Stains of Time
by theamerican91
Summary: What if one of the seven died in Destroyer? As the founders and the world react to the fallout, evil lurks in the shadows, eventually leading to a future where good fails and evil wins. Hope is lost. Faith is broken. But even in the darkness, there is still a sliver of light as one man continues to fight the good fight in the past. Current Arc: The Twilight of the Justice League
1. Destroyer

**This is another DCAU fic so this means it is dealing with DCAU canon. However I will be adding elements from the comics into this fic. I don't own any characters that belong to DC and Warner Bros.**

**EDIT: This is a long story with multiple arcs which I have listed below to make things easier for those who need to figure out where they left off.**

**Chapters 1-4: The End of the Seven**

**Chapters 5-10: Saying Goodbye**

**Chapters 11-13: The First Man **

**Chapters 14-17: The Mantle Returns**

**Chapters 18-21: The Great Amazon War**

**Chapters 22-25: Confronting Demons**

**Chapters 26-30: The Code of Honor**

**Chapters 31-34: Shayera's Choice**

**Chapters 35-39: The Land of the Free**

**Chapters 40-43: Oblivion**

**Chapters 44-47: Painful Memories**

**Chapters 48-50: Twilight of the Justice League**

**Tentative Future Arc Outline**

**Chapters 51-55: The Dark Knight's Revenge**

**Chapters ?: The End of All Things**

* * *

A blinding light had hit Batman in the face.

"You're on," Batman replied to Lex Luthor who was next to him.

"I'll take some of that action," Superman replied.

The trio watched as the recently resurrected New God Darkseid descended from his ship, undisturbed by the action happening around him.

Batman couldn't help but feel a little nervous. Darkseid was a lot bigger and a lot more powerful the last time Superman had faced him.

Darkseid despite his massive size had gently floated onto the roof of the Daily Planet in front of the trio. His Parademons meanwhile were bowing at the return of their lord.

"I hope you appreciate Kal-El," Darkseid said dramatically in a hoarse voice while looking at Superman and ignoring the two mortals on the roof.

"That everything that happens from this point is on your head," the dictator said as he slowly walked closer to Superman.

"The skies will reign fire…the oceans will boil…the streets will run red with the blood of billions," Darkseid threatened. "Only then after your last pitiful hope is extinguished, will I end your life."

Darkseid's eyes glowed red.

"Let's go," he whispered evilly.

At that moment, Luthor had foolishly charged at the New God in rage.

Darkseid lazily lifted up a hand and a force field separated the two from each other while forcing Luthor to struggle in the air. Despite the barrier, Luthor still groaned and grunted trying to fight through it, even though his human strength was no power against Darkseid's.

"You destroyed Brainiac!" Luthor cried. "I'm going to make you pay!"

"Unlikely," Darkseid said calmly and softly which sharply contrasted to Luthor's rising voice.

Luthor screamed as he was blasted off the roof.

Batman sighed and for a half second, was tempted to let Luthor go. The man was responsible for so much tragedy.

But still for the time being, Luthor was their ally and Batman knew he wasn't going to stand by and watch Luthor get killed.

Cursing his own moral code, Batman sprinted off the roof after Luthor.

It didn't take long for the Dark Knight to catch the falling man. The minute he grabbed Luthor, he shot his grapple and swung around. They were heading toward a private office room.

Batman closed his eyes, this was going to hurt.

CRASH!

The two broke through the glass and were flung into the room violently.

* * *

Superman didn't really have time to think about Luthor or his friend who just dived off the roof. His priority was the villain in front of him.

"I'm more powerful than I've ever been," Darkseid warned, clenching his fists. "And the last time we met, you barely managed to hold your own."

Superman just glared back.

"Funny. That's not how I remember it," he taunted.

Darkseid didn't show any signs of hurt at that remark, but Superman could tell Darkseid's pride was annoyed by that slight.

"Allow me to refresh your memory," the New God said angrily.

Before Superman could react, Darkseid went up to the Daily Planet globe on the roof and picked it up with his superior strength without any struggle.

Superman couldn't help but groan to himself. Why was it always the globe? Why?

Darkseid slammed the globe onto Superman who tried to put his arms up to block it.

But Darkseid's strength was too fast and strong for the Kryptonian to stop the globe. Superman felt himself falling through every floor of the building as the globe kept pushing him down.

He struggled to regain control and force it back up. There were still people in the building, especially Jimmy and Lois. He wasn't going to let anything happen to them.

Superman could hear the faint screams as the Daily Planet staff moved to get out of the way of the falling globe as it reached the next floor.

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Lois fleeing.

Good she was smart enough to get out of the way of danger for once.

* * *

Batman got up to his feet at the same time as Luthor.

However the Dark Knight's senses picked up the faint sound of something happening a few floors above. Something big was falling…

CRASH!

Immediately he dived and pushed Luthor out of harm's way.

They both barely managed to avoid the falling Daily Planet globe as it kept falling through the floors of the building.

Batman briefly saw Superman under it, trying to push it up before it went to the next floor.

Batman couldn't help but sigh.

That was too close. Way too close.

But Batman should've known better. He should've kept moving.

CRACK!

The ground, cracking from the impact of the globe's fall, had continued to crumble.

This time Luthor and Batman weren't so lucky and before they knew it, they both had fallen into the abyss after Superman and the globe.

* * *

BOOM!

Diana dodged the blasts from one of Darkseid's war machines. She was in China with a few League and Legion members along the Great Wall.

BOOM!

She managed to dodge another blast and roped her lasso around the machine.

Using her Amazon strength, she grunted as she slammed it into a cliff face.

CRUNCH!

Not a bad start.

A part of her wished she was fighting Darkseid and not wasting her time with the small fry but she understood why.

Superman was the only one who actually had a chance to defeat Darkseid. Her fight with Mongol a few years ago had taught her sometimes it wasn't the wise idea to face a foe head on. She even had her limits, more than she cared to admit.

She didn't care if Luthor went with Superman. If that idiot wanted to get himself killed, go right ahead. It was the other one with Superman she was worried about. Why would they let Batman, a man with no powers, try to fight Darkseid? Batman was gifted but she would have been better off than him. She couldn't help but remember the conversation she and Batman had moments ago on their commlinks before Batman and Superman got ready to engage Darkseid.

"_Bruce why are you doing this? Even you can't expect to survive a fight with Darkseid."_

"_I'm not going to fight Darkseid, I'm just there to make sure Superman doesn't do anything stupid," she heard Batman bark on the commlink._

_Diana sighed, he had a point. Last time Superman and Darkseid dueled, Superman would have gotten himself killed if it weren't for Batman's intervention. _

"_But no offense Bruce, I'm stronger than you. I would have a better job pulling Clark back…"_

"_It's not just that," Batman whispered, his voice a lot softer. "I don't think that both of us are going to be able to come back together."_

_Diana paused._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_It doesn't matter who we send. The odds of anyone surviving an encounter with Darkseid are pretty much nil…"_

_Understanding was hitting Diana. Bruce had volunteered to go to take a bullet for Superman. Tactically it made sense. Have the one with no superpowers to defeat Darkseid be there to be ready to sacrifice himself if necessary. That way their best chance of stopping Darkseid would still be around. Like using a pawn to protect the queen in a game of chess. __Still, even if the decision made sense on a tactical level, that didn't make it any easier._

"_Bruce…" she tried to reason with him._

"_Diana," Batman said softly in a tone he would only use when saying her name. "We can't have all the powerful ones giving their life to save Superman. I'm the most expendable…"_

"_You are not expendable!" Diana shouted. She was angry at that remark. Why did he have to think so little of himself?_

"_In this fight I am. All I can do is make sure Superman is around to stop Darkseid."_

_Taking a deep breath, Diana relented. As much as she wanted to complain more, the warrior in her understood. It was the best strategy they had. _

"_Just be careful," Diana warned. She wanted to say so much more but now wouldn't be the time. The world was ending and they couldn't allow each other to be distracted by personal problems._

"_Diana…" she heard Batman say her name slowly._

"_Yes?" she asked a little unsure. What else did he want to say?_

_"I...uh..."_

_There was an awkward pause on Batman's end and Diana couldn't help but grin a little. Typical Bruce to be uncomfortable in moments like this._

"_Good luck…" Batman said hurriedly before the line went dead._

_Diana shook her head. _

"_Same to you," she replied as she got ready to reengage Darkseid's minions._

ZAP!

AHHHH!" a female scream broke Diana's reflections.

Diana turned and saw Star Sapphire had been hit by a stray blast and was falling to the ground.

The Amazon was about to fly after her but she saw Sir Justin on his winged steed going after her. Diana couldn't help but beam. And they said chivalry was dead.

Diana turned around, ready to combat the growing onslaught of enemies that were surrounding her.

* * *

"NNNRGH!"

Superman groaned slightly as he felt the heavy load on him lift up. His costume was torn and he felt like he couldn't move at all. His head felt like it was spinning in circles. He could barely make out Darkseid who was tossing the rubble off of him.

"Don't leave us yet Kal-El," Darkseid whispered with mock gentleness as his massive fist wrapped around Superman's neck and pulled him up the ground.

Superman weakly gasped and tried to break free. He could see that they were standing on what remained of the Daily Planet.

"I want you to see your adopted home world bow down before me," Darkseid commanded as he lifted Superman up higher by the neck. "Only then will I allow you death's sweet release."

Superman glared angrily but before either of the foes could react something whizzed by and embedded itself in Darkseid's fist. Superman noticed the mysterious object was small and black.

BOOM!

It quickly exploded causing Darkseid to groan in pain and involuntarily release Superman from his grip.

Superman coughed a little and saw through the smoke Batman and Luthor coming to his aid, both ready to fight whatever Darkseid would throw at them.

Luthor began shooting his plasma guns at Darkseid.

The New God wasn't even fazed as his body just absorbed the blasts. It was going to take a lot more than that to hurt him.

"Parademons," Darkseid ordered to his mindless followers that were around him. "Dispose of these annoyances."

The Parademons began to swarm on the two mortals.

Batman sighed. Some things never changed…

Quickly the two mortal men began to react from the parademon assault. Darkseid stood by to watch it with mild curiosity. The New God was too busy observing the two mortals struggling to survive, he didn't notice that behind him, the Kryptonian had gotten back up.

Superman took advantage of the distraction Luthor and Batman had caused and managed to get behind the New God. Oh he was so looking forward to this.

"Excuse me," Superman said with mock politeness, tapping Darkseid on the shoulder.

Darkseid turned around just in time to receive a hook with the force of a freight train right to the face.

His massive body went flying and crashed into some rubble.

Superman calmly walked a few steps before taking off after his foe. If it was a fight Darkseid wanted, it was a fight he was going to get.

Unnoticed by Superman, a figure was sitting on a floating chair in the distance with a grim look on his face as he watched the fight.

* * *

Metron sat in his chair and sighed. This wasn't supposed to happen. The future was in jeopardy. The New God had seen how time was supposed to happen originally. He had dedicated his intellect and whole life to the study of time and space. Eventually, Metron had built a device that allowed him to see the future. This device enabled Metron to show up at certain moments in time and observe important events of history, hence his title, Metron the Observer. He was a scientist after all. Often Metron found himself on Earth which seemed to be a catalyst for important moments lately. In fact the scientist had watched the machine show him the android Brainia's defeat on Earth years before the actual battle took place.

Metron still watched the actual fight between the Luthor-Brainiac hybrid and the founders of the Justice League in person when it happened. It truly was a battle for the ages. After the Justice League had defeated the Luthor Brainiac hybrid, according to Metron's computer, that was supposed to be the end of Brainiac. But it was supposed to come at a price as all victories do. The hero named the Flash was supposed to have died.

Thus Metron was surprised when he personally saw the League pull out the speedster from the Speed Force. His technology had foreseen that Flash would die, not survive. Even Metron with all his knowledge and studies wasn't sure why that happened. He quickly deduced his machine hadn't taken in the unpredictable nature of the Speed Force into account when it projected the future. A fault that Metron put on himself. He should've accounted for more parameters when he programmed his technology.

But that mistake quickly proved to be more than a simple miscalculation. After the battle with Brainiac, the machine showed Metron not one, but multiple futures. It was unable to predict a definite future now. Nothing could be set in stone. The machine had not accounted for the unpredictable nature of the Speed Force so it couldn't clearly pin the actual projected future until more parameters were added. But that was the least of Metron's problems. Almost every possible future the machine showed ended the same way; the death and destruction of reality by the return of Darkseid.

It didn't take long for Metron to deduce what had happened. When the League had pulled Flash out of the Speed Force, they had created a small window. A small window for Brainiac to try to send out a call to Luthor to help him. Unfortunately for Brainiac, the window was closed before it could latch a stable control. But still, the damage had been done. A small fraction of Brainiac's signal had managed to embed itself in Luthor's brain, driving the mortal man into madness. Metron had watched as the man slowly became more desperate in his attempts to resurrect Brainiac due to the signal in his brain. The man had remained completely unaware that he was just seeing a remnant signal of Brainiac, not the actual consciousness of the once mighty android. If only Luthor realized what he was doing when he tried to resurrect Brainiac.

When Metron saw Luthor engage in a last ditch effort to try to resurrect Brainiac by magic, the New God knew it wasn't going to end well. Metron even broke his own personal rule of not intervening and tried to warn Luthor. But his warning fell on deaf ears. Soon Luthor made his mistake and brought Darkseid back to life instead of Brainiac, dooming not just Earth, but the universe as well. Yet Metron hadn't given up yet. Despite the fact that most of the futures that the machine had showed him ended badly, Metron saw one possible future that gave the universe a small chance of survival.

A slim chance that they could stop Darkseid and save the future. But it was still a slim chance. Metron already discovered the machine was faulty so he knew he couldn't trust it completely. He was basing his new plan on a possible, not definite future. Yet desperate times call for desperate measures. All he needed was a sacrificial lamb. Flash was supposed to die, so now someone else needed to die to correct the error.

Metron folded his hands as he watch the two mortals, Batman and Luthor, battle below him, mainly focusing on Luthor. All he needed was to wait to reveal himself to Luthor. He would do enact his new plan when Luthor would be desperate enough to do anything.

* * *

Diana, Sir Justin, and Star Sapphire, were doing their best to fight off Darkseid's army as they were slowly being surrounded. Diana's face was covered in sweat, her face angry with determination and battle ready. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw an old man walking along the Great Wall of China. A civilian who hadn't evacuated yet.

Hera not now…

"Get away from here!" Diana ordered. "It's not safe!"

"Don't worry," the old Asian man said calmly and undisturbed by the battle around him. "I'm here to help."

Diana turned around to fight some Parademons flying at her she didn't notice that the man, with reflexes fast for his age, had managed to grab a Parademon's staff and send it flying with one punch.

"I appreciate your intention…" Diana began before the sound of a major fight caught her own attention. To her surprise she turned around and saw the old man was easily defeating the Parademons that had surrounded him.

"Hera…" she whispered amazed at what she was seeing.

She and Sir Justin watched as the man suddenly took off in the air and began to transform into something else. His body was replaced by a large glowing red dragon that was engaging a whole swarm of Parademons with ease. It swatted them away like flies.

POW!

WHACK!

CRUNCH!

The Parademons were easily dispatched in mere seconds. The dragon then flew up to the shocked Diana, Sir Justin, and Star Sapphire. Diana watched as the dragon began to change shape again, shrinking into the familiar image of a tall green man with orange eyes and a blue coat. Diana recognized him immediately.

"J'onn!" Diana cried excitedly and embraced her friend much to his surprise. She didn't care if the world was ending right now. She was glad at least she was able to see him again one more time before the world ended.

"Good to see you Diana," J'onn said softly as he returned the embrace. "I've got a lot to tell you about."

"We'll catch up later," she said happily.

"Wouldn't miss it. First things first?" J'onn asked, beckoning his head.

The group then flew off to attack more of the war machines with new inspiration due to J'onn's surprising return.

000000

Batman shot a grapple gun at a Parademon and pulled the rope hard enough to send the mindless drone flying to the ground.

SLAM!

He hissed annoyed as he felt his shoulder pop out slightly. He slowly began to back up into Luthor who was keeping Parademons at bay by shooting them.

"Problem?" Luthor asked when he and Batman were back to back.

"I'm out," Batman said. He was angry he didn't come more prepared.

Luthor presented one of his guns to Batman.

"Take my extra," he said nonchalantly.

Batman gave a disgusted look. He may be on the verge of dying, but he wasn't going to sacrifice his principles.

"Not my style," Batman said a little arrogantly and insulted at the same time.

"Suit yourself," Luthor shrugged. "I'm planning to live through this..."

The sudden shriek of an attacking Parademon interrupted the conversation and Luthor ducked to avoid it. Batman took advantage of the opportunity and grabbed the Parademon's staff and jerked it free form the monster's grip. The now weaponless Parademon went crashing down.

Batman then ran away from Luthor who had resumed his shooting of the Parademons. Superman was going to need all the help he could get and at least he had a weapon now.

* * *

Superman fought Darkseid on top of a giant pile of rubble. Together they were exchanging all the blows they had. But Superman knew what Darkseid said earlier was true. He was a lot more powerful than last time. Reaching back for another blow, Superman lunged forward only to find his punch falling into the big hand of Darkseid who clenched on it.

Superman struggled and tried to free his hand but Darkseid was too quick.

WHACK!

Darkseid head butted the Kryptonian, knocking Superman off his feet and onto the ground.

Superman groaned slightly as he saw Darkseid calmly stepping forward. That head butt had almost knocked him unconscious. He was having a hard time keeping his eyes open…

* * *

The minute Batman saw that Darkseid had managed to get a good blow to Superman and knock him down, it was time to act. He came here to ensure Superman wouldn't get killed so now it was his time to shine. Without even thinking, he kept running, jabbing the staff he had stolen from the Parademon to launch himself toward Darkseid like a pole vault.

OOMPH!

Batman, using his momentum to his advantage, managed to knock Darkseid a good distance away from the body of Superman. Unfortunately, Darkseid wasn't completely knocked off his feet and had managed to regain his bearing. A lot quicker than Batman had anticipated. The New God was angry now.

"Flee," Darkseid whispered as he turned around and shot omega beams out of his eyes.

The omega beams came out faster than Batman had anticipated. For a second he had almost thought it was too late to react.

Almost…

Not minding the situation around him, Batman did a backward handspring and dived off into a lower level of rubble.

If only Dick could see him now...

Batman knew omega beams would allegedly follow their target until their target was destroyed. Time to put that theory to the test.

As if fate was sending him a gift, a lone Parademon flew by Batman's side as he fell from the pile of rubble that Darkseid and Superman were on. Batman could hear the sound of the beams still chasing him. He needed to time this just right….

Batman managed to get on top of the Parademon just as he was about to hit the ground. Wasting no time, he used the Parademon as a spring board and jumped away as far as he could. The omega beams weren't as quick as Batman and they hit the Parademon that Batman had used to cushion his landing before they could change direction.

BOOM!

Batman was still in midair from his jump when the beams had hit the unfortunate Parademon. The blast caught him off guard and sent him flying smack into a wall of rubble from the remains of the Daily Planet.

Batman groaned and fell to the ground, trying all his best to stay conscious.

"_I'm getting too old for this…"_ Batman thought to himself as his world went black.

* * *

Superman opened his eyes and rolled over the ground to look over the edge. He looked over just in time to see Batman avoid the omega beams. He let out a sigh of relief. Bruce was always too stubborn to die.

"Impressive," Superman heard Darkseid say who was looking down below at the unconscious Batman.

"No one has ever avoided my omega beam," Darkseid said with a little admiration for the one man who achieved a feat thought impossible.

Darkseid then noticed Luthor in the distance shooting at a bunch of Parademons.

"I wonder if the other one is as agile," Darkseid mused and looked at Luthor.

Luthor saw Darkseid's eyes begin to glow red. For a second, Luthor froze, showing complete fear. Then he turned around and ran. Faster than Superman ever thought possible.

"Excellent strategy," Darkseid commented.

"Luthor!" Superman shouted angrily as he tried to get to his feet. He should have known better and not have trusted a self-serving coward like Luthor.

Darkseid turned around and kicked Superman before he could get up.

"NRGH!"

Superman moaned as he was knocked down another level. Before he even had time to catch his breath, Darkseid had landed nearby him.

"Your friends have abandoned you or fallen before my might," Darkseid said menacingly as he moved in closer to Superman, ready for the kill.

The New God proceeded to repeatedly beat Superman. Superman was trying to fight back and defend himself but Darkseid was too fast and strong. He healed a lot faster than Superman could ever hope for. Superman was barely even able to stand up.

Superman collapsed after the umpteenth beating he received from Darkseid.

Darkseid then picked him up from the ground.

"Super or otherwise," Darkseid said calmly as he raised Superman's near lifeless body over his head. Superman could barely even hear his foe. His world was blackening.

"You're merely a man. And I am a god!" Darkseid announced as he brought Superman to his knee, cracking his spine.

Superman felt it pop and yelled in pain. It was a miracle his back didn't break. Darkseid tossed him aside like a bean bag. Superman continued to roll and moan as he was slowly losing the life in him.

* * *

Metron watched grimly as he saw Darkseid crack the Kryptonian on his knee. He winced a little when he heard Superman's cry and closed his eyes for a second in resignation when Superman was tossed aside. These events weren't supposed to happen. This timeline wasn't the future he hoped for…

"You, Metron!"

Metron turned to see Luthor had returned and noticed him. Good maybe his last ditch plan had some hope after all.

"You knew this was going to happen!" Luthor replied angrily and arrogantly, seemingly forgetting that Metron had tried to warn him.

"This outcome was the most likely possible result of your foolhardy actions," Metron said coldly and with a little disdain. Luthor didn't sound desperate enough yet.

"You can help me! I demand that you help me!" Luthor complained.

"You are in no positions to make demands of anyone," Metron sneered as he navigated his chair around Luthor. "I warned you that you were dabbling with forces beyond your comprehension…"

"You would be surprised at what I can comprehend!" Luthor interrupted as Metron continued to slowly fly away on his chair.

"For instance if you know so much about Darkseid I'll wager you know how to beat him!" Luthor accused.

Metron smiled in his head. His plan was working. Luthor would take the bait. Metron suddenly stopped his chair.

"There is one possibility," Metron said dramatically turning around to look Luthor straight in the face. "One thing in all the universe that might…"

Metron stopped right there to pause for a second. It would be better play to Luthor's ego to ensure the man would take the bait. Metron turned away from Luthor.

"But no...the risk..."

"I know a little something about risk myself," Luthor interrupted with a mixture of anger and arrogance. "Care for an abject demonstration?"

Luthor pointed his gun at Metron, not even thinking that if it would even be able to harm a being that traveled through time and space on a chair.

Metron let out a satisfied grin. He had Luthor hook, line, and sinker. His manipulations had paid off. Soon the timeline would be set right and things would end up as they should have been.

"Very well," Metron said as he turned his chair around. "I will take you where you want to go."

Metron hit a button on his chair and a teleportation bubble surrounded both of them. In a flash they were gone, leaving the losing battle between Superman and Darkseid.

* * *

Batman was stirring when he heard the sound of moaning and punching. He looked up and he could see Darkseid was beating Superman back with ease. The Kryptonian looked like he had no life in him. It was only a matter of time before…

No! He wouldn't think that. He refused to! With new inspiration, Batman got up to his feet and sprinted at Darkseid. He wasn't going to let Superman die. Especially before him. Relying on pure adrenaline and willpower, Batman tackled the New God.

"NUNGH!" Batman grunted as he tackled Darkseid by the shoulders. Unfortunately, like the last time he attacked Darkseid, Batman didn't succeed in knocking his target down. Darkseid may have lost his balance for a second but he soon regained his bearing. Batman was now trying to choke Darkseid out even though it was hopeless; Darkseid's skin was too rough.

"You still try to fight?" Darkseid asked, confused by Batman's unwillingness to give up.

Batman ignored the remark, even when Darkseid reached back and grabbed him by the head. Darkseid tossed Batman on the ground. Batman hit hard and groaned as he rolled away from the New God, his body nearly broken.

"NNNGH!" he moaned in pain.

"Can't you see that it's hopeless?" Darkseid taunted.

* * *

Superman fell to his back just in time to see Batman attempt to tackle Darkseid. Superman was confused. What the hell was Bruce doing? He couldn't be Darkseid physically head on. But then he came to a realization. Batman was doing all he could, even without powers, to beat Darkseid. The Dark Knight refused to give up.

Superman then began to feel anger at himself. He was the most powerful member in the League and yet he was giving up? No he wasn't. Not on Earth, not on his friends, and certainly not on Bruce. With a second wind, Superman slowly got to his feet, ignoring the pain he felt all over him. He felt the rage boiling up in him as he saw Darkseid throw Batman aside.

With a new found inspiration, Superman flew at Darkseid just as the New God was calling the situation hopeless.

CRASH!

CRUNCH!

CRACK!

Superman had flown at Darkseid with such surprising renewed speed and energy mixed with anger, that the New God was completely caught off guard. Darkseid was knocked off his feet and skidded a good fifty yards.

But Superman wasted no time. Despite feeling like he was going to pass out, he made his way to the New God.

As Darkseid slowly got to his feet, Superman responded with another quick punch.

POW!

Darkseid was again caught off guard and flew into a wall. Superman grabbed him by the throat tightly. He was angrier than he had ever felt. All that bottled up rage he had been keeping buried, always afraid it would make him lose control, was being released. A part of him was afraid what he was doing. He never lost control like this. But Superman didn't care at the moment. He wanted to punish Darkseid once and for all. Stop the tyrant before anyone would get hurt again. Besides, it felt good to let his anger out for once.

"That man won't quit as long as he can still draw breath. None of my teammates will!" Superman responded angrily. "Me? I got a different problem…"

Superman reached back and began to throw a frenzy of powerful punches at the villain until he had forced the tyrant through the wall.

Bam!

Darkseid groaned as he fell backwards into the streets of Metropolis. Superman triumphantly stepped out into the sunlight, ready to use all the power he ever had as his cells absorbed the energy from the Sun.

"I feel like I live in a world made of cardboard," Superman explained as he walked closely to his foe who was struggling to get up. "Always taking constant care not to break something. To break _someone_. Never allowing myself to lose control. Even for a moment, someone could die."

Darkseid was trying to get to his feet and glared at Superman who kept bravely stomping toward him. He tried to throw a fast punch but it was block. The New God received an aggressive upper cut to the face.

WHAM!

Darkseid went airborne and flew across the street.

As Darkseid angrily tried to get to his feet again, Superman continued his rant.

"But you can take it. Can't you big man? What we have here is a rare opportunity for me to cut loose and show you, just how powerful I really am," Superman announced as he got into a fighting stance.

WHOOSH!

BBBBOOOOOOMMMM!

And with such speed to the surprise of someone as fast as Darkseid, Superman suddenly flew at the New God throwing one mighty punch so fast and so hard, it sent a shockwave around the two fighting giants.

"ARRRRGGGH!"

Darkseid went flying in the air across the entire city. He was flying through all the buildings of Metropolis. He hadn't expected Superman to suddenly show this much strength. But Superman wasn't done yet. Using his powers of flight and speed, Superman flew onto the other side, right in the path of Darkseid as the foe flew through another building. Superman calmly waited as Darkseid out of control flew towards him. Lifting up both his fists and clenching them tightly, Superman slammed down on Darkseid when the New God got close.

SLAM!

BOOM!

The force of the blow sent the New God violently falling to the ground with so much force and speed, the impact on the street caused a crater. Smoke and debris flew everywhere. Truly this was the most power Superman ever showed. A part of him felt relieved. It felt like he had just lifted a huge weight off his shoulders. But he knew it wasn't' over. He slowly descended to the crater when the smoke cleared to see Darkseid, despite taking the massive beating, was still alive. But the New God was showing signs that he was weakening finally.

"Had enough?" Superman taunted, ready to cut loose even more.

"Not…quite…yet…" Darkseid whispered weakly as he slowly turned around, daring Superman to attack him again.

Superman charged out ready to deliver another mighty blow. But it was here when Superman made his mistake. He had let his anger take control. It may've been aiding him in his fight, but it also had been making him not think as clearly. He should've expected a trap from Darkseid. Superman was about ten feet away from Darkseid when the alien tyrant threw an electrical ball of energy at the charging Kryptonian.

ZAP!

"YYYIIIAAARRRGGGH!"

Superman screamed as the electricity hit him.

He tried to fight through it but he never felt this much pain before. He felt like he was on fire. He couldn't move his body because of the shock going through all his nerves. His fists clenched tightly against his will. His limbs jerking and contracting all over the place against his will. He fell to the ground, the shocking still coming all over him. There seemed to be no end. He wasn't even aware that he had been screaming this whole time as well. He was so distracted by the pain.

"It's called the agony matrix," Darkseid gloated. "Direct neural stimulation of pain receptors. _All_ of them."

The New God began to slowly trot to his defeated enemy.

"Imagine the worst pain you ever felt in your life, times a thousand. Now imaging that pain continuing, forever," Darkseid narrated wickedly as he walked over to a squirming Superman.

Superman was trying to fight but what Darkseid said was true. This was the worse pain he ever felt.

"Oh that's right," Darkseid said with mock realization. "You don't have to imagine it."

* * *

Metron used his Mobius Chair to transport Luthor to their intended destination. This was very risky and a long shot but it was the best plan he had. The machine had showed him that this was the only way to stop Darkseid. This was the only possible future where Darkseid would be defeated. Metron couldn't help but feel a little smug at how Luthor gasped at amazement at what they were approaching.

He had led Luthor to what looked like a wall. Except it seemed to go on for infinity at both directions. The wall was decorated with many ugly carvings of heads. But somehow it still sent an aura of menace, wonder, and fear at the same time.

"Behold the Source Wall!" Metron said with hints of dramatic overtones in his voice. "Behind it, is the single, greatest secret of the universe. This is as far as I dare to go."

Metron transported Luthor to the outer ridges of the massive Source Wall.

"I warn you one final time. Only a twelfth level intellect has the slightest hope of surviving of what you are about to experience," Metron warned.

"Then I'm overqualified," Luthor said with smug defiance.

Metron released the bubble and watched as Luthor took off in space to the source wall. He couldn't help but feel a little smug. Luthor was so easy to manipulate. Just play off his vanity. All mortal men were the same. They all were vain, self-centered, and petty. Metron from his chair brought up a screen so he could watch the fight between Superman and Darkseid which was happening across the universe. Things had been progressing as his machine that showed the future said it would.

Darkseid had trapped Superman in the agony matrix and was watching him slowly suffer to death. This event is where the key moment was supposed to happen. As hoped looked grim for the Kryptonian, Luthor would suddenly reappear beside Darkseid and give him the Anti-Life equation, trapping both of them in the Source Wall forever while saving both the universe and Superman.

But still the machine was wrong before. For the first time in his life, Metron felt uncertain. A lot of variables were still unaccounted for...

* * *

Luthor felt like he was flying. No he was floating. No he was standing. Actually, he couldn't tell what his body was doing. He wasn't even sure he could feel. He felt his head was about to explode by all the flash of colors at him. All of sudden he felt great pain in his head.

"Ergggghhh!"

Everything. Everything was entering his mind. The entire secrets of the universe and reality were his to know. His brain almost exploded from the overload. The knowledge was everything. He knew everything now. He knew how to stop Darkseid. How to trap him, trick him. He needed to stop the tyrant…

But wait. Why should he try to stop Darkseid? Who cares if he destroyed Earth? Luthor would easily be able to destroy him later for revenge. He had all the time in the world to know everything. This was what all he ever wanted.

After all, Francis Bacon once said "knowledge is power."

* * *

Superman tried to struggle through the torture device. He didn't care if every nerve in his body was on fire. He refused to give up. Darkseid was even showing a little fake admiration at how Superman was still showing resistance to his device.

"Still alive?" Darkseid asked with fake surprise and flattery. "You impress me, Kryptonian. More, your valor has touched my heart. Yes, there is still some small part of me that knows mercy."

Darkseid began to search for something on one of his armored gloves.

"I will end your pain," the New God taunted as he pulled something out from one of the secret compartments on his gloves. "With something special I've been saving for just this occasion."

Darkseid revealed a knife made of kryptonite and was grinning madly. It glowed a sickly green color. Superman couldn't help but groan in even more pain as he felt weakened by the exposure of the kryptonite radiation despite the agony matrix shocking him all over his body.

"I'm going to cut out your heart and put it on a pike in my throne."

Superman groaned as Darkseid slowly got on his knees. He knew the villain was going to take his time and enjoy this.

* * *

Metron sat his chair shaking his head. This wasn't supposed to happen. Luthor was supposed to reappear and defeat Darkseid the very second the kryptonite knife was introduced. It was what the machine had shown. But Luthor hadn't appeared. Darkseid had got on his knees ready to stab Superman with the knife.

Metron closed his eyes. He made a mistake again. The machine not only failed to have taken the Speed Force into account when it was showing the future, but human greed as well. The future was probably now going to end up as a disaster.

There was no hope. No one to save the universe. No one to save Superman...

* * *

Superman groaned as he felt Darkseid grab his fidgeting body and roll it on the side. Superman could tell the sight of his own broken body was entertaining Darkseid. Despite the pain all over his body, Superman managed to force his eyes wide open and glare Darkseid angrily. A last look of defiance to his executioner.

Darkseid grinned with amusement.

"A valiant gesture, but your story ends here Superman. The last son of Krypton falls at my hand!"

Darkseid lifted the knife up, ready to strike.

Superman still glared; determine to still fight until he couldn't breathe, even when he saw the knife making its way towards his heart….

"Not today!" a deep voice shouted.

Darkseid turned around just in time to be hit by something black flying at him.

"OOMPH"

Someone had tackled Darkseid at that moment. Someone who had run at the New God with so much force and speed, the New God was knocked to the ground and the knife fell out of his hand, flying across the other side of the crater. Superman, still trying to fight through the never ending pain, managed to realize who his rescuer was.

It was Batman.

* * *

When Batman saw Superman punch Darkseid across Metropolis, he knew what would happen soon. Superman would lose control of his anger and he wouldn't be thinking right. Darkseid easily would be able to trick him. It was what the New God wanted. Batman somehow had managed to make his way to where he saw Superman and Darkseid fall. That was the fastest he had ever sprinted. He didn't care if he had felt like he had a few broken ribs and that he was about to pass out. He just simply refused to stand down while Superman was in trouble. His legs had started to cramp during his sprint but he had ignored it. He finally had reached his destination just in time to see Superman in a crater howling in pain as electricity shot out of him. Darkseid was on his knees, raising a glowing green knife, indicating he was ready to slay the subdued Superman with it.

When Batman saw the sight before him, he didn't stop his pace, but increased it to levels that would've impressed the Flash. He wasn't going to be too late. He wasn't going to let his friend die.

He wasn't even sure what he was thinking when he lunged at Darkseid. All he knew was he needed to save Superman.

"Not today!" he shouted as he got airborne.

"OOMPH!"

This time when Batman had attacked Darkseid, he had finally succeeded in knocking the New God off balance. Darkseid fell to the ground. Batman knocked the knife out of his hand and watched it slid to the other side of the crater.

"Bruce!" Batman heard someone cry. Batman turned around to see Superman still writhing in pain.

"Hold on Clark!" Batman said and made his way to Superman's body to see if he could free him but he was met by a sudden punch to the gut that sent him flying to the other side of the crater. Batman was getting double vision and trying his best to keep his eyes open but he couldn't even move his arms.

His body was sore all over.

"You dare strike a god, especially during my finest hour?" Darkseid replied angrily as he slowly began to menacingly walk to Batman, forgetting his other prisoner momentarily.

Superman found new energy and tried to open his fists and break free from the matrix. He didn't even care if it was impossible. His own friend was in danger.

"At first I was impressed at your skills mortal. Your agility was amazing. I was tempted to recruit you to my ranks, but when you had struck me again I thought you were foolish for thinking you still had a chance to beat me."

Out of the corner of his eyes, Batman saw the kryptonite knife.

Darkseid was still advancing toward him slowly.

"And now, this time, when you dared to attack me again, I see you nothing more than a pest. An annoyance. Like a cockroach, difficult to kill, but ultimately will be squashed under my foot."

Batman began to try to move his now dead arms.

"But I won't end your life until you get on your knees and bow to me, after I slay your friend. Only then will I grant you mercy…"

At that moment Batman had lunged for the kryptonite knife. The mortal man then pointed the knife at the New God.

Darkseid hesitated for a second, alarmed by the second wind Batman had displayed even though kryptonite wouldn't hurt him.

Batman angrily glared at Darkseid as he got to his feet slowly.

CRUNCH!

While still keeping eye contact with the New God, Batman crushed the kryptonite knife in his fist, breaking it into a million pieces which he dropped at his feet. In a last act of rebellion, Batman kicked the pieces to the side where they were scattered and buried in the dirt.

Darkseid was fuming with anger by that insult. He could easily find another way to kill Superman in seconds. He was angry at the fact that this pathetic mortal still dared to show disrespect to him.

"You dare?" Darkseid growled angrily and ran up to Batman.

"Bruce!" Superman shouted between screams in pain as he tried to break free. He was surprised he was even still conscious.

Darkseid picked up Batman and brought the mortal's head to his level. Batman continued to calmly glare at him.

He had served his purpose. Provoke Darkseid long enough to give Superman time to break free. He just hoped Clark would possess the will to do so.

"You have insulted me for the last time, you miserable wretch!" Darkseid threatened and threw Batman to the side of the crater.

BAM!

"ANRGH!"

Batman grunted when he made impact with the wall and fell to the ground.

"I should kill you right now..." Darkseid mused as he walked up to the cornered and broken Batman. "But death would be too merciful. Instead I will give you the most painful punishment of all; oblivion!" Darkseid threatened, his eyes glowing a mixture of bright orange and red.

Superman was struggling to get free. He couldn't hear what Darkseid said but he saw the New God's eyes. Darkseid was going to kill Batman. Superman's body seemed to be fighting the matrix. He wasn't going to give up on Bruce. He couldn't give up! Clenching his teeth and screaming in pain he slowly began to fight through it. He could feel his muscles tensing even more but he could tell. He was breaking free…

"Good-bye Batman…" Darkseid said as he shot the omega beams out of his eyes.

Batman didn't even bother to flee this time. He didn't have the energy anymore. Funny, he always thought he would go down like this; fighting until his body couldn't move anymore. When he saw the omega beams heading towards him, it felt like time had slowed down.

He looked at his side to see Superman in the distance getting to his feet. He couldn't help but smile. He was right. Superman would break free.

* * *

Superman got to his feet and using all his might and mental strength began to fight the matrix. He looked at Batman and Darkseid just in time to see the omega beams being shot out. They were heading toward the helpless Batman. No he couldn't be too late. He couldn't have failed.

"BRUCE!" Superman shouted just in time to see Batman turn towards him and smile as the omega beams struck him.

Superman broke free at that moment. He didn't know how but the electric shocks had somehow stopped. But it was too late...

ZZZZZZAAAAAAAAPPPPPPP!

KRSSSSKH!

A blinding flash of red and white light appeared when the beams had struck Batman. It caused a blast that sent Superman flying across the crater wall.

SMACK!

"Ugh..." Superman muttered as he looked up in desperation. This couldn't have happened. He couldn't have failed. But his eyes didn't deceive him.

Darkseid was standing up looking triumphantly at where Batman was moments ago. Instead of a body draped in a cowl, there was a pile of ashes at the spot Batman was sitting moments ago.

Batman was gone, forever.


	2. Fight of Vengeance

Superman just stood in horror at the pile of ashes. No, it couldn't be. Batman couldn't be dead. Meanwhile, Darkseid turned around and realized Superman had broken free from the Agony Matrix.

"And again you surprise me Kal-EL," he said a little amused. "I for sure thought you wouldn't be able to escape."

Superman ignored him and continued to stare at the spot where Batman had died.

"Don't act surprise," Darkseid said, a little annoyed Superman wasn't paying attention to him. "I warned you that people would die."

Superman's eyes narrowed, he gritted his teeth, sweat pouring out of his face as he clenched his fists. Superman turned around his eyes glowing red.

"You killed him!" he shouted.

"Don't blame me Kryptonian! You brought this on your own world and friends!" Darkseid responded as he got in a fighting stance.

Superman's eyes began to glow red with rage. He was ready to murder. Darkseid enjoyed that sight.

"Yes," he encouraged. "Come and strike me Superman."

WHOOSH!

Superman charged at him, full speed. The New God was getting ready to throw another Agony Matrix at Superman. He was so easy to trap. Superman took off with sudden speed at the New God. Darkseid grinned and threw out another ball of electricity. He expected Superman to collapse and writhe in pain at his feet like he was moments ago.

ZAP!

"NGH!"

When the ball of electricity had hit Superman, the Kryptonian did yelp in pain and did slow down his pace a little, but he was still coming at Darkseid with much speed, much to the New God's surprise. Superman's eyes were still open with anger, staring at his target. On pure anger he was fighting through the Agony Matrix.

"Impossible…" Darkseid exclaimed as he took an uneasy step back moments before the Kryptonian collided with him.

BOOM!

"NARGHHH!"

Darkseid grunted as he was forced out of the crater. Superman was still tackling him, forcing him higher into the air. Suddenly the Kryptonian changed direction and began to fly toward the ground, still having his arms wrapped around the New God. Darkseid struggled to get free but Superman's grip was too strong and he was going too fast. Before he knew it, they had hit the ground.

CRASH!

CRUNCH!

CRASH!

CRASH!

CRASH!

They didn't stop. They kept falling past the foundations of the road, past the sewage system, right into the deep of the subway tunnels.

Finally their fall was broken after they landed on a subway track.

WHAM!

Darkseid was on his back, Superman on top of him. As soon as Darkseid got over the initial shock of the attack and was able to move again, he made to push Superman off of him. However Superman had recovered a lot faster than he had expected and before Darkseid knew it, he was picked up by the neck and slammed against the tunnel wall.

SMASH!

Superman's eyes showed a combination of hate and grief as he wound up his fist for a punch.

"You killed my friend!" he shouted before throwing a mighty hook that forced the New God through the tunnel wall.

CRASH!

Darkseid tried to get to his feet but somehow Superman had managed to get behind him and was now lifting him in the air again, this time flying up and heading back to the surface. He had Darkseid in front of him to take most of the impact from flying back up to the streets of Metropolis.

CRUNCH!

CRASH!

CRASH!

CRASH!

Finally they were out in the sunlight again.

"And now I'm going to kill you!" Superman shouted as he swung Darkseid around throwing him across town.

"AAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH!"

Darkseid roared angrily. He had enough of the Kryptonian's insolence. However, like the last time that the Kryptonian had flown him across town, Superman had sped over to interrupt the New God's trajectory.

Superman clenched his fists together, and swung around, timing it perfectly to hit Darkseid right in the gut.

"NNUNNNGGGGH!"

Darkseid coughed and grunted in pain as he began to fall back to the ground. Superman sped toward him.

WHAM!

POW!

WHAM!

Before Darkseid knew it, Superman was kneeling on his body so he could repeatedly punch him as many times as he could before they hit the ground.

CRUNCH!

Darkseid landed on a park car, reducing it to smithereens from the combine weight and force between he and Superman falling.

WHAM! WHAM! POW! POW! WHAM! POW!

Superman was unleashing a furry of fast punches, even Darkseid couldn't heal that fast and his face was showing the marks of Superman's rage. However despite all the strength and anger Superman was throwing at him, Darkseid still had plenty of fight left in him. Clenching his fists, he brought them up, slamming Superman's temples with them.

BAM!

"NNGHHH!"

Superman howled and covered his head involuntarily.

That's all Darkseid need to kick the Kryptonian off of him.

WHAM!

Superman was on his knees clutching his head. That blow really did shake him up. Darkseid smiled as he calmly walked over to the Kryptonian. Superman lunged and tried to punch him but Darkseid was ready this time. He moved out of the way and grabbed Superman by the cape, sending him flying into a building. Superman went through it before landing against the wall of another one.

SLAM!

"Ugggghhhh..."

He hit it like a fly hitting the car. The impact from the hit had stunned him. Groaning he slowly fell to the ground.

Darkseid was approaching him.

"You can't beat me Kal-El," Darkseid taunted. "Do we have to destroy your beloved city before you realize this? How many more will die before you give up?"

Superman was struggling to get up. What Darkseid said was true. This fight was unwinnable. With Brainiac's technology, Darkseid could heal faster than Superman could punch. There was no way Superman could win. But then he thought of everyone. Ma, Pa, Lana, Pete, Kara, Jor-El, Jimmy, Perry, Wally, J'onn, Shayera, John, Diana, Lois, and lastly Bruce. That memory of Bruce actually smiling before he met his impending death was standing out in Superman's head.

"_Come on Kent!"_ Superman imagined Batman's voice barking at him. _"We need Superman right now!"_

Angrily, Superman slowly got to his feet.

"Who should I destroy with my omega beams next?" Darkseid taunted seeing Superman was still getting to his feet.

"This ends now Darkseid! No more good people need to die because of us! This is between you and me!"

Darkseid flexed his muscles.

"Then you will die Kal-El!" the New God said as he rushed up to the Kryptonian, ready to resume their fight.

Superman flew at him, ready to meet him halfway.

BBBAAAAMMMM!

* * *

In space Metron watched the fight between Darkseid and Superman. Superman was still fighting Darkseid. Good, maybe things would start happening as they should The priority was Darkseid needed to be stopped. The future was dangerous with him alive. The whole universe would be at stake. It was Metron's duty to ensure it would be save. The challenging part was an observer of the timestream, he refused to interfere directly. Instead he relied on manipulating lesser beings to fulfill their fates.

It didn't always work however, case in point with Luthor. But right now, Darkseid was the focus.

There would be a time to worry about Luthor later…

* * *

Luthor was absorbing all the knowledge of past, future, and present. He was living his dream; learning the secrets of everything. But then he found other secrets as well. Secrets that shouldn't be known. Secrets of torture, death, destruction. In the Source Wall he saw every atrocity Darkseid had committed. Every evil and murder that was by tyrant's hands. The thousands, no millions, no billions of lives spent by the New God's own lust for power over others.

Being in the Source Wall didn't just give Luthor knowledge, it also gave him empathy. He was feeling the billions of emotions caused by Darkseid. Pain, loss, anger, sorrow, rage, terror, fear. Darkseid needed to be stopped. There would be time to go back here. The New God needed to be stopped once and for all.

But how? Metron brought him here to find the one thing that could stop Darkseid.

As if sensing his question, the Source Wall gave him an answer. All Darkseid wanted was the Anti-Life Equation. If Luthor gave it to him, he would trap the monster into the Source Wall where he could no longer hurt anyone again. But Luthor realized a flaw of the plan. He would get stuck in the Source Wall too.

Yet at that moment Luthor felt something he almost never felt;

_Guilt._

He was responsible for bringing Darkseid alive well it was up to him to stop him, by any means. Luthor sighed as he got ready to use the power of the Source Wall to transport him to Darkseid. He would see if he could change into his power suit. He might as well look good if he was doing the only selfless act he ever would commit in his life.

* * *

Superman and Darkseid were fighting near the crater where Darkseid had slain Batman. At this point both aliens had their hands clenched on each other. They were wrestling for dominance.

"NNNNGGGGHH!"

"ARRNNGGGGHH!"

Both were grunting and straining under the stress they were causing by their full strength.

"Give…up…Kal-El…"Darkseid said between grunts.

"After…you…"Superman said angrily. His eyes lit up red and he shot his laser vision at Darkseid's chest.

ZZZZAAAAAPPPP!

"ENNGHHIYAH!"

Darkseid howled and involuntarily loosened his grip.

Superman took advantage of that moment and slammed the New God onto the street.

WHAM!

He then picked up Darkseid by the head with one hand and with the other gave a powerful uppercut that sent Darkseid straight up in the air.

POW!

After the New God finally landed a few good yards away from Superman, the New God began to do something Superman rarely saw him do.

"Hehhehhehheh..."

He was laughing.

"So is this it, Kal-El? The two of us locked in a never ending battle until my forces destroy your beloved home?"

"My friends will never give up, and neither will I!" Superman responded. "Until I make sure you aren't around to hurt anyone again, I will not stop fighting you, even if that means both of us die!"

"As much as I would like to see that Superman," a third voice was heard. "I have some unfinished business to attend with Darkseid."

Superman and Darkseid both turned around to see the newcomer. To their surprise it was Lex Luthor, who was dressed in a business suit in contrast to the battle suit he wore earlier.

"Luthor?" Superman asked confused.

ZAP!

"ARGH!"

Darkseid took advantage of Superman's distraction and shot an omega beam blast at the Kryptonian. The Kryptonian howled in pain as it pushed him across the street.

"Sorry I took so long, I needed to change into my power suit," Luthor said smugly.

"You dare challenge me?" Darkseid asked a little surprised.

Luthor smiled.

"No, I bring a gift to you my friend," Luthor remarked, opening his fist to reveal something white and glowing.

"The one thing you want most in the universe," Luthor explained.

"The Anti-Life Equation!" Darkseid exclaimed and walked over to Luthor, forgetting Superman was nearby, getting to his feet.

Superman's superhearing had picked up the conversation. Luthor was giving Darkseid the Anti-Life Equation? What the hell was he thinking? And how did he get it? The Kryptonian began to speed over when he heard Darkseid remark how beautiful the Equation was.

He was almost about to tackle Darkseid when he saw Luthor push Darkseid's palm onto his hand.

WWWWHHHHIIIIRRRRRR!

Something began to swirl around the two villains. A vortex was forming around them. Superman couldn't help but pause at the sight. What was going on?

VRRRROOOOMMMMmmmmmmmmm!

BBBBBOOOOOM!

Before he could react, the vortex contracted and expanded, knocking Superman out of the air. He quickly got to his feet. He watched as the dust cleared and saw to his surprise that both Darkseid and Luthor were gone. They had vanished. Luthor had saved the world.

* * *

Diana, J'onn, Sir Justin, and Star Sapphire were fighting a swarm of Parademons over a Chinese city not too far from the area by the Great Wall where they were fighting earlier. Diana dodged a Parademon lunging at her and grabbed it by the staff.

Prying it from the drone's grip, she chucked the staff at an approaching war machine. Her aim was true and it hit the machine in the right spot.

ZZZZKSSSSHKKK!

It began to sizzle and smoke was coming out of it. J'onn rushed up to it and began to push it away so it wouldn't crash on the city.

At that moment, a whirring sound was heard.

WWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHRRRR!

BOOM!

Diana sighed. She knew that sound. Boom tubes. Great, what else was Darkseid going to throw at them? However all the war machines and Parademons were turning around. They were fleeing the city.

"What's going on?" Star Sapphire asked unsure.

"I believe they are retreating my lady," Sir Justin pointed out.

Diana couldn't help smile. The entire army of Darkseid in that area was heading towards the boom tubes. They were leaving Earth.

"They did it," she said excitedly. "They did it!"

She couldn't wait to see Superman and Batman again. She was going to tease Bruce on how he thought they weren't going to survive this fight.

"_Attention all League and Legion members, standby to be teleported to the Metro Tower for debriefing,"_ Mister Terrific said on the commlink's from the Watchtower. _"I repeat, standby. The enemy is retreating!"_

Diana saw J'onn returning to the group as she hit her commlink.

"Mister Terrific, this is Wonder Woman. J'onn is with us. Can you teleport him as well?"

There was a pause on the line before Mister Terrific spoke.

"_He's back?"_ Diana heard him chuckle. _"Will do Wonder Woman."_

Diana grinned and looked at J'onn.

"Everyone's going to be happy to see you again," she remarked.

"Really?" J'onn asked with fake surprise.

"Of course. Even Batman," she teased as they felt their molecules be torn apart to be transported to the Metro Tower.

* * *

Superman stared at where Darkseid and Luthor had stood moments ago. It was empty now. In the distance he could hear the sound of boom tubes opening again and Darkseid's forces retreating and people cheering at him. But he really didn't care. He was a little shock by what happened. Luthor had defeated Darkseid? Luthor had sacrificed himself to stop Darkseid? He wasn't expecting that.

But then again he wasn't expecting Batman to take the bullet for him…

"Superman!" a female voice was heard.

Superman looked and saw Lois running to him. She had managed to get out of the Daily Planet relatively unharmed. Her hair was a mess, her skirt covered in dirt, and her blouse was torn, but she was alive.

She ran up and hugged him, not caring if she was doing it in public. She was just glad he was alive.

"You're okay..." she whispered as he pulled him into an embrace he didn't return.

Immediately she was a little put off by Superman's response. He didn't return her embrace or even smile at her. In fact he sort of just stared at her, or more like stared through her. It looked like he didn't even notice she was there.

"Superman?" Lois asked unsure, slowly pulling back.

When Superman continued to stare blankly, Lois looked around before whispering, "What the hell is wrong with you Clark?"

Not long ago, Superman had revealed his secret identity to Lois. She already knew for a long time though and thus wasn't surprised at all. But still, she never called Superman by his name when they were in public. But he was behaving different this time and she wasn't sure what to do.

"Are you okay Clark?" she whispered in a worried tone.

Finally that seemed to bring Superman back to reality. He looked at Lois with a pained look before turning around and walking away from her.

"Superman?" Lois asked confused.

The onlookers who had been cheering at Darkseid's defeat were now growing quiet and whispering. The sight of Superman being so quiet and showing so much sorrow and pain was disturbing. Superman didn't care though. He headed to the crater where he almost had his heart cut out by Darkseid. Jumping into it without changing his pace, he slowly walked to the middle of the crater and stopped. Staring quietly at a pile of ashes.

The onlookers' whispers were buzzing now.

"Superman!" Lois shouted as she made her way into the crater. "What the hell are you doing? You're scaring everybody!"

Superman again ignored her and just fell to his knees. His hand brushed lightly against the pile of ashes. Was this how Bruce had felt when everyone thought Superman died? So helpless and uncertain? Angry at himself for failing to save his friend? Then again, Superman didn't leave behind any evidence of his body which allowed Bruce to have the hope he was still alive. Batman however had left behind his remains. A cold confirmation of his demise.

As Lois was angrily approaching Superman, something started clicking in her head.

Superman was fighting Darkseid with Luthor and Batman. She and everybody saw Luthor disappear with Darkseid. Where was Batman?

"Superman, where's Batman?" Lois asked unsure even though she had an idea what the answer was.

Upon hearing the words Batman, Superman had turned around, tears falling from his eyes. His facial expression telling her everything.

"No…" Lois said a little taken aback and her knees almost buckled. Bruce couldn't be dead. He couldn't be. She wouldn't believe it.

But Superman would never lie to her.

Meanwhile the curious onlookers had managed to pick up on their conversation to know what was going on. Many of them realized that Batman was gone too. Superman had turned back and was just staring at the pile of ashes, his body shaking slightly. This was no victory. To the world it was, but to Superman, he had to sacrifice something; his own best friend.

Lois walked up to Superman and got on her knees and put a comforting arm around him.

"It's okay…" she whispered even though tears were starting to wallow in her eyes as well.

"My…fault…" Superman choked while trying to not sob. But it was true. Batman died because of his failures.

"You know that's how he always wanted to go…" Lois said sadly. "At least he went fighting."

Superman bowed his head in shame. Why Bruce? Why couldn't he let someone else take the sacrifice?

"_Attention all League and Legion members, standby to be teleported to the Metro Tower for debriefing," _Superman heard Mister Terrific announce on the commlink.

Superman angrily yanked his commlink out. He made to throw it in the ground but Lois stopped him.

"What are you doing?"

"Batman just died!" he snapped at Lois. "I don't have time to debrief the League!"

"But they need you. You're the leader!"

"I can't give them a cheesy 'good job' speech when we failed!"

"No you didn't…"

"Batman died!" he shouted back.

"And he did it for the sake of the mission!" Lois retorted. "Don't let his death distract you from being Superman! It's not what he would've wanted!"

"Don't you dare bring him up!" Superman shouted.

Lois just glared at him.

Superman sighed. Lois was right. He was the leader. He couldn't be wallowing in guilt and self-pity. The world and the League would need to look to him to heal from this invasion. But there was still the pile of ashes, sitting there like an open wound.

"I can't just leave it here," Superman replied.

Lois sighed.

"I'll watch it until we can find a suitable urn for his remains," Lois remarked. It was the least she could do. "I won't let anyone desecrate it."

Superman sighed.

"Mister Terrific," Superman spoke into his commlink. "This is Superman."

"_Good job Superman,"_ Mister Terrific said on the commlink. _"Can you, Luthor, and Batman head to the Metro?"_

Superman sighed and looked at Lois.

"It'll be just me," Superman said with finality.

"_What, did Luthor run away?"_ Mister Terrific asked.

"Yes…I mean I don't know. He disappeared with Darkseid, I'll explain later."

"_But what about Batman?"_ Mister Terrific asked.

Superman gulped. Saying this out loud would make it official. He was the only one who saw Batman perished. Admitting it to Mister Terrific would make it official for not just the League but to the world.

"Dead," he choked out.

"_What?"_ Mister Terrific asked, his voice cracking slightly with surprise.

"Batman's dead," Superman reiterated sadly, trying to fight back more tears. "I'll tell the others when I arrive."

Mister Terrific hesitated on the other line before speaking.

"_Understood, I'll make sure to tell them to wait for you."_

Mister Terrific ended the connection.

Superman sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. Especially telling the founders. Taking one more look at Lois, he took off into the air.

* * *

Metron was still outside the Source Wall as he watched the aftermath of Darkseid's defeat on a monitor on his chair. So things turned almost exactly like the machine had shown it would. Almost.

Since the machine didn't account for Luthor taking awhile in the Source Wall, another unaccounted variable had emerged. Batman had died. No matter though, Metron assured himself. Based on his original observation of the future he strove to create Batman didn't have much importance anymore after the invasion. This fight with Darkseid was supposed to be the last important thing Batman did anyways, at least that's what Metron felt.

Metron had seen what Batman's future would be. In a few months, one of Batman's enemies would attack one of his protégées which would traumatize Batman enough to end his Batclan and quit the Justice League. Batman would spend his remaining years alone until he got too old and had to train someone else to replace him.

But Metron wasn't too worried because Batman had died before he disbanded the Batclan. Surely one of his protégées would take up the mantle and pass it down so the timestream wouldn't be too adversely affected. Batman wasn't that important anymore to the universe. His actions in saving Superman had more meaning than the remaining years of his life. In a way Batman dying made his life matter.

Nonetheless, the scientist couldn't deny he was feeling a little unease. He hit a button on his chair to teleport himself to his secret lab. Despite his own reassurances, he was still going to consult the machine that showed him the future. He already proved the machine was faulty but he wanted to assure himself that Batman's premature death wouldn't have any significance on the fate of the universe.

* * *

**Up next, Superman reluctantly breaks the news to the Justice League.**


	3. Bad News

Diana and J'onn looked around on the roof of the Metro Tower. It was a very odd sight to see. All Justice League heroes and Legion members were talking, no celebrating, and sharing their mutual victory. Together they had managed to save the world. For once there was no boundary between good and evil. It truly was a moment of peace. Diana couldn't help but smile. Maybe her purpose wasn't so far-fetched after all…

"Where are the others?" J'onn asked nervously.

Diana knew he meant the other founders. J'onn wasn't that comfortable at socializing with a lot of people.

"J'onn!" shrieked an excited voice.

J'onn and Diana turned to see an excited Shayera running up to them.

She pulled the Martian in an embrace as J'onn laughed.

"Way to show up at the last minute," Shayera teased while punching him in the arm.

Diana decided to let J'onn and Shayera talk. She wanted to talk to Batman and Superman. But to her surprise she didn't see them at all. Diana looked around Metropolis. It looked like it had been through Tartarus and back but most of the buildings were still standing. That calmed her nerves. Batman and Superman had to have made it, no question. Batman was probably just taking his time coming back to make sure Darkseid was gone and Superman was probably sharing a tender moment with Lois. Diana was walking around and catching on the snippets of the conversations between everyone. Currently she could hear an interesting conversation between Shining Knight and Vigilante. Those two were thicker than thieves.

"So I see you have survived Sir Gregory," Sir Justin said happily to the cowboy themed superhero.

"Ya should've been there man!" Vigilante said excitedly. "I had to go all Black Ranger on those varmints at one point!"

"Is Black Ranger another one of Mr. Eastwood's characters?"

"Nah it's a story my gramps used to tell to me when I was growin' up on his ranch. According to what his grandpa told him, this Black Ranger ended up defeating an entire army of bandits with his own hands…"

"Reminds me of someone I met once in Camelot. A very brave man who preferred to wear dark armor. Saved my life once and I unfortunately wasn't ever able to repay the debt…"

Diana decided to walk away. She was feeling a little nervous that Superman and Batman weren't back yet. What was taking them so long?

* * *

"You're here too?" Flash asked excitedly as he ran up to hug the Martian. J'onn was laughing at Flash's over the top enthusiasm.

"I'm glad to see you Flash."

"Dude, we've missed you so much!"

"Where's John?" Shayera asked a little worried. She knew he had gone with Flash and was a little unnerved she hadn't seen him yet.

"I'm alright," Shayera heard a gruff voice.

She turned around and saw the glowing green eyes of John. Shayera was about to hug him but stopped. They were just friends now. Nothing else. John looked around uncomfortably. There was an awkward pause and neither he nor Shayera for some reason could find something to say to the other.

"So…I heard you took a beating while fighting one of Darkseid's machines?" John asked in attempt to break the awkward silence.

Shayera seemed to relax a little. She did enjoy talking about breaking and smashing things.

"Yeah, zapped the hell out of me but I'll live."

John laughed a little. He was glad she was alright. The idea of him losing her would've been awful…

"John!" a deep feminine voice was heard.

John turned around and saw Mari running towards him. Before he could react she pulled him in an embrace.

"I'm glad you're alright," she said as she held him tightly.

"I'm here babe," John said before he saw the flash of hurt across Shayera's face as she turned around. John looked at Mari before sighing.

"Hey babe," he whispered to her so Shayera wouldn't hear. "I got to meet with the other founders. We'll talk later."

Mari gave an understanding nod.

"Your place or mine tonight?" she asked a little flirtatiously.

"Uh…" John said uncomfortably. He didn't like being with her when Shayera was near. It made him feel guilty that he was being mean to both women.

"Hey Supes's here!" Flash shouted while pointing to a blur in the distance.

Everyone had stopped their chatter to look at the figure approaching them from the sky. Many were letting out sighs of relief and a few were even cheering. They knew he was the reason they had won. He was their leader, their rallying point. They were glad he was alive. Diana was sighing with relief as her initial worries were subsiding.

She walked up to join the other five founders to get ready to greet the other two.

"What are we going to do about Luthor?" John asked.

"He said business as usual when this was all over. That probably means Supes and Bats will throw him in prison," Shayera stated hopefully.

Some of the founders laughed as Superman got bigger. He was taking his time. It almost looked like he didn't want to approach them. That was when Diana was starting to realize something was wrong. Superman would never take his time and keep them waiting like that. The other founders were feeling the same vibe she was and were going quiet with unease. Soon the other heroes and villains were starting to feel uncomfortable as well. Something was wrong.

Finally Superman reached them, flying really slow. His usual Boy Scout grin was absent. He looked battered and bruised. But that wasn't what disturbed the group as they watched the Kryptonian return from the battle. He looked like he was in pain and unsure what to do. His eyes showed loss and his posture was slouching slightly. It looked like he was wearing kryptonite in his suit. Any one of the villains would probably be able to take Superman on easily. There seem to be no fight in him. No emotion other than grief.

Diana felt like as if time itself had slowed down to an infinite pace. Superman was by himself. There was no Batman or Luthor with him. He was returning alone, as a survivor. The sole survivor. No it couldn't be…

"Superman…" Flash asked nervously as the Man of Steel landed on the roof. He couldn't even stand up straight. "Are you alright?"

Superman gave no answer and instead looked down at the ground.

"Where's Luthor?" Shayera asked.

That seemed to get Superman's attention a little.

"He…disappeared…"

"What?" John asked forgetting the somber tone Superman was setting. How did Superman let him get away?

"He disappeared with Darkseid. I was fighting Darkseid and he went up to him and before I could stop him, they disappeared."

"To where?" J'onn asked curiously.

"I don't know…" Superman said. He hated how he felt so useless and helpless right now.

Finally Diana said the question everyone was avoiding. What she was avoiding.

"Superman," Diana whispered even though a lot of the heroes and villains behind her could almost hear her. "Where's Batman?"

Superman looked into her eyes apologetically and began to shake slightly.

"He's…he's…dead," Superman choked out.

There was the sound of much shocked gasps followed by an icy silence. All heroes and villains couldn't believe what they were hearing. Batman dead? Impossible.

Diana didn't know what to think. She was still shocked by the news. Even though she knew that this last mission was probably one of the most dangerous ones they ever faced, a part of her always believed it would end like every mission they had. Everyone would live including Batman, who would pull out some last minute gadget or plan to save the day and himself.

"Are you sure?" Shayera asked. Diana could tell she was trying to mask her shock and fear.

"I saw him die!" Superman snapped, causing the five founders to back up slightly. Many heroes and villains flinched a little. Superman never showed a short fuse like that.

"Superman," J'onn said gently. "What happened?"

Superman looked at the Martian. He didn't even show surprise by his friend's sudden return. He seemed to be numb to everything. Meanwhile the icy silence had stopped and a lot of heroes and villains were whispering and buzzing to each other. Batman's death was a shock to all of them. Finally Superman found the strength to tell them what happened.

"Darkseid had me cornered because I fell for a trap," Superman said angrily. He hated himself so much right now. It was his own stupidity that caused this. "Batman got in the way and before I knew it Darkseid zapped him with his omega beams."

Superman looked around the rest of the founders trying to beg for forgiveness for his failure to save Batman.

"I tried to save him," he pleaded. "I tried. It's all my fault…"

Diana didn't know what to think right now. Now that the initial shock was over she was feeling a tsunami of emotions right now. A part of her wanted to get angry and yell at Superman for letting Batman getting himself killed, but she knew it wasn't his fault. Another part of her wanted to cry right now. This was almost like how she felt when everyone had thought Superman died. She wanted to cry and she was angry at the same time. She wanted to hurt someone or break something. But that was a lifetime ago. She had long ago learned she needed to keep her temper and emotions in check. The world and the League needed to see the founders as solid rocks. It wasn't doing much good for morale to see Superman on the verge of breaking down. But she didn't blame him though.

Nonetheless, someone needed to be seen as staying strong and if Superman wasn't going to take that role, she would.

Swallowing hard as she suppressed those mixtures of emotions tormenting her heart she went up to Superman and placed a gentle hand on him.

"Kal, no on blames you for what happened. You can't blame it on yourself. Batman did what he thought was right."

"He died because I made a mistake Diana!" he shouted back, a little angrier than last time.

Diana however remained calm.

"He's made mistakes too. You can't blame yourself right now. Metropolis needs you. They need to look to you for leadership," Diana whispered into his ear.

Meanwhile Shayera came to her senses and realized that Superman and the rest of the founders needed some privacy.

She turned around to talk to the villains and heroes.

"Alright. Good job everyone; we need you to leave now."

"What?" Green Arrow asked angrily.

"The founders need to discuss some important things," Shayera said tapping her mace threateningly. "Do I need to make myself clear?"

"But what about them?" Vigilante asked pointing to the villains.

Shayera bit her lip and looked at Superman for guidance.

Superman looked up and sighed.

"There's been enough fighting for the day. They can leave…"

"What?" John asked a little angry. They had the entire Legion of Doom in their sights and they were just going to let them go?

Shayera glared at John. They didn't need another fight.

John relented and turned to face the group.

"You heard Hawkgirl," he said looking at the villains and heroes. "Leave."

"We don't get some kind of reward?" Atomic Skull complained.

Shayera sent a charge through her mace.

"We're allowing you to walk away freely, don't make us change our mind…"

At once all the villains began to scramble away. They knew it was a rare opportunity to be allowed to walk away from the Justice League and they weren't going to waste it. The League members however weren't as willing to leave.

"I think we have a right to be here," Booster Gold complained. "I thought we were all equals."

"This is founder business, not League business," John explained.

Mister Terrific finally cleared his throat.

"Green Lantern is right. The founders need to meet and discuss how to proceed next. In the meantime, the world needs our help. I'll be teleporting members in places that were hit the hardest to help in evacuations and rescue teams. We need to establish a presence on the world."

Most of the heroes relented at that. The world needed a Justice League. There would be time to talk about Batman later. Green Arrow wasn't as lenient.

"Batman was a friend to a lot of us too! I think we have a right to discuss things as well!"

Black Canary placed a gentle hand on Green Arrow's shoulder.

"Not now, Ollie," she whispered.

That seemed to pacify Green Arrow's anger a little and he relented.

"Fine," he muttered.

After that, there wasn't much argument. Within a few minutes, Mister Terrific had teleported himself back up the Watchtower and was communicating with all the League members on the commlinks to get ready to be teleported to designated spots.

"I got to go John," Vixen said as she kissed him on the cheek. "Promise you'll call me when you're done?"

John didn't answer her. He really wanted to be with someone tonight. He didn't want to be alone. But at the same time he felt like he needed some alone time. Maybe just go to the bar and drink with himself. Vixen sighed at his lack of response and turned around, trying to not show she was hurt. She understood he might need some time to himself but he could've at least tried talking to her.

Soon all the members had been teleported away leaving the roof empty except for the six founders and one other member who didn't teleport with the rest.

"Zatanna?" Flash asked confused. "Why are you still here?"

Diana turned around and saw that the witch was still on the roof. Her face was stained with a few tears. How could they've forgotten about her? She and Batman were really close.

"I…asked Holt to let me stay here," she said apologetically. "I'm sorry, but I just can't leave and go back out in the field yet. I don't know if you knew, but Bruce and I are good-were good friends…"

She started to sob again.

J'onn walked up to her and put a comforting arm around her.

"We understand Zatanna," he said calmly. "You have every right to be here with us."

No one was going to protest that. For awhile the founders just stared around quietly, none daring to make eye contact with each other or speak again. The only occasional sound was a sniff from Zatanna who was now crying into J'onn's shoulder. She was letting her emotions run free now. Finally Shayera cleared her throat.

"I…feel like we should start discussing things in the conference room," she pointed out. It did no good to be standing around the roof.

Diana decided to speak up as well.

"Shayera's right. We need to discuss what to do next now that…that Bruce is gone," Diana said. It felt disturbing to hear herself say it out loud. It was as if she was putting the official declaration that one of her close friends was dead.

John nodded as he and Flash made their way off the roof to head into the Metro. J'onn followed them while still comforting a crying Zatanna. Shayera came not too long after them looking back at Diana with uncertainty. She was telling Diana through her green eyes that she couldn't believe Bruce was gone.

Diana responded by bowing her slightly with grief. Shayera turned around and followed the others. That left Superman and Diana alone on the roof.

"Kal…" she said in a gentle tone.

Superman was still staring at the ground. An explosion could've happened on the roof and he probably would still be staring at that same spot.

"Clark," she whispered softly as she squeezed his hand.

Superman turned around and looked into Diana's eyes. He lowered his voice to a scared whisper like a child.

"I don't think I can do this anymore…" he said with guilt and pain.

Diana sighed.

"It doesn't matter. We need you right now. There will be time to worry about the future later."

That appeared to inspire a little bit of urgency in Superman and he let Diana lead him off the roof into the Metro Tower. Superman's mind was racing though. Who was going to tell the Batclan? Alfred? Commissioner Gordon? He didn't know if he could break the news of Batman's death again. Especially when the blame lied entirely with him. It should've been him to die, not Bruce. The poor man never fully realized he had a lot to live for.

* * *

**Up next, the end of the first arc, The End of the Seven. The Founders find their own ways to cope with Batman's death.**


	4. Aftermath

Flash had thought this was going to be a quick brief as he had hoped. He was feeling a little sick right now and wanted to leave. But unfortunately this brief was lasting forever, or so it seemed. The ironic thing though was no one had said a word yet.

The six founders were sitting in their designated seat. Zatanna refused to take Batman's seat and had conjured a chair for herself when she had managed to compose herself for a second. For what felt like hours the seven heroes were just sitting in solemn silence, no one daring to make eye contact with each other or to make the first sound to break the silence that was accompanied by Zatanna's occasional suppressed sob.

John was wearing a grim face. He was really angry. His seat was unusually close to Shayera's. Occasionally the Green Lantern's eyes would shift to her to see how she was holding up but he really couldn't read her expressions from the angle he sat at. Shayera was wearing a blank expression, almost unreadable if not for how her fierce green eyes made her look like a wild animal, that had been abused for so long, waiting to break out of the cage.

Flash was occasionally rapping the table. He didn't like sitting still. After Shayera shifted her glare towards him, he stopped the rapping. Nonetheless he continued to squirm. Zatanna was just looking at the empty chair. After everything she couldn't believe Bruce was gone. A part of her was expecting him to come out of nowhere and take his seat. J'onn probably had the most unreadable facial expression of all due to his shapeshifting abilities. But something about his posture was telling. He didn't seem as stiff as usual. He seemed to hunch a little, showing signs of great age and weariness like an old war veteran would.

Diana had her eyes closed. It looked like she was sleeping. She had her hands folded together as her head was bowed in reverence to her fallen friend. If the League actually stopped to look at her, they would have seen her lips moving slightly. She was whispering a prayer to her gods. A prayer the Amazons would say when they lost a fallen warrior. They of course would say their prayers and blessings when they lost fellow Amazons, but this prayer Diana was saying was reserved for the special ones; the greatest warriors and heroes. The ones who would take down monsters and sacrifice themselves for the greater good. She just never thought she would be saying it for a man, let alone one of her friends. A part of her always believed things would turn out okay, that there would be a happy ending; that they and the other founders would always be around together.

But she should've known better. In battle, there are no happy endings. Just those who survived and those who died.

Superman wasn't even facing the table. He had his chair turned the opposite way. He was staring at the door, glaring slightly. It almost looked like he was trying to use his super visions to find Batman and prove that he wasn't dead but just hiding. Eventually Superman stopped his vigil and sighed. He slouched into the chair. There was no fight in him. It was difficult to tell if he was out of it because his beating from Darkseid or because what happened to Bruce. The Man of Steel didn't even seem to be able to possess the energy to get out of the chair.

Finally a cough was heard that seemed to snap everyone back to their focus. It was almost as if they had forgotten where they were.

Zatanna and the other five founders looked at Flash who was the source of the noise. Some were glaring at him for interrupting their mourning.

"Hey…," Flash said nervously. "I've been thinking. Remember when we thought Supes was dead? Well it turned out he wasn't. What if Batman was just sent back in time or teleported somewhere else…"

"Supes didn't leave behind a body, Batman did," John shot back. He understood Flash was having a hard time to accept death but they weren't lucky this time. This also wasn't the first time they thought Batman was dead. But this time was different, not only was the pain much worse now that they had gotten to know he each other over the years, but someone actually saw Batman die with their own eyes.

"But it's just ashes," Flash pointed out. "I work at a forensics lab. Maybe we can see if it actually belongs to Batman…"

"No one's touching his ashes!" Superman snapped causing a few of the superheroes to flinch.

"Sorry…" Flash muttered. He didn't mean to sound disrespectful but Superman was thought to have died once and turned out was just in the future. Maybe that happened to Batman.

Superman sighed.

"No, I'm sorry Wally," he said guiltily. "It's just I know Darkseid. He wouldn't show mercy like that. He wouldn't leave Batman alive unless he wanted to torture him."

"Superman," Shayera spoke.

Superman looked at Shayera.

"Darkseid has been known to shoot his omega beams to sometimes transport prisoners…"

Superman shook his head.

"When he does that, he doesn't leave evidence like a pile of ash. If he just teleported Batman, there wouldn't be any remains left behind."

Shayera sighed. So much for that theory. Finally J'onn decided it was time to speak.

"We'll need to make an announcement to the press," he said. "Much of the public isn't probably aware of Batman's death and I think they should know."

John nodded in agreement.

"I think we should go to Gotham and let the local government and police know. I think it would mean a lot if we told them personally," Diana interjected.

Many of the heroes nodded in agreement.

"Someone needs to let Alfred and Robin and Batgirl know as well," Flash replied. "Don't forget Di-er Nightwing..."

Once again the group was faced with an uncomfortable silence. How were they going to tell the people closest to Batman that he was dead? How could they do it? The Batfamily would probably hate them forever. Grant it the founders had only met Alfred and Superman did manage to see the Batfamily a few times, but still, they didn't know much about them. Bruce was quiet about the Batclan to the other Leaguers and they respected his privacy. They didn't know how they should break the news which made them feel disgusted with themselves. Batman wasn't afraid to sacrifice himself and yet they were afraid to break the news to the only family he had? Some friends they were.

"I'll do it," Zatanna said softly finally reminding the group that she was there.

All eyes were on her now.

"I'm…I'm more on good terms with them. I know Alfred and Barbara really well and am pretty friendly with Dick and Tim. I think I should do it."

Superman sighed. Diana looked at Zatanna.

"You're right Zatanna. However I still think we should send one of the founders with you as well. It will mean a lot to them if they heard from one of us seeing how Bruce was with us since the beginning."

All of the group caught on and were looking at Superman. Superman sensed all the eyes were on him and he looked up.

"It can't be me. It's my fault…."

"Kal," Diana said softly. "You and Bruce were close friends. If anything, it should be you."

"Diana's right," John replied. "If there's any one of us who should go it's you."

All the other founders were nodding. Zatanna sighed.

"I don't have a problem with you coming with me," she said.

Superman relented but then he looked at Diana.

"I think you should go as well," he pointed out.

Diana's face flushed.

"I don't want to intrude…"

"Diana you should be there as well," Zatanna agreed before Diana could protest further.

Diana looked at the rest unsure. They were giving her curious looks. She was stuck. She respected Bruce but at the same time she didn't want to intrude. She always considered her and Clark to be Batman's closest friends but the problem was she wasn't like Clark. She hadn't been fully introduced to the Batfamily like Clark had been. Maybe over time she would.

"Diana…" Superman whispered. "Please, I think you deserve to be there as well."

Diana looked into Superman's eyes. They always had that sort of relationship they could understand what the other was thinking. A special bond that they shared with no one else. And Diana knew the real reason Superman wanted her to come. Sure he did believe she should be there as well, but she also knew he was nervous. He was afraid he would break down or not know what to say. She could be there to help give him strength. Letting out a defeated sigh Diana got up.

"Very well. I suppose we should get going."

"I'll have Mister Terrific teleport you all…"

"J'onn," Superman interrupted. "I think it would say a lot more if we took the time to manually fly to Gotham."

J'onn sighed.

"I suppose that could work."

"We'll take my jet," Diana offered. It was the least she could do. At that moment, Superman's commlink buzzed. It was from a private number.

"_Superman!"_ Lois's voice was heard on the commlink.

"What is it?" he asked a little worried, forgetting he was in front of a lot of his peers.

"_I have Bruc-I mean Batman's remains in an urn. One of the cops managed to acquire one. Someone donated it for him. I have it at my apartment for you to come and…"_

"I'll be there in a second," Superman said before hanging up. He then looked at the group.

"Lois managed to get an urn for Bruce's remains. I'm going to go pick it up. I think it would be good if we came with it…"

Diana and Zatanna nodded. The Batclan deserved to have whatever was left of Batman.

Needing no more approval Superman exited to fly away. He was just glad he would have a few precious seconds to himself. He wanted to be alone just for a few minutes.

* * *

After Superman had left, the other founders decided there was no point to stay and adjourned the meeting. Shayera and John volunteered to man the Metro Tower since Mister Terrific was busy monitoring things from the Watchtower. Flash was the first to leave. He asked to be teleported not at his place but in an alleyway at Central City. He wasn't in the mood to go home.

Before he knew it, he was between two buildings in his hometown. Sighing, he pulled out his ring and changed out of his uniform. He began to walk aimlessly along the streets. Unlike most cities around the world, Central City had avoided being attacked by Darkseid's forces. Some advantages of not being a famous city. Wally sighed as he tried to reflect on what he was feeling. He wanted to cry but couldn't. He wasn't in any mood to talk to anyone, not even Linda.

To the world he was seen as the Flash, the fastest man alive, the coolest citizen of Central City, the heart of the League. Right now though, he was just Wally West who was grimly walking around the streets of his city. Wally usually hated walking because of his short attention span and superspeed but tonight he was not in the mood to be hyperactive. Nothing seemed to be able to brighten his spirits up.

When walking wasn't calming his restless mind, he then walked into a random bar and ordered a drink. He barely remembered doing it. His usual hyperactive mind was on autopilot. The bartender seemed to notice his gloomy disposition.

"Bad day?"

"You can say that" said Wally grabbing his drink.

"Lose someone?" pried the bartender.

Wally didn't answer but began to gulp his drink quietly. The bartender sighed.

"This one's on me kid," he offered and went to serve other customers.

Wally's gloomy mood contrasted with the atmosphere of the bar. He finally realized that everyone in the bar was celebrating. They were glad that Earth had managed to survive. They were all eagerly watching the news reports like a sporting event. It also seemed no one lost any loved ones or friends in the recent disaster.

Except him. Wally was starting to understand why the bartender offered him a drink on the house. Wally didn't care if he had to pay or not, he just wanted to be alone. Unfortunately a rather obnoxious drunk was next to him watching the news report.

"That's something huh?" the drunk asked Wally, not noticing he wasn't as jovial as he was. "Those Justice Leaguers managed to save the day and not many people got hurt!"

Wally cringed. Of course none of the news would mention that Batman had died. His death wasn't seen as important as the world surviving. Wally understood that. But still, Batman dying was all that he could think about right now. He didn't care if the world was still standing or not. It didn't matter if they won the war; he and the founders had lost a friend.

* * *

J'onn was in his elderly Chinese man disguise as his wife was making dinner.

"J'onn?" she asked in Mandarin. "Are you alright?"

J'onn sighed. He had seen so many deaths, way more than anyone should. But that didn't make Batman's death any easier. It was his curse that he was always the survivor. The one who would bear the pain of loss while his other friends faded away. It was his fate and he accepted that long ago. Still, it didn't make it any easier. He wasn't sure if he could even live anymore.

"J'onn?" his wife asked as she went up to him upon realizing he wasn't answering her.

She got on her knees and grabbed J'onn by the face.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

J'onn for the first time in a long time began to cry. When he spent years on Mars by himself he still didn't cried. He grieved, but he refused to cry. He didn't know why but it somehow made bearing the pain easier. But now for some reason, Batman's death had broken the dam. He was crying now.

His wife gave an understanding smile and pulled him in an embrace.

"I don't know if I can keep it up anymore," J'onn said with sorrow. "Everyone I know goes away."

"I'm not going away. I'll never leave you," his wife assured him.

For awhile J'onn just sobbed into his wife's arms.

* * *

John was at the Metro Tower looking at the screen. With Mister Terrific monitoring things from the Watch Tower, he really didn't need to. But he needed to do something, he was feeling anxious. Shayera was anxious as well which was why she was in the Metro Tower training room. She needed to relieve some stress. He was about to pull up the security camera to check up on her when his commlink buzzed.

"Lantern," he said in a tired voice.

"_John, are you alright?"_ Mari's voice asked on the other end.

John almost fell out of his chair.

"I'll live," he said quickly. "How are things with you?"

Vixen sighed.

"_Vegas got hit pretty badly. I'm going to be up all night with Vigilante. I guess we'll have to put a rain check on our plans."_

"Yeah," John said when he noticed something popping up on the screen. The security camera of the training room he requested had appeared.

"_Mister Terrific said you are at the Metro still. Are you okay?" _Mari asked.

John wanted to say yes but he sighed as the feed began to upload.

"I'm not…" he replied.

Mari sighed on the other end.

"_Do you want to talk…?"_

At that moment the camera feed came up. It showed Shayera in the training room. John was a little alarmed by what he saw. Shayera was in blind rage. John knew she always like to let her anger a little loose but this wasn't anger. This was pure sorrow. She was out of control, destroying training droids with impunity. John was amazed she was still standing and didn't pass out from exhaustion. He began to feel worried. It would only be a matter of time before she hurt herself.

"_John?"_ Mari's voice asked on the other line but it seemed so distant now. _"Do you want to talk?"_

"No," John said rather harsher than he intended. "Look Mari, I'll call you later. I need some time to myself."

Mari paused on the other end.

"_Very well, but just letting you know, I'll be here for you."_

"I know," John said as he got up and went to head for the training room.

"_I love you John,"_ she said before hanging up.

"I do too," John muttered, not really paying attention to what he said.

* * *

Shayera angrily stared at the next droid she had destroyed. She was angry and pissed off. She had the simulation up to the deadliest level and yet it still wasn't presenting a challenge to her at all. She stomped on the droid as she waited for the next batch to come out. It was a good thing Superman let the Legion members walk away; she would've probably had beaten some of them to a pulp. When Superman had died she kept to herself and cried. This time though she was refusing to hide again. But she needed to express her sorrow so she was currently channeling it through the only way she knew how.

Good old fashion beat downs.

What was taking the next droids so long to come up?

"Computer!" she panted out, ignoring how her clothes were nearly torn from her effort. "Another round. Level 10!"

Still no response. What the hell was wrong with the training room?

"There aren't any more coming Shay," said a deep voice.

Shayera angrily turned around and saw that John had entered the training room. She glared at him.

"Turn it back on Stewart," she threatened. "I'm not in the mood!"

"Shayera you're going to hurt yourself," John said with concern. "You need to relax…"

"Mind your own business!" she shouted back. "Besides I don't care! I need this!"

John however wasn't deterred by her threats and kept walking up to her. Shayera tensed a little. In a surprising move of gentleness, John placed a hand on Shayera's right wrist which was clutching her mace. With his other hand he made to grab her other wrist. Shayera flinched a little but let him grab it. John pulled up her palms and examined them with concern. They were covered in blood. She was really expending herself.

"You're bleeding…" he whispered with alarm.

"I don't care," Shayera said again, except with less anger and stubbornness. This was almost a plea rather than a statement.

John looked into her eyes and he could see beneath the angry green eyes tears were waiting to break out.

"Please…" Shayera whispered. "Let me be John."

The two kept staring at each other's eyes. It was like playing chicken, seeing which one would blink first.

Finally Shayera cracked. She couldn't take it anymore and she began to cry. John pulled her in an embrace and let her sob into his shoulder.

"I can't believe he's gone…" she whispered.

"I can't either," John replied as his eyes began to water as well.

But what happened next, was a shock to both of them.

Shayera had pushed herself away from John's shoulder and pulled his head towards hers. The contact when their lips met was electrifying. It was like they became permanently bonded together.

"MMMMPHH!" she moaned into his mouth.

The two continued to kiss slowly and passionately despite tears rolling down both their eyes. They didn't care they were making a potential mistake. They both needed this. They needed each other. As the two continued to kiss, John's hand fell down Shayera's back.

She moaned even louder than before and began to dig her nails into John.

"Nnnggh!"

John grunted slightly and he pulled her tighter so he could feel her. Her breasts were up against his chest as her wings began to tremble slightly at the passion they were feeling. John then picked her up bridal style while still kissing her and carried her out of the training room.

* * *

Superman appeared at Lois's balcony. She was there waiting for him while clutching a small urn.

"I'm sorry it's not much but it was all they could get…"

Superman wordlessly grabbed the urn from her. It was a rather simple one. A part of Superman felt like Batman deserved better but somehow he had a feeling this was what Batman would want. Something simple and not too fancy.

"Are you okay Clark?" Lois asked.

Superman sighed.

"No, but it doesn't matter. I'm going with Zatanna and Diana to Gotham. It's got to be me to break the news."

Lois sighed.

"You know none of the news agencies are reporting about Batman dying yet?" she pointed out.

Superman closed his eyes sadly. As a reporter he understood sometimes papers and news agencies would bring up the bigger stories like them defeating Darkseid. It didn't surprise him they wouldn't even mention Batman's death. A lot of people didn't even know he was part of the League due to his secretiveness. But that was always Bruce; hiding in the shadows.

"Hey," Lois said and walked up to him to place a gentle hand on his face. "Don't worry, I talked to Perry and he promised that the article I'm writing will be the headline."

"What's it titled?" Superman asked.

"'Gotham Savior Saves Superman,'" she responded.

Superman couldn't help but smile a little. At least someone was acknowledging the sacrifice Batman had made. At least someone wouldn't forget him.

"Thank you Lois, for everything," Superman said with all his heart. He would've been lost without her.

Lois smiled.

"Anytime Smallville."

At that moment Superman's hearing picked up the sound of a jet heading his direction.

"I got to go…" he said guiltily.

Lois just smiled.

"Go, be Superman. I'll be here waiting for you."

Superman sighed and took off so he could meet Diana halfway.

* * *

Diana opened up the cockpit so Superman could enter. He squeezed himself next to Zatanna who was staring quietly out the window. When the witch saw the urn she gave Superman a questioning look.

"May I hold him…?" she asked unsure.

Superman handed Batman's remains to her and she just held it tightly, a tear streaming down her face.

"You ready?" Diana asked from her seat.

Superman nodded.

"None of the major news outlets are reporting what happened to Batman. They might not know when we get there," Superman warned.

Diana gave an understanding nod as she began to pilot her jet out of Metropolis towards Gotham. It was going to be a difficult talk and the worst part was, she wasn't sure what she was going to say.

* * *

**Up next, we start the next arc, Saying Goodbye. The Batclan and Gotham began to reflect on the loss of their Dark Knight.**


	5. Gotham Without Batman

The ride was quiet and awkward. Not even Zatanna was sobbing. The three League members weren't just reflecting on what had happened but what would happen afterwards. With Batman gone, who knows what would happen to not only the League but Gotham as well. Bruce had to have a backup plan. He had plans for everything. Finally Superman cleared his throat when he saw the Gotham City skyline.

"I think we should go to the manor first before we break it to the GCPD," he reasoned.

Diana nodded and began to steer it towards the manor. Zatanna let out a little shudder.

"You okay?" Superman asked grasping her hand gently.

Zatanna let out a chuckle.

"When I thought of Gotham, I always thought of Bruce lurking somewhere in the shadows. Now that's he's gone, I don't know what to think of now."

Superman sighed sadly as Diana continued to pilot the jet past the city to the outer limits.

"We're here," Diana remarked, hiding the nervousness in her voice.

The three resumed their silence as Diana lightly landed the invisible jet on the massive manor lawn.

"I hope Alfred doesn't mind," she remarked in an attempt to diffuse the tension. It failed instantly. Sighing with trepidation, Diana hit the cockpit open and jumped out. Superman followed her. Zatanna whispered a spell and transported herself down. The three stared at the manor in front of them. Only one light seemed to be on. Was only Alfred up, waiting for Bruce to return?

They slowly walked up to the manor as if they were expecting it to suddenly come alive and attack them for failing to save its owner. Finally Superman reached the door and nervously put his fist on the knocker but stopped. He turned around and looked at the two females before him. Both were looking at him with equal looks of nervousness.

"I think I…should knock…" Zatanna whispered.

Superman nodded and backed away as the slightly shaking witch went up to the door. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she gently rapped on the massive door. The three waited and waited. They received no answer. Just silence. But still they waited despite the lack of response. It was a big house after all so maybe Alfred was asleep. But then they remembered Alfred would never sleep while Bruce was on a mission. Nor would he keep them waiting.

Superman felt the hairs on the back of his neck stick up. Something wasn't right. He was about to use his superhearing and x-ray vision when Zatanna knocked again. Still no answer. Just a very creepy silence. Nervously Zatanna grabbed the door and to her surprise it was unlocked. She looked behind her at the two heroes with uncertainty.

"Alfred's probably just in the study room cleaning," she assured even though her cracking voice showed she was nervous too.

Superman was about to use his super senses to scan the manor when Diana grabbed him by the hand and whispered "Not yet."

Superman bowed his head. He understood what Diana meant. They shouldn't invade Alfred's privacy if he was doing something right now. Nonetheless he was still on his guard ready to face anything in case the worst had happened.

"I…suppose…we should get going…" Zatanna remarked and began to walk inside, still carrying the urn tightly.

Superman and Diana looked at each other and followed. The manor foyer was dark. Either Alfred was asleep or he had forgotten to turn on the lights. Both seemed way out of character of him which is why Diana and Superman were getting ready to get into a fighting stance on short notice. There was a light on in the distance and the trio nervously walked up to it. As they got closer, Superman and Diana's superhearing couldn't help but pick up the faint sound of someone crying softly. With dreaded anticipation they slowly approached the source of the light in the living room.

What they saw made them pause. A young redhead woman had in her arms a young boy no older than fifteen. They both were sobbing into each other while sitting on the couch, their faces buried. On another couch sat an old man, a very old man who had his hands buried in his face. The man wasn't crying like the two other people in the room but he nonetheless was showing signs of great weariness. Diana and Superman immediately recognized him as Alfred. They never saw him like this though. He was always poised and regal. This time he really was showing his age. He seemed so frail and weak and helpless. Like he was nothing more than an old man waiting to die.

Superman recognized the young people as Barbara and Tim otherwise known as Batgirl and Robin. He never saw them out of costume. Diana may have never met Batgirl or Robin but she was able to deduce who the two people were. It was a little surreal to her to see other people she never met before cry over Batman like this. She almost had forgotten the League weren't the only people in Batman's life despite his apparent loneliness.

Finally Zatanna, deciding she couldn't take it anymore, cleared her throat.

"Ahem..."

The old man and the two young people immediately jolted up at the noise. Alfred looked clearly embarrassed.

"Miss Zatanna!" Alfred croaked in surprise as he tried in vain to put on a semblance of composure. "I'm sorry I didn't heard the door…"

"Don't worry Alfred. I'm sorry to barge in but…"

Alfred then noticed the two other heroes behind her.

"Miss Diana, and Mister Ken-I mean Superman…"

"It's alright Alfred," the young woman said, her eyes stained red like her hair. "We already know Superman's secret identity. Bruce told us in case he went rogue and he wasn't…wasn't around…"

She began to fight back the tears that were coming again. Superman normally would be a little annoyed and angry at Bruce for telling others his identity but he couldn't be mad right now. He just didn't have it in him. Zatanna decided to speak again to end the awkward atmosphere.

"I take it you already heard?" she asked.

"Most of the news stations didn't report it, but the local news has. It's important news for all citizens of Gotham if their protector is now gone…" Alfred said sadly.

Alfred then looked around nervously.

"Where are my manners? I forgot to provide refreshments!" Alfred shouted a little erratically and he sprinted out of the room before anyone could protest.

"Leave him," the young woman said as Diana was about to go after him. "It helps him cope when he has something to do."

The three heroes sighed and were still standing unsure in the living room, looking at the woman and boy with apologetic looks.

"Uh this is Barbara and Tim…" Zatanna said to Superman and Diana.

"We already met Superman," Barbara explained a little harshly before looking at Diana.

"It's nice to meet you…" Diana said softly trying to be polite.

"What are you doing here?" Barbara asked slightly angrily. Superman didn't blame her. Batman was with the Justice League when he died. He was their responsibility. Zatanna walked up to Barbara, giving her a very sympathetic look.

"We brought his remains…" she said as she handed the urn to Barbara who looked at it unsure. "We felt you all had the right to have them. I'm sorry but that was the best we could do on short notice…"

"How did he die?" Tim asked, speaking for the first time. His voice was hoarse and low.

Superman sighed.

"He was with me during Darkseid's invasion. We were fighting him and Darkseid shot him with his omega beams…I tried but I was too late…"

Superman had started to choke up again.

"I'm sorry; it's all my fault…"

Superman couldn't speak any more and just looked down. Diana began to place a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't take all the blame Kal," she said softly before looking at the group.

"It is our fault as well. We could've done something…"

"Don't blame yourself," Barbara interrupted. The initial anger and distrust she had shown was gone. She was looking at them with sorrow and sympathy. "It was always in Bruce's nature to put himself in danger like that."

Zatanna sighed with relief. At least there wasn't going to be a fight like they dreaded earlier. However Alfred walked in the room again.

"I'm sorry it's short notice but I have tea…" Alfred remarked carrying it on a tray.

Tim looked at Alfred.

"We need to go over his plans Alfred," Tim said, showing sudden maturity for his age.

"What?" Zatanna asked confused.

Tim sighed sadly.

"You know Bruce, he had plans for everything. He's got to have a plan for when he…you know…" Tim said, he was trying hard not to cry again and trying to stay strong. Diana respected the courage of the young man.

Superman was looking at Alfred curiously who looked a little flustered and embarrassed, a sight no one should ever see.

"Well…I…you see…"

"What is it Alfred?" Barbara asked unsure.

Alfred sighed and bowed his head. For a second it looked like he was going to drop the tea tray. He brought his head up again, showing a tired and sad look.

"Bruce didn't have any plans. His arrogance was so huge that he always assumed he would survive. At least long before me…"

"But that makes no sense," Superman pointed out. "He was willing to die at a moment's notice. How could he never have a plan for his death?"

"Clark," Diana whispered and grabbed him by the arm to calm him down.

"I honestly don't know Mister Kent," Alfred sighed. "When I once brought it up when he was in a dangerous mission he told me he wouldn't die. I guess a part of him always believed he would be around…"

Alfred then placed the tray on a table nearby and looked out the window.

"Master Bruce," he sighed sadly while looking out the window. "Why did you have to be so stubborn?"

"Don't be hard on yourself Alfred…" Superman said to try to calm the old man down.

Alfred looked at Superman and they could see that his eyes were watering.

"My son is dead. No father should have to bury their son. It is something I always feared. Yet I still allowed him to put himself in danger every night. Some guardian, some parent I've been."

Superman was about to tell Alfred that the fault was his when the sound of a motorcycle driving by was heard.

"Good heavens!" Alfred said showing he had forgotten something. "That must be Master Richard!"

Diana assumed this must be Nightwing, Batman's first partner.

"I'll get the door," Alfred said as he hurried to greet Dick. Barbara was looking at the three heroes with a warning look.

"Dick doesn't know yet. He doesn't watch the news."

They heard Alfred greeting someone and a young somewhat cocky voice as the door slammed.

"What's the emergency Alfred? Bruce too busy taking a photo op with the Justice League?" the voice asked sarcastically before Alfred entered the room followed by a young man.

The young man froze at the sight of three members from the Justice League.

"Oh hey…" he said awkwardly.

"Hello Dick," Zatanna said trying to stay positive.

"May I introduce Master Grayson otherwise known as Nightwing…"

"I've met Supes before," Dick interrupted Alfred and was looking at Diana. "Call me Dick."

"Diana," Diana greeted and offered her hand. She was trying to hide the guilty look on her face.

"So what's going on here? Are we throwing a surprise party for Bruce or something? I'll tell you right now he hates surprises."

There was an uncomfortable silence and everyone began to look around, not daring to make eye contact with each other. Dick was picking up the subtle signs.

"Alfred?" he asked nervously. The cockiness in his voice gone. "What's going on? Where's Bruce?"

Alfred sighed.

"Dick," he said softly. "I'm so sorry but…"

"Bruce's dead," Barbara finished for him. It was a good thing she did; Alfred looked like he couldn't even speak the truth.

For a second the whole room went into an icy silence. No one was sure how Dick was going to react. His facial expression was stiff and his lips were thinning out. Finally Dick moved, but now the group expected. He laughed.

"Hehhehhehheh...Good one guys, very good."

Alfred was alarmed by that with a mixture of offense.

"Master Richard! What is wrong with you?"

"Dick, are you insane?" Barbara shouted.

Meanwhile Superman, Zatanna, and Diana were just sitting in the background watching the scene display before them. Dick rolled his eyes.

"This isn't the first time Bruce's faked his death. He's probably doing it to go under cover. You all can relax. Within a week we'll hear from him."

"Nightwing," Superman spoke up. He decided Dick would only believe the truth if he heard it from an eyewitness.

Dick looked at Superman.

"He even fooled you guys too," Dick remarked.

Superman sighed and placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder. Dick tensed slightly at the touch, looking at Superman with distrust.

"I saw him die…"

"He made you see what he wanted to see!" Dick said a little angrily. "You may be friends, but you don't know him like I do!"

"Dick," Zatanna said softly. "He's telling the truth. Darkseid zapped him with his omega beams…"

"For Christ's sake, you guys don't know Bruce! Besides why would he try to fight Darkseid head on? He's smart enough to know to not engage in a fight with someone way more powerful than him!"

Superman and Diana looked at each other. She gave Superman an encouraging nod. The Kryptonian sighed and looked at Dick with as much guilt in his eyes.

"Dick…" he said softly that if he was speaking in a pitch lower, no one else would've heard him. "He died to save me. Darkseid had me cornered and he sort of distracted him. He didn't fight Darkseid to try to beat him but rather to keep him away from me…"

Dick's angry face was starting to get stiff again. The cold harsh truth was hitting him. Yet his bright eyes were still showing signs of defiance. A refusal to accept what was being said in front of him.

"Everyone thought you were dead once," Dick said in an accusatory voice. However they could tell he was more pleading than accusing. As if there had to be a reason Batman wasn't dead.

Superman sighed.

"I didn't leave behind anything when I disappeared. He did…" Superman explained.

"Then where's the body? Show me it!" Dick demanded angrily.

Before Superman could explain that he had failed Batman so much there wasn't even a full corpse to bury, Barbara spoke up.

"This…is all that's left of him Dick," she said trying to fight back the pain as she showed Dick the urn Zatanna had handed her.

Dick looked at it confused.

"I'm sorry Dick," Diana said in an attempt to comfort him. "Darkseid doesn't leave much behind when he kills…"

At that moment Dick snatched the urn form Barbara so fast she almost had dropped it.

"What are you doing?" she asked angrily.

"Going to prove it once and for all he's not dead!" Dick shouted and sprinted away, heading towards the secret entrance to the Batcave.

Barbara and Zatanna made to go after him but were stopped by Alfred.

"Master Richard is going through the stages of grief right now," he explained. "He is switching between denial, anger, and bargaining. I'll talk to him when he calms down."

"But Alfred," Zatanna complained. "He's almost unhinged right now. You saw how he switched moods like that. He might do something worst. Especially if he goes out on patrol…"

Alfred shook his head.

"I'll lock him in the Batcave in case he tries to vent it out on the streets. Don't worry Ms. Zatanna; I will not let him hurt himself."

Diana and Superman were distancing themselves from the group. This was déjà vu all over again. Diana remembered Dick's mentor behaving not too differently when Superman was believed to have died. The other founders were worried about Batman when he locked himself in the Batcave and refused to talk to anyone. At the time they thought it was best to let him grieve in his own way. But now Diana wasn't too sure. Barbara and Zatanna had a point. Dick looked like he needed someone to talk to right now. Then again though, Alfred knew him the best and she respected his judgment.

Alfred then looked out the window.

"Oh no," Alfred muttered.

Everyone looked out the window which had a view of the Gotham Bay. Across the city skyline was a faint light. The Batsignal. Barbara sighed.

"That'll be my dad," she said. "He probably doesn't believe Batman is dead and is waiting for confirmation. I'll go to him…"

"You aren't going anywhere," Alfred remarked. "Neither of you will be going out tonight."

Barbara and Tim were little stunned by Alfred's sudden sternness.

"You can't!" Tim complained. "Gotham needs us!"

"And Dick needs you!" Alfred warned. "He'll need all of us!"

Superman didn't know what to say. He always thought Alfred as just a kind old gentleman, now he was seeing Alfred as something else. Alfred was a father. A father who already lost one son and wasn't going to lose his grandchildren. Zatanna seemed to notice it was time for her to speak.

"Don't worry about patrolling Gotham or the commissioner," she said. "Superman and Diana were planning to speak to him anyways. I'm sure they wouldn't mind if they kept an eye on the city tonight as well."

Superman and Diana were a little surprised by that suggestion. Batman had always made it clear he didn't want metas in his city.

"I don't think that's a good idea…" Superman began to speak but was interrupted by a sigh from Alfred.

"I think even Master Bruce wouldn't mind for one night if you carried the vigil for him."

"Are you all okay with it?" Diana said looking at Tim and Barbara. They had a right to have a say in this since they spent as much time with Bruce trying to protect his city. Both Barbara and Tim stared at each other before Tim finally nodded. Barbara sighed.

"I suppose it will be alright for one night…"

"Then it's settled," Zatanna announced.

Superman sighed and looked at Diana.

"I'll go get the jet," she said as she walked outside before turning around.

Everyone looked at her, curious to what she had to say. Her voice seemed lost for a second before she found it again.

"It was…nice to meet you all," she said awkwardly. She chided herself in her head. She needed to say something better than that.

She took a deep breath.

"I'm really sorry…" she apologized. That was the truth right there. One family was heartbroken and lost now because the League had failed.

Superman sighed and looked at the Batfamily, mainly focusing on Alfred.

"Alfred…it's all my fault. He died trying to save me…"

Alfred walked up to the Kryptonian and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"You don't need to apologize to us. His death wasn't your fault. He made his choice. You can't make yourself guilty over that."

Superman sighed. That seemed easier said than done. Batman may have made the choice, but it was he, Superman, who had forced him to make it. Deciding now would be a good time to leave, Superman turned around and sadly followed Diana out of the manor, ready to go tell yet another person that they would never see Batman again.

* * *

Diana flew the invisible jet to the roof of the GCPD. They could make out a lone figure silhouetted by the light of the Batsignal.

"That must be the commissioner," she said, trying to start a conversation with the Kryptonian behind her. The flight, although shorter than the previous one, had been awkward and tense. Seeing Alfred break down, the Batfamily almost thrown into chaos, and Dick refusing the notion that Batman was dead was enough to disturb anyone. They were nervous going to the Commissioner now. How was the man who had relied on Batman so much going to react to them breaking the news?

"I think you should make the jet translucent so he's not totally alarmed by us popping in the air," Superman suggested, startling Diana. She thought he was done talking.

"Yes of course," Diana said and she hit a button on the console which made the jet more visible.

The shadowy figure on the roof gave no signs of surprise at the sudden appearance of a half visible jet. On the contrary, it was almost like he had been expecting it. Superman and Diana looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders. They jumped out of the jet and headed toward the man they assumed was the Commissioner. When they got closer and the light from the Batsignal wasn't blinding their eyes, they were able to discern his features better.

He was a surprisingly old man, or at least his job had taken its toll on him. His hair was white with a bushy white moustache. He wore thick glasses and was smoking out of a pipe. He had his hands in his pockets and wore a heavy trench coat that was blowing in the slight wind.

"Commissioner Gordon?" Superman asked. He met him only once but it was a long time ago and he was dressed up as Batman at the time.

"That's me," Gordon said, offering his hand to Superman's. He then looked at Diana.

"You must be Wonder Woman," he pointed out. "My wife's a fan."

Diana was a little unnerved at how calm and friendly the commissioner was, but she was nonetheless glad he at least was able to keep a professional appearance. Maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as they feared.

"So what can I do for you guys?" Gordon asked with a tone of seriousness.

Superman bowed his head.

"I don't know if you've heard…"

"That Batman supposedly got killed fighting an alien conqueror? Yeah, it's been all over the local news. I'm not believing it until I hear it from a more reliable source, hence why I turned the signal on."

Gordon pointed over his shoulder at the big spot light behind him. Superman and Diana made awkward eye contact. Gordon was expecting an answer from them.

"So what is it?" Gordon demanded. "Are the rumors true? Are you here to confirm his death or to tell me he's just badly injured?"

Superman paused. He was a little surprised how well Gordon seemed to be able to hold himself together. But then again, being Commissioner of Gotham City probably taught him how to react to the worst kind of news.

"He's dead. I saw him died," Superman confirmed slowly.

Gordon paused and finally relaxed his posture. For a split second he was showing his actual age as he slightly slouched. He lit up his pipe again and began to puff out some more smoke. No one said anything for awhile as the commissioner continued to puff into his pipe, taking in the news he had just heard.

"I always thought I would die before him…" Gordon mused to himself.

Superman went up to Gordon and gave him a very apologetic look. He was getting so used to apologizing to everyone he was finally able to achieve some control of his emotions when he was doing it.

"I'm really sorry…"

"Why the hell are you apologizing?" Gordon remarked. "You didn't kill him."

"But he died because of me…"

Gordon shook his head.

"Batman knew what he was getting himself into just like I did. We both understood sometimes our lives will be in danger. I guess it was just his time."

Diana walked up to Gordon. From what she heard form Barbara, he was her father but she wanted to be careful. She decided to not bring Barbara up in case he didn't know about her secret identity.

"Nonetheless, we, on behalf of the League, wanted to let you know we are truly sorry for what had happened."

Gordon sighed.

"It's just going to be some rough times without him…" he predicted darkly.

"Well we thought the least we could do is maybe patrol Gotham tonight. Especially so we can allow the Batclan some time to grieve. It's the least we can do," Diana offered.

Gordon paused and let out a chuckle.

"Batman once told me it would be over his dead body when metas would be allowed to operate in Gotham. I didn't realize how true that was until now..."

Gordon then turned around and looked at the city that was his job to defend.

"We weren't attacked by those aliens like other cities were today. Gotham was probably one of the safest cities in America for once."

Gordon then took out another puff.

"Nonetheless, I'm sure not many would mind if you patrolled the city tonight in case some punks decide to get bold."

"It'll be our honor," Diana said politely.

Gordon nodded.

"Thank you for personally coming to tell me. It'll mean a lot to the city."

Gordon then began to head to the door on the roof.

"Commissioner," Superman asked unsure.

Gordon turned around.

"Call me Gordon," he remarked.

"I'm sorry," Superman said and he turned to the signal. "Shouldn't you turn it off?"

Gordon paused to think and shook his head.

"No, I'll leave it on. Even though most of Gotham already knows Batman is dead, I guess it'll be a nice little memento for him. A reminder to everyone in this city what he did. Hopefully it will inspire some hope because we're going to need it."

And before the two could ask, Gordon had exited from the roof, leaving the spotlight on. A tribute to the fallen savior of Gotham.

* * *

_Gotham City-Park Row_

Harvey Bullock was in his car when he heard the announcement on the radio confirming Batman was dead. The detective sighed to himself. He and Batman didn't have an easy relationship, but he still respected the man. As much as he hated to admit it, Batman was on the same team as him after all. It was funny though; he never expected Batman to go out in a blaze of glory. He always thought Batman would get too old one day, slip up, and get killed and he would be there when they took off the mask to finally reveal who the mysterious vigilante was. But now it looked like no one would ever know who the mysterious Batman was. Perhaps it was better that way. Maybe the public would be more inspired by the news of Batman sacrificing himself for the greater good rather than dying because he got too old.

He pulled out a cigar and lit it aflame and started his car. The commissioner said Superman and Wonder Woman were going to be patrolling tonight and he may have been off duty, but for once, he was going to spend his off time patrolling the city as well. Batman and Gordon never gave up on Gotham and neither would he. He didn't care if it meant he wasn't going to get much sleep in the next few hours. It was the least he could do.

"I hope some punk makes my night..." Bullock muttered to himself.

* * *

_Gotham City-Iceberg Lounge_

Many people when they heard Batman was dead had speculated Gotham would descend into chaos by nightfall, but they were quite wrong. It wasn't because Superman and Wonder Woman were patrolling the city. In fact the two heroes didn't really see much action much to their surprise. For once Gotham seemed to be quiet tonight. It had appeared that even the criminals were not planning on doing anything tonight. Some were lying low out of fear that Batman was just faking his death and waiting for them to strike. Others were acting more out of fear that the alien invasion that supposedly had ended would start again and attack Gotham. But there were a select group of criminals who decided to not do anything tonight out of respect. Batman may have been their enemy, but he nonetheless died to save the whole world. Even they couldn't fault him for that.

In the Iceberg Lounge, Oswald Cobblepot sat in his office and watched the Batsignal illuminate the sky even though he saw Summer Gleason reporting that Batman was dead earlier. The situation was quite ironic. He always thought he would be happy to hear about Batman's death which he was. But for some reason he didn't feel like celebrating. He had put his more ambitious days of crime behind him long ago. Sure he still had a few smuggling and drug dealing going on, but Batman and the police allowed it because it made him an excellent informant. Now that Batman was gone, he might be able to push the envelope a little further.

But there would be time to make plans for that later. Tonight he was just going to sit in his office and do nothing. Well, not exactly nothing. Cobblepot turned around and unlocked the safe on his wall. He proceeded to pull out an old bottle of scotch. It was very expensive and rare and he had been saving it for a special occasion. He intended to drink it when he killed Batman but that was when he was younger. Now that Batman was dead, he might as well drink it not necessarily out of celebration but as a little farewell.

Pouring the drink into the glass, he swirled it around a little as he ignited his pointed cigarette.

"Cheers, my pointy-eared friend," Cobblepot said as he raised his glass to no one and downed the burning liquid. For the rest of the night he silently smoke and drank the whole bottle while watching the Batsignal burn through the night sky.

* * *

_Gotham City-The Sewers_

Killer Croc nibbled on the piece of meat he had managed to find. It was a lot tastier than the rats he usually fed on. Even in the deep maze of sewers in Gotham, word of Batman's demise had reached his ears. He was very disappointed. He was looking forward to crushing the winged freak with his bare hands, maybe even taste a little of his flesh. He was more beast than human anyways now. Maybe if there was a corpse he could try to snag it and eat it himself. But it wouldn't be the same. It was way more enjoyable to eat prey he had caught.

But he wasn't discouraged. Batman may have gotten away from him, but there was still the rest. Batgirl might be extra tasty because she was young and ripe. He would enjoy sinking his fangs into her flesh and hearing her scream. Batman may be dead, but Killer Croc was still going to rule the sewers and be ready to attack any Batman wannabes who came after him.

* * *

_Bludhaven-Abandoned Warehouse_

Jervis Tetch was in his hideout on the outskirts of Bludhaven. Even though he wasn't in Gotham, its sister city was taking great interest in the death of Batman and so the news had reached the Mad Hatter quickly. He currently was holed up in a makeshift lab trying to design new mind control techniques. He had paused when he heard it over the radio. He didn't believe it at first. He saw Bane crush the Dark Knight with his own eyes and survive. How could the Caped Crusader be dead now? But the radio did reveal that the Justice League had confirmed his death. Batman was indeed dead.

Jervis let out a little laugh. It quickly grew madder with insanity. Batman was dead. There would be no one to stop him now. And he had just come out with a new batch of mind control hats. He hoped one of Batman's own protégées would try to stop them. They didn't have Batman's willpower. No one would be able to break out of his new hats now. Not even the Justice League.

* * *

_Gotham City-Abandoned Gymnasium_

Bane pounded the punching bags with such ferocity he almost tore down the ceiling they were chained to. Working out here was not really offering him a challenge or strain. He was just doing it to pass the boredom. Even without much use of his Venom, he wasn't even breaking a sweat. Sighing he went over to the weight bench and added a thousand pounds, on each side. He began to bench press the weights with ease while letting out a few grunts of angry frustration. He was very angry. Angry that some alien invader robbed him of what should've been his right. He should've been the one to break Batman.

The alien god was an idiot. He killed Batman. From the sound of things, he did it quickly. No humiliation at all. Just zapped him away. That fool didn't realize what he had done. He made Batman a martyr. Something to give people to look for as a rallying cry. It would've been better if Darkseid had humiliated and broke Batman in public and made him beg for mercy in front of everyone. No, Darkseid went the quick way out. Sure Gotham may turn for the worst for awhile, but Bane understood human nature better than most people. If they were given a symbol or banner to rally behind, they would be impossible to intimidate or break. Darkseid had made Batman into a symbol.

Darkseid instead of killing Batman had made him immortal. And not even Bane could break that image down. In frustration, Bane threw the bar against the wall, causing a huge dent. He really needed to break something now.

* * *

_Gotham City-The Docks_

Riddler fiddled with the machine he was building. He was humming to himself a happy tune. Batman was dead. The one person who could've challenged his intellect was dead. He was now the smartest man in Gotham, maybe the world. Sure he would probably get bored and try to find another worthy opponent, but in the end, his plans were secure. There would be no crusaders or masked avengers to stop him when he showed Gotham City the true genius he was. They called Batman the World's Greatest Detective? Well he was the World's Greatest Genius.

Walking over, Nygma pulled back the curtain to look at his future project. It still was in the prototype stage and would need a lot of work but he had plenty of time. Maybe tomorrow night he could go on a late night shopping spree to get more parts. He was shaking with excitement. He was so glad he was going to be able to show off his gift to those inferior minds.

"Riddle me this," Nygma hummed to himself. "What is big, black, and smells like fire?"

No one answered. Not that Nygma expected anyone to. He was alone.

"Gotham City when I'm done with you," he hummed as he stroked his machine. Oh this was going to be great.

* * *

_Gotham City-Ace Chemical Plant_

Deadshot grinned as he loaded his wrist guns.

"One…two…three…your dead!" he cried and he spun around and shot three times.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Each bullet hit its target. Three different pictures of the now late Dark Knight.

"Gotcha!" Deadshot taunted and winked. He still had his touch.

The past year he had been lying low to hide from Amanda Waller and the U.S. government. For all they knew, he was good as dead. It was of course frustrating how he couldn't take any big jobs for awhile, but maybe he could start in Gotham again now that the World's Greatest Detective wasn't on his tail. He just wished he could've been there to see Batman get killed. The big, scary, mighty Batman, reduced to a pile of well though, maybe a video of it would come up the Internet. Besides, he had plenty of Batman targets to practice his shooting on to get him through the days.

* * *

_Gotham City-New Arkham Asylum_

Jonathan Crane was in a straight jacket wiggling uncontrollably. He wanted to break free and just start dancing right now. The flying rat was dead. God he hated bats, especially Batman. He was so glad that giant rodent was finally dead. When he heard the news in the recreational room, he started going into a mad frenzy of dancing and singing wildly and the Arkham guards had to restrain him in a strait jacket. He didn't care though. It didn't change the fact Batman was gone. Now the mantle of fear in Gotham was up for grabs. It was for his taking. When he broke out of here, sooner or later, he would show the people of Gotham what real fear was. But how would he do it?

Poison the water supply with his toxin? Too cliché.

Dump it at the next police ball? He already did that.

Maybe use it to take over Arkham and drop it on the inmates. He would enjoy watching their already fragile minds break. Who cares though? He had plenty of time.

Across from Crane sat the former District Attorney. He was fiddling with his coin at the moment feeling unsure. He didn't know whether to feel happy or sad that Batman was dead. On one hand he could rejoice like Crane and plot his escape to make his grab for power in Gotham due to the inevitable vacuum caused by Batman's death. At the same time though, Batman was his foe and former friend and he should at least pay some proper respect to the fallen vigilante. It looked like it was time to consult the coin. Good head would be he grieve, bad head would be he break out and plan his next move.

Two-Face flipped the coin and watched it as it took forever to land in his hand. He flipped it over and looked to see what side was up.

* * *

_Gotham City-Ruins of Old Arkham Asylum_

Joker sat in the operating room. He was scanning the area. This would be a good hideout. A good place to where he would start his final fight against Batman. The game had changed, the stakes were rising. Only one could live and if Batman wasn't going to up the stakes, he would. They weren't getting any younger. He was still debating who to kidnap. Batgirl or Robin? Batman did seem to have a chivalrous attitude and it would be interesting to see how he would react if a female he looked after was hurt because of him. At the same time Robin was still a boy and that could make Batman feel guiltier.

Decisions, decisions, decisions….

"Puddin'!" Harley shouted as she came running up to him excitedly.

"Not now Harley! I'm trying to think!" the Joker snapped.

"But puddin' you got to hear this! Bats died!"

"Good one Harley! You're finally learning how to tell a joke…"

"I'm serious puddin'! Check the news!"

Before the Joker could react, Harley grabbed him and dragged him over to the television. The Gotham Local News was showing a replay of a global alien invasion and the destruction it caused.

"HAHAHAHA!"

The Joker cackled. He just loved destruction. Too bad it didn't happen in Gotham. He would've loved front row seats to that. He was a little disappointed Lexie apparently had perished. He always liked that guy… The report then changed to something else titled "Batman Dead".

"_This is Summer Gleason reporting live outside City Hall. According to our sources we have received confirmation from the Commissioner's office about rumors of Batman perishing in the fight with Darkseid that occurred in Metropolis earlier today. A spokesperson for the Commissioner has reported that the Justice League…"_

Summer Gleason choked slightly, showing she was nervous.

"_The Justice League has confirmation that Batman has indeed died. They've had procured his remains and have brought it to Gotham. Where, they won't say but there are rumors whether there will be a memorial service or not for Gotham's Dark Knight. Already a debate has been sparked on whether Gotham will be better off or not without him…"_

BANG!

Harley yelped and cowered at the sound of the gunshot. The old TV was now sizzling with smoke, destroyed beyond repair. The Joker stood by, pointing a smoking gun at the TV. Harley could see his temper was rising. He was very angry.

"Mistah J!" Harley whimpered and slowly got to her feet. "I thought you be happy now that Bats is dead…"

SLAP!

"Do I look like I'm happy Harley?" Joker asked angrily and he struck her across the face.

Harley fell and began to cry.

"N-no…" she whimpered. "I just thought you'd be happy that he's d-dead. You were pretty happy when the last time you thought someone killed him despite the fact you tried to kill the guy..."

Joker growled and put the gun away.

"Last time, Harley," he said venomously. "I didn't have an awesome plan to beat him. Who am I going to try it on now? Superman?"

With that the Joker stormed out of the room and began to stomp around the ruins of the Asylum. Finally, he had the ultimate joke planned against Batman and it would never be implemented. Batman would never hear his gleeful laughter over his broken body. He reached an empty cell and locked himself in it.

"ARRGH!" he yelled angrily and kicked the wall, stubbing his toe in the process which caused him to cry in pain and bounce around on one leg. He then lost his balance and fell on the ground.

"It's not fair!" he cried angrily, waving his fists in the air while struggling to get up. "I was going to beat him! I had it!"

For the remainder of the night he continued to complain, kick, yell, and cry at nothing.

"Why did you leave me Bats?" he said through tears. "I didn't get to have a last joke!"

No one answered and the Joker continued to throw a temper tantrum in his cell.

* * *

Diana and Superman sat on the roof of a building in Gotham to watch the sunrise. To their mild surprise, Gotham was pretty quiet last night. They almost saw nothing. It seemed like the city was holding its breath, expecting Batman to return from the dead. They both knew it wouldn't last long. Crime would rise quickly once criminals felt guaranteed that Batman was gone. Superman finally spoke as he bathed into the new light. He was hunched over and brooding.

"Usually when I watch the sunrise, it's to celebrate…"

"But instead it's to mourn our friend…" Diana finished for him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Superman let out a sigh and a tear began to roll down his cheek.

"Some people think immortality's a blessing. It's a fate worse than death. A curse."

"For my people it is seen as a gift from the gods…" Diana countered a little offended by Superman's lack of appreciation. But still she understood where he was coming from.

Superman shook his head.

"This is just the beginning. The others will die soon as well. It will always be us. The ones left alive to bury the dead. Maybe it's a punishment we deserve. For failing to save those who mattered…"

Diana pulled Superman into an embrace and then broke away, she had one hand on his face. She was looking right into his eyes.

"Kal, you may feel grim and cynical right now but you are forgetting what's beautiful about life. What made Bruce think it was worth fighting for. You will remember that soon. You just miss your friend. The grief will never go away but you'll learn how to live with it."

Superman sighed, her touch did make him feel warm. He was glad he had her as a friend.

"And I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, so you'll always have me," Diana teased which made Superman finally cracked a smile.

For awhile the two friends, embracing each other tightly, just watched the sun continue its ascent. Diana realized they had been there awhile and she broke away.

"We should get going…"

"Just a little longer. Stay with me?" Superman pleaded.

Diana hesitated but let out a friendly smile.

"Of course," she remarked. She held his hand in an attempt to comfort him.

"You know," Superman said slowly. "I miss him so much already."

Diana sighed. "It's alright Kal, I miss him too.

* * *

Diana parked her invisible jet on the roof of the embassy. She decided she wanted to recover in her room there not at the Metro or Watchtower. Superman had flown back to Lois. She hoped Lois would be able to ease Superman's pain. She was trying all she could. It did no good for the League to have a depressed and grieving Superman. The kind of job they were in, there was no room to let their personal lives take control. They had too much innocent lives at stake. She couldn't believe she was admitting this, but Bruce was right in a way. In their job, their happiness came second.

She took off her costume and stepped into her shower. The warm water and steam felt good as it cleaned her body. It also loosened her sore muscles. For awhile she just stood still, basking in the constant flow of warm water, her eyes closed. Quickly she lost track of time how long she was in there. Out of nowhere though, she let out a large sigh. She opened her eyes and tears began to fall down it. She didn't want to cry in public because she felt it wouldn't be good for morale, especially when Superman was already doing a bad job at grieving. But now that she was alone, she could finally vent her emotions. There would be no one looking to her for support here.

Was this how Bruce always felt? Keeping it bottled up and suppressed like it was some ticking bomb? Did he cry when he was by himself or was he still too proud to do that? Hera, no wonder he had issues. She continued to cry and sob a little. It felt good to let it out. What Kal had said earlier was true. She would never die and would have to watch all her friends die one by one. Sure she had her sisters and her mother, but her friends, they wouldn't live forever. But it was a burden she would bear. She loved the earth too much to allow herself to give up.

For the remainder of her day, Diana just grieved in private. She took the day off, just so she can let all those emotions loose for one day. Hopefully that would enable her to move on. The League was going to need her and all the internal strength she could muster to get through this.

* * *

_Somewhere in Tibet._

Talia Al Ghul watched the report from one of the monitors. Tears began to roll down her cheeks. Her Beloved was now dead. A noble death though. Dying to protect the world. A cause she was all too familiar with. To her side stood her father and Ubu. She hated that man. Always pledging mindless loyalty to her father and taking great delight in torturing innocent lives. Ubu was squirming with excitement.

"Master the infidel is dead!"

Ra's said nothing and ignored him. He had his eyes closed and his fingers pressed together.

"Master?" Ubu asked unsure. "That means your plans won't be stopped this time! No one can stop you now! The Batman is now dead! We should strike-aah!"

Ra's had suddenly pulled out his sword and cut Ubu along the hand. It was a shallow cut but it still caused him to yelp in pain. He immediately fell to his knees and began to shake quietly.

"We will not be doing anything for awhile. Send out word that for a month we will not be doing anything out of mourning for our fallen foe…"

"But he is a blasphemer…"

"Who died to protect the world!" Ra's snapped. "He deserves to have us properly mourn for him."

Ubu flinched at Ra's rise in voice.

"Go!" Ra's shouted and watched as Ubu quickly got up and scampered away.

Ra's then looked at his daughter.

"You do realize father by mourning for a month, you will delay our plan by half a year?" Talia pointed out.

Ra's sighed.

"We got all the time in the world now my dear. He was the only one who could stop us. Now that the Detective is dead, there isn't any obstacle in our way anymore."

At the mention of the word "Detective" Talia's eyes flashed a look of pain. Ra's placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I know it is tragic that he's gone. He would've been a worthy successor. Which is why I need you now."

Talia looked at her father unsure.

"Father…"

"The Detective was the only true successor to our cause. We must not fail in this plan. It is our last chance It is costing me everything . If we don't succeed, there will be no one to continue the crusade. Can I count on you to be here with me?"

Talia hesitated. She always was nervous about her father's methods but she did believe the world was in danger. Her father was right. This was the biggest thing he had ever planned. If it failed, they would be crippled, and have maybe no chance of recovery.

"You have my love, father, and my loyalty," Talia promised.

Ra's smiled.

"Good."


	6. Finding Comfort

Shayera woke up to find John next to her in bed. She sighed sadly before realizing who was next to her.

"John!" she yelled in shock at what they had done. They were both grieving so much that they had let themselves get lost in a passion that they had been trying to bury for years.

"Wha-…Oh shit!" John cried when he realized it was Shayera, not Mari, next to him. They both immediately got out of bed. John was still in his boxers. Shayera however was less clothed. She immediately grabbed the sheets to cover herself.

"We…just…" she said, feeling disgusted with herself. She had slept with John before when they were dating but she was disgusted with the fact she slept with him when he was currently dating someone else. She felt like she was a cheap whore. But she was also upset by the fact that she had let her emotions take control of her last night.

"This...was an accident! This was a onetime thing!" John cut her off angrily although it was clear he was disgusted with himself as well.

Shayera couldn't help but feel her temper rise at that moment.

"Oh I guess that's all I am to you? A booty call? Some slut you can just go to when you need it and Mari's not available?"

"What?" John asked realizing he was walking on thin ice right now. "No it's just that this was a mistake. We both let our feelings take control…"

Shayera stormed out, not letting John finish. She did call back at him though.

"I won't tell Vixen, but don't ever expect me to be there the next time you can't keep it in your pants!"

She angrily stomped to the training room not even caring she was almost naked. She needed to vent again; her temper was rising. What the hell was wrong with her? How could she let herself go? She felt violated and was ashamed of herself. She was feeling weak and helpless which just incensed her even more. There better not be anyone in the training room when she was in there or they were going to get hurt.

Opening the door, she found to her relief there was no one there. It seemed Mister Terrific hadn't sent anyone down yet to relieve them at the Metro. Good, she wanted to be alone. Throwing off the sheets she had covering her, she picked up her mace she left in there last night and activated the highest training program. When the droids started appearing, she let out a small sigh before giving a war cry and then charged at them with all her anger, not caring that she was completely naked.

* * *

John was still in the room by himself. What the hell was wrong with him? He hated himself right now. He was always raised to be a gentleman and he was being a man whore. He was already dating an incredible woman and he just betrayed her by sleeping with another incredible woman whose feelings he had just hurt.

"Damn you Bruce," John muttered to himself which he instantly felt guilty for. It wasn't Bruce's fault that they got careless with their feelings for each other.

But at the same time what was disturbing John was the feeling of pure bliss and happiness he had felt last night. Being with Shayera made him feel something that not even Mari could make him feel. He felt actually safe and secure with her. Having her in his arms last night made him feel like nothing else mattered. As long as they were holding each other, everything would be okay.

John shook his head. He needed to stop thinking like that. He and Shayera had moved on. They had established a cordial relationship which he had just ruined. Thank God Shayera said she wasn't going to tell Vixen.

Sighing, he finally exited the room. He was going to take Mari somewhere really fancy and special tonight, maybe it would ease his guilty conscience although he wasn't counting on it.

* * *

Knock! Knock!

Wally heard the knock on his apartment door but ignored it. He took the day off from work and the Justice League; he wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone.

Knock! Knock!

The knocking was heard again.

"Wally?" a female voice was heard outside. "It's me, Linda."

Linda may have been a beautiful and incredible woman, but even Wally West wasn't in the mood to talk to her.

Click!

The sound of a door unlocking caught his attention. Linda walked in looking at Wally with a worried face.

"Are you alright? Steve called and told me you didn't show up to work today. Is everything okay?"

Wally was looking at her confused.

"How do you have a key to my apartment? We've only been dating for a month," he asked suspiciously.

Linda rolled her eyes and scowled.

"You gave it to me on our second date even though I told you I thought it was too big of a step in our relationship."

"Oh," Wally replied, feeling a little embarrassed.

Linda walked up and dropped her purse on the coffee table while she aimed to sit next to Wally on the couch. He was so out of it he didn't even make it to his room last night.

"Hey," Linda said placing a gentle hand on his face. "You okay?"

"No…" Wally muttered.

Linda sighed.

"Alright what happened?"

Wally shifted slightly on the couch and buried his head in his knees.

"Someone died because of me…" he muttered.

"What?" Linda asked with confusion and concern.

"A friend of mine died. I should've been there. Maybe I could…"

"Wally," Linda said and grabbed him by the head with both her hands so she could turn his face to hers.

"I'm sorry what happened to your friend but you can't blame it on yourself…"

"You don't understand; I should've been there to save him…"

"Oh I understand perfectly well Wally. More than you think."

Wally looked at her disbelieving. Linda gave him a soft glare.

"You think everything is your fault and that if you had been there or maybe faster, or stronger, or just something it could've been avoided. You then go through this cycle of self-hate mixed with grief. You're unsure whether you should start feeling sad or mad at what happened and you just want to curl up under a rock and be by yourself forever," she recited without taking a breath.

Wally was amazed; she had just hit it on the nail.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Linda asked sharply with a satisfied look on her face.

"Uh yeah…wow…" Wally said. He was surprised by how accurate she was, but then again, Linda was always a sharp woman. He was still amazed she never figured out he was the Flash.

For awhile Linda and Wally just held each other's hands in his apartment. She did make him feel better now. He felt safe and secure again. Like everything was going to be alright.

"Who did you lose?" Wally whispered, finally breaking the silent moment they were sharing.

Linda sighed.

"My mother," she whispered and kissed Wally on the cheek.

* * *

Zatanna was walking around the manor by herself. It was early in the morning. Barbara and Tim had finally went to bed, but Dick was still locked in the Batcave. Alfred, she assumed went to bed too. She just couldn't sleep yet. Sleeping in Bruce's home when he was dead made her feel unclean. Like she was violating hallowed ground. She decided to head back to the living room and maybe get some sleep on the couch when she discovered she wasn't alone. Alfred was hunched over, sitting on a couch while searching through a box. Feeling like she should let him have some alone time, Zatanna made to turn around when she heard him speak.

"You can stay here, Miss Zatanna. I don't mind," Alfred said in a tired voice.

Thinking it would be rude if she kept walking away, Zatanna turned around and headed to the couch Alfred was on. He was looking at some photos with a sad look on his face. Zatanna sat next to the old man and placed a comforting grip on his arm. He didn't seem to mind. She looked at a picture he was looking at. It was of Bruce's parents when they were young. Zatanna noticed they didn't even have wedding rings yet in the photo.

"I remember when Thomas first met Martha, he was head over heels for her…" Alfred mused sadly. Zatanna caught on how he called Bruce's father Thomas without the "Master" title in it.

Alfred then looked at Zatanna while a few tears fell down his eyes.

"I always kept this box. After what happened to his parents, Master Bruce as a child would get upset when he ever saw something that reminded him of them. He wouldn't even walk across the portrait of them that hangs up over there," Alfred said pointing to the portrait of Thomas Wayne holding his beloved wife in his arms. "So I decided to keep all of this locked up in the attic. I used to hope before I died, that Master Bruce would be willing to move on and I could give all this to him. He needed to remember his parents as the good people they were, not just by what happened to them…"

Alfred then sighed sadly and put the photograph back in the box. Zatanna noticed a flash of something white in the box. She realized it was a necklace. Feeling nervous and unsure, she reached her hand and pulled out a pearl necklace. She almost gasped at the sight.

"Alfred," she asked unsure. "Are these the pearls that…"

"Enticed the mugger to go after the Waynes? Yes," Alfred said matter-of-factly.

Zatanna almost dropped the pearls right there. They seemed to have a holy quality to them; like they were a valuable artifact she was desecrating by touching them. Yet she still couldn't let it go. There was something beautiful about them and they still seemed to glow despite being locked in a box for years. That was when Zatanna felt like something was wrong.

"Alfred, I thought they were taken by the mugger?"

Alfred sighed sadly and shook his head.

"They were. However the mugger ran away and dropped them in the alley in his rush to escape. One of the detectives who had arrived at the scene managed to procure them as evidence. When the case became clear it was going to become cold, he smuggled them out and gave it to me. He felt they were too beautiful to be locked in an evidence locker for eternity. I always used to hope that maybe Bruce would find some nice woman that could make him happy and that maybe he would give these to that special woman in his life..."

"But they were his mother's…"

"And she wouldn't want her son to be locking them away like they were something to be ashamed of. Martha loved her son very much and would've loved to know he found someone to be with. She even once told me she would've liked Bruce to give her pearls to someone like how her husband gave them to her."

Zatanna felt awkward right now. She felt like she shouldn't be here. She was still burying those feelings she had for Bruce. As if sensing her internal struggle, Alfred looked at her and laughed.

"It is amusing. Master Bruce has had many women in his life. Some bad, some great like you, and yet he could never settle down. He always wanted to be alone."

"Alfred I don't think you should consider me…"

"Master Bruce loved you Miss Zatanna. He loved everyone. Even Mister Kent. He was just afraid to show it."

Zatanna sighed. She knew that was true about Bruce. He was always afraid to open his heart to other people.

"We decided to be friends though…"

"And you were a good friend to him," Alfred remarked. "A very good friend. So much I'm pretty sure I would consider you as family…"

Zatanna didn't know what to feel. Alfred, who was probably the most respected member of the Batclan, had called her _family_. She didn't know what to think. Alfred then looked nervously at Zatanna.

"I think Master Timothy and Miss Barbara would appreciate it if you stayed for awhile. Would it be too much of a trouble to ask that from you?"

Zatanna hesitated. It seemed like a big step, but it was the least she could do for Bruce. She wanted to help his own family heal.

"I would love to Alfred," she said and pulled the old man in a hug.

* * *

Barbara tiptoed down the stairs and watched Zatanna pull Alfred into an embrace. She smiled at the tender moment between them. Alfred was right; Zatanna was like family to them. Barbara then sneaked around and headed to the grandfather clock. Switching the hands, the clock slid away, granting her access to the cave.

She had tried to go to sleep but she couldn't at the moment. Dick was probably in pain now and needed someone to comfort him. Dick definitely didn't deserve to grieve alone. Barbara saw Dick typing at the Batcomputer. The urn was on a scanner with the lid off. The scanner was sliding back and forth examining the ashes.

"Dick, what are you doing?" Barbara sighed sadly.

Dick turned around.

"I'm going to prove that this isn't Batman's remains…"

"If you're trying to do a DNA test, good luck with that. Darkseid disintegrated him. No DNA could have survived that…"

"I know that!" Dick snapped back angrily. "Bruce's suit is made out of a special polymer. It's a one of a kind item. If these aren't the suit's remains, it will fail the test."

"Dick, he's gone," Barbara said sadly, trying to prevent Dick from crushing his own hopes. "I'm sorry but it's the truth…"

Dick paused before coldly turning around.

"No he's not!" he whispered angrily. "And I'm going to prove it to all of you!"

The computer began to beep and Dick stood back. The computer monitor read:

ANALYSIS COMPLETE: 100 % MATCH

Barbara lowered her head sadly as she heard Dick swore.

"No, you're wrong!" Dick shouted at the computer. "I must have measured it wrong again…"

"Again? Dick, how many times have you done this test?" Barbara asked with concern.

"It doesn't matter," Dick muttered angrily. "I was never good with this piece of shit! It's all human error…"

He then sat back in the chair and began to angrily type again.

Barbara hesitated and walked up to Dick. She could see he was slightly shaking, trying to not cry.

"It's okay Dick…" she whispered softly as she put her hands on his shoulder and lowered her head next to his.

"He can't…he's not gone…" Dick denied.

Barbara tightened her grip on his shoulders to comfort him. Dick stopped protesting and just sat quietly, finally letting a few tears fall down his face…

* * *

Diana got out of her bed while stretching a little. She was going to teleport herself up to the Watchtower to see if they needed help. She needed to do something. She didn't like sitting around and feeling helpless. She was about to call Mister Terrific when he buzzed her.

"_Wonder Woman, this is Mister Terrific,"_ she heard Holt say on the other line.

"This is Wonder Woman, what is it?"

She heard Mister Terrific pause on the other end.

"Holt?" Diana asked with unease. "What's going on?"

She heard Mister Terrific took a deep breath before speaking.

"_We at the League felt that you and the other founders needed a week off after what happened…"_

"I don't need it!" interrupted Diana. She didn't want to be treated like she couldn't handle her job.

"_I know you don't, but you deserve it…"_

"Holt! It's not about what I deserve! The League needs me…"

"_They need all of you rested! You saw how Superman was! People look to you guys for inspiration! We can't afford to have one of you lose control on a mission…"_

"Then just give Superman time off!" she snapped even though she felt like she was throwing Superman under the bus. "I can assure you I've been the one who's comforting him…"

"_I know Diana, I know,"_ Mister Terrific said softly. _"It just looks bad if we only have a select few of the founders taking time off. It makes it look like some are stronger than the others."_

Diana paused at that. He had a point. If they just gave Superman time off, it could kill people's faith in him. She sighed. If CADMUS taught them anything, image was important as well. Angrily she relented.

"Very well Holt," she said through gritted teeth.

"_I'm sorry Diana. However, I've been in contact with the Gotham City local government and they're going to have a memorial service for Bru-Batman in a few days. They would love it if the six of you went…"_

Diana sighed. Going to Batman's funeral would be like setting his fate in stone. She wasn't even sure if she could convince Superman to come. But if Gotham wanted them to be there, she would come. It would be the least she could do for her fallen friend.

"Very well Holt, keep me posted when you learn more details…"

"_Will do,"_ Mister Terrific said before hanging up.

Diana paused to reflect. If the funeral was not going to happen until a few days, what the hell was she going to do? The UN was slow lately. She was tempted to return to Gotham and help patrol the streets but she felt that would be disrespecting Bruce if they had metas in there too long.

And then she had her answer. She could return to Themyscira for awhile. She hadn't been there for a long time. It was her real home. The one place where she could be Diana, not Wonder Woman. A place where she could be herself. With a new found purpose, she changed into her armor and headed to the roof. Superman had his Fortress of Solitude and she had her Island of Paradise.


	7. Allies, Family, and Loners

Deadshot was humming to himself while listening to Beethoven's 5th as he set up the practice targets. He then put on a blindfold and waited until he heard those famous four notes.

_"Da-"_

BANG!

_"Da-"_

BANG!

_"Da-"_

BANG!

_"Daaaaa!"_

BANG!

Working in rhythm with the musical masterpiece, he danced around, shooting all his targets, entirely based on memory. Since he had been lying low for a while, he had to practice not only his marksmanship skills but his memory and timing as well. He couldn't afford to be rusty when he jumped back into the action. It was a dog eat dog world in Gotham. As the symphony continued to play, Deadshot took off his blindfold and smiled at his work. As always, he never missed. His aim even without his vision was right on the dot. He was so satisfied with his work he didn't' realize someone was standing behind him.

"I usually prefer Baroque over the Classical period, but I guess, every man has his taste," a condescending voice croaked.

Deadshot turned around and found himself face to face with a short man in a pompous suit with a monocle and umbrella.

"Be careful Ozzie," Deadshot teased. "You know I never miss, even when I'm jumpy."

Penguin was unfazed by the threat and instead just wrinkled his nose at the stench from the place.

"I take it hasn't been going so well my friend?"

"Well some of us rather keep our honor than be a rat," Deadshot retorted. Penguin's transition from criminal to informant for Batman didn't go over well in the criminal populace.

"I'm not a rat. I'm a man who knows when to take a good opportunity. I hope you will do the same soon," Penguin sneered as he helped himself to a seat without invitation.

"What do you mean?" Deadshot asked curiously. Penguin may've been a rat, but he still paid well when he needed a job done.

"I take it you heard our mutual friend is now dead?"

"Yeah. Funeral's in a few days. Remind me to send flowers," Deadshot said with mock sadness. "So what?"

"Deadshot," Penguin sighed as he began to wipe his monocle with a handkerchief. "You and I are one of the few people to have scuffled with the Batman without being sent to Arkham. We are the only sane names left in Gotham. Why should we let the maniacs and brutes take control of the city?"

"So you're already trying to re-establish your territory?" Deadshot pointed out sharply. "You're trying to beat out the others before they start staking claims?"

Penguin sighed.

"With Batman gone, there's going to be a power vacuum. Every freak and lunatic and two-bit crook is going to try to take advantage of his absence."

"So what do I care? More clients for me…"

Penguin just grinned.

"In times like these, it's better to be on the winning side," Penguin remarked calmly as he put his monocle back in place.

"And what makes you think you are going to be the winner?"

"Because I'm savvier than the rest of them. The Riddler may be smart, the Joker may be creative, and Dent may be an excellent strategist, but they don't really understand the game as well as me. I was smart enough to jump ship when Batman was gaining momentum…"

"By being an informant and a stooge. Didn't you avoid going to jail over that whole Batwoman incident because you snitched? A lot of crooks you screwed over were trying to call me to kill you. Luckily for you, I was distracted with that Waller bitch."

"By saying that, you make it sound like I sold out. I would rather describe it as taking a lucrative holiday. And a very lucrative holiday these past years have been for me."

"What do you mean?"

"Being Batman's informant allowed me to make quite a lot of money from small smuggling and trafficking jobs. Short term it wasn't as profitable as one would think. However, over time, it added up. I have almost restored my former wealth because Batman willingly turned a blind eye."

"But you now want a bigger piece of the pie I take it…"

Penguin grinned.

"What can I say? It's all business. That's why I've come to you, my friend. Regardless if I step in this incoming war or not, it is coming. It's times like these that it helps to have allies early one…"

"That's not my style. I'm a merc," Deadshot pointed out. "Besides, a gang war can be good business for me. Plenty of you guys will be paying me to do your dirty work and no one will target me because they'll rather pay the money to hire me than waste their money trying to kill me."

"This isn't a typical turf war. This is a war for Gotham's own soul. Many people are going to jump in and it won't be limited to the usual mobs. Dent, Joker, and maybe even Riddler will be attempting to seize power as well. And I'm going to win," Penguin said with much confidence.

"What makes you so sure?"

Penguin pulled out his obnoxiously long cigarette.

"You don't mind if I smoke?"

Deadshot responded by bringing his wrist gun next to the cigarette's end. Pulling the trigger he shot a single bullet.

BANG!

The small spark of it was enough to ignite Penguin's cigarette.

"Not at all…" Deadshot remarked.

Penguin took a puff.

"Now why do I think I will win? Well, like I established earlier, my time as an informant has allowed me to gain plenty of resources and multiple contacts. However, my biggest advantage is that deep down, I'm a businessman. A businessman who knows when to act and not to act. These so-called super criminals maybe stylish and have their own gimmicks like I do, but they get too caught up in their own egos. Long ago, I learned in crime you can't make it personal. It makes very bad business. Luckily I learned that after that Batwoman destroyed my operation…"

"And so you became a snitch," Deadshot finished.

Penguin scowled.

"You can't deny my friend that I probably have the best chance right now of coming on top in this war. Like I said, it is going to be probably the biggest war we've seen in Gotham for a long time. It's going to be dangerous…"

"You should know me Ozzie, I don't care if I live or die."

Penguin sighed.

"Look Cobblepott," Deadshot said while trying to sound professional. "You can use me if you need a few hits done or something but don't expect any loyalty from me. I'm on my own."

"I see," the Penguin said sadly as he got up and turned to leave. "It's a shame. To think I was considering helping you…"

"Helping me?" Deadshot asked in spite of himself.

Penguin grinned, he had his interest now.

"If you work for me, not only will I provide you protection and benefits, but I will give you the one thing you want most in this world…"

"No thanks. I'm not a fan of assisted suicide…"

Penguin squawked out a laugh that caused Deadshot to flinch a little.

"Floyd, I know what you really want. You are a caged bird that just wants freedom. How you interpret that freedom is up to you. However I do know I can help you become somewhat freer than you are right now..."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Penguin grinned wickedly.

"The Iceberg Lounge has not only attracted the scum and elite of Gotham but even the politicians from D.C. I have enough contacts, blackmail, favors, connections and what not that with a phone call or two, I can end Amanda Waller's hunt for you. You can be a free man. No longer will you have to worry about the U.S. Government trying to bring you in. You can actually walk down the street again in broad daylight. Don't tell me that isn't something you want."

Deadshot was thinking over Penguin's offer. It was tempting. It would be nice if he had a little degree of freedom again. If he had to owe his services to the Penguin, it wouldn't be too bad. After all, knowing Cobblepott, the midget would probably find many people for him to kill.

"Fine," Deadshot said while extending his hand to shake. "We have a deal. But you promise to get the Feds off my case?"

"Floyd," Cobblepott said, clasping his two small hands around Deadshot's. "I'm a man of my word."

* * *

Diana watched as her jet zoomed by the clouds. She would be near her island home soon. It would be perfectly sunny, like it always was. A true island of paradise. For some reason flying had managed to calm her down. She didn't feel angry anymore. She was focused, finding her center. It was almost like she was out fighting again. The sight of her island in the distance brought her back to earth. She couldn't deny how her heart rate was picking up. She was so glad she was coming home now. It would be good to see her mother.

Speak of Hades, there she was standing on the landing site waiting for her. Diana couldn't help but laugh at the sight of her mother trying to maintain regality with that wide loving smile on her face. Diana landed her jet smoothly and popped the cockpit open as she jumped out.

"Diana!" Hippolyta said happily as she ran up and hugged her daughter. Diana was a little taken aback by her mother's large amount of affection.

"What's going on Mother?" Diana asked a little nervous.

Hippolyta laughed and broke away to look into her own daughter's eyes.

"I'm sorry. The omens for what happened the other day were bad. The world was in great danger. I…we were worried about you. But I prayed to the gods that they would protect you and it looks like they did."

Diana couldn't help but feel a little guilt. She hadn't even considered that her mother and sisters who were probably worried sick about her. But at least she was home now.

"Come daughter," Hippolyta commanded as she put her arm around Diana's shoulder. "We have much to catch up with."

* * *

Superman stared at the statue of his parents. After he was told he was given a week off from the League, he decided to head to the Fortress of Solitude. He wanted to be alone. Lois wasn't too happy about that but she respected his decision. He was so lucky to have her. He didn't deserve her. Currently, he was pacing back and worth while brooding over his own failures. Superman couldn't help but chuckle for a second. He was acting like Bruce…

But again, thinking of Bruce just brought more sadness and pain to Superman.

Why? Why did Bruce have to die? It should've been him. Darkseid invaded earth only because of him, not Batman.

Superman heard Darkseid's taunt from their fight in his head.

"_I hope you appreciate Kal-El; that everything that happens from this point is on your head."_

He should've listened to that warning but he was too proud and stubborn. Now Batman was dead because of that arrogance. If only he hadn't fallen for that stupid trap…

SLAM!

CRACK!

Superman slammed his fist against the wall in frustration while letting out an angry cry. He ignored how the wall cracked from the impact. He didn't deserve to be called Superman. He didn't deserve to wear the crest of El. He was a failure, a disgrace.

"_You're merely a man."_ Superman heard Darkseid's voice taunt. Superman ignored it and began to stomp away. But the voice in his head was persistent. Even though it was his own imagination, he had no control of it.

"_Who will die next? Wonder Woman? Flash? Green Lantern? How many more will have to die to save you because of your failures?"_

"Shut up!" Superman roared angrily at nothing.

Darkseid's voice chuckled.

"_Now I finally found the real way to defeat the great Kryptonian. Just show him the blood of his friends that is on his hands…"_

Superman collapsed and fell to his knees. He began to weep. He didn't care if it made him lookt weak because it honestly made him feel better. It was drowning out the voice in his head. Grief was able to get him to focus his mind. For a while he just kneeled on the ground apologizing profusely to his fallen friend while letting the tears fall. It felt good. It was okay to cry. He was alone.

* * *

Diana tried to eat the food that she and her mother had been feasting on but it didn't taste well. Diana was sure it had nothing to do with the food. Themyscira always had excellent cuisine. It was probably because she was just distracted. Her mind kept drifting away. She was worried about the world. She always was. She loved it too much. But she was worried about her friends. She worried about Clark. Lois had called her while she was flying to let her know Clark had flown to the Fortress and locked himself in it. Diana could only advise Lois to let Clark have some time alone. He needed it.

But she was worried about the others. Poor J'onn. His first day back with his friends ended with him already losing one of them. Wally, he was still young, but he was mature. He would get by. Still, she felt like she should be there to comfort him. Then she thought about Shayera and John. Who knows how they were taking it? They were very proud and stubborn people. Who knows how they would react?

"Is everything alright my sun and stars?" Hippolyta asked, noticing Diana didn't seem to be listening to her.

"I'm fine," Diana said quickly. Hippolyta gave Diana a look she used to give her when she was a little girl. Despite being a grown woman, it still scared Diana and she couldn't help but break eye contact with her mother.

"Daughter," Hippolyta said sternly. "I'm your mother. Don't lie to me…"

Diana sighed.

"In the last battle we weren't completely victorious…"

Hippolayta gave Diana a confused look. Diana took a deep breath before elaborating.

"I…the Justice League lost a good friend. He was actually one of the men who helped us save Themyscira from Hades…"

"Which one?" Hippolyta asked with concern. She may've not been completely trustworthy of men, but a hero of Themyscira was still a hero of Themyscira. Diana sighed again.

"The one in black…"

"The one without powers?" Hippolyta asked with surprise. Diana felt anger at that remark.

"He didn't have powers because he didn't need them Mother! He had saved the world and countless of lives many times with his own hands! He died while saving the world again!"

"I meant no disrespect towards him Diana. I'm sorry," Hippolyta quickly apologized. Diana calmed down.

"It's just I still have a bad habit of forgetting how important mortal men can be sometimes."

Diana sighed before standing up.

"Where are you going?" Hippolyta asked.

"I just want to go on a walk," Diana called back as she left. "I'll be back soon."

And with that, she left the palace and began to explore the island. The sun had already set so it was pretty dark. Still, Diana knew every corner and inch of the island and could explore it blindfolded. She wasn't upset at her mother. She was just angry at herself. She had reservations of allowing Batman to go fight Darkseid but she let him do it. She should've known better. It wasn't that she felt guilty or was blaming herself. It was more that she was mad she didn't see it coming. She was mad she so stupidly forgot how mortal Bruce was. She was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't been paying attention to where she was going. When she realzied where she was, she froze.

She had reached the secret opening to Tartarus. Diana felt a chill running down her spine. Why was she here? Was it by complete accident or was her subconscious telling her something? If Bruce was dead, maybe she could still talk to him? No, he wouldn't like that. He would want to rest in peace. But still, she couldn't help herself and started walking down the steps. It didn't take her long to reach the bottom. The pit was like the last time she was there; damp and dark. The doorway was sealed shut, glowing slightly. She slowly approached it with trepidation.

For the most part, her rational mind was restraining herself. She should know better than to even think about opening those doors. Hades couldn't be trusted. Besides, it would be difficult to open the door without the keys. Yet a small part of her couldn't help but wonder that if she opened the door, she could bring Bruce back, or at least talk to him one last time. She wanted to let him know how sorry that she and the rest were for his death. And maybe tell him something else...

But then she shook her head. It was too risky. Hades would try to escape if she opened the door. She couldn't risk that. But he did say he was her father. She refused to believe and acknowledge that, but if she pretended to accept that, he might be lenient towards her. Maybe as a favor to his "little girl" he would allow her…

"He won't be there," said a calm voice on the other side of the cave.

Diana jumped and turned around to see her mother was in the pit and was looking at her daughter with the utmost sympathy.

"What are you talking about?" Diana asked, trying to not sound guilty. Hippolyta sighed and walked to her daughter slowly.

"I, like you Diana, would often come down and stare at the door whenever we lost a fellow sister. I've been tempted to sometimes just open it and tell Hades if he really did love me, he would bring them back. But in the end, I knew it's not worth the risk. He can't be trusted. And besides, we shouldn't disturb the dead."

Diana bowed her head. It was just wishful thinking. She would never do that. Her mother was right; it was not worth bringing one life back from the dead to doom the lives of others. No matter how great that life was. Diana then looked into her mother's eyes with curiosity.

"You said he won't be there?"

Hippolyta looked at the sealed door.

"Tartarus and Elysian Fields are reserved to only those who believe in our gods. Based on from what you've told me of your friend, I doubt he'll be there. He didn't seem like the type to believe in our gods."

Diana felt a little worried.

"Then where is his soul?"

Hippolyta sighed.

"Probably in some other afterlife. Who knows? There are some things beyond our understanding."

Diana turned around and looked at the doorway to Tartarus. Despite being the threshold that separated the living from the dead, it looked relatively boring and harmless. Diana couldn't help but stare at the markings on the door. She never really had the chance to examine it before. There were little carvings and paintings that depicted the story of how the doors were sealed. Diana grimaced when she saw one painting depicting her mother being seduced by Hades. Some things should be in the past. She was about to turn around and head out when another painting on the door caught her eye.

From what Diana could guess it was the final battle that led to the Amazons imprisoning Hades. Diana recognized her mother who was in the front lines of the Amazons, forcing the shadow back into Tartarus. It was the image next to her mother that caused her to pause. She could tell it wasn't an Amazon. The artist made a concentrated to effort to emphasize it was a man. A man black like the shadow. He was helping Hippolyta push the shadow back into Tartarus. What was a man doing with the Amazons?

"Mother," Diana asked confused. She never recalled any of the gods to take the shape of a normal man in battle. "Which god is that?"

Hippolyta bowed her head.

"Once again daughter, I admit I sometimes forget how important mortal men have been to our history despite their faults."

Diana looked at her mother with shock.

"The gods casted Hades out of Olympus, but they left the battle on Earth to us Amazons. They wouldn't intervene. It was a long battle, lasting two months. Many Amazons died. But we still fought on. In the last hour, the gods or something else gave us a gift."

"What?" Diana asked. She felt like she was a little girl again hearing her mother tell all the tales of the gods and their champions.

"A man. We thought he was a spy for Hades but apparently he had no memory of who we was before he appeared before us. Some of us thought he was a god pretending to be human. Regardless, he did something that truly amazed us. He managed to hold the sword of Perseus."

"I thought the sword was lost?"

Hippolyta sighed sadly.

"It is now. The man had managed to wield the sword of Perseus which had been prophesized by our oracle as the key to defeating Hades. With him we repelled the dark forces and sent Hades back into the underworld where he belonged."

Diana was feeling like she had been duped her entire life. This mysterious man seemed important enough to the Amazon history and yet her mother neglected to tell her.

"Why did you keep this secret?" she demanded.

Hippolyta sighed.

"Forgive me daughter. Like I said, I often forget how even though many men are wicked; there are still some noble and good ones out there. I just choose to not remember sometimes. I'm not exactly sure why…"

And with that Hippolyta turned around to leave. Diana still had one more question.

"What happened to the man?" Diana asked.

Hippolyta sighed sadly not even turning around.

"He died," she explained and Diana could tell she was truly sorry.

Before she knew it, her mother had left her alone in the cave again. For the first time in her life, Diana truly identified with her mother. It was hard losing someone you respected in battle while you lived. But it was part of their world. The world of a warrior. Diana took one last look back at the door before deciding it was time to leave. She and her mother needed to stop living in the past. It was time to move on. She didn't have time to dwell in the past. Like her mother, people needed to look to her for guidance and she couldn't afford to be grieving all the time on past losses.


	8. The Calm Before the Storm

Two-Face lazily flipped his coin as he and Crane sat in the recreation room in Arkham. Crane was fidgeting slightly.

"What are you waiting for? We should do it now!" Crane complained.

"Shut up!" Two-Face snarled and elbowed Crane violently in the stomach.

"UMPH!"

Crane almost fell down while clutching his gut.

"If…you…can…escape…" Crane wheezed, "Why not try it now? The longer we stay here, the less likely we'll make it…"

"I've had experience on both sides of the justice system here. Trust me, it's going to take them awhile to adjust without Batman through the politicians and dirty cops. We got all the time we need," Two-Face explained calmly as he flipped his coin along his knuckles.

"But…"

"The coin said we mourn Batman first…"

"But you…we…hate Batman…"

"And he still deserves a funeral. The service is in two days. Once it's over, my men will break us out."

Crane sighed and began to hum with himself. He missed Jervis. They seemed to get along better. He hoped Jervis was alright, wherever he was.

"Now there's a matter of your part of the bargain…" Two-Face began menacingly.

Crane looked at Two-Face and placed a hand over his heart.

"You have my word Dent, you can count me in."

"Good," Two-Face snarled as he tossed the coin in the air for the umpteenth time.

"It's good to have allies," Crane remarked before pausing dramatically. "Especially during what is to come in these times…"

Two-Face almost dropped the coin.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he snarled.

"Nothing," Crane said calmly. "I know you're planning to try to take control of Gotham now that the rodent is dead…"

"And I'm going to win! The mob's not as strong as they once were. Thorne's spent a lot of money to stay out of jail from that Batwoman fiasco. It'll be easy pickings. They already feared me as District Attorney. They'll roll…"

Crane snorted.

"Please Dent; I'm a master of psychology, specializing in fear. Not everyone's afraid of you…"

Two-Face grabbed Crane by the throat.

"GACK!" Crane choked out.

"Well maybe I need to give them a reason to," Two-Face threatened.

Crane gasped between struggled breaths.

"I'm…not…talking…about…the…mob…I'm…talking...about…folks…like…us…"

Two Face slackened his grip. Crane inhaled a bunch of air.

"What are you talking about?" Two-Face demanded angrily.

"Listen…Harv," Crane explained as the blood returned to his face. "You're not the only one who's going to try to make the grab for power now…"

Two-Face looked at Crane with a disbelieving look.

"Like I said earlier…I'm a psychologist," Crane defended. "I know how people think."

"Fine. Who's going to be stupid enough to try to challenge me?"

"Well, most criminals aren't going to do anything big yet. They're still afraid that Batman's secretly alive. That's why it's been surprisingly quiet which is why I advise we break out sooner…"

Two-Face glared and Crane gulped before getting back on topic.

"But after the funeral, the reality that Batman's dead will set in and they'll start getting bold. Even if the whole Justice League is patrolling the streets they'll feel invincible. Even the low level crooks will think they can take this city."

"What about the mob?"

"Most of them will probably try to reclaim old territory out of familial pride and honor. Thorne may be crippled financially, but he'll still have some influence and try to make the biggest grab. But I don't think the mob's going to be your biggest rival…"

"Who then?" Two-Face demanded impatiently.

Crane grinned. He liked how he had the man at his ear right now.

"Our old friend Cobblepott."

Two-Face snorted.

"Penguin's a coward. That's why he became a rat…"

"While you were stuck here…" Crane said under his breath.

"What was that?" Two-Face muttered back while flipping his coin a little harder than usual.

"Think about it Dent. Batman allowed Penguin to do a lot of illegal dealings in exchange for information. In a way, he's probably already rebuilt his criminal empire through more subtle means. Now that Batman's gone, he's going to react two possible ways. The first one is he'll probably feel scared and paranoid now that he doesn't have Batman's protection and will probably want to establish his criminal reputation again right away. If he doesn't feel scared, then he'll more likely feel confidence mixed with insecurity and thus need to prove himself again. Either way, he's going to be the one that will try to seize complete control over Gotham and actually has the resources to do it."

Two-Face reflected on that. Crane may've been crazy, but he was a brilliant psychologist. His opinion did matter.

"What do you think he'll do?"

"Try to find allies quick. He'll want people that don't have ambition to take power so he doesn't have to worry about them undermining him. Rumor has it Deadshot's in town again; he would be an ideal candidate. Maybe Croc too..."

Two-Face paused at that. If Penguin had Deadshot on his side that would be something to worry about. Deadshot was the best assassin in the world. But still he wasn't going to let that overweight foreigner intimidate him.

"What about Bane?" Two-Face asked. Maybe he could get the juggernaut on his side. That would counter anything Penguin threw at him, even Croc. Crane bit his lip.

"Penguin wouldn't recruit him because Bane has too much ambition and I would advise the same. Short term I won't worry about Bane. I would focus on him later though…"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Bane suffers from sort of narcissistic need to prove his authority. He does have ambition, but he also has a desire to defeat a worthy adversary. Now that Batman's gone, there's no enemy for him to defeat as a coup de grace, and thus no point in trying to take control. He'll rather just sit by and watch everyone fight until…"

"He can determine a champion to take on," Two-Face finished darkly.

Crane nodded.

"Yes. This is why I wouldn't worry about him yet. He won't try to act until later."

Two-Face sighed. He would have plenty of time to deal with Bane. However, there was one more thing that he was bugging him.

"And the clown?"

"What about him?" Scarecrow asked, seemingly reluctant to talk about the Joker.

"Why him? You know exactly why! It's always the bird, him and us at war with each other! What's he going to do?"

Crane's face flushed with slight embarrassment.

"Well you see...he's kind of hard to predict. I mean, there's nothing constant about him. I can see him either not doing anything because he's upset Batman's not dead by his hand or at the same time being excited that Batman's dead so that he can cause more trouble. It's never the same with him. He's unpredictable."

Two-Face groaned. Not only was he going to be at war with Cobblepott, and possibly Bane later in the future, but there was the possibility the Joker would jump in as well? This wasn't going to be easy as he thought it was. Still though, he knew one thing for certain, he was going to win.

"And where do you stand Crane?"

"I stand with you," Crane said putting his hand on his heart. "Otherwise I wouldn't tell you all this information."

"You could just be misleading me so I'll break you out," Two-Face countered, eying the thin man with suspicion.

"Well that's something you're going to have to decide yourself," Crane said cryptically.

Two-Face for awhile stared into the beady eyes of the self-proclaimed master of fear. Neither inmate wanted to blink. Neither of them wanted to fully trust the other yet.

"Why choose me then? Why not go to Cobblepott?" Two-Face asked, ready to flip the coin.

"Well one, you're my best chance getting out. Secondly, you reward loyalty better than Cobblepott. The concept of loyalty is lost on him. You though, you admire loyalty. I know it."

"What makes you say that?"

"Oh please Dent, you still have split personality disorder! That once noble District Attorney is still inside of you. You still have some form of honor with you!'

Two-Face paused, Crane had him there. A part of him didn't want to trust the freak but another part felt he deserved his trust.

"Let's consult the coin," Two-Face muttered as he flipped it for the umpteenth time.

Crane watched as the silver coin slowly rose in the air before rapidly descending back down as it landed in Two-Face's hand. Two-Face immediately slapped it on his other wrist and moved his hand away.

Crane let out a sigh of relief. It was the good head.

"Dr. Crane, welcome aboard my team. I have one thing to ask you first; do you have any more of that fear gas stockpiled somewhere?"

Crane smiled wickedly.

"What do you have in mind?"

"I feel like after our breakout, we should have a little celebration in the Iceberg Lounge…"

* * *

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Harley banged on the door.

"Puddin' please! Open up!"

"Go away," the Joker said on the other side.

"But Mistah J! You have me worried sick! You haven't eaten much…"

"I'm not hungry!" Joker shouted back like a little kid.

Harley sighed and gave up. On the other side of the door the Joker just sat there humming a sad song to himself. Normally he would revel in Batman's death and start causing trouble. But for once in his life, he was sad. Sad that his enemy was gone, before he could implement the awesome plan he had. He felt like he was robbed. Fate gave him the best idea ever and he wouldn't be able to implement it. It was like being told the greatest joke, without the punch line. He was going to be obsessing over this forever. He could care less what happened in Gotham now; Penguin, Bane, Two-Face, and Thorne could all have their fun. The Joker wasn't going to be participating at all.

"All by myself…" the Joker sang sadly to himself.

* * *

Tim and Barbara sat at the table with Alfred. It was surreal to see him for once not making dinner and enjoying it with them. Zatanna was cooking tonight and due to being part Italian, was even a better cook than Alfred in making spaghetti. The sorceress came in holding an entire pot of sauce, grinning sheepishly.

"I'll have you know I didn't use any magic. This is strictly made by hand."

"And I'm sure it will be delicious Miss Zatanna," Alfred said politely.

"Alfred, please call me Zana," she said, obviously flattered by Alfred's manners.

"It sure smells good," Tim complimented his mouth watering.

Zatanna placed the pot on the table.

"It should. It was my mother's recipe," she explained as she began to pour it on a plate.

The past few days, Zatanna's presence had brought a little warmth to the manor. It was true what Alfred had said earlier. She was like family to the Batclan. Like an aunt or something. Her sweet disposition did brighten the place up.

"Bruce never really was a fan of Italian food," Barbara mused.

Alfred shook his head smiling.

"Master Bruce was always a picky eater. I remember when he was little he absolutely refused to eat any meals not made by me."

"To be honest Alfred," Zatanna chimed in. "If I grew up on eating your food, I wouldn't want to eat any other food as well."

Everyone let out a nice chuckle, it felt good to joke.

"I hope I'm not too late?" a nervous voice said on the other end of the room.

Everyone's heads turned around sharply to look at the newcomer. It was Dick. He looked like he hadn't slept for years. His skin was pale, his eyes yellow, and his long hair very greasy. Dick had been locked in the Batcave for almost a whole week now. Alfred had to bring him food down there to ensure he didn't starve. The tension in the room was stiff. No one was sure how to react.

"I…uh…" Dick said embarrassed and unsure. "Smelled dinner and couldn't resist…"

Barbara ran up and hugged him. Zatanna just smiled.

"You are more than welcome to have dinner with us Dick. I've made plenty."

"But first Master Richard, you need to take a bath," Alfred demanded.

Dick looked at Alfred confused.

"I will not have your stank disturbing these charming ladies here," Alfred threatened getting to his feet and crossing his arms. "It's bad manners."

Tim was trying to stop laughing. Dick couldn't help but smile. It almost seemed like things were getting back to normal.

"You got it Alfred," Dick said, a little red with embarrassment and he turned around to use the high powered industrial strength shower in the Batcave. Alfred smiled and sat back down.

"Well it seems like Master Richard has finally reached into acceptance over Master Bruce's untimely passing," Alfred said sadly. It was sad that Bruce was dead, but at the same time, he was glad how the Batfamily was healing.

"You think maybe he'll patrol with us tonight?" Tim asked unsure. Other than the night Superman and Wonder Woman stepped in, no one had been patrolling the streets of Gotham. For some reason, not even the criminals were daring to make their move yet. For once, Gotham seemed quiet.

"It's going to get hectic sooner or later," Barbara muttered darkly. "I was talking with my dad, asking him why nothing's really happened yet. He told me to just wait for it. He thinks criminals are just all waiting and seeing who makes the first move. It just takes one spark before it gets going…"

"Which is why we need to patrol again," Tim interjected looking at Alfred with a pleading look. "If we can get Dick to go with us, will you let us go?"

Alfred sighed sadly. It looked like he was holding something back. Like a big secret.

"I know Master Bruce wouldn't want his work to go to waste. If Mater Richard agrees to stay here and patrol the city for awhile, I will allow you two to go as well. It's not like I could stop you anyways…"

Barbara let out a small smile.

"On another note," Zatanna said in a serious tone that was contrasting the jovial mood she had earlier. "We need to talk about what we're doing for the funeral. It's in two days."

Any joy or happiness in the room had been evaporated. Talking about the funeral meant one thing; saying good-bye to Bruce. It would be the end. For awhile, no one dared to speak. Everyone just bowed their heads in silence. Finally Alfred cleared his throat.

"I feel like you, Miss Zatanna, should go with the Justice League. It would look suspicious if you were seen with Master Tim and me…"

"Understood," Zatanna said, clasping the old man's hand.

"What about Babs?" Tim asked confused.

"I'm going to be with my father and the GCPD," she explained. She wanted to be there for her father. They both needed each other.

"But we're not going to have anyone in Bat-uniform there?" Tim asked. He looked offended by that idea.

"I think we can ask Master Richard to show up in his Nightwing costume, but I'm not sure if we can convince him to come to the funeral…"

"Leave that to me," Barbara assured.

"Then it's settled. Now, let us eat," Alfred announced. He didn't want to be going into more depth about Batman's funeral. Unfortunately Barbara and Tim were still talking about it.

"Dad says it's not going to be as crowded as Superman's was…"

"That's bull-"

"Language!" Zatanna snapped.

"-loney," Tim said, catching himself.

"It makes sense," Barbara explained. "You know how Bruce wouldn't want a big funeral like that anyways…"

* * *

John sat with Mari at their table. He had been unable to take her to dinner right away due to her being busy with the League. Now she finally had some time off. They were at some fancy restaurant he couldn't even pronounce.

"Are you alright John?" Mari asked unsure.

"Of course I am!" John said a little too quickly. He tried to avoid sounding so guilty.

"Okay…" Mari answered, a little startled by his hasty reply.

"Why do you ask?" John said while trying to keep the volume of his voice lower and hide his nervousness.

"The funeral's in two days. I just thought you might be a little…well you know," she explained as she grabbed his hand.

If John hadn't reached his full potential for guilt before, he was reaching it now. Mari was an incredible woman and he betrayed her. Some man he was.

"Hey," Mari said when she noticed the guilty look in John's face. "It wasn't your fault…."

John groaned in his head. She thought he was guilty over Batman's death.

"I know…" John said sadly. He was too scared to tell her the truth.

* * *

Shayera was in her small room, rearranging the furniture. There was really no need to but she had depleted the entire stockpile of droids in both the Watchtower and Metro so she couldn't use the training room to vent out her frustrations. Moving the furniture was the next best thing since she and the other founders were given mandatory vacations. She had moved her bed right along the bathroom door when she heard a knock.

"Come in," she grunted, forgetting she was only wearing a sports bra.

The doors opened to reveal a man in scarlet and yellow.

"Hey Shay…whoa!" Wally said when he realized she was wearing little on top.

"Up here," Shayera snapped angrily.

"Sorry," Wally said, his face flushed with embarrassment.

"What do you want Wally?"

"I was just checking to seeing how you're doing. You okay?"

"Fantastic," Shayera said a little coldly, meaning she wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone.

"Well…uh…"Wally said awkwardly. He was put off by her coldness. "If you need to talk to anybody, I'm here…"

And with that he quickly left. Shayera sighed as the doors hissed shut behind him.

Everything seemed so upside down. John and her sleeping together, Batman dead, Wally being the only mature one. And there was the fact no one had any clue where Diana and Clark were. They both just disappeared off the grid. She just angrily sighed and decided to move her bed closer to the corner.

* * *

J'onn stood up, in his Martian form, staring out the window. China was quiet tonight. Just like the rest of the world. It seemed the whole world was holding its breath, waiting to see how Gotham would react to Batman's death. J'onn himself was angry as well. He was watching Snapper Carr on his wife's satellite TV earlier and the reporter had pointed out how Batman's funeral would be almost the opposite as Superman's. Whereas Superman had nearly every head of state at his funeral, Batman would only have a few. Whereas Superman's death caused many people to debate how the Justice League would survive without Superman, Batman's death caused people to debate whether Batman was even important to the Justice League. When Superman had died, it seemed the whole world had mourned for him, but when Batman died, it seemed no one really cared. It seemed a lot of people were glad he was gone.

If only they knew how many times that man had risked his life to save not just Gotham but the world. Superman may've gotten the attention, but Batman was just as important. The man they would look to for a plan. The man who would never give up and do whatever he could to save the world. The man would give his life for the mission while the rest stayed alive to grieve. J'onn bowed his head. He was requested to speak the eulogy at the funeral based on his wonderful performance at Superman's. He didn't feel like he deserved that honor. He had buried too many friends. That must've meant something. He was a failure if he had that many people close to him die while he survived…

J'onn felt a gentle hand on his back and he turned around to see his wife. She was giving him a sympathetic look.

"You'll do great," his wife reassured him in Mandarin.

J'onn smiled and pulled her into his arms and held her tight.

"I love you," he whispered back in Mandarin softly.

* * *

Superman was feeding one of his animals in the Fortress. It wasn't making him feel better at all but he needed to do something. If he was just by himself he would just wallow in self-pity and self-hate. He needed to pull himself together. What was wrong with him? All of a sudden he heard the presence of someone behind him. He quickly turned around to find he was staring at woman with raven black hair and blue eyes.

"Diana?" Superman asked confused. She was wearing an outfit he had never seen her wear before. It was a white toga with golden boots and a golden leaf crown.

"Sorry," she said, feeling a little embarrassed for intruding on him. "You left the door open…"

"Oh," Superman said while cursing himself for his lapse of judgment in his head. For a while the two friends just stared at each other.

"What are you wearing?" Superman asked when he couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"It's what Amazons wear during a funeral to a fallen warrior. I wore it when we thought you died…" Diana said awkwardly.

"The funeral's not until tomorrow," Superman remarked.

"I know…" Diana said while sighing. "I was at Themyscira all week with my mother. She helped me get it ready again. It isn't easy to put on…"

"Why are you here?" Superman demanded with sudden anger. He wanted to be alone.

"To tell you to stop acting like a brat!" Diana suddenly snapped, angry that he was getting aggressive with her. Superman felt bad right away.

"Sorry…"

"Kal," Diana said and she walked up to her friend while placing a gentle hand on his chest. "I know why you are like this. You're afraid to grieve with others. If there was anything I've learned while being in Man's World, it's that one should never grieve alone."

Superman didn't say anything. His posture was just stiff and rigid.

"Lois is hurting too," Diana pointed out. "It doesn't help if you have her worried about you as well."

Still nothing but silence from Superman. Diana gave a defeated sigh.

"Well I'll get going," she said as she turned to leave. "You're coming tomorrow aren't you?"

Superman didn't know what to say. He at first didn't want to come because of guilt but he had just realized he would feel just as guilty if he didn't come. He then imagined Ma and Pa scolding him for being self-centered. Who cares how he felt? Batman deserved better. Superman looked into Diana's eyes before slowly nodding. Diana beamed a little at that.

"For what it's worth Kal," Diana said slowly. "I think he would've wanted you to come, no matter what happened."

And with that, Diana left, leaving Superman standing alone in the Fortress. Superman was left to his thoughts. The whole reason he had become distant with Lois was after Bruce died, he realized that almost everyone he knew would die. He would continue to survive, but the rest would fade away. He was afraid to get close to anyone. But then Diana made him realize something. He was being selfish. Lois was hurting too and he was leaving her alone. He was supposed to care about others, not himself. Sighing he got ready to leave the Fortress. He just hoped Lois had it in her heart to forgive him.

* * *

Lois Lane sighed in the hotel she was in. She was covering the funeral for Batman which was tomorrow. Unlike Superman's funeral, there wasn't much of a media circus. In fact, the Daily Planet was probably one of the few news agencies outside the Gotham Metropolitan Area covering the story. That pissed her off. Bruce deserved a better turnout. A single tear fell down her cheek and she ignored it. She was typing on her laptop which seemed to not be working right lately.

"Damnit!" she shouted angrily.

CRASH!

When her laptop froze for the umpteenth time, she threw it off her desk. What the hell was wrong with this world?

"You okay?" she heard a soft voice behind her.

Lois turned around to find Superman standing on her hotel balcony with a look of sympathy on his face. She could tell though he was hurting more than she was by his hunched posture.

"What the hell do you want Smallville?" she asked, still angry at how he had been ignoring her the past few days.

Superman said nothing and kept walking up to her. Lois didn't even resist but kept looking into his blue eyes unsure. The Man of Steel finally stopped, leaving not much room between him and her. She was close enough she could hear his heart beating rapidly.

"Clark?" Lois asked unsure.

Superman pulled her in an embrace and began to cry. Lois cried with him. For awhile, the couple just held each other tightly as they both let their emotions surface.

"Why now?" Lois managed to gasp out between sobs.

"A friend of mine came by and reminded me I'm not alone," he whispered gently in her ear. "I'm so sorry Lois…"

"Shh," Lois hushed him. They didn't need to say anything. Their actions were speaking louder than words. For the rest of the night the two just embraced tightly in each other's arms, neither willing to let go.


	9. The Funeral

Barbara looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a simple black dress to the funeral. In the background she could hear her father on the phone.

"I don't care if there's a low turnout!" Gordon snapped. "I don't want any punk trying to disrupt the service!"

Barbara sighed. It was what everyone was afraid of; some freak or loon would try to disrupt the service in one last attempt to defame Batman. Her father was putting so much security at the funeral that she was surprised there were any cops left to patrol.

"Are you sure you're alright dad?" Barbara asked as she put on some earrings.

"I'm fine kiddo," she heard her father grunted. "It's the rest of the world's that screwed up. Did you hear what Cobblepott's doing?"

"What's that?"

"He's hosting a 'memorial party' in the name of Batman tomorrow night. He's just using that as a cover to try to restart his criminal enterprises," Gordon said with disgust.

Barbara was angry at that news. Penguin had no right to use Batman's death as a way to promote himself in the criminal underworld.

"Can't you do anything about it?"

"There's nothing illegal about holding a party in your own private night club," Gordon growled. "And we can't get a warrant without probable cause."

Barbara sighed. Batman was probably rolling in his grave right now. If he had a grave. It was probably good Bruce left behind only ashes. If they buried the body, someone could dig up the remains. Barbara shuddered at that thought.

"You ready to go honey?" Gordon asked from the other room.

Barbara sighed.

"Yes dad," she said and she walked out of her room to head to the car.

* * *

Flash made sure he was wearing his best Flash suit for the funeral. He was going to look his best while everyone said goodbye to Batman. There would be a public memorial service at the Gotham church and a private one later in the Manor that the founders were invited to. He pulled out his phone to call Linda.

_"Hello?"_ he heard her answer on the other line.

"Hey Linda, it's me Wally."

_"Hey Wally, are you alright?"_ Linda asked, sensing the serious tone in his voice.

"Yeah I'm fine. I was just making sure where still up for tomorrow night?"

_"Of course, wouldn't miss it!"_

Wally smiled and he said his goodbyes as he hanged up. He was so glad he had Linda in his life. She was able to pull him out of self-pity. He learned that as a superhero, he needed to be mature and strong, especially at Batman's funeral. For Batman, he would be brave. He then pulled out his commlink to call Mister Terrific to transport him to the location of the funeral. It was going to start in an hour.

* * *

J'onn was near the entrance of the Catholic Church in Gotham. He never saw Batman as the religious type, but the priest of this church apparently worked on a case or two with Batman and the city allowed him to preside over the memorial service. He knew Batman wouldn't care really where they held it. Compared to Superman's funeral, saying Batman's had a low turnout would be an understatement. There was hardly anyone coming at all. The only people coming were the Justice League and the GCPD. Other than that, J'onn saw only a handful of civilians.

"Sad day my friend," J'onn heard a boisterous voice. He turned around to find the King of the Seas with his wife by his side.

"Hello Aquaman," J'onn said while extending his hand to shake.

"I owed Batman my own life, and the life of my son. The least I could do is come here."

J'onn was a little happy at least someone was acknowledging Batman for something good he did.

"Are there anymore of the Justice League coming?" Mera asked.

J'onn shook his head.

"Other than the founders and a handful of others, no," he explained. "We still have a lot of work to do with helping the world heal. We have to go where we are needed."

"Understandable," Aquaman agreed, nodding his head before giving a disgusted look. "But I think the city of Gotham could've shown more gratitude to the Dark Knight."

"Yes…" J'onn said, not paying attention. Queen Audrey of Kasnia had just arrived. One of the few heads of state to actually give a damn about Batman.

"Ah, Superman is here!" Aquaman announced.

J'onn turned to see Superman had flown down to the entrance of the church. A few Gotham reporters began to surround him. Superman ignored them and slowly made his way inside. J'onn sighed with relief. It seemed Superman had managed to pull himself together this week. The League was going to need his leadership to survive. When Aquaman left to greet Superman, J'onn took this as his signal to leave and headed toward the front of the church. He caught site of Alfred and a young boy sitting in the civilian pews. J'onn felt great sympathy for Alfred. He knew what it was like to lose a child. To his right he saw Zatanna sitting with Green Arrow and Black Canary. She kept shooting glances back at Alfred and the young boy, trying to give a reassuring smile.

Wildcat was having a conversation with the priest while Question was examining the altar, trying to see if there were any bombs. J'onn didn't try to stop him. Vic meant well. Finally he made his way to the front pew where the founders would be sitting. He noticed Shayera and John went out of their way to sit on the opposite ends, leaving a very uncomfortable Wally and Diana in the middle. Diana was wearing the royal gown she wore to Superman's funeral. J'onn always hoped he would never see her in it again.

"J'onn," Diana said softly as she got up to greet him. "Is Kal here?"

"He just arrived," J'onn explained and sat down next to Diana.

"How's he holding up?" John asked worried.

J'onn sighed.

"Compared to last week? Pretty well."

"Did you see Dic-er Nightwing?" Wally asked hopefully.

"I don't know," J'onn said.

"Zatanna said he was coming," Diana reassured Wally. She was just hoping Nightwing wouldn't be like his mentor and try to avoid coming to the funeral.

"Can I sit here?" Diana heard a tired voice behind her.

She quickly turned around to find Dick in his Nightwing uniform standing in the pew behind her, looking nervous.

"Of course. We're so glad you could make it," J'onn said in a friendly tone.

Diana saw on the other side of the church that the Commissioner was sitting with his daughter, Barbara. She thought she saw a twinkle in Barbara's eyes. The young woman must've managed to knock some sense into Dick. However Dick's arrival was interrupted by the arrival of Superman.

"Hey guys…" Superman whispered quietly as he squeezed in the pew, between the two Johns. Diana thought she saw Nightwing glare at Superman for a second.

No one said anything other than give the Kryptonian a reassuring smile. They were glad he came here. He needed to be here. He kept looking over his shoulder to the area where the press was sitting. Diana thought she caught sight of Lois Lane.

"How's she holding up?" Diana asked Superman with concern.

"She's doing better," Superman answered. "Just like me."

Before Superman could elaborate, the church doors swung shut and the priest made his way to the podium to speak. Diana noticed he had a wooden leg.

"Friends, family, and guests…" the priest announced. "We gather today in the House of God to mourn the passing of not just one man, but an extraordinary man. A man who never lost faith in our city, even when he had every reason to. A man who wouldn't give up until he gave his last breath. A man we could count on to always be looking out for us…"

John tried to listen to the priest's opening remarks but he couldn't. He didn't mean to be rude, but he was feeling guilty. Especially since he was in a church now. He couldn't help but steal glances at Shayera. He was worried about her and wanted to make sure she was holding up right. But he couldn't tell; she had kept a very cold demeanor, making it impossible for him to read her. If only they weren't so proud he could hold her in his arms again and comfort her. Feeling her made him feel so safe and secure. And he was willing to bet she felt the same thing…

What was he doing? He was in love with Mari! He shouldn't be thinking thoughts like that. Especially in a church.

Meanwhile, Shayera herself was feeling unrest. Actually it was more anger directed at herself. She was still mad she had let her guard down, let alone in front of John. She was supposed to be over him and yet she had melted into his arms. When she rejoined the League, she wanted to move on from the past. But she was a fool. Those lingering feelings she had felt were still there. It made matters worse when she discovered she and John were potentially going to have a son in the future. A future she wasn't even sure existed anymore. John also said Batman was in the future as well. He was dead now. Nothing was in stone anymore…

"And now the Commissioner would like to say a few words…" the priest announced.

Shayera snapped at attention. She felt bad she had missed the priest's opening remarks. She didn't mean to drift off like that. She was losing her focus.

* * *

Barbara squeezed her father's hand tightly as the priest called him up. She wanted to let him know that she was proud of him and she would be there if he needed her. Her father gave her a sad look before slowly making his way up to the podium. Barbara knew he was angry. Angry that only the police seemed to show genuine care for Batman's death. There was one small consolation the low turnout had given Barbara; she knew everyone who was there was actually sorry Batman was dead.

At Superman's, she remembered Tim remarking it seemed a lot of people were there to only make themselves look good. Only a handful of people were actually sorry Superman was dead at his funeral. At least with Batman's funeral, she knew that majority of the people in the church were there for him, not for themselves. She continued to watch as her father put on his glasses as he approached the microphone.

"Batman was…" she heard father say quietly. Everyone in the church was leaning in, ready to hear what he had to say next.

The Commissioner paused before finding the strength to continue.

"…a man of few words. So in honor of his memory, I will keep this brief and ignore any B.S."

Barbara smiled at her father. She had an idea this was what Bruce would've wanted. She just wished she could see him one last time. She had fallen in love with him over the years, a school girl crush. The recent tragedy forced her to mature and realize the truth. Batman was never to have a happy ending. She just was too blind to see it. She was just glad he went down fighting instead of becoming too old and weak to carry on. It somehow seemed a better end to his legacy.

* * *

Zatanna listened to the Commissioner talk. She loved Gordon. He was probably one of the few people who understood Batman the most. He probably was one of the only few people Bruce ever trusted. It was fitting he would say some parting remarks on behalf of the city. Zatanna could tell it was going to be a difficult time not just for Gotham, but the Batfamily to move on without Batman.

As much as Bruce always liked to characterize himself as a loner, he was never alone.

There were people out there who would miss him, and she was one of them. She was glad Alfred was allowing her to stay with him and the rest of the Batfamily. It comforted her that although Bruce may be gone, she would at least help his family heal and move on.

* * *

J'onn listen to Gordon finish his speech before sighing. He was next.

"And now, J'onn J'onnz will be speaking on behalf of the Justice League," the old priest announced.

Wordlessly, J'onn got up and slowly walked to the podium. With the amount of bodies he had to bury over the course of his long life, one would think it would get easier. It never did. Every lost life was a reminder that he was still alive. A punishment that he would remember every single life he failed to save. Sometimes he wished he just stayed on Mars by himself. He was tired of seeing people die before him.

But he knew that would be selfish. It was never about him. He had forsaken anything about him long ago. It was about the other people who still had families. Their lives didn't deserve to suffer like his did. He slowly approached the podium and looked at the crowd before him. His throat for the first time in his life seemed to clog. He didn't know what to say, if he could say anything.

But then he saw movement in one of the front pews. Diana was giving him a reassuring smile. He was so lucky to have met her. She helped calm him down. He then thought of his wife and how she was there to support him. And for the first time in awhile, things didn't look bad anymore…

Finding a new sense of purpose, J'onn began to speak.

* * *

Superman listened to J'onn's speech with rapt attention. J'onn was very well versed and poetic in his eulogy to Batman. He basically reminded everyone how Batman never stayed in the spotlight. He would always operate in the shadows, never asking a thank you. J'onn was encouraging everyone in the church that today should be the one time they thank Batman even if he wouldn't be around to hear it. Superman listened as everyone in the crowd murmured 'Thank you'. He couldn't help but grin a little. If Bruce could see this now...

"These are dark times with Batman's passing," Superman heard J'onn say as he finished his eulogy. "But when things get dark, just remember, Batman would never give up, no matter how bleak things would look; and I hope you all do the same."

Those words struck a chord with the crowd. J'onn was telling the truth. Gotham's future didn't look good. With Batman dead, it was only a matter of time before criminals started getting bolder again. They all just needed to remember though; Batman would never give up on their city. And neither should they. J'onn backed away from the podium and started heading to the pews. It was then Superman realized he couldn't stay silent anymore. Before the priest could say the closing remarks, the Man of Steel got to his feet.

"I…I…like to say something," Superman said nervously. He had never been this nervous addressing a crowd before. His superhearing could pick up everyone's curious whispers. He saw many were giving him confused looks. Lois however was giving him a look of pride.

"Batman…" Superman said slowly. He had not planned anything. He was just going off the top of his head. He was speaking from the heart.

"Batman meant a lot to everyone here. To some he was a savior, others, a partner, but to people like me, he was a friend, a brother."

There were a lot of murmurs following that. Batman and Superman being friends seemed unlikely to a lot of people.

"I know he wasn't always the best person to be around. Arrogant, abrasive, and an ego the size of Montana…"

That earned a few encouraging polite chuckles.

"But deep down, he always cared for everyone. Especially the people he let get close to him. He would be too proud to show it often, but there were times he would find subtler ways to express it."

Superman noticed Diana was smiling at him. He at least had her and Lois's support as well.

"I just…" Superman began. He was beginning to choke. He knew he shouldn't do it in public but he felt for once, it was okay to show some tears. "...always thought he would be too stubborn to die. That he would last forever."

The silence in the room was deafening. Everyone was waiting to see how Superman would react next. The Man of Steel let out a few sobs before wiping the tears from his face and regaining his composure. He needed to stay strong to finish this.

"But even I sometimes forgot he was human. Not just physically but emotionally as well. He didn't just die for the sake of the mission, but to save the life of a friend. For that Batman, I'm forever grateful, and I will say it with pride, that if I had the choice, I would gladly give up my life for yours as well."

There was a brief pause. It seemed Superman still had one thing left to say. Superman turned to face the altar. Like his funeral, they had a coffin. There was nothing in it other than a spare Batsuit, since Bruce's ashes were going to reside in Wayne Manor. But to Superman, it was as if his friend's presence was there, waiting for his friends and loved ones to say goodbye one last time.

"Goodbye Batman…" Superman whispered softly before bowing his head.

As soon as it was clear his improvised eulogy was done, a large amount of applause broke out. Pretty soon everyone was standing, letting Superman know they appreciated his speech. Superman was blown away. He didn't expect a response like this. He was so stunned he almost didn't hear the priest ask for the six founders, Gordon, and Nightwing to help carry the coffin to Batman's memorial site.

* * *

Diana got up with the founders, Nightwing, and Gordon and slowly approached the coffin. She hesitated for a second. Picking this up would mean the beginning of the end. It would be the last time she would be this close to Bruce. Sure, his real remains weren't in it, but still it felt that way. She slowly bent down with the other seven and lifted it up. Even though with her superior Amazon strength, it seemed really heavy. She didn't know why. She could see to Superman, who was across from her, was feeling the same way. She gave him a sympathetic smile. She was proud of him. He learned how to express his emotions. She knew somewhere, Bruce would appreciate that.

For a second, Diana was tempted to say something as well. She wasn't even sure what. Something in her heart was yearning to speak something, before it was too late. But it was too late now. The group was already taking the coffin out of the church. She didn't have the opportunity to speak anymore. When they stepped outside, she was truly amazed by the sight before her she had almost let go of the coffin.

The turnout in the church may've been small, but the turnout outside was much larger than she had anticipated. It almost looked like the entire populace of Gotham was outside, flanking the main street to pay their respects to their fallen savior. Diana wasn't sure why none of these people went inside the church. Maybe they felt the funeral should only be for those who worked side by side with Batman. But still, they were out on the streets ready to show their appreciation and give their thanks. Batman might be forgotten to the world in a month or two, but he would never be forgotten in Gotham. The people would make sure of that.

For a while the funeral procession was standing still, stunned by the unexpected court on flanking the streets. Finally the Commissioner cleared his throat.

"I supposed we should get going…"

And with that, they slowly began to walk to the street, toward Gotham Central Park.

* * *

Dick wasn't exactly sure what to feel. He didn't realize that this many people would be coming out to say good-bye to Batman. It seems being in the line of work he did had made him forget how much of an impact his actions could have on other people. Dick noticed many civilians were taking off their hats and bowing their heads, some even muttering a few prayers as they walked by. He was glad Barbara talked him into coming; he was planning on watching the procession originally from the rafters.

Speaking of watching from the rafters, the slightest movement out of the corner of his eye caused Dick to glance up at a tall building they were passing. It was, like most of Gotham's buildings, cast in the shadows and thus making it easy for anyone to blend in up there. If it weren't for Dick's experience working in the dark, he might've not noticed the shadowy figure watching the procession on the roof. He was only able to watch it for a second before the figure disappeared. But Dick saw enough. He knew that feminine figure too well.

"Selina," he muttered sadly as he turned his head forward again. Apparently she was back in town now.

The rest of the walk was pretty uneventful. They finally reached the memorial site. It was on the outskirts of the Gotham Central Park. There was a simple black monument dedicated to Batman. Wasn't much, but it said a lot. Dick sighed sadly as he and the rest slowly lowered the coffin into the plot. This was goodbye. He had refused to believe it when he first heard the news, but now he accepted it. Bruce was gone. It was as if lowering the coffin into the plot was the living proof Dick needed that his mentor was dead. It felt like a weight had been lifted off of him. He finally had closure.

For awhile everyone just stood and watched as the plot was slowly filled up. Even after the land was replanted, many people were still standing by, keeping vigil on Batman's memorial. Finally though, everyone started to fade away and go back to their lives. Dick saw Barbara follow her dad. She was clutching his arm tightly. He knew she wasn't going to the private party in Wayne Manor later. She knew her father needed her right now. Pretty soon the Justice League began to leave as well. One by one, they were teleported away so they could be secretly transported to the Manor. That only left Dick with Superman and Wonder Woman. The three were just looking at the monument silently.

"Thank you Clark," Dick finally whispered, although he found himself saying it with reluctance. "Bruce would've appreciated thatt."

Superman couldn't help but smile sadly at that remark. He didn't notice the slgiht reluctance in Dick's voice. Dick's approval meant the world to him.

"Hey Dick. I know this is last minute but would it be okay if I brought Lois to the Manor as well? She was close to Bruce…"

"Alfred and the rest would love to have her," Dick responded somewhat coldly, accepting Superman's request.

Superman beamed before taking off.

"I'll see you at the Manor," he said before flying away.

That left Dick and Diana.

"Are you coming too?" Dick asked without even looking at her.

Diana gave a regretful sigh.

"I can't Dick. I have to catch up with stuff at the UN. I've been gone too long."

And with that Dick watch her walk away. He saw her take one last look at the monument like she wanted to say something but then she turned around and soon disappeared from sight. Dick, in spite of himself, found he was respecting Diana a lot. She was a strong woman. She was taking it well, even better than he was. How could he be so immature?

"What are you still doing here kid?" Dick heard a gruff voice.

Dick turned around to find a corpulent figure behind him. Harvey Bullock was smoking a cigar.

"What are you doing here?" Dick asked, turning the tables on the grumpy detective.

Bullock sighed. "I volunteered to patrol around the park tonight with a few other cops. If some punks try to mess with the monument or grave, they'll be hearing from us."

Dick was very surprised that Bullock out of all people was volunteering to help prevent Batman's memorial from getting desecrated.

"Thanks…Harvey," Dick said with genuine sincerity. He was glad that there were people like him who still cared.

"Least I could do," Bullock muttered. "I'm gonna check out the other side."

And with that, Bullock walked away, leaving Dick alone to himself again. But as usual, Dick wasn't alone for long. He sensed a familiar presence behind him. Closing his eyes and sighing, he spoke.

"What are you doing here Selina? I thought you were still in Paris."

"I was seeing if the rumors were true," the seductive voice of Catwoman responded. Dick turned around to see Selina was in her costume.

"I know you saw me on the roof," she mentioned. "I must be getting rusty."

Dick glared at her.

"Don't even think about stealing anything tonight…"

"I wasn't here to steal anything!" Selina snapped. "I've put Gotham behind me long ago. I'm just paying my respects."

Dick then realized she was holding a rose in one of her hands.

"Sorry…" Dick muttered.

Selina sighed, showing a rare moment of vulnerability.

"Don't be," she said as she walked up to the monument. "I don't have the best reputation after all."

Dick watched as she slowly placed the rose on the foot of the monument. She then turned around back to Dick.

"I'm going back to Paris," she explained.

"Good for you," Dick remarked. Why was she telling him this?

"In case you're wondering why, I'm just letting you know that Batman will have one less criminal to worry about. Now that Bruce's gone, there isn't anything for me to stay here for."

Dick was confused by that.

"Batman's dead…"

Selina grinned.

"Bruce's dead. Batman isn't a person," she said calmly.

Dick caught onto what she was saying.

"I'm not doing it. The cowl was buried with him, as it should be."

Selina just grinned again.

"If you say so," she said as she slowly walked away. "But I've been around the block kid to know one thing."

"And what's that?" Dick asked unsure.

Selina turned around and smiled mysteriously.

"Gotham will always need a Batman," she said before walking away, leaving Dick alone for the third time.

Dick was caught off guard. Selina's words were resonating in his head. Batman had made such an impact on Gotham, it seemed impossible the city could survive without him. But Dick refused to take up the cowl. Batman was Bruce's legacy not his. He wouldn't take up the cowl. It wasn't his duty. He then finally made to leave so he could join the others at the manor. However he turned around one final time to face the monument before leaving it for good.

"Goodbye old man," Dick said sadly as he departed.

* * *

Two-Face and Crane watched the local report on the TV. It just finished covering the funeral.

"That was pretty nice," Crane mused.

Two-Face flipped his coin.

"Yes it was. Ready to get out of here?"

"You betcha," Crane said excitedly.

BOOM!

"ARRGH!"

BANG! BANG!

"Look out!"

BANG!

Almost on the dot, an explosion was heard in the distance. Two-Face and Scarecrow could hear faint screams and yells in the distance. The two men calmly got off the couch while the other inmates panicked and ducked for cover in the recreation room. There was the faint sound of gunfire in the distance, but that didn't faze them. They calmly walked toward the source of the noise.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Within a minute, they were at the scene of the crime. Armed men were in a shootout with the guards. Even though this new asylum had much more security upgrades than the last one, it still was no match for the large amount of force that Two-Face's men brought.

"Get the boss!" one of the men shouted as he started shooting cover fire at the guards.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Two goons ran up and escorted Crane and Two-Face out of the asylum into one of the cars waiting for them. The driver began to start the car when the two passengers were put in.

VRRRROOOOOMMMM!

"Where're we going sir?" the driver asked as he sped out. The rest of two-Face's men were falling back to their getaway vehicles as well.

Two-Face looked at Crane.

"Lead the way doctor…"

* * *

_Somewhere in the universe_

Metron fiddled with his computer that showed him the future in his lab. This was a one of a kind machine but it had been shown to have its faults. It hadn't always accounted for a few variables. Well Metron was making sure this time; it would not make any assumptions or mistakes. This machine would show the true future. The inevitable future. After how the final battle with Darkseid didn't go as exactly as planned, Metron needed to be sure the future would be relatively the same like it was supposed to be. The Justice League would continue on. Even if it got smaller in the future, it would always be around to keep the universe, not just Earth safe. He expected the future to be almost the same minus Batman of course. It was a tragedy that he was gone, but he was just a man. Not that important to the future. Or so Metron hoped.

BEEP!

The machine began to make noises, signaling it was ready.

"Computer," Metron commanded.

"YES MASTER?" the machine spoke. Metron liked having his machines talk to him.

"Show me the future a hundred earth years from now," Metron ordered.

"AFFIRMATIVE," the machine complied. The screen went blank for a second before the picture became clear. If there was anything that was supposed to be seen. All Metron was seeing was pure blackness.

"Computer," Metron commanded again. "I said show me the future…"

"THIS IS THE FUTURE MASTER. WITHIN FIFTY EARTH CYCLES, THE UNIVERSE WILL BE DESTROYED."

"What?" Metron asked confused. "That was not what you showed me before! If I managed to get Luthor to trap Darkseid into the Source Wall, you showed me the universe would be safe! You promised me the universe would be safe!"

"THINGS DIDN'T GO EXACTLY AS PLANNED," the machine explained. The screen then showed Darkseid shooting his omega beams at Batman, incinerating him.

"WITH BATMAN GONE," the machine explained. "THE NEW TIMESTREAM LED TO A CHAIN OF EVENTS THAT DESTROYED THE UNIVERSE."

Metron fell back into his Mobius chair stunned. How could this have happened? He thought he had all the answers.

"How will the universe be destroyed?" Metron asked. He needed to know what he had done. This what he got for interfering.

"WITHIN FORTY EARTH CYCLES, THE CIVIL CONFLCIT OF APOKOLIPS WILL END. A NEW DICTATOR WILL EMERGE AND DECLARE WAR ON NEW GENESIS. THE WAR WILL END UP DESTROYING THE UNIVERSE IN ABOUT TEN EARTH CYCLES AFTER THE WAR STARTS."

Metron was shaking his head.

"That's impossible. The Justice League would still be around! I've seen the future! They still exist forty earth years later! They would've interfered with the conflict!"

"THERE IS NO JUSTICE LEAGUE AT THAT TIME ANYMORE," the computer spoke analytically. "EARTH WILL BE DISTRACTED WITH ITS OWN CONFLICTS."

Metron looked up confused.

"How?"

"WITHIN HALF AN EARTH CYCLE FROM NOW, THE JUSTICE LEAGUE WILL BE NO MORE. EARTH WILL HAVE DESCENDED INTO ANARCHY AND TYRANNY. ROUGHLY FIFTY EARTH CYCLES FROM NOW, THERE WILL BE SOME WHO TRY TO FIGHT BACK," the machine announced, showing a brief image of a big man with grizzly black hair and chalk white skin fighting alongside two young men who looked like brothers in what looked like an ambush sometime in the future. But before Metron could ask the meaning of that image, the machine continued its analysis.

"BUT IN THE END, THE OUTCOME OF THEIR EFFORTS WON'T MATTER. IT WILL BE TOO LATE. THE EARTH WILL BE DESTROYED ALONG WITH THE UNIVERSE."

Metron was stunned. Never in his long life and search for knowledge did he come across a situation like this. He didn't know what to do. All the planning, analysis, observing, was gone, forever.

"How…" Metron asked, almost speechless. "How does Batman being gone have to do with the Justice League being destroyed?"

"WITHOUT BATMAN, THESE EVENTS DON'T HAPPEN," the computer spoke as it flashed two images briefly. One was a man in a purple suit, with a clownish face being shot in the heart by a dart gun. Another image was Batman dueling with a man by sword. The strange man wore an emerald color cloak. They were fighting in what looked like a lab that was blowing up. A computer screen with the words PROJECT OBLIVION glowed in the background.

"INSTEAD THIS HAPPENS," the computer revealed analytically before showing a slideshow of images.

Metron was only able to make out a couple.

A green monster bearing its teeth. A giant man with a tube in his head flexing his muscles. A man with a burnt face flipping a coin. A man wearing a strange mask that looked like a sack. A man with a question mark cane. And lastly the image of the man with the emerald cloak again. Except this time this mysterious man wasn't fighting Batman but was instead standing over what appeared to be fire surrounding him. But that wasn't the end. The computer still had one more image to show. Out of all the images of the future the machine had showed him, this one disturbed Metron the most.

The clownish looking man in the purple suit was back again. He was standing over the bodies of what appeared to be the Justice League, including Superman. They were all beaten and bloodied.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The mad man was laughing wickedly; a laugh that was even causing Metron to be a little nervous.

"I've seen enough," Metron said before spinning his chair away grimly. All that work and it was for nothing. The future was doomed now. Maybe it was always meant to be doomed. Metron felt anger at himself. How could he not have foreseen this? He was supposed to be a scientist, he should've known better.

"I SENSE YOU ARE TROUBLED MASTER?" the machine's AI asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Metron replied cynically. "The future is doomed."

"YOU COULD TRY TO CHANGE IT…"

"Too risky!" Metron snapped. "If I try to stop Batman from getting killed, I risk letting Darkseid survive, and thus dooming the universe anyways. Batman needs to stay dead!"

"BATMAN IS NOT DEAD MASTER," the machine corrected.

Metron spun his chair back around so fast he almost fell out.

"What did you say?" he demanded angrily.

"BATMAN IS NOT DEAD MASTER," the machine repeated. Metron felt his anger rise. This machine was faulty, it had to be. No mortal could've survived Darkseid like that.

"You said so yourself that Batman was dead earlier!" Metron countered. This machine was defective. Its logic wasn't working.

"ANALYSIS SAID BATMAN WAS GONE, NOT DEAD. BATMAN IS GONE FROM HIS OWN TIME, BUT HE IS NOT DEAD."

"What do you mean? Explain yourself!" Metron yelled.

The machine complied and showed the scene of Darkseid confronting Batman again. Except this time the machine was playing the dialogue Darkseid said to his vanquished foe before he annihilated him.

_"I should kill you right now. But death would be too merciful. Instead I will give you the most painful punishment of all; oblivion!"_ Metron heard Darkseid speak as his eyes glowed red.

Metron almost fell out of his chair again. He didn't just hear that. Darkseid couldn't be that arrogant. He wouldn't dare…

But the machine replayed the line again. Darkseid made it clear he wasn't killing Batman.

"The Omega Sanction!" Metron gasped, clasping his hands on his head. "Darkseid, you fool! What have you done?"

* * *

_23000 BC_

"YYYAAAAARRRRGGGGH!"

The man woke up right away, screaming in pain. His body felt like it was on fire. It stung and burned everywhere. But as soon as it happened, it was gone. The man still felt like he was on fire, but his body temperature was slowly cooling and the pain was numbing. The man slowly sat up, despite feeling great pain. He felt bruised and sore everywhere. He then realized he was completely naked. He wasn't even sure what naked meant. He just knew that he was naked.

He slowly got to his feet. He was in the middle of a desert. Again, he had no idea what desert meant, other than he was in one. The man didn't know why he was here. Or who he was. All he knew was he was naked and he was in a desert. Something began to pick up in the man's head; survival. A word, like the others, he still didn't know what it meant, other than he needed to do it. Quickly the man began to walk in a direction which he somehow knew would be the best option for his survival. That's what he needed to do, survive.


	10. Contingency Plans

**Special Thanks to LordFrieza who has been pushing this idea for awhile.**

* * *

_Gotham-The Next Night After Batman's Funeral_

"Come on Sal, have a drink. It's on the house!" Cobblepott said encouragingly to one of his guests. He was having his party in the Iceberg Lounge. Many were invited, but only the VIP guests had the privilege of attending Penguin's own private party in one of his reserved rooms.

Sal Maroni eyed the drink suspiciously.

"I take it you want something from me?"

"What's wrong with a few gentlemen drinking in honor of our city's fallen savior?" Cobblepott joked.

"Get to the point Penguin," muttered Kolenkhov, the head of the Russian faction in Gotham.

Penguin took a sip from his martini glass before clearing his throat.

"I have acquired a lot of resources over the past few years…"

"By ratting us out," Lopez, the head of the drug cartel in Gotham, muttered angrily while twirling a switchblade and giving Cobblepott the evil eye.

"Now, now boys. Let bygones, be bygones. That was the past. I'm talking about the future. I'm presenting you all a deal of a lifetime…"

"What kind of deal?" Maroni interrupted. Penguin was a little flustered someone interrupted his speech but found his composure again before speaking.

"To have the honor of working with me," Penguin said proudly.

Kolenkhov let out a loud laugh.

"You think we're that stupid to trust you? Why would we work under you?"

"This is a waste of my time," Lopez said and made to get up. Penguin however kept his cool.

"Because think about it. Batman's gone…"

"And that means more territory for us to take!" Maroni snapped. "We don't need you! We can grab it for ourselves!"

"If you like to leave, the door is right there," Penguin said, beckoning to the door. "If you rather try to put in all the time, effort, and blood in squabbling over some small territorial gains be my guest."

"What? You think you can give us more territory and profits?" Kolenkhov asked in spite of himself.

"You think too small," Penguin said patronizingly while taking another sip from his martini. "I'm talking about you all being part of a criminal empire."

"A what?"

"Think about it!" Penguin said while getting to his feet, a little annoyed he had to spell it out for them.

"With the Bat gone, every criminal and freak is going to be taking advantage of it soon…"

"It's been quiet actually…" Lopez corrected.

"It will break soon enough," Penguin countered. "And when it does, it's going to be difficult for any of you to make decent gains. You'll be facing not just regular criminals but the filthy degenerates as well. They don't have Batman to keep them at bay, so they'll turn their focus on expanding their own gangs."

The guests all paused. Penguin had a point. Short term, Batman gone may be beneficial to them, but long term, they would be facing much more competition and violence.

"And what makes you think you can do better?"

Penguin smirked.

"I have the resources, the connections, and the brains to come out on top. If you all join me, you will rise with me. Think about it; together we can tame this city."

Penguin walked behind Lopez who was still in his seat and slapped him on the back.

"We can bring back honor to crime. No more will control of this city belong to the freaks..."

"And what do we get for helping you?" Kolenkhov asked, letting know by his tone of voice he was interested now.

Penguin grinned.

"You will rise with me. Help me take control of Gotham with your resources, and I will let you divide your claims among the city. With me in charge, you will get much more than the scraps you'd get while squabbling among the freaks."

"And we're supposed to just take you at your word?" Maroni asked with a little sneer, letting it know he didn't fully trust the Penguin yet.

"Maroni, you can leave if you like. If you want to take your chances with the freaks, be my guest. "

There was a pause in the room. Each crime lord was unsure what to do. Usually their egos and pride wouldn't allow them to work for a rat like Penguin, but he was offering an opportunity of a lifetime. The chance to bring Gotham back to the control of the crime families instead of the weirdoes.

"War is coming, whether you like it or not. It would be nice to be on the sane side…" the Penguin threatened ominously. "At least you know what you'll be getting from me instead of the likes of the clown or the former District Attorney."

Finally Kolenkhov let out a loud laugh.

"You still got it my friend," he said and offered his hand to shake. He was in.

Penguin shook it smugly. He then looked at Lopez.

"I don't like you Penguin," Lopez said threateningly. "So you better not screw me over on this."

Penguin's smile grew even more. Two down, one to go.

Maroni bit his lip and hesitated. He didn't trust the Penguin at all. But the offer was tempting. He didn't want to miss out on an opportunity.

"Very well," Maroni said begrudgingly. "You'll have my support."

"Excellent!" Penguin said happily. "I'll call up for more drinks then! Gentlemen, this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship…"

BOOM!

"GAAAH!"

The impact of an explosion in the main room of the Lounge was enough to cause Penguin to fall to the ground, squawking in surprise. Noises could be heard down in the club.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"ARGH!"

"YIIIEEE!"

BANG! BANG!

"NO!"

_Hiiissssss_

"What are you doing?" Lopez asked angrily and walked up to Cobblepott.

WHACK!

"YARGH!"

"Out of my way!" Penguin snapped, whacking the criminal in the knee with his umbrella at such surprising speed and force, Lopez was knocked to his knees crying in pain. Penguin ignored the other two and stormed out of the room angrily. Who would have the audacity to attack his own club? When he entered the main lounge, he froze in horror.

The entire dance floor was covered in smoke. People, patrons, guards, and waitresses were running around screaming. Some were tearing their own hair or clawing their own skin. One of Penguin's biggest bouncers was in the corner huddled over and shivering. It didn't take long for Penguin to figure out what was going on in his club.

Scarecrow…

He quickly produced a portable pure oxygen container he kept with him and put it over his mouth to avoid inhaling the gas. He was angry now. No one came into his nest like that. Crane was going to pay…

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" said a hoarse voice that was slightly muffled by a mask. The voice despite being slightly muffled was able to project across the Iceberg Lounge. Penguin looked at the floor and saw Dent was wearing a gas mask with a few armed goons. Scarecrow was by his side, occasionally spraying more of his gas in the air.

"It is we! Your once humbled District Attorney has returned at last!" Two-Face said like he was giving a campaign speech.

"Gotham is ours again! And if anyone thinks otherwise, go right ahead!" Two-Face dared while flipping a coin, looking for anyone to challenge him. "This is my city!"

Penguin almost took the container away from his mouth to yell back, almost forgetting he would be exposing himself to the gas and giving away his position.

BANG!

"YEOOWWW!"

One shot rang out fromt he shadows. Scarecrow was on his knees now, clutching his hand in pain.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

BANG! BANG!

BANG!

Two-Face's goons, blindly began shooting all over the place.

"Stop it you idiots!" Two-Face snapped.

"I'm sorry Two-Face, but this is Penguin's turf!" a disembodied voice rang out. Penguin sighed with relief. Thank God he recruited Deadshot a few days ago. Probably the best business decision he ever made.

"Why don't you come out and face us like a man?" Two-Face growled angrily looking around. He knew that voice.

"I'm perfectly fine right here," Deadshot's voice taunted. A red light appeared on Two-Face's forehead. Immediately his goons began to try to follow the laser pathway and target the sniper.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" Deadshot announced in a bored voice.

Two-Face raised his hand to signal his men to stand down. Deadshot could easily shoot all of them before they could even pinpoint his location.

"That's better Harv," Deadshot's voice mocked. "Now this is a private club and you come here trashing the place and expecting us to roll over? Think again."

Two-Face growled.

"I see the bird has you doing his dirty work. Doesn't like to get his wings messy," Two-Face taunted. "What did he offer you?"

"That's confidential," Deadshot's voice shot back. "Now the police will be here in a minute, so why don't you be a good little boy and scram?"

Two-Face clenched his fists in rage.

"You chose the wrong side Deadshot," Two-Face warned before turning around angrily. Scarecrow had just gotten to his feet.

"Come on!" he snapped. "We're leaving!"

Scarecrow and the goons hobbled out. Two-Face turned around one final time.

"I don't know where you are Cobblepott, but you'll regret trying to go up against me!" he threatened before he left, leaving the rest of the people in the Iceberg Lounge to continue to experience their worst fears.

As soon as Penguin knew they were gone, he turned around and stormed angrily back at his office. That was just a message, an attempt to try to scare him. He would recover easily from that. Scarecrow didn't have enough potency in his weapon to permanently cripple his men. Still the attack did hurt his reputation. That meant he had to respond strong.

So Harvey made the first move? Well if it was a street fight Dent wanted, then a street fight was what he was going to get. Two-Face had Scarecrow, but he had Deadshot. If Two-Face wanted to raise the stakes, he would match him. Penguin took the oxygen container away from his face as he entered his office to find his guests all looking at him confused.

"What the hell was going on out there?" Maroni demanded angrily.

Penguin just glared back.

"You should consider yourself lucky that you've joined me!"

* * *

_Himalayas_

Talia had watched the entire funeral on one of her father's satellite networks. She needed to see her Beloved get the proper burial he deserved. She was a little angry at the fact that none of the world seemed to be paying attention to his death. That man was worth more than what any of them could hope to dream. Still though, she couldn't help but let a few tears stream down her face as she watched the funeral. She had been taught at an early age to not cry by her father. Crying meant weakness, just like mercy to one's enemies. So in response, she just decided to try to mourn the Detective's death by meditating.

She had been calmly sitting in her room, emptying her mind for what felt like hours when she heard the sound of someone walking by. Apprehensively she opened her eyes and saw that far away her father was walking away surrounded by his elite guard and Ubu.

"Father?" Talia asked nervously as she got up and went up to him. "Where are you going?"

Ubu made to keep her away, but Ra's pushed him aside and gave a fox-like smile.

"Don't worry my dear, I just have a little business to attend to."

"But you said we wouldn't be doing anything for a month out of respect for…for him."

Ra's sighed sadly.

"We aren't doing anything like I promised. I'm just heading over to Gotham."

"Why?"

Ra's smiled.

"To pay my respects," he said mysteriously. Talia could tell there was something else but she didn't press further. Sighing she bowed her head. She had to trust her father. He was the only person she had close to her heart left. What could she do without him? Ra's gently placed his fingers on her chin and raised her head to his so he could look into her eyes.

"Don't fret. Within a few months, the Purge will finally be complete, and you and I will lead the way in cleansing this world once and for all."

Talia gave a look of acceptance before turning to leave. Ra's then turned around and made his way out to his private transport. He was being half truthful, he was paying his respects to the detective, but he was also going to Gotham for other reasons; recruitment.

He would still keep his vow and not have his men work on the Purge for a month despite the fact it would set them back for awhile. So he decided he would take advantage of the time off to see if he could expand his circle to a few others. An elite select few, who could help bring down his next obstacle. The Detective was gone, now there was the Justice League he needed to focus on.

* * *

Alfred sighed as he walked down the Batcave. The memorial party was alright. It was just difficult for most of the guests. They didn't share that many happy memories with Master Bruce. He wasn't always the ideal person to have a fun time with. The old butler sadly looked at the empty Batcave. Masters Richard and Timothy went out on patrol. Word got out that Two-Face broke out and attacked Penguin's Iceberg Lounge. They went to check out the scene to see if they could pick up clues.

Alfred sighed; this was just the beginning to what was going to come. He just wished that Master Richard would take up the cowl. Gotham needed a Batman to scare the criminals again. No matter what happened, criminals would never be as scared as they used to be. They would just keep getting bolder and bolder. He understood why Master Richard refused to take the mantle though. Batman was Master Bruce's Legacy. Master Richard didn't want to disrespect his fallen mentor's memory.

Alfred put a hand to his face before sitting in the empty chair in front of the Batcomputer. He had buried too many Waynes. The entire family was dead now. He failed in his job. He should just leave right now, but he knew he couldn't. Someone needed to be around to watch the rest. He couldn't abandon them. Alfred felt his hands shaking. His old age was finally catching up with him. He never felt this tired and weak before. Needing something to distract him, he turned on the Batcomputer.

There was another reason why Alfred wanted Master Richard to take up the cowl. When Alfred told everyone that Master Bruce didn't have a backup plan if he died, he wasn't being completely truthful. Master Bruce understood with Batman gone, all his hard work would unravel because criminals would take advantage of his absence. So Master Bruce had started coming up with a plan. A plan that he never fully had time to think through. A plan that made Alfred nervous.

Alfred saw the file he was looking for and brought it up; it was under the name PROJECT: REBIRTH.

PROJECT: REBIRTH came to fruition after Master Bruce had a nasty run in with an android duplicate of himself created by the supercomputer HARDAC. The duplicate was so much stronger than Master Bruce but at the same time could mimic his skills and movements almost flawlessly that it was like a stronger Batman clone. Unfortunately, the android went a little haywire and ended up destroying itself. Alfred thought it was too dangerous, but Master Bruce was nonetheless intrigued with the idea that maybe an android could take his place. In a way, Batman would be immortal, and always have a back up if he got injured or sick.

Alfred hit a button and a secret compartment opened nearby. Getting up slowly, he looked to see that the Batman android was still there, fully repaired again. It coukd be turned on instantly. Master Bruce never had the chance to properly test it yet, but still, Alfred was tempted for a second to turn it on. Gotham was going to need all the help it could get…

Alfred shook his head. There was a reason why he kept this secret. He had reservations about this plan. The last time the android was activated, it almost killed a lot of people, including Master Bruce. It couldn't be trusted. Alfred, disgusted with himself, walked away and hit the button again, sending the offline android back into its hidden compartment. He just hoped Master Richard would find the courage to do the right thing. He really didn't want to have to turn that thing on…

* * *

Metron was skimming frantically through his notes. This was unprecedented right now. The Omega Sanction had been activated and its master was now gone, unable to safely control it. Now the universe and the timestream was at stake The Omega Sanction was a weapon; a deadly weapon so powerful it was difficult to use. Only a few beings with Darkseid's power could control it. It served as both a punishment and a weapon. The Omega Sanction would send its victim to their planet's prehistoric times. It would remove their memory and leave them to fend for themselves on the planet's harsh terrain.

If the victim somehow managed to survive despite being sent way in the past and having no memory, it would only be short lived. Sooner or later, the one who casted the Omega Sanction would summon the victim back when they needed them. The giant jump forward through time would cause enough build up of energy that the unfortunate soul would be used as a living bomb. A bomb powerful enough to blow up a planet.

Darkseid had used it before, although not frequently. It was a risky weapon. Even sending someone way back into the past before life still possessed the possibility of threatening the timestream. Yet Darkseid had done it before, usually reserving the punishment for the most persistent enemies. Most of the time however, Darkseid just left the unfortunate souls to die in the harsh prehistoric time of their planets. Only once or twice did Darkseid dare to bring one of his victims back to the present to act as a living bomb. Building up that much Omega energy was risky and difficult to control. Not even Darkseid was arrogant enough to think he could control it.

However Darkseid was dead now so things were up for grabs. Without someone powerful like Darkseid to prevent the energy from building up on its own, the Omega Sanction was running wild now on Batman. There was no one who could keep the energy diffused. Metron groaned as he looked at his notes. If his hypothesis was correct, Batman would keep building up in Omega energy that it would keep tossing him forward across time and space until eventually the energy build up was unstable and the Omega Sanction would be activated on its own.

Unfortunately this released energy would be a lot deadlier than a controlled detonation of an Omega Sanction. An unstable detonation due to so much built up energy would lead to the destruction of the entire universe. Metron quickly ran the calculations through his computer and he saw that he couldn't pinpoint Batman's last jump. The energy was too unstable and unpredictable. However Metron was able to roughly predict when Batman's last jump would be before the energy became unstable. It was about a century before the end of the universe. And that was in an idea struck him. A cold, but nasty idea. A last chance to save the universe from premature destruction.

"MASTER?" Metron heard his machine's AI ask. "ARE YOU GOING BACK IN TIME TO KILL BATMAN?"

Five minutes ago, Metron would've said yes, but now, he had a pan. A last ditch plan that could go terribly wrong.

"No," Metron said coldly as he began to type something on his chair.

"BUT MASTER. HE WILL KEEP JUMPING THROUGH TIME. HIS PRESENCE THREATENS THE TIMESTREAM."

"We don't know that," Metron snapped back. "We're in unchartered territory. The past is now the present and the present now the past. Besides, I'll be monitoring his progress to ensure things happen the way they were supposed to in the past."

"I STILL DO NOT UNDERSTAND. I THOUGHT YOU DON'T INTERFERE?"

"I won't," Metron shot back. "At least directly."

"BUT WHY KEEP BATMAN ALIVE?"

"As leverage," Metron explained coldly as he got his Mobius Chair ready to take him to where Batman was. "His second to last jump takes place about a century before the War of New Genesis and Apokolips destroys the universe. When he reaches that time period, I will put him in stasis and transport him to the future. I will then take him to Apokolips and threaten to activate the Omega Sanction if they don't surrender."

"BUT HE WILL HAVE SO MUCH OMEGA ENERGY HE WILL DESTROY THE UNIVERSE IF YOU DETONATE HIM!"

"No he won't. As long as I grab him before his last jump, he should build up only enough energy to destroy a planet. If Apokolips doesn't stand down, I will detonate him and destroy that evil planet."

The machine began to whirl. It was taken into an account what Metron had planned. Afterwards it stopped.

"MASTER. MY CALCULATIONS PREDICT YOUR PLAN WILL WORK. APOKOLIPS WILL CEASE FIGHTING AFTER YOU SHOW THEM BATMAN AND THREATEN TO DETONATE HIM. THE WAR WILL STOP AND THE UNIVERSE WILL BE SAVED."

Metron smiled. Good, finally things were looking up.

"BUT MASTER," the machine asked. "WOULDN'T IT BE BETTER TO JUST SEND BATMAN TO THE FUTURE AFTER HIS FIRST JUMP? THE OMEGA ENERGY WOULD STILL BE STROING ENOUGH TO DESTROY A PLANET."

Metron paused, that did seem the logical way, but then he shook his head.

"Time is in a flux right now," Metron explained. "I won't risk jeopardizing the timestream anymore by interfering in the past. I won't interfere until he's ready."

And with that Metron's chair began to buzz as it got ready to teleport him to Earth in the past.

"WHAT ABOUT THE JUSTICE LEAGUE? WILL YOU LET THEM DIE?"

Metron sighed.

"Their fate is sealed. I can't interfere with them anymore. It's regrettable but my priority is to save the universe."

"AND BATMAN? WHAT WILL YOU DO WITH HIM ONCE YOU COERCE APOKOLIPS TO SURRENDER IN THE FUTURE? YOU CANNOT KEEP HIM IN STASIS FOREVER. THE OMEGA ENERGY WILL BUILD UP, SEND HIM FORWARD ACROSS TIME, AND IT WILL BECOME UNSTABLE. IF YOU LET HIM LIVE, HE WILL EVENTUALLY DESTROY THE UNIVERSE. YOU'RE EFFORTS WILL BE FOR NOTHING."

Metron sighed.

"It's obvious; I'll have to kill him after he's served his purpose," the scientist said calmly before activating his chair. A flash of light surrounded him and he was gone.

* * *

**We've reached the end of the "Saying Goodbye" Arc. Up next, we enter "The First Man" Arc. As a nearly devolved Batman battles the elements of nature, Metron recruits a new ally to act as his proxy in guiding Batman.**


	11. The Imagination of Man

The man woke up. The sky was getting lighter which meant the bright thing in the sky would soon appear. That meant it was time to hunt. Grabbing a long stick with a sharpened rock on the end, he went outside his lair. He had selected a cave to rest in. It somehow felt home to him. He liked the dark. The man was walking around carrying his stick until he came across something. Getting on his knees, the man felt the ground. Paw prints were on the ground. Something big was nearby. Perfect.

The man growled and followed the tracks, moving quietly and hiding in the shadows of the mountains. It was quite cold due to a chilling breeze but the man ignored it. All he wore was a loincloth around the waist that he had made from skinning an animal. On his head he wore the skull of some horned animal he had killed.

For some reason the man liked the skull. He liked covering his face, but he especially liked the horns. It somehow seemed familiar to him and comforting.

SNAP!

The man was following the tracks when he heard a twig snap. He was near his prey.

"Grrrrrr..."

Freezing like the stone mountains, the man perked up his ears. Something was nearby. He could hear a faint growling. Slowly he turned around, staring into the yellow soulless eyes of the beast. The beast growled at the man for approaching its territory, baring its bloodstained teeth.

"AWHOOOOOOOOO!"

It let out a howl in an attempt to frighten the man. The man wasn't scared and he responded with a roar of his own, startling the beast. The beast snarled and began to charge at the man who was beating his chest with his free hand. The beast lunged and the man fell on his back, taking advantage of the beast in the air and he flung his spear.

"GAAAARRR!"

The beast was smart and it dodged the spear. It grazed its hide causing it to howl in pain before it charged angrily at the man again. But the man stood his ground as the beast knocked him over. The beast made to snap at the man's neck but found a strong grip on both ends of its jaws. The man was using his hands to prevent the jaws from closing on his neck. Impossible! The beast never met a foe like this before.

"NNNARRRGHHH!"

Whining the beast began to shake its head violently to try to get the man to let go but the man's grip was too strong. Struggling, the man slowly got to his feet while still doing all he could to keep the beast's jaws pried open. The beast moaned and collapsed, still violently shaking its head to throw the man's grip off. But it was futile.

SNAP! CRACK!

In seconds the jaws were pulled too far and they snapped.

"YAAAAAARRRRRR!"

SMASH!

The man roared triumphantly and picked up a rock and crushed the skull. The battle was won. He would have food for the next few nights.

* * *

Metron watched as the man carried the wolf's carcass over his shoulder back to his lair. He was truly amazed. Batman had been in prehistoric times for a week and was not only surviving, but thriving well. Metron didn't even have to find a way to help him. He was doing alright by himself. Nonetheless Metron knew he needed to still supervise to ensure that Batman didn't alter the timestream and that he would survive so he could be ready to save the world.

It was weird to Metron. He was watching over something he would use as a weapon. This must be how farmers felt raising pigs for slaughter. The only purpose of keeping them alive was so they could die when they needed to. Regrettable, but it was the only way. Still Metron couldn't help but admire how much resourcefulness Batman had despite not having any of his technology or suit.

"The human spirit never seems to amaze me," Metron pondered. Perhaps he overlooked them. Maybe after he killed Batman, there would be time to look at them further.

* * *

For many nights, the man continued to live. Every other day he would go out to hunt and when he wasn't hunting he was in his cave. He would be building traps and fences in it to protect him in case some beast would stumble upon the cave. When he wasn't building or hunting he drew on the cave wall. He didn't like sleeping that much.

Sleep meant nightmares of monsters and stuff he didn't understand. Some were huge some were small and some were plain weird. He always woke up sweating and angry and thus never really slept. Especially when it was that one dream of a man carrying a silver stick and pointing it at something. Once in a while he would have a good dream. He didn't really understand, but it usually involved a woman with black raven hair and blue eyes.

Something about this woman calmed in his dreams. Her voice seemed to relax him and make him feel like everything was okay. Her smile was comforting. But unfortunately, most of his dreams usually ended with the man carrying the silver stick returning and it would turn into a nightmare once more. Usually when he woke up he would forget the dreams but he still remembered how they made them fear. He didn't like being scared. He liked being strong. Strong meant survival and survival meant life. The man knew he had to do whatever it took to live.

So the man spent most of his time ensuring his own survival. It wasn't an easy task. His food often fought back and if he got injured, he would sometimes have to wait for a day or two. The weather didn't help either. It would alternate between warm and cold so often the man just decided to only wear his skull mask and loincloth. Rather get used to the cold than trying to get to use to wearing warm animal hide in the heat. Besides, if it got too cold, he had fire. Fire was his lifeblood; it's what kept him alive. It's what helped him eat his food. It's what gave him hope…

Hope.

The man wasn't sure what that was but he needed it. For some reason when he thought of hope he thought of strange men and women flying around in the air. He had no idea other than it gave him small comfort. Currently he was drawing on the wall strange symbols. One was a strange mountain arch that he had no idea where he saw before. Another weird symbol looked like a red snake. Lastly was a symbol that looked like a big black bat.

The man liked the last image the most. He didn't know why but he just did. He wasn't bothered by the bats in the cave he slept in. Sure he was apprehensive, but he still was able to live with them. For some reason they felt like guardians watching over him. Yawning the man decided it was time to sleep. As much as he didn't like it, he knew he had to do it once in a while. Otherwise he wouldn't have any strength in the morning.

* * *

Metron was fiddling with his chair as he watched the man slept. Based on the wave patterns, Metron could tell Batman was having a nightmare. The reason why Metron was scanning Batman's brain waves was for other reasons. It seemed Batman had no memory other than snippets. Metron was sure Batman didn't even know how to speak or communicate verbally anymore. Hopefully as he jumped forward through time, his memories would start coming back. It was going to take all of Batman's mind to keep himself alive that long.

Suddenly an idea struck Metron. With his machine he had access to Batman's mind. Maybe he could find a way to subtly influence Batman without directly interfering. It was worth a shot.

WWWWHHHHIIIIRRRRRLLLLL!

Metron hit a button and a machine began to whirl. One of the benefits of being both a scientist and a god, he virtually could create anything he wanted. He was scanning Batman's mind on the fifth level or what mortals called the imagination. If he could bring a manifestation of Batman's imagination out in to the real world, he could use it to guide Batman along the way while he just sat back and relax. The problem was that Batman, even with memory loss, had a strong mind. It was hard for the machine to scan it.

"Come on…" Metron muttered in frustration, it was taking so long.

BEEP!

Finally the machine stopped. The scan had been completed. Metron looked at the screen and gave a puzzled frown after staring at the projected results. Maybe the Omega Sanction had raddled Batman's mind more than Metron had hypothesized. But nonetheless, beggars can't be choosers. Hitting the machine, it began to whirl again.

WWWWHHHIIIRRRRLLLLL!"

Light emanated from the chair as it began to bring Batman's own imagination to life.

BEEP!

Within a minute it was over and Metron was staring at the most peculiar thing. It was a tiny impish looking man in a Batman costume. It looked childish and immature in contrast to Batman's brooding nature. It also looked like what humans call a "cartoon character." The little imp took a breath of air.

"Geeze you don't know how stuffy it is to be in his head!" the imp joked before looking at Metron. "How are you? You can call me Batmite! Here's my card!"

Out of nowhere Batmite produced a business card which Metron didn't take. Batmite's voice was obnoxiously high pitch and very fast, making it difficult to understand him.

"I'll admit I'm quite surprised that you came from Batman's imagination," Metron said coldly.

"I get that all the time!" Batmite said while spontaneously producing a bicycle which he started to pedal around on. "You see after the accident, poor little Brucie grew up too fast that he subconsciously repressed his own childhood. I'm what remains of that suppressed childhood subconscious that never fully grew up or matured!"

Batmite then started juggling balls from nowhere.

"I'm so glad to finally be free, let alone in the real world…I can do whatever I want!"

"You will be doing what I need you to do," Metron warned.

Batmite stuck out his tongue.

"Why should I listen to you? You're not my mom!"

"Because I created you, I can destroy you!"

"Go ahead, I dare ya!" Batmite taunted.

Metron rubbed his forehead. This wasn't going to be as easy as he thought.

"If you work for me, you'll be helping out Batman," Metron said trying to appeal with the creature's childish nature.

"You mean I will be able to help Batman, the most badass, super cool, hero ever?" Batmite asked, his eyes bulging out of control.

Metron smiled.

"Yes…"

"OmyGod!OmyGod!OmyGod!OmyGod!OmyGod!OmyGod!OmyGod!OmyGod!" Batmite said jumping up and down excitedly before flying up to two inches in front of Metron's face.

"Do you know how awesome that is?"

Metron gently pushed Batmite away from his face.

"That's why I selected you…" Metron said half truthfully.

"Oh this is so cool! First we're going to go fight the Joker! Then the Scarecrow! Then Two-Face! Then Scarecrow again…GAAH!"

Metron wrapped his fingers around Batmite's throat.

"There will be none of that. As you know, Batman is stranded in time with no memory of himself or his previous life. Your job is to ensure that he stays alive and that he doesn't interfere with the timestream…"

"And…how…am…I...Gack…going…to…do…that?" Batmite whined between gasps for air.

"I will instruct you, and you will follow them to the letter. Got it?" Metron said while releasing his grip.

"Of course…" Batmite said putting an innocent smile while crossing his fingers behind his back.

"Alright first order of business. Batman's in that cave right now sleeping. I need you to lure him out."

"Why?"

"Because he needs to be out of there."

"Why?"

"Because there's a violent tribe of pre-humans heading this way. They are led by a man known as Vangar who will later be known as Vandal Savage. I don't want Batman's path crossing his…"

"Why?"

"Because that risks ruining the timestream! There is no record of how things happen during this period so I'm not taking any chances! I don't want Batman meeting him!"

"Why?"

"Are you just asking that to be annoying?" Metron snapped. Batmite grinned guiltily.

"Maybe…"

Metron swore under his breath. Never before had one little creature given him so much trouble. Leave it to Batman's own imagination to get him this annoyed.

"Look, just get Batman out of the cave! I don't care how, just do it!"

"Alright, alright, sheesh…" Batmite complained as he slouched his shoulders before taking off toward the cave. He turned around and blew a raspberry at Metron before going inside.

Metron side, the future of the universe was looking bleaker by the second…

* * *

**Up next, Batmite interacts with Batman for the first time.**


	12. The Beast Man

Anthro was terrified. More terrified than he thought possible. He was currently tied to a wooden pole as he watched the wicked men settle for camp. He had heard about these men before. They were monsters, men who would attack stragglers and take them prisoner and eventually eat them. If only he didn't go outside to hunt by himself. But he had no choice. His family was counting on him hunting and bringing home food, lest they starve. It was up to him to find it. And now the hunter was the hunted.

Sweat began to pour down Anthro as he lied in the sun and watch the tribe of men. They were huge, almost like beasts and animals he had hunted before. They were just as savage as well. Some were draped in what appeared be the bones of earlier victims. That gave Anthro a shudder. But that was not the most striking feature about them. It was their leader. Their leader was a large man, very tall. It was obvious he was the leader because he looked different. He stood tall and straight, unlike other men Anthro had encountered. His eyes showed cunning intelligence. He had an aura of menace about him that would cause anyone, even the big men wearing the bones, to shiver.

Truly this man was evil, but Anthro wasn't going to give up yet. The whole time he had been fidgeting through the knot that had him bound. As a child he used to love tying and untying knots while his father was hunting. Now it seemed that childhood pastime was paying off. Within a matter of minutes Anthro was free. Deciding he didn't have time to be stealthy, Anthro got up and ran, faster than he ever had before. He ran into a direction he wasn't sure would lead him home,but any direction was good enough for him.

"GROAAR!"

He was a good distance away from the camp when he heard a roar. The men had discovered their prey was missing. Anthro picked up his pace and kept running, not daring to look back.

* * *

Batmite approached the sleeping man. He was fidgeting a little with sweat down his forehead. The man was having nightmares again.

"Time for a little wakey uppy," Batmite remarked and gently tapped the man on the shoulder.

The man didn't wake up at all. Batmite tapped harder. Still the man didn't move. That nightmare was pretty deep. Batmite sighed and began to shake the man.

"Come on, Batman! Rise and shine!"

Whack!

"Owww!"

The man had slapped Batmite away in his sleep violently. Whatever he was dreaming was causing his movement to become more violent and animated by the second. Batmite huffed.

"Time to bring out the big guns."

Conjuring an obnoxiously large foghorn, Batmite blew it loudly while neglecting the fact he was in a cave which amplified the sound even more.

"BBBBBRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRR RRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

"ARGH!" the man roared angrily as he groggily got up and covered his ears in pain.

"Time to get up sleepy head!" Batmite teased.

The man saw the creature before him and paused. He never saw anything like this before. Something that looked like a little man.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Batmite…"

Whack!

SLAM!

The man grabbed a club and swung it at Batmite. The little imp was flung against the cave into the wall.

"Ow…" Batmite muttered a little annoyed as he shook his head to regain his bearing. The man picked up Batmite and examined him. Never had he seen a little creature like this.

Zzap!

"Arr!"

Batmite opened his hands and a blinding light shot out of them, blinding the man. The man involuntarily dropped the creature. Batmite giggled in delight and zoomed out of the cave.

"Try to catch me!" Batmite mocked and took off down a clearing.

"Rrruuaaagh!"

The man roared and picked up a club while putting on his skull mask and went after the creature. This creature was a pest and needed to be destroyed. From a distance Metron buried his face in his hands. Why did Batman's imagination have to be so annoying?

* * *

Batmite kept gliding down the mountain, occasionally looking back to yell an insult. He knew Batman probably couldn't understand him but how many could brag that they were able to evade Batman while shouting insults?

"Come on slowpoke!" Batmite called blowing a raspberry. Metron ordered him to lure him away from the cave and that was what he was doing. They were at the bottom of the mountain by now and Batman was still in hot pursuit. Batman had unbeatable stamina.

"RRAARRGGGH!"

The man roared at the annoying imp and pounded his chest. He was wearing his skull mask with the horns that he wore to intimidate animals he hunted. For some reason this creature wasn't scared which frustrated the man deeply. They had reached a little slight slope. But the man was experienced; he had walked down the mountain before and didn't even lose a step. He kept his fast pace while waving is club at the imp.

"Fudge," Batmite cursed as he turned around for the umpteenth time to see that Batman was closer to him than before. "He's good..."

SMASH!

"Owww..."

Batmite had run into something blindly running into his direction. The imp was quickly knocked down and trampled over by another man running like the devil was chasing him. The other man didn't even seem to notice that he had run over a floating creature.

"Watch where you're walking pal!" Batmite complained before realizing the other man was still blindly running towards the mountain. "Uh oh…"

WHAM!

The other man hadn't been paying attention where he was running and so he had run into a charging Batman. The other man was knocked off his feet and onto his back while Batman only momentarily lost his balance. Batman glared at the other man through his skull mask. The other man looked up from the ground and cried in terror as he began to panic and crawl on his back away from Batman.

"Serves you right!" Batmite complained but then he realized he heard the faint sound of war cries nearby. "Uh-oh, that's my signal to exit."

With a snap of his fingers, Batmite disappeared leaving Batman with the other man.

* * *

Anthro was already terrified for his life when he was being chased by the tribe, but this was different. This thing he was facing didn't seem like a man at all. It was really a beast, a monster. A monster with a horrific face. Anthro didn't even have the strength to get up and turn around; he just kept backing up and cowering in fear. The Beast Man kept staring at Anthro which unnerved him even more. His eyes were a shiny blue, so inhuman, so cold.

The Beast Man got on a knee and examined Anthro. Anthro could hear its rattled breath. It was at that moment feeling returned to his legs and he got up to his feet and ran. Better to risk it with the cannibals than face the Beast man. So he kept running back, faster than before if it was possible. He didn't dare to look back to see if the Beast Man was following him. He just wanted to get away, far away as he could. His body felt numb through all the physical exercising and fear coercing through. Never in his life did he feel so close to death.

WHAM!

"OOMPH!"

Anthro turned around the bend just as he was tackled by sheer force. He groaned in pain as his body impacted the ground under a heavy weight. Anthro looked up in a daze to see he was under one of the cannibals. One of the bigger ones. His teeth were almost black and jagged and his breath ranked of death.

"RUUUAAAAAAAGHHH!"

The cannibal grinned evilly and let out a victory cry. All the other cannibals did the same and beat their chests. They had caught their dinner. Anthro tired to squirm out but the cannibal's hold was too strong.

SLAM!

The cannibal grabbed Anthro roughly and threw him on the ground. Slowly raising his head, Anthro looked up to see that about ten of the tribe had chased him. Their leader wasn't with them.

"Gra-Wal! Gra-Wal! Gra-Wal!"

The men were all chanting and raising their spears.

WHACK!

BAM!

POW!

Before Anthro could react he felt a sharp pain in his back followed by a kick to his face. Then another jab to his back followed by someone kicking him the ribs. Understanding had reached Anthro through the groans and cries of pain as he was slowly beaten to death. The cannibals wanted to play with their food before they ate it. There was blood covering Anthro's eyes, he could barely make out the cannibals who weren't beating him but enjoying the spectacle. His body ached all over and he wished they would just kill him and end the pain. It was hopeless, he was gone…

WHACK!

"Raawwggghh?!"

The beating had stopped to the sound of something hard hitting a body. The cannibals all roared in surprise.

"RRRAAAAAUUUUWWWWGGGHHH!"

Another roar was given in response. Anthro could hear the sound of beating and yelling. There was a fight going on. He wasn't sure but he was just glad for the diversion. It would allow him to escape. Slowly crawling away until his body was able to summon the strength to get up, Anthro got up slowly and turned around to look at the scene not too far away from him.

The Beast Man was fighting the cannibals. All ten of them. Anthro just watched with amazement. At first he thought the Beast Man was some monster but now seeing him fight Anthro could see it just was a man. But an incredible man. A man with the strength to fight ten men at once.

The Beast Man dodged two blows at once and viciously grabbed one of the cannibals and pulled his arm.

CRACK!

"NNYYIAAARRRGHH!"

A popping sound was heard and the cannibal cried in pain. The Beast man roared and dropped the screaming cannibal. He began to swing his club to deflect attempted blows from the other clubs. The cannibals were frustrated and angry. Never had they met a foe like this before. A foe that fought back, with much determination and power they never imagined. In times like these Anthro knew it was best to leave but he couldn't because he was amazed by the spectacle.

Just when it looked like the Beast Man was going to win, Anthro saw the Beast Man make a mistake. The cannibal whose arm the Beat Man had hurt earlier had been crawling to a spear. He still had one good arm. The injured cannibal grabbed the spear and with a war cry jabbed it in the Beast Man's shoulder when his back was turn.

"YYYYYOOOOAAAARRRRGGHH!"

WHAM! WHAM! WHACK! POW!

The Beast Man howled in pain and turned around angrily. That was all the distraction the cannibals needed. They swung their clubs at the Beast man and before he could react he was on the ground. They continued to beat him with their clubs for a while, and Anthro gasped in horror. His rescuer was getting beaten to death now. Anthro quickly dived into a brush to hide. He watched as the cannibals continued to beat the Beast Man until one of them gave out a grunt. The beating ceased and the cannibals began to converse with each other. Anthro couldn't hear their grunts.

After much muttering and groaning the cannibals began to spread out. Two picked up the Beast Man's lifeless body and began to carry it. Anthro heard a faint groan. Good, the Beast Man was still alive, just unconscious. The cannibals had forgotten about Anthro and began to walk away, carrying their new prisoner with them.

Anthro sighed with relief, he was safe. But something was nagging him. The Beast Man had saved his life. He should take advantage and flee, but he couldn't. He knew what those cannibals did to their prisoners if they didn't kill them for food. But what could he do? He was no match for them. Anthro, after waiting in the brush for what seemed like forever, quietly got out and walked over to the areas where the fight just happened. Anthro saw that the cannibals had left the Beast Man's club and skull mask that he originally thought was his face. Both were still intact.

Anthro picked up the skull mask and looked at. Something about it still set a frightening presence. But the Beast Man was in trouble now. He didn't have his mask or weapon. He was vulnerable now. Sighing, Anthro picked up the club. The Beast Man deserved to be saved as well. With nervous determination, Anthro began to walk down the path, not sure what he was going to do yet.

* * *

Metron watched the near disaster spectacle before him. Batmite was supposed to lure Batman away from Savage's tribe and instead he got Batman captured. Things just kept getting worse and worse.

"Ahem…" said a sheepish and nervous voice. Metron angrily turned around to see an embarrassed Batmite floating beside him with his hands behind his back.

"Sorry…?" Batmite asked unsure.

Metron glared at him.

"You were supposed to lure him away, not to the enemy."

"I didn't know which way they were coming!" Batmite protested.

"It doesn't matter, you're done here," Metron said coldly as he made to push a button on his machine.

"Wait!" Batmite begged. "Please give me another chance!"

Metron gave out a laugh.

"You already risk damaging the timestream…"

"If that were true, why has nothing happened yet? You would know if the timestream had been altered due to the past changing," Batmite said in desperation.

That gave Metron pause. Despite Batman running into Savage's tribe, none of his machines detected fluctuations to the timestream. Was Batman supposed to get captured all along? Impossible. The odds that everything Batman had done was supposed to happen in the past was close to zero. Everything was by his choice, despite outside manipulations.

Was it possible that free will and fate were coincided? Maybe everything that had happened was supposed to happen. But that made Metron unsure. Did his interference set those things in motion or was it pure dumb luck that Batman was actually supposed to be in the past all along? Sighing Metron glared at Batmite.

"Alright, go keep an eye on Batman. But I warn you the minute I detect a change in the timestream, I will erase you from existence."

"I understand…" Batmite said with over the top sweetness before disappearing and leaving the New God to ponder these theories to himself.


	13. Empire of Dirt

The man was led by the cannibals off the mountain. He was too dizzy and dazed to summon the strength to fight back. He had let his guard down and now he was paying the price. He ignored the pain in his shoulder as his head began to clear allowing him to think. There was no time for pain, only survival. He tried to look at his enemies and examine them to see if there were any weaknesses he could take advantage of. But the man knew his wound would still handicap him greatly if he tried to break free now. So in the meantime, he would just wait and try to figure out how to survive.

"GRAWR!"

"Grrruur!"

One of the captors gave a loud call as the party had reached the bottom of the mountain. The man could hear a similar grunt in the distance. It was a signal that they were coming back. It also made the man realize there were a lot more men just like his captors.

SLAM!

The man felt one of the brutes suddenly kick him onto the ground violently. The man bit his lip and didn't make a sound. He refused to show weakness.

POW!

The brute proceeded to kick the man's already sore ribs. Still the man refused to yield. Angry that the man wasn't giving in, the brute put his foot on the man's wound. It was still bleeding slowly. The man clenched his teeth when he felt the pressure on it. But when the brute began to twist his foot on the wound, the man couldn't help but let a gasp of pain escape from him.

"Nrrgh!"

"GRAWR-HOH!"

The cannibals all laughed and roared triumphantly at their torturing of the man. The man took advantage of it and grabbed the foot of the brute on top of him and twisted his ankle.

CRACK! SNAP!

The man didn't know why but he just did it on instinct.

"GRAWOWWW!"

The brute roared in pain and fell to the ground, clutching his ankle. His fellow cannibals immediately jumped on the man before he could get up. Again the man's wound had handicapped him and he was beaten back down easily. Except this time the cannibals weren't going to stop. They wanted him dead. The man tried to fight but he was still dazed and dizzy. He felt his world blacking out…

"NURGH!"

A rough grunt nearby caused all the cannibals to stop their beating. They immediately backed away from the man. The man looked up to see a large man was approaching the group. This cannibal was different from the rest. He was taller and walked upright. His face seemed somewhat different. But what stuck out to the man the most was the cannibal's eyes. They showed a greater degree of intelligence, something the man had felt that only he could understand. Truly this cannibal was their leader. The leader was staring at the man with interest, as if he understood there was something different about the man. For a while the leader and the man started in each other's eyes. It was then they both knew that they were both a different kind of man. Something smarter, something superior. And the man saw for a brief second the leader's eyes flash with fear. The leader saw this man as a threat. A threat to his position as tyrant over brutes.

"Nnnaaarrgghhhhh..."

A moan of pain caused the two to break eye contact and look over to the side. The brute that the man had injured was still clutching his ankle, whining in pain. The leader walked up to the wounded cannibal.

"GRO-WARGH!"

He gave a low uttering that sound like a command. The brute tried to get up but couldn't. His ankle was too sore to walk on. The brute was still crying when the leader turned around. Sighing, the leader gave a call and pointed to the injured brute.

"BOR-RROAW!"

What happened next happened so fast. To his horror, the man saw all the cannibals jump on the brute and begin to pummel him to death.

POW!

SLAM!

WHACK! WHACK!

CRUNCH!

"NOOORRRGGH!"

Angrily, the man roared and tried to give up. The brute may've hurt him and planned to kill him, but the man wasn't going to let him die like that.

WHAM!

Unfortunately the man was knocked down by the leader who was grinning at the man wickedly. And it was then the man realized, there was something familiar about the leader. One single word. One word that the man wasn't exactly sure what it meant.

_Savage._

The Savage Man then grabbed the man's head and slammed it to the ground.

SLAM!

The man's world went dark and he saw no more.

* * *

The man woke up and he was feeling dizzy again. It was a miracle he was still alive. Summoning up his will and ignoring how his head felt like it was going to split, the man forced his eyes open. It was night now. He could see the small lights shining bright in the sky. In a short distance there was a warm glow that the man realized was fire.

"Naaaaa!"

Involuntarily the man let out a shiver. It was cold tonight. Upon examining the fire more closely, the man let out a moan of disgust. The cannibals were having one of their own as dinner tonight; the one who the man had maimed. No honor or loyalty among them. The man just sat there and watched as the cannibals danced around the fire yelling guttural roars and waving their clubs. If the man had his club, he could break out and save himself. He was defenseless now though. Naked and exposed. The man tired to move and realized for the first time since he had come to that he was tied and bound to a pole. The man struggled but the binds were too strong. He couldn't rely on his strength. But the man wasn't going to give up. On instinct he began shifting his shoulder violently. He knew this would help loosen the restraints. He would break free and sneak away. No use of fighting while injured, outnumbered, and weaponless.

He was almost halfway free when one of the cannibals came up to him. The man glared angrily at the cannibal who grinned wickedly, showing teeth stained with freshly cooked flesh.

"Pfft!"

The cannibal spat at the man who didn't even flinch but continued to stare angrily. Somehow that seemed to unnerve the cannibal.

POW!

"UNGH!"

The cannibal aimed a well place kick at the man who groaned involuntarily. Satisfied the cannibal turned around and left. The man proceeded to shift his shoulders. He was almost there…

"Hey Batman!" cried an annoying voice.

The man froze and turned around. The strange annoying creature was floating next to him again. The same floating creature that led him to the cannibals. On impulse the man angrily lunged at the creature but was held back by the restraints.

"Whoa, whoa calm down!" the creature cried while putting his arms out defensively. "I'm here to help!"

The creature then out of nowhere proceeded to produce some type of weapon the man never saw before. It looked like a club covered with sharp things except it was silver and flat and had something bulging red attached to it.

"The Chainsaw 2000 to the rescue!" the creature cried proudly and yanked something on the strange club.

"BRRRVVVVVVRRRRROOOOOOOOMMMM!"

The club immediately began to make a loud noise. So loud the man cringed in pain and tried to cover his ears, forgetting he was still tied down. The club seemed to immediately cut through the restraints. Unfortunately the cannibals had heard it as well. They were at first startled by the noise thinking it was a strange animal and got to their feet only to find that their prisoner was now standing up, freed from his bondage. The creature's face turned red.

"Sorry…"

POP!

And with a popping sound the creature was gone. The man took off running back to the mountain. He knew the terrain better than them. Maybe he could lose them. The hunt was on.

* * *

Anthro watched as he saw the man running up the mountain. How did the man escape? But then again, he escaped as well. Realizing the man was running because he was defenseless, Anthro decided to act. Anthro stepped onto the path clearly visible in the moonlight so the man would see him. He was still holding the skull mask and the club. Anthro wasn't even sure why he was doing this. He was terrified. He saw what the man had done to the cannibals. He would probably kill Anthro upon seeing him with his mask and weapon.

But Anthro remained firm. The man saved his life and Anthro owed it to him. Closing his eyes Anthro could hear the rapid sound of the man running. He was near. Who knows what would happen? In a matter of seconds, Anthro could hear the running get louder and closer before suddenly stopping. The man was here. Immediately, Anthro dropped to his knees and dropped the items he held. He wanted to let the man know right away he didn't plan to steal him. Anthro heard the man walk up to him slowly. Why didn't he leave when he had the chance? The man was going to kill him!

"RAAAAWWRRRR!"

The man let out a roar, but not an angry roar, a triumphant roar. The man was glad his weapons had been returned to him. Anthro cautiously looked up to see the man pick up the mask and club. For a brief second, the man made eye contact with Anthro and gave an appreciative nod before turning around. Anthro sighed with relief. He was going to live. The man turned around and beat his chest before heading into the direction of his pursuers. The fight was on now.

* * *

The man was charging down the path with such speed and ferocity the pursuing cannibals didn't have time to react when they made contact with him. Immediately the man had jumped in the air and swung the club on the first cannibal leading the pursuit.

SLAM!

"NUURRRGGHH!"

WHACK!

The cannibal cried in pain right before the man swung his club again, this time at the back, causing the cannibal to collapse.

"GRAW-WRAR!"

The rest gave war cries and jumped on the man. But he was ready this time. He was injured, and cornered, like a wounded animal; the man was at his most dangerous now. He would never give up unless they killed him. The fight spilled over the mountain side but the man was still dominant. One by one the cannibals had fallen unconscious or had fled, not daring to look back at their enemy. Slowly the entire tribe was scattered and disintegrated. Something about the man wearing the skull mask at night also brought a sense of terror to the cannibals. In the morning they had fought a man. Now they were fighting an animal.

"RRRUYYYYYGGGGHHH!"

WHAM!

A cannibal screamed as the man twisted his arm behind his back before grunting angrily and slamming the cannibal on the ground. Another cannibal tried to sneak up on him at that moment but the man wasn't going to fall for that trick again and turned around and beat the man down with a head butt.

POW!

Two cannibals then proceeded to charge at the man attempting to overwhelm him with their superior size. Like charging bulls, they tackled the man to the ground and began to wrestle him.

"OOMPH!"

"BRAWWHH!"

"RAGHH!"

"NNRRGH!"

The man struggled and groaned but he still had his strength and the new found energy coursing through his veins was all he needed to give him the edge. Summoning up pure will he threw both giant cannibals off of him and sprang to his feet with such speed he surprised himself.

WRARRHHH!" the two brutes grunted in surprise as they were thrown in the air.

SMASH!

The man walked up to the two men and slammed their heads together, knocking them out instantly. Swinging his club in the air, the man happily slammed it on the ground. He had won. His enemies had fled or had fallen before his might, all without killing them. Despite acting like a cornered animal, the man had refused to kill his enemies. He was not like them.

"NNNNARRRRRRRRRRRGGGHHHHH!"

An angry roar in response made the man realize the fight wasn't over. Looking over along the path on the mountain was the Savage Man. His eyes almost wild with revenge and screaming for blood. The Beast Man had destroyed his empire; his empire of dirt. The Savage beat his own club which was much larger than the man's own on the ground. It was a challenge. An all out fight. The man had ruined the Savage's tribe. He wanted payback and retribution. The man glared at the Savage's eyes and the challenge was accepted. The man knew the Savage was evil. He just knew it. Nothing good about him. He would fight the Savage, but he still wouldn't kill him. The man wasn't a Savage like him. He wasn't a monster.

The two superior men circled around the area like animals fighting for territory. Both snarled and were sizing the other up. The man knew the Savage had enough intelligence unlike the other cannibals. This fight was going to be a challenge. The man finally made his first move by running up and trying to feign a swing to the head to mask a jump kick. The Savage saw right through it and parried the kick with his club.

SMACK!

"UNNGH!"

POW!

The man grunted and responded with a jab to the ribs.

"NURRGH!"

WHAM!

The Savage grunted annoyed and slammed his fist into the man on the ground.

SLAM!

The man grabbed the Savage's legs and took him down.

WHAM!

"ARGH!"

The Savage cried in pain as he face planted on the ground. The man then jumped on the Savage and went to grab the Savage by the neck. However the Savage recovered a lot faster the man had anticipated and managed to roll him off. The man tackled the Savage by the knees but the Savage responded by beating the man on the back with his club. For awhile the two foes were at stalemate with each other. Neither could really get the edge over the other. The Savage was too strong and intelligent for the man to easily defeat like the other cannibals. Meanwhile the man was handicapped by his own refusal to kill and his shoulder injury. The Savage had sensed that and was taking advantage of it more and more by the second.

The man was slowly losing his energy. The Savage for some reason never seemed to be permanently hurt. It felt like the Savage could go all night while the man slowly lost his energy through fatigue and his injuries. Pretty soon it became clear who would eventually win. But the man refused to give up. If he was going to die fighting, so be it.

"RARRGH!"

"OOMPH!"

The man once again tried to tackle the Savage by the knees and was able to get a hold of the Savage this time and knock him down. However it turned out to be a trick. Taking advantage of the brief pause when they both impacted the ground, the Savage shoved a sharp rock into the man's shoulder wound.

"NNNNRRRRRROOOAAAAUUUUGGGGHHH !"

WHACK!

The man roared in pain and the Savage kicked him off while smiling with triumphant wickedness. The Savage then grabbed his club and began to violently beat the man. The man tried to react but couldn't. He was sore all over and he felt his world going black with each blow. It was all over; he was going to die…

"ARGH!"

The Savage had stopped his beating at the moment because someone had jumped on him. The man weakly looked up and saw the smaller man who had returned him his skull mask and club had jumped on the Savage's shoulders. The small man began to beat the Savage's head fiercely like a small animal. The Savage finally managed to shake off the small man and throw him onto the ground.

"Mrrrrrouuuuaaaghhh..."

The small man gave a whimper in pain. The Savage kicked him hard in the chest again and the small man let out another whine. The Savage laughed evilly. He was going to enjoy beating the little man. And it was at that moment, despite feeling his whole world was going to split away, the man slowly got to his feet with a fire burning inside of him. A fire of anger. He wasn't going to let the Savage beat the small man. He didn't like it when people enjoyed intimidating innocent people. Especially people who tried to help him.

"RRRRROOOOWWWWWWWRRRRRRGGGGHH H!"

Giving an angry roar, the man charged at the Savage, waving his club. The Savage turned around, ready to fight his enemy again.

SMACK!

The man didn't swing the club but instead wrapped his arms around the Savage's body and began to wrestle him, club still in hand.

"NNNRRRGHH!"

"GRRRAAARRR!"

The Savage groaned and tried to shake the man off. They wrestled and grunted on the mountainside. However, while lost in their hatred and desire to beat the other, the two men didn't realize how close they were on the edge of the mountain.

"GGRRRAAWWWR!"

With one final grunt, the man turned, accidently falling over the edge and taking the Savage with him.

"WRAAAAAAGH!" they both screamed as they fell off the cliff.

* * *

Anthro had just gotten to his feet in time to see the men violently roll off the ledge together, to their deaths. Anthro ran over to the ledge but it was too late. He looked over just in time to see the two foes, still interlocked in battle, disappear into the abyss. He could faintly hear their grunts until he saw a blinding flash of light.

"Ungh!"

Anthro cried in pain and shielded his eyes. He blinked trying to get them readjusted to the evening darkness again. He looked over the ledge, expecting to see something. But he didn't see anything other than the hopeless darkness. Anthro sighed and felt a tear fall down his face. The man had died. It was all for nothing. But maybe not completely. The man may have died, but he had helped bring down the evil tribe leader. Anthro's people were safe again. Taking comfort with that, Anthro began to make his way back down the mountain. He was going home to his wife and family now. His journey was done, but the man who gave his life to fight the evil men wouldn't be forgotten. Anthro would make sure to tell the story of the Beast Man. They would paint his story on the walls.

* * *

"Pffffft!"

Batmite blew into a handkerchief as he saw Savage and Batman fall off the cliff to their doom. Batman was dead. His idol, his hero, gone forever. And it was his entire fault. He was just trying to help. Batmite could hear a humming sound and he knew what that meant.

"Alright, go ahead," Batmite said, putting his hands up in surrender.

"I should get rid of you," said the cold voice of Metron. "But unfortunately, I still need you."

Batmite turned around.

"What do you mean?"

"Batman," Metron explained, "Is a lucky man. He has been in this time period for about a month by Earth time. Luckily he jumped into the future at the last minute while he was falling. He'll live."

Batmite was jumping up and down excitedly.

"I knew it! I knew it! He always survives! He did it! It's why he's the best!"

"Batman has no control over these time jumps. Every time he jumps, he's transported further into the future, completely naked, ready to face another new world alone…" Metron explained.

"And you need me to continue to help him?" Batmite asked hopefully.

Metron gave a reluctant sigh.

"Despite your incompetence, the timestream has somehow remained completely intact. That means by pure dumb luck things happened as they were supposed to. And since I vowed I would only dispose of you if the timestream was altered…"

"You're going to keep me around?" Batmite interrupted.

Metron rubbed his forehead.

"Unfortunately…"

"Yes!" Batmite cried and kissed a surprised Metron on the face. "I won't let you down!"

"Just don't touch me ever again!" Metron snapped angrily. Batmite was so lucky that Metron didn't like interfering directly. Otherwise he would've gotten rid of the creature. Besides there was more important things to study. How could the timestream be unaltered? The entire fight between Batman and Vandal Savage was up for grabs. Anything could've happened. Both Metron and Batmite didn't interfere and yet somehow fate stayed on the right course. Maybe free will and destiny were more tightly knitted together than people thought. Metron hit a button on his chair and a bubble formed around him and Batmite to transport them to the next location and time Batman was in. In a flash of light, they were gone.

* * *

The Savage woke up and immediately felt pain all over his body. He looked weakly around and noticed his body was a broken mess. Completely destroyed from falling off the mountain. Angrily he got up to his feet.

CRACK!

SNAP!

CRACK!

"ARRRRGGGHHH!"

His body began to crack and his bones snapped back together. Roaring he felt the cuts and bruises all over his body fade away. That special rock he had encountered years ago had never failed him. He would always heal. He couldn't be killed. He angrily looked around. He was virtually dethroned. His tribe all beaten or gone. He was now a ruler of dust. A king with an empire of dirt.

"NNNNNAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGG GGHHHHHHHHH!"

Angrily the man roared into the rising sun. He would have power again, much bigger this time. And he would get his revenge on the man with the skull mask. They would meet again. The Savage knew the man survived the fall. When they were wrestling as they fell off the cliff, the man had began to grow hot and a blinding light came and the man was gone before they hit the ground. The man didn't leave behind a body. The Savage wasn't even exactly sure what happened to the man. Maybe he went up to the sky or just flown away. Anything was possible, but the Savage knew one thing; he and that man were different. They were destined for something greater. They would surely meet again.

The Savage began to walk away from the cliff side angry. He would come back from the ashes. He would achieve power again. And not even that mysterious man would stop him.

* * *

_Ancient Themyscira: 2500 years from the present._

Hippolyta walked around in her quarters by herself while looking into the moonlight sadly. Things weren't looking good. It had only been a month of fighting and already Hades forces had depleted half of her Amazons. True the gods had already weakened his forces when he tried to unleash the Titans, but he still had a sizeable amount. Being the lord of the Underworld would mean he had an endless supply of resources. If Hades couldn't take the heavens, he would settle for Earth as his consolation prize. The gods wouldn't try to stop him from that. They were already losing their faith in most of the human race. They could care less if Hades overtook them.

That was why she and her Amazons had been camped outside the gates of the Underworld for a month now. She felt it was their duty to stop him before he took over the world. Even though it was run by cruel, wicked men, she still felt it was her duty. It was because of her own folly that Hades almost took over Olympus. Now she was trying to make up for her sins. Sighing she sat down and buried her face in her hands. She just felt guilty so many of her people had lost their lives because of her desire to redeem herself. She sometimes wished she just tried to face off Hades on her own. But she knew her Amazons; they were loyal to her and wouldn't abandon their Queen to the death.

So that was why the Amazons were in their current predicament. They were in a hopeless fight that was reaching its end. A battle with no hope of victory. Hippolyta got up and let a few tears escape her. She was Queen of the Amazons and couldn't be seen crying in front of her own people. But by herself, it was okay. Okay to grieve just for a bit, and let the emotions out.

"My Queen," a voice was heard at the entrance of the tent.

Hippolayta sighed and mustered her best regal and serious face before turning around.

"Yes Artemis?"

Artemis scowled and read from a scroll.

"Scouts have reported Cerberus is still injured greatly. Hades will probably have to keep him away from the fight for awhile."

Hippolyta could sense there was something else by the lack of joy over what was otherwise, good news.

"What is it Artemis?"

Artemis gave a disgusted sigh.

"They reported he has acquired more armies to march tomorrow made up of our own fallen sisters! He's forcing their souls against us!"

Artemis gave an involuntarily shudder before giving an aggressive look of disgust.

"It's barbaric!" she finally shouted, forgoing professionalism. The Queen let it slide, mainly because Artemis was never one for decorum. Plus, Hippolyta knew Hades would eventually start going for the low blows and use her own fallen people against her. It would be to taunt her, which was something he enjoyed doing. A god he may be, but he was still a male. A typical, evil one.

"I apologize my Queen…" Artemis began to speak although she showed no real remorse.

Hippolyta waved her hand.

"Don't be. There is no shame for feeling disgust over his actions."

Hippolyta then looked at the moon before slumping her shoulders and in a rare moment of weakness, gave a sign of vulnerability. Anyone else she wouldn't show this type of weakness, but Artemis was well trusted by her. Only she was allowed to see the Queen as human.

"What is wrong my Queen?" Artemis asked nervously.

Hippolyta sat back down.

"I don't think this is a fight we can win. There is no hope Artemis. What do I tell our sisters? That they gave their lives for nothing? It was all for nothing. Hades was right, nothing matters."

Artemis walked up and placed a hand on her queen's shoulders. "Better to go down fighting than kneel to Hades. Besides, there is always hope."

Hippolyta shook her head.

"Our gods have abandoned us. Our numbers are depleted. What we need is a miracle…"

BOOM!

Hippolyta and Artemis both almost fell to their feet by the sound of that impact. They immediately picked up their weapons and got battle ready. This wasn't the first time Hades attacked at night to try to catch them off guard. As they exited the Queen's tent, they could hear the cries of Amazons getting ready to react and counterattack from the latest assault.

"Get to your positions!" Hippolyta shouted as she headed toward the center of the line. Her voice reign supreme over the shouts of many women trying to get ready for battle.

"My Queen!" Hippolyta heard someone shouted. "You need to come here!"

Hippolyta and Antigone immediately headed to the center of the camp right where the focal point of the boom was heard. Hippolyta could see smoke rising from what looked like a small crater.

"What is it? What did you see?" Hippolyta asked an Amazon, who was named Andromeda.

"My Queen, we we're standing right here when it happened. A bright light happened before the sound. We we're knocked off our feet…"

"Where did it come from?" Hippolyta asked pointing to the sky. Maybe if they could pinpoint the trajectory of the attack they could pinpoint the location of their enemy's forces.

"You don't understand my Queen; this didn't come from the sky. Or at least we didn't see it in the sky. It just appeared…"

Hippolayta was confused. Hades never attacked like that before. Maybe he was trying new things…

"My Queen!" another Amazon, named Io called while she was peering over the edge of the crater. "You need to see this!"

Hippolyta and all the Amazons nearby rushed to the crater edge. The smoke was clearing away and they could make out the bottom of it. There was a figure lying there. A figure that was alive. It was a…

"It's a man!" Antigone, one of Hippolyta's trusted captains, yelled with disgust before spitting on the ground.

"Where did he come from?" Io asked.

"Who knows, a spy from Hades?" Andromeda suggested.

"I think Hades would've been more subtle if he sent in a spy." Phillipus noted.

"It doesn't matter. We should kill him!" Artemis suggested.

"No we should interrogate him first. Maybe he knows something!" Phillipus countered.

"If it's even a man. How did he even get here?" Antigone noted suspiciously.

Hippolyta ignored her fellow Amazons discussing this mysterious stranger and slowly made her way down the crater out of curiosity. She wasn't even sure if the man was alive.

"My Queen," Phillipus gave an apprehensive warning from the top of the crater but Hippolayta ignored it. She slowly was stepping closer to the lifeless man. Upon further examination she realized he was naked. His entire body was sculpted so well that it would make the Spartans proud. He clearly was a man who had kept himself in shape. She then noticed his body was littered with scars. They were signs of someone who had seen many battles. She cautiously put her hand out and touched the man, placing her hand on his chest. The man gave no response. The Amazons sighed with relief. Hippolayta then slowly traced her hand until she felt a faint beating. The man was still alive, just unconscious. It was then she noticed the heartbeat was erratic and that the man was covered with bruises and cuts all over his body. One of his shoulders had a nasty wound which was bleeding badly.

Hippolyta sighed before slowly stepping to her feet.

"Take him to Helena!" she commanded to two Amazons. "He's hurt! He needs treatment!"

"But my Queen, he's a man…" Artemis complained.

"And I'm not going to let him die! He's unconscious right now, he won't hurt us. Make sure he is secured. When he wakes up, I'll question him later."

And without giving her Amazons an opportunity to question her decisions further, Hippolyta got out of the crater and walked away. She wasn't even sure why she had shown compassion to a complete stranger, especially a man. Maybe it was despite everything she still was a woman of peace or maybe it was because of something else. Right when she said she needed a miracle, a mysterious man appears in her camp? Too coincidental. Maybe after everything, her gods hadn't completely abandoned her yet…

* * *

**Up next, what's going on in Gotham during the first month without Batman…**


	14. I Am Still Right Here

_Gotham-One month after Batman's Death_

Johnny ran as fast as he could, not daring to look back. Gotham was already a dangerous place to be for both criminals and victims, but lately it was getting worse and worse. Gang violence had multiplied to the tenth degree. It seemed every crook and gang was trying to assert itself in this new Gotham without Batman. The problem was, due to every one of them trying to flex their muscles, Gotham began to fall apart. In fact falling apart was an understatement. Anarchy was more accurate. Before Batman showed up there were rules. But now that Batman had been entrenched for so long, the power gap had created chaos.

Johnny turned a corner and took a deep breath sighing. He heard the sound of rushing footsteps go in another direction. Good, he lost them. He didn't even mean to get caught up in this. He was just a small time dealer, not a participant in a gang war. Sensing it was okay to come out, Johnny stood up and looked over the edge. The coast was clear. As Johnny uneasily got up he started hearing a high pitch voice. A terrifying voice singing.

"_Ring Around a Rosy,_

_A Pocket Full of Posies,_

_Ashes, Ashes,_

_We All Fall Down"_

The hairs on Johnny's back stuck up. He quickly tried to run away to find himself facing two glowing yellow eyes.

"Boo," whispered the ominous voice of the Scarecrow. Johnny fell off his feet in fright.

"No…no! Please!" Johnny begged.

"You should've picked a side," Scarecrow warned. "Two-Face doesn't take too kindly to people who reject his offers…"

"I have no beef with him! Please! I'll keep low and off his turf! I promise!"

Scarecrow let out a throaty chuckle that terrified Johnny.

HHHHIIISSSSS!

"NNNNNOOOOOOO!"

"Dear Johnny boy, you should know better. Gotham itself is Two-Face's turf," the Scarecrow explained calmly as he sprayed a high dose of his gas into Johnny's screaming face.

* * *

Penguin chewed on his cigarette as he looked at the map before him. Two-Face's aggressive response had been unanticipated. It had halted his plans, but he still had the advantage. He was more prepared. Two-Face was just a paper tiger. A few good hits and he would be knocked down. Penguin had already taken over most of the southern and eastern side of Gotham, thanks to in part of his early alliance with the remaining members of the mob. However having Deadshot as his enforcer helped a lot as well. Deadshot had almost wiped out any mid-level mob leader that tried to oppose him. However Two-Face was his biggest enemy and Dent was well hidden. It would be hard to track him.

SLAM!

Penguin heard the door slam as someone entered his office. He didn't bother to look up. He knew who it was.

"Well?" Penguin asked in a bored voice.

"Took out the rest of the Shark's sons. They won't cause a problem anymore. The south is yours."

"Splendid," Penguin said while folding his hands together.

"Two-Face has been on the move though. He's trying to take the North."

"And the others?"

Deadshot shrugged his shoulders.

"Other than those allied with Two-Face, no one except the old school mob seems to be making business. I have no clue where Bane or Croc are. Riddler's doing his own thing…"

"And the clown?" Penguin asked.

Deadshot put his hands up.

"No one knows. Word on the street is he killed himself since he didn't get to kill Batman."

"We can only hope," the Penguin muttered amused.

"Whatcha drawing?" Deadshot asked curiously as he leaned over the map. Penguin tried to cover most of it.

"Hey, I'm your number one man. I think I have a right to know what you got planned next," Deadshot complained.

Penguin gave a reluctant sigh and relented. There was a big red mark on the north end of Gotham. The red mark was located on the spot of the courthouse.

"This is your next target…" Penguin explained.

"Why?" Deadshot asked, indicating he was a little annoyed by the lack of information.

Penguin chuckled.

"This is where Two-Face reigned before his fall from grace. It is also in the middle of his territory. A nice little message next week will be the blow I need to provoke him."

"Provoke him to do what?"

"To come out of hiding," Penguin explained wickedly.

"What?"

"This will be a personal insult to him. He will want to react violently so much he will not be thinking straight and instead rely on that stupid coin. When he makes his next impulsive move, I will take him out."

"But how?"

"Remember I said I had a lot of resources? Well I've collected plenty of weapons and RPGs that are on their way here from an old Soviet province. They'll get here by boat tomorrow at noon. That will be plenty of firepower to meet whatever Two-Face tries to throw at us."

Deadshot was grinning ear to ear.

"What do you need me to do?"

"How many bullets would it take for you to spell out a 'P'?"

* * *

Barbara iced her shoulder. She had to face on a bunch of punks and one managed to get a lucky swing at her with a crowbar. She had been trying to find Intel on the Scarecrow. Word on the street was he was helping bully criminals into Two-Face's gang. It seemed the small scattered wars were dying out and consolidating to the inevitable big one. It would be Two-Face versus Penguin. Gotham was going to be in for a rough couple of months. And that wasn't accounting for the other criminals. Who knows how Mad Hatter, Joker, Riddler or Bane would react? And at the same time, there was still the endless rise in petty crimes. Without Batman, there seemed to be no purpose to his war on crime at all. The bleak future made a small part of Barbara think that Gotham was always destined to fail.

SLAM!

Barbara heard a door slammed and realized her father had just gotten home. It was five in the morning, meaning he had yet again pulled another all nighter. Barbara sighed sadly. Her father and the rest of the GCPD were doing their best to try to help Gotham but they were getting overrun. There morale was weak. She put her robe on and exited her room to find her dad sitting on a counter, burying his face in his hands.

"Everything alright daddy?" Barbara asked as she put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. Gordon sighed.

"No," he whispered as he dropped his hands from his face. His eyes were pale with bags under it and his skin looked yellow. He didn't look well at all. Barbara took a seat next to her father and waited for him to speak again.

"There was a shootout near the recreation center on the 34th. Three kids were injured, one killed. Just spent all night talking to the parents…"

Her father choked up a little and once again buried his face in his hands.

"After all these years, it never gets any easier. I used to think things were bad when Moxon and Valestra duked it out. It seems everything that Batman and I fought for is gone. It was all for nothing. Nothing mattered."

Barbara grabbed her father's hands tightly.

"Don't you say that Dad," she said while looking at him with tears in her eyes. "Everything you do is significant. And I'm not going anywhere; I'm still right here."

Gordon smiled and embraced his daughter. For the rest of the morning the two shared an embrace until the sunrise. They both were trying to comfort each other and let the other know it was going to be okay.

* * *

SLAP!

Bullock slammed the files on his desk. Another bad day and thus another long night. This was the third murder related to the gang war between Two-Face and Penguin of the week. Some low level dealer named Johnny was found dead in an alleyway with a look of fear on his face. The Medical Examiner revealed he died of an overdose from Scarecrow's fear toxin. It seemed all the freaks were working with each other. All they needed was the clown to step in now. Harvey felt his stomach growled but he ignored it. He hadn't really ate much the past month, let alone sleep. There was too much work to be done.

"You look like you've lost weight Harv," said a familiar voice. "But you also look terrible."

Harvey looked up in shock to see a tough looking female grinning at him haughtily with her hands on her hips.

"Montoya?" Harvey asked in shock with a disbelieving look in his eyes. But it was true. There she was, standing in front of him. She was in civilian clothes which showed off her attractive feminine figure. She was older now, past forty. Harvey hadn't seen her in years though.

"What are you doing here?" Harvey asked in a surprised voice. "I thought you went to Coast City?"

Montoya shrugged her shoulders.

"Too quiet for me. Besides, I've heard you guys have been having some problems, figured I could lend a hand."

"Wait, you asked to be transferred here?" Harvey asked looking at her dumbfounded. It had been the opposite in Gotham the past month. Many cops were requesting to get out of the doomed city.

Montoya nodded.

"I was thinking the same thing myself. It probably is the worst time to come back to Gotham, but it's my home. I can't abandon it in its time of need."

Harvey snorted.

"Ever the dreamer," he said with a sneer.

"Come on Harv, it will be like old times. I can talk to the Commish. I'm sure he can make us partners again. I heard you need one."

For the first time in awhile, Harvey actually smiled.

"Alright Montoya. But I'll let you know right now. Things have changed around here. You're gonna need my help," he said while nearly tripping over his feet as he moved away from his desk.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Montoya said as she went up to shake her old partner's hand.

* * *

Zatanna sat next to Alfred. They were up late as usual. The two would never go to bed until they had confirmation that the two boys were alright. They would wait up for them no matter what time. They would be there.

VRRROOOM!

Finally the sound of two motorcycles pulling up below allowed the two to sigh with relief. Another night and they had lived. Especially in these times, things seemed so uncertain. There seemed to be no hope, no peace. The two waited as they heard the faint sounds of arguing. Then the sound of someone running up the cave stairs. The clock slid open to reveal a very angry Robin. Tim took off his mask and threw it on the ground with disgust and began stomping to the stairs of the manor. Not noticing the two waiting for him.

"Master Timothy…" Alfred called weakly but Tim either ignored or didn't hear him and continued stomping away, leaving a weakened Alfred heartbroken.

"I'll handle him," Zatanna said while looking back at the clock. "You handle Dick."

Sighing Alfred got up and made his way down to the cave. He felt so old right now, so ancient. If it wasn't for love of the Batfamily, Alfred probably would've retired. He felt like he couldn't keep it up anymore. He had buried too many people. And the fear the rest of the family would die any second was slowly weakening his resolve. Nonetheless, Master Richard needed him and Alfred continued to walk down the cave. He found that Nightwing was still in costume using one of the workout rooms instead of showering like he usually did after patrol.

"Master Richard!" Alfred cried as he made his way to the young angry man. "I must insist you need to rest!"

Nightwing ignored Alfred and continued his assault on a punching bag. He was frustrated and angry. It seemed nothing they did would make Gotham better. It was getting worse than ever. He was failing Bruce. He was failing his parents.

"Master Richard!" Alfred shouted angrily as he forced himself in the way of Nightwing and the punching bag. That forced Nightwing to stop.

"Get out of the way Alfred," Nightwing threatened while glaring, not too different from his mentor. Alfred however stood his ground and matched the glare with his own. Nightwing finally sighed and gave up.

"It's hopeless," Nightwing muttered angrily as he took off his mask and exited the training room while grabbing a towel to wipe the sweat from his head.

"Master Richard, what happened?"

Dick sighed and collapsed in the chair.

"Barbara got injured tonight. We were fighting some of Scarecrow's lackeys to try get information on Two-Face when some punk got lucky. Then Tim almost got killed chasing after them. I forced him back. We got into a fight."

"A fight?" Alfred asked as he got on a knee and placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

"He said it was my fault…"

"Nonsense!" Alfred retorted. He was going to have a talk with Master Timothy later. "I know you did your best…"

"No," Dick interrupted. "He said it was my fault for everything this past month. My fault because…because…because I won't wear that!" Dick shouted with disdain while pointing to one of the glass tubes on the other side of the cave. It held a spare costume of Batman's. Alfred had kept it up as a memorial. Alfred sighed.

"Master Timothy didn't mean anything by that Master Richard. You are doing your best…"

"But Tim's right!" Dick shouted angrily. "Gotham needs a Batman!"

Alfred just continued to grip Dick's shoulders tightly. But Dick wasn't done.

"The problem is Batman's dead!" Dick shouted.

Alfred sighed and got up his feet still keeping a hand tightly on Dick's shoulder as he sobbed.

"Dick, Master Bruce may be… may be dead," Alfred choked. "But Batman is more than just a man. It's an idea, a symbol…"

"That only Bruce could fill!" Dick yelled as he got to his feet. He knew what Alfred was trying to get at. "A symbol I can't live up to!"

"That's not true!" Alfred shouted back in pain. It hurt him to see the Batfamily fall apart like this. "You are fit for it. Master Bruce would admit it himself!"

Dick glared at Alfred with a mixture of pain and anger.

"I thought I became Nightwing to live out of Batman's shadow!" he shouted. "But now I think I left just because deep down, I knew I could never be Batman. I could never be as good as him."

"Master Bruce was proud of you!" Alfred cried as Dick began to storm away towards his bike while putting his mask back on. "He loved you!"

"He shouldn't have," Nightwing said angrily as he got on his bike.

"Where are you going?" Alfred asked.

Nightwing sighed.

"I'm going back to Bludhaven. I'm useless here. There's no hope fixing a broken city. Batman's dead and so is Gotham."

VRRRROOOOM!

And before Alfred could react, Nightwing hit the gas on his bike and sped away, leaving the old man alone in the cave. Alfred fell into the chair Nightwing was sitting in moments of go.

"I'm so sorry Thomas and Martha," he whispered slowly to himself. "I've failed you. I am still right here, but everyone else is gone."

* * *

Zatanna gave Tim a comforting pat on his shoulder. He was on the verge of tears.

"It's alright Tim. Things will get better…"

"No they won't," Tim cried. "I thought it was going to be bad, but it keeps getting worse and worse."

"There is still hope. The Justice League can help…"

"You know better than that. It would ruin Bruce's legacy. It would make his fight seem like it didn't matter if a bunch of super powered heroes came and fix it."

Zatanna sighed. Tim was right; it would dishonor Bruce's memory if the Justice League tried to patrol his city. But at the same time, she felt they would dishonor him if they turned a blind eye while his city descended into chaos.

"I might have a better idea, Master Timothy," whispered in a tired, old voice.

Both Zatanna and Tim looked up to see Alfred hunched over at the door looking tired and haggard.

"Where's Dick?" Tim asked.

Alfred sighed.

"Master Richard has left us for the time being," Alfred explained.

"What? How could he do that? That coward!"

"Tim!" Zatanna cried trying to calm him down.

Alfred shook his head.

"Master Richard is a brave man. With everything that had happened though, he has changed. No longer is he the man we once knew. We will just have to give him time in hopes he will finally be able to grieve properly."

Tim sat silently for awhile. Finally he looked at Alfred curiously.

"You said you got an idea?"

Alfred turned and walked away. Zatanna and Tim got up and followed him with confused expressions on their faces. Alfred never seemed this sneaky before.

"Alfred?" Zatanna asked. "Where are we going?"

"Back to the cave," Alfred said curtly and continued to walk toward the grandfather clock. He seemed disgusted with himself.

"What are you doing Alfred?" Tim demanded in a rare moment of aggressiveness towards Alfred.

Alfred paused and turned around to look at Master Timothy.

"Gotham needs a Batman and we're going to give them one."

And with that Alfred continued his descent as Tim and Zatanna followed him. They didn't say anything when they reached the bottom of the steps and Alfred headed towards the large Batcomputer.

"What are you talking about?" Tim asked as Alfred typed at the computer.

Alfred didn't turn around and talked in a serious tone while he fiddled with the controls.

HHHHHIIIIISSSS!

"When I said that Master Bruce didn't have a backup plan, I wasn't being entirely truthful…" Alfred explained ominously as a hissing sound was heard.

Zatanna and Tim whirled around in shock to find a tube rising from a secret panel from the ground. How many more secrets did Batman have? The tube rose to reveal inside of it was a tall figure. A figure draped in a cowl of a bat.

"Alfred…." Zatanna asked nervously. "What is that?"

"This is the HARDAC duplicate that almost killed Master Bruce nearly a decade ago. It's an android that was able to mimic Batman flawlessly to all his movements with increase strength. When it destroyed itself, Master Bruce toyed with the idea of having the android take his place if he was hurt or met untimely demise. He began to fiddle with the parts and put it back together. He made a few adjustments as well…"

"What adjustments?" Tim asked unsure.

Alfred sighed.

"Master Bruce believed the thing almost killed him because it tried to mimic human emotions as well. Emotions like anger and revenge. Batman isn't supposed to give into emotions like that. To Master Bruce, Batman needs to be cold, logical. A statue. He reprogrammed it to not mimic human emotions."

Tim then began to feel anger rise inside him. He looked at Alfred with eyes of betrayal.

"Why didn't you tell us this a month ago?"

"Master Bruce never properly tested this out yet," Alfred explained without remorse but it was clear he was in pain. "And that thing nearly killed him last time. I refused to turn that thing on again."

"But why now?" Zatanna asked.

Alfred sighed.

"Because I believe we have no other choice. Master Bruce is gone, Master Richard has left. We are forced to make a move; Gotham needs a Batman, even a Batman without a soul will do at this rate."

* * *

**Up next a Batman has returned to Gotham. But is it the same Dark Knight we know?**


	15. The Old Familiar Sting

The man stared at the simple black monument in the Gotham night. The monolithic memorial was a fitting tribute for the city's fallen protector. Motionless, still, soulless. Words like that what came across the man's mind as he stared at Batman's memorial. For all the work that the Batman had done for his city, the man felt it was a little inadequate. Batman was a great man who deserved better than to be reduced to a simple monument. He should've been revered, even worshiped like a God for the fact he even wasted his time and effort trying to keep his city alive while he was delaying the inevitable.

Gotham had shown its true colors with their savior gone. It was a city tearing itself apart. Batman had been blocking the floodgates. Now that the dam was broken, the city was falling apart. The criminals and monsters and freaks were bringing the city to its knees. Such a shame that such a great man's efforts were all for nothing. But the man wasn't here in Gotham to watch the cancer upon the world destroy itself. He had more pressing issues to attend to and some important people to see. People who shouldn't be wasting their time and skills on a city that was doomed for destruction.

The man turned around and left the monument; he had paid his respects for the last time. The past few weeks in Gotham he had come to visit the monument every morning as he waited to hear from the criminal underworld the whereabouts of the certain people he was looking for. Now he was done. He knew where they all were. Besides the month of mourning was up, it was time to get back to work.

"Farewell my Dark Knight," Ra's Al Ghul said as he dropped a rose on the pathway. "Your story ends here. But my story is still being written."

* * *

BANG! BANG! BANG!

BANG! BANG!

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Keep moving!" Scarecrow shouted over the barrage of bullets.

He was a leading an assault on some Gotham cops who had accidently uncovered a drug bust. Unfortunately for the officers and detectives, Scarecrow had a small army of Two-Face's men that easily outnumbered the small police force.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Contact! Contact!" Montoya called on the radio.

"Shit!" Bullock shouted while he ducked behind the police car as a volley of bullets just whizzed by. The crooks were closing in on him.

"I'm out of ammo already!" Montoya shouted, outstretching her hand.

Harvey handed her another clip.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Where's back up?" she shouted angrily as she tried to lay some cover fire even though it was futile.

"We are back up sweetheart!" Bullock said angrily. "With everything going on, we're spread thin."

He then got up and joined Montoya in firing. It was hopeless, the Scarecrow and his goons had them pinned. It would only be a matter of time before Scarecrow got in range to launch his fear gas at them. But they weren't going to go down without a fight. Batman never gave up on Gotham and neither would they.

BANG!

"Ah!" Montoya cried in pain as a stray bullet hit her shoulder.

"Renee!" Bullock shouted and ducked behind the car. She was gushing out a lot of blood from her shoulder.

"I'm alright Harv," she assured as she covered the wound. "It just grazed me. Just a band-aid and I should be fine."

Harvey gave a sigh of relief before groaning darkly.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

"We're gonna need more than that I'm afraid. We're gonna need a freakin' miracle…"

THUMP!

SMASH!

Both Bullock and Renee and the remaining cops standing looked up in shock. Something big, something black, something heavy, had landed on top of the car they were using for cover. The bullets and firing had stopped. Even the crooks had ceased their assault to see who this newcomer was.

"It can't be…" Renee gasped.

"Well I'll be damn…" Harvey muttered.

Staring back at them with cold blank white eyes was the Batman. It looked exactly the same. Same height, same body language, same square jaw. But at the same time there was something different about Batman.

"Stay here…" the Batman said in his usual cold voice. "I'll handle this."

And with surprising speed for a man his size, the Batman darted forward. The crooks had stopped their firing to stare in awe at the sight before them. The Dark Knight was back from the dead. Scarecrow had already slipped away running like a rat. He didn't care if it was the same Batman or a new one. Right now the momentum had changed and it was time to flee. Finally one criminal came back to his senses and started firing at the advancing specter of darkness coming towards them.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

BANG! BANG!

But the Batman kept coming, dodging the bullets with reflexes that were inhuman. Within seconds he had dispatched the two up front.

"Holy shit…" Bullock remarked at the remarkable strength and energy Batman showed by throwing two crooks over his head and was working on dispatching the rest. As soon as it started it was over and the frantic gunfire had stopped. Cautiously the GCPD had stepped away from their cover to approach the sight before them. Standing calmly and triumphantly was the Batman over the bodies he had dispatched. Batman then turned to look at Bullock with cold white eyes. Somehow this unnerved Bullock, maybe because he thought the Bat was dead moments ago.

"So you're back…" Bullock said unsure how it was possible.

Batman just looked at him coldly.

"So how did you survive…?"

"Darkseid teleported me to a prison. I escaped and made it back here a week ago," the Bat explained.

Any doubt that this was an imposter left Bullock when he heard the Bat spoke. That voice was identical.

"Well it's good to have you back…" Bullock said and reluctantly offered his hand to shake. The Batman ignored it.

"There's a lot of work to be done. I'm going to try to track Scarecrow. He can lead us to Two-Face."

"Alright let's go…"

"You take these men away. Tell Gordon I'll be meeting him later tonight on the roof…"

And before Bullock could protest Batman turned around and ran into the darkness to try to track down the missing madmen. Most of the other cops began to cuff the fallen foes. Bullock heard someone walking up to his side. He turned around to see Montoya walking up to him, still clutching her arm where she got shot.

"Are you okay?" Bullock asked as he lit up a cigar.

Montoya smirked.

"I'll make it. Besides, I would take a bullet to the leg just for the fact Batman's back," she said eagerly.

"Yea…" Bullock said with a lack of enthusiasm.

"What is it Harv?" Montoya asked, confused by his tone. He was never a cheerleader for Batman but this lack of excitement seemed out of place.

"I don't know, he may be back but he seems different…"

* * *

Gordon paced back and forth on the roof. When he got the call from Bullock he didn't believe it. But he and Montoya and about six other cops had sworn by their own graves that what they saw was true. Batman was back beyond the grave. They also told him that Batman wanted to meet at the old stomping grounds on the roof of the GCPD building. So the police commissioner was, pacing back and forth impatiently while waiting with dread. He had a nagging feeling that something was wrong. It was reported _a_ Batman was back but was it _the_ Batman? Sure there had been a few attempts of copycats but most failed instantly. It was possible this was just a more experienced imitator. But Gordon tried to not think that. He, like Gotham, needed hope and he was praying that their Dark Knight had returned.

"Commissioner…" whispered a cold voice.

Gordon nearly jumped and dropped the cigarette from his mouth.

"Jesus…you trying to give an old man a heart attack?" Gordon said, turning around to find himself staring into the blank white eyes of the cowl. The Bat just stared coldly back at the Commissioner.

"We have a lot of business to discuss…"

"Now hold it! How do I know you're the real Batman?"

Batman leaned in with an aura of menace usually Gordon saw him reserve for criminals.

"You cheated on your wife right before you became Commissioner," Batman whispered calmly, so calm it unnerved Gordon. "Thorne found out about it ten years ago and tried to blackmail you to resign. I paid him a visit to ensure that the evidence he had was lost."

Gordon stiffened at that. Obviously his infidelity wasn't one of the high points of his career. He didn't even ask Batman to protect him like that. But this was Gotham City. No one was perfect here.

"Is that all you need as proof Commissioner?" Batman asked without any change of tone. That alarmed Gordon that Batman was so formal after everyone thought he was dead for a month but then again, this was the Batman.

"Y-yes," Gordon said nervously. "So it's really you? How did you come back from the dead?"

"I didn't die. Darkseid transported me to one of his prisons. I escaped and made it back here."

"How…"

"Right now we have business to discuss."

"Uh yes," Gordon said a little put off with Batman's standoffish behavior. Batman was always a little bit like that but he seemed a lot more than usual. Something must have happened in that prison of Darkseid's.

"Well to put it bluntly, it's gone to hell. First we had every two bit gang banger trying to make a name for themselves and then Two-Face and Penguin declared open war on each other. We still haven't heard from the likes of Joker, Croc, or Bane…"

"I already know what has happened," Batman interrupted. "I didn't come to hear what is obvious to the eyes. I came to tell you how things are getting done from now on. I'll bring down Dent and Penguin myself. I need you to make sure they stay under lockdown when I do."

Gordon was startled. Did Batman just tell him to step down?

"Now wait a minute. I know it's been awhile but you remember it's a two way street here. I don't just turn you loose while the police just stand back and twiddle their thumbs…"

"Things have changed Commissioner. Time for something new…" Batman said in the same cold ominous voice.

Gordon paused.

"Well I guess there is a point to that…"

The Batman however paid no attention and was instead looking behind the commissioner.

"What happened to the Batsignal?" the Caped Crusader inquired staring at the broken spotlight.

Gordon looked behind it.

"Oh, some punks working for Two-Face managed to sneak up here and damage it. Still works but it has a gash on it. Don't worry we can get it fixed…"

"Don't waste your time," Batman said as he turned to step off the roof. "You won't be calling me anymore."

And before Gordon could say anything Batman dropped off the roof and disappeared into the night. The police commissioner just watched as Batman slowly was enveloped by the darkness welcoming him. He was at loss. Earlier he was ecstatic, joyful to the point of tears that his old partner was back. Now he was unsure. It seemed Batman was different. More aloof and distant than usual. There was always a little tension but their trust with one another would always put aside that underlying tension. Now it seemed like Batman didn't trust him at all to do his job. Had he really been that big of a failure the past few months? He thought he was doing his best but maybe his best wasn't good enough…

"Commissioner?" a voice was heard. Gordon turned around to find a young patrol cop coming up to the roof.

"Was that him? Were you talking to him?" the cop asked trying to hide the hope in his voice.

"It was," Gordon said calmly before turning around to walk back inside the building.

"How can you be sure?" the cop asked. "I mean he could be a fake."

Gordon paused. A part of him hoped the Batman he had interacted with was just a fake. A whole new person that he was too blind to notice at first because he just wanted Batman back. But that voice, that face, that body posture. It was a hundred percent identical. Besides, how else would an imposter know about Gordon's one moment of weakness?

"It was him," Gordon affirmed not bothering to look back. "It's still the Batman."

* * *

Bane wiped sweat on his forehead in his hideout as he watched the morning news. Apparently Batman had returned last night.

"_The GCPD has confirmed that indeed Batman has returned. According to sources within the GCPD, the Batman was instead sent to a prison by Darkseid and had managed to break free and return to Earth. When asked if this seems a little farfetched, the GCPD has responded with a point that many people had once thought Superman was dead as well…"_

"Hngh!"

Bane snorted as he began to lift some more weights. Good Batman was back. And he was starting to get a little bored here.

"_When asked how the GCPD was able to confirm that this man was the original Batman, an aid to the Commissioner said that the Batman was able to answer questions personally asked by the Commissioner that apparently only the real Batman would know…_

"Nnargh!"

Bane grunted as he did his last rep. So his old foe was back. Good. Maybe he would be able to break him after all…

"…_So does this mean that dawn has come to Gotham? Will it bring an end to the gang wars? Or is it too late? This is Summer Gleason reporting to you live on the Return of our Dark Knight."_

Bane turned off the TV and began to wipe his face with a towel again when a mysterious voice spoke behind him.

"It's not the real Batman you know…" said a hoarse voice.

Bane turned around alarmed to find himself facing a strange middle aged man with blue eyes in a green cloak.

"Who are you?" Bane threatened and started pumping a small amount of Venom to make his posture more intimidating.

"No need to threaten me, Bane. I come to extend you an offer."

"How did you find me?" Bane demanded. He knew he was staying at this hideout too long. He definitely would need to move after dispatching this strange man.

"You can't hide in the dark from the Society of Shadows," the man explained calmly.

Bane for a split second allowed his red eyes to widen in awe and fear before resuming an intimidating front.

"Don't try to act like you never heard of us Bane. A smart man like you with your connections, I'm sure you've heard of our actions before."

"How do I even know you're with them?" Bane countered.

"Because I am their leader," the man announced somewhat proudly. "Forgive me for not formally introducing myself. I am Ra's Al Ghul, Head of the Demon, Leader of the Society of the Shadows."

Bane was looking at the man with a mixture of awe and superstition.

"They say you can't be killed. That you're the undead," Bane pointed out.

"It depends what you mean by undead, but if you mean lived a very long life, yes I have."

"Then why come here?" Bane asked getting ready for a fight. "It was foolish to come to me by yourself."

"Oh I'm not alone. I have my elite bodyguards surrounding this building listening in on us, ready to strike to defend me if they perceived you threatening me. And I must say they are a little gun ho. So why don't you relax and let me make you an offer…"

Bane glared before pointing to a weight bench near the intruder.

"You can sit there," Bane commanded while he pulled out a towel to wipe his massive arms.

"Charming…" Ra's said with a little bit of sarcasm as he sat down.

"Now," Bane said pulling a chair close to the bench to get a closer look at this man. "You were saying that's not the real Batman? How can you be so sure?"

Ra's slowly reached under his coat and pulled out a stack of papers. Bane took them suspiciously and looked through them curiously. It was a report and a bunch of blueprints. Mainly dealing with robotics and androids from something called HARDAC.

"This is…"

"HARDAC," Ra's explained. "Many years ago the supercomputer tried to create android duplicates of Gotham, including one of Batman. Apparently the Dark Knight kept his duplicate. He had been saving it, hoping to use it as a contingency plan in the event of an untimely death…"

Ra's then pulled out a folder and showed it to Bane. Bane scanned through it and was surprised to find everything was true. It did seem Batman had a backup plan.

"How did you get this?" Bane asked suspiciously.

"I snuck in the Batcave and took it many years ago," Ra's said proudly.

Bane looked up alarmed.

"You know who Batman is? You know where is secret lair is?" Bane asked with anger that someone discovered it before him.

Ra's chuckled.

"I respect the detective so I will not reveal his secret to you, yet. You shouldn't worry about anything. Batman is gone anyways and he has upgraded his defenses in the cave long ago."

"Says you," Bane countered. "Showing me that Batman had plans to build an android doesn't mean he isn't the Batman."

"If he was the real Batman, he wouldn't have come to Gotham first."

"What makes you say that?"

Ra's smiled.

"Because he was in the middle of investigating my latest plan before that alien tyrant's untimely invasion. As much as he loves his city, he wouldn't put the world at jeopardy," Ra's said rather arrogantly. "If he actually survived Darkseid's encounter, the first thing he would've done is continue his efforts to stop me. But he must've not had the chance to update the duplicate's memories before he died, so thus, that Batman imposter's biggest concern is saving that big cancer of a city."

Bane still stared at the man with suspicion. But something about him told Bane he was telling the truth. Batman was indeed dead. Gone, along with a chance to finally break him.

"Then why tell me this?"

Ra's smiled wickedly.

"Because the plan I mentioned earlier has changed. With the Detective gone, I can even raise the stakes to it. But to do that, I'm going to need some select individuals. Individuals who I believe are qualified for this."

"I'm flattered," Bane said mockingly. "But why come to Gotham?"

"Because Batman was my greatest opponent so much he was worthy to be my successor. What better way to find excellent people to recruit as I lead the world in a new era than the very people that gave my worthy adversary pause? If people like you were enough to make the great Batman even have to struggle, to me that means you are worthy to join my new team."

"What makes you think I'll join?" Bane said while crossing his arms.

"Because you're destined for great things Bane. Without the original Batman, there isn't anything in this city for you. No worthy foe to break or beat anymore. All you've been able to do is sit on the sidelines and hope another worthy enemy will come for you to challenge. But there isn't going to be one. Why wait for a slim chance of achieving greatness when I can offer it to you right now?"

Bane turned around from the man. Ra's Al Ghul had a point. Without the Batman, there really wasn't much for him in this city anymore other than take on whoever won the war between Two-Face and Penguin. Idiots they both were. He was so much better than petty gang war. He was destined to break the Bat but that alien god robbed it from him. Now opportunity for redemption appeared to be knocking at his door. The question was whether he could trusted this man or not.

"Well I have a tight schedule to make. I must be going…" Ra's Al Ghul said while he got up to his feet to leave.

"Wait," Bane commanded. Ra's stopped, smiling wickedly before turning around.

"Yes?" he asked although he knew how Bane was going to answer.

* * *

Mister Terrific and Green Arrow were watching the monitors on the Watchtower.

"Well I'll be," Mister Terrific said in amazement. "Looks like he's back."

Green Arrow was a little suspicious.

"How did he escape Darkseid's prison planet? And why hasn't he contacted us?"

"Because it's not him…" said a feminine voice.

Both men turned around to find Zatanna. She looked pale as if she hadn't slept in awhile.

"Zatanna? I thought you were taking leave of absence."

Zatanna nodded.

"I was, until Alf-I mean they turned on that…that thing," she explained.

"What?" Mister Terrific asked confused.

"And we both know Bruce is Batman, you don't need to pretend," Arrow explained.

Zatanna took a seat.

"Alfred was feeling desperate. He said Gotham was falling apart and Bruce's legacy needed to be saved. He enacted Bruce's contingency plan for his death-"

"I thought he didn't have one," Arrow pointed out shrewdly.

Zatanna shook her head.

"He actually did but Alfred kept it secret until now because he even had reservations of it. Bruce had an android version of himself. He programmed it to take his place should he die as Batman. It knows almost everything he did based on scans from his memories. It knows all the fighting techniques he knows, all the detective science; it's almost like Bruce…"

"But it isn't…" Mister Terrific countered. "Otherwise you wouldn't look so disgusted."

A tear began to flow down Zatanna's face.

"Imagine if Bruce had no soul. Imagine if he was able completely turn off his emotions 24/7…"

"That's not too bad. We got Tornado…" Arrow countered.

"Even Tornado occasionally shows signs of emotions! Bruce specifically programmed this android to never have one. All it has is cold logic…" Zatanna said angrily. "When Alfred turned that thing on, I looked into its eyes and all I saw was death. To see those eyes of Batman without any life, it terrified me."

Mister Terrific and Green Arrow looked at each other.

"I guess we'll make a note to let the League know."

"Don't let it join the League!" Zatanna warned. "I left Gotham because I didn't want to be near that thing. Neither do Robin or Batgirl. Gotham may need it right now, but the League doesn't need it. It will only open old wounds and remind people the real Batman is gone."

Mister Terrific paused. She had a point. Batman was friends with a few key members like Superman. Bringing an android duplicate of Batman without emotions could potentially psychologically hamper the League.

"You're right Zatanna. It wouldn't help morale to let this android join the League. I'll put out the word that this Batman's not the real one but they need to keep quiet about the truth. Gotham still needs a Batman."

* * *

Diana was in the embassy when she heard the news on the TV. At first she felt her heart had stopped. Batman was back? Bruce had survived death? She was elated to hear that news she couldn't believe it. She couldn't wait to tease him how he thought it was going to be their last fight like she planned to earlier. But then the call from Mister Terrific came literally two seconds after she had saw it on the news and her world got darker again. She shook her head. It was foolish of her to get her hopes up like that. She knew better. If Batman had actually lived and returned to Earth, the first thing he would've done was at least call her or Superman and let them know he was alive. She knew he would go defend his city first but he would still at least give them a quick acknowledgement that he was alright.

She sighed to herself as she turned off the TV. Batman was gone. She had accepted that and she knew it. However, that didn't make the grief easier. Getting up she decided she needed some fresh air and went outside on the terrace of her room in the embassy. She looked outside. It was early morning so traffic was just picking up. The sky was a clear pale blue. A contrast to the mood she felt earlier. So engrossed was she staring outside when her commlink caught her by surprise.

"Wonder Woman?" she asked hoping a little guiltily there was some crisis that could distract her.

_"Diana, it's Superman,"_ she heard a sad voice. Wonder Woman sighed. She knew this news would affect Kal greatly.

"I take it you heard the truth from Mister Terrific," she asked.

_"Actually I lucked out. Lois and I were in the Fortress last night and got the warning from the League before I heard the news reports."_

Diana couldn't help but smile a little when she heard him mentioning taking Lois to the Fortress of Solitude.

_"How are you holding up?"_ she heard Superman ask.

"I'm fine Kal," she said. "What happens in Gotham isn't my business. Alfred and the others have every right to do what they want."

_"I know but I felt like there still could've been a better way…"_

Diana sighed.

"Kal. I trust Alfred's judgment. I'm sure they did what they thought was right. What Bruce would've done if he were still…"

She stopped right there. She heard Superman sigh sadly.

_"I know…"_ he replied softly.

Diana checked her watch.

"Kal, I got the Ambassador of Italy coming to meet me here in a few minutes. I got to get going."

_"Understand. Are you still coming to dinner with Lois and I this weekend?"_

"Of course," Diana said, thankful the subject was changed. Wouldn't miss it."

* * *

Tim and Barbara were in the living room. Tim had called Barbara and let her know what had happened before she heard the news from her father. She was thankful; it prevented her from being disappointed. But now she had a lot of questions to be asked. She was a little angry that Alfred kept this secret.

"What's taking him so long?" she asked.

Tim sighed.

"If you think it's hard for us seeing how that thing is so much like Bruce, imagine how he's taking it. He's probably trying to banter to it like he did to Bruce."

"But the thing has no emotions. Alfred is aware of it."

"Like I said, imagine how hard it is for him…"

CLICK!

Finally the clock swung open and Alfred stepped in. He seemed a lot weaker, hunched over and weary.

"I put that thing to 'sleep'. It will wake up at sunset," he explained although he was showing signs of clear distress. Any anger Barbara felt for Alfred had melted at the sight of the older man. Clearly it was as painful to him if not more as it was for her.

"We're going to need it to start imitating Bruce Wayne again as well. We can't have him on vacation too long."

"Of course…" Alfred said before slowly sitting down on a chair and sighing.

"Did Miss Zatanna leave?" he asked sadly.

Tim nodded.

"She says she stayed here long enough and the Justice League needs her…"

Alfred buried his face in his hands. Tim thought he heard a sob.

"Alfred," Barbara asked and got up to the weeping older man. "What is it?"

"Seeing that thing…" Alfred talked, his face still buried in his hands. "Has reminded me that my son is truly dead…"

* * *

Killer Croc gnawed on the bone he had been sucking earlier. He knew it was daytime because he could hear the faint sound of traffic above. He was thinking where to hunt next when he heard the faintest disturbance. Someone had disturbed the water by him. He could feel the faint ripple. A silent alarm that someone had intruded his lair.

"Grrrrrr..."

Growling like the wild animal he was he turned around, ready to engage and feast on the intruder. To his surprise his intruder was a man in a strange green robe.

"Waylon Jones, we meet at last," the stranger said ominously. "Or do you prefer Morgan?"

Croc bared his teeth.

"It's Killer Croc," he threatened as he stepped closer.

"Very well," the man said, showing no fear which unnerved Croc a little.

"Heheheheh..."Croc laughed while baring his teeth. The man seemed undisturbed.

"It was foolish of you to come here. No one to hear you scream as I eat your throat," Croc said wickedly.

"Oh I'm not alone," the man said as someone big stepped behind him. A person Croc was all too familiar with.

"You!" Croc called angrily at Bane, who grinned at him. He was also a little scared but his animal instincts were swaying towards more of anger than fear.

"Please do not fight," the stranger said while lifting up a hand. "I've come to make an offer. If you don't like it, feel free to fight him. From what I understand Bane wouldn't mine beating you again."

Bane cracked his knuckles threateningly. Croc growled but relented. He would at least give the stranger a few minutes to talk while he tried to figure a way to beat Bane.

"I'm listening…" Croc muttered.

The man smiled.

"I'm putting a special team together and was wondering if you'd be interested…"

* * *

**Up next, tension boils over as the Batfamily clashes with the Duplicate's emotionless logic. Meanwhile Ra's continues to recruit as Penguin makes his move.**


	16. The Feelings Disappear

Penguin laughed wickedly as he listened to one of his spies in Two-Face's camp. Batman had smoked out another one of his hideouts, crippling the former DA even more. Everything was playing to his favor. Due to the fact Penguin had a lot more resources and used mercenaries rather than the run of the mill criminals, Batman had ignored Penguin and chose to go after Two-Face first. Penguin knew if he played his cards right there would be a chance he would emerge victorious. But he still had Batman and Two-Face to worry about. Not to mention the police, who had been hampered until Batman's surprise return, were also starting to regain momentum. But he would survive. He was a Cobblepot; he always got what he wanted.

SLAM!

The door slammed and he looked up to see Deadshot enter slowly and take a seat with indignation. Penguin wrinkled his nose.

"You smell…" he muttered angrily.

"Hey, I went to the sewers to try to find Croc like you wanted," Deadshot complained.

"And?" the Penguin asked like Deadshot was wasting his time.

Deadshot shrugged.

"No dice," he muttered. "I don't know where he's gone. He's been here recently though from the carcasses I found. Do crocodiles hibernate or something?"

Penguin ignored Deadshot's sarcasm.

"Well, you still got that other job I gave you tomorrow…"

"You still want to do it?" Deadshot asked. "You really want to draw Dent out?"

"Yes!" Penguin said. He was annoyed Deadshot couldn't see the bigger picture. "We got Harvey on the noose. Now is the perfect time to take him out."

"But what about the Bat? His return changes everything," Deadshot countered.

Penguin sighed.

"That was why I wanted you to find Croc. Once Two-Face is gone, the Bat will focus his attention on us."

"All the more reason to put this off then!" Deadshot protested. "If you take out Two-Face, Batman's going to focus on you and by extension, me!"

"I'm way more prepared than Two-Face was when this war started," Penguin said while standing up, which didn't really change his height much.

Deadshot wasn't intimidated.

"That's it, I quit!" he snapped and turned to leave.

"Go ahead Floyd, just remember if you quit, one call to Amanda Waller's office is all I need…" the Penguin threatened.

Deadshot sighed and cursed under his breath. Penguin grinned when he saw the assassin stop and turn around reluctantly. Penguin knew how to get what he wanted. He was going to take control over Gotham, and neither Batman nor Dent could stop him.

* * *

Barbara came back to her house tired and sweaty. She was so lucky to be alive. She and Tim were doing a patrol with the Duplicate. At first, the Duplicate didn't even want them to patrol with it after assessing that they would be in danger based on observing their performance the past week. Luckily Tim managed to appeal to the machine's logic that it would help the mission if the Batman had back up. Barbara until now, would've paid money to hear Batman say he needed back up. But hearing that machine speak so coldly in Bruce's voice would give her nightmares for a week. When they went on the patrol tonight, they decided to try to find more information and hopefully bust another one of Two-Face's operations. The Duplicate had assessed that Two-Face was the easier one to take down but also the more dangerous threat due to Dent's mental problems.

Tonight after much interrogation, the Batclan had managed to track down a storage facility where Scarecrow was manufacturing more of his toxin to help with Two-Face. The initial movement was going good. The three managed to take down most of the goons easily. But then it all went to hell. Scarecrow was there as well and revealed he had hostages; street kids that were long forgotten by most inhabitants of Gotham. Scarecrow had deviously spread them out across the entire plant and then ignited the flammable chemicals, intending to force the Batclan to save the hostages while he made the getaway. Scarecrow knew Batman would stop to save the hostages; except this wasn't the old Batman.

Scarecrow was shocked and surprised that Batman didn't take the bait and went after him instead, even though it was obvious Batgirl and Robin couldn't rescue all the hostages by themselves. Barbara remembered that sick feeling she and Robin had when they saw the Duplicate take off. Batman had left innocent children to die. Robin shouted back after the Duplicate but it ignored them. They both knew why. It was a machine, not a human being. Logically the better thing would be to go after Scarecrow which could save potentially more lives in the future. But Bruce wasn't a machine. He was just a man. He wouldn't have abandoned the hostages. Robin and Batgirl tried all their best to save them but there were too many. They would've failed if Huntress hadn't by pure chance been patrolling around nearby and came to their aid. They barely made it out with all the children alive. And to make matters worse, the Duplicate failed to catch the Scarecrow. The confusion of the explosions allowed the mad man plenty of diversions to escape from his pursuer.

Still Barbara knew the Duplicate would rationalize it made the right decision. There was no use arguing with a machine. But that wasn't the only incident. A few nights earlier, the Duplicate nearly beaten a serial killer to death under the logic that the inmate would escape Arkham and kill again if not stopped. Robin luckily managed to convince the machine that the killer possessed useful information they could use if they let him live. Incidents like that had been common the past week. And it wasn't just the Batclan or the police noticing this new set of rules for Batman. The whole of Gotham had realized that Batman was back but it was a different Batman. Instead of being someone they looked for as a dark protector, they saw him now as just a brute. A force of nature they wanted to avoid. Barbara recalled seeing on the news the other day Summer Gleason debating with other columnists like Jack Ryder whether it was worth it to have Batman back.

Of course the police and local government didn't do anything about it yet. Between anarchy and order under a tyrannical Batman, Batman was the lesser of two evils for now. Many citizens hoped that Batman was just suffering PTSD from being in Darkseid's prison. But Barbara knew what was on everyone else's minds. What would Gotham do when the gang war was over and Batman wouldn't change? She had already overheard her father talking about measures to take Batman down. Her own father, Batman's partner, was ready to take down the Dark Knight. Gordon like everyone else, had realized that Batman wasn't the same man anymore.

* * *

Two-Face scowled at Scarecrow while flipping his coin.

"You got sloppy Crane," he growled angrily. "He almost would've caught you…"

"He's not the same Batman anymore!" Scarecrow complained. "He's playing hardball now! How was I supposed to know he would leave the hostages to die to try catch me?"

Two-Face eyed Scarecrow while producing a gun.

"Nonetheless, he shouldn't have found that warehouse to begin with. You're making too many mistakes. I can't afford you to make another one. Batman is already on us and that fat little midget is standing on the sidelines gleefully watching."

"He's not the only one watching…" said a deep ominous voice.

Two-Face and Scarecrow jumped in alarm. Someone had managed to sneak into their hideout? Two-Face immediately pulled out two guns while Scarecrow got ready to unleash a dose of fear gas.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Two-Face barked.

"Don't worry, I'm unarmed," the voice said as slight movement was visible in the shadows. From the shadows stepped out a man in an emerald green cloak. He looked to be about middle age yet his blue eyes showed a lot of life beneath a scheming face. He looked like someone who was always plotting some grand scheme.

"Who are you?" Two-Face demanded.

"I am the great Ra's Al Ghul. Head of the Demon. Master of the Society of Shadows. And I've come here to extend an offer to you two."

"An offer?" Two-Face asked in bewilderment. "I don't think you understand, but Gotham's our turf! You don't just come into our house and say you're giving us an offer!"

Ra's just smiled.

"If Gotham was really 'your turf' as you call it," Ra's remarked. "Why do you seem to be on the losing side then? With this new Batman and Penguin coming for you, it's only a matter of time before you both lose."

"You got some nerve pal," Two-Face growled angrily. "Why don't we flip to see if we should kill you quickly or cut your tongue out first…?"

Scarecrow however was watching the man with curiosity.

"What do you mean _new_ Batman?"

"I mean it's not him. This Batman is just an android," Ra's explained.

Two-Face laughed.

"I'm serious," the man said sternly while still showing his authority. "I have the proof but I don't think you need it. You said so yourself that Batman condemned your hostages, who were children, to die. Would the real Batman do that?"

Neither villain answered. That compassion was something they would often exploit in Batman. As much as Batman was willing to do whatever it took, he would never forsake innocent lives he could save.

"Maybe he's changed tactics…" Two-Face tried to counter.

It was Ra's turn to laugh.

"Really Mr. Dent? You really think Batman would change just like that? You both know him too well. This isn't the real Batman…"

"All the better for us to stay then," Two-Face barked. "If that isn't the real Batman, then there is no stopping us…"

"Maybe you will survive this. Maybe you will beat both the Penguin and the new Batman, but what I can offer you is something so much more…"

"Which is?" Scarecrow asked with eager anticipation in his voice.

Ra's smiled.

"I'm putting together a special team. A team consisting of individuals like you. Talented ones that will help rule over this new world order we can create together. You two, unlike most criminals, actually show brilliance, skill, ingenuity, creativity, and authority. Something I look for and admire."

"What is this team for?" Scarecrow asked.

"You can't be serious Crane?" Two-Face growled.

Scarecrow looked at him.

"Dent, this new Batman clone, robot, or whatever it is already shows a willingness to go farther than the original! I'm sorry Dent but I rather be alive than dead! Especially if it means I can go to someone who actually appreciates my work!"

"You swore loyalty to us!" Two-Face shouted.

"Yes, well that was before a new and improved Batman came into play."

Scarecrow then looked at Ra's Al Ghul.

"I'll join your team but I want a laboratory. A place I can do my experiments."

The man beamed.

"Of course Dr. Crane. The Society can provide that for you!"

Scarecrow walked up to Ra's and started heading out the door.

"You're still welcome to join us if you want," Ra's remarked. "Or you can stay and try to squabble over ruling whatever's left in Gotham."

"And how do we get in touch with you?" Two-Face asked. He wasn't considering joining yet but he was nonetheless curious.

"I'll be in touch when you decide," the man said cryptically before disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

Robin was in the Batmobile next to the Duplicate who was driving it fast as if the devil himself was chasing them. Bruce of course would always floor it but never this reckless. Bruce understood the concept of collateral damage.

"Slow down!" Robin complained. He was already disliking this Duplicate more and more.

"We have a better chance of covering more ground if we hurry," Batman remarked.

"But what about running over innocents?" Robin complained.

"The risk of loss of innocent life is low compared to the risk of not catching more criminals," the Duplicate said in Batman's cold voice.

Robin sighed angrily and looked out the window.

"Where are we going?"

"To send a final warning," the Duplicate explained.

That unnerved Robin. What did it mean by a "final warning?"

Robin then realized the Natural History Museum was nearby. That meant they were heading to the Iceberg Lounge.

"Oh no…" Robin remarked as he watched the Duplicate get out of the Batmobile and head toward the populated Iceberg Lounge. He rushed out to try to reason with the Duplicate but it was too late.

CRASH!

Robin could hear the sudden cease of music being played and the loud gasps of many surprised patrons of the club.

"Where is Cobblepot?" Batman demanded, his menacing icy voice echoing throughout the club.

Robin managed to enter just when another voice rang out.

"He's not here, you have to make an appointment," sneered an arrogant voice.

Robin recognized the voice belonging to Deadshot and began to look around alarmed. This was stupid idea. The Duplicate however didn't show any fear. Not that it could feel any to begin with.

"Tell your boss I have a message for him," Batman warned.

"Yeah, I got a message for you right here…"

WHOOSH!

WHACK!

"AIOOWWW!"

Batman had suddenly thrown a battarang in the air. It had hit its target. Robin saw movement in one of the rafters. Deadshot was clutching his hand in pain.

"How…how did you do that?" Deadshot exclaimed in surprise and fear. Never had Batman been able to detect him like that before, at least without him firing first.

"Tell your boss that just because I've gone after Two-Face, doesn't mean I've forgotten about him. I'm giving him a chance to walk away from this unscathed. Tell him he can back away right now because if he doesn't, I'm coming for both of you, and this time, I will _end_ you."

Deadshot for once didn't respond with a smart ass remark. No one dared make a sound. Batman was being serious.

"Let's go Robin," he ordered as he turned and marched out of the lounge.

"Was that necessary?" Robin asked angrily. First the incident with the Scarecrow tonight and now this?

"I gave them once last chance," the Duplicate explained. "There's a thirty percent chance they will take it. If they don't, they can't say I didn't warn them and justice will be served."

* * *

Alfred sighed as he sat in the cave waiting for the imitator of his fallen son to return. The past week had been a hard week for him. Seeing that robot, that soulless being speak and act so much like Bruce was enough to make Alfred feel disgusted with himself. He wanted to save his son's legacy. Instead he may've just destroyed it. Was this how Frankenstein felt when he created the monster? A supercomputer may've built it and Bruce may've modified it, but it was he who turned that thing on. Alfred wasn't the only one feeling uneasy about the Duplicate. The police were apprehensive as well. For one, this Batman didn't seem to want to work with them at all. Bruce always did have a habit of wanting to do things on his own but he would never keep the police out of the dark or treat them like janitors. Barbara had told Tim and Alfred how her father and the rest of the GCPD were putting in protocols in place to resolve the Batman question.

According to Barbara, all the police felt that Batman was no longer alive. To them, Batman was now more like an empty shell or a machine. Little did they realize how right they were. This Duplicate was a Batman, but not the Batman. Not that Duplicate was doing a terrible job. In fact it matched up to the original's level in intelligence and was a lot physically stronger and more durable. But were the results worth having a Batman that wouldn't feel? A Batman voided of compassion? The whole city seemed to notice that their protector was no longer the same man they once thought he was. The pundits, the reporters, and even the criminals were worried for Gotham and were questioning themselves. Was it worth it to be safe while selling their souls? Were they better off trying to survive the bloody gang war?

On the surface, it seemed it was good that the Dark Knight was back. But over the long term, the future was uncertain. Alfred was even unsure. Maybe he should shut the Duplicate down in a week. There was no telling how that thing would play out in the long run. It had no compassion or mercy. It was just a machine and a tool for black and white justice.

VRRRRROOOOOOMMM!

The roaring sound of the Batmobile was heard and Alfred looked up to see it had returned. He sighed with relief. He was more concern about Master Timothy rather than the Duplicate. The doors slammed and out step Master Timothy who was fuming mad.

"Master Timothy…" Alfred called out but Tim stomped angrily upstairs.

"I put him off patrol," the machine explained.

"What?" Alfred asked.

"He's letting his emotions cloud him. He needs to know the mission comes first."

"Master Timothy understands the importance of the mission!" Alfred protested. "I can assure you he will never risk it."

"He's unwilling to take the necessary steps. So is Batgirl."

"Necessary?" Alfred said, really scared to hear his own son's voice talk like that. His greatest nightmare was being realized.

"I have a lot of work to do Alfred," the android said, making it clear it didn't want to talk to Alfred anymore. "I won't be powering down this day..."

Alfred was little worried. The machine was starting to resist turning itself off. How long before it would turn on him?

"But…"

"I can function just fine. I don't need rest like humans do. Nor do I need sustenance. You can go up to bed Alfred.

"I…"

"Go up to bed Alfred," the Duplicate ordered.

Defeated Alfred went up the stairs, leaving the machine to itself. The Legacy of Batman was dead.

* * *

The Duplicate watched as Alfred left. They were all weak, all humans were. They let their emotions blind their judgment. The machine didn't understand emotions, they were alien to it. It had most of the memories of the previous Batman but they were just videos, images on a film. The machine couldn't feel the emotions Bruce felt during those memories. And that was probably why the first Batman died. Bruce Wayne let his emotions take over in his last mission. The Duplicate learned that its predecessor had died to save his friend out of sentimentality. There was some tactical value of getting killed by Darkseid, it saved their heavy hitter Superman, but the machine knew Batman better than anyone else. Batman may've believed he died to save Superman for the good of the mission, but the real reason was he let his emotions take control.

This why the Duplicate knew it was better than the original. It did the mission and didn't allow any distractions. The machine knew Batman almost gave up everything for love of a woman twice. And there were other women who could've potentially done the same thing. The cat, the sorceress, Batgirl, the assassin, and the one woman the Dark Knight refused to love. Oh yes, the Duplicate knew Batman had deep feelings for that one woman; the one woman he always identified as just a "respected colleague" or "remarkable woman". He refused to give in to that temptation. And rightly so. Love and emotions were dangerous and weak. The mission was tasked to wipe the scum clean from the face of Gotham, not give in to the sins of the flesh.

The Duplicate typed at the computer, pulling up the schematics of the entire city. It knew it would only be a matter of time before the stakes would be raised. And it would be ready to take those measures. But it knew the police and the government wouldn't be ready for that, so the machine needed to take precautions. The machine's mission was to save Gotham, and it would burn half the city down to do it.

* * *

"Puddin'," Harley pleaded trying to force feed the Joker food. The Joker acted like a dead rag doll.

The Joker was watching the news as they discussed why Batman had returned and was acting differently.

"Puddin' you need to eat. Batman's back and you…"

"It's not him!" the Joker cried and slammed his feet repeatedly on the ground.

"How can you be sure…?"

"This Batman isn't scared! Batman was always scared! Always angry! This one has no emotions; I see the videos on the news! I can tell! There's no outrage or a visible attempt to bury a bunch of emotions and confusion at how pointless life is! There's nothing there!"

"You're very astute my friend," said a calm voice.

Harley turned around in alarm to find a strange man in a strange cloak. The Joker seemed to not care.

"How did you find our hideout?" Harley demanded.

"You can't hide from the Society of Shadows," the man said smugly. "I'm their leader, Ra's Al Ghul…"

"Look mistah, I don't care who you are but Mistah J isn't feeling himself so leave before I make you!"

"Ah yes, he's grieving over the loss of his fallen foe. Understandable…"

"Not interested," Joker said, not even bothering to turn around.

Ra's was a little surprised at how quick the mad man was catching on.

"You're very sharp my friend. All the more reason I would like you to join my…"

"I'm not interested!" the Joker said lashing out again while turning around and glaring with his angry eyes.

"I understand you're upset you didn't get to defeat Batman, but I know there are other things that motivate you as well. If I'm not mistaken you do have a perchance for destruction and…"

"You don't understand! This isn't the first time I thought Batman died! Whenever I thought he died, sure I would be upset but I would move on. But this time he died before I could put forth my greatest plan ever!"

"I can give you opportunities to see your master plan fulfilled, even on a larger scale…"

"It was only designed for Batman! How do you think Da Vinci would have felt if he couldn't paint the ceiling of the Sistine Chapel? How would Shakespeare feel if he couldn't write _Moby Dick_? Do you know how what's it like to know the greatest punch line to the greatest joke and not be able to tell it?"

Ra's sighed.

"I see you're still grieving my friend. I will be staying in Gotham for only a few days. The offer still stands until I leave…"

And with that, the 600 year old man left the abandoned structure of the old asylum.

* * *

Deadshot sat on the roof watching the courthouse from his hiding spot. It was still early in the morning so his target would not be there for an hour. A radio buzzed, Deadshot picked it up.

"Deadshot here…"

_"Are you in position?"_ Penguin squawked angrily.

"Yeah…" Deadshot said, a little nervous. He never got this nervous. But that threat from Batman last night had spooked him.

_"Don't back out of this now Floyd, remember our deal."_

"It's not the government I'm worried about," Deadshot remarked. "You weren't there last night when the Bat showed up…"

_"All the more reason to do the job. Show the Bat and Two-Face this city is mine. We need to do this to flush Harvey out of hiding and kill him!"_

"So the Bat can come after us…"

_"This is my city, no one can touch me!"_

"If you say so," Floyd remarked and killed the feed. He needed to calm the nerves and Penguin wasn't helping.

* * *

Dick sat in his apartment. He had been patrolling Bludhaven again since he left Gotham, but he couldn't sleep during the day for some reason. He was already aware about Alfred turning on Bruce's robot copy. When Dick first heard this from Barbara, he was angry at Alfred. Why would Alfred keep this secret from them? But after watching the local news and seeing how the Duplicate was more violent and dangerous than Bruce, Dick felt hatred at himself. He was a coward. He refused to wear the mantle of the Bat and he was right. He wasn't good enough for it. And because of his failure, Gotham had a Batman without a heart.

Angrily he got out of bed and pulled open a drawer next to his bed. It was a picture of Bruce and him when he first moved into the manor. It was one of the few pictures where Bruce was actually smiling. A tear began to fall down Dick's cheek who then tossed the picture frame against the wall.

SMASH!

Bruce was gone. Everything was gone. There was nothing for him.

Clink!

The sound of something clicking against the floor caught his attention. Dick looked down at the destroyed frame. A weird light was shining on it. Dick got up and walked over. On closer inspection he realized it was a disk. A disk hidden behind the picture frame. It was then Dick remembered that Bruce gave him the picture frame not long after he left the Robin mantle to become Nightwing. Did Bruce leave it here intending for him to find it? In a hurry Dick grabbed the disc and plugged it in to the DVD player. It was a miracle it didn't break when he threw it against the wall. The screen showed static for a while before it went black. It was a recording of something. It didn't take Dick long to realize it was in the Batcave. Whoever was controlling the camera was having a hard time keeping it steady.

Finally the camera stayed still and someone walked out in front of it. It was Bruce, but out of costume. He looked a little uncomfortable.

_"Hello Robi-I mean Nightwing,"_ Bruce stumbled. Dick rarely saw him look this tongue tied.

Bruce shook his head and muttered at himself on the camera.

_"Richard…"_ he said before shaking his head again.

Finally Bruce found the words he wanted to say.

_"Dick…"_ he said softly in a calm and understanding tone. _"I hope by the time you have watched this I'm already dead."_

Dick was surprised by this. He always thought Bruce refused to accept the notion he would die.

_"If I'm not, please turn this off right now. I need to tell you something important. Something very important I wish I could tell you when I was alive but it wouldn't have the same effect on you…"_

* * *

No one really remembered the weather the day when the mayor went up to speak at the Courthouse to commemorate its 200th anniversary. Nor did anyone remember how no one seemed to care about the celebration. Everything on every reporter's mind was on one thing; would Gotham side with Batman or give in to the criminals? The reporters buzzed and prodded but the mayor tried to brush off the questions. It was supposed to be a day of celebration, cherishing Gotham's longevity. How in the end, despite the dark times, the city would always try to strive for justice. But those in attendance would have none of it. There was no justice in Gotham anymore. Only fear.

As the cameras clicked and clicked, even Superman with his superhearing wouldn't have been able to distinguish another click in the distance as the assassin loaded his gun.

Click!

The steel felt cold even though he had gloves on. The assassin sighed. He had the power. The power to give and destroy. The power of fear. He held all the power now. The assassin felt scared and nervous. Would this be the shot heard around the world? But what choice did he have?

"Five..." he whispered as he lined up his sights.

The mayor began to thank everyone for attending in his speech.

"Four..."

The assassin whispered as he then relaxed his posture.

"Three..."

The mayor was already being bombarded with questions by the reporters.

"Two..."

The assassin felt his heartbeat pick up again. It wasn't excitement. It was fear.

"One..."

The assassin pulled the trigger and the bullet went flying.

BANG!

The bullet didn't miss. He never missed. The mayor collapsed instantly as reproters and witnesses screamed and scrambled. The assassin then adjusted his aim and fired continuously.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

BANG! BANG! BANG!

BANG! BANG! BANG!

BANG! BANG! BANG!

BANG! BANG! BANG!

BANG! BANG! BANG!

BANG! BANG!

By the end of the ordeal when the police managed to control the crowd, the mayor was dead with a message left on the courthouse wall behind him. With twenty bullets, Deadshot had formed the letter "P" on the courthouse wall, signaling to all that this was Penguin's turf.

* * *

Two-Face watched the news report on Penguin's latest stunt angrily. He knew it was a message. One half was screaming to go after Penguin right now and show him he wasn't afraid. The other half was voicing caution. This was an attempt to goad him. But still underneath everything, Harvey still felt a nagging feeling about the mysterious man who managed to convince Scarecrow to leave Gotham night. The offer was still on the table. It seemed Gotham was becoming more dangerous by the second. There would probably be nothing but ashes and rubble by the time the war ended. Everyone was playing for keeps.

Two-Face looked at the coin. Funny how life could be so complicated yet could be easily simplified by just putting faith in the flip of the coin. That was really all what life was. A fifty-fifty choice. Go left or go right. Up or down. Black or white. Good or evil. Everything came in twos. Why should his next choice be any different?

"X we strike back…" he whispered ominously to himself. "Otherwise we'll take the offer…"

Two-Face flipped the coin. It seemed to stay in the air forever as if personally tormenting him with anticipation. Finally it landed on his hand and Two-Face quickly slammed it on his wrist. He slowly moved his hand away to examine the result.

* * *

The Duplicate watched the report on the news. Penguin and Deadshot didn't take his warning seriously. There was no other option now. Those two showed they had no remorse or willingness to change. It was time to bring justice tonight. The machine began to type on the computer. It had access to everything in Gotham. The city was virtually under its control. It knew many would complain about the breach of privacy and the violation of rights, but the machine rationalized it was doing what was necessary. Gotham needed to be saved, its citizens needed to be protected.

Those who operated outside the law needed to be punished. Reasoning with them didn't work. Appealing to their emotions sure didn't help either. It was time for a new order. Tonight Gotham would be introduced to its new rules. Something the original Batman should've done a long time ago.

The machine made sure to lock the Batcave. It couldn't afford Tim or Alfred stumbling in on what it was planning. No one would stop it from finishing its mission. The machine knew the Justice League would try to interfere eventually despite the old Batman's request that metas stay out of his city. It would be prepared for them as well.

Gotham needed to be saved tonight and justice needed to be served.

* * *

**Up next, the climax of "The Mantle Returns" arc. Batgirl, Robin, and the GCPD duke it out in the streets of Gotham for the city's own soul. But how can they beat a Batman with no weakness?**


	17. The Battle for Gotham

**Special thanks goes to Lord Frieza and Lady Isis for their inspiration.**

* * *

Ed Nigma quickly packed all his things. He looked sadly at his prototype he had been building. His finest work was so close, but he needed to get out. After the mayor's assassination earlier that day, Gotham was holding its breath. Riddler was smart enough to know Gotham never was this dangerous for the supercriminals before. With Batman and Penguin and Two-Face in a three way war with each other, Nigma knew it was a matter of time before he would be forced to get involved. So with great reluctance Nigma decided to pack his things. It was a shame he would have to destroy his prize and start from scratch but it wasn't worth sticking around Gotham anymore. Too bad. They weren't going to be able to witness the full extent of his genius.

_Rattle!_

A soft noise caused Nigma to turn around.

"Who's there?" he demanded in a nervous paranoid tone.

"I'll give you a riddle," a voice said. "When I come knocking on the door, you better not miss me anymore."

Riddler snorted out a laugh.

"That's an easy one," the Riddler said, insulted he was given that softball of a riddle. "Opportunity."

"Correct you are my friend," said a man who stepped into the light.

"Who are you?" Riddler asked nervously.

"You're fond of questions. But you're not asking the right ones. You should be asking what kind of man are you?"

"What?"

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Ra's al Ghul, Head of the demon…"

"Leader of the Society of Shadows," Riddler said ominously, showing some insightfulness for the first time much to the mild surprise of Ra's. "I've heard of you. I always thought you were just a legend."

"Oh I'm so much more than mere folklore and fiction," Ra's said with a little vanity. "I'm a man of purpose with a vision, like yourself."

"Go on…" the Riddler encouraged, his ego loved how this stranger was complimenting him.

"I know not many in this pit of the city have appreciated your own creativity. I however, have. You supercriminals, enemies to the Dark Knight, are just misunderstood. You are more than the petty criminal. So much better."

"And what do you want with me?"

"I'm putting a special group of you talented Gothamites. I got a plan, a plan that will change everything. I know you would like to be a part of this and we could appreciate your skills."

"There are others? Who did you recruit?"

"Only about four. You know them as Bane, Killer Croc, Scarecrow, and the ex-District Attorney."

* * *

Gordon paced outside the GCPD building anxiously, walking back and forth on the street. Hidden around him were his best men. He had a feeling something bad was going to happen tonight. First the previous night Batman ransacked Penguin's place. Then the mayor had been assassinated today. Whether it was a response by Penguin to Batman breaking into his club or already planned was irrelevant. Gordon knew the stakes had been raised. He had made a public announcement calling on Batman to meet with the police to "discuss recent events." Since the Batsignal had been virtually forgotten, that was the only way Gordon could attempt to get in contact with Batman. Besides it didn't seem somehow right to turn it on for this meeting. At the same press conference he also encouraged the public to remain calm and don't do anything rash. He was hoping Batman would do the same.

"You think he's gonna show Commish?" Bullock asked bored.

"Quiet, Harvey," Gordon warned. He didn't want Batman to realize he didn't trust him anymore by having half of the Major Crimes Unit hidden around ready to attack and defend the Commissioner if needed.

"Why are we even out here?" Montoya asked.

"Well with the Bat looking like he's finally gone bananas, we need to bring him in. I don't know what those aliens that captured him did to make him snap but it was probably ugly."

"Quiet!" Gordon snapped as he saw in the early moonlight a figure casting a shadow in the distance. In a matter of seconds the figure had grown larger and landed in front of Gordon.

"This better be important, Commissioner," the Bat warned with blank menace.

Gordon gave an icy stare.

"I'm the Police Commissioner. Everything I do is important."

"Not as important as what I do," the Bat said calmly. That caused Gordon to freeze slightly at that remark. For a minute Montoya thought Gordon was going to snap back but luckily he kept his cool.

"What did you want to talk about?" the Bat asked menacingly.

That seemed to be it for Gordon.

"About you storming the Penguin's nightclub last night and threatening him!" Gordon snapped.

"The Penguin operates outside the law. He wouldn't listen if you tried to operate within it…"

"It doesn't matter!" Gordon interrupted. "We do things by the book still! You of all people should know we may bend the rules but never break them!"

"Things have changed Gordon," the Bat said in a creepily calm voice. Despite Gordon losing his temper and lashing, the Bat hadn't changed his tone at all. "The city is dying. The people demand justice and I'm the only one who can give it to them."

"That's it, I've had enough!" Gordon said and pulled out a gun.

That was the signal. All the police hiding came out of their hiding spots, guns pointed at their former ally. Batman didn't show any surprise by this action and just stayed calm.

"I'm sorry Batman," Gordon said somewhat regretfully as he pulled out handcuffs. "But you're right, things have changed."

"You think you can capture me?" Batman asked.

BOOM!

SWOOSH!

Half of the police were knocked off their feet. An explosion had happened nearby. The others turned around just in time to get wet by a large force of water. The commissioner angrily turned around to see Batman was gone.

"Commissioner!" Montoya shouted. "The water pipe nearby has exploded."

"How the hell did he do that?" Bullock asked.

"Must have hacked in to the city codes!" Gordon said angrily. "Purposely overloaded the water pressure!"

Batman had anticipated this and the GCPD fell for it.

"That's not his style though," Bullock pointed out.

"It doesn't matter, things have changed! Our priority now is to find him! Get those guys stationed by the Iceberg Lounge to grab Cobblepot out!"

* * *

Penguin was sipping a drink smugly as he watched the news. Dent hadn't made his move yet but Penguin knew it would be soon. All he had to do was wait. Wait for his time to rise. His sudden privacy was interrupted by the sound of loud noises coming from below. He angrily grabbed his umbrella, just in case he needed the protection. He seriously needed to get better security. The door swung open to reveal a nervous Deadshot.

"Yo, boss, the cops are here!" he shouted. The Penguin relaxed.

"They can't touch me. They don't have a warrant," the Penguin said with arrogance.

"Easy for you to say. I got a bounty on my head by the government!" Deadshot argued angrily.

BAM!

Before Penguin could respond, the door was kicked down by the police who began to form a circle in the room, facing outward.

"Mister Cobblepot…" a young officer appeared.

"What can I get you officer?" the Penguin asked. "I hope you understand you will be hearing form my lawyers about this. But in the meantime you can have free drinks on me."

"With all due respect sir," the officer explained. "We've come here to protect you."

That caused Penguin and Deadshot to look surprised.

"What?"

"We believe Batman has targeted both of you. We believe he intends to harm you."

That caused a creepy silence in the room. For the first time, Penguin showed fear instead of prideful arrogance.

"Why?" he asked a little nervous. "I…I had nothing to do with what happened today. The 'P' is a common letter…"

"Sir the Commissioner doesn't care what you are or are not guilty of. Right now he wants both of you in protective custody."

Penguin paused, trying to think this over. He had carefully planned everything, but he didn't anticipate this. He didn't plan to be on Batman's hit list. He didn't know what to do.

"I don't know about you boss, but I'm going with them," Deadshot said and walked to the police.

"I'm going to need you to drop those…" the officer said pointing to Deadshot's wrist guns. Deadshot hesitated, but weighed his options and reluctantly took them off.

"You know you can't use that in court," Deadshot warned.

The officer shook his head.

"Like I said, all we care about is Batman right now."

Penguin meanwhile was still sitting dumbfounded at his desk.

"I…I have men to protect me…"

"Against the Batman? Good luck."

That was all the Penguin needed. Quickly he got up and began to run to the officer.

"Well what are you waiting for? Let's get the hell…"

SMASH!

Something broke the window. Before the police could react another louder sound was heard.

BOOM!

CRASH!

CRACK!

The entire wall of the office had collapsed in a fiery explosion. Many of the cops collapsed from the blast.

"ARRGH!"

"UGHH!"

Penguin, Deadshot, and the head officer were knocked off their feet. Penguin tried to scramble up just in time to see a menacing figure being illuminated by the moonlight outside the lounge stepping towards them.

"No!" Penguin cried. "Get away!"

Deadshot tried to scramble for his wrists guns.

"Stand back!" the officer shouted as he nervously pulled out a pistol and pointed it at the Batman.

Batman didn't change his pace.

"I have no issue with you, but if you get in the way of justice, I will have no choice but to react," the Bat explained in a monotone voice.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Ungh!"

SLAM!

The officer shot three rounds in the Bat's chest. Batman groaned in pain and fell to the ground. The tense air immediately evaporated. The officer sighed with relief. Little did they know that this Batman wasn't a normal human being or that it was program to mimic pain to make it seem human, but to not actually feel it or be hampered by it. The minute the officer had calmly lowered his weapon Batman rose up and grabbed him by the throat with such speed and ferocity it was inhuman.

"Mmmmm!" the officer choked.

SNAP!

"I warned you…" Batman explained coldly as he snapped the neck of the struggling officer.

Deadshot pulled up a pistol and began to fire.

BANG! BANG!

WHOOSH!

He managed to only get two bullets out before a battarang knocked it out of his hands.

"ARGH!" Deadshot cried. This battarang was unusually sharp. It had severed the tips of his fingers.

"Get away!" Penguin screeched, truly terrified for his life.

Batman just stared at the two criminals emotionlessly.

"You aren't above justice," Batman threatened before enveloping the two criminals in darkness.

* * *

Tim and Barbara were at the manor when they heard the police report. Batman had injured over twenty officers, potentially killed one and Penguin and Deadshot were missing. The Batclan were of course shocked by this. The Duplicate had started patrol an hour earlier than they were supposed to. It had purposely kept them out of the loop. The two tried to run to the grandfather clock. They needed to stop the robot before it did any more damage. Penguin and Deadshot may've been scum, but Bruce would never want them killed. Tim changed the hands on the grandfather clock. Except this time it didn't slide away. He checked the clock to make sure the hands were aligned in the right place and began to beat the secret doorway in frustration.

"Alfred it's stuck!" he shouted. They didn't have much time.

"It's not stuck!" Barbara noted shrewdly and angrily. "That thing has locked us out of the Batcave."

Tim began to charge up against the clock in frustration, ramming it.

"Well help me move this piece of…"

"Watch your language Master Timothy," Alfred shouted as he appeared out of nowhere with an old rifle. Tim and Barbara stared at it with confusion.

"Get back!" Alfred shouted in a sense of urgency they never heard him use before.

Tim and Barbara did what they said and watch the elderly man shoot the clock at point blank range.

BANG!

SMASH!

BANG! BANG!

The bullets managed to damage the side of the clock. Alfred then stuck his hand and after grunting under pressure, pulled the latch. The clock slid out of the way.

SLAM!

Alfred then began running down the cave. Immediately Barbara and Tim began following Alfred who was showing great energy for a man his age. Alfred immediately went to the Batcomputer while Barbara and Tim went to change quickly.

"Alfred!" Tim called. "See if you can track where it's at!"

Tim was feeling guilty right now. This was his fault. He was so desperate about Gotham needing a Batman he had guilt tripped Alfred into turning that thing on. If only he hadn't demanded Dick be Batman none of this would've happened and Dick would still be in Gotham.

"I'm trying Master Timothy!" Alfred shouted back. "But I'm afraid that thing's on to us. It's blocked me...oh my heavens!"

"What is it?" Batgirl asked as she walked up to the computer.

"Oh my God," she said in realization.

"What is it?" Robin demanded.

"The Duplicate has downloaded everything on the city in its memory banks. Metro controls, plumbing, electricity, cameras. It effectively has control of anything that's electrical and run by the city."

"And that's not all," Alfred explained. "It has taken Master Bruce's own confiscated arsenal and spread it around the sewers of Gotham. It can almost blow up anything anywhere…"

At that moment a picture of Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern and the rest of the Justice League came up.

"And Bruce's countermeasures against the Justice League in case they try to stop him," Batgirl muttered, angrily slamming her fists on the console.

"Bruce had countermeasures against them?" Robin asked.

"The founders were aware of it," Barbara explained. "It was actually voted on. Of course he couldn't tell them what they were but they all agreed that if in case one of them got compromised or went rogue, it would be good to have them."

"And now it's fallen into the wrong hands," Robin finished darkly.

"Well I guess it's up to us then," Batgirl said and immediately began to run to her Batpod.

"We don't even know where it is!" Robin complained.

"We do now…" said Alfred darkly as he turned up the volume on one of the small monitors by the computer. Batgirl and Robin turned around.

"_This is Summer Gleason reporting live downtown where it appears Batman has two hostages…"_

* * *

"Citizens of Gotham!" the Duplicate shouted; its voice of steel echoing among the frozen city square. Everyone was watching in shock. Batman was holding two bound figures in each hand, upside down, over the edge. They were squirming violently.

"The old justice system is outdated! The police are incapable of providing it! The courts are incompetent! Even the old methods of Batman weren't enough! They had been hampered by compassion; by mercy!"

Penguin and Deadshot kept struggling but it was no use.

"For God's sake, please!" Penguin begged. Blood was rushing through his head and he was on the verge of passing out.

The Batman suddenly shifted his gaze to the upside down Penguin.

"There are no pleas, only justice," the Bat explained.

"I'm sorry, I confess!" Penguin shouted so loud that the whole city below could hear him. "I did it! I ordered Deadshot to kill the mayor!"

Many of the people were gasping at that. Some were hoping that would be enough for Batman. Unfortunately, Batman didn't seem satisfied.

"It's too late to confess!" the Batman roared in a still, emotionless voice. "I gave you both one last chance to end this but you didn't! You showed you both don't care about the law or the people of Gotham! Enough is enough, justice must be served!"

Deadshot tried to break free. He was never afraid of death but didn't want to die like this. For the first time in his life, Deadshot was terrified of dying. To die a pitiful death like this was a nightmare.

"By the power vested in me, I find you both…"

"No please!" Penguin cried in a desperate plea.

"….Guilty!" the Batman shouted without emotion and let them both fell.

"NNNNOOOOO!"

"ARRRRRGGGHHH!"

"Oh my God!"

"Look out!"

"He dropped them!"

Many people screamed and gasped in horror. Many turned away. Some hoped that this was all a dream or someone would appear to stop this carnage. Sadly most were mistaken. Batgirl and Robin had sprinted to the bikes to try to speed downtown in a desperate attempt to try to save the two criminals when they learned where Batman was located. But even in their fastest time, it would take them twelve minutes to reach the center downtown. It only took the two victims three seconds to hit the pavement. They were killed before they hit the ground. The drop was so high, their acceleration killed them. Still their fall had made a mess. The floor was stained with blood, under the hands of the Batman.

* * *

Gordon was frozen in shock at the sight before the news. This couldn't have happened. Batman couldn't have let them die. But his eyes weren't deceiving him. Batman had killed, no murdered two criminals without a court of law, trial by jury or sentencing. Batman had fully taken the law up in his own hands, without the approval of the people. His biggest nightmare was being realized.

_"Commissioner,"_ Montoya asked over the radio. _"What do you want us to do?"_

Gordon paused before turning on the radio.

"Head to the square, we're taking Batman out! Be ready to shoot to kill!" he ordered as he sped his car towards the direction. From the news reports, it appeared Batman was still standing triumphantly over his bloody acts. Like a tyrant standing over his fallen foes. It only took the police two minutes to arrive at the scene. Gordon stepped out of the car with a megaphone.

"BATMAN!" he shouted in one last attempt to reason with him. "STAND DOWN!"

Batman showed no alarm at all and just stared apathetically at the small army surrounding him.

"I warned you to stay out of my way Commissioner!"

BOOM! BANG! CRASH!

CRASH!

WHOOSH! HISS!

Explosions had happened around the streets surrounding Batman. Police cars went flying. Explosions and small fires began to appear everywhere as multiple streets cracked and collapsed. Meanwhile a few blocks away, all the traffic lights turned green, leading to the largest car accidents of the century at every intersection. And to top it off, more plumbing had exploded as water rose from the sewers everywhere. Montoya and Bullock were crouching, trying to protect themselves from the chaos.

"I'm going to take a shot on him," Montoya said and got out of her cover to try to shoot.

BOOM!

At that moment another explosion happened and a police car went flying towards her.

"Renee!" Harvey shouted and with the speed way too fast for a man his size sprinted over to her, pushing her out of the way just in time as the car toppled on him.

CRASH!

SLAM!

Renee skidded across the street a little dazed. Just in time to see her partner be slammed against the ground by the flying car.

"Harvey!" Renee shouted and ran up to him. He couldn't be dead, he couldn't.

"I have explosives everywhere in the sewers! I have control of the entire city!" Batman warned. "If the police, local, state, or federal government try to interfere with me I won't hesitate to use them! As for the Justice League, Gotham is still Batman's city and they will stay out of it or face the consequences!"

* * *

The six founders were watching the news report from the Watchtower meeting room. Some like Shayera and Superman were giving angry looks. Others like J'onn and Flash were just showing terror at the sight before them. Batman's own image was destroying the city he had sworn to protect. John was cursing under his breath. Only Diana remained calm while watching the news with a blank expression. But the founders knew her too well. She never buried her emotions like that unless she was really disgusted or horrified by something. This was one of those times. Finally Superman got up.

"What are we waiting for?" he asked. "We got to stop that thing before it gets more people killed!"

"Superman," J'onn countered. "We can't. For all we know that thing has the countermeasures against the Justice League."

"Not to mention it possibly could've used Bruce's computer to hack into the Watchtower or Metro," John said darkly. "For all we know that thing can send us tumbling into the sun."

Shayera looked at him angrily.

"And what is your plan then Stewart?" she asked.

"I'm trying to not get us killed!"

"Guys stop!" Flash shouted. They didn't need to be fighting amongst themselves.

"We can't just sit here and do nothing," Diana replied. "But J'onn's right. That…that thing probably is anticipating us trying to stop it. We need a plan."

Superman sighed.

"We need to bring up the Atom, Mister Terrific, and every science and engineering expert we got to think of a plan how to bring the android down before…"

At that moment the door busted open and Green Arrow came running in. He was out of breath.

"I'm…sorry…sorry…to interrupt but…"

"What happened?" Shayera asked with worry.

"It's Zatanna," he explained. "She just teleported herself down to Gotham…"

"What, how?" John asked. They purposely shut off the teleporters to avoid any Leaguers trying to teleport to Gotham and cause a mess.

"She used her magic to knock Mister Terrific away from the control pad. She said she wasn't going to stand by and let that thing destroy what was left of Bruce's legacy."

* * *

Gordon watched the scene before him. Many cops were down and a lot were critically injured. He just saw Harvey be escorted away in an ambulance with Montoya by his side. How did it come to be like this? What had happened?

VRRRROOOOOOOM!

The sudden sound of bikes speeding by caught his attention. Gordon turned around to see Batgirl and Robin speeding towards him, avoiding the many craters and ruins from Batman's destruction. Robin immediately stopped his bike and took his helmet off.

"Commissioner, we need to stop this thing!" Robin shouted.

"Thing?" the commissioner asked.

Batgirl stepped off and took off her helmet, forgetting she was this close to her own father.

"It's not the real Batman. It's a HARDAC Duplicate. It's gone rogue…"

Gordon couldn't help but feel a little relief. At least he didn't lose his friend like he had thought. But still that didn't change anything.

"You're telling me," he responded looking around. "How do you stop it?"

Robin paused.

"That's the thing; it used to be able to be shut off manually but now…"

"It's figured out how to keep itself on," Gordon explained. "I take it you don't have a remote?"

Robin and Batgirl shook their heads.

"But it does have one weakness," Batgirl explained. "It's designed to mimic pain or act like it's human when responding to stimuli that would be otherwise painful for humans. If you shot it, it would be forced to act like it would be shot."

"But that would only slow it down," Robin pointed out. "It doesn't actually feel pain or will be disabled by it. It can only mimic reacting to it. We need to fully shut it down, like short circuit it or something."

At that moment an idea hit Gordon.

"There's an EMP gun the Riddler designed a year ago that we confiscated. It can shut down an entire electric car. Will that work?"

Robin paused before speaking.

"I don't know but you will definitely have to shoot it directly at it. Otherwise it will be protected from the blast effect."

"Then let's go!" Gordon barked, taking charge for the first time in awhile. "I need you two to lure him to the GCPD; I'll go get the gun. I'm the only one who has access to it."

"Commissioner we can get it if you give us…"

"This is my city that I swore to protect, I'm not going to stand by and do nothing!" Gordon snapped back at Robin.

Deciding there was no time to argue Robin agreed.

"Alright, we'll lure him by the rooftops. I hope you can aim Commissioner."

"Just get out of the way when I shoot!" Gordon snapped back.

With that Robin then pulled out a small grappling hook and fired at a rooftop to pull himself up, the hunt was on. Batgirl was about to do the same when the commissioner grabbed her.

"Be careful Babs," he whispered in her ear.

Batgirl's eyes widened in shock. She always had a feeling her father knew this whole time. But now it was official. Her father knew who she really was, and that she was about to risk her life.

"I figured it out a long time ago," he explained. "I didn't approve it but I knew you were too much like me. You could never sit by and do nothing."

Batgirl looked at her father's eyes while tears began to stream from hers. This might be the last time she saw him.

"Dad…" she said softly.

"I'll see you at home honey," he said softly before running towards his car which miraculously had avoided a lot of the damage from the explosion.

* * *

"_We have just reported that Batgirl and Robin have entered the scene and after what appeared to be a heated discussion with the commissioner, left to go after Batman. I don't think anyone has anticipated this…"_

Alfred sighed as he watched the news. Everything was unraveling. He already lost his son. Now he was about to lose the city he had lived in so long, and perhaps two young adults he considered to be his grandchildren. Things had fallen apart. A part of him wished he had left Wayne Manor before that fateful night in Crime Alley. He would've never experienced such loss and pain. He remembered how Master Bruce could barely even speak after that despite the amount of comfort and care he gave them.

Alfred flashed back the week after the murder. A detective who arrived at the scene of the murder came knocking on the door. He had smuggled the pearls that Martha Wayne had worn that night out of evidence to give to Alfred. The detective believed the case would never get solved and there was no point in keeping those pearls locked up forever. The detective explained to Alfred that the trail on Joe Chill had gone cold. They had no clue to where he was. And they probably would never find him.

And for over thirty years, the murderer walked away, free from his crimes. Why did the world have to be so cruel to the Wayne family? Hadn't they suffered enough injustice?

BBBLLLLLAAAAAAWWWWWWWWRRRR!

At that moment an alarm went off in the manor, nearly giving the old man a heart attack. Alfred immediately got to his feet, grabbing the rifle again. Had the Duplicate returned to the cave? Or had some supervillain broke in? Perhaps the police had figured out Bruce Wayne's secret and were coming to arrest him as an accomplice. Deciding it would be no good to wait, Alfred ran down to the cave, almost tripping down the stairs. He arrived at the center, rifle in the high ready. He spun around rapidly looking for the slightest movement but there wasn't any.

BBBLLLLLAAAAAAWWWWWWWWRRRR!

The alarm was still blaring though so Alfred kept his rifle up as he continued to scan the dark cave until his eyes caught something. There was something out of place. Near one of the cave walls was the memorial to Master Bruce where Alfred had placed the spare Batman costume. Except the container it was in was empty and the glass was smashed. Someone had broken in and took the costume.

"What on earth?"

* * *

The Batman stood on the roof, watching the city as its citizens cowered in fear. It knew the government would respond. They would try to send the National Guard, Marines, or whatever they could muster. But it wasn't afraid. It didn't know fear. Besides, it was ready. It would destroy the entire city if it had to. It was the only one that could bring justice and the city would be doomed without it. It had to do whatever it took to preserve itself and its mission.

"Hey ugly!" a voice shouted.

WHOOSH!

The Batman turned around to see Robin throwing projectiles at it.

WHACK!

"I'm taking you down!" he shouted.

"Unlikely…" the Batman said calmly. "I already told you to get out of the way Robin. You aren't ready for this fight."

POW!

Batgirl had snuck behind and delivered a well placed kick at the android's head. Her foot hurt like hell but it seemed to do its part. The android clutched the side of its face like it was in pain.

"That was a mistake," the Duplicate said calmly. "Your efforts just slow down the inevitable. I don't feel. Feeling makes you weak…"

"Shut up!" Robin shouted as he flipped forward and placed some explosive gel on the front of the android before bouncing back as he pushed the detonator.

BOOM!

"Argh!"

The Duplicate yelled like it was in pain without emotion. Shouting without anger.

"Do you think we made it mad?" Robin yelled as he and Batgirl began running on the rooftops away from it.

"It can't feel," Batgirl reminded him as she jumped to the next roof. "But now it's probably going to see us as a threat…"

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Robin and Batgirl ducked, dodging a barrage of bullets.

"What the-?" Robin asked and turned around.

The Duplicate was up and standing tall. The explosive had managed to tear away some of its fake skin, revealing its robotic components. But that was not the disturbing part. On its two wrists were two guns not unlike the wrist guns that the recently deceased Deadshot used.

"Uh oh," Batgirl muttered.

"You are now a threat," the machine explained. "You must be removed by any means."

BANG! BANG! BANG!

The machine kept firing with deadly accuracy. It was requiring all of Batgirl and Robin's acrobatic skills to dodge the bullets safely.

"Well this changes things," Robin remarked darkly while throwing a bola over his head hoping it would hit the target.

"To the water tower!" Batgirl shouted and aimed her grappling hook at it and took off. Tim followed. The machine was gaining on them and they needed to widen the gap. The machine however wasn't discouraged.

"My legs are stronger than the average human," the android remarked before squatting and launching itself in the air without the aid of a grappling hook.

"Shit!" Robin shouted as he and Batgirl violently veered in opposite directions on their grappling lines.

The machine went after Robin.

BANG!

It shot one bullet at the rope Robin was swining on. The bullet cut it instantly.

"Great..." Robin said sarcastically as gravity began to work against him. He fell and landed on the roof hard with a thud.

"Robin!" Batgirl shouted as she saw Robin fall on the roof of the building. They were so close. The GCPD was right across the street.

The Duplicate landed on the roof and calmly began to walk towards Robin's unconscious body.

"The law knows no pity or age. Those who stand in its way must be punished…" it explained as it picked up the lifeless body of the Boy Wonder.

Batgirl bounced off the wall and jumped toward the other roof, launching her grappling line again towards the android. She tucked her body in as tight as she could to gain as much momentum as possible, she needed to hurry.

"Robin, by the power vested in me, I find you gui-"

ZZZAAAP!

The android began to shake violently as purple light engulfed and caused it to buckle to its knees.

"Get the hell out of my city…" the Commissioner growled while aiming the EMP gun at the robot before firing again.

ZZZAAAP!

The machine made more violent motions again before collapsing on the ground. It was lifeless, not moving at all. Batgirl landed on the roof. She saw her father run up to Robin to check his pulse after dropping the gun.

"He's alive," he assured her after he felt a pulse.

"Thank God," Batgirl sighed with relief.

At that moment, the eyes of the cowl opened again and the Duplicate sprang to its feet. Gordon made to grab the gun but it was crushed by one quick stomp.

SMASH!

"You think an EMP can stop me? I'm much more than just a machine, I am Batman," the machine responded, still in the out of place emotionless tone. It grabbed the Commissioner and threw him across the roof hard, knocking him near senseless.

Batgirl ran up and jumped on the Duplicate's shoulders.

"You won't touch them again!" she yelled and pulled out two electrical sticks, intending to stab them in the Duplicate's "ears."

The Duplicate was too fast and grabbed both her wrists and threw her over. She flipped back up in a fighting stance.

"You can't beat me Batgirl…"

"I'm not scared of you!" she shot back. "You aren't the real Batman!"

"You are human," the machine analyzed in Batman's voice. "You let emotions like fear hold you back."

The Duplicate then aimed Deadshot's wrist mounted guns at her unconscious father on the other side of the roof.

"No!" Batgirl shouted.

"Surrender or he dies," the Bat imposter ordered. Batgirl knew it meant it. It was being serious.

She looked around, trying to assess the situation, how would Bruce do it? Behind her was a long drop to the streets of Gotham and the GCPD building. She could grapple that distance but she couldn't leave Tim or her father. She could hear the sound of people running to the building looking up to try to see more of the fight. A whole crowd was watching, too many innocent lives. The machine had her cornered.

In resignation Batgirl dropped her stance.

"Weak. That is what emotions are; weakness," the machine explained as it grabbed Batgirl who gave no resistance. It was over.

"People of Gotham!" the machine announced again, looking over the edge of the building to the onlookers and news camera. This time it was holding Batgirl as its prisoner.

"The verdict for Batgirl…"

Sepor eit etacilpud!" a voice shouted.

Ropes that looked like they were sewn with iron appeared out of nowhere and wrapped itself around the Batman, knocking it down. Batgirl took advantage and landed back on the roof, looking up in the air to see Zatanna floating down, her wand pointing at the Duplicate, eyes mad with anger.

"I won't let you hurt Bruce anymore!" she shouted. "This ends tonight!"

The duplicate broke free from the bounds but was blasted back by a powerful blast conjured by Zatanna. She then shot another one and another one, forcing it across the other side of the roof. More of the Duplicate's fake skin had come off, showing more of its hidden machine nature. It was sparking.

"By the authority of the Justice League I find you guilty!" she taunted back. The Duplicate looked at Zatanna. One of the white eyes of the cowl was torn off revealing a red eye like Terminator.

"You think magic can save you? I studied every member of the Justice League including you. Magic is really just vibrations at another frequency…"

All of sudden a high pitch ringing rang out. It seemed to be coming from the robot. Batgirl could hear it faintly. She saw Zatanna collapse on her knees shaking violently clutching her ears in pain.

"It was foolish to come here," the Duplicate explained. "No one can stop me from my mission, not even magic."

With one punch it had knocked out Zatanna.

Batgirl had enough and went charging at it. She didn't care if it was stupid; she was going to make a last stand. The Duplicate didn't even react but managed to quickly grab both her wrists and lift her up in the air in its strong grip. Batgirl tried to break free but it was useless. The machine was stronger than even Bane perhaps. The machine then walked back to the edge that was across the GCPD building, ready to continue its sentence. Carrying Batgirl over its head, it walked to the edge to address the city below again.

"This is what happens to anyone who opposes justice; they will be sentenced to death!"

Gordon felt his vision coming back. He looked up just in time to see the Batman robot lifting his own flesh and blood over its head.

"Barbara…" he said weakly and groggily. "No…"

The machine leaned back ready to cast Batgirl to her doom. She closed her eyes; it was going to end…

_Click!_

A blinding white light appeared blinding Barbara through her eyelids.

"ARGH!" she heard the machine yell and let go of her to cover its eyes. Of course the bright light didn't actually hurt itself but the machine was programmed to react to what usually cause pain for a human and involuntarily covered its eyes. Batgirl then felt herself falling through the sky to her doom. This wasn't a dream this time, this was real…

SWOOSH!

At the last minute Batgirl felt a strong arm grab her in midair and swing her over to a lower roof.

"Look!"

"Who's that?"

"It's the Batsignal!"

"There's two of them?"

Those were the snippets of shouts she managed to pick up from the crowd of people that were watching her almost fall to her death. She looked to see that she was being rescued by someone she thought she would never see.

"Bruce?" she asked unsure.

The man was in the Bat costume, but unlike the Duplicate, this one showed life, warmth, emotion. This was a Batman with a heart.

"It's alright Babs," said a young familiar voice as they landed on the roof. "I got you."

"Dick?" Batgirl asked. It couldn't be.

"Sorry it took me so long," he apologized as she weakly buckled over. The sudden fall and sudden stopped had given her vertigo. She barely noticed over his shoulder the Batsignal was shining brightly, the source of the bright light that had rescued her. On the other roof stood the Duplicate, no longer pretending to be temporarily blinded. It was staring at Batman coldly.

"An imposter," the machine spoke. "A punishment that warrants-"

"Citizens of Gotham!" Batman shouted loud, echoing off the streets. "For a week this mechanical tyrant has oppressed you and tormented you for the last time! I will bring an end to its rule!"

The machine jumped in the air onto the roof top Batman was on.

"You are an obstacle to justice, you will be removed…"

"Shut up!" Batman shouted and aimed a good well aimed roundhouse kick knocking the machine off the rooftop sending it falling.

SMASH!

The people on the street got out of the way just in time. The impact from the Duplicate caused a large crater to form in the ground. Batman knew it was too easy though and jumped on the ground.

"I expected you to do better," Batman taunted in an octave lower than his usual voice to fit more with the Batman costume.

CRASH!

A robotic hand shot from the crater quickly and pulled the rest of the body up. Gone was most of the Duplicate's skin. It was almost completely a robot in appearance save for half its face that looked like it was mocking Two-Face.

"It's a robot!"

"Holy Shit!"

"Look at the size of that thing!"

"Get out of here!" Batman snapped at the onlookers. They were too close and the machine didn't care about collateral damage. The machine began charging at Batman with much speed and momentum.

"Oh boy…" Batman muttered.

WHAM!

The machine, using much of Bruce's techniques feigned a kick before aiming a good well punch in the gut. Batman went flying across the street, gasping for breath.

"That's gonna hurt tomorrow…"

"You think you can become Batman? You are weak," the machine justified. "I am a better Batman; I am stronger and smarter than you!"

Batman flipped back to his feet.

"It takes more than brains and brawn to be the Bat!" Batman shot back.

The machine aimed a punch that Batman dodged while he aimed a good kick at its face. The machine clutched it as if it actually hurt. Dick took advantage and aimed a kick at the center of mass but was blocked by the machine.

"I know how you fight Nightwing. I share his memories. I know your tactics."

The machine then threw Batman in a circle before slamming him against a wall.

"You can't beat me."

"Then I'll have to change things up," Batman shouted and sprang back up to aim a well placed kick in the area that would've been the location of the sensitive parts if the machine had been a man. Like Batman was counting on, the machine had to react like it really was kicked in the balls.

"You know the real Batman was always about fighting fair, never fighting dirty. It's been a while since I've allowed myself to do this," he responded by placing pressure on the two red glowing eyes. The machine covered those in pain as Batman kicked it forward.

Batman stopped to catch his breath as the machine fell down mimicking pain. However the machine quickly got back to its feet.

"I don't fatigue or actually feel pain," the machine explained. "I'm not a pitiful human like you; I don't feel."

Batman ran up to punch it but the machine caught his hand and collapsed its strong grip strength on Batman's hand. Batman screamed in pain as he felt his knuckles back. The machine head butted Batman, knocking off balance as he collapsed.

Batman could feel his whole world spinning around him, he was blacking out. He suddenly felt his windpipe being crushed by a strong grip. The machine had lifted him up with one hand and was tightening it.

"Your death will serve a reminder there is only one Batman, and that is me. A stronger, better, Batman. One not bogged down by emotions."

A fire broke out in Batman and he grabbed the Duplicate's tightening grip around his throat. The Duplicate tried to tighten it more in response but Batman held tight. He wasn't going to let this monster win. The machine began to shake and struggle with the new found resistance from its victim. Impossible. Nightwing didn't have the strength to combat this. But it was happening. Nightwing was slowly prying the fingers away from his throat.

"Illogical…" the machine observed as Nightwing broke free.

"You were wrong," Batman said and aimed a good punch at the Duplicate's face.

The Duplicate backed away.

"Emotions are what made him the real Batman. Even when his strength gave out, his pure will and anger fought back. That is something you can't understand!"

The machine tried to block his next punch and clutched Batman's clenched fist tightly. Batman and the machine shook violently as one tried to get the edge over the other.

"You…have…nothing…to…fight…for…" he grunted and broke free aiming a good punch in the machine's face.

WHAM!

The machine clutched it, once again mimicking reacting to pain. Batman meanwhile unleashed an angry fury of blows.

"Emotions give you something to fight for," he explained.

Batman then placed his hands on the machine's shoulder and jumped over. The machine turned around. Batman tried to punch again but the machine reacted and threw Batman on to the ground, placing a heavy foot on his throat.

"Emotions are weak. I feel no pain," the machine explained. "I can continue fighting all day, but you can't."

"You're right," Batman said and started laughing. "That's why I used Batman's back up plan."

"I am Batman's back up plan."

"No I meant against you," Batman explained smiling wickedly. "You see, Batman always had a feeling you might go rogue like this so he had another plan to stop you. He kept it from your memory banks so you wouldn't be aware of it. After the HARDAC incident he made sure he created a virus to shut any supercomputer down. A virus that's on your shoulder right now…"

The machine looked to its right shoulder to see a small glowing light.

"You wish you felt that now didn't you?" Batman taunted knocking the machine off of him. "You might've been able to pull it off before the virus downloaded."

"No!" the machine roared and tried to get up but began to shake violently.

"I AM JUST *ksssk*ICE! I AM BAT*ksssk*…."

Batman punched the Duplicate right in the face; it collapsed on its knees and began to shake violently.

"JUSTICE WILL BE *ksssk* SERVED! YOU*ksssk* CANNOT STOP ME NIGHT *ksssk*WING…"

Batman towered over the violently shaking Duplicate.

"I'm Batman," he responded and aimed once last final punch at the machine's head.

It fell to the ground, shaking rapidly as it was falling apart; it then stiffened before the red lights went out, shutting down once and for all. Batman slowly and apprehensively walked up to the broken android. One can never be too sure. Using all his might, he pulled off the android's head, separating it completely from its body. It was over. It was finally over. Batman looked at the now lifeless two-faced head. On one half it was robotic, the other half Batman. Batman looked at it triumphantly. This would be a good trophy to have in the Batcave.

* * *

Dawn was coming as the press conference was held outside the GCPD building. This was a moment of a lifetime. Rarely did anyone in the Batclan ever give an interview. They usually operated in the shadows due to the morally gray area they operated. Also press conferences would usually take away the mystery surrounding Batman. But for once, the Batclan felt the people of Gotham needed to know.

"Mister Nightwing-er Batman sir!" a reporter shouted.

"Go ahead," Batman nodded. He was still in the Batman costume along with Batgirl and Robin who were behind him.

"What made you decide to turn the Duplicate on?"

"Well originally that was a plan of uh the original Batman's but he had a backup plan in case…"

"Did you anticipate this much destruction?" another reporter asked angrily.

"No but…"

"What about the deaths, do you think the image of Batman is ruined forever?"

Batman finally sighed.

"Look, I only dressed up in the cowl in honor of the real Batman. I didn't want his good name destroyed by a machine. Gotham can't have another Batman anymore. I will be going back to Bludhaven under the Nightwing mantle…"

There were many gasps of shock and surprise at the remark.

"The mantle of the Bat died when the original fought Darkseid to save the world," Batman said with finality and walked away angrily.

This was stupid; no wonder Batman rarely appeared in daylight…

"Where do you think you're going son?" a voice asked on the microphone.

Batman turned around to see Gordon at the podium.

"You think Batman was just one guy?"

Batman was confused.

"Batman wasn't just one man. Batman was the people, Batman was Gotham damnit!" Gordon shouted. "Why do you think he had you, Robin, and Batgirl? It wasn't just one man. Why do you think he worked with the police? Batman was something bigger than just one man, it was a legacy. Gotham's Legacy. And if you think you aren't good enough well you're full of crap because if that fight last night showed anything you are the perfect man to continue leading that legacy. Gotham needs a Batman, and Batman needs you!"

After that applause broke out everywhere. Many people were cheering at Gordon's response. Batman looked around amazed. About a month ago right before Bruce's funeral, he thought no one cared about Batman; how wrong he had been.

The applause went on forever; Batman couldn't help but smile even though he was in the cowl. He made eye contact with Batgirl and Robin who both smiled. In the crowd he saw Zatanna in the distance with the founders of the Justice League giving him a nod of approval. Selina's words were ringing in his head again.

"_Gotham will always need a Batman…"_

* * *

Dick sat on the couch exhausted. Alfred was downstairs with Zatanna cleaning up the cave. Barbara and Tim were sitting next to him.

"So glad you showed up at the last minute," Barbara teased. "You're always late!"

"I'm just glad you finally pulled your head out of your ass…" Tim remarked.

Dick shot him a stink eye.

"So are we going on patrol tonight?" Tim asked.

"You just got clobbered to death by a robot and the first thing you want to do is go back out tonight?" Dick asked confused.

"Can it, you sound like Bruce!" Barbara teased.

All of a sudden, Barbara's phone rang. She picked it up.

"Hello Dad? Oh that's great! Yeah I'll head over, see you there!" she said excitedly. She looked at the two boys next to her.

"Bullock just woke up; he's going to make it. I'm going to go with Dad to visit him. He said Montoya already took off to the hospital."

Dick smiled.

"You up for tonight?"

"I'm taking the night off," she joked and exited the manor. "Tell Alfred he doesn't have to make dinner for me tonight."

Tim then checked his watch.

"Speaking of tonight, I'm going to take a nap, wake me up in a few hours."

And with that Tim left leaving Dick alone in the manor. Dick sat awkwardly on the couch yearning to go to sleep, but he couldn't. That tape Bruce left him was still replaying through his head. The first half of it was Bruce revealing his backup plan of the Duplicate and how to stop it if it went rogue. Bruce was smart. It was almost like he knew Dick would find that video in a time of distress because he would've broken the picture out of anger and discovered it.

But it was the second half of the film that he was thinking about. He kept replaying it in his head.

"_Now Dick….I know everyone's going to be looking at you for leadership. Some may even demand that you be Batman. But let me tell you something. You are your own man. A better man than I could ever be and I'm proud of you for that. You don't need to be Batman Dick. Gotham needs you. It's you, not the mask that makes you great man. A man I could only wish to be. And I just want to say one last time. I love you and am proud to call you my son."_

Dick's eyes watered up remembering that. Bruce was half right though. It was the man, not the cowl that made Batman great, but Batman wasn't just one man, Batman was a movement, something bigger than Bruce even realized.

* * *

_Bludhaven_

Jervis hummed to himself as he sipped the tea. The fight between the two Batmans was a good show. Pity the robot didn't destroy the brat but oh well, he was at least out of Bludhaven now, leaving Jervis to finish making his new hats. The testing was complete. They were stronger. Not even a powerful mind like the original Batman could break free. No mind could break his control. He had completed is greatest achievement ever.

Was this how Einstein felt when he discovered relatively? Probably.

If only Mr. Robinson could see him now. Jervis found it strange his benefactor had stopped contact with him after the original Batman had perished.

Jervis grinned to himself as he examined his new handiwork. The world would bow to his knees and with them the Justice League was going as well. And no one could stop him. Not even this new Batman.

* * *

_Old Arkham_

Joker watched the news report with disdain.

"Oh great another Batfake…" he muttered angrily.

Harley walked by the couch he was on. She was carrying two suitcases.

"That's it puddin'! This is my last warnin'!" she shouted. "I'm leaving you!"

The Joker didn't respond.

"I'm serious!" she shrieked, annoyed by his lack of response. "I can't stand by and watch you torture yourself anymore!"

"Nothing matters…" the Joker muttered to himself as if she wasn't even there. He was almost comatose. Harley sighed sadly, a few tears falling down her cheeks. She quickly exited the room and began to leave the abandoned asylum, intended to start a new life on her own. The Joker just continued to watch the news report. He wasn't really paying attention but staring at the ceiling.

"_Well there you have it folks,"_ Jack Ryder spoke. _"I guess the Commissioner's words have struck a chord with us all. Gotham will always have a Batman. Batman will be around forever."_

FOREVER. FOREVER. FOREVER. FOREVER. FOREVER. FOREVER.

Those words began to echo in the mad clown's head. He slowly got up to look at the TV. All he saw was Jack Ryder repeating the word "forever" over and over again. In different tones and tempos, slowly getting deeper by the second. The Joker's lip began to quiver as his facial expression began to darken; he began to boil with rage. Deep feelings he had not felt in awhile.

"NNNNNNNNRRRRRRRAAAAARRRRGGHHHH!" he suddenly screamed and grabbed the TV to slam it on the ground before repeatedly stomping on it.

SLAM!

CRASH!

The real Batman had done something the Joker never foresaw. He had made himself immortal. His image would always be in Gotham. He had won…NO!

NO! NO! NO! NO!

The Bat hadn't won! He just changed things by dying. He raised the stakes. Since there was no Batman to destroy, the bar would have to be raised. The Joker than began to laugh manically.

"HehhehhehHEHHEHHEHHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

It felt good to hear it again. He was back. This time he was going all in.

"HARLEY!" he shouted as he ran towards the way she just left. "Did that Ma's ra Muhl leave a number?!"

* * *

_Gotham-Fifty Years Later_

Terry McGinnis watched the archived newscast in the bunker under the ruins of the old GCPD. To think almost fifty years ago, not far from this spot. What the Commissioner said was true. Batman was the people of Gotham. A legacy, one that would still keep fighting. He looked over to check the red sleeve with the bat logo on his shoulder. The Bat Knights would continue to fight the good fight for Gotham and the world.

A sound was heard and Terry looked to see Matt entered followed by a large white humanoid man with a biker jacket and red eyes.

"How did the ambush go?"

"We hit them hard!" Matt said excitedly.

"Ya shoulda seen those pipsqueaks run!" Lobo said gleefully before sitting down. "We also found a case of beer!"

Lobo showed a dusty old six pack proudly.

"That's got to be fifty years old," Terry remarked.

"So?" Lobo asked and opened it and began to drink. Maxine and Dana walked in with many more resistance members.

"We manage to get more Intel. Sector 3's leader has finally died…"

Many of the resistance members in the room cheered. Sector 3 consisted of what mainly was left of South America but still, it was good news to hear one of the other tyrants die. Sector 1 consisted of mainly the eastern coast of the United States including Gotham. Terry and his cell of Bat Knights were currently rebelling against the Sector 1 leader.

"So glad that guy got bumped," Matt said. "What did he do? Pump too much Venom to give himself a heart attack?"

"A shame our Sector's leader won't die, he's got those pits to keep him immortal," one fellow member of the Bat Knights complained.

"Well sooner or later we'll bring him down," Terry encouraged the rest of the fighters. "We just got to wait to hear from the Bat."

The Bat was the leader of the Bat Knights' resistance movement. No one, not even Terry, who was the leader of the cell in Gotham and in charge of all the cells in Sector 1, knew who the Bat was. The cells were spread out against the world and kept in minimum contact with the Bat. That way if one cell fell, the others could still be around and the leadership would survive. Terry was skeptical about this Bat at first but learned to trust him. The man or woman was a genius in tactics. Almost like he had been around since the dawn of war.

"BBWWWWRRRRRAAAAAPPPPP!"

Lobo let out a big belch.

"That's disgusting," Dana complained.

"I'm celebrating babe," Lobo shouted back.

Terry couldn't help but smile. As dysfunctional as it seemed this was his family. He was born in an underground bunker that protected many officials and scientists of the U.S. Government during the Apocalypse '09. His parents volunteered to be part of some government experiment. He was bred to be a perfect soldier as Amanda Waller used to say. Injected from a test tube into his father. A super soldier that would lead humanity back from the ashes against the tyrant freaks. So was his brother Matt. His parents volunteered to bear him. But they still tried to give him the love he needed. It wasn't easy growing up in a bunker while being trained like a soldier, but his parents tried to keep his life as normal as possible.

He still remembered their faces. He remembered that day. Sector 1 had discovered the location of the hidden bunker and sent his forces to destroy it. It was chaos. His parents forced him to a secret part within the bunker that only a few people knew about. It was the remains of a prison designed to hold powerful aliens. Most had already perished. Except one alien that was too stubborn die. Terry and Matt found Lobo who claimed he got arrested for a "traffic violation." Making a deal if they let him out, he would help them escape, they released the last Czarnian.

Of course it was too late. Everyone was killed by the time Lobo broke free. Terry still remembered as Lobo battled all the invaders to clear the way, he and Matt saw their parents' lifeless bodies. And he remembered the rage. Sector 1 would pay for this. He would kill that man and bring justice to his parents and the world for what he had done. Soon after wandering around what used to be the United States with Lobo, the unlikely trio found Gotham and before they knew it, had taken up a crucial part of the resistance movement there. Due to the McGinnis brothers own training and Lobo's love for violence, the Bat Knights cell in Gotham quickly became the most successful one in leading guerilla tactics against the tyrannical regime of Sector 1.

"What the hell ya watchin'?" Lobo asked, interrupting Terry's reverie and noticing he was watching the archived press conference when Commissioner Gordon had declared Batman a legacy.

"This was given actually on this day years ago," Terry explained. "I thought it was appropriate…"

"Yeah and a few months later those damn Society of Shadows killed the Justice Dweebs and destroyed most of the world and took over what's left. So much for legacies," Lobo said cynically. "If those Justice Dweebs hadn't kicked me out earlier, I probably could've saved them all…"

Terry just shook his head. He was always amused by Lobo. But what Gordon said fifty years ago was right. Batman was the people of Gotham, not just one man. He lived on in the Bat Knights, who continued to fight the good fight against tyranny.

* * *

**Who is the mysterious Bat? Who is the leader of Sector 1? It will be something you won't suspect or find out for awhile because up next we jump back into the next arc, The Great Amazon War at the gates of Hell.**


	18. The Prophecy

Hippolyta wiped the blood off her sword. It was another bloody day. This time she had killed the corpses of her own people that Hades had turn in to his puppets to serve as his armies. Of course she and her Amazons still fought. They were warriors and wouldn't fall for Hades cheap trick. But the effect on morale was frightening. To see her own people slaughter each other was disturbing enough.

"My queen?" a voice nervously requested.

Hippolyta looked to find Andromeda standing uneasy.

"What is it?"

"It's the man. He's stirring."

Gods, she almost forgot about him. The last few weeks she had been distracted by trying to prevent Hades from unleashing hell upon Man's World. She made sure the man had received the best treatment the Amazons could give him and that she would be notified when he woke up. His appearance was too coincidental. He might know something. Immediately she got up and left her tent to the medicinal area that was not too far away. She wanted to be near her wounded Amazons to comfort them and let them know she was proud of all of them. Especially the ones that were fatally wounded and willing to give their lives for her.

She entered the tent to find Helena, their medic, looking over the man. Artemis was there too, watching the man with suspicious eyes. He was currently unconscious but slightly fidgeting. He was moaning as well.

"How is he?" the Queen asked.

Helena looked at the man with a triumphant smile of her work.

"Took awhile for me to stop the infection. The fever has finally broken and it looks like the wound on his shoulder will heal. He keeps muttering a name though."

"What?" Hippolyta asked curiously.

"I can't really tell. I hear a 'Di' sound; it sounds like Dionysus," the medic explained.

Hippolyta looked at the Amazons around her. Had the gods finally decided to intervene?

"Do think the god of wine has come to help us?" Andromeda asked.

"Why would they send the god of wine?" Artemis muttered. "You'd think they would send Athena."

"We don't even know if he's a god. I think he is a spy my queen," Antigone countered as she entered the tent.

The Queen paused to think, she looked at the lasso at her hip, a gift from Hestia.

"When he wakes up, I will question him," she said and took a seat, keeping an eye on the shaking man.

Suddenly the man began to shake more violently.

"Mmmmmmm..."

"My Queen," Andromeda warned with unease.

Hippolyta ignored the warning and got closer. The man looked like he was having a violent seizure or a very bad dream.

"GARGH!"

Suddenly the man's eyes jolted open and he jumped up to his feet. His reflexes were so fast that Hippolyta and her Amazons didn't have time to react. The man's hand grabbed the Queen's throat. Hippolyta gasped for breath, looking into the wild eyes of the man. Artemis and the other Amazons began to scream and jumped to protect their Queen. The man with a surprising burst of energy threw Hippolyta against the wall and jumped over the Amazons, running away.

"Don't let him get away!" Hippolyta ordered coughing a bit and angry that she foolishly let her guard down.

* * *

The Amazons went chasing after the man throughout the camp. Many more began running out of their tents believing they were under attack again. Artemis and Antigone were leading the charge of the pursuit. The man kept running wild, like a feral and untamed animal. Like a savage with no reason or sense of direction. As many Amazons tried to intercept him, the man would jump or knock them down with surprising strength. It was like a wild animal let loose. The man was on the outskirts of the camp about to flee into the woods, when he was stopped by a good hard punch in the stomach.

POW!

"Argh!"

The man groaned and fell to the ground. Hippolyta stepped out behind the tree. She managed to have cut off the prisoner when he was running the long way out of the camp. However the man wasted no time and got to his feet, glaring at the woman like an animal. Hippolyta wasn't intimidated. In fact she was angrier. Angry that she let herself almost get dominated by a male again. The man charged at her and Hippolyta easily blocked it. This man had energy and ferocity, but she had skill.

Whack!

"Uh!"

To her surprise, she felt her knees buckle and fell to the ground. The man despite his seemingly animalistic and brutish nature had managed to trap her legs with his own and slam her down. There was more skill to this man than she thought. She quickly got to her feet as the wild man aimed a kick at her. She easily blocked it and responded with a palm to the stomach. The man roared and unleashed a series of well aimed punches. Hippolyta buckled a bit before grabbing the man's arm and flipping him over. To her surprise the man landed on his feet. She quickly deduced this wasn't the first time he fought a skilled fighter before. But she wasn't discouraged. It was her turn now. She let out a series of punches back at the man. The man gaffed and grunted before grabbing one of her wrists. She responded by head butting the man.

BAM!

She knew her tiara was a hard substance.

"Unnnggghhhh..."

The man moaned and staggered a bit. Hippolyta took advantage and knocked him off his feet, pulling her sword out and pointing it at his throat. The man seemed to understand and remained still. Hippolyta looked up to see the pursuing Amazons had caught up. Artemis had a look of vengeance on her face.

"My Queen, are you alright?" Helena asked with worry noticing the recent cut on the Queen's lip and how she looked like she had been in a tussle.

"You spawn of..." Artemis muttered raising her sword.

"Stand down Artemis, I got this under control," the Queen ordered.

Artemis looked disappointed and backed away; she still kept her huge sword ready.

"Like I said my Queen," Antigone remarked. "We shouldn't trust him."

"We don't murder our prisoners," Hippolyta remarked. "It isn't the Amazon Way."

"But he didn't surrender," Antigone corrected.

"And he has shown no effort to harm us," Hippolyta remarked.

Hippolyta then looked at the unconscious man.

"Besides," the Queen said as she grabbed her lasso. "I want some answers."

She wrapped it around the man's neck.

"ARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!"

The man immediately began to scream in pain and writher violently that it surprised Hippolyta so much she almost lost her balance.

"What the Hades?" Artemis asked as the man began to shake uncontrollably.

"GGG-RRRR-RRRGGGGAAAAAHHHH!"

The man's eyes rolled back and he continued to writhe. It was clear it was causing him great pain. Hippolyta couldn't bear watching the sight. Reluctantly she pulled the lasso off the man's neck. The man immediately ceased his struggling and laid still, his breathing ragged and irregular, like he had just been tortured. Hippolyta looked at her lasso like it was a snake from Medusa's hair. This was supposed to be a weapon of truth and healing, yet it seemed to cause a lot of great pain for the man. He had passed out from the pain.

"The lasso burns him," Artemis remarked. "This is proof he is a wicked villain, a spy for Hades."

"Artemis is right," Antigone agreed. "We should kill him right now."

"We just tortured him!" Helena protested. "That doesn't mean he's wicked. Perhaps there's something else. I can look over the texts..."

"The lasso never lies!" Artemis snapped. "No matter what your precious books say, the lasso tells the truth. This man's pain under it shows he's wicked, just like all of them."

Artemis had a point. The lasso never caused anyone pain like that. There had to be something wrong with this man, if he even was a man. Still the sight of him screaming like a helpless animal caused Hippolyta to feel something she hadn't felt in a while; pity. She shook her head; she was Queen of the Amazons. She shouldn't feel pity. But she couldn't help it. The man despite hurting her had doing nothing wrong to her technically. He was wandering around like a frightful animal. And she had caused him great pain when he surrendered.

"He's out for now," Hippolyta noted before turning to address her fellow sisters. "He should be harmless. Bind his hands and feet tight and take him to my tent. I will interrogate him when he wakes up."

"But my…" Antigone protested.

"Now," Hippolyta ordered. They weren't going to discuss this.

* * *

Metron watched from a distance, unseen by the Amazons. Batmite was bouncing around.

"Oh this is so goooodddd….." Batmite said excitedly. "He's with Wonder Woman's mother!"

"Yes it appears so," Metron said scanning the machine on his chair. Once again despite all odds no alterations had happened to the timestream. The odds of the timestream not changing at all were infinity to one, as Metron kept reminding himself. But the data didn't lie.

"I got a questiooooonnnnn," Batmite said in an obnoxious voice. Metron closed his eyes.

"What?"

"Why was he hurting when they put the rope on him?"

Metron sighed.

"The Omega Sanction is designed to block the victim's memory to torture them even more. Some say the worst fate one can experience is forgetting who you are. With Batman jumping through time, he will eventually regain his memories. From my understanding, the Amazon lasso is designed for Truth and can heal people. From my hypothesis it appears it started healing his memory at an accelerated rate and was causing him pain…"

"Zzzzzzz..."

Batmite was snoozing. Metron slapped him on the back.

"Yeow! What?" the imp complained.

"Keep a close eye on Batman. His memory shouldn't have returned but he should at least remember how to speak and have a great deal of muscle memory back. But there is a chance he might remember more. Make sure he avoids revealing things from the future to them."

"They speak Ancient Greek. How are they gonna understand him," Batmite countered sticking his tongue out.

"The Amazons were blessed by Athena to understand any language, even one that is in the future. Why do you think Wonder Woman was able to communicate to them in almost flawless English?"

"Oh."

"Now get over there and keep an eye. Don't interfere when you don't have to!"

* * *

Io sat in her tent. As also an oracle for the Amazons, she was having dreams lately. Omens. She couldn't tell if they were good or bad. Nonetheless it was her job to provide much guidance as she could. She lit the incense and began to inhale the fumes. Unlike many Amazons, she didn't lose faith of the gods. This was all a test. A chance of redemption for the Queen and the Amazons. She began to say the chant as her vision became cloudy. And the world went dark.

_She saw the god of Death standing triumphantly outside the gate of the Underworld. His unlimited forces triumphant. His haughty grin flashing as he had the Queen in chains like a slave girl. The Amazon couldn't help but shudder at that disturbing vision. __At that moment the god of Death was attacked by a black cloud of smoke. A swarm of bats had enveloped him. The god tried to fight but there were too many and they overpowered him. The Queen broke free and grabbed her sword and began to drive the god of Death back._

_Suddenly the vision completely changed. In another room sat a lonely sword on display. It was in a temple. A memorial. A hand in armor grabbed the sword. The sword glowed red and was alit with flame like nothing she had ever seen. Io recognized the sword but didn't believe it. No one could carry it. __The vision then shifted. The god of death was pushed back into the gates of Tartarus by the Amazons, with one Amazon in dark armor leading the charge, grasping the flaming sword, side by side with Hippolyta._

Io's world went black again and her body began to seize up.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Hippolyta asked her oracle as she examined the clay model she kept with her. It was a memento. For some reason the gods wouldn't allow her to have a child. All she ever wanted was a daughter. One day before she had realized what Hades was capable of, the two sculpted a statue of a baby from the clay by the beach. Hades used to call it their "sun and stars". Hippolyta really thought he loved her back then, but he was just using her. She didn't really know why she still kept the baby scuplture. Maybe it was out of sentiment for memories of happier times?

"It is true my Queen," Io explained. "I saw the sword of Perseus, driving Hades back to where he came from. That is the key to defeat them."

Hippolyta shook her head.

"Impossible. No one can wield the sword of Perseus. It was prophesized that only a warrior with the will of a god could do it."

"Are you're saying none of us have the will to hold a weapon?" Artemis asked with disdain.

Hippolyta shook her head.

"I don't doubt any of your abilities. The gods made that only a warrior who has nothing but pure iron will can wield it. I have yet to meet someone of that. Some say only gods can muster that kind of will. A will forged out of something we can't even comprehend."

"But my Queen, the visions showed me..." Io protested.

"Visions can be misleading," Antigone remarked.

"But the visions showed someone in dark Amazonian armor wielding the sword and driving back Hades. Maybe one of us can wield it," Andromeda noted hopefully.

Hippolyta sighed.

"We'll send our best warriors when we aren't fighting to the temple of Apollo. We must do it on a day when Hades seems to be resting to avoid our numbers being weakned and divided. I want to see if any of our sisters can pull the sword from its resting place."

"My queen you can't be serious to trust on vague visions…" Artemis remarked.

"That's an order Artemis. Sometimes we just have faith to go on."

At that moment Helena entered.

"My Queen, the prisoner is waking up again…"

Hippolyta sighed.

"I'll be there in a minute. I want to do it alone."

"But…" Antigone complained.

"If he is a spy, or a god in disguise, he should speak with me. I'm still the Queen after all," Hippolyta reminded before leaving.

* * *

The hooded figure walked to the outskirts of the camp unnoticed, like a shadow gliding across the ground. There was no moon tonight, so the mysterious stranger wasn't detected. When the hooded figure reached the outskirts of the camp, it made a sudden turned to the left deep into the woods that were relatively untouched by the battle that had raged on most of the calm island. The woods were sacred to the gods and Hades and Hippolyta didn't dare to try to fight in there. They didn't want to incur the wrath of the Olympians to come to Earth and pick a side.

The figure kept walking deep in the woods, almost without making a sound. Not even the animals prowling around the night noticed its presence. Finally the figure reached an open clearing with a rock in the center.

"Are you alone?" asked a deep voice.

The figure took off the hood to reveal black hair and green eyes on a beautiful face.

"Yes my love," Antigone remarked. "I'm right here."

Out of the shadows stepped a tall man cloaked in armor. He had long flowing black hair, a handsome beard, and gorgeous dark eyes.

The tall man embraced the Amazon and the two shared a kiss.

"You are much better kisser than your Queen," Hades remarked.

Antigone blushed a bit.

"So anything new?" Hades demanded curtly while still holding Antigone in his arms.

"Hippolyta still trusts me completely. She has no idea."

"Good."

Antigone then gave an uncertain face.

"What's wrong my dear?"

"Do you really love me?"

"Of course I do," Hades remarked and lifted her chin. "When we take over this world you will be my Queen."

Antigone smiled.

"But to do that, I need to know how to stop the obstacle in my way."

"Of course," Antigone remarked. "Hippolyta won't give up. The oracle now predicts you will be defeated."

"Really?" Hades remarked, cocking an eyebrow with bemusement.

"Yes but she's mistaken. She said whoever would bear the sword of Perseus would be responsible for your own downfall."

Hades laughed.

"No one can bear that sword. No Amazon can bend it to their will."

"And that's not all. Did you send a spy in?" Antigone asked curiously.

"No," Hades looked confused. "I trust you my dear that you don't need backup?"

Antigone sighed.

"A man appeared in an explosion a few weeks ago."

"A man?" Hades asked confused. "I'm surprised old Hippolyta didn't kill him already."

"No. She thinks he may be a god disguised in human form. I don't think so. There is nothing remarkable about him. He's weak, and pathetic, like all mortal men."

Hades wasn't paying attention to his mistress, he was more curious about this recent news. Did Zeus try to intervene now? No, his brother was too protective on that throne in the sky Hades knew he wouldn't waste his thunder on this pitiful mortal world. But still there was something strange about this development. Hades determined he would have to look into it.

"I must go my love," Hades said showing a reluctant look on his face. "Until then, farewell. Expect nothing special tomorrow. Just the usual back and forth. I want to torture Hippy just a little more."

With that he bowed and kissed Antigone on the cheek before disappearing into the forest.


	19. Everyone I Know Goes Away

**Due to the delay of an update I decided to reward you guys with a longer, action packed chapter.**

The man stirred. He remembered the Savage man. The man with evil eyes. The fight, the pain the cannibals. They needed to be stopped. He remembered falling, and falling, and falling…

"ARRRGH!" he screamed and jerked his eyes open before realizing he was somewhere else. He was in a white tent in a bed. He wasn't naked but instead had a nice soft tunic around his body. It was then he realized he was tied up by the wrists and feet and that he was also bound to a bed. He immediately began to struggle, shaking his wrists…

"Please don't escape," a voice with authority ordered. "I'm not in the mood to beat you again."

The man turned around and looked at the source of the voice. It was a woman with long blonde hair and fierce eyes. A woman with a stern but weary face, as if she had seen too many battles. Despite this, she still had a beautiful, almost regal quality about her. The man recognized her instantly.

"You!"

"Good you speak now. You seem more willing to talk," the woman said.

The man glared at her. He remembered her. He was trying to escape.

"Let…me…go…"

The woman revealed a golden lasso.

"Last time I check, this thing burned you badly. I don't prefer torture but if you threaten me I won't hesitate to use this to pacify you. Now calm down."

Begrudgingly, the man stopped struggling but continued to still glare at the woman.

The woman however seemed more interested in her sword which she was cleaning.

"Who are you?" she asked calmly.

"What?" the man asked confused by the question.

"What's your name? Where are you from? Please don't make me force it out of you."

The man paused to think. He didn't know. He didn't know anything. All he remembered he was concerned about survival and he was fighting wicked men. How could he explain, wait? How was he speaking now? Earlier he didn't know what speaking was. But now he seemed to remember how to talk…

"Well?" the woman asked, making sure to twitch the lasso in her hand.

The man looked at her.

"I…I...don't know…" the man said, a little angry that he didn't know."

"Please don't make me use this…"

"I don't know!" the man assured angrily. "All I remember was waking up somewhere…"

"Here?" the woman asked curiously.

The man shook his head.

"No, I woke up somewhere else. Somewhere barren. I didn't know where or who I was other than I needed to survive. I was living by myself eating when I can until they came…"

"Who's they?"

The man paused.

"I don't know. I fought them and I was falling and I just remember it going black."

The women didn't confirm she believed him or not. She got up to her feet and turned around.

"Then why did you attack my people like a wild animal?"

"Why did your people hold me prisoner? Where am I? What have you done with me?" the man responded angrily.

"We found you," the woman explained, straightening her posture to show she wasn't intimidated. "You came from us out of nowhere. We saw that you were injured and against my better judgment decided to treat you…"

"By holding me prisoner…"

"We didn't have you bound at first. You attacked my own people and decided you needed to be restrained."

The man was stumped on that. The woman gave a little smile.

"Good, now that introductions are aside, what are you doing here?"

"I told you I don't know…"

"If you are a spy for Hades, I expected you to do better than that," the woman responded.

"I'm not a spy for this Hades whoever that is. I told you I was fighting for my life against some men and then I woke up here."

The queen looked at the lasso to her side. A part of her was really tempted to use it again but a part of her couldn't bear seeing him writhe in pain again. But he was probably scum from Hades, otherwise the lasso wouldn't burn.

"Where are you from?"

"What?"

The queen turned around.

"Your accent is strange. My people and I have the ability to understand and be understood in any language. I don't know what language you are speaking, but I do know your accent is strange. Where are you from?"

"I told you…I…don't…KNOW!"

The queen sighed before sitting back down.

"Why weren't you as willing to talk before?"

"What?"

"When you first woke up, you attacked us like a wild animal. You ran away. If you just spoke up, it probably would've made things easier."

The man was again stumped. He couldn't answer that.

"Also why were you hunched over? Did you forget how to walk upright as well?"

"You tell me," the man responded angrily. "I woke up didn't remember who I was or where I was from. In fact until recently, I forgot how to speak and walk. I do remember though you torturing me with that!"

The woman looked at the glowing lasso.

"It is supposed to make one tell the truth and heal them…" she explained before her eyes lit up.

"What is it?" the man asked angrily.

"The lasso healed you," she said proudly. "You forgot how to speak and walk normally; well the lasso healed your mind a bit so you remembered how…"

"Right…" the man remarked.

The woman glared at him.

"Now saying your story is true, not saying that it is," the women pried. "How did you get here?"

"I told you I remember falling and my world going black…"

"You didn't fall from the sky, you just appeared," the woman countered.

"Well then maybe something happened when I blacked out," the man retorted angrily.

The women sighed.

"You said you were fighting men. Are you a warrior?"

"What?"

"Those scars all over your body. Indicate someone who has seen many fights and battles," the woman pointed out before shaking her head. "Stupid…"

"What?" the man asked.

The woman shook her head.

"Nothing," she muttered angrily.

For awhile the man and the woman sat in the tent. Both too stubborn to look at the other and too proud to break the silence. Finally the woman got up and began to walk toward the other side of the tent. She pulled up a screen. She needed to change. She hadn't bathed in a while.

"What are you doing?" the man asked.

"Cleansing myself," the woman remarked halfheartedly as she picked up two pots filled with water. One was mixed with a soap perfume she had gotten from the Spartans. She then disappeared behind the screen and began to remove her armor. Normally Hippolyta wouldn't feel comfortable bathing with a man in her tent but he was a prisoner and there was no way he would get away. Besides she hadn't bathed in a while, she needed it to relieve some stress.

The man meanwhile just sat there looking the other way even though there was a screen. He wasn't doing it to act like a gentleman. In fact he was analyzing the tent, plotting his means of escape. He would probably have to wait until night. He could try to free himself from the ropes, but it was going to take time.

"Ooh someone's in trouble…" said an annoying familiar voice.

The man turned around and saw a grinning floating little man. The same little man that had caused so much trouble.

"YOU!" the man shouted venomously and lunged at the imp, forgetting his hands were tied together and his waist was tied to the bed.

The floating creature was just out of reach.

"Oh good, you can talk now. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Batmite…"

"Who the hell are you?" the man asked angrily.

Batmite sighed.

"I'm your friend and helper. Now I can get you free myself but not until you ask nicely…"

"Get me out or I will…" he said through gritted teeth.

"Do what?" said an angry female voice. The man turned to see the woman had finished her bathing and had a robe around her. Her hair was soaking wet and reeked of a sweet perfume. Her eyes however were fierce with anger.

"I wasn't talking to you…" the man said angrily.

"Then who were you talking to?"

"This little…" the man said turning around before seeing Batmite was gone.

"He was right here…"

The woman stood with her hands on her hips, giving an intimidating pose. Somehow that seemed familiar.

"Look, I don't know what you think you are doing but I'm not going to fall for your tricks…"

At that moment Batmite appeared over her head.

"Man she looks hot! Just like her daughter!" the imp cried as his eyes bulged out to irrational levels and he gave a wolf whistle.

"Shut up!" the man shouted angrily. Even though this woman was his captor, he didn't like that she was displayed as a piece of meat for the creepy imp.

"Excuse me?" the woman asked angrily. "How dare you speak like that…"

"I wasn't talking to you…"

"Again you are using that excuse. I don't know what games Hades is trying to make you do but it's not going to work!"

"But…"

The woman however walked away and proceeded to put her armor back on behind the screen.

Batmite meanwhile appeared again.

"Hot damn!" he remarked.

The man glared at him.

"Oh sorry about that by the way," the imp said before floating down. "You see people can see me when I let them or actually physically interact with your dimension. Otherwise you're the only one who can see and hear me…"

"That's it," the man bemoaned. "I'm going insane."

0000000

Hades sat outside the gates of the Underworld in his own camp. He was currently alone in his tent as he planned over his strategy. The Amazons, while putting up an impressive stand the past weeks were failing. They couldn't match up to death itself.

He was very pleased with himself. As soon as he destroyed them he would grab Hippolyta and make her his slave. He would make her his queen permanently. After all he only got to see Persephone for six months out of the year and he couldn't always force her to sleep with him. She was protected by the gods. But Hippolyta was alone.

The Olympians had abandoned her for almost aiding his coup. Now the bitch was trying to rise against him in some sort of pathetic attempt at redemption. Did she honestly think it would work? She would not stop him, no one would.

But still he was a little apprehensive. Not nervous, he was assured in that he would emerge victorious. But still things had taken an interesting turn of events. Hippolyta had a mysterious man in her camp. Was he some sort of secret weapon? A god disguised perhaps? Antigone didn't think so but then again that Amazon wasn't a god like him.

And plus there was a prophecy about the sword of Perseus. Handcrafted by the gods themselves, given to the son of Zeus to slay the Medusa and the sea monster of his brother. When Perseus died, the sword passed down his family until the line was lost.

Hades wasn't sure how Hippolyta came upon it but knew she couldn't wield it. That sword was powerful, enough to make a god bleed. But power comes with a price. Athena had put a charm that prevented anyone from wielding it. Only a warrior pure of heart and the will of gods could wield it. Not even the Amazons being the mighty warriors they were could own it. They had relied on the patronage of the Olympians before and were immortal. They didn't understand what it was like to be weak, mortal, to fight for survival. Barely any mortals did themselves.

That was why the god of death felt confident that he would win. No one would be able to bear that sword. But still he wanted to be sure. Muttering a chant to himself he walked over to a skeleton hung by chains in the wall of his tent. He bent down and picked up some dirt and rubbed it on the tip of the skull. Closing his eyes, the god began to pour life into the dead bones.

Green light the size of pupils appeared in the black empty sockets of the eyes. The structure began to stand up straight as if it was a puppet on strings. Jaw snapped shut but still grinning. Arms tightly at its sides.

"Oracle," Hades demanded as he looked at the skeleton. "Tell me about the sword of Perseus."

"_No Amazon can bear it. Only a man who has died and been reborn twice can hold it."_

Hades laughed. No one comes back from the dead, no one. Sure there were many realms of death but as one of the guards of an underworld, he knew better. Dead was dead.

"So tell me about this stranger. This new man in Hippolyta's camp."

"_He is a man. A man from not this time…"_

"What?" Hades asked confused.

"_A man who had helped defeated a god. A man who was sent away as punishment for slaying a god…"_

"Impossible! No mortal can defeat a god!" Hades complained. But his oracle wasn't done.

"_A man who has seen battle. A man who is cursed with doom…"_

Now Hades started to feel worry. These omens weren't bowing well.

"_This man was cast into the past. He has no memory of himself. As he walks through time, he becomes a greater bearer of doom…"_

Doom. What did the oracle mean by doom? The world's doom or his?

"Is he the man who will bear the sword?" Hades asked angrily. He was getting a feeling what the skeleton meant by dying twice.

"_He helped defeat you before…"_

"No he hasn't!"

"_And he will defeat you again…"_

Hades roared in frustration. He had this battle, it was his. Now Hippolyta had a man who could actually bear the sword? A mere man defeats him? What mockery had the fates instilled upon him? He was a god! He was destined to win!

He crushed the skeleton with his large fists. His breathing more erratic. He would not lose, not again. And definitely not to a pathetic mortal.

No, he would deny this future. He would be master of his own fate. His own destiny. He was a god after all.

He then turned around and exited his tent. He turned to face the gateway to the underworld.

"Rise my minions!" Hades commanded as demons and monsters began to pour out. "Come to your master!"

He was going to make his big movement. He would send Antigone to kill the man and then have her lead his minions to intercept the Amazons at the Temple of Apollo to capture Hippolyta and kill any Amazons around her. Without their Queen, the army would collapse and the world would be for his taking.

000000

Artemis and the man glared at each other. Neither willing to say anything. The queen was away and thus had placed Artemis to guard her prisoner. The man meanwhile was having a hard time breaking out of his bonds. The rope was surprisingly strong and tight. There may've been some magic involved as well. He had tried a couple of days to break free but it was futile.

The only time the ropes were off him when the Amazons fed him or escorted him to conduct necessary bodily functions. But even during that he was under tight watch.

"I should kill you…" Artemis threatened.

"Kill a man unarmed, in cold blood, that's honorable," the man shot back.

Artemis pulled out an unusually large sword.

"Perhaps I should let you free so you can fight back. I'll still beat you…"

"Then why don't you," the man challenged.

Artemis glared and got to her feet.

"You don't think I'll do it?"

"Artemis!" said a voice. Artemis sat back down angrily. The tent flapped open to reveal the woman who was interrogating him earlier.

"We are leaving for the temple. I want you coming with us."

"But what about that?" Artemis asked angrily while pointing at the man.

"Helena will watch him," the woman ordered. Artemis looked reluctant but nonetheless complied.

She left the tent just as a shorter woman with short brown hair entered. Unlike Artemis who was tall with piercing angry eyes, this woman had softer eyes and was eyeing the man curiously. She was carrying a book in her hand.

"You must excuse Artemis," Helena explained. "She isn't the friendliest."

"No kidding," the man muttered angrily.

"I'm Helena," she said in a friendly tone.

The man looked at her before snorting.

"What's so funny?"

"You're a fool to be so friendly to a prisoner."

"A prisoner who is currently restrained right now," Helena shot back.

The man smirked slightly.

"So is it true you have no memory of who you are?"

The man looked at her.

"Why do you care? Your queen doesn't believe me…"

"Don't be so hard on the queen," Helena explained. "She's going through a lot right now. With pretty much the entire fate of the mortal realm in her hands, she is a little stressed out and distrusting sometimes, especially after fighting for over six weeks."

Helena then proceeded to open a book.

The man started examining her curiously.

"What are you reading?"

"It's a book of spells from an old priestess of Athena," Helena explained.

The man muttered something about hating magic under his breath.

"Don't scoff," she shot back. Sometimes to win a war you need brains over brawn."

For awhile the man laid quietly trapped on his bed as Helena read. She seemed to not mind that her guard was let down in front of him.

"How did you injure your shoulder?" she asked.

The man just shook his head.

"Got into a fight."

"What kind of fight?"

The man sighed.

"An all out brawl."

"Why were you fighting then?"

"I was protecting…"

"Protecting what?"

"Why are you so interested in what I've done? From my understanding your people have no interest in men."

"I didn't say I was interested, just curious."

The man looked at the grinning woman. He didn't know why he was so friendly with her but she was at least the only one that seemed to believe him.

"There were some men attacking a smaller one. I didn't like it so I had to do something. I don't…"

"Like feeling helpless?" Helena asked shrewdly.

The man glared at her.

"I don't like feeling that if I standby and do nothing when I could've done something."

Helena began to laugh.

"I guess I was wrong about you. You aren't a god."

"What makes you say that?" the man asked a little insulted.

"You're too noble," she teased.

The man finally cracked a smile. For the first time in awhile, he felt at ease. For awhile the Amazon and the man talked, occasionally cracking a joke. Helena was a little friendlier and more trusting than all the other Amazons. Helena was smirking in her head. If they couldn't use the lasso, there could be other ways to interrogate him. Be a little nicer and people let their guard down.

"How's your shoulder feel?" Helena asked with concern as she put her book down and walked over to examine the man's shoulder.

"Better," the man remarked. It was true. There was still a bandage on it but it was finally starting to heal.

"I apologize for that. I am used to dealing with people with a faster healing rate…"

"Helena," said a stern voice.

Both Helena and the man looked to see a fierce Amazon with short blonde hair. The man recognized her as well.

"Antigone," Helena greeted cordially.

Antigone just glared at the man with disdain and Helena with disgust.

"I'm here to take over your guard shift. Gets some rest," Antigone ordered.

"It's okay, I don't mind it. You can go…"

"The Queen wants everyone rested, including you," Antigone said with stern authority in her voice.

Helena sighed. She wasn't going to dispute the will of the queen or Antigone. Antigone was the queen's trusted advisor. She got up and looked at the man.

"See you around," she said and exited the tent. Antigone watched as she left and for awhile had her back turned to the man. The man was sensing something was wrong. He had a feeling. His instincts never failed him before.

Antigone suddenly turned around and struck the man. The man let out a grunt in pain. Before he could respond, he felt something forced down his throat. It was a cloth. He tried to gag it out but it was in too deep.

Antigone stood over him.

"Can't have you screaming now can I?" she said with a satisfied smile. She then pulled out a knife and stabbed herself in the side. She grunted in pain and closed her eyes before yanking the knife out. The man was staring at her with shock.

"Can't make it look like I just killed you in cold blood," Antigone explained. "Hades still needs me in the camp."

The man tried to fight free from his bonds but Antigone held him down with a strong grip.

"How could Hades even think of you as a threat?" she said gleefully. "You are nothing. Pathetic. Just like Hippolyta…"

SMASH!

The man had managed to force himself up and head but the Amazon in the forehead. She cried in pain and fell down. Unfortunately the man was still bound to the bed. He tried to break free but the bonds were too tight. Antigone regained her bearing, her eyes showing anger.

"You are going to pay for that slight pathetic mortal," she remarked angrily. She picked up the knife again and grabbed the struggling man. She reached back the knife…

"Antigone!" shouted a surprised voice.

Antigone showed surprise and turned around. Helena was there looking at her fellow Amazon with shock. For a while the two women froze. Then Antigone threw the knife at Helena. Helena dodged it, unsheathing her sword as she popped back up. Antigone did the same.

"You always have to stick your nose somewhere don't you Helena?" Antigone sneered and lunged at her. Helena managed to parry it.

"Why are you doing this?" Helena asked confused as she turned to the side. It was clearly obvious Antigone was the better fighter. The man meanwhile was doing his best to break free but he couldn't.

"I'm doing something old Hippolyta should've done a long time ago. She says she despises and distrusts men well now it's time that we bring dominion over them! And Hades can do that for us!"

"We are warriors of peace! Not conquerors," Helena shot back as she dodged another swipe. "You've betrayed us!"

"I haven't, the queen did!" Antigone remarked. "She only fights Hades because she was too proud to admit Hades tricked her into helping him take over Olympus. He offered a chance to have her, have all of us, rule by his side as he conquered Man's World, and she rejected it."

"So you think it is better to reign with Hell?" Helena remarked as their blades got interlocked.

"Better than to be on our knees to the Olympians. Where were they when we were subjugated? Where were they when Hercules attacked? Where are they now? Why don't they help you? They don't care for mankind or the Amazons. Hades does though."

Antigone managed to knock Helena's sword out of her hands. She then began to swipe at her but Helena was too quick and manage to dodge every swipe before kicking Antigone's hand. The blade went flying across the tent as well.

The two women began to fight with their hands fiercely. Kicking, punching, and breaking. They were currently interlocked wrestling. The man meanwhile was still struggling, his skin going raw over the constant rubbing against the ropes.

The man heard a clank and a groan. He looked over to see Helena on the ground moaning, barely conscious. Her head bleeding. Antigone standing over, holding an iron statue. She had gained the upper hand. Antigone with staggered breaths turned around with a grin, clutching the wound she gave herself earlier.

"This makes it even better. I came in to find that you escaped and poor Helena tried to stop you. I had no choice but to kill you in self-defense."

The man glared at her.

"The other Amazons will believe me and put me in charge once they hear news that their dear old queen was unfortunately ambushed on her way to chase after a foolish dream. By the end of this month, Hades will begin his conquest of earth, and I will rule by his side," she announced as she picked up a sword and began to walk over to the man.

"I'm going to kill you and then her. Two thorns in my side gone once and for all…"

WHACK!

Antigone groaned and collapsed on the floor much to the surprise of the man. He looked up to see another one of the queen's decorative statues floating in the air, being held by a grinning creature.

"I got your back!" Batmite said gleefully before tossing the statue over his shoulder, not paying attention that it knocked over one of the queen's incense burners. Batmite then glided down to pick up Antigone's sword.

"Now hold still…" Batmite said raising the sword while closing one eye to focus. The man began to shake his head and groan against the gag. There was no way he was going to trust that creature.

"Relax man, I got this," Batmite assured he brought the sword down. The man closed his eyes and was surprised to find he was still alive. He opened to see Batmite had freed him of his bounds.

"You're welcome," Batmite remarked sarcastically as the man rolled out of the bed and began to free himself of the ropes tied around his wrists.

"What smells so good," Batmite remarked before turning around. "Uh-oh…"

The man looked up to see Batmite was looking at the other end of the tent which was starting to get engulfed in flames. Batmite had knocked over one of the incense burners which had led to the ten to start catching on fire. The man turned to glare at the imp.

"Gotta go…" Batmite remarked before snapping and disappearing with a pop. The man worked to continue to free himself. He needed to hurry. Helena was on the other side passed out. After much struggle he got his hands free and began to run to her.

Helena was showing no signs of life as the fire began to spread.

"Helena," the man whispered gently smacking her face to try to wake her up. She groaned a little to signal she was still alive. The man gave a sigh of relief before he heard another groan. The man turned around to see Antigone was getting to her feet rubbing her head. She made eye contact with the man angrily and for a second the two foes stared at each other. However the moment was broken by the sounds of many Amazons noticing their queen's tent was catching on fire and heading toward s it. Antigone smiled.

"Help me fellow sisters!" she screamed in mock horror. "The man's escaping, Helena's working with him!"

The Amazons outside began to roar angrily and give battle cries. The man wasted no time and picked up Helena over his shoulder and ran into the flames as the Amazons entered the other side of the tent. The man could hear them calling angrily at the sight of him escaping but he didn't bother to slow down. He kept speeding up while carrying Helena over his shoulder. Luckily the fire managed to provide some cover and confusion giving him the head start he needed.

000000

Helena woke up with a searing pain in her head. She looked to see a man kneeling over her eyeing her with concern as her vision began to clear.

Alarmed she sat up despite the searing pain still ringing through her head.

"How-did"

"Here drink this," the man said as he passed to her lips her own canteen. The cool water rushed down her throat causing her to cough a little.

"Where-where are we?"

"I don't know, you tell me," the man muttered darkly.

Helena looked around and realized they were in the woods. Currently they were next to a flowing river. She looked to see the man was kneeling down, he still was wearing the thin tunic but he was not tied up this time. That's when Helena began to remember.

"Where's Antigone? What happened?"

"She's alive," the man said darkly. "I manage to escape but she then accused your own people that I had attacked her and that you were helping me and we were agents of Hades. I decided it wasn't a good idea to wait around and carried you out."

Helena gritted her teeth. That traitor bitch. She always suspected there was something about her. How she always acted superior than the other Amazons just because the queen trusted her. Good thing she had left her book at the tent and had gone back to get it just in time to see Antigone try to murder him.

"We have to stop her!" Helena said getting to her feet.

The man snorted.

"What's so funny?"

"You think it's that simple?" the man asked in a condescending tone. "The queen's tent was half burnt from the fight. Antigone's probably already got them riled up against us. And last time I check your people weren't the most reasonable to men…"

"How dare you!" Helena said glaring at the man.

The man however looked at her coldly.

"And I'm pretty sure Antigone has put the order to kill us on sight rather than us being alive to talk. Unless you have some method of contacting your queen, I doubt we can convince them we come in peace."

"Well we're in luck then," Helena remarked. "The queen is with a few others visiting the Temple of Apollo. If we hurry we can reach there before Antigone and try to warn her."

The man shook his head.

"Antigone probably already has us beat. She mentioned about ambushing the queen. She's probably sent a small force to attack the queen."

Helena paused at that with horror. No, the war couldn't end like this.

"Well we got to go then!" she shouted and began to get ready to leave.

"No we don't!" the man shouted angrily. "There is nothing we can't do."

"Yes there is!" Helena shouted back, looking at the man with amber eyes. "There always is."

"We don't have any weapons, we are hunted by both your people and Hades' forces, and we have no plan! It's pointless!"

"Nothing is ever pointless," Helena responded angrily. "Every action counts."

"Sometimes your actions aren't good enough," the man retorted.

Helena softened her glare.

"I thank you for help saving me from Antigone, but I'm going to try to warn and save Hippolyta whether you help me or not. And if you try to stop me, it's going to be a long day for you."

The man continued to glare at her.

"However," Helena remarked and got a little closer to the man, her eyes showing somewhat a pleading look. "I may need your help and you told me earlier you don't like sitting by when you could've done something. Do you think you can forgive yourself if you let me run into danger and didn't do everything your power to help me?"

The man continued to glare at her, his facial expression unreadable. Finally the man gave an annoyed sigh and bowed his head angrily.

"Do you know how to get to the temple?" he asked begrudgingly.

Helena smiled.

"Follow me."

00000

Phillipus walked to an impatient Antigone who was pacing around the queen's half destroyed tent.

"Antigone, we sent messages by arrows. The queen will be alerted of the escape within a few hours."

Antigone didn't show any emotion to the news.

"Keep everyone posted. If you see any sign of Helena or the man, kill them, don't ask questions."

"But Helena is of our own blood…"

"No she's not," Antigone snapped. "She's betrayed us. She must be punished! That's an order!"

Phillips bowed and left, leaving a frustrated Antigone. Her plans went wrong. All wrong. She was supposed to have killed the man and be leading an ambush to kill or capture the queen. Now neither was happening. All because of that Helena.

Antigone began to sharpen her sword. Helena would pay for messing with her plans.

Getting up, Antigone left the tent. She needed to consult with Hades. He needed to know sooner than later. She knew he didn't like being kept in the dark. It only took her a few minutes to exit the camp and meet at the rendezvous point. As expected, she felt a presence of someone big behind her. Antigone held breath and felt her nerves on end.

"How is my Amazonian Princess?" Hades flirted.

Antigone immediately let out a breath and relaxed. Putting a smile she turned around.

"My love…" she said as she fell into an embrace. "I was worried; I thought you would be mad…"

"I could never be mad at you my dear," Hades said through grinning teeth. "I take it something went wrong."

"The man got away. One of the Amazons walked in when I was about to kill him. Don't worry though. I convinced the rest they were traitors. They've been ordered to kill them when they see them."

Hades paused and looked at Antigone.

"You do realize that if they manage to talk to one of your sisters or the queen, your role will be exposed."

"I don't care my love. I love you and if they brand me a traitor so be it."

Hades chuckled darkly.

"I'm not talking about how they see you but rather it would put a delay in my plans of dominating this world. No matter I have a way to rectify it…"

As Hades spoke, Antigone saw that many of his demon minions were appearing from behind the trees.

"Our planned ambush still needs to be done. That man is just a setback. But I need you to attack the queen at the temple and kill all of her people there."

"And what about her?"

Hades smirked.

"I want you to bring her to me so she can stay on her knees while watching as I cover this world in darkness and death."

0000000

Hippolyta sat outside the temple. She and the select Amazons she brought with her had been trying to wield the sword of Perseus. Even though it seemed a one to million shot, what choice did she have? The war was on a knife's edge. She was willing to try anything.

So far none of the Amazons including herself were able to wield it. Every time one tried to grab it, their hand would burn and they let go of the sword as it would fall back into place. Athena's charm had made sure that not many people could bear it. Maybe no one at all.

Right now the Amazons were praying to Apollo and all the other gods, hoping they would send them a sign or make the sword available to them. Hippolyta wasn't that optimistic. The gods had abandoned her. It was a fool of her to think that some wild man with no memory of himself was a sign.

Someone sighed angrily and sat down next to the queen. Hippolyta turned and saw it was Artemis.

"I take it you just heard what happened in camp?" the queen acquired. They had just received a message by arrow that the prisoner had escaped with Helena's help. Antigone barely manage to survive. They were spies of Hades.

"We should've killed him when we had the chance…" Artemis muttered.

Hippolyta wasn't sure about that. Something about killing an unarmed man in prison still disgusted her. It was not the Amazonian way.

"I stand by my decision," Hippolyta explained. "Men may be wicked, but we don't kill our prisoners."

Artemis grunted angrily.

"I still can't believe Helena. I thought she was one of us."

"And I thought Hades loved me," Hippolyta responded. "Sometimes you just have to be careful around those close to you…"

At that moment there was a lot of cries of anger. Hippolyta and Artemis sprang at their feet battle ready running to the source of the noise. Many Amazons had form a circle yelling orders and having their swords pointed at something. Hippolyta and Artemis had to push through to see what was going on.

Standing with their hands up was none other than the recently escaped prisoner and Helena who were both shouting back at the Amazons. Hippolyta couldn't hear anything over the noise and realized she had a lot of Amazons who were ready to go off in a second.

"ENOUGH!" she shouted and all shouting died down. Even the prisoner seemed a little alarmed by the volume of her voice. Hippolyta then eyed Helena and the man with much anger and disgust.

"What are you doing here?" she interrogated.

"MY queen," Helena pleaded. "We came to warn you…"

"We have no interest of what new threat Hades wants to give!" Artemis shouted before spitting on the ground.

"We aren't with Hades!" the man shouted back which caused many Amazons to start shouting again.

"Liars!" Artemis yelled pulling out her large sword.

"We're telling the truth!" Helena shouted back. "Antigone…"

"Is alive. You failed to kill her!" Artemis shouted back.

"You idiots!" the man shot back. "Antigone's the traitor not her!"

A lot of Amazons began to curse at the man and like Artemis unsheathed their weapons again. Hippolyta however kept her calm and stepped forward immediately causing all the Amazons to freeze.

"What did you say?" she demanded, looking into the man's eyes fiercely.

"Antigone's the traitor. Hades ordered her to kill me…"

"Liar," Hippolyta accused as the other Amazons nodded in agreement. Antigone couldn't be a traitor. No, she loved that Amazon like a daughter. She was her confidant, her friend. There was no way she could be a traitor

"No it's true!" Helena pleaded. "She was going to kill him then ambush you here. I walked in when she was about to kill him and we managed to escape. We came here to warn you!"

Hippolyta paused. She still couldn't believe what she was hearing. Antigone betraying her and a man trying to help her. For a fraction of a second she dropped her fierce glare to one of indecisiveness. She shouldn't believe anything they were saying but yet, something in her heart was telling her to trust them. As much as she didn't want to believe it, her own trusted Amazon was behind her back the entire time.

"Think about it," the man argued. "Why would we come here unarmed as spies of Hades? We came to warn you."

"Use the lasso if you need to," Helena remarked.

Hippolyta looked at her hip to see her glowing lasso. She almost forgot she had it. After how the last time she used it, she was a little disturbed by how it could cause pain and was a little weary of it. She looked back at her prisoners with uncertainty and anger. Clearly showing she was struggling to believe them and to use the lasso. Finally she let out a frustrated sigh.

"That won't be necessary," Hippolyta remarked before sheathing her sword.

"My queen," Artemis demanded. "You can't seriously believe them…"

"I do," Hippolyta ordered. "They came here unarmed when they could've fled. If they were willing to trust that we wouldn't kill them the minute we saw them then I say we should do the same."

The Amazons all stood down. Helena let out a sigh of relief and got to her feet. The man did the same.

"My queen," Helena said with urgency. "We need to get out of here and back to the camp. Hades is planning to ambush you here."

"But what about Antigone?" the man countered. "She will kill us."

Hippolyta shook her head.

"The Amazons will listen to me over her. They won't dare kill you if I'm with you. We need to hurry."

BOOM!

The ground shook and many Amazons were thrown off the ground. Hippolyta, the man and Helena were knocked off their feet as well as many cries and roars were heard. Sulfur and brimstone filled their lungs and formed a hazy fog.

Hippolyta got to her feet. Standing at the bottom of the hill was a contingent of Hades' own forces. Demons and wicked spirits. Dead corpses armed with twisted metal. The demons were shooting magical blasts everywhere. And at the lead was none other than Antigone.

Hippolyta's heart dropped. Even though she had believed what the man and Helena had said there was no disputing it now. Antigone had betrayed them. Gone was her Amazonian armor and instead she wore black armor with twisted spikes on the shoulders and a large black sword.

Even though Hippolyta was with her best soldiers she knew Antigone had her outnumbered. Time to take charge.

"GO TO THE TOP OF THE HILL!" she shouted over the chaos of the battle as it was being initiated. "CONCENTRATE AT THE TEMPLE!"

Many Amazons began running uphill trying to beat back the forces of Hades. Artemis was in the forefront of the battle seeming most reluctant to retreat to the top. Hippolyta then turned to see Helena and the man getting to the feet.

"You two have no weapons! Hide in the temple for shelter! The gods may protect you!"

"We can still fight…"

"Do what I say Helena!" the queen ordered as a rather large demon attacked her.

"Come on," Helena said and grabbed the man, dodging from the magical blasts and slashing swords to the top of the hill, unaware someone was watching them the whole time.

Antigone glared as she saw Helena and the man lead them to the temple. Those two humiliated her. She would make them pay. This was turning out to be better than she'd hope for. She began to fight her way up the hill while being flanked with the most powerful and largest demons she had with her.

"Traitor!" a voice shouted.

Antigone turned to see Artemis flying at them with anger in her eyes. Antigone and her locked swords, both snarling and trying to violently force the other to the ground.

"Very smart Artemis," Antigone remarked. "Jump right in to a fight with no one to help…"

At that moment two demons tackled her. Artemis began to wrestle with them on the ground. Antigone ignored her and continued her charge up the hill with the rest of her demon bodyguards with her. The queen was at the front of the temple door as the rest of the Amazons were slowly being overrun. Hippolyta was doing all she could to protect the temple.

Antigone smiled.

"Blast her," she ordered to a demon next to her.

The demon wickedly shot a magical blast out of its palm right above the queen's head hitting the temple wall. The impact of the blast knocked the queen off her feet, stunning her. Antigone grinned as she reached the temple doors. She put her foot on the barely conscious queen.

"Don't leave us yet Hippolyta," she remarked. "Hades wants you to see this."

One of the demons picked up the queen and hung her over its shoulders and got ready to take off.

"Not yet," Antigone ordered. "There's still one more thing…"

She kicked open the doors and marched inside followed by her forces. Helena and the man were standing at the other end of temple in defensive stances. Neither willing to back down.

"How cute…" Antigone remarked as she slowly walked in the temple with her demon horde behind her. "You think you can beat us with no weapons?"

"How dare you enter here! This is a sacred place!"

"And where's your god now?" Antigone remarked. "They simply don't care."

Both the man and Antigone charged at their executioners screaming, ready to fight. Their speed and sudden ferocity did cause the demons to pause but only for a second. The man was immediately grabbed by the throat and thrown across the wall. The doors burst open and a few Amazons enter to help protect the temple engaging more of the demons. Antigone meanwhile was trying to kill Helena with her sword. Helena kept dodging it though.

"Yield!" Antigone grunted with frustration. "Can't you see it's hopeless?"

Helena saw out of the corner of the eye the man was doing his best to dodge two demons shooting magical blasts at them.

Antigone punched her shield towards Helena's face. Helena managed to dodge it in seconds and took advantage of it. Using her own Amazonian strength she ripped the shield off Antigone's arm. Antigone cried in pain as the straps were torn off and clutched her arm. She then glared angrily at Helena and began to swipe at her.

Helena, using the shield to block began to return back intending to punch Antigone with it.

The man saw Antigone and Helena interlocked in battle when he noticed one of the demons entering the temple. The demon had the queen's body draped lifelessly over its shoulders. He immediately tried to reach that demon in hopes of rescuing her but was pushed back against the wall violently.

Two demons approached him, armed with swords.

The man tried to move but his body felt frozen, stiff from the impact of the force. One of the demons began to advance to him, lifting up its sword. The man closed his eyes. This was it, to die like this…

CLANK!

The man looked up to see the two demons were knocked down to the ground by something whizzing by. It was a shield. Someone had thrown it like a projectile to save him. He immediately looked over and saw that it was Helena. She had thrown Antigone's shield to save him. But at a cost.

What happened next seemed a lot slower as if time was set in perpetual motion. Helena had sacrificed her own weapon and focus to save the man. Antigone took advantage of that and struck her with her sword. The sword went right through her body and Helena gagged, her eyes bulged out in surprise. Blood began pouring out of her mouth.

"Nooooo!" the man yelled. His voice sounded distant, slowed down, and muffled. He suddenly had feeling in his body began and sprang up and began running as if he got there fast enough, Helena would be unharmed.

Antigone grinned and pulled out her sword before kicking Helena on the ground and turned around to engage two other Amazons. The man didn't care about her and instead ran to Helena who was coughing blood.

"HELENA!" the man shouted and he picked her up in his arms. Her skin getting paler by the second as blood continued to soak her body. She gagged a little and when he amber eyes found his watering, pleading blue eyes, she smiled a bit, showing recognition.

000000

Hippolyta began to feel the world coming back to her just in time to see Helena collapse on the ground with Antigone leaving her body and the man hopelessly running across the temple. That sight was itself enough to cause the queen to find a fire in her blood.

Antigone had betrayed her people. Now it was hitting close to home. Antigone had slain one of her sisters unarmed. This needed to be stopped once and for all.

She immediately kicked herself free form the demon holding her and began to unload a series of punches on the surprised monster. Grabbing its sword from its hand, she drove it in to its body before turning around to join her remaining sisters in battle. Determine to fight Antigone.

0000000

"Stay with me!" the man ordered as he held Helena in his arms.

She tried to speak but she kept coughing blood. However she did manage to find the strength to slowly put one of her hands on the back of the man's head.

With sudden life, she managed to pull his head towards hers and their lips met. She kissed him and kept exploring his mouth with hers even though her lips and tongue were stained with blood. The man was caught by surprise but as if by involuntarily reaction began to return it as well. He didn't notice the iron taste of her lips from her own blood or how they were starting to feel cold.

Finally Helena broke away. The man looked in her eyes questioningly.

"I…always…wanted…to…kiss…a…man…" she said weakly while laughing through the coughs before her breathing became ragged and her eyes went blank.

The man began to sob slightly.

"No…please…no…" the man whispered. But it was too late. He couldn't feel her heartbeat anymore. The man pulled her body into his and sobbed into it. He then heard the sound of a war cry and looked up to see Hippolyta was conscious fighting ten demons on her own. Antigone was not too far away battling many Amazons. The man began to feel rage inside of him. Antigone would pay. He got up and gave a war cry as he went running towards the traitor. However he was intercepted by a large punch.

He groaned as he went flying across the temple next to a monument near the rear of the temple. Shaking his head he looked up to see a grinning beast with the head of a bull running towards him with an axe.

At that moment something flashing caught his eye. The man turn to see on the monument was a shiny sword, lying perfectly still as if waiting for someone to pick it up. Without hesitation the man grabbed it and turned it towards the charging monster.

However the moment he had the sword in his hand the temple began to shake violently. Both Amazons and the enemy ceased their fighting as they attempted to try to stay on their feet with the earth shaking. The roof of the temple began to collapse a little, forming a hole in the sky. The man was doing his best to stay on his feet while at the same time holding onto the sword which was burning his hand.

But he refused to let go. He wouldn't. Too many people died today and he wasn't going to stand by and do nothing. The sword continued to shake violently and burn in his hand as if it had a mind of its own and wanted to be free. Finally a blinding light came from the sky and struck the sword.

The man felt a shocking sensation all over his body and heard the sound of thunder accompanying it but he still refused to let go. The sword then became aflame with a defiant orange fire and then everything stopped.

For a split second, everyone at the temple had paused. Hippolyta was staring at the man with disbelief. Antigone meanwhile was showing fear. The man had subdued the sword of Perseus to his will.

The man however wasted no time and went charging at the beast that had thrown him against the wall. The beast had no time to react and was impaled by the flaming sword. The man yelled and knocked the beast's body to the ground.

Antigone immediately took off, fleeing the temple. She knew it was better to flee. Meanwhile Hippolyta and the other Amazons, sensing the momentum change, continued to assault the demons, slowly forcing them out of Apollo's temple.

000000

When the ground had started shaking, Artemis had taken advantage of it and used it to subdue the two demons she had been wrestling with. She then picked up her sword just in time to see lighting struck the temple.

Were the gods helping them at last?

However she didn't have time to think because three corpse soldiers had begun to attack her again. She fought back dodging all their weapons while using her sword and her fists to break them one by one. She cut off the head of the last one just in time to hear the sound of war cries. Turning around she saw her own queen and the Amazons running out of the temple forcing the demons out.

The Amazons outside inspired by the sight led out cheers and continued to fight the enemy. Artemis however was looking at who was leading the charge. Right by the queen's side was a warrior, a warrior with a flaming sword. The sword of Perseus. But that's what didn't surprise Artemis the most. It was who this warrior was. Their own mystery prisoner…

"Hera…" Artemis muttered in surprise before engaging herself in the fight again.

00000000

Within thirty minutes, all of Antigone's forces had fled or were slain. The hill was protected and the queen survived.

"Victory!" Artemis shouted and raised her sword in the air. Many Amazons did as well and started shouting victory chants. Artemis then headed towards her queen, who didn't seem to be that happy as the rest.

"We pushed them back my queen," Artemis said with euphoria. "We won."

"At what cost?" Hippolyta muttered looking at a sword lying on the ground. Artemis recognized it was the sword of Perseus.

"Where did he go?" Artemis asked. She was actually going to for the first time compliment a man.

However Artemis got the answer to the question almost immediately by the sound of the cheering slowing down. Someone was exiting the temple slowly. Immediately the joyful mood had changed into a somber one.

The Amazons all watched as the warrior exited the temple with a look of anger mixed with sorrow in his face. He made no eye contact or spoke a word. All he did was keep walking, his face slowly growing more sorrowful with each step as he carried the lifeless body of Helena in his arms down the hill.


	20. When Gods Meet

Amazons didn't bury their dead, they burned them instead. It wasn't out of religious reasons or for health. It was a tradition no one was sure when it started but it was a tradition they would always carry out. They would form a funeral pyre and place the coins on their eyes before burning their dead. Unless there was a special case, there would be a monument or tomb for the special warrior, but those were rare. Tombs could be broken into and robbed.

Unfortunately in this war, they weren't always able to recover their bodies which Hades took pleasure in using as his own soldiers. Luckily some like Helena had been spared that fate. Her body wouldn't be a puppet for Hades. Instead she would get the proper burial like her people and be burned at the pyre. In total, twelve had been killed in the skirmish at the temple which by what they usually were receiving was a pretty low count. But still, one death was a loss.

The Amazons had the twelve fallen warriors laid out facing the sea as the sun set behind the mountains. One pyre stood higher among the twelve for a special farewell. Helena herself was placed higher than her fallen sisters to show her importance. It wasn't because she had died today trying to protect a man or that she had bravely risked her own life to warn her queen. It was because she was always important to the Amazons.

Helena was always a little more bookish than the rest but she still was invaluable. She after all was one of their best medics along with Andromeda. Many Amazons managed to survive because of her. But most of all it was her kindness. She wasn't kind in the naïve sort of way like a child is. Nor she was kind like typical politicians trying to make themselves look good. She was, down to her heart, a kind person. A person who could see the best in anyone.

Even a man…

The warrior stood by Hippolyta and Artemis's side in front of the procession as the bodies were burned. While Hippolyta showed the practiced sorrow but poised regality a warrior queen must have and Artemis the buried rage and desire for vengeance, the warrior's face was almost unreadable. He was cold, his eyes blank. It was almost as if he was dead.

That angered some of the other Amazons who still didn't trust him. Why couldn't he show a little grief? Little did they know that the warrior didn't show grief not because he didn't want to, it was because he didn't know how to.

When he carried Helena's body out of the temple, he felt like he was going to collapse. He didn't know what to do. One part of him was tempting to spill out his emotions while the other part was trying to clamp them down. The strangest part was he wasn't as really shocked by this as he would think. It was like he already had seen death before, somewhere, a lifetime ago…

All the Amazons then bowed their heads as the fires began to consume the bodies, forever erasing their fallen sisters from the earth. Some even kneeled. The queen and her guests due to being far in the back still stood but nonetheless made the effort to bow their heads. The warrior refused. He kept staring at the darkening horizon as if he was looking something beyond there.

What happened next, the warrior didn't really remember. It was like he was an empty shell and his body just reacted. But when his own individual thought seem to be reawakened, he found himself still watching where the funeral pyres had been, now gone replaced by piles of ashes to be blown into an endless sea. All the other Amazons had left him. He was alone.

Sighing he turned to head back to the camp even though he felt he could hear the silent wind whispering a name to him. A single name. A name he tried to hear but couldn't.

"_Diana…"_

0000000

"How did this happen?!" Hades shouted angrily as he pounded his fists on his table. Antigone was in the back cowering, even though the god of death wasn't even facing her. His rage was so large she could feel it even when not even near him.

"I'm…I'm…sorry my lord," she begged. "I tried to kill him but the Amazons blocked me. I don't know how he was able to wield the sword…"

Hades had his back hunched and was looking over his model of the battlefield. He slapped it away in frustration. He was so close to winning this battle and now that prophecy. The sword of Perseus would bring his downfall. All because of one man…

"Oracle!" Hades shouted at the skeleton with glowing green eyes.

"_Yes my lord?"_

"Who is this man?" Hades demanded, even though he knew he would just get vague answers and riddles.

"_His name is a mystery even to himself. He is no longer a man but a warrior. A warrior with the power to defeat a god…"_

"No man can slay a god! No one!" Hades shouted angrily. "Will they attack tomorrow?"

"_The warrior is full of doubt; he may fight or not fight…"_

"Will he?" Hades answered.

"_Everything is in perfect balance. The scales of fate can tip either way especially for this warrior…"_

CRASH!

Hades crushed the skull with his bare hands. He was having enough of these vague riddles. He decided it was time to meet this warrior face to face. See who he really was.

"My lord, where are you going?" Antigone asked.

"I'm going out for a stroll my dear," the god said sarcastically as he put his helmet on and left his tent.

0000000

Hippolyta, Artemis, and Phillipus with a few other Amazons were looking over the maps.

"Cerberus has probably been healed by now…" Phillipus suggested. "Hades will sure to employ him immediately again."

"All the better we strike now!" Artemis said pointing to Hades encampment. "Hades wasn't expecting us to come out of that ambush alive. He is probably scrambling for a new strategy. If we strike before he has time to plan, we may have a chance."

"Too risky…" a dark skinned Amazon named Io remarked. "We might as well just drop our arms now. We are better staying her and trying to regroup…"

"Hades may interpret that as a sign of weakness and start an all out assault," Phillipus countered. "Especially if he thinks we might have a chance to turn this war he will most likely strike us before we can make any ground…"

Hippolyta remained silent as she watched the map and her trusted Amazons look it over. They were reaching the end game. The prophecy said that the sword of Perseus would drive back Hades to the abyss he came from. Antigone probably told him about this premonition so he would most likely want to end this war now. The problem was, would the Amazons better be heading over there at his own base and try to beat him there? Or did they have a better chance in letting him come to them? What about halfway?

All these strategies she had playing in her head as her own subordinates quarreled, justified, critiqued, or attempted to fix each one. They were all avoiding something though. The warrior himself. Maybe it was because they still didn't trust men or maybe because the warrior had left the sword back at Apollo's temple, but none of them were incorporating that into their strategies. To them the sword of Perseus being wielded meant more of Hades wanting to speed up to the end of the war rather than an actual advantage they can use.

Finally though Hippolyta decided it was time to speak.

"We need to consider what to do with the sword," Hippolyta said, bringing up the topic no one wanted to talk about.

"But my queen, it's back at the temple," Phillipus remarked.

Artemis nodded.

"That man refuses to fight with it. No point of planning that being in the battle."

"How do you know, you didn't ask him," Andromeda interjected.

"Asked me what?" said a cold voice.

All the Amazons froze and turn around. The warrior was sitting on the edge of Hippolyta's tent watching them. How was he able to sneak up on them like that without noticing? In fact if he didn't speak they probably wouldn't have even been made aware of his presence.

"I will take it from here sisters," Hippolyta ordered, dismissing the Amazons. "We will continue to discuss this later."

Many Amazons, especially Artemis looked reluctant to leave their queen with a mysterious warrior, let alone a male mysterious warrior but the queen was persistent. She could handle herself.

The warrior walked in her tent. Luckily the fire didn't destroy most of the queen's possessions. She only had a draft to worry about. The man was currently looking at the clay model that wasn't in her tent before.

"I made that," Hippolyta explained. The man turned around and eyed her curiously.

"I made it with…him," she said disgusted with herself. When the man didn't pry she continued to explain.

"I always wanted a girl. A little girl but for some reason the gods cursed me with unable to have children. Hades and I one day on the beach used the clay to model a baby girl for ourselves. Hades used to call it our sun and stars."

"So you were with him originally?" the man inquired a little disdainfully. Hippolyta's bright eyes narrowed as if she was going to deny or defend herself but then they relaxed.

"Yes…" she said guiltily. "I was a fool. I fell in love. After vowing to never love a man again, I found Hades. I thought he would be different. But he used me. I was just a means to an end to him to try to fulfill his desire for power."

"And now you are here to try to redeem yourself? Prove you aren't just some idiot woman who let herself get seduced?"

"Watch your tone…" she snapped. "There are things bigger at stake than just my personal desires. The fate of the world is in our hands."

The man gave a sarcastic laugh.

"Fate of the world…" he muttered angrily before turning away.

Hippolyta looked at him curiously.

"We could use your help. You were able to wield the sword of Perseus which was…"

"Predicted to help bring Hades down, I heard the mutterings from your people. I'm sorry though I don't believe in fate or prophecies. I only believe in myself."

"Whether you believe it or not, we can still use your help…"

"Now you want my help. Earlier this day you were treating me like some sort of spy and now you want me to lead your people on the front lines."

"I know we made a mistake and I apologize deeply for that. We shouldn't have been so suspicious of you. But we really need your help. We need to save Man's World…"

"Why do you care?" the warrior asked.

"What?" Hippolyta asked confused.

The warrior turned around.

"Why do you care about Man's World? From what I understand you don't trust them. You isolate you and your people from them. Hades would probably offer your people a deal if you helped him. Why do you care?"

Hippolyta stared back into the piercing blue eyes before sighing and sitting down. She rubbed her hand through her hair.

"Because I still believe in peace…"

The warrior snorted.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand peace," she snapped angrily.

"I have nothing against peace," the warrior replied. "I'm a realist. I just don't think it can happen."

"It can happen if your kind would make an effort."

"We can't save the world Diana!" the warrior snapped. "You do what you can that helps you go to bed at night. You fight the small battles you can win! You don't try to beat the big, unrealistic ones!"

Hippolyta stared at him.

"Who's Diana?" she asked.

"What?" the warrior asked confused.

"You called me Diana. Why?"

The warrior shook his head. "I'm sorry I get all of your names mixed up."

The two remained in silence for awhile until after a long sigh the warrior spoke again.

"The point I'm trying to get at is Hades is just a name to an endless pattern. There is always going to be evil. Some foe to fight, some force to defeat. And every time you knock it down you think it's over and then another one takes its place. It's an endless cycle," the warrior explained cynically.

Hippolyta paused. She for awhile had kept feeling those same doubts as well. Were her efforts pointless? Was her fight really all for nothing? Btu she decided she wasn't going to lose this argument yet.

"Then why do you fight?" she asked. "From what I take it you've fought before and only a truly noble warrior could've wielded the sword."

"I fight because I can…" the warrior explained. "I don't give up and just keep fighting."

"Then why do I get the feeling you are here to tell me you aren't going to fight with us tomorrow?" Hippolyta asked.

"Because this is different. I fight small battles. The ones that I know aren't over my head. The ones I know if I succeed in, whether it's saving one person from a pack of cannibals or protecting those cornered by those who prey on the weak, it makes it worth it to me. It's what helps me rest. Because I know the minute I get up tomorrow there's going to be someone else who needs my help."

The warrior turned around to look the queen in her eyes.

"I'm not like you and your people. I'm not a soldier. I'm not one to just give my life for a hopeless cause…"

"There is no such thing as hopeless!"

The warrior sighed.

"I'm leaving tonight. Whether Hades wins or not I could care less. This is not my war. Not my fight. Please don't stop me from leaving or I will be forced to fight back."

The warrior then turned around and began to exit the other side of the tent.

"For what it's worth," Hippolyta shouted to him that caused him to pause.

Neither dared to speak again. Both were waiting what the queen would do next. Swallowing hard the queen said in her softest voice as she could.

"Thank you for coming back for us," she remarked.

The warrior sighed, not bothering turning around.

"Don't thank me. Thank Helena."

And with that he was gone into the darkness.

0000000

Metron and Batmite watched as the warrior walked away from the queen's tent working his way to the outskirts. He easily bypassed the guards despite security being doubled. He just kept walking without direction, without purpose.

"I don't understand…" Batmite whined. "Why is he being a sissy?"

"He's not," Metron remarked. "He's a realist. He only believes in what he knows will work or matter."

Plus there was the fact he had almost no sense of identity due to the Omega Sanction. It was funny how the Batman willingly gave his life to help his friends in battle. Now he seemed close to abandoning them.

That caused Metron to think. Was it Batman that made him who he was, or was it the people in his life? Was it the Batclan and the Justice League that made him the person he was today or was his own choices?

Then there came the question of choice and free will. Still checking the machine, the timestream was on the right course. No major changes had happened. But Metron could say for certain that neither he nor the incompetence of Batmite led to this. Majority came down to Batman's own free will.

This was really interesting. He would definitely need to record this after he ensured Batman had served his purpose. But still, just because Batman on his own seemed to be setting down the right path, time was still in the flux. Past was still present.

Occasionally he needed to put a few things in place to "steer" Batman back in the right direction.

Metron looked at the imp.

"Get ready to convince him to fight," Metron explained as he directed his chair to follow the warrior without a cause.

000000

The warrior kept walking, not really paying attention to where he was going. It was as if his legs knew where to go. He had been walking what felt like hours when he stopped. He was somewhere familiar. He looked up to see a temple. A temple that showed signs of being attacked earlier. The man laughed sarcastically. Of course he would bring himself to this. Or was it someone pulling the strings? He made to turn around when he saw something flash on the ground against the moonlight.

Sitting peacefully on the hill was the sword. The damn sword. The sword that everyone said was needed. Because he had dropped it to carry Helena's body, no other Amazon was able to pick it up and thus it was just left there. Almost as if it were part of the natural area itself.

Not really sure what he was doing the warrior picked it up. He could feel the heat in his hands again. Except the sword last time didn't seem to catch on fire or get struck by lightning. It was as if it could sense its master's doubts and fears. It was not willing to fight either. Deciding the item needed a better resting place, the warrior made it up the hill to the temple, ignoring how his mind replayed memories from the battle earlier that day.

He saw the altar on the other end and walked to it. The moonlight pouring down as if indicating where to place the weapon. The warrior walked quietly on the stone floor, not even making an echo. He stopped at the altar and taking one last look at the sword before sighing lowered it on the altar. It looked so harmless just laying there peacefully.

"Such a silly object is it not?" asked a voice that sounded like silver tarnished by sulfur.

The warrior immediately turned around to find a tall man, if you could call it a man. This giant of a man wore black armor mixed with gray and red. He carried a sinister helmet in his hand. His hair was black and long with curls and a beard. He had a devilish smile to him. The warrior knew who he was.

"Hades…" he threatened angrily.

"Aw so I guess my reputation does precede me, I'm touched."

The warrior looked at the sword. It was said it could hurt a god.

"I come in peace," Hades explained. "Besides, this is my nephew's temple. As being of the same blood, I can't desecrate it."

"But your forces can…" the warrior said angrily.

Hades let out a sigh.

"Regrettable. But I wasn't here. I can't control everything that goes on."

"You came here to kill everyone."

"Kill is such a strong word. Why does everyone fear death? It isn't so bad. It's quite pleasant in fact…"

"What do you want?" the warrior asked, glaring at him.

Hades for a second seemed insulted and annoyed that a mortal talked to him like that. But he kept his composure and put on again a friendly smile before walking towards the warrior.

"I come to try to convince you that you don't need to do this. I'm sure old Hippy has told you how I seduced her and used her for my own selfish desires. Well the truth is I didn't. I actually did love her dearly and wasn't pleased she saw things my way. It actually hurts me a lot more to fight her and her own people than you would believe."

"I don't have to believe anything from you," the warrior remarked.

Hades let out a throaty laughed.

"You truly aren't afraid of me. I can smell fear on you. You reek of it. But you aren't afraid of me. I will give you one for bravery. It's a trait I always admire."

Hades by this point had reached the warrior. He then began to walk in a circle around him.

"Let's both drop the guises and admit it. We both know of the prophecy. The one about supposedly you carrying the sword and forcing me back to my homeland. Well if it is even true, and I'm not saying it is, you would be making a mistake."

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm the salvation for man. Death is salvation! Think about it! The world is cruel. There is famine, injustice, crime, and war over the pettiest things from family lineages to arguments over pointless artifacts. The world needs order, justice. And there is only one absolute to justice; death. It doesn't discriminate, it doesn't judge. True justice is death!"

By this point Hades walked behind the warrior and put both his hands on the man's shoulder.

"I intend to conquer this world and finally bring real peace. Not the one Hippolyta talks about, but true peace. Oblivion."

"So you intend to bring the underworld to the living?" the warrior asked.

"Yes I do. With death everywhere. There will finally be true peace and under my rule I will ensure it stays that way."

"Then why come to me?"

"Because I would like to offer you a place. You aren't like any other mortal I've met before. You're full of power, so much power. There is something resting in you I can sense it deep. Enough power to make a god tremble."

"I don't have any power," the warrior remarked.

"That's what you think," Hades sneered and let go of the warrior's shoulders before stepping back to the middle of the temple, his back turned to the warrior.

"Join me and help me defeat the Amazons. Help me conquer this world and I will reward you greatly. I can give you whatever you want. With death coming to the living, you will never experience pain again, no loss. Why I can even bring those you love back from the dead."

The warrior paused at that. For some reason that appealed to him. Hades smirked knowing he had the warrior's attention.

"Just think of a better world. A world with no loss," Hades had walked up to the man again and was looking down at him.

"All I need you to do is bow to me and swear allegiance."

The warrior seemed unsure. It appeared Hades' offer was working.

"Who was it that you loss? Was it your family? Friends? A lover perhaps?"

The man finally looked up at Hades and made eye contact.

"And what would Helena say about this?"

"Who?" Hades asked his smile turning into a frown. A little insulted he was supposed to know some pathetic person.

The warrior glared at the god of death.

"The woman who died right in this very spot in my arms. The woman who died trying to defend all life here. The woman who just wanted to experience the world in peace."

"But don't you see? With me in charge I can bring her back…"

"Dead is dead!" the warrior shouted back before turning around.

"How dare you turn your back on me mortal!" the god of death snapped. "I am a god!"

"You aren't a god…" the warrior remarked as his eyes looked back down on the sword sitting on the altar. "…a god wouldn't bleed!"

And with that he had grabbed the sword which came ignited on his touch and swung around with so much ferocity and speed Hades didn't have time to react. The blade cut across his face.

"ARGH!" Hades yelled clutching his face and bowling back. The man just stood by, carrying the flaming sword.

Hades was still clutching his face tightly before he pulled his hands away. For a brief second his face transformed into something else, like some sort of monster before it reverted to its original self. Except he know had a cut across it.

"You will pay for that mortal!" Hades spat.

"You can't harm me here," the warrior said with cool confidence. "Otherwise you would've killed me instead of trying to talk to me. Plus I now know I can hurt you."

Hades glared angrily before pointing a large finger at him.

"You will regret this tomorrow. When the sun rises, the Amazons will fall to my feet and I will throw your body in the deepest depths of Tartarus never to see the light of day."

"I always preferred the dark anyways," the warrior shot back, glaring angrily.

Hades gave one last angry look before a black cloud of smoke overtook him. The black cloud of smoke then headed toward the temple door, into the night.

There was a popping sound and the warrior turned around.

"AWESOME!" Batmite said. "He was all like, 'I'm master of death', and you were all like 'I don't fear death' and he was all like 'you will bow to me' and you were all like 'screw you!' and slashed him in the face!"

The warrior bowed his head angrily.

"What do you want?"

Batmite paused.

"Well I was going to try to convince you to fight back but it seems Hades already did that for me. You are going to fight tomorrow aren't you?"

The warrior paused and looked at his sword.

"Better to die on my feet than reign on my knees," the warrior remarked.

"Oh man that's so epic!" Batmite shouted. "But you need a costume! Don't worry; I've made some adjustments…"

Batmite snapped his fingers and next to the warrior's feet appeared armor. It was Amazonian except it was for an Amazon with a larger frame. Almost a perfect fit for a man his size. The armor also instead of being the usual Amazon colors was black. The helmet was different. Instead it had two winged shape black things on the sides. Lastly was the shield which was grey with a black logo on it. A logo in the shape of the bat.

The warrior looked at the imp questioningly.

"Hey, they all have cool animals on their shields and I figured a bat would suit you well."

"Where did you get this?" the warrior asked. "How did you find the time?"

"You were like knocked out with a fever for almost a month. I got bored watching you sleep and borrowed a couple things and added my own designs."

000000

Hades walked in the woods by himself angrily. That mortal would pay for his insolence. They all would. He needed to think of the most creative and evil punishment just reserved for that man. He wanted to kill him first though. Kill him right in front of Hippolyta so he could watch the last remains of hope leave her eyes when she realized she had lost.

Suddenly Hades froze before laughing.

"No use to conceal yourself. It takes a god to find a god."

A whirring sound was heard and a man in a blue suit on a strange yellow floating chair appeared. Metron eyed Hades with a cold look, unreadable.

"Hmmpf," Hades muttered curiously. "You aren't Greek and definitely not Egyptian. Norse maybe? Or are you even from this world?"

"It doesn't matter where I'm from…"

"Ah you aren't from this time," Hades remarked. "That would explain why that man reeked of being out of place."

"If you are implying that I sent him here I didn't."

"Then why don't you send him back to his time?"

"Unlike the Olympians, I prefer to not interfere. I rather sit in the shadows and observe instead of trying to play against fate."

"Says the god who allows a man to wander in the past," Hades shot back. "You're playing with fire."

Metron smiled.

"I was referring to your fate…"

Hades laughed.

"So you came to try to convince me that I will lose and that I should stop otherwise it threatens the time or future yet to come? Well I'm sorry my friend. This is my present."

"I wouldn't dare try to convince you to stop," Metron remarked. "Like I said, I don't like to interfere."

Hades laughed again.

"You keep telling yourself that. So what do you believe in my friend? Do you believe in fate and destiny? Is time set in stone? Or is everything a product of accidents and free will?"

"I just observer, I don't believe," Metron countered.

Hades shook his head.

"You are worse than Athena sometimes. Well if you came here to try to convince me to stop, I won't. This island will burn by tomorrow night as I send out my forces to conquer this world."

"You won't succeed," Metron remarked calmly.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because you have been fulfilling your own fate," Metron remarked. "I haven't done anything. Everything that has happened the past few days was your fault. If you didn't try to have the man killed, he wouldn't have escaped and reached the temple where the sword was even though your intent was to kill him to prevent him from reaching it. If you didn't try to intercept Hippolyta at the temple, he wouldn't have been inspired to grab the sword and discover he can wield it. If you hadn't tried to convince him to join you he wouldn't have been inspired to fight you. You are fulfilling the prophecy in your attempts to change it. It is why you will lose and within thousands of years you will be defeated again. And that man will be present as well."

Hades face flushed red with anger for a second upon realization but the god kept his cool.

"You sound like you are speaking from experience."

Metron didn't say anything but continued to give a smug grin to Hades.

"Tell me my friend," Hades asked. "The only reason I didn't kill him yet and tried to convince him to join me mainly was due to the fact I could sense a lot of power in him. Destructive power. Power enough to make a god cringe. But I got close to him to realize the truth now. While he lives that man is a walking destructive weapon."

Metron didn't say anything but changed his facial expression to a slight cold frown.

"Is he even aware how you've been manipulating him? You may try to act like you are better than me but you aren't. You don't like getting your hands dirty but you still find your ways to interfere. Tell me, is he aware that you plan to use him as a weapon? Have you told him that you plan to kill him once he serves your purpose because while he stays alive, the more likely he will bring doom to us all?"

Again Metron didn't say anything. That was all the answer he could give.

"Don't try to patronize me. All of us gods are the same. We do what we can and manipulate those beneath us in our attempt to change our destinies and fate. I just go about it in a different way than you do."

And with that Hades turned around and began to walk away, showing the conversation was over.

"Please stay out of this. There isn't enough room for two gods of death on this world…" Hades warned as Metron began to fade away.


	21. The Last Stand

Artemis went to her queen's tent. She knew Hippolyta wasn't there but she was just hoping she could find her. No one had seen the queen the rest of the night. All the Amazons knew was that the queen decided they would be marching to Hades as soon as the sun reached midday. The Amazons had spent all night getting ready. Problem was, no one knew where the queen went to. Many Amazons started rumors that the queen had abandoned them like the mysterious warrior.

Artemis refused to believe that. She knew Hippolyta; she wouldn't leave them now or never. She entered the tent and not to her surprise found it empty. Deciding it was okay to let her guard down, Artemis dropped the serious look she always wore and sighed. This was it. The Amazons were probably not going to survive anymore. The last stand, the final push.

So many had died. But with Helena that became a reality to Artemis. She always saw death as glorious, as something to admire. But now she saw the truth. There was no glory in dying in battle. Only death.

Taking a seat on a plush cushion she leaned forward and rubbed her forehead before something caught her eye. It was a book, half burnt, sitting on a table. For some reason Artemis was curious about it and picked it up. She never was one for books.

Skimming through it she realized it was one of Helena's. Helena had a habit of scribbling notes of her books. From what Artemis gathered she had been reading it recently. This was of Egypt. Artemis could feel the papyrus.

Artemis could understand Egyptian but she couldn't read hieroglyphics. Yet she was able to get the idea. The drawings on the papyrus detailed what looked like Egyptian priests performing a spell. There were six of them pointing at a dark shadow. Further down the scroll the shadow was shown in front of what looked like a doorway.

The next image was of one of the priests pulling a knife and slitting their wrists. Artemis frowned at that. Suicide was the coward's way out. But she continued to read through the story. The shadow now was being pulled into the door way as the priest laid there, his blood spilling everywhere. The next image then ended with the door closing shut.

Artemis raised an eyebrow curiously, she then looked at Helena's notes and annotations and everything was making sense to her. Apparently the Egyptians had found a way to close the doors to underworlds permanently from the outside world. In ancient times before Osiris took control, the underworld in Egypt was opened and haunted by a dark force.

The Egyptian priests manage to banish the darkness back to where it came by using a ritual. A sacrificial one. By sacrificing his own life and spilling his blood, one priest managed to banish the darkness back to the Egyptian underworld and sealed the door shut from the physical world forever.

But why was Helena interested in this?

Artemis continued to scroll through Helena's annotations and found one scribbled at the very end of the scroll.

_Spell roughly translates to:_

_By this blood being spilt,_

_I Close This Dark Abyss,_

_Where the Doors Remain Locked,_

_From here to nevermore._

Understanding had reached Artemis. Helena wasn't reading for pleasure. She was trying to find a way to win the war. And it looked like she had just found one. Even in death Helena's presence was still felt.

Hastily Artemis rolled up the scroll and ran out of the tent. She needed to find the queen and she needed to do it fast.

0000000

Hippolyta stood on the beach looking out into the sea. She was barefoot and letting the waves caress her feet. This would probably be the last time she would feel the ocean breeze on her face and the smell of salt water. The warmth from the sun and the sound of gentle waves. A single tear rolled down her face. She had led her people, her sisters to slaughter…

"My queen!" a voice shouted. Hippolyta turned around to find Artemis with Andromeda, Io, and Phillipus running up to her.

Hippolyta sighed. Her solitude was over. Her people needed her to lead.

Artemis sprinted to the queen before stopping, not even pausing to catch her breath. She was holding what looked like a half burnt Egyptian scroll.

"What is it Artemis?" Hippolyta asked confused. Artemis was never one for books.

"This…" Artemis said before opening the scroll and shoving it into Hippolyta's face. Hippolyta could make out it was an Egyptian story illustrated by pictures and hieroglyphics. Scribbled all around though were someone's annotations in familiar writing…

"Is that…"

"Helena's handwriting," Artemis explained. "She found how the Egyptians manage to seal their underworld from the physical realm. She wrote how to do it for us!"

"For all we know this is a theory," Phillipus remarked a little cynically. "Helena never did test this out and why did she never come forward if it worked?"

"It doesn't matter. Maybe she figured it out before…before she could tell us…" Andromeda remarked, choking a bit when she almost brought up Helena's death.

"The bottom line is," Io said trying to get people back on topic. "This might be our only chance to stop Hades once and for all."

Hippolyta looked back down at the scroll unsure. She saw the image of the body lying in blood as the door closed.

"But this require someone to sacrifice themselves," Hippolyta noted. "I can't ask any of you to do that."

There was a pause among the Amazons before Io stepped forward.

"I'll do it," she remarked.

"Like Hades no!" Phillipus remarked. "I'm older than you. I'll do it!"

"You guys are more important. I'll do it!" Andromeda argued.

"Enough!" Artemis shouted and before anyone could react she grabbed the scroll from the queen's hand and tore it to shreds.

"Artemis!" Hippolyta yelled in shock.

"What are you doing?" Phillipus demanded.

"I'm the only one who knows the spell and the scroll is destroyed. I'm the only one who can do it now!" Artemis said fiercely.

Hippolyta felt a tear rolling down her face.

"Artemis, I can't ask this from you…"

"It is my choice, not yours my queen," Artemis said proudly. "I will happily give my life to ensure your survival. Our sisters, our people need you."

Hippolyta feeling more tears roll down her face pulled Artemis in to an embrace. The other Amazons watched but said nothing. They could tell the queen was truly moved by Artemis's actions and they were allowing her to forgo any sense of regality at the moment.

Finally they broke away and Hippolyta looked at Io.

"How are we coming along?"

"We should be able to march to Hades ahead of schedule," Io explained.

"There's one problem," Phillipus remarked. "The gate to the Underworld is underground, majority of Hades's forces are above. How are we going to get through there?"

"A diversion…" a baritone voice explained.

All the Amazons turned around in alarm to see a warrior behind them clad in black Amazonian armor. On his head he wore a helmet with strange black protrusions on the side. The shield he carried had what looked like a bat drawn on it.

"You!" Artemis said a little angry. The other Amazons looked likewise.

Hippolyta however put a hand up to signal she would handle this.

"Where did you get that?" Hippolyta asked.

"Found it, made some adjustments. I hope you don't mind," the warrior remarked.

"What are you doing here?" Hippolyta asked.

"I'm here to help you…"

"So you can abandon us at the eleventh hour?" Phillipus sneered.

The warrior ignored that slight and looked at Hippolyta.

"Hades came to me last night. Tried to convince me to join him. He's afraid of me. He thinks the prophecy will be true."

"And what's that got to do with anything?" Hippolyta asked.

"I'm your diversion," the warrior explained. "Lead an all out assault on Hades's camp."

"We can't beat them like that. He has unlimited forces," Io remarked.

"No we can't beat him in the long run, but we can give enough time for a select few of us to enter underground to the gateway…"

"Where Hades is probably guarding," Hippolyta remarked.

"And that's where I come in," the warrior said. "Hades will think your strategy will be having me beat him with this," the warrior said indicating to the sword he had sheathed on his waist. "That should distract him enough for Artemis to do what she needs to do."

Hippolyta looked unsure.

"Do you think you can beat a god? You are just a man."

"It's not about me beating him. It's about me doing what I can to distract him."

Understanding hit Hippolyta and the other Amazons. The man was willing to give up his life to allow them to defeat Hades. They understood why he was able to hold the sword of Perseus.

"I can't ask you to do this…"

"It's my choice," the warrior remarked to the queen. This wasn't a discussion.

Hippolyta sighed and bowed her head. She was asking so much from everyone else. How could she even look them in the eye anymore? But then her heart told her she needed to be the warrior queen her people needed. It was time for her to take command again.

"Very well," she said before looking at Phillipus.

"Rally every able body. Today we march to death's own door!"

0000000

When the sun had reached noon, the Amazons were already halfway there to their destination. Despite carrying all their armor and weapons and moving as one large unit, the movement was pretty quiet. Like the split second when someone realizes their own impending death. All the Amazons had grim looks on their faces. This was probably the last moments of their lives for most of them.

Some were thinking how they would die. Others were thinking who would miss them if they were gone. Some chose to not even think about their own death but tried to imagine what Elysian Fields looked like if it even existed or if the gods would even allow them there. A few Amazons of the more cynical mind were dreading if they survived the battle while Hades emerged victorious. How they would be on their knees, enslaved to watch as Hades spread his darkness all over the world.

Up at the front of the formation marched six people. Andromeda and Io stood on the right side, both trying to show confidence and hide their fears even though it was obvious. Artemis and Phillipus on the left, showing their grimmer dispositions as if expecting the worse. In the middle marched the queen and the unnamed warrior in black. Both had unreadable expressions. Cold, detached, as if they were just looking over something trivial than what they were leading themselves into.

Meanwhile as they approached closer to their destination, the sunlight grew dimmer and darker. As they kept heading north, they headed to a mass of grey storm clouds. Clouds that had been there since the onset of the war to cover Hades's forces. Hippolyta wasn't sure how Hades was able to do that but assumed he must have made a deal with the winds to ensure he was casted in a perpetual shadow.

It didn't take long for the advancing Amazons to completely get out of the remaining sunlight. They were now under the cover of the grey. They were close to their last stand, their final battle. And they could sense it. They could hear the distant calls and roars of Hades's forces as they prepared to destroy their attackers. They could smell the stench of sulfur and decay. It appeared Hades was waiting for them to come to him.

Finally the front of the Amazon unit reached a top of a hill.

If the warrior was surprised by the sight before him, he didn't show it. For miles stretched an entire army battle ready. An army of demons, monsters, corpses, and skeletons all ready to go. In the middle there was a rocky outcropping and a black hole which the man was able to deduce as the entrance to the cave. At the sight of the first Amazons peaking over the hilltop, Hades's forces began to roar and chant. Beating their weapons to a slow and ominous beat. A sound of doom.

And from the entrance to the cave something came out. A swirling mass of black darkness, like a cloud of smoke that wouldn't be scattered by the wind. As the smoke exited the cave, the forces parted to create a pathway for it, making sure to kneel as the smoke went by. The smoke soared upward before heading to Hippolyta and her fellow warriors. Phillipus and Artemis got their swords ready but Hippolyta raised her arm.

"This is our last meeting. No blood will be drawn yet," the queen announced. She then looked at the warrior and Artemis and beckoned them to follow her. The other Amazons staid back in front of the formation as the queen, Artemis, and the warrior in black marched down the slope meeting the black mass of smoke halfway.

The black smoke then spread out and began to surround them. Artemis pulled out her sword as the warrior glared into the black mass. Hippolyta however kept her calm and wits. Hades did have a habit for theatricality. The black mass continued to swirl around them but a figure began to emerge from the darkness. Two figures to be exact. As the figures came closer to the group in the middle, their features became more defined. One was tall and broad shouldered clad in dark armor not unlike the warrior. The other was smaller, a more feminine figure with short blonde hair. Her armor too was clad in black.

"Antigone," Artemis said angrily, glaring at the traitor who stood by Hades side.

Antigone pulled out her sword threateningly.

"Now, now, my dear," Hades said in his evilly sweet and calm voice. "There is no need for that right now. We want to talk to our guests first."

Hades stepped closer to the group with Antigone at his side. The cloud of black smoke still surrounding them, cutting both off from their forces.

Hippolyta coldly looked at the god of death before realizing he had a cut on his face.

"What happened to your face?" she commented, half amused.

Hades glared and Hippolyta was sure she spotted the warrior for the slightest second smirk.

"Hippy," Hades crooned playfully. "Why the hostility?"

"What do you want?" Hippolyta demanded. "You wouldn't demand a parlay unless there was something you wanted."

Hades gave a dramatic sigh.

"I want this war to end. I know it's hurting you and your fellow sisters and it breaks my heart. It breaks my heart despite all your efforts, my siblings and relatives refuse to help. Can't you see it's hopeless? They don't care about you. It's why I tried to get the Titans to dispose of them. They shouldn't be in charge."

"This isn't about them. I'm here to stop you, not win the favor of your family."

"Stop me from what?" Hades asked incredulously. "From finally liberating Man's World from the evil known as life? Free will? You know what it is like. Men are wicked, cruel, and evil. Gods like us are so superior to them. Man can't be trusted to guide their ways."

As Hade spoke he made sure to look briefly at the warrior with his wicked dark eyes. The warrior's face remained impassive.

"Think about it Hippy," Hades implored. "Lay down your arms and all your people will be spared. Why fight something that is inevitable? I bring the next stage of society! A society free from war! Under my rule everything will be alright. No longer will we watch as man and their corruptible ways destroy each other. We know what's best for them."

Hippolyta continued to stare at Hades.

She then suddenly unsheathed her sword, Artemis and the warrior watched her unsure. Hippolyta then placed the sword on the ground and drew a line.

"What is this?" Hades asked amused.

"This line," Hippolyta explained raising her voice. "Is the end. You and your forces will not advance beyond this line. You will not move forward! We will hold you and push you back! You will not pass beyond this and I will ensure that!"

Hades glared at Hippolyta.

"You are a fool Hippy, you can't win!"

Hades then looked at the warrior.

"Mystery mortal. Don't be a fool too. You especially won't survive this. Come join me. I will forgive you for your mistake. Join me and I can even help you remember who you are, even get your memory back."

The warrior just looked at him coldly.

"Some things are better left forgotten," the warrior remarked.

Artemis and Hippolyta smirked at that slight. Hades and Antigone were clearly angered by the lack of respect.

"So be it," Hades said with grim fatality. "You will be the first to die in my new world order."

Hades and Antigone then disappeared into the swirling black darkness. The darkness then concentrated to one black mass and flew away, exposing the three back to the outside world. The darkness continued to fly back to the edge of the cavern. As it hit it, Hades and Antigone emerged.

Hades grinned wickedly and pulled out his sword.

"Kill them, kill them all!" Hades commanded.

The dark army roared and began to charge towards the Amazons.

Hippolyta turned around to the rest of her army on top of the hill.

"AMAZONS!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. "FIGHT FOR PEACE! FOR LOVE! FOR LIFE!"

The Amazons cheered and gave war cries and began charging down the hill to join the battle. The Queen, Artemis, and the warrior didn't bother to wait though. Instead they went charging to the oncoming onslaught, ready to engage.

Hippolyta made contact first and decapitated two demons with ease. The warrior meanwhile, using the sword which was on fire again, took out an entire group of corpses. Artemis meanwhile was head butting and viciously fighting two monsters Hades had summoned from the pits of the Underworld.

Soon the other Amazons caught up and fought. Calling this a battle would be an understatement. This was the apocalypse. Good versus evil, light versus shadow. Freedom versus slavery.

Much to the surprise of many, the Amazons were fighting with such viciousness and ferocity that Hippolyta's warning was true. Hades army didn't advance beyond the line. They were pushed back from it. The Amazons were way more motivated than they ever had been. Maybe it was the adrenaline coming from sure defeat or maybe it was they were inspired by the recent turn of events, but clearly, despite being outnumbered, the Amazons had the advantage right now.

Hippolyta found herself back to back with the warrior who just knocked a demon in the face with his shield.

"We need to regroup with the others!" she shouted as she plunged her sword into a growling monster's chest.

"Good luck trying to find anyone!" the man replied before realizing a spear was heading to them. "DUCK!"

The queen and warrior dodged it just in time to see it hit a rather large demon that was heading towards them. The man then slid to the ground, hacking two skeleton soldiers with his flaming sword.

"We'll just keep fighting to the cave!" Hippolyta ordered. "We can meet the rest there!"

"And what about them?" the man remarked as he punched a demon in the face in one hand and gestured to the rest of Hades's forces with another.

"My sisters have it under control," Hippolyta said proudly as she saw some demons run away in fear from a charge led by a small group of Amazons.

The warrior smirked and kept fighting his way north, with the queen not too far from his side. It was weird but they worked pretty fluid as a team. The warrior may've not had powers but he was a combat genius. He had good awareness of the area and was always a step ahead in thinking against the foe. Plus he knew how to use the sword to his advantage. Hippolyta meanwhile had the fierceness and reflexes beyond anything one could hope for. She truly was the Queen of Amazons.

After much fighting with no signs of stopping the two manage to get close to the cave. The warrior hacked away the sword at any foes that came near them while the queen looked around trying to catch sight of her special team. Where were they?

"AARGH!" Artemis shouted at the top of her lungs as she appeared from the mass and threw a large monster against the cave wall before impaling it with a sword.

"Sorry I'm late," Artemis apologized half heartedly, slightly grinning at the recent kill she got.

"A little help here wouldn't be too bad," the warrior remarked as he continued fighting with his sword, shield and even sometimes his hands, against the horde around him.

Artemis grinned and joined the fray jumping over two demons before pulling out a knife and throwing at a random green demon charging at the man.

The Queen smiled at the sight before her as she saw Andromeda, Io, and Phillipus running up to meet with her. She noticed Andromeda had a nasty cut on her eye.

"Are you alr-"

"Just a flesh wound," Andromeda remarked. "Are we ready?"

The four Amazons looked to see that the warrior and Artemis were demolishing any of Hades's forces that dared to get close. In fact it looked like they were chasing after them at one point.

"We can't let them have all the fun," the queen remarked and pulled out her sword, ready to fight her way through the cave.

000000

Metron sat with his hands folded watching the scene before him. This battle was interesting. Hades clearly had the advantage in unlimited resources and reinforcements. Yet the Amazons were putting an oppressive stand. They were driving the force back. But it was still only a matter of time.

Sooner or later they would tire and Hades would overwhelm them and kill them all. But they would win. They had to. The future wouldn't exist if Hades one. But Metron knew the future was up for grabs. Hades seemed to have sense that. Future is such a relative term to use with time travel at work.

His focus though was on one man. The only man among the woman fighting the last stand against an army of death. He watched as he, the queen, and the other Amazons pushed their way through to the entrance of the underground. Ready to go to the gates and try to banish Hades to where he belonged.

This was truly remarkable. Once again, Batman was fighting a dark god with no hopes of beating the god head on. It was like Darkseid. Batman was just fighting the god to distract him so others could destroy him. Truly Batman was either the smartest or dumbest man there ever was.

"Ouch that's got to hurt!" Batmite cried while he chewed on popcorn.

Metron closed his eyes; a sign of annoyance the imp had interrupted his thoughts. He pushed a button on the chair.

"Get ready to go underground," Metron remarked as he followed the party as they passed through the underground entrance.

0000000

The descent to the underground, Hades's own main base and the entrance of the underworld was pretty uneventful. Sure an occasional demon or small force of some dead bodies would try to intercept the group but the Amazons and the warrior pushed them back with ease. The more they descended, the harder it got to hear the battle above. It was nothing more than a faint heartbeat to them. A small reminder that others were giving their lives to give them time to stop Hades.

"Remember," Artemis warned. "Make sure Hades is in range of the underworld gate. Don't want to risk having him hanging on the sides and not get sucked in as the door seals."

"Understood," Hippolyta nodded. "The rest of us will be sure to draw him out in the middle."

Their descent finally stopped as the entrance began to expand wider. Before they knew it they were entering a large underground cavern. It was littered with bodies and rank of death. In the distance was the entrance to the underworld. Two doors wide open, a swirling mast of orange. A portal to another world. And standing in front was Hades himself. His back turn to the group.

He suddenly turned around grinning.

"How cute," he teased. "You use your Amazons to allow you to get close to me."

"This ends now!" Hippolyta shouted.

"Yes, sadly it does," Hades remarked as the ground began to shake. The bodies that had littered the cavern began to come to life and sprang up. Armed with weapons and shields, ready to protect their master. Meanwhile the doorway began to shake and distort. Something was coming from the other side.

"Uh-oh…" Io said with foreboding at the sound of a growl.

A giant dog's head appeared out of the portal snapping. It was followed by another, and another. The heads came out of the portal revealing to be attached to one large dog body. The three headed dog was black with a pointed tail. Teeth sharp and large as swords. Eyes yellow with black slits like death and blue saliva.

Each head was growling and looking at the six warriors in the distance. Hades walked up and began to pat the beast playfully.

"Aww yes, Cerberus is feeling better now," he croaked before pointing at Hippolyta and her company.

"Sic them boy!"

Cerberus's heads all barked and began to charge wildly at them. Despite his large size, it was a pretty fast moving beast. Meanwhile, Hades's elite bodyguards began to charge as well. Hippolyta looked at her own sisters with fear. This was it. The final moment. No turning back. She finally made eye contact with the warrior.

In a surprising moment of tenderness his gaze changed from the cold glare to a warm and sympathetic one. His blue eyes seem to offer her understanding and comfort.

"For Helena," he whispered.

Hippolyta nodded and gave a war cry while charging into the fray. The rest followed.

000000

Artemis usually would love to get in the thick of battle but not this time. She made sure to hang around the edge. She needed to get closer to the door. According to Helena's notes, every gateway to the underworld had a marking usually nearby to the side to signal the location. It was there where she needed to spill her own blood to seal the door.

The problem was she was underground, in the dark, with a battle of end-of-the-world ramifications going on. She didn't have the luxury to easily locate it. Nonetheless she would not quit. She was going to die today and on her terms, not at the hands of some dead body.

She jumped to the left to avoid the charging Cerberus. She saw the warrior and Io began to try to slash at the big dog. She quickly continued her approach to the door, knocking down any of Hades forces that tried to stop her. She was about halfway when she felt the ground shake again.

Almost losing her balance she looked up to see more reinforcements for Hades were exiting the portal. She needed to hurry. With determination she kept running closer to the gateway.

00000

Hippolyta slashed at two dead bodies that lunged at her before getting tied up against one. Grunting she manage to free her arm and jam the sword in the corpse's head. The corpse didn't show signs of pain but Hippolyta didn't care. The stabbing provided enough force for her to push the corpse back and break free.

She cut the body in two and punched another before she felt a presence behind her. Turning around she saw death himself heading towards her. Hades marched slowly and gleefully towards Hippolyta, slaying his own forces that got in his way. In a matter of no time the two were face to face. The battle going on around them forgotten. It was just the two of them.

"After everything it has come to this. Two lovers now fight for the fate of the world," Hades mused. "How tragic."

"Yes, your performance in the bedroom was always disappointing," Hippolyta taunted.

Hades showed anger at the slight and swung his sword at her. Hippolyta dodged and took a swipe at the god. But Hades was took quick and jumped to the side. With his other hand he swung a mace at her. She ducked before jumping in the air and jamming her sword in his shoulder.

Hades grunted slightly but didn't stop moving. He elbowed the queen in the face before kicking her in the gut sending her flying across the cavern wall. He then took another swing at the queen with his large mace.

Hippolyta put up her shield and blocked it, making a loud banging sound. She gritted her teeth in slight pain as the shield vibrated against her arm.

The fight was on.

0000000

Io and the warrior looked up to see the three headed dog running towards them. It was angry and rabid. Six yellow eyes madly looking at them. Phillipus and Andromeda meanwhile were taking on the rest of Hades's army by themselves.

One head lunged at Io which missed her by inches. Another then snapped at the warrior. He swung the sword at its nose and the head whined. The third then tried to attack the warrior before Io ran at it and whacked it with her shield. The warrior swiped at one of the paws and the heads all whimpered.

Io and the warrior watched as the beast whimpered a little before the wounds they caused began to heal. The eyes looking at them.

"How did you hurt this thing last time?" the warrior asked.

"He was far away from the underworld. Being near it though, he heals quicker," Io explained.

"Fantastic," the warrior muttered as the dog lunged at him again. This time two heads at once.

000000

Hippolyta and Hades were interlocked. Both struggling to gain the upper hand. Hades may be a god, but Hippolyta had Amazon strength. It was a battle of wills. The two foes snarled and tried to force their swords against each other. Hades then backed away suddenly, causing Hippolyta to lose her balance and fall forward.

He took advantage and using the butt of his sword beat her down on the neck. Hippolyta cried in pain and Hades kicked her over. She groaned and he stomped a large foot on her, digging into her belly.

"I gave you a chance to rule by my side, be my queen, and you rejected it!" Hades said angrily although there were signs he was legitimately hurt.

Hippolyta laughed, coughing up a little blood.

"Queen? Is this what it's all about? That you couldn't win my heart?"

Hades glared angrily and brought up his sword for the killing stroke. Hippolyta responded by producing a knife from her side and stabbing the god in the foot. Hades howled in pain and put his weight off her. Hippolyta rolled over and sprang to her feet. Armed with the knife.

Hades while crying in pain had dropped his weapons to clutch his foot. Hippolyta lunged with her knife but Hades blocked it with his hand. Hippolyta responded with a punch to his face which Hades recovered from and began to unleash repeated body blows on her.

They had no weapons now; they were fighting with their bare hands. Hippolyta made to punch the god which he blocked with his hand so she tried a different tactic. A nice knee to the crotch. He was a god, but he was a male god.

Hades's voice groaned a few octaves higher after that

00000

Artemis was close to the door, sifting through the dirt. The marking had to be there somewhere. It had to be. Helena couldn't have been wrong. She never was. In her peripherals, she could see Hippolyta and Hades wrestling on the ground as the others were busy with Cerberus and Hades's army.

She needed to find it fast.

As her fingers brushed away dust and dirt frantically, she finally felt something on the ground. Excitedly she brushed the dirt away to discover a marking on the ground. An engraving. It was spelled in Greek Letters. It said "Close".

Artemis smiled, she found it.

She dropped her sword to pull out a dagger which was unusually large. She took a deep breath. This was the turning point. No going back now. She began to speak the spell. The engraving lit up with blue light causing her to pause. Good it was working. She placed the dagger on her wrists and closed her eyes…

OOMPH!

Artemis was knocked over and the dagger flew out of her hand. She looked up to see a woman in dark armor with short blonde hair and haughty eyes.

"You!" Artemis shouted at Antigone and got to her feet.

Antigone laughed and with her long twisted sword, swiped it at Artemis. Artemis ducked behind biting her teeth. She had no weapon now. And Antigone was probably the best at swords out of all the Amazons.

"So that's what Hippolyta was up to…" Antigone taunted. "Well I'm sorry Artemis; your blood will be spilt elsewhere."

Artemis responded by picking up a rock and throwing it at Antigone. It hit her in the gut and despite her armor, the force was still felt. Antigone grunted and Artemis went up clasping her fists together and slamming it down on Antigone's head. Antigone responded by tackling the taller Amazon. The fight was on.

00000

The warrior and Io struggled with Cerberus. The beast was fast and had three heads attacking at different directions. As soon as they focused on one the other would take its place giving that head time to heal and strike again. Io and the warrior were in the middle of attacking the middle head before the other two snapped at them. A paw then swiped at them flinging them across the cave wall. Both Io and the warrior grunted.

"This isn't working…" the warrior complained.

"You got a better idea," Io snapped as Cerberus began to walk towards Phillipus and Andromeda who were slowly getting overrun.

"Actually I do…" the warrior remarked and took off running. All of Cerberus's heads were preoccupied and not paying attention to him at the moment. Perfect. The man ran up and began to climb one of Cerberus's back legs. The dog didn't seem to feel it.

He then began to run across the back at great difficulty due to the dog violently flailing around and attacking Hades own forces. Making sure not to lose his balance he kept heading towards the point where all the heads met. That had to be a soft spot. Cerberus may be been magical but he was still an animal.

With all his might he plunged the flaming sword in the spot. All the heads jerked upward involuntarily and whined. They all tried to turn around to snap at the man but he was too far back. He kept twisting and digging the sword, torturing the beast.

Cerberus turned away from the group and violently ran until it hit a cave wall violently. The warrior fell backwards rolling off the dog and landing on the ground. The sword landing next to him.

He looked up to see Cerberus whining pitifully before collapsing on the ground. Breathing heavily and ragged. Whimpering like a harmless puppy.

"Good boy," the warrior remarked sarcastically. He then looked into the distance to see Hippolyta and Hades on the other side of the wall battling with just their fists. He looked over to see Io coming to his side.

"Go help her, I'll take care of these guys!" she commanded indicating to the army around her.

The warrior nodded and took off running towards the queen, hoping he could help her in time.

000000

Hippolyta staggered back from Hades blows. Her face was bloodied and bruised. She screamed and charged at him. Hades pulled her hair and slammed her on the ground kicking her in the chest. Hippolyta gasped for breath. She felt like a lung just punctured.

Hades lifted her up by the neck to strangle her.

Hippolyta with sudden energy wrapped her legs around his waist and using her hip strength jerked the god of death off the ground which she felled on. Hades grunted in pain and Hippolyta got up. As Hades kneeled for a second to catch his breath, Hippolyta kicked him again earning a groan of pain from him.

She shot another well aimed punch but Hades got a second wind and grabbed her wrist and began to twist it. Hippolyta struggled but Hades had the advantage. He was slowly breaking her arm. Hippolyta cried involuntarily and bit her teeth as Hades grinned.

Hades brought her closer and in a taunting voice began to shush her.

"It'll be all over soon my dear…"

CRASH!

Hippolyta slammed her head into his, creating a gash on his face. Hades cried and was knocked down by Hippolyta. She had managed to grab her sword again and had it pointing at his throat.

"Yield!" she commanded.

Hades however laughed wickedly and punched her in the side. Hippolyta didn't react as quickly as she thought she would. Nor did she expect to feel cold steel cutting through her side and tremendous pain. She clutched her side feeling blood gush against her hands and Hades own hand driving a knife deeper in the side.

"I knew you would hesitate," Hades remarked. "You don't have what it takes."

He then pushed Hippolyta off of him. He got up and dusted himself. She was still clutching the wound trying to stop the blood from flowing. He picked up his own sword and had it on her shoulder touching her neck. He could easily slit her throat right now with the slightest twitch. He was smiling at the irony, the ultimate role reversal that just occurred.

"How fitting. I will put your head on a pike as a symbol to all who oppose me," he teased before swinging his sword back.

Hippolyta just sat there helplessly. She didn't have the fight in her anymore. She failed. She just stared up pitifully, awaiting her fate as Hades had the sword swung over his head.

Hades suddenly groaned in pain and fell to his knees. Revealing someone in black armor wielding a flaming sword. Hades turned around to stare at the warrior.

"You should've killed me when you had the chance," Hades remarked.

"I don't want to kill you," the warrior remarked. "Even if you are death incarnate. However, I know this hurts you."

Hades then swung his sword violently at the warrior who dodged it. The warrior made two quick swipes across the chest. The sword cut through Hades's armor and the god groaned in pain. He glared like his own wild pet and punched a closed fist. The man lifted up his shield to block it. The shield being of Amazonian armor was able to absorb most of the impact but it still vibrated and hurt like hell.

The man groaned and Hades elbowed him, sending him on the ground. The man however was quick on his feet and got back up, sword ready.

"Pathetic. Do you think you could defeat a god?"

Hades then lunged with his sword so fast, the warrior barely dodged it. Hades reflexes were much faster than the warrior's. However the warrior was good at predicting Hades' movements. For a while the two fought. Hades repeatedly tried to attack the warrior who managed to dodge the blows and occasionally cut the god of death with his sword.

Hades was getting more frustrated and angry by the second. This man was a mortal. He shouldn't be beating him.

The warrior swung his sword at Hades again but this time Hades reacted. He grabbed the warrior's wrist tightly. The warrior grunted in pain as Hades slowly crushed the wrist with his hand. He didn't break it right away though. He wanted to make it tortuously slow as possible.

"Does it hurt, little man?" Hades inquired mockingly.

The warrior responded by spitting in his face.

Annoyed Hades responded by throwing the mortal across the cavern into a wall. A wall with a dark gaping hole nearby that led to an even deeper cavern. The warrior impacted the wall with so much force it shook violently.

The warrior groaned and slid to the ground. He was falling unconscious and his head was ringing. Smiling Hades walked to the warrior. The warrior was still paralyzed from that recent hit, groaning in pain.

"The story ends here for you, dark warrior. No one to save you. I will enjoy crushing the life out of you."

The warrior however despite his head ringing, heard something. A faint sound. A faint screeching sound. A familiar sound.

The warrior began laughing with a deeply pained chuckle. Hades laughed as well and picked the warrior up by the throat.

"What's so funny?" he grinned wickedly.

"You…woke…up…your…neighbors…" the warrior taunted.

Before Hades could respond a whooshing sound came out of the hole in the wall and a swarm of bats enveloped him. Hades in surprise involuntarily let go of the warrior. The warrior picked up his sword to watch the swarm attack the god of death. These were huge bats and angry. The fight had awoken them from their long slumber and they were attacking the biggest threat. Blindly Hades swatted them away like flies. Of course they were more of a nuisance rather than a hindrance but still, it was enough time for the warrior to get his bearing again and charge at the god of death with his own bat plastered on his shield.

Meanwhile Hippolyta still on her knees clutching her side and hissing in pain helplessly watched the sight before her. She felt herself going dizzy and black. Io, Andromeda, and Phillipus were doing their best to fight off Hades army. Artemis meanwhile was struggling with the traitor Antigone. She then saw the warrior attack Hades again who was still being attacked by a swarm of bats he had disturbed.

Seeing that warrior despite it being painfully obvious he was out of his league fighting Hades made Hippolyta feel something burn in her chest. Anger. No way was she going to let a man do better than her. Picking up a sword and ignoring the pain in her side and that her world was going black, she ran towards Hades, ready to fight him once again.

000000

Artemis was on the ground, mounted on top of Antigone while punching her repeatedly.

"You…traitor…bitch…"

Antigone bucked her hips up sending Artemis flying over her. She quickly grabbed her sword and swiped at Artemis who ducked.

"Me a traitor? Open your eyes! Hippolyta betrayed us! She fights side by side with a man!"

Artemis charged at Antigone who used her black shield to hit Artemis in the face dazing Artemis to allow her to punch her again with it, knocking the tall Amazon off feet.

"He's ten times the Amazon than you were…" Artemis coughed weakly trying to get up to her feet.

Antigone glared angrily at that and jabbed her sword at Artemis who managed to barely dodge it. She hit Antigone's arm to cause the traitor to drop her sword. Antigone moaned angrily before hitting Artemis in the face with her shield again.

"A better Amazon?" Antigone said angrily and dodged Artemis' punch and countered it with her own. Artemis fell onto her back. Antigone charged up and kicked her. Artemis moaned and Antigone jumped on her, dropping the shield and began to pummel the tall Amazon mercilessly.

"How is a pathetic mortal better than me?" she shouted and began to strangle Artemis. Artemis felt her eyes rolled back and struggle for breath. Her arms failed wildly. Antigone's grip was too strong. Pitifully Artemis moved her arms around until she felt her fingers brush against cold steel.

Antigone's sword! Laid there forgotten, up for Artemis' taking. If only she could reach…

"Some Amazon you are…" Antigone remarked. "Putting your faith into a man."

Artemis muttered something.

"What's that?" Antigone responded.

"He…doesn't…kill…" Artemis choked out.

Antigone laughed.

"Since when did you get soft Artemis? He doesn't kill makes him better than me? A lot good that does you now!"

"But…I…do…" Artemis croaked as she finally managed to get a grip on the sword and brought it upward. The sword impacted Antigone in the side. Antigone's eyes widened in shock as blood poured out of her mouth.

Artemis knocked her off as the traitor clutched her side coughing. Antigone looked at Artemis with begging eyes. Artemis however showed anger and no pity.

"This is for Helena," she remarked and drove the sword through Antigone's throat. Antigone's body collapsed, her blood spilling on the floor. Artemis sighed before noticing some of Antigone's blood had reached the engraving on the ground. The engraving lit up again with white light.

Artemis stared at it. It looked like Antigone ended up helping the Amazon cause after all. The engraving had deemed Antigone's blood as an appropriate sacrifice. All that was needed to say the spell.

Artemis looked around and made sure she had something she could grab on when the doors start to close. Closing her eyes she began to speak:

"_By this blood being spilt I close this dark Abyss; where the doors remain locked, from here to nevermore."_

The engraving lit up even more and a faint groaning sound was heard. Artemis made sure to dig her hands onto a crevice in the cavern wall.

"Here we go…" she muttered.

000000

Hippolyta and the warrior kept attacking the god of death. With every attempt he made to block Hippolyta, the warrior would cut him with the sword, causing Hades to get weaker and wilder. He was like an injured animal slowly being put down.

Hades however had enough and with sudden speed grabbed both Hippolyta and the warrior by the necks and threw them to the ground. Hippolyta landed closer to him and he made to kick her in the injured spot on her side. Hippolyta moaned and coughed more blood.

"ARGH!" the warrior shouted as he placed his shield on his back and ran up to the god of death repeatedly swinging his sword at him. It was causing the god to back up to the middle of the cavern, but it was also sacrificing the warrior's defense. Something that Hades, between the constant pricks, was able to take advantage of.

The god of death pulled the warrior into a crushing bear hug. The warrior groaned and struggled but the god of death was too strong. He was only human after all. The god of death slowly tightened his arms to feel the warrior's bones strain from the vise.

"Foolish gesture. You can't beat me head on!"

"I know…" the warrior grunted defiantly. "I just wanted to get you in front of the door."

Puzzled Hades turned around to realize he was in front of the gateway. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a blinding light. From the distance a white light was shining from the ground. Antigone's body, drenched in blood was nearby. One of the Amazons meanwhile was speaking a chant.

"NO!" Hades shouted but it was too late. The ground began to shake slightly and a humming sound was heard. The orange portal that led to the underworld began to distort again before there was a slight popping sound. Hades dropped the warrior and tried to run somewhere to hold onto something or get out of range of the door. The warrior meanwhile slid his sword back in to his sheath and likewise tried to find something to hold on to.

A powerful force was suddenly felt, pulling both the god of death and the warrior towards the door. Hades grabbed onto the side of one of the doors, trying to hold on against the force. The warrior meanwhile managed to hold onto to a rock mostly buried in the ground, but his grip was slipping. Looking, he could see Artemis had manage to find a good spot to hold onto on one side and the queen was too far to the other side of the cavern just out of range of the force created by the underworld closing on itself.

A pitiful barking was heard and the man ducked as the large body of Cerberus was pulled back into the underworld along with many of Hades forces that were in the cavern. Io, Andromeda, and Phillipus were hiding behind another wall out of reach of the force field. Good, they all were going to make it. Except him…

Yet for some reason, the warrior didn't feel too shaken up by that. He of course was trying to hold on like Hades was but he wasn't afraid of death. He would spit and laugh at death's own face before getting on his knees.

000000

Above the cavern, all of Hades's forces began to collapse and disintegrate. Since the underworld was being separated from the physical world, the cursed bodies and demons were losing their connection to the underworld and thus were falling apart or turning into stone.

Many Amazons began to cheer in victory. They had won. Despite all odds, they had won.

But Hippolyta didn't hear those cheers. She didn't think they won yet. The warrior was clinging on to dear life. She wasn't going to let him die. She lost too many today, no, the past month. She would save him.

The queen took off her lasso and examined it. It glowed for a second. She knew it was risky. The last time it touched the warrior, it burned him. But it was the only way. Using one end of the lasso, she tied herself around one of the columns of the cavern and stepped closer to the door. She could feel the pull slightly but held her ground.

She began to lasso the other end towards the warrior just in time to see him let go.

"NO!" she shouted just as the lasso caught his wrist as he was pulled into the underworld. The warrior groaned in pain as the lasso tightened around his wrist and stopped his fall into the portal.

"Hang on!" she ordered.

000000

When the warrior let go, he thought it would be quick. How wrong he was. Immediately he felt a burning sensation in his wrist and that his arm was being tugged another way against the force of the underworld portal. Looking up he saw Hippolyta holding her lasso trying to pull him up.

"Hang on!" she shouted. "Don't you let go!"

The warrior began to feel the familiar burning sensation. The lasso was hurting him again. He began to shake his head violently. It felt like it was going to split. He felt like he passed out but he willed himself to ignore it. He could tolerate the pain. He could….

"ARGH!" a voice yelled and the man felt even a greater force pulling him back. The man felt his wrist beginning to slip from the lasso lop but he gripped it as tight as he could ignoring the burn.

The man turned around to see Hades grinning madly, pulling on his legs.

"I'm taking you with me!" Hades mocked as the warrior slowly lost his grip. The combination of the force from the underworld, Hades trying to pull him back, and the lasso's burning was too much. The warrior knew he couldn't hold on. Especially since his head was about to crack from the onslaught of images his mind kept showing him.

He sadly turned around to look at Hippolyta one more time to let her know he didn't blame her. That his death was his choice, not hers, and that he appreciated her efforts to save him.

Except when he turned to look at Hippolyta, it wasn't Hippolyta holding the lasso. It was a woman with raven black hair, passionate blue eyes, and strange armor holding the other end of the rope. Her eyes were pleading and showing fear. And the warrior recognized her.

The shock of recognition caused the warrior to let go as he and Hades fell into the underworld.

"NOOOO!" the woman shouted.

"DDDIIAAAAANNNNAAA!" the warrior cried helplessly reaching his hand to her as he was pulled in. He felt a burning pain around his body and a blinding white light.

"BRUCE!" Diana shouted as she saw him pulled into the underworld by Hades while the doors slammed shut.

"NO!" she screamed and jerked herself out of bed. This couldn't end like this, she needed to save him!

It was then Diana realized she wasn't at the gates of Tartarus but sitting up in her own bed. Her body reeked with cold sweat and her breathing was rushed. Her heart was still pumping adrenaline. Diana looked around to make sure she was still in her room before letting out a sigh.

It was just a dream. A nightmare. The worst nightmare she could think of. A nightmare that made her think one of her dearest friends was dead only for her to wake up and realize it wasn't real, just a dream. And to remind her that her friend was already dead a month and a half ago.

00000

Metron and Batmite watched as the doors slammed shut, ending the war once and for all. The four Amazons began to cheer and pick themselves up at the realization they had banished the god of death once and for all. Hippolyta however wasn't cheering. She was holding onto her lasso, standing still while staring at the door as if expecting the warrior to somehow break down the doors.

Metron then looked at Batmite.

"Are you crying again?" Metron asked.

"No! I mean, maybe! Oh this is just terrible! He died! After everything he died!"

"Batman's not dead!"

"Really?" Batmite said excitedly and began bouncing around. "How did he live? Oh tell me! Tell me! He had some backup plan didn't he?"

"No," Metron responded coldly. "He once again got lucky and jumped through time just as the doors closed."

That was close. Too close. Maybe next time he should make sure and ensure Batman didn't get killed yet. Metron needed him. He was both the doom and the only hope to save the universe. He needed him alive and ready to explode so he could coerce Apokolips from ending the war in the future.

"Where did he go this time?" Batmite asked as Metron typed at the computer on his chair.

Metron didn't answer and a bubble formed around him and Batmite, teleporting them to the next moment of time Batman was sent to.

000000

The week after the defeat of Hades was filled with celebration. Sure there was a time of mourning for all those who gave their lives, but the Amazons had won. Against all odds they had won. It was better to honor their dead by celebrating the victory they had fought for.

Even Artemis was enjoying herself.

The only one who didn't celebrate was Hippolyta. She instead took habit of hiding in her tent, only coming out to give a speech reluctantly. She didn't want to be seen. She spent many days and nights just sitting in her tent staring at her lasso and thinking about the warrior. The dark warrior who changed everything. The one who gave her people not only victory but hope as well.

And now he was dead, probably being tortured by Hades at the moment.

She kept replaying the last moments she had with him. How she could see him struggle to try to hold on even though the lasso was burning him. How at the last moment in a state of madness probably brought on by the lasso he looked at her and called her a name. A name she heard him say before.

Who was this Diana? Was it a woman he loved? A sister? A friend? Whoever she was, that man in his last moments alive thought the queen was her.

"My queen?" Hippolyta heard a voice.

Hippolyta turned around to see Artemis enter the tent with a look of uncertainty on her face.

"We really wish you would take time to celebrate with us more."

"I never was one for parties…" Hippolyta said coldly.

"By Hera!" Artemis swore. "You should be enjoying this victory. Our fallen sisters wouldn't want you moping like this! Not when the gods…"

"The gods?" Hippolyta asked angrily getting out of her seat. "Where were they this whole time?"

"I…"

"Where were they when we were almost murdered at the temple? Where were they when we battled Hades in the cavern? Where were they when that man was mercilessly pulled into the underworld with Hades? They abandoned us!"

"With all due respect my queen, have you ever considered that the gods sent that man to help us?"

The queen glared.

"Leave me Artemis," she demanded.

"But…"

"LEAVE!" Hippolyta shouted.

Artemis didn't waste time and ran out.

Hippolyta let a few tears fall to her face before looking at the idol of Hera in her tent.

"Was this all part of you r plan?" she asked angrily while falling on her knees and screaming to the heavens.

"I did everything without your help and guidance and yet I still believed in you! Haven't I've been punished enough?!"

She then collapsed and began sobbing.

"Haven't my people suffered enough?"

A blinding light appeared and Hippolyta shielded her eyes. The light cleared to reveal a beautiful woman with brown hair in a toga.

"My goddess," Hippolyta said and dropped back to the ground, expecting the worse. She had just defied them. They were here to punish her.

Hera however placed a gentle hand on Hippolyta's shoulder.

"Rise, my child," she said in a friendly tone.

Hippolyta looked up in surprise and slowly got to her feet.

"Forgive me my…"

"There is no need to beg for forgiveness, Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons," Hera explained. "You have done well."

"I…"

"Zeus made sure we didn't interfere not to abandon you but to test you. He wanted to see if you were truly sorry for your mistake and that you were worthy of our forgiveness. And you just proved it. Your people will be rewarded and under our protection forever."

"But…"

"This island," Hera said, not letting Hippolyta have a chance to speak. "Will become fertile again. We give this to you and your sisters. You all have a home finally where you can live forever in peace, isolated from the wickedness of the world. You will also be given the power of flight from Hermes so if you ever get separated from the island, you can find your way back. We only ask you do this on one condition."

"What is that?" Hippolyta asked unsure.

Hera sighed.

"Zeus has made a key to open the underworld again. He has had it scattered into pieces across the world. He wants you and your sisters to stay on this island and guard the underworld…"

"Why did he make a key?" Hippolyta asked a little repulsed with the possibility of Hades coming back.

Hera sighed.

"There are many ways Hades can come back. Zeus has made a key in case there comes a time when even we are desperate enough to enlist his help. You must try to prevent anyone from opening the doors again without our approval though. Hades as you know is cunning and will try to escape."

Hera then noticed the clay baby on the stand.

"And I have also decided it's about time you finally get a reward for your sacrifice."

"What do you mean?" Hippolyta asked.

"Don't be modest, Hippolyta," Hera said compassionately. "You were the queen, the hardest job of all. You've had to make many hard decisions, way many than one should have to make in a lifetime. And all you've ever wanted was a child. A child to raise as your own. Well I will grant you that wish."

Hippolyta gasped at that. She couldn't believe this. She was getting a child, something she had desired for so long.

"Cut your hand and wipe your blood on this," Hera ordered while pointing at the clay model. "By morning you will have your wish granted."

Hippolyta was puzzled by that command but wasn't going to question the will of the gods. Hera showed signs she was about to leave.

"Wait!" Hippolyta asked. Hera smiled at her.

"What about him? The man who came to help us?"

"What about him?" Hera asked.

"Are you going to let Hades torture him in the underworld for eternity after everything he did? He's too honorable and deserves better than that!"

"Hippolyta you should know that Hades will never be able to harm those whose hearts belong in Elysian Fields. Besides he isn't in the underworld."

"What?" Hippolyta asked confused. She saw him die with her own eyes.

"Your warrior didn't worship us. Up until the end he didn't even believe we were gods. He wouldn't be able to enter our underworld. Instead he's somewhere else…" Hera explained cryptically.

"Where?" Hippolyta asked. She didn't care if she had to sail across the world to an entrance to another underworld and try to find him. She just wanted to see him one more time. Let him know she was truly appreciative of his efforts and actually thank him.

"That doesn't matter to you. Your place is here, leading your people," Hera said sternly, letting Hippolyta know they weren't discussing this. A blinding flash of light came and went and Hippolyta found herself alone in the tent.

She then looked at the clay model unsure. Hera said to wipe her own blood on it. It was an odd request but if Hera herself came down to tell her, so be it. Hippolyta pulled out a knife to cut her hand. Blood dripped out of it. She smeared it on the clay model. At that moment she was overcome with much drowsiness and she managed to walk herself to her bed and sleep. For the first time in two months she slept peacefully.

000000

Hippolyta woke up relaxed. A gentle breeze blew through her tent. It was a beautiful morning. She then heard the sounds of someone crying. A baby crying…

Immediately Hippolyta jumped out of bed. The crying was loud and nearby, right across the tent. Hippolyta hurriedly ran to the source and saw where the clay statue was the night before instead was a baby. A beautiful baby girl, full of life, crying.

Crying in joy Hippolyta picked the baby up and held her close. The baby immediately stopped crying as if sensing this person holding her was her mother and opened her eyes to reveal bright blue ones. Excitedly, Hippolyta ran out of her tent.

"Sisters!" she shouted excitedly. "The gods have given me a daughter!"

Immediately all the Amazons sprinted over to see the new one added to their ranks. Artemis was the first one, pushing many out of her way while being closely followed by Andromeda, Io, and Phillipus. All the Amazons grinned at the new baby that was being held tight by her mother.

"Where did she come from?"

"Is she an Amazon?"

"What are we going to name her?"

Questions like that were shouted at the queen but she didn't care. After so many deaths she had seen the past few months, she had finally saw life. Her faith was rewarded. And she didn't need to worry about finding a name.

Some wanted to name the baby after Helena. Others wanted to name her after her own mother. But Hippolyta heard none of that. The name was already picked out. It would be something she would remember the fallen warrior by. She may've never known his name, but she knew the name of one woman he knew in his previous life that he was close to.

"Diana…" Hippolyta cooed at her child. "My little sun and stars."

000000

The warrior laid unconscious on the hay, manure surrounding him while he basked in his nudity. Suddenly his eyes jerked open and he sat up screaming.

ARGH!" he shouted.

His scream was responded by a neigh and he felt a hoof collide with his face knocking him back down. The man clutched his face while groaning. His body ached everywhere and was burning. And he was naked. Not again. He looked over to see the culprit to the recent punch to the face was horse. He got up and realized he stuck his hand into something brown and mushy.

The warrior closed his eyes and cursed under his breath. He was hoping he didn't just put his hand where he thought he just put it in, because it smelled like what he though it was a lot. He tried to get up but realized his body was aching all over. He felt like he got into a fight.

And then he remembered. Hades, the Amazons, the battle…What happened? How did he escape? He then remembered this wasn't the first time he saw a blinding light and woke up somewhere else. Whatever had happened, it happened again.

First things first. He needed to find some clothes. He looked around and realized he was in a stable. Good luck trying to find some clothes here. At that moment he heard someone come in. The warrior tried to find something to cover himself to no avail.

At that moment a familiar face came up to his. It was a man in gold and red armor with a strange crest on it.

"Excuse me my good sir," the man said in a familiar polite English voice. "I am Sir Justin of the Round table and was wondering if you could tell me if Lord Vandal's castle is nearby?"

It was at that moment Sir Justin realized the warrior wasn't clothed, showing off his nude body that was covered with cuts and bruises and that he had his hand covered in horse manure while standing near the rear of a horse.

"My heavens!" Sir Justin shouted in shock and disgust.

**Up next, as an enemy of Batman's attacks the Justice League, Ra's begins to plot with his new elite team, the Justice League tries to recruit Dick to take Batman's seat, and one founder will be forced to face some emotions she had been trying to keep buried for a long time.**


	22. Buried Feelings

Bane sat in his chair in the underground base, staring at Killer Croc while flexing his muscles challengingly.

"I can still kill you…"

"I like to see you try monster," Bane mocked.

Meanwhile Riddler was drumming his fingers nervously on the table while humming to himself. Being around two brutes on the verge of breaking out into an all out fight was making him nervous. Two-Face was flipping his coin absent mindedly while occasionally shooting an evil glare at Scarecrow who chose to ignore him. They haven't been on speaking terms since Scarecrow left Two-Face to join Ra's.

"Riddle me this…"

"No!" Two-Face threatened, pointing his gun at the Riddler. Riddler gulped.

"Relax Eddie," Scarecrow remarked. "He won't shoot you without flipping his coin first."

Two-Face shifted his glare back to Scarecrow.

"Perhaps I already flipped for you…" Two-Face whispered in a hoarse voice. "And am just waiting for the right time to strike."

"I'll feast on your bones!" Croc yelled getting out of his seat at Bane who was pumping Venom into his body.

"I always wanted some crocodile skin boots," Bane taunted.

"Now, now, now boys!" a high pitched voice rang out in the distance, causing many of the villains' hairs to stick up. It couldn't be.

A figure in a purple fedora and purple suit entered the light carrying a cane while being followed by a woman in a jester costume. His wicked eyes lit the room with his evil grin stretched across his face.

"I thought you were dead…" Two-Face remarked.

"Sorry to disappoint boys, but I'm back! And I've never felt better!"

Joker then proceeded to take a seat on an empty chair and put his feet on the table.

"Hey Doc!" Joker said looking at Scarecrow. "I think I'm getting crow's feet, can you help scare them away? Hehehehehahahaha…"

"Good one Mistah J!" Harley said and laughed at the joke.

The Joker then laughed himself silly at his old bad joke. None of the villains laughed but stared at him with distrust.

"Nobody likes a snob…" the Joker muttered before stretching.

"How did you even find this place?" Bane asked curiously. "From what I understood you didn't even have the strength to get out of bed…"

"Because I invited him again," said a deep voice. The seven turned around to see Ra's Al Ghul enter followed by a beautiful woman with dark eyes and long black hair. She had a more eastern look to her unlike her father's more dominant Arabic background. She wore a black skin tight suit with a belt around her waist showing multiple guns and knives. Ra's however instead of his usual emerald cloak was wearing a black robe.

"You all know me and know each other so I don't think introductions are necessary," Ra's said. He then noticed that all of his guests, especially Bane, were eyeing the woman with interest.

"Ah this is my own daughter Talia," he explained. "Deputy Head of the Society and heir apparent to my legacy…"

Two-Face snorted.

"What legacy?"

"I beg your pardon?" Ra's asked politely.

"You got us here in an underground cave. You talk about being around hundreds of years which isn't possible. You claim to be a master of something we can't comprehend. Well why would some ageless master even enlist the help of a bunch of freaks?"

"Have you checked yourself in the mirror Harv? You're no beauty pageant winner yourself," the Joker taunted.

Ra's put his hand up.

"Mister Dent brings up a good point. Why would I enlist your help? Well as many of you know, I often battled with your dear Dark Knight…"

"May he rot in hell," Croc muttered while others nodded eagerly.

Talia, who was standing behind Croc at the moment in a surprising show of strength grabbed Killer Croc's arm and twisted it behind his back while slamming his face into the table. Croc gulped in surprise and tried to fight free but she had the perfect hold. Any movement would cause him to dislocate his shoulder.

"I won't tolerate any disrespect to the fallen Dark Knight. I had handpicked him to be my successor and forever will hold respect for him…"

Talia then released her hold and Croc sat back up while fuming madly at her. She showed no fear but cold indifference.

"So what? Are we sloppy seconds?" Riddler asked.

Ra's just calmly shook his head.

"No. You all are something different. Something special."

"Thanks," Scarecrow muttered. "But why do you need us?"

Ra's sighed.

"I've walked this earth six hundred years. In my whole life I have only seen one thing. Urban civilization is destroying our planet. The capitalists and industrialists have created a society where man has to scramble over each other like wild animals to survive while at the same time their machines pollute our planet and drain our resources…"

"I didn't know we were in a hippie rally," Two-Face remarked. Ra's ignored him.

"It was then I realized. Society needs to be wiped clean. Urban civilization must be wiped off the face of the world. We need to start over. Back with being in nature…"

Bane got up to his feet.

"No disrespect _Se__ñ__or_, but I'm a mercenary," he responded. "I only look after myself…"

"You all can leave any time," Ra's responded. "However I ask you stick around before I give you all a gift. If you still want to leave you are more than welcome to."

Bane in spite of himself sat back down. His curiosity was winning him over.

Ra's then continued to speak.

"I had come up with multiple plans to restore balance to Mother Earth. Many have failed, especially due to the Detective. But after he died, it was then I realized something. I realized I had made my quest too personal. I needed to branch out, receive some help. And now that the Detective is gone something else came across me…"

The Joker made a farting noise with a whooppi cushion.

"Come on, I've seen dead bodies tell more exciting stories than this!"

Ra's clearly was showing he was getting annoyed by the lack of disrespect but kept his calm.

"I realized that the Justice League, without Batman to help them, is powerless. I can bring them down. With both them and Batman out of the way, no one can stop my Purge!"

Many of the villains were laughing.

"Seriously?" Scarecrow asked. "You think you can bring down the Justice League?"

"I'm not," Ra's smiled. "You are…"

The room immediately went silent. Even the Joker, who was still grinning wasn't blowing raspberries anymore. He was eying Ra's with interest.

Two-Face laughed.

"This is funnier than any of the clown's jokes…"

"Hey!" the Joker shot back angrily. "My jokes at least make sense!"

"Think about it," Ra's spoke, asserting his authority. "The one person on the Justice League who could take them all down wasn't Superman, Wonder Woman or the Green Lantern. It was the Detective. You all know how he thinks. There is always a plan. He always knows a weakness and won't hesitate to use it to his advantage. Only select few like yourselves have given him pause."

"And this is why you want us?" Riddler asked, a little insulted that Killer Croc and Two-Face had been chosen with him. Neither of those two appreciated the use of intelligence as much.

Ra's smiled.

"Exactly. You all gave the World's Greatest Detective pause and hesitation. Clearly with your talents working together you can bring down the Justice League."

None of the villains were laughing or muttering. They were all pausing. Ra's Al Ghul's offer did seem tempting.

Two-Face got up out of his seat.

"This is suicide," he muttered.

"You're not going to consult the coin?" Scarecrow asked in a taunting voice.

"It can be done," Ra's stated. "With your talent and my leadership, we will bring the Justice League down."

"And what's in it for us?" Croc asked.

Ra's smiled.

"You will with me lead mankind to a new world order. Obviously individuals cannot be trusted to govern themselves again so they must be united under tight rule. Join me and you will all have your own kingdoms to rile."

"What was the surprise ya were talking about earlier?" Harley spoke, reminding the room she was there.

"Quiet Harley!" Joker snapped. "Let the man talk."

Ra's smiled.

"Ah yes it is time to make good on my word. As a sign of good faith I will give you something you all always wondered. If that satisfies you, you can leave knowing you rejected a chance of a lifetime or accept my offer."

No one stood up to that. Even Two-Face sat back down.

Ra's smiled and nodded to Talia who then began to pass out files to the villain.

Croc was the first to open his and his yellow eyes widened in shock.

"You've got to be kidding me," he muttered.

000000

Diana walked down the halls of the Watchtower. She was just up to visit and make sure things were going alright, see if she could help on any missions. The world was quiet lately. She couldn't go back to sleep last night. Not after that nightmare of Bruce being pulled into the underworld by Hades…

She shook her head. What was wrong with her? Bruce died over two months ago and while she forever missed him, she never had a nightmare like that. Did she eat something bad? Was it some villain trying to mess with her? Or was she losing it?

She shook her head. She was overreacting. Bad dreams are bound to happen.

"_You never got to say goodbye…"_ a voice countered in her head.

She remembered that fateful day. The last time she talked to him. She was worried and angry that he was going to fight Darkseid head on. She remembered how he assured her he was just there to ensure Superman lived and she understood. He was ready to make the sacrifice if he needed to. Btu she never thought it was necessary. She thought he would make it like always…

It was then she realized she had entered the Monitor Womb. J'onn and Wally were on duty which was rare. Usually it was Mister Terrific.

"Diana!" Wally said excitedly and hugged her. "We never see you around anymore!"

"I've been busy at the UN," she said regretfully which was partially true. The other reason was she felt like she and the original founders were drifting apart. After Bruce's death, it felt like they needed to move on in their own directions.

"Well I love to chat but I got to go!" Wally shouted. "I got to a dinner in honor of me tonight!"

"Good luck," she encouraged as the speedster hooped on the pad and was teleported away.

Diana then looked at J'onn.

"How have you been?" she asked with concern.

J'onn sighed.

"It hasn't been easy. But my wife has been there for me and it makes it a little easier…"

"She sounds like a wonderful woman," Diana complimented. J'onn nodded.

"Yes she is. How are you doing?"

"Fine…" Diana said her voice an octave higher. She was expecting J'onn to ask her that but for some reason she couldn't prepare herself to make it look like it was the truth.

J'onn looked at her blankly and Diana sighed. He knew her too well he didn't even have to read her mind. Taking a seat next to them she folded her hands before her face and paused before speaking.

"I had a dream last night…" she explained.

J'onn eyed her with concern.

"What kind of dream?"

Diana shook his head.

"No it wasn't like something Doctor Destiny would do. It wasn't that someone was invading my mind. It was more that I had a nightmare."

"What kind of nightmare?" J'onn asked and grabbed her wrist gently. Diana let her guard down.

"It was Bruce. I dreamed that he was fighting with the Amazons to defeat Hades and I tried to save him as Hades pulled him into the Underworld but I couldn't," she explained before shrugging. "I don't know, it just disturbed me with him being dead…"

"And have you had dreams like this before?" J'onn asked eyeing her curiously.

"No. That's the point. Even after he died I didn't have nightmares like this. Why is it happening after I've moved on?"

J'onn leaned back to think.

"I would say if you constantly were having these dreams it would be due to guilt that you weren't there to save him like a lot of us felt. However since this is the first time this has happened and it has been a long time since his death, I think it may be something else."

"What do you mean?" Diana asked apprehensively.

"I think your subconscious is rebelling against you. Like you've been avoiding…"

"I haven't been avoiding anything," Diana snapped a little angry.

"No of course not, not intentionally at least," J'onn soothed. "I think maybe you may've felt you moved on but maybe you haven't. Maybe you haven't properly grieved yet…"

"Properly grieved? I mourned for him just as long as I did for Clark when we thought he died!" Diana shot back her temper rising. "I realized though I can't keep dwelling on it and carry on!"

"Yes but you were also more open with your emotions when Clark died if I recall," J'onn countered, sensing that nasty temper of hers rising again.

Diana shook her head.

"I was young, immature back then. I didn't know how to control my emotions yet. You of all people should understand we can't let our emotions hinder us. Look at Clark; he was almost a wreck before the funeral. We can't let us wallow in grief. Bruce wouldn't have wanted us to do that."

J'onn paused and leaned forward.

"Do you think then maybe you needed to grieve longer for Batman for other reasons?"

"Like what?" she asked. She was feeling uncomfortable right now.

"You are close to everyone Diana. But your relationships with us are all different. For example your relationship with me is different than your relationship with Superman. And I'm sure your relationship with Batman was different than Superman…"

"But why would I need to grieve more for Bruce? Both he and Kal are-were my best friends…"

J'onn eyed her suspiciously.

Diana sighed.

"Look I'm just overreacting. I just had a nightmare and was feeling a little disturbed. Sorry for wasting your time J'onn."

"Wait Diana I think we need to talk…"

"There is nothing to talk about Diana. Bruce is dead," she said, her voice a lot colder than her usual warmth. "We need to move on. We can't let old memories and bad dreams bring us down."

And before J'onn could say anything, Diana had already left the Watchtower.

000000

Batman pulled the Batmobile up to the cave. He got out and took off his cowl with Robin jumping out the other side.

"I still won…" Tim claimed.

"The count was 14 to 12, me," Dick countered.

"Yeah but you're Batman. Half of them pass out in fear and don't put up a fight. I had to work harder than you…"

"I gave you a handicap. Without it, it would've been 17 to 12…"

"The guy with the chain didn't' count. He knocked himself out…"

At that moment someone cleared their throat. Dick and Tim froze to find they weren't alone in the cave. They weren't startled by the fact someone else was there. Barbara, Alfred, and Zatanna often would be there to greet them. It was the fact that the person in the cave was none other than the Man of Steel himself, looking sheepishly.

"Superman…" Dick said with a curt nod.

"Hello Night-er Batman."

"Tim, go upstairs to change. Tell Alfred I'll be up there in a second."

Tim sensed the serious tone in Dick's voice and didn't argue. Within seconds he was already exiting upstairs leaving the two adults to themselves. Superman watched the staircase Tim went up, avoiding eye contact.

"He's growing up…" Superman remarked.

"What do you want Kent?" Dick asked. He didn't mean to be rude but he made sure to say it in a serious tone. He wasn't in the mood to discuss what he felt Superman came here for.

Superman sighed.

"I just came here to visit and check to see how things have been doing…"

"I'm doing fine," Dick interrupted. "Now what are you really doing here?"

Superman sighed.

"I want to extend the League's offer to you again. This time in person…"

"Not interested," Dick said curtly and then turned around to head to the batcomputer. "Like I told you, I got a lot to do here…"

"I'm not asking you to be a full time member. We would like it if you were on a consultant status…"

"Bullshit!" Dick snapped turning around and glaring at Superman. "You want me to replace Bruce's seat among the founders!"

Superman wasn't caught off guard by Dick's outburst and folded his hands.

"We...I'm not asking you to take Bruce's place. We understand not even you could replace him…"

"You think this is what this is about? That a part of me still feels inadequate or insecure that I'm not Bruce?" Dick accused.

"No but…"

"Because I grew out of that last month. Like I told you last week. There's just too much to do in Gotham. Penguin and Deadshot maybe dead and there hasn't been much action with the freaks lately but there are still plenty of criminals trying to stake their claims in Gotham."

"From what I heard, crime has been the lowest it has been in the past few weeks. You and the others have done a great job," Superman countered. "But we understand there still needs to be a lot of work done in Gotham. We aren't trying to take you away from her."

"Then why are you determined to recruit me?" Dick asked.

Superman hesitated for a second. That was a question he had been asking himself. Why did he want Dick to join the Justice League? Was it due to a small part of him was still refusing Bruce was dead? Or was it another part of him still felt guilty every time they had a founder's meeting and he noticed the empty chair across from him.

Superman shook his head and looked Dick directly in the eyes.

"Because we need a Batman. The Justice League always needs someone…"

"To do their dirty work?"

"No Dick," Superman responded, still keeping his tone calm and understanding. "We always need someone who understands things better than anyone else. Batman-Bruce always knew something else was going on. Always saw the bigger picture. Finding patterns, rationalizing the enemy's next move, and knowing who to go to for information is what we relied on from him. You were taught by Bruce himself. What better man to continue his role? We need someone to be our man with the plan."

"You guys got plenty of smart people on there," Dick argued.

"But none of them are Batman," Superman pointed out. "None of them have dealt with the most depraved, wicked minds as much as you and the Batclan have. Bruce himself even once told me you were more qualified than half the people we recruited when we expanded…"

"Don't you dare try to use sentimentality to convince me Kent" Dick shot back. "I'm not interested, and nothing you say can change that!"

Superman sighed. He knew there was no point of trying to talk Dick into joining the League. At least not right now. Maybe if he gave him more time.

Defeated Superman called to be teleported back to the Metro Tower.

"For what is worth," Superman said as Dick had turned his back to him to watch the Batcomputer.

"Lois and I are getting married in a couple of weeks in the Watchtower. You and the others are invited still."

Dick turned around with a surprised look on his face.

"What?" he asked.

Superman sighed.

"If there is one thing good that has happened to me the past few months, it's that Lois and I grew closer together. We both decided that life itself is unpredictable and we can't waste our time holding ourselves back. Sometimes we need to take another step before we lose the things we miss when we're gone…"

And with that, he disappeared in a flash of light. Dick shrugged his shoulders and continued to type at the computer. He was telling himself he didn't want to join the Justice League because he was busy which was true.

Dick then sighed and bowed his head. Who was he kidding? He wouldn't mind helping them out from time to time. If they wanted his help he would be glad to give it. But right now he just couldn't. Bruce died because he was working with the Justice League despite swearing he was going to work with them as a part time member.

Dick knew it wasn't their fault, but he couldn't help but blame them still. Batman died while working with them, not with the Batclan. It may've sounded immature but Dick knew he couldn't join them, not yet. Not while a small part of him still blamed the League for killing the man he loved like a father. The anger in him began to rise the more Dick thought about this.

What the hell was wrong with Superman? Why was he getting married? Hadn't he forgotten Bruce just died because of him? Did they all just forget that Bruce had given his life to save them all and they were acting like nothing important happened and he could easily be replaced by someone else?

"Dick?" a soft voice asked in the distance bringing Dick out of his thoughts. He turned around to see Barbara descending the staircase. She didn't do patrol tonight so she had been up in the manor waiting for him and Tim to return.

"Hey Babs," Dick greeted her, trying to put a smile on.

Barbara looked around.

"Tim said Superman was here earlier. I decided to wait a little for you two to talk. What did he want?"

"Nothing," Dick muttered looking at the other side of the cave. "Just wanted to see how things were going…"

"He wanted to ask you to join again," Barbara stated back. It wasn't a question.

Dick sighed defeated.

"Yeah. I told him no."

"Why?" Barbara asked. She didn't seem surprise by his answer but she still wanted to hear the reasons from his own words.

"Because we're busy…"

"Bull," Barbara cut in. "Tell me the truth Dick. Why are you so hostile to joining them?"

"Because the last time a Batman joined the Justice League, he was killed on duty!" Dick snapped back angrily causing Barbara to unconsciously back away half a step.

Dick immediately realized his out of control outburst and turned away from her sheepishly.

Sorry. That wasn't right…"

"Dick," Barbara said softly. "You can't use Bruce's death to hold you back on everything."

She then walked up and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Immediately after contact both of them froze. It was intended to be warm and sympathetic but both felt something else. Like they were crossing a bridge they had burned down long ago…

Dick awkwardly walked away from her.

"I'm sorry," Barbara apologized embarrassed, her face red as she turned away.

"No don't…I'm sorry Babs but I got work to do. I'm trying to see if I can find any connection to Mad Hatter in Gotham right now. I was investigating a lead on him while I was in Bludhaven and he might've moved back here…"

And with that Dick walked up to the computer and began typing again, almost determined not to turn around.

"Tell Alfred I'll be up in an hour."

Barbara didn't answer but hurried back up the stairs, not daring to look back. She wanted to get away as fast as possible from that mistake she had just made. It took her and Dick forever to get back on amicable terms and she almost blew it.

000000

Flash stood outside the hotel. The Citizens of Central City, a local organization, was giving him an award tonight. They had a dinner and everything. It was a private event so there would be no media reporting which disappointed the Flash slightly but still, one of the biggest organizations in Central City was presenting him an award which was cool enough without the press.

Speaking of the press, he needed to call Linda.

Fiddling with his commlink, he dialed a number.

"Hello?" Linda answered on the other line.

"Hey Lin-Lin," Wally teased. "It's me, baby."

Linda laughed at the corny joke.

"Where are you Wally?"

"I'm just working on something dear. I should see you later tonight. You still up for watching the greatest movie ever?"

"I'm pretty sure that most critics wouldn't identify _Weekend at Bernie's_ as Oscar Winning material…" she shot back.

"That's because they have no taste. I'll see you tonight babe. Love you…"

Flash just paused. Did he just tell Linda he loved her? This was huge. Was it too early? Well they've been dating for two months and she had managed to help pull him out of grief…

"I love you too Wally," she replied calmly and hung up.

Great now she said it. Was she obsessing this like he was righty now or was the phrase 'I love you' not that big of a deal to her? He couldn't be with a woman who didn't take love seriously. And why was he getting serious with her when he hadn't even told her his secret identity? She may've loved Wally West but the Flash? For all he knew she could've hated the Flash's guts.

Stupid Flash…

"Ah Mister Flash," a snobbish voice greeted. Flash turned around to see the doorman at the hotel had noticed him pacing around like an idiot nearby. Flash couldn't help but notice the doorman was wearing a funny hat. Compared to what doormen usually wore…

"The reception's down the hall…" the doorman explained and opened the door like a robot.

Flash nodded and walked in. He passed the front desk and noticed most of the staff was wearing funny hats like the doorman as well. Must be hotel policy.

Walking out of the lobby he saw the reception room with the doors closed and a sign that read:

PRIVATE PARTY

DO NOT ENTER

Grinning because "private party" sounded exclusive, the Flash opened the doors and entered inside.

"Withhold the applause ladies and gentlemen," Flash said waving his hand. "We aren't here to honor me but our own beloved city and the wonderful people who make it awesome!"

It was then Wally noticed all the guests in the room were just sitting, giving him blank stares. They, like the staff, were wearing funny hats too and just sat emotionless with glossy eyes.

"What the…"

OOMPH!

Before the Flash could react, something large and furry had jumped on him screeching. It put something on his head before jumping off. Immediately a buzzing noise was heard and Wally saw the world around him go bright.

He saw Batman running from Darkseid who easily picked up the Dark Knight.

"Flash…help me…" Batman moaned as Darkseid slammed him to the ground.

"I…I…can't…" Flash protested.

"I shouldn't expect anything else…" Batman muttered as Darkseid disappeared. Batman got to his feet. He was still a bloody and beaten mess but somehow was able to miraculously walk.

"You were always incompetent. And now I'm dead because of you…"

"No!" Flash protested. "I was across the country…"

"You're the fastest man alive and you couldn't save me? Some hero you are!"

"I'm a hero!" Flash cried.

"No you aren't. You're just a little boy trying to play up with big leagues. You're more of a liability than an asset."

"I defeated Brainiac!" Flash complained.

"On pure luck and almost got yourself killed again you idiot! Why do you think the Justice Lords became angry with their Flash's death? They felt bad that they let an idiot boy run around with them! An incompetent slacker that they knew didn't fit with them!"

"No!" Flash complained.

"Even with your powers you can't save the day. What kind of hero are you?"

"No!" Flash cried and collapsed to his knees as Batman disappeared.

000000

Jervis smiled as he saw the Flash stop struggling and suddenly stood motionless. He looked at his portable computer. The essential brainwaves were stifled. Flash was his now. Whistling, Jervis called his pet monkey, who had placed the hat on Flash's head over. The monkey jumped on his shoulders.

"Good job Therese," Jervis cooed as he walked over to Flash. This was it, the ultimate test. He lifted his cane nervously and knocked the hat off of Flash's head. Again Flash remain motionless. He didn't react at all. He might as well have been a statue.

"Fantastic!" Jervis shouted with joy as Therese gave a cheerful howl.

Jervis's new mind control hats were a success. Now he could control the minds of his victims, meta and human, without his hats, cards, or chips. Their brains were permanently wired to his own hat. His own slaves for his to command and he didn't' need to worry about any hats, transmissions, or signals being destroyed. The only way one could break the connection was destroy his hat, or kill the victim.

And the best part was Jervis used his own fallen enemy to help him. He had saw Flash's mind. All the insecurities, fears, and feelings of guilt. And he was able to use it to manipulate the speedster. The speedster's guilt and grief over the fallen Dark Knight had become Jervis's own tool to enslave him.

"Come here Flash," Jervis ordered out loud as he pulled more hats out of a box. "We have many more to invite to our little tea party."


	23. I Focus on the Pain

"This is a joke," Two-Face proclaimed crumbling the file in his hands. "No way was Bruce Wayne Batman!"

"It makes sense actually," Bane countered. "How else could he pay for everything?"

"Oooh this is so interesting," Scarecrow hummed as he leaned back in his chair. "Now everything makes sense. Bruce Wayne saw his parents gunned down as a child and that traumatized him."

Riddler was just shaking his head. How did he not guess this? How could he not have answered the greatest riddle of all?

"How do we know if this is real?" Two-Face demanded.

"Those files have all the records and transactions Wayne Enterprises has made. Why in fact if you turn to page six, you can see how the Justice League got the first Watchtower funded," Ra's explained calmly.

SLAM!

Everyone, even Talia and Ra's, jumped in surprise as someone suddenly slammed the table loudly. At the other end stood the Joker, his eyes blank and wide while Harley nervously cowered at his side. Everyone held their breath. They couldn't tell if he was angry or shocked. The blank stare was creeping all of them out.

"Batman…is…just…Bruce Wayne?" he muttered out slowly.

"Yes. It is quite remarkable," Ra's commented.

The Joker began to twitch before suddenly slamming the table again and bending over.

"HeheheheheheHeeHeeHeeHeeHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he began to laugh madly with a crescendo.

He continued to laugh so hard that his eyes were beginning to form tears.

"Don't you realize how pathetic the Batman really is? Beneath the cowl and battarangs he's nothing but a little boy crying over his mommy and daddy! This is really the greatest joke ever!"

He continued to laugh while the other villains continued their discussion.

"So if Wayne's the Batman," Croc remarked. That makes…"

"Those two boys he adopted the Robins," Riddler finished, face palming his head at how he missed all these clues.

"What about Batgirl?" Scarecrow asked. "From my recollection, Bruce Wayne doesn't have any adopted daughters."

"She's the police commissioner's daughter," Bane explained while looking at another page in the file he was given. He opened it to show the group a bunch of photos showing Barbara Gordon with Bruce Wayne or one of the boys.

Croc suddenly got up to his feet licking his lips.

"Where are you going?" Two-Face growled.

"Wayne may be dead, but he has left many for me to feast on. Now that I know who they are, it will be a cinch."

"You can't leave," Scarecrow complained.

"Hahahahaha. The World's Greatest Detective is the World's Greatest Baby!" Joker said while still laughing to himself.

"He said I could after he showed us this!" Croc complained pointing to Ra's, who was smiling like a cat ready to eat the canary.

"Yes I did," Ra's agreed. "I also said you could stay for an opportunity of a lifetime. Think about it. What would going after what's left of the Batclan accomplish? They are nothing without him. Killing them won't satisfy your revenge."

Croc paused and turned around. The other villains other than the Joker who was still on the ground rolling with laughter were eyeing Ra's. He had a point.

"Logically you seem to offer more opportunity. I'm in," Riddler said.

Bane nodded as well.

Scarecrow quietly leaned back his chair and placed his feet on the table.

"You can count me as well."

Croc growled and reluctantly moved back to his seat.

"I suppose I could wait for those brats some other time."

Two-Face gnawed and looked unsure.

"What's the matter Harv? You need to flip for it?" Scarecrow mocked.

Two-Face glared and slammed his coin on the table.

"To hell with the coin, I'm in!" he muttered and began to flip his coin absentmindedly again.

Ra's had a smile that made him look more like a snake than a feline right now. A snake that was waiting to strike.

"And what say you? Mr. Joker?"

"Hahahahaha-oh, I guess…why not?" the Joker said stopping only for a second to stop laughing which he quickly resumed again.

"How is he not out of breath?" Scarecrow asked amazed.

"Splendid. I'm so glad you all decided to accept my offer. My men will take you to your quarters. Over the next few days we will begin going over the plan. Take pride in this, gentlemen. Starting now, you will take part in history!"

With that Ra's turned to leave, Talia followed him. She looked back at the all the villains with mild disgust especially the one called Bane. The one in the mask. She noticed how his lecherous red eyes were examining her body.

She turned around and followed her father who was walking down a chamber.

"Father why did you hire them?" Talia asked. "They're all monsters…."

"They're geniuses. Brilliant; damaged yes. But nonetheless brilliant minds. The kind of minds I need to bring down the Justice League."

"You actually mean to follow through on this?" Talia asked with doubt. "You actually think we can destroy the Justice League?"

"Not think, know," Ra's said arrogantly. He then cupped his daughter's chin with his hand. "Trust me my dear; we will bring the next stage of humanity. And I will make sure the Justice League and the Detective's Rogues don't spoil it for us."

With that he dropped her chin and walked ahead of her, leaving Talia alone in the chamber.

0000000

Dinah and Ollie were at the Metro Tower watching the monitors when Wally came in. The world had been quiet lately so there wasn't much than the occasional natural disaster.

"Hey Flash," Dinah greeted nonchalantly. "You didn't even need to report today. It's been a slow couple of days…"

"That's nice," Flash remarked before swiftly forcing two hats on the blonde couple's heads.

Both struggled only for ten seconds before suddenly sitting still. Their eyes going blank and glossing over. Flash took off the hats and placed them in their hands.

"You can help me out," Flash ordered.

0000000

Superman entered the Metro Tower. It had been a long day today. Nothing major happened in Metropolis but nonetheless he had a lot to stress about. The wedding while still a long time away was causing Lois to stress out. Even more he was thinking about what Dick said the other day. It was his entire fault Bruce died so it was understandable Dick didn't want anything to do with him.

But the League needed a Batman just like Gotham needed one.

He entered the Metro to the roof to find it was unusually quiet. Using his superhearing he didn't pick up on anything. Something was wrong…

"Hey Supes…" Flash greeted him. How did he sneak up behind him?

"Oh, hey Wally!" Superman greeted the speedster. "You startled me for a second."

Superman then noticed Wally was carrying an obnoxiously large black top hat.

"What's with the…OOMPH!"

With reflexes not even the Man of Steel could match, Flash placed the hat on Superman's head. Superman tried to struggle and pry it off but the buzzing noise was distracting him. He felt like something was tearing at his brain and then heard the sound of glass breaking followed by a blinding white light.

Superman shook his head to find Darkseid standing triumphantly over a slew of bodies.

"You!" Superman shouted angrily and went to punch the New God. The New God remained undisturbed and instead grinned wickedly.

"Look around Superman. How many more bodies must I lie out in front of me because of you?"

Superman paused and realized the bodies weren't just random people but people he knew. Wally, John, Shayera, J'onn, Diana, and…

"No!" Superman shouted at the sight of a bloodied and beaten Lois.

"Yes she went down the easiest," Darkseid remarked. "A mere mortal who had no chance. Just like your friend…"

Superman glared at the taunt. Darkseid however began to distort and shift. In surprise, Superman saw Darkseid shift into none other than the Dark Knight. A battered one. His costume was torn and his cowl half ripped off. It looked like a chunk of his side had been taking out in a blast.

"Bruce!" Superman shouted in alarm.

"I'm dead because of you!" the Dark Knight accused while pointing a battered gauntlet covered finger. "It's your fault!"

"I'm sorry!" Superman begged falling to his knees.

"Sorry didn't save me! Now look, others die because of you!"

"No!"

"Oh yes! Every death that has happened is your fault! You're supposed to be Superman and you fail! Why? Because you don't have the will! You're weak and pathetic!"

"No I…"

"And stupid. You let your emotions take control! You make every fight personal! You blindly go in hoping to beat something on pure strength! Well people die because of that! My blood isn't on Darkseid's hands, it's on yours!"

"I'm sorry, forgive me!" Superman begged and pleaded. It was all true. Bruce was dead all because of him.

"Forgive you? What do you do after you buried me? You forgot me and went to go wed Lois! Like I didn't matter at all!"

"No I never forgot! I always remembered…"

"That I died because of you! You deserve to be punished!"

0000000

Mister Terrific was typing at the Watchtower when he got a request from the Metro to teleport two people up. Superman and the Flash.

Sighing, he activated the switch and heard the buzzing sound with a flash of light. On the pad stood both Wally and Superman staring blankly and stiff.

"What's the emergency…ARGH!"

Flash had zoomed around and placed a funny looking bonnet on Mister Terrific's head. He struggled for a bit but then his facial expression turned blank and the Flash removed the hat.

Superman meanwhile mindlessly began to tap at the computer. A flash of light occurred again on the pad and this time stood a little man with a monkey on his shoulder and an obnoxiously large green hat.

"Well done my puppets! Well done!" Jervis said gleefully while clapping his hands as his monkey jumped off his shoulders and began to explore the surroundings around her. "We'll need to lock this down to prevent anyone from trying to get up here or escape-"

"Holt I need to be teleported back to-" a soft voice was heard as someone came around the corner. Jervis froze while Superman, Flash, and Mister Terrific just stood still awkwardly as Zatanna stepped into the monitor womb.

She froze too upon the strange sight before her. Her eyes then found Jervis and they quickly widened with shock.

"What are you doing up here-ow!" Zatanna demanded before something hit her head. She realized it was a monkey now carrying her top hat.

"What the-"

ZOOM!

A flash of red light appeared and next thing Zatanna saw was her world going black. She struggled, tried to find light in the darkness but that was all she just saw. Pure darkness. Shaking her head, the darkness seemed to fade away and instead she saw a man standing in front of her. A man with blue piercing eyes and a million dollar smile.

"Bruce!" Zatanna shouted as Bruce came up and embraced her. He smelled so enticing.

"Zana," Bruce said huskily as he began to kiss down her neck.

Zatanna let out an erotic moan of pleasure as her body involuntarily shivered.

"Zatanna…" Bruce said her name again in his deep sexy voice. "You whore…"

Zatanna paused.

"What?"

SMACK!

Zatanna was struck across the face by Bruce who looked at her with a look she never saw in him before. A look of arrogant dominance and perverted desire.

"You always wanted me! Isn't this your fantasy?"

Zatanna shook her head.

"This isn't real…this is just a dream…"

"Not a dream, a nightmare!" Bruce corrected. "This is the real truth. You always wanted me when deep down you knew it would never happen!"

"Raeppasid!" she shouted.

"No magic works here! You can't run away from the truth Zatanna!"

"Og yawa!" she shouted desperately.

"Why do you want to flee? You always wanted this! You always wanted me!"

"Not like this!" Zatanna shot back.

Bruce laughed.

"You really are pathetic. You stay with the Batclan after my death! Why? You still desperately clinging on to the hope we can somehow be together? You hope by living with them, pretending to love them you can vicariously love me?"

"No!" Zatanna shouted angrily.

"It's really selfish! You don't care about Dick or Barbara or Tim! You don't even care about Alfred! You just pretended to because you wanted me!"

"Not true!" she complained as she fell to her knees.

"But here's the most pathetic part. I never loved you and you know it! Some empowered female you are, pathetically pining over me after I strung you along!"

0000000

Diana was taking a shower to calm herself down. She was in the training room earlier and had the simulations on maximum level. She was doing fine until the training room decided to make her next opponent Darkseid. She lost her cool. She felt rage at the apparition of the deceased dictator.

He killed Batman. He deserved justice.

She did something she swore she would never do again. She lost control. Instead of finding her center she just found pure rage. Therefore her technique got sloppy and mistakes happened. She got killed at least ten times by the Darkseid simulation. Each defeat making her more frustrated.

On the last fight though, she didn't see Darkseid. She saw Hades. The simulation had decided to switch at random and make her fight the god of the dead. Somehow this pissed her off more than Darkseid. His haughty grin and evil eyes. The taunting glare he gave, it made her blood boil.

Worst of all, during the fight she swore she heard Hades muttered something. Something there was no way the computer could've known about.

"_I dragged your friend to the pits of Tartarus with me. He called you and you didn't save him_…" she remembered Hades taunting when she had manage to get a dominant position. That enraged her and she proceeded to beat the simulation mercilessly.

The next thing was a blur. She vaguely remembered the god of death disappearing to be replaced by a droid and J'onn speaking on the microphone telling her she needed to calm down. Nor did she remember walking down the hallway to her room in the Watchtower. All she could remember was that taunt she thought the Hades duplicate said.

"_You didn't save him…"_

She shook her head. She didn't hear it. She imagined it. This was just because of that stupid dream she had. It was giving her more trouble than she originally thought. She sighed angrily and rubbed her neck. Maybe she would try to talk to J'onn, see if he could try to block her from having dreams.

She then walked out of the shower and began to dry herself off. That was a stupid idea. J'onn would try to butt in again and inquire why. Maybe she could try someone skilled in magic like Zatanna or Fate….

She heard a knock on her door.

"Just a second!" she called as she took off her towel and began to put her full regalia on. She used to not mind talking to people when she just got out of the shower and only had a robe on. But lately, she didn't like to be seen like that. It made her feel weak and exposed, she needed to be strong. She needed to be Wonder Woman.

Putting the tiara on, she sighed before putting on a calm face as she opened the door.

"Kal?" she asked with surprise and a smile. "How are you?"

She saw Superman didn't have a usual warm look on his face but instead one of seriousness and coldness.

Diana sighed angrily and turned around.

"J'onn talked to you didn't he?" she asked a little angrily.

Superman didn't answer, she didn't expect him to.

"Look, I'm doing fine. I've just been stressed out the past few weeks. It's nothing to worry about I'm perfectly capable of UNGH!" she suddenly grunted when she felt something forced on her head.

Immediately she began to feel disoriented and saw the room shaking around her. She shook her head. She could fight this. She knew she could. The shaking became much more violent. Diana felt her head split open…

Noooo! She would break through!

She was on Thermyscara. Wait, how did she get here?

She looked around and saw it was ravaged, burnt. Like some great invasion had just occurred.

This couldn't be. The Amazons couldn't have fallen….

But her eyes didn't deceive her. In front of her lied the bodies of her sisters. She saw Artemis, Phillipus and Andromeda all stacked up on one side. She quickly ran to her mother's house. Her mother couldn't be dead…

As she got closer to the house she grew up in, she saw other bodies had joined the ranks of the Amazons. The bodies of her friends. She had just passed a dead John and Shayera holding hands with Wally not too far away. This couldn't be happening!

She stopped dead in her tracks and saw a sight that nearly caused her to collapse. It was her mother, or what was left of her. Her body was a bloody mess and shredded up. Like a carcass of meat. Not too far away her head was on a pike. Diana almost puked at the sight.

Her mother, family, and friends were gone. This couldn't be possible…

"I'm sorry you had to see this, my daughter," said an evil voice.

Diana turned around and stared daggers.

"You!" she shouted and flew towards the god of death himself with such speed and anger even he was taken by surprised and knocked off his feet. Diana began to pummel him mercilessly. Hades tried to struggle but she continued to beat him.

"Stop!" Hades begged but Diana didn't care, she continued to beat the god of death to submission until his face changed.

No longer was she beating the grinning bearded face. Instead she was beating a normal face, a human face that was wearing the mask of the Bat.

Diana backed away in horror.

"Bruce!" she shouted, shaking slightly. He was covered in blood and bruised everywhere.

"You killed me Diana…" Batman accused darkly.

Diana shook her head this was a nightmare, she knew it.

"No, Darkseid did!" she yelled back.

"You knew I was going to get killed fighting him and you did nothing!"

"No you insisted! It was all part of your plan…"

"And you let me get killed! You could've stopped this but you didn't!"

"Because it was important to the mission!" Diana shot back angrily. She tried to get to her feet but she couldn't. "You said so yourself it was better to let yourself be willing to take a bullet for Clark than the rest of us because you had the least chance of stopping Darkseid!"

Batman laughed wickedly.

"You're such a liar! You tell yourself that's why but I know you feel guilty and you should! You had reservations about the plan and you still let it happen! You let me die without a second thought. That's cold…"

Diana began to sob uncontrollably she couldn't help herself. Batman was dead because of her…

"That's why you had that dream. You knew it was true! You could've pulled me out. You could've saved me. But instead you let me die!"

"Please!" Diana begged.

"Some patron of truth when you've been lying to yourself! You've always been hiding the truth! You're not a warrior. You're just a little girl trying to be like her mother and failing miserably!"

Diana cried as Batman continued to taunt her mercilessly. Finally she summoned up the strength to yell at him to go away. It seemed to work. Diana didn't hear him anymore. She was all alone now. By herself with the bodies of the fallen surrounding her. A reminder that she would always survive while others die. A reminder she was cursed to be alone forever.

0000000

John sat in his room, burying his face in his hands. Two months since Bruce died, two months since he cheated on Mari and fell into temptation's arms with Shayera and he still didn't tell Mari about it. Nor had he really confronted Shayera either. The guilt was eating him up.

He could barely look Mari in the eyes anymore. Every time he did all he saw was the pained green eyes of Shayera. How she looked vulnerable and so weak and helpless. And what did he do? He took advantage of her. He let his dick do thinking. Now he was screwing everything up.

There was a knock to his room.

"Come in," John said putting on a rough front. Couldn't be seen as a sentimental weakling.

"Hey GGGGLLLL…" said an obnoxious monotone voice.

John sighed and turned around to find Wally standing there, for once still. He was carrying a weird hat.

"What do you want Wally?" John snapped.

"Put this hat on…" Wally said shoving the hat out.

Immediately John sensed something was wrong. If Wally for one really wanted him to wear that stupid hat for a joke, he would've put it on himself.

John immediately shot a blast at the speedster who suddenly came to life and dodged it.

"Hold still kid!" he shouted as Flash ran out the room.

John pulled out his commlink.

"J'onn!" he shouted into it. "Put out an alert, we're at Code X-ARGH!"

John felt something being put on his head as his minds began to black out.

He shook his head and realized he was in the Metro Tower.

How the hell did he get here?

It was then he realized he was by the security cameras. Looking at it, he realized his tryst with Shayera was being played in front of him.

"You used my death to sleep with her…" a haunting voice said.

John turned around to find a bloody battered Batman pointing at him accusatorily.

"No!" John denied. "It wasn't like that! It just happened!"

"You could've saved me if you weren't distracted by all this! You were distracted on whether to choose Vixen or Shayera while I fought for my life!"

"No I was trying to stop a machine!"

"You never cared about anyone but yourself!" Batman accused.

"He's right," said an angry voice. John looked to see Shayera had appeared. Her hair was a mess and her eyes showed no life.

"You abused me, drove me like this! A pathetic wretch!"

"I didn't mean to!" John shouted. "I'm sorry Shayera!"

"You drove her into my arms!" Batman said wickedly and pulled Shayera into a tight embrace. She seemed reluctant.

"Let her go!" John shouted but then realized he had no ring to work.

"You have no power here John! This is my domain!"

0000000

Shayera paced nervously around her room waving the stupid stick. The past two months she had been sick and she was late the previous month. She knew something was wrong but she refused to check it. But now the signs were becoming obvious. She needed to confirm. She couldn't be pregnant. It was ridiculous. They didn't use protection but still, she couldn't be pregnant, not with John's baby. John himself decided he wasn't going to follow fate and have the son he saw in the future.

The stick beeped signaling it was done. Shayera froze. She couldn't look at it. Instead she threw it on her bed. What would she do if it was positive? Who would she talk to? John? Hell no. Diana? She wouldn't understand.

More important what would she do with it? Keep it? That would be a hard time trying to hide. She was no fit to be a mother as well. Put it up for adoption? Bad idea. If the baby was born with wings the public would ostracize it. There was the third option. It was her body after all…

"_Shouldn't the father have a say in this?"_ a voice in her head countered.

"_Being a father is something you earn. It's not a right!"_ another voice countered.

"_But what about your child? Shouldn't they have a say as well?"_

"_It's not a child, it's a fetus…"_

"_Can you prove that?"_

"ARGH!" Shayera yelled and bang her head in frustration and looked at the stick finally. She froze. It was positive. She was pregnant.

Shayera didn't remember falling down on her bed or that she felt weak. She seemed out of place. A bomb could've gone off and she wouldn't have noticed. Just like how she'd almost didn't hear the door open.

She looked and saw Wally standing there holding a funny hat.

"Not now Wally," she said.

"Shayera I insist…"

"Wally...ARGH!" she screamed.

Wally put the hat on her head. Shayera could hear her mind buzzing and her vision distorting. She felt her world go black…

NO!

Shayera, screaming angrily, ripped off the hat from her head. Someone was trying to get in her head? Good luck with that. She stomped on the hat and heard a crunch. Quickly deducing it was an attempt of mind control she glared at Wally. How did she not notice something was wrong with him?

Wally however just stood still.

"Wally," Shayera warned as she calmly tried to walk up to him. "Stay calm…"

Wally sped off.

Shayera swore.

She pressed her commlink.

"Attention all League members. This is Hawkgirl! Be advised we are at Code X. I repeat Code X!"

No one answered. Shayera felt her hairs prick up.

"Mister Terrific? J'onn? Superman?" she called. She then tried the Metro. No answer.

Nervously she went out of her room and looked down the hallway. Superman was standing there staring blankly at her.

Oh boy…

"It seems a little birdie has escaped," said a condescending British voice. Shayera turned around the other end to find a little man with an obnoxious hat and a monkey on his shoulder. Behind him were John, Diana, and Wally. All giving blank zombie stares.

"My hats didn't work," the man said ruefully. "Kill her!"

"Shit!" Shayera called as the mind controlled founders charged at her. She immediately ducked a blow from Superman and hit Diana square in the face with her mace. Diana grunted in pain.

"Sorry," Shayera muttered and began to fly away, dodging green blasts from Green Lantern.

"Get her!" Mad Hatter shouted angrily. Shayera continued to fly, one step ahead of her former friends.

She turned around the hall and almost crash landed into a glowing green light. John had appeared and tried to intercept her. A green fist appeared and began to tighten around her. She struggled as the fist tightened, slowly crushing her ribs as she was brought closer to John.

She looked at John and remembered how he hurt her two months ago…

She summoned the will to kick him in the crotch. Mind controlled or not, John was still a man. John collapsed and clutched his manhood in pain as the green hand disappeared allowing Shayera to land on the floor.

"Sorry babe," she said half-truthfully as she continued to fly down the hallway trying to find a way out, knocking many mind controlled leaguers out of the way. Figures, she was always alone…

A sudden tight hand grabbed her by the shoulder and dragged her before she could react into the darkness. She quickly broke free and began to hit her assailant.

"UNGH!" her attacker grunted.

"Don't touch me!" Shayera shouted angrily.

"Shayera stop it!" a deep voice yelled. "It's me!"

Shayera paused just as light reappeared. She realized she was in a small room with J'onn who was rubbing his head in pain.

"Oh sorry…" Shayera said embarrassed and confused.

J'onn n angrily rubbed his head.

"I saw you running down the hallway and pulled you in here. We're safe for now."

"Where is here?" Shayera asked.

"Panic room," J'onn explained. "Batman and I made a dozen of them hidden around the Watchtower just in case."

"Can anyone get in?"

BOOM!

Shayera and J'onn looked at the wall behind them. Something big tried to knock it down. The wall shook slightly but didn't yield. Another pounding sound was heard, this time followed by an electrical shock and a grunt of pain from Superman.

"Nope…" J'onn said.

"How did you get here?" Shayera asked suspiciously.

"What?"

"How do I know I'm not being mind controlled right now?"

"If you were being mind controlled and this was just a hallucination, then those blows to the head you gave me wouldn't have hurt," J'onn explained rather darkly.

Shayera turned red with embarrassment for a second. That was a good enough answer for her.

"So how did you escape?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"I was still in the training room. Green Lantern was able to warn me…"

At that moment J'onn realized Shayera's face turned slight pink.

"What is it?"

"Nothing," Shayera snapped and then she remembered why she was mad at John earlier. Oh my God, she was pregnant.

"I'm pregnant!" she shouted to herself while clutching her stomach. She was pregnant and out tussling with superheroes. That probably wasn't good for her baby.

Great she was calling it baby not fetus now…

"What?" J'onn asked confused.

Shayera sat down angrily and buried her face in the hands.

"I don't know what I did to piss the universe off but it seems to have it out for me! This isn't funny!"

"What is it?"

"I don't want to talk about it!"

"But…"

"I don't want to talk about it!"

She then looked around angrily at the small room they were in.

"Is there any way to get contact with the outside world?"

J'onn shook his head.

"I tried. They already cut communications. And we're too far away from the earth to try to communicate with anyone telepathically."

Shayera let out a sarcastic laugh.

"This is really testing my easy going nature…"

"What?" J'onn asked confused.

"I was being sarcastic," she muttered angrily. "So we're trapped in here?"

J'onn sighed and sat down next to her.

"I'm afraid so. Until we can form a plan."

0000000

Dick sat at the Batcomputer. It was still the afternoon on the eastern seaboard so he thought he tried to research some things before going on patrol. Barbara meanwhile was looking through some old files that Bruce had. Most of them were cases that occurred before Gotham was completely computerized. A lot of cold cases that Bruce sometimes looked over when he was really bored.

Barbara suddenly paused on one in the back. It wasn't as dusty like the rest, indicating Bruce had opened it constantly or at least recently. On the tab it had the title "Wayne."

She could feel her breath getting tighter and her fingers shaking. This was the case on Bruce's parents. The one case he never solved. The one case that led to everything. She looked over her shoulder and saw that Dick was distracted before quietly pulling the file out and opening it.

She quickly read it over. It pretty much said all the details she knew from either Alfred, Bruce, or from the general public. Bruce's parents took him to see Zorro. They decided to walk home and take a short cut through an alley when unfortunately the mugger known as Joe Chill tried to rob Martha's pearls. The rest was history.

Chill gunned down both the Waynes in cold blood in front of Bruce and fled, leaving the pearls that caused everything behind. Chill was never found or heard from again. No one was sure why. Some theories according to the file were he changed his name and left the country. Another one was he overdosed on drugs later. There was even one that considered Chill probably got killed that night hence the trail going cold despite the fact the police figured out it was him behind the mugging right away.

Barbara sighed. She knew that must've eaten at Bruce his whole life. That his parents' mugger was never brought up to justice and got away.

She noticed there was a photograph of the crime scene at the back of the file. It was black and white. She examined it and her eyes lit up at recognition. She saw her own father wrapping a coat around a young Bruce in the background. She never knew he was there. He looked so young. She knew her father was one of the youngest detectives in Gotham history at the time but she didn't know he was there at the night where everything changed.

It was kind of funny. Would he know twenty something years later that boy he comforted that night would be working with him to clean up Gotham? She then noticed something else in the picture. Behind her father stood a man in a trench coat with a fedora, hunched over his shoulders.

This strange man was clutching a gun, he looked angry. His piercing eyes seemed to be boring holes at her out of the picture. She didn't know why but something about this man scared her. That look on his face just seemed to terrify her.

There was something familiar about the face even though she was sure she never saw it before. The man had a thin moustache and shoulder length hair. His nose looked like it had been broken. He wore thick glasses as well. Yet for the life of her, she was sure she saw that man before. She knew she had.

She read the caption below the picture.

_Detectives James Gordon and Justin Saunders arrived at the scene. The gun was found tossed in a trashcan a block away by Detective Saunders and traced back to Joe Chill. As of right now, the whereabouts of Joe Chill remain unknown._

She was sure she never heard or met Detective Saunders but he seemed so familiar. But then again, that was a lifetime ago. For all she knew, her father may've introduced her to him when she was a little girl…

Someone clearing their throat caused Barbara to jump.

She turned around to see Alfred standing there looking nervous.

"Alfred?" Dick asked, immediately noticing the look of worry on his face. "What is it?"

"It's Zatanna-er Miss Zatarra," Alfred said nervously. "I can't get a hold of her. She was supposed to come back before dinner tonight."

Dick sighed.

"Alfred it's okay. Zatanna is probably on a mission with the Justice League."

"I tried calling her," Alfred interrupted with a look of worry. "She's not answering her commlink."

Dick sighed.

"I'll call the Justice League. See if they can find her for us…"

At that moment an obnoxious ringtone was heard causing Barbara to cock a questioning eyebrow at Dick.

Dick grinned sheepishly and pulled out his cell phone. It was from an unknown caller. Curiosity getting the better of him, he answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Who is this?" a worried female voice asked.

"Huh?"

"This is Linda Park!" the woman explained. "I'm trying to get a hold of Wally! He was supposed to meet with me last night and didn't show up. I went to his apartment and found he left his phone…"

"Hold on, slow down," Dick said trying to calm the worried woman down. "Who are you?"

The woman sighed.

"I'm Wally's girlfriend," she explained.

Dick paused. Wally actually finally got a girlfriend? Nice.

"Who's this?" Linda demanded. "You were on the list of Wally's emergency contacts. I called some people named Kent and Stewart but they weren't picking up."

Dick was sensing something was wrong. Something didn't smell right.

"I'm Dick Grayson. I'm a friend of Wally's and no I haven't seen him."

Linda let out a worried sigh.

"Hey now," Dick said to try to comfort her. "Don't worry. I'm sure Wally's alright. He probably just got distracted or something…"

Barbara face palmed her head. Dick was never good at coming up with excuses with girls.

"Distracted?" Linda asked.

Dick sighed.

"Look uh Linda, I'll try to get a hold of him. I'll let you know ASAP."

Linda seemed to have calmed down.

"When you do get a hold of him, tell him to call me or he's sleeping on the couch," she said before hanging up.

Dick paused. Wally got to home plate? Nice…

"What was that about?" Barbra asked, bringing Dick back to reality.

Immediately the Bat in Dick turned on.

"I don't know, but I think the League's in trouble…"


	24. Diana's Heart

**To all BMWW fans, your patience and faith is finally rewarded.**

The Mad Hatter sat gleefully in the founder's office spinning around in Batman's chair. It probably never had been sat in since the Dark Knight had died. With him was his pet monkey along with the four founders he managed to enslave. They all stood stiff like zombies, awaiting his orders.

The Mad Hatter took a sip from his tea cup.

He then pushed a button on the intercom.

"Alice dear," he ordered. "Have the rest of my slaves been teleported back to the Metro?"

"Yes Hatter," said the blank voice of the person who was formerly Zatanna. "Hawkgirl and the Martian are still locked in the room."

"Don't worry about them. Watch the door," the Hatter said gleefully. "Tell the rest back at the Metro Tower to await my orders before I decide what to do next."

"Yes Hatter."

The Mad Hatter then laughed as he petted Therese.

"We did it my sweet. The entire Justice League, under my control. My own private army of superheroes."

Therese let out a howl and showed her teeth.

"Yes. So much to do so little time. What should we do? Hold the world for ransom?"

The monkey pounded the table.

The Hatter nodded.

"You're right. Too soon to play yet. We have all the time in the world. In fact I would like to have that tea party…"

The monkey clapped her hands and jumped on the Hatter's shoulder.

"But our guests, they will need to change their costumes. We have a dress code after all."

He then pulled out from under the table a large suitcase.

"My slaves, say hello to your new identities…" the Hatter remarked.

The Hatter then passed the founders four different costumes and ordered them to leave and change into them and then go set up the monitor womb for the tea party. It would be a splendid time.

However the Hatter didn't notice he was being watched, by a hidden camera behind him.

0000000

Dick slammed the table angrily at the sight on the screen. Batman had installed a few secret cameras on the Watchtower that he could only access through the Batcave. The cameras were of lower quality and didn't provide sound, but nonetheless, they showed Dick and the rest what had happened. The Hatter had the entire Justice League as his puppets right now. It was stupid. Bruce would've caught that mad man. He wouldn't have let this happen.

"It's not your fault," Barbara remarked as she continued to type at the computer.

"What about Zatanna?" Alfred asked a little worried as he saw one of the cameras show Zatanna standing like a zombie by herself in the Monitor Womb.

"We'll rescue her Alfred. I promise," Dick said even though he wasn't as confident. Was this how Bruce felt? Always acting with arrogant confidence to mask the denial over the hopelessness of the situation?

"I take it the rest are at the Metro?" Tim spoke up.

Dick was about to nod but paused. Something was wrong.

"Where's J'onn?" Dick asked.

"What?" Tim asked confused.

"The Martian Manhunter. And Hawkgirl? Why aren't they with the founders?"

"I don't know. Maybe Hatter sent them to the Metro?" Tim suggested.

Barbara shook their head.

"He clearly wanted all the founders up there…." she remarked before her eyes lit up.

She quickly began to type at the computer.

"What are you doing?" Dick asked surprised.

"Bruce told me he and J'onn made sure the second watchtower had a couple of hidden panic rooms throughout it. It's possible J'onn and Shayera might be in one. I need to get in contact…"

The computer began to flash red with a warning side. Barbara bit her lip.

"Hatter made sure to have Mister Terrific lockdown the video cameras. What makes you think he wouldn't have done the same for the blueprints?" Tim asked.

"Only J'onn and Bruce know about it, and this is Bruce's own security measures. I don't know the password…"

"Try Andrea," Alfred remarked.

Barbara turned around looking at Alfred confused.

"Master Bruce has made that a password for a lot of things here…."

"But who is she?" Dick asked

"That's not important right now," Alfred remarked. "Right now the Justice League is under attack."

The password seemed to have worked and Barbara continued to type away as the screen showed the blueprints of the Watchtower. After a few more strokes on the key board, much of the details disappeared other than the outline and a few red glowing areas that seemed to designate the panic rooms. One was flashing.

"There!" Tim shouted.

"Yes I see it," Barbara responded and focused on that before grinning. "And it looks like we can get in contact whoever is in it."

000000

J'onn paced around the room while Shayera angrily twitched her mace back and forth. She hated being cornered and caged like this. But there was no other option at the moment. So for the time being she was stuck watching J'onn pace back and forth while trying to ignore the other problem she was having earlier.

But of course she couldn't help it. He mind kept wandering.

_Baby…baby…baby…baby…_

She nearly snapped at that. Shaking her head violently she tried to think of some distraction to take her mind off of that stupid word.

"Are you sure you can't mentally contact any of the League members? There's a chance of some of them being on a mission."

"I can't we're out of range. After CADMUS we decided to put the Watchtower further from Earth's orbit. People don't like when a big spaceship hovers over their heads."

Shayera grumbled.

"Then what are you trying to do?"

"Right now," J'onn said while rubbing his temples as his eyes glowed orange. "I'm trying to break one of the founders from the Hatter's control but I'm being blocked. I need to be close to them to just be able to get inside their head and then…"

"Then what?" Shayera asked.

J'onn sighed.

"The Hatter's technology is ingenious. Not only once the signal is implanted in the victim that it no longer requires the victim to keep some sort of transmitter on their head, it uses its victim's own emotions against them, cutting off their rational minds while he can control the rest of their bodies. It will take more than simple telepathy to break them free unless we take out the Hatter."

"Fat chance," Shayera groaned defeated. "He probably has Superman and all the big hitters personally protecting him."

J'onn nodded.

"How come it didn't affect me?" Shayera asked. "If I'm immune to it I probably have a better chance of pretending to be a zombie to get close to him.

J'onn shook his head.

"Thangarian minds as you know operate differently. I guess the Hatter didn't account for that. But remember I was able to eventually overcome your own race's mental defenses. Who's to say he won't? And I still don't think he would let you close until he had confirmation you were under his control so…"

"Yeah I got it, sit here and do nothing…"

"I'm trying to think of a plan…"

BZZZK!

A buzzing sound came startling both the Martian and Thangarian. Shayera immediately got up to her feet swinging her mace.

"Come at me!" she shouted before realizing the sound came from one of the walls which was somehow distorting.

The distorting stopped to reveal it was actually a monitor carefully camouflaged with the wall. Based on J'onn's expression, Shayera deduced this was a surprise even for him. Bless Bruce and his secrets. The monitor stopped buzzing to reveal a woman with red hair that could rival Shayera's own staring back at her.

"Who the hell are you?" Shayera demanded.

"_Are you Hawkgirl?"_ the woman asked.

"What gave that away?" Shayera responded sarcastically while flapping her wings.

"Shayera," J'onn said in a calming voice.

"_I'm here to help you,"_ the woman explained.

"Who are you?" Shayera demanded.

"_Miss Hol,"_ a familiar British voice spoke from the monitor. The woman shifted over to reveal an elderly familiar face. _"I can assure you the lady is here to help you."_

"Alfred!" Shayera said in shock. "How did you guys found out?"

"_We got a hunch something was fishy,"_ a third voice stated to reveal a young man with flowing black hair. Shayera recognized him as well.

"Dick-er Batman!"

Shayera then realized that woman must be Batgirl without her costume.

"How did you manage to get a hold of us?" J'onn asked.

"_Bruce told me about the panic rooms and how he had a way to communicate to the people inside them. I was able to use the Batcomputer to connect with you. We also used his hidden cameras and saw what happened. The Mad Hatter's…"_

"Taken control of the entire Justice League, we kind of got that."

"_Are you sure? Is it possible there are some Leaguers not in the Metro or Watchtower?"_ Batgirl asked.

J'onn shook his head.

"Even if they are, it would be impossible to get a hold of them now that our communications have been compromised. The only one I could say for a fact is not in either base right now is Orion but he's at New Genesis right now…"

"I thought he was due to come back to the League last week?" Batman asked.

"He was," J'onn admitted, not even bothering to ask how Batman was aware of this. "But some high profile scientist from New Genesis went missing and has delayed his return. Right now, the only two members I can say for certain who you can get in contact with are Shayera and me."

Dick nodded with grim satisfaction.

"_What about the Hatter?"_ Alfred asked with a little concern_. "How do you plan to take out those mind control devices?"_

"I can't telepathically. At least where I'm from. This technology is more advanced than I've ever seen. It…"

"_Can control people's mind without a transmitter once the signal's been locked in their brain. Yeah I've had notes on this. Someone must've been backing the Hatter."_

"That's not important," Shayera interrupted. "Right now we need to stop him before he starts using the League as his own weapons."

Batgirl nodded.

"_If the Hatter is following his usual MO, when you take out his hat…"_

"You can destroy the signal," J'onn finished.

"There's a problem with that though," Shayera rebuffed. "He's got the world's mightiest heroes as his own personal bodyguards. He won't let us near them."

"_I have an idea,"_ Batgirl stated.

"_What are you talking about?"_ Batman asked, turning to look at her.

"_J'onn do you think you can free any of the heroes from the Hatter's control if you got close?"_

J'onn nodded.

"It will be difficult but I think I can. The problem is I can't do them all at once."

"_Then we'll do it one at a time,"_ Batgirl explained. _"If we can lure them one by one into the panic room we can hopefully subdue them…"_

"There are too many problems with that. You only got J'onn and me. We can't take five leaguers by ourselves. And if Hatter tries to teleport more up, well good luck with that. And lastly how are we going to subdue them?"

Batgirl smiled.

"_First off, you and J'onn won't be alone. I can teleport Batman and Robin up to aid you two. Bruce created another teleportation network that only he knew about between the Watchtower and the Batcave in case he needed to come up and the Watchtower was locked down. Secondly don't worry about other mind controlled heroes coming up. I can hack into the teleportation and block them from coming…"_

"_You can?"_ Batman asked with surprise. _"Since when did you become a computer expert?"_

Batgirl ignored him.

"_And third, you all are aware Bruce had countermeasures on every League member?"_

J'onn nodded, Shayera's face thinned for a second. It was probably her who gave him that idea.

"_Well Bruce was smart enough to arm the Watchtower with them as well at various points. If you lead them to the right areas, I can spring the traps to subdue them and you can take them into the panic rooms and try to free them from Hatter's control. If you free a couple one by one, that should be enough to take the Hatter down."_

No one said anything. Everyone was taking Batgirl's plan in. This was risky and a lot of variables seemed to be at play but what choice did they have?

"Very well," Shayera nodded. "We'll await your orders Batgirl."

"_Call me Oracle,"_ she responded back.

0000000

Batman and Robin felt the weird sensation of their molecules being torn apart and reassembled as they found themselves at the bottom of the satellite. Tim almost fell forward due to the vertigo.

"You alright?" Batman asked with concern.

Robin shook his head. "I'll live."

"Oracle, this is Batman. We've survived the teleportation," Batman remarked. "Although my stomach begs to differ."

"_Good. I managed to put the cameras on a loop. The Monitor Womb won't see you guys going up to the panic room Shayera and J'onn are in."_

"Understood," Batman responded as he quickly pulled out a small PDA to create a map of the Watchtower. It would be a long journey to the level Shayera and J'onn were on. Luckily the monitor womb was on the highest level and thus the furthest place away from them.

"Let's go," Batman ordered and he and Robin quickly ran down the hallways. They only had a few minutes before the loop would break and the camera would continue to record things live.

They were almost there when Batman called back to the Batcave.

"What are they doing right now?"

"_Honestly; the Hatter has them dressed in Wonderland themed costumes. He's having tea with them."_

"So he hasn't made a move yet?" Batman asked while thanking God for Jervis's idiosyncrasies.

"_Yes but it won't be too long before he starts doing something nasty. The loop's about to break. You need to hurry…"_

"Already there," Batman finished as he pounded on the wall that hid the panic room. "Open up!"

The wall slid away and immediately Robin and Batman jumped in to find themselves staring back at the Martian and Thangarian. Shayera was patting her mace, battle ready.

"So who are we going to catch first?" Robin asked.

"Diana," J'onn explained. "Her mind is fighting the signal the most. I feel like she can be the easiest one to free. If the Hatter doesn't send her after us we'll just try whoever we can get."

Batman nodded while showing the small PDA to the rest of the group.

"Alright," Batman explained. "If we decide to take Wonder Woman, Superman, or Green Lantern on, we'll lead them down this general area because that is where their respected countermeasures are. We'll drag them into a panic room nearby and try to free them. If the Hatter sends anyone else, we'll have to lead them over here."

Shayera nodded before speaking.

"I suggest we go in pairs as well in case he sends a couple of them after us so we can split them up."

"Understood," Batman agreed. "I'll go with J'onn and Robin will go with you."

The monitor turned on again behind Shayera and revealed Oracle. She had a pair of glasses on know and was typing at the computer.

"_I'll guide you guys. I managed to hack into the Watchtower camera feeds. These along with Bruce's own hidden cameras should virtually give me view of everything."_

J'onn nodded.

"We don't have much time, let's get going," Batman urged, ignoring how nervous he was feeling right now.

000000

Jervis sipped his tea as Therese nibbled on some bread right next to him.

"Please drink my queen," the Hatter encouraged to a mindless Wonder Woman who was now dressed as the Queen of Hearts. To her right sat the Flash who was the White Rabbit. Superman and Green Lantern were in Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum costumes. Zatanna meanwhile, dressed as Alice, just stood by watching the cameras.

Oh this was so wonderful for Jervis. He couldn't wait until he was alone with "Alice" later. He would have a fun time with her…

"Hatter!" Zatanna remarked mindlessly. "The prisoners are leaving the room!"

The Hatter sprang to his feet and ran to the monitors. Sure enough he saw a woman with big wings running down the hallway. However she was being accompanied by a familiar figure. A small young boy in a cape and mask…

"How did the brat get here?" Jervis yelled. He then saw the Martian running down with Batman at his side.

"What's he doing here?" Jervis asked, showing fear for a second before realizing this wasn't the same Batman. The same Batman who broke free from his control before.

"It…it matters not!" Jervis flustered, really angry that the symbol of the Bat would try to interfere with his plans again. He would put a stop to the Bat once and for all. He looked at Wonder Woman and the Flash.

"Off with their heads!" he ordered.

Wonder Woman and Flash immediately got up. Flash sprinted out of the Monitor Womb while Wonder Woman flew.

He then looked at Superman and Green Lantern.

"You two stay here and protect your master," he commanded as he turned to Zatanna. "Teleport more soldiers up here. I don't want any bats ruining my party!"

000000

Barbara sat at the chair ignoring how her heart was picking up. She was worried that this plan would fail. What the consequences would be to not just for Gotham but for the world. She was also afraid of what would happen to Dick…

"They'll be alright," Alfred reassured while placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I know," Barbara agreed. "I'm just afraid we might be over our heads…"

A flashing light caught Barbara's attention. Zatanna was going to teleport some more mind control leaguers from the Metro. Time to go to work.

Barbara began to type away furiously, blocking the signal from the Watchtower. She knew it worked immediately because she saw Zatanna just standing blankly by the control panel as the Hatter got impatient and flustered.

"_Have Mister Terrific do it from the Metro!"_ Barbara heard the Hatter command Zatanna.

Immediately Barbara saw that someone was trying to override her block. Mister Terrific was good, but she was better. She was taught how to hack by Batman himself. She quickly began to type again, this time blocking Mister Terrific's end.

She saw the Hatter getting more flustered when no reinforcements were coming up. Barbara sighed. It would be only a matter of time when he snapped and would try to command the League to do something worse, like start tearing down Metropolis. Dick and the rest needed to hurry.

000000

Robin and Shayera ran down the hallway. Shayera didn't bother to fly, she wanted to get caught, well almost caught.

"_Hawkgirl Flash is going after you!"_ she heard Oracle warn.

"We're on it," Shayera responded trying to think how to outrun the fastest man.

"I got a suggestion," Robin said as he and Shayera turned a corner. She was amazed how fit this young boy was. They were being chase by the fastest man alive and he wasn't even gasping for breath.

"What?" Shayera asked.

Robin pulled out a bag of marbles and threw it on the floor.

"You might want to move," he remarked as he leaned up against the wall. Shayera quickly followed.

No sooner did her body make contact with the wall she felt a big swoosh of wind followed by a loud thud.

Turning around she saw Flash had slipped over the marbles and crashed on to the other end of the hall groaning. Part of his rabbit costume was already falling off.

"Nice trick kid," she complimented and began to run the opposite way. The plan was to just keep the Flash busy, not try to engage with him yet. Right now they were trying to take Diana.

"Thank the Joker," Robin explained. "Bruce told me he used it once against the Flash."

000000

Wonder Woman flew down the hall mindlessly searching for her target. A faint movement of black against the wall caught her eye and she turned to see Batman running down another hallway. Changing direction without hesitation she took off after the vigilante.

"Off with your head!" she shouted in a monotone voice.

"NOW!" Batman ordered.

Before Wonder Woman knew it, the walls on both her sides opened up and unleashed a series of well pointed darts at her. She struggled and tried to swat them away but the damage was already done. Many darts had penetrated her usually tough skin and were electrocuting her. She let out a scream of pain that caused Batman to flinch a little.

She quickly landed on the ground unconscious.

"Grab her," Batman ordered J'onn. "Oracle, we got Wonder Woman. Open the panic room that's up ahead."

"_Already ahead of you,"_ he heard her respond. He could see one of the walls opening up to reveal another secret room.

"Hawkgirl, Robin. We got Wonder Woman. Head over to the panic room by the green area," he ordered.

"_On our-CRASH!"_

Batman froze.

"Is everything alright?" he asked with worry.

"_Nice hit!"_ Batman heard Robin say on the other end. Within a few seconds he heard Shayera's voice again.

"_Sorry about that. Flash caught up to us. Don't worry, I got him in time. We'll be at your position soon."_

Batman sighed with relief and entered the panic room as J'onn carried the unconscious Amazon behind him.

00000

Jervis stamped his feet like a little child throwing a temper tantrum at the sight before him. This was all wrong this wasn't supposed to happen. Already one of his slaves was taken down. The other one already was hampered, twice.

His anger grew even more when "Alice" told him she still couldn't teleport anyone up to the Watchtower nor could Mister Terrific from the other end.

He threw a tea cup against a monitor. The three mind controlled heroes didn't react but Therese started to freak out and screech.

"Batman was supposed to be dead!" Jervis shouted angrily. "Dead, dead, dead, dead…."

He then buried his face in his hands.

"'Why is the raven like a writing desk?'" he quoted to himself. This was bad, very bad.

0000000

Batman sighed with relief when the panic room doors opened and Shayera and Robin stepped. So far so good. The monitor in this room turned on revealing Barbara's face again as the doors shut.

"_You need to hurry. I don't know how long I can keep hacking and blocking them from teleporting anyone up there."_

Dick understood and looked at J'onn.

"The ball's yours now."

J'onn nodded and stood up.

"I can't directly enter her mind by myself" he explained.

"What?" Batman asked confused.

"The Hatter's technology is too strong I risk damaging her mind. I need to evoke strong emotions from her. Hatter's technology uses the victims' own emotions against them. I'm going to need your help…"

"Why?"

"The Hatter is using her guilt over Batman's death to control her. If you can pretend you're Bruce and try to reach to her subconscious, you might be able to free her…"

"That won't work," Dick complained. "I can't pretend I'm Batman when I'm in her mind…"

"You won't be, well not completely," J'onn explained. "I'll project her mind onto this room. Basically I'll wake up her subconscious that will control her body…"

"I'm confused," Shayera interjected.

J'onn sighed and rubbed his head.

"You know the machine I have? The transconscious articulator?" he explained.

"The machine that projects your own subconscious and dreams into like a virtual reality?" Robin asked, surprising Shayera and Batman by his knowledge of this.

J'onn nodded.

"Basically it will be kind of like that. I'll wake up Diana's subconscious so it controls her body while at the same time slightly connect Batman and myself to her mind so we can at least get an idea what she is seeing. You and Robin will see all three of us probably talking and pointing out things you can't see. All I ask is you don't try to snap us out of it or interfere. We can't risk breaking a connection with Diana's mind."

It still wasn't making much sense for Shayera and Batman but they had no choice.

Batman looked at J'onn.

"Let's go."

J'onn's eyes glowed orange and Batman saw Diana beginning to stir. He then saw J'onn's eyes glow orange again and this time felt a little warmth in his head. The room around him began to change. Tim and Shayera disappeared and the walls seemed to expand to infiniteness. The floor changed as well as random objects began to pop up all around over them. Dick looked to see he was still in his Batman costume like J'onn said he would be and tapped on the floor. Despite the floor appearing to be outdoors on a field, it felt solid like the panic room floor. It was as if he was just in one big illusion or virtual reality.

Before Batman knew it, he found J'onn, a slowly coming to Diana, and himself outside what looked like a Greek temple.

A Greek Temple that had been through war. There was fire all over the place along with dead bodies everywhere. Dick grew sick at the sight of a woman's head on a pike. A slaughter had taken place here. He recognized among the dead many members of the Justice League.

"No…no…" he heard Diana sobbed and turned around. Dick saw she was on her knees sobbing to herself. "I'm sorry."

J'onn beckoned his head to Dick to signal it was time to act.

"You're right Diana," Dick responded unsure how to react with her. "It isn't…"

"Oh it is…" hissed a familiar voice. Dick and J'onn watched as a familiar figure began to materialize in front of Diana. It was Bruce in the Batman costume except he was beaten and bloodied and his eyes showed much hate. Dick almost gasped in horror at the sight but reminded himself this was just a projection from Diana's subconscious. None of it was real.

"Diana, none of this is real," Dick tried to convince her.

"You killed me," the fake Batman accused causing Diana to start weeping again. It made Dick sick to see her like that. "You knew I shouldn't have gone on the mission but you didn't stop me…"

"I'm sorry!" Diana begged. "Please forgive me…"

"Too late…" the evil Batman taunted.

"It's not your fault!" Dick shouted with assertiveness and his best imitation of Bruce's Bat voice. "You didn't kill hi-I mean me! I don't blame you!"

That finally seemed to reach Diana. She looked up and made contact with Dick for the first time. It looked like he finally was reaching her.

"Bruce?" she asked unsure.

"He's not real, an imposter!" the other Batman shouted.

"Diana, please, take my hand," Dick said in the gentle voice he heard Bruce used whenever he was trying to calm people down. "It's going to be okay."

For a second it seemed like it worked. Diana got to her feet and slowly began to walk to Dick. It was going to be okay…

"No!" the Bat shouted and began to shift. Instead of batman, behind Diana now stood a tall man with broad shoulders and black armor. He had long curly hair and beard and a haughty look on his face.

"My daughter. This man is an imposter. A trick! Batman died, remember? You killed him?"

Diana froze at that unsure.

"Don't listen to him Diana!" Dick ordered, trying his best to keep imitating Bruce's voice.

"My child. You were the cause of his death. I know it torments you. The only way to stop the pain is to kill him. Kill this illusion. Kill this nightmare and the pain will go away. This dream will go away!"

"I'm not a dream!" Dick shot back "I'm real!"

Diana looked unsure before her eyes narrowed.

"Bruce is dead," she said calmly before charging at Dick with anger.

"Yes!" the man calling himself Wonder Woman's father said as she took off.

Dick quickly dodged Diana's attack.

"_J'onn what the hell?"_ he asked with his mind as he avoided a punch.

"_I'm trying Batman. It seems these emotions are a lot deeper than I thought!"_ he communicated telepathically while his eyes glowed a fiery orange as he tried to figure out what to do. There had to be something. Something that could snap Diana awake from this. Her emotions of guilt were so deep. Deeper than he imagined.

00000

Tim and Shayera watched as J'onn sat in the corner with his eyes glowing while Dick and Diana talked to each other. If you could call it talking. It looked like there was someone else talking to them as well that they couldn't see or her. This was still really absurd to both of them.

Both of them began to feel nervous when they saw Diana charge at Dick with anger.

Tim grabbed a bola and began to swing it over his head.

Shayera grabbed it before he could throw it.

"No," she barked.

"She's going to kill him!" Tim shouted as Dick dodged a series of punches. Thank God for his superior athletic skills and Diana being a little wild and not really composed as she usually was when she fought.

"Yes but we can't interfere. We might damage one of their minds. You want to take that chance?"

Tim glared at here but relented and gave an annoyed sigh. Shayera then turned and saw Oracle was watching everything from the monitor. Her face on the screen showed she was very worried about what was happening with Dick.

"He'll be alright. He'll survive," Shayera assured even though she wasn't that confident of the outcome.

000000

Dick managed to get a few good defensive blows on to Wonder Woman's stomach before she aimed a good punch at his rib. Dick coughed up a little. That was going to be a broken one. It seemed Diana was holding back on her strength probably because she was half asleep or whatever J'onn called it.

"_J'onn this isn't working!"_ Dick shouted in his mind as he broke free and flipped to the other side of the room.

"_I'm trying,"_ the Martian telepathically shouted back as he dug deeper into Diana's mind. This wasn't just guilt over Batman's death. This ran deeper than just survivor's guilt or self-blame. This guilt was coming from the heart…

J'onn's eyes widened in surprise. No it couldn't be…Could it?

He saw Dick barely dodge a kick from her. What choice did they have?

"_Dick,"_ J'onn instructed. _"Repeat after me, just like how Bruce would."_

"_Got it,"_ Dick remarked as he dodged another blow.

"_Princess,"_ J'onn said softly.

Dick paused with a confused look on his face. That was all Wonder Woman needed. She grabbed him by the throat and lifted him in the air slowly closing the vice.

"Pr-princess…" Dick manage to blurt out, still in Batman's voice even though he felt his throat about to get crushed as his world went black. That caused Diana to immediately loosen her grip slightly and look at Dick unsure. It was working.

"_This isn't you…"_

"This isn't you…" Dick finished as Diana's angry glare began to soften.

"_I know you too well…"_

"I know you too well…"

She seemed to not notice she had lowered him back to ground her grip completely slack.

"_I don't blame you for what happened…"_

"I don't blame you for what happened…"

"_Nor do I blame you for not telling me how you felt before I went to fight Darkseid…"_

"Nor do I blame you for not telling me how you felt before I went to fight Darkseid…"

Her eyes were beginning to water.

"_You will always be in my heart…"_

"You will always be in my heart…" Dick repeated. This was feeling weird.

"_Just like I will be in yours, in this life and the next."_

"Just like I will be in yours, in this life and the next."

Diana's eyes began to water even more.

"_Kiss her now!"_ J'onn commanded.

"_What?"_ Dick asked confused.

"_Do it!"_ J'onn shouted so loud Dick responded.

On instinct he grabbed her by the waist and pulled him into her, his lips making contact with hers. At first she was totally surprised by the gesture but she slowly began to respond. Dick could feel the passion coming from her mouth and couldn't help but groan in pleasure slightly. She knew how to kiss.

He uncontrollably grabbed her by the hair as she pulled his body closer to hers while lifting up her leg and slightly wrapping around his.

And as soon as it happened, she broke away. Dick snapped back into reality. He had kissed plenty of girls but wow…

"Bruce…" Diana said slowly and softly with a look lost in love.

The world around them began to shatter and shake. Diana looked around alarmed. Dick felt a pain across his head and saw Diana clutching her own.

"_You did it Dick!"_ J'onn shouted.

Before Dick knew a blinding light hit him and he found that he was back in the panic room. Diana was next to him rubbing her head. Shayera and Tim were looking at Dick with shock. They saw the kiss. They heard everything.

Dick then saw Barbara's face on the monitor, her face showing a mixture of shock and a little jealousy.

Dick then turned back to Diana who was shaking her head. The world was coming back to her. She looked around and saw Robin, Batman, Shayera and J'onn giving her looks of shock and concern. She realized she was in a strange costume.

"Wow…" Shayera said dumbfounded.

Diana had her heart revealed to all of them. The real truth was out. She felt guilty not because Bruce had died, but because it was too late for her to express her feelings. She had loved Bruce and still did. And he would never know, it was too late.


	25. My Sweetest Friend

The Hatter started tearing his hair out. No fair. This was supposed to be his moment of glory. This was all Batman's fault. The real one. Even in death the Caped Crusader haunted him. Why did he have to bear such torment from the man in the cowl?

"Hatter, Wonder Woman is leaving the room with the prisoners…" Zatanna started announcing.

"She isn't under my control anymore!" Jervis shouted. "I know!"

"Mister Terrific is starting to break through the hacks. He may be able to teleport the rest up here soon…"

"Good!" Hatter said pacing around irrationally as Therese violently began to destroy what was left of the tea party. He hadn't planned for this. He didn't anticipate that this could happen. They needed to be stopped. He worked too hard, endured too much trials and humiliation to end like this.

"You two!" Jervis shouted at Superman and Green Lantern. "Go with the Flash! Kill them all! Don't worry about prisoners anymore!"

Superman and Green Lantern flew out of the Monitor Womb with the doors shutting behind them, securing the Hatter with his Alice. He figured it would be better to let the slaves he had left on the Watchtower root out the pests instead of waiting for them to come to him. Besides, any minute now more reinforcements would come, or so he hoped.

"I assure my dear, they won't be able to get in," Jervis said while cooing Therese.

000000

Wonder Woman and Shayera flew down the halls of the Watchtower, hoping that Hatter would send Superman or Green Lantern after them so they could trap them. Batman and Robin went on the other side to try to engage and trap the Flash while J'onn got ready to set the traps in the Watchtower form one of the panic rooms.

Diana and Shayera were currently gliding across the empty somewhat spooky halls of the satellite. It was really quiet and awkward. Neither woman had said anything. Finally Shayera deciding she couldn't stand the silence because it was making her think of her other problem decided to speak.

"So…"

"We're not discussing this," Diana snapped. "We have a mission."

"Right now we're going in circles. I doubt us talking will hurt the world."

Diana ignored Shayera and continued to stare on forward, her eyes narrowing.

"Look, I know you don't want to talk about this but…"

"It's my personal problems. None of your business."

"It doesn't hurt to talk to someone else though!" Shayera shouted before reminding how she was acting the same way with her pregnancy. God she was becoming a hypocrite.

"Shayera," Diana warned. "I know you're trying to help but drop it…"

"I'm pregnant!" Shayera shouted.

"What?" Diana asked a little shocked by the revelation.

Shayera closed her eyes and sighed.

"I'm pregnant right now. I had a feeling for about two months but refused to acknowledge it but the test came back positive today. Stewart's the father…"

"What?" Diana asked in surprise. "Isn't he dating…"

"Vixen still, yeah I know, men are scumbags. Well anyway I can't decide what to do now. Do I keep it, give it up for adoption, or…"

"I think you would be a great mother Shayera," Diana remarked.

Shayera shook her head.

"It's a lot more complicated than just the pregnancy. Do I tell John and face the risk he'll break my heart again or that he'll get back together with me only because he feels guilty and I'll have that hanging over my head for the rest of my life? No, I rather he come back to me because he wants to not because he has to. And how the hell am I going to raise a kid while being on the League still? I barely have enough…"

"Shayera," Diana said with much assertiveness in her voice to stop the winged woman from ranting. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I haven't really talked to anyone about this and trust me, it feels a lot better. Now it's your turn, talk!"

Before Diana could try to come up with a counterargument, a buzzing was heard in their communicators.

"_Wonder Woman. Hawkgirl. This is Oracle. I've managed to get connected to the League commo. Based on the cameras, it appears Hatter has now sent Green Lantern and Superman after you two."_

Diana sighed. Good, the Hatter was getting desperate and not thinking things through. The more he sent out, the more vulnerable it made him.

"_There's a problem though…"_

"What?" Shayera asked. What could be worse than the father of her unborn baby was sent to kill her now?

"_Mister Terrific's breaking through my blocks back at the Metro. I can slow him down but not indefinitely. They'll be able to teleport some of the mind controlled leaguers up at the Watchtower as reinforcements soon. You need to hurry."_

"Is there any way you can shut down the teleporters?" Diana asked.

"_I could try but I'm sure Mister Terrific has some sort of back up. I can try to bottle neck it though; disable all but one so they can only teleport one Leaguer at a time when they're able to connect to the Watchtower again."_

"Alright. Keep us posted. Wonder Woman out," Diana said and hung up on her commlink.

She looked at Shayera.

"I can take John…"

"Oh hell no! You don't think I pass up an opportunity to hit that prick in the face?"

Diana couldn't help but smile a little.

"Good luck," she encouraged. Shayera eyed Diana with her brilliant green eyes.

"We'll continue this discussion later. You aren't off the hook yet Princess."

0000000

Batman and Robin stood at the end of the corridor.

"Hey! Hey!" Robin kept shouting while jumping up and down. "We're right here!"

"Wally doesn't have superhearing," Batman corrected.

"I know it was worth a shot. He can easily search the entire Watchtower in a matter of seconds. Why is he taking so long?"

"I dunno," Batman remarked. "Perhaps because half of his mind is trying to fight the Hatter's control its able to slow him down and he can only go super fast?"

Batman wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying. His mind was distracted by what happened moments ago. It wasn't kissing Diana that was bothering him. It's what happened during the kiss and afterward. His mind kept thinking about her, not Diana. When he started to kiss Diana with passion, his mind wandered onto her. After all this, it was her.

He wasn't thinking of Diana when he kissed Diana which was something of a challenge considering Diana was a very beautiful woman. He was thinking of Barbara. After everything for some reason his mind wandered to her. For a second he forgot he wasn't kissing Diana and imagined it was Barbara's lips he had bonded to.

But that was only half the story. When the spell was broken, he was snapped back to reality and saw that Barbara had seen everything on the monitor. She looked hurt by the action Dick had done. Why should she be hurt? They broke up a long time ago. They were over each other. It was just a summer love…

But the way how Barbara's eyes had widened, her face slightly red and her lips thinning slightly was still popping into his head. It was as if it wasn't Wonder Woman who got a rude awakening but him. Why was he thinking about this now…?

"Batman he's coming," Robin said looking at a scanner that showed a fast moving red dot.

"Wait for it," Batman warned. In the distance he could the faint sound of someone moving fast...

"NOW!"

A red flash of blur headed toward the Dynamic Dup but immediately it stopped to reveal the Scarlett Speedster spinning out of control midair. Batman and Robin were floating as well. They had activated Flash's countermeasure; turn off the gravity in an area and it made it hard for him to walk.

Flash however began to rotate his arms really fast to try to propel them but Batman was ready. He threw an electronic battarang that hit the Flash right in the neck, sending an electric pulse throughout his body. Flash's muscle began to spasm and twitch until he stopped moving indicating he was out cold.

"Alright J'onn he's out, you can turn the gravity back-"

THUD!

"Ow…" Robin complained from the pain he felt in his body from J'onn suddenly turning the gravity back on.

"A little heads up would be nice," Batman muttered before walking over to pick up the unconscious speedster.

Special thanks to Mister Terrific for giving Bruce that idea awhile back.

000000

Diana stood in the hallway, waiting, listening for her opponent. She knew Superman was coming in her direction. She was ready, the trap was set. Normally she would prefer fighting head on as it was more honorable and the Amazon way instead of a sneak attack but it was the best way to subdue Superman at the moment. Bruce's plans always required a little sneaky subtleness.

That force Diana's mind to focus on something else.

Bruce…

She couldn't help but notice she was standing in the same hallway that she had an interesting conversation with him a few years ago. It was a night she never forgot. The night he had to admit there was something between them. Was it love? Who knows? But still, it was an important night to their relationship.

"_And truthfully, it's all still pretty much of a blur to me. Did I miss anything?"_

"_Not really. The important thing is that you're safe."_

"_Yeah. Of course, that's not the only important thing…"_

But then CADMUS came around and they were distracted by other things so they never really had a chance to talk about their relationship. She always thought there would be plenty of time. She didn't know why they both put it off. Was it fear? A desire to be alone?

Diana shook her head, she needed to stay focus. She needed to be on her toes.

Sure enough, the not so subtle sound of Superman flying through the hallways was heard. Diana got in a defensive stance as she watched Superman charge at her in his stupid Wonderland costume.

Superman went for a flying punch but Diana expected that and dodged it while making sure to bring her knee to Superman's gut. The Man of Steel grunted and Diana head butted him, making sure her tiara hit his head hard. Superman's eyes only squinted in pain for a second. Diana knew it was time to run now. She had his attention and he was mad.

Diana took off flying and Superman followed in hot pursuit. Red hot lasers grazed Diana's side and she realized he was trying to get her with his laser vision. He was going for the kill. She was almost there though…

A blinding burning red light hit her in the face but she kept flying until she heard a loud thud. Quickly she stopped and turned around midair to see Superman on the ground groaning. The entire hallway was lit up with red light. Red solar light. Diana knowing to take advantage when an opponent was down quickly sped and knocked Superman unconscious before he had a chance to get to his feet.

"I'm sorry Clark," she whispered as she used her strength to carry him down the hallway.

0000000

Shayera stretched and gave a few practice swings. She had a lot of pent up rage just begging to be released. What was taking John so long?

A green blast that almost hit her got her attention and she saw John flying towards her. His blank glowing eyes focused on her.

"You want to dance sweetheart?" she challenged and flew into the air with him chasing after her. He kept firing blasts but she dodged them. John wasn't always the most creative with his ring. She then turned a corner with a sharp turn before doing a one 180 which allowed her to get a good strike at John and totally take him by surprise.

John groaned but soon regained his composure and continued to fire at her.

Shayera dodged the blasts again and took off. John was right behind her when she suddenly did a dive roll on the ground that John passed over her. She sprang back up and managed to get another good swipe at him bringing him down. She had to admit, she was enjoying this a lot…

"_Shayera quit screwing around and lure him to the trap…"_

CRASH!

Shayera managed to knock John right in the face with so much force and charge with her mace he passed out cold on the ground. She immediately took off his ring. She knew him too well.

"I'm sorry you were saying J'onn?" Shayera asked proudly. She didn't need a trap.

000000

J'onn, Batman, Shayera, Wonder Woman, and Robin all stared at their three unconscious prisoners. They looked so peaceful and harmless out cold but they all knew they didn't have much time. They needed to free their minds.

"We'll start with Wally first…" J'onn said and looked at Dick who gave an understanding nod. J'onn's eyes glowed orange and Wally began to stir. Dick found himself in what looked like Metropolis or what was left of it. It was littered with bodies and Darkseid stood triumphant while beating a lifeless Batman all over the place. Wally was stirring and looking at the sight and cowering in fear.

Dick almost found himself desiring to flinch as well. It was even more disturbing when the beaten Batman spoke as Darkseid continued to slap him on the ground.

"You are a disgrace…a slacker…worthless idiot you couldn't save me…"

"No!" Wally protested. "No!"

"_Dick…"_

"_I got this one,"_ Dick cut J'onn off. He knew what the problem was probably because he was a little friendlier to Wally.

"Wally," Dick said imitating Batman's voice. "You aren't a disgrace…"

"Don't listen to him…" Darkseid mocked. "You failed…"

"Sometimes we fail. Even I do," Dick shouted back in Bruce's aggressive voice. "A real hero isn't about never failing; it's about getting back up and rising from the ashes!"

That seemed to reach Wally who stopped shaking slightly.

"Think about it. Who was it that defeated Brainiac on his own when no one else was standing? Who was willing to sacrifice his own life to the Speed Force so his friends can live? Would you want me to blame myself if you had died?"

"Don't listen to him!" Darkseid shouted. Wally ignored it and started getting to his feet.

"Why should you be allowed to sacrifice yourself and not me? You know our jobs require us to make difficult choices. It's all part who we are. It's why I can call you a hero…"

"Don't listen…"

"No!" Wally shouted while looking at Darkseid and the fake Batman. "The real Batman would never blame us for his choices. Time and time again he showed he was willing to give his life for the mission just like the rest of us! You aren't him!"

The world around them began to distort and Wally fell to the ground clutching his head. Dick was already prepared and didn't let the momentary pain flashing across his head bother him this time. Before he knew it he was back in the panic room with the rest of the gang and Wally was shaking his head.

"Wha-what happened?" Wally asked.

"They'll explain," Batman said pointing to Robin, Shayera, and Diana who were standing on the side watching.

"Dick?"

"Let's go for John," Batman ordered the Martian.

"Don't you want to-"

"We don't have time!" Batman shouted.

The Martian sighed.

"I'm coming with you guys," Shayera ordered.

"Shayera I don't think it's wise…" J'onn began to speak but Shayera responded with a glare and a tap of her mace that silenced the Martian.

"Very well," J'onn said reluctantly as his eyes glowed orange again.

Shayera and Batman found the world swirling around them. This time they were in what looked like the Metro Tower. John was stirring and like Wally and Diana was beginning to cower and cry in fear like a child.

Shayera, J'onn, and Dick realized on the computer screen in front of them was a tape replaying two people kissing. One had wings…

Shayera's face went deep red. Dick and J'onn were staring at her.

"That's how some people grieve!" she shouted angrily.

"You used my death to sleep with her…" a voice taunted. Dick and the rest realized another bloody Batman was there, this time he had his arm around an imitation of Shayera. It wasn't a good one. She looked so weak and helpless.

"You drove her into my arms when you broke her heart."

"What?" the real Shayera asked confused. That never happened. Was John that jealous?

"How does it feel to drive the real woman you love away? And as soon as I die, you use her emotions to sleep with her just so you can hurt her again!"

"No! It's not like that!" John shouted.

Shayera finally was reaching an understanding. The mind control had used John's guilt with not only Batman's death but his guilt over hurting her. It was also playing on his own jealousies and insecurities. A part of her was touched by this. John was feeling guilty for hurting her…

"I'm sorry John…" the fake Shayera said as the fake Batman pulled her closer.

"Oh hell no!" Shayera shouted angrily.

"_Shayera I would advise…"_

"Shut up J'onn!" she screamed in her head and walked over to John to slap him in the face.

John groaned in pain when that made contact with him.

"Snap out of it John!"

"That's not the real her…" the fake Batman tried to start.

"Oh please!" Shayera shot back. "John you know me too well. Do you honestly think I would be so cowardly and weak like that?"

Clarity seemed to be reaching John as his eyes finally made contact with the real Shayera. For a brief second Shayera saw the look of love before they were replaced by the shock of recognition.

"Shayera?" John said.

"NO!" the fake Batman yelled as he charged towards them.

Without even turning around Shayera swung her mace over her head and made contact with the fake Batman as she grabbed John's hand. When the mace made contact a blinding white light appeared again and they all found themselves back in the panic room.

Batman was rubbing his head. He didn't even have to do anything this time.

"What the hell?" John said confused as he looked around.

"You owe me big time," Shayera muttered and pushed John to the ground tossing his ring back to him before stomping to the other side of the room.

J'onn looked at Batman and shrugged.

Batman nodded. Only one left. Superman.

Pretty quickly Batman and J'onn found themselves out of the panic room and somewhere else again. They were in Metropolis again this time. There was a pile of bodies of all the League members with Bruce's on top. He was standing hunchbacked while looking down on Superman who had finally come to.

"This is all your fault Clark!" the fake Batman accused.

"No it's not!" Dick protested in Bruce's voice while noticing the irony. A few hours ago a part of him was blaming the Justice League especially Superman for Batman's death.

"Yes he's right!" Superman cried. "I failed. I failed all of them."

"No Supes, listen to me. You didn't…"

But the cries fell on death ears. Superman collapsed on the ground and continued weeping.

"It's all my fault…it's all my fault…I'm so sorry…"

"Yes," the fake Batman taunted. "If there was anyone to blame for my death it's you. I died because of you. I died because I had to get in the way…"

The world around them began to distort. Dick, Superman and J'onn watched as in front of them was what looked like a replay of Batman's last moments. Dick watched how Darkseid bent down to kill Superman and how at the last minute Bruce came swinging in. Dick wanted to turn away. A part of him didn't want to see Bruce die but he couldn't.

Dick watched as Darkseid walked over to a nearly unconscious Bruce while Superman tried to break free from the Agony Matrix.

"Good-bye Batman…" Darkseid said as he shot the omega beams out of his eyes.

Batman didn't even bother to flee. Instead he looked to his side at the memory Superman who by pure determination was getting to his feet and fighting thru. Just as Superman broke free he saw the omega beams heading towards Bruce.

"BRUCE!" Superman cried helplessly as Bruce just smiled at him while the omega beams hit him, incinerating him.

The memory ceased and was once again replaced by the fake Batman.

"You see, you failed to save him. You fell into Darkseid's trap and he had to give his life for your mistake…"

"I'm sorry…"

Dick was paralyzed. Seeing the death of the man he had grown up to love as a father was affecting him deeply. He never thought Bruce would go down like that. Just sit there and await his fate. With a smile as well…

A sudden epiphany was reaching Dick. Bruce was smiling not because of the circumstance of his fate. It was a message to Superman. A message of hope. It was Bruce's way of saying goodbye to Superman. It was Bruce's way to let Superman know it wasn't his fault…

"My blood is forever on your hands…"

"No!" Dick shouted angrily. He stopped using Bruce's voice and replaced it with his own.

"Superman, don't listen to him!" Dick ordered while taking off the cowl to reveal his face. Superman looked up and realized that it wasn't Bruce but Dick in this costume.

"_Dick what are you doing?"_ J'onn asked.

"_I'm saving Superman,"_ Dick explained in his head.

"See he's not the real me!" the fake Batman accused. "An imposter…"

"Who knows Bruce better than anyone else Clark? Don't listen to it. It's a trick. Bruce doesn't blame you for his death…"

"How can you be so sure?" Superman asked. He didn't look like Superman. He looked like a little boy who just had his whole world destroyed in front of him.

"He can't! I'm the real Bruce! I just want to let you know that I died knowing it was all your fault…"

"Bruce didn't die for your mistakes Clark!" Dick shouted back. "He died because he was your friend and he wanted to protect you. He died for you, not because you messed up!"

That seemed to be reaching Superman who was starting to show signs of life again. He struggled to get to his feet.

"Stay down!" the fake Batman ordered. "How do you think he knows how I really felt?"

"Because I hated you!" Dick shouted back. Superman looked surprised and hurt by that. "I hated you ever since you showed up to the Manor with his ashes. A part of me blamed you because it made it easier for me to accept his death. It seemed so much simple to say that Bruce died because you screwed up. I guess a part of me couldn't let go…"

"He did mess up!" the fake Batman retorted.

"Yes Clark," Dick shot back. "You may've made a mistake, but Bruce gave his life to save you. And after seeing this, even I can't blame you anymore. And if I can't blame you for causing Bruce's death even though a small part of me wants to, that means Bruce didn't blame you either."

That seemed to hit Superman whose face tightened in concentration as he grunted and got to his feet. He turned around to look at the fake Batman.

"You will never sleep…" the fake Batman began to warn.

POW!

Superman with one punch had destroyed the fake Batman who disappeared into a million pieces. Before Dick knew it, he found himself back in the real world with the rest of the Justice League. Superman was struggling to get to his feet. Diana ran up to help him up.

"Are you alright?"

Superman coughed a bit.

"Some vitamin D and I should be good," he said weakly before looking at Batman. The two men just stared for what seemed like forever. Both their facial expressions unreadable but everyone knew what was going on. The two men had reached an understanding.

"Thank you…" Superman said.

"I'm sorry," Batman said. That startled everyone, not because they rarely saw a Batman apologize but rather it was Dick.

"For what?" Superman asked.

"For not letting go and taking it out on you," Batman said and offered his hand to shake. Superman grabbed it with the biggest smile.

"We could still use you, Batman," Superman remarked.

"_As much as I hate to break up the bromance,"_ Oracle spoke, _"They finally got through my blocks and have started teleporting heroes up here."_

Batman looked at Superman.

"You ready?"

Superman grinned.

"After you…"

000000

Jervis with Therese on his shoulders started humming to himself out of tune as a blinding light was shown. The teleporter was back online, sort of. It could only teleport one hero at a time. So far Obsidian, Barda, Mister Miracle, Fire, and Ice had been brought up.

"Hatter, they are coming!" Zatanna shouted.

Hatter swore and raised his fists in the air.

"Kill them! Kill them all!" he ordered.

The mind control heroes sprinted out of the Monitor Womb. Hatter was running around frantically before an idea came to him. He ran to the teleporter pad.

"Teleport me to earth!" he ordered. The sounds of fighting were heard. His slaves had made contact with the Justice League.

"But Hatter…"

"Do it!" he shouted as Therese screeched.

"But Hatter, we still haven't been able to hack through the block that teleports people from the Watchtower to the Metro…"

Hatter groaned and almost threw his hat off but caught himself. No this wouldn't happen. He would win…

"Lock all the doors!" he cried as he saw on the screen that the mind control heroes he brought up were engaging Green Lantern, Superman, Hawkgirl, the Martian Manhunter, the Flash, and Robin. His slaves were at a disadvantage because half the founders were fighting them.

"Shouldn't we teleport more up…"

"Shut up!" Hatter cried and began to curl up in a ball and sniff like a child throwing a temper tantrum. This was supposed to be his finest hour. It was not fair…

BANG!

"Hatter their breaching the doors…"

Hatter didn't hear her and just kept pounding the floor. The doors were knocked down and in flew Batman and Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman charged straight at the Hatter who didn't even seem to notice her entrance.

Batman meanwhile ran up to Zatanna.

"Hey Zee!" Batman shouted trying to reach her. "It's me-AWW!"

Therese had jumped on Batman's shoulders and started pounding her surprisingly strong fists on his head. Batman quickly grabbed the monkey and threw her against the wall. The monkey moaned and began to look ashamed.

"I hate that monkey…" Batman muttered as he turned around. Diana was angrily holding  
Hatter by the neck.

"Wonder Woman…" Batman warned.

"Put me down!" Hatter ordered, feeling insulted.

Diana instead with her other hand grabbed the Hatter's hat and smashed it with her bare fist.

Batman turned around when he heard someone screaming and saw Zatanna had fallen to her knees while rubbing her head. Batman ran to help her up. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the other mind controlled Leaguers up in the Watchtower were being freed from Hatter's control. The signal was broken.

The Hatter began to moan pitifully.

"You…" Diana whispered angrily. It was clear she felt violated by him. She wanted to hurt him so bad.

"Diana…" Batman warned.

"He violated us. All of us Batman!" she complained.

"We still have rules…" Batman warned.

Diana glared and looked at Hatter who started to mutter to himself.

"Why is the raven like a writing desk…" he whispered.

Diana sighed. Even if hurting him like he had hurt her and the League would make her feel good, it would accomplish nothing. He was beaten, nothing more than a pathetic wretch. With disgust she threw him to the ground.

"He's all yours…" she muttered and went to the Monitor screen to see if all the heroes were free down at the Metro.

Zatanna was still rubbing her head.

"What happened?"

"I'll explain later," Batman promised before grabbing the Hatter.

"You're coming with me…" he threatened and dragged the squirming Hatter out of the room.

As soon as he was away, he violently threw the Hatter against the wall. The man cried in pain but Dick ignored him. His eyes were screaming murder at the twisted mad man.

"Who was funding you?"

"What?"

"Don't play dumb," Dick threatened. "Someone had to fund you. You were lying too low to try to rob any banks so you had to have a benefactor."

Hatter just glared at Batman who just smiled wickedly.

"You know, I knew you wouldn't talk. I could've used Wonder Woman's lasso but I didn't, because I'll be honest, I'm going to enjoy what I'm about to do to make you talk…"

That was only half true. The real reason was he wanted to practice interrogating suspects. See if he had what Bruce had. It seemed to work because Hatter's eyes showed fear and as Batman pulled one fist back violently Hatter began to cry pitifully.

"Okay stop it!" he begged. "I never met him in person. The payments were sent electronically…"

"Who was he?" Batman demanded.

"I never met him…"

"You're lying!"

"I swear please!" Jervis choked out pitifully. "The payments stopped halfway anyways…"

"What?" Batman asked.

"After the original Batman died, the payments stopped. I had to do the rest from scratch. That's why I took so long…"

"Is there anything else?" Batman asked while pulling out an unusually sharp battarang.

"He gave me an alias!" Jervis blurted out so fast his face was deep red. "Mr. Robinson!"

Batman continued to glare at him suspiciously.

"I swear…" Jervis begged.

Batman dropped him before aiming a good punch to his head, knocking him out.

"That felt good," Batman muttered cracking his neck.

000000

Superman stood outside the Monitor Womb looking at space. To think they were so close, all at the whim of a madman, to becoming just mindless super powered slaves. Maybe Bruce wasn't wrong with the countermeasures after all. In the background he heard J'onn announcing all Leaguers to check in with him to have their minds clear.

J'onn was making all the mind controlled heroes go through his transconscious articulator to wipe out the remnants of the Hatter's signal in case he tried to activate it again. Luckily the founders didn't have to go through with it because they were freed from it by other means.

Superman couldn't help but slightly smile. Despite the near accident, maybe it was all for a reason. Dick was going to join the League now. They had a Batman again. For the first time in awhile, Superman could actually feel like he could let go for good. It was over now. Bruce had died, and he needed to stop blaming himself.

Deep down a small part of him always would blame himself of course. Bruce did die for his mistakes. But the fact that Dick, someone who originally blamed him for Bruce's death was going to forgive him made Superman hopeful, that maybe, eventually he would forgive himself…

"Superman," growled a rough voice.

Superman turned around to find himself staring at a stocky man with a strange helmet.

"Orion!" Superman shouted in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard the League was attacked the other day. Came to make sure everyone's alright."

"Well I'm not going to lie, some of us got hurt a lot, but they'll push on through," Superman said with optimism. Orion however didn't seem as cheerful.

"I'm also here for two other things…" Orion said gravely.

Slightly apprehensive Superman gave Orion a questioning look.

Orion took a deep breath.

"I'm resigning from the League…"

"What?" Superman asked in shock.

"Highfather is stepping down. He's offered me to replace him…"

"You can still be on a provisional basis…"

"Someone needs to keep an eye on Apokolips," Orion warned. "Even with Darkseid gone, there is always something evil festering there. I won't have time to help you all. Besides you got many to pick up the slack…"

"What's the second reason?" Superman asked.

Orion sighed and pulled out a book and presented it to Superman. It was an ancient book with an Omega symbol on it. Superman quickly skimmed through the book and realized it was written in…

"Kryptonian?" Superman asked unsure.

Orion nodded. "It's in an ancient dialect no one from New Genesis could translate; I figured the Last Son of Krypton can."

"Where did you get this?" Superman asked.

"Remember the reason why I took a leave of absence?"

"One of your people was missing?"

Orion shook his head.

"This wasn't just a typical New God. He's a scientist, probably the smartest one in the universe. He was the one who developed the Boom Tubes. He calls himself Metron. He's a bit of what you call an observer…"

"What do you mean observer?" Superman asked confused.

Orion sighed.

"He travels through time and space on this strange device he built. He never interferes though. He just travels around the past to see significant events in history while traveling around space in the present to witness the important current events…"

"And what makes you think he's missing? Maybe he's on a journey in the past or in another galaxy."

"He's a time traveler," Orion pointed out. "He always comes back to the exact point he left. Even if he's not traveling through time but just roaming around space, he leaves a way to contact him for emergencies…"

"But he didn't this time?" Superman finished.

Orion nodded.

"Yes. My people have concluded he's probably most likely dead right now. Probably got too close to one of his observations…"

"So what does this have to do with the book?" Superman asked flipping through the book.

"We searched his lab. We found this lying there. Although like I said we couldn't really translate it, we we're able to understand the title of the book."

"Which is…?"

"I dare not speak of it," Orion said showing fear which was unusual. "It is an ancient weapon. An evil weapon. One that we have coined the "Death that is Life." It is both a weapon and a punishment. Not only is it a truly destructive weapon but it is also a fate worse than death to the unlucky victim who is given it."

"And you think this book is about this thing you won't speak of?" Superman asked indicating to the book. "Why give it to me?"

"First Metron is missing which has raised my suspicions; secondly my fath-Darkseid was rumored to actually have found a way to use the weapon. There were rumors he had used it before on prisoners that gave him a lot of trouble. Yet it was also reported even he rarely used it because he knew it was a risky and volatile weapon itself."

"You think Darkseid might've used this or activated it somehow before he was defeated?"

Orion nodded.

"It is quite possible. I gave you this book in hopes you can learn more on it than my own people and be able to determine the answers. I can't stay much longer. New Genesis needs me. If you need to get in touch with me, use Barda's Boom Tube."

And before Superman could say anything, Orion activated his Boom Tube and disappeared into the portal, leaving Superman by himself holding the ancient mysterious book. He examined it closely. On the surface it looked harmless but something about it gave an aura of evil. Skimming through the pages he tried to read it but it was in ancient dialect like Orion said. He couldn't understand. He probably could use something in the Fortress archives to help him translate but it would take time.

He paused to reflect on Orion's warning. Could it be Darkseid even in death was still a menace? Could Darkseid possibly have a doomsday weapon ready to attack them? No, Darkseid disappeared with Luthor for good. He was gone.

"_You know Bruce, you aren't always right."_

Superman shook his head at that flashback of when they first thought Darkseid was gone for good. Bruce was sure he was vanquished. But even Bruce proved to be wrong once when it came to Darkseid. The New God always found a way to torture him. Superman began to feel even more guilt. He almost died once the last time they mistakenly thought they defeated Darkseid because he let his emotions take control. Once again if Bruce hadn't been there to save him….

Anger began to burn up inside him. If Darkseid had found a way to still harm anyone in the universe even beyond death, Superman was going to ensure this time he would be stopped. No more would get hurt by the evil New God, no more. He quickly went to the teleporter bay to get a request to be sent to the Fortress immediately. This was a priority now.

000000

_Himalayas_

Ra's looked over the blueprints and began to hum to himself.

"Master," Ra's heard Ubu speak from the entrance. "The two you requested are here."

"Send them in," Ra's said as he pulled out some photographs to study them.

Bane and Two-Face entered. The latter seemed a little grouchy.

"What do you want with us?"

"I want you two to rob a museum…" Ra's said nonchalantly.

"What?" Two-Face asked. "You want us to just rob a museum? What about all this talk of new world order and greater plan?"

Bane meanwhile cracked his knuckles threateningly.

"I will admit myself I have reservations about this plan as well _El Jefe_," he said with mock respect.

Ra's however didn't even look at them and was still studying the documents on his table.

"This is just the first of many stepping stones to the plan," Ra's explained before showing the two Gotham criminals a picture of an amulet.

"What's that?" Two-Face asked a little suspiciously.

Ra's smiled.

"It is the Amulet of Morgan Le Fay," Ra's explained. "It is rumored to grant the wearer untold magical power. It will be very useful for taking on the League's mages."

"So why don't your own men get it?"

"My men don't have the proper ingenuity you two possess. You understand a robbery like this requires a lot of planning and finesse. I'm putting you two in charge of it. You will have whatever resources you need at your disposal. All I ask is that you make sure nothing gets traced back to the Society."

"Where is it?" Bane asked.

"Something you all will be familiar with, the Gotham City Natural Museum."

00000000

Batman teleported back to the Batcave. He quickly stepped off the pad and took off his cowl to sigh. It had been a long day. Dick was up at the Watchtower all day planning to get inducted into the League. There was a lot more behind the scenes and paperwork than he thought. Even though like Bruce he was joining as a part time member, there was a lot of stuff he needed to fill out.

He then thought about Hatter's mysterious benefactor. He only had one name, an alias to go off of. Mr. Robinson. Probably a dead end. Hatter lost contact with him a long time ago…

He was about to take off the costume when he discovered he wasn't alone.

He stared at Barbara who looked like she was just about ready to leave the Batcave and go up to the Manor. The minute they made eye contact their cheeks blushed and Barbara looked the other way. They hadn't really talked since the incident with the kiss.

"Hey Babs…" Dick said awkwardly.

"Hello Dick," she said stiffly. "How did the meeting go with the League?"

"Good, you know, the usual. Do you want to stay for dinner…?"

"Actually I have to go with my dad. Bullock's getting out of the hospital today and he and Montoya are heading over to welcome him back to the force. I'll talk to you later."

And before Dick could protest, Barbara had taken off, leaving Dick to himself. Dick shrugged his shoulders and began to take the costume off when someone hidden stepped from the shadows startling him.

"I take it they welcomed you with open arms, Master Richard?" Alfred asked as Dick jumped in fright. And people thought Bruce was a master of sudden appearances.

"Yeah, geeze Alfred, you almost gave me a heart attack," Dick complained. "Seems everything's squared away. I heard Zatanna came down today. How did that go?"

Alfred sighed sadly.

"Miss Zatanna said the recent attack has made her feel like she needs time to herself. She's moving out again…"

"Why?" Dick demanded. Zatanna was like family to them.

Alfred shook his head.

"She said she felt like she was only staying with us because she had deeper feelings for Master Bruce and was trying to live them out through us. I told her I know that's not true because she has given much needed love and support that only someone who truly cared about us could offer. But I respected her decision and she has moved out. Hopefully with time we can see her again…"

Dick could tell Alfred was pained by this. Zatanna had become family to the Batclan. She was almost like a daughter for Alfred. Turning around so he continued undressing, Dick heard Alfred speak again.

"Her name was Andrea Beaumont," he explained.

"What?" Dick asked confused.

"The password," Alfred answered. "Andrea. It refers to a woman in Master Bruce's early life. Her name was Andrea Beaumont."

"Who was she?" Dick asked curiously. There were a lot of things he didn't know about Bruce that perhaps only Alfred could tell.

Alfred sighed sadly.

"She was his first love. He met her when he was getting ready to become Batman. Almost gave up everything for her. He was willing to settle down and be happy with her…"

"What?" Dick asked with shock. Bruce giving up his desire for vengeance to settle down? Not in a million years.

Alfred nodded.

"It's true. For the first time since he was eight, Master Bruce felt happy again. He chose her over the mission. But she left him. Broke his heart and made him believe his last chance for happiness was gone."

"Then why does he still have her as his password for a lot of things? Do you think he still loves her?"

"I'm not sure," Alfred sighed sadly and sat down in a rare moment of vulnerability. "She returned years later and became the very thing Master Bruce swore he would never become. The Andrea he knew was lost forever. I think Master Bruce has her name as his passwords to remind him every day the pain he felt from love. A reminder for him to stay away from love because it keeps him from doing his job and all it has ever brought him is hurt."

Alfred then looked at Dick right in the eyes.

"I heard how Princess Diana managed to break free from the Hatter's control from Miss Barbara. I always thought there was something between the princess and Master Bruce. Sometimes I hoped if there was one woman who could get him to believe in love again, it was her. Master Bruce needed to realize he could still allow himself to love someone else without forsaking his mission like he almost did with Andrea."

"You think Diana had potential for that?"

Alfred nodded.

"If there was any woman in his life that would've accepted him for who he is and understand the importance of his mission, I would pick her. And now that it has been confirmed she indeed had deep feelings for Master Bruce, my assurance she could've been the woman he needed I think have been proven."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

Alfred sighed.

"Master Bruce is dead. I promised his parents I would try to keep him happy and I failed. I always hoped there would be that woman that would heal him. I really do think Master Bruce like Princess Diana did for him had some deep feelings for her. But neither really acted on them and now it's too late. I don't want to see another person in this family miss the opportunity to be with the person their heart belongs too. You deserve to be happy with _her_."

And before Dick could say anything Alfred got up and began to exit back up to the Manor level with the same regal poise and grace Dick was familiar with.

0000000

Diana sat in her room on the Watchtower. She had her lasso tied to her wrists. She was using it to do some soul searching. The fact she had been forced to confront her own feelings was making her feel very doubtful. Weak. Hopeless. She didn't like it. She was trying to use the lasso to determine more about her feelings.

All it did was bring memories of the past with Bruce. There was no denying this. She may've kissed Dick, but she thought she was kissing Bruce. She loved him. And she would've bet that he loved her too or at least felt something more than friendship. But they were both too proud and fearful to take the next step. Now it was too late and her sweetest friend was gone, before they could resolve anything.

She sighed defeated and stood up reluctantly. The lasso was just showing her the truth she already knew. It wasn't bringing her closure though. She needed to do something else. With reluctance she walked out of the room and headed towards J'onn's which was right across hers.

She didn't even remember the trip. The next thing she knew she had entered the room to find J'onn who was sitting next to his transconscious articulator looking at her curiously.

"How did the treatments go?" Diana asked indicating to the machine.

J'onn still eyeing her began to speak.

"Everyone on the League that was under the Hatter's control has had the signals permanently broken from their minds. He or no one else will ever be able to control them with it again."

Diana wasn't really paying attention though. She came here for something else.

"You were right," she admitted.

"What?"

"I wasn't properly grieving over Bruce's death which was making me feel guilty. I guess I was afraid mourning him would remind me of my feelings for him and that it's too late now."

J'onn sighed and stood up while placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Diana," he said softly. "We all are sometimes too proud of ourselves because we're afraid to be seen as vulnerable."

Diana nodded.

"I know," she said. "That's why I'm here."

"What?" J'onn asked confused.

"For me to be able to move on for Batman I need to bring closure. Make the guilt go away and the regret gone. I need to be honest with myself…"

"What are you talking about?"

Diana looked at the transconscious articulator.

"You said that can put our minds into our subconscious? Well I think I finally need to confront something there."

J'onn sighed.

"Diana I would advise against…"

"Please," Diana said clutching J'onn's hand. "I need this."

J'onn sighed defeated.

Within a half hour Diana was in a robe lying in the soft liquid of the machine. A strange helmet was placed on her as she waited for J'onn to put the sensory and auditory dampers on so she could be in her own dreams in peace.

"I just want you to understand. This shows no truth or the future. This is just you and your own heart."

"It's my heart that I need to talk to," Diana explained.

J'onn sighed and placed the earmuffs on her and shut the lid as he turned on the machine. Diana felt a slight pain in her head and the world went black. But for only a second.

0000000

_She was on Thermyscara again. Her home. The one place she could feel at ease. It was the most beautiful day it ever had. The soft waves caressed the beach floor with the wind blowing a gentle breeze in her face as the sun kissed her skin. She wore only a robe and just stood out staring in the sea._

_The water was calling for her and she began to walk to the water. It felt slightly cold but comforting as her feet got ankle deep in it. The slight force form the tide was massaging her feet. She sighed. For the first time in awhile, she felt at a peace._

_She sensed a presence behind her and she turned around._

_Standing behind her was Bruce. He was still wearing his Batman costume but the cowl was gone. Nor did he usually have a cold look on his face. His facial expression may've been blank, but his eyes showed warmth._

"_Diana…" he whispered softly and walked to her._

_Diana smiled back at him._

"_Bruce…" she whispered his name with so much love and met him halfway, still ankle deep in the water she pulled him into an embrace. For a long time, what felt like a million years, the two were bonded as one. Together forever. She began to cry slightly._

"_What's wrong?" Bruce asked with concern and broke the embrace so he could look into her eyes. With one gauntlet covered hand he gently began to wipe the tears streaming down her cheek._

"_I'm so sorry…" she whispered._

"_You have nothing to be sorry about…"_

"_I hesitated. I wanted us to try to take our relationship further but I delayed it. Now it's too late…"_

_Bruce looked in her eyes while smiling sadly._

"_It's never too late Diana," he assured her. "Love has no boundaries. Not even time or death can stop it. I will always be in your heart. I never have really left you."_

_Diana choked and pulled him to an embrace again. This one seemed to last about a billion years. Diana knew she would have to let go again eventually, but she just wanted to make it a little longer._

"_I have to get going soon…" Bruce said reluctantly._

_Diana gave an understanding nod and reluctantly broke the embrace. She had both hands on his shoulders and was looking into his eyes with a look of love._

"_I guess this is goodbye…" Bruce said sadly._

_Diana managed to stop herself crying again. She knew this was important. This was the closure she needed. She never got the chance to say goodbye to the man she loved, let alone reveal her true feelings to him._

"_Goodbye Bruce," she said sadly._

_Bruce put one hand on her waist, the other on the back of her head._

"_I love you Diana…" he said as he pulled her in for a kiss._

0000000

Diana lied in the machine liquid. Her eyes still covered and hearing muffled. The machine was still on and she was still in her subconscious, undisturbed. She should be waking up soon. She had just dreamed Bruce said the he loved her. This was the chance. Her chance to admit her feelings finally. It may've not been the real Bruce but at least she would be honest with herself.

"I love you too Bruce," she whispered in her dreamy trancelike state. Her lips tightened and she began to kiss the air. It may've not actually happened, but it was real for her, and that's all that matter.

This was the end of something. She needed to let go. It was a last kiss. But also the first kiss for a new beginning. The beginning of her finally moving on.

**Up next Bruce is in Camelot where he meets new allies and faces old foes. However he soon finds himself being haunted by death himself…literally.**


	26. You Are Someone Else

**Sorry for the delay in updates. Apparently laptops don't work after they get run over by a car backing out.**

The warrior hissed in pain as he put the clothes Sir Justin provided for him on his body. His body was battered and bruised from the fight and his shoulder once again was acting up. And that was the least of his problems. He ranked of hay, sweat, and horse manure still.

"I hope those fit you my friend," Sir Justin said politely.

The man put on the strange garments. They were a little tight but he could manage. He wasn't really paying attention. He was thinking about Sir Justin. Where had he seen him before? His mind was screaming, trying to find a memory but so far all he had were vague instincts.

"Are you a knight?" Sir Justin asked.

"What?" the warrior asked turning around.

"A knight," Sir Justin explained. "Your body despite the beating those robbers gave you shows great physical care and yet you have the manners like a knight should conduct himself with. Are you a knight?"

The warrior paused. For some reason he liked the title of knight. It suited him. He liked the idea although what Sir Justin had in mind for a knight was probably a little different.

"Yeah, where I'm from, I guess you can call me a knight…"

"And where are you from exactly good sir?" Sir Justin asked suspiciously. "Your accent is strange."

"America," the knight blurted out before he had a chance to think of it.

"Hamerica?" Sir Justin asked confused. "Never heard of it. I take it's not from these parts?"

The knight paused. He didn't even know really where America was other than he was from there. He didn't even know what that word came from but somehow his mind took over. His last treatment with the lasso seemed to be helping his memory a lot, although he still didn't know a lot of things. Like his name.

"And do you have a name sir?" Sir Justin asked.

"Uh…" the knight racked through his brain but he still couldn't remember his name. He then tried to think of a name that sounded honorable. Something that would fit Sir Justin's code of conduct for a knight.

"Thomas," the knight explained. "Sir Thomas."

"Sir Thomas of Hamerica…" Sir Justin mused not even realizing he was pronouncing America wrong.

"This may sound strange," the knight said in an attempt to start a question that had been bugging him for awhile.

"As strange as a man lying with the horses?" Sir Justin jested.

The knight chuckled. Luckily he was able to clear up that misunderstanding with Sir Justin. The knight deciding it would be better if he made up a story explained that he was attacked and robbed and came to the stable to find shelter from the cold at night. He then tried to finish his question.

"Have we met before?"

"Not to my recollection good sir. It is possible perhaps. Have you ever been to the Court of Camelot?"

The knight shook his head.

"Then we possibly can never have met. I've been in Camelot my whole life until the past year. Only recently was I granted title of knighthood. This month has been the farthest I ventured outside those walls…"

"What's taking you so long Justin?" shouted a rough voice which contrasted Sir Justin's refined manners.

In the stable stepped a male adolescent with short red messy hair, no older than fifteen. He was dressed in what looked liked rusted and brittle armor in contrast to the clean and pristine armor of Sir Justin. His face was also ragged and showed evidence that the young boy had gotten into multiple fights already. He was also already missing a few teeth. In short, he was the opposite in appearance as the refined, professional Sir Justin. His personality also seemed to be a little different as well. Whereas Sir Justin looked like someone who wouldn't fight unless he needed to, the youth looked like he wanted to get in a fight right now.

"Who the hell are you?" the boy asked glaring at the knight with distrust.

"This is Sir Thomas of Hamerica," Sir Justin explained. "And this is my good friend, Squire Bartholomew…"

"Call me Bart!" the young man complained. "And I'm only your squire because it was this or the dungeons."

Bart then turned his head back to the knight and whispered purposely loud just enough so Sir Justin could hear him as well.

"I punched Sir Gawain in the nose. That's what he gets for trying to trick Meg into…"

"Squire Bartholomew!" Sir Justin said; his face red with embarrassment and anger. "That is enough!"

"Sorry…" Bart muttered half apologetically. "Well while you two were lolling around here I asked a nearby farmer. Lord Vandal's castle is just two hills away."

"Splendid!" Sir Justin said, his anger abating now. He then looked at the knight. "You can come with us and stay at Lord Vandal's castle. Hopefully they will have found those dastardly men who attacked you and regained your possessions."

"That sounds lovely," the knight said politely. He was doing everything on the fly. Better to play it by ear and see how things unfold.

"I'll go get our horses…" Bart muttered and left but not before turning around to eye the knight suspiciously one more time.

Sir Justin sighed as his squire left.

"I take it he's been difficult to bring along?" the knight asked Sir Justin sympathetically.

"I've tried to reach him…" Sir Justin said sadly.

"Does he have a family?" the knight asked. He somehow had an idea what was going on. Like he had experience dealing with rebellious youths before.

Sir Justin shook his head.

"No. He lived on his own for most of his life. When they were going to arrest him for punching Sir Gawain I thought maybe I could reach him. Get him to change from the violent boy I see. But it seems nothing works."

"Give him time," the knight encouraged. "There will be a time when he'll realize how much you care for him."

"I'd like to think that my friend but I'm not so sure," Sir Justin sighed sadly. "I'll go help him get our horses. Make sure he doesn't run afoul with anyone in the village. Do you ride?"

The knight paused.

"Of course," he said lying through his teeth. "I love horses…"

The black horse that had kicked him earlier made a noise as if it were laughing at him. For a brief second the knight looked at it and glared. He hated that animal.

"We'll meet you back here my friend," Sir Justin assured and turn to leave the stable. That left the knight to himself and a bunch of horses.

"What are you looking at?" the knight muttered at the black horse that was now chewing on some hay.

At that moment though, the knight felt a chill down his spine. A draft had flown into the stable. Except it didn't feel like an ordinary draft. It felt like a big windstorm. The stable itself began to creek under the violent wind and the knight tried his best to not shudder. The horses didn't seem to notice it.

Curiously the man walked outside towards the icy wind and into the open. He looked up and saw the sky was covered with gloomy clouds. He could have sworn it had been sunny earlier.

The knight's ears picked up something; a maniacal laughter. A deep faint chuckle that got louder by the second. Ignoring how his heartbeat was picking up the knight looked around. He could feel as if someone was watching him nearby, monitoring his movements.

"Show yourself!" the knight shouted.

A cloud of black smoke appeared next to the knight which almost caused him to leap back in surprise. Never flinch, it showed weakness. The smoke began to clear to reveal a familiar figure. It was a tall person with broad shoulders in a mixture of black, grey, and red armor.

The knight's eyes widened in surprise as more of the smoke cleared to reveal a haughty face with long curly black hair and beard.

"You!" the knight shouted angrily at the god of death, forgetting he was unarmed.

"I come in peace," Hades said with mock sweetness and put his hands up.

"How did you escape?" the knight demanded.

Hades let out a chuckle.

"Oh I'm still trapped in Tartarus, _my friend_," Hades explained with a sense of bitterness on the last point. "But as I dragged you into the underworld when we last met, before you disappeared from my grasp, I did manage to make a telepathic connection with you. You forget the underworld is my kingdom. My powers are tenfold in there."

"What do you want?" the knight asked racking his brain to try to find a way to defeat Hades.

Hades looked a little annoyed that the knight was in no mood for his grandiose speeches.

"I'm not here to kill you if that's what you imply. I'm not even really here. Just a projection. A ghost that you can only see."

And to demonstrate, Hades slowly moved his hand to the knight's face. The knight didn't react but continued to glare at the dark eyes of the god of death. Hades slowly began to touch the knight's face except the knight didn't feel anything.

Just a brief icy draft that caused him to involuntarily shutter as the god of death's hands passed through his head. He resumed his glare. Hades chuckled.

"Death is cold…" he teased.

"What, do you want?" the knight demanded again.

"Now, now, we haven't seen each other for such a long time. Why the hostility? I will admit as I was staying trapped in Tartarus for the last thousand years, I feared that my attempt to latch onto your mind failed. That we would never meet again. Imagine the joy I felt just recently when I sensed your presence again on earth. That you were still alive. It was worth the thousand year wait…"

"You can't harm me and you know there is no way I will let you out. What do you want?"

Hades laughed.

"You're right my friend. I came here only to observe."

"Observe?"

"Yes. Ever since I first met you face to face I sensed death on you. And it's growing. It's only a matter of time before it reaches you and I will be there to take you home with me. You see I already dealt with the other gods in the other worlds. The Norsemen, Egyptians, and even the Christian devil have given me the rights to take your soul when it falls into the darkness…"

"You can't harm me," the knight threatened. "And you will never have my soul. I don't even believe you are a 'god'. Just a powered being manipulating forces of nature."

Hades let out a laugh and walked behind the knight.

"There will come a time when your soul will realize the darkness in it. And when it does, I will be there to congratulate you. And even if you're soul refuses to acknowledge that, I will still be there when you're pitiful mortal body finally gives out. I will be there to take you to oblivion. Death triumphs over everything…"

A hissing sound was heard and a small gust a wind made the knight turn around. Hades was gone now. He was alone, outside the stable. The clouds in the sky had disappeared and it was sunny again. He wasn't paying attention though.

What did Hades mean death was on him?

00000000

Metron sat in his chair with Batmite floating next to him, watching Batman look around uncertain after Hades had disappeared. Hades was half truthful; Batman was the only human who could see him. However Metron and Batmite saw everything. They saw the god of death taunt Batman and lent hints about his fate.

For a second Metron was worried Hades was going to reveal Batman the truth about the Omega Sanction to Batman. That was making Metron tempted to finally break his rule and interfere. Luckily though it appeared the god of death enjoyed being mysterious and cryptic rather than telling Batman the truth. Sill though it was a close call. There would be a chance that Batman might figure it out if Hades dropped more hints.

"What did he mean that whole thing about death on Batman?" Batmite asked.

"Just a taunt," Metron lied. He wasn't going to risk telling Batmite the whole truth of their mission.

Metron hit a button on his chair which began to whirl.

"What are you doing?" Batmite asked.

"I'm going to pay a visit to someone," Metron explained coolly. "Monitor Batman but don't interfere unless it's to save him. The timestream still has remained undamaged but I don't want to start assuming it's okay to interfere since everything we do is all part of fate. I'll be back soon."

And with that, a bubble encased Metron and blinded him in a flash of light. As soon as Metron's eyesight adjusted he found himself no longer hovering in a green pasture. Instead he was what looked like a dead field. Dead trees with crooked trunks reached the sky. The sky itself was blood red. The dead grass, black as ash. It took Metron awhile to realize but there was also a couple of rivers, just as black as the grass.

A familiar growling was heard and Metron turned to see the three headed dog Cerberus was eyeing him angrily with all six eyes. Metron showed no fear. His Mobius Chair would protect him. Not even other gods could harm him while he was in it.

"Sit," commanded an authoritative voice. Cerberus whined and lied down. Two of the heads were still watching Metron with suspicious eyes.

"Ah welcome to my home," Hades greeted with mock politeness. "I figured you would still be watching our mutual friend."

"I've come to warn you," Metron said with seriousness and authority.

"Warn me again? What is it this time?"

"You're interfering with things beyond your comprehension. Break the connection. Let him go…"

"No. As you can see, I enjoy being able to haunt him. Besides if I want to be the one to claim the rights to his soul when he accepts the evil nature inside of him, I need that connection."

"You don't realize what is at stake here. I can't afford him changing the timestream…"

"Then why don't you just kill him?" Hades interrupted.

Metron didn't respond to that. Hades continued to speak.

"I know why you don't. He's a weapon of death and destruction and something tells me you need him to be that weapon. You didn't come here to try to protect this man out of genuine concern did you? You came here to prevent me from tampering with your weapon."

Metron just continued to stare coldly at Hades without giving an answer.

Hades laughed.

"We gods are all the same. We really are quite the lot aren't we? Using those beneath us like pawns in our plans. I promise I won't tell him that he's really a walking weapon. But I will still be there to haunt him, let him know that death is following him…"

"By your interference though, you risk threatening the timestream. He is out of time. Surely you need to understand the risk of trying to interfere…"

"That is the problem with all of you gods in the sky. You think everything is some part of fate or destiny. That everything is fixed, unchangeable. There is never such a thing as free will with you. Do you believe we are the product of accidents or has everything been already written in stone? Travelling through time itself seems to disprove the latter."

"I refuse to take a stance on either," Metron explained which he believed to be true. After all his whole end plan was to use the Omega Sanction to change the future while at the same time ensure Batman didn't screw up the timestream in the past. "I'm just a scientist, an observer. Not a philosopher or a fool…"

"You really still think you are better than me? You are a farce! A hypocrite. Acting like you are better than everyone else, claiming you don't interfere or take a stance. But you actually are the biggest meddler of all. You try to interfere and meddle with things indirectly so you don't get your hands dirty and you can try to tell yourself that you are above everything when you realized you tried to manipulate things outside your control."

Metron glared at Hades. How dare he accuse him of meddling with things he couldn't control.

"This is why my siblings and I never saw eye to eye. They try to cling on the idea of that our fates cannot be changed. That there is only one road we must take. That everything that happened is supposed to happen even though, like you, they end up interfering anyways to ensure that things would happen as they were supposed to. How can there be fate when you interfere though? Everything is a product of accidents. There is no plan, no path of destiny."

Metron continued to give an angry glare at the arrogant god of death.

"And here is the real secret of life," Hades explained turning his back to Metron. "Nothing matters. Everything leads to death…"

"Which in itself is a fate…" Metron countered.

Hades laughed again.

"Death is not a fate, it is an end state. Those like you who believe in fate or what you call the timestream believe there is only one path, one road to the end state. There are multiple paths however. What we do before death and how we reach that state is up to our own control. We control our own fate. Yes eventually all things lead to death, but we still control our own lives. There is no destiny or original timestream. The world is just a product of billions of beings making their own choices. Nothing matters. There is no greater purpose or things happening for a reason. No such thing as destiny."

"You in your own arrogance led to your downfall. You tried to fight against what was supposed to happen and I warned you. Your own pride led to your downfall."

"You make it sound like it was fate. But in the end, who made the Amazons and that man fight me? It was their own choice. I may've influenced it, but in the end it was their choice."

"Why do you strongly refuse to believe that your own fate is outside of your control? Have you ever considered that there are some things happening because they are supposed to? That sometimes your journey to the end state only has one path available?

Hades turned around to look at Metron in the eyes.

"Better to reign in chaos than to be a slave to fate. There will come a time where you will realize you have to take a stance on free will versus destiny and finally get off that chair. Do you really believe that we can only take one road, or are there other ones that we can choose to take?"

Metron remained silent. He was thinking about what Hades said. He refused to take a stance on free will versus destiny. On one hand he was a believer in the timestream. He was in the past to observe that things happened as they should. On the other hand, his machine did tell him the future was doomed and what was he doing? Trying to change it by using Batman as his own tool. Was there a real point to save the timestream? Or what about the future? If he took a stance, Metron felt like he would have to choose to save one or another. Past or future? Fate or free will?

Hades grinned wickedly at the sight of his opponent being stumped.

"Like I said, I will keep my word. I won't let the man know how you plan to use him as your own personal doomsday weapon. But I will still be watching him just like you, making sure he does what I want him to do."

Metron didn't say anything. The discussion was over. He hit a button on his chair. Once again he was encased in a bubble and teleported back to the British Isles, away from the pits of Tartarus.

000000

The knight sat on the brown horse as he rode side by side with Sir Justin who was currently on a gray one. Meanwhile Bart walked to the side of the two knights. Originally Sir Justin offered for the knight to ride with Bart on Bart's own horse. Bart however refused to share a ride with someone and since Sir Justin also refused to allow a fellow knight to walk by foot, poor Bart was forced to walk by foot as the reluctant knight rode on his horse.

The knight was unsure what to do. He didn't like that he was riding something alive. Something he couldn't control. Something wild, unpredictable. It appeared the horse sensed his fear as well and often would veer off or suddenly stop, much to the knight's frustration and Bart's amusement.

"We're almost there," Sir Justin explained beckoning to the castle in the distance. The farmer Bart asked was right. The castle was only two hills away. From the distance the party could get a general idea of what the castle looked like. It was made of dark grey stone that seemed to contrast with the bright blue sky. The turrets near the front wall stretched high with black spikes on the top. There didn't seem many windows in the castle which made it look more like a prison rather than a fortress. As the party got closer to the castle, they could see the small houses and farms nearby.

The knight looked around and noticed a lot of the villagers had looks of fear and misery on their faces. They looked like the whole life had been sucked out of them. As if there was no purpose to their lives other than to bear the burdens and plow the fields. The knight could tell his other companions were feeling a little disturbed by the sight before them.

"If I ever look like that, kill me," Bart muttered. Sir Justin hushed him.

At that moment they heard the sound of multiple hooves pounding. The three looked ahead to see a team of about ten riders heading toward them. They were all decked in red and black armor. Their leader chose to not wear a helmet and instead showed his battle scarred face. He had a nasty scar that cut across his broken nose and his kissing left eye.

The two horses the knight and Sir Justin were on began to neigh nervously. The horses that the ten riders had were a lot bigger and somehow seemed more intimidating. As the riders approached closer to the group, the knight felt his body tense. Out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw Sir Justin involuntarily reach for his sword.

Before the knight could say anything, the riders had surrounded them, all pointing their spears at them. The knight put his hands up and Sir Justin followed. Bart however was glaring at all the knights still.

"Why don't you put your fancy sticks down and fight me like a man?" Bart challenged.

"Bartholomew!" Sir Justin cried.

Bart gave a reluctant sigh and lifted his hands up as well.

The leader of the riders dismounted from his horse and approached an angry Bart.

"I would watch your tongue youth…" the leader threatened in a hoarse voice.

"We come in peace!" Sir Justin said before Bart could say anything.

The leader looked at Sir Justin and the other knight.

"I'm Sir Justin of the Round Table. This is my squire Bartholomew and my companion Sir Thomas of Hamerica. Your master Lord Vandal should've been alerted of our arrival."

The leader wasn't paying attention but kept eying the knight called Sir Thomas suspiciously. He then faced Sir Justin again.

"Why didn't you say so?" the leader asked in a sudden friendly voice that sounded forced. Somehow that didn't calm the knight's nerves.

The leader turned around and ordered his men to stand down.

"Come follow us," the leader said as he got back on his horse. "We've been expecting you…"

0000000

Lord Vandal's manor itself was not much different than it was on the outside. It was cold, grey, dark, and an overwhelming sense of suffocation and imprisonment. The party had been escorted by Lord Vandal's own guards to the front door of Lord Vandal's manor. The party had to drop their horses to Lord Vandal's stable hands that were waiting outside the door as the leader of the guards, whose name was Bertrand, took them inside.

Currently the party was sitting in the entrance hall which was surprisingly empty and cold. There wasn't much decoration or any sign that anyone lived here. Bertrand had left to go back outside. He instructed them to wait for Lord Vandal to receive them. Currently the knight was looking around, trying to analyze his surroundings. Something about this place was telling him he was in danger.

Bart however was fidgeting. He didn't like standing still. The knight could tell he was tempted to cause some sort of trouble rather than trying to sit patiently and wait.

"This place is like a graveyard…" Bart complained.

Sir Justin glared at him.

"You watch your tongue! I will not tolerate you insulting the honor of our host, let alone King Arthur's most trusted supporter."

The knight turned around.

"King Arthur?" he inquired. The name sounded familiar.

"Yes the King of the Britons!" Sir Justin said in shock. "Who else is the rightful king?"

"Do they have kings in Hamerica?" Bart asked.

The knight paused. His instincts were to say no but he knew if he did he would have to try to explain something to Sir Justin and he didn't even really know anything. Thankfully the sound of some coming caused him to drop the subject.

The party looked up to see that an elderly woman was walking down the steps. She was dressed in purple garments that showed she was of some high status. She had a bunch of gold rings on her bony, shriveled fingers.

Sir Justin bowed his head and got on a knee. Bart and the knight looked confused but followed suit as Sir Justin gave them a glare.

"Rise," the old woman croaked.

Sir Justin got to his feet as his companions follow suit.

"Madame Minerva, I am honored for you to have us here."

Madame Minerva was eyeing Sir Thomas suspiciously. The knight could tell her sharp green eyes were focusing on him as if he she was analyzing him.

"I thought you would be coming alone…" Madame Minerva said with a sense of anger.

"Forgive me," Sir Justin said nervously. "I had to bring my squire, Bartholomew with me…"

"Who are you?" Madame Minerva said, ignoring Sir Justin and looking at the other knight with suspicion.

"Madame, this is Sir Thomas of Hamerica. He isn't from these lands and was attacked by robbers. I hope your lord would understand by the code of conduct that I must help a fellow knight."

Madame Minerva paused while staring at the knight with a curious look.

"Lord Vandal has been away. He will return in three nights. But I'm sure he will not mind if Sir Thomas were to lodge here as well. I will have the servants prepare your rooms."

And before anyone could say anything, Madame Minerva had left to go back up the stairs.

"I don't think she likes you…" Bart teased as soon as she was out of earshot.

"Who is she?" the knight asked. From his understanding he thought this was Lord Vandal's castle but this woman appeared to command a lot of respect.

"Frankly," Sir Justin explained. "No one really knows. Some believe she is Lord Vandal's mother and those of the more scandalous gossip even dare spread nastier rumors. All we know for sure is Lord Vandal holds her in high respect and if anyone expects lodging or protection from Lord Vandal, you have to respect Madame Minerva as well."

"Bertrand and Madame Minerva made it sound like they were expecting you to come here. Why?" the knight inquired.

"I don't think that's any of your business…" Bart threatened. Sir Justin waved his hand.

"Our king, Arthur, has charged us with the highest honor of ensuring the survival of his rightful rule…"

"To pretty much deliver to him his wife," Bart summarized sardonically.

Sir Justin sighed before deciding to elaborate more to Sir Thomas.

"The future queen of the Britons, Guinevere, is the daughter of Lord Leodegrance. Ruler of the rebel land of Carmelide."

"Rebel land?" the knight asked confused.

"Basically," Bart spoke up, sensing he would do a better job explaining. "Even though because ole King Arthur and his Round Table may believe that because he has a magic sword he is the ruler of all the Britons, there are some like Lord Leo who don't think so otherwise…"

"Which is foolish," Sir Justin said. "Any Briton should know Arthur is our rightful king."

"Well anyways, Lord Leo has been the leader of those opposed to King Arthur's rule. However one day Camelot managed to capture some of Leo's men which included his own beloved daughter, Guinevere. Arthur became smitten with her but she rejected him. I'll tell you, ole' Wart took that pretty hard…"

"Guinevere as part of a prisoner exchange was sent back to her father," Sir Justin interrupted, making sure Bart didn't hurt his king's honor. Bart continued his simplified explanation.

"However Arthur missed Guinevere and tried to strike a deal with her father. That was when Leo realized since he has no heirs other than her, that he could keep his legacy and bring an end to the war going on. Basically Leo agreed to allow Arthur to marry his daughter so that they can unite their lands."

"And how does Guinevere feel about this?" the knight asked.

Bart shrugged.

"She's a woman, does her opinion matter?"

"The code calls for all knights to be respectful to women," Sir Justin corrected.

"So your job is to escort her back to Camelot?" the knight asked, deducing the information given to him.

"Yes, and no," Sir Justin explained. "On the way back we will be going a different route. We will head to the forests in the southwest and meet up with the great wizard Merlin. He will then escort us back to Camelot in secret with his magical protection."

"I don't understand why all this secrecy and protection? Why couldn't Arthur come himself to get her?"

"Our king works a lot and cannot leave his own kingdom," Sir Justin justified.

"Then why can't they just bring Guinevere over to Camelot?"

Sir Justin looked around with a sense of foreboding.

"There are some out there who would not want to see this happen. King Arthur has suspected spies in his court…"

The knight saw Bart roll his eyes. The squire had a point. Sir Justin was being a little too trusting with him to tell him all of this.

"Only a few know of this mission. Lord Vandal is one of the few as well since we would be using his lodgings as a stopping point on the way there."

The knight was putting all this information together. So basically Sir Justin and his squire were on a secret mission to escort a future queen to a king whose advances she rejected earlier. There was still one question bugging them.

"Why don't you just send this Merlin to go get her?"

"Leodegrance doesn't trust the wizard, let alone most from Camelot. His castle in Carmelide is so well protected it is unbreakable they say. The only way Arthur was able to convince Leodegrance of letting his beloved daughter be escorted back to Camelot was if he sent a small secret party to escort her. Like I said, there are many on both sides who don't want to see this union to happen."

"Well," the knight said. "I don't really have much to do here, considering all my possessions were taken and I was just traveling around. If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to help you on this mission."

"Why should we trust you?" Bart demanded. "We just met you…"

"Splendid!" Sir Justin said, ignoring his squire's remarks. "We would love to have another man of chivalry to aid us on our quest."

Before the knight could say anything more, the servants had arrived and had taken the three guests to their rooms.

000000

The hooded man rode his horse to the castle slowly. It was dark and there was no moon. His black cloak allowed him to blend into the darkness. His horse stopped at the gate. Bertrand was standing outside with two of his guards.

"Who goes there?" Bertrand threatened.

The hooded man looked up and Bertrand and the guards gave looks of fear and awe.

"I'm sorry my lord…" the usually fearless Bertrand stuttered. "Open the gate!"

The gate opened and Lord Vandal rode his horse into his own castle, towards his manor. There was a stable boy already waiting to take his horse. Lord Vandal got off his horse as he pulled his hood back to feel the slight chill of the night. He took a deep breath. It felt so good to be home.

Lord Vandal then entered the manor, opening the giant doors. The doors made a creaking sound, echoing in the entrance hall followed by silence. He knew most of the servants would be in bed. Good, he had more important things to do.

Like a ghost, he glided up the steps, heading to the highest room of his manor, not even stopping to change or check to see if his expected guest had arrived. After the infinite climb he had reached the top floor and opened the door. It was a small room with a small window. It contained a couple of desks littered with books. A small candle illuminated the room and its occupant.

A young woman was hunched over writing with a quill and chanting something under her breath.

"Hello Minerva," Lord Vandal teased as he gave a haughty grin.

The woman turned around to glare at him.

"It's the name you chose to go by, _Morgan_," Lord Vandal pointed out.

"Only so they don't realize who I really am," Morgan le Fay said before turning her back to him. "Did you do what you were supposed to?"

"I have hired some men ready to ambush Sir Justin when he escorts that bitch to Merlin. He will be no match for them. He's only been a knight for half a year."

"It's not just Sir Justin," the witch explained. "He brought his squire…"

"Oh I'm so worried now," Lord Vandal remarked sarcastically.

"And another man. A man he claims was a knight attacked by robbers."

"And this should worry me because?"

"There is something odd about him," Morgan le Fay explained. "I could sense great power in him. Great destructive power."

Lord Vandal looked at her with concern.

"You think the old wizard is up to his tricks…"

"I know Merlin's presence. It's not him. Besides the old man has gone senile and is running around the woods. He's lost his cunning. No, this man is still a pitiful mortal, but there is something different about him. I can sense it."

"Where is he now?" Lord Vandal asked. This new man was piquing his curiosity.

"He's in one of the guest rooms," Morgan explained. "He doesn't sleep much though. The past few nights the servants have told me they see him wandering around."

"I will investigate this man," Lord Vandal assured. "And make sure he isn't a threat."

00000

The knight shook in his sleep. The past few nights staying at Lord Vandal's castle had been restless for him. Every time he tried to close his eyes he had nightmares. Some he couldn't explain. Most often were ones with wicked looking men like a man wearing a sack on his head and a man with white skin laughing. And then there was the occasional one of Hades reappearing and taunting him. The worst one though was of a man and a woman walking down a dark path followed by a loud bang and a scream as they collapsed on the floor in their own blood.

Those nightmares were enough to disturb him. But that wasn't what was bothering him the most. Most of his dreams usually ended with an image of that one woman. The woman called Diana. Every dream he had ended with her. He would wake up sweating after seeing her face. There was something familiar about her but he couldn't remember. No matter what the dream or nightmare was, it always ended her and he would wake up screaming her name.

Usually he would get up and try to wander the empty manor to take his mind off her. Something about her was haunting him. Her raven black hair, her ocean eyes, her red lips and tanned skin…

The knight would shake his head. Why was this woman in his dreams? Was she a key perhaps? A key to regaining his own memory? Or was she something else? Someone in his past he tried to forget. Did he even have a past anymore?

So once again, the knight was up walking around the manor by himself. He knew he should try to rest. Tomorrow he and his companions would head out to escort Guinevere. The knight didn't know why he volunteered to help but for some reason he didn't like staying in this castle. He much rather be moving around, trying to do something.

This was one of the reasons he would wander after the dreams. It made him feel a lot better when he distracted himself in attempt to find something to do. He didn't have to reflect on the nightmares, the taunts from Hades, or the woman called Diana if something else was keeping his mind busy.

Currently the knight was nearby Sir Justin's room exploring a hallway. It was dimly lit like most of the rooms around the manor. Except this hallway seemed more like a trophy room. Lord Vandal kept on display unique suits of armor in this hallway. Some of the suits looked like they weren't even from the lands. Currently he was examining one suit of armor entirely black. It reminded him of the armor he wore with the Amazons. What could he say? Black was his color.

"I had that made by the best smiths in the country," said a deep voice. Startled the knight turned around and saw in the shadows, a mysterious figure. He couldn't see the man's face.

"Don't be alarmed my friend," the mystery man assured the knight as he stepped into the light. "I am Lord Vandal…"

At that moment Lord Vandal stopped to stare at the knight with a surprised look. The knight was doing the same thing. The knight knew that face. For once he knew something definite. He was staring into the very eyes of the Savage man. The man who led the cannibals and attacked him. And the knight knew Lord Vandal recognized him as well. The moment when his eyes widened in surprise and showed shock were a dead giveaway.

Finally the knight spoke.

"You!" he accused and grabbed Lord Vandal with sudden force and speed he pushed the man against the wall. Lord Vandal was totally taken by surprise. The knight was angry. Perhaps this man could give him the answers he so desperately needed.

"Who are you?" the knight demanded.

"Get your hands off me!" Lord Vandal ordered. "This is my estate and I will not let some knight errant manhandle me…"

"Don't lie to me!" the knight snapped. "What are you doing here? You know who I am and that I know who you really are! Why are we both here?"

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

The knight continued to glare at Lord Vandal suspiciously as the sound of someone rushing in was heard.

"What is all this noise…Sir Thomas?" Sir Justin shouted in shock at the sight before him. "What are you doing with Lord Vandal?"

"He's not Lord Vandal!" the knight countered. "He's a liar…"

"How dare you make these accusations of me!" Lord Vandal accused.

"Sir Thomas! Lord Vandal has been one of King Arthur's trusted allies for ten years!" Sir Justin explained.

"Well then this man isn't him!" the knight countered back.

"Yes he is!" Sir Justin countered and angrily stepped to the knight who still had Lord Vandal pushed against the wall. "I was there when he first came to offer King Arthur his support. I can assure you this man is Lord Vandal."

The knight looked back at Lord Vandal reluctantly. Could it be he made a mistake? Was it possible this man really was who he said he was? But the knight couldn't believe it. He was so sure. This man was like him, he had to be. But if this man was like him, how was he able to stay around for at least ten years when he himself couldn't stay around for even a month in the same time period?

"Sir Thomas," Sir Justin warned. "I can assure you this man is who he says he is."

The knight gave a defeated sigh and let go. There was a possibility he was wrong. Perhaps this man wasn't the man he thought he was. But the knight was still going to be regarding Lord Vandal with suspicion. But for the time being it was better to not be confrontational, especially when even Sir Justin seemed to support Lord Vandal's identity.

Lord Vandal began to dust himself off.

"I'm sorry…" the knight began to apologize half heartedly.

"My friend isn't from these parts," Sir Justin tried to explain. "He's a knight from Hamerica…"

"It was just an honest mistake," Lord Vandal reassured in an overly friendly tone. "I understand it's late and he was probably just a little restless. I hold no ill will to either of you."

Lord Vandal then offered his hand to shake. Hesitating for a second the knight slowly accepted the handshake.

"Good, good," Lord Vandal said. "I'll tell you what. You seem to have interest in that armor; I will let you have it for you journey tomorrow!"

"My lord that is such a generous gift…" Sir Justin tried to protest.

"Nonsense!" Lord Vandal said. "Especially from what I heard Sir Thomas here lost his armor to robbers. He is going to need some for your journey!"

0000000

The sun was just reaching over the hills as Sir Justin helped Bart get their horses ready. They now had a small pony for Bart to ride as well which the squire wasn't too pleased.

At the moment they heard the sound of someone clanking and they turned around to see that their fellow knight was exiting the manor in the black armor Lord Vandal had given him.

"I must say Sir Thomas that does fit you well."

The knight glared. He was reluctant to admit any gift he received from the man claiming to be Lord Vandal was a perfect fit for him. He had the helmet off and was carrying a broad sword and shield. These were a little heavier than the weapons he had with the Amazons.

Wordlessly the knight went and got on his horse as Sir Justin did the same. Sir Justin, first looking over his shoulder to check to see that Bart was still distracted in mounting his pony, leaned in to whisper to his fellow knight.

"You should consider yourself lucky," Sir Justin explained. "Lord Vandal is an understanding and virtuous man. Not only is he one of Arthur's most trusted allies he is also one of the most powerful men in the country."

The knight didn't say anything. He didn't trust Lord Vandal at all. Even though he couldn't prove it, he knew it was the same man. Lord Vandal was the Savage man. The knight could see it in his eyes. But he wasn't going to worry about it. They had a mission to do and their journey back to Camelot wouldn't take them back to Lord Vandal's castle. The knight would worry about Lord Vandal later.

"I don't care if he is virtuous or not. I still don't trust him," the knight growled. Before Sir Justin could respond, Madame Minerva appeared to them.

"Lord Vandal sends his regrets he didn't have the chance to be a proper host to you all. As you understand he is a busy man," she said in a tone that didn't sound apologetic or friendly at all.

"Of course Madame," Sir Justin said politely.

"He wishes you good luck," the old woman said while casting a longer glimpse on Sir Thomas.

"Thank your Lord for his hospitality. The Round Table appreciates his aid in our quest," Sir Justin said as he spurned his horse to ride off.

The knight eyed Madame Minerva suspiciously before spurning his horse to follow Sir Justin.

"Hey you idiots!" Bart shouted as he still struggled to get onto his unruly pony. "Wait for me!"

000000

Lord Vandal watched from the small window of his office as he saw the party of three leave his castle. They would reach their intended destination in about two weeks. He was worried about his plan. He recognized that knight at once. It was the Beast man. The man who destroyed his tribe many years ago. He remembered that day as they fell off the cliff and he had woken up, the man was missing.

But Lord Vandal on that day vowed he would have his revenge. He knew he would meet that man again. That man was like him, different. Something superior than any ordinary man.

"I still don't understand why my forces couldn't ambush them after they get Guinevere out of the castle," Morgan complained as she entered the room, changing back into her youthful appearance.

"Merlin would make sure Sir Justin and his squire are protected from magical attacks. At least from yours. And there is that other knight…"

"He has power with him but he is still mortal," Morgan corrected. "You can't be afraid of a mere mortal man."

"I'm not afraid. I'm just concerned he will disrupt our plans."

"Well you understand. If you don't get me Guinevere, you don't get this," Morgan said holding up an amulet.

"I will get you that bitch," Lord Vandal assured her and left the room. He needed to do something else though. Something else to take out the mysterious knight. He walked down the cold steps of his manor, not really paying attention to where he was going.

Finally he reached the bottom floor and kept walking to one of the lower rooms. Looking around to make sure none of his servants saw him; he hit a stone brick on the wall. The wall began to slide away, revealing a secret passage. Lord Vandal slowly walked in as the wall closed behind him. It only took a second for his eyes to adjust the dimly illuminated passage. He looked to his side and picked up a brown hooded robe and put it on. He then began to walk down more steps, sending him deep under the manor's grounds.

Back when Rome could still be called an empire, he discovered that some radical Christians being persecuted had developed a cult. A sect, a secret society designed for protecting the faithful from evil. The chief weapon of the society was the use of assassins. Brainwashed from birth, these assassins would carry out the society's deeds.

When Lord Vandal had learned of this, he made sure to take over the society. It was good to have a line of his own personal assassins trained from birth to aid him. Currently the society was now dead except for the current assassin and Lord Vandal himself. And one skilled assassin was all Lord Vandal needed.

Lord Vandal finally reached the bottom of the stairs to a nearly empty dungeon. It was damp and ranked of rotten mildew. Lord Vandal had to cover his mouth to avoid coughing. There were chains hanging everywhere and candles littered the floor. In the center of the room knelt a man with long blonde hair who was kneeling and praying. Lord Vandal looked and saw the red hooded cloak and armor were still there along with a sword and other weapons.

The mystery knight who used to be the Beast man was a tough fighter if Lord Vandal remembered correctly. Hired robbers would be able to take out the idiot Sir Justin, but the other knight required a little more skill and finesse.

The kneeling man meanwhile realized he wasn't alone and sprang to his feet in a defensive stance.

"Hello Azrael," Lord Vandal greeted. "The Order of St. Dumas has a job for you."


	27. The Angel of Vengeance

The journey to Carmelide itself was a quest on its own. Due to the secret nature of Sir Justin's charge, the party had to take longer ways, avoid the main roads, or stop at any castles and forts along the way. Bart of course wasn't too pleased with that and would make his opinion clear how they spent all their nights in the fields instead of finding lodging at a village or castle. The knight himself was often amused by Bart and Sir Justin together. Their relationship was somewhat familiar.

For the most part, despite dealing with the rough conditions of nature and being strict on food supplies, most of the journey was remarkably uneventful and in fact almost boring. That was why the knight never felt comfortable. He didn't like it when things were too boring. It almost felt like someone was waiting to strike at the right time instead. Like a snake hiding in the tall grass, waiting for its prey to come to them.

Currently they were almost to their destination. About one day ahead. They were walking around the wood line of a rather large forest at the moment. The forest itself seemed very thick and uninhabited. Not even were their signs of wildlife. The party all couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding as they walked along the shadow of the forest. Even the horses were skittish.

The knight was feeling skittish not about the forest but something else. Something didn't feel right. He felt like there were eyes nearby watching him…

A quick flutter out of the corner of his eye caused the knight to turn his head to look into the forest. He definitely saw some movement. He could've sworn there was someone or something moving in the shadows of the tree. Just out of reach of someone's line of sight from the wood line. The knight ignored the slight raise in his heartbeat and stared into the woods, stopping his horse. He couldn't see anything and he tried to use his hearing. But he couldn't pick up sound. Just the slight wind in the trees.

"Something wrong?" Sir Justin asked nervously realizing his fellow knight had stopped.

The knight didn't respond but kept staring into the wood line.

"What is it?" Bart angrily demanded. Patience really wasn't one of his virtues.

"Shh," the knight whispered as he scanned the woods. He focused his eyes as hard as he could to see if he could detect the slightest movement. But still nothing. Just the empty black woods. Alone and abandoned.

"I think we should camp a little closer to the road," the knight remarked nonchalantly and turned around while spurring his horse just a little further.

"What?" Bart asked confused.

"I think that is a good idea as well. But we better get ready soon. The sun will be setting in no time," Sir Justin agreed in a tone that made it clear they weren't going to discuss this any further. After the party had traveled a few minutes away from the woods, Sir Justin spurred his horse closer to the other knight.

"What is it?" he whispered in concern.

"Nothing," Sir Thomas denied. "I just had a bad feeling about being close to those trees."

Thankfully Sir Justin didn't pry. Sir Thomas wasn't in the mood to talk how he was sure he saw someone there following them in the woods. Or that the past three nights, he could've sworn he heard the sound of someone moving just out of view by foot.

000000

Azrael sat behind the tree watching the group of three suddenly veer away from the woods. They didn't give any signs they actually spotted him, but Azrael knew better. The one knight, the black knight. His target, knew they weren't alone. Master Vandal was right when he made it clear this knight was different.

Azrael had specific instructions. Master Vandal didn't want any harm to the other members of the party. His target was the black knight, and he would wait until the black knight was alone to attack him. Unfortunately the black knight never left out of sight of his companions. Did he perhaps know his target?

The assassin let out another rattled breath in the face plate that covered his nostrils and mouth. He had been born and trained in the deep and dark dungeons which were filled with mold and foul air. By the time when his training was complete and he was allowed to finally venture the surface as a young man, Azrael had discovered he had difficulty breathing regular air. Lord Vandal deduced it was something he called lungs hadn't fully developed due to the mold in the dungeons and therefore Azrael couldn't breathe as normally on the surface.

Thus Azrael was given a mask. A faceplate coated with the same mold that rank the dungeons he lived in. This allowed Azrael to come to the surface without coughing or gagging. An assassin needed to be quiet, like the dark.

Azrael grabbed the rosary hanging from his neck and began to whisper a prayer. Night was coming and he would take the little rest he allowed himself to eat. He couldn't take too long to eat before he started coughing due to the regular air. He was saying grace to God, the Virgin Mary, Christ, and St. Dumas. Thanking them for the umpteenth time for blessing his life as a holy one. He was honored to be selected as the one to bear the burden. To carry out God's will. Be the avenging angel.

He never really knew the purpose of his missions or assassins. From birth he was trained to be the best. The perfect avenger for the Order. His job was to put his faith that God and the Order had a higher understanding of things and it was his job to aid in implementing them. It would be a fool if he tried to question the will of God or the Order. God is good.

From his understanding of his current assignment, the black knight was a servant of the devil. The other two, he had no idea but Lord Vandal was specific. The black knight must be killed and must be killed in secret. Azrael was sure there was a reason behind it. One his simple human mind couldn't comprehend. God is good.

So distracted was he in his musings he almost didn't notice it was getting dark. This would not affect his senses. He grew up in the dark and dank dungeons of the Order. He wasn't allowed to see the light until he was ready. Ready to fight for honor, justice, and God. The light was a reward, but he was darkness. The angel of vengeance, the dark knight.

A brief thought flirted through Azrael's mind which was rare. Never did he usually allow himself time to reflect or think. Most of his time his mind was focused on Scripture or prayers. Never did he really allow time to reflect on himself.

The thought was because it was getting dark it would only be a matter of time before the party fell asleep. Even if they had one awake, their senses would surely be dulled by darkness and fatigue. He could sneak in with ease and kill his target. He could move the body away from the camp without the other two even noticing he was gone until morning. He had the skills.

Azrael shook his head and scolded himself for trying to make his life easier. Stealth would be easier but there would be no honor. There was a time for stealth but it wasn't for fighting and killing. He wouldn't kill an enemy when their back was turned. It was cowardly. Even the forces of Satan deserved a chance to fight for themselves.

Azrael sighed as the darkness began to penetrate the already black forest. It felt like another blanket had been added. He would wait. Wait for his target to wander. Then he would meet him face to face, and kill him. The opponent would probably put up a fight, but Azrael knew he would triumph. He never lost a fight yet. Good always triumphed over evil.

000000

The knight sat huddled. He had his black armor off and was sitting down close to the small fire. Sir Justin and Bart were already asleep. It was his turn to stay and watch. To be honest he wasn't doing a really good job at the moment. He was distracted by many things. First, he still was thinking about Lord Vandal. What was his game? What was he planning?

Secondly why hadn't Lord Vandal sent somebody to kill him? The knight knew Lord Vandal recognized him. His look of shock for that brief moment said it all. If he were Lord Vandal, he would do something about it. Was it possible that maybe there was no agenda? That Lord Vandal was really just being a loyal vassal to his king? Something in his gut told him otherwise.

Third, there were the nightmares still. With Hades taunting him in his sleep and the woman called Diana popping up, he often dreaded falling asleep. It meant unrest, torment. He tried to remember his dreams to the specific detail. It was as if his lost memories were hiding in his dreams, teasing him. Just out of reach for him to fully grasp it.

That in turn led the knight to think about himself. Who was he? Enough of his memory healed that he knew he was some type of warrior or knight before. His instincts and body were primed for combat. Almost like a soldier. Was he a soldier? He didn't feel like one. Maybe his skills were for something else. An assassin maybe? Unlikely because the idea of killing sickened him. But who's to say his memory loss made him change his moral code as well?

These kind of thoughts made the knight think about things he had avoided for a long time to think about. Was he a good person before? The skills he had made him feel like he was dangerous. Like a weapon. Not only was his physical skills great but his mind as well. Even though his mind and memory were still damaged, the knight could tell there was something still working deep in there. For example the other day when they saw lightning, Sir Justin labeled it as God's wrath. The knight however, knew it had something to do with charges and particles.

He didn't bother to explain Sir Justin though. The amount of knowledge and intelligence he had gathered was ahead of Sir Justin's time. How far ahead, the knight wasn't sure. Was he a thousand, two thousand, or even ten thousand years ahead of Sir Justin's time? He couldn't tell. He definitely knew he was out of time though and was somewhere from the future. It was the only thing that made sense. How else could he know the science behind phenomena like lightning?

The knight sighed. The lack of answers in his life was disturbing. It made him feel weak, exposed. Like he was walking into a battle without armor. It also made him feel sad for some reason. Like he had no anchor or something to make him connect to the real world. Everyone he knew so far went away from his life.

He wondered about Hippolyta and her people, if they still were even alive. He thought about the small man that Lord Vandal had attacked with his tribe. Surely he was dead by now. Or was he? Lord Vandal after all didn't age. He then thought of Helena dying his arms. She was so mature and yet so innocent. The look of curiosity and life in her eyes had faded with her when she died. And a part of his heart died as well.

A sudden breeze blew in his face and he looked up to barely make out a black cloud of smoke forming in front of him.

The knight sighed. What did Hades want this time?

"Feeling lonely my friend?" Hades asked in a tone of false concern.

"Go away," the knight muttered.

"Ha!" Hades taunted. "You can never get rid of me, especially someone like you. Where everywhere you go, you bring death."

"I've heard your insults before. If that is all you have to say, leave."

Hades took a seat next to the knight.

"This isn't an insult. It's the truth and you know it. Think about it, you're a walking bringer of death. Remember, oh what was her name? Antiope? Hecuba?"

"Helena," the knight muttered angrily, his fists clenching. He knew that Hades was just trying to goad him.

"Yes! Helena," Hades remarked acting like he suddenly remembered now. "Now what about her? She probably would've lived if it weren't for you. I can feel your own guilt in your mind. Didn't she die to save you?"

The knight turned around to glare Hades right in the eyes.

"How many more are going to have to line up for you? Mark my words, you are the bringer of death…"

The knight ignored the god of death who then disappeared again. He shook his head. Was this the real Hades or was he just losing his mind now? Was any of this real? Absentmindedly he began to rub his head, feeling his shoulder length hair. He had been letting his hair grow out he probably was unrecognizable. Add that he was starting to grow a bushy beard as well.

The knight got up and stretched while looking into the woods far away. He saw something there earlier. Maybe now would be the time to check it out. Curiosity overriding caution, the knight quickly snuck away, carrying his sword. He didn't bother to bring his armor. It would make too much noise and wake the other two up. He was only going to be gone for a minute.

00000

Metron tapped away at his chair absentmindedly before he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. Batman was leaving the camp, heading towards the woods. A little nervous, Metron hit Batmite, who was currently sleeping midair, on the head.

"Ow!" Batmite complained. "I'm awake!"

"Stop him," Metron commanded without explanation.

"What?" Batmite asked a little groggily and confused.

"Don't let him enter the woods…"

"You know I can physically stop him but that would force me to have to make myself visible to everyone else…"

"No don't do that," Metron warned. He didn't want a floating imp suddenly scaring a lot of superstitious people. Could damage the timestream. Besides last time Batmite interacted with the world physically, he screwed it up. Why would he use a loud machine like a chainsaw to cut a rope?

"Why?"

"Just try to talk or convince him. I don't care. Lure him away from those woods."

"I do all the work around here…" Batmite complained as he glided downward to the knight slowly walking into the woods.

00000

The knight paused as he stared into the wood line. A couple of miles back he could've sworn someone was there, just out of reach, watching him. Right now the forest was darker if possible due to it being the middle of the night. The knight took a deep breath. It wasn't the darkness that scared him. It was the unknown. It felt like entering here, he would give up control…

"Whatcha doing?" asked an annoying voice. The knight jumped, startled slightly.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," Batmite apologized while floating next to Batman.

"You didn't scare me," the knight denied.

"Suuuurrre," Batmite said with sarcasm and began to circle around the knight.

"So what are you doing here?"

"None of your business," the knight explained curtly and began to walk into the woods.

"Wait!" Batmite protested and flew to catch up with the knight, cutting in front and putting his hands out front.

"What?" the knight asked, as he moved to the side and kept moving forward, deeper into the woods.

"Uh…" Batmite muttered. He was stump and couldn't think of a good explanation.

The knight was already a good distance ahead of him exploring the woods. Batmite cursed to himself and flew ahead.

"Look bud, I wouldn't go exploring the creepy woods in the middle of the night…"

"I'm just scouting," the knight explained. "Making sure we're not followed; now be quiet."

"Hey don't worry. No one can hear me except you unless I physically interact with the world," Batmite explained before hovering next to the knight's ear and picking up his voice. "I CAN BE AS LOUD AS I WANT!"

The knight covered his ear in pain as Batmite giggled. The knight glared and Batmite gulped a little nervously. The knight turned his head and kept walking.

"How do I know you're even real," the knight muttered to no one but himself. "For all I know I'm just insane and you're a figment of my imagination."

"Actually now that you mention it…"

WHAM!

The sound of something metal hitting the tree caused both the knight and Batmite to froze. Just inches from where the knight was earlier was something metal embedded in the tree shaking slightly. Someone had just thrown a weapon at them.

"That's my signal to get out of here," Batmite said sheepishly before snapping his fingers and disappearing.

The knight turned around, getting into a defensive stance. He should've seen that coming. The stupid imp distracted him.

"Who were you conversing with?" said a raspy voice that came from everywhere in the woods. It sounded slightly muffled with a faint echo as well. The knight looked around trying to find his enemy. Whoever they were, they were moving around.

"Myself," the knight lied in attempt to stall and see if he could pinpoint his assassin.

"You can lie to me, I don't care," the voice echoed around the knight. "The Judgment of God is upon you."

"Why did you miss?" the knight demanded, gripping his sword. His adversary was exceptionally skilled in hiding in the dark.

The adversary gave no response, the knight circled around, trying to ensure his foe wouldn't sneak up behind him.

"Why did you miss?" the knight asked again. "You could've killed me right there. You wanted my attention though. Why?"

"Very clever," the voice responded, this time in one place. The knight turned around to see a figure step out of the shadows so he could see. A flash of light had suddenly appeared, blinding the knight only for a fraction of a second.

The source of the light was from a glowing short sword emanating from the mystery figure's hand. The knight realized it was attached to the intruder's wrist. Immediately the knight was reminded of the sword of Perseus except this one was smaller and someone how looked more sinister. On further inspection the knight got a good look at the mystery man. He wore primarily red and grey armor. Instead of a helmet he wore a red hood with a red face plate covering most of his face except for his two grey eyes. The knight could hear his foe's rattled breath echo through the face plate. Was it possible that mask somehow helped him breathe?

The assassin seemed to wear lesser armor than what the knight had seen. Being an assassin the mystery man chose speed over security. He had no armor on his arms over than covered gauntlets. On his chest he wore an otherwise simple chest plate covering his back and front with a strange symbol painted in red. Below was a light chain mail skirt covering what was otherwise simple trousers with strange looking boots.

The most alarming of all was the amount of weapons the knight had. Besides the glowing sword attached to his gauntlet covered right hand, he had what look like another silver object in his left which he twirled with his fingers, signaling he was ready to throw again. Along his waist was a belt loaded with all sorts of weapons. The knight didn't have to guess twice of what the man was here for. He was sent to kill him.

The knight got in a defensive stance, raising his sword.

"Why did you give me a chance to defend myself?"

The assassin got his sword ready as the two men began to circle each other, like two wolves trying to assert their dominance in a pack.

"Because I have my honor," the assassin explained. "I carry the will of God, but I will never spoil His will by slaying his enemies without honor."

"There is no honor in killing," the knight taunted back.

"Begging won't save you now. It's God's will."

"What makes you think you know what 'God' wants?" the knight mocked as he tried to distract his opponent to give him more time to study his movements, look for weaknesses.

"I am Azrael," the assassin explained. "The Angel of Death, Servant to the Order of St. Dumas and the right hand of God!"

And with that, Azrael with surprising agility and speed jumped in the air towards the knight, waving the flaming sword attached to his wrist. The knight immediately brought up his sword to deflect it. When the two swords made contact, sparks flown. Meanwhile Azrael with his free hand went to punch the knight in the side. The knight however already expected this and had already moved his body, dodging the jab by inches. He then unlocked his sword from Azrael and made a swipe at the assassin. Azrael did a reverse hand spring before getting back to his feet and flicking his wrist. The knight immediately dodged the projectile thrown at him, hearing it hit the tree like the previous one did with a loud thud.

Azrael stuck out his left hand to reveal something else was attached to that gauntlet. A miniature crossbow with what looked like a belt of darts attached.

The assassin immediately fired the darts at the knight who began to run to his right, ducking, jumping, and even rolling to dodge them. Thank God he didn't have his armor on. It would've slowed him down. After another dart whizzed by his ear, the knight suddenly used his momentum from jumping around and changed direction, heading towards the assassin. Aiming a well placed kick, the knight hit Azrael square in the chest armor knocking his foe back.

However Azrael quickly sprang back up to his feet with acrobatic skills that the knight didn't think was possible.

"You had training I see…" the assassin mused. "Good training."

The knight glared at Azrael who slowly was stepping closer.

"Ugh!" the knight grunted as he swung his sword at Azrael, attempting to knock the flaming weapon from his gauntlet. Azrael parried and responded with a punch to the knight's temple. The knight howled back in pain.

"You don't kill. You don't even try to kill me. What kind of servant of Satan are you?" Azrael asked curiously as he tried to take multiple swipes at the knight who kept jumping away by inches.

"I'm no one's servant," the knight said defiantly and hit Azrael's sword with his. He began to rely on a rapid aggressive attack trying to attack Azrael at the center of his body. However Azrael was too quick and the knight found his repeated strikes being blocked. Pretty soon, once again the two foes found themselves interlocked.

"You fight without faith," Azrael noted in his raspy voice. "It makes you weaker. Makes you lose hope in yourself…"

WHAM!

The knight head butted Azrael in the forehead, causing the assassin to reel back in pain but only for a moment. The knight was doing the same. Azrael had a surprisingly hard head. However Azrael recovered quickly and took a swing at the knight who backed away. He felt the burning metal cut through his shirt and through his flesh, just grazing his shoulder.

"Aw!" the knight hissed in pain and involuntarily covered his shoulder. The wound was surprisingly stinging. Azrael just stood by, watching his opponent with the cold grey eyes. The knight was furious. He let his opponent get too close. Stupid. Really stupid…

With new found rage he went charging at his enemy. Azrael at the last moment dodged and managed to get another swipe at his opponent across the back. Again the man felt the blade just barely cut through his flesh but still sting like hell.

The knight grunted and turned around angrily. He needed to focus. Find his center. Otherwise Azrael would chop him apart.

"You fight with no hope, no purpose. Without that, the training is useless. I was trained from birth for one purpose, to carry the Will of God. Everything I've done has been in the name of this purpose. It is my destiny."

The knight took another swipe he made contact with Azrael's sword again except Azrael responded with an instant jab into the knight's ribs. The knight howled in pain and surprise. It seemed no matter what blow or attack he unleashed on Azrael, the assassin would respond right away with a counterattack with reflexes not human.

"I was trained from birth to be the Angel of Death," Azrael explained as he began to fence the knight again who was clearly showing signs of fatigue. "My instincts have been sharpened to react to any attack I suffer. My body is the perfect weapon. Unstoppable, unbreakable."

Azrael flicked his flaming sword on the knight's wrist. The knight grunted and involuntarily dropped his sword, clutching his hand. Taking advantage, Azrael immediately responded with a blow to the head. The knight ducked and ignoring the pain in his right hand grabbed Azrael's hand with the sword attached to it.

He then proceeded to grab Azrael's other hand with his left and the two foes remain stuck, locked together. Both trying to strain against the other.

"You're strength is remarkable, but failing," Azrael said between grunts as he slowly began to push down on the knight's shaking wrist. In a manner of moments the knight's strength would fail and he would expose himself for the killing blow.

"What in the name of heaven is going on?" shouted a shock voice.

Immediately Azrael and the knight ceased their fighting to turn around. Sir Justin was standing in the clearing, eyes widened in shock, carrying his sword and wearing his armor, battle ready.

"Oi! I said wait for me!" complained the loud voice of Bart who clumsily and noisily stepped out of some bushes next to Sir Justin.

"What the hell?" Bart asked confused by the sight before him.

Azrael immediately broke away and did a double backhand flip putting himself on the other side of the clearing.

"We'll meet again," Azrael warned and threw something on the ground. Immediately grey smoke engulfed him.

"What witchcraft is this?" Sir Justin asked a little nervous.

The knight, despite being sore and hurt from the beating he took, headed over to the grey smoke, picking his sword on the way. He was ready to engage his foe. However by the time he got there the smoke was already clearing, revealing the assassin was gone. Not even a trail or footprints to track.

The knight gave a frustrated grunt. He was beaten and he was mad at himself for letting that happen.

00000

The knight and Bart sat outside, a couple of leagues away from Carmelide. After the encounter with Azrael, the company decided to stay on the road since Carmelide was only a few days away. However due to the fact that King Leodegrance was only expecting Sir Justin to escort his daughter back to Camelot, Bart and the knight were forced to pull off to the side of the road a couple leagues early and wait until the next day for Sir Justin to meet up with them with Guinevere.

The sun was already midway and Sir Justin had been gone for over a day. He would be reaching them soon.

Bart was fooling around with his knife on a piece of wood. The whole time the two men didn't say anything. The knight wasn't in the mood to talk and Bart didn't seem interested in making small talk. Finally however Bart broke the silence the two had been keeping the past day and a half.

"So why do you think that assassin wanted to kill you?"

"I already told you," the knight said coldly, signaling he didn't want to talk about this. "I don't know…"

"Horse shit!" Bart swore and got up to look at the knight directly in the eye. "Sir Justin may've bought that excuse but I'm not!"

Sir Justin believed that Azrael had been sent by one of Arthur's enemies to try to intercept them and stop them from the mission. The knight thought otherwise. Azrael was sent only to kill him. He waited for the knight to be alone. He didn't want Sir Justin or Bart there. Why else did he flee when they arrived?

The knight knew the answer. It was simple. Lord Vandal wanted him dead. It was obvious. Lord Vandal probably knew the knight would eventually find someone to tell the real nature about him so Lord Vandal sent Azrael to kill him. But why not the rest of the party, the knight couldn't say. Was it possible that Lord Vandal wanted Guinevere and Arthur to wed because he had some other agenda?

Somehow bringing peace to the country didn't seem to be Lord Vandal's style.

"Hey I'm talking to you! Why do you think that guy tried to kill you?"

The knight sighed. No use to trying to lie through Bart. Bart wouldn't believe it.

"I think it was Lord Vandal…"

"Why? Cause you called him a bad person or something and that hurt his honor so much?"

The knight shook his head.

"Why did you accuse him of being bad?" Bart demanded.

The knight sighed again and took a seat.

"Let's just say I've met Lord Vandal before when he wasn't Lord Vandal."

"Where?" Bart asked curiously.

The knight rubbed his long hair absentmindedly. There was no way he could explain this to Bart.

"It's a long story that I won't tell you. The point is, I've seen the real Lord Vandal. He isn't a nobleman or man of chivalry. He's really a wicked man trying to assert his own power. He can't be trusted."

"So the only reason you think that crazy guy with the magic smoke attacked us was because of you?" he asked pointedly.

The knight bowed his head.

"Yes. I'm sorry."

The knight then got to his feet.

"Where are you going?" Bart demanded.

"Being with you makes me a danger to both of you and your mission. I can't put your lives in danger…"

"Now just a minute Sir Thomas!" Bart complained. "You might not have been completely honest with us this whole time and frankly I don't give a rat's ass. However, there's no way I'll let you leave us!"

The knight looked at the squire confused.

"Look I'll be honest, if we got in a fight right now, I'd pick you to win. I rather have you with us and attracting more enemies than have you not with us and face any enemies."

The knight chuckled. Bart was surprisingly mature for his age.

"Thanks Bart," the knight said with an appreciative smile.

"Don't get used to it. I still don't like you," Bart remarked.

"Fair enough," the knight responded.

For awhile the two resumed their awkward silence as they were caressed by a gentle breeze. Bart however wasn't particularly fond of sitting around doing nothing.

"What's taking him so long?" he complained. "I swear that man would get lost in an open field!'

The knight looked over to the boy. So young, still so full of impatience and anger.

"I don't think that's fair. You know he cares about you."

"No what he cares about is the stupid code of conduct and chivalry. He actually believes in that crap. That's the only reason Arthur made him a knight. He believes in that so much."

"That's not true. He really does care about you."

Bart sighed, for once showing a young boy not the angry child.

"I know," he admitted reluctantly. "He's the only guy I met to give a damn about me. He's an idiot…"

"Why? Because he believes in giving you a chance?"

That enlisted silent response from Bart.

"Don't talk yourself down, Bart," the knight encouraged. "Sir Justin sees potential in you and so do I."

Bart muttered something that the knight couldn't quite make out but he didn't care. At least he seemed to be reaching Bart on a human level.

The knight then turned and noticed movement ahead.

"I guess he's here," the knight remarked and got to his feet.

In a matter of minutes Sir Justin, who was walking by foot, had reached them while dragging his horse behind him. There was someone sitting on the horse and their face was covered in a veil. The knight could tell immediately it was a woman despite the attempt to hide her feminine figure. Instead of wearing the clothes of royalty she wore simple garments and had a discolored bag at her side.

"Hello my friends!" Sir Justin greeted. "May I present to you the Princess of Carmelide and future Queen of the Britons…"

"I can introduce myself thank you," said a somewhat snobbish, angry voice. The woman stepped off her horse and took off the veil. She was a woman of young age with fair skin. She had green eyes and auburn hair that was surprisingly cut short but framed her nice face. If you could call it nice. She had an angry look on her face with challenging eyes as if she was begging someone for a fight.

"Uh…I think you should kneel to greet the future Queen," Sir Justin suggested.

"They don't need to kneel," the woman snapped.

"Ooh I like her," Bart whispered.

The woman turned around to stare at the knight and the squire suspiciously.

"Who are you?"

"Your majesty this is…"

"Call me Gwen," the woman snapped.

"Your majesty I insist it's not proper…"

"I'm Bart!" Bart said excitedly and offered his hand to shake. "Nice to meet you."

Gwen scowled and didn't return the friendly gesture. She then glared at the knight who glared back. He wasn't going to let a spoiled brat intimidate him.

"And you are?"

"Madame, this is Sir Thomas of Hamerica…"

"Of what?" Gwen demanded looking at Sir Justin suspiciously.

"It's a country not from here," Sir Thomas explained curtly signaling they were done discussing this.

"And why are you here? I thought only Sir Justin would be escorting me to Merlin?"

"Your future husband, the lawful King Arthur, decided an extra man or two wouldn't hurt for security."

Bart looked at Sir Justin amazed. Did Sir Justin just tell a half-truth?

Gwen didn't seem to be satisfied with the explanation but the knight didn't care. They needed to hurry. What if Azrael decided to attack in the open?

"Well now that introductions have been made, we need to get going. We can cover a lot of ground before nightfall," the knight urged.

"Precisely," Sir Justin agreed, finding his confidence again. "Now one of us will travel by foot. Sir Thomas if you don't mind lending your horse to her and you can ride mine while I go on foot-"

"Why can't she ride my pony and I ride your horse?" Bart complained.

"Because the pony is an unruly, dangerous animal…"

"Then why the hell have you made me ride it?" Bart demanded. "That stupid beast has been causing me trouble since we left Lord Vandal's castle…"

"I won't be riding any horses!" Gwen snapped, causing Sir Justin and Bart to cease their arguing and look at her.

Gwen took a deep breath to calm down but still keep a defiant look on her face.

"I won't be having any man give their ride up to me. I can make the journey by foot…"

"Your majesty it isn't proper…"

"To hell with propriety!" Gwen sore causing Sir Justin and Bart to look alarmed that she swore.

The knight having enough and growing impatient walked up to Gwen.

"I don't care what point you're trying to prove. We need to get going and I need you to get on a horse. Now move!"

Gwen was a little taken aback that someone would back talk her like that., Being raised in royalty must have met she was always spoiled and told she was the greatest. For a second the knight thought she was going to pull the royal card on him and order him to never talk to her. But it seemed her pride got in the way, she just glared back.

"If you're in such a hurry, you might as well make me walk. I'm not going to get on that horse."

"You're going to get on that horse," the knight threatened. "Maybe not now, but eventually you will. Think about. Think what you are wearing. You've been living in a castle your whole life. Have you ever made a journey as far as we are going to make by foot? I doubt your shoes would allow you to walk that far. Sooner or later you'll be slowing us down because you'll be tired since you were ill-equipped to travel by foot."

The knight stepped closer so he was right in front of Gwen. He was about a head taller than her so he could look down on her with his piercing blue eyes.

"Now…get…on…that…horse…or…I'll…make…you," he threatened slowly.

Gwen gave an angry look before giving an angry sigh.

"Fine!" she complained and helped herself onto the knight's horse. The knight then walked over and mounted Sir Justin's horse. Bart, who had been stifling laughter at the exchange he just saw, began the difficult task of mounting his pony.

Sir Justin just stood confused, uncertain on what he just saw. So many social customs and rules had just been broken there.

"Sir Justin," the knight said a little angrily. His exchange with Gwen had made him a little testy. "We need to get going."

"Of course," Sir Justin said, grabbing on the reigns of his own horse that the knight had mounted. "Follow me."

0000000

Azrael stood carrying the necklace in his hands. He was thinking about his encounter with the mysterious knight. That knight was different than other foes he had faced. This one was skilled, skilled beyond what any other knight could possess. This man didn't rely on brute force like most knights. This man understood the art of fighting.

Even though Azrael knew he had the upper hand in the battle, he still could consider himself lucky. This man was older. He was younger. Who knows if he faced the knight when he was younger how it would've turn out. One thing was for sure though. Azrael would beat him next time. He would make sure of it.

Currently though he was waiting. Waiting for further instructions. He was staring into the necklace he dangled in front of his face. There was a purple gem inside of it. After waiting what felt like a century, the purple gem began to glow.

"_What is it Azrael?"_ came the distorted voice of Lord Vandal from the gem. Lord Vandal had this and another necklace that allowed him to communicate to Azrael even when they were separated for many leagues. It was some type of magic that caused this, just like Azrael's own flaming sword.

"_My lord. The target still lives…"_

"_What?"_ Lord Vandal said angrily. _"I gave you a job…"_

"_My lord,"_ Azrael pleaded. _"I tried, but you instructed me to not harm the other two as well. They seem to be part of the faithful…"_

"_Well I just learned they aren't. If they stand your way you can kill them as well now."_

"But my lord…"

"_Do not question the Order of St. Dumas!"_

Azrael sighed.

"Of course, forgive me my lord."

"_If they have the princess Guinevere with them, don't kill her. In fact bring her to me."_

Azrael didn't question this. He never question authority. Even when in doubt. After all, he was just a servant of God's will. Far be it for him to question the will of his own lord and master, Lord Vandal.

"Yes my lord."

"_Good, I have another assignment for you first…"_

000000

Lord Vandal dropped the necklace after he had ceased communication with Azrael. He ordered Azrael to dispose of the robbers he originally paid to kidnap Guinevere from Sir Justin's group. With the arrival of the mystery knight and Azrael's failed attempt to kill him the first time, things had change.

"What are you doing?" Morgan le Fay asked angrily. "This isn't the original plan we made!"

"Things changed," Lord Vandal muttered. "That knight has changed everything."

"You're risking everything we planned for the past year and a half because of just an ordinary man?"

"He isn't just an ordinary man," Lord Vandal snapped before exiting the room to find Betrand, the captain of his elite guard waiting for him.

"You request my presence my lord?" Betrand asked.

"Things have change. I'm not taking any more risks. Send you and your ten best men. I want you to help capture Guinevere and bring her here."

"What about the men you originally hired?"

"The stakes have been raised, I can't trust any common mercenaries."

"And what of Azrael?" Betrand asked.

"I'm not sure if he'll survive this mission. I'll make sure he knows you'll be there to eventually reinforce and aid him if need be."

"But what if the mystery knight or any other members of the party are still alive? Do you want us to kill them?"

Lord Vandal paused.

"If that knight calling himself Sir Thomas is still alive and has managed to survive Azrael, bring him here as well. I would like another chat with him. The rest you can kill for all I care, but make sure Guinevere is alive."

0000000

The group kept riding as the sun began to set. No one had said anything or dared to make a noise except Bart muttering the occasional swear word under his breath. Needless to say, the ride was awkward and tense.

No one had really said anything since the little standoff between the knight and Gwen. No one quite expected a knight to talk back to a future queen, let alone a future queen to be so brash. Currently she was angrily riding Sir Thomas's horse while looking around.

Finally as the sun began to dip behind the hills she cleared her throat.

"We should camp now," she ordered.

"No," the knight shot her down. "We can still cover a lot ground and still have plenty of light for about an hour."

"Well I'm tired and don't want to set things up in the dark. We should camp here!" Gwen commanded.

"And I say we keep going," the knight said in a tone that made it clear he wasn't going to let Gwen keep discussing this.

"Sir Justin," Gwen said to the knight who was walking ahead on foot, pretending he didn't hear anything. "I order you to make us stop for camp."

"Yes your majesty," Sir Justin said politely as he patted his horse that Sir Thomas was riding on to signal it to stop.

"Don't listen to her Sir Justin!" the knight snapped back. "We don't need to make a stop because 'princess' over here is tired."

"I'm not tired!" Gwen snapped. "I just don't think it's worth it to be traveling an extra hour and have to set camp in the pitch black!"

"Well I don't care what you want."

"Sir Thomas!" Sir Justin said with shock. "Might I mind you this lady is royalty and a lady and should…"

"Where I come from we don't have royalty," the knight snapped. "You have to earn whatever position you got."

"They don't have kings in Hamerica after all eh?" Bart joked. "Can I be a squire in that country?"

"Sir Thomas. If the lady insists…"

"I don't care. We're on a dangerous mission…"

At that moment Gwen had spurned the horse she was on forward so she could look directly into the knight's face.

"You can go ahead but I'm not moving. Do you really think you want to waste an hour trying to get me move a half of league?"

The knight glared before relenting.

"Fine," he muttered angrily as Bart snickered in the background. "We'll set up here."

The knight got off his horse and stormed off angrily.

"She's got you good!" Bart taunted as the knight stormed off in anger.

000000

Robert tapped his knife against his chest absentmindedly as he sat near his fire. He and his men were camped out, waiting for their target. They didn't expect for them to arrive for another week but still, their benefactor paid them a decent amount to camp out early just in case.

At that moment, they heard a rustling sound and a twig snap right in their camp. Robert got up nervously, waving his knife around pitifully.

"Who-who's there?" the robber asked nervously.

At that moment a figure in a red hood and armor stepped in the fire light.

"What the hell?" Robert swore as he saw Edward try to stab the intruder. Without even flinching the intruder grab Edward twisted the man's arm until Edward cried and let go. Edward was then thrown back by the mystery intruder who calmly just stood there, as if challenging the other robbers to attack him.

"I bring a message from your benefactor. Your services are no longer needed…"

"Like hell!" Robert said angrily as he and his men began to cautiously step forward to the mystery intruder. "We were paid already enough just to camp out here early and get ready to kidnap the bitch. We'll get paid double if we bring her alive…"

"Last warning, step down or face the wrath of God," the mystery man warned in his muffled hoarse voice.

Some of the robbers snickered.

"Let's show him the wrath of God alright!" one heckled.

Azrael sighed. He gave them a chance to walk away. Now they were going to attack him. There was no dishonor here on his part.

Azrael felt the sword attached to his right gauntlet lit aflame.

"You were warned…" he said calmly as he swiped at one of his attacker's heads clear off.

The other robbers yelled in surprise. One who was behind Azrael tried to punch him in the back. Without even reacting Azrael turned around and immediately impaled his sword into the foe that attacked him in the back. No hesitation, no thinking. All pure instinct.

000000

The journey the past week had been interesting to say the least. With the arrival of Guinevere who refused to be called anything but Gwen the dynamic was shaken up. Every morning would usually involve the knight and her at each other's throats, Bart just being amused, and poor Sir Justin trying to be the peace maker.

The exchange of insults was quite interesting. Probably the biggest one that Gwen had hurled at the knight was "arrogant, condescending, swine." For the knight, he once muttered under his breath, "stuck-up, spoiled princess who has no idea what the real world is like."

It was a miracle that no actual fight broke out because it seemed Gwen would have no problem engaging in fisticuffs and that the knight unlike Sir Justin would have no problem hitting a woman. The only time there was really any peace or quiet was during night when they all slept. Sir Justin and the knight would rotate on guard duty which the knight was on at the moment.

It was the middle of the night, or so it felt like. They were about two days away from their destination. They would reach the enchanted forest and be safe under Merlin's protection. The knight couldn't wait. He wanted to be done with Guinevere or Gwen. She was a pain and ungrateful brat…

SNAP!

The knight turned around to find a mysterious hooded figure running away from the camp. The figure realized they had made a noise and were now sprinting away. Springing to his feet the knight took off after the intruder. This wasn't Azrael this time. He knew who it was. The figure was about half a league from the camp when the knight caught up to her.

He grabbed her by the wrists and she let out a whine of protest.

"Let go of me!" she ordered and tried to get her wrists free but the knight's grip was too strong.

"Not on your life," the knight snapped and glared at her. "What are you doing?"

"I…uh was just going for a walk!" Gwen claimed.

"Really?" the knight said while raising an eyebrow in mock interest. He then let go one of her wrists to grab the bag she was carrying. "Then why did you take all your things and a week's worth of food with you-"

WHAM!

The knight clutched his face in pain. Gwen had used her recently free hand to aim a good punch at his face. She then began to continue running away.

"Now wait a minute!" the knight barked and caught up with her again. This time he grabbed her arms and spun her around to face him again.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm getting away from here!" Gwen protested.

"Why?" the knight asked. "Do you think you have a better chance surviving out there without us. Do you even have a weapon?"

"I can take care of myself!"

"Do you know anything about camping? How to start a fire? How to hunt?"

Gwen gave a look of defiance but didn't answer. The knight had a point there.

"It doesn't matter," she finally said. "I'll figure it out…"

"Why do you want to leave so bad? If you have a problem with me I'll just let you travel with Sir Justin and Bart…"

"This has nothing to do with you!" Gwen snapped. "Why is it men always think it's about them?"

"What?" the knight asked perplexed.

Gwen sighed and seemed to finally calm herself down.

"Look you might never understand this, but I'm getting forced in a marriage I don't want. My father didn't even ask my opinion on that matter. He expects me to marry a man who kidnapped me…"

"From what I understand he treated you well. They said he didn't touch you…"

"It doesn't matter. It's still my choice!" Gwen snapped. "Why can't a woman determine her own fate?"

The knight sighed. He thought Gwen was just a spoiled brat but now he understood her a little more. She was angry because her whole life had been controlled and managed. She didn't have really any choice at all. The knight let go of her arms.

"You're right," he said. "Go! Go ahead! Run away. If you want to make your own choice, go right ahead. I won't force you."

Gwen looked at the knight with a confused look. Her mortal enemy was actually allowing her to choose her own fate?

"Wh-why are you doing this?"

The knight turned away from her.

"I'm not part of Camelot so I have no loyalty to the mission. Where I'm from, I was always led to believe you choose your own fate. We make the choices, no one else. My life isn't dictated by predestination. My choices are my own free will."

Gwen was puzzled by this. Even men didn't seem to have this much independence.

"However," the knight said turning around. "At the same time I've learned sometimes we need to choose what we don't want for the greater good. You do realize your marriage to King Arthur can bring peace to these lands? Think of how many lives would be saved because of your marriage."

"My own life is my only concern…"

"I don't think you're that selfish," the knight pointed out. "Spoiled maybe, but can you really say to yourself you'd sacrifice a thousand of lives so you wouldn't get married to a man who would probably treat you well?"

Gwen bit her lip.

"Are you trying to convince me to not go?"

"No," the knight said. "Like I said, the troubles of this land mean nothing for me. I'm letting you make your decision. If you want to leave go right ahead. If you want to pick the greater good and come back, I promise I won't tell of this to anyone."

Gwen hesitated. Moments ago she would've chosen the former but now that the knight had presented the consequences if she didn't marry Arthur, it wasn't as easy. Talk about cruel irony. Her whole life she just wanted to be allowed to make some decisions in her life. Now she had it, she almost wished someone would make it for her.

The knight for the first time since Gwen ever met him, put an understanding smile and softened his expression. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"With choice comes responsibility as well. Whatever decision you make, I'll respect."

Gwen bowed her head.

"I'll stay.." she said defeated.

The knight put a gentle arm around her and began to lead her back to their camp.

"I must admit, you got a good fist," the knight complimented.

"What, you think women can't fight?"

The knight chuckled.

"No believe me, I've seen women fight before. Some on their own fight better than ten men."

"Really?" Gwen asked curiously.

"Yes. Have you ever heard of the Amazons?"

000000

Azrael sat in the camp. He had waited for a week. The party would be reaching him soon. Lord Vandal gave his instructions. He would kill his target and kidnap Guinevere. Lord Vandal told him that Betrand would be coming to aid him or support him if he needed.

Azrael felt insulted by that. His master had lost faith in him. He needed to prove he was still willing to carry out the Will of God. He was a worthy soldier. This would be his chance. Besides, Betrand and his men wouldn't arrive until another day. By then, Azrael would already have done his mission. Betrand and his men would be nothing but couriers to deliver Guinevere.

Azrael got on his knees and began to pray.

"_In nomine patris, et fillie, et spiritu santci…"_

Tomorrow he would slay his target this time. Nothing would stop him. God's will be done.

**Up next Azrael and Batman will face each other again with deadly consequences. Plus Lord Vandal gets closer to completing his plan, and one of the party will face a crisis and a difficult decision.**


	28. Battle of the Knights

Bart cursed under his breath as his pony almost veered off for the umpteenth time. He was up front with Sir Justin walking by him. Sir Justin had a beaming smile on his face.

"What are you so happy about?" Bart asked angrily.

"I think Sir Thomas and the lady are finally getting along," he mused.

Bart looked over his shoulder to see Sir Thomas on horseback was a good distance away with Gwen on her horse as well. He was telling her something and she was listening with rapt attention while occasionally smiling.

"What the hell did you do?" Bart asked.

Sir Justin shrugged his shoulders.

"I think both have started to realize the virtues of peace over fighting…"

"Like cutting off some maiden heads if you know what I mean…"

Sir Justin gasped at that.

"How dare you insult the lady's virginity and Sir Thomas's honor!"

"Relax," Bart said slightly amused by Sir Justin's face. "I'm just jesting…"

"You should be careful who you jest to and about. Especially when we are in present company…"

"I think we should take a break!" shouted Sir Thomas form behind.

Both Bart and Sir Justin in shock turned around. Was Sir Thomas actually suggesting they rest for once? He was usually urging them to go.

"Sir Thomas we're almost there. If we hurry we can reach it by early morning tomorrow..."

"All the more reason," Sir Thomas said as he rode up his horse to Sir Justin. Bart meanwhile already fell off his pony and was trying to drag it to the side of the road. Gwen was getting herself down without assistance.

Sir Thomas then leaned forward so he could whisper to Sir Justin.

"Plus I want us to be well rested because I think we should travel by night and not rest during the evening."

Of course there was an alternate motive. Sir Justin nodded.

"May I ask why you want to go in the dark?"

The knight looked around.

"If someone was going to attack us, they'd probably be expecting to attack us tomorrow when we're almost there."

"I still don't feel comfortable moving in the dark," Sir Justin warned.

"Don't worry I'll make sure we'll make it through. I won't let anyone harm us."

000000

In the distance Azrael stood looking through a rather peculiar device. It had a glass object attached to the end of a long tube. The Order of St. Dumas had made many secret inventions for the use of its assassins. This one allowed the assassins to see over great distances.

The assassin was watching his target, the knight. The other dark knight, just like him. This time he had his armor on. The knight wouldn't be as exposed this time. No matter though, Azrael was more prepared. Feeling the pockets of his belt, Azrael made sure he had enough weapons. Another gift the Order of St. Dumas provided were these little balls filled with a mysterious powder that exploded when thrown. Good for disorienting small groups of enemies, even ones in armor.

It wouldn't cause much physical damage to enemies in armor, but it would disorient them and knock them off their feet. At first Azrael was hesitant to use it because he worried doing this would lack honor. But he already engaged his foe once and this time he would attack in broad daylight and still give his opponent a chance to defend himself. These weapons would just to weaken, not kill him.

Azrael would do that personally. That was his mission. Kill Sir Thomas, and then kidnap the woman. However killing the knight was his priority. Worst case if the woman escaped, Bertrand the Brute and all his knights could catch her. The more honorable job was slaying the knight, not kidnapping a woman. Azrael still didn't know why his master wanted her but he trusted God and therefore trusted his master.

As for the other two, Azrael hoped he wouldn't have to fight them as well. They seemed to be good people, which was why his master had originally decreed only to attack the dark knight. But if they got in his way, he would have no choice. If he had to kill them, it wouldn't be dishonorable. They made their choice to help evil.

Choice was always bad; people always chose the wrong thing. It was better how he was raised. Let God and superior men decide his fate for him. They chose wisely and made sure he never walked astray.

"_Ave Maria_…" Azrael began to pray as he slowly began to walk towards his target.

00000

As the party had taken a break for rest, Bart was immediately bored. So after a little bit of complaining and coaxing, was currently fencing with Sir Thomas who was teaching him different techniques. Techniques Sir Justin never saw before.

Sir Justin sat with Gwen who just watched the two go back and forth. It was clear that Sir Thomas was obviously better skilled, but he was going easy on Bart. Gwen right away was noticing Bart's common mistakes. He was too angry and relied on his emotions too much. The knight however was calm and collected. Always seemed to be able to compose himself and never get frustrated or lose his temper.

"You need to control yourself Bart," Sir Justin advised. "Don't let you get angry at yourself…"

"I'm not angry," Bart said, now sweating and panting as he charged at Sir Thomas for the umpteenth time. Like all the previous times, Sir Thomas dodged it and Bart lost his balance and fell from his feet.

"Never give up good footing," Sir Thomas advised with his sword on Bart's neck.

Bart gave a defeated sigh and got to his feet.

"Hey, you got heart. That's good. It means you have the willingness to fight," the knight assured. "Now you just need to fine tune it."

Bart took a deep breath and began to walk to the side.

"I'm tired. Let me take a break…"

Within a few moments, Bart had passed out on the grass and was snoozing. Gwen was trying to stifle a laugh.

"How about you Sir Justin?" she asked. "Are you going to challenge the great undefeated Sir Thomas?"

Sir Justin laughed.

"I prefer to save my energy for now. This fencing seems to ruin the whole purpose of our break."

Gwen laughed and bent down to pick up Bart's sword.

"Well I'll have a go…" she remarked.

"What?" Sir Justin asked confused getting to his feet. "My lady it's not proper…"

"It's not proper for a lady to just be escorted around for a week in these clothes by three men yet we did that. Besides Sir Thomas wouldn't dare hurt me, would you?"

Sir Thomas smirked.

"I won't hold back, not even to royalty."

"And I thought you were going to hold back because I'm a woman," Gwen responded.

"Do you know how to use that?" Sir Thomas asked indicating to Bart's rusty sword she carried.

"You'll see," she said cryptically.

Sir Thomas shrugged his shoulders and made sure his blade touched hers.

"Begin," he announced.

Sir Justin just sat idly by as he watched Sir Thomas and Gwen duel. Obviously, like with Bart, Sir Thomas was holding back due to his superior skills. But soon Sir Justin found to his surprise that Gwen was starting to make Sir Thomas have to move a little more. She was a lot faster and moved the sword with much ease to Sir Thomas's surprise.

Pretty soon Sir Justin found himself no longer feeling uncomfortable but encouraging Gwen how to fight, even giving her a few pointers.

"Why don't you come out here and fight me yourself?" Sir Thomas joked as he parried Gwen's rapid strikes.

"What, you can't beat a lady?" Sir Justin jested back.

"Did you just make a joke?" Gwen asked, making the mistake of losing her focus just for a second. That was all that Sir Thomas needed. He swiped at her feet knocking her down.

"And you need to pay attention," Sir Thomas pointed out in a somewhat arrogant voice.

Gwen showed a little anger at that.

"Let's go for another round," she demanded. She didn't like to lose.

"Hold on," Sir Thomas said and went to the side to sip some water from his canteen. "Where did you learn how to fight?"

"My father," Gwen explained as she wiped off some of the dirt from her clothes. "When I was little and had no brothers, he decided I should at least be able to defend myself since I would have no men in the family to protect me if he died too early."

"That is rather unusual," Sir Justin commented. "Is King Arthur aware of your hidden talent?"

"Oh believe me, he is," Gwen remarked. "When he had me imprisoned, I broke out the first day because I manage to get a sword off one of his guards. That taught him a lesson of leaving sharp objects around me…"

POP!

The party turned around to find something had landed near them. The knight saw something small lying in the grass. He walked over to examine it. It was a tiny black ball that was making a hissing noise. It was at that moment, the mind of Sir Thomas began to work. He somehow had an idea what this was…

"Get down!" he shouted and began to dive away.

"What?" Sir Justin asked but it was too late.

BOOM!

The small ball had exploded. The force had knocked Sir Justin off his feet and the knight who was in mid dive onto his back. Gwen shrieked and Bart sprang up awake cursing.

"What the hell was that?"

BOOM!

Another one went off. The knight could hear the horses neighing frantically as they began to charge away. The explosions were scaring them.

"Hey come back!" Bart complained running after the retreating horses.

BOOM!

The third one went off next to Bart knocking him forward as the three horses fled, not daring to look back. Sir Thomas slowly got to his feet. His body felt sore all over but he ignored the pain…

BOOM!

He was blasted off his feet again. He landed on his back and hissed in pain. He couldn't hear the cries of Sir Justin or Bart anymore. Just a faint ringing. He felt sick and nauseous as he slowly tried to get his stiff body up. He managed to get to his knees when he saw a figure in the distance slowly heading towards them.

No, it couldn't be. They were so close.

But even though he was dizzy and about to vomit, the knight's eyes didn't deceive him. Azrael was slowly making his way towards the group, his magical sword glowing threateningly. The knight knew he didn't have much time. He looked over to see Sir Justin was shaking his head as he lied on the ground. The world was coming back to him.

"Justin!" the knight shouted. His own voice sounded distorted and muffled.

Justin didn't seem to hear him and slowly kept moving to his feet. The knight could taste blood on his lip.

"JUSTIN!" he shouted louder just as the ringing seemed to have died down and he could hear clearer.

Sir Justin looked at his fellow knight.

"Take them to the forest! If you hurry now you can make it by the middle of the night!"

"But…"

"Do it!"

"What about you?" Sir Justin asked.

"I'll hold him off! I'm the one he's after!"

"But he fled last time we tried to help you, if we stay together we can stop him!"

BOOM!

This one went over them luckily. The impact didn't seem to affect anyone.

"No we can't!" Sir Thomas argued as he struggled to get to his feet. Sir Justin was trying to do the same. "Last time he just wanted to kill me which was why he attacked me when I was alone! This time he doesn't seem to care if you get hurt too!"

"I can't leave a fellow knight…"

"Justin!" the knight shouted and grabbed his partner by the shoulders. "The mission is more important. Think of the greater good!"

That seemed to reach Sir Justin; the man gave a reluctant nod.

"I will make sure the Round Table hears the story of your bravery Sir Thomas. I will make sure Hamerica will give you full honors!"

BOOM!

"Go!" Sir Thomas ordered, a little angrily. Sir Justin hobbled over and helped Gwen and Bart to their feet. They appeared to be shaken but unhurt.

"We need to go!" he ordered as Bart finally seemed to be able to stand again. Sir Justin then put his arm around Gwen and helped her up. She didn't seem able to walk yet.

"What's going on?" Bart asked.

"We need to move!" Sir Justin urged and took off with Bart following. Gwen, still half dazed looked over her shoulder and saw Sir Thomas staring back at her. His visor was off so she was able to stare into his blue eyes. Instead of being the fierce piercing ones they were soft and sad. It was then she realized he was saying goodbye to her.

"What…what are you doing?" Gwen moaned as Sir Justin and Bart began to escort her far away.

"No," she moaned. "We can't leave him! We need to go back!"

That was the last the knight heard from Gwen, by then she had gotten too far away for him to hear her cries anymore. The knight sighed and turned around to face his opponent. Azrael was still walking slowly towards him, taking his time.

"Sir Thomas," Azrael announced with his muffled voice. "Prepare to face your angel of death."

The knight shut the visor on his face.

"Bring it," he ordered and charged at the assassin.

Azrael dodged and swung at the knight's side. Sir Thomas however was feigning the charge and had already backed up to block the swipe. He responded with a punch in Azrael's side in the area not protected by armor. Azrael let out a rattled gasp of pain that echoed in his faceplate mask but then swiped at the knight's armor.

The knight backed away and discovered to his amazement Azrael's sword had cut through his own armor.

"Your armor will protect you, but only temporarily," Azrael explained. "Behold my power. The sword of purity!"

Azrael then jumped forward and made rapid swings along the head. The knight had no opportunity to fight on the offensive and instead kept backing up, using his sword to block Azrael's rapid blows and strikes. Azrael then jumped in the air and threw a couple more of the black exploding balls he had thrown earlier. The knight jumped away from them before they could explode. However he was still on the outer range of the explosion and that did send him flying a little, rolling on the ground.

"You might as well give up," Azrael suggested. "Surrender and I will make your death quick and honorable."

The knight gasping for breath struggled to get to his feet.

"You can't beat me," Azrael warned. "We may be equals in skill but I have more weapons than you and a faith that can't be broken. What do you have?"

The knight coughed again and realized to his side was his shield just lying there, forgotten, discarded.

"Heart…" the knight spoke and with a second wind, grabbed his shield and dived at his opponent. Azrael made to swipe at the knight again but the knight responded by jabbing the shield into Azrael. That took the assassin by surprise. The knight continued to jab his opponent with the shield, putting all his weight in it. The key was to never give Azrael time to regain his footing so he could swipe his sword, do some agile escape, or throw one of his weapons.

It seemed to be working; Azrael was looking a little dazed and fell to his feet after the tenth jab. However it proved to be a trick. As the knight was taken by surprise for only a second by Azrael collapsing to the ground, the assassin crossed his legs around the knight's and turned, slamming the knight into the ground.

The knight cursed himself as his visor ate dirt. Stupid. He told Bart to never give up a good stance and he just did that. Realizing Azrael was about to get up, the knight rolled away to give him some distance so he can spring to his feet as well.

"You do have spirit, I'll give you that," Azrael remarked. "But I still have faith. I have faith in God which can never be broken. You have nothing. What do you believe in?"

"Justice…" the knight whispered and raised his sword in defiance.

Azrael sighed and charged at his foe. The two engaged blades again and the fight was on.

000000

"How can you leave him?" Gwen shrieked as she was finding her strength again. She was struggling to break free from Sir Justin's hold.

"I had to my lady," Sir Justin said regretfully. "My charge is to escort you to Merlin for safety…"

"To hell with my safety! You can't let him die!"

"Hey Sir Thomas wants to be the hero let him!" Bart complained. "It's his choice…"

"I can't believe I'm hearing this from both of you!" Gwen yelled and tried to break away from Sir Justin's grip. "What happened to the Code?"

"I have a mission…"

"But you always speak about the Code for knights and chivalry!" Gwen snapped. "You yourself always say loyalty is the greatest virtue…"

"I'm loyal to my king…"

"And what about your friends?" Gwen pointed out. "Do you forsake your friends for the good of the mission?"

Sir Justin stopped and sighed. Gwen took advantage and broke free from his grip. She didn't run away though. Where could she run to?

"Squire Bartholomew," Sir Justin ordered.

"What?" Bart asked confused.

"Take the princess to the edges of the woods where we're supposed to meet Merlin. If I'm not there by dawn tomorrow, go on without me!"

"Wait," Bart asked, looking a little worried for once. "What are you doing?"

Sir Justin turned around.

"The princess is right. I have a duty to my king just as I have a duty to my friends…"

And before Bart could say anything, Sir Justin took off sprinting the way they just came.

Bart sighed and looked unsure. Gwen just eyed him, waiting to see what he would do next. Finally Bart swore.

"Damn him," he muttered before looking at Gwen. "You think you can pick up a sword when we get over there?"

"Why?" Gwen asked.

"Because I'm not going to let Justin get himself killed!" Bart proclaimed and took off running the direction Sir Justin went moments ago forcing Gwen to run to catch up to him as well.

00000

The knight swiped at Azrael who ducked and sprang up with a kick to the chest. The knight buckled but quickly responded with a punch. Azrael with his fast reflexes caught it and began to twist the knight's arm. The knight ignored the pain and punched Azrael right between the exposed eyes.

Azrael grunted in pain and involuntarily let go. The knight took advantage and swiped at Azrael, getting a cut on the assassin's arm. To his surprise Azrael didn't moan in pain but just stood there, examining the blood on his exposed arm, showing only mild surprise.

"Not many people have made me bleed," Azrael noted.

"I'm not many people," the knight responded. "Stand down and maybe both of us can leave here alive."

"You're an odd opponent," Azrael noted. "You refuse to kill, even in self-defense. Why? You only set yourself up for failure. There is no dishonor in defending yourself."

The knight just continued to glare, raising his sword.

"Are you going to talk me to death or fight?"

Azrael sighed and charged at the knight again. The knight could only defend himself. He was too worn out to try anything offensive, especially with Azrael's inhuman reflexes and stamina. Azrael would swipe, spin and swipe again before the knight could even blink. He needed to slow Azrael down. He tried to jab Azrael with the shield again but Azrael anticipated that and dodged it, responding with grabbing the knight's arm holding the shield and jerking it. The knight involuntarily let go of the shield and hissed in pain as Azrael's magic sword swiped his other hand, knocking the sword free.

But the knight wouldn't yield, not yet. He quickly grabbed Azrael's other hand with his right and the two foes tried to wrestle. Azrael bucked his hips and wrapped his legs around the knight. Flexing his muscles he tried to tighten his legs on the knight's hips but the knight's armor absorbed most the impact. The knight meanwhile was straining, trying to keep Azrael's arms back until he could determine a plan. At that moment though Azrael suddenly rolled backwards, his arms breaking free form the speed and jumped a good distance away.

The knight glared at his opponent.

"Giving up?" the knight taunted.

Azrael just looked down at the knight's feet. The knight did as well and to his horror discovered there were three of the exploding balls at his feet hissing. Azrael had dropped the explosives when they became interlocked. Stupid…

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

The knight was blasted back so far he almost passed out before he finally hit the ground. This combined explosion was a lot more damaging. He landed on the ground with a hard thud. His body felt sore all over the place. Like he could barely move. He tried to get to his feet but his world began to go black. He could sense Azrael stepping near his fallen opponent. The knight tried to will himself up but he couldn't. Blood gushed out of his nose and into his gasping mouth. He was blacking out…

00000

Azrael sighed and slowly walked to his fallen adversary. He was still alive. Those explosives were not lethal but they got the job done. Now he would finally declare victory and slay his enemy. He would do it quickly and honorable. Maybe impale him right in the heart or behead him. That way his enemy would never have to wake up. He was almost there when he heard a voice behind him.

"Back off you foul rogue!"

Azrael turned around to find the other knight in gold armor and red crest holding his sword at him. Azrael could tell this knight was nervous. More nervous than his previous opponent. This knight might've shown bravery but he was shaking. Azrael sighed. There wouldn't be much honor in trying to fight a foe who was terrified of him.

"Please stand down," Azrael ordered. "This doesn't concern you…"

"Yes it does. You attack my friend, you attack me," Sir Justin reasoned.

Azrael sighed.

"Then you will have to die too…"

And he charged with so much speed and ferocity at Sir Justin the knight was caught totally by surprise. Azrael with ease managed to cut Sir Justin's armor as he ran by. Sir Justin didn't show signs of pain but turned around to face his opponent. Azrael was puzzled. His magic sword could cut through any armor. But Sir Justin's looked undamaged.

Azrael charged and again Sir Justin was caught off guard and didn't have time to block it. He wasn't as skilled as Sir Thomas. Azrael swiped across the knight's armor and to his surprise found his usually deadly sword couldn't even make a scratch.

Sir Justin finally managed to get a good strike at the assassin who had to back away. It was then Azrael realized why his sword couldn't' cut through Sir Justin's armor.

"Your armor magically protects you, I see," Azrael mused. "No matter, there are other ways to fight…"

As Azrael spoke, the sword attached to his gauntlet rose up his arm, allowing more freedom of movement of his wrist and hand. He then from his belt with both hands produced two small knives.

"I'll just aim for your head," Azrael explained as he took off in the air. Sir Justin brought up his long sword to defend himself. Despite Azrael carrying only two small knives, he surprisingly was still dominating the fight. His ferocity and speed with them were so unexpected; Sir Justin could barely keep up with his sword.

As metal clashed with metal, Sir Justin went for a broad swipe at Azrael's side, slightly putting himself off balance. Azrael took advantage and struck a blow on Sir Justin's arm, causing the knight to fall to the ground, dropping his sword. Azrael kicked the sword away.

At that moment Sir Justin sprang to his feet, his fists in the air.

Azrael sighed and with his left hand swiped the knife it carried. Sir Justin ducked and popped up with an upper cut. Azrael groaned a bit but quickly responded with a punch in Sir Justin's face. Sir Justin involuntarily backed up a little. Azrael was surprisingly strong for his size. A flash of light out of the corner of his eye caused Sir Justin to back away, just almost missing the swiping knife by inches. Almost. It cut across his cheek and Justin gasped in pain.

He covered the cut with one hand while eyeing Azrael angrily.

Azrael however remained cold and calm. His grey eyes disturbing.

"I seem to finally found your weak point…" Azrael mused coldly before lunging towards Sir Justin.

Sir Justin dodged but found himself getting punched in the gut with another hand. Even with his magic armor, he felt the force of the blow. Sir Justin grunted and found he was beaten physically by a series of rapid punches before one last one punch hit him in the cheek, causing him to spit blood as he collapsed to the ground. The world spinning around him.

"So the armor doesn't protect you from physical attacks like it does for magical ones. No matter, I will just use my fists…"

"Back away!" a female voice shouted.

Azrael turned around to find the other two of the party were behind him, both armed. The woman had a sword and her eyes glowed angrily. If Azrael had a sense of humor he would've found the sight amusing. A woman trying to fight him? But he didn't. In fact it disgusted him.

"I will not fight a woman…" Azrael announced.

"Good, it will make it easier for me," Gwen remarked and charged at him with the young squire behind her. Azrael easily dodged her charge while simultaneously grabbing Bart by the wrist and tossing him aside. Gwen turned around and tried to swing at him but Azrael dodged each strike with ease.

"You rely on your emotions…" Azrael said coldly as he grabbed her by the arm and started twisting it. Gwen began to cry in pain.

"It makes you weak."

Gwen responded to that insult by trying to punch Azrael with her free hand. However Azrael remained undisturbed, if slightly annoyed by the blow.

"You need to be taught a lesson," Azrael said and began to rapidly punch at her. Gwen cried in pain. She by no means had any means to defend herself. After the fifth blow when it looked like she was barely conscious, Azrael tossed her to the ground, making her land close to the unconscious Sir Thomas.

"How dare you strike a lady!" Sir Justin yelled, finding the anger and inspiration to get back up to his feet. Azrael showed no surprise but just stood by waiting for his opponent to rise. True he got no pleasure or sense of honor out of beaten a defenseless woman, but she needed to be taught a lesson.

"You will pay for hurting her," Sir Justin said as he began to walk to Azrael weakly. Azrael calmly blocked all the swipes from Sir Justin's blow, waiting for him to give him an opening. It didn't take long. As Sir Justin missed another large stroke that left his face exposed, Azrael responded with a powerful upper cut and a quick cross punch to the face. Sir Justin spit blood as he went flying, his eyes glazing over as his world began to go black.

Azrael sighed and pulled out one of his small knifes. He would slit Sir Justin's throat, then Sir Thomas and take the lady as his prisoner. He was walking to Sir Justin slowly when a loud voice was heard.

"Oi! I'm not done with you yet!"

Before Azrael knew it, something had jumped on his back and stabbed a knife in his shoulder, right in an area not protected by armor. Azrael cried in pain and surprised as he felt punches all over his top. The squire had jumped on his back and had resorted to cowardly street fighting.

However Azrael would not be bested by such a dishonorable attack. Whipping his head back, he collided the back of his head with Bart's forehead. Bart cried in pain and fell to the ground clutching his nose. Azrael turned around to pick up his foe and stare at him.

It was at that moment Azrael got to look at the squire for the first time. He wasn't a traditional squire. In fact he was still a boy, probably no older than fifteen. He didn't look like a squire at all. Instead he looked like a street child that was just given crappy armor and told to play soldier.

And for the first time in his life, Azrael felt pity. This squire was just a boy, not a soldier. He didn't know any better. There would be no honor or glory in killing him. It wouldn't even be a fair fight. Of course Azrael started his training way younger than this boy. In fact his first kill happened when he was eight. Still though, this boy had innocence. The boy didn't deserve to be killed. It would be dishonorable for him to kill such an easy and innocent opponent.

Meanwhile Gwen, who had been able to start breathing normally again, began to crawl towards Sir Thomas. She wasn't even sure if he was still alive. He wasn't moving. She needed to hurry. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Bart jump on the back of the assassin. Sir Justin meanwhile was on the ground nearby, dazed and helpless.

Quickly she managed to drag herself to the unconscious knight.

"Sir Thomas!" she shouted as she took his helmet off. His eyes were closed but she could feel an uneasy rattled breath escape from his nostrils. Thank God he was alive. She quickly began slapping and trying to shake him awake.

"Sir Thomas! Please wake up!" she begged. "We need you!"

A moan escaped Sir Thomas as his body began to stir. At that moment though Azrael had made his decision.

Azrael threw Bart across the ground before turning around to resume his intent to slit Sir Justin's throat. Bart however despite being thrown a good distance quickly got to his feet.

"That's it, now I'm mad," he muttered as he sprinted towards Azrael whose back was to him.

"Sir Thomas!" Gwen cried as Sir Thomas began to open his eyes, still confused.

"Wha- what's going on?" he asked in a state of delirium.

Azrael was stepping closer to his target clutching his knife tightly as he grabbed Sir Justin by the head and lifted his neck up.

"Don't you turn your back on me!" Bart shouted as he went charging towards Azrael.

What happened next seemed to take forever. As Sir Thomas with Gwen's help slowly sat up, his vision became clear just in time to see an angry Bart run wildly towards Azrael while waving his sword. Azrael meanwhile was bent down, back turned towards Bart, while lifting a nearly unconscious Sir Justin by the neck to expose his throat.

As Azrael was about to bring the knife down Sir Justin's throat, Bart had made contact with Azrael again. His sword just grazing Azrael's side from the back, no actual damage. But still, the hit was enough to make Azrael react without thinking. Relying on his fighting instincts and reflexes, Azrael quickly turned around and jabbed the knife he was holding into the heart of his attacker. Not even pausing to identify the target.

The very second the knife went through Bart's heart, everyone froze. Sir Justin's eyes had gone from dazed fatigue, to wide in terror. Gwen gasped in horror as Sir Thomas reached his hand out helplessly trying to stop it. Even Azrael's eyes widened in surprise at what he just did. Bart just backed away a little from the force of the blow, still standing. For a split second it looked like he was alright. But then he looked to see the knife protruding from his own heart when he collapsed onto his knees, his mouth spilling blood.

"No," Gwen cried.

"Bartholomew!" Sir Justin cried in horror and with sudden energy got to his feet and ran to his squire, catching him just in time before he fell back to the ground. He paid no attention to Azrael or the fact he left his back exposed. Azrael just watched unsure at the scene before him. He never meant for the child to die. It was an accident. A gut reaction.

Sir Thomas in anger gritted his teeth and found the energy to slowly get back up. That took Azrael's attention away from Sir Justin who was clutching the dying Bart in his arms while sobbing. Sir Thomas glared into Azrael's eyes. Azrael however responded by dropping another explosive ball. This one exploding with a cloud of black smoke and a flash of light, temporarily blinding and obscuring Sir Thomas's vision long enough that by the time he could see, Azrael was gone.

Sir Justin however wasn't paying attention. His priority was trying to keep his squire alive in a futile attempt.

"Come on Bartholomew, hold on," Sir Justin begged. "I won't let you die…"

"I think it's a little late for that…" Bart coughed weakly as more blood spilled from his chest and mouth. He began to laugh at his own joke.

"Don't say that. We can save you. I will save you…"

"No…" Bart whispered and for once his eyes didn't show anger or boredom but care and concern. There seemed to be a mixture of regret in his eyes as well.

"I…saved…you…" he corrected.

"You didn't need to do that," Sir Justin begged. "I was ready to die! I deserved to die, not you!"

"No you deserved to live," Bart complained. "You were the only one that gave a damn about me. I'm sorry I never thanked you for that…"

"It's alright," Sir Justin said between sobs, still in clear denial. "I will save you…"

"My only regret is it looks like I'm not going to be a knight…after all…"

At that moment Sir Justin looked and saw Bart's rusty sword lying next to him. With one hand he picked it up and dropped it on Bart's body which was slowly getting paler and colder by the minute. Bart for a second showed confusion but his eyes widened in recognition what Sir Justin was doing.

"I…" Sir Justin said weakly, trying to suppress his sobs. "Knight thee as….Sir Bartholomew of Camelot…" Sir Justin said before breaking down into sobs again.

"How…how…about that?" Bart said while trying to smile as his breathing and coughs got worse. It looked like he was using all his energy that he had left to stay awake. "Sir Bartholomew. I like the sound of th…"

Bart stopped speaking. His eyes had gone blank, his mouth hung wide open. Blood still dripping from it.

"No, don't go!" Sir Justin begged. "Please, wake up!"

But it was no use, he was gone. Bart was dead.

Sir Justin let out a moan in pain and buried Bart's head into his chest, clutching the body tightly. His partner, his friend, his brother, was dead.

From a distance the knight looked on somberly, his face cold except for his eyes which showed anger and remorse. He knew what it was like to feel responsible to someone who died in your arms. He was angry at himself though. He failed.

A sob to his side caught his attention and he realized Gwen was covering her mouth with one hand in a useless attempt to try to stop crying. But she was failing. She was too used to letting her emotions out to suppress them. The knight put a comforting arm around her and held her close. For a while the two just watched as Sir Justin wept over the body in his arms.

000000

Digging a grave didn't prove to be that difficult. They had shovels and spades in their bags that luckily were on the ground before their horses had taken off. As the sun was reaching close to the ground, Sir Thomas realized they would need to bury the body and move soon. Azrael or someone else would be looking for them soon.

However Sir Justin seemed reluctant to leave the body so Sir Thomas let Gwen to try to comfort and coax him to let go of Bart's body as Sir Thomas began to dig the grave after finding some soft ground off the side of the road. He needed to do something. He didn't like standing around and feeling helpless. Digging the grave allowed him to ease his anger, his anger at his uselessness.

He could've stopped this. Even though he did all he could to try to keep his friends safe and it was their own choice to come back to save him, he could've stopped this. As if on cue, he thought he could hear the faint laughter of Hades surrounding him, the god of death mocking him. Laughing at how his warning was appearing to come true. But the knight ignored it. Just keep digging and he was able to ignore everything.

Even the pain that was aching all over his body was ignored. Nothing would stop him from digging this grave. The sun was setting by the time he had reached a reasonable height. Wiping the sweat from his forehead he climbed out of the grave to see Gwen was covering Bart's body in a blanket. Sir Justin just stood idly by scanning the horizon.

Sir Thomas walked over and helped Gwen pick up the body. They slowly and gently lowered him into the grave. The knight began to shovel the dirt back into the grave. This went a lot quicker than digging it. In a matter of minutes, there was a new fresh plot of dirt mound.

"We need to mark the grave," Gwen noted. "Like a monument or something."

Sir Thomas walked over to pick up Bart's rusty sword. Sighing he jammed the sword into the mound. It seemed cheap but it was the best he could do. He stepped back and folded his hands, watching the grave. Gwen meanwhile had managed to bring Sir Justin over.

"Sir Justin?" Gwen asked nervously. "Is there anything you'd like to say?"

Sir Justin looked like he couldn't speak let alone breathe. One wrong movement and he would just collapse. Finally he managed to whisper out a weak "I'm sorry" before turning around and walking away.

Gwen sighed and went to the grave, dropping a flower she picked earlier.

"Farewell Sir Bartholomew. The bravest knight I ever met."

She then went and turned away, leaving Sir Thomas by himself. Sighing the knight bowed his head.

"And I'm sorry that I brought this on you…" the knight said sadly before turning away.

000000

Night had fallen but Bertrand didn't care. He and his men had fought plenty of battles in the dark. They could practically see in it. They were only a few leagues away. If they hurried they might be able to catch the princess and party before Azrael did.

According to Lord Vandal who communicated from one of his magical gems, he hadn't heard from Azrael. That meant either Azrael failed or hadn't done the job yet. Either way, both were good news for Bertrand. He always despised that fanatic. An idiot, pious man tricked into doing Vandal's dirty work in the name of God. This would be the chance for Bertrand to show his master he didn't need to be born and raised into a crazy sect to get the job done.

They were about to pass the hill when a flash of light caught their attention followed by a faint whistling.

BOOM!

Many of the horses whined in terror and one man was knocked off his horse. Bertrand however kept his calm. Azrael always had a taste for theatricality.

"Where are you Azrael?" Bertrand called arrogantly. "Hiding in the dark? Come out and show yourself!"

"Here I am my Lord," Azrael said right next to Bertrand's horse. Bertrand was used to Azrael's sudden appearances out of nowhere to not be startled anymore.

"What in the devil are you just standing here? Lord Vandal is growing impatient. He wants to know if you made any progress."

Azrael said nothing but pointed ahead.

"The party or what's left of it is that way. If you hurry, you and your men can catch them before daybreak. They only lost the squire…"

"Wait!" Bertrand asked in surprise. "You failed to kill the knight and capture the princess?"

"I didn't fail," Azrael corrected closely. "I had both of them, but then I lost my honor. I couldn't complete the mission without it…"

Bertrand, who was use to Azrael's nonsensical rants about honor just chuckled.

"You're a fool Azrael. You're letting me take all the glory in this."

"There is no point of glory if there is no honor," Azrael remarked and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going back to the master's castle. I'll see you there when you return."

"Don't you want a horse?" Bertrand asked confused.

"No thank you," Azrael said calmly. "I can get there much faster by foot."

000000

Sir Thomas hissed in pain. They decided to camp only a few leagues from Bart's grave. It was hard walking in the dark without horses. The knight currently for the first time was allowing himself to take his armor off. He had a feeling Azrael wouldn't attack again, at least not for awhile.

He saw the look of horror in his eyes. Azrael was horrified of what he did. Killing a young boy, that seemed to disturb Azrael. A part of the knight felt pity for Azrael. The man may've not had any qualms about killing but murdering Bart seemed to shake him up. It seemed even Azrael was human.

As he took the gauntlets off he hissed. His arms were really bruised there.

"You're hurt," a soft voice said sternly.

"I'm alright," he muttered.

"Let me see," Gwen ordered. It wasn't a suggestion.

"Get some rest," the knight ordered. "You'll need it."

"You're hurt…"

"I'm alright," the knight hissed angrily.

"This isn't the time to be stubborn…"

"What about Sir Justin? He got beaten pretty badly too. Why aren't you bothering him?"

"I don't think he's hurt physically…" Gwen said as she looked behind her. The knight followed her gaze at Sir Justin who was sitting down huddled, staring blankly into the distance. The knight sighed.

"I'll go talk to him," he said and got up before Gwen could say anything. In a few pained steps, he managed to find a seat next to Sir Justin.

"Mind if I join you?" the knight asked.

Sir Justin didn't say anything but continued to gaze into the stars. Sir Thomas took this as an invitation.

For awhile he just sat side by side with Sir Justin and looked into the vast blackness of the starry night.

"He had a sister…" Sir Justin remarked.

The knight looked at his comrade.

"I thought he had no family…"

"He didn't. Not anymore. He tried to take care of her but when she died, well there was really nothing left for him. I thought maybe I could give him something to fill that emptiness in his heart. Draw him away from the dark and into the light…"

"And you did," the knight assured him. "He was a good man, a great knight, a loyal friend."

"Who died because of me."

"You didn't make him come with you, that was your own choice just like you did with me," the knight countered.

"Yes but he was still my responsibility. And he died to save me. Do you know what it's like to hold someone you're supposed to protect die in your arms? Do you know what it's like to apologize to someone even though you know it's meaningless?"

The knight didn't say anything but just stared at Sir Justin calmly.

"Yes, yes I do," he said.

"Well you're a better man than I am then," Sir Justin mocked. "I can't just ignore or forget this."

"It's not about forgetting," the knight assured. "The pain never goes away. It takes time, but I can promise you, his death wasn't your fault and you can't blame yourself."

Sir Justin sighed.

"I'm not like you…"

And with hat he got to his feet.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm no fit for this job," he explained. "The other knights were right to try to discourage King Arthur for including me as one of his knights. I'm ill fit."

"That's not true. I would take you over an army of a thousand. You're one of the bravest man I've ever yet."

"I'm not a brave man, I'm a coward. When I fought Azrael, I was terrified, scared. That's why he beat me easily. If I wasn't so scared, maybe the fight would've ended differently. Maybe Bartholomew would've survived…"

"You don't believe that…"

"It's the truth. Do you want to know how I became a knight in the first place? I grew up like Bart in the streets of what is now Camelot. I always use to hear the tales of the knights errant and their adventures and dreamed of becoming one. One day as King Arthur passed by the little shop I worked at, I went out and begged him to let me become a knight. To convince him I recited all the tales and stories I could along with the code of chivalry itself. Arthur was so impressed, despite his other knight's warnings, he made me a knight."

Sir Thomas didn't say anything but let Sir Justin keep speaking.

"I was fool. To actually believe in those tales of glory and honor. They even make death seem okay. But now I've seen it, I'm not sure I can do this. I don't think I was ever meant to be a knight. It was just me playing a fantasy. I'm a disgrace…"

"You're not a disgrace. You're a hero…"

"I, am not a hero!" Sir Justin snapped in a rare show of anger. Sir Thomas was even surprised by that. "Stop trying to call me that!"

And with that Sir Justin turned around and began to walk away.

"What are you doing?" Sir Thomas asked.

"I resign. Tell King Arthur I'm sorry for dishonoring him. I'm not fit to be a knight!"

"But what about your mission?" the knight asked.

"She's safer in your hands than mine!" Sir Justin shouted as he continued to walk away.

"What's he doing?" Gwen asked running up to Sir Thomas as Sir Justin slowly disappeared in the darkness.

"Sir Justin!" she shouted. Her cries went unanswered.

"Justin!" she shouted again. Again he didn't answer. The only response was the slight summer breeze.

"I'm going after him!" Gwen complained and made to take off in the direction he left. She found a strong hand gripping her shoulder.

"Let go of me!" she threatened.

"It's too late. He's made up his mind. He's gone."

"And you're just going to give up like that? Abandon your friend?" Gwen asked angrily. "After everything he did you won't help him?"

"There's nothing we can do now," the knight snapped back. "He needs to help himself."

"What if he can't?" she countered.

"He will. He has to. Give him time and he'll realize his mistake and come back. They always do."

"What makes you so sure?" Gwen demanded with disbelief.

"I did," the knight said coldly, remembering not too long ago how he returned to help the Amazons fight the good fight.

000000

After Sir Justin's departure, Gwen and the knight decided to travel a little more instead of camping. They didn't feel safe now they lost another member of their band but didn't bother to travel that fast though. With Sir Justin gone and Bart dead, it was hard to find any motivation. If it wasn't for the fear that Azrael or someone else would attack them again soon, they probably would've not even bothered traveling, but still they did until it was well past midnight. The knight wasn't even sure if he was going in the right direction.

His body ached of fatigue and his head was spinning. His side hurt really bad still from the last fight. His depth perception was terrible as well, probably from the head blow. He almost tripped on his own feet three times already. The fourth attempt was successful.

He face planted into the ground with a moan.

"Are you alright?" Gwen asked with concern.

"I'm…I'm fine…" the knight muttered before he felt a pain all over his body. It felt like his body had been lit on fire. He screamed in pain and began to see red.

"Sir Thomas!" he heard the faint cries of Gwen. That was the last thing he heard before everything went black.

00000

_There was the woman. She was on her knees sobbing. The ruins of Thermyscara all around her. She was huddled up, crying. The knight tried to call to her but she didn't hear him. He wanted to help the woman she was in trouble. _

_Then another man appeared. A man in a weird costume, he tried to reach the woman too. The knight was confused as a third person joined the fray as well. A black cloud of smoke dispersed to reveal the god of death. He too, like the stranger in the costume, seemed not to notice the knight. The god instead taunted the strange man._

_The knight then watched helplessly as the woman got to her feet and started attacking the man in the strange costume. The knight protested but he couldn't move. All he could do was watch helplessly. But then a miracle happened. The man in the strange costume talked her down and she seemed to be pacified. What happened next though startled the knight. The man in the strange costume pulled the woman into a passionate kiss. A random kiss. And the knight felt something burn inside him._

_Jealousy. Want. Passion…_

"DIANA!" he woke up shouting angrily.

"Calm down," said a stern voice. The knight turned and saw that Gwen was by his side wiping his forehead with a towel. He realized his armor was off him again and he was lying down.

"Why did you take my armor off?" he asked angrily.

"Your body was burning up!" Gwen complained. "What else would you have me do?"

The knight glared. She had a point there.

"What time is it?"

"It's dawn," Gwen said calmly.

"We need to go," the knight said and struggled to get up despite the overall feeling of weakness he felt.

"No," Gwen said and pushed him back down. "You need rest…"

"We don't have time for resting. We aren't safe out in the open…"

"If you travel by foot any further without rest, you will die," Gwen protested.

"I have a mission to do-Ah!" the knight grunted in pain as he tried to get up and he felt a throbbing pain on his side. It was bruised up pretty badly from his last encounter with Azrael.

"You need to let your body heal…"

"I don't have time," the knight snapped and finally summoned the will to ignore the pain and properly stand up.

"No!" Gwen refused and stepped in front of him.

"Get out of my way _princess_," the knight ordered.

"No," she glared. "I won't let you destroy yourself."

"It's my body, my life. It's my decision to risk it…"

"And what about those who care about you?" Gwen snapped, finally showing some tears. "Do we just have to accept that you want to get yourself killed?"

The knight stopped glaring but kept a cold apathetic look on his face.

"Do you even feel?" she demanded. "Bart's dead. Justin's gone. You're hurt, and all you can do is ignore it?"

The knight continued to give her a blank look.

Gwen slapped him across the face. The knight showed surprise.

"Tell me, can you at least feel that? Can you at least feel hurt?"

When the knight didn't respond, Gwen slapped him again.

"Is pain nothing but a nuisance just like emotions are to you?" she demanded a little frantically. She made to slap a third time but the knight caught her wrist.

Gwen didn't know why but at that moment when his hand caught hers, the touch was electrifying. She immediately dropped any barriers she had left and let out her tears. She didn't know why but she just couldn't take it anymore. Someone needed to show emotion.

To her surprise the knight didn't let go of her hand. His grip was firm but gentle. As she continued to cry the knight pulled her in closer. She buried her face in his chest. It felt safe, and secure. It felt right.

"I've always felt the pain," he whispered softly.

Gwen looked up into his eyes. The green found the piercing blue. Both their heads slowly began to inch towards each other. Neither willing to stop. It was as if both their brains shut down.

Their lips made contact halfway. At first it was hesitant and unsure but it slowly warmed up. The two felt the connection. Neither willing to stop. Gwen moaned into his mouth as her hands involuntarily found the back of his head while she pushed her bosom deeper into his scarred chest.

The knight meanwhile began to unconsciously caress her back as he pulled her in tighter. She felt warm and alive. He didn't care that this felt wrong. He needed it.

At that moment though an image flashed across his mind and he was somewhere else.

_He was in what felt like armor again but it was different. It was more comfortable and lighter. There was a cape attached to him as it billowed in the breeze from the ocean. He had no helmet and was able to feel the gentle breeze caress his face as he stood in the sand. And at the distance, standing in the water, he saw her. The woman. Even though his back was turn it was her. She wore a robe that flowed in the breeze like a river. He began to walk to her._

_As if sensing his presence she turned around. Her beautiful blue eyes matching the endless sea._

"_Diana…" he whispered softly and walked to her._

_Diana smiled back at him._

"_Bruce…" she whispered his name with so much love. They met halfway in the water and embraced tightly. It felt right. They had bonded forever. She began to cry slightly._

"_What's wrong?" the knight asked with concern and broke the embrace so he could look into her eyes. With one gauntlet covered hand he gently began to wipe the tears streaming down her cheek._

"_I'm so sorry…" she whispered._

"_You have nothing to be sorry about…"_

"_I hesitated. I wanted us to try to take our relationship further but I delayed it. Now it's too late…"_

_He looked in her tear stained eyes._

"_It's never too late Diana," he assured her. "Love has no boundaries. Not even time or death can stop it. I will always be in your heart. I never have really left you."_

_They fell into an embrace again. This one lasted forever, endless. Like each grain of sand on the beach. Unfortunately the knight knew this wouldn't last forever. It was only temporarily._

"_I have to get going soon…" he said reluctantly._

_Diana gave an understanding nod and reluctantly broke the embrace. She had both hands on his shoulders and was looking into his eyes with a look of love._

"_I guess this is goodbye…" he said sadly._

_Diana stopped the tears and suppressed a sob. The knight patiently waited for her to tell him what she wanted to say._

"_Goodbye Bruce," she said sadly._

_Bruce put one hand on her waist, the other on the back of her head._

"_I love you Diana…" he said as he pulled her in for a kiss._

And the world came crashing back to him. The illusion left his mind as quick as it came. He could barely remember what happened other than she was there on the beach. He forgot the name she called him. All he knew was he felt love. But it wasn't for Gwen.

And that was when he realized he must've broken away from the kiss sometime when the vision had flashed across his mind. Gwen was looking at him unsure. Her face a mixture of emotions. Confusion, passion, love, sadness, uncertainty.

"What is it?" she finally demanded. Her patience couldn't; stand it.

The knight looked at her.

"I'm sorry," he said feeling guilty. He let his emotions loose only to discover he loved someone else. A woman he wasn't even sure existed.

"No…" Gwen protested.

The knight slowly pushed her away.

"This was a mistake…"

"You felt what I did!" she complained. "I know you love me!"

"You don't feel what you thought you did!" the knight snapped. "This was two lonely people letting their emotions take control. And I took advantage of it, I'm sorry…"

"Don't you dare try to back away from this…"

"We aren't supposed to be together. I'm too old for you…"

"So? Love knows no limits! You can't deny you have had the same feelings I've been trying to ignore for awhile!"

The knight sighed and turned away from her.

"I do love you…" he said softly. "Only because you remind me of someone else."

That felt like as if Azrael had just stabbed her own heart. To hear the man she loved admit he loved someone else. No, this wasn't possible. This was cruel.

The knight sighed before turning around to face her again.

"I'm sorry…"

SMACK!

Gwen had slapped the knight so hard in the face he almost toppled completely over.

"You swine!" she cursed and stormed away.

"Wait Gwen!" the knight protested as he chased after her. "Listen to me…"

But it was then the knight realized he should've been listening to something else. As he and Gwen had been arguing over what had transpired, neither noticed the sound of rushing hoof steps or the small cloud of smoke forming on the road in the distance.

It wasn't until they heard the faint but close neigh of a horse the two realized that a small mounted force was charging at them. The knight cursed himself for again his shortsightedness.

"Run!" he ordered to Gwen. "We're almost to the woods! I'll hold them off!"

"Like hell I will!" Gwen swore. "Last time I left you, you almost got killed!"

"For once will you just listen to me and not be so headstrong?" he complained as a faint whistling sound was heard. He recognized it.

"Get down!" he shouted and tackled her as a joust went by.

"Don't bother trying to flee! Our horses can overtake anything!" called the familiar arrogant voice of Bertrand.

The knight gritted his teeth. It was always Lord Vandal. Everything that happened, Azrael, Bart, Justin, was his entire fault. He was the real mastermind. The monster in the shadows. The knight reluctantly got up and helped Gwen to her feet. He raised his hands.

"Wait, you're giving up?" Gwen protested.

"We're outnumbered and outmatched," the knight explained as the eleven horsemen surrounded them.

"Well, well, well…" Bertrand remarked arrogantly. His scarred face matching like an ugly animal watching its prey.

"I must say we're impressed," Bertrand admitted as he got off his horse. "Not many could survive Azrael. Nor does Azrael usually let people live…"

"It's me you want," the knight spoke. "Let her go, and I won't put up a fight."

Bertrand let out a laugh.

"You think this was all about you? It's always been about her."

The knight showed surprise at that.

"The plan was always to capture her but then you showed up and scared Lord Vandal…"

"You don't need to talk like I'm not here or not have a mind of my own," Gwen complained defiantly.

Bertrand glared and waved his big hand across her face.

"Silence you spoiled bitch…"

BAM!

In rage the knight had punched Bertrand, knocking the large man off his feet. Bertrand's guards reacted immediately and ten jousts were pointing at the knight's neck. Bertrand got to his feet and angrily wiped the blood off his nose.

"I should kill you for that, but you're luckily the master wants you alive now."

"Why?" the knight asked.

Bertrand shrugged.

"No idea. Originally he sent Azrael to kill you discreetly. But after you survived that and had the princess with you, he ordered Azrael to try to kill you again. He sent us to make sure we could finish the job if Azrael failed which it looked like he did. Lord Vandal made it very clear if you somehow still survived Azrael that he wanted you brought alive to him now, with the princess."

The knight glared.

Bertrand looked beyond the knight and nodded his head.

The knight felt a blow to the back of his head and the faint protest of Gwen. Another blow went against his head and the world began to spin.

"Put them on a horse!" he faintly heard Bertrand order. "You two can share one! Hurry! It's a week's ride back to Lord Vandal and we don't want to miss the new moon!"

000000

Metron watched as the guards took their prisoners and rode away. Things were looking bad now. Batman's life seemed to be getting in danger more and more by the second. But that wasn't what was troubling him. The Omega Sanction was starting to take hold.

What the princess and Batman had mistaken for a fever was actually the early symptoms of the Omega Sanction. A sudden increase and drop of the body's internal heat. Batman's entropy was increasing from all the time jumps. His mere presence in the past was creating the recipe for chaos. What was more dangerous was Metron's chair had showed him Batman's mind had jumped somewhere, into another plane briefly twice. Once after he had passed out from the outbreak and again when he kissed the woman.

Where he couldn't say but it worried him. It could not only threaten the timestream but potentially lead to Batman regaining his memories completely. A Batman with full awareness of his memories was more dangerous than the lost soul trying to survive.

"Oooooh," Batmite squealed with excitement in contrast to Metron's cold, calculating nature. "This is getting good…"

Metron then noticed in the distance Batman's discarded black armor, forgotten by his captors, lying out in the grass.

"Pick that up," he ordered Batmite.

"What?"

"Pick it up," he ordered more sternly. "Batman may need it later."

"But by doing that I will have to make myself tangible and thus be visible to all…"

"There's no one around here, quit making excuses. Besides my chair has a compartment that leads to a pocket dimension I can store it in. Pick it up!"

"Work, work, work," Batmite muttered grumpily as he glided down towards the armor. "He makes me do all the work around here."

00000

Sir Justin walked, ignoring the hunger or thirst he craved for. His face was dirty, unkempt, his hair wild as he carried his helmet. His once fine kept armor was a dirty mess. He had been wandering like a vagrant by foot for about a week. A week since he lost not just one but three friends.

Sir Justin angrily shook his head and ignored the inner voice calling him a weak coward. He made the right choice, he couldn't do it. He didn't have the fight in him anymore. In fact he didn't even have the strength to walk.

Sir Justin collapsed on the ground, his face landing on soft grass. He then heard the sound of rushing water and realized in his delirium he failed to notice he had almost walked into a river. With a little burst of energy, he crawled to the river and began to drank from it. The cold water soothed his dry and burning throat.

The sound of a neigh caught his attention and he looked ahead.

Across the river was a small pony. A small, white, fat pony. The exact same pony that Bart had rode before it fled in terror with the other horses when the attack happened.

Rage began to burn inside Justin. This stupid animal was now following him. Taunting him for his failures and short comings. A reminder he didn't deserve to wear the armor he had on his body.

"Go away!" Sir Justin angrily shouted and tossed a rock at the pony. Luckily for the animal his body was so weak it didn't even make it halfway across the river.

"Now Sir Justin, I always thought you had a fondness for animals…" said a deep elderly voice.

Sir Justin turned around to find behind him stood an elderly man with long grayish white hair and beard. He was wearing a green cloak and simple garments while carrying a wooden staff.

"Merlin?" Sir Justin asked in shock before his face turned red in embarrassment.

"Where's the princess?" Merlin asked in a somewhat aloof and casual tone.

Sir Justin turned his head away in shame. He couldn't look the man in the eye to tell the truth. He could barely admit how he had failed everything.

"I'm…I'm sorry…I failed. This was all my fault…"

"Nonsense," Merlin countered. "Some things are just outside are control. Now get to your feet my boy. We got work to do…"

"Work?" Sir Justin asked confused.

"Yes. We need to help you save your friends, or else Camelot and eventually the world are doomed."

**Up next, Lord Vandal and Morgan Le Fay try to double cross each other as both reveal their true plans. Azrael begins to go through an existential crisis while Sir Justin must make a difficult choice.**


	29. Try To Kill It All The Way

**Sorry for the delay guys. I was excited Army beat Air Force last weekend and was too tired and worn out to bring myself to write this chapter for awhile. Hope you all enjoy and thank you to the one reviewer who pointed out I got joust mixed up with lance.**

Bertrand fiddled with his sword as he sat in his camp with his men and their prisoners. They had been riding almost nonstop for a week and their efforts had paid off. By midday they would reach Lord Vandal's castle, just in time for the New Moon. They were getting themselves a little rest as a reward for their efforts.

"My Captain," a voice said.

Bertrand turned around and saw one of his men looking unsure.

"What is it Milo?" Bertrand asked.

"We've been traveling for a week. Our charge was to bring back the princess. Why do we still have the man with us?"

"I told you all," Bertrand explained with a sense of foreboding. "Lord Vandal wants the man brought back alive as well. How many people have survived Azrael twice?"

"But he's made no attempts to escape. What if this is a trick?"

Bertrand let out a laugh.

"How can this be a trick? Sir Justin has cowardly retreated, they lost that poor excuse for a squire, and it's just him. He's one man. What can he do?"

"But…"

"And even if he tried to escape, he would try to save the princess as well. That's why I had them kept separate this whole journey. So they can't plot amongst each other."

"But…"

"We aren't discussing this, go to sleep Milo. Tomorrow we return to Lord Vandal victoriously."

00000

The knight just sat with a grim look on his face. He knew he could escape easily. Those simple bonds on his rope didn't twist his hands, making it easier for him to rotate his wrists. However he refused to make any escape attempts for two reasons. One, he had been unable to communicate to Gwen at all, even the slightest eye contact was prevented. Bertrand and his men weren't stupid. They made sure to keep them from having contact with each other. Trying to do an escape attempt without giving Gwen a heads up would be impractical.

The second reason was he was waiting. Now it was clear Lord Vandal wanted something. And now he wanted the knight as well. The knight couldn't figure out why Lord Vandal would want him alive now but there had to be a good reason. It was better to wait and see now.

Across the camp, Gwen was sitting by herself angrily. Angry still at what happened with Bart, angry that she was being tossed around like some pouch, but lastly angry at Sir Thomas. He gave up, he was a coward. He didn't put up much of a fight. Sir Justin she had sympathy for due to what happened to Bart, but Sir Thomas, there was no excuse.

That knight had let her down and hurt her. He broke her heart…

Gwen shook her head. Sir Thomas was right about that. They just let their feelings take control. It wasn't love. Love didn't exist in her world. The only love she knew was from her father. Everyone else who proclaimed to love her were just expressing desire for her beauty or political motivations. No one loved her for herself.

At that moment one of the guards walked up to Gwen, chewing on a piece of roasted hare. He took a swig from his canteen and grinned. His teeth stained with black and yellow smudges. Gwen slightly scrunched her nose at the disgusting smell emanating from him.

"You shouldn't frown. It ruins such a pretty face…" he said with a lecherous smile.

Gwen glared at him.

He began to caress her face. Gwen turned her head away from him.

"Don't look away from me bitch!" the man cried annoyed as he grabbed her face and forced her to face him.

"Hands off her, Robert!" said a stern voice.

The man looked around to stare at another one.

"Since when did you become a monk, Julius?"

"Bertrand has given us specific orders. The prisoners aren't to be harmed or touched in any unnecessary way. Lord Vandal especially wants her unspoiled."

Robert glared but relented and back away.

Gwen let out an internal sigh of relief. She would never admit it, but the whole week of being prisoner had her terrified. More terrified than when Arthur took her prisoner. These weren't men of honor like Arthur's knights. These were savages, brutes. Even the captain Bertrand looked more like a monster rather than a man. Gwen even caught him stealing looks at her. She feared it was only a matter of time when one of her captors would try to touch her.

But she refused to show fear. She would remain strong and defiant in any way she could. If Sir Thomas had given up, she wasn't going to.

000000

He didn't feel the slight breeze as he walked along the field. Nor did he pay attention to the soft cries of animals in the woods complaining to the silent intruder for waking them up from their slumber. He was focused; he was returning to Lord Vandal's castle. No more than four hours of rest did he allow himself every day.

From birth the Order of St. Dumas taught him how to maximize his time. How to only sleep and eat when he absolutely needed to. Azrael couldn't afford to be letting his guard down.

_Azrael…_

The name of all his predecessors. A name that was immortal. He was mortal himself. His body fragile, ready to break. One day he would fail or the Lord would decide it was time for him to join the kingdom. But Azrael would live on, it always would. Azrael wasn't just a name, it was a legacy, an idea. The Angel of Vengeance flowed through every nameless soul who took up the mantle. He was just a nameless bearer out of a long line that upheld Azrael for nearly five centuries.

He was still quite young though. His time was not up yet. It had always been his biggest fear he would die before he would be able to pass on the mantle. If he died, not only Azrael, but the entire Order of St. Dumas would die with him. The Order was not as strong as it used to be. Even in the time of Nero when the Christians were persecuted and the Order of St. Dumas was just a nameless society to protect the persecuted, it still had many members.

Now they were all gone. Some had fallen to wars from invaders and worshippers of Satan. Others had let their temptations take hold and left from the path of God. If it weren't for Lord Vandal's patronage, the Order would be gone. All gone.

Azrael knew he owed Lord Vandal his allegiance and life. Lord Vandal was the only authority in the Order left. Azrael just hoped that Lord Vandal as a just Christian man would find it in his heart to forgive him for failing his mission. He needed to do penance.

Many had died by his hand before. Their blood would drench his gauntlets while he often looked into their eyes as the light slowly left them. But it was always done with honor. There was always honor. Like how his predecessor and mentor taught him when he was trained, Azrael was a bearer of honor as well. Something different from the forces of Satan. A force of good with a code. A code of conduct.

And that code was violated a week ago. A youth was killed by his hand. He didn't mean to, it was an accident. But still the blood was on his hands. Nothing would change that. He swore off fighting, at least temporarily. It would be ridiculous for him to not fight anymore. It was his job. But for once he felt he could allow his enemies a chance to live as retribution for slaying an innocent on their side.

As the woods became thinner and the trees more sparse, Azrael could see the shadow of Lord Vandal's castle in the distance. Even though the sky was almost completely dark by the almost nonexistent moonlight, he could still make its image out. It was a powerful image. A symbol to all those around that this was Lord Vandal's castle. A man of great power and prestige and no one should try to oppose him.

How fortunate for Azrael to be working not only for the Order of St. Dumas but someone as powerful as Lord Vandal. Azrael would understand if Lord Vandal didn't forgive him for failing his job. He was unworthy.

Within a matter of minutes Azrael had reached the walls. Not bothering to alert the gate guards, he pulled out sharp objects from one of his pouches and attached them to his gauntlets. Driving the sharp objects in, he tested to find they managed to fit snugly into the cracks of the wall. He began to climb.

It only took him a few minutes to scale the entire wall before he reached the top and jumped off, into the fortress of Lord Vandal. He landed easily with acrobatic ease. He had snuck in and out of the fortress before. Lord Vandal always felt like the Order of St. Dumas should be secret.

Due to the fact it was the middle of the night, Azrael didn't come across anyone as he snuck into the manor of Lord Vandal. Even the guards seemed less alert. It made Azrael feel more separate. Like he was just a ghost, gliding along.

The rest of the trip was a blur to him as he let his mind take control. He managed to sneak his way back into the manor without alerting the door guards or making a sound. He currently stood in the main hall. Like outside it was just as dark, if not darker somehow. Azrael could hear his own echoing breath in the mask he wore being amplified in the empty main hall. He ascended up the stairs. He had to at least report to Lord Vandal; let his master know he had failed.

Azrael ignored the faint pick up in his heartbeat. He wasn't afraid. He never was. All he feared was the wrath of God. As he continued to ascend, his breath picked up more rapidly. Azrael let out an unintentional cough. The small outburst echoed sinisterly down and up the stairway. He began to cough some more. He was having difficulty breathing.

Azrael stopped moving and pulled out a small pouch he kept hidden among the rest. Holding his breath he gently undid the face plate from his face. He took off the red faceplate and examined the inside. It was smeared with dark dry stains drenched with his sweat. Most of the spores from the mold had waned away.

Quickly Azrael opened the pouch in his other hand and slipped two fingers inside, scooping up a black slimy substance. Examining the mold for a bit, he then proceeded to rub it on the inside of the faceplate before wiping his free hand on his armor and slowly putting the faceplate back on. He took a deep breath and relaxed.

He was always dependent on the mold and the spores. He was born in the dungeons and had breathed it from the minute he exited from his mother's womb. His body couldn't breathe the regular air. It was too rich as Lord Vandal would describe it. He needed to breathe in the damp spores from the mold. He couldn't breathe normally like regular humans could.

Everything about his life was different. It was his sacrifice, his burden in the name of God. He was apart from them, different. Something better, superior, than the weak feeble human. Something infallible, honorable. Yet last week Azrael made a mistake. Azrael had murdered innocent blood. No, Azrael didn't do that. Azrael was incorruptible. He did it. He failed St. Dumas and his namesake. He let his human side briefly take control.

These thoughts continued to go through his mind as he reached the top of the stairway to the room in the highest tower. The door was shut but he could see the faint light illuminating the crack between the door and the floor. Lord Vandal was awake.

Sighing Azrael knocked on the door.

"Enter," said the hoarse voice of his master.

The door creaked as Azrael stepped in. Lord Vandal was sitting at a table overlooking some things and notes while writing with his quill. Only one candle was lit, making most of the room still cast in a perpetual darkness. Azrael heard the door shut behind him while he patiently stood at attention, waiting for his master to speak.

Lord Vandal still didn't look up and kept writing. Azrael wasn't even sure if Lord Vandal even knew it was him who had just entered but he didn't speak a word. It would be bad to interrupt Lord Vandal when he was busy.

Lord Vandal kept writing and after what felt like a tortuous hour, finally looked up.

"I heard from Bertrand," he announced. "He and his men will arrive tomorrow with Sir Thomas and the princess."

Azrael didn't say anything but continued to stand still, awaiting the orders of his master.

Lord Vandal then stood up, with an aggressive look on his face.

"Now here is the real question, why did you fail to kill him?"

"I'm sorry my Lord…"

"Apologies are meaningless! Give me a reason why you would disobey a direct order from me! Why did you put everything I have worked for at risk?"

"The boy was killed accidently…"

"So?" Lord Vandal asked incredulously.

Azrael's eyes widened in shock. Lord Vandal was supposed to be firm, but a just ruler.

"Master. He was a boy. A youth! He still had innocence with him! You initially forbade me to harm him or Sir Justin…"

"Things had changed!" Lord Vandal snapped back. "And he forfeited his innocence by joining forces with Sir Thomas. A wicked man who means to do me harm…"

"Master is it possible you made a mistake? When I fought Sir Thomas, he had every sense of honor about him. Is it possible he isn't working for evil?"

"Did you just question my knowledge Azrael?"

Azrael bowed his head in shame.

"No Master."

"That's what I thought," Lord Vandal said, his words cutting like ice. "What is your mission?"

"To serve the Order of St. Dumas and the Lord Himself," Azrael said, still bowing his head.

"And who runs the Order of St. Dumas now?"

"You do, my lord," Azrael answered.

"What is the charge of the Order of St. Dumas?"

"To rid all evil from the world in the name of God and protect the faithful."

"So would you say that disobeying a direct order from me, the head of the Order, is in fact aiding the enemy?"

Azrael couldn't answer that question. Logically he could say yes, but for some reason he didn't. When there was honor involved, the line wasn't so clearly drawn.

"Answer me!" Lord Vandal demanded.

"Y-yes my lord, forgive me," Azrael begged and fell onto one knee. "I was mistaken…"

Lord Vandal walked away from Azrael while turning his back to look out the small window, clutching his hands behind his back.

"I should punish you, even execute you. But if I did that, the Order of St. Dumas would cease to exist with your death…"

Azrael even felt more guilt if that was possible. Not only did he help the forces of evil, he had jeopardized the legacy of his namesake.

"So I'm going to grant you mercy…"

"Thank you my lord," Azrael said appreciatively.

Lord Vandal turned around.

"Don't make the same mistake again. Next time I won't be so generous. When I give you an order, you follow it and don't question or subvert me. Do you understand?"

"Yes Master," Azrael said softly.

"Then get out," Lord Vandal ordered.

Azrael quickly got up and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. The door shut with a soft thud and he quickly descended the staircase. He should consider himself lucky. The Lord had shine down on him today and showed him mercy. He would carry out the mission…

Azrael paused at that.

What was his mission? To fight evil?

If that was the truth, why did an innocent boy die and he was sent to kill a man who wouldn't kill? A man with a sense of honor? How can someone be evil and honorable? But Lord Vandal was the leader of the Order of St. Dumas for a reason. His wisdom was so vast Azrael couldn't even dream what Lord Vandal could see and think.

Lord Vandal understood things he couldn't understand with his normal, weak human mind. Yes that was it. He was inferior. Lord Vandal was superior, he knew what he was doing. Yet still a weird feeling was nagging at Azrael. A feeling of doubt…

_Doubt._

He couldn't feel doubt. He had faith in God. He believed in the Lord, Jesus Christ. The power of the Holy Spirit, and the Papal Authority. He had faith in all of them. But there was no denial, he was feeling doubt. Not just at himself and his ability though. He felt doubt with his mission. Was his mission truly to rid of evil? If so, why did he feel like he was the evil one?

As if on cue, a flash of images went through his mind. All the people he had killed in the name of the Order. The looks of horror on their faces as he killed them never bothered him before. They were evil, why should he feel pity? But now he wasn't so sure. How could he be sure they were evil now? What gave him or Lord Vandal the power to decide?

His mind flashed back to the look of horror on Sir Justin's face as the squire collapsed to the ground from his fatal wound. It terrified Azrael. Sir Justin didn't care about anything other than saving his squire. What kind of evil man cares about others before himself?

Azrael was so lost in thought he didn't realize he had on instinct wandered to the chapel room in the manor. He hadn't been in there for a long time and it didn't look like no one else, not even Lord Vandal, had either. The whole room was dusty and rank of wet cobwebs. Wasn't Lord Vandal as a Christian lord supposed to pray here every day?

Azrael shook his head. The feelings of doubt were destroying him. He could feel his own identity slowly slip away. The word Azrael being nothing more than a figment of the imagination now. He looked up to see in the back the crucifix. It was a simple carving of Christ the Lord on the cross. His eyes like most crucifixes were closed. Yet somehow Azrael felt like they were looking at him.

"Is this you?" Azrael demanded angrily in a half crazed tone. "Is this all a test?"

No response other than pure silence.

"I have showed you my faith. I have done everything in your name! What did I do to deserve this? Why are you trying to test me with doubt now?"

Still no answer. Azrael in response got on one knee and stayed there the rest of the night, praying and hoping he would get an answer.

000000

Bertrand and his party were riding up the hill before the captain suddenly ordered his men to halt at the top. The knight took the opportunity to look around. Even though he was in the very back, he could tell they were at Lord Vandal's castle. That sinister monolith was easy to recognize. Meanwhile up front Gwen was held prisoner as a haughty Bertrand turned around to grin at her.

"Lord Vandal would like to welcome to you to his lodgings," he taunted.

Gwen glared and did something that caught everyone off guard. She spat right into Bertrand's face.

Bertrand cringed involuntarily as many of his own men gasped before bursting out into laughter. The knight couldn't help but grin at the sight. Bertrand wiped the spit from his face and glared. His men immediately ceased their laughter and just watched with apprehension. Gwen however wasn't intimidated and just gave a challenging look.

For a second it looked like Bertrand was going to lose control and smack her. The anger in his face was noticeable. But the captain seemed to have found his cool and just grinned again.

"So unbecoming of a lady. Let's hope Lord Vandal and Madame Minerva teach you some manners."

Bertrand then gave the order and he took off on his horse to the castle, with his men and their prisoners right behind him.

00000000

Lord Vandal watched from his window while smiling. He could see Bertrand and his men running down the hill in the distance. It had worked. He had the princess. Excited, but keeping his composure, he exited the room and descended the steps to the main hall. Madame Minerva was already there waiting.

"I upheld my end of the bargain witch," Lord Vandal ordered, not intimidated by her at all. "Hand over the medallion."

Madame Minerva just gave him a suspicious look.

"This can still be one of Merlin's tricks. Until I have confirmation it is her, I won't give it to you."

"Why do you want her so bad?" Lord Vandal asked.

"That is not your concern," the old woman said.

At that moment the doors swung open and in stepped Bertrand followed by two of his biggest men. Each carried one of the prisoners on their own. The armor less knight seemed passive and cold while the princess however was struggling, looking more angry by the minute.

"Stop struggling'" the man holding Gwen complained and shoved her against the wall violently.

"Don't you touch her like that!" the knight suddenly snapped angrily.

Bertrand smacked him across the face.

"My lord," he said with a gloating smile. "We have brought both of them to you."

Lord Vandal smiled.

"And still no sign of Sir Justin?"

"Like I told you earlier my lord, we think he's fled. Even if he went back to Camelot, it would take him another week to get there."

"Excellent," Lord Vandal said with a beaming smile. "Have five of your men take him to my study in the highest tower. Make sure he is tied and chained on each limb separately. I want five men guarding him at all times."

"My lord don't you think that is a little excessive?"

Lord Vandal just narrowed his eyes and the usually haughty Bertrand showed a little nervousness.

"Of course my lord," Bertrand said. With that he turned around and beckoned four of his men to go with the one holding onto the knight as he led the knight up the stairs to the tower.

Lord Vandal looked at Bertrand with a look of pride.

"You have made your master proud Bertrand. You will be rewarded later. You both can leave us."

Bertrand beamed and beckoned to his other guard who was holding dazed Gwen to release her and follow him out. Gwen collapsed to the ground still slightly unconscious from being thrown against the wall. She was feeling a little dizzy.

A rough hand touched her chin and lifted her head up.

"Tut, tut," Lord Vandal mused. "Such a pretty face."

Gwen went up to strike him but Lord Vandal was too quick and caught her wrist.

"Such spirit though…" he noted.

"Enough," croaked the voice of Madame Minerva. Lord Vandal backed away and before Gwen could do anything, ropes shout of nowhere and suspended her in the air. At least that's what it felt like. She didn't actually see any ropes but some type of force suddenly had her hanging midair by the arms.

Gwen in shock looked at Madame Minerva to see the woman was changing. Her wrinkled face was becoming much younger and her back less hunched to reveal a beautiful woman.

"Princess Guinevere, may I introduce Morgan Le Fay."

Gwen gasped at that. She had heard stories about her. The witch, the sister of her betrothed. There were so many legends of her such as her lying with a demon to create a son or regularly sucking the life out of children to keep herself alive. Even though she hated to feel weak, Gwen couldn't help but feel a sense of trepidation towards the witch.

"You're probably wondering why I want you here," Morgan le Fay announced.

"Not really…" Gwen said finding the courage in her again. That seemed to insult the witch greatly.

"Insolent child," Morgan le Fay muttered angrily. "I can see why my brother wished to marry you. He always had a soft spot for idiot women like you."

Now it was Gwen's turn to feel insulted.

"But without my brother's attraction to women like you, my plan wouldn't even exist."

"Plan?" Gwen questioned as she still struggled fruitlessly against the bonds.

"Yes, plan. You're nothing but a small part of larger goals," the witch explained. "My brother thinks he is the rightful heir to the throne. It belongs to my bloodline, through my son Mordred. I've vowed I would take the throne back and give it to its rightful heir, my son, not my usurping half-wit brother."

"I'm not exactly in love with your brother either but I don't see how this justifies doing what you're doing. Someone died because of you!"

"No inferior lives will get in the way of my goals," Morgan le Fay said coldly back. "I waited too long for this."

"I still don't understand what you want with her," Lord Vandal commented, watching from a distance.

Morgan le Fay began to laugh through closed lips. It was quite disturbing to hear.

"My brother is well protected by the wizard Merlin. To dispose of him, I need someone close to him. Someone to betray him and slowly sink the knife into him when he least suspects it…"

"If you think I'll kill for you, you got that wrong," Gwen snapped. "I will never let myself be a puppet to any man or woman."

"You don't have a choice…" the witch said evilly. "I only need your body. Your mind and soul I can discard…"

"I've heard enough. I kept my end of the deal," Lord Vandal demanded.

Morgan le Fay turned around annoyed.

"I want the medallion you promised me," Lord Vandal demanded.

Morgan le Fay turned around.

"You mean this? The medallion said to be so powerful it gives even nonmagical beings power?"

"Yes of course!" Lord Vandal demanded angrily.

Morgan le Fay raised her hand as a flash of green light shot out of it, hitting Lord Vandal square in the chest.

"AARGH!" Lord Vandal cried in pain and passed out onto the ground.

Gwen gasped. Lord Vandal may've been evil but he didn't deserve that.

"You didn't need to kill him!" she shouted.

The witch turned to her coldly.

"Yes I did. He outlived his usefulness. I can't risk him living and telling everyone my plan and I need someone to take the fall. I will take over your body and you will make your way back to Camelot where you will tell my brother, Merlin, and all the fools how Lord Vandal had betrayed them all and kidnapped you but you managed to escape thanks to the sacrifice of the one knight upstairs who I will take care of later. My brother will then welcome you with open arms and trust you completely…"

POP!

A black ball had landed by Morgan le Fay. She was stunned by it and looked at it curiously. Gwen recognized it immediately and closed her eyes.

HISS!

The black ball exploded into a black cloud of smoke, blinding the witch.

"What is this?" she shouted angrily as the thick smoke blinded her. Gwen could make out a faint figure moving in the smoke towards the blind witch with a faint glowing light. There was a faint sound of metal hitting something and the witch shrieking followed by a blast. The smoke began to clear to reveal the witch, her hair now messed up and her eyes wild, looking around paranoid.

A loud chuckle was heard and both Gwen and Morgan looked around in shock to find Lord Vandal was to his feet laughing. And to his side was Azrael with his glowing sword attached to his wrist.

"How did you?" Morgan le Fay demanded in shock.

"Survive? I'm no ordinary man, just like our friend upstairs. I'm something much more. A lot harder to kill than you would think."

Morgan le Fay's eyes narrowed.

"Then I won't make that mistake again," she said and shot an even larger blast at Lord Vandal and Azrael. Instead of making contact Lord Vandal lazily lifted his hand up and blocked the blast.

"You dropped something…" Lord Vandal mused revealing he was holding the medallion that moments ago hung on her neck. Morgan looked down and realized it was gone.

"That's not possible…"

"Oh yes it is," Lord Vandal boasted. "Azrael's sword here is very unique in it can fight through dark magic. Not even your own dark magical protections could have protected this from you."

"Pathetic mortal! Even with magic you think you can defeat me? The Mistress of Dark Magic? The amulet only gives you power in relation to your age. You would have to be at least two hundred years old to match mine!"

And with that the witch shot a continuous blast of violet light towards Lord Vandal who just laughed and responded with his own band of yellow light. The two lights connected and began to explode in the center. Morgan le Fay showed surprise and tried to keep concentrating but it was obvious she was straining by the amount of power Lord Vandal was responding with. Lord Vandal meanwhile was laughing and not showing any signs of struggle.

After what felt like forever, the yellow light slowly made to Morgan le Fay who kept struggling until it made contact with her, send her flying across the room and hitting the wall hard. She groaned and rolled her head to the side. Her eyes had a dazed look.

"I'm much older than that," Lord Vandal responded and calmly walked to her near lifeless body. "I would love to kill you but that would be too boring so instead I got a nice punishment for you…"

He produced a small box which was open and closed his eyes as he pointed his hand at the witch. The witch began to writhe in pain as her body began to toss and turn. Her eyes opened wide in terror like she knew what Lord Vandal was doing to her.

"NOOOOOO!" she shouted as she began to transform into nothing but a mist that quickly was sucked into the tiny box that slammed shut.

Lord Vandal laughed and shook the lockbox.

"I hope it's nice and tight in there witch," Lord Vandal taunted as the doors opened and in rushed Bertrand and two of his men swords drawn.

"We heard shouting my lord and…what's he doing here?" Bertrand demanded upon seeing Azrael was there.

"That is not your concern," he ordered then handed one of the guards the box.

"Dump this in the river," he ordered.

"What?" the guard asked confused.

"Do what he says," Bertrand ordered. The guard saluted and exited the manor, carrying the box. Bertrand began to grin.

"I take it you got the medallion my lord?"

"Yes I did," Lord Vandal said gleefully and showed him the medal. "The New Moon is tonight which will begin a new era for this island and the world. Tell the men to get everything ready…"

"What about her?" Bertrand asked, indicating to Gwen who was still being hung up magically by the invisible ropes.

"Oh excuse me," Lord Vandal apologized and snapped his fingers. Gwen fell back to the ground with a groan.

Lord Vandal then went up to her and helped her up.

"Now that the witch is gone, you have no use for me unless…"

Gwen tried to break free from his grip.

"I do like a beautiful woman who likes to fight," Lord Vandal said and he pulled her in close and began to kiss her on the neck. Gwen responded by biting his ear.

Lord Vandal grunted in pain and pulled away, looking at her angrily. She just grinned back at him.

"You'll pay for that," Lord Vandal muttered before turning to his men. "Take her to the seventh dungeon. There she will learn a woman's real place in society!"

Gwen just continued to stare daggers at him as two men took her away. Azrael just sat by watching with an impassive look. Lord Vandal was still clutching his ear. The bleeding had stopped and it had begun to heal.

"Come with me Azrael," Lord Vandal ordered. "We need to talk to our other guest."

000000

The knight just sat there. The men had him bound with so many ropes and chains he knew it would be impossible to escape. Also there were five men watching him with two at a time always having their weapons drawn at him. No good trying to struggle and get himself killed. Lord Vandal was going to let him live anyways. For now…

The door opened and in step Lord Vandal followed by a familiar figure…

"You!" the knight shouted angrily at the sight of Azrael following Lord Vandal. One of the guards brought their sword closer to the knight's throat.

"That won't be necessary," Lord Vandal remarked. "Leave us…"

"But my Lord. You said so yourself he is dangerous…"

"I got all the protection I need now," Lord Vandal interrupted, flashing a medallion he was wearing around his neck. The guards all bowed and quickly exited the room, leaving the three men to themselves.

"Wait outside Azrael," Lord Vandal ordered. "Close the door on your way out…"

Azrael nodded and quickly left the room, shutting the door behind him.

"I must apologize for this," Lord Vandal explained. "I don't intend for you to be completely uncomfortable…"

"Just like I'm sure you didn't intend for Azrael to kill me," the knight shot back coldly.

Lord Vandal laughed and began to untie the chains and ropes bounding the knight.

"I guess there is no need to pretend anymore. We both know who we really are…"

"You're a monster. Nothing more than a savage," the knight insulted. He was still tightly bounded.

"Savage, I like the sound of that," Lord Vandal remarked. He stopped untying some of the bounds which allowed the knight to be able to move a little.

"Now then I suppose I should start," Lord Vandal said as he took a seat. "You see I recognized you just like you did the moment our paths crossed again. I knew you would try to threaten my plans so I sent Azrael to kill you…"

"I didn't even know what your plan was!" the knight replied incredulously.

Lord Vandal sighed.

"It appears I overestimated you. Very well. The plan was I needed the princess to be brought here alive. All because I needed this," Lord Vandal said, showing the medallion on his neck.

"A piece of jewelry?"

"Not just any piece of jewelry. This medallion gives the bearer immense magical power. For the princess it was a worthy trade…"

"Where is she?" the knight demanded.

Lord Vandal laughed.

"Why do you take a sudden interest in her? Is it possible that the wandering lonely knight is in love with the princess?"

"What did you do with her?" the knight demanded.

Lord Vandal put up a hand. "She's alive, for now. I made a deal to help capture and hand her over to the witch Morgan le Fay. You remember Madame Minerva?"

The knight just stared at him.

"That was the dear old sorceress disguising herself to make sure I did my part of the bargain. Because Sir Justin was magically protected from her by Merlin , she knew she couldn't capture the princess on her own so she enlisted my help. I made a deal with her in exchange for this medallion I would have my men capture the princess when Sir Justin began to escort her to safety. I was one of the few who knew about the secret mission. But then you came along."

"I had no idea what you were planning…"

"So you say. I sent Azrael after you to get rid of you. However after you survived the first encounter, the first time anyone has, you began to pique my interest. Not only did you come again into my life but you seemed more than any other man. Something superior than the average man. Something like me…."

"I don't think of myself above anyone," the knight corrected.

"Anyways," Lord Vandal continued, ignoring the knight. "I decided to give Azrael one last chance to kill you. I even allowed him to have a little more freedom and not worry about killing anyone who got in his way anymore…"

The knight's eyes flashed in anger. Lord Vandal took in great delight in that.

"Yes I heard about the brat dying. What was his name?"

"His name was Bart and he was ten times the better man than you would ever be!"

"I'm not a man, I am a visionary," Lord Vandal protested. "Now where was I. Well I guess you know the rest. Bertrand captured you and the princess and brought you here under my orders. Now just recently the witch tried to double cross and renege on our bargain but I took care of her. Not only did I get what I wanted but I got the princess as a consolation prize."

The knight when they were talking all this time was trying to free himself. If he could just get enough slack he could get his wrists free.

"What did you want the medallion for?" the knight asked in attempt to distract his captor.

Lord Vandal smiled and got up and turned around to look out the window. The sun was setting already.

"Long ago when the Romans first set foot on these lands with Julius Caesar leading the invasion, they were quashing the Celtic natives here. However one tribe refused to yield and managed to successfully repeal the Romans. Caesar attributed a lack of resources and bad weather had forced him to retreat from a victory that was in his grasp. But only a few who survived the initial invasion know the truth."

"Which is?" the knight asked, feigning curiosity. One of his wrists was feeling loose.

"That the tribe that repelled Caesar managed to succeed in doing it due to divine intervention."

"What?"

"The Celtics worshiped a dark spirit called the _Bodach_. It was a very powerful giant demon that used to roam this island until it was banished into another dimension by the old mages in Ancient times. However the mages kept a spell that would not only summon the demon but bond it to a human body so it could be controlled. The tribe had summoned the _Bodach_ and bonded it to the body of a normal man. Caesar's small force never stood a chance and was slaughtered."

"What's this go to do with the medallion though?" the knight asked after he managed to slip one hand free. Time to work on the other now. Thank God Lord Vandal was too busy talking still.

"You see, one soldier didn't retreat with Caesar but instead was curious by this powerful being. He then snuck into the village after the tribe mages had dismissed the _Bodach_ back to its dimensional prison. He slaughtered the unsuspecting villagers one by one at night until the elder mage was left. The soldier tortured the old man until he told him everything, including the spells to summon and bond the _Bodach_. The solider then killed the last survivor of the tribe but realized a problem only afterwards."

"Problem?" the knight asked as he slid his second hand through quietly. Time to work on the bonds around his legs now.

"Yes, the soldier realized he was unable to perform the spells because he had no magical ability. Frustrated the soldier returned to Rome and then wrote a book on what he had learned among the Celts, including the spells. I intend to finish what that soldier tried to start. At the New Moon which is required for the summoning spell, I will use my newfound power given to me by this medallion and summon the _Bodach_. But I will not weaken it by bonding it to any living thing and instead let it run wild in its true form. I estimate within a week it will destroy a decent half of the population here including Camelot. I will then rise over the rubble and take over what's left of this island."

"You're insane," the knight responded as he managed to get the bonds off his feet.

"No, I'm a man with vision. This is only the beginning. Taking over this island nation will be the stepping stone for my plan to take over the world. And if you think I'm not aware you're trying to escape right now, you're quite wrong I'm afraid," Lord Vandal said and turned around just as the knight got his last bond free.

"Then why keep me alive all of a sudden?" the knight demanded.

"Because I decided that maybe I could offer you to join me. Never do I usually consider sharing power but for a man I consider to be my equal, I might make an exception. Join me. Think of it. Together we can bring order to this chaotic world. Bring actual peace. King Arthur is no different than any other ruler. He comes in with promises of new ideas and hopes only to fail miserably because he doesn't possess the will to do what needs to be done."

The knight paused. On instinct he wanted to reject the offer but he realized if he pretended to accept he might be able to stall Lord Vandal. Stall him long enough until maybe he can free Gwen and get that medallion off Lord Vandal or at least come up with a plan.

"You're right," the knight said. "I've seen too many needless deaths around here. It's time to re-establish order."

Lord Vandal smiled.

"I knew you would see it my way. But first, a little test," Lord Vandal explained before pulling the sword from his scabbard and tossing it to the knight.

"Strike this through my heart right now…"

"What?" the knight asked confused.

"Consider this as the only way to prove you are willing to join me. I need to know you are willing to kill now."

"But this is insane…"

"Call it what you like but if you don't stab that through my heart soon, I will assume you were lying to me and have you killed. You need to make a choice right now."

The knight bit his lip. Lord Vandal was clever. He knew if the knight was faking he would still have his sense of honor and strong dislike of killing. There was no way out of it. Still though, Lord Vandal definitely must be insane to be willing to gamble his life like that…

The knight gave a defeated sigh. There was no way out. Even if he tried to knock Lord Vandal out, Azrael would burst in and try to fight him as well. He just stood there and dropped the sword, showing he was standing down.

Lord Vandal sighed with disappointment.

"That's what I thought," he said and got back to his feet. "And in case you are wondering, I was willing to risk my life because I knew you can't harm me."

And to demonstrate, Lord Vandal produced a small knife and cut along his face. Blood began to spill from the cut but as soon as it appeared it began to fade away. Like it wasn't there at all. The knight just stood by in amazement.

"Now you know my secret; I can't die. Even before our paths first met I made contact with a mysterious object that came from the sky. It was emanating some powerful energy and before I knew it, my mind and body had transformed. Not only was I smarter and stronger than ever, but my body would heal form any injury, making me immortal. When we fell off that cliff when we first met, I thought there was a chance you were like me hence why I couldn't find your body. I always hoped we would meet again."

"I'm sorry to disappoint but I'm not like you. I still bleed when you cut me," the knight responded with a mixture of pride and defiance as he indicated to the injuries over his arms and face from his fight with Azrael.

"I know. But I must know, if you can be killed and get hurt, how did you survive then? How have you lived as long as I had?"

The knight for the first time felt like he had an advantage. Was that fear he sensed in Lord Vandal's voice? A sense of nervousness?

"Wouldn't you like to know?" the knight taunted.

Lord Vandal sighed angrily.

"I tried to be reasonable…" he said and lifted his hand up. The knight gasped as he felt an invisible vise grip close around his neck. He struggled and kicked his legs as he was lifted up in the air, his body slowly passing out from the lack of oxygen.

"It's such a shame. We could've been a great team. In the meantime, farewell," Lord Vandal said.

And with that he pushed his palm forward.

The knight felt as if some giant force had punched him in the body and sent him flying out the window. He went flying straight out, far past the castle and the hills surrounded it. He was moving so fast horizontally he had traveled long from the castle before he finally began to descend in an arc as well. But by the end, the combination of the sudden rush to oxygen his head, the force from being punched out a window and over a castle wall, and the rushing wind drag in his face he had passed out.

He wasn't awake when a small looking imp had appeared under him.

"I got you Batman! I got you Batman!" Batmite said and flew up under the knight pushing against him in an attempt to stop him. Unfortunately the knight had picked up so much momentum the little imp was only slightly slowing down the descent of the unconscious knight.

"Uh-oh," Batmite remarked when he realized they were about to crash into the stable that was a good distance from Lord Vandal's castle. The same stable that the knight had awaken in this time period.

CRASH!

Luckily Batmite's efforts had managed to slow much of batman's fall so the impact was a lot less. Unfortunately for Batmite he had to hit the ground first which also slightly cushioned the unconscious knight's fall.

"Owwww…." Batmite grunted in pain as he tried to pry himself out between the unconscious body and the pile of wood and hay. A black horse nearby gave an annoyed neigh before continuing to eat its dinner.

0000000

Lord Vandal sighed as he saw his enemy disappear in the distance. There was no way he could survive the fall this time. Too bad, he actually was almost starting to like his rival. Almost.

The door busted open and in entered Azrael.

"I heard shouting my lord…" Azrael began before noticing Sir Thomas was gone. "Where is he?"

Lord Vandal sighed.

"He rejected my offer to turn away from his evil ways so I did justice to him. I blasted him out the window…"

"What?" Azrael asked in shock. "You used magic to get rid of him? You didn't give him a chance to defend himself? My lord, where's the honor in that?"

"I'm sorry you were saying?" Lord Vandal asked staring down at Azrael angrily.

Azrael bowed his head.

"I'm sorry my lord…"

"Head to the main hall. I will meet you there in a bit. I have a potential bride to speak to now."

0000000

Gwen was hanging by chains in the dungeon. Her feet barely touched the ground which allowed her to take a lot of stress off her arms. She had been hanging for what felt like hours when she heard someone come down. The guard entered with a seedy grin before being followed by his master.

"I hope you'd had some time to reconsider my offer," Lord Vandal spoke as he looked at her with a patronizing look of pity.

"What offer?" she responded. "To be your mistress? No thanks."

Lord Vandal chuckled.

"I feel like you deserve more than that. I was more on the lines of making you my queen."

"Queen?" Gwen asked confused. "Last time I checked, my betrothed was king."

Lord Vandal laughed.

"That was the old order. This is the new one. By next week, these lands will be under my rule."

"You'll be stopped."

Lord vandal laughed.

"For such a pretty face you are so naïve. No one can stop me my dear. Not even you're beloved Sir Thomas who I just killed."

Gwen's eyes widened in surprise. Her eyes began to involuntarily water.

"You liar…"

"I speak the truth," Lord Vandal said taking great delight in seeing she was in pain by the news. "Oh I'm sorry, is this love?"

"He was my friend," Gwen corrected. "And a far better man than you would ever be!"

Lord Vandal sighed.

"I was hoping being here would get you to change your mind. I guess I will have to do something more convincing. Feel free to shout when you're willing to reconsider my proposal. Hopefully someone will hear you scream…"

And with that the door had shut, locking her in the darkness again. She wasn't afraid. Lord Vandal was trying to scare her. It was an empty threat.

A faint sound was heard which caused Gwen to look around. It sounded like something was moving down there. She closed her eyes to try to calm herself. There was nothing to worry about probably just rats…

Gwen heard the sound of rushing water which caused her to open her eyes. She could suddenly feel cold water brush against her feet as she looked down. She looked back up and just now noticed the stairs that led to the door out of the dungeon went way above her head.

A sudden realization of horror had hit her. Lord Vandal was flooding the dungeon to drown her. And he was doing it purposely slow to torture her.

000000

Sir Justin followed Merlin as he led him along the river.

"Hmm, where did I put it…ah! Here it is!"

Merlin lifted a rock and tapped it with his finger. Upon his touch the rock turned somewhat transparent revealing a cloud of smoke inside.

"Take a look…" the wizard said, handing Sir Justin the rock.

Sir Justin unsure, looked at it. He first saw nothing but upon further inspection saw a flash of images. Lord Vandal wearing a strange medallion while laughing evilly. Sir Thomas lying lifeless in the remains of a stable. Gwen struggling as water slowly began to engulf her…

Sir Justin looked in shock.

"What is this?" he demanded.

"This is the present. Your friends are in trouble. This is the future…"

The rock was now showing images of death and destruction. Sir Justin watched in horror as he saw many images of fires and people screaming. Women and children slaughtered by soldiers without honor. And the last image was of Camelot. His beloved home burning…

"No," Sir Justin whispered and dropped the rock.

"Now you understand why you are needed. Your kingdom is in trouble. Your friends are in trouble as well."

"Do something, please!" Sir Justin begged.

"Don't worry, I will. I'm sending you to help save them."

"What?" Sir Justin asked in surprise.

"You're the only one who can save us now Sir Justin. You're friends need your help."

Sir Justin looked at himself. His once clean armor was dirty and a mess. His sword was missing as well. He looked more like a beggar than knight.

"You made a mistake, you should send someone else."

"There is no mistake. You're the right man for the job."

"No I'm not! I not only failed my first mission, I abandoned it and my friends like a coward! And now my squire's dead because of me! I'm a failure! A disgrace to the Round Table. Nothing more than a fool trying to live a childhood dream!"

"But that's what makes you different Sir Justin. You actually do believe in chivalry more than any other knight. You are the most human and compassionate of them all. It is why I convinced King Arthur to let you join his Round Table."

"What?" Sir Justin asked in surprise.

"A hero is not just measured by his successes, but by his heart. I don't know many knights would have taken the death of a friend as hard as you. To me that shows you have this," Merlin said while pointing at the area where Sir Justin's heart was. "And all you need in battle is heart. Not strength or fancy weapons, just pure heart."

Sir Justin was confused by what the wizard was saying. Maybe the rumors that the old man was crazy were true…

"I don't think I can though. I don't have faith in myself…"

"It's okay to doubt. It's what makes us human and makes u fight harder. The only faith you need is something bigger than yourself! You can do this Sir Justin! You're meant to do this!"

Sir Justin sighed.

"You need to aid your friends in stopping Lord Vandal. Otherwise by tonight it will be too late. Hundreds of lives will be murdered…"

"But what can I do?" Sir Justin demanded. "Lord Vandal's castle is far away from here. Even on horseback I won't be able to get there on time. I've been wandering a week in the other direction."

"Don't worry, I can fix that," Merlin said and snapped his fingers.

A violent neighing was heard and Sir Justin turned around.

Bart's irascible pony was being engulfed in purple flames. The pony began to jerk and buck around before a blinding light surrounded it. When the light faded away, in the place of the fat pony was a mighty white steed with wings protruding out of it like Pegasus.

"My God…" Sir Justin said in amazement.

"And let me fix this," Merlin snapped and before Sir Justin knew it, his armor was clean and pristine again.

"You'll need this as well," he began and handed Sir Justin a large sword that somehow felt really light.

Sir Justin looked at Merlin unsure. All of this seemed to be happening so fast.

"I'm still not sure what to do…"

"Do what you were always meant to be. The white knight that comes riding in to save the day."

Sir Justin looked around unsure before realizing he didn't know the exact way to Lord Vandal's castle.

"Which way is it?" he asked turning around to find no one there except the wind blowing in the tress. Sir Justin looked around confused. There was no sign of Merlin at all. The old man had vanished.

A neighing got his attention again. He turned around to look at the white horse. Slowly he walked up to it nervously. The horse let him approach and began to nuzzle him as he got close. It felt warm and inviting. Sir Justin leaned in and whispered into the horse's ear.

"To Lord Vandal's castle," he instructed, not caring if it sounded silly that he was talking to a horse. And before he knew it, he managed to mount the white horse which gave a loud neigh before taken off in the air with such speed, Sir Justin almost slid off before finding his balance. The horse soared high into the sky with the slowly setting sun to their left.

**Up next the climax of the Medieval chapter. Sir Justin tries to save his friends, Batman and Azrael fight for one last time, and Batmite's holding out for a hero.**


	30. Holding Out For A Hero

**To respond to the continuing guest review complaints on this arc because I believe it is the same person just trying to troll me, I have decided to respond to the three complaints. First I do not think my writing style is too short spoken and weak characters because you complain about the story going on and on (implying you're the same person who wrote that review) later which is primarily due to me giving a lot of focus on the supporting characters as well which is a source of pride for me. To your second complaint, if the story hasn't been getting good for you now, it never will so don't waste your time. This is a long story like you said so why waste your time now? I made it pretty clear by now this is going to be a long story so don't try to act surprise now. If I'm wasting your time then stop reading the story. To your third point, I don't think this arc is stretched because these chapters have been a lot longer that in fact on average each chapter in this arc is about 9000 or more words which goes over my usual mean for words per chapter. That means I can't make it any shorter without sacrificing good character development. Now if you are actually a different person for each guest review I'm responding to, well I think I can easily respond with I disagree with each complaint because based on the feedback so far, I have put a lot of strength in the characters, manage to keep enough suspense and small arcs to still keep a level of suspense and anticipation to the plot, and avoid cramming or stretching a story just to meet a chapter quota. **

**And if one of you guest complainers is that SMWW troll that just likes to complain about BMWW and force BMCW to be a nuisance, please get a life…**

**Now for the rest of you, thank you so much for the reviews, support, and feedback. As a reward I spent my day off focusing on this chapter so I could publish it earlier than usual. Hope you all enjoy. I do not own **_**Star Wars**_** or **_**Holding out for a Hero**_** by Bonnie Tyler which I would recommend playing when you read a certain part of this chapter…**

Lord Vandal stood in the yard outside his own manor. His men were busy moving about. They were knocking on doors and dragging the peasants who lived in the huts within the castle and pushing them out.

"Sir?" Lord Vandal heard a voice and turned around to see his captain.

"Why are we kicking the serfs out of the castle?" Bertrand asked confused.

"When I summon _Bodach_, I will cast a spell and protect the castle from it. You and your men will be saved. I don't want those pathetic lives being saved with ours. Besides _Bodach_ is probably hungry. It needs food."

Bertrand grinned slightly and began to continue to give orders to his men. Lord Vandal turned around to look at the tallest tower of the castle that held his office.

"Now it's time to redecorate…"

Closing his eyes, purple light began to emanate from his hands. He began to grunt a little under the strain of magic he was using. The tower began to glow purple as well and shake violently. The roof floated off as the tower itself began to expand and the rocks shifted about. After a few minutes the purple light disappeared and Lord Vandal began to breathe heavily as he looked at his finished work.

The tower had shrunk in height but had expanded as well. No longer was there a roof but an open wide top, big enough to fit a small army on it. It covered the whole roof of his manor now. This is where he would summon the spirit. He would have full view of watching it's destruction in the neighboring lands. Here would be where he would open the portal.

Using his magic he glided himself to the top of the roof. Producing a piece of chalk and a book he had in his robe, he studied the images in the book and began to draw them with the chalk. It only seemed like yesterday when as a soldier he roamed these lands which were once considered wild. He remembered torturing the mage who told him everything, even gave him details about the drawing one would need to make in order to summon the spirit.

Unfortunately it was only after he had killed that mage he realized he could never summon the spirit. He had no magic in his body. Frustrated he returned to Rome and wrote about his discoveries in notes that eventually through the years got published in a select series of books, one which he had a copy of.

Funny that over five hundred years later just when he was starting to forget that little episode an opportunity presented itself. When Morgan le Fay came to him and offered an alliance with him if he aided her short sighted quests, he saw an opportunity to finally put what he learned to use. Princess Guinevere and the knights were all just meaningless pieces to the puzzles. Everything was just so he could get the medallion and summon the spirit. He could careless now if they lived or die, even the princess. They outlived their usefulness.

Shame though, she was really pretty.

When he finished the drawing, the chalk began to glow a bright white.

Lord Vandal closed his eyes and began to chant the spell. Every couple of seconds the chalk continued to glow brighter and brighter. If there was complaint he had about this plan, it was it took so long to summon the spirit. After chanting for ten minutes, he stopped to stare at the drawing.

The drawing stop glowing and for a second, didn't seem to work. Then the roof started shaking slightly and a pillar of white light appeared on one corner of the triangle, extending high into the heavens. Good, it was working. Now he just had to wait until the other two pillars of light and then the portal would be open.

00000

_He lied there on the grass, his body broken. He couldn't move. All he could do was to accept his fate. In the distance he saw his triumphant foe walking towards him. The glowing sword twitching slightly in anticipation. He tried to get up but he was too weak. His foe began to laugh in a familiar hoarse voice. The foe began to change, grow bigger until in his place stood someone clad in grey and black armor with a haughty grin._

"_Time to come home my friend…" Hades taunted while beckoning with his hand._

"Yo snap out of it!" and annoying voice called.

The knight came to find someone repeatedly slapping him across the face. It was Batmite.

"I'm awake!" the knight grunted and painfully sat up. Batmite hovered around him.

"You're surprisingly heavy, you know that?" Batmite complained.

"What?" the knight asked confused as he looked around. He was in the exact same stable where he first met Sir Justin. The violent black horse that kicked him earlier was still there, calmly eating its meal.

"Oh. No 'thanks Batmite for saving me' or 'thanks Batmite for cushioning my fall' or 'thanks Batmite for saving my armor…'"

"What?" the knight asked again, still a little dazed and confused.

"Alright buddy, look. I saved your black armor. It's right there," Batmite indicated, pointing to the black armor lying harmlessly in the corner of the stable.

"How did you…"

"Long story but now it's time to get back up and go get them!"

"What?"

"You got to keep fighting man, your Bat…uh Sir Thomas man! You're a knight! You never give up!"

Sir Thomas sighed. His body ached all over from being forced a couple leagues out a high window. He was sore all over and had a general sense of fatigue.

"What are you doing?" Batmite asked impatiently.

"It's hopeless," Sir Thomas said. "Lord Vandal has won. There's no way I can stop him. He has the medallion and I'm powerless…"

SNAP!

"Ow," the knight complained looking at Batmite angrily who had just slapped him on the back of his head.

"And you're just going to give up right there huh? What about when you fought Hades? Did you give up there?"

"That was different. I had an army of Amazons. Here I'm all alone except for you. You're magic aren't you? Why can't you help me then?"

"I'm not allowed to interfere like that," Batmite corrected. "Besides I'm not necessarily magic but a little more complicated."

The knight sighed. He had failed. He couldn't believe this but he had given up. How could he, a normal man by himself fight someone who couldn't die, let alone had magic? He then thought of everything that had happened to him the past few weeks. All the people he had met, the people he had failed…

Bart, Justin, Gwen…

He remembered Gwen. How her green eyes showed her passion and courage. Her pale but alluring skin or how when their lips made contact. Their forbidden passion. A line that should never have gotten crossed. He was too old for her but he almost couldn't resist. She reminded him too much of her…

He remembered her. The woman with raven black hair and blue eyes. How her angelic voice calmed him down in his dreams. The woman called Diana…

She never would give up on him. And he wouldn't give up on her. With new inspiration he slowly and with difficulty got to his feet, hissing in pain.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Batmite shouted, throwing his fist in the air before looking outside and seeing something. "Uh-oh…"

The knight looked out and saw outside it was already dark. Almost pitch black due to it being a new moon. But in the distance was a faint glowing white light. It was already beginning…

Hurriedly the knight began to put his armor on. He didn't have much time.

00000

Sir Justin was only about a hill away when the first beam of light poured out Lord Vandal's castle. The sight shocked him for a second and he halted the winged steed midair. Lord Vandal was already starting his plan. He was running out of time.

With new determination he spurred his horse to the source of the light. As he got closer he saw that the manor of Lord Vandal had somehow changed. Instead of the single solitary tower, it was replaced by a wide open rooftop. He could see the pillar of white light was emanating from there. Lord Vandal was standing on the roof his arms wide.

"Lord Vandal!" Sir Justin shouted over the roaring white light. "Stop this madness right now!"

Lord Vandal turned around, grinning wickedly; he didn't seem surprised that Sir Justin was on a flying horse.

"Ah Sir Justin," Lord Vandal replied with condescension. "Glad to see you can witness this historic night."

"I order you to surrender right now! End this treason and I can promise you that I will fight for leniency on your behalf!"

"Treason?" Lord Vandal asked, covering his heart with mock insult.

A violent purple blast shot out of the madman's hand, hitting Sir Justin square in the chest, knocking him off his horse. The winged steed neighed and flew away in fright.

"I'm the king of these lands now. To fight me is treason," Lord Vandal said amused as he looked over to see Sir Justin's lifeless body lying on the courtyard. He then turned around to observe his work. Already one pillar of light was lit. It would take time before the second and the third one would be lit, creating the portal that would summon the spirit. Nothing could stop him.

Feeling confident and that he should reward himself; Lord Vandal went to the trap door of the roof, intent on having some wine before welcoming his new weapon.

000000

Bertrand and some of his men approached the lifeless body of Sir Justin. He was chuckling at the sight.

"What a shame," the captain joked. "His squire had a more honorable death than him…

Sir Justin began to moan and got to his feet weakly.

"I'm not dead yet my friend…" he whispered through gritted teeth.

Bertrand's guards all shouted in surprised and drew their swords. Bertrand just frowned with disappointment.

"Ah yes, your magic armor. Forgot you still wear that. No matter. It may protect you, but it doesn't make you immortal."

Six of Bertrand's men began to walk to Sir Justin and surround him, all with their swords drawn.

"Stand down. You can't beat all of us."

"It's never about if I can or cannot, but whether I will or will not," Sir Justin quipped back.

Bertrand groaned in frustration. Sir Justin was a fool, a naïve idiot.

"Kill him," Bertrand ordered.

Sir Justin sighed and closed his eyes for the split second as he allowed his executioners to get close to him and take their strokes.

"This is for you Bartholomew…" he whispered before opening his eyes and blocking the blows from his foes.

000000

The knight finished putting on his gauntlets. Despite the damage his whole armor had taken from his fight with Azrael, it was still in good condition.

"And now for the finishing touch," Batmite said dramatically as he hovered over the knight's head and began to slowly lower the black helmet while humming.

"Duh, d-d-d-duh-duh-duh! Duh, d-d-d-duh-duh-duh! Duh, d-d-d-duh-duh-duh…"

"What are you doing?" Sir Thomas asked annoyed and grabbed the helmet to finish putting it on himself.

"I'm humming the Darth Vader theme, you know because there's that one time he puts on the black helmet…oh never mind!"

Sir Thomas rolled his eyes and finally looked at his biggest challenge yet. The horse stood there, staring back. Almost daring Sir Thomas to mount it. Slowly and with trepidation he walked to it, carrying the saddle. Immediately the horse jerked up, kicking its legs madly while neighing wildly. One waving hoof caught the knight in the chest and knocked him down.

The knight shook his head and got back up, making sure to stand tall and show the horse he wasn't afraid. He looked squarely into the horses eyes again, slightly glaring as he walked closer. This time the horse didn't jerk but stared back. The knight calmly with one hand extended began to stroke the face of the horse a little. The black horse neighed and shook its head but didn't back away. The knight stepped a little closer, this time petting the horse's hair.

"You're like me aren't you?" Sir Thomas whispered to the wild animal. "You just want to be free."

The knight then pulled out his sword and cut the rope that had confined the horse in its stall. The horse didn't even flinch or move. It wasn't afraid. But it didn't run either. It was still eyeing the knight with curiosity. The knight then pulled himself closer and began to stroke the horse. The horse neighed gently, signaling it was calmed down now.

The knight backed away and placed the saddle on it. The horse didn't move at all but just dutifully waited. Sighing the knight mounted himself on the saddle, his sword still unsheathed.

"Let's go," he whispered to the horse.

The horse got on its hind legs and neighed violently before charging out the stable. The knight didn't fall off but held tightly as the horse began to run towards the source of light rapidly.

"Oh this is so awesome! Batman in black armor on a black horse?" Batmite cried. "Soooo coooool!"

Out of nowhere Batmite then pulled out an oversized boom box.

"Now to add a little music…" he said mischievously as he flew after Batman on the charging black horse.

000000

Sir Justin ducked a punch from an angry guard which then hit another guard. Sir Justin then swiped his sword, knocking the guard to the ground. Another came charging at him screaming while holding an axe but Sir Justin jammed his shield into the guard, knocking him out on the ground cold. Sir Justin took a deep breath. That was the last of them.

"You would make a good soldier despite the fact you seem to not have the stones to kill," the rough voice of Bertrand observed, staring with his one right eye while pointing his abnormally large sword. "You can join my team. I'm sure I can put in a good word for Lord Vandal for you."

"I'm loyal to my king and country…"

"Then you really are a fool," Bertrand insulted and swung at Sir Justin who ducked and jabbed his sword into Bertrand's armor. Bertrand got out of the way just in time and responded with a full force kick to Sir Justin's face. Sir Justin flew back, blood coming out of his nose. It was true what they said, Bertrand really was a brute. Sir Justin slowly got up just in time to see Bertrand running at him waving his sword.

Sir Justin dived and avoided the sword, forcing Bertrand to jam his sword into the wall where it got imbedded. Bertrand grunt and tried to pull his sword out but the damage was done. His sword was stuck. Sir Justin calmly pointed his sword at Bertrand's neck making the large man freeze upon contact.

"Yield," Sir Justin commanded.

"I don't need a weapon to beat you," Bertrand threatened and grabbed Sir Justin's wrist, squeezing tight. Sir Justin yelped in pain and involuntarily dropped the sword as Bertrand with superior strength lifted him up from the ground by one arm.

The brute began to unleash a series of punches with his good hand at Sir Justin's face.

"This is much more enjoyable anyways…" Bertrand mused.

000000

The knight spurred the black horse on like a mad man, he didn't have much time. Lord Vandal had already started the summoning spell.

At that moment though despite the howl of the wind and the clamping of the racing horse, the knight picked the faint sound of something that sounded like music. Like a choir of women humming.

He looked to his side to see Batmite carrying a strange device that was bigger than him that somehow seemed to be creating music.

"What the hell?" the knight asked at the device. It looked familiar.

"This is a boom box stup-you don't remember never, mind. I just thought I would play some music to go with the mood!"

"This isn't a game!" the knight snapped.

"I know; it's too awesome to be a game!"

The knight sighed as he looked ahead. There were two guards on horses that were driving serfs off the road. No doubt probably part of Lord Vandal's plan; push all the serfs out for the _Bodach_ to terrorize.

000000

Milo and Julius were distracted at pushing a begging old lady from their horses.

"Back away!" Julius snapped. "Consider yourself lucky that Lord Vandal hasn't order you to be executed!"

"Julius…" Milo said looking around in the distance.

"What?" Julius snapped annoyed.

"I hear music…"

_Where have all the good men gone,_

_And where are all the gods?_

The two guards looked down the road to see a knight in black armor charging at them with anger and ferocity with something flying next to him.

_Where's the street-wise Hercules?_

_To fight the rising odds?_

Neither of the guards could react. The sight was both confusing and scaring them. The unfamiliar music and knight in complete black made them think it was the devil. Julius rose up his lance to throw but the black horse the knight was on suddenly picked up its pace.

_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?_

Before either soldier could defend themselves, the knight sped past them, knocking both of them off the horses as he sped by.

_Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need…_

The knight was ignoring the music and kept riding, he didn't have much time.

_I need a hero!_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night!_

_He's gotta be strong, gotta be fast,_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight!_

_I need a hero!_

What was worse was Batmite was now singing along to the lyrics much to the knight's annoyance. However he noticed in the distance as the castle of Lord Vandal was within his eyesight there was some movement coming towards them. Black shapes in the darkness moving fast.

_I'm holding for a hero 'til the morning light!_

_He's gotta be sure, and it's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life!_

"Heads up!" the knight muttered as his horse kept galloping on the road like the wind towards the charging enemy. "We got company!"

000000

Bertrand laughed as he slammed Sir Justin to the ground.

"That armor is nice. Too bad it won't fit me after I kill you!"

Sir Justin weakly put a hand on Bertrand's massive one that was gripping his throat.

"You really are pathetic!" Bertrand taunted and tightened his grip causing Sir Justin's eyes to bulge out even more. "But can't say much considering that pathetic brat you had a squire."

Sir Justin's anger lit up. No, Bart was the bravest man he ever knew. Bart was dead because of bravery. No he wouldn't have this brute tarnish Bart's name…

"I heard he was such a coward, Azrael caught him while he was running away…"

Sir Justin felt a spark lit up inside him. No more, he would not fail….

Digging his hand in the dirt, he managed to cup a good size scoop of dirt. Relying on pure will, he managed to bring his arm up and throw the dirt right into Bertrand's face. Bertrand cried in pain as the dirt blinded him and loosened his grip. Sir Justin rolled away and got to his feet to see the tall man cowering over trying to wipe the dirt out of his one good eye.

"You're wrong," Sir Justin responded as he closed his fists together and charged at Bertrand, slamming the brute right in the chest, causing him to grunt in pain.

"My squire was a better man. A braver man than you or me!"

He then brought his closed fists down on Bertrand's head. The large man collapsed to a knee. However Bertrand wasn't discouraged and responded with an uppercut to Sir Justin's face. Sir Justin reeled in pain and rubbed his chin before glaring and responding back with a series of rapid punches, Bertrand managed to block the first two but Sir Justin was coming with such speed and energy, the brute was slowly overpowered by Sir Justin's blows.

000000

_Somewhere after midnight,_

_In my wildest fantasy_

The knight's sword made contact with the first tow mounted guards who reached them. He quickly pulled back to cut the reigns off the horse of the one guard to his right which sent the guard falling and to punch the one guard to his left with his free hand that sent that guard veering his horse off the road. As more of the cavalry approached him, the black horse got on its hind legs again, neighing violently, causing some of the horses to suddenly veer off to the road.

_Somewhere just beyond my reach_

_There's someone reaching back for me._

The horse got back down and continued to play chicken with the rest of the cavalry. Many of the guards unsure what to do pulled away. Some helplessly tried to throw their lances at the black knight before fleeing with their horses. This strange sight was spooking all of them.

_Racing on the thunder, and rising with the heat._

_It's going to take a Superman to sweep me off my feet!_

The knight quickly turned around when he heard that word.

"Superman?" he asked Batmite, forgetting he was charging his horse at a large cavalry that outnumbered him still. He knew that word; that name…

"Uh…" Batmite said guiltily before looking ahead and his eyes widening. "DUCK!"

The knight turned and ducked just in time to miss a thrown lance that soared through where his head was moments ago. He quickly brought his head back up and with one hand spurred the horse to turn suddenly ninety degrees. Their ploy worked and the cavalry had to screech their horses to a halt to try to make the turn, giving the knight enough time to attack a few of the ones on the side and cut more horses free, sending the entire unit into chaos.

_I need a hero!_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night!_

_He's gotta be strong, gotta be fast,_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight!_

_I need a hero!_

The knight and the horse kept speeding along with Batmite and his strange music device flying to their side. They were close the castle was almost there…

WHOOSH!

An arrow whizzed by the knight's head. The guards on the castle wall were starting to send arrows at them.

"Hyah!" the knight shouted spurning the horse to move even faster. The faster he got to the drawbridge, the faster he avoided the arrows.

_I'm holding for a hero 'til the morning light!_

_He's gotta be sure, and it's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life!_

000000

Lord Vandal sat in the main hall sipping some wine. Azrael stood by in the corner just watching; his grey eyes scanning around. The sound of the magical beam of light on the roof was faintly heard, muffled by the stones walls.

"My lord," Azrael remarked. "Why are we using a pagan monster for our goals?"

"You need to understand Azrael. Sometimes you need to make a deal with the devil to save the faithful," Lord Vandal explained. He couldn't wait until he was king of these lands. He could probably dispose of Azrael as well. This particular one seemed to be a lot more annoying than his predecessors. Always asking questions and bringing up honor.

The castle shook slightly and now instead of white light flashing out the windows, there was a mixture of purple light as well.

"Ah the second beam has been lit," Lord Vandal said happily. "One more to go…"

BANG!

The door to his manor had burst open causing both Azrael and Lord Vandal to jump. Standing in the door with the purple and white light silhouetting his figure stood Sir Justin, dragging a nearly unconscious Bertrand in one hand and holding a sword in the other. Sir Justin threw Bertrand into the center of the room with surprising strength and stepped into the foyer of the main hall, his eyes showing anger and determination as the doors shut behind him.

Immediately the knight spotted Azrael standing there stoically.

"You!" Sir Justin accused and stomped to the assassin. Azrael quickly produced a knife and got ready to throw it.

"Stop!" Lord Vandal ordered to Azrael. "That is no way to treat our guest and our new captain of the guards!"

"What?" Sir Justin asked, his eyes still showing anger.

"Don't be a fool Justin! You defeated Bertrand with your own hands and while I'm sorry you didn't slay him…"

Bertrand let out an unconscious moan as Lord Vandal stepped on his arm. Lord Vandal then proceeded to keep moving forward until he was right in front of Sir Justin. He was still larger than the angry knight.

"Think about it Justin," Lord Vandal offered. "With me as king, you can be the best knight of the Britons. You will forever have your name told in the tales and songs. You will become the knight of legend."

"I have to respectfully decline your offer, _Vandal_," Sir Justin said, putting an emphasis on the fact he said Lord Vandal's name without the title. Lord Vandal showed insult by that subtle disrespect.

"You really don't get it do you? Are you going to bore me with another speech on duty and honor…"

BAM!

Sir Justin with startling reflexes had punched Lord Vandal square in the face, not only knocking the Lord off his feet but causing him to bleed as well and clutch his nose in pain.

"I don't know about you, but I came to fight, not talk," Sir Justin taunted. "That is, do you even know how to fight?"

Azrael in the corner watching the scene before him couldn't help but let out a snicker at that jest.

Lord Vandal glared and got to his feet. To Sir Justin's amazement, his broken nose began to heal instantly and snap into place.

"You can't kill me or hurt me. Even without my medallion, I'm immortal," Lord Vandal explained and then lifted up his hand as blue light shot out of it hitting Sir Justin. Sir Justin grunted and took a slight step back but stood his ground.

"You're forgetting that I'm wearing Merlin's armor. It protects me from magic."

"But not indefinitely," Lord Vandal corrected. "And not as well against physical damage…"

And before Sir Justin could react an invisible force picked him up by the ankle and turned him upside down.

"Put me down and fight me face to face you coward!" Sir Justin said as he struggled while the blood rushed to his head.

Lord Vandal laughed and waved his hand to slam Sir Justin in the wall. The knight groaned but was quickly thrown across the other side. As soon as he made impact with the other, he was flung back to the original. Back and forth, back and forth.

Lord Vandal watched and laughed wickedly as he slowly beat the knight to death by flinging him across the walls.

"Lord Vandal!" Azrael protested. "There is no honor in this fight! You're just abusing…"

"You're overstepping your bounds Azrael!" Lord Vandal said, glaring at the Angel of Vengeance. Azrael bowed in shame and muttered for forgiveness before backing into the corner.

"Besides this isn't a fight, this is sport!"

000000

The arrows kept whizzing by, barely missing the knight and the horse and Batmite for some strange reason. He was almost there, the drawbridge was in sight.

_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above_

_Out where the lightning splits the sea_

"They're closing the drawbridge!" Batmite pointed out. It was true. The guards had started to pull up the drawbridge in a desperate attempt to block out the black knight.

"Yes I know!" the knight said and spurred the horse to move even faster if possible. The horse kept running and took a giant leap. The drawbridge was already halfway close, an almost impossible jump.

Almost…

_I could swear that there's someone somewhere watching me!_

The front legs of the horse made contact with the bridge; the knight leaned forward to put as much weight on the bridge side. The horse began to slide down the increasing slope of the closing drawbridge while neighing violently and Batmite cheering.

The horse slid to the ground but didn't fall and within seconds found its balance again and kept charging.

_Through the wind and the chill and the rain_

_And the storm and the flood_

The knight and the horse kept speeding along, heading towards Lord Vandal's manor, towards the wooden front doors.

"Wait you're not stopping?" Batmite asked.

"No time!" the knight grunted.

The horse kept speeding along as the music began to pick up pace.

_I can feel his approach like a fire in my blood!_

_Like a fire in my blood_

_Like a fire in my blood_

_Like a fire in my blood…_

"ARRRGH!" the knight cried as the horse suddenly stopped at the front door, sending him flying forward towards the wooden front doors of Lord Vandal's manor.

000000

Lord Vandal laughed as Sir Justin was dropped to the ground after spinning him around by magic at great speed. The knight tried to get on his legs but hobbled over with a dizzy look in his eyes.

"Thank you for the entertainment!" Lord Vandal called and pulled Sir Justin by the foot magically towards him. Lord Vandal then slammed his large foot on Sir Justin's chest, pinning him to the ground. Sir Justin could barely offer resistance, he was too dazed still.

Lord Vandal pulled out his sword.

"I'm going to send your head back to that old wizard. Tell him to pick his champions better next time…"

"My lord…"

"Not now Azrael!" Lord Vandal snapped. Azrael was ruining his moment of greatness.

"But my lord…"

"Quiet Azrael!"

"But my lord, I hear music!" Azrael complained.

Lord Vandal paused. Over the roaring of the spell on the roof, there was a faint sound slowly growing louder…

_Like a fire in my blood_

_Like A Fire In My Blood_

_LIKE A FIRE IN MY BLOOD…_

BANG!

"ARRRGH!" a voice cried as the wooden doors swung open violently and a knight in dark armor soaring through the air came crashing through. Lord Vandal didn't have time to react but only widen his eyes in shock as the flying knight crashed into him.

The two men skidded across the floor with a loud oomph. Sir Justin took the opportunity to get to his feet slowly. No one noticed the little imp carrying the strange device that was making the music suddenly disappeared in a faint pop just as the music suddenly died down as well.

The knight shook his head and realized he was on an apparently unconscious Lord Vandal. The medallion was glowing right in front of him. Quickly the knight made to grab it but upon contact with the medallion, a shocking sensation went over his whole body, causing him to scream in pain.

"Aarrrh!"

Lord Vandal's eyes opened wide and he violently pushed off the knight in black armor.

"Why won't you die?" Lord Vandal complained as the knight coughed and struggled to regain his footing.

"You're one to talk," the knight muttered darkly.

"I have more important things to worry about. Azrael, kill them!" Lord Vandal ordered.

Azrael stepped forward his glowing sword, flickering menacingly. The black knight finding new energy sprang to his feet and unsheathed his sword. Lord Vandal meanwhile began to flee upstairs towards the roof.

"Sir Justin!" Sir Thomas yelled just as Azrael lunged at him and he got out of the way to avoid the quick blow.

"Sir Thomas!" Sir Justin said, still in confusion. "You saved my life. I owe you…"

"We can talk about that later!" the black knight snapped as Azrael began to swing the glowing sword rapidly at the knight who barely was able to block each blow with his shield and sword. "Go rescue Gwen!"

"Where is she?"

"Check one of the dungeons!" the knight snapped.

"What about Lord Vandal…"

"Worry about him later. Right now Gwen needs you!"

"But…"

"GO!" Sir Thomas said ducking and getting a good elbow in Azrael's chest. "I got this!"

Sir Justin shrugged his shoulders and took off. He needed to save the princess now.

Meanwhile Azrael and the knight were still dueling with much ferocity and anger. The knight was fighting with a lot more unpredictability this time, almost a berserker rage. Azrael couldn't even predict some of his moves. However the assassin was still faster reflexively and leaned back to dodge a swing from the sword while simultaneously lifting his legs in the air.

As soon as his hands had made contact with the floor, the assassin pushed off, using feet to push the knight squarely in the chest knocking him off balance.

The knight fell down to his back, the wind knocked out of him. Azrael with sudden agility jumped upon him, ready to swing his sword and decapitate the head. The knight quickly rolled to the side, missing Azrael's sword by hairs. The sword sparked as it made contact with the ground. Azrael grunted annoyed and swung again, the knight kicked forward and popped to his feet, quickly grabbing his sword and shield again.

He then took violent rapid swings with his sword and Azrael easily dodged them unaware he was falling into a trap. The knight kept swinging wildly and Azrael would just keep stepping back at an angle, not noticing the knight was backing him into the wall.

When the knight deemed it close enough he suddenly punched his shield forward slamming Azrael to the wall. He then pushed the shield against the assassin pinning him. Azrael let out a chuckle and swiped at the knight's hand holding the shield with a small knife causing the knight to lighten the pressure just enough for him to pop out.

Azrael jumped in the air and responded to a direct kick into the knight's face. The knight fell back and his helmet rolled off. His head ringing all over the place.

"Why do you still fight?" Azrael questioned with mixed awe and fascination. "You can't beat me and you don't have faith in God. God is on my side you can't win…"

The knight lunged up and swung at Azrael's hand so hard Azrael didn't have time to react. The sword made contact with the glowing sword, hitting right where it was connected to Azrael's gauntlets. The impact of the hit was so hard, the bonds broke, and the glowing sword went flying across the floor.

"Argh!" Azrael groaned in pain while clutching his now sword less gauntlet.

The knight took advantage and made to swing the sword to knock Azrael down but found that Azrael had already let go of his other hand to grab the knight's own wrist, squeezing it tightly with anger. The knight cried in pain and tried to break free but Azrael twisted the wrist, snapping it.

The knight roared and backed away, clutching his broken wrist. He then received two kicks and a punch by Azrael. He only had one good arm now.

000000

Gwen lifted her head up as the disgusting water touched her lips. She was arching her back as much as she could so she could get her head above the water to stay alive but it was useless. A screeching rat that was trying to stay alive as it slowly sank in the water floated by, an ominous sign to Gwen of her fate.

She tried but the bonds were too tight, it was no use. She was going to die.

"My lady…" she heard a familiar faint voice calling from above.

Gwen paused, it couldn't be.

"My lady…" the voice said again, still faint but louder.

"Sir Justin!" she called back. There was no mistake. Only that man would be that polite.

"Your majesty?" Sir Justin's faint voice responded. "Where are you?"

"I'm down here-ungh!" Gwen said as some water flowed into her mouth which she coughed up. The water was on its way to reaching her nose.

"Where?"

Gwen sighed and took a deep breath. She then yelled as long as she could.

"JJJJJJJJJUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSTTTT TTIIIIINNNNNN!" she shrieked, her voice echoing along the dungeon walls.

She didn't hear anything for a second but then picked up the sound of quick footsteps and before she knew it, the door on top of the stairs opened, bringing light into the dungeon. Gwen was blinded for a second as her eyes took time to adjust but there was someone there.

"My lady is that you?"

"Who else? Justin, get me out of here!" she begged.

Sir Justin came running down the stairs just stopping short a few steps before the rising water level. The lower steps had already been flooded. Sir Justin looked scared and unsure.

"What are you waiting for?" Gwen cried a little desperate as the water started reaching the height of her ears. She continued to cough up water from her lungs.

"I'm terribly embarrassed my lady but I just realized I don't know how to swim…"

"JUSTIN!" Gwen screamed as she spat out water and craned her neck as high as she could.

"Alright, I'm sorry, hold on," Sir Justin said and closed his eyes and jumped into the water. Luckily he was a little taller than Gwen so he could still stand up with his head barely above the water. He slowly fought against the water and walked over to her. Her face had just gone under water but her hands were still above it.

"Hold on," Sir Justin commanded as he pulled out his sword and swung at the bonds on her hands. The bonds broke and her hands were free. They began to flail wildly. Her whole face finally got buried in the water. He made to pull her up but realized another force was pulling her back down, preventing him from keeping her head above the water.

She was chained by the feet as well!

Sir Justin paused in horror. That would mean he would have to swim under to free her feet. Sir Justin took a deep breath and dived underwater taken his sword with him. The water was dark and cold and he couldn't see where Gwen's feet were.

Closing his eyes and begging the Virgin Mary for forgiveness for what he was about to do, he extended his hand and found Gwen's leg and began to feel his way down so he could locate where she was bonded. He felt cold hard metal by her ankles and realized they were chained to the wall.

Summoning up the strength he could against the water pressure, he drove the sword forward. It hit the chains with a pathetic weak clank. He couldn't gather enough force. Time to do something new. Sir Justin placed the sword on the chains and began to saw it back and forth as fast he could. Thank God Merlin gave him a new magic sword. He could feel Gwen's body becoming weaker and she was struggling lesser by the second.

Come on, almost there….

The chains came off clean just as Gwen stopped moving. Hurriedly, Sir Justin came up for air and carried Gwen with him, gasping for breath. Gwen however didn't do anything and had her eyes closed; her lips blue. She wasn't breathing. Hurriedly Sir Justin rushed out and carried her up the steps with his sword. He couldn't be too late. He couldn't have failed…

"Come on…" Sir Justin begged. "Please don't be dead…"

"COUGH!"

Sir Justin got a whole fountain of water spat in his face. Gwen started coughing and gasping for breath. Sir Justin wiped the coughed up water from his face and began laughing with joy.

"You're alive!" he said happily and pulled her in an embrace.

Gwen kept coughing weakly and let a smile span across her face.

"It only took me almost dying to get you to laugh…" she teased.

"Can you stand?" Sir Justin asked as he helped her to her feet.

"Yeah…" she said and gently pushed his supporting hand off her as she made it to her feet. "Where's Sir Thomas?"

Sir Justin's eyes immediately look scared.

"Come on!" he said in a hurried voice and rushed her along the stairs. No, he would not lose someone else to Azrael, not this time.

00000

Azrael kept punching and beating the knight who weakly and pitifully tried to block each blow only to find him overmatched. He only had one good arm now.

Azrael went for a mean hook and the knight ducked and got back up, extending a punch with his one good hand, his left hand. Azrael caught the fist in his hand and tried to push it back but the knight would not give up. The two foes glared into each other's eyes before the knight pulled his hand back quickly away from Azrael's grasp and punched it forward so fast Azrael didn't have time to react. The gauntlet made contact with the faceplate on Azrael's face, making a loud bang.

Azrael cried in pain and covered the faceplate reactively before immediately putting his hands out front ready to fight again. But the damage was already done. Azrael had exposed his weakness. The faceplate.

The knight quickly responded with multiple jams to the faceplate. Azrael cried in fear and pain and started to rapidly punch the knight in the gut. As the knight went back for a third blow, Azrael caught it and struggled as he pushed the fist away from him by bending the knight's arm away. Grunting with anger the knight suddenly jammed his elbow forward, a straight line to the faceplate, with so much speed and strength, a crack was heard.

"No!" Azrael cried and touched his faceplate in shock; a big crack was formed there. The knight with his good hand reached behind the neck to try to pry it off. He dug his gauntlet covered hands deep on the side. Azrael responded by double punching him in the gut which turned out to be a mistake.

The force of the blows sent the knight flying, but also gave him enough force and proper leverage to tear the faceplate right off and take it with him.

Azrael gasped in pain and covered his mouth. His full face exposed. It was pale and pitiful. Instead of looking like the masked villain, he looked like a sickly child. Cuts on sides of the cheeks had formed as the faceplate had violently been taken off. Bright red blood contrasting with the pale skin.

The knight charged at Azrael and Azrael easily punched back, knocking the knight down on his back. Azrael went to punch the knight on the ground but began to cough wildly. The knight took advantage and rolled his foe off him. Azrael backed away, hunched over, coughing and gasping for breath. The knight slowly walked to him.

"You're wrong," the knight corrected.

Azrael got up and managed to get two good blows and dodge the counterattack from the knight. However before he could attack again, he began to cough violently, giving the knight the opportunity to punch him the gut.

Azrael moaned in pain and tried to bull rush the knight who easily got out of the way. Azrael almost lost his balance and turned around annoyed.

"I don't need to believe in God to beat you…"

He then ran to Azrael who ducked and swept him off his feet. The knight landed face forward with a thud but he quickly popped back up and grabbed the gagging Azrael before slamming him into the ground.

"I only need to believe in me…" he said poetically and began to mercilessly punch Azrael in the face. His foe tried to put hands up in protest but the beating was too much. The knight kept beating him in the face blow after blow and Azrael kept coughing until finally his hands stopped moving. The knight calmed down and looked in the barely conscious eyes of Azrael. The grey empty eyes found the triumphant piercing blue. The knight sighed. This was so sad and pitiful. Azrael had only been bred for one thing, and now he just beat him, maybe even killed him. Not physically, but mentally. Azrael was broken, nothing anymore. Just an empty slate.

The knight got up and began to walk away, clutching his bad arm in pain. Azrael's wheezing breath echoed across the foyer.

"Don't worry Sir Thomas I'm commmmiinnnggg!" shouted a brave voice and the knight turned around to see a wet Sir Justin followed by an equally wet Gwen charging into the foyer raising his sword and eyes screaming battle ready. The two screeched to a halt at the sight of the coughing and broken Azrael on the floor.

"What?" Sir Justin asked confused.

"Took you long enough," Sir Thomas teased, revealing himself.

"Thomas!" Gwen shouted and ran up to him. She pulled him in an embrace.

Sir Thomas let out an unintentional gasp of pain and Gwen backed away.

"You're hurt…"

"I'm fine!" he snapped.

Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Don't do this to me again…"

CRASH!

A loud noise was heard followed by the quaking ground. The whole castle itself was shaking violently. Outside there was now a mixture of green, purple, and white light flashing. And as soon as it happened, the shaking and flashing lights disappeared. There was silence for a second before the faint humming of something else.

"That doesn't sound good," Sir Thomas muttered darkly.

00000000

Lord Vandal laughed as he saw the third beam of light, a green one appeared. The three beams of light shot up endlessly in the sky, before they slowly began to merge as one big, multicolor light. The light began to narrow until it seemly disappeared, just as the ground stopped shaking.

The drawing began to distort and instead of solid brick with chalk, a portal had appeared, a black portal. Five hundred yards directly above it, another portal appeared; this one much larger. A faint roar was heard and something large came out of the larger portal. The thing coming out was almost entirely invisible, almost impossible to see except for the slight distortions it made. It was like watching a shadowy figure move in the darkness.

It was hard or nearly impossible to discern any features of the shadowy, barely visible beast other than it was huge. It looked like it was going to keep falling right on top of the castle but just at it almost reached the tall tower, a flash of yellow and the castle was covered in a magical dome. The creature hit the dome and bounced off it, while rolling to the side a good two hundred yards to the castle. The creature gave an annoyed roar as it slowly got to its feet.

On estimation it looked liked it was about as tall as the castle was, if not more. It was hard to judge.

"BODACH!" Lord Vandal shouted. His voice echoing and audible for miles. The magic of the medallion had amplified his voice.

The creature stopped growling. It was apparently listening, maybe even looking in the direction of the castle. It was hard to tell.

"I HAVE SUMMONED YOU IN YOUR OWN BODY RATHER THAN CONFINE YOU TO A HOST! ALL I ASK IN RETURN IS YOU WREAK DESTRUCTION EVERYWHERE UNTIL I DEEM IT TIME TO DISMISS YOU! AND AS YOU KNOW, THIS CASTLE IS MAGICALLY PROTECTED FROM YOU! YOU CAN'T HARM ME!"

The black spirit gave an annoyed roar and began to stomp away from the castle.

Lord Vandal laughed. So it begins…

000000

"You heard that?" Sir Thomas asked to his companions.

"We're too late," Sir Justin said bowing his head in defeat.

"No, if this spirit can be summoned it can be banished as well. There has to be a way!"

"No there isn't," Gwen corrected.

"What?" the knight asked. "What makes you so sure?"

"I read about the _Bodach_! My father had a library of strange books that I would read to pass the time. You can't destroy it."

"What about the medallion?" Sir Justin asked. "If we can grab it off of Lord Vandal…"

"Magic won't destroy it either," Gwen countered. "Summoning portals create a magical field that prevents them from being harmed by magical attacks…"

"I'm not talking about destroying it!" Sir Thomas complained "I'm talking about banishing it…"

"And you can't banish it unless you're the one to summon it! I doubt Lord Vandal is going to do that on his own accord…"

At that moment Gwen's eyes fell onto Azrael's discarded sword that was still glowing.

"Unless…" she paused to think before her eyes lit up. "That's it!"

"What?" Sir Justin asked confused.

Gwen ran up and stopped at the sword. Hesitantly, she bent down to pick it up. The sword showed brighter for a second but continued its pale glow.

She then looked at the sword's half dead master.

"How does this work?" she demanded.

"Gwen what are you doing?" Sir Thomas asked. He felt a little mad that he wasn't the one interrogating.

"I saw him cut this sword through dark magic defenses! This might be our only chance! How does it work?" she asked again.

"Let me try…" Sir Thomas muttered and stomped over, picking up Azrael or what was left of him.

"How does this work? Can this stop Lord Vandal?" he demanded.

Azrael just cough and gave a blank stare.

Sir Thomas glared but felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Gwen giving him a pleading look as if to request to let her try again. Sighing Sir Thomas dropped his broken foe and backed away.

Gwen knelt down at him and gave him a look of pity with a mixture of begging.

"Azrael, please," she begged. "Whatever Lord Vandal told you, it has been a lie. He's been lying to you to hurt people for him your whole life. Do you think God would want you to let these innocent people get killed?"

Azrael coughed and stared silently. He didn't say anything. Gwen turned away and was about to let Sir Thomas have a go again when a weak voice spoke.

"The sword…destroys any defenses…*cough* of dark magic. It uses good magic to cancel the energy from dark magic out, destroying it. The portal may be protected from magical attacks but since the sword also exists on a physical plane…"

Gwen smiled.

"We will be able to destroy the portal by stabbing it with this! Thank you Azrael!" she said and then looked at the two men.

"How the spell works is you're supposed to draw a summoning circle on a roof during a New Moon. It creates a small portal on the circle and a big one in the sky, allowing the beast to enter the physical realm. Those portals need to stay open constantly since the spirit isn't bonded to a physical host so if you destroy the one on the roof…"

"You destroy the big one, sending the spirit back to hell," Sir Justin finished.

Gwen nodded.

"We can use this sword. I can stab it, hey!" Gwen complained as Sir Thomas suddenly grabbed the glowing sword from her.

"I'm not letting you do it," the knight told her quietly. "Destroying something of that magical energy will get you killed!"

"I don't care! Hundreds will be killed if we don't…"

"I know. Which is why I'm going to do it!" the knight affirmed. He then looked at Sir Justin.

"Take her and get out…"

"I'm not leaving you!" Gwen shouted, her eyes angry and shaping a few tears.

"I'm going to die!" the knight snapped back.

"Sir Thomas," Sir Justin interrupted. "If I may, she does have a point. She can't leave you…"

"What are you talking about?" the knight in black hissed angrily.

"Lord Vandal will probably be watching the summoning portal on the roof. There is no way you can sneak past him. You'll need a distraction…"

"No, absolutely not!"

"Why can't I risk my life?" Gwen complained.

"Because I said so. We already have had too many needless deaths, we don't need another one," the knight snapped. Sir Justin showed hurt by that remark but regained his composure.

"What if Gwen was somehow able to get the medallion off of him as well? She could use it to save herself and prevent Lord Vandal from ever using it again," Sir Justin offered.

"I already tried to grab the medallion," Sir Thomas complained. "You can't take it off."

Sir Justin sighed and took off one of his gauntlets and handed it to Gwen.

"She should be able to touch the medallion with this. As you know, my armor protects itself from magical defenses and attacks."

"But what about you?" Sir Thomas complained. "Why can't you do it?"

"Because I'm needed somewhere else," Sir Justin said and turned around, walking away.

"Where are you going?" Gwen asked confused.

"There are a lot of people out there whose lives are at stake. I'm going hold off that foul beast as long as I can…"

"You can't!" Sir Thomas complained.

Sir Justin turned around and stared into Sir Thomas and Gwen's eyes.

"Farewell and good luck my friends," he whispered.

And before they could say anything, Sir Justin exited the front door.

Sir Thomas sighed and looked at Gwen.

"Do I have your word the minute you get the medallion you will use it to transport yourself away and not try to save me?"

Gwen sighed.

"Do you understand?" Sir Thomas demanded.

Gwen nodded.

"Yes…"

"Okay," Sir Thomas said a little coldly. "We need to hurry. We don't have much time."

0000000

The guards had spent the last few moments trying to revive their captain. After the black knight had stormed the castle, they went chasing after him only to find him in the foyer fighting Azrael and Bertrand passed out. Deciding it would be better if they didn't interfere, they dragged their unconscious captain out away from the fight back outside and try to bring him to consciousness.

A lot of them were shaking right now. The _Bodach's_ cries and roars were sending chills down their spines.

A groan was heard and Bertrand started coming too.

"Where is he…" he hissed angrily just as the doors opened.

The guards backed up in shock to find Sir Justin exiting the manor with a look of determination on his face. He quickly looked at what was left of Lord Vandal's guard force and took a deep breath before speaking.

"All of you come with me. Try to find horses if you can. We're going to divert that monster's attention from the village…"

"What the hell you think you are doing?" Bertrand complained. "These are my men! Besides we're safe here!"

"True," Sir Justin remarked. "But this castle will be getting destroyed along with its protection soon. Lord Vandal will fall with his madness. Those who aid me in trying to save as much as the village nearby I promise will be granted full pardons and leniency by King Arthur."

Bertrand laughed.

"This is absurd! Kill him!" he ordered.

None of the guards moved. All of them looked unsure.

"What are you waiting for?" Bertrand complained. "Kill him!"

One guard looked to Bertrand who still looked battered and bruised from his fight with Sir Justin and back to Sir Justin who still looked triumphant despite the beating he took.

"What do you want us to do sir?" the guard asked Sir Justin.

"What?" Bertrand asked.

Sir Justin saw a black horse with no rider by itself in the front entrance.

"Whose horse is that?" Sir Justin asked.

"It's the one the black knight came riding on."

Sir Justin sighed. Sir Thomas probably wouldn't mind if he rode his horse now. Especially considering his winged steed flew away.

Sir Justin got up on the horse which happily let him mount.

"Get your horses and follow me!" Sir Justin commanded, raising his sword in the air.

0000000

Sir Thomas and Gwen began to get ready. They spent the last ten minutes going over the plan they had. They knew they were on a time crunch but everything needed to go right. They couldn't afford mistakes. Sir Thomas hissed in pain as he sheathed his sword while holding Azrael's in his broken wrist.

"Are you sure you can…"

"I'll do it," the knight hissed.

Gwen shook her head. She was mostly dry by now. She had Sir Justin's gauntlet on her right hand. This was going to be a challenge concealing this from Lord Vandal.

"We need to get going," Sir Thomas ordered.

Gwen nodded and made it up the stairs first, towards the tower. They decided to space it apart in case Lord Vandal was off the roof, guarding the entrance from the inside. She turned around to give Sir Thomas one last look goodbye. Sir Thomas for once let done his piercing angry eyes to show the compassionate blue. For a while the two just stared at each other, an understanding was reached. They weren't meant to be together. It was only forbidden passion, not love.

Sighing Gwen turned around and made her way up.

Sir Thomas waiting until she had a good head start before he would go up himself.

A coughing was heard and Sir Thomas turned to see Azrael still laying there.

"You should get out of here; this place will probably be coming down if we succeed."

"And to what? There's nothing left for me anymore," Azrael bemoaned.

Sir Thomas glared.

"You know, you make a good talk how you and the Order of St. Dumas are doing God's work, yet from you, it seems more like it was always about you. Never about anyone else. Like you only carried out God's work to help your own soul, not because it was the right thing to do."

Azrael didn't say anything but kept wheezing and coughing.

Sir Thomas shook his head and left the broken man, running up the stairs.

0000000

The _Bodach_ stomped on the ground, it had found the displaced serfs form Lord Vandal's castle who were trying to make their way to the village nearby. The _Bodach_ roared and began to swipe at them. It picked up two screaming men before tossing them on the ground. It then raised its black, shadowy foot on a large crowd of them. They easily crushed under its weight.

The _Bodach_ roared with delight. It had been a while since it was allowed to walk this free. To be totally unleashed and allowed to roam…

"Stand down monster!" a voice commanded.

The spirit turned around and saw someone on a black horse followed by multiple guards form Lord Vandal's castle, charging on horses.

The monster roared and stepped towards them.

The unit split into two just as they got within fifty yards of it.

"Attack!" Sir Justin yelled.

Archers from a distance began to shoot at the monster, distracting it. The monster lifted up its arms to protect its upper body, giving Sir Justin and the cavalry time to hack at its legs. Meanwhile a small group of cavalry began to lead the surviving peasants away, far away from the fight while the monster was distracted. A third group was headed towards the village, sent to help them evacuate.

The monster roared and slammed his shadowy fists on the ground sending a shockwave. Most of the archers lost their balance and many horses neighed in fright knocking their riders off. The monster quickly got back up to its feet and walked to the archers' position. Their once harmonious volley was gone with only panicked one or two arrows going at a time at it. The monster roared and stomped on them while grabbing fleeing ones before tossing them in the air.

"Come on!" Sir Justin yelled, spurring the black horse forward, the one horse that didn't seem to be afraid to get close like the other horses.

000000

Lord Vandal stared at the portal on the roof while hearing the faint roars of the _Bodach_. He couldn't help but smile. The chaos, destruction. Soon those left alive would be worshiping him and chanting his name…

"Lord Vandal," said a seductive voice.

Surprised, Lord Vandal turned around to see the princess was standing on the other side of the roof, just by the trap door. Lord Vandal grinned curiously and walked slowly towards her.

"You've come to stop me?" he asked, playing along.

"No," Gwen remarked. "I actually heard what you said to that monster. It takes a real man to command so much power like that."

Lord Vandal grinned arrogantly.

"And how did you escape you little minx?" he asked.

"Sir Justin saved me. He's out being a fool trying to stop your monster. Sir Thomas and Azrael are still fighting for nothing. I snuck up here to see you…" she said, her hands still behind her back.

"And why?"

"I realized I was a fool to reject you too early…" she said, slowly walking around, making Lord Vandal having to turn his back to the middle of the roof and face outward to meet her gaze. With a flirtatious and coy look she began to slowly back away to the edge, hands still playfully behind her back.

"I want you now. I would love to rule by your side…" she said cryptically.

"And why should I trust you?" he asked, taking a step closer. Her green eyes were tempting.

"You don't believe me?" she asked with fake innocence.

Lord Vandal chuckled, just when someone had opened the trap door on the roof. Gwen avoided shifting her eyes to it and kept looking at Lord Vandal's.

"I need more convincing than your word," he teased.

"Maybe this will help…" she said and pulled one hand from behind her back and pulled Lord Vandal's chin close to hers so their lips touched.

Gwen gave all her passion she had in that kiss while Lord Vandal responded as well. Slowly with her other hand covered in the gauntlet she pulled out behind her back and began to inch up Lord Vanda's back to grab the medallion. He didn't seem to feel it.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sir Thomas slowly moving to the summoning portal, ready to stab the sword in it when suddenly Lord Vandal pulled away, just when her gauntlet covered hand had almost reached his neck.

"I'm sorry," Lord Vandal said before violently turning around and sending a purple blast of energy at Sir Thomas who was halfway to the summoning circle. Still out of range of the magical defense net from the portal.

The blast hit Sir Thomas in the chest and the knight cried in pain before he fell onto the floor, writhing. The sword meanwhile falling to the ground pitifully.

"No!" Gwen shouted as Lord Vandal flicked his hand and dragged the body of Sir Thomas over to him, leaving the sword in the middle of the roof.

Gwen getting over the initial shock made to grab the medallion from Lord Vandal's neck but it was too late. He caught her hand and squeezed tight before throwing her onto the ground next to Sir Thomas.

"I've been around twenty thousand years. I know when a female is faking a kiss…" Lord Vandal taunted.

"UNGH!" Sir Thomas grunted trying to get back up.

"Sit back down Sir Thomas!" Lord Vandal ordered, sending a shockwave of energy at him, causing the knight to scream. "I'm not done with you!"

"Stop it!" Gwen commanded. Lord Vandal responded with a new magical shock at her as well.

"I'm going to enjoy this. Let's see who breaks first? The broken knight in black or the spoiled princess?"

0000000

Sir Justin ducked a deforested tree that had been pulled from the ground by the spirit and was thrown at him. They were getting slaughtered. He and two maybe three others were left standing fighting the monster. The rest were helping protect the peasants. They were running out of time, their cause becoming more hopeless by the second…

BOOM!

Sir Thomas wasn't so lucky this time. The monster had chucked a dead body of a guard at him, knocking him clear off his horse. The horse kept running away. Sir Justin groaned, the wind knocked out of him, his body was completely stiff and sore and he was having great difficulty getting the other body off of him.

Grinding his teeth, he grunted and pushed the dead body off him getting to his feet. He would not go down without a fight. Bart never did, and neither would he.

Giving a war cry, Sir Justin charged at what he thought was the monster's leg and began to whack at it. The monster roared and before Sir Justin could react, found himself being picked up by the _Bodach's_ hand. Sir Justin struggled and strained as the grip tightened. He involuntarily dropped his sword as he was slowly brought up in the air.

He could barely focus because the crushing pain, even with his armor, this was too much. He could feel an ugly thick breeze that reeked in his face before he realized the monster had brought him up to its own mouth. That was when the horror had dawned on Sir Justin. The _Bodach_ was bringing him to its mouth to feast on him.

Sir Justin kicked. He didn't want to die as food but it was hopeless.

Sighing he closed his eyes and expected the worst as he began to say a prayer.

0000000

"ARGH!"

"I must admit, your resilience is remarkable." Lord Vandal commented as he shocked the two for the umpteenth time. Neither looked like they could move even move anymore. Sir Thomas's finger began to twitch and the knight, still shaking slightly tried to get to his feet.

"I'm getting bored," Lord Vandal complained and flicked his finger at the air. Sir Thomas was immediately knocked back over the roof edge. With his good arm he managed to grip onto the ledge, stopping him for falling over. He didn't think he could even pull himself up with one arm though. Nor that his grip could last long.

"You just don't know when to give up do you?" Lord Vandal taunted as he stomped on the hand. The knight screamed but refused to let go. Lord Vandal laughed and stomped again. The knight cried even more. His grip failing.

"There is no one to save you!" he cried. "No one can stop me!"

He stomped on the knight's hand for the third time. Sir Thomas almost let go at that moment. The pain was becoming too much and any moment he would just fall to his death...

"No one can stop me!" Lord Vandal cried again triumphantly.

"I…can…" spoke a familiar hoarse voice from the roof. In shock Lord Vandal turned around to find someone standing right next to the summoning portal, clutching a glowing sword. Sir Thomas took advantage of this and tried to pull himself up, grunting between his teeth.

"Azrael?" Lord Vandal asked in shock before sending a purple blast at his assassin. The blast didn't harm Azrael and instead diverted away. Azrael was too close to the magic from the summoning portal for direct magical attacks to harm him anymore. He was within the protective net of the portal.

"What are you doing?" Lord Vandal asked nervously. "Stop this! I'm your master! I command you!"

Gwen was shaking her head. The world was starting to come back to her now.

Sir Thomas grunted, if only his other wrist wasn't broken he could pull himself up easily.

"I…have…*cough, cough* no master…" Azrael said weakly before coughing some more. "Only God…"

The assassin then turned around and drove his sword back, ready to strike it at the heart of the portal.

"Wait!" Lord Vandal pleaded. "Stop!"

Azrael paused to look back at Lord Vandal.

"If you destroy that portal, you will die as well!"

"I was…already prepared to die in God's work…" Azrael coughed back.

"But if you destroy it, the Order of St. Dumas dies with you! Think about it! No more Azrael! No more Angel of Vengeance!"

Azrael paused uncertain, his eyes showing confusion.

Lord Vandal grinned. He got him.

Sir Thomas swore as he finally found the inner strength to pull himself up. He got his head over the edge and was able to rest his chest on it so he could take a short rest before pulling the rest of himself up. He could hear Gwen moaning and start regaining consciousness.

"Think about it," Lord Vandal said in a sinister voice. "If you destroy that portal, you will be given up over five hundred years of legacy. You will have disgraced those that carried the name before you. Azrael will die forever if you do that."

Azrael paused and looked to the ground uncertain just as Sir Thomas was able to lift his head up and get a good look at the scene before him. At that moment Azrael looked up and made contact with the struggling Sir Thomas.

The Angel of Vengeance saw the weak knight despite everything was still fighting. Refusing to give up and clinging on to dear life. Nothing more honorable than refusing to give up.

Azrael's eyes narrowed and he turned to look directly at his ex-master's own.

"And I'll still have my honor!" Azrael shouted before plunging the sword into the portal.

"NO!" Lord Vandal called hopelessly as the sword made contact with the small portal. A white light engulfed the middle of the roof and Azrael disappeared, completely disintegrated. The roof began to shake violently.

Sir Thomas could feel himself slowly slipping away to fall to his death.

00000000

Sir Justin turned away closing his eyes praying his death would come quick, when he heard a roar.

Sir Justin looked and in the distance saw the roaring was coming from Lord Vandal's castle. A blinding white light had appeared, the ground was shaking.

Sir Justin grinned they did it, they won!

The _Bodach_ gave a protest roar when suddenly a force started pulling it back. The sudden shock from the force caused the _Bodach_ to let go of Sir Justin who was still in midair.

"WHOA!" Sir Justin cried helplessly as he began to fall to his doom as he saw out of the corner of his eye the spirit pulled against its will to the portal in the sky.

A sudden neighing was head and Sir Justin landed on something soft and moving. Looking up he realized he had landed on the body of his winged steed. The horse had come to rescue its master. Sir Justin let out a laugh and extended his hands in the air. They did it. They won.

Just below him, Sir Thomas's rider less black horse gave a victory gallop, following the winged steed while neighing triumphantly.

000000

"NOOO!" Lord Vandal shouted angrily.

At that moment Gwen found a second wind in her and jumped onto Lord Vandal's back. With her gauntlet covered hand, she grabbed the chain of the medallion and pulled hard, breaking the chain and pulling the medallion right into her hand.

"ARGH!" Lord Vandal cried in pain and fell forward as Gwen was thrown off the roof.

She screamed while holding the medallion as she kept falling to her doom.

"NO!" Sir Thomas called after seeing her disappear into the abyss and finding the inspiration, pulled himself over the roof.

Lord Vandal responded by kicking him in the face. No longer was he the distinguished Lord Vandal. It was the Savage man.

"You ruined everything!" he said angrily and began to strangle the knight. The knight pitifully tried to punch the Savage man but the wild man ignored it. His eyes screaming mad and his breathing erratic. The Savage man didn't seem to care that the bright white light was slowly expanding or that the castle was shaking even more violently now.

"I'm going to make sure you never see the light of day ever again!" the Savage man shouted as he slowly crushed the knight windpipe. The knight's world began to go back.

BOOM!

Lord Vandal screamed as he was blasted to the other side of the roof by a purple blast. Sir Thomas looked up in shock to see Gwen hovering in the air, holding the medallion in one hand which she was eying fondly.

"No wonder he likes doing that. It's fun to do," she commented.

She then lowered herself down to Sir Thomas who was barely alive.

"Take my hand," she offered.

Sir Thomas hesitated. He didn't seem to have the strength or will anymore.

"Leave me…" he begged. He just wanted to die. He was supposed to die, not Azrael, not Bart.

"Don't be ridiculous, take my hand Thomas!" Gwen said more fiercely.

Sir Thomas looked at her unsure when a flash of light went across his face. Instead of the young auburn hair girl, there was the raven haired woman called Diana. She had her hand extended with a pleading look in her blue sapphire eyes.

"Take my hand Bru…" Diana began to whisper softly before another flash of light happened and he saw it was just Gwen begging him to accept her hand.

Grunting Sir Thomas grabbed her hand the two were lifted off in the air by the medallion's magic, far away from the crumbling castle.

Lord Vandal got up just in time to see his foes fly away.

"ARRGH!" he screamed angrily just as a big crack was heard.

CRUNCH!

The castle began to collapse on itself.

"NNNNNOOOOO!" Lord Vandal protested as he went down with his castle tower. The entire structure began to collapse, along with everything its master had planned for centuries.

00000000

_Two days later…_

Sir Justin got the black horse ready while Gwen was petting it. It did seem to like her a lot. She was wearing the medallion right now. She and Sir Justin decided they would give it to Merlin for safekeeping but for the time being, she liked wearing it.

"Are you sure I can't convince you to come to Camelot with us?" Sir Justin pleaded as Sir Thomas watched from afar. He was decorated with his armor and had his arm in a sleeve he made for his injured wrist.

"No, I travel alone," the knight explained. That was half true. He knew it was only a matter of time before he jumped through time again. He didn't want to suddenly leave them without notice like that. The story of his life. Always walking alone. Even true friendship was only temporarily with him. It was the cruel fate he had to accept.

"But you can stay, stay with us," Gwen pleaded, grasping his hand.

Sir Thomas sighed and kissed her on the forehead.

"You have much work to do. Your kingdom needs you," he explained as he looked around. In the distance stood the remains of Lord Vandal's castle. They couldn't find his body. Not that he was surprised. Elsewhere, the remaining guards of Lord Vandal were helping repair the villages before they would escort Sir Justin and Gwen back to Camelot.

Gwen began to cry a little.

"Isn't it customary for a knight to get a kiss on the lips from a princess?" Gwen asked half-jokingly.

Sir Thomas chuckled and lowered his head so his lips made contact with Gwen's. It was a chaste one. A nice one. A farewell. Something to remember the other by.

As quickly as it happened it was over and they broke away.

"Goodbye Sir Thomas."

"Goodbye Gwen," Sir Thomas said calmly and walked to his horse. Sir Justin helped him mount.

The black knight then turned to Sir Justin. Sir Thomas had lost his helmet and visor so his head was bare but he didn't care. He liked to feel the wind on his face.

"Do you think we'll ever meet again?" Sir Justin asked.

The knight shrugged.

"Who knows?"

"You know," Sir Justin mused. "I still owe you a life debt. You saved my life, I need to repay it."

"You'll never have to," Sir Thomas countered. "You don't owe me anything."

"Oh yes I do. I owe you everything. I will be sure to tell the tale of you. The Black Knight. Sir Thomas of Hamerica. The watchful guardian. The silent protector. The dark knight. Farewell my friend."

Sir Thomas smiled and shook Sir Justin's hand.

"Goodbye," Sir Thomas said before spurning his black horse on.

He rode off into the sunset as Gwen and Sir Justin watched. The winged steed grazing in the grass nearby. She cried a little and Sir Justin put a comforting arm on her shoulder. Sir Justin may've been optimistic but she somehow deep down knew that would eb the last time she would see the knight in black armor.

00000

Batmite hovered next to Metron watching the scene before them.

"Ah that is just too awesome!" Batmite said.

"You did a good job exposing yourself to play music to him…" Metron muttered angrily.

"Hey I was in the mood…OW!" Batmite cried in pain.

"Remember, I'm a fourth dimensional being. I have technology that can hurt you…"

"I know I know! I was just bored okay?"

Metron rolled his eyes and pulled out a map.

"Sooo where are we going next?" Batmite asked, trying to peek over Metron's shoulder.

"Somewhere in the middle of what is now America…"

"Awesome!" Batmite cried. "What time?"

Metron wasn't really paying attention. To say after everything that on pure luck Batman on his own free will had not altered the timestream even the slightest was impossible. This just doesn't happen. Doing all this stuff and making exactly the right choices? Everything Batman has done was part of his own free will not destiny, yet the timestream remaining unaltered seemed to pinpoint destiny over free will was guiding Batman. Which was it?

"Hey I gotta question…" Batmite said annoyingly.

"What?" Metron asked.

"How do you know he's going to America without him jumping?"

"As he slowly gains his memories back, he starts moving to places that are familiar to him. He might not be able to control what time he jumps but the more his memory comes back, the more he'll jump at places he's familiar with. He now remembers he's from America so logically that would be his next jump. He may not know specifically where in America he's from but at least he'll be on the continent…"

"Boring!" Batmite complained. "When are we going to do anything fun?"

Metron sighed and rubbed his temples.

00000000

The knight rode his horse. They had been riding for two days. He knew he had to jump soon. He had to. Up in the distance he saw what looked like an old woman carrying a bundle of crops walking on the road. Deciding he could ask if there was a good place for him to camp in case he didn't jump today, he slowed his horse down.

"Excuse me. I was wondering if you could tell me where…"

The old woman looked up to reveal glowing red eyes and pointed teeth. Her presence even startled the horse which bucked back in response. Luckily the knight was strapped in so he didn't fell off. He quickly calmed the horse down and looked at the strange lady who was laughing, her voice becoming deeper by the second.

The lady morphed into a black cloud of smoke before dissipating to reveal a man clad in armor.

"Boo…" the god of death taunted.

"What do you want?" Sir Thomas asked.

"Calm down, my dark knight. I just want to congratulate you. Not only did you escape from my grasp but you succeeded again. Two people died instead of you. That's quite an achievement…"

"Go away!" the knight threatened and pulled out his sword.

"Relax, I can't harm you!" Hades remarked disappointed. "Yet…"

The horse neighed threateningly at Hades. Apparently animals could see him as well. Hades gave an annoyed sigh.

"Just so you know. I'm always watching you. I don't need to latch on your mind to do that. Death follows you everywhere…"

And before Sir Thomas could say anything, Hades was engulfed in a cloud of black smoke and disappeared.

Sir Thomas sighed. The deaths of Bart and Azrael were haunting him. Two people had died in his place so he could live. Was this a blessing or a curse? He shook his head. Both their deaths were their choices not his.

Sir Thomas suddenly felt pain all over his body. It was happening again. Sighing he got off the horse. He didn't have much time.

"A deal's a deal…" he whispered to his black horse and took off the saddle. The horse kept staring at him.

"You're free now! Go on!" he ordered, patting the horse gently.

The horse looked reluctant to leave.

"You want to be free! Go!"

The horse neighed sadly and then turned around. It began trotting away. The horse stopped to turn back and look at the knight one more time.

Sir Thomas gave an approving nod. The horse gave a wild neigh and galloped away into the hills where it would be free in the wild, untamed, and never ridden again for the rest of its life.

The knight sighed as he felt his body burning all over. He was just hoping, hoping against hope he would wake up somewhere comfortable for once…

0000000

_Outskirts of Camelot-Five years later_

Jason whistled to himself as he strolled across the river. Today was the anniversary between Queen Guinevere and King Arthur. Much to the surprise of all the knights, the marriage turned out to be a happy one. Probably because as Gawain put it, after Arthur stopped being a pig headed dick and started respecting her he was able to finally woo her over.

Jason still had a hard time believing it. Camelot was at peace now. Everything was under Arthur's domain, there was a happy marriage on the throne, and the knights had all become good friends.

However Jason was still feeling bitter. He busted his ass to get on the Round table and when he finally did, it was declared peace all over the lands. No adventures or quests for him, no wars to fight to achieve him glory.

What was the point being a knight if all you did was sit around and listen to the Queen and King banter with one another? Or Sit Justin take time to tell the overheard tale of the black knight? Sighing Jason knelt by the river to wash his face when something caught his eye. It was a mysterious small box just floating along. It looked like it belonged to some fancy lord.

Curiously Jason reached out to grab it. It was surprisingly heavy for one its size. He tried to open it but discovered it was locked. Curiosity getting the better of him, he grabbed a rock and smashed the box open.

Immediately when he did that, he was thrown back by a violent force. A violet cloud of smoke emerged from the box and Jason could do nothing but stare in awe. By the time the smoke cleared, there stood a beautiful woman who was stretching herself. She eyed Jason and glared at him.

"Who are you?" she commanded.

"I'm uh Sir Jason of the Round Table…" he said nervously. "Who are you?"

The woman laughed.

"I'm Morgan le Fay…" she said mysteriously.

00000000

The knight woke up. He was lying in what felt like a field. The sun was unbearable. Shielding it from his eyes, he slowly rose to his feet to discover he was on some kind of dry farm land. A distant bell ringing caught his attention and he saw some farm animals move by.

Sighing he looked down once again to find he was without clothes. Muttering and cursing his luck he examined his wrist. He didn't have the sling with him anymore either. Least that could've gone with him. He then realized his wrist still hurt like hell. He would need to find some clothes and something to sling it up again soon…

A clicking sound caught his attention and made him realize he wasn't alone. Turning around he found himself facing the barrel of a shotgun.

"Pa!" a much accented voice called and the knight realized it was a little boy, no older than eight in dirty clothes with no shoes and a straw hat holding the gun. Slightly amused, the knight lifted his hands up in surrender.

"Pa!" the boy called again, louder this time. "Mister Savage has sent one of his lackeys to steal our pigs again! This one's naked!"

The knight sighed. This was going to be a tough story to sell…

**I added that bit of Morgan le Fay returning just to add continuity to the DCAU. Sadly the story of Arthurian times ends here. We will not see any more of Morgan le Fay, Gwen, or Merlin. But as for other characters/beasts, stay tune…**

**Up next, we go back to the League and see how they cope with their personal problems; Diana tries to move on finally, Dick and Barbara try to stay just friends, Alfred implores Zatanna to come back to the Batfamily, Shayera and John finally reach closure to their relationship, and Lois and Superman get ready for their wedding. However just as Ra's and his team get closer to achieving their goal, Superman begins to wonder if some things aren't what they seem…**


	31. The Tangled Webs

**Happy Thanksgiving Everybody! One thing I'm thankful for is all you guys who actually get invested in this story. Really do appreciate the support. I don't own anything by Toby Keith btw…**

Diana hurried along the corridors of the Watchtower. She was late to a meeting of upmost importance. She would've been on time but she was distracted by another dream. She briefly dreamed herself last night extending her hand to help Bruce up. It was just a quick dream, nothing more. But still, this was bothering her. She admitted her feelings for Bruce but why had she not moved on yet? It had been nearly two weeks since that happened.

Finally Diana made it to her destination. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" asked the challenging voice of Shayera. The Thanagarian sounded tense.

"It's alright," J'onn assured; his voice on the other side with Shayera's. "It's Diana…"

The door opened and Diana stepped in. The inside of Shayera's room was already crowded. Flash and J'onn were sitting there looking at Diana with curiosity.

"Sorry I'm late," Diana apologized before moving to take a seat next to Shayera who was on her bed. "I got distracted…"

"By what?" J'onn asked curiously.

"It's nothing," Diana said quickly to shrug it off. She finished sitting down and waited for someone else to speak. Unfortunately the four founders only met an uncomfortable silence. Finally Flash decided to be the one to break it.

"So why are we all here…"

Diana glared at him. Wally could be so dense sometimes. Why did Shayera even tell him she was pregnant?

"I need you all here because…" Shayera said before hesitating. It was clear she didn't like being seen this vulnerable, even in front of her friends. She sighed before beginning again.

"Because I don't know what to do," Shayera admitted.

"Well it's obvious," Flash stated. "You need to tell John…"

"Why should he even know?" Diana shot back. When Shayera gave her the details of her unplanned pregnancy, Diana started to feel more disgust and hate at John for what he did to Shayera. If it was up to her, she would have told Vixen that John cheated on her.

"He's the father!" Flash shot back before looking at Shayera. "He is right?"

Shayera shot him a warning glare. J'onn who had remained impassive cleared his throat.

"I feel like we need to wait for Shayera to tell us what she has decided."

All eyes fell upon Shayera who took a deep breath before speaking.

"I basically have three choices; tell John, take a leave of absence until the baby-er fetus is born and give it up to adoption or raise it in secret, or do the third option…"

"No," Flash cut her off. "You don't do that."

"It's my choice as a woman!" Shayera snapped back.

"And I was always raised that all life is sacred. Do you have the right to deny your unborn child the chance to live?"

"Easy for you to say. You don't have to worry about bearing and giving birth to one. Besides what makes you have the right to declare a bunch of cells as human life?" Shayera countered.

J'onn sensing the impending can of worms that was about to burst open put up his hand to signal the two to stop arguing.

"We aren't going to get in a philosophical debate on this one. The important thing is we're here for Shayera to offer support and advice."

That seemed to calm down Shayera and Flash.

"Sorry Shay," Flash apologized authentically.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you," Shayera apologized back. "I know you're just trying to do the right thing."

"Why do you need to decide right now?" Diana asked curiously. "You've only been pregnant for about three months."

"Thanagarian pregnancy is different," Shayera explained. "We only need five to six months at most to give birth. And although our physiology is designed to allow female Thanagarians to go into combat while still bearing child, it starts to show after three months."

Shayera then stood up to fully show her body. Her otherwise slim figure was slightly distorted with a small bump forming in the middle.

"I can't keep this hidden for long," she remarked. "I've been wearing my more heavy uniforms and armor to hide it when I'm in the field, but I can't keep it up anymore. Sooner or later it's going to be visible…"

"All the more reason to tell John," Flash pointed out.

"You make it sound so simple," Shayera said with an exasperated sigh.

"Shayera," J'onn said in a calm voice. "I do respect your right to choose how to handle this, but I think that you should tell John…"

"I think she should tell Vixen first," Diana countered. "She has a right to know as anyone else…"

"No, no one's telling Vixen!" Shayera snapped. "No one's telling John either!"

"You can't keep this secret forever," J'onn warned.

"Try me," Shayera challenged.

"I don't understand why you can't tell John?" Flash asked.

"Or at least Mari," Diana remarked.

"I don't want John to know because he may feel guilty, ruin his relationship with Vixen, and come back to me. I'll never know if he did it because he-he loved me or because he would feel guilty having a child that didn't have a father!'" Shayera ranted.

The room went deathly quiet. Everyone was staring at Shayera with surprise. She was still standing and her face was flushed red like her hair. Taking a deep breath to calm herself down, she continued on.

"And I don't want you to tell Mari because despite John being a basturd, he loves her deeply. I already broke John's heart once, I can't do it again. What happened between us three months ago was a mistake. He is to blame as just as much as I am. We both let latent emotions take control…"

"That doesn't excuse him," Diana countered. "You're supposed to be committed to one another forever in a relationship. By sleeping with you while dating Vixen, he violates that bond…"

"So what? Are you never going to go on a date or get married because Bruce died?" Shayera snapped back angrily before realizing what she just said.

J'onn's eyes lit up alarmed. Diana's face went pale white. Flash's draw dropped in confusion.

"Wait…" the speedster said, slowly looking at Diana while piecing the puzzle together. "You and Bruce…"

"We were just good friends," Diana said quickly and harshly. Now it was her turn to be angry.

"Diana," Shayera said apologetically. "I didn't mean that…"

"What did you mean by that then?" the Amazon snapped angrily. Her infamous temper starting to appear visibly.

"So you and Batman were dating…" Flash asked, not realizing it probably was best to stay away from this impending disaster.

"No. There was nothing there," Diana denied.

"Don't lie to Wally," Shayera asserted. "Do I have to use your lasso on yourself?"

Diana sighed before bowing her head and closing her eyes angrily.

"Alright, maybe there _was_ something. But nothing really happened. Maybe if Bruce had lived it would've developed but it's too late now. The best I can do is move on…"

"Which I believe Shayera needs to do," J'onn offered, trying to change the subject. "I think the best course of action for Shayera is to take the second option. Take a leave of absence until you think you are ready to let John know…"

"Shayera can't leave!" Flash said angrily.

"I did once before," Shayera countered. "I can do it again. It's not like anyone's going to miss me."

"We will!" Flash complained.

Shayera smiled as a few tears began to stream down her face.

"Thanks Wally," she said before letting herself go into a fit of sobs. Diana and J'onn stood by amazed.

"Shayera are you crying?" Diana asked in shock.

"It's these stupid pregnancy hormones!" Shayera snapped. "Don't judge me!"

Diana let out a sympathetic smile and placed her hand on her friend's back.

"You'll always have us to support you," she promised.

00000

John sat in the Watchtower. He was on Monitor Duty so Mister Terrific could take time off. Right now the world was relatively quiet but not that it mattered. He was thinking, a more like trying to avoid thinking. The incident with the Hatter two weeks ago was bothering him. It was clear from what the Hatter's technology showed it was Shayera, not Mari that his heart still loved…

No, this was a supervillain just manipulating his sense of guilt towards hurting Shayera. It didn't mean he still loved her, rather he felt guilty for how he mistreated her…

But it was Shayera who broke him free. She was the only one who was able to save his mind and bring him back to reality, which had to mean something…

No Vixen was his true love. She was an incredible woman who he could trust and she made him happy. After he thought his heart couldn't heal in the aftermath of the Thanagarian invasion, she gave him hope again. He owed a lot to her…

And cheating on her was definitely the best way to repay her. God he was such a jerk.

John shook his head. The guilt he had been burying the past three months was eating at him now. He couldn't believe he let himself lose control. He always prided himself being mature, to be above petty drama and keep his head cool. Now look, he was like an idiotic frat boy hurting two incredible women at the same time.

"I'm telling ya man, you got to hear this new Toby Keith song! Reminds me of back home!" the drawl of Vigilante was heard as he walked into the Monitor Womb followed by Shining Knight.

"I'm not particularly fond of Toby Keith's music…" Sir Justin protested as his friend dragged him into one of the Monitors. The cowboy began to type away.

"The Monitor Womb isn't for personal use!" John snapped.

"Hold your horses GL!" Vigilante shot back. "I'm just showing Sir Tone Deaf what real music is…"

"I will have you know back in Camelot I did enjoy music. We had the finest troupe of minstrels play the finest music to entertain us. I even help wrote one about a dear friend of mine…"

"Yeah I heard you sing your ballad about Sir Tommy boy, the black knight and quietly frankly, I heard roosters sing better than you. Okay here's a preview of it. Just wait for it to buffer…"

"Get out now!" John shouted, losing his patience. He was going through a crisis and was forced to overhear two idiots squabble over their stubborn tastes in music.

"Just a sec…"

John sighed and went back to thinking. He knew he would need to make a decision. Shayera or Vixen. He thought he brought closure to that choice a long time ago but now it was in front of his face. The problem was that neither woman would probably take him once he was frank and completely honest with both. But still, his heart couldn't take the tug anymore. It needed to pick one, Mari or Shayera. Two completely different, but nonetheless special women to him.

"Ah here it goes!" Vigilante said excitedly as the preview of a loud country song started playing.

_I need a little down home lovin'_

_And a man ain't gonna get it up here._

_Yeah I'll find what I want in a honky tonk_

_I like girls that drink beer…._

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" John ordered angrily as he used his ring to blast both Shining Knight and Vigilante out of the monitor womb. He then used his ring to end the song.

"Sheesh, what's his problem?" Vigilante complained while he helped Sir Justin to his feet.

000000

Ra's Al Ghul sat in his office reading a book. It was an old book claimed to have been recovered from the library of Queen Guinevere herself. Ra's really didn't care much about the history of the book but rather the content. If what it said was true, he would be one step closer to reaching his plan.

"Only the saved are allowed to see the master…ARGH!" the voice of Ubu cried from the other side of the door.

"I'm sorry but I just received some shocking news to tell your master. Hahahahahaha!" the annoying voice of the Joker was heard. Ra's sighed and put the book down as his door opened and in step the Joker. Two men came running in the room after him.

"Let him be," Ra's ordered. The Joker couldn't harm him. He wasn't afraid.

The two men, unsure, left the room, shutting the door on the way out.

"Thanks for penciling me in…" the Joker croaked out while showing an obnoxiously large pencil with a knife at the end.

"I'm a very busy man Joker but do value your opinion. What is wrong?"

"Well, to tell you the truth Confucius," Joker said while taking a seat across from Ra's. "Some of us are feeling antsy. You let mucha lucha and Perry Mason go back to Gotham. The rest of us have just been sitting here the past few weeks…"

"Not true," Ra's calmly corrected. "I have given you plenty of resources to help increase your stockpiles of fear gas, Joker venom, Bane's venom and even aid the Riddler with his project…"

"That's not the point. The point is, we're cooped up here Ra's. We want to have some fun! When are we going to be able to go and play outside with the neighbor kids?"

"Patience Joker, patience. In fact I have a job for you and Scarecrow in Munich coming up. You'll get your chance."

"Now you're talking. What do you need us to do?"

Ra's laughed.

"I need you two to provide a distraction…"

"Whoa, I'm not just some sideshow or opening act to…" Joker protested.

"By killing a lot of people…" Ra's finished.

"Hmmm, you do drive a hard bargain. How many people?"

"Enough to distract the U.S. government and Justice League from the bigger picture…"

Joker chuckled.

"I like you Ghoulie," the Joker complimented. "You like to sneak around in the grass, waiting to strike. On second thought, more like a spider…"

The Joker began to drum his hand along Ra's desk to imitate a spider walking.

"Just spinning so many webs for all the flies to get caught in. Waiting in the shadows for the right time to strike…"

"You're at your best when your enemy doesn't even know you exist," Ra's explained. "I meant no offense by you and the rest of you Gothamites but I do feel like the detective, your theatricality and egos sometimes did get in the way of seeing the bigger picture."

"Hey what's the point of killing a bunch of people and not telling anyone? That's like knowing a joke and trying to not share it. You go…crazy from trying to keep it bottled up."

"As much as I enjoy are talk, I'm a busy man and have to get ready soon. Bane and Two-Face will be starting their mission in Gotham."

Ra's hit a button on his desk and a screen appeared out from its hiding spot on the wall. It showed what looked like a street map with a bunch of orange dots concentrated on one area.

"Ooooh fancy," the Joker complimented.

"Thank you. I like to install heart rate monitors on my men. It allows me to monitor their progress and let me know if they've been incapacitated or killed. Fighting the Detective has taught me many things."

"You can say that again," the Joker said before turning around and exiting out the door. "And to think he was nothing more than a little spoiled brat throwing a fit because mommy and daddy got iced….HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The Joker exited the office and shut the door, his laughter growing fainter as it echoed across the walls.

Ra's pulled a microphone out from his desk.

"Bane, this is the Demon. Are you and Two-Face ready?"

"_Right on schedule, __Señor__,"_ the hoarse voice of Bane was heard. _"Right on schedule…"_

"Good," Ra's stated. "Remember steal as much as you can. We don't want them noticing we took the medallion. You may start whenever you're ready…"

0000000

Diana sighed as she was teleported to her office at the embassy. She and the others decided to support Shayera's decision to resign from the League again so she could give birth to the child in secret. Shayera seemed unwilling to tell John and was unsure about the other option so the only choice she had right now was try to keep the pregnancy secret.

Diana felt like this was only a temporary solution to a larger problem. Once the baby was born what then? Give it up to adoption? Try to raise it in secret without John or anyone else knowing? Tell John after that basturd got off his high horse and told Shayera he loved her?

Shaking her head, Diana spun around to change back into her civilian clothes. She still had work to do in the embassy. Hopefully that could help distract her more than Shayera's problems could. Diana was trying to avoid reflecting on what else came up at the meeting. Her lack of social life lately…

Shayera apologized for making that statement but the damage was done. Diana knew it was the truth. She was being pathetic. Bruce, a good friend that she respected and even loved was gone and she still couldn't let go. She couldn't fully move on until she tried to get her life going again. She knew Bruce loved her. In her heart, she knew it. So even he wouldn't want her to be grieving for him and not moving on.

The only problem was how? Other than Steve and a few sparing dates with other men, often for diplomatic or charity reasons, she had no real experience in the dating game. Even with Bruce there wasn't much. Funny most of what she considered dates with him usually involved some crisis in Kasnia or staking out the next Intergang hit…

"Wonder Woman?" a voice was heard on the comm. onn her desk, interrupting her reverie.

"Etta, for the last time, please call me Diana," Diana said annoyed.

"I'm sorry Wond-I mean Diana. Special Agent Faraday is here on behalf of the U.S. government. He says it's important."

Diana sighed. What did he want now?

"Send him in," Diana remarked. Within a few seconds the door opened and in step a large man with steel grey hair in his early forties, wearing shades.

"Hello Wonder Woman," Agent Faraday said with stiff politeness.

"Call me Diana," the Amazon corrected. "And what can I do for you Agent Faraday?"

"Well for starters, since we're dropping formalities, you can just call me King," the agent said while taking off his sunglasses.

"Well King," Diana said with the same tone he said 'Wonder Woman' earlier. "What can I do for you?"

"I come with a proposition from the U.S. Government…"

"I take it that it's something the government wants off the record?" Diana interrupted, cutting to the chase. She was in no mood for BS.

"If you're implying this is CADMUS again, that is in the past. We're more willing to work with the League again."

"I know. Which is why I haven't thrown you out yet, and believe me I can do it physically," Diana bantered.

King smiled at that.

"Never thought you were one for smiling," Diana mused.

"Must be getting old," King replied. "But back on topic. I'm here on behalf of the U.S. Government to offer the League inner circle so to speak a chance of cooperation."

"You want this to be kept away from the rest of the League except for the founders?" Diana asked.

"Precisely."

"Alright. Tell me what you want and I'll talk to the rest. I promise I will try my best to convince them to hear you out."

"Well," King said cryptically. "We prefer not to show our hand yet until we have an audience with all of you. But I guess I can give you a little summary. Do you remember Darkseid's recent invasion?"

"Yes," Diana said a little stiffly, remembering it was the last time she talked to Bruce. She refused to show too much to King though. Dealing with him was like sparring. Always needed to be confident and keeping a strong front.

"Well that got the U.S. Government into satellite defense again. Basically we plan to restart an old satellite defense system to help protect us again from an alien invasion…"

"The League managed to protect the earth last time!"

"I know and we were all grateful but you have to admit, even you were outgunned and outnumbered. If Darkseid hadn't fallen, do you think you all would've won?"

Diana glared slightly. He had a point there and it was infuriating her.

"This new satellite system will be a joint venture between the U.S. and five other nations. However the other nations who won't be named will only be on board if there is another party, impartial to national borders…"

"Meaning the Justice League. You want us involved as well to create an image no one will abuse this new defense system?"

"What can I say? Image is everything. Think about it Diana. By supporting this, you will be helping to make earth safer and we can avoid another invasion without having to worry about another CADMUS crisis."

Diana kept her face blank. The offer was tempting but she wanted to wait and see what the others thought. She wasn't going to reveal how she thought about this yet, if she even had an opinion on it.

"Very well King. I'll bring it up to the rest. We'll let you know if we want to hear more about it."

"Thank you for your time Diana," King said and put his shades back on to leave.

At that moment Diana didn't know exactly what possessed her other than she didn't want to go back to thinking about how her personal life was mess now that she would have nothing to stimulate her mind, called back to King.

"Hey King, do you have plans Friday night?" she said before chiding herself. What was she doing? She sounded like an idiot school girl.

"What?" King asked confused and startled. Did Wonder Woman just ask him out?

"Never mind," Diana said turning around to hide her embarrassment. "I was just uh…wondering if maybe you'd be willing to discuss this in more detail over drinks or something…"

"Uh…" King muttered. For the first time since Diana encountered him, he wasn't looking like the cold fox but a confused man. "I usually don't get the opportunity to go out that much…"

"I understand," Diana said hurriedly just hoping he would leave.

"But I can make sure I'll be free that night. How about I call you when I get more details?"

"That sounds great," Diana said while feeling more relieved that the impending catastrophe was fixed. This was just a business gathering they were planning, not a date.

"Good. I look forward to it. Have a nice day Diana," King responded as he shut the door. Diana let out a sigh and began rubbing her head. What was she thinking? He probably didn't see it as just a business dinner. Now he was probably hoping for something more.

Still though, at least she was finally trying to move on now. At least she was attempting to fix her social life.

000000

King walked outside the embassy calling a number on the cell phone. It rang twice before a short demanding voice picked up.

"_Well?"_ the voice of Amanda Waller was heard on the other line.

"I talked to Dian-er Wonder Woman. She seemed interesting in the project. Didn't give her all the other details yet though like you ordered."

"_And what about the others? Have they shown any interest?"_

"She said she'll speak to them. We'll be discussing more of this Friday over dinner."

There was a pause on the other end.

"_Sounds like you got a date Special Agent…"_ Waller pointed out with a little bit sense of surprise.

"It's just a business meeting," King corrected angrily. "What about the other problem with our speed demon from outer space?"

"_The Czarnian's in custody right now. He's been sentenced to indefinite custody unless he shares us how the technology in his spacecraft works. I think that is a fair trade considering he destroyed half our military satellites chasing a runaway alien."_

King laughed. The space bounty hunter Lobo was caught on earth a few weeks ago after causing much damage to U.S. government property. The League for some reason was unreachable at the time and Lobo was captured covertly. The U.S. government decided to neglect to tell the League about this.

"Good thing we hadn't tested Brother Eye yet huh? Would be hard to explain how a Gene Simmons look-alike destroyed billions of dollars in government property" King teased.

"_May I remind you we're discussing national security here?"_ Waller complained. _"I don't appreciate you announcing our top secret projects so casually over the phone."_

"Relax, no one's listening in. This phone is secure. Besides you said so yourself. Brother Eye is the future; it's a shield, not a weapon. What do we have to worry about?"

00000

John sighed as he knocked on the apartment door. He made his decision. He still couldn't decide whether he wanted Shayera or Mari. That would probably take him years. However he decided on one thing. He needed to do the honorable thing and tell Mari the truth. She deserved better treatment than what he was giving.

The door opened and Mari answered. She was just in a bathrobe.

"John!" she said excitedly and pulled him in. "I wish you called first. I could've gotten ready."

"It's alright," John said before sighing and breaking eye contact with her. He couldn't even look her in the eyes.

"Hey babe, is something wrong?" Mari asked and grabbed his chin to turn his head towards hers.

"What do you mean?" John asked.

"Ever since the invasion from Darkseid you've been distant. I know you've been hurting because of what happened to Batman but you don't need to shut me out. I can help you John."

She then pulled John into an embrace and lowered her head into his shoulder.

"Please, let me help you. Don't grieve alone."

John sighed angrily. His guilt couldn't take it anymore. He needed to tell the truth right now. Mari deserved better.

"Listen honey. We need to talk…"

0000000

"You know I always thought I would be the one to settle if I ever got married but now it looks like it's the other way around," Lois teased as she tried to organize the mess that was her and Clark's wedding invitations. The wedding was coming soon and she was starting to freak out. Luckily Clark was there to offer as much support as she needed.

"Really? I always thought I was the one marrying up. I mean, what would the infamous, independent Lois Lane want with a shy farm boy from Kansas?" Clark jabbed back as he looked on his laptop for potential caterers.

Lois snorted out a laugh.

"So who's going to be the best man?" she asked.

She saw Clark go pale for a second and realized her mistake. If he had still been alive, he would've been the only choice…

"I'm sorry," Lois said immediately.

"No it's alright honey," Clark assured before sighing. "I'm sorry. I guess I should've put more thought into this and not be avoiding it…"

"DING DING DING!"

Clark's superhearing picked up a high frequency alarm that only he could hear. He immediately stopped to focus. It was an alarm he had installed into his apartment for emergencies. He almost never heard it. It was an alarm for the fortress…

In a flash, Clark Kent was replaced by the Man of Steel who had a look of worry on his face.

"What's wrong?" Lois asked as she sprang to her feet.

"The fortress alarm went off. I'm going to check it out!"

"Wait!" Lois protested.

Superman turned around.

"Lois I'm sorry but I need to check this out immediately. A lot of technology there could fall into the wrong hands."

"I know, I know, just be careful," she warned and placed a kiss on his cheek. Superman calmed down a little and gave her a smile.

"I love you," he whispered before turning around and speeding out the window and into the sky.

000000

It didn't take long for Superman to reach the Arctic where the Fortress of Solitude was hidden, but still it felt like forever. The anticipation was killing him. Did Mongul return to attack again? A new alien threat? Lobo causing more trouble? He just hoped it wasn't something else. If Luthor, Brainiac, or Darkseid reappeared…

No, he wouldn't let himself think that. He just needed to be on his guard and do the best he could. He arrived at the entrance to find it locked. Strange; how else did anyone get in unless they went under the tunnel…

Immediately he picked up the heavy key with ease and opened the door. Inside the fortress was empty. Quickly he sped along the halls. He started to use his superhearing, picking up the faint sound of something sizzling. In no time he found himself heading towards the main archive room.

Going through the door, ready to fight anything thrown at him, he found to his surprise the room empty as usual. In the corner was the Kryptonian computer with smoke emanating from it. A small fire had formed. Immediately Superman blew at it, quickly dousing the small flames.

How did this happen?

"ALPHA *kish*OMEGA*kish*….*kish*DOOM…" the computer's voice said in a distorted, mechanical voice.

"Computer, what happened?" Superman demanded while looking around to make sure no foe was hiding around waiting to ambush him.

"*kish_*'I have spent my entire life just observing history. Now it is time I make it'_*kish*" the computer spoke in an unfamiliar voice. It sounded so human instead of machine.

"What's going on?" Superman demanded a second time.

"*kish…TRANSLATION OF ANCIENT KRYPTONIAN DIALECT COMPLETE*kish*" the computer revealed.

Superman looked to find the book Orion had left him sitting ominously on the scanner. Like the computer, the scanner was destroyed but the book was surprisingly unharmed. He almost had forgotten about it. When Orion first gave it to him and hinted that Darkseid might still have a weapon out there, Superman made it a priority to get the book translated. His computer in the fortress could translate old Kryptonian dialect.

However due to the dialect being so ancient, it was even taking his supercomputer a hard time and gradually the sense of urgency had been lost as Superman went back to his other life and dealt with other things. Now that ominous feeling that had motivated him earlier was returning.

He picked up the book to find it surprisingly warm.

"TRANSLATION COMPLETE…*kish*…NEGATIVE OMEGA ENERGY DETECTED ON LAST PAGE OF BOOK….*kish*…_'man, warrior, knight, American, de_…*kish*…._ary'_*kish*…OMEGA ENERGY OVERLOAD SYSTEM."

Superman sighed. This scientist who previously owned the book must have put some kind of defense on it. Considering it seemed about a weapon with Omega energy, it was possible it was protected by that same energy.

"Did you manage to save the translation before it overloaded?" Superman asked hopefully.

"WE SEE ALL TIME AND SPACE…*kish*…YES KAL-EL. TRANSLATION UPLOADED…*kish*"

A light was shown and Superman saw it was a smaller crystallized computer. A Kryptonian laptop or hard drive so to speak. It reminded him of one of those devices which Lois read her books on.

A hissing sound was heard and he looked up again to see the computer was starting to crackle on the monitor as heat began to emanate from it.

"THE FUTURE IS DOOMED…*kish*…DOOOOM….*kish*…"

A high whistle was heard followed by an explosion. Superman put a hand up to protect himself as the computer exploded, leaving nothing more than charred ruins. Superman sighed. It would take him awhile to figure out how to fix that and it wasn't like he could just go online to look up how to fix Kryptonian technology.

But he would worry about this later. Right now, he had bigger things to concern himself with. He quickly picked up the book gently with his right hand and carried the translated copy on the crystal laptop in his other. He headed out the room, intent on locking the book in a safe place in the fortress before anymore defenses activated. He then would proceed to read through the translation later, see if he could garner more information on it.

A few minutes after Superman left, the computer began to speak despite being half blown up.

"*kish*…BROTHER EYE IS WATCHING…*kish*…HOPE IS LOST…DEATH IS COMING…*kish*…UNLESS THEY COME BACK…"

No one was there to hear the last relayed messages from the computer as it slowly died. The volume continued to get lower and more distorted as time went by. Finally the computer spoke its last warning before shutting down for good.

"THEY ARE COMING…"


	32. The Death of Bruce Wayne

**Really, really, really, really sorry for the delay guys. I do not have writers block and actually have had the story completed in my head before I even started it. Problem is the past few weeks, not only have I been earning my pay, but also have been so tired I do not have the energy to enjoy free time. Plus Army losing to Navy did sap the life out of me for awhile. Hope to update the next chapter soon and have more free time in the next few weeks. Thank you all for the support!**

Harvey Bullock grunted as he sipped the terrible coffee. It burnt the roof of his mouth and it tasted like tar. It was good to be back. He had been released from the hospital from the incident with the Batman robot a few weeks ago. Today was his first day back on the job.

"Coffee too hot?" Renee asked, sitting next to him in the car. She was behind the wheel.

Harvey scolded at her before chuckling slightly. She visited him every day in the hospital to make sure he was alright. It felt like old times. Still it wasn't the same though. New Batman changed the tone as well. Even though Nightwing was doing a good job, it felt different. Even the villains seemed to behave differently. Crime had been up as usual, but there had been none really from the supercriminals. Ever since the gang war between Penguin and Two-Face ended, it appeared all of them went off the grid.

Maybe now that the original Batman was gone many gave up on their double lives. One could argue Batman himself actually provoked rather than quelled the supercriminals. Harvey would have been inclined to agree with that if he was younger but he didn't think so. The uptake in violence did show that maybe Batman was the pressure valve for those mad men.

Which was why Harvey was suspicious. Why had none of the other freaks made their move? It was over a month and none of the regulars had been sighted other than the Hatter who was back in Arkham. Something was wrong, if only he could point his finger on it…

"Something on your mind Harv?" Renee asked shrewdly.

Bullock grunted.

"It's been too quiet. I don't like it…"

"Well it's only your first day back. You can't completely judge…"

BOOM!

An explosion was heard in the distance across the block. Renee looked at Bullock.

"You were saying?"

000000

"Let's go!" Two-Face barked as the masked men followed him out of the hole. They had blown a hole from the bottom of the museum. They traveled through the sewer lines under the museum. Two-Face checked his watch to see it was now a little past 1:47. Perfect.

As Bane brought up the rear, the small gang looked around immediately to see they were in a small room that was being sealed off. Metal bars had already slid down to block their use of any of the entrances, trapping them. The alarm was blaring and the faint sound of people screaming. A cry of fear was heard and Two-Face turned around. One of the security guards was trapped in the small room with them. He immediately reached for his radio…

BANG!

Two-Face shot the guard right in the hand. The guard screamed in pain. The ex-District Attorney always prided himself on his good aim. Two Society of Shadows soldiers charged at the man to subdue him. The security guard resisted slightly only to receive a hit in the back of the head.

"You're crazy…" the guard said weakly as blood began to pour from the back of his head and his eyes keeling over. "You triggered the security system, you can't get out."

"And no one can get in," Two-Face grunted harshly as the guard passed out. He then looked at Bane who was cracking his knuckles.

Two-Face flipped the coin to see it was the bad head. He looked to the left door that was blocked off.

"That one!" Two-Face barked. Bane smiled and went to it. He began to bend the gate irons with ease. Within seconds the bars broke off, clearing the way.

Bane stepped aside as Two-Face led the dozen Society soldiers into the main area. They all were armed with guns and bags and had their faces cloaked. Two-Face immediately began to shoot in the air over his head, causing many people trapped in the foyer to run around screaming.

"Be sure to grab as much as you can!" Bane reminded. "We don't want them to figure out what we came for!"

The men dispersed and immediately began breaking displays left and right, shoving priceless artifacts into bags without a care. The security guards were easily mowed down one by one with the superior fire power. Two-Face stood in the center of the foyer flicking his coin with his heavy gun draped over his shoulder. Meanwhile Bane was breaking down security gates to allow their men more access to other exhibits. They didn't have much time.

000000

"What's going on here?" Renee demanded as she and Bullock sprinted out of the car. More police patrol cars were arriving by the second, the sirens deafening the screams of terror of the innocent bystanders passing by the museum or the patrons just lucky enough to escape before the lockdown.

"Officers!" an exasperated middle aged man with watery eyes said with desperation. "You need to get in there…"

"What's going on?" Bullock demanded. This was weird. Gotham did have crime during the day, but never on this scale. The Gotham museum was supposed to have received new security upgrades and a crime on this scale usually happened at night. Why attack in broad daylight?

"You…need to get in there…"

"We will. They might have hostages though. We have to wait for the negotiator…"

"But there are priceless artifacts there…"

"And there are also a lot of innocent lives in there!" Renee reminded. "Each one worth more than anything you got in there."

Bullock was examining the security gates.

"How long does it take to override the codes?"

"Twenty minutes…" the man said nervously.

"You can't override them any faster?" Renee asked.

"It's design to lock thieves in and have a hard time hacking their way out…"

"But also keeping the police locked out as well!" Bullock complained. "Smart plan!"

"Detectives!" a young patrol cop called out to Renee and Bullock.

He ran over to them.

"Old lady who got out said she saw Two-Face and Bane with a bunch of thugs armed with guns!"

"So Dent's back?" Bullock questioned. "Thought the robot killed him!"

"Here's a bigger question, how did they get in?" Renee asked looking at the museum. Despite the big explosion, the entire outside of the museum was unharmed. "Someone should've seen them enter the front door."

Bullock however was watching the building next to the museum. It was the Iceberg Lounge or what was left of it. After Penguin had died, the city took ownership of the club and had recently condemned it. It was supposed to be abandoned for now…

Bullock turned around.

"You, you, you, and you!" he ordered to the four nearest patrol cops near him. "Come with Detective Montoya and me!"

"Wait what are you doing Harvey?" Renee asked confused.

"No time!" Bullock barked and with surprising speed for a man with his corpulent appearance took off towards the Iceberg Lounge, his hastily put together team following him.

In seconds he had reached the front door and kicked it open, knocking down the police tape around it. The door was unlocked and creaked open.

"Search for any opening in the ground!" he ordered to the other cops with him.

"Why are we coming here?" Renee asked.

"When Penguin bought this piece of junk," Bullock explained as he began to walk around and examine the floor. "It was over an old sewer pipe that goes under the museum. The sewer pipe isn't in use any more."

"How do you know about this?" Renee asked with surprise.

"The old Batman brought it to the comish's attention when Cobblepott set up shop here. This would give reason to always make him a suspect whenever something fishy was going on in the museum…"

"Yo, I think I found something!" a young cop shouted.

Bullock and Renee hurried over to find the young cop standing over what looked like an open trap door behind the bar.

"How did you find it?" Renee asked.

"It was already open. Someone's used it recently…"

"Let's go!" Bullock barked and made his way down the trap door.

"Wait detective! They have hostages!"

"Exactly!" Bullock called as he continued to make his way down the ladder into the abandoned sewer pipe.

"But shouldn't we wait for the negotiators…"'

"These aren't your typical crooks!" Bullock shouted up. "You can't negotiate with them!"

00000

Two-Face continued to flip his coin as members of the Society went around ransacking the museum. Bane was in the distance breaking open a sarcophagus. It was then something caught Two-Face's eyes. He looked over and saw something glowing in the distance. Walking to the display he realized it was a gold medallion on a chain, laying harmlessly on display. Below it read the inscription:

**The Medallion of Morgan le Fay**

Also known as the Amulet of Queen Guinevere

_Discovered in 1802 by archaeologists in southern England. According to legend, it belonged to either the legendary half-sister of King Arthur or his wife. The medallion is said to have untold power and was thus decreed by Merlin to be hidden. Stories persist about the medallion including the tale of the Avenging Angel and the Black Knight._

Two-Face smashed the glass and grabbed the medallion. It looked pretty harmless and worthless. There didn't seem anything remarkable about it. But then again, Ra's seemed to think it was valuable. Two-Face didn't believe in the legend that it was magic. But he didn't care; he was just doing what he was hired to do.

He then ran back into the open where the hostages were cowering.

"We're done here Bane! Let's get out!"

"With pleasure," Bane remarked and came in the open, followed by Ra's men who were carrying sacks of priceless artifacts.

"What about the hostages?" Two-Face asked.

"Let the coin decide," Bane suggested.

Two-Face grinned and flipped the coin in the air. It landed on the bad head.

"Sorry folks. Today isn't your lucky day," Two-Face remarked as he pointed his big sub machine gun at the hostages.

"FREEZE DENT!" a voice shouted.

Two-Face, Bane, and the men turned around to find Detectives Bullock and Montoya pointing their guns at them.

"There's no way out!" Bullock shouted. "We got cops blocking the way ya came in and about twenty outside ready to light ya up when the doors closed."

"Surrender now and you'll walk out of here alive!" Montoya joined in.

Bane cracked his knuckles threateningly as a shot of Venom went into his head, making his muscles expand. Two-Face, gun still pointed at the hostages growled.

"You assume we planned to leave the same way we came…"

BOOM!

SCREECH!

CRASH!

An explosion was heard and felt, followed by a screeching sound. A subway train had appeared from the ground, violently landing on the museum floor, separating Bullock and Montoya from the crooks.

"Get into the tunnel!" Bane shouted as he dropped into the hole that the exploded subway had made. Bullock and Montoya had fallen to their feet from the impact. By the time Bullock was able to collect his wits and get to his feet again, the crooks were gone. All that was left were the whimpering hostages who moments ago thought they were going to die.

Renee looked at the train unsure.

"What the hell was that?"

"That would be the 2 pm…" Bullock muttered angrily and threw his hat down, swearing a storm.

00000

Dick watched the news report from the Batcave. The Gotham Natural History Museum had been attacked, by none other than Bane and Two-Face. Two A-listers finally decided to make their move. And Dick was beginning to think all the supercriminals had left Gotham.

"It doesn't make sense why they would attack in broad daylight," Tim muttered. "Way more cop and eyewitnesses around…"

"But no Batman," Dick countered. "They know too well that Batman doesn't patrol usually during lunch hour. They wanted to be absolutely sure I wasn't there to stop them."

"I just talked to Miss Gordon, Master Richard," Alfred spoke. "She told me to let you know her father is arriving back from his meeting at the capital with the governor tonight. Just in time for you to talk to him."

Dick sighed.

"Did you tell her I wanted to talk to her?"

Alfred bowed his head.

"I tried sir, but she told me she was busy and didn't have time to talk…"

The past few weeks ever since the incident with the Hatter, Barbara had been getting more withdrawn from the group. Last week she told Alfred she would stop coming by the manor and would instead operate from home. Besides, she was focusing more on her hacking and computer skills rather than Batgirl anyways. She could do that from home.

But Dick knew the real reason why. She wanted to avoid having the talk with him. The first week after the incident, he tried to work up the courage to have it but never could. Then when she suddenly announced she would no longer be making daily visits to the Manor, that's when Dick began hating himself.

He had the chance and he blew it. He missed her, but he didn't have the balls to tell her the truth; he had fallen in love with her again.

"And what about Zatanna?" Tim asked.

Alfred sighed.

"She hasn't answered my calls…"

Dick walked up and placed a comforting hand on Alfred.

"Cheer up Alfred," Dick encouraged. "Give them time."

Alfred didn't seem to share their confidence and instead cleared his throat.

"Will you be taking the Batmobile sir?"

"Yeah," Dick said as he pulled the cowl onto his forehead. Tim meanwhile had already jumped in.

Batman turned away from Alfred and headed towards the sleek vehicle. He turned around to see Alfred hunched over sadly before jumping in the driver's seat.

"He's depressed," Robin noted. "Almost as bad when Bruce died…"

"He wasn't that bad. He had Zatanna and Barbara to help him. This house needs a feminine presence again."

"Well with Babs and Zee not wanting anything to do with us, who are we going to call? Selina?"

Dick snorted a laugh as he sped the Batmobile out of the cave.

00000

Bullock chewed his cigar angrily while fuming. They had already sent a team down the subway tunnels earlier that day to try to find Bane and Two-Face's gang. No such luck. Over eight hours of searching and no trail picked up. Bullock didn't expect them to. The tunnels stretched around for miles.

"You okay Harv?" Renee asked as she walked in carrying two cups of coffee.

"Stupid…" Harvey muttered.

"Hey, you made the right call," Renee assured him.

"Went in with only a couple men against a small army without a real plan. Those hostages could've gotten killed…"

"They would've gotten killed if we hadn't showed up at the last moment," Renee corrected.

Bullock spat out the remains of his cigar and walked to the other side of the museum.

"What the hell happened here?" a voice asked. The two detectives turned around to find Gordon had entered the museum.

"Commissioner…" Renee started.

"What happened?" Gordon demanded.

Bullock chewed on the toothpick in his mouth.

"It's a mess comish. Dent and the steroid wrestler attacked this place in broad daylight with a bunch of thugs and to escape, they bombed the 2 pm subway train as it traveled below…"

"What's the casualty report?" Gordon asked.

Renee sighed.

"So far only a few critically wounded from the museum heist. As for the subway…ten dead, twenty critical injured. It could've been a lot worse though if that was a busier train time…"

"And what the hell were you two thinking going in guns a blazing?" Gordon demanded, mainly looking at Bullock.

"I had to make a call comish. Those museum doors wouldn't open…"

"You should've waited for more back up!" Gordon corrected.

"Commissioner!" Renee complained. "Bullock made the right call. More people in the museum would've been killed if it wasn't for him…"

"And it could've been a lot worse by interfering as well. We'll talk about this later. I want to know what they took."

"A better question would be what they didn't take," said a gruff voice in the distance.

The three cops turned around to see coming out of the shadows was Batman with Robin at his side.

"About time ya showed up," Bullock muttered.

"That will be all detectives. You can leave," Gordon ordered.

Renee and Bullock gave reluctant looks before turning around, leaving the commissioner with the dark knight.

"How was the governor?" Batman asked.

Gordon laughed.

"Just now has expressed interest how there is an uptake in crime," Gordon muttered. "Wouldn't touch it a few months ago when we were really falling apart. It's all politics."

"What happened here?" Robin asked looking around.

"From the sounds of it, Bane and Two-Face staged a robbery of the museum. They had about a dozen masked men with them. Luckily no one was killed in the museum. Unfortunately they exploded a subway train below the museum…"

"Yeah the 2 pm. Considering this is Dent, I'm not surprised."

"This was well planned," Gordon muttered bitterly. "Not only did they use a secret tunnel to break in, but they knew breaking in would lock them in from the outside world, giving them plenty of time. They must have been planning it for awhile."

"It doesn't make sense," Robin quipped. "Why would Two-Face go from trying to take over crime in Gotham to a museum heist?"

Gordon shrugged his shoulders.

"Who knows?" he muttered. "Maybe the coin told him so."

"But still, Bane may have stolen things with no specific reason but Dent, there is always some deeper meaning," Batman analyzed.

"I was thinking the same thing," Gordon remarked. "That's why I had my men complete an inventory of what was stolen. We're going to look at the special items."

"You think they only robbed this for one object but did a mass robbery to cover what they wanted?" Batman asked, following along.

"Yep. Based on some reports, they ignored some priceless artifacts. It was almost like they just came and grabbed a bunch of things at random and went."

Batman and Robin were meanwhile examining the scene. The subway train was still sticking like an eyesore from the ground, reminding everyone the grisly deaths that happened today.

"And the cameras were out too. They took them out somehow."

"That's not a problem," Batman muttered when something caught his eyes. There was a small, muddy footprint on the ground. There was nothing out of the ordinary as there were a bunch of them. It was that there was something in the middle of it that stood out.

Batman bent down and noticed it was a strange white rock, very worn down. As if it had been embedded in a boot only to be knocked free by the impact of someone running around. Quietly, Batman picked it up and put it in his belt to analyze later. Never knew when it would come in handy.

"Well that's all we can do for now," Batman muttered before turning to face the commissioner. "Is there anything you need us to do?"

Gordon shook his head.

"Unless you want to go through mounds of paper work for me," he joked. That earned a smirk from Batman.

Gordon then looked at Batman directly in the eyes before he could do his disappearing act. He had a very serious and worried tone on his face.

"Now what are you going to do about Bruce Wayne?"

Batman's face remained unreadable but Gordon caught the slight stiffness in the posture. Batman was surprised.

"How…"

"I guess Babs didn't tell you I figured it out a long time ago. You think I wouldn't eventually figure out Batgirl was my own daughter?"

Batman and Robin remained silent at that.

"I put two and two together eventually. It made sense. How else was the Batmobile paid for? Now answer my question. What are you going to do with Bruce Wayne?"

Batman didn't answer.

Ever since Batman's death they had either Zatanna or Dick impersonating Bruce until it was deemed safe enough to kill him off. Usually Dick would talk in Bruce's voice over the phone and Zatanna would occasionally check in at some hotel at an exotic place and use a hypnotic spell to make the workers think Bruce Wayne was there. However after the incident with the Hatter and Dick joining the Justice League, the Batclan had been busy and without Zatanna, had not been paying attention to Bruce Wayne lately.

"Probably have him check in a hotel in Zurich again. Why?"

Gordon sighed.

"Summer Gleason tracked me down the other day. She's suspicious. Apparently she tried to get a hold of Wayne at a hotel he was supposed to be at a few weeks ago but he never showed up. She called the last hotel he was spotted at and found he already checked out. She's been investigating this the past three weeks apparently."

Batman was cursing himself in his head for forgetting to stay on top of this. And now Summer Gleason, a would-be journalist, was going to figure everything out?

"Why didn't she come to Wayne Enterprises or the Manor?"

"She's suspecting a conspiracy involved. She finally asked me if I found it odd that there has been no confirmed sighting of Bruce Wayne by the outside world lately. She's going to do an expose on it."

"We'll handle it," Batman assured.

"Actually the reason why I tell you this is that this might be a good thing."

"What?" Robin asked confused.

"Think about it. Missing person cases, especially of high profile people, attract a lot of media attention. It may attract so much attention that many people will assume Bruce Wayne has been kidnapped, killed, or disappeared off the face of the earth again. So many people will be focusing on why Bruce Wayne is gone, that they will forget that the original Batman died not too long ago. Sometimes the best way to hide something from people is to stick it right under their noses and make them think that something else is going on."

Batman didn't answer but was thinking. Gordon had a point. It was risky but at the same time it would be easier to just let Summer Gleason run with the story instead of trying to silence her.

"Plus, it would save you to have to come up an excuse to bump him off," Gordon offered.

"But what about us and Alfred? Surely the police will want to ask us questions…"

"Don't worry about the police, let me handle it. Besides this isn't the first time Bruce Wayne has left Gotham for no reason. It would be hard for me to build a case against you guys even if I wanted to."

"We'll think about it commissioner. Good night," Batman stated before turning with Robin to disappear in the shadows.

000000

Dick sat with the cowl off at the Batcomputer. He was examining the strange rock he found while waiting for the results. No such luck. The rock seemed to offer no key evidence or clues. Tim meanwhile was relaying to Barbara what had happened over the phone.

"_I can't believe we got so careless,"_ Barbara's voice was heard. _"Bruce would've killed us for that."_

"It's alright. A lot of stuff has been happening," Tim reassured. "Even Alfred was a little put off after Zatanna moved out because of the Hatter attack. We're all human."

"_Batman isn't supposed to be,"_ Barbara corrected. _"Tell Dick I'll send him the museum tapes from the hidden cameras Bruce installed. Hope they help."_

"Will do," Tim responded. He was tempted to try to convince Barbara to talk to Dick but thought against it. Dick was working right now and didn't need to be distracted. "Bye Babs."

Barbara hung up and Tim looked at Dick.

"Do you think Gordon has the right idea? Just letting this unfold on its own?"

"It doesn't matter now. It's too late to try to cover anything up. Our best bet is just letting the chips fall and see where they land."

"Yeah. I'll make sure to tell Alfred when he wakes up," Tim remarked.

Another thing that had changed besides the awkward tension between Barbara and Dick and the absence of Zatanna was the behavior in Alfred. The loss of Bruce and Zatanna moving out had affected the old man deeply. He was more exhausted and worn out. Now he didn't seem to possess the energy anymore to stay up and greet Dick and Robin when they returned from patrol.

Neither Dick nor Tim faulted him for that. They understood he was getting old as well. They didn't expect Alfred to always be there. He already did enough for them.

Dick sighed sadly.

"I miss Zatanna," Dick muttered. "She seemed to give Alfred a reason to get out of the bed. Remind him how much of a family we were."

"Maybe you can try talking to her," Tim suggested. "You got to see her some point when you're on the Watchtower or at the Metro."

Dick sighed.

"I'm only a part time member. And she seems to be the same now. Hardly anyone sees her around anymore. And speaking of the Justice League, I suppose I should call Holt and let him know to spread the word out. Bruce Wayne is officially dead to us now."

0000000

_Few days later_

Diana sat in her room in the Watchtower pacing back and forth nervously. She was wearing a navy blue blouse and a conservative black skirt that was nonetheless a little tight. She had her head tied back in a bun and her nails done. She was also wearing glasses even though she didn't need it because as Shayera put it, it would make her less noticeable but sexy at the same time.

"Relax Diana," Shayera said, somewhat amused by Diana's nervousness. "If anyone should be nervous it's this Faraday guy. How many men can say they won a date with Wonder Woman?"

"It's not a date," Diana denied. "It's just a professional meeting to discuss League business."

Yet Diana didn't really believe that herself either.

"Uh-huh," Shayera said amused. "I'm just glad you're trying to move on in your personal life. Unfortunately for me, I have this growing in my belly so I can't move on."

"I still think you shouldn't just quit like this…"

"What other choice do I have? I decided I'm going to give birth to a child that I don't know if I can raise.

"Shayera, I still think you belong with us."

Diana then looked at the clock on her room wall.

"Hera," Diana muttered. "I'm already late!"

"Or fashionably late," Shayera teased as Diana scrambled to put on her pearl earrings and grab a purse.

"I'll talk to you later!" she said as she ran out of the room.

"Good luck!" Shayera called as she got up and began to walk out of the room herself. The extra weight she was starting to put on was affecting her balance. Feeling a craving for some ice cream she decided she would head to the cafeteria.

What she didn't expect though was to run into someone who looked like he had been hit by a train.

"John?" Shayera asked with surprise. She hadn't seen him in awhile and as a matter of fact had been avoiding him. She wouldn't even look him in the eyes at meetings. Right now though, he looked like he was a complete wretch.

John jumped in surprise at Shayera.

"Oh hey Shayera…" he muttered awkwardly.

"Are you alright?" Shayera asked in concern forgetting she didn't want to speak to him.

"I'm fine," he muttered.

"Bullshit," Shayera hissed and pulled out her mace and tapped it threateningly. "Don't make me beat it out of you.

"It's none of your business," John snapped and walked away.

Shayera had half her mind to yell at him but decided against it. Not worth it. The whole reason she was taking a leave of absence was to take her life away from all this pointless drama and bull. He definitely wasn't worth it anymore.

She made her way to the cafeteria only to run into someone exiting it. This person was very angry.

"Hey watch it!" Shayera snapped.

The woman turned around and Shayera realized who it was. It was Mari. Her eyes were with rage and at the same time pain. Only time Shayera ever saw that look was when she looked in the mirror. Immediately the Thangarian's mind started putting all the signs together.

"Ah hell…" Shayera muttered.

"What do you want?" Mari snapped. "Come to gloat now?"

"Do I look like I am in the gloating mood?" Shayera snarled back. Something about Mari's anger towards her was making her angry as well.

"I'm honestly surprised you haven't jumped for him yet, considering he's all yours now! I don't want anything to do with him! Unlike you, trust is something I treasure."

That insult dug deep in Shayera. Her green eyes alit ablaze and she clenched her hand on the mace tightly. A part of her just wanted to beat Mari to the floor for insulting her but thought against it. She would not give in anymore. She was tired of being angry. Tired of being treated like an outcast. It's why she wanted to leave anyway.

Thankfully Vixen had turned around to storm off in a huff leaving Shayera to herself. After a few short deep breaths her temper began to abate and the color began to leave her face. Unfortunately tears began to water out of her eyes.

Poor Mari. She looks just as miserable as John and it was all her fault….

What was she doing? She never cried or got all emotional like this. Immediately she looked down at her belly before cursing.

"Stupid hormones…" Shayera said angrily while feeling simultaneously miserable and angry before storming away.

0000000

John sighed to himself when he had walked away from an angry Shayera. A part of him wanted to tell her he broke up with Vixen but he couldn't. He knew Shayera wouldn't take him back. And he didn't want her to. Their relationship was beyond repair. But now he broke Mari's heart.

He told her everything a few days ago. How after Batman had died, he and Shayera ended up catching each other at a vulnerable time. Their little mistake turned into a big tryst. John tried to explain it was a onetime thing but Vixen would not hear of it. He should have told her right away but instead kept this hidden. The worst part was before she kicked him out and slammed the door in his face, she shouted something.

"_Why should I've trusted a man who's in love with a woman he doesn't even trust?"_

That comment stung and was unfair. He did love Mari just as much as he loved Shayera. And he trusted her. It was a lot more complicated he couldn't explain. Nonetheless, she had a point. Mari gave him everything and yet he didn't give her the treatment she deserved.

But she was still wrong on one thing. He trusted Shayera as well. He always did. Even when she betrayed them, a part of him refused to believe she would abandon him. And now look at him. He had feelings for two women he mistreated and both didn't believe he trusted them at all.

He wished there was someone he could talk to. Someone who wouldn't judge him or try to tell him what to do.

000000

Diana entered the restaurant. It was more of a bar with a few booths to be accurate. It was also slightly crowded due to happy hour just starting. Nonetheless it offered a warm atmosphere for a more exclusive, professional clientele.

"Diana!" a voice called. The Amazon turned around to see King waving at her. He was as usual wearing a dark suit and had his sunglasses on. Diana smiled walked over as King got out of the booth to shake her hand.

"I'm so sorry I'm late," she apologized as she took her seat.

King waved a dismissive hand.

"Don't worry about it. I already ordered some wine."

"Thank you," Diana said politely. For awhile the two just sat there in silence with muffled bar chatter in the background. Neither was willing to make eye contact.

"Soo…" Diana started awkwardly. "How was your day?"

"What?" King asked confused.

"Your day at the office or whatever you call it. How did it go?"

"Oh it was good I guess," King answered. "A lot of national security stuff that I'm not at liberty to discuss. You understand?"

"Of course," Diana said. She wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying. She was more chiding herself in her head. What was she thinking? This could've been done over the phone or at the embassy.

"Well. What do you want to order?" King asked and lifted up a menu to examine it.

"_He's pretty cute,"_ Diana heard a voice that sounded like Shayera's in her head.

"**He's old,"** muttered a voice that sounded like her mother's in disgust.

"_Still he has that sexy George Clooney middle age look going for him."_

"**Looks aside. This is just a business meeting. We came here to just talk."**

"_Yeah that skirt just screams talking. Do you think he's a legman?"_

"I like the breasts," King said nonchalantly.

Diana snapped out of her reverie.

"Excuse me?" she said a little offended. He did not just say what she though he said.

"The grilled chicken breasts," King said while lowering the menu to show a picture of a grilled piece of meat. "They put some garlic sauce on it that's quite good."

"Oh…" Diana said trying to not show signs of embarrassment.

"_Smooth moves there princess…"_

Diana screamed "Shut up!" as loud as she could in her head and tried to pay attention to the conversation. King was going on how he used to eat at this restaurant all the time when he was younger. It was torture. King was by no means boring. He was actually quite funny which was surprising considering his usual serious and professional manner. Diana just felt bad she couldn't really pay attention.

Her subconscious was at war with itself like she was some schoolgirl. Some Ambassador to peace and Champion of Amazons she was when she couldn't even keep it together on a date…meeting with a man. Gods Shayera was right. She needed to get out more.

"Didn't you want to talk about this satellite program?" Diana said a little desperate much to her own consternation. She wanted to change the subject, badly.

"Oh uh yes," King said before bringing up his briefcase from the floor onto the table. Scanning around to make sure no one was watching, he opened up the case and took out a file. On it was big red letters that said:

BROTHER EYE: TOP SECRET

"Isn't that a little conspicuous?" Diana asked half amused.

King smirked.

"Trust me, if the U.S. Government didn't trust me to keep this top secret they would've had Waller herself sitting with you instead of me."

Diana laughed at the quip.

"Well you're a better date than her," she complimented.

Great she just said date now. Hopefully King didn't pick up on that.

For a fraction of a second King seemed to have stiffened but quickly resumed his aloof look. Diana opened up the file. It was full of papers, blue prints, notes, and schematics. She quickly examined the largest picture which showed a complete design of what looked like a satellite.

"So this is an armed satellite?" Diana asked a little distastefully.

"Armed is not the correct term. That implies this is used for offensive purposes. I would call it a defense mechanism to be more accurate."

"I see…" Diana said clicking her turn. "It's armed with a ray gun…"

"So was the Watchtower satellite," King countered.

"Yes but we dismantled it," Diana corrected. "Remember what happened to CADMUS?"

"That happened because the League and U.S. government were trying to war game each other."

"You were trying to discredit us!" Diana said, her temper rising.

King pout up a hand.

"CADMUS is in the past. This is something new. Trust me. We won't do this without League cooperation. We got fifteen other nations on board with this, but we need your support."

"Very well, tell me more of this Brother Eye," she said in a tense tone.

"This first was discussed after the Imperium invasion. I'm sure you remember that?"

"Yeah, it was the first time I entered man's world."

King nodded.

"Yes. That was also why this idea never really took hold. What was the point of having a satellite defense system against alien invasion if the world had a Justice League?"

"But then the Thangarian invasion happened."

"And the League expanded," King continued. "Once again, Project Brother Eye was shelved. Even during CADMUS it was ignored. It seemed everyone was looking more internal rather than external."

"And Darkseid's invasion brought it back to relevancy. That's what you told me earlier."

"Yep. If it was anything positive to say about the invasion, it was that it finally got the world leaders worrying about security against another alien invasion."

"Well you have my attention. Pitch it to me," Diana encouraged.

"Well I preferred to do it to all the founders…"

"I'm not going to call them to hear a pitch that I have no idea of. You have five minutes to sell me on this or you can put that file back on the shelves," she threatened.

King laughed.

"You really do drive a hard bargain. Very well. Yes the satellite will have a ray gun as a defense mechanism. But it has so much more."

"What do you mean?"

"It also can hack anything. Recently we experienced a breakthrough on the project. The satellite will be equipped with a radio like device that can hack any transmissions, including alien transmissions as well. Imagine a satellite that can hack into any electronics. It could cripple an entire war fleet or say, stop a stray nuke or missile from a rogue country being launched."

"That seems a lot of power that it would make people uncomfortable," Diana said darkly. "What if you abuse it to spy on people?"

"This is for defense not spying," King remarked. "Besides I will get to how we will prevent it from being abused. The satellite is also equipped with a cloaking mechanism. It will be impossible to find. We already had experts test the prototype. No technology or magic can detect it. It also has cloaking mechanisms that even Superman's different visions could penetrate through. It is virtually invisible."

"Excuse me," Diana said with disbelief. "How did you acquire all this? Having a satellite that can hack any radio or transmission and render itself completely invisible seems far-fetched. Not even America has that advance of technology."

"That's right," King replied before smiling as if he was in on a joke. "Until recently…"

King then grabbed the file from Diana and pulled out a page in the stack. There was a familiar face in a photograph attached to a file. It was a chalk white face with angry red eyes and ridiculous grizzly black hair.

"Lobo?" Diana asked confused.

"We arrested him about a month ago for causing a long list of property damage and injuries while chasing an alien. The alien he was chasing apparently had stolen technology that we took possession of and have been using to help aid Brother Eye."

"Where's Lobo then?" Diana asked. She really didn't care for the Czarnian but still.

"Don't worry. We didn't kill him. Not that we could really. He's in custody right now. Why do you care?"

"No reason," Diana said amused at the idea a foul mouthed Lobo locked up. It was probably better for the world that Lobo was locked up.

"We'll eventually let him go. When he learns to behave."

Diana snorted at that.

"You were saying there were safeguards to the satellite?"

"Of course. In order to get the support of other countries, they wanted assurance that America or anyone would not abuse it so we designed a two key method. The U.S. would have one key since we are the lead sponsor to it and the other key would go to a neutral body."

"The Justice League," Diana said realizing what he wanted.

"Not necessarily the whole Justice League. Mainly just the inner circle or whatever you call yourself. Like I said, this project is best kept secret."

"Why do you trust us all of a sudden?"

"It's a different world now after CADMUS and Darkseid. The world and U.S. are willing to work together more. Besides without both keys, the satellite cannot be activated. That way the world has assurance neither America nor the Justice League will abuse it."

"Still, having an armed satellite seems anything but peaceful…"

"Actually a lot of countries are on board with this and not just willing to work together but the League. Think about it. This could be the first step of not just increasing world security but uniting it as well."

That agreement did seem to resonate with Diana. If more countries were supporting the project, it could potentially lead to a new era in Man's World.

"I'm still going need some time to think about this," Diana warned.

King smiled and grabbed her hand gently.

"We're willing to wait."

Diana ignored how her heart rate began to slightly pick up at the touch.

"Now, what do you want?" King asked.

"What?" Diana asked a little confused by the question.

"To eat. We're here so we might as well get some food."

000000

Ra's smiled as Two-Face dropped the medallion on the table.

"Here's your worthless necklace," he snarled. "So much for magic."

"You have to believe it is magic to get it to work," Ra's corrected.

"Yeah whatever. For my efforts I want sixty percent of all the stuff we stole from the museum to cover our tracks."

"You can have all of it for all I care," Ra's said examining the amulet. Good job Dent."

Two-Face stormed out and Ra's exited into another room.

Killer Croc, Joker, and Scarecrow were sitting there looking bored.

"Where's Nigma?" Ra's asked.

"He's playing with his new toys," Joker answered.

"Doesn't matter. I have a job for all four of you."

"Oh goody!"

Ra's smiled.

"I'm going to need all six of you over the next few weeks to do a few more operations. Some serving as distractions, others for thievery, but I can promise you, you will all be rewarded."

"How," Croc snarled.

Ra's eyes lightened up.

"You will all personally have a hand of bringing down the Justice League."

0000

Talia walked around the cavern halls to herself. She heard that Dent and the brute Bane had just arrived with their prize. She wanted to avoid Bane mainly. He was always looking at her with those lecherous eyes, he was almost as an animal as that Killer Croc.

She still didn't understand why her father wanted Croc as well. He didn't tell her other than he planned to use Croc as a vessel for something he called the _Bodach_…

"Where are you going?" a voice whispered behind her.

Talia turned around to find Bane towering over her.

"Get away from me," she threatened.

Bane laughed and reached out to touch her face. Talia easily swatted it away without blinking.

"Don't touch me," she warned.

Bane frowned.

"Be careful. Your father may be in charge of us, but no one rules Bane. I get what I want."

He then began to stroke her face.

Talia grabbed his wrist and with surprising strength rolled onto her back throwing the juggernaut over her.

Bane yelled in surprise and slammed onto the ground. Talia got to her feet and brushed the strand of hair covering her eye.

"I warned you…"

With surprising speed for a man his size, Bane got to his feet and grabbed Talia and slammed her against the wall. She only showed surprise for a second but kept her face cold with defiance. She wasn't scared of him.

"You watch your tone. You may have a pretty face but I would hate to damage it," the masked man threatened.

Talia stared at him with daggers, challenging him.

Bane let her go and stormed away.

Talia sighed sadly. She didn't trust any of these men at all. They were nowhere near as worthy successors to her father's legacy. Only her Beloved was worthy of that title, and he was gone now.

000000

Shayera sighed to herself. She was currently devouring her third helping of ice cream after destroying the entire main course section of the cafeteria. Feeding for two really did have her hungry. Luckily no one had been around to see her eating binge. She was wondering if she could ask the cooks to fry the ice cream for the hell of it when Diana entered, back in Wonder Woman regalia.

"How did it go?" Shayera asked.

"Fine," Diana said.

"Oh come on girl, spill me the details! Which base did you let him get to?"

"Are you talking about the Metro?" Diana asked confused. "Why would I bring him to one of our bases?"

Shayera rolled her eyes.

"Never mind. So tell me, how did it go?"

"It was nice. After a little hesitation, I told him I would think over his offer. He made some good arguments and I don't see why we can't bring it up at the next founders meeting at the end of the month…"

"I don't care about that!" Shayera whined. "Did he at least kiss you?"

"Shayera!" Diana complained. "This was a professional meeting. We just shared a meal!"

"So are you seeing him again?" Shayera asked.

"I don't see how that is relevant…"

"So you are, aren't you?" Shayera noted sharply.

Diana's face went pink slightly.

"Yes. We're going to meet to just talk about a few more things…"

"Well it's a start," Shayera muttered before devouring the rest of her ice cream. "I'm proud of you though. You're moving on, getting out there!"

Diana laughed.

"So have you been up here this whole time?" she asked.

Shayera's euphoria died down remembering what had transpired a few hours earlier.

"I just learned Mari and John broke up…"

"What?"

"I ran into both of them, they looked miserable. Had a little altercation with Mari. Word on the street is John told her…"

"Wait, so everyone knows about your…your…"

"Sexual tryst after the invasion? Yeah. This place is a bastion for gossip. I don't care though. What bothers me is Mari."

"She had nothing to do what John did to both of you…"

"No, I'm bothered how hurt she is as well as John. I care for her and even John. I never wanted them to be miserable. I underestimated how happy they were together…"

"It doesn't matter. He didn't deserve her for lying and cheating…"

"Do you think I didn't deserve John for lying and cheating him?"

Diana paused at that.

"That's the thing about love, Diana. It's not clear like the truth. To love is to lie, cheat, and steal. Someone always gets hurt. But we still allow it to happen to us. Why? Because we don't want to end up alone."

And before Diana could say anything, Shayera got up and left. Diana wasn't sure but she thought she saw tears had begun to form around Shayera's green eyes.

000000

_Somewhere in Oklahoma_

"No, the tavern is not named for the actor. It's named after a local legend…" the woman heard the bartender explain to a customer as she walked into the restaurant. It had a Western theme to it but she didn't care. She needed a drink as she was on her way to do a job. As she took a seat on a stool, the bartender noticed her.

"Excuse me," he said to the customers and walked over to his new client. "Howdy, welcome to John Wayne's. What can I get you to drink?"

"I'll just have some wine. Surprise me," the woman said coldly, her piercing blue eyes staring at the bar tender.

"Sure…" the bartender said a little unnerved by her coldness to his friendly presence. "I'll check the back, Mrs…?"

"Delany," the woman responded. "_Miss_ Delany."

"Okay m 'am," the bartender said awkwardly while leaving the bar to go to another room.

The woman proceeded to pull out some papers. It was information on her next job and target. Some local leg breaker on the Oklahoma-Texas border. The TV was on in the background but she wasn't paying attention at first.

"…_so far the Ambassador has refused to common on the incident. In other news, mystery has been surrounded in the pop culture circuit, with the self-proclaimed playboy king, Bruce Wayne."_

The woman popped up to look at the TV with interest. It caught her attention.

"_Bruce Wayne, known as both an infamous playboy but crafty CEO of the Wayne Enterprises Empire has been declared missing by the authorities after failing to check into a hotel he was scheduled to be at about a month ago…"_

The woman sighed. Little did they know that Bruce was already dead. And she wasn't talking about Batman. The real Bruce Wayne. The man who died over twenty years ago…

"That's something huh? Richest man in the world and no one can find him," the bartender said as he reappeared, pouring wine into a glass.

"Uh-huh," the woman said, hinting she didn't want to talk.

"Do you think he's dead? I mean missing for a month with no sign? That's enough to be declared dead right?"

"He died over twenty ago," the woman muttered as she sipped the wine.

"What do you mean?" the bar tender asked confused. "How can you know that?"

"Because I was the one who killed him," the woman muttered sadly as she reflected those lost years. The bar tender eyed her strangely and left to talk to some other customers. She doubted he would call the police. He probably thought she was just kidding. Besides the woman had other things to worry about.

When she heard the news Batman was dead, she felt she should return to Gotham to pay her respects, but kept delaying it. But now, with the public believing Bruce Wayne was missing, it was probably a sign she should finally do what she had been putting off for a long while.

Maybe after she finished her job she could take time to fly back to Gotham and pay her respects. She failed to do it when Bruce Wayne died. She at least could pay her respects to Batman.

000000

_Paris_

The bell boy knocked on the door.

"Room service," he said in a snobbish French accent.

"It's opened," growled a rough voice.

Unsure, the bell boy walked in to find the room completely dark. The occupant was sitting in the shadows watching TV, his face hidden.

"Leave it on the table," the man indicated. "The tip's on there."

"Uh, thank you Mr. Barbare," the bell boy said and quickly put the tray down while picking up the generous amount of money. He quickly exited the room, leaving the man in the darkness. The man slowly got up and lifted the tray. The food looked subpar but he didn't care. He walked over to the minibar and began to make himself a martini.

He was watching the news right now. As usual the world was going to hell without his guidance.

"_And now we bring you a report on a potential scandal involving probably one of the most eligible bachelors in the world!"_

The man groaned. He never paid attention to the pop culture news. It was a waste of time in his opinion. The only time he somewhat paid attention led to that incident in Kasnia that didn't go so well. Although he wished he could have seen the look on that spoiled brat's face when she found out he escaped years ago.

"_In a story first broken by Gotham's own Summer Gleason, the GCPD has started an investigation with foreign police in the sudden disappearance of Bruce Wayne who had been traveling abroad the past few months…"_

The man took a sip from his drink and grinned at the bitterness. It felt good to drink. Ever since Superman made a surprise resurrection a few years ago, the man had been lying low for awhile. His last plan that Superman and the original Justice League stopped set him back. But he was not discouraged. He had all the time in the world.

"_...the last reported sighting of Bruce Wayne was in Paris in a hotel near the Louvre. He was supposed to check in to one in Spain but never reached the destination. The Parisian authorities have also noted Wayne did indeed check out and that is where the trail runs cold."_

The man snorted at the news seeming interest in this stupid story. People go missing all the time. Why should Bruce Wayne be any different? The man turned around to turn off the TV when something he saw caused him to stop in his tracks.

The newscast had blown up a recent photo of Bruce Wayne. The man never met the playboy and did catch a couple of glances of him on the news but never really paid attention or had time to study the playboy's features up close before. Who would blame him? Bruce Wayne was irrelevant to him, until now.

The man dropped his drink in shock while staring at the photo. Bruce Wayne was grinning like an idiot but the man saw something else in the photo. Those piercing angry eyes could not be masked. Bruce Wayne may've been acting happy, but the eyes told all. And the man had seen those piercing eyes before. One too many times.

"Impossible," the man said in disbelief.

No, it couldn't be. Bruce Wayne out of all people, it didn't make sense. But he never forgot a face. And that face may've had a different hair cut and was clean shaven, those eyes were the same.

The man began to laugh. All this time, he was out in the open under his nose as Bruce Wayne.

"And I just thought Wayne was an alias last time I met him," the man mused before going to the phone. Luckily he happened to be in Paris as well. He was very interested in this investigation now.

"The question is, did he go backwards or forwards?" the man remarked. He would first check out the hotel Wayne last checked in see if he could pick up any clues. Then maybe go to Gotham, see if he could find more answers. Maybe if he found out the secret to Bruce Wayne, he could get back on track of achieving his dreams of world conquest.


	33. I Will Make You Hurt

**This may be a short chapter but I think it is an important one, especially to the HGGL fans and those who love Alfred. It feels good to update quickly for once. Note I have updated this story twice in this week so make sure you've read the previous chapter so you're not confused.**

John sighed to himself as he walked aimlessly around the Watchtower. It had been a few weeks since he and Mari broke up and he was still hurting. Now the whole League knew what had happened and everyone was giving him judgmental looks and whispering behind his back. It was getting so bad he often stopped coming aboard the Watchtower or Metro.

But he knew he deserved it. He was surprised no one asked for his resignation for causing this big of a scandal. But none of the founders probably would accept it. There needed to be a Green Lantern and despite Kyle's hard work, he was more committed to other things besides the Justice League to replace John.

So John was forced to endure the looks, the gossip, and alienation from the rest of the League. He now understood what Shayera felt like. All alone and no one to talk to…

John walked in the monitor womb expecting to find Holt who was one of the few people not giving him a hard time. Instead he found someone tall and green sitting in the chair, typing away.

"J'onn?" John asked confused.

The Martian turned around.

"Hello Green Lantern," J'onn said calmly.

"What are you doing up here?"

"I volunteered so Mister Terrific could take the week off."

"Does your wife mind?" John asked.

J'onn smiled.

"She understands completely. She knows I like to work and help. It helps me relax."

"Oh…" John said trying to find an excuse to leave. He wasn't comfortable talking to the Martian. He always felt like J'onn was over analyzing him or something.

"Is something wrong my friend?" J'onn asked with concern.

"No, everything's alright," John denied and turned to leave, except he found the doors sealed shut on him.

"What the hell J'onn?" the former Marine asked, turning around angrily.

"I feel like you need to talk to someone…" J'onn said calmly.

"You feel? Or did you read?" John snapped back, a little angry that even J'onn seemed to be judging him.

"Not intentionally, but your mind has been under such troubles and turmoil, it doesn't take a telepath to pick up the signs…"

"I'm fine," John asserted. "Now don't make me open the door."

"You know Bruce and I designed some countermeasures around the Watchtower. Do you remember the incident with the Hatter a few months ago?"

"You're bluffing," John said but not too assured.

J'onn just looked at him with those blank eyes.

"If you say so…"

John sighed and threw his hands in the air.

"Fine! You win!"

The Green Lantern reluctantly took a seat.

"What do you want to talk about? About my feelings? About do I love Shayera or Vixen more? About why I ended up breaking both their hearts? Are you going to start telling me I'm a jerk for what I did and I should never ever be allowed to be with a woman again…?"

"John," the Martian said quietly and calmly which somehow pierced John's angry rant. "I'm not here to advise or scold you. I'm just here to talk to you."

John took a deep breath and buried his face in his hand.

"I'm sorry, J'onn…"

"It's alright. I'm here for you."

John sighed and took a breath.

"I just don't know what to do right now. Do I apologize to Mari and beg her to take me back or do I apologize to Shayera? I'm such an idiot. I ended up falling in love with two women and I cheated both of them. When I was young, my mom used to raise me as a gentleman. I swore I would never be a man-whore and two-time any woman."

"Well do you know how Shayera and Mari feel about this?"

"Yeah, pissed."

"Not just anger John. They both feel hurt. They feel the pain just like you…"

"I know that," John said regretfully. "It's all my fault."

"But let me ask you something. Are you hurt more how you hurt Shayera, or Mari?"

"Why does that matter?" John asked, even though he had a feeling what J'onn was getting at.

"It doesn't to me. Does it matter to you though?"

John sat in silence and didn't answer the question. If he were to look into his own heart deep down, he was indeed more upset about hurting one of them over the other. Shayera….

He may've cheated on Mari even though she did nothing to deserve it, but Shayera, hurting her hurt in a lot more. Somehow he felt more bad at how not only did he break Shayera's heart, but let his emotions take control and now he broke her heart once again when he said they were done.

"Here's my advice Green Lantern. Maybe you've spent so much time thinking with your head, it's time to think with your heart."

"Last time I didn't think with my head, I slept with Shayera," John muttered angrily.

"And do you regret it?"

"Of course! What kind of person do you think I am?"

"No," J'onn sighed softly. "You miss understood me. I know you regret cheating on Vixen and hurting Shayera again. But do you regret letting yourself get close and intimate with her, during that moment?"

Only silence came from John. He couldn't answer that.

The Martian gave a slight smile.

"In this day and age, we need to stop over thinking things and do what our heart tells us," J'onn explained before turning back to watch the monitors. The sound of the door opening was heard.

"Thanks for your time," the Martian said, indicating John was free to leave.

000000

Mari destroyed the drones with ease. She wasn't even using her powers but completely relying on pure anger. In the past weeks she thought she would get over John but she couldn't. He cheated on her. How could she have been so stupid?

What was more insulting was she missed him.

She quickly used her claws to slash at an oncoming droid at her. This was the only way she could calm herself down. Modeling was too stressful and she couldn't afford to let her anger out on a League mission. Thus the past few weeks she had been spending as much time as she could in the training rooms to let out all that anger and steam.

Also it allowed her a lot of privacy because people would be staring and whispering whenever she walked by, giving her sympathetic looks. She didn't want any pity. She was a grown woman, not some little girl in high school.

"Computer!" she shouted impatiently. "Another round. Level 10!"

There was no response. Mari growled.

"I said another round! Level 10!" Vixen commanded in a more aggressive voice.

"They're all out, Mari," a stern yet calm voice spoke.

Mari angrily turned around and saw that Shayera had entered the training room with a strong look on her face. Mari sneered at her.

"Turn it back on _Thangarian_," she threatened. "I'm not in the mood!"

Shayera ignored the déjà vu she was experiencing right now and kept up her determined face.

"Mari, you need to take a break. Please…"

"Mind your own business!" she shouted back. "Besides you don't care. This is what you wanted isn't this? To break up John and me?"

"You know me better than that!" Shayera snapped coldly. "Do you think I would honestly do that to you? Lest you forget, I still consider you as a friend."

Mari still glared at Shayera.

"Some friend you are. You slept with him knowing fool well I was still dating him!"

"It wasn't like that!" Shayera shouted back. "It was a lot more complicated and you know it! Batman died! The world almost ended! Forgive me that for once in my life I let my guard down!"

Shayera's eyes were filled with tears and regret. Mari's angry glare began to soften slightly. As much as Vixen wanted to hate Shayera, she couldn't. She knew Shayera despite what happened, didn't intend to hurt her.

Reluctantly Mari sighed but still kept a glare on her face to signal she wasn't willing to kiss and make up yet.

"Fine. I'm sorry for snapping at you. Now what do you want?"

"I want to talk…"

Mari rolled her eyes.

"Please I'm done talking about John…"

"But I'm not," Shayera asserted. "Can I have five minutes? I promise you after that I won't ever speak to you about John again. Hell I won't even speak to you again if you want that."

Mari, between panting breaths crossed her arms.

"Fine, I'm listening."

Shayera sighed. She really didn't actually go in with a plan. She was just winging this. But she decided to speak from the heart.

"I'm leaving the League."

"What?" Mari asked. "Why?"

"_Because I'm pregnant!" _Shayera screamed in her head but she didn't want to tell Mari that. She would only tell her half the truth.

"Because…I've had enough. A lot of people still don't trust me, including John. The world is a safer place now anyways. The League doesn't need me. I just want to spend the remainder of my life in quiet peace."

"Shayera…"

"I've already made up my mind. I'm leaving. Maybe I might come back a few years later, but right now, I'm taking an indefinite leave of absence."

"But why?" Mari asked confused. "Why are you telling me all this?"

Shayera sighed.

"Because I think you and John need to get back together."

Mari snorted out a laugh.

"Yeah right. After what he did to me?"

"You miss him still, don't you?"

Mari couldn't respond to that and gave Shayera an evil glare.

"It doesn't matter. I can't trust him again. He hurt me."

"I'm not telling you to just waltz blindly back into his arms and trust him. But do you want to go through the rest of your life not knowing if you made a mistake and that you should've given him a second chance?"

Mari's face was unreadable.

"I know both of you loved each other deeply and were happy together. It's all my fault. Do not blame John for this. He still cares and loves for you. Why else do you think he told you what we did after the invasion? He still loves you so much that he couldn't live with himself lying to you any longer."

"But why do you want us back together?" Mari asked. "After everything, why?"

"Because I want both of you two to be happy. You both deserve to be with someone who can do that to you. And with me leaving, I can promise you I won't be around to screw you two up again."

Shayera's eyes had begun to water even more and her voice was cracking. It was obvious she was in pain. Mari in spite of herself was feeling remorse. It almost felt like she had cheated with John instead of Shayera cheating with him.

"Shayera…" Mari called out to her.

"If there is any part of you that still considers me a friend, promise me you will give John a shot and make him happy. I've made up my mind. I'll be leaving soon!"

And before Mari could say anything, Shayera walked out of the training room.

000000

Lois gave a frustrated sigh as she crossed out another potential caterer they could trust. Planning for a wedding, especially when the groom was Superman was already hard enough as it is. It didn't help he was obsessed with that stupid electronic book thing he brought back from the Fortress.

"Clark!" Lois whined. "You've been reading that stupid book all month! I know the bride is supposed to dominate the wedding plans, but still! A little help from you couldn't hurt!"

Clark sighed and put down the electronic copy and took off his glasses.

"I'm sorry Lois," he said in a tired voice. "It's just I'm worried."

After the botched translation of that book destroyed the computer in the Fortress of Solitude, Superman had locked up the book and took what the computer managed to translate home to read it. If Darkseid had another plan to destroy the world beyond the grave, he needed to figure it out. Unfortunately the translation was shoddy. A lot of parts were missing and thus the portions he could read were often only snippets out of paragraphs. It didn't help that parts of it seem to be written in metaphorical stories. It was like reading Shakespeare but translated into a different language, and half the monologues were missing.

"I'm sorry honey," Clark apologized. "You know I'm excited for this wedding as much as you are."

Lois smirked and sat on his lap.

"You know I can't stay mad at you…" she said angrily. "Damn your farm boy innocence."

"It's my charm…" Clark bantered.

Lois began to kiss him and Clark responded. He still had one hand clutching the electronic translation. Lois then began to untie the tie around his neck.

"Mm…honey…" Clark moaned out. "We got to get up early tomorrow…"

"You're Superman…" she countered and began to straddle his hips.

Clark let the electronic translation device fall to the ground and began to kiss Lois back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he stood up, supporting her back with his hands as she wrapped her legs around his hips. He carried her to the bedroom, leaving the device by itself on the floor, discarded.

Clark had been rereading the first part of the translation before Lois interrupted him. It appeared to be the owner, possibly this mysterious Metron, had written their own annotated note on the first page. Clark had read the note but got nothing out of it other than like the other signs earlier, promised doom. Not really helpful at all. Still though, he kept looking back at that message, trying to discern any clues from it. He hoped to find a hidden code in the foreboding warning that read:

_For those luckily enough to read this, I know I will be dead long before you have started although time is a relative concept right now. I have seen countless of cosmos, stars, worlds, histories, civilizations, and destructions across the universe throughout time and space. Yet I have never encountered anything like this before. The entire universe hangs in balance right now, the future uncertain. I have put all my faith in one desperate plan that risked changing the timestream and it has failed. I have failed. I made it fail. I have been arrogant. In all my attempts to only indirectly interfere and subtly influence events, I have discovered I have made worst. Even with my knowledge, the universe is outside my control. Now for the first time in my life, I go into the universe with uncertainty. I have played all the different scenarios in my head and I cannot figure out which one will be the most probable one. Sacrifices need to be made for this to work. All I can do is hope is that if my last ditch plan fails and there is still time to save the universe, that you who has come across this book will be ready to do what I could not do…_

00000

Alfred listened on the phone. It kept ringing as usual before an answering machine played to a private phone.

"_Hey, it's Z. I'm busy right now but if you leave your name I'll get back to you ASAP!"_ Zatanna's voice said cheerily on the machine. Normally Alfred would contemplate the irony that Zatanna would have a regular answering machine instead of a crystal ball or something but now was not the time.

The tone beep and Alfred began to croak out some words.

"Miss Zatanna…please…"

Alfred sighed before taking a deep breath.

"Zana…" he whispered softly and informally into the phone. "We miss you here. I miss you here. The family needs you. We love you and we know you do too. Please, I do not know what I can do anymore…I'm getting to old. Master Richard is getting overworked, Master Timothy feels isolated and Miss Gordon has moved out. We need you again. Please come back…"

The other line clicked, indicating that the time had expired. Alfred sighed and hung up the phone. In all his life living in this manor, he did his best to try to make sure everyone living in there was never alone. No matter who came and gone, they would always have a home in Wayne Manor and have a family.

Now everything seemed to be falling apart. Master Bruce, his son, dead. Miss Gordon and Zatanna, both have moved out, leaving an empty hole. Master Timothy, growing up. Soon he would probably leave for college. And Master Richard...Master Richard was busy right now. Doing what the world and Gotham needed him to do, be Batman.

But now, Alfred needed him to be part of the family. He knew it sounded selfish but he didn't care. After all his efforts he would probably die alone, reflecting on how he failed to keep the family he swore to serve together.

He sat on the couch and buried his hands. He remembered when he sat on that couch years ago, trying to comfort a boy who hadn't said a word in a week.

"_Master…Master Bruce," Alfred spoke cautiously._

_Bruce continued to give the blank stare. If Alfred didn't know any better, he could tell Bruce was urging to cry but wasn't allowing himself._

"_I got you something," Alfred said and pulled out the pearl necklace. Bruce's eyes widened in surprise._

"_What?" the young child said dumbfounded, saying his first word in a week._

"_The police found them," Alfred explained. "It was nice enough for them to let you keep it…"_

"_I don't want it!" Bruce snapped and looked the other way, avoiding making eye contact with Alfred._

"_Alright Master Bruce, I will put these away then," Alfred said as he could hear the faint sound of the little boy sniffling._

"_Why? Why did he do it?" Bruce cracked, his voice indicating he was on the verge of tears._

"_I don't know…"_

"_Did the police catch him?" Bruce asked, turning around to look at Alfred, his eyes turning red and the pale face starting to flush now._

"_I'm sorry Master Bruce," Alfred said trying to stifle his own tears. "They couldn't find him. They don't think they ever will."_

_He didn't know why he was being so honest but he couldn't lie to Bruce. Not now._

"_I just want them back!" Bruce yelled. "It's not fair!"_

_Bruce then began to completely break down and sob._

"_It's alright Bruce," Alfred said through his tears and pulled Bruce into a comforting hug._

"_Why? Why did this happen? I'm all alone now!"_

"_Hush Bruce," Alfred whispered. "I'm not going anywhere."_

"_I want it to stop! Make the pain go away!" Bruce begged._

"_I'm sorry, I can't," Alfred whispered. "But I can tell you this."_

_Alfred then got on a knee so he could look Bruce directly into his eyes. Bruce stopped sobbing so he could look into Alfred's as well._

"_Bruce Wayne," Alfred spoke slowly with a sympathetic smile to the child. "You are a gifted child and your parents even in death will always love you like I have. You will always have a home here with me."_

"_I don't want a home anymore! I'm all alone!"_

_Alfred smiled softly._

"_If there is one thing I know in this world Master Bruce is this one truth. The first truth of Bruce Wayne. The ultimate truth. Something that makes you special and will give you the strength to live through this tragedy."_

"_What is it?" Bruce asked curiously._

_Alfred leaned in to whisper into the young child's ear._

"_You…are never alone."_

"Everything alright Alfred?" the voice of Tim pierced through.

Alfred stood up, alarmed.

"I'm sorry Master Timothy. Must've dozed off."

"Well, Dick and I are leaving on patrol. Just giving you a heads up…" Tim remarked before descending down the cave leaving Alfred to himself.

Alfred sighed. Poor Master Bruce may have never realized he was never alone. Only Alfred was. His curse, his burden to be alone.

00000

Gordon looked at the video camera replaying Two-Face smashing into the display case and taking out a medallion. The past three weeks they have been trying to determine what Two-Face and Bane really wanted in the heist.

"So first off," Gordon muttered as the tape paused before turning on his chair to face Batman directly. "When were you going to tell me you had hidden cameras in the museum?"

"I didn't install them…he did…"

"Yes but you knew."

"You know that's how we work Jim. I'm showing you the tapes now. If I didn't trust you, I wouldn't have shown you."

Gordon grimaced and took a sip from his coffee.

"Secondly, what makes you think it's the medallion they wanted?"

"When I reviewed the tapes, I narrowed down to three likely artifacts that was their main target. Those three artifacts were the only ones stolen from each exhibit they were on display in. Made me suspicious why they chose to steal these items and leave the rest of the exhibits they were in untouched."

"And what made you discount the other two?"

"I've been monitoring the international black market. The sarcophagus was recently purchased by an African war lord and the jar has found its way into the hands of a member of the Triad. That left the medallion, it hasn't surfaced yet."

"_Yet_," Gordon said putting emphasis on the word. "For all we know you are wrong and this will reappear soon. Perhaps this was just a pointless heist."

"You know better than that. There is nothing pointless with these two."

"I'm just playing devil's advocate," Gordon muttered. "So say they wanted this medallion, why would they need it?"

"It's called the Medallion of Morgan le Fay. Sometimes referred to as an amulet as well. Basically it's associated with Arthurian legend. Said would give any wearer magical powers in relation to how old they were."

"And do you believe it's magic?"

"I don't know," Batman muttered. "Two-Face didn't seem to use it so maybe it's just a hoax. The point is I'm positive this is what they wanted."

Gordon leaned back in his chair.

"Very well. I guess I'll have my men look around and shake up their informants. Let them see if they can find anything about it."

Batman turned to leave but then paused.

"How's Barbara," he asked with concern.

"What?" Gordon asked a little perplexed.

"I'm sorry; it's not my business…"

Batman opened the window.

"She misses you guys," Gordon spoke softly. "I know she wants to just work from the computer but she misses it. She misses you as well."

Batman sighed before turning around.

"She's made her choice and I've made mine. We're moving on."

And before Gordon could say anything, Batman took off into the night.

0000000

Ra's entered the room to find all the crooks he had recruited were at the table as usual, bickering. Bane and Croc were arm wrestling as Two-Face kept flipping his coin which was annoying Nigma who was taking notes. Scarecrow was making annoyed looks as he typed away on the lap top as Joker read news articles on his own while making bad jokes about recent tragedies.

"Glad you're here gentlemen. I have reviewed your plans for our operations and heists for the next month and have approved all of them. Two days we will start with the Munich operation…"

"Now look here, you!" Two-Face snarled. "I've had enough!"

"Enough?" Ra's asked with condescending confusion. "I don't understand. Not only have I provided you unlimited resources, giving you time to conduct your own experiments as payment, and let you take the lion's share of the spoils of war, I also have allowed you to conduct your own businesses in Gotham and keep contact with your men there. I feel like I have given you enough and so far all you've done is one operation."

"Well we've been talking and we aren't doing anything until you tell us what you've got planned!" Two-Face growled.

Bane and Croc stopped their arm wrestling to look at Ra's threateningly as well. Even Joker stopped giggling to look at him curiously.

Ra's sighed.

"Very well…"

He clapped his hands and the lights went out.

"Hey! Who turned out the lights? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Joker laughed annoyingly.

A light shown against the wall form an unseen projector. Ra's stood in front of it.

"I was planning to show it to you later, but I guess I'll show it now."

A picture was shown of strange man with wild eyes.

"Do any of you know of Dr. Ivo?"

"Didn't he create that Android that took out the entire Justice League?" Riddler quipped up.

"Very good Nigma, at least someone did his homework."

"Get to the point!" Croc growled.

"Very well. Before Ivo worked in nanotechnology, he also dabbled in radio and communications technology. They said he thought of the cell phone ten years before it's time."

"But now everyone has a cell phone. Why does it matter to us?"

"When Dr. Ivo worked for the U.S. government briefly, he was charged of a program called PROJECT OBLIVION. First developed in the Cold War when nuclear weapons were prominent, it was a plan designed as the ultimate nuclear deterrent. Instead of launching a nuclear bomb at the enemy, the project aimed to figure a way to launch an enemy's own weapons at itself…"

"You lost me…" Joker whined as he began to play solitaire on his lap top.

The other villains looked likewise bored or confused. Only Nigma showed interest.

"Let me explain it to these lower minded individuals," Nigma boasted.

Bane cracked his knuckles. Nigma gulped nervously.

"B-basically the project aimed to find a way to hack into enemy's own missile defenses. Imagine even if the enemy shot a missile at you, you could turn it around on them or threaten to launch their own missiles at them."

"Precisely. Unfortunately, the U.S. government entered a treaty with the Soviet Union and ended up scrapping the project and Ivo went on to work in the private sector for better pay. However the project blueprints survived."

The picture changed to what looked like a complex satellite blue print.

"Where did you get that?" Croc demanded.

"I have my ways," Ra's said mysteriously.

"So what are we trying to build the satellite?" Crane asked confused. "Why do you need us?"

Ra's sighed.

"Not all the components are easily made. Majority of them can only be found in certain parts of the world. For example there are only two places that use that dish with the right frequency. One is somewhere near Area 51 and the other is Munich…"

"Which is our next target," Bane finished.

"Exactly. Our operations target the components we need to steal to build it based off of Ivo's design. The last one will be the decoding machine. Only one with that capability is said to exist, in an Air Force bunker in Colorado."

"But why the medallion then? What the hell was that all about?"

"Don't you pay attention Mr. Dent?" Ra's said patronizingly. "We will have to neutralize the Justice League. The medallion was part of my plan to neutralize them. Once we have the satellite built and it is working, we will take out the Justice League and our plan will begin."

"What are we going to do? Nuke the world?" Two-Face complained.

"That would be fun!" Joker cried before laughing.

"Not unless we have to. With this activated, the world will be at our mercy and we will give them our demands. Surrender to us and we will not launch it."

"What happens to us then?" Croc asked.

"You all will divide the world among me," Ra's spoke. You will have your own sectors to govern and rule how you see fit."

That began to hit the Gothamites hard. Even the Joker stopped laughing for a second to contemplate the weight of what they were just told. Ra's was offering them a chance to rule the world. Never had they operated on that scale.

"This…this... is all good for us, but I got to ask," Riddler stuttered nervously. "Why us? We usually never operated on this big of a scale."

"I will admit I originally planned to use just my own men to conduct this. If I didn't take time to recruit you all, I would've been enacting this months ago. However after the Detective died, I vowed to cease my operations for a month out of mourning. That then gave me an idea. A lot of you gifted minds would have no one to challenge you anymore now that the Detective was dead. Not only could I probably recruit you to my plan, but you could make it even run smoother for me. If anything has shown so far, working together, we can accomplish a lot of great things."

The group remained silent. Thinking about what Ra's was saying.

"I'll give you some time to think about it. Understand now though, it's join or die at this point. I can't have any of you walk away."

One of Ra's guards hiding in the shadow made an effort to click his rifle, signaling a threat.

"I'll let you all mull this over," Ra's said arrogantly and exited the room. He only walked a couple of feet before he ran into Talia who was staring angrily at him.

"You're actually going to let those, those monsters rule the world with you?"

"Of course not," Ra's laughed. "Once they outlive their usefulness, we'll dispose of them."

"And what about your plan father? What if the other countries refuse to surrender even with the Justice League dead? You will actually have to launch their nukes, hurting the environment. You gamble on the idea they will all surrender willingly."

Ra's laughed.

"They will. They will have no choice or they will be faced with the Apocalypse of '09."

00000

John slowly walked out of the cafeteria, it wasn't crowded, but he was thinking things over. What J'onn said rang true. He had been listening to his head so much that he had been ignoring his heart. It was now hard for him to determine what he exactly wanted.

Well now he decided the first thing he was going to do was talk with Shayera. Have an honest talk with her for the first time. He may've burned the bridge with Vixen and probably Shayera too, but he was going to try one more time for Shayera. He never really gave her a second chance. He had been too stubborn. Didn't want to be a puppet of fate and a fool. Well now that he had been looking in his heart, the evidence was clear. He was still in love with Shayera. The question was, would she take him back? Probably not. He didn't deserve it. But he couldn't live the rest of his life not knowing if she would've said yes or not.

He was not paying attention to what he was doing that he didn't see who he almost ran into.

"Oh I'm sorry…oh…"

He had run into Mari. She was giving him a stern look.

"Hello…Mari…" he said awkwardly, trying to not sweat. He hadn't seen her since their break up.

"Hello John…" she said coldly.

"How…how…are…"

"Are you doing anything this Saturday?" Mari demanded. It sounded more like an interrogation.

"I…what?" John asked confused.

"Shayera talked to me. She said I should give you another chance."

"I…what?" he couldn't believe that. Did Shayera just tell Mari to take him back? That could mean only one thing. She had let go of him and didn't love him anymore…

"Since she's leaving, she went up to me and told me you are really sorry for what happened. She said you still love me. Is that true?"

John wasn't really paying attention after he heard her say Shayera's leaving. Why? Why would she leave? After everything, she finally had given up, let him go?

"John," Mari snapped. "Tell me the truth, do you still love me?"

John sighed. He felt miserable again. Shayera had closed the door on him and now he wanted it to stay open. Now he had Mari in front of him, despite all odds, willing to give him a second chance. At the speed of light his mind was giving him all the reasons why he should say yes to her. She was good to him. She made him happy. She never broke his heart.

"Yes…" John said and grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes.

"I…am…so…sorry…"

"Save it," Mari said sternly. "I haven't forgiven you yet. My agency is having a party in LA this Saturday. I want you to come with me and see if there is still something between us. See if we can pick up what's left."

John understood. She was warning him that this was his last chance.

"I'll send you the details John," she said brusquely and turned to leave, leaving a dumbstruck John to himself.

A part of him wanted to fell happy, elevated. Vixen had taken him back, well not completely but it was a start. Maybe over time she would forgive him and he would finally feel at peace. But why did he still have this empty feeling in his heart? Why did he feel cheated?

"_It's because you still love her…" _the voice of J'onn echoed in his subconscious.

John shook his head.

It doesn't matter. She didn't love him anymore. Her actions showed that. She moved on, it was time for her as well. Fate was giving him a chance of a lifetime and he needed to seize it. He began to think what he needed to do. He needed to impress Mari again, give her the most romantic date she ever had. Remind her he loved her just like how she loved him.

Still though, he should talk to Shayera at least. Find out why she was leaving the Justice League now.

000000

King entered his apartment happily. He had just had another lunch date with Diana. They had been meeting a couple of times a week to discuss Brother Eye but it quickly turned into for more social reasons. Diana was a very intelligent woman and fun to talk to. It also gave him something to look forward to and keep him sane.

As he was taking off his jacket, his phone rang.

Sighing, King picked it up.

"Faraday," he muttered.

"_What the hell is taking you so long? We have Brother Eye almost built. The President and the other countries aren't going to launch it without approval of the League!" _Waller cried angrily.

"I'm working on it. Diana has promised to present it to the founders soon. She's on board with the plan, it's just she's a little ambivalent to the government. CADMUS still brings bad memories if you remember."

"_You watch your tone Agent. You are pretty much responsible for implementing the most ambitious security project since that botched attempt of PROJECT OBLIVION. Are you sure you're not letting personal feelings guide your judgment?"_ Waller demanded.

"I don't know what you are talking about…"

"_You've been to three lunch dates with her every week for the past month."_

"What, you spying me now?" King complained

"_No, I just checked your credit cards. What did I tell you about letting your feelings cloud your job?"_

"We're just friends," King emphasized. "Nothing more. Besides, even if there was something more, why would you care? Don't you trust the Justice League?"

"_Believe it or not, I've learned my lessons from CADMUS. I do trust them. However, if there is something going on between you and the Amazon, we feel like that is cause to raise eyebrows considering you have one of the keys and we will be giving the other to the Justice League."_

"You know I would never betray my country like that," King said a little offended. "I would never turn on the American government or the world. And neither would they. If you don't trust me with the key, why don't you hold onto it?"

"_Not many people know about this project Faraday. Besides the President and me, you are among the few who know the full scope of Brother Eye in the U.S. Government."_

"So give the key to the President then…"

"_The other countries who are on board don't want that. They rather have an agent like you, one not swayed by politics and elections to watch over it. Believe it or not, you do have a reputable reputation in the International Community. They trust you."_

"And what if I say no? What if I don't want the responsibility anymore?"

"_Just get it done. Who knows when the next alien invasion will happen?"_

And before King could protest, Waller had already hung up, leaving the man to mutter to himself.

"Miserable bitch…" he muttered.

00000000

_Arkham_

Jervis was escorted to the library. He had been behaving himself the past couple of weeks so they let him have computer privileges. He would be allowed to surf the internet on the library computers. Of course he was blocked from going to many sites but at least he could have a connection to the outside world.

Jervis didn't really care though. Immediately when he was escorted to the computer he began to look online to search anything related to Alice. The orderly rolled his eyes and left the short man to himself. For fifteen minutes Jervis was scanning through the computer when something that looked like a chat message pop up.

"**How's it hanging there Jervis?"** the message read.

Jervis cowered in fear. He wasn't allowed to be on social media sites.

"**Oh stop cowering like a baby."**

Jervis looked around perplexed. Could the mysterious person messaging him see him?

"**Yes I can see you Jervis. We don't have much time."**

Jervis looked confused.

"**It's Mr. Robinson by the way…"**

Jervis immediately began to type at the computer even though nothing was popping up. It appeared Mr. Robinson had hacked into his computer and had complete control.

**"If you're wondering why I stopped paying you, I'm sorry. After the dear, old Dark Knight passed away, I was distracted by other things. However new developments have appeared and I heard our little project was a success. Are you interested in a job I have for you?"**

Jervis paused unsure. How would he tell him?

"**Nod your head you idiot!"** the message read.

Jervis frantically nodded. Anywhere was better than here.

"**You might want to crawl under the table…"** the message warned.

Jervis immediately followed the instructions not a moment too soon.

BOOM!

"What the fuck?" an orderly cried.

"How many times do people keep attacking here?" another complained.

There was the sound of gun shots and people coughing and screaming. Before Jervis knew it, a group of men busted in the library shooting the security guards as the unarmed patients, doctors, and orderlies, cowered in fear.

"There!" one pointed to Jervis cowering under the table.

Jervis fidgeted and whined as one big thug with a mask bent down and dragged him up.

"Move it! The boss wants you!" the thug complained as he escorted the cowering little man out of the library.

"Are we going to have tea?" Jervis asked nervously as they dragged him out of the asylum to their getaway car.

**Up next, the Shayera-John-Mari triangle comes to an end, Alfred receives a surprising visitor, Ra's gets closer to achieving his goals, Dick makes a breakthrough, and Terry and his fellow rebels make a startling discovery in the future. Next chapter will be the last chapter before jumping back to the Wild West with Bruce Wayne, Vandal Savage, Metron, Batmite, Hades and many more new characters.**


	34. I Like Girls That Drink Beer

**Long chapter and my Christmas gift to you. Author's note, I do not own "I Like Girls that Drink Beer" by Toby Keith. I know the song came out this year while this story takes place in 2009 so it is just a little anachronistic thing I've added because I felt it worked with the theme of HGGL I've been going with.**

Batman and Gordon examined the Asylum. Once again it had been attacked and once again a prisoner was broken free. This time it was the Hatter. Batman sighed. For once could they all just stay locked up for five minutes? What was the point of building a new asylum?

"The whole world's going to hell I tell ya!" Bullock complained and lit a cigar. "And Montoya was trying to convince me to stop smoking!"

Batman looked around. There didn't seem to be any discernible clues with this one. Whoever broke out the Hatter, whether they were hired from another party or the Hatter himself, were good. They came in wearing the orderlies' uniforms, making it hard to look for evidence.

"I don't suppose you can analyze the bullet casings or what's left of the explosives?" Gordon asked.

"Probably nothing different from what you would find," Batman muttered. "These men, they knew what they were doing. They didn't want to leave a trail at all."

"You think professional contractors or crooks with a little more experience?"

"Can't say," Batman muttered. He was never good at detective work as much Bruce was. Bruce could always spot a pattern a mile away. See things no one else would. Dick, well Dick felt like he could barely look for any evidence.

"This ain't right," Bullock muttered.

"What do you mean?" Gordon asked, looking at the corpulent cop.

"First Bane and Dent rob a museum and then someone breaks out the Hatter. A few weeks ago it was getting quiet with the freaks."

"He may be right," Batman mused as he was scanning the explosive powder.

"What, you think these are connected?"

"Not necessarily these. But there may be a reason why these are happening simultaneously."

"What ya think the criminals instead all got together and drew straws to decide whose turn was it to start a crime?"

"It's possible. There could be something around, operating things behind the scenes…"

Gordon turned around to look at Bullock.

"I want you to start monitoring crime since the death of Penguin. See if you can pick up a pattern," Gordon ordered before turning around. "Do you think we should…?"

But alas, Gordon found Batman was already gone.

Gordon cursed slightly while Bullock chuckled.

"That shit never gets old," Bullock muttered half-amused.

Two blocks away, Batman sat on a gargoyle to think. Nothing was making sense. Nothing seemed to add up. He never thought he was a terrible detective. He was taught by the best. But now he was starting to second guess himself. Was it possible that he was not that good at detective work because Bruce was always looking over his shoulder?

"_Nightwi-er Batman!"_ a voice called on the commlink from the Justice League.

"This is Batman," Batman muttered, pulling his focus together. "What is it Holt?"

"_I need to teleport you up here."_

"I'm working!" Batman muttered. "Gotham is priority…."

But before Batman could finish his statement he realized instead of squatting on the gargoyle, he was standing on the teleporter pad.

"What the?" Batman said angrily and looked at Mister Terrific who had an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry Batman but I felt I needed to bring you here!" Holt said without giving Batman time to breathe and pointed to a large monitor. Batman looked up and saw what looked like people screaming mixed with giggling amidst a fog of gas.

"Where is this?" Batman asked. He knew those symptoms right away. Scarecrow's gas and Joker's toxin. So the two were working together now.

"Munich but…"

"HAHAHAHAHA!" The news monitor flashed to show someone standing in the chaos laughing wickedly with a man in a burlap sack in the background spraying gas.

"You need to teleport me there now!" Batman ordered. A Scarecrow –Joker team up was bad news to begin with.

"But that's why I called you. I know Bruc-your predecessor rarely allowed us to interfere with these but considering they are not in Gotham…"

"They're still my jurisdiction. I'll handle this right now. Teleport me now Holt!" Dick ordered as he ran on the pad.

"But you are using JL technology to transport yourself there. I think that qualifies us…"

"Bruce built the teleporters himself! I can disable them if I want!" Batman threatened. "Let me go…"

"Dick!" Holt yelled, neglecting to call him by his superhero name. "You don't need to try to prove yourself! We all know you were just as good as him. Don't be afraid to ask for help…"

"Teleport me now Holt!" Batman threatened with such an intense glare even Holt paused for a second. Batman however sighed and took a deep breath.

"I'll call for back up if I need it. I promise."

That seemed to satisfy Holt who then flipped the switch and Batman felt his molecules being torn apart and reassembled again.

Immediately he heard screaming and began to cough up thick smoke. His heart rate began to elevate.

"The gas…" Batman whispered and pulled out a gas mask. He then opened a compartment on the gauntlets and produced two vials. They were antidotes to Scarecrow's fear gas and Joker's toxin. Batman quickly injected himself with both just in case and finally began to look in his surroundings. Thank God for Bruce.

He was at World Bank in Munich right now. Most of the clients, bankers, tellers, and lawyers were scattering around screaming. A young teller was screaming in German while pulling her hair out. Batman frowned in disgust at the sight and began to look around. Where were they?

BOOM!

Batman immediately headed towards the back of the building. Based on the schematics he had uploaded, this was where the vault was. A bank robbery in broad daylight in a foreign country? Even for Joker that seemed odd.

Batman sprinted to the balcony and saw the vault on a lower level floor. Its door was blown open and he could see men dressed in either Scarecrow or Joker fashion carrying bags of money followed by Scarecrow himself who was spraying the gas in the air.

"Come on Joker!" Scarecrow complained. "We don't have all day!"

"Pennies are money too you know!" the Joker retorted as he exited the vault followed by a clearly overburdened Harley carrying bags of change.

"Mistah J…" Harley complained. "I don't think…think I can carry…YEEE!"

Something had whizzed by and cut the majority of the bags Harley was holding, causing change to spill all over the floor. A battarang clinked on the far wall and fell harmlessly to the ground. Both Joker and Scarecrow turned at the source to see Batman standing on the floor, his eyes narrowing in an intimidating glare.

"Well look who finally made it to the party," Joker complained. "Fashionably late I see."

"You're one to talk," the Bat muttered back. "You've been so quiet I almost forgot about you…"

Joker immediately took offense by that slight.

"Why you…! I'll teach you some manners you wannabe! The real Batman actually had class!"

The clown pulled out a gun as some of the thugs did as well. Batman with reflexes inhuman threw another battarang. It flew with such grace and speed, knocking all the guns out of the criminals' hands.

"Yeowww!" Joker complained clutching his hand.

Scarecrow looked at the goons.

"What are you waiting for? Get him!"

The men immediately charged at Batman. Batman kept his breathing calm. He always knew to not sacrifice his technique for brawn. These men were just street fighters, not classic fighters. Batman dodged the first punch and placed a well aim kick. As he brought his leg back he aimed a good upper cut at a charging thug. He then made to reverse handspring from the position to get in a more open area. He was in the air when something grabbed his heel and slammed him on the ground.

The force of hitting the ground shocked Batman as well as the surprise at what happened. Rarely anyone ever was that quick to stop him. He didn't have time to dwell on it and jumped back up to his feet without using his hands. A rather fast thug began to attack him. Batman in surprise blocked the blows. The thug was surprisingly quick and Batman was on the defense. He aimed for a good punch in the chest but the thug countered and responded with a kick.

"Oomph!" Batman muttered as he flew across the floor. Ok, these foes were definitely not the average brawlers he was accustomed to fighting.

Batman dodged two punches while responding with a round house kick, striking three foes. He received a blow to the side but most of the suit absorbed it. He quickly spun around twisted the arm as the thug howled in pain.

Meanwhile his mind was racing. These thugs were skilled in some Eastern martial arts. Trained, well trained, but limited. Not versatile. Unfortunately for them, Batman not only knew what style they used but how to defend himself from it.

In the distance Scarecrow began to consolidate the money. Joker meanwhile was barking at Harley to get the truck. As Harley took off, Joker stood to watch the new Batman. It was obvious this was Nightwing. He was a lot more fluid than the original Batman. Fighting was as easy as talking to Nightwing, almost second nature. He just watched as Batman kicked two foes away. He was putting up a good fight despite being outnumbered ten to one against trained fighters.

"Hmmm, it seems bird boy has a little trick up his sleeves…" Joker mused.

"We need to get out of here. All of us. If they talk, we're blown," Scarecrow replied hastily.

"Relax. Genghis Khan says they'll die before talking…."

CRASH!

A truck came crashing through the wall. Batman and the thugs got out of the way. One wasn't so lucky and got directly hit, flung across the foyer until he slammed against the wall.

"I did it pudding!" Harley cried.

"Now that's my girl!" Joker said excitedly running to the back of the truck.

"Get in!" Scarecrow ordered. Batman was already getting to his feet as well as the rest of the thugs.

"Just a minute!" Joker complained and dragged out a big purple box wrapped gaudily and dropped it to the ground.

Batman paused staring at the Joker unsure. Meanwhile most of the thugs began scrambling to the truck, following Scarecrow.

Joker laughed.

"You have one minute before this whole building's blown to hell!" Joker threatened.

Batman glared as the Joker laughed and ran into the passenger seat of the truck.

"Let's go!" her ordered and Harley haphazardly backed out.

Batman cursed under his breath and ran to the present bomb as the delivery truck was backed out the way it came. The Joker's taunting laugh growing fainter and fainter before it was gone. Batman examined the present. He couldn't determine the contents of it.

"Oracle" Batman called pushing his commlink. All he got was static. Batman muttered angrily. He forgot Barbara was supposed to be doing something with her mother tonight. She made sure to have Tim tell Batman that over the phone. Time to call in the second stringer.

"Mister Terrific this is Batman!"

"_Go ahead Batman. I'm tracking the truck by satellite…"_

"I got a bomb right now!" Batman yelled with urgency. "It's Joker's design. It is disguised as a purple present box! About to go off in forty seconds!"

"_I'm going through the records…" _Mister Terrific assured.

Batman began to fidget impatiently as he was squatting while examining the present.

"_How much does it weigh?"_ Mister Terrific buzzed from the commlink.

"What?" Batman asked confused.

"_Bru-he seemed to organize the Joker's present bombs in different categories, mainly by size and weight. That could make the difference how you disarm it…"_

"I don't know!" Batman snapped. "Five, seven pounds…"

BOING!

The box had exploded and a boxing glove on a spring emerged punching Batman in the face. Batman grunted angrily and fell on his back. Even though he was still wearing a gas mask which took most of the blow, it still hurt like hell. He quickly got back up to see the boxing glove sway harmlessly on the spring of the destroyed box. There was a note attached to the spring that read "GOTCHA".

Batman growled angrily.

"The bomb's a dud!" Batman said on his commlink. "I'm going to go after them!"

"_Uh Batman…"_ Mister Terrific said uneasy. _"I've lost the signal."_

"What?" Batman asked angrily. "How did you lose it?"

"_It's jammed. They must have had advanced technology. I tried all the scans we could track it with. It's off the grid. The last time I was able to track them was when they crossed the bridge three blocks away…"_

"Doesn't matter" Batman muttered angrily with frustration. "There's no point picking up a trail. They're smart enough to prevent you from tracking them, and then they're probably smart enough to switch cars…"

Batman heard a grunt and looked over his shoulder. The one unlucky thug who unfortunately got hit by Harley's crazy driving got left behind. He was coming to slowly. Maybe it was time to get answers. Batman quickly stomped over to the man. He stepped on the crook's harm who grunted in pain.

"Where are they?" Batman growled. "Tell me or I'll tear off your mask. How would you like to breathe in your worst fears?"

The man began to respond only with a gurgling sound. His body began to convulse and to Batman's surprise, his eyes rolled back and stopped moving. Batman quickly ripped off the gas mask to see foam spewing out of the dying man's mouth.

Cyanide…

A beep was heard and Batman looked down and realized the man was wearing a heart rate monitor on his arm. It was beeping to signal his heart rate had stopped.

Batman examined the man curiously. Never did Joker or Scarecrow inspire that much loyalty or fear that one of their own men would take their lives like that. Especially during a bank robbery. Or if it was just a bank robbery.

The sound of sirens brought Batman back to a real world. Better get out of here. Batman never really dealt with any police outside of America, let alone Gotham. He called for Mister Terrific to teleport him back to the Batcave and before he knew it he was staring at the batcomputer instead of a literal dead end. Batman sighed and took off the cowl.

"How was patrol?" Tim asked in his pajamas. He didn't go on patrol tonight due to having to catch up on homework. He wasn't too happy about it but Dick made him stay behind. Bruce wouldn't want Tim to drop out of school for the job.

"Get all the stock antidotes we have for Scarecrow and Joker's toxins. We're going to teleport them up to Mister Terrific so he can send them to Munich."

"Munich?" Tim asked confused. "Wait, the Joker's back? Scarecrow too?"

Dick didn't answer and went up to the batcomputer. He activated the signal that would turn on the autopilot in the Batmobile. He left it in Battery Park. He then began to type away at the batcomputer.

"Dick?"

"I'm busy…" Dick muttered.

0000000

Superman sat in his bed looking at the translation. He was making notes of passages he found relevant in hopes of making it sense. Still he couldn't really understand what was going on. Whoever this Metron was, there was a possibility he was a mad man. His annotated notes weren't helping either. So far this was what Clark had written down from the translated part of the book alone.

"_The Death that is Life will wrought ruin on those who have the misfortune to meet the accursed…"_

"_Death of the memory is a worse fate than death of the body, especially because the body and mind still live…"_

"_The longer the death, the stronger the destruction. For it requires more power to move from the past, back to the life…"_

"_This weapon is the Omega Sanction. The Death that is Life. The act of making the ultimate doomsday weapon on the victim. It is both a weapon and a punishment."_

"_Only the strong willed can control it."_

"_Very few manage to survive to have the misfortune to detonate, releasing the omega energy…"_

"Clark you have been reading that book for over a month. You can't even tell if it is an allegory or a scientific paper."

"Well from what I understand. This Omega Sanction or "Death that is Life" is like a weapon of some sort and a punishment or curse. Basically it makes the victim the ultimate doomsday weapon by robbing them of their memory and sending them back."

"Back where?" Lois asked.

Clark shrugged.

"I don't know. But then as they get closer to coming back to where they originally started, the more likely they are going to 'blow up' or 'detonate'…"

"Speaking of weapons," Lois said as she crawled into bed and went to turn off the lamp. "Did you hear that Joker and scarecrow attacked a bank in Germany?"

Clark looked at her in surprise.

"What happened?"

"No idea other than Batman somehow made contact with them. They got away though. Figured you would know being on the Justice League and what not."

Clark sighed.

"Dick is just like Bruce. Both Batmen feel the need to do a lot of things on their own…"

Lois kissed him on the cheek.

"Well all you need to worry about besides being Superman is you're going with me to pick out the cake tomorrow. Good night honey."

Clark sighed and took off his glasses and dropped his notepad and translation.

"Good night," he responded before shutting off his lamp and turning over. He hoped he could fall asleep soon, especially before Lois because she sometimes snored.

Unfortunately Clark did not sleep easily and kept tossing and turning in his sleep. All those words and metaphors and descriptions from the translation were drilling his head.

_Omega. Forgetfulness. Doom. Power. Death. Destruction._

_Back. Back from where?_

_"He travels through time and space on this strange device he built. He never interferes though. He just travels around the past to see significant events in history while traveling around space in the present to witness the important current events…" Orion said._

_Time. Time? Back in Time?_

_Fate worse than death. Death that is Life. Loss of Memory. Forgetfulness…Darkseid._

_Darkseid._

An image played in his head. An image that had haunted him in his sleep the past few months before the Hatter's mental attack. Darkseid stood over a broken Batman, eying the human with disdain and annoyance. Darkseid was speaking though this time.

This was different. Darkseid never spoke when this happened. He played that memory a thousand times in his sleep. But when he saw this, he was fighting the most pain he ever felt. Was it possible, perhaps Darkseid did say something and his subconscious had just buried it? Forgotten it in the sea of guilt?

_"I should kill you right now…"_

Should? Darkseid never hesitated to kill. Why?

"_But death would be too merciful…"_

Too merciful? But Batman died. No Batman was dead. Bruce was killed that day.

"_Instead I will give you the most painful punishment of all. Nonexistence and forgetfulness!"_

The Omega Sanction. A punishment worse than death. The ultimate weapon. Sending the person back, back in time until they come forward again, ready to be the ultimate bomb…

Clark bolted awake.

"BRUCE!" he shouted in shock.

"Wha-?" Lois said groggily. "What is it honey?"

Clark said nothing but picked up the notepad and translation. This whole time it was in front of him. This whole time. He was a fool. Why didn't he remember? Bruce was not dead. Bruce was alive. He had to be.

"Honey?" Lois asked worried. "What is it?"

"I need to go!" Clark said and in a flash was in his Superman uniform.

"Go? Go where?"

"I need to get some answers!" Superman said. And before Lois could say anything he took off.

"Clark!" Lois shouted but it was too late. He was gone.

00000

_A Few days Later…_

"I really wish I could convince you to stay…" Wally whined as he had packed Shayera's things in ten seconds.

"Wally, I'm not leaving until five hours, you didn't need to pack this fast."

"I know but…"

Shayera punched him playfully in the shoulder.

"I'm going to miss you kid."

"Me too. Why can't you tell us where you're going to stay?"

Shayera sighed.

"I just need a break from everyone. And knowing you, you would probably tell everyone where I was living…"

"I can keep a secret!" Wally complained.

"Remember that surprise party you tried to do for Bruce?"

"He threatened me!"

"I heard it he bribed you with sweets."

"Hey that butler knows how to cook…"

"Ahem," someone cleared their throat awkwardly.

Flash and Shayera turned around in surprise to find John standing in the doorway awkwardly. He wasn't in his usual Green Lantern uniform but a tuxedo which he didn't look very comfortable in.

"Hey GL…" Flash said nervously.

"Hello John," Shayera said with cold confidence.

"Hey…" John said uncomfortably. "Can I talk to Shayera in private?"

Flash looked unsure but Shayera looked towards the door.

"It's alright Wally. Give us a minute."

Flash uncertain exited out of the room. Shayera quickly made sure to shut the door.

"He has a habit of listening in the corner," she explained while folding her arms. She was wearing a baggy sweatshirt due to the fact her belly was more pronounced now. She was determined to not let anyone find out, especially when she was so close to leaving without a trace.

"So what are you dressed up all for?" Shayera asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"Oh I'm going to this party in LA. High end, black tie and, well you know…"

"That's nice…" Shayera said coldly.

John sighed.

"Why?" he asked.

"I'm sorry?" Shayera asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why? Why did you convince her to take me back?"

Shayera sighed. She had been asking that question herself as well.

"Because…she was happy with you. And vice versa for you. Excuse me for wanting both of you to be happy…"

"But after everything I have done…"

"That's the past John. I'm moving on," Shayera asserted.

John was taken aback by that.

"But…"

"Did you think this would last forever? This bouncing back and forth? It's over John," Shayera said with a sigh. She wanted to cry but refused. It was costing her all her willpower to fight her hormones.

John didn't say anything.

"And I'm leaving too. At least for awhile. You won't have to worry about me making you feel uncomfortable."

"But why?" John asked. "Why are you leaving?"

"I need a new life John. Ever since the Hatter incident, it has showed us we need to move on. It isn't the same anymore. Bruce is dead. J'onn has a new life. Superman's getting married. Nightwing's the new Batman. Wally's getting serious with his girlfriend. Hell even Diana's getting a new life. Those days we had together, just the seven of us was timeless. But all good things need to come to an end John."

"But cutting us out of your life completely? After everything you think you can do that?"

"I just need some time to myself!" Shayera said a little defensively.

"_And for our-my baby!"_ she screamed in her head.

"But…"

Shayera sighed.

"Last chance. Do you want me or Mari?"

John didn't say anything. He was caught off guard by the brashness of that question.

"That's what I figured," Shayera muttered. "Good-bye John. Don't bother trying to track me down. I didn't even tell Wally or J'onn where I was going. Good luck with Mari. I really do hope for the best for you."

She then turned around to hide the tears coming out of her eyes and to tell John he was overstaying his welcome. Defeated, John sighed and exited the room.

000000

"Master Richard, you've been glued to the computer for the past five days when you're not wearing that blasted cowl…"

"I'm working Alfred!" Dick muttered angrily.

"Master Richard please…"

"I'll take it from here Alfred," said a calm female voice. Both Alfred and Dick turned around in surprise to find a young woman with red hair looking down at the top of the stairs that led to the manor looking unsure.

"Miss…Miss Gordon!" Alfred said as the initial shock of her surprise return wore off. "I'm sorry I didn't hear the door…"

"I didn't knock Alfred," Barbara explained. "I still have a key."

"Oh, of course. Well let me provide some refreshments…"

"That will be all Alfred," Barbara said assertively. "I need to talk to Dick alone."

It wasn't a request.

"Very well. I'll be upstairs, uh dusting…"

And before they could say anything, Alfred hurried up the stairs past Barbara, who slowly made her way down the steps. Dick was still looking at her dumbfounded and surprised.

"I would shut your mouth if I were you," Barbara remarked with a slight smile. "A bat might fly in…"

Dick finally found his ability to speak again.

"What…what are you doing here?"

Barbara sighed.

"My father talked to me. He told me ever since that incident with the Joker and Scarecrow in Munich you've been moodier lately. Like you're frustrated."

"I have every right to be," he muttered. "No thanks to you."

Barbara's eyes widened in surprise before glaring angrily.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh I don't know? How you ran away from us?"

"I wasn't running away. I was moving on to different stuff. I still helped out…"

"But you've avoided making contact with me!" Dick accused. "It's like I have the plague or something!"

"Alright fine!" Barbara snapped. "Maybe I've been a little immature, but that's not the issue right now. The issue is you! You've been beating yourself up lately!"

"I messed up," Dick growled angrily. "Joker and Scarecrow got away! I didn't notice it was a fake bomb! And I didn't think to put a tracker on any of them when they fled the bank!"

"You've made mistakes… even Bruce did…"

"Not like this! He wouldn't have made mistakes like this!"

"For Christ's sake Dick!" Barbara yelled. "You are Dick Grayson! Not Bruce Wayne! A different man! Both of you are the Batman, but you are still different men underneath that cowl. You defeated a robot with your bear hands, took down the Hatter, and saved the entire Justice League in your first two months! Do you think that means you're a failure?"

Dick didn't say anything.

Barbara sighed and grabbed Dick's hand.

"You don't have to beat yourself up anymore. You don't have to carry the whole weight of the world…"

Dick sighed and bowed his head before lifting it back up.

"That's it…"

"What?" Barbara asked confused.

Dick didn't say anything but immediately sprint back to the batcomputer and began to type furiously.

"Dick?" Barbara asked confused. "What are you doing?"

"Widening the parameters…" Dick remarked. The screen turned green and indicated it was searching for something.

"For what?"

"Remember that Bane and Two-Face robbery?"

"Yeah."

"Well I found a white pebble that was under a footprint. Figured it was originally embedded in one of their henchmen's boots and may indicate where they were. Unfortunately the computer didn't pick up anything unusual. And with this recent attack with Joker and Scarecrow in Munich, well I've just came with an idea what if they were connected and working together when you said the world. Maybe I need to broaden the search from the American northeast to the world."

The computer beeped. Dick began to type ferociously before stopping as the computer showed him the results.

"Oh my God…"

"What?" Barbara asked before looking at the screen and first seeing what looked like a scan of a mountain range. Dick then typed again and an image popped up alongside a map.

It was a map of the Himalayas. Apparently the rock was composed of a mineral common in a certain area. And on the map there was a picture of a familiar face.

"Ra's Al Ghul…" Barbara muttered.

Dick pulled up more files.

"Bruce, before he died, was investigating a lead with the Society of Shadows…" Dick explained as he looked over. "He began to suspect that they were operating out of the Himalayas somewhere…"

"And you knew of this?"

"Yes. We were going to try to dig up more information about it but then the invasion happened and I guess I sort of just forgot about it."

Dick was cursing himself again. He forgot about this. He once again messed up.

"So wait, you think that Ra's has been behind the Munich robbery? The museum heist? The Hatter?"

"Definitely the museum and Munich. Those men I fought in Munich were professionals. They were probably Ra's own men, hence why one committed suicide…Ah! Why didn't I see the signs?"

"Do you think Hatter was working with Ra's? Maybe he was that mystery benefactor he had?"

"I don't know. The point is Ra's has formed an alliance with a lot of our foes, maybe all of them. We need to stop them. Tell Tim to get dressed. We're taking the Batwing to the Himalayas. It's programmed to scan for any Lazarus Pitts."

"What about the Justice League? Shouldn't you call them?"

"This isn't their fight," Dick snapped. "Ra's has made it personal."

"No, you've made it personal," Barbara corrected.

"It doesn't matter. This is Bruce's enemies. Batman's enemies. Not the Justice League's."

Barbara was going to argue again but realized it was moot. Dick was too stubborn and trying to prove he was just as good as Bruce.

"Fine, I'm coming with you though."

"You've been out of the field for over a month!" Dick complained.

"You let me go, or I'll tell the League," she threatened. "At least someone's got to be there to make sure you don't lose your head!"

Dick glared but relented.

"Fine. You have five minutes to change into your uniform. I'll go get Tim. We're taking the big batwing."

0000000

John sat uncomfortably at the party. It was in someone's manor. Some famous pop star who was trying to start a modeling career. What better way than hosting a big party bash and inviting a bunch of veteran models? The party itself was actually classy instead of some of the darker parties Vixen told John about. Vixen of course never did drugs or partied too hard, but she had been to parties that she left due to borderline illegal activities occurring.

John only hated himself a little wishing it was one of those wild parties. He was by no means a drug user and was an upstanding citizen. The military and his mother instilled that in him. However he would feel more comfortable in a chaotic atmosphere than the one he was currently in. It was too quiet, too posh. He felt like he was putting on a false face.

"Excuse me," a middle aged man in a tuxedo with a girl half is age attached to his arm. "Are you Mr. Stewart?"

"Uh yeah…" John said uncomfortably. One of the disadvantages of choosing not to wear a mask was he didn't have the secret identity thing going for him. Neither did Mari due to her modeling career.

"Pleasure to meet you. Mari did tell me you would be coming. I'm James Matthews," the man said shaking his hand. "It really is an honor to meet the Green Lantern."

"Well there is no one Green Lantern…" John tried to explain.

"Do you have your ring?" Matthews's date asked in curiosity.

"How…how old are you?" John asked. She sounded like she was barely legal.

"Oh she's just right," Matthews butted in. "Not too old, not too young."

The man began to chuckle to himself. John didn't find that comforting.

"Jimmie!" a voice cried and John looked to see Mari had come up and kissed the man on the cheek chastely. "It is so good to see you!"

John was staring at Mari. This was a high class party but wow. The dress she wore was deep blue dress that exposed a lot of her beautiful skin while still accenting all the features of her modeling body.

"Hello John," Mari said a little too excitedly. "I see you met James?"

"Oh…uh yes," John said, snapping back to reality.

"I must say Mari; you do look stunning in that dress," James complimented.

"Oh thank you. It's one of a kind. A gift from Pablo after we repelled Darkseid's invasion a few months back."

"Shame! I would love to put that on next year's lineup. Do you think you could convince Pablo to make more?"

John was feeling uncomfortable more and more by the second. He knew Mari was a great person and had to put up with this because of her career. However he and she usually decided to always spend time together away from modeling and the League. He never really had to interact with the modeling business.

Now he understood probably why Mari kept him away from it. He wasn't a man to talk about clothes, let alone deal with horny middle age slime balls with teenage dates.

"Well I need to talk to John for a second, farewell!" Mari called before pulling John rather aggressively. She led them to a corner where they could have a little more privacy.

"What is wrong with you?" Mari hissed at him.

"I'm sorry," John apologized. "I just didn't like the idea of Jimmie dating a girl who's old enough to be his daughter…"

"I'm not mad at you about that even though Jimmie is one of the biggest names in the modeling industry. I'm mad at you. Look at you; you look like you're miserable. I felt like if I didn't pull you away you would explode."

"I'm sorry. I just, I don't know. I guess with us usually busy, I never had to spend the high rise life with you…"

"I invited you here John to see if you want us to be together still!" she snapped. "If you can't handle being somewhat sociable at a party, no matter how disgusting the guests are, for two hours, I don't know if you're serious about us getting back together."

"I am!" John said.

Mari sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry about that John. I'm just a little stressed out. You know I like you because you're different than the idiots around here."

"That's not saying much," John muttered.\

Mari smiled.

"There you go. There's some humor," she said. "Listen John. I know you aren't comfortable with these people but there are few around here who are okay. I do have a few friends in here. Give it a chance, so I know we still have a second chance."

John sighed.

"Of course."

Mari smiled and led him out. For the rest of the evening John did his best to put a false smile, laugh at the corny jokes, deal with horny older men lusting after women way to young for them. They were all fakes, liars, scum. Even the ones that Mari seemed to generally like John didn't feel comfortable near. It was like living in this high rise world one needed to put on different faces or masks with people.

Maybe it was easy for these people because half of them were actors, but to John, not so much. He usually liked being upfront and right at the point. He never saw himself as rudely blunt but he was nonetheless opinionated and honest. In this lifestyle though, he was forced to be someone else, someone else entirely.

Finally after what felt like forever John excused himself for fresh air and went on the balcony outside of the enormously large house. It was right on the beach and the night ocean breeze blew in his face but he wasn't paying attention. He was hoping, praying. Praying the League would call for some emergency.

God he wished there was someone to talk to. He appreciated Mari's company but she was so embedded in this business and social circle she had obligations. She had a part she was expected to act. Probably like how Bruce did when he was acting playboy.

Bruce man, now he understood why Bruce seemed to resent the playboy disguise. John was having a hard time believing Bruce, with all his self-control and inner discipline could keep a straight face with this high rise life. But then again, Bruce like Mari, worked in this life. They were born in it.

John missed his time in the Marines. Sure he was always a respected and professional soldier, but there was always a sense of camaraderie. No one was fake. Everyone knew who each other were and didn't bother to act differently. Soldiers could always tell scumbag from the good. And in this party he was at, majority of them were scumbags pretending to be good.

God he wished he had someone he could just sit on the sidelines and talk to. Diana would probably take offense at one of the men leering at her. Clark, Clark would just sit shy in the corner unsure what to do. Wally, well Wally would be hilariously hitting on every girl there. J'onn would probably just be sitting there trying to not look amused or disgusted by whatever was on the minds of these airheads. And Shayera, well it was pointless to think about her. Like Bruce she was gone now, probably forever.

"What are you doing out here?" Mari asked as she leaned against the balcony. "Enjoying the ocean breeze?"

John sighed. He was at first elevated that Mari was giving him a second chance but maybe it was because they had broken up, this night had put a lot of things in perspective. Mari may've made him happy the past years and he loved her deeply. But this lifestyle, this high rise lifestyle that she lived in, it just didn't fit him.

John sighed.

"This isn't going to work…" he muttered.

"I'm sorry?" Mari asked unsure.

John looked at her.

"I really, really, really want us to be together Mari…" John said with all his heart. "When you decided to give me a second chance even when I didn't deserve it, my heart was elevated. But tonight, tonight has been a revelation for me."

"What?" Mari asked.

"I…I can't live this life…I can't do it. Not even for you. I love you that I would be willing to change or live with it for you, but I can't promise that I will be happy. I can't even promise myself that."

"What are you saying?" Mari asked a little confused.

"This life. This going to parties, meeting with Pablo, Julio, Jimmie! This isn't for me. I don't even like drinking wine that much but I downed four glasses because sometimes dealing with these people make me want to drink!"

"What do you want John?" Mari asked, turning away.

"I want…I want both of us to be happy. But us being together isn't going to work now. I never noticed this before but, I just can't handle this life."

"So, you're breaking up with me?" Mari said stiffly.

"Mari…"

"Just go!" she snapped. "I can't believe I fooled myself."

She then stomped away angrily.

"Mari, wait!" John called. "I didn't want any of this to happen!"

But it was too late; she was already gone into the sea of the party.

John sighed and pulled out his ring. He put it on and took off in the air. He wanted to go somewhere and get a real drink.

00000

The man boarded his private plane in the airport in Madrid. Both France and Spain turned out to be dead ends. He wasn't even sure if Bruce Wayne really was there at all. Oh well, he was going to Gotham now, see if he could pick up any leads from there. The media was still covering the mystery disappearance of Bruce Wayne. So far no arrests had been made and the police of Gotham had claimed to rule out the butler and his two heirs as suspects.

That sounded fishy enough. Maybe it was worth investigating to pay a visit to Wayne Manor, determine the truth. Who really was Bruce Wayne? Was it even the same Bruce Wayne this whole time? The man had researched Wayne's life and discovered Wayne despite his rich status lost his parents to a random mugging that he witnessed. The child then became a billionaire overnight, inheriting the nice fortune his parents had for him. The man felt scorn at that. He worked hard for years to build up his fortune. He had hit rock bottom multiple times but he always found a way to bounce back due to his determination and will.

The man noticed however Bruce Wayne disappeared for a noticeable amount of years before reappearing suddenly to run his parents' company. Strange. Was it possible that the real Bruce Wayne was killed, and this Wayne, his mortal enemy, was an imposter and took the billionaire's place?

"_Mr. Barbare?"_ a voice asked on the intercom.

The man sighed.

"What is it?" he asked annoyed.

"_We are cleared to takeoff for Gotham. We will be flying north over France before turning west and traveling along the Atlantic. You should be able to have a view of Paris from your window."_

"Very good," Mr. Barbare said before killing the connection. He always did enjoy flying over Paris. One of his favorite cities. He liked to watch it from above. And to think a few years ago he was willing to destroy it. To think he was almost successful if it weren't for that bitch Wonder Woman and that sulking Batman…

_Batman…_

Mr. Barbara stood up; neglecting the plane had started moving. How did he not see this before? The voice, the glare, the fighting style? It was uncanny. His enemy was none other than Batman. The original one. He remembered when they last were embattled when Batman threw him against the control panel, for a second he thought there was something familiar about this mystery man.

He had little interaction with this Batman and didn't think much of it. Now all the answers were pointing to him. His enemy was Batman and Bruce Wayne. Everything made sense now. Bruce Wayne was motivated out of childish sentiment to avenge his parents' murder so he goes abroad to get trained how to fight and uses his vast wealth and resources to make himself a superhero to honor his parents. That would explain the previous times they fought he was always guided by childhood chivalry.

But how did he get sent back in time?

The man laughed. Of course. Batman "died" a few months ago. That was probably when he was sent back in time. Something must've happened that sent him in the past. Something that also caused him to lose his memory. And now Batman was lost in time.

The man took a seat laughing. He knew enough about time travel to know that with Batman moving forward constantly, he would be building up enough entropy and energy. Enough so bad it could destroy a city, or even the planet.

Well it looked like now Mr. Barbare had a new plan for fulfilling his dream after all. He would go to Gotham first to see if he could pick up any clues and then head to Metropolis where Batman died. Maybe if he could figure out where Batman would jump to next in time and space, he could capture him, use Batman as his own weapon.

Oh this was going to be sweet. Not only would he be able to have a weapon to get the world to bow to him, he would be using his own personal enemy to accomplish it. And the best part was, he had all the time in the world and the Justice League wasn't even aware Batman was still alive.

000000

Diana was putting on her coat as she and King exited the restaurant. He handed her the file. It took a lot of work but she was finally on board with Brother Eye. She was planning to pitch it to the founders next week.

"So just to be clear, just because its same company that built that Batman robot that went rogue months ago, that's not going to happen to Brother Eye?"

King laughed.

"Don't worry, Brother Eye is made of technology that made up HARDAC but we made sure to put in precautions so it never reaches self-awareness. Trust me; the only ones in control of Brother Eye will be the U.S. government and the Justice League."

"Well, I can't promise to pitch it right away. One of the founders is resigning so we might have to wait to find someone to replace the position so we get an odd number."

"Is it Superman?" King asked curious. "There have been rumors he hasn't been sighted in a week."

"No, Superman is away on another planet. Doing some business or something."

Diana then checked her watch.

"Well, it's getting late…" she said slowly.

"Yep," King said before turning to face her. He was only slightly taller than her. His grey eyes looked into her deep blue ones.

"I guess I should call a cab…" King said.

"Hmm?" Diana asked. She wasn't paying attention. King may've been middle aged, but he was really handsome. And underneath hat gruff demeanor was a caring soul.

They began to lean in to each other, unsure what they would do…

SPLASH!

A car sped by through a puddle drenching both of them.

King and Diana immediately burst into laughter.

"What are the odds?" King asked as he took out his sunglasses to make sure they weren't drenched.

Diana was looking at her outfit. It was completely ruined. Oh well, she had several.

"Well I got to get going. I'll call you later," King said before hailing a cab.

"Goodbye King," she said as he got on in and the cab sped off. Deciding she rather head home dry, she spun around and within seconds the wet clothes were gone replaced with her Wonder Woman outfit. Diana flew off into the air. The embassy was only a few blocks away so it wasn't that far of a trip. She entered through her own balcony window.

Smiling to herself she went to turn on the news and see if there was anything going on when her phone rang. Curious she went up to answer it.

"Diana of Thermyscara," she answered politely.

"_Diana!"_ cried an exasperated voice.

"Lois?" Diana asked with concern.

"_Where is he? It's been days! Is he alright?"_

Diana sighed. Superman a few days ago went to Barda and Mister Miracle to borrow their Boom Tube. He said he needed to go to New Genesis for something important. Diana wanted to go with him but he insisted on going alone. Lois called the next day worried about Clark suddenly disappearing into the night. Diana explained to Lois that Clark was on New Genesis to meet about something.

Unfortunately that did nothing to satisfy Lois. She was really worried about Clark because according to her, she never saw him like this. It was like he was driven mad over an obsession. And the wedding was coming soon.

"Lois, I will make sure to chew Clark out for keeping you worried like this but do not worry. He'll be back. If something went wrong we would've gotten word by now."

Lois took a deep breath on the other line.

"_I know Diana, I know. I just, I just love him. And I'm worried about him. It's almost like how he was after Darkseid's invasion a few months ago."_

"Everything will be alright," Diana assured. "I promise you."

"_Thank you Diana,"_ Lois said and hung up. Diana sighed. It was so out of character for Clark to be that negligent. Whatever was bothering him, it must've been something big. Diana made a mental note to talk to him about it.

At that moment she felt a presence behind her, she immediately turned around alarmed.

Outside the embassy window was someone hovering outside, he looked very tired, like he hadn't had a healthy dose in sunlight for awhile.

"Kal?" she asked and quickly opened the window so he could come inside. "Where in Hades have you been?"

Superman just hovered in. It looked like he was mulling something over. Like he had something important to tell on the tip of his tongue but he couldn't quite say it.

"Kal?" Diana asked again. "What is wrong with you? First you take off to New Genesis and now you leave poor Lois worried sick about you? What's wrong with you?"

Again Superman remained silent. Diana was a little put off by it.

"Clark. What's…?"

"I was in the records of New Genesis researching something!" Superman said abruptly.

"Researching what?"

"Something called the Omega Sanction. An old weapon of Darkseid's…."

"What's this got to do with anything? Darkseid's dead."

Superman looked into her eyes.

"But Bruce isn't," he explained dramatically.

00000

John was in a bar in Detroit right now. After suffering two hours of that crap he needed a drink. He took his ring off so he was still wearing his tux. He had unbuttoned most of it and untied the tie. It felt liberating. He was downing his third glass of beer.

"Can I get you another one?" the bar tender asked sympathetically.

John nodded.

The bar tender went to fetch another glass of beer. John began to mull over what he just did. He had a second chance to be with an incredible woman and he blew it. She was willing to take him back and he broke up with her. What was he thinking? Of course he hated this high end lifestyle of hers but if he loved her enough he should've been able to tolerate it.

The bar tender placed another glass in front of John.

"Woman trouble?" the bartended asked shrewdly.

"What gave it away?" John muttered.

The bar tender laughed.

"Been in this job for fifteen years you pick up the signs. What's wrong?"

John sighed. Something about this bar tender was just friendly.

"I almost destroyed a relationship with a woman who gave me the best years of my life. She gave me a second chance and I sabotaged it. I told her I couldn't handle the world she lived in. What's wrong with me?"

The bar tender sighed.

"Maybe it's just your heart telling you something."

"Well it's not making sense."

"Well that's love for you."

At that moment someone walked up to the jukebox in the bar and selected a song. It was a country song by Toby Keith. Sounded like something Vigilante would listen to. John sighed; he wasn't a fan of country music.

_Bye bye baby I'm leaving  
You can keep your mansion and your money_

John laughed at the irony. What are the odds this song would play right now? It was like God was mocking him.

_Your boat and your Benz and your uptown friends  
And your country club that ain't really country_

John finished his beer and pulled out his wallet to pay the tab. He didn't want to get too drunk. He was on call after all.

_I need a little down home lovin'  
And a man ain't gonna get it up here_

That's for sure. He wasn't going to get any love for awhile. He and Vixen were over for good…

_Yeah I'll find what I want in a honky tonk  
I like girls that drink beer_

Mari, Mari never really liked beer. Shayera however, well Shayera loved it. He laughed to himself when he remembered that time they spent Christmas at an alien bar. Boy she loved to drink and fight. That was what he liked about her. She wasn't a phony. If she was at that party he was at earlier, she would've flat out let everyone know she didn't like any of those people.

Shayera…

What was he doing? He was going to give up on her? After everything he was going to let her walk out of his life forever? He needed to hurry.

"J'onn!" he called on his commlink.

"_Yes?"_ J'onn asked unsure.

"Is Shayera still there?"

"_Yes she's about to leave but…"_

"Stop her! I need to talk to her!"

"_Okay…"_ J'onn said on the commlink. _"I'll have Mister Terrific teleport you up."_

000000

Wally was carrying Shayera's bags and walking with her down the hall ways.

"You know, I'm going to miss this place," Shayera said with nostalgia.

"You don't have to…"

"No Wally," Shayera warned. "No."

They had entered the Monitor Womb. Mister Terrific and J'onn were talking.

"Hello boys," Shayera said and dropped her bags. "I hope you don't mind if I teleport myself? I don't want anyone to figure out where I teleported to."

"_Wally, stall her!"_ J'onn communicated telepathically to the speedster.

"_Why?"_

"_Just do it!"_

"Uh…Shayera are you going to miss those?" Wally asked, pointing to the high dome roof of the Monitor Womb. Near the top was a ring of platforms that stuck out towards the center.

"Miss what?"

"You know. Those rafters or platforms up there. Why do you think Bruce had installed them anyways?"

Shayera shrugged her shoulders.

"He liked to grapple on gargoyles. Maybe he built those out of force of habit. Well I got to go…"

"Shayera, hold on a second. Mister Terrific is teleporting someone up."

"Well hurry up, I don't have all day," Shayera said impatiently.

The teleporter pad lit up and in a flash of light there was someone standing there. Someone in a tux that was half way undone and smelled like beer. Shayera's green eyes widened in shock.

"Shy…" John muttered. "We need to talk."

"No!" Shayera snapped. "No! No more! And you're drunk!"

There was a click and Shayera turned around to see J'onn had shut off the teleporter pad.

"What are you doing J'onn?" Shayera asked angrily.

"You and John need to talk," J'onn said calmly and walked out of the Monitor Womb followed by Flash and Mister Terrific. The doors shut as they left.

Shayera sighed. Why could no one stay out of her personal life?

"Shayera…" John said as he walked up to her.

"What do you want John?"

"I broke up with Mari!" he shouted before muttering out, "Again."

"Why?" Shayera asked confused.

John sighed.

"I realized...I realized that I loved her, but I didn't like the life she lived in. Going to these high end parties, wearing tuxes, drinking wine, pretending to compliment a bunch of VIP's, that isn't what I want!"

"What?"

"I don't want that life. I don't want to be with someone who I have to pretend to be someone else when I'm involved in her life."

"Then what do you want John?" Shayera asked, ignoring how her heart was fluttering hopefully.

John hesitated for a second before looking directly into her eyes.

"I want…someone who challenges me. Someone who I don't have to pretend when I'm around her! I want someone despite everything that has happened, I still trust! I want someone when even I feel at lost, I can count on her to keep me grounded!"

Shayera sighed.

"Well I hope you find her…"

"Goddamnit Shayera! It's you I want!" John cried. "I want you again! I love you. I always have! I was just an idiot!"

Shayera backed away unsure. After everything he was choosing her? He wanted her? No this was just a dream. A cruel, bad dream.

"You don't want me John," she said, trying to fight back the tears. "You're just upset because I'm leaving…"

"Who was it who saved me from the Hatter? It was you! Who was it that tried to make me happy again and get me back with Vixen while everyone else was judging me? It was you. Who was it that despite everything that has happened, I can't get out of my head? It was you Shayera, it's always been you!"

"John…" Shayera asked unsure.

"I love you Shayera! I love everything about you! I love how you don't take crap from anyone! I love how you will always be willing to fight no matter what! I love how you would hate to go to some fancy party and rather, rather just go to a bar and drink a beer! I love how when Bruce died and I felt lost, touching you, being with you, made me feel secure and safe again!"

John walked up and grabbed both her arms. She was still staring at him with shock.

"I love you Shayera-oomph!" John cried. Shayera had tackled him and began to kiss him passionately.

"What took you so long you idiot?" she asked half crying half laughing.

"I'm here now, aren't I?" John joked.

Shayera laugh and the two proceeded to kiss each other. It was wild, and frenzied. Like they had been suppressing these feelings for a long time. Finally Shayera stopped realizing there was cameras probably watching him.

"My room, now!" she ordered.

John grinned and lifted her up. He almost threw out his back.

"Shayera hon," John said cautiously. "Are you carrying anything on you?"

Shayera laughed.

"Yes I've been gaining weight. I forgot to tell you."

"What?" John asked.

"I'm pregnant!" she shouted excitedly.

000000

Alfred sat at the table and ate the small meal he made for himself. The Manor had been empty. Batman, Robin, and Batgirl were still on their mission. They hadn't called in awhile but Alfred wasn't worried. Oh who was he kidding? He was always worried. Even when Master Bruce was at the height of his career, he always worried. He always feared the worst for what would happen to his son.

He knew the Batclan could handle their own. Master Richard was a good Batman despite his doubts. But still, Alfred wished they had enlisted the help of the Justice League. He knew Batman was supposed to handle his foes on his own. Yet it didn't make Alfred feel any more assured.

There was a knock on the door and Alfred stood up, dusting himself off. It was the middle of the day. Probably a delivery or something. He quickly looked in the mirror to make sure he looked presentable. He just hoped whoever was at the door, it wasn't the police again. The whole Bruce Wayne disappearance mystery was taking its toll on him. The constant lying and pretending only now he realized his son was dead probably…

He sighed before answering the door.

"Hello Alfred," spoke a soft female voice.

Alfred gasped. In front of him was a face he thought he would never see again. She had long red hair and bright blue eyes that screamed of pain and hate.

"Miss Beaumont!" Alfred cried in shock.

0000000

Batman jumped out of the Batwing followed by Batgirl and Robin. They had on winter gear designed for the cold harsh climate of the Himalayas. The Batwing had picked up sizeable readings on one mountain which meant there was probably a Lazarus Pitt nearby.

Batman quickly scanned around with the cowl and found a pathway along the mountain.

"This way!" he barked and he and the Batclan ran along it. It led to a cave in the mountain. A small cave.

"This it?" Batgirl asked unsure.

Robin went up to Batman and all of a sudden pushed one rock on the cave wall. The rock wall began to shake and slid open, revealing a hidden passage deep into the mountain.

Batman made to enter before Batgirl grabbed him.

"Wait, do you think it's safe? They might know we're coming!"

"Doesn't matter now!" Batman reasoned. And before Batgirl could say anything, he took off into the passage. Batgirl and Robin followed. They only traveled for a minute before Batman shouted something.

"GET OUT!" he yelled and came running towards them pushing them out the way they came.

"Dick…" Batgirl called. "What's going on…"

BOOM!

An explosion happened, forcing the Batclan out of the passage and back into the cave.

"What the hell was that?" Batgirl cried and looked back into the passage just in time to see rocks collapse and cave in, blocking it.

"They knew we were coming…" Batman gasped, taking a few breaths. "I didn't get a chance to see what they were planning but found one of the explosives they had on the wall. We must've triggered it when they opened the door."

"But why the delayed fuse?" Robin asked. "If they wanted to hide what they were doing why didn't it just go off right away?"

"Probably hoping to trap us in there…" Batman growled.

Batgirl placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright. You saved us actually. We probably would've walked in if you didn't notice one of the bombs…"

Batman brushed her off and looked to the mountain side.

"We know for one thing for sure now. Ra's is working with at least Bane, Two-Face, Scarecrow, and Joker. And I'm going to stop them. Whatever they are panning I will stop it. I will bring them down!"

00000

_Somewhere in the jungles of Brazil._

"Hey did you guys hear? Someone busted Jervis out of Arkham!" Scarecrow called as he was looking on his lap top and catching up on the news.

"The Hatter really?" Joker asked. "I always liked that guy."

"I still don't see why we had to come here," Croc muttered. "I don't like moving around."

"We came here because Batman would probably figure out sooner or later where we were. Some of you made a mistake…" Ra's said, looking at the crooks he hired.

"Hey," Scarecrow snarled. "We did the bank robbery and you managed to steal what you wanted while everyone was distracted with us."

That was true. Scarecrow and Joker's bank robbery took so much attention, Ra's and his men were easily able to steal the dish out of the place in Munich. Technically that company wasn't allowed to make dishes that size so Ra's knew they wouldn't report the theft to the police or risk facing charges. They were closer to launching Project Oblivion.

"Well gentlemen, it is time for us to move on. We still got a lot of jobs to do, and no one, not even the new Dark Knight can stop us."

0000000

_Gotham City-Fifty something years later_

Terry sat hidden behind the ruins of what used to be a café years ago. He was nervous, more nervous than usual. He gripped his ray gun tightly. Mister Miracle had sent them another shipment to aid in their rebellion. New Genesis and Apokolips had started to war with each other and both sides had been using Earth as the playground to experiment their weapons. New Genesis was aiding the rebels and the Bat Knights while Apokolips was aiding all the remaining sector leaders.

"_Does anyone know the contingency plan if the convoy is a lot larger, and more armed, and has spotted us?"_ the voice of Matt was heard. It sounded like he was running right now.

"_I got a contingency plan for ya,"_ Lobo's voice cackled through on the radio. _"It's called RUN, fragger!"_

The sound of firing was heard and Terry looked up to see Lobo and Matt running down the road. Their target, a convoy was chasing after them firing their new Apokoliptian technology at them.

"Frag! Frag! Frag!" Lobo cursed as he and Matt sprinted along the road. Terry sighed, time for Plan B.

"Maxine," Terry said on the radio. "Do you and Dana have that orb ready?"

"_Yeah but we were going to save it for…"_

"Detonate it now!" Terry ordered. "This is an emergency!"

"_Very well,"_ Maxine said.

Maxine and Dana popped up from their hiding spot and chucked a silver orb at the convoy. It consisted of four lightly armored vehicles and one heavily armored transport. The orb landed on the middle and exploded. Blue light went everywhere, electrocuting all the vehicles.

"Go!" Terry ordered.

The Bat Knights took advantage of the temporary setback the orb had provided and ran to the convoy. The enemy tried to get to their feet but it was too late; they were overrun and their weapons had been disabled by the orb. Within fifteen seconds it was over and all the men were dead. The Bat Knights took no prisoners.

"Alright!" Lobo barked. "Let's strip it! Let see what goodies they were takin' to him!"

Terry and the Bat Knights had received Intel from their leader the Bat, that Sector 1's leader had discovered a hidden S.T.A.R. Lab Base in Gotham. Sector 1 had sent a team of his men to scavenge it and pick up any weapons and supplies they could transport. The Bat wanted to halt that delivery, stop Sector 1 from getting his hands on any of the technology.

"Alright, let's go!" Terry shouted and he and the Bat Knights fled the scene with everything they could scavenge. When they were good three hundred yards away, they heard an explosion. They had destroyed what was left of the convoy.

000000

Terry was typing on the computer, sending a message to the Bat.

_Overall, it was a success. Unfortunately they were more armored and spotted us. We had to use the orb to take them out._

**Don't worry about it. It'll take time but we'll make another one-the Bat.**

Terry sighed before typing again.

_Sector 1 still has tight security around the lab. However he had most of the valuable things in that convoy. I'm sending you a list of what we have right now._

Terry sent the attachment with a detailed list of what they had. Within a minute he received a response from the Bat.

**Good. Very good. We should be able to use these to our advantage. However what is this blue print to a machine you found mean?-the Bat.**

_It's nothing. Some complicated drawing of a machine they were building at S.T.A.R. Labs. From what we gathered it still is in the lab. If it was a weapon, they would've used it on us by now._

**Send it to me. Scan it-the Bat.**

Terry sighed and pulled out the blue print. It was a complex machine and based on the notes they gathered, the people in that S.T.A.R. Lab in Gotham had almost finished building it around the time Brother Eye destroyed half of Gotham. And then they came and took over the world. He put the blue print on the scanner and sent it. He then patiently waited until he got a message from the Bat again.

**Do you have any idea what this is?-the Bat.**

_A spaceship?_ Terry asked sarcastically.

**No. A time machine-the Bat.**

**000000**

**Up next, Bruce discovers how life is done in the Wild West while Metron begins to worry about future events. Plus Hades and Batmite meet for the first time.**


	35. Welcome to Desert Star

**I guess I was too subtle so I will say right now that Bruce is not the "Bat" that Terry discussed with last chapter. Happy New Year everyone!**

"Well, I sure hope those clothes fit ya Mistah!" the man said as he helped the knight get dressed. The man had come rushing out when he heard his son alert him that there was a pig thief. Luckily the man realized right away upon seeing the knight naked in his fields he wasn't a thief.

The knight was putting on a plaid shirt and overalls. They were worn out clothes, obviously been used for a while. They were also a little small for his size.

"Uh, it's a little tight…" the knight complained.

"Ahh don't worry about it. Who yer gonna impress?" the man said in his thick accent.

The knight laughed.

"Well I do appreciate it Mister…?

"Call me Jimmie!" the man said shaking the knight's hands excitedly. "Jimmie Saunders! Now what do I call ya, stranger?"

The knight paused. He for some reason felt like he shouldn't be using the name Thomas again, even though he was in a different time and definitely a different country. He knew he was in America now. Judging by the surroundings, possibly mid 1800s. Again the knight wasn't sure how he knew all this other than his instincts were telling him. Still he needed to pick a name.

"Wayne," the knight said.

"Wayne…" Jimmie said, repeating the name. "Ya got a first name?"

"Uh, John," the knight said at the top of his head.

"John Wayne? What kinda cowboy name is that?" Jimmie complained.

"Well I'm not from here…" the Wayne countered with.

"Yeah I can tell. Ya talk like a city folk back east. Where yar from?"

"Gotham," Wayne said automatically without thinking.

"Gotham eh?" Jimmie mused with his brow frowning. "Big city ain't it?"

"Yeah you could say that."

"So what brings ya here all the way out in Oklahoma Territory with no clothes or a gun?"

"Uh I don't use guns…"

"Wha? Why not?"

"I don't like them…" Wayne tried to explain.

"Don't like them? What they've evah done to ya?"

"I just, don't like them," Wayne said more sternly. He didn't feel comfortable explaining this at all, especially with his memory still fuzzy.

"Well, we'll talk later. Ma has supper ready!"

And before Wayne could say anything, he was led out of the room to the main hall. The house itself was two-story but not that large. It was obvious that at least three of the occupants shared a room. Nonetheless it was cozy and did offer a sense of warmth.

The dining room table was next to a window with the kitchen right behind it. Already sitting was the little boy who had pointed a rifle at him earlier. There was even a younger boy, probably just a toddler following the woman around as she was making dinner. A little girl probably no older than five sat at the table and blushed before looking the other way when Wayne made eye contact with her.

"Folks," Jimmie announced. "Here's John Wayne. He's a city guy from Gotham!"

Everyone turned their attention to Wayne who felt uncomfortable by all the stares. But then again, a few minutes ago he was standing in their field naked. They had the right to stare at him unsure.

"Johnny, this is the family," Jimmie said before pointing at the little girl. "This here's Little Polly!"

The little girl blushed even more than her bright red hair and hid under the table.

"Don't worry, she's shy," Jimmie explained. "You met little J.J.; Jimmie Junior!"

The little boy eyed Wayne suspiciously before looking over at the rifle he had pointed at him earlier, which was just lying harmlessly against the wall. The more Wayne thought about that rifle being in a child's hands, the more uncomfortable he felt.

"The little man's William Jefferson!" Jimmie said proudly as he looked at the toddler who didn't even look like he could say his own name.

Finally Jimmie directed Wayne to his wife. She wore a simple apron on a worn out dress. She had dark red hair and was in her late thirties, early forties. Her face was slightly wrinkled and she had a generally tired face with her. Nonetheless she still had a warm and cute look to her.

"Now this is my lovely bride, Anna!" Jimmie said and brought Wayne over to personally shake her hand.

"How do you do?" Wayne asked politely.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mister Wayne," Anna said although her eyes gave off a look of distrust. Her accent wasn't as thick as her husband's but there was still a Southern quality to it.

"Pa," the wife said looking at her husband. "May I speak to you for a moment?"

Wayne, deciding it was time to sit, left the husband and wife and took a seat at the table. All three of the children were eyeing him curiously. Meanwhile, the wife and husband had gone into another room. Unfortunately Wayne could still hear them arguing, if faintly.

"Why do you have that man in our house?"

"He has no clothes honey! What am I supposed to do?"

"He could be a robber! Or worse, one of Mister Savage's men!"

"I'm a good judge of charactah, and I'll tell ya, Mistah Wayne is an honest man! Besides, he don't like guns! How can he be a robbah?"

Apparently that settled it because the wife and husband came back and Anna continued to work at the kitchen while Jimmie took a seat next to Wayne. Before Wayne knew it, dinner was served and he found himself being force fed the biggest portions. The meal itself was warm and delicious which was an improvement from the improvised meals that he made on the roads of England.

Finally after dinner was served and the children helped clean up the plates, Wayne was left at the table with Jimmie who was now eyeing him curiously.

"Uh…" Wayne spoke, feeling uncomfortable and trying to avoid being asked more questions on his hazy life. "I thought I saw a few more beds on the way in here. Do you have more children?"

"We had Martha but she got up and married. Her husband and her moved down to Texas. Her husband's big in the cattle business. Occasionally get the letter or if were lucky, a telegram from her. We also got Pete. He goes to town a lot. Helps out Reverend Stiles who teaches him. Smart one he is. Ain't for sure got his pa's brains…"

Wayne sat unsure as Jimmie gave off a look of a mixture of sad and proud at the same time.

"So this is you farm?" Wayne asked unsure, trying to start a subject.

"Yessah," Jimmie said proudly. "Bought it after the War."

"The war?" Wayne asked.

"The War of Northern Aggression," Jimmie said with a look of disdain.

"You mean the Civil War?"

"Is that what ya Yankees call it up there?"

Wayne tried to stifle a laugh. Never did he think of himself as a Yankee.

"Well ya see, my grandpa and my pa immigrated to this country years before the War started. They settled down in Texas before she went from Republic to State. They both been savin' money in hopes for us to be able to buy our own farm. Well Old Grandpa died when Pierce was still President. Pa himself caught the fever and died in the outbreak of the War."

"Did you or your family fought in the War?" Wayne asked curiously.

"No! Had too many kids to feed! Besides the old thin' was stupid. Brotha killin' brotha and what not!"

"He's a terrible shot anyways!" Anna shouted from the other room.

"That ain't true!" Jimmie called out insulted. He then looked at Wayne and continued.

"Well right aftah the War, the Yankee government needed some money so they began kickin' some Injuns out of here on the Texas bordah and were offerin' land for a song! We jumped on it right away!"

"And how long have you been here?"

"Almost three years!"

"So it's 1868?" Wayne asked.

"'Course it is! Where've ya been fella?"

"I'm sorry," Wayne said amused.

"No, I'm serious. Where've ya been? Ya don't look like a robber or someone Savage would hire. Yet from all them shinahs and cuts ya got on your body ya look like ya've been in a fight? Did ya get jumped?"

Sensing an opportunity, Wayne nodded his head. The jumped by robbers story worked with Sir Justin, it might work for Jimmie.

"Damn varmints," Jimmie muttered. "The town's not the safest place all 'cause of him!"

"Town?"

"Good Lord! Those robbahs must've hit ya on the head hardah than it looked! The town of Desert Star! The town's that's two miles south! The only town for fifteen miles 'round here!"

"Oh," Wayne said.

"Where were ya goin'?" Jimmie asked curiously. "How does a Gotham City Yankee end up in the Saunders farm?"

"Well I actually came down here to see if I could get a fresh start. Business in Gotham wasn't doing well. I heard they were selling land for cheap around here and hoped maybe I could get a job and save enough money like you and eventually buy some land. I don't remember much other than I was on a train and someone jumped me and next thing I know, I'm waking up in your field."

Wayne paused to take a breath. It seemed a convincing and plausible lie. Jimmie however didn't look entirely convinced.

"The nearest railroad's twenty-five miles out. Seems a lot of effort to drag ya out here…"

Wayne began to race his mind to try to come up with another excuse. Despite his friendly demeanor, Jimmie was a pretty decent interrogator. The friendly Southern hospitality was pretty disarming.

"But then again, Mister Savage's men usually will do stuff like that. Probably try to send us a message. Not even driftah's or men with no name are safe from him."

Jimmie suddenly angrily to his feet.

"Why I outta march down to that son-of-gun's office and give him a piece of my shotgun…"

"Well, excuse me, Mr. Saunders…"

"Jimmie!"

"Jimmie. I really do appreciate the meal and clothes. If you give me an address I will try to send them back as soon as I can. Now if you can point me to the direction to the town…"

"Wait, ya leavin'?" Jimmie asked, a little worried.

"Well yes. I don't want to intrude and must be on my way…"

"Where ya gonna go? Ya got no money on ya!"

"Well I'm sure I will find something…"

"Tell ya what, Mistah Wayne," Jimmie said before sitting back down and beckoning Wayne to sit down again. Wayne complied unsure.

"Ever since Martha left, Ma needs help 'round the house. Doin' all the cookin' and cleanin'. "Can't have Polly or William Jefferson 'cause they're too young. Usually I'd have J.J. help but I need him helping me in the field because Pete's in the city most of the time and this is the time of the year we need to work extra."

"What are you getting at?" Wayne asked even though he had an idea.

"Well ya seem to be without a job, money, or clothes for that manner, and I need a field hand so Little J.J. can help with Ma. I would like to hire ya as my field hand."

"Really?"

"Sure. I mean, I can't pay yar much, no thanks to Mistah Savage, but I can promise ya overtime ya'll make enough to get back on yar feet and get outta here. We'll also provide ya with food and shelter."

Wayne mulled it over. He knew he wouldn't be in this place long. However it would seem to be safe and easy for once. Just work on a farm and keep his head down and for once he could have a life without getting attacked. Plus, the Saunders family was trustworthy enough.

"Sure," Wayne said. "Where do I sign?"

"This is the West!" Jimmie teased. "We do thin's on a handshake. None of those contracts and fancy stuff."

Jimmie extended his hand and Wayne took it and shook it. Jimmie seemed to be a little too trustworthy…

BANG! BANG!

Wayne immediately jerked around at the sound of the gunshot.

"Oh relax! That was probably J.J.!" Jimmie explained. "He keeps watch with his rifle from his room window."

"Pa!" J.J.'s voice was heard from above. "Spotted a fox tryin' to sneak in the chicken coop! Got him right between the eyes!"

"Woohoo! That's my boy!" Jimmie said excitedly, not noticing how extremely uncomfortable Wayne looked right now.

00000

Metron began to type at his chair. Based on a glance, nothing really significant was supposed to happen to this town. No earth shattering events for once. Good. And Batman seemed to elect for the quiet life. He could now focus his time elsewhere and think.

He looked over at Batmite who was snoozing again.

Metron zapped him awake.

"Yeoowww!" Batmite complained rubbing his behind.

"I have another job for you."

Batmite snapped his fingers and was in a gaudy cowboy costume with red boots.

"What do ya need me to pardner?" he said in a bad accent while twirling an obnoxiously large pistol.

"Stop that!" Metron snapped. "I need you to watch Batman for me."

"Wait, your leaving?" Batmite asked.

"I took a glance. Based on an at the surface analysis, nothing big is supposed to happen in his town and his life shouldn't be at risk. Just keep an eye and make sure he doesn't do anything too damaging to the timestream."

"Why don't you just do a full analysis of what's going to happen and that way you can make your job and my job easier?"

"I'm an observer!" Metron snapped. "I don't interfere, at least not directly. Besides, past experience has showed when I think something is going to happen, in my attempts to prevent it, I usually ironically end up making it happened. It's called the Time Traveler Paradox. Interfering sometimes leads you to causing the result you don't want."

"Cool, I didn't catch any of that," Batmite complained.

Metron sighed. "I'm going to set up a lab in a cave in the mountains to conduct some experiments. You need to keep an eye on him. And if I detect any major disturbances to the timestream…"

"Yeah, yeah, I gotcha!"

Metron sighed. He could've just sent himself back to the present and conduct the experiments and studies with almost unlimited time. He was a time traveler after all. However, he didn't feel right, leaving the past. Batman was an anomaly and if he caused a disturbance to the timestream in the past, Metron would be unable to stop it if he was in the present. Every second counted.

Strange though, even with all his technology, there was no changes to the timestream. Perhaps Batman was supposed to be set back in time…

0000000

For two weeks, Wayne lived with the Saunders family. They couldn't fit him in the house and didn't feel comfortable with him sharing a room with one of their children so he slept in the barn. It was actually pretty warm and cozy. He usually got up at the crack of dawn, before Jimmie and would get all the things ready for their days work.

He then would go to the house to have breakfast with the family. Then he and Jimmie would go out in the fields or stables and work until sunset with only one lunch break. After sunset, they would wash up and have dinner and bond with the rest of the family until around ten they would all go to bed.

They worked all day in the hot sun and it was hard considering it was only Jimmie and he. J.J. occasionally came to help out but being he was too little, there wasn't much he could do except sit outside and watch the two men work, occasionally eyeing Wayne with suspicion.

On Sundays apparently, the Saunders family would take the day off and just relax while Pa read from the family Bible. Wayne only had been there for two Sundays so far and actually did appreciate the day of rest. Working in the field was hard after all. He however was curious to why they didn't go to Desert Star for church, especially considering one of the sons was friends with the preacher.

But from a whispered explanation from Jimmie, he and Anna didn't want to take the young ones to the apparently corrupt town of Desert Star. Wayne had no interest going there as well. He had worked hard enough and had enough to worry about. Besides it took him a whole week to get the Saunders family to trust him.

Or at least most of him.

While Jimmie was glad to have help around the farm, the rest of the family didn't seem to be as welcoming. Other than William Jefferson who was a toddler and friendly to anyone, the rest of the family was skittish. Polly would always blush and hide when he made eye contact with her, Anna always kept glancing suspicious looks at him, and J.J., well J.J. kept gripping his rifle tight when they made eye contact.

That was one thing Wayne had not gotten used to. The frequency of guns. It seemed it wasn't only the men who carried guns but the women as well. The other day while Jimmie and Wayne worked in the field, a rabid, stray dog was running around the field which probably would've attacked one of them because they were distracted with the work if Anna hadn't spot it from the kitchen and took it out with Jimmie's rifle.

Wayne still couldn't explain why he was very uncomfortable with guns. Jimmie teased him and called him gun-shy at how he always seemed to look worried every time he was near one. He couldn't just place his finger on it. But he never complained because as much as he didn't feel comfortable with the Saunders family letting their own kids carry guns, he knew he should consider himself lucky that they trusted a complete stranger and let them live in their home. So the man bit his tongue and never openly expressed his disapproval of the guns.

Today he was getting an early start on the field today. Breakfast wasn't made yet so he decided to get a head start in hopes of getting more of the hard work done before the sun was high. He was out near the field when he heard one of the dogs barking.

Wayne tried to ignore it. The hounds were always barking at something. The dog's barking got louder though. As if it was frightened. Curiously, and feeling tense, Wayne gripped the shovel he was digging with tightly.

"Tapper?" he called. At least it sounded like Tapper.

The dog began to bark again, this time from the middle of the field. He cautiously began to walk to the sound of the barking when he felt it. His body was on fire. He collapsed to his knees. His eyes felt like they were burning. He began to groan in pain.

"NNNRAGH!" he grunted. He had felt this before and it was worst this time. His whole muscles were tingling.

But as soon as it happened, it stopped. He quickly got to his feet. Once again he felt like his entire body was going to combust. What was this? Was this botched attempts of jumping through time? Hopefully when he jumped farther into the future, he could further investigate it.

The future. If there was even a future. The American knew that he was traveling through time. He was from the future, he had to be. That also meant if he was from the future, he probably might be damaging it by traveling through the past. Perhaps that caveman he saved was supposed to die or Hades won. Or perhaps even Lord Vandal was supposed to win.

No. He had no control over what happened it him but his choices were his own. It didn't matter where he was. He would do what he think was right and help everyone any way he can.

The dog's barking got his attention again. Getting back to his feet he hurried over.

"Alright, I'm coming!" Wayne called out.

He headed over and realized Tapper, the bloodhound mutt, was barking at what looked like a dead animal carcass. Flies were already flying around it. It looked like a fox or a small coyote.

"Ugh…" the American grunted at the smell and covered his mouth. He made to turn around to alert Jimmie that there was a dead animal in his field when he ran into someone taller than him wearing armor.

"Beautiful isn't it," Hades said with fondness. "How no matter what species, everything dies…"

Tapper began growling. Wayne understood what Tapper was originally barking at.

"I forget animals can see me," Hades said annoyed. "I had another stunning entrance planned but he caught wind of me and alerted you."

"I thought you couldn't harm anything," Wayne muttered looking at the dead animal.

"That was there before I got here."

Wayne glared and made to walk away from the god of death, calling Tapper to follow him. The dog did so reluctantly.

"Now where are you going? Mr. Wayne?"

"Why do you care?" the American asked. He knew Hades was going to talk to him.

"Now, that's not fair! Here am I waiting for you for almost a thousand years again and now you show up and try to rebuff me!"

"Leave me alone," Wayne threatened, turning around.

Hades let out a menacing laugh.

"But that's the thing, you're always alone."

Wayne glared at him.

"Don't act like you're better than me. I know you're just like me. Proud, individualistic, victim of those who try to promote the false idea of fate. And most of all, alone. And to think, I might be your only friend."

"You're no friend of mine," Wayne said with disgust.

"Think about it, as you jump through time, you never see those you befriend again. They're all gone and have moved on, forgot about you, except me."

Wayne turned around and began to angrily walk away.

"And the ones that are foolish enough to be around you die soon enough. Think of this poor family. What will happen to Jimmie and his kids? You think your presence here will keep them safe? How did that work out last time?"

Wayne ignored the god of death. He was just trying to egg him on. He wasn't going to give him that satisfaction.

"Admit it, you are alone…"

"He's not alone!" cried an annoying voice. "He's got me!"

Wayne turned around to find floating between Hades and him was Batmite folding his hands in an attempt to look tough which failed due to the fact he had an obnoxious cowboy costume with red boots.

"Oh yes," Hades said bemused. "The child's imagination."

"What?" Wayne asked confused.

"He's a figment of your imagination," Hades explained. "Yet at the same time he is real and he gets to interact with the physical world unlike me."

Wayne looked at Batmite.

"Is this true? Are you part of my imagination?"

Batmite laughed guiltily.

"Well yes…"

"Don't worry your not insane," Hades comforted. "He was extracted from your raddled mind from another power. He is just a puppet like you.."

"He's not a puppet!" Batmite shouted offended.

"What third party?" Wayne demanded. Sadly his question fell on death ears.

"You both are being manipulated by him. You really think this all about adventure or that you both will live?" Hades asked.

"You're just a sore loser!" Batmite complained.

"Whom are we talking about?" Wayne demanded again.

"Loser? Well at least I'm the only one here smart enough to realize when he's being manipulated." Hades shot back, feeling insulted.

"You got your ass kicked and you got no one to blame but yourself which is what you're all butt hurt about!" Batmite snapped back.

"WHO IS THIS THIRD PARTY?!" Wayne demanded.

Both Batmite and Hades paused to look at him.

"Oops," Batmite muttered embarrassed and disappeared.

"Wait, come back!" Wayne demanded. Someone else was watching him besides Hades and Batmite. Who?

Wayne turned to look at Hades.

"Who?" he asked.

Hades laughed.

"A moment ago, you were ready to walk away from me. Now I'm so important to you. Now you want to talk to me!"

"Tell me or.."

"You'll do what?" Hades taunted. "You can't hurt me and I'm not even really here."

Wayne sighed. He knew Hades wouldn't tell him anything. Whether out of spite or he wasn't allowed to, Wayne wasn't sure. Although he was more inclined to believe the former.

Hades grinned mischievously.

"It burns you doesn't it? To not know. The idea that everything you've been doing is one giant manipulation? That you've really been played a fool?"

Wayne turned around.

"My choices are my own," he stated firmly. Even if there was something out there, he knew it was his decision. He chose to fight Hades. He chose to save Gwen and Sir Justin. But now was it all a lie. Was there something at work?

Wayne shook his head. Even if there was some meta or higher power trying to manipulate his life he didn't care. He did what he thought was right. And he always would.

He made to look at Hades but found the god of death was gone. Hades was just taunting him. He wouldn't let it get to him.

"Excuse me?" a young male voice was heard. "Are you Mister Wayne?"

Wayne turned around to find himself staring at a young man, no older than seventeen. Tapper ran up to him excitedly and began sniffing the young boy. He had his father's straw blonde hair and his mother's blue eyes. He was lankier than most his siblings. His eyes also showed something different.

Wayne easily deduced this must be Pete. The second oldest child that worked in the town.

"Yes," Wayne said noticing also how Pete seem to not talk in as deep of an accent as his family. "You must be Pete."

"Peter," the boy corrected, offering his hand to shake. Wayne took it.

"When did you get here?" Wayne asked curiously.

"Last night, late. Reverend Stiles dropped me off. I just came by to drop off some money for Pa and drop off some letters. The Reverend will be picking me up tonight."

"And why are you out here?"

""Just got up and Ma told me you usually like to get an early start in the field. Figured I could help out."

"Well actually," Wayne said looking behind him, remembering what got his attention earlier. "There's a dead animal carcass in your field. I was going to ask your father if we should be worried about anything. Maybe another rabid dog."

Peter looked alarmed slightly by that but shook his head.

"Damn…" he muttered.

"What is it?"

"It's not a problem," Peter explained. "I'll go get a shovel so I can help you bury it."

Before Wayne could protest, Peter had gone to the barn. Deciding it would be rude and intrusive to pry, he headed back to the carcass. More flies were around it now. Holding his breath, the American bent down and picked it up. It was surprisingly heavy. Definitely desert coyote.

He walked a little distant to the outskirts of the field where there was nothing growing. He begun to dig a hole when Peter arrived with a can and a shovel.

"It's supposed to keep the dogs from unburying it," Peter explained as Wayne eyed the can confused. "Some kind of herb or something."

Peter soon joined in and the two begun to dig the hole.

"So you usually stay in town?"

"Yep," Peter said. "Pa wants me to get an education."

"Wait your father can read…"

"Yeah and so can my ma. They taught me. Pa however knows he can't teach me beyond that. Wants me to go be a doctor or something. Get a job in a big city. The Reverend's been teaching me all sorts of stuff."

"But you don't like it?" Wayne asked curiously.

Peter sighed.

"I just wish Pa would have me around here to help instead," he muttered before looking at Wayne. "No offense."

"None taken," Wayne said slightly grinning.

Peter dropped the shovel to push the carcass in the hole they've made.

"It's just Pa is so stubborn. He would be able to do this farm by himself if we were at someplace else. But they make it hard on us. But of course he's too proud to leave."

"Who is 'they'?"

Peter looked at Wayne.

"You really don't know do you? Ma wasn't kidding when she said you were out of town."

Wayne shrugged.

"I'm from Gotham. I never even knew the town existed. Although I do hear your parents complain about this Mister Savage…"

"You mean the mayor? Judge Savage?" Peter asked. "He's the least of the problems. The whole town's corrupt."

Wayne began to pat the dirt on the hole to cover it up.

"How so?"

Peter sighed.

"Pa told you how he bought the land from that government deal?"

Wayne nodded.

"Well he's the only one. You see a lot of rich people used to own a lot of the land around the town before the War ended because a lot of them already kicked out the Indians. Desert Star was supposed to be a promising new town."

"But then the war came?"

Peter nodded.

"That hurt the economy around the town so a lot of the rich people didn't expand their lands and there was a dispute over whether they were the Confederate or Federal property, being so close to the Texas border. But after the war ended. The federal government took control of the properties and put them up for a cheap price."

"Then why was your dad the only one who bought it?" Wayne asked. It seemed hard to believe a bunch of rich people wouldn't buy it.

"He was the first one to get to the office. The man who came after him was Mister Savage who bought all the rest. So Pa takes pride in that he was able to buy the only piece of land Savage hasn't tainted."

"So what happened next?" Wayne asked. He was getting more curious about this Mister Savage. What a strange name as well.

Peter wiped his seat form his forehead and began to sprinkle the crushed herb on the mound.

"Well you see, Mister Savage comes in to town, one of the richest land owners now. He comes in with promises he wants to expand the town and make it big like it was supposed to. Says he's going to bring change and use the very land he bought. So he runs for mayor on a plan. Something he called a progressive tax rate. Promises that he'll not only create revenue to help expand the town, but make sure the rich pay more because they can."

"And how did the rich feel?"

Peter snorted.

"They were actually for it. Seemed like a good idea. They can afford to give more money and if everyone's getting taxed and paying for a good cause for the greater good of the town why not they cough up a little extra? The rich thought they would benefit in the long run. They were his biggest supporters for his election to mayor."

"But the money didn't go to expanding the town?" Wayne asked as he and Peter began to walk away carrying the shovels.

Peter shook his head.

"No. Instead less respectable people came to the town and Savage claimed they were hired to help him run the government. Make sure things get planned. Well these people don't look like someone you would trust running your money. Some looked like they would be on wanted posters. When people started to complain how despite paying the taxes, nothing seemed to be getting done, they would mysteriously find their business or home attacked. Some would even get visits from these people."

"How convenient," Wayne muttered.

"Yeah. And when the complaining got too loud, he would claim the rich weren't paying enough and start raising their taxes even more."

"How did the rich take it?"

"They soon all left and sold their land to the federal government. The taxes were too high they decided to take their money elsewhere. And who do you think bought it back?"

"Let me guess," Wayne said sarcastically as they reached the barn to drop off their shovels. "Savage."

"Yep," Peter muttered bitterly. "That scumbag takes all the money he taxed from the rich and poor to buy all the land for himself because he gave himself a big pay raise. Now he's probably one of the richest men in the West. Has over four hundred acres of land and has plenty of money to encourage the less good people to come to town and hang out to help him run his government."

"But why has he not been able to buy out your father's land?" Wayne asked.

Peter laughed.

"Martha's husband knew a good lawyer. Apparently the local government had a charter with the federal government when they claimed all those lands and put them up for sale. Anyone who bought them could not be taxed by the local government."

"So wait, that meant Savage didn't have to pay as much tax even though he had a lot of property!" Wayne snarled. This man was good.

Peter nodded.

"That's why Pa was an outspoken critic in the beginning. When he found out that Savage would be exempt from the tax plan he was promising, he tried to raise a campaign against him. Didn't work. So he went to Martha's husband to get him a lawyer to make sure he would be exempt from Savage's tax plan. Boy, Savage was pissed."

"I can only imagine," Wayne said as they exited the shed.

"Yeah, and that's why Pa is the only one with land around here. Savage couldn't tax him away."

Now Wayne was starting to understand the meaning of the carcass.

"So that coyote carcass was…"

"A death threat," Peter explained. "He has his men do that all the time. Often though they just sabotage things. Pull out crops, occasional animal goes missing and what not. Like I said, Pa could manage this field by himself if Savage and his men weren't harassing him. Try to convince Pa to sell the land for a year. I wish Pa would just sell the land and leave but he's too stubborn and goes on about it being his property. At least I wish he would have me around you know in case one of those threats gets worse but he wants me to get an education and makes me stay in town."

Peter stop to catch his breath before continuing to rant.

"But that town's so corrupt it's ridiculous. Savage has brought in so many thugs and scoundrels I'm surprised that Reverend Stiles is allowed to have a church."

"Well," Wayne said with sincerity. "As long as I'm around, I promise I'll keep an eye out. I won't let anyone hurt your family."

"You're just a stranger…"

"I know. But your father took me in anyways and for that I'm grateful. I promise you won't need to worry about them as long as I'm here. I wont let them get hurt."

Peter looked at him unsure but seemed convinced.

"Pete!" Jimmie's voice was heard. Wayne and Pete looked up to see Jimmie had pulled out his old nag Lee and was tying it to the cart. "I gotta take ya into town!"

"I just got here!" Peter complained. "I figured I could help out! Reverend Stiles said he would pick me up tonight!"

"We don't want to borrow Reverend Stiles! Besides what yar doin' down there is more important than bein' up here!"

Peter sighed and looked at Wayne.

"Nice seeing you," Peter said before reluctantly turning around and walking back t his father.

"Hey John!" Jimmie called out. "Ya want come to? Tim the tailor's a friend of mine! He can give ya some clothes that fit ya!"

Wayne laughed. It would be nice for once to wear clothes that weren't worn out or too tight.

"Sure," he called out and followed Peter to the cart.

000000

The man rode on his horse. It wasn't even his horse. It was stolen. From some greedy rancher. Wasn't much of a horse anyways. It kept wandering around like it was blind and drooling. Poor thing should've been shot long ago. But hey, beggars can't be choosers.

The man read the sign and saw that it read _Desert Star_. Good. A town that no one heard of, at least in the respectable communities. In the underworld though, the town was known as a haven. A good place for someone with less reputable reputation could lie low.

And the man needed it. There was a big bounty on his head. What he gets for joining the gang though. Should've known that scumbag Quentin would've betrayed him and left him for dead. But he didn't die. He survived and was taken into custody by the Federal Marshals. But he broke out just last month, been on the run ever since.

He was already towards the center of the town when he heard a terrible piano playing and loud chatter. Good. A saloon was nearby.

He parked his horse at a post and tied it up. The horse began to whine.

"Here," the man grunted, pulling a water trough to the horse so it could drink. Next time, he would steal a better horse.

He then turned around to find himself staring at his own face.

Pasted on the walls with the other Wanted Posters was a pretty decent sketch of his face, scar and all. The poster read:

**WANTED**

_Jonah Hex_

_For Armed Robbery and Murder_

**$10000 Reward**

Hex sighed. Only ten thousand?

He quickly pulled up his collar to hide his face more. That scar would stand out too much. Even if this was supposed to be a less reputable town, it was never safe to walk in the open with a $10000 bounty on your head. Outlaws would turn in other outlaws as well for rewards.

He quietly entered the saloon, keeping his head low. He needed a drink and maybe find the whereabouts of the next nearest town before setting off again.

00000

Madame Lorraine went to the washbowl and splashed some water on her face before sighing. She had a sheet covering her shoulders but her breasts and sex was still exposed to the air. It was too hot and she wasn't in the mood to put her outfit back on. Especially after she just pleased her most famous client.

"So what about the sheriff?" Judge Savage asked as he laid in the bed still, basking in the afterglow.

Lorraine sighed.

"I tried one of my new ones to seduce him when he came by last night to check. He won't budge. He's actually an honest man. Why can't you just kill him if he's bothering you?"

"O'Hara is just an ant," Savage claimed. "However I already pay enough district, state, and federal government officials to turn a blind eye to this craphole town. A death of an officer of a law would force me to pay them more."

He then got out of bed and got behind Lorraine. He began to kiss her on the neck. Immediately she angrily turned around and backed away.

"Time's up. You want to touch me some more it's going to cost you another ten…"

SLAP!

"Oww!" Lorraine cried in pain and fell to her knees as Savage stood over her.

"You think you can talk to me like that you bitch?"

Lorraine glared and got to her feet and scratched him across the face. Savage yelped and cover his face and turned away.

"Get out!" Lorraine called.

Savage still covering his face, laughed. He finally moved his hands away to show there wasn't even the slightest scratch on him. She thought she would at least get a little blood.

"I have tough skin," he explained. "It takes a lot to hurt me."

Lorraine glared at him defiant.

Savage growled and began to dress himself.

"Don't forget, this may be your saloon and whorehouse, but this is my town."

The man began to put on his boots and his hat. He then pulled out a coin and a few dollar bills.

"That's not the amount…" Lorraine complained.

"Take it to court then!" Savage snarled. "Don't forget I've been elected judge last month as well."

Savage then stormed out of the building leaving Lorraine to herself. After the door slammed she swiped the washbowl off the dresser angrily. She couldn't look herself in the mirror.

She promised herself she would do whatever it took to survive. But sometimes she felt like she couldn't even look at herself in the mirror.

0000000

"Well here is some nice field clothes your size," Tim the tailor said as he handed them to Wayne. "Sorry if they smell a little."

Wayne began to try them on as Jimmie watched. It fit a lot better. These overalls and shirts were a lot more comfortable.

Wayne then looked at the tailor.

"How much…"

"I got this Wayne," Jimmie assured. "Besides, ya need some town clothes as well."

"Town clothes?" Wayne asked.

"Ya need some boots, some nice pants, a shirt, a jacket, and a hat! Ya gonna need one if ya ever want to go 'round town!"

"Don't forget a gun holster," Tim added.

Jimmie laughed.

"Mistah Wayne don't use guns!"

"Wait, seriously?" Tim asked staring at Wayne curiously.

Wayne, feeling uncomfortable about talking about guns again decided to change the subject.

"Do you have anything in black?"

"Yes I do!" Tim said excitedly and hurried in the back. Wayne left the new field clothes on. They were a lot less tight. He would wear his new "town clothes" later.

000000

Metron sat in his chair in the makeshift laboratory he had set up. So far all his analyses were not giving him the answers he wanted. Everything was still hanging by a thread.

"Computer," Metron ordered, communicating with the machine that was supposed to show him the future. "When is Batman's next jump to?"

"DEFINITELY GOTHAM MASTER," the computer explained. "YOUR PREDICTION WAS CORRECT. AS MORE OF HIS MEMORY COMES BACK HE WILL START TO HONE IN ON GOTHAM. THE PLACE HE IS MOST FAMILIAR WITH."

"But when is the date?" Metron asked. The computer beeped and Metron read it with grim satisfaction.

"The same month his parents were murdered…" Metron muttered. Just what he feared. If Batman regained his memory in that time, who knows what would happen? He would make sure to have Batmite try to avoid having things that would make him remember.

"MASTER MAY I SUGGEST YOU GRAB HIM NOW? HE IS ALREADY BUILT UP ENOUGH OMEGA ENERGY TO DESTROY A GOOD SIZED CITY. YOU TAKE HIM OUT NOW, IT DECREASES THE CHANCE HE WILL INTEREFERE WITH THE TIMESTREAM…"

Metron shook his head.

"In order to get Apokolips to stand down in the future, I will need to present them with a threat that can destroy an entire planet. He won't build up enough energy until right before his last jump."

"YOU DO UNDERSTAND MASTER IF YOU FAIL TO GRAB HIM AND STOP HIM FROM HIS LAST JUMP IT WILL BE TOO LATE? THE OMEGA ENERGY WILL BE TOO UNSTABLE AND WILL DESTROY THE UNIVERSE IF YOU TRY TO DETONATE HIM AFTER HIS LAST JUMP…"

"I know the risks!" Metron snapped. "The plan is moving along nicely. After he arrives in Gotham, I will make sure he doesn't screw up the timestream and before his last jump, I will take him and put him in stasis. This will work!"

**Up next, Batman runs into Jonah Hex, we see more of the colorful residents of Desert Star like the Sheriff and the Reverend. Plus Savage and Batman meet again and Batman decides to stand up for the good fight.**


	36. The Needle Tears A Hole

**Warning: Offensive language is in this chapter**

Hex sat at the bar as he looked around the saloon. It was a typical saloon. There was a long bar and multiple chairs and tables around. Entertainment was provided mainly by a terrible piano out of tune and out of key by a short man with mousy hair. This saloon being also a whore house had its whores walking around occasionally in their sexualized corsets and feather hats showing off their sex appeal.

Hex hadn't been up to date on recent laws on prostitution especially in the Oklahoma Territory but something told him that even if it was illegal, this whorehouse would exist regardless. Out in the West, it was what sold not what was legal that mattered. He remembered seeing a church on the other side of town when he parked his horse. He wondered how many people here were churchgoers hidden amongst the clientele.

"What's your name sweetheart?" a slutty voice asked behind him. Hex turned around to find himself facing a young but curvy woman in a red corset and pink feathers that contrasted her blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Nobody," Hex said sarcastically and turned away. She was pretty but now was not the time. He just wanted a drink and to find a way to get far away where his name wasn't known.

"Really? Never met a man named 'Nobody,'" the girl said and sat on the stool next to him. She was persistent. "You seem troubled. I can help you with that…"

"Not interested," Hex muttered and adjusted his coat to hide the distinguishable scar on his left cheek.

"Beat it Honey," the bartender growled to the whore who got up and walked away. He was a big man. Little over six feet and broad shoulder. He had a broken nose and was bald.

"What can I get ya fella?" the bartender asked.

"You're best bottle of whiskey. Leave the bottle," Hex muttered.

"Ya sure? I seen men my size nearly get killed drinkin' too many shots of it."

"You'd be surprise what'd you live through," Hex muttered.

"Uh-huh. Well one bottle of whiskey to Mr.…?"

"Smith," Hex muttered. It was cliché but the bartender got the signal.

"Right. One for Mr. Smith."

The bartender left and Jonah looked at the saloon. It was a pretty decent size crowd. What you'd expect around noon. Most were smoking or playing cards. Some were complaining about the bad music coming from the piano. A few were laughing drunkenly and occasionally smacking the ass of any of the girls who walked near enough.

But then unexpectedly, the whole saloon froze. Even the piano playing ceased. All eyes were in Jonah's direction. A lot looked scared. Alarmed, Jonah unconsciously reached for one of his Colt pistols but stopped when he felt footsteps behind him. Someone had come down the stares from the whore house.

That someone walked up to the bar. He was a big man, but nowhere near the size of the bartender. He wore a white suit that was inexplicably clean and stood out in the otherwise dimly lit saloon. His hair was long and neatly tied in a ponytail. He had a nicely trimmed beard, just as dark as his hair. He had a haughty look to his face and looked at the bartender.

"Uh…hello Mistah, I mean Mayor, or Judge Savage…" the bartender said nervously, shaking and sweaty. Hex caught some of the clientele snickering at the big bartender's nervousness.

"Hello Doc," Judge Savage said looking around. "You might want to have a talk to Madame Lorraine a bit. The customer service here has seemed to be slipping lately."

Doc was sweating even more.

"Well…ya see Judge…sir…I'm just in charge of the drinks. She's in charge of what goes on upstairs…"

Judge Savage laughed.

"You let a woman boss you around, what kind of man are you?"

Half the bar burst into taunting laughter. The other half laughed as well with forced and pained chuckles. When it died down, Judge Savage looked at Doc.

"Well I'm just giving advice. You know I care about this town?"

"Yes, yes Judge Savage…" Doc said nervously.

"Good. Well have a good day," Judge Savage taunted and left the saloon. As soon as his footsteps got fainter, life resumed in the saloon. The piano kept playing and the patrons kept talking. Some were still laughing at the taunts fomo Judge Savage. Those who were close enough to Doc weren't though. He was red and angry.

"What ya'll lookin' at?" Doc demanded which wiped the snickers off the faces of the men near him.

Doc angrily huffed and walked over to Hex and dropped a bottle with a glass.

"Enjoy," Doc said angrily.

Hex ignored the glass and began drinking straight from the bottle. He didn't really notice that a group of shady looking men in the table nearby him were whispering excitedly and looking at him. Out of the corner of his eye, Hex detected movement and noticed one of them was approaching him.

"Where yar from stranger?" the man asked Hex. He was missing most his teeth and had long hair. However it was very thin and sticky looking, like a spider's webs.

"Hell," Hex muttered sarcastically and began to drink. He was tempted to reach down and pull out his colt but not yet. He was low on bullets.

The man laughed, showing his few remaining yellow teeth with black stains.

"Name's Cletus. I'm from 'round here. And I'll tell ya, we don't take too kind to strangers. Ya got a name?"

"None of your goddamn business," Hex muttered, ignoring how his heart rate was picking up. This was bad; it was time to get out. He quickly pulled out some money he had acquired and slapped it on the bar. He turned to leave to find two large men had snuck up behind him to block his way.

"Ya not goin' anywheres stranger. Or should I say Jonah Hex?"

When the word "Jonah Hex" garbled out of Cletus's mouth, the saloon went silent again. Many were now staring at Jonah and the three men surrounding him. There was a lot of murmuring permeating through the silence.

"Hard for a man like yar to hide. Even in Desert Star. Especially when yar picture's on the door."

"There's a ten grand bounty on that scum's head!" a patron shouted excitedly.

"He's ours!" Cletus warned as he and his two musclemen cracked their knuckles threateningly.

Hex sighed. He made a mistake. Now it was time to fix it.

Taking another swig from the bottle he slammed it on the bar with one hand and with the other punched Cletus square in the face. Many gasped at that as Cletus fell backward. Some even chuckled when he knocked over a couple of stools. The two gorillas behind Hex grabbed his arms immediately to hold him back.

"That was stupid…" Cletus said angrily as he staggered to his feet as Hex struggled to try to get himself free from the vise grips of his captors.

Cletus grinned.

"That's gonna cost ya," he said angrily and took a wild punch. Hex saw it coming a mile away and twisted his arm to pull the thug gripping his left arm to get in the way of the punch. Cletus's fist impacted right in the big man's elbow.

The goon cried in pain and clutched his elbow angrily before eyeing Cletus.

"It was an accident Abner…" Cletus said nervously.

Abner growled and with his other arm punched Cletus so hard Cletus went flying back into a table, ruining the poker game that was being played there. The occupants began to get to their feet and scrambled to try to steal each other's chips with pushing and shoving. Hex took the opportunity and stomped on the other goon's boot hard. The goon muttered in pain and Hex broke free and slammed him on the bar.

"Hey, I counted two Ace of Clubs! Ya been cheatin'" one of the patrons who was picking up the ruined poker game accused another and started wrestling. Before Hex knew it, a fight had broken out in the saloon. Patrons were hitting each other blindly. Some were strangling people they didn't even know. The whores were running around screaming. The piano began to play a faster tune to go along with the brawl. Doc was pulling a shot gun and yelling everyone to be quiet. Hex smiled and began to walk out to see his way blocked by four patrons.

"There he is!" one shouted and they charged at him.

Hex ducked the first punch and aimed a good one in the gut. He quickly struck and backed away. That was the best way to get out of the brawl. Drive anyone who blocked him or got close to him quickly to get them out of his way but not spending too much time engaged. Better try the back door.

000000

Sheriff O'Hara gritted his teeth as he led the drunk into his cell.

"Imma, Imma alright sheriff…" the drunk slurred. "I…just…need…another…drink…

"It's gonna take you a whole damn day to sober up Bill," the sheriff muttered. "You know the routine. I lock you in here when you've had too much to prevent you from hurting yourself."

The sheriff then sighed as he looked around at the rest of the empty cells in the jail.

"Besides, better these were actually put to use…" the sheriff muttered bitterly. When Savage became mayor, an influx of shady people came in, but none of them seemed to go to jail long. Now with Savage as judge as well, the cells were almost empty. Sometimes the sheriff was tempted to use the empty cells to make a little money to rent out as cheap hotel rooms to passerbies.

A snore from Bill on the bed in his cell brought the sheriff out of his thoughts. Sighing he tiptoed out of the jail and headed out back into town. He was getting old. Fifty-five years, no one would blame him for retiring soon. The mayor kept trying to convince him to. But no, he refused. He took an oath to uphold the law and if the Mayor wanted him out, he would have to try harder. Not even his money and cronies in the local and territorial government could blatantly violate a position chosen by the citizens of Desert Star.

000000

Wayne exited out of the barber shop in his new work clothes. The other town clothes that the tailor had made for him was wrapped up in a parcel Wayne carried under his arm. He was feeling his hair along the back of his head. It was a lot shorter now which would make his head sweat less. He still kept it long enough that it cascaded down his neck. He also had his beard trimmed neatly instead of letting it grow long and wild.

One of the reasons why he wanted his hair and beard cut was seeing Hades earlier today made him realized he was starting to look like him with his dark hair and beard growing.

"What the hell ya done with Johnny?" Jimmie teased. "Ole' Frank did a good job cuttin' yar hair I see."

"You know you didn't have to pay for that or for these…" Wayne said indicating his new clothes he wore and carried.

"Nonsense!" Jimmie swatted his hand away. "Ya've been alotta help to me and my family. Least I could do!"

"Hey Mistah Saunders!" a voice happily called.

Wayne looked to see a man of African race with a straw hat and stained suspenders reeking of hay walking by.

"Hey Sam!" Jimmie said cheerfully and shook his hand. "Hey Johnny this nigga here's Sam…"

"What?" Wayne asked. Something about that word that Jimmie said he found offensive.

"Sam. He's the nigga that takes care of the public stables. He's yar guy ya go to when dealin' with horses…" Jimmie explained confused.

Wayne decided even though he didn't feel comfortable with Jimmie's vocabulary it was better to not say anything.

"How do you do?" Wayne asked politely.

"Fine Mistah Wayne! Damn horse kicked me in the knee today! Been hobblin' all around!"

"What do we got here?" said a grisly voice.

Jimmie turned around and laughed.

"Sheriff!" he cried and shook the hand of middle aged man with a thick white walrus mustache. The man wore a blue coat with a wide white hat. He was also a good deal shorter than Wayne.

"Just takin' my new field hand shoppin'!" Jimmie said proudly while indicating to an unsure Wayne.

"You got a new field hand?" the sheriff said, eyeing Wayne suspiciously.

"Relax Sheriff!" Jimmie assured. "He's clean! Some robbers beat him up and stole everythin'! Offered him to help out on the farm!"

Jimmie then looked at Wayne.

"John Wayne, I like ya to meet Sheriff O'Hara. One of the few honest people who still stick up to Savage…"

"Judge Savage now," the sheriff corrected bitterly.

"I refuse!" Jimmie complained. "I got my rights from the Constitution ya know! I can call him whatever I want, that no good stinkin', rotten, fu…"

"Speak of the devil," the sheriff muttered looking in another direction. "Here he comes."

Wayne and Jimmie looked into the direction the sheriff was looking at.

A slightly big man was exiting what looked like a saloon based on the sudden uptake of noise as he left. He was in white clothes that shined so bright it seemed unearthly. He had a short beard and long hair tied back in the ponytail. But that wasn't not what Wayne was staring at.

It was those eyes that wandered to make eye contact with his own. The eyes of a killer, a murderer. The eyes of Lord Vandal.

For a fraction of a second Wayne and Lord Vandal stared at each other. It was as if time had stopped itself. Two foes who despite slight changes to their appearances knew each other by the eyes. Wayne knew those hungry eyes. Their lust for power and how they hungrily scanned everything. That arrogant smug look on his face.

Wayne couldn't help but clench his fists during that stare down. And as soon as it happened, Lord Vandal began to walk over to the group.

"Damn I gotta go…" Sam complained and hobbled off.

Wayne was racking his mind. Lord Vandal was probably going to attack him. He needed to think of a plan. Lord Vandal was armed but he wasn't. Plus there was Jimmie and the sheriff right next to him. He needed to consider collateral damage. Then there was the fact Lord Vandal was immortal. And he hadn't figured how he would be able to explain whatever plan he had to Jimmie or risk exposing himself as a time traveling amnesiac…

"Hello Sherriff," Lord Vandal said politely before looking at Jimmie. "And Mister Saunders…"

"It's Jimmie you goddamn carpet baggah!" Jimmie swore.

Lord Vandal laughed.

"May I recommend you try one of Doc's liquors? You seem to be on edge…"

"No thanks to ya! Yar so called government workahs keep harassin' my farm…"

Wayne grabbed Jimmie by the shoulder and squeezed rather tightly. So Lord Vandal was this infamous Mister Savage. Made sense. Wayne did recall calling him a savage at one point. But Jimmie wasn't helping right now. Savage was up to something and he wanted to know.

"Hello your honor," the sheriff said through gritted teeth.

"May I ask why you two fine gentlemen are in the company of a stranger? As a mayor and judge of this city I like to meet every face…"

Wayne narrowed his eyes before reluctantly extending his hand. Booth Judge Savage and he knew the other didn't want their secrets exposed, yet. He'll play along.

"Wayne," he muttered. "John Wayne."

"John?" Judge Savage asked confused. "I thought you would be a Thomas or a _Bartholomew_…"

Wayne's eyes flashed angrily. Judge Savage seemed to take pleasure in that.

"Ya want somethin'?" Jimmie interrupted, looking for a fight.

"Actually yes. I did hear rumors that you were hiring a field hand now. If you are really having that much trouble on the farm and don't want to sell, I can lend some men to help you out on the field…"

"Like hell I would!" Jimmie complained.

CRASH!

A man was thrown out of the street screaming from the saloon Judge Savage just exited. The sound of a riot or fight happening inside the bar was heard, growing louder by the second.

Lord Savage sighed.

"Don't you have a job to do Sheriff?"

"Does it even matter anymore?" the sheriff muttered and loaded his large rifle he was carrying. "Jimmie you mind helping breaking this up?"

"Sure! Just don't let Wayne get too close. He don't like to use guns!"

"Don't like what?" the sheriff said turning around in surprise. "What are you French or something?"

"I can still help," Wayne asserted, making sure to show his size. "You don't always need to shoot everything."

"Fair enough, let's go," the sheriff barked as Jimmie pulled out a pistol.

"See you around," Judge Savage grinned wickedly and left as the group rushed over to the saloon.

"Alright break it up!" the sheriff barked as they got close.

BANG BANG!

Random gun shots exited the saloon causing the trio to duck for cover.

"Hot Daaaamnnn!" Jimmie complained.

"Now you wish you had guns?" the sheriff complained to Wayne. Before Wayne could say anything someone else was thrown out of the saloon and landed on the ground with a thud. He was an ugly looking man.

"Cletus!" the sheriff barked looking at the man who was dazed and rubbing his head. "What the hell did ya do?"

"I didn't do nothin' I swear!"

"Like hell," the sheriff muttered.

"I swear! It's dat goddamn Jonah Hex who started all this! I was just tryin' to do my civic duties and that coward started a brawl!"

Wayne couldn't help but feel that name Jonah Hex was familiar. He also noticed that outside the saloon there was a Wanted poster featuring this Jonah Hex with a drawing of a man with a disfigured face that looked familiar…

"Jesus…" the sheriff muttered pulling his hat down tight. "Just what we need…"

He then shot two heavy rounds in the air.

BANG! BANG!

"BREAK IT UP! BREAK IT UP!"

Jimmie got up to follow him.

"Ya best stay 'ere," Jimmie suggested.

Wayne however wasn't paying attention. If this Jonah Hex was about to be arrested and start a fight, that meant he was probably trying to create a diversion. An escape…

The back door!

Wayne quickly got up and went around the back. If he was in the situation like that, that was what he would do. With a brawl going on, people would be entering the front door, the path of least resistance to try to break it up. In moments he was already behind the saloon which had a small stable. Two horses were neighing a little nervous from the sounds of fighting from the saloon. Hanging on one of the fence posts was a long black whip.

Wayne eyed it for a second before he heard someone huffing.

00000

Peter was taking notes from the book as Reverend Stiles was pouring the collection money into a safe.

"That should cover the Miles family getting back to their feet," he said satisfied before looking at Peter. "You know I didn't expect you until nightfall. Your father didn't have to drop you off."

"I tried telling him that," Peter complained. "But no. He never wants me to help on the farm. All he wants me to do is get an education. Like I'm not man enough to help him."

"You know that's not true," the reverend countered. "Your father loves you very much…"

Peter turned around signaling he didn't want to talk when he heard the faint sound of gunfire and shouting.

"What the?" the Reverend asked confused and with difficulty due to his age and stiff joints hobbled to look out of the church window. "There's a brawl out in the saloon."

"A brawl?" Peter asked and immediately began running out of the church. He was bored and wanted to see what was going on. See if he could help out the sheriff.

"Peter get back here!" the reverend shouted when he saw Peter rush out of the church.

000000

Wayne watched as he saw coming out of the back door a man in a gray shirt and pants with a greasy bandanna carrying a grey hat. He was even uglier than the drawing. His right side of his jaw had such a deep and nasty long cut so deep that bone was visible. His right eye was also a different color and shape than his other eye and Wayne wasn't sure if he was blind in that right eye or not.

This definitely was Hex.

Hex was huffing and puffing before stopping dead in his tracks to see Wayne blocking his way. Wayne immediately stood tall and tried to clench his fists.

"Stop…" he growled.

"Oh please," Hex muttered in a deep voice. "I just wanna get the hell outta here."

"You're a wanted man," Wayne countered. "I can't let you walk away…"

"You're unarmed you idiot!" Hex shouted indicating to Wayne's lack of holsters while showing his twin holsters on his hips with two shiny pistols.

"Don't make me use these on you!" Hex complained.

Wayne raised an eyebrow challenging Hex.

Hex hesitated for a second. Wayne was serious. The sound of the sheriff's shotgun blowing holes in the saloon's roof brought him back to attention. He quickly with his right hand went to pull out his pistol.

Wayne shot his right hand to the right to pull the black whip on the fence post and flicked it at Hex.

SNAP!

By the time Hex was able to bring his gun up, the whip had already struck his hand, making him unintentionally drop the gun and howl in surprise and pain.

Wayne began charging at him still holding the whip.

Hex made to draw his other gun but Wayne was already too close and had jumped in the air and kicked Hex in the face. Hex howled in pain and fell to the ground. He angrily looked at Wayne standing over him and rolled over, tripping Wayne on his feet. Hex immediately got up and tried to run.

Wayne flipped the whip and caught Hex by the ankle causing the outlaw to trip. Hex however wasn't so easily winded and glared as he grabbed the whip wrapped around the ankle and tugged with surprising speed and force it flew out of Wayne's hand.

However Wayne wasn't one to be discouraged and immediately charged at Hex who managed to free his ankle from the whip. He punched Hex right in the jaw. Hex growled and with sudden berserker rage charged at Wayne, tackling him. He then straddled Wayne and began punching the American in the face.

Wayne cocked his hips up before slamming them down suddenly, knocking Hex off balance and flipping him over. Hex responded with a hasty uppercut right square at Wayne's chin from his back. Grunting Wayne clenched his teeth before grabbing Hex's wrist that was trying to make contact with his face and began to twist it back. Hex yelled in pain before his other hand grabbed dirt from the ground and threw it in Wayne's face.

Covering his eyes Wayne let go of Hex who got up to his feet. Hex knew how to fight dirty. Hex was looking to run away when Wayne grunted and pulled him by the collar, slamming down on his back hard. Hex despite being winded tried to sit up but Wayne wrapped an arm around Hex's throat. Hex struggled and gasped for breath but the hold was too tight. Within a minute Hex stopped struggling as blood stopped flowing to his head and Wayne let him go passed out before slowly getting to his feet, breathing heavily.

"Oh my God. You killed him!" someone shouted. Wayne looked around to see half the town had come out to watch the fight that just occurred. Husbands, wives, children were all over the place staring at Wayne with shock and awe. Peter was up front looking at Wayne amazed.

"No, just choked him out. He's unconscious…" Wayne assured as he knelt down and felt Hex's weak pulse.

"What's goin' on over 'ere…? Holy Shit!" Jimmie shouted as he came around the saloon with the sheriff following him.

Jimmie and the sheriff looked at Hex's unconscious body and Wayne with amazement.

"How did ya…"

"Oh uh just choked him out. He'll be alright when he comes to…" Wayne assured.

"It's not that. I saw him disarm Hex with no gun. Just a whip!" a random townsman cried. A lot of people affirmed that account while others murmured in interest.

The sheriff looked at Wayne in amazement.

"Is that true?"

"Well I…"

"He also beat da shit out of him!" another one cried.

Wayne realized he had drawn too much attention to himself. What happened to staying low?

The sheriff sensing that it would be better if he moved the unconscious wanted man beckoned to Sam to help him pick up the unconscious Hex.

"Let's get him outta here before he wakes up," the sheriff complained and began to drag him away.

"Now just a minute! I caught him! I want that bounty!" Cletus complained.

"And he almost got away because of you!" the sheriff retorted.

Meanwhile the town began to scatter in fear like rats as someone in white began to walk towards the uncomfortable Wayne.

"Well Mr. Wayne. I guess you deserve our gratitude for protecting our home from a dangerous man. Mind if I invite you to my office to drink."

Wayne was about to say no or go to hell but realized this would give him some one to one time with Judge Savage.

"Of course I would be glad too…" Wayne said through gritted teeth as he walked to follow the judge. He looked at Jimmie.

"I'll be back," he assured an uncertain Jimmie. "I promise."

Jimmie nodded unsure. Wayne could here Peter going up to Jimmie.

"Pa, you should've seen it! He was awesome!"

Unnoticed to any of the men, someone else was watching them from up high in one of the rooms on the upper floor to the salon. Madame Lorraine stood grinning as her long brunette messy hair cascaded down her shoulders. She had to admit, that stranger made her feel something what many of her clients failed to make her feel. It was stirring something inside her. And he didn't even have to touch her.

"Now who is that?" she mused with interest.

00000

"What do you like to drink?" Judge Savage asked as he and Wayne entered a room in the building that housed his office. It was a big building that could've been mistaken for a house. It was lavishly decorated and obvious where all the development money Judge Savage taxed out of his citizens went to.

Wayne just glared at him.

"I'll take that as a no then…" the Judge said before indicating to a seat. "You can sit down you know."

"I prefer standing," Wayne threatened with a glare.

"Fair enough," Savage muttered and began to pour himself a dark drink that had a strong scent to it.

"What are you planning this time?" Wayne demanded.

"Going right to the throat. I like that," Judge Savage laughed. "You never really seem to care about ceremony."

Wayne narrowed his eyes.

"I'm here to warn you. Whatever you are doing stop or I will take you down…"

Judge Savage laughed.

"I doubt it. I'm judge, jury, mayor, and the law of this town. I'm the reason why this town's economy hasn't been thrown to the dogs…"

"Some would beg to differ. You seem to be using this town for something, what is it?"

"If you believed I have another plan for world domination then you're quite mistaken my friend. Although I tried world conquest quite a few times again since we last met. But would you believe right now that I'm simply bored and taking the time off from my plans and just on vacation?"

Wayne didn't stare anything but glared at him.

"Well frankly, I don't care what you believe. I'm here to talk," Judge Savage said as he took a sip from his glass.

"If you're asking me to join you then…"

"No. I know you're too idealistic like those fools who believe in the 'American Dream.' I just came to warn you."

"Warn me?"

"To stay out of my way," Judge Savage said bluntly. "This is my town now. I'm not trying to take over the federal government or the world. I just want to run my little town. You get in the way, well things will get ugly."

"As ugly as they are right now? You're just a criminal."

"As far as the law around here is concerned, I'm a dually elected official."

"Well how would you like it if I told them of your past? Your secret?"

"You wouldn't because no one would believe you and even if they did, you would have to explain your past as well. I'm calling your bluff."

Wayne glared at the judge. He was good.

"We're done here," Wayne snapped and turned around to walk away.

"Oh Mister Wayne," Judge Savage called as he walked out. Wayne stopped and turned around.

"You may not be afraid of death and think you have nothing to lose, but what about the Saunders family? Would you want something bad happening to them?"

Wayne didn't say anything but turned around and angrily exited the building. He walked outside in the town and made to walk on the road Jimmie and him traveled down earlier, not noticing someone across town at the open church door was watching him.

"I think the Lord has answered our prayers…" the reverend mused.

000000

Wayne sat at the table as he finished dinner. Anna was already clearing the table while William Jefferson and Little Polly followed her around. Jimmie, Wayne, and J.J. were still sitting at the table. J.J. and Jimmie were both looking at Wayne questioningly.

"J.J. why don't you go help yar ma in the kitchen…" Jimmie suggested.

J.J. slid off the chair before giving a suspicious look at Wayne and went to the kitchen.

"So what did Mistah Savage want with ya?"

"Nothing," Wayne lied.

"Ya that's some bullshit," Jimmie retorted. "Savage never calls people in his office even to make threats. Sonnabitch thinks he's above all us regular folk. He only calls people if it's somethin' important. What did he want?"

Wayne sighed. He had to think of a more convincing lie.

"He wanted to hire me…"

"What?" Jimmie asked insulted. "First he wants my land now he wants my field hand? Goddamn varmin…"

"Don't worry I shot him down," Wayne said quickly. Jimmie had a habit whenever he got really worked up of grabbing his rifle and shooting at random rodents he found in the field. Problem was Jimmie was a terrible shot like his wife said, so Wayne was always worried he would miss big time.

"Well good," Jimmie said sitting down before laughing. "I knew I was a good judge of charactah. Any leessah man would've taken the job 'cause I can't pay anyone a fraction what he pays. Tell me what the look on his face was when ya turned him down?"

Before Wayne could answer there was a knock on the door. Before Jimmie could say anything Wayne jerked up.

"I'll get it," he barked. It sounded like an order rather than a statement. Wayne slowly approached the door. Savage's warning was ringing in his head. Cautiously he extended a hand and slowly opened it to see a young man standing there.

"Peter?" Wayne asked in confusion.

"Hey Mr. Wayne," Peter greeted politely and stepped in.

"Pete, what the hell ya doin' back here?"

"I'm sorry Pa; Reverend Stiles wanted to come up here."

"Oh Jesus, I'm a mess right now," Anna complained and went deeper in the kitchen to hide the stained apron she was wearing.

An elderly man stepped in the house. He was almost as tall and big as Wayne except he was hunched over. He wore a black brimmed hat which he took off upon entering. He had receding thin white hair which with the numerous wrinkles on his face and small white moustache and goatee definitely showed his age. His eyes however were a vibrant brown that seemed to gleam.

He wore a black coat that reached to the floor which he took off to hang on the door revealing he was in a typical preacher robe with a collar. Wayne couldn't help but notice his hands were shaking slightly and seemed stiff. What was even more surprising was even he had a holster belt with a pistol on the side.

"Reverend," Jimmie said after the initial surprise of his unannounced visit wore off. He got to his feet to shake the holy man's hand. "Would like somethin' to eat? Ma and the kids just cleaned but if ya hungry I'm sure she can…"

"That will be alright, Jimmie," the reverend said politely and turned around to look at Wayne who looked uncomfortable as he shut the front door.

"You must be Mister Wayne," he said as he offered a slightly shaking hand. "Peter has told me so much about you."

"Uh thanks…"

"Reverend not to be rude but I gotta ask. What brings ya up here? Usually ya just drop off Pete and never come inside."

"Actually I came to speak to Mister Wayne…"

"Why?" Jimmie demanded.

"About what?" Wayne asked confused.

"About some personal things…"

"Well he's my field hand, anythin' ya gotta say to him, ya say to me!" Jimmie defended while pointing to himself.

"Very well," the reverend said, not even showing the slightest bit of annoyance. "May I ask though that it just be between us three?"

"But Reverend…" Peter complained.

"Preachah's right Pete! Go take yar siblin's and play upstairs…" Jimmie ordered. "Ma can handle the kitchen by herself…"

"But Pa…"

"Damn it Pete! Don't talk back!" Jimmie snapped angrily.

Peter sighed and reluctantly walked to the kitchen grabbing his three siblings and taking them upstairs.

"And don't stomp!" Jimmie complained.

"Now Mr. Saunders, Mr. Wayne. Would you mind if I took a seat?"

"Of course," Jimmie said indicating to the one across from him. The reverend walked over and slowly took a seat with the sound of creaking and involuntary groaning.

"Sorry about that. I guess I'm still a little stiff. Old age doesn't suit me."

Wayne took a seat on the end of the table so he could look at the reverend and Jimmie simultaneously.

"What do you want?" Wayne demanded.

The reverend sighed and took off his glasses.

"I guess I'll just get to the point. I saw you what you did at the saloon today. You really knew how to fight. You also have amazing reflexes. Hex is known for having one of the fastest hands in the West. Even you took him by surprise."

"Thanks…" Wayne said uncomfortably.

"But that's not what impressed me. I saw how you grabbed the whip and disarmed that outlaw. Not many people can do that, let alone be that quick off the draw."

"He doesn't use guns!" Jimmie interjected before looking at Wayne. "Damn it Wayne! When yar gonna start usin' them? Ya coulda got killed!"

Wayne glared at both men.

"I think I've already made it clear, I don't use guns. I don't like them, I don't feel comfortable, and frankly they aren't my style…"

"I figured you would have issues with guns," the reverend stated. "No matter. That's not why I'm exactly here."

"Then what?"

"I saw you exited Judge Savage's building…"

Jimmie spit on the ground.

"I take it he wanted to hire you?"

"Yeah, sure…" Wayne said. The lie just kept expanding.

"Well judged by your angry demeanor, I take it you turned him down?"

"Yes."

"Well I think that shows you have principles, morals, and…"

"With all due respect Reverend, I'm not a man of God…"

"Oh dear me, no. I didn't come here to try to convince you to go to my church although I would like if you came. The more the merrier. I was just pointing out it took some character to reject Judge Savage. Not many people can resist that temptation of what he offers."

"So I don't want to be one of his stooges, what's that have to do with anything?" Wayne asked. He felt he becoming a false idol. Savage didn't ask to hire him but rather threatened him.

"I've been in this town for ten years when I became the new minister at the church. I've seen things go from bad for worse. Savage comes in bringing not just his own sins but the sins of others as well. Decent families just trying to make a living are terrified and scared. Good working farms and businesses are constantly harassed. He brings not just corruption but criminals turning this town into a haven and paradise for outlaws. Tell me, does that bother you?"

Wayne didn't say anything. It did bother him, a lot. His strong sense of justice was angry. At the same time a small part of him wanted to be just left alone and lie low. Keep his head down for once. Unfortunately the reverend must've been a telepath or an expert at reading body language because he was grinning with satisfaction.

"So who cares if Johnny Wayne hates the town now? So do I!"

"Well that's the point of this meeting. Sheriff O'Hara is a decent man, and a man of law. But there is only so much of what he can do, especially when Savage has connections in almost every level of every government. He's untouchable to the law. What this town needs is someone else. Someone who believes in justice and has demonstrated talent at fighting outlaws."

"Wait ya want Wayne to be the new sheriff?"

"No. Like I said, that badge is limited to what it can do. It still must uphold the law. I want Wayne to be something else. Someone who can operate outside the law and pass the corruption and roadblocks Savage has put in place…"

Wayne finally understood what the preacher was going with.

"You want me to be a vigilante?"

"If that's what you want to call it…"

"Absolutely not!" a voice called. Anna had stepped out of the kitchen revealing she had been eavesdropping. "Savage already gives us enough trouble as is. We don't need to give him more excuse…"

"But Mrs. Saunders," the reverend interrupted. "Savage has become so entrenched no one can take him down. The federal government is distracted by Reconstruction and those paying attention to Desert Star are paid to look the other way. This is the West. Sometimes a person needs to stand up for the right thing!"

"Easy for you to say!" Anna snapped. "You don't have kids to feed or take care of!"

"Anna!" Jimmie complained.

"No. I've had enough of this. First Jimmie, you're too stubborn to move away and now you take in Wayne a complete stranger after I had misgivings. Now look, first day in town he's already causing Savage to focus more of his attention on us. For Christ's Sake James! We have kids to look after!"

Jimmie sighed.

He looked at the reverend.

"I'm 'fraid she's right, Reverend. Savage already gives us enough trouble. Sendin' our field hand to go play posse and what not on Savage's men and operations is too risky…"

"You're such a hypocrite!" a voice called. Everyone startled, looked over to see Peter walking out glaring at his father angrily. Eavesdropping must've run in the Saunders family.

"Pete…"

"No, don't you Pete me Pa!" Peter snapped. "You go on about freedom and right to property and how you're sticking up to Savage. However the first sign of things might get worse you retreat! It's people like you that allow Savage to exist!"

Jimmie stood up and slapped Peter across the face.

"Aw!" Peter cried.

"Jimmie!" Wayne complained.

"Mr. Saunders!" the reverend protested.

"You listen to me son! I'm yar father and I busted my ass day in and day out workin' on so many fields so ya and yar siblin's could have food to eat! I saved 'nough money so we could buy a freakin' farm of our own so I can afford to send ya a bettah education latah so ya can have a bettah life than me and goddamnit I will not be talked to like that!"

"James," Anna said softly in contrast to her angry mood earlier. That seemed to calm Jimmie down.

"Ya should go Reverend," Jimmie said. It wasn't a suggestion.

"Yes I think I should," the reverend agreed and got up slowly to walk out. He then looked over his shoulders. "It appears I wasted your time. I apologize. Is Peter still coming with me?"

"Yes I am!" Peter said venomously, not even making eye contact with his father or letting anyone have the chance to say anything. Peter followed the reverend out of the house and slammed the front door.

Jimmie sighed sadly and sat back down.

"I'm sorry ya had to see that…" he apologized.

"I just always thought better of Reverend Stiles," Anna said with a disproving tone. "Comes here trying to organize an illegal posse. The town's already violent as it is."

Wayne sighed and got up.

"I'm afraid the reverend's right…"

Both Anna and Jimmie looked at him with shock.

"You see how Savage walks over you and this town. No one says anything and the few who do are marginalized. Sometimes you need to do what's right."

"No offense Mister Wayne, you haven't been here long. You don't understand what Savage is capable of doing," Anna warned. "If you had your own family to look after, you would understand."

That seemed to hurt a lot. Wayne felt that stung deep and he wasn't exactly sure. She was right. He had no family, he was all alone. Easy for him to risk his life. Now he understood why Jimmie had refused to help. Actually openly fighting against Savage was risky. But still Wayne couldn't in good conscience do nothing. He had to do something.

Sighing he bowed his head.

"You're right, which is why I'm leaving."

"What?" Jimmie asked confused.

"If I join this posse, Savage might use you to get to me. I can't put your family at risk…"

"Even if you leave you might still put us at risk!" Anna shouted. "You think Savage will care you don't work here anymore? If you join that posse, you will put all of us at risk!"

"Anna…"

"I promise you I won't let him harm your family in any way!" Wayne proclaimed, in a less angry and calm voice in contrast to Anna's rising voice.

"Your promises mean nothing. And you can't even hold a gun! How are you going to protect us?"

"Anna…"

"No! I've had enough. I won't risk the lives of our children anymore! I want him out of here! He wants to go be an idiot and risk our lives, fine!"

The woman then with a huff turned and angrily stomped away.

Jimmie sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Wayne said sadly. "I understand."

Still it hurt a lot. He had been living with them for about two weeks. They had become like a family to him.

"She's right. I'm sorry Johnny but I can't keep ya 'round here. Got my kids and wife to look after. Can't afford Savage comin' here lookin' for ya."

"Understood. I'll head to town right now."

Jimmie stood up and offered his hand.

"I guess...good bye…"

Wayne sadly shook it.

"She's right though, there may be a chance they might come for you."

"As long as ya keep Savage busy, I doubt he'll be lookin' at us! Oh wait, here yar go! Ya dropped this back in town!"

Jimmie went to lift up the parcel that carried Wayne's town clothes. Wayne had forgotten about them after his encounter with Hex.

"Ya might want to wear these sometime. Black looks good on ya…"

A surge of guilt went through Wayne. Jimmie not only had given him a home for the past two weeks but he also had given him new field clothes he was wearing and town clothes. Not to mention a shave and a haircut. Now he was leaving them and potentially putting their life at risk.

"I…"

"It's alright. Take it as payment for helpin' out 'round here the last couple of weeks."

Sighing Wayne held the parcel and turned to walk out of the house.

"Oh Wayne, another thin!'" Jimmie called out from the front door as Wayne had stepped down from the porch. He turned around unsure.

"Look out for Pete for me will ya?"

"I will," Wayne said before turning around to head back to town on foot.

000000

"It ain't fair! Sheriff thinks I don't deserve the bounty! I caught 'em!"

"That will be all Cletus," Judge Savage ordered. "You are going to be helping with the train operation next week anyways. Feel free to take any spoils you want."

That seemed to satisfy Cletus who grinned showing his stained teeth. The man exited the room.

"Idiot," Savage muttered under his breath. He needed a smarter man than that. All his men weren't that bright. It was time to recruit outside the box. Luckily he just got a response from the man he sent a letter to. He picked it up to read it again.

_You're Honor,_

_My gang and I will be happy to serve and help be the new "law and order" of your town. You will not need to worry about anyone bothering you. We are forty men strong and are the best shooters you can hire. We will discuss terms of payment later. However I will make it clear my men are damn good in their jobs and don't ask questions. Also we will be busy with a few other operations and at the earliest won't be arriving for a week and a half to two weeks. Look forward to your reply._

_-Q. Turnbull._

**Up next Wayne, Reverend Stiles, Sheriff O'Hara, and Hex ally to bring down Judge Savage by disrupting an operation, Wayne meets Madame Lorraine, and Metron discovers a terrible possible outcome for Batman. Also Wayne learns a little about the mysterious past of the former legend, "Shooting Stiles."**


	37. The Posse

"Alright Bill, that's good!" the reverend called.

Bill the drunk hobbled away from the fence which he to the amazement of Wayne had precariously stacked three empty bottles of whiskey. The Reverend then turned to face Wayne who was in his farm clothes.

"Alright, knock those down," the reverend ordered.

"You can't be serious…" Wayne muttered. "Like I said, I don't need training…"

"Your reflexes may be tough and you've had some fighting trained into you, but you got to learn how to fight with that whip. These men Savage hires may be stupid but a lot of them can shoot faster than a fly on honey."

Wayne sighed and lowered his head before lifting up. He took the whip off his waist and unraveled it. The reverend had procured the same one Wayne had used earlier figuring Wayne was going to need to use some type of weapon.

Smiling, Wayne flicked the whip three times.

CRACK!

CRACK!

CRACK!

Within a second, all the bottles were knocked down off the post. The one in the middle was broken. Wayne sighing looked at the reverend.

"That'll do?"

"No," the reverend snapped much to the surprise of Wayne. "You're too slow."

"Too slow?"

"Any decent experienced gunslinger if he was on the far side would've shot you by then. You got the reflexes, but you still haven't quite mastered that whip yet. Set them up again Bill!"

"Hold on," Wayne pointed to Bill who was sitting down draining a bottle of whiskey. "Bill's getting another one to replace the one I broke."

For the next few hours Wayne tried again and again. Yet for some reason the reverend wasn't satisfied. Every time he knocked the bottles over or broke them the reverend was always saying he was too slow. It also didn't help sometimes the reverend would shout "BANG! You're dead!" into Wayne's ear when he was in the middle of doing it. That seemed to only frustrate Wayne even more. He knew he was a competent fighter. It felt insulting that a preacher was critiquing his fighting methods.

Bill the drunk didn't seem to mind they were doing it over and over again. The more bottles Wayne broke the more whiskey he could drink. He was more worried they would run out soon and it wasn't even noon yet.

CRACK! WHOOSH! WHOOSH!

Wayne grunted annoyed. His whip had only managed to hit the first one this time and missed the second and the third.

"You're getting too into it now! Anger's good but it's not going to help your accuracy…"

"What do you know?" Wayne finally snapped.

"Enough to know if you don't want to shoot a gun you better get faster with that whip!"

Wayne sighed in frustration.

"Maybe this was a mistake…" he said angrily and began to walk away.

"Hold it…" the reverend ordered. Wayne turned around. The preacher folded his hands and began to pray something inaudible. He then looked up and tossed his hat on the ground and adjusted his coat so the pistol in his holster was visible. The reverend stared at the three bottles, focusing with one eye. Still his hands were at his side, the gun calmly sitting in its holster.

Then with sudden movement, he pulled out the gun and shot it three times…

BANG! BANG! BANG!

CRASH! CRASH! PLUNK!

Wayne stared in shock. Bill fell backward to get away from the bullets. The reverend had managed to pull out his gun and shoot all three bottles in less than half a second. It was unearthly, no impossible. But Wayne's eyes didn't deceive him. The reverend shot three shots and each hit a bottle. Well two did. The third bullet barely grazed the last bottle knocking it over instead of shattering it like the previous two.

The reverend however grunted annoyed. His hands were starting to shake now. With a pained expression he slid the gun shakily back into his holster.

"Not as young as I use to be…" the reverend muttered annoyed at himself. "Guess I don't have it in me anymore."

"Reverend Stiles!" a voice shouted.

The reverend and Wayne turned around to see Peter running up to them. He was on lookout to let them know if anyone from Desert Star got a little too close to their training area. They didn't want Judge Savage knowing what they were up to hence why they were on the outskirts in an area no one ever ventured near.

"The sheriff's coming!" Peter warned. "He heard the gun shots and is heading over here!"

Wayne didn't need a signal and ran, making sure to hide inside the reverend's own wagon. The horse neighed slightly annoyed but remained stationary. Not a moment too soon. Wayne could hear the spurs of the sheriff's boots echo in the field as he took some slow steps.

"Preacher…" Sheriff O'Hara's voice wheezed.

"Hello sheriff."

The sheriff looked at Peter.

"Hello Pete…"

"Peter!"

"Peter. What are you two doing out here?"

"Oh Peter and I decided to take a ride out on the outskirts. That's where we found Bill here. Had to shoot a couple of rounds to wake him up…"

As if taking the cue or because he was actually already drunk from the large amount of alcohol he already consumed earlier that morning, Bill began to stand up awkwardly.

"Mistah Savage think he owns this well Imma gonna take a piss on this…"

He began to take his pants down and start peeing where he stood.

"We're so glad you came here Sheriff. I think he would feel more comfortable having you escorted him back to the jail so he won't hurt himself."

The sheriff seemed to buy it and with annoyed grunt walked up to Bill.

"Get your pants on you idiot!" the sheriff ordered and began to drag Bill by the arm. "You're gonna have company in the cell next door. That Jonah Hex is still here…"

Wayne could hear the sheriff's voice go fainter and further along with the drunken complaints of Bill also fading away. Within a few moments they were out of earshot.

"Alright, all clear," the reverend said looking at his wagon. "You can come out now."

Wayne crawled out of the wagon.

"I don't see why we need to keep the sheriff out of the loop," Wayne muttered.

"Like I said, that badge limits what he can do. We'll eventually tell him when things start to go down. I think we've done enough practice here for today, let's head to the church. Peter can drive the wagon back."

Wayne followed the reverend still staring at him unsure as Peter passed them to drive the one horse wagon. The reverend didn't seem to notice that Wayne was staring at him or didn't mind at all. He just kept staring straight ahead, almost as if Wayne didn't exist. In no time they were inside the church and the Reverend was lighting some candles while producing a simple lunch in his own private small office. Wayne was standing, eating lunch as well in the office while looking around. This was the first time he actually had been in the office.

Due to the office barely being able to hold Peter and the reverend, Wayne had to sleep on the church floor last night. He didn't mind actually. It wasn't near as comfy as the Saunders' beds but it was at least warm and he wasn't sleeping in the dirt. The office itself seemed small. A bunk bed and two desks.

After they had finished eating the reverend bowed his head to thank the Lord for a bountiful meal and said a few quotes from the Bible before looking up.

"Is there something you want to ask, Mr. Wayne?" the reverend sighed.

"How does a preacher end up being an expert shooter?" Wayne asked suspiciously.

"If you're implying that I'm a fraud I have papers to prove I've been ordained. Besides you got the order mixed up. More like how a gunslinger becomes a preacher."

"Do tell," Wayne said in a calm tone. Somehow this tone had the right balance of not being too confrontational but at the same time intimidating. However the preacher didn't seem to care and just laughed.

"Before I was Reverend Stiles, I was known around the frontier and the west as 'Shootin' Stiles.' My daddy had a hut in Kentucky and my grandfather lived with us. They both taught me how to shoot as early as I could remember. By the time I was three I had my own rifle and pistol…"

"They gave guns to a three year old?" Wayne asked disturbed.

"I know you aren't too big on guns but I'll tell you what, I would be dead without them. Anyways after Texas got independence, the cattle business started becoming big. I was hired as a herder and of course you had all those new towns emerging around the place. Well there really wasn't much law and order so most of the time cowman or cowboys as they began to call us were expected to carry guns and know how to shoot to protect cattle from thieves. Soon it grew to not just protecting livestock but property and people as well. And thus the trade gunslinger was born."

Wayne was listening at the preacher with interest. He somehow was sympathetic to taking the law into one's own hands. Even if it involved guns he could understand why the need for citizens to bring it upon themselves to protect one another.

"Some of us were honest men. Really the equivalent to deputies. Others were like what you see with Savage. A gunslinger didn't have to choose to be good or evil, just someone who could and be willing to shoot a gun at someone else. Well I made a name for myself. Due to my skills I quickly gained a reputation and was sought after by both cattlemen and land barons alike. Even towns would hire me if the sheriff didn't have much competent deputies. Everyone wanted the legendary 'Shootin' Stiles' on their team."

Wayne couldn't help but notice that the reverend in spite of himself had a nostalgic look on his eyes.

"I was naïve back then. Killing never bothered me and I never hesitated. Especially when you become number one gunslinger, you get a bunch of would be challengers trying to take your spot and challenge you to duels. Half the people I've killed were due to that. Fools trying to gain a reputation by slaying a giant. Kid stuff."

The past few minutes everything seemed to be turned upside down for Wayne. And he thought he had pegged the reverend down. Now he wasn't sure he could ever look at him the same way. How can an alleged man of God talk so openly about killing? It almost disgusted them.

The reverend appeared to sense Wayne's mind and sighed.

"You think I'm a monster?" he sighed. "You think I don't regret or remember every face I've killed?"

Wayne didn't say anything.

"This is the Wild West. That was part of the deal. You become a gunslinger, there has to be a code. A code of honor. Even the ones who cheated it understood the rules. Becoming a gunslinger or challenging one meant putting your life at risk. It was part of the trade. It was dueling, not murder. Well one day about fifteen years ago, some washed up would be bandit challenges me. Seeing he is intoxicated and knowing it would not be a fair fight, I refused."

Wayne was wondering if anyone else in the town knew about this secret past to their town preacher.

"Well he took offense to that and shot me in the back!" the preacher yelled indicating to his back while wincing slightly. "Bullet lodged in my spine. The local doc tried to treat it but told me it would eventually get in there and kill me. So I started having the shakes and the spasms."

Even as he spoke Wayne could notice once in a while his hands would twitch uncontrollably.

"Well of course I was mad at God. Mad at him for making me crippled, cursing me with this. I didn't care whether I lived or died, just wanted to go out in a blaze of glory. Didn't need to try that hard though. Once word spread the legendary gunslinger was dying, everyone wanted a piece of me. Try to kill him while he was down. And I welcomed it, hoping to die in a fight like that. Sadly none of them beat me. Some came close, closer than they would've been if I was still healthy, but no one came near to killing me. Then one day some gunslinger in a brown hat and blue bandanna covering his face challenges me. We of course go out of the bar into the center of town…"

Wayne had a feeling that this happened a lot.

"I shot first, killed him before he even was able to draw. It was only afterwards I discovered not only was this guy inexperienced and out of his league, he was just a kid. No older than thirteen…"

Wayne's eyes narrowed. This man killed a child?

"He was just a kid trying to play cowboy with the big leagues," the reverend said and Wayne could see tears forming on the old man's eyes. Wayne was feeling a little uncomfortable he was being vulnerable in front of him.

"Well at that moment my body had a big spasm and I passed out. When I woke up I discovered a doctor who was better than the last one I got managed to get the bullet out. Unfortunately my back already had enough damage so the spasms and shakes would still come, but at least I wasn't going anywhere soon. Of course I was angry though. Mad, confused. After I killed that boy I wanted to die, I deserved to die or so I thought. I thought God was punishing me, keeping me alive to torture me."

Wayne couldn't explain it but somehow he understood how the reverend felt. Guilt could be the most destructive thing a man could experience.

"But then I stopped getting mad at God and for the first time in my life started listening to Him. I realized that He saved me not to torture me but because He needed me. He needed me to conduct his work and help others. Before I knew it, I gave up my gun fighter days and became a preacher. Wasn't that hard for me considering my daddy was a lawyer and hard educated me from birth. Before I knew it I found this town and have been here ever since."

Wayne was eyeing the preacher curiously. It seemed everyone in Desert Star wasn't what they seemed to be. He also was disturbed by the preacher's past by not only being a gunslinger but a killer as well.

"Why are you helping me then?" Wayne asked. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I honestly believe God or fate has sent you here. Savage has destroyed this town and brought evil to it. I would've done something but I'm too old and sick to do anything now. I prayed to God that he would deliver us from this evil and then you came."

"I doubt I was sent by God," Wayne muttered darkly. He had enough of this God talk with Azrael.

"You don't believe in God my friend?" the preacher asked. It wasn't in shock but almost confirmation.

"I only need to believe in me. Is there a problem with that?"

"No actually. To have true faith, you need faith in yourself first. Just like I have faith in you."

Wayne sighed angrily.

"You put your faith in the wrong person then," he muttered before turning around to walk away.

"Where're you going?" the reverend asked.

"This was a mistake," Wayne called back. "I'm not your man. You saw it today. I'm not a gunslinger…"

"But we need you!" the preacher called out.

Wayne ignored him and exited the church, passing a confused Peter who just entered. This was stupid. Stupid. He went in without thinking. Fighting something that wasn't his fight. This wasn't like fighting Hades or Azrael. He was alone, no allies or anything. And he was easily outgunned. Plus this town didn't owe him anything. Even the local preacher seemed to have a shady past. The only people who seemed good were the Saunders family and he walked out of them last night because his own ego.

He guessed he would head back to their farm and ask in their heart to forgive them and take him back.

It was already noon and the town was pretty busy which he hated. There were more people out to stare and whisper to each other when he walked by. They were all thinking he was their new mayor or leader. He wasn't the sheriff; he was just an ordinary American. He then realized he was still holding the whip and decided better return where he originally found it.

Turning around, the American headed to the saloon, going around the back to drop it off the original fence he found it. The horses were wandering around. One saw him and began to neigh uncomfortably. Wayne turned and saw a water trough and pushed it closer to the fence to the horse. The horse bent down and began to happily drink up the refreshing water. Smiling Wayne began to pat the horse.

"You do have a way with animals don't you dear?" said a sultry deep female voice.

Wayne turned around and saw a woman wearing a corset and billowy dress that was tight enough to show her waist and big breasts. He face was beautiful and mature despite covered in dark lipstick and eye shadow. She had wild black hair that cascaded down on her bare shoulders. She quickly sauntered over to him.

"And you are?" Wayne asked trying to sound serious. The woman was very pretty and something about her was familiar.

"Whatever you want me to be honey," she joked before getting close. Wayne slightly flinched as she was an uncomfortable six inches away. She smirked and began to stroke his bearded chin.

"You can call me Madame Lorraine…" she teased.

"Madame?" Wayne asked confused.

He then realized there was a reason why she was dress like that.

"You're in the brothel?" Wayne asked in somewhat shock and disgust. He had heard there was a brothel in the saloon.

Lorraine seemed to be amused by his disgust instead of insulted.

"A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do. Besides I run it. It's how I make my living…"

She then began to stroke his hair. Wayne couldn't help but feel paralyzed with her. His mind was screaming at him to walk away but his body remained frozen. Something about her just appealed to him, like forbidden fruit. A part of him also felt bad for her. Like he could help her.

"I saw what you did to that Jonah Hex yesterday. I gotta say I'm impressed. Took a real man to beat him like that," she teased and made to move her hand on his torso. Wayne instinctively grabbed it and pried it away, eyeing her with those cold blue eyes.

Lorraine smirked.

"Choir boy huh? What can I say? I do fall for the nice guys…"

"I'm not a nice guy…" Wayne threatened.

"But you're attracted to me, I can feel it Mister Wayne…"

"How do you know my name?"

"Who hasn't dear? The whole town is talking about you. You're the first person anyone's liked to come here. You even have Judge Savage on the edge. They say you being here makes him nervous…"

Wayne noticed Lorraine had a look of satisfaction on her face.

"People look up to you. Some of us want to help you out…" she said before whispering into his ear.

Wayne pushed her away. She seemed disappointed.

"They shouldn't…" he muttered.

"Lorraine!" a voice called.

Wayne and Lorraine looked around to see a bald big man exiting out of the saloon looking helpless.

"Well, I better go help Doc, the poor thing," she said with fake innocence. "See ya around."

She then turned around and walked away leaving a slightly befuddled Wayne to himself. He couldn't help but smile slightly.

She was a pretty, strong, woman…

Shaking his head, Wayne drifted around town. Again most people were staring and whispering when he walked by. Many of the citizens were staring at him with awe or even smiling at him. He even heard the tailor in the distance brag that he fitted him for new clothes. He ignored them. He just wanted to return to the silent life when he felt someone following him.

Turning around uncertain, he found himself staring at a small child. Unlike the Saunders kids, this one was in nicer clothes so Wayne deduced he must've had parents who lived in the town. The boy had blonde hair and blue eyes and was only five years old. He slightly flinched when Wayne turned around but then resumed to look at him with awe.

"Can I help you?" Wayne asked confused.

The boy blushed before speaking.

"Are you…are you the guy who beat up the bad guy?" the boy asked.

Wayne sighed but instead of showing his annoyance tried to force a smile.

"Why yes, I am…"

"Are you going to beat up Mister Savage too?"

"What?"

"Mister Savage is a bad guy, at least that's what pa says. Are you going to beat him up too? The whole town wants you to."

Wayne closed his eyes. Leave it to fate to try to guilt him to get involved. He couldn't just tell the boy who was looking at him with awe and wonder he was abandoning them.

"Yes, yes I am…" Wayne whispered. "But don't tell anyone, it's a secret…"

The boy's eyes lit up.

"I promise!" the boy shouted.

Wayne grinned and the boy ran away excitedly to tell his friends he talked to his hero. Wayne then shook his head.

"Damn this town," he said before heading back to the direction of the church. As much as he would like, he just couldn't do nothing. Leave them to suffer the tyranny of Savage. He just hoped the little boy kept his promise. He was trying to be discreet. Unknown to Wayne, someone had been watching him earlier when he had exited the church and went to the stable around the saloon. That someone saw his entire conversation with Madame Lorraine.

"It seems he's still is a man after all," Judge Savage mused after he saw Wayne walk away from Madame Lorraine.

000000

Batmite sat above the town floating. Batman and the reverend were doing some more training. They had managed to get Sam to smuggle them some horses from his stable so they could practice on the outskirts. Batman was already skilled riding a horse but the reverend was teaching him how to fight multiple men on horseback who were armed. As always Batman was excelling. Every training day he had been getting better and better. Suddenly a whirring was heard and Batmite turned around to see Metron appearing next to him.

"About time you showed up!" Batmite complained.

"Why isn't he at the farm?" Metron demanded angrily.

"What?" Batmite asked confused.

"The farm. You were supposed to keep him in the farm, out of sight and trouble. Now look!"

"He's just riding a horse!" Batmite complained.

"He's training, and Vandal Savage is the mayor of this town and that can only mean one thing; he's planning to revolt against Savage!"

"Sooo…" Batmite asked confused. "That's good right…?"

Metron zapped him with his chair.

"Yyyeeeoooowww!" Batmite complained rubbing his butt while kicking his red cowboy boots.

"That is not good!" Metron shouted. "I warned you to keep him safe. Nothing eventful happens to this town! This isn't supposed to be the end of the world like his past two jumps were! He was supposed to lie low!"

"Wait!" Batmite protested and putting his hands up in defense. "When he was a caveman you wanted to keep him away and it turns out he was supposed to meet Savage in the past and the timestream didn't change! Is it possible that maybe he's supposed to revolt?"

Metron stared at him angrily.

"We'll observe for now…" he muttered. "However we need to be cautious. One false move and we could jeopardize anything…"

"You could just look and see what's actually supposed to happen…"

"I already told you I won't do that," Metron stated before thinking in his head, _"Not again…"_

Metron then sighed and looked at Batmite suspiciously.

"So what's happened?"

"Well basically Batman ran into Savage and he told Savage he was going to beat his ass after he beat Jonah Hex's ass in a fight. Right now Batman's working with the reverend who used to be a badass to get trained to stop Savage…"

"What about Hades? Has he made an appearance?"

"Yes-er no…" Batmite said guiltily.

Metron glared at him.

"What, did you do?"

"Okay, okay," Batmite complained, lifting his hands up. "Hades was taunting Batman again and I decided to stick up for him and I guess I pissed Hades off because while we were arguing he let slip that I was part of Batman's imagination and that you're involved…"

"WHAT?" Metron asked angrily. "Batman knows about me now?"

"Hades didn't tell him the details!" Batmite quickly defended before Metron could react. "All he knows there's a 'third party' as he called it involved…GACK!"

Metron had Batmite by the throat.

"If you screw this up anymore, I swear by New Genesis I will not only erase you from reality but make you spend a thousand years stuck in a black hole…" Metron whispered dangerously quiet. He was pretty scary when he was angry.

"You do specifically everything I say. Do you understand?"

Batmite gasped but nodded.

Metron let him go and Batmite gave out a big gasp for air.

"You…don't…*cough*…need to be so mean…" Batmite complained.

"Watch him but don't get involved," Metron demanded. "I need to pay someone a visit…"

Metron hit a button on his chair and an orb surrounded him followed by a flash of light.

Metron found himself in the familiar setting of the underworld; dead trees, red sky, dead field that looked black like ash with the crooked throne and the three headed guard dog nearby. This time all three heads of Cerberus were awake gnawing at him. Hades meanwhile was petting the dog heads.

"Oh it is so good to see you again!" Hades greeted in a voice of poisoned honey. "It's been ages since we last met. Or at least for me…"

"You promised me you wouldn't tell him," Metron accused.

"It was an accident, I'm sorry," Hades apologized but with a grin that showed wasn't remorseful at all. "Besides, I enjoy torturing your toy with not telling him anything now. It burns him to not know…"

"Do you understand the full scale consequences of what you could do? You could destroy the entire universe!"

"Don't care. I'll be safe like the other dimensions and underworlds…"

"Then why do you continue to follow him? Why won't you let him go?"

"I don't know… Vengeance? Boredom? Or the fact it gets under your skin?"

Metron glared at him.

"You're too detached my friend. You don't realize sometimes the pleasure of hurting someone you hate. Not just physically but emotionally…"

"He's a lot stronger in the mind than you think," Metron asserted but even he was unsure.

"Ooooh, you're just like him. You hate not knowing, being uncertain. You have the ability to glimpse across time. Why don't you just do that for yourself? Actually interfere directly for once instead of this self-righteous false indirect intervention you do with that annoying puppet of yours?"

"You of all people should know what happens when we have knowledge of our future. Sometimes when we try to change it or avoid it, we end up hurting ourselves. You of all people should know that."

"So you admit the future is not fixed! Fate and destiny is meaningless…"

"I didn't say that. I told you before I just observe…"

"Still on the fence I see. Oh well. I was hoping to wager you on this…"

"I don't gamble on things beyond even our levels of comprehension," Metron said. "Not when the fate of the universe is at stake."

"How about we wager on something else then? Your own champion, the dark warrior…"

"What of him?"

"As his memories come back to him I can sense more of his feelings. He is an angry man, a howling soul demanding vengeance and blood. He has darkness in him just waiting to be unleashed. I bet you he will eventually crack and release that dark side of his. Man in their nature is evil and corrupt…"

Metron pressed a button on his computer as his chair turned around.

"I'm leaving…"

"You fear that don't you?" Hades called after him. "You know what he is capable of and fear what will happen if he accepts the evil nature inside of him before he's ready to be your weapon. Not only will he cross the line but he probably won't be willing to sacrifice himself to be your sacrificial lamb. You don't want him to remember anything!"

Metron ignored him as the machine teleported him back to America. He was above the same place he left only to find Batmite and Batman gone. They must've moved somewhere else.

Hades was being ridiculous, grasping at straws. He was just worried about the timestream not the morality of Batman. And Batman would never become selfish. Metron was only worried that Batman would get his memory too early back and accidently affect the timestream. But if it called for it, he knew Batman would understand the greater good.

Still though, it was an interesting thought. Why was Batman so determined to never kill even in self-defense or even when it was justifiable? Curiously, he hit a button on his computer.

"Computer, run a hypothetical situation if Batman was to suddenly decide to kill his enemies in his early years," the New God ordered.

The computer gathered data from his notes and flashed a bunch of images. All grisly and disturbing. Metron first saw the Justice Lord Batman, proud and arrogant. Then he saw another Batman except it was covered in guns, walking down the streets of Gotham and shooting without remorse. There was another image and another. All different types of Batman but they all had the same theme. A Batman who was willing to kill would eventually become an evil tyrant, dictator, or monster. A fascist in the same vein of Darkseid.

Metron dissatisfied shut the computer. Hades was right. If Batman crossed that line, his soul would be forfeit. It didn't matter if the killing was justified. Metron understood now. Batman refused to kill not because of some moral anguish against killing, but because he was afraid of what he would become.

Now Metron understood why Hades believed he would claim Batman's soul if he killed. Once the bridge was crossed, there was no turning back…No! Batman was strong and had integrity. Even for an ordinary man he was hard to break or compromise with. Batman wouldn't fall…

Wait why did this matter to him? As long as Batman stayed alive that's all he could care. Who cares if Batman's soul became lost? As long as he didn't interfere with the timestream and served his purpose, Metron could care less what would happen to his soul in this life or the next. Unfortunately, not even Metron could believe he was that cold to the actual fate of Batman.

0000000

Wayne and the reverend sat in the church. For the past week and a half they'd been training and it was paying off. Wayne knew he could not only take out at least five men at once armed with just his whip by himself but also do it on horseback.

"When are we going to do something?" Wayne asked. He had been around this area for almost a month. He knew he would be jumping sooner or later unless this was his last stop which he doubted.

"We need to wait for Bill to get us more information. Besides what makes you think you're ready?"

"You know I can take out five well trained shooters with my whip, on horseback."

The reverend snorted.

"Back in my day I could shoot six men all armed, pistols cocked, pointing at me, with my gun still holstered!"

"I doubt that old man," Wayne teased, a rare moment for him.

"You do have a sense of humor, Praise the Lord!" the reverend joked. "I did it once! Probably my greatest stunt ever! Six bandits had us surrounded in a cattle camp and we were all out of ammo except my pistol which carried six rounds. I waited for them to come and they surrounded me. I then turned around and took them all out at once, firing all six shots into them…"

The doors of the church opened violently and Peter ran in.

"The…the...sheriff wants to see both of you…" Peter huffed.

"Take a deep breath Peter," the reverend assured before getting up. Wayne was looking at him unsure.

"You think he knows?" Wayne asked.

The reverend shrugged. "Too late to back out now…"

The two men exited the church and made their way across town to the sheriff's office. It was late afternoon so the streets weren't as crowded and for once Wayne didn't have to worry about being stared at. They quickly entered the office to find Sheriff O'Hara with his hat off reading some papers. In one of the cells behind him was a sleeping occupant.

"He's still here?" Wayne asked confused at the sleeping Jonah Hex.

"There's still an issue with his bounty. Damn Cletus's tryin' to claim it for his own. I told him since he was apprehended by an officer of a law; no one should get it since you won't take it. The damn district governments are in a mess right now trying to sort this mess all because of Judg…er those bureaucrats."

"Sheriff I hate to be rude," the reverend spoke politely. "But I need to know why we are here…"

"Cut the crap Stiles!" the sheriff yelled slamming the desk. "I know what yer both up to!"

"I don't know what you're talking…"

"I saw you the other day riding a horse whipping at targets. You had Pete Saunders being on lookout but he was passed out that time and so I was able to get a good look! What the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like we're doing?" Wayne asked. "You know Judge Savage has broken this town! We're trying to take an actual stand!"

"So am I! But you got to understand, Savage has friends in high places. You can't just form a posse and arrest him. Every time I tried some local official from one of the governments stops me because Savage sends them a telegram. Every time I try to contact a higher level of government I find myself blocked!"

"But you're an officer of a law. You need to stick up…"

"Precisely. I am an officer on the law. Unfortunately I can't just arrest Savage without a warrant even though any half-witted judge would give it to me easily!"

The sheriff then looked at his badge and then took it off looking at it with disgust.

"Protect and serve my ass…" he muttered cynically.

"Sheriff," the reverend said, taking a seat. "I understand your hands are tied. You more than anyone would love nothing more than to ensure that Savage sees justice. Well that's when we come in. Wayne isn't an officer of the law. He can play Savage's game, get down and dirty. Expose the truth to what he really is without being stopped by the law…"

"But what truth? We can't tie anything to Savage…"

"There yer guys arrrre," slurred a drunk voice that had entered the sheriff's office. Bill the drunk staggered in.

"Someone told me yer guys went in here…"

The sheriff sighed.

"I'll take you to your cell Bill," he muttered getting up and pulling out the keys to unlock the empty cell. He began to lead Bill in.

"Oh I almost fergot…I did what ya wanted. I know what they're gonna do next!" Bill said.

"What?" the sheriff asked confused. The reverend instead looked at Bill.

"Attaboy Bill!" he encouraged. "What's Savage up to now?"

"There's…there's a stagecoach robbery…gonna happen…" Bill explained. "Ten miles north some newly appointed Yankee in the terrrritorrrrial governmen' is comin'. The judge's gonna have Cletus and ten men drrress like Injuns and attack it…make it look like the Injuns attack…"

"Why would he do that?" the reverend asked.

"Probably as a warning," Wayne speculated. "Send a message to those in the territorial government not on Savage's payroll to back off. They'll know it's him but they won't be able to prove it."

The reverend nodded.

"Good work Bill," he encouraged.

"And they thought I waaasss too druunnnkkk to listen…." Bill slurred off before passing out on the bed and sleeping.

The sheriff shut the cell door and looked at Wayne and the reverend.

"This is our chance sheriff," the reverend pleaded. "This government official, he's new and not on Savage's payroll. If we rescue him and get one of Savage's men to name him, he might be able to send down a warrant to you to arrest him…"

"That's wishful thinking. How are you gonna get any of Savage's monkeys to talk?"

"Leave that to me," Wayne assured.

The sheriff sighed.

"On one condition…" he muttered.

"What's that?" Wayne asked.

"You get the hell out of here when this is over. Can't have people operating outside the law and be endorsing it. I'll allow this and help you, but as soon as this is over, I'm gonna be calling for your arrest."

"Wait…" the reverend protested.

"Understood," Wayne nodded. He would probably jump ahead to the future anyways. "You need to send a message."

"Shit get me involved too…" a voice called.

All three men jumped to see Jonah Hex standing in the cell looking at them. In the moment of arguing, they had forgotten he was there.

"Don't worry; I've been awake the whole time. I heard everything ya'll said…"

Wayne cursed himself in his head for being this neglectful. A week and a half back working hard was down the tubes.

"If yer think I'll tell I won't. That is, yer do me a favor…"

"What?"

"Well the sheriff probably can't do much and the preacher, no offense, is too damn old. So yar goin' to take on at least eleven men armed by yerself?"

"I can do it," Wayne asserted.

Jonah Hex laughed.

"Whatever ya say…"

"You think you can actually help?" Wayne asked. He didn't feel like he needed the approval of an outlaw.

"Actually yes I do," Hex stated calmly without doubt. "Considerin' I'm on the other side of the law, I have no qualms of bending the rules to help ya all. Plus I do have a reputation as being one of the best gunmen around here…"

"I disarmed you without a gun," Wayne retorted.

"Only because I was caught off guard!" Hex called defensively. "How was I supposed to know yer would use a whip as a weapon?"

Hex then took a breath to calm down.

"But my point. I can help ya. I know how these guys think…"

"Enough," the sheriff called. "The only place you're going to see is the noose."

"Look at my record!" Hex called. "I've killed people but those who deserved it. I never killed any kids or woman or innocent civilians! That's why Turnbull kicked me outta his gang! Said I was too soft…that basturd!"

Sheriff shook his head.

"Just ignore him…"

Wayne however was eyeing Hex curiously.

"Say we let you out and help us, what do you want in return?"

"Wayne you can't be serious!" the sheriff cried. "He's a murderer!"

"Call me what ya want! The point is ya need me! Let me out and I'll help ya. Ya can even say ya killed me sheriff while trying to pursue me. I need to disappear 'cause if I can't even hide out in a town like this, I might as well just lock myself back in here!"

Wayne looked at sheriff.

"He does have a point. Even if we let him out, he still has nowhere else to go other than being on the run."

"I don't care I don't trust him!"

"I don't either," Wayne said before turning around. "But a murderer he's not."

"How can you be so sure?" the sheriff called.

"He could've shot me outside the saloon and escaped. He tried to give me the chance to get out of his way. What kind of murderer does that?"

"This is ridiculous…Reverend, help me out here!"

"I actually agree with Mister Wayne. We can use all the help we can get. Plus it's more beneficial for him to help us out in exchange for us putting out the story he was killed."

"Sheriff," Wayne said softly. "Give me the keys!"

The sheriff scowled at him.

"Sheriff. Please trust me," Wayne said. "If not him, trust me."

The sheriff had a look on his face that he would never in a million years give Wayne the keys. But somehow something about Wayne made him trust him.

"Fine. One false move from him and he's dead," the sheriff said reluctantly and gave the keys to Wayne.

Wayne walked over to the jail cell and began to unlock it.

"If you double-cross me, you're dead."

Hex backed away grinning slightly as Wayne unlocked the cell. Hex stepped out and began to stretch.

"God I was cramped in there," he said while cracking his back.

000000

Wayne and the reverend entered the church. It was nightfall right now. Before sunrise, their posse would ride out to stop Savage's attack. It was good they included Jonah Hex to their team. He proved to be an actual valuable planner. It was him to suggest Savage would probably have more than just ten men to attack the stagecoach.

Their plan was to ride out before sunrise and beat Savage's men to their intended destination and ambush them when they began to attack the stagecoach. After they took Savage into custody and he was taken in by the federal authorities, Hex and Wayne would get out of town. The cover story was Wayne broke Hex out and the two tried to flee only to be killed by Sheriff O'Hara after his posse tracked them down and killed both of them in a shootout.

"You ready tomorrow?" the reverend asked as he entered the church. Peter was on the pew, passed out asleep.

"Are you, old man?" Wayne teased.

The preacher laughed.

"I hope you have something to wear other than those field clothes…"

"Don't worry, I do."

"You should also wear a mask," the reverend explained.

"Why?"

"So in case you ever want to keep the name Wayne they can't accuse you of the crime. You can deny it and said it was a masked man."

Wayne was about to tell the reverend he would soon be jumping forward in time so he wouldn't need to worry about the authorities chasing him but decided against it. Besides the idea of a mask seemed fun.

"Well, I gotta say some prayers…" the Reverend said, leaving Wayne to himself.

000000

The posse road under the cover of darkness. They were on five horses, courtesy of the stable hand Sam who manage to "lend" them to the posse.

In all of his time. This was the strangest group Wayne had ever imagined. Five people on five horses, all with different backgrounds. The sheriff was riding his horse on the left side. A crusty middle aged man trying to do what he could without sacrificing his principles. To the right of sheriff rode Jonah Hex. The outlaw with a code. Mysterious and not the most trustworthy character. Yet he had been on his best behavior. Not only had he made no attempt to escape, he had been a valuable asset in their plan.

On the right side rode the reverend and Peter. Much to the surprise of Wayne, despite his age and paralysis, the reverend was able to ride the horse pretty well. Occasionally he put a shaky hand on his black hat to prevent it from flying away. Peter meanwhile had a look of excitement on his face. Out of all the party, he seemed to be the most excited for what they were doing. Understandable considering he was the youngest.

In the middle rode Wayne himself. He was no longer in his field clothes but the town clothes Jimmie had bought him. A black hat, black shirt and jacket, black pants, and black boots with black spurs. On his face he wore a makeshift black mask with two holes so his cold blue eyes showed. According to Hex, that seemed to make his glare scarier. Wayne found it amusing once again he was in all black and it was in contrast to Judge Savage's white suit.

"Here's the place," the sheriff grunted and they steered to the left. They were on a high cliff that allowed them to look down in the desert. There was a lonely road that cut through the valley which the stagecoach was expect to travel on. The sun was just rising on the other side of the mountains. Wayne lowered his hat to prevent the glare from blinding him.

"Everyone know their jobs?" the sheriff grunted.

The reverend nodded.

"Peter your with me. We're going to stay up here," he orde3red.

"But I thought I was going to go with them!" Peter complained.

"You're staying with me!" the reverend ordered. "I'm old and need some help. Besides we're going to provide some emergency cover fire if they need it."

Wayne, the sheriff, and Hex began to ride down to their designated spots.

"And now we wait," the sheriff muttered.

00000

Wayne and Hex were in a little ditch waiting. They had been waiting for at least ten hours patiently. The sheriff was off in another area ready to provide the covering fire. Their horses were with them as well.

"So what's yer story…" Hex muttered.

"I don't have one," Wayne responded, making it clear with his sharp tone he didn't want to talk.

"Yeah, I'm calling bullshit on that. Everyone's gotta story. Why are yer here?"

"Believe it or not, some of us actually do believe helping others before themselves."

Hex laughed.

"This's a strange town. They got a sheriff who can't be bought or tempted with. A mystery man who rather fight with a whip over a gun. Me, the outlaw. And a preacher. Who brings a preacher to a posse?"

"Believe it or not, he was one of the best back in his prime. Told me he took six men out once with just one pistol even though they were all pointing their guns at them."

Hex laughed.

"That is somethin' I like to see. No one's that fast. Not even me."

"I hear something," Wayne hushed and Hex shut up. In the distance they could see a stagecoach riding down the road. It was slow moving and covered in so many bags and suitcases on the roof. Bad idea. Weighing it down without really any protection made it an easy target.

"Here they come," Hex muttered.

In the distance was a lot of war calling and fake Indian chanting. A group of fifteen to twenty men came out along a rocky ridge on the road, on horseback. They were dressed in fake Indian garb and even from the distance it was obvious they were really white. Most had guns but a few had tomahawks. The stagecoach driver, realizing his mistake, tried to spur on the horse. But it was no use. The horse was weighed down by the weight of the stage coach. Before they knew it, the stage coach was surrounded by the fake Indian tribe.

"Strip her good boys!" Wayne could make out the faint voice of Cletus.

"I really don't like that fucker," Hex muttered as he aimed his rifle and closed one eye.

"Remember, no killing or the deal's off," Wayne warned.

"I know, I know…" Hex muttered before firing.

BANG!

Hex's bullet hit its target. The hand of one of the fake Indians. An impressive feat considering that they were at least 300 yards away. The fake Indian cried in pain and fell off his horse clutching his hand.

Hex took another shot.

BANG!

This one purposely missed. But it got their Indian's attention. They all began to ignore the stagecoach and shuffle around nervously.

"Easy pickin's," Hex said with a smile and took another shot.

The bullet landed right next to a horse on the left, scaring the animal and causing it to get on its hind legs, knocking the rider off.

"Over there!" someone shouted pointing to the direction to the ditch.

"They're coming..." Hex said excitedly and dropped for cover. The sound of bullets reigning over was heard.

Wayne looked up in the distance to see the edge of the cliff. The reverend and Peter unnoticed stood on it providing overwatch. The reverend waved his hat. That was the signal.

BANG! BANG!

The sheriff shot two bullets at the approaching gang. Neither of them hit anything but the work was done. The gang was confused now. The sheriff was a lot further to the ditch that Hex and Wayne were in.

BANG BANG!

Two more shots were fired from another place. The sheriff had placed a couple of rifles along a rocky ridge. It helped create the illusion there was more than one person there.

"Spread 'em out!" Cletus ordered. "Find 'em!"

Wayne and Hex could hear the gang stirring their horses to the general direction of the sheriff's position.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Peter and the reverend were shooting above now with rifles. Like Hex and the sheriff, they were personally missing their targets. Due to the technical illegal nature of their posse, Wayne convinced the sheriff and the rest they would be able to convince a government official to arrest Savage they would look more credible if they didn't kill anyone. Besides shooting wide still seemed to serve the purpose of confusing and scattering the gang.

"They're everywhere!" someone called.

Wayne and Hex took the signal and got on their horses.

"Let's ride!" Wayne ordered and spurred his horse, a black one, on. Hex soon followed and the two horses ran out of the ditch.

Caught between the shots fired between the sheriff and Peter and the reverend, the gang didn't notice or hear the sound of two horses charging at them. By the time one turned around it was too late.

"Look out-"

CRACK!

Wayne snapped his whip, at the gang member's face, knocking him off the horse.

BANG! BANG!

Hex with a pistol in each hand shot two shots, disarming the two nearest men who had managed to point their guns at them. Wayne sped his horse on and flicked his whip.

CRACK! SNAP! CRACK!

"Yeeeoooww!" one of the fake Indians cried in pain. Wayne had managed to disarm four men.

BANG BANG!

Cletus and the men around him panicked and began to shoot at Wayne and Hex who seemed to be unstoppable charging at them. All shots missed.

Wayne flicked his whip, taking three men off their horse. Hex shot at Cletus scaring his horse and knocking the men off.

Meanwhile from above, the reverend and Peter had focused their shots on the stage coach. They shot at the few members of the gang who were still guarding the hostages at the stagecoach. They quickly scrambled, fighting and pushing each other to hide behind the stagecoach. Good, they were neutralized.

Wayne was amazed. So far everything was going well and no one on their side or the enemy side had gotten killed yet. The gang was in chaos. Their horses panicking and knocking their riders over. Many of the men were unsure whether to shoot at the seemingly endless supply of fire coming from the rocky ledge or the two men who were physically attacking them.

"That's Jonah Hex!" one called before Wayne snapped his whip in his face.

"Duck!" Hex shouted and shot a bullet which Wayne barely dodged, hitting a gang member in the hand who was trying to wave a tomahawk at him. Wayne took the opportunity and slid off his horse so he could fight better.

Many of them had given up trying to shoot Wayne or Hex and tired to use their tomahawks or the fists.

Wayne smiled and let some get close before beating them. He ducked a clumsy punch before stamping on a foot and flicking the whip over his shoulder to stop a man in his tracks.

"Shit get me outta here!" one cried as he and a few of his fellow gang members who were disarmed fled to their horses, getting on them, and spurring them away.

"Come back here yer cowards!" Cletus called before getting punched in the face by Hex.

"That felt good," Hex said flicking his wrist. Like Wayne he was dismounted now, taking out what was rest of the gang by hand now. The sheriff meanwhile was still providing plenty of distracting fire while the reverend and Peter kept the rest of the gang fixed in the stagecoach. In no time soon about three quarters of the gang had begun to flee on foot or whatever horse they could get on, running away and not daring to look back.

Wayne and Hex laughed as they could see many of the fake Indians running and screaming, many of their arms and tomahawks forgotten as they fled, not daring to look back. The sheriff came out of his hiding spot.

"We got some of them still hidin' behind the stagecoach," the sheriff muttered.

"I got an idea," Hex grinned while picking up Cletus who was coming to.

"Heyyy, yar 'posed to be in jail," he complained.

"I got an early pass," Hex muttered.

Dragging Cletus, Hex and Wayne carried him to the stagecoach while the sheriff followed them. When they got close enough, Hex began to shout.

"Yer all rats o'er there! We got guns pinned on ya! Come out now or we'll shoot Cletus!"

"Ya wouldn't…"

Hex cocked his pistol.

"Three seconds!"

"One!" Wayne shouted.

"Two…" Hex shouted back while digging the pistol into Cletus's temple.

"For Christ's sake! Give up guys!" Cletus ordered as sweat began to pour down.

"Hold it!" one gang member shouted as he stepped out, his hands raised. "Don't; shoot!"

Cletus sighed with relief as four men came out behind the stagecoach, all hands in the air. Wayne smiled.

"Works every time…"

"What is the meaning of this?" a voice called and someone exited out of the stagecoach. It was a small man in an expensive suit with monocle. "What is this place?"

"Welcome to America," Hex replied sarcastically. The man looked at Hex with shock and his eyes widened.

"But…but you're Jonah Hex! You're a criminal…"

"Relax, we're here to help."

The man then looked at Wayne and noticed the black mask he wore.

"And…who are you?" he asked nervously.

"I'm the Black Ranger," Wayne replied half seriously.

"This, this is an outrage. I'm putting you both under arrest…"

"I'll deal with that," the sheriff grunted and stepped forward, making sure his badge was visible.

"Who are you?" the government official replied nervously.

"I'm Sheriff O'Hara of Desert Star."

"You're a sheriff? Then why are you allying with these roguish criminals?"

"So much for 'thank ya…'" Hex muttered annoyed.

"You…you can't let them take the law in their hands…"

"I had to form a posse to save your ungrateful ass," the sheriff muttered.

"You could've just gotten help from the government…"

"Bull!" the sheriff cried angrily. "Judge Savage owns the entire government around here!"

"From what I heard, Judge Savage is a respectable man…"

"Open your eyes sir!" the sheriff complained. "Ya know something's up here! How many knew you were goin' be travelin'? Why were they dressed like Injuns?"

"Well I…where's the proof?" the official cried.

Wayne sighed. Typical government bureaucrats.

"Give him to me…" Wayne muttered dragging Cletus.

"Who sent you?" he demanded.

Cletus laughed.

"Ya don't kill. Ya can't scare me…"

SNAP!

"OWWW!" Cletus cried in pain. Wayne had broken one of his fingers.

"Talk!" Wayne demanded.

"You can't do this! This is illegal!" the government official complained.

"I'll make sure to arrest them for that," the sheriff said while taking his hat off and dusting it off. "But you know I can't do it without a warrant. Just to be sure you know…"

"Do you want to lose another finger?" Wayne demanded.

"Yar bein' too soft," Hex growled. "My turn…"

Hex then knocked Cletus on his back. Cletus was still crying and clutching his hand in pain. Hex pointed his pistol at his crotch.

"Yah got three seconds before I blow yar nuts off!" Hex threatened.

"This is barbaric!" the government official complained.

"One…" Hex counted.

"Now…now wait…" Cletus complained.

"Two…"

"Please don't…"

"Say goodbye to your manhood," Hex said and got ready to pull the trigger.

"Oh God!" Cletus cried. "I'll talk! It was Savage, the mayor and judge. He hired us to do it!"

"Why?" Wayne demanded.

"He…he wanted this city folk bumped off. Told us he was too bit of a goody two shoes! Also the new district gove'nor wants more money to be bought off by Savage. Savage wanted to send 'em a message he should be considered lucky that Savage already pays 'em…"

"Does that satisfy you?" the sheriff asked looking at the official.

"I…what you did is still illegal. Unconstitutional."

"They didn't kill anyone," the sheriff pointed out. Plus you can't blame us considering you just heard from the horse's mouth Judge Savage has bought off most of the authority around here."

"I…"

"With all due respect sir," the sheriff interrupted. "It's folks like Savage why we need to do shit like this. You take him out and we don't have to rely on bandits like these to enforce our laws."

The official looked confused and began to mull it over.

"What do you need?"

"Telegram me a warrant for Savage's arrest. Use your connections in the federal government to try him. The local is too corrupt to prosecute him."

"It'll take a day for a federal marshal to come after him," the official pointed out.

"Yeah but we'll hold 'em. Give me that warrant so I can lock 'em up and let you guys take him."

The official began to pace nervously.

"Fine, but I want your badge when this is over!"

"Fair enough," the sheriff agreed. "I was gonna retire soon anyways."

"And I want you to turn yourselves in!" the official demanded.

"Try us," Hex muttered. "We just saved yar life…"

The official turned beet red.

"Imma…uh…"

"Worry about them later," the sheriff offered. "The priority right now is getting that warrant for Savage."

The official looked conflicted before finally sighing.

"Fine. I'll get you your warrant."

"Nice doin' business with ya," Hex said sarcastically.

"But what about them?" the official said as he headed back into his stagecoach, pointing to Cletus and his gang.

Wayne looked at Cletus and the four men with him.

"Don't let me catch you in Desert Star again," Wayne warned. "Or you'll be seeing from us."

"Go on! Get out!" Hex shouted kicking them and firing his pistol in the air. The five gang members scrambled their feet and began running. Hex laughed at the sight.

The three turned around and left the stagecoach, leaving the befuddled official to himself.

0000000

Judge Savage sat with his two body guards in his office. Cletus and his men should've been back by now what was taking them so long? Deciding he needed a drink he got up from his desk and put his white hat on and stepped outside. The sun was about to set…

"Goin' somewhere?" a hoarse voice called. Judge Savage and his men turned around to see a scarred man pointing his pistol at him.

"How did you escape?" Savage asked with mild surprise.

"I let him out," another voice called. Judge Savage turned around to see a man in black clothes, hat, boots, and a black mask. He immediately knew it was Wayne. What was up with that man and masks?

Savage sighed as his two body guards cracked their knuckles.

"Do I have to enforce the law as well around here? Take them out…"

Each bodyguard walked to one of the men. Hex easily dodged the punch and kneed the guard in the balls who whined and collapsed on the floor. The other one tried to pull a gun on Wayne who easily flicked his whip around his neck and pulled him towards him off balance. Wayne then lifted his elbow up and brought it down, knocking the goon out cold.

Judge Savage however showed no fear and just laughed. He then eyed Wayne. Wayne knew what that look meant. Savage was immortal, he couldn't be killed. They couldn't hurt him. A large crowd of people began to form around the three men. Many people were unsure and holding their breaths.

"You have no authority. This is my town. You can't arrest me…"

"But I can," a voice called. Savage and the people looked around to see Sheriff O'Hara walking to Savage grinning.

"Glad you're here Sheriff, arrest these men for assaulting a judge!"

"I'll get to that when the papers come in. Right now I got a telegram from the federal government. They put a warrant out for your arrest!"

Savage showed surprise at that. Hex began laughing. Many of the onlookers began to whisper.

"You're lying…"

The sheriff pulled out a piece of paper and read it out loud.

"'By authority of the federal government, Judge Savage is to be brought in on suspicion of bribery and attempted murder-Stop. The local sheriff…' why that's me, '…is instructed to hold him into custody until a federal marshal arrives tomorrow to escort him-Stop.'"

The sheriff then grinned at Judge Savage.

"It's over, Vandal," he said, calling him by his first name without the title, a sign of disrespect.

"You can't do this!" Savage complained as people began to cheer. "This is my town!"

Wayne went up and grabbed Savage by the shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Savage cried.

"You better come quietly; you don't want them to find out your secret. Hex wants to shoot you."

Savage growled angrily and let Wayne push him to the sheriff who began to cuff him.

The entire town erupted.

"This isn't over. Not by a long shot!"

"It is Savage," Wayne called. "The people have spoken."

Savage growled as the sheriff began to escort him to the jail cells. People began to surround Wayne and Hex to cheer and shake their hands.

"Well I'll be damned. People like me now," Hex joked.

Wayne laughed. He spotted the reverend and Peter who were watching in the distance. The reverend gave an approving nod. Wayne looked at Hex; he had to slightly shout over the town cheers to be heard.

"The sun's going down! We should probably guard the outside of the sheriff's office in case they try something funny!"

"Sounds like a good idea," Hex muttered and they tried to push through the throng to guard the jail cell. It wouldn't be over until Savage was fully kicked out of town.

00000

_Somewhere on the outskirts of Desert Star._

Cletus and his men were running around aimlessly. When they had fled the stagecoach, they had gotten lost. They were lost in some canyon and it was getting dark. It was just Cletus and the four who fled with him. The other fifteen men were long gone.

"Nice goin' Cletus," one complained. "Without you, you got us lost!"

"Not my fault!" Cletus complained. "Don't worry; Savage will get 'em. Teach 'em a lesson!"

"I doubt that," one of the men complained. "You sung like a canary to that government man. He'll be arrested by the time we get back."

"Where the fuck are we?" another one whined. It was already dark and hard to see.

"We're near the town, Imma sure of it," Cletus complained.

_Click!_

Immediately, Cletus and his men froze and found five different pistols pointed at them. One of the men stepped out of the shadows into the moonlight. He was a tall big man with a bushy black moustache and dark eyes. He had a slight unevenly shaven parts on his face not covered in the moustache with a big gash going across his eye and nose.

"Did one of you just mention Judge Savage?" the big man demanded.

"Uh yes…." Cletus said nervously before standing tall to try to sound intimidating. "And we're his men so if ya shoot us, ya'll have to answer to…"

"Really?" the man asked not scared at all. "Well I find that odd considering he hired us…"

"Wait…" Cletus said, his stupid mind putting the pieces together. "You're Mr. Turnbull!"

"The one and only. What the hell are you doing out here?"

"About time ya guys showed up. Wait, Savage said there was forty of ya guys…"

"The rest will show up tomorrow at noon. Now answer my question. Why are you out here walking around like chickens with their heads cut off?"

"You got to help us man. Some guys jumped us. The sheriff formed a posse with this stranger called Mistah Wayne and Jonah Hex…"

"Jonah Hex you say?" Turnbull asked, showing interest. "You here that boys? It looks like are old friend is still alive."

Turnbull's men began to laugh and chuckle.

"Where is Hex?" Turnbull asked curiously.

"He probably went back in town. They were talkin' about arrestin' Savage and bringin' in a marshal tomorrow mornin'. Ya gotta help him."

"Don't worry. We'll free your boss tonight and by tomorrow noon, my men and I will be the new sheriff of that town…"

**Up next in the penultimate chapter of the western arc, Batman experiences betrayal and the full consequences of his actions. As he tries to rally the citizens of Desert Star, he discovers that he really is all alone and those he thought he could keep safe are in danger as well…**


	38. I Wear This Crown of Thorns

**FYI, I updated this story recently a few days ago so make sure you haven't skipped any chapters. I also know this arc isn't as popular as the rest but do encourage to at least not skim the first part because there is some important information on what is to come. **

**Lastly I want to take the opportunity to thank Skillganon the Damned otherwise known as Phantom Stranger for his continuous support of this story.**

"You fellas gonna be out there all night?" the sheriff asked, standing from the doorway. It was already night, almost midnight. Hex and Wayne had been standing guard patrolling around the jail. So far no action came except for the occasional random citizen walking buy to thank them.

"We're just tryin' to make sure he's locked up tight…" Hex remarked.

"Well, ya guys have been working too hard. I gotta fill out a lot of paperwork so I'll be up. Only one of you should need to stand guard. No point of wearing everyone out."

Wayne looked at Hex.

"We'll take shifts then. I'll go first."

"Thanks. I'll be in the church. I need a nap…" Hex complained and headed to the direction of the church. Wayne sighed and sat down. Things were going good. For once there seemed to be no major catastrophes or accidents. And no one died. This adventure had been quiet and uneventful, just what he hoped for.

He had been sitting by himself on guard for about forty minutes thinking to himself when he heard a noise. Looking up he saw someone stagger out of the sheriff's office. It was Bill. From the looks of things, the sheriff had let him out of his cell. Wayne couldn't help but be slightly amused by the fact Bill seemed worse off as sober rather than drunk.

"You got 'em eh, Mistah Wayne?" Bill teased.

"Yep, we sure did. Go get some sleep Bill…"

"Sure…after just one drink…" Bill remarked and staggered away, leaving Wayne to himself.

For awhile, Wayne sat by, occasionally looking up to make sure no one was coming or suspiciously watching. It was just a quiet night. That gave the American plenty of time to reflect. Would he be able to eventually stop these time jumps? If there was any indication, maybe he would end up somewhere in the future where time travel was possible. Or maybe even get his memory back. He was tired of suddenly remembering things with no explanation.

It made his life seem disjointed and unbalanced. The only constants he had in his life were Savage, Batmite, and Hades.

And that got Wayne to think even more. Who was this mysterious other person or being that Hades alluded to? Whoever it was Batmite seemed to be working for them. But that didn't make sense because Batmite was supposedly part of his imagination. But then again Hades was still latched into his mind…

Wayne shook his head. It was very, extremely likely possible he was just insane. That would explain a lot of things. Maybe jumping through time addled his brains. Yet if Batmite wasn't real, how could he explain the other things? Getting new armor and equipment, surviving a big fall, the music…

There was a possibility he was really just insane completely and all of this was in his head. But for some reason whether out of ego or instinct, Wayne couldn't accept the fact he was insane. Everything he experienced not only seemed, but felt real.

The pain he felt when Savage's cannibals attacked him. The sorrow in his heart as the blood spilled on his hands while a dying Helena gave him her first and last kiss. The mound of dirt he dug for Bart's grave and the comfort he found in Gwen. How she reminded him of the woman…

_Diana…_

Immediately he felt a flash of pain in his head and a blinding light hit him. He heard voices. They sounded muffled but they were familiar. They were arguing.

"_He's alive Diana! Can't you see it? It's all right here!"_

"_He's not alive Clark! He's dead!"_

"_Why are you so determined to deny the truth?"_

"_Why is it so hard for you to accept it? He died! You saw it happened yourself! Everyone including me has moved on, except you!"_

"_He never would give up on me, and I'm not going to give up on him!"_

"_Clark! Do you realize if you do this you will not only put yourself through more pain but others as well? You're opening old wounds!"_

"_He's not gone…"_

"_Get out…"_

"_Diana…"_

"YARGH!" Wayne grunted as he found himself back in the real world. His breathing was erratic and sweat was pouring down his back. He saw or felt something. Something big. The woman Diana, she was distraught, upset. She was angry, fighting with someone.

"You alright, Mister Wayne?" a seductive voice asked. Wayne turned to see Madame Lorraine standing in front of him. She had on a coat instead of her uniform. She was eyeing him hungrily.

"I'm fine," Wayne assured. He didn't like being perceived weak.

"Hmm," Madame Lorraine hummed. "You seem lonely out here, mind if I give you company?"

She then began to lean into him. Wayne tried to back away but for some reason he was paralyzed once again with her. She began to massage his neck.

"You're so tense, you need to relax…" she muttered.

Wayne couldn't help but let out a moan of pleasure. It did feel good…

"Hmmm…" he muttered through gritted teeth in spite of himself.

"That's better…" she said amused.

For awhile Wayne let her massage him until he remembered his mission and quickly got back up.

"That's…that's enough…" he stated. "I have work to do. I can't be distracted."

"Understood dear, you got work to do…" Madame Lorraine said while pulling him by the back of his head and pulling him in for a kiss. Except Wayne never made any contact with her lips. Instead he felt a prick in his neck.

"Whatda…" he slurred confused before blacking out. He fell in front of Madame Lorraine who was looking down at him.

"Sorry darling…" she said as Wayne passed out. She then looked up and out of the shadows stepped six men. The one in front was a big man in a bushy moustache with a scar.

"That Cletus was right after all…" the man mused to himself as he saw the passed out American in black.

"I filled my part of the bargain…" Madame Lorraine demanded, extended her hand out. The man placed a bag of money in it.

"For a whore you're not cheap…" the man muttered.

Madame Lorraine ignored him and walked away before looking back.

"And what are you gonna do with Mister Wayne?" she asked.

"We'll leave that to the judge…" the man barked. "What's it to ya?"

"No reason…" Madame Lorraine said before turning around and walking away.

The man looked at his men and kicked open the door, guns pointed in.

"Jesus what the hell?" the sheriff called and reached for his gun.

"I wouldn't do that sheriff," the man warned as the sheriff reached for his rifle.

The sheriff growled reluctantly and let go. He was outgunned.

"About time you showed up Mr. Turnbull," Judge Savage grinned from his jail cell.

"Hard to find the place," Turnbull retorted back. "Would've gotten lost without running into some of your men…"

"What have you done with Wayne?" the sheriff demanded angrily.

"Let's just say he has a soft spot for the whores…" Turnbull joked.

Judge Savage let out a laugh.

"So Cletus actually pays attention to me. Knew he had a chink in his armor…"

"Shut up!" the sheriff snapped.

"That's no way to talk to a Judge, let alone a mayor, sheriff," Judge Savage warned.

"Now sheriff," Mr. Turnbull spoke still pointing his gun at him. "You seem like a smart man. We can do this the easy way or the hard way…"

"Over my dead body!" the sheriff snapped. "I took an oath to uphold the law and I won't be intimidated by a bunch of thugs!"

Turnbull sighed as two of his men walked out behind him and towards the sheriff.

"Have it your way…" Trumbull warned.

The sheriff glared at the two thugs in defiance, showing no fear and stood up. He threw a punch at one which was easily dodged. The other one took the opportunity to punch him in the gut.

"OOOMPH!" the sheriff muttered and fell back. One thug grabbed the sheriff's arms and held them behind his back. The other took the opportunity to start hitting the sheriff some more.

"OOMPH! UNGH! NNGH!" the sheriff moaned and grunted as the thug repeatedly hit him in the face or the gut. Blood began to trickle down his face like sweat. Bruises were forming on his wrinkled skin. His voice kept getting weaker and fainter with each punch to the gut. The middle aged man began coughing.

"Excuse the boys, Judge," Mr. Turnbull explained with no remorse. "They like to work off a little steam…"

"I have no complaints," the Judge said with wicked amusement as the sheriff slowly loss consciousness. "Let me out though."

Mr. Turnbull, ignoring the sheriff's cries of pain and the sounds of his thugs hitting him grabbed the keys on the desk and tossed it to another one of his men who walked to the jail cell. The man began to unlock it as Judge Savage calmly waited. When the iron doors swung open he stepped out and stretched before looking back at the sheriff. His face was barely recognizable now from the beating. It looked like he would never recover. Judge Savage laughed and bent down slightly so he was eye level to the sheriff.

"Now what did I tell you about operating outside my authority in my town…"

"Sooorrrrryyyy too burst in Sherrrifff…" slurred a drunken voice as someone barged into the office. "I ferrgottt my hatt…"

Turnbull, his men, Savage, and even the sheriff turned to the intruder to see it was Bill the drunk who had just stumbled in, smelling of brandy while looking confused.

"Heeyyyy…" Bill pointed a finger before one of Turnbull's men knocked him down and pointed his pistol at him.

"What do ya want us to do with him Judge?" the man asked pointing his pistol at Bill who slightly cowered in fear.

The Judge laughed.

"Ignore him, he's harmless…" he joked before nodding to the rest of Turnbull's men and encouraging them to keep beating the sheriff. The man pointing his gun at Bill then turned around to ignore him.

"Heeyyy. Thhhatt'sss my friend yarrr beatin'…" Bill complained and clumsily got to his feet and charged at the nearest thug, knocking him over.

"ARGH!" the thug cried annoyed as he found Bill wildly and drunkenly punching him.

"Noooo onnne hurrrts my sheriff…" he called out angrily.

The thug pushed the drunk off and got to his feet. He pointed his pistol and shot.

BANG!

One bullet pierced through the drunk's heart, forcing him to fall back to the ground. He was already dead before he hit the ground.

"NNNNOOOO!" the sheriff cried angrily and with a second wind managed to fight his arms free. He aimed a good punch at Judge Savage's face, taking the man by surprise and knocking him to the ground.

BANG!

The sheriff collapsed on his knees wheezing, clutching his stomach. Turnbull stood calmly, still holding up his pistol which was smoking from the bullet he just fired. He then lowered it to the groaning sheriff's head.

"I warned ya sheriff…" he said coldly before firing again.

BANG!

000000

Hex woke up from the pew violently. He thought he heard the sound of a gunshot. At first though he thought it was just a dream, or a nightmare. He realized he was in the church still and nothing was going on there. But then he could hear the faint murmuring outside. Even though it was about midnight, there seemed to be a lot of people who were still up in the town who heard the gunshot.

BANG!

There was no mistake now. Something was going down. Quickly picking up his belt and putting on his hat, he got out of the pew and began running out of the church. Peter came running out of the Reverend's office.

"What's going on Mr. Hex?"

"Stay inside Peter!" Hex barked and ran outside pulling his pistol when he heard the third gun shot.

BANG!

By now it seemed the whole town was up because the murmurings got louder and there was even some screaming. Hex could see already a large crowd was forming around the sheriff's office. He sprinted like a madman calling people to get out of the way while waving one of his pistols.

"Outta the way dammnit!" he ordered and shoved people aside. He kept running until he finally reached the steps of the office only to find a body collapsed there.

No…

Hex immediately ran up to the lifeless body of Wayne. He quickly felt along the neck. There was still a pulse, a weak one. Good. He was still alive…

"Why if it ain't the great Jonah Hex…" mocked a familiar voice.

Hex looked up in shock to see a face he didn't expect. There was Quentin Turnbull; the thick moustache, unevenly shaven face, and scar along the eye and nose were unforgettable. He was wearing a brown hat and coat and pointing a pistol at Hex.

"You!" Hex cried angrily.

"Don't even think about it!" Turnbull warned as the men behind them pulled out their guns as well. Many of the citizens screamed and backed away, creating a further distance between the standoff. Hex with his good eye glared angrily.

"Why don'tcha come out and fight me face to face…" Hex warned.

"You would like that, wouldn't you Jonah. But sadly I got bigger things to worry about than you."

Turnbull then turned around to look at his men.

"You all remember our former leader Jonah Hex?"

The men all laughed wickedly.

"Seems he's harder to kill than a desert fox…" Turnbull mused. "Guess we got to do the job ourselves…"

Turnbull put his finger in the trigger well before a voice spoke.

"That won't be necessary, Quentin," Judge Savage ordered and stepped outside, dusting his white suit off. Many of the citizens of Desert Star gasped.

"Hello my people," Judge Savage spoke sarcastically. "Due to the untimely death of Sheriff O'Hara…"

"You basturd!" Hex shouted while spitting to the ground.

"…I've sought fit to add a new sheriff quickly. Please welcome our new Sheriff, Quentin Turnbull."

Turnbull grinned while flashing his teeth. Three of them were gold plated and shone brightly even in the dark.

"He has also added with him five deputies. They have promised together to clean up Desert Star from corruption."

Hex was trying to find an opportunity and pull out his pistol and shoot Judge Savage and Turnbull cold. Unfortunately the other thugs were watching him like a hawk. Hex knew even with his reflexes he would be dead before he got one bullet out.

"Furthermore, tomorrow at noon about thirty five more of his deputies will arrive in attempt to reassert order to town. I will call the federal marshal and district government, let them no they will not need to come here. I will handle this myself. I have given an order to any outlaws and criminals…"

Judge Savage made sure to eye Wayne and Hex.

"To leave town before noon. Failure to do so will be perceived as hostile action and Sheriff Turnbull and his deputies will have to take 'appropriate measures.' Anyone who dares to aid such outlaws or helps them will also face swift punishment!"

The murmurings grew louder on the crowd.

"You've been warned. I am a merciful judge. Tomorrow at noon will mark a new beginning for our beloved town!"

Laughing Judge Savage put on his white coat and turned to leave. Turnbull looked at Hex before putting is gun away, his men following suit.

"See ya 'round…" Turnbull threatened before turning his back.

Enraged Hex pulled his gun out. Many of the civilians gasped. Judge Savage seemed to not notice or didn't care and kept walking away. Turnbull and his men stopped but didn't bother turning around.

"Turn around damn ya!" Hex muttered.

Turnbull laughed.

"You can't shoot me in the back Hex. You're too much of a man of honor to do that. That's why we got tired of your running the game…"

And with that Turnbull continued to walk away with his men, not even bothering to look back at Hex. Hex's face grew red in anger and his hand began to shake. He would show that basturd…

But he couldn't. Turnbull was right. He couldn't shoot a man with his pistol holstered and his back turned. Even as someone as despicable as Turnbull.

"Damn him…" Hex muttered and ran up inside the office.

What he saw was a massacre. There was blood splattered all over the floor. Near to the door laid a small body that reeked of alcohol…

"Bill," Hex muttered and looked down at the drunk, his eyes half open in death. Hex sighed and closed the poor man's eyes. He then looked ahead and saw the sheriff. He was a mess. It looked like he got beaten up pretty bad before they killed him. He had two bullet holes in him. One in the stomach that was still oozing blood. The other was one directly in his head, spilling his brains all over the floor.

Hex bowed his head and saw drenched in blood, lying on the floor was the badge. It must've come off in the fight.

Without really thinking Hex put it in his pocket and got up to leave. He exited outside to find most of the crowd had gone away. However there was a newcomer. A young boy looking over the still unconscious body of Wayne…

"Peter!" Hex croaked. "I told ya to stay inside!"

"What happened to him?" Peter demanded angrily. "Where's Sheriff O'Hara?"

"We need to take him to a doctor!" Hex barked, ignoring the question. "Is there one 'round?"

"Yeah, Dr. Hayes, just up the street…"

"Then let's go!" Hex barked and bent to pick up Wayne. "Help me out here!"

00000

_He was walking down an alleyway in a big city. Lost. Uncertain. A man and a woman stepped into the light. They were walking happily, unnoticing the danger that lied ahead of them. He reached out to try to warn them but they couldn't hear…_

_BANG!_

_One gunshot…_

_BANG!_

_Another. _

_The couple collapsed to the ground and he hurried over. He slipped over the rapidly forming blood only to find something else. There wasn't just two bodies, but a lot more. He recognized one as Helena, her beautiful face a pale white. There was Bart, a sword sticking out of his chest. Azrael, his hands folded across his arms like he was ready to be buried. Then he realized there was a child among the bodies…_

_Three children._

_J.J., Polly, William Jefferson all lifeless, their parents Jimmie and Anna lied above them trying to protect them. There were other bodies among them that looked familiar but were in strange clothes. A woman with red hair and large wings. A young girl also with red hair clutching the hand of a lifeless young man with black hair. A big man with a red cape and blue suit lying lifeless next to a tall green man. An African man was nearby as well, a glowing green ring slipping off his finger. Lastly was a woman. A woman in a uniform that looked familiar._

_It was her…_

_Diana…._

_A sound of footsteps was heard. He turned around to see a man wearing a heavy overcoat and a cap._

"_Say goodnight…Mister Wayne…" the man said in a distorted voice and shot the gun. Wayne clutched his gut and collapsed to the floor. The man laugh as he began to shift._

_There was Vandal Savage in his white suit, laughing evilly._

"_This is my town now!" Savage yelled while laughing wickedly._

_Savage then morphed into a strange image. A clown in a purple suit with a high pitch laugh._

"_They're all dead! All of them, Batsy! You left me and now you pay the price…"_

_The clown disappeared and in his place stood the god of death, looking triumphant and wickedly as the world began to go black._

"_Time to go home…" Hades threatened as the darkness overcame him._

"AARRGGHH!" Wayne cried and jolted awake.

"Calm down sir, please…" a timid voice begged. Wayne looked to see a very thin man with balding hair was trying to get him to lie back down. Wayne could see nearby were some labeled chemicals near a bag.

"Good you're awake," snapped an annoyed voice. "Try not to scare the doctor."

"How long I've been out?" Wayne asked trying to find the voice.

"Probably only an hour. Still dark outside…"

Wayne looked over to see Hex stepping into the light. Wayne began to calm down. He then began to try to remember what happened to him. He remembered standing guard and then Bill came by and he had heard the voices and then…

"Where is she?" Wayne demanded angrily.

"Sir, you must rest…"

"Where is she?" Wayne demanded angrily.

"Who?" Hex asked.

"Madame Lorraine," Wayne demanded. He was angry with himself. He let his guard down and now he was paying the price for it.

"So that's how ya got drugged…" Hex muttered angrily.

"Drugged?" Wayne asked.

"You had some 'erb the Injuns use put in ya. Knocks people right out, even kill them in some cases. Luckily ya only had a little in ya and the doc here had the antidote."

Wayne sighed before remembering what he was doing outside the jail.

"Where's Savage?" he demanded angrily.

"Ya need some rest Wayne…"

"Where is he?" he demanded and despite the protests of the doctor, Wayne got out of bed and walked to Hex. Hex didn't bother to turn around.

"He's out…"

"He's fled?"

"No. He's still in town, just not in jail anymore…"

Hex sighed and then turned around to look Wayne in the eyes.

"Apparently Judge Savage managed to hire more help to protect 'em before we arrested 'em. Big gang of bandits, run by Quentin Turnbull. Probably one of the toughest sons of bitches the whole lot are. Must've cost Savage a fortune to hire 'em."

"How do you know so much about them?" Wayne asked suspiciously. It almost felt like he couldn't trust anyone in this town.

"'Cause I used to run with them! Hell I ran it! Okay?" Hex responded a little angrily. "The freakin' basturds kicked me out though. Said I was too soft. No respect I tell ya. None of them understand what it means to be a gunslinger…"

"Where's Reverend Stiles?" Wayne demanded. If he acted quickly maybe he could bring the posse together again.

"He's droppin' off Peter at his folk's home. Decided it was too dangerous for him to be in town for now…"

"Hex, where's the sheriff…"

"Ya need to get some rest Wayne…"

"Hex!" Wayne shouted, glaring Hex right in his good eye. "Where is the sheriff?"

Hex sighed.

"Dead…" the outlaw said calmly.

The words had sunk Wayne so hard he sat back in the hospital bed. For a second the whole world seemed to zoom out of him. Like he was detached, cut off. Sheriff O'Hara, an honest man trying to uphold the law. Dead. Killed. And all because of him. All his fault…

"He didn't go down easily I'll tell ya. He was gunned down and beat up pretty bad. Looked like he refused to let Savage go and must'd put up a fight. Oh and Bill's body was there as well. Looked like he must've stumbled in when it was goin' down…"

Wayne wasn't really paying attention. He was at a loss. Unsure, even scared. Two people, killed, no murdered, needlessly. Trying to do the right thing and they were gunned down like animals. And all because of Savage…

Wayne felt a surge of anger boil up inside him. Enough was enough. How many more would he have to let die because of that mad man? How dare he still walk around town after two people were murdered because of him?

Feeling a surge of anger, Wayne got back up and began to dress himself.

"Where ya goin'?" Hex demanded. The doctor meanwhile had seemed to have given up trying to keep Wayne in bed.

"Savage needs to be stopped…"

"Ya can't!" Hex complained. "The sheriff's dead. He just approved Turnbull to be the new sheriff…"

"Whatever that man does is illegal. We got to stop him before anymore get hurt…"

"Ya don't understand! I know Turnbull and his crew! They aren't yar average hired guns. They're the best of the best or the worst of the worst. I spent two years with them after the War! I know what they're capable of!"

"And you know what I'm capable of…" Wayne shot back and began to walk out.

"Yeah, I know yar don't kill or shoot and Savage knows that. Savage has already put a threat out for ya…"

Wayne continued to walk out of the building with Hex running after him.

"I'm serious Wayne. If we don't leave town by noon, there'll be hell to pay. The rest of the gang's coming by then. We can't fight off forty of them!"

"If we can get the town to help…"

"They won't help! Savage has already ordered them not to help or they'll be killed as well. Face it Wayne, it's over…"

Wayne ignored him and kept stomping across the center of the town, towards Savage's office. It was still dark out and a lot more deserted than it was earlier. But Wayne didn't pay attention. He only had one thing on his mind.

Justice…

He walked to the office of Savage. There were two men who were standing guard. Neither lifted up their guns at him. They weren't afraid of him. In fact they had taunting looks on their faces, challenging him.

"The Judge has been expectin' ya…" one of them teased and opened the door. Wayne stomped in and headed to the room he had visited about two weeks earlier.

He kicked open the door and stomped in. One tried to pull a gun out but Wayne quickly responded without hesitation, grabbing the goon's hand and twisting it.

The goon backed away crying in pain. Wayne punched two more who tried to run up to him and snapped his whip out at another who was drawing his gun. He then looked at the middle to see Savage sitting in his chair with a big man with whiskers all over his face and a dark bushy moustache and scar.

"Well now I seem to understand why ya don't use guns…" the big man said amused. "Ya don't need 'em."

Wayne glared.

"I'm taking you down!" he threatened Savage.

Savage let out an arrogant laugh.

"Think again Wayne."

The four other goons in the room had recovered and had their guns all pointed at him.

"Let's not make this messier than we need to," Savage warned. "Allow me to introduce our new sheriff, Mr. Turnbull…"

Wayne glared.

"You aren't the sheriff of this town," Wayne responded coldly.

"Things change..." Savage responded cryptically. "Don't look so sore. I told you to stay out of my way. I warned you and now look, you reap what you sow, Mr. Wayne."

Wayne glared at him.

"Why don't we just kill 'em?" one thug complained.

"The Judge gets to decide," Turnbull snapped.

"Precisely, Sheriff," Savage said with smug arrogance. "And no, I don't want him killed yet. I want him to learn his lesson in trying to interfere with things he should stay out of. I'm giving you a chance Wayne. Leave by noon, or you will suffer the consequences."

Wayne glared at him and stomped out.

"This isn't over!" he shouted as he left.

"It is, Mister Wayne. It is. You're just one man Wayne! And I am the law and order of this town! I am the government! One man can't stand against the government!"

Wayne ignored him and slam the door behind him.

"Aren't you worried he might try to rally the town against you?" Turnbull asked.

Savage laughed.

"They're just like cattle. They're easy to keep in line. They would forfeit their entire freedom if it gave the smallest guarantee of security. They rather live on their knees than die on their feet."

00000

Wayne angrily stomped outside. He needed to go somewhere else. He needed to finish some personal business. In the distance he saw the saloon. Angrily he stomped over there before he heard a lot of noise. It seemed despite it being long before sunrise, the saloon was packed. The crappy piano playing was heard. There was a lot of chattering and muttering going about.

Wayne opened the saloon doors and immediately all chatter stopped. Even the piano player stopped to look around. Everyone was eyeing Wayne curiously or angrily. The bartender himself almost dropped a glass he was cleaning. Wayne looked around. It seemed half the town was in the saloon. And not just the sketchy people. It seemed everyone came here to gossip or discuss what just happened.

Wayne ignored the stares and tried to look for one person in the crowd. She wasn't there.

"Where's Madame Lorraine?" he demanded angrily.

"Uh, she's not here…"

Wayne snapped his whip loudly causing many people to flinch.

"Two people have died already. I'm not playing around…" he threatened.

The bartender sweating pointed above and Wayne saw a set of stairs. He quickly ran up it and found himself on the second floor of the saloon. The second floor was filled with a bunch of rooms. All ranked of musk and sex from the previous occupants. They were all open. No business tonight apparently.

One room in the corner was open and there was a light pouring out of it. Wayne quickly walked up to it. He leaned against the wall and could hear a lot of rustling. Whoever was in there was moving fast. He kicked open the door and heard a shriek.

"What are you doing? Get out!" Madam Lorraine yelled as she dropped the clothes she was trying to stuff in a suitcase.

Wayne glared at her and walked close to her face. Now it was her turn to get uncomfortable by the close distance between them. Wayne had a glare of wild anger and betrayal; it looked like he was ready to kill.

Roughly Wayne grabbed her by the shoulders and pinned her arms down.

"What did you do?" he demanded.

"You know what I did!" Madame Lorraine hissed at him, finding her voice again. "Don't patronize me, Mister Wayne!"

Wayne growled at her before looking at loss what to say.

"Why?" he demanded. "Why?"

Madame Lorraine looked at him.

"I owe no loyalty to you. Don't act all betrayed. The only person I'm loyal to is myself. I've done what I can my entire life to survive. Don't act like you're expecting more form me!"

"How could you do this?"

"I don't have my head in the clouds like ya, Wayne! This is the West, the real world. You have to do what ya can to survive! Sometimes ya gotta get yar hands dirty and even screw over some handsome men…"

Wayne violently pushed her back.

"Two men are dead because of you!" he accused.

"Look, I didn't know they were gonna do that!" Madame Lorraine protested, her face still flushed with anger, but tears were starting to form down her eyes.

"What did you know then?" Wayne retorted back.

"Savage saw me and ya together outside the saloon a couple days ago. He figured maybe he could use me to get to ya. He promised to pay me…"

"How much?" Wayne demanded. "How much that was worth to kill two men?"

"I told ya I had nothing to do with that! They told me they just were going to break him out."

"How much?" Wayne demanded again. He needed a reason. Any reason.

"Enough to get out of town!" Madame Lorraine snapped. "I've lived here for too long, suffered too much. All I wanted was a fresh start but I didn't have the fortune to leave this town!"

Wayne in spite of himself began to feel pity for her. What she had done wasn't with malicious intent. She was just trying to help herself.

Madame Lorraine took a breath before speaking again.

"Cletus came by with those men earlier tonight. Guess Savage told 'em about you and me. Cletus got those men willin' to pay me the amount Savage promised if I helped distracted ya so they could get in and free 'em. I swear, they told me no one was goin' to get killed."

Wayne turned away. He was getting nothing out of this. No satisfaction, no closure. Just more mixture of guilt and anger. Look what Savage had done, to cause a town to become so depraved and desperate. Deciding he had done enough, he began to leave.

"Mister Wayne!" Madame Lorraine called to him. Wayne turned around.

"I'm…I'm sorry…" she choked out. She was serious.

"I am too," Wayne muttered a little angrily and stomped away. He headed back down the stairs to the main saloon. Once again the buzzing chatter had stopped and all eyes were on him as the saloon went deathly quiet. Wayne sighed and cleared his throat.

"I guess you all heard about what's happened to the sheriff…"

"No thanks to you!" someone angrily heckled. There were a lot of murmurs of agreement. Wayne sighed.

"Look I know you're all scared, but that's what Savage wants you all to feel…"

"We were doin' just fine before yer showed up!" another cried angrily.

There were a lot more louder agreements.

"I understand how you all feel!" Wayne shouted. "But tomorrow, Savage is gonna bring a whole gang and try to take over this town for good! He needs to be stopped…"

"If we leave him alone, he'll leave us alone!"

Many people began standing up and shouting in agreement.

"People please!" Wayne cried angrily. He didn't feel comfortable giving speeches. "Savage will never leave you alone! I know him! We need to take a stand right now! I can't fight forty men by myself! If we all band together…"

"If you just leave, things will be alright!" another person shouted.

This time the cheers and boos were louder. Everyone in the saloon was standing up and shouting. Some began to even throw food at Wayne. Wayne was feeling angry at the moment. Five minutes ago they were all supporting him and the first sign of trouble they were cowering in fear. But he understood. They were reacting badly out of fear. It wasn't their fault. They didn't choose to have this life forced upon them. Reluctantly Wayne exited the saloon. It seemed no one really notice. The shouting was still loud in there.

Wayne looked to see the church across the town. Surely Reverend Stiles would've been back dropping off Peter by now. Wayne quickly hurried to the church. He needed to talk to someone. Perhaps the reverend would know what to do. He ran up to open the doors to find them locked. A church locked?

Wayne began banging on the doors.

"Reverend!" he shouted. There was no answer.

"REVEREND!" he shouted and bang louder. Still no answer. There was no one in there, or possibly no one wanted to answer.

Angrily Wayne turned around. There had to be some people who could help. Anyone. If he could just get at least twenty men there would be a chance. Quickly he ran to the nearest house and knocked on the door. He knew someone was there. The light was on but it went out after he started knocking. After two minutes of knocking, he went to the next building. The tailor's house and place of business. He knocked again. No answer, although he thought he heard a faint "go away" be called form the closed door.

The third building he went to, the door opened before he even knocked. It was answered by a man he saw walking around town before.

"Leave me alone mistah!" the man complained.

"Look I need to put together a team…" Wayne pleaded, he was getting desperate.

"I got kids to feed sir! I can't go riskin' my life!" And with that, the door shut, leaving Wayne outside.

For the last hour Wayne scrambled across town, frantically knocking on doors to houses and buildings. Two thirds of the time, no one answered. And those who did usually slammed the door in his face within thirty seconds. There were three people who seemed interested but quickly went back inside upon learning so far no one had signed up. He then realized he forgot about Hex and headed back to the doctor's office only to find the doctor had locked the door. After banging for five minutes, the doctor opened a blind to tell Wayne Hex had left to the stables.

Wayne hurried over, like a man running from death. He hated to feel like this. It wasn't the alienation or the sense of loneliness that was bothering him, it was the helplessness. He hated to feel powerless, like a rat caught in a trap while the cat slowly walking toward it smiling. Luckily he saw that Hex was in the stable still.

"Where are you going?" Wayne demanded.

Hex sighed.

"What's it look like? I'm gettin' the hell outta here!"

"You can't just leave! We had a deal!"

"Thin's changed Wayne! The sheriff's dead!"

"So that' show it's going to be? You're just going to walk away? I thought you hated Trumbull."

"I do! But I'm not stupid enough to let my pride goad me into a fight I can't win!"

"I've been in fights when the odds were against me before…"

Hex turned around angrily.

"You're gonna try to get in a fight with a gang with forty men who are the meanest gunfighters in the West and yer won't use a gun or kill! I'm sorry that's a fight ya can't win!"

"If we get more people we can beat them…"

"And how's that workin' out for yer?" Hex shot back.

Wayne didn't answer.

Hex sighed and went in the stable to pull out a horse. Wayne recognized it as Sheriff O'Hara's own horse.

"Figure she needs an owner and I need to get outta here," Hex justified.

"Jonah," Wayne said a little desperately. "I would never, ever ask for your help or ask you to put yourself on the line for me unless I absolutely needed you. I can't do this alone."

Hex paused.

"Look, grab yerself a horse and get the hell outta here too. No one would judge yer too hard. Yer pride's not worth yer life…"

"Is that what you think this means? That I'm too proud to give up?"

"Hell yeah!" Hex snapped. "Ya had a bone to pick with Savage since I got 'ere!"

"This isn't about me!" Wayne shouted back.

"Well that's the difference between yer and me then Wayne. I do what's best for me, not for others. Why should I or ya help a town that turned their back on ya and spat at ya face after everythin' ya done for them?"

No answer from Wayne. Hex began to put the saddle on the horse.

He was angry at Hex. Angry at him the most out of anyone. Wayne wasn't sure if even Hex deserved that much anger but right now Wayne needed an outlet.

"I guess I shouldn't expect much from you," Wayne muttered angrily. "Should've known you would run at the first sign of trouble."

Hex turned around insulted by that.

"Don't call me a coward…"

"You're just bitter because you have nowhere else to go. That's why you can just pick up and leave. You have no ties or loyalties to anyone. No one can be there to remind you for every selfish decision you ever made…"

POW!

Hex in angered turned around and punched Wayne in the face. Wayne was taken by surprise and fell to the ground.

"Don't yer dare talk like ya know me!" Hex shouted.

Wayne crossed his legs and tripped Hex who fell on the ground with a thud. Hex quickly sprang up and tackled Wayne. Wayne clenched his hands and brought them down on Hex's back. Hex grunted but his momentum was already full swing and knocked Wayne over again. The two began to wrestle on the floor, the sound of their fight scaring the horses. Wayne was on top of Hex and began to punch him in the face angrily. He had lost control. He was exploding rage. Hex meanwhile was like an old wild animal that had been poked too many times and was clawing back.

The two probably would've gone a lot longer if Wayne hadn't collapsed to his feet and began clutching his chest and coughing. It was happening again. His body was on fire. Every nerve and pore felt like an open wound times ten. Sweat poured out quickly from all over his body. His heart beating faster and faster. He closed his eyes as the pain soared through his head.

"AARRRGHHH!" he shouted as he cowered on his knees.

Hex quickly got to his feet worried.

"Wayne…" Hex said, ignoring the bloody lip and bruise on his own chin. "Yer alright…"

"I'm fine," Wayne muttered and struggled but managed to get to his feet. His skin was flushed red. However his temper had cooled down, same with Hex as it appeared. Neither were fighting anymore and just catching their breath.

"Yer sick still from that poison…" Hex reasoned. "Yer in no shape to fight."

"I'm fine," Wayne snapped. "Thank you for your concern."

He then picked up his black hat and dusted it off and began to walk away.

"Wait Wayne!" Hex called after him. Wayne reluctantly turned around. Hex had pulled out one of his pistols and was gesturing it to Wayne.

"Take this…" Hex implored. "Even if yer go down fightin' at least yer can take some with ya…"

Wayne looked Hex in the eyes, the icy blue mixed with anger, sorrow, regret, insult, remorse, and disappointment. That even unsettled Hex for a second.

"No thank you," Wayne said coldly. "Goodbye Hex."

And before Hex could say anything Wayne began to walk back to town. The sun would be rising soon. Hex sighed and got on the horse.

"Farewell Mistah Wayne," Hex muttered darkly. "The bravest or dumbest man I ever met. My only friend."

And with that, the outlaw spurned the horse on and rode away, leaving Desert Falls and not daring to look back.

00000

Wayne walked around the town. The sun would be rising in an hour or more. Still plenty of darkness to cover the town. He had no direction and was just walking aimlessly around. He didn't know what to do. He was angry, mad, confused, and unsure. He was helpless, all alone. But the worst feeling was anger. He wasn't angry with Savage and his evil deeds, nor was he angry with the townspeople and their cowardice. He wasn't even angry at Hex and the reverend for abandoning him or Lorraine for stabbing him in the back. He was angry at himself.

This was his entire fault. Everything that happened was his fault to blame. The people in the saloon were right. Things went worse because of him. And all because it was his stupid pride! No it wasn't that. Even he couldn't blame himself that much. He knew in his heart he was trying to do the right thing. But he had become arrogant. Taking on gods, assassins, demons, and immortal lords had made him forget he wasn't unstoppable.

He got too comfortable and confident. He failed to realize that this seemingly small town could be the downfall of him. There was still a chance he could leave but he knew he wouldn't. He just couldn't live with himself if he left.

"Feeling lonely?" someone taunted. Wayne turned around to find Savage standing behind him in his white suit and hat, with a matching white cane.

Wayne glared at him.

"You know I'm giving you a chance to walk free from this…" Savage offered, trying to sound reasonable.

"Don't lie to me," Wayne hissed.

"Alright," Savage chuckled. "I'll admit I gave you a timeline because I would enjoy watching you squirm and torture yourself trying to find help from these sheep…"

"They're people," Wayne snapped threateningly. "That's the difference between you and me. People to you are expendable. They aren't to me…"

"Says the man who got betrayed by the very people he tried to protect. You should've known, this is America. The biggest lie in history! A country that promotes itself as a land of freedom but in reality is made up of cowards and cattle who will give up everything for just the possibility of a little security! They are meant to be ruled as serfs! The only difference is they delude themselves by pretending to be free! This is a country where only those who have the will to be the shepherd rule! A country of opportunity, to rule over others!"

Wayne glared and turned around.

"Don't try to get so high and mighty with me Wayne."

Wayne kept walking away.

"You think that I can' touch you? You're wrong!"

Wayne continued to ignore him.

"Even those you think you've kept safe from me are not out of reach!" Savage said with malicious hate.

Wayne froze before turning around. Savage grinned, he got his attention.

"What did you do?" Wayne threatened.

"Now don't impugn my honor Wayne. Like you, I've given them plenty of opportunity to walk away and live!"

Wayne charged up to Savage and threw him on the ground. Savage grunted in surprise before laughing. Wayne picked him up by the collar.

"What did you do?" Wayne demanded.

"Well poor Cletus told me he and a few of his men were upset what happened at the stagecoach. I just gave them the go ahead to 'evict' the Saunders off that pathetic farm of theirs…"

"NNRRGH!" Wayne said angrily and threw Savage to the ground. Savage laughed wickedly.

"Don't die just yet Wayne!" Savage called as Wayne frantically ran to find a horse to speed to the Saunders farm. "We have a date at noon!"

At the sound of the commotion Turnbull and a few of his men had come running out guns ready.

"What's goin' on?" Turnbull demanded before seeing Wayne running to a stable near the saloon and breaking free a horse which he mounted on.

"He's leavin'?" one of the thugs asked confused.

Savage laughed.

"No. He'll be back."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because I know him!"

00000

"Burn in hell Saunders!" Cletus shouted gleefully and threw his torch in the window. They could hear the screams form the small children and the cry from Mrs. Saunders as they scrambled to put out the fire in the living room. The dogs were inside, barking and whining in fear. Cletus laughed and pulled out his pistol and began shooting at the windows.

"Get down damnit!" Jimmie shouted and put J.J.'s little head down. After the barrage had stopped, Jimmie had popped up out of the window aiming a shot gun.

"Get the hell off my farm!" Jimmie shouted and shot. The shot missed, landing next to one of Cletus's men who fell off his feet in surprise. Cletus and his men responded by shooting more bullets. Jimmied ducked down.

"Peter! Take J.J. and yerself to the uppah window! Try to see if yer can blow dem damn brains out!" Jimmie ordered.

Cletus laughed wickedly.

"Light another torch!" he ordered.

"Hey Cletus!" one of his men shouted looking behind them. "Look!"

Cletus and his five men turned around. It was still dark outside and the moon was exceptionally large as it began to sink on the horizon. And illuminated by the moon was a figure riding a horse that was on its hind legs, neighing wildly. A figure that was snapping a whip.

"Well I'll be damned," Cletus said excitedly. "Look whose back!"

The six men then charged in towards the rider, shooting at it. The gunshots seemed to scare the horse wild and bucked the rider off. He disappeared in the stalks of the field. Cletus howled with laughter.

"It's not even noon yet and that fucker's gonna die!"

Meanwhile in the Saunders house, the family had noticed right away that the attack had stopped. Something got the gang's attention. There was a sound coming down the stairs. Peter came running holding a rifle with J.J. in tow.

"It's Mister Wayne Pa! He's come back!" he said excitedly.

"Well I'll be damned!" Jimmie shouted.

Peter then ran outside.

"Where ya goin'?" Jimmie asked.

Peter ignored him and kept running.

"James, get him!" Anna shrieked; her hair a mess and her skin pale. Her apron was torn and burnt during her attempts to put out the fire.

"I will, I will!" Jimmie shouted and put on his hat before taking off. J.J. made to follow his father but Jimmie turned around.

"Stay with yar mother!" he ordered loudly, which caused J.J. to almost fall down in shock.

000000

Cletus was with Abner, one of his big goons. They went in pairs and were scavenging the field. The Saunders farm may've been small, but it was filled with plenty of crops that were high and made visibility difficult.

"Where did he go?" Abner asked confused.

"He's around here somewhere!" Cletus yelled in frustration. "Spread out! Look for that fucker!"

The two on the east side of the field began to spread out even more. The one on the left was about to push through a thick area of crops when he heard a rustling sound. Nervously he turned around and pointed his gun.

"Who's there?" he said nervously. Somehow it still being dark sent chills down him. The man cautiously approached the area to find something on the ground. He bent down and realized it was a whip…

"Nnggh!" the man suddenly grunted as something popped around behind him and wrapped their arms around his neck and choked him out. The man struggled but felt something push into a pressure point on his neck and he went out cold.

"Rayland?" his partner asked and turned around. He thought he heard a noise only to find his partner had seemingly disappeared. Moving with high caution, he tiptoed to an area. His rifle cocked, ready to fire.

He almost tripped over something heavy and that's when he realized it was something large.

"Oh my Go-aack!" he gagged as something pulled him by the neck. His eyes began to go dark but not before he managed to shoot off a few rounds in the air…

BANG! BANG! BANG!

The four remaining men of Cletus's squad began to fire wildly into the dark in response. Some were yelling.

"Hold yer fire yer idiots!" Cletus shouted. "We're gonna shoot each other!"

BANG! BANG!

"Get off my family's farm!" a young voice complained. Cletus and Abner shot back in the direction of Peter.

BANG!

A loud shot was heard.

"Goddamnit! I missed!" the voice of Jimmie Saunders complained.

Cletus and Abner angrily began running to the source of the voices.

Meanwhile the other pair were standing back to back.

"What's going on…?"

"I don't know. I don't think that was Wayne."

"What then?"

"A ghost man, I'm telling ya…"

KNOCK!

Both men had their heads smashed together by something that had popped out of the bushes. They collided with a loud noise that caused Cletus and Abner to turn around.

"What the hell is goin' on here?!" Cletus demanded with his voice in full panic.

BANG! BANG!

Peter had shot two more shots at them.

"I'm gonna get that brat!" Cletus shouted as the second whizzed barely passed him and charged in the direction it came from.

"Wait Cletus!" Abner called. Unfortunately he didn't realize someone had snuck up behind him. He was knocked out in less than five seconds.

Cletus angrily ran through the crops until he heard some movement. Smiling he shot at the direction.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Three bullets had whizzed past Peter, barely missing him.

"Stay away from my son!" Jimmie shouted appearing and taking another shot.

BANG!

Again the shot went wide and Cletus responded with shooting back.

BANG!

The bullet hit its target.

"Goddamn sonnabitch!" Jimmie yelled as he hit the floor clutching his arm.

"Pa!" Peter yelled, popping up and forgetting he just revealed his position.

Cletus smiled wickedly.

"Say good night kid-ARGH!"

Wayne had appeared behind him and put his arm around Cletus's neck. The fiend struggled and tried to breathe but the grip was too strong. Within seconds, he was out cold, along with the rest of his men. The only sound being Jimmie's constant cursing about the wound in his arm. Wayne sighed. These men were idiots, none of Turnbull's men that had been guarding Savage. And more of those were to come tomorrow.

00000

Metron sat in the chair, his hands folded as usual. He had on his lap his book on the Omega Sanction which he had been making notes on recently. However he wasn't paying attention to that. He was observing something else, something more important. He was curious at Batman.

From what he observed about Batman, he was always calm, cool, and confident. To see him, in almost despair and feeling a general sense of hopelessness, it was a little disheartening. But then again how many people had been a situation like Batman. But that was not the chief reason why Metron was worried.

The timestream seemed even in greater jeopardy now. Batman seemed lost and reckless. He was going to go fight against forty men who were all armed. Even for a man who defeated Hades that was impossible. And they were so close too. So close. Batman would be jumping soon. If he could just convince Batman to not fight he would feel better, well at least about Batman being in this time. The next jump had a whole new set of problems Metron would need to worry about. But they were still close.

Just one more jump and a few weeks and Batman would be the ultimate weapon.

"That was awesome!" Batmite cheered as they had just watched Batman on pure stealth take out the six men attacking the Saunders farm. Batman was currently helping lead the owner and his son into the house.

"Yes, it was impressive," Metron muttered coldly without paying attention.

"Hey, why does he seem to have those spasms sometimes? You know the one he got when he fought Hex a few moments ago?"

"No idea," Metron lied coldly. Batmite still had no clue of his plan to use Batman as the human bomb. And he didn't plan on telling him either. However he still needed Batmite.

"You need to convince him to not fight Savage and Turnbull's men," he ordered.

"Why?" Batmite asked in an upset tone. "We're about to see Batman do the ultimate cowboy shootout! It can't get any cooler than that!"

"Because his chances are slim and I don't want to risk the timestream change! Do you want him to die?"

"No…"

"Then convince him not to fight. He'll be jumping soon and the world will not care that he didn't help fight Savage's men. There is nothing significant about this town or any life that lives or dies except Batman."

"That's kinda mean…"

"Just do it!" Metron snapped. He was starting to get like Batman as well, more prone to emotional outbursts. It was just the stress. So many factors were outside his control.

"Alright fine," Batmite said disappointed.

000000

"So Savage has told yer to get outta 'ere by noon?" Jimmie asked. He had a bandage around his arm and they were sitting at the table. The sun had long ago come up. It was about ten in the morning.

"Yep," Wayne said grimly.

"Christ, that's in two hours!" Jimmie stated, pointing out the obvious again.

"Yep," Wayne responded.

Peter entered the room.

"How's Ma?" Jimmie asked.

"She woke up now. She's a lot calmer. She says she wants me to apologize to Wayne for her outburst earlier…"

When Wayne had helped Peter escort his father back into the house, Anna had yelled at Wayne and told him to get out and that it was all his fault, despite Jimmie and Peter's protests. She then had fainted on the floor and Peter had to carry her to her bed so she could lie down.

"She doesn't need to apologize, she's right…"

"It's not your fault!" Peter complained. "You were tying to fight…"

"I brought this on your family, and for that I'm sorry. I got selfish, didn't realize the full consequences of my actions…"

"If it's anyone to blame it's him!" Peter shouted angrily back, pointing at Jimmie.

"What?" Jimmie asked confused.

"This is all your fault Pa…"

"Pete…" Jimmie warned, his tone getting darker. Wayne held his breath. He knew Jimmie had a temper.

"Oh so you're going to yell at me again?" Peter asked. "This all your fault! You all bitch and yell at Savage for what he does yet you do nothing about it. When someone like Wayne finally comes and tries to do something, you don't help him but pat him on the back when he succeeds. And at the first sign of trouble you duck your head and blame him for everything. You know we may have the same last name, but you are not my father!"

The atmosphere in the room went deadly silent. Even Polly and William Jefferson who had been playing on the floor stopped and looked at Peter and Jimmie, waiting to see what would happen next. Jimmie looked like he had been run over by the horse. He seemed to have cowered and crumpled at that remark.

"Let me know when you're going down!" Peter said to Wayne. "You can count on me to help you!"

And with that Peter stomped out of the living room upstairs to his own room. Polly began to cry.

"Come here…" Jimmie said almost in a completely different voice and beckoned his daughter to come to him and she cried in his shoulder. He looked like, he was about to cry too.

"I'm, I'm sorry…" Wayne began. His actions not only almost led to this family getting killed, but it was tearing them apart.

"No, he's right. I've been a yellow coward. Let me go talk to him…"

Wayne sighed as Jimmie gently pushed Polly out of his lap and went to go upstairs. That left Wayne alone with the three little children who were staring at him curiously.

"Excuse me," Wayne said uncomfortably and got up. He quickly headed to where he knew Anna and Jimmie's room was. He already made a decision but he felt like she was the person he needed to apologize out of everyone else. He found the door cracked and opened it slowly.

"Anna…?" he asked unsure.

"Come in Mistah Wayne…" she said in a tired voice.

Wayne slowly entered. She looked a lot better than he last saw her. She had a lot more color in her face and seemed less angry.

"I heard Peter shouting…"

"Everything's alright…" Wayne assured. "Jimmie's talking with him."

"Good. Those two stubborn males need it…"

Wayne sighed.

"I'm sorry…" he said.

"For what?" Anna asked.

"For everything. I put your whole family at risk. I was being self-centered. And now you're family's fighting all because of me. I didn't mean for this to happen but I should've seen this coming. It's all my fault…"

Anna sat up in her bed and squeezed his hands.

"If anyone should be apologizing it's me. I'm sorry."

"You have no…"

"I do. You saved my family's life and I yelled at you. I don't want to think what would've happened to Polly, J.J., William, or Peter if you hadn't showed up…"

"They came after you because of me. You were right…"

"This would've eventually happened anyways. All you've done is make Savage act sooner. I just wanted to blame someone else. Try to fool myself my life would've been better off. I guess we all just don't want to admit we're responsible for Savage being what he is today. We all let him take charge and walk over us…"

"Too many people already died because of me…" Wayne said sadly. "No one else is going to die for me, not this time."

"What are you doing?"

"Doing what I must. I have to face him…"

"Ya can't! Ya'll be killed!" Anna cried.

"If I don't' show up, I'm afraid what he'll do to all of you in retaliation…"

"We'll be fine. Trust us, we'll be more prepared. I already am sendin' a message to Martha's husband to come over and help us move. We'll get outta here just fine…"

Wayne sighed.

"I still can't just walk away. I don't know why but I can't…"

"Yar a funny man, John," Anna said. "But nonetheless a brave one."

Wayne sighed.

"Jimmie's still talking to Peter. I got to get going. Can you tell him goodbye for me and tell him that I said thanks for everything?"

"I will," Anna promised. "I'll pray for ya."

Wayne sighed and got up, leaving the room. He saw Peter and Jimmie were not back up yet. They were probably still talking. However the three children were all staring at him.

"Uh…" Wayne said, feeling uncomfortable. Polly began to walk over to him. She was crying again, but for once wasn't blushing or hiding away from him.

"Thanks for keepin' us safe Mistah Wayne…" she cried as she hugged his leg tightly.

Wayne at that moment almost broke down. A child's innocence was broken, probably because of him. Even the little children knew what was happening. She finally let go and Wayne managed to kneel so he would be at her eye level.

"Take care of your mother and your oldest brother for me," Wayne whispered to her as she managed to hold back tears.

"I promise…" she said. Wayne then looked over to William Jefferson who walked over and began to hug him along the shoulders. Wayne patted him on the back.

"Be strong for your Pa. He's going to need you all," Wayne said as he patted William Jefferson on the back. Finally he got up again and began to walk out of the house when he heard someone following him. Turning around he saw that J.J. was behind him. This time he didn't have the usual look of distrust on his face. Instead he looked scared with big innocent eyes, questioning Wayne.

He was still clutching his rifle which he just loaded. Wayne knew that look. J.J. always had it whenever he wanted to go do something with his Pa.

Wayne put a hand on J.J.'s shoulder.

"I'm sorry J.J…." Wayne whispered with sincerity. Leave it to be, the only person who wanted to help him was a child. "I have to go alone…"

J.J. looked hurt by that remark and then extended his rifle to Wayne. Wayne looked puzzled but then realized what the little kid was doing. The child was giving him his prized rifle that he almost never let go or out of his sight.

"J.J. I don't use guns. I can't…"

But the pleading look in his eyes stopped Wayne dead in his tracks.

He put on smile and grabbed the rifle even though a part of him was revolted by what he was doing because it was squashed by the simple love of J.J.'s gesture.

"Thanks J.J.," he said. "I'll be safer with this."

He then turned around and left the Saunders front door turning to head to the barn where he could drop off the rifle before heading to town to face his death.

000000

"Pete…" Jimmie asked as he rapped on the door.

Still no answer. Jimmie sighed.

"Peter Gregory Saunders, will you please open the door?"

There was a shuffle and the door opened. Peter was looking at his father angrily.

"You know it wasn't locked."

"I know, but I felt like ya had the right to listen to what I have to say on yar own free will…" Jimmie said as he entered the room. He then noticed the window and shut it. Peter seem to pay no notice.

"Nothing you can say will make me change my mind," Peter asserted. "I'm not going to abandon John Wayne like you and Desert Star did."

"No, I'm not 'ere to talk to ya 'bout that…" Jimmie sighed before sitting down.

"Then what?" Peter demanded.

Jimmie sighed and buried his hands in his face.

"Do ya remember ya grandpa?" Jimmie asked.

"Of course I do, he lived with us before he died…"

Jimmie sighed.

"Before ya pappy died, he had a talk with me. Ya remember how he and his pa worked hard to provide us money to buy a farm?"

"Yeah, you tell that all the time."

"Well, my Pa told me he didn't do all that work for the money nor the farm itself. He told me he did it fer one reason."

"What?" Peter asked curiously.

"Love…" Jimmie whispered softly. "My pa loved me so much just like how his pa did and he was motivated to work 'ard because he wanted to give me a bettah life than he had. Before he died, he told me what would make 'em the happiest man in the world would be to see me 'ave my own farm to work on."

Peter had softened his glare at his father.

"And that's why I sent ya to Reverend Stiles and whatnot. I wanted ya to 'ave a bettah life than me just like my pa and grandpa did with me. That's why they came to America."

Peter was now feeling mad at himself. His father did love him but he was too stubborn.

"So when trouble was comin' 'round, I'll admit I was scared. Scared not of losin' my life, but ya guys. I didn't want ya or yar siblin's to be in trouble. I wanted ya to be safe, have a bettah life than me…"

Jimmie by now was in tears. Peter couldn't help it; tears began to fall down his face as well.

"I love you Pa," Peter said and held his father tight,

"I love ya too Peter…" Jimmie said, holding really tight, he wanted to savor every moment. "And yar were right…"

"What?" Peter asked confused.

"Sometimes thin's get so bad standin' by and doin' nothin' makes it worse off. Well now I'm doin' somethin'. I'm gonna take a stand with Wayne; let Savage know not everyone's afraid of 'em…"

"Pa ya don't need to do this…"

But Jimmie already got up and began to walk out.

"I love ya son…" Jimmie said sadly before shutting the door.

"Pa wait!" Peter shouted and ran to the door, only to find it locked. His father had locked him in.

"Pa!" Peter shouted, banging on the door. He then looked to see his window was locked. Pa had completely locked him in.

00000

Wayne was in the barn. He found two of the dogs were already there, wagging their tails at him curiously.

"Goodbye boys…" Wayne said sadly as he leaned J.J.'s rifle against the barn wall.

"You don't have to do this…" a squeaky voice said reluctantly.

Wayne turned to see Batmite still in his gaudy cowboy costume.

"I was wondering when you would show up again," Wayne muttered darkly.

"Sorry. But I'm here to tell you, you don't have to do this…"

"I don't care," Wayne snapped.

"But you can die. You'll be jumping further to the future soon anyways. You don't need to throw your life away…"

"I'm not throwing my life away!" Wayne snapped back. "Throwing my life would be me doing nothing!"

"But…"

"You're going to have to stop me if you want to…" Wayne threatened.

"Well I can't, at least directly. Me being created from your imagination and what not, I cannot directly stop you doing something against your will…"

"Then leave me alone…" Wayne said and made to walk out of the barn.

"But…"

"If you're only here because whoever you're working for told you to, tell him he's going to have to physically stop me himself then and come out of the shadows. Otherwise I'm going down there to face Savage, not caring if I live or die."

"But I really don't want you to die…"

"Why does it matter to you?" Wayne demanded.

"Because you're my hero?" Batmite said a little nervously. Wayne felt a sense of guilt for a second but just shook his head. "I'm not a hero…"

He then turned to find that Batmite had disappeared on him. Good he was all alone. He was about to exit the barn when someone came in.

"Good, ya haven't left yet!" Jimmie said as he began to grab and examine a few rifles hanging in the barn.

"What are you doing?" Wayne asked confused.

"I just talked with Pete. He's right. It's mighty hypocritical of me to abandon ya. I told him I was gonna help ya and locked him in his room. Someone from the Saunders family needs to stand up and it'll be me!"

"I can't ask you to do this Jimmie…" Wayne began.

"Look I know I'm a crappy shot and got an injured arm but at least ya should have someone with a gun. Ya shouldn't be goin' down and facin' them yarself. It ain't right."

"But Jimmie…"

"I'm sorry Johnny, but I've made my decisions…" Jimmie said as he began to pick up a rifle, his back to Wayne.

"I'm sorry too…" Wayne said before putting his arm around Jimmie's neck.

Jimmie gasped and tired to pry the arm off but it was too tight. He struggled and kicked.

"Don't fight it Jimmie," Wayne whispered sadly. "It's for your own good."

Within a few more seconds Jimmie had passed out. Wayne sighed and lowered him gently to the ground.

"I'm sorry Jimmie, but you have a family to take care of. I don't have anyone…"

And with that, he exited the barn.

00000

Metron sat there feeling tense. Batmite had failed to convince Batman to back off. A part of Metron wanted to incinerate the imp to oblivion but he was too worried about other things. Batman had challenged him. Challenged him to come and reveal himself and directly interfere. A part of Metron felt insulted by that. How dare Batman challenge him, a god?

_Just like Hades…_

Metron shook his head. He must not get ahead of himself. That was what led to this mess in the first place. He looked at his computer. He could look at it right now and have it tell him what would happen if he didn't step in. But for the millionth time he fought the temptation. He had too many experiences where his attempts made things worse.

He now had two options. He could try to directly interfere and either help or stop Batman from his doomed quest. But that would make him break a vow he had tried hard to keep his entire life. That would give Hades the satisfaction. The god of death would use this as proof there was no such thing as fate and that everything was directly caused by his own manipulations.

But on the other hand Metron had seen despite all odds, Batman not only survive many things but the fact his actions, mostly by his own choice, did not change the timestream. Was it possible this would happen a fourth time?

Metron watched as Batman continued to walk down the road. A lifetime ago he probably would've directly interfered but now, he was curious.

He relented. He would let things play out for his own. See if Batman could pull it off again.

00000

Wayne walked along the road; he was about a mile out of Desert Star. He already passed the tree he had tied up Cletus and his gang. He hoped someone in the Saunders family would remember to let them go. He passed Hades who was leaning against the tree casually. Wayne kept pretending he didn't notice him even though he saw Hades a mile away.

"No hello?" Hades asked. "I'm insulted.

Wayne ignored him.

Hades began to walk side by side with Wayne.

"Figured you can use some company as you walk to your own grave. How appropriate it's from me as well…" Hades chuckled with sadistic amusement.

Still Wayne ignored him.

"You know believe it or not, I'm applauding your actions. I'm in full support. No matter how stupid I think they are, at least your defying fate and others. You're showing the puppet master that life is determined by your choices…"

Again Wayne didn't say anything.

"Although the funny thing about this is this doesn't really matter anyway. I mean look at you. You chose to try to help this town and what did that get you? Two dead friends and a whole town loving and hating you in less than one day. The irony is amusing."

Wayne began to enter the outskirts of the town. Hades began to fade away.

"Nothing really matters. All lives you try to save delay the inevitable or are exchanged for others that end sooner than they should have. I do hope before you die you do realize what you've done here doesn't matter at all…"

And with that, the god of death was gone. Wayne didn't care though. Hades was wrong. Every life was significant and mattered. Even if he wouldn't succeed, at least his actions would matter, to him at least.

A ringing church bell got his attention and he looked to see the church was ringing, signaling the end of Sunday services. He forgot it was Sunday. Sighing Wayne decided that if he was going to die he might as well try talking to God for the first time in a while, or at least someone who believed in God.

**Up next, the climax of the Western Arc. Batman, alone and abandoned, faces Savage, Turnbull, and forty armed men all by himself with no gun or willingness to kill in an attempt which will probably cost him his life.**


	39. High Noon

**I want to be clear that this chapter was not written in response to recent political events. I actually had this whole Western arc planned a long time ago, almost half a year. When the recent tragedy broke out last month I was tempted to change the ending but felt it would ruin the essence of the Western arc.**

**Additionally, I couldn't resist putting that quote from TDKR because I felt it fit the situation perfectly. **

Wayne stood outside the church to the side. He didn't want to be seen by the churchgoers. He had enough of the whispering at him and didn't want them all to be looking at him with wonder or pity. He wanted to be ignored. Unfortunately he knew that wouldn't happen. Savage wanted his death to be public. It would be out in the open to make an example out of him…

"Mistah Wayne!" a voice called.

Wayne turned to see Sam hobbling to him. He had on his straw hat and his usual reek of hay.

"I heard ya were lookin' for some men! I can help!" Sam said.

Wayne sighed. Last night he was begging for people to help and now when people offered to help, he was turning them away. It wasn't that he was picky. He just knew that two or three people helping would probably not make a difference. He didn't want anyone to die for him. The ideal situation would be the whole town rally behind him. But they wouldn't. None of them would, they were all afraid.

Except for people like Sam, Jimmie, and Peter…

"I think we're good…" Wayne began to lie.

"Look I know I'm just a poor niggah and can't shoot for shit, but I know what Savage doin' to this town and it ain't right! I promise ya I'll fight my best…"

Wayne put a hand on Sam.

"Sam, you've already done enough for me. I can't ask anything more for you. Go home please."

"But…"

"Please," Wayne said softly. "Someone's got to take care of the horses."

Sam looked a little heartbroken and dejected and turned around, walking by himself. His shoulders slumped. Wayne sighed; he didn't mean to insult Sam at all.

The doors opened and all the churchgoers went out murmuring things. Wayne thought he picked his, Turnbull's and Savage's name a couple of times. Some of the parishioners were already placing bets. However a good majority of the parishioners were silent for some reason. They looked like God himself had just come down to judge them.

Wayne did here one elderly lady click her tongue while talking to her friend.

"Why the nerve of that Reverend!" she said in an offended tone.

Wayne couldn't help but smile at that. It seemed the reverend gave more than just the usual sermon. When the crowd seemed long gone he went up to the front and entered the church. As usual it was quiet and almost deserted, save for one occupant who was cleaning the altar and closing his books.

"Hello Reverend," Wayne said, a little coldly.

The Reverend looked up and sighed.

"You're still here I see…" he said sadly.

"Did you think I've already left?"Wayne asked with an accusing tone.

"No, I suppose not," the reverend said sadly. "Can't say the same for anyone in this town though."

"Or Hex, he left last night," Wayne revealed.

The reverend shook his head and sat down.

"And I thought I had that boy figured out. Always thought there was something more to him. How is the Saunders family? I heard what happened last night…"

"They're all fine."

"And Peter?" the reverend asked, his face showing the concern.

"He's alright. Jimmie locked him in his room so he wouldn't come running down here to fight with me. But then Jimmie tried to come so I knocked him out. They already suffered enough from me."

"Understandable," the reverend mused sadly as his hands began to shake and he took a seat in a pew. Wayne walked up to the pew to get closer to him.

"Where were you last night?" Wayne demanded a little harshly and judgmental. He thought he knew the reverend.

"I dropped off Peter…"

"Afterwards…" Wayne asked, his eye showing betrayal. "I came here and found the doors locked, no one was answering…"

"What are you getting at Wayne?" the reverend asked; his anger clearly visible as well. "You think I was hiding like a coward?"

"I don't know what to think. This was your idea and yet I couldn't get a hold of you last night," Wayne said suspiciously.

"I went to bury O'Hara and Bill's bodies!" the reverend snapped angrily. He stood up out of the pew. "I felt they deserved to be buried before Turnbull and his men got bored and had some fun with them! And you say I don't give a damn?"

Wayne felt bad for what he said earlier and broke eye contact. He was cursing himself for jumping to conclusions. He should've known the reverend wasn't hiding like a coward.

"I'm…I'm…sorry…" Wayne said. "It's just that…"

"You don't need to explain yourself…" the reverend cut off. His voice a lot softer. He then sat back down in the pew and for a few minutes just looked at the ground, leaving the two in a solemn silence. Finally the reverend buried his face in his hands.

"Besides, you should be angry at me," he muttered through his hands. "This is all my fault..."

"Reverend…"

"No, it's true. I was trying to live out my glory days through you. Forgot times have changed. The world's gotten a lot more dangerous. There's no honor or respect anymore in the gunslinger trade. But I was arrogant, so arrogant I failed to predict the consequences of my actions. Two dead, all because of my pride."

The reverend then found the courage to look Wayne in the eyes.

"You don't have to feel guilty. I was the one who convinced you…"

"I would've done something anyways. I couldn't just standby and let Savage run over these people."

The reverend laughed a deep throaty chuckle before pulling out a cigar.

"The minute I put the collar on, I gave up smoking. Guess if there's a time to start, it's now…" the reverend joked and lit it up.

"I don't know if you heard, I may've just gotten myself fired as the preacher of this church. My sermon today was on the Crucifixion of Christ. How all his disciples except for two of them had abandoned him in his hour of need. Just like the people of this town as I pointed out…"

"I'm not a Messiah," Wayne snapped, grumbling.

"You're missing the point," the reverend pointed out while taking a long draft from his cigar. "I wasn't saying your Jesus, but rather that there are a lot of similarities between you two. Both doing the right thing, both at their darkest hour find themselves abandoned…"

"Somehow comparing me to a fictitious character doesn't comfort me," Wayne said angrily.

"Then why are you here?" the reverend asked. "Why did you come to visit me after you thought I already abandoned you?"

Wayne sighed. He didn't feel comfortable being this vulnerable in front of anyone, let alone a self-professed man of God.

"Because…I don't know," Wayne sighed sadly. He then took a seat at the pew across the reverend.

"I don't know what to do. I'm helpless, powerless and that scares me. I'm not afraid to die…"

"You're afraid you'll fail and it will all be for nothing…"

Wayne looked at the reverend.

"I've been alive for nearly seventy years Wayne, and I will tell you, I used to think it was fame that made you matter. If you became a legend or a legacy that would mean you were significant. But now, in the past ten years, I have discovered, no life is insignificant, everyone matters."

Wayne thought about it, all the people he had met from the beginning. Those who had helped him, those who had inspired him, and those who had died for him. What the reverend said was true, every person, and every action matters. No act was insignificant. Especially when dying for it.

The reverend gave a knowing smile, as if to send he knew his words had made Wayne felt better.

"Have you ever considered that maybe God brought you here for better things?" the reverend inquired. "The Lord works in mysterious ways…"

Wayne was about to tell him he just learned someone else was interfering with his life but thought against it. He instead decided to ask the reverend a question.

"Do you think I should stay?"

"A part of me wants you to get out of town because I feel guilty for bringing this on you. But another part of me wants you to stay to show this town that they don't need to roll over to Savage. So I won't tell you what you should do because even I can't decide. Instead I pray to the Lord that he will show you the right way. It is still your own choice, I just prayed that he has somehow showed or motivated you to do what He deems right. Only you can decide…"

Wayne looked down. His decision was made. He couldn't stand by. And it wasn't out of pride or revenge. It was out of justice. He wouldn't sacrifice his own principles to Savage. Even if it would cost him his life, he would show Savage he wasn't afraid.

"You know, there is a chance you can still beat them. If you hide around the buildings and pick them off one by one in the shadows. Stealth could go a long way…"

"I thought about that," Wayne explained. "But realized Savage wants this to be public. He'll probably grab someone, holding them hostage to get me to come out or burn down the whole town to find me. I can't put any more people at risk because of me…"

"And you say you aren't the Messiah," the reverend laughed. "Because you sure the hell sound a lot like him…"

Wayne then stood up and got on his knees to clutch the shaking hand of the old man.

"Will you come out with me?" Wayne pleaded. He didn't mean to sound almost like a child but he was alone and scared at the uncertainty of his future. He needed comfort from someone.

The reverend sighed guiltily.

"I'm too old Wayne. I don't have it in me anymore because of these shakes and spasms. Yesterday I don't know if you noticed I was missing way wide to my targets. I would be just unnecessary baggage to you. Damaged goods that you would be worrying about and it would get you killed a lot faster. You don't want me out there handicapping you even more."

Wayne got up. He actually wasn't angry at the reverend but understood. His age and paralysis would make Wayne worried about him, making him even more vulnerable. He couldn't allow it. Turning around, he began to walk out of the church.

"Good luck my friend…" the reverend called out quietly as Wayne stepped out of the church, shutting the doors behind him.

He knew he had about an hour left before Savage and his hired help showed up. He began to walk around town aimlessly. There was still a crowd outside during the usual midday time, but a lot smaller and quieter than it had previously been. The few people out there had looks of fear on their face and would be whispering to each other. If Wayne walked by them, they would turn and their whispering would get louder and more violent.

Occasionally he saw a blind or some curtain to a house shutter quickly signaling people were watching him from their windows. He didn't care though; he just wanted time to himself. Once in a while he passed by one of Turnbull's men who would smile arrogantly at him, reminding him they would be gunning for him in less than an hour.

Finally after walking around the town for almost a half hour, he saw he was near the stables again. There was a wagon being prepared by Sam and a wheezy old man who looked like he was the driver. Standing next to the wagon was none other than Madame Lorraine. She was in a much fancier dress with a hat for a woman above her social class. It appeared Turnbull's men had paid her very well.

"Leaving?" Wayne asked calmly. Madame Lorraine froze and turned around. The skin of her face was pale for a second but soon the normal color returned to her face and she showed determination and defiance.

"Yes I am. And it's none of your business."

Wayne didn't say anything but just continued to stare at her.

"Look Wayne," Madame Lorraine said as she got her luggage on the cart. "It's nothin' personal…"

"I just always thought there was more to you…" Wayne responded. It wasn't anger. It was disappointment.

"I do what I can to survive. So does everyone in this God forsaken town. You don't see them comin' up to you to help," Madame Lorraine snapped angrily as she pulled herself up on the cart. She looked like she was about to order her driver to spur the cart on but hesitated. She then looked at Wayne with the softer look she had before.

"Why don't you come with me?" she asked.

"What?" Wayne asked puzzled.

"It's the least I can do…" Madame Lorraine explained. "Help ya get out of this town alive…"

Wayne just stared at her before shaking his head and turning around, getting ready to leave.

"Don't be a fool Wayne!" Madame Lorraine called after him. "Save yourself! Ya don't owe this people anymore! Ya've given them everythin'!"

Wayne paused and stood still for a second. It looked like he was thinking it over. Then without completely turning around, he turned his head over his shoulder so Madame Lorraine could only see half of his face as he whispered.

"Not everything. Not yet…"

000000

Peter paced around his room. His father had locked him out. There had to be a way. But the door was too strong. His father wasn't an idiot and made sure it was locked tight. Peter looked at the clock in his room and groaned. Ten minutes before noon. The town was two miles away. He was already late…

Finally in desperation he picked up a book from J.J.'s dresser.

"Sorry Pa…" Peter muttered and threw the book at the window.

CRASH!

The book broke through the glass and fell outside of the house with a thud. Peter slowly approached the window and looked down. He was on the second floor of the house and from here, it looked a lot higher. For a second Peter felt himself slowly back away. Too risky…

But then he remembered Mr. Wayne and his father needed him and he took a jump.

THUD!

"Owww…" Peter cried as tears unconsciously fell from his eyes. He had jumped and landed on his stomach. He could feel a few cuts and bruises forming around his body. There was some blood tripping down his head. But other than that, he was alive. And nothing was broken or twisted. Getting up with a pained grunt he began to walk over to the barn, slightly limping. Ignoring the calls of his mother and his siblings. He opened the barn door and almost gasped in shock.

Lying on the floor passed out was his father.

"Pa!" Peter cried and bent down slapping his father awake. "Wake up…"

"Whaaaa?" Jimmie cried groggily as his eyes open and he had a look of dizziness on his face. They finally found Peter.

"What da hell are ya doin' out yar room?" Jimmie asked.

"What happened?" Peter demanded.

Jimmie sat up and dusted himself.

"Damn Mistah Wayne. Tell 'em I was gonna help 'em and he knocks me out…"

Peter quickly saw J.J's rifle leaning against the barn wall and ran up to it. He picked it up and grabbed a couple of bullets nearby before taking off.

"Pete! Get back here!" Jimmie yelled as he saw his son just take off carrying the rifle without question.

"Sonnnabitch!" Jimmie complained and got up and pulled out one of his hunting rifles. He made sure to stock up on bullets.

He then took off sprinting down the road towards the town. Peter already had a head start. He was not going to let his son get killed. He wouldn't!

000000

When all the clocks said five to noon, many people began to scatter back into their houses. A lot went inside the courthouse. Some tried to go to the saloon only to find it close. No one went into the church. By the time the clocks had ticked four minutes until noon, the entire outside of Desert Star was deserted. It was a ghost town. Except for the stables. Standing in wait stood Turnbull and his five men. With them was Judge Savage in his usual white suit. All of them were patiently waiting as their shadows slowly got smaller with the rising sun.

A couple of buildings away, hidden in the shadows stood the American. He had his black whip secured to his hip and watched the seven men waiting at the stables. He quickly put on the mask he wore yesterday when all of a sudden the sound of a stampede was heard. Riding through the south end of the town, a cloud of smoke appeared. Within that smoke was a pack of thirty-five horses on which thirty-five men rode.

All these men were of different characteristics. Some were large and fat; some were skinny and tweedy, while others were small and stocky. Some had young faces and others looked like they had lived through the entire century. Some had scars and some looked fresh. Most of them were white but there were a few of Hispanic and Native American race Wayne noted. They all shared one thing though. All of them gave off an aura of menace. Their eyes were cold and they were armed with at least two guns. They wore raggedy brown clothes which showed their nomad style. They kept riding through town.

Some began to shoot in the air wildly while howling. They headed to the stables were the rest were waiting.

They quickly all dismounted and began leading their horses to the stalks, tying them up. Within two minutes their horses were all tied up and secured.

"Good to see ya boss!" one of the thirty-five newcomers said. He had long blonde hair and green teeth which he flashed as he smiled and shook Turnbull's hand.

"It's sheriff now…" Turnbull joked.

Meanwhile Sam began to timidly push a trough to some of the horses so they could drink.

"Hey nigga!" one of the bandits shouted and grabbed Sam by the collar.

"Make sure our horses are treated right because if they ain't, ya'll be dead…" the thug threatened before pushing Sam aggressively to the ground and laughing.

"Enough screwing around," Judge Savage ordered while looking at his fancy pocket watch. "It's noon!"

"What are we doin'?" one of the newcomer bandits asked confused.

"We're going after one man…" Turnbull explained.

"Just one man?" a bandit asked confused.

"Not just any man," Savage muttered. "Spread out…"

"I give the orders to my men Judge," Turnbull snapped before turning around. "Follow me! Get ready to start tearing this town apart."

The gang all pulled out their guns ready and followed Turnbull and Savage forming a huge group movement. The town sat silently as dust balls went by with the breeze. The steps of the slowly advancing echoing across the town, sending an ominous sign of what was to come. All of the gang members were looking around, occasionally seeing a brave citizen looking out the window before quickly cowering in fear. Many doors were being locked as they passed.

Finally when they had reached the town center Turnbull ordered his men to stop.

"How do you wanna do it Judge? Tear this town apart, or wait here. He might've already gotten out of dodge…"

"No he didn't," Savage asserted. "Have your men start going through houses. They are allowed to shall we say, shoot first?"

"How do you know he's still here?"

"Because I know him," Savage grinned wickedly.

"Have it your way," Turnbull muttered before turning around. "You heard 'em boys! Start going thru houses!"

"That won't be necessary…" a cold voice called, causing everyone in the gang to look ahead. Stepping out of the shadows behind the building the American emerged. He was in his all black clothing with his black hat. He had put his black mask on again. His blue eyes shown thru it, glaring angrily in defiant rage. The whip hung about his waist.

"He ain't got a gun!" one of the gang members remarked in confusion.

"Let's just shoot 'em now…"

"Hold your fire!" Turnbull ordered.

Judge Savage however was grinning.

"So you stayed here to save this town. This very town that threw you to the wolves! This town of cowards!"

"Even the lowest one here is ten times the man you are!" Wayne shot back.

Savage laughed.

"You risk your life to save them? The sheep? You're a bigger idiot than I thought…"

"I didn't stay for them, I stayed for you..."

"For me?" Judge Savage asked, a little confused.

"I stayed here so I could stop you. Bring justice which you have denied this town for so long. I stayed so I could bring justice on you!"

"Enough of this shit…" Turnbull complained and pulled up his pistol. "I'll just blow his fucking brains out…"

Judge Savage swatted his hand dismissively.

"No, not yet," Savage said with a smile. "You have no idea how long I've waited for my revenge. I can wait a little longer. Have your boys roughen him up a little…"

"But…"

"I'm paying you, do it!" Savage snapped.

Turnbull shrugged his shoulders and pointed to ten men behind him.

"All ya go have some fun with 'em. Just don't shoot 'em yet."

Shrugging their shoulders, the ten bandits put their guns away and walked ahead towards Wayne who started walking towards them as well. One by one the gang started taking menacing steps while Wayne proudly stepped forward. The gap between them slowly closing at a steady pace. Finally when the gap was about five yards, one of the bandits grew impatient and flicked out a switchblade while charging at Wayne. At first Wayne didn't seem to react but kept walking. The bandit then lunged at him with the knife. With a sudden reflex, Wayne caught the hand and gripped the wrist while twisting the arm. The bandit cried in shock and pain while Wayne brought down his elbow on the bandit who collapsed to the ground with a groan.

The other bandits paused at that before all running at him. Wayne pulled out his whip and snapped it. It struck the first three charging at him in the face which caused them to fall to the ground covering it. Wayne jumped on one of them and lifted himself in the air before bringing a kick down on one of the bandits in the back.

Another bandit with a red beard got close and managed to punch Wayne in the shoulder. Wayne grunted and turned around dodging the next punch before bringing his fist square in the red head's face. The red beard collapsed to the ground as Wayne flicked his whip over his shoulder, knocking down two other bandits charging at him.

Being that he was preoccupied with ten men, he didn't notice much of the civilians were watching from their windows. Some gasping in shock and wonder as Wayne fought ten men at once using just his fists and his whip. Eventually there was just two left as the rest lied on the groaning, almost unconscious from the beating he delivered.

These two were a little more experienced in fighting as they were able to take more of Wayne's blows. But Wayne wasn't scared. Purposely falling on his back, he kicked his leg up to roll backwards and on back to his feet, making sure his spur made contact with one of the bandits faced as he rolled backwards. The bandit cried in pain and clutched his now bleeding face. Wayne took advantage of the injury and charged at him, knocking him down. Then the last bandit pitifully tried to pull his pistol out but Wayne disarmed him and punched him in the face.

Wayne then looked around all ten bandits sent to beat him up were lying around him, licking their wounds. Most were groaning; some looked like they would be out for awhile. He then heard multiple clicks and turned around to see Turnbull's men all aiming their guns at him. He could see it in their eyes, they were afraid of him. Even Turnbull showed apprehension. The only one who didn't seem to show fear was Savage who was just clapping sarcastically.

Meanwhile some of Turnbull's men went forward to help up the men Wayne had just beaten down. Some took a while to regain consciousness as they were slapped awake. A lot of them were limping or wincing in pain. Wayne just stood by as the injured bandits were escorted back to the center of the gang while the rest of the guns remained fixed on Wayne, awaiting orders or for him to make a sudden move.

"You always knew how to put on a good show…" Savage mocked. "Unfortunately I need to leave at the Intermission…"

He then looked at Turnbull.

"Shoot him…"

"Hey ya fuckers!" a familiar voice shouted out before the shots were fired.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Three shots rang out behind Wayne from the side, hitting three men next to Turnbull who collapsed to the ground immediately dead. Wayne took advantage of the distraction and dove to the side of the building as more shots rang out.

BANG! BANG! Two more down.

Turnbull's men panicked and began firing wildly while ducking for cover, leaving only Savage himself standing in the open. Savage began to yell at the bandits.

"You idiots!" Savage shouted. "Get Wayne!"

"What the fuck's goin' on?" Turnbull demanded as he shot wildly over the barrel.

"Did ya miss me?" the voice called out as someone came running out behind a building next to the one Wayne was hiding behind while shooting. It was Hex.

"You!"

"I thought youse was dead!"

"What the hell is he doin' here?"

Many of the bandits shouted as they saw their former boss shooting at them from behind the building.

"Come and get me!" Hex taunted before ducking behind the one Wayne was hiding behind.

"Come with me!" Turnbull ordered. "It's time we killed that basturd once and for all."

Hex leaned up the wall taking a breath and looked at Wayne.

"You're killing them!" Wayne complained.

"Hello to ya too…" Hex complained grouchily. "What I get for helpin'!"

He then peaked back over to fire a few shots to slow down Turnbull's advancing men.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Got another one, heheheh…" Hex laughed.

"We had a deal…" Wayne complained.

"Look John…" Hex snapped. "I know yer not into this shootin' and killin' but this is the West damnit! Someone has to do somethin'! If I didn't do anythin' ya been dead!"

Wayne glared back at them and Hex cursed.

"Alright look. Ya may not be into this killin' thin' that's fine. But there's no law or order in this town right now. Someone's gotta be the authority!"

"And you think that's you?" Wayne snapped.

"I'm wearin' the badge, aren't I?" Hex exclaimed pointing to his chest which Wayne noticed for the first time was Sheriff O'Hara's badge sitting there proudly. Hex took another few shots.

"If yar got a problem with me stop me…" Hex shot back.

"Fine," Wayne said angrily. "But I'm not going to kill."

"That's fine with me. I'll go get Savage…"

"No!" Wayne snapped. "Settle what you want with Turnbull and your former friends, but Savage is mine!"

"Suit yarself…" Hex muttered as another set of shots were heard.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Hex and Wayne looked over to see someone hiding behind a cart shooting with a rifle. It was Peter.

"What the hell's that kid doin'?"

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Turnbull's men began to shoot a barrage of bullets at Peter who ducked for cover just in the nick of time as the bullets soared over him.

Wayne got up ready to run out there and get him when Hex pulled him down.

"Ya got unfinished business with Savage. I'll get 'em!"

Hex then got up and ran to the side. Luckily most of Turnbull's bandits that were near him were focused on shooting Peter they didn't see Hex running parallel to them shooting at them before it was too late.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

There went another three bandits. Nine out of forty were dead.

"Get 'em!" Turnbull shouted in frustration and shot multiple shots. One of them seemed to manage to knock Hex's hat clear off his head as he dove for cover behind the wagon.

"Damnit! That was my favorite hat!" Hex complained as Peter looked at him.

"What the hell ya doin'?" Hex asked.

"I'm trying to help…"

"Ya gonna get yarself killed…"

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Ya can't hide forever Hex!" Turnbull shouted as the sound of his men stepping closer was heard.

"Goddamnit stay away from my kid!" a voice shouted followed by a couple of bangs.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Three wild shots went around, all missing but the effect was done. All of the bandits ducked for cover, allowing Hex and Peter to see Jimmie holding a smoking hunting rifle while cursing under his breath. They were confused disoriented. Some began to fire back at him once they realized where the shots came from.

Jimmie fell backwards, the bullets flying over him.

"Goooddddaaaammmn!" Jimmie complained and quickly entered the court house to hide.

"Come on, let's go!" Hex barked as he helped Peter up and ran away from the town center while Turnbull and his men were distracted. Turnbull turned around to see Hex and Peter heading towards the buildings by the church.

"Come with me!" Turnbull barked angrily and began running towards the direction Hex was. His men all began to follow suit, ignoring Savage's protests. Savage finally managed to get in the way before the last ten remaining bandits got too far.

"You!" Savage ordered stepping in front of them. "You all stay with me! That masked idiot's still about!"

0000000

Jimmie took a deep breath as he leaned against the door of the court house panting. God that was a close call…

He then realized he wasn't alone and turned around. It seemed half the town was hiding out in the courthouse, whether to get a good view of the fight or because it made them feel safer. They were all looking at Jimmie curiously.

"What da hell are ya yellers doin' here?" Jimmie demanded angrily.

"You almost got killed Saunders…" one man complained.

"Sorry if not all of us are willing to die for a stranger!"

"That strangah's riskin' his life for all of ya and yer just hidin' in here like a bunch of river rats!"

"Aren't you forgettin' some of us have kids Jimmie?" another one complained.

"So do I!" Jimmie shot back. "We all do! This whole town's our damn child! And we've neglected it, abandoned it…"

"We didn't do nothin'! Savage did this!"

"And we elected 'em!" Jimmie complained.

"But he promised us thin's…"

"It doesn't mattah what he promised! We elected him into office and now look…"

"Well there's nothin' we can't do about it!" Tim the tailor complained.

"Yes there is!"

"There's forty of them! They said they would kill us if we tried to help!" a woman complained.

"They'll kill us eventually one by one if we don't get our heads out of our damn asses!" Jimmie complained. That led to a lot grumbling back at him. Soon the voices in the courthouse began to escalate and the fight happening outside was almost forgotten.

000000

Wayne could hear the faint shouts and gunfire far away. It seemed Hex and Peter were giving them a good run for their money. He needed to hurry though. If perhaps he could take out Savage, he could maybe cripple Turnbull. Or maybe at least inspire the town to join the fight. Unfortunately that was proving difficult. Savage had the ten bandits he kept surround him, making it impossible for Wayne to get close. Wayne knew Savage wasn't afraid to get shot but rather wanted all guns pointed in all directions so he could kill Wayne.

"I know you're here Wayne!" Savage shouted angrily looking wildly around. "Do I need to have my men to start breaking things to get your attention?"

Wayne didn't answer but resumed to watch from the shadows. He needed a distraction somehow, otherwise he would be dead. The ten bandits were trained to kill him on sight and were standing in the wide open. He began to think if he could light something on fire when suddenly it seemed fate was giving him a distraction of its own.

From the other side of town, a dust cloud was forming. There was something moving towards the group, very fast accompanied by the sounds of hooves rapidly hitting the ground and neighing. It didn't take long for all of the bandits and Savage to realize it was heading towards them.

"What the 'ell is that?" one bandit cried as the cloud of dust got closer.

"STAMPEDE!" one shouted as he, the bandits, and Savage dived to the sides just as the stampede of horses passed them. The horses were all running wild, neighing violently. And at the middle sitting on one, shooting a rifle in the air while laughing, was none other than Sam.

"Yee haw! Come and get me fellas!" Sam taunted while clumsily shooting his rifle in the air. He had unleashed the bandits own horses, luring them away from Savage. Wayne couldn't help but smile at that sight.

"That nigger's stealing our horses!" one complained and shot at Sam who ducked and laid flat on the horse to avoid the bullets.

"Come on!" another shouted. "Let's get that sonnabitch!"

All the ten bandits originally tasked to guard Savage got up and started chasing after the stampede.

"Get back here you idiots! Ignore the stable hand!" he shouted chasing after them. But his cry fell on deaf ears and they continued to chase after the horses.

Savage stopped running and growled angrily at the cloud of dust that the bandits were chasing after which was getting smaller and smaller.

"It's over Savage," a voice called out and Savage turned around to see Wayne had stepped into the light in the center of town to face Savage. Savage laughed and turned around, bringing his right hand down on his waist, indicating he was ready to draw out his pistol.

"You want to do this the old fashioned way?"

00000

BANG! BANG!

"We're gettin' killed boss!" a bandit complained clutching his arm painfully. A bullet fired from Hex and the boy had got him. There were two more already dead.

"We shoulda made sure he was dead…" another complained.

Turnbull got up and fired at Hex and the boy. It was too late; they had already ducked for cover behind a building. More of Turnbull's gang fired but missed.

"I'm still a better shot than ya Quentin!" Hex's voice taunted as Turnbull clashed his teeth in frustration.

BANG!

Hex managed to get another shot in, hitting another bandit next to Turnbull right between the eyes. They were already twelve men down and who knows what happened to the ten that were with Savage. How the hell was this happening?

"Ya three!" Turnbull ordered to three on the edge. "Go 'round the church so ya can flank them!" Hex ordered. He then looked at three other men. "Ya go over there see if ya can get a better angle. Ya six stay here and keep their heads down and ya other six come with me!"

"We're we goin' boss?" one of the bandits who were assigned to go with Turnbull asked.

"To get a better shot!" Turnbull snapped before looking at the six he ordered to provide suppressive fire. "Let it loose!"

The six began firing rapidly at the spot Hex and the boy were hiding behind, the bullets slowly chipping away through the wood. Meanwhile three men went around the back to see if they could get a better angle. The other three who were assigned to the church began walking towards it.

Meanwhile Hex was cursing at himself for awhile.

He and Peter were out of ammo.

"There's got to be something we can do!" Peter complained in a worried voice after hearing Hex grumble for a good two minutes.

"We ain't got no bullets…" Hex muttered. "Only a matter time they figure it out when we're out…"

"Put yer hands up Hex!"

Hex and Peter turned around to see three bandits standing in front of the church door. Hex cursed himself again, this time for not watching his rear. He should've known they would've come around the church.

"Any last words?" one taunted.

"Go to hell…" Hex snapped as he and Peter had their hands in the air.

"Ya first!" one bandit snapped and got ready to pull the trigger on his pistol just when the front doors of the church swung open.

BANG!

The first shot of the shotgun rang out, shooting the one bandit in the back before he could turn around.

BANG!

The second went soaring right into the second bandit's head.

BANG!

The third bandit had managed to turn just in time to receive a full blast of shot gun into his chest and fall to his back.

Reverend Stiles stood triumphantly over the three dead bodies while cocking his shot gun.

"'The Lord giveth, and the Lord taketh!'" the preacher quoted.

"About time ya showed up old man!" Hex teased as the reverend ran up to them.

"Peter, what are you doing here?" the reverend asked in a worried voice.

"That doesn't matter right now!" Hex shouted. "They're getting closer!"

Looking over the side of the building, the six bandits who had originally been providing g suppressive fire were cautiously moving closer while firing.

"And we're out of bullets!" Peter complained.

The reverend pulled out one of the pistols on his hip and tossed it to Hex.

"The gunsmith's store is not far from here. That should hold you over until we get more!" the reverend shouted and began to lead them away from the church towards the gunsmith. They passed a couple of buildings before reaching an open square. They then cut through a narrow alley between two buildings, one the motel.

"It's just 'round the corner…" the reverend explained before the sound of multiple clicks were heard from above and behind the group.

BANG!

One shot ran out and shot Hex in the leg before any could turn around.

"ARRGH!" Hex cried in pain as he felled forward and rolled over, clutching the back of his right thigh, accidently tripping Peter and bringing him down as well.

"Don't move or we'll shoot!" the voice of Turnbull was heard as the reverend froze.

000000

Wayne and Savage stared at each other, the blue eyes finding the dark. They were both watching each other, ready for the other to make the move.

"It was very foolish of you to challenge me to a draw…" Savage taunted. "Especially with my condition and you don't have a gun. Why your whip can't even reach that far."

"Are you scared?" Wayne taunted with a slight growl on his face.

Savage narrowed his eyes as they stared back into the ominous blue glare of Wayne's

His fingers twitched next to his pistol.

With a sudden movement he pulled it out and fired…

BANG!

The first shot went straight to Wayne who much to Savage's surprise ran right towards him before slightly turning, dodging the first bullet.

BANG!

Savage shot the second one, quickly after the first but again Wayne's reflexes were too fast.

BANG! BANG!

Savage shot the next bullets in quick succession without aiming. Again they still missed, primarily because Wayne had suddenly jumped in the air and flicked his whip.

CRACK!

The whip slapped Savage across the face, making him howl in pain and drop the gun involuntarily. He moaned before looking at Wayne again. His white hat had fallen off and the cut on his face was healing.

"How appropriate of you to fight the man who can't die. You must either really hate killing or want to die yourself!"

SNAP!

Wayne snapped Savage around the neck with his whip and pulled him down, bringing his face to his knee which made violent contact with it.

Savage however wasn't distracted by the pain too long and responded with a quick jab in Wayne's ribs. He then charged at the American and tackled him up against the building wall.

"You've been a pain in my neck for the last time!" Savage shouted wildly and began strangling Wayne with his big hands. Wayne responded by lifting his legs up and digging his spurs in Savage's sides.

Savage cried and Wayne took the opportunity to break free. Savage clutched his sides and the suit which was torn around them.

Wayne kicked him in the gut as Savage backed away.

"I think that hurts more than your neck!" Wayne taunted.

0000000

Peter and Hex lied on the ground looking beyond the reverend. Standing on the motel balcony was Turnbull and six other men, all pointing their guns at them. The reverend meanwhile was still standing with his back turned to the gunmen, still holding the shotgun.

"Preacher! Ya drop yar shotgun too!"

The reverend sighed and slowly dropped the shot gun to the ground, still standing up with his hands up and his back facing those pointing their guns at him.

"Turn around and face me like a man!" Turnbull warned.

"Why don't we kill 'em now boss?"

"We might need hostages! Turn around preacher so I can watch yer hands!" Turnbull snapped. The reverend however wasn't paying attention but instead, was looking at Hex who was clutching his thigh in pain while wheezing.

"How many are there?" the reverend mouthed.

"Six…" Hex wheezed out through pained breaths confused.

"Stop talking!" Turnbull shouted. "You have five seconds to turn 'round or your dead."

Reverend Stiles closed his eyes and shifted slightly. Hex saw that he had another pistol, one still holstered on his waist, just under his coat. Understanding reached Hex.

"Ya can't," Hex whispered. There were seven and he had only six bullets. Plus it would be impossible if the reverend even got one shot.

"Two!" Turnbull warned.

"When he gets to four, run…" the revered mouthed.

"Three!"

"What's going on?" Peter asked confused. Hex gripped Peter on the shoulder tightly.

"Four!"

What happened next seemed to have happened as if time was permanently slowed down.

Hex dragged Peter up and despite the wound, took off running with the youth. Meanwhile the reverend had spun around while withdrawing his pistol from his holster so fast, Turnbull hadn't even reached five yet. Two shots were already fired the minute the reverend turned around.

BANG! BANG!

The first two had killed two bandits before they could even react to Hex and Peter running or the reverend turning around. The reverend didn't even pause to aim. He kept firing…

BANG! BANG!

The next two bandits had been stunned by the elderly man's surprising show of speed and sudden reveal of his extra gun that they didn't have time to react when the third and fourth bullets hit both of them between the eyes.

BANG!

The fifth bullet had hit the fifth bandit as he got ready to aim his pistol again at the reverend when he got over the initial shock. Meanwhile Hex and Peter had managed to get a good distance from the motel and behind a wall for protection looking over to see the Reverend fire his fifth and sixth bullets.

The sixth bandit had actually already successfully managed to re-aim his pistol at the reverend. Unfortunately he was already dead when he managed to put his finger on the trigger, just after a seventh bullet shot out. Except this bullet didn't come from the reverend.

BANG!

After he had saw two of his men get gunned down by the reverend, Turnbull managed to collect his wits and fire his pistol barely after the reverend fired his sixth shot.

When the seventh bullet was shot, the reverend staggered back a bit and Turnbull froze. He looked to his left and saw that all six of his men were dead. One bullet a piece; all shot by the reverend who had successfully killed all six of them with one fully loaded revolver before any of them could shoot a bullet back in response.

Hex and Peter watched in amazement as the reverend seemed to stand tall again. But then that's when they saw the blood starting to trickle down his chest. The reverend didn't seem to notice though. He was looking up at Turnbull who was staring back at him with amazement. However, the reverend was almost laughing.

"What do you know?" the reverend joked happily while blood began to spill down his chest and out his mouth. "I still got it after all…"

BANG! BANG! BANG!

It seemed time had regained its original pace as Turnbull fired three more bullets at the reverend after getting over the initial shock. The reverend's body sprayed with blood and rocked back, falling to the ground.

"NOOOO!" Peter yelled in shock and ran to the reverend's body. He was already dead by the time Peter reached him. His body oozing blood from the four bullet wounds, his eyes open with his mouth ironically forming a triumphant grin.

Hex growled angrily and ignoring the pain of his thigh peaked over the wall and saw Turnbull running across the balcony.

He was going to get that man once and for all and make him pay.

"Stay here!" he ordered to Peter who was weeping over the dead body of the reverend. It didn't seem Peter even heard him as Hex took off running after Turnbull.

000000

Sam was riding the horses leading the bandits to the outskirts of town when a shot went close to the horse he was riding on. The horse neighed violently and bucked him off. Sam went flying and landed on his back with a groan. Looking over he could see the men running towards him as the horses miraculously somehow managed to avoid stampeding him.

Pulling his rifle over him he began to shoot wildly as he got up and made to hide behind a ditch.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

He managed to get three shots in and from the sound of it, kill two. Maybe he wasn't a bad shot after all.

BANG!

"Aw!" Sam cried in pain and fell, clutching the side of his arm. One bullet had nicked him.

Three bandits came slowly walking up to them. Apparently the other five had fell behind when chasing after the horses.

"I'm gonna teach ya a lesson ya dirty Negro…" a bandit threatened as he aimed his gun.

"Now that's no way to talk like a gentleman…" a deep feminine voice responded with three shots.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

All three men fell dead to the ground as Madame Lorraine stepped out from behind the building, carrying a rifle.

"Madame Lorraine!" Sam shouted in shock. "Ya came back?"

"I forgot to tip my favorite stable boy…" Madame Lorraine teased and got on her knee to examine Sam's wound.

"You alright darlin'?" she asked. "We're going to have to get some medicine for that…"

"Put yar hands up ya whore…" a voice called out as the missing other five bandits appeared around the side, all guns pointed at the now unarmed Sam and Madame Lorraine.

00000

Turnbull was running, looking over his back to see if anyone was following him. He saw the original six he had providing cover fire on the church running up to meet him.

"Where the rest go boss?" one asked confused.

"They're dead! Where's the three I set around the church?"

"They're dead too!" another complained.

"Shit!" Turnbull said before pointing to the saloon. "Let's get in there and hold up for a sec!"

"But what about the other three ya sent 'round...?"

"Don't worry about them!" Turnbull snarled as he ran to the saloon, the six men following them.

"Hey Turnbull! I'm not done with ya!" Hex's voice called as he came running out from behind a building far away.

"Kill him!" Turnbull shouted as two men stood behind firing the guns while the rest entered the saloon following Turnbull. Hex quickly shot twice calmly.

BANG! BANG!

Both fell dead easily. He had to be careful of his ammo; he only had four bullets left. He was short.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Bullets rained out of the saloon forcing Hex to duck under the window. He saw that he was inches away from a discarded pistol from one of the bandits he just shot. If he could just reach…

BANG!

A bullet fired almost hitting his hand causing Hex to back away. No such luck then.

Hex closed his eyes and took a breath before crouching and jumping through the window he hid under.

CRASH!

Hex ignored the pain he felt as he busted through the glass and shot two more shots.

BANG! BANG!

Two more bandits fell down. Out of the corner he could see Turnbull running up towards the whorehouse upstairs. Luckily the saloon seemed to be empty now.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

More wild shots at Hex who jumped over the bar to find some cover. He looked to find Doc cowering in fear as bullets began to reign over them.

"What the hell ya doin' here?"

"I don't really know…" Doc complained like a little kid, despite his large size.

Hex rolled his eyes and saw a bottle of whiskey lying next to him.

Cracking the tip open, he began to drink it. It felt bitter and warm as it coursed down his throat. Just what he liked.

"Give me yar rag!" Hex barked over the barrage of bullets over them.

"Why?" Doc complained as Hex took it out of his hands.

"Here's a trick I learned when fightin' on the War!" Hex laughed and stuffed the rag through the bottle tip before lighting on fire with a match.

"Alcohol burns…" he laughed gleefully and tossed it over his head in the air. He then popped up behind the bar and shot at the flaming bottle of whiskey.

BANG!

The bottle exploded and erupted in flame engulfing the two bandits it landed by. They both screamed in pain as the fire engulfed them. Hex then shot one of them as the other quickly collapsed on the ground, screaming as he burnt to death.

He quickly went up to the body of one of the unburned bandits and picked up his pistol. He out of mercy shot the one who was on fire, killing him. He looked at the pistol. Only three bullets. It would have to do. He then began to run up the stairs while Doc stood shaking and staring at Hex with fear behind the bar.

"You stay here…" Hex muttered in a patronizing tone as he ran up the stairs.

Hex had just entered the hallway when two shots fired at him barely missing. Hex ducked in the room and fired a shot back. Turnbull was in the farthest room away, figures. Here goes nothing.

Like a mad dog, Hex went charging out firing his pistol wildly at Turnbull who was standing in the doorway. Both shots missed but that didn't discourage Hex as Turnbull tried to rapidly reload bullets into his pistol.

"UNGH!" Hex grunted throwing the empty pistol into Turnbull's face, causing the man to cry in pain while dropping his gun and bullets on the ground. Hex took advantage of the distraction and tackled him. They landed on the bed of the room. It was overly fancy and gaudy and ranked of the multiple occupants previous use of it for their sexual needs. But Hex didn't; care he was on top of Turnbull, beating the man in the face.

Turnbull however gritted his teeth and punched Hex in the nose and the jaw, right around the scarred spot. Hex cried in pain and fell back. Turnbull kicked him in the ribs and Hex coughed before aiming a punch back.

Turnbull dodged it and punched Hex in the face again knocking him back. He ran up to Hex who lifted his foot and kicked him back while staggering to his feet and tripping over a set of bull horns that were mounted on trophy set they had knocked down in a fight.

DONG!

"Argh!" Hex cried as he felt something hard and hot hit him in the back. Turnbull had hit him with the fire poker he had just pulled out of the fire place. Suddenly Hex smelled smoke and saw that Turnbull had accidently by the fire poker thrown some ambers onto the bed which was catching on fire.

"Ya idiot!" Hex cried and got to his feet. The whole room began to engulf in flames but the two seemed to not care.

"NNRGH!" Turnbull grunted and made to jab Hex with the poker. Hex dodged it. Turnbull did another swipe and Hex dodged it again. This time Turnbull took another swing and this time it hit Hex. Hex fell back to the ground groaning.

WHACK! WHACK!

"OWWWW!" Hex cried in pain as Turnbull began to beat him to death with the poker.

Turnbull was about to hit him for the fifth time when Hex lifted up his foot, his spur hitting Turnbull right in the crotch.

"NIYARH!" Turnbull cried in pain and fell back clutching his crotch before regaining his bearing.

"Ya'll pay for that…" Turnbull said weakly, his voice a little higher as he picked up the poker again

Hex trying to avoid blacking out and saw the decorative set of bull horns he had knocked over and tripped form their fight next to him. Grabbing it and rolling over he brought it in front of him just as the poker was brought down.

CLANK!

The poker collided with the horns but did not hit Hex. The flames began to spread and Hex could smell the smoke and almost passed out with the heat exhaustion. But Turnbull did not seem to notice and with rage swung the poker again.

CLANK!

Hex angrily slowly got to his knees as Turnbull took another pitiful swing.

CLANK!

Hex then with the speed of a madman charged at Turnbull, using the set of bull horns as a shield as he forced both of them towards a window.

CRASH!

Both he and Turnbull fell out of the window screaming with Turnbull on the bottom, Hex on top, and the set of bull horns in between. They both landed on the ground with a big thud and a crunch.

"Oooooh…" Turnbull wheezed in pain as he closed his eyes and blood began to pour out of his mouth. Hex looked down and saw that one the bull horns had gored Turnbull in the gut when they had fallen.

"And I wasn't sure that was gonna work…" Hex muttered weakly and grunted in pain as he got to his feet. He was sore all over and was alive.

He got up and turned around to see Doc running out of the saloon as the fire spread. Hex began to laugh at the sight and began to walk away when he heard a clicking sound.

Turning around he saw that Turnbull had grabbed a discarded gun and despite being gored by a bull horn was still able to stand, albeit barely.

"I made the mistake in leaving you to die without checking," Turnbull said while grinning. "Looks like ya did the same!"

BANG!

A gunshot blast was heard and Turnbull fell down, dead as the shotgun blast had blown through the side of his head. Hex turned around to see stepping out of the side holding the reverend's shot gun was Peter.

"That's for Reverend Stiles…" Peter proclaimed angrily.

Hex sighed before the sounds of more gunshots were heard.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

The bullets rained on the ground, just short from Peter and Hex's feet.

"Ya two!" a voice called. "Hands up! Right now!"

Hex and Peter turned around to find the last three men that had went with Turnbull to chase after them, all pointing their guns at them nervously. Hex made eye contact with Peter and nodded. Too many had died already in the last twenty four hours.

Peter sighing angrily dropped the shot gun and put his hands up like Hex did as the three walked to them, their guns still pointing at them cautiously while the saloon burned in the background.

0000000

"So what do we do? Just sit 'ere and hope someone else will fix our problems!" Jimmie shouted at the townspeople hiding out in the court house.

"We can't do anythin' about it!" another one complained.

"Even with all forty of dem, we outnumber them easily…" Jimmie shot back.

"You don't understand Mister Saunders!" an elderly man complained. "Some of us could die! These are the most deadliest bandits in the West!"

"So that's the price of freedom eh?" Jimmie shot back angrily. "Is that what the founders shouldda done when those damn Brits came? Just gave up? Is our freedom really not worth that much to die o'er? We might as well just give Savage the deed to our town!"

"There's nothing we can do! Savage controls everything. You saw what happened when the sheriff tried to arrest him! The marshal was supposed to show up and didn't!"

"Maybe 'cause we spent too much time relyin' and waitin' on some other damn gone sonnabitch to take care of our problems instead of doin' it ourselves!" Jimmie shouted at the top of his lungs. No one said anything in response.

"Yar all gonna sit 'ere like a bunch of yeller chickens waitin' for someone else to fix thin's? We're Americans goddamnit! We're supposed to take care of our own lives, not let others do that!"

No one said anything but just looked at Jimmie, many with surprised looks. Not many people expected such an impassioned speech from him.

"Now…who's with me?" Jimmie asked.

00000

Wayne ducked another punch from Savage as the two fell back between two buildings. Wayne almost tripped over a rake as Savage lunged at him like a feral animal. Once again the image of a civilized man was gone replaced with the Savage man he fought thousands of years ago.

"We've been doing this for far too long!" Savage hissed as he began to pound Wayne in the face. "But now it's over, and I'm going to kill you!"

Wayne curled his fingers and punched Savage with a strange fist on instinct, making sure two knuckles hit Savage right in the eye. Savage cried and got up as Wayne slid out from underneath.

"Not just yet…" he grunted and grabbed the rake as Savage got up to his feet.

"It's useless!" Savage growled; his hair now a wild mane of mess. His once neat white suit a disaster. "You can't kill me!"

"I never tried…" Wayne corrected.

Savage growled and charged at Wayne who used the rake as a defense. Unfortunately Savage had run up at him with a lot more rage and ferocity than he expected and the rake broke in two as Savage tackled him again. Wayne hit the ground hard as Savage quickly sprang up and stomped on him.

"Arrggh!" Wayne cried clutching his body. He was sure he just felt a rib crack.

Savage bent down and picked him up. He then grabbed Wayne by the neck. Wayne tried to fight but was too weak. He was passing out.

"Don't leave me yet Wayne…" Savage taunted and then threw him against the wall of the building. Right next to them was trough of water.

Savage went and picked up the nearly unconscious Wayne and dunked his head in the water. Wayne struggled and gasped and tried to breath but Savage's grip and endless energy was too strong. He began to inhale water and almost blacked out there when Savage pulled his head out.

"Guhaaa!" Wayne cried, gasping for air, just when Savage dunked his head in water again.

"I think I'm going to enjoy this…" Savage cried wickedly as Wayne squirmed with his head under water. Again he lifted Wayne's head up just when he was about to pass out allowing him to gasp a little air before dunking him again.

Wayne couldn't really think. His body and mind were shutting down. The beating and drowning was making him hard to concentrate, he was losing his will…

"Up…" Savage called as he picked up Wayne's head from the water before forcibly dunking it again. "And down…"

Wayne could see a bunch of images flash before his eyes. He couldn't make sense of any of them. He thought he heard the faint laughter of Hades in the distance. Savage pulled his head up one final time.

"After everything, you are just a foolish man who just doesn't know when to stop…" Savage whispered before dunking him again in the water. Wayne struggled and kicked but blackness was forming around his vision, he was going blind…

_A man in a blue suit with a strange symbol on his chest stood proudly in front of multitude of people. He had a red cape that billowed in the wind._

"_We never give up and keep fighting. We will always be fighting for truth, justice and the American way…"_

Wayne's eyes shot open.

With a new sudden inspiration, he mule kicked Savage in the knees.

Savage cried in pain and let go allowing Wayne to pop his head up and breathe again. Savage clutched his dislocated knee and resettled it in pain before looking up to see Wayne despite nearly being drowned and beaten to death looking down at him.

"I'm not a foolish man. I'm an American!" he shouted and aimed a good punch right in Savage's jaw. Savage fell back clutching it. Wayne violently picked him up by the neck and threw him forward, back on the main road in the center of the town.

"I stand up for what's right!"

Wayne punched Savage again and again who reeled back from the blows. Wayne kept punching him so hard and fast Savage didn't have time to heal and thus couldn't react as fast.

Finally after what seemed like the thousandth punch, Wayne picked up Savage and kicked him across the chest, sending him flying a good ten feet.

Savage coughed weakly and struggled to his knees before looking up laughing. He was missing a few teeth and he had a few bruises on his face. The cuts were already healing but it seemed it would take awhile for the bruises to heal and his teeth to grow back.

Savage let out a deep throaty laugh looking beyond Wayne.

Wayne turned around to see five of Turnbull's men coming, guns pointed at two hostages. Sam and Madame Lorraine.

Wayne's eyes widened in shock at the sight. He thought she had left. Wayne sighed and backed away to signal he was surrendering. The bandits threw Sam and Madame Lorraine towards the center.

"Look what we got!" another voice called from the other end.

Wayne turned around to see three more of Turnbull's goons dragging Peter and Hex who they threw in the middle as well.

"Where's Turnbull?" Savage demanded.

"He's uh dead, yar Honor…" one of the goons that just brought Hex and Peter over.

Savage shrugged his shoulders.

"Matters not…" he said before looking at Wayne. "What matters is despite your very respectable and I do say valiant effort, I've won. The important thing is you lost…"

"Put yer hands up yer basturd!" a voice called.

Savage, Wayne and everyone else looked up to see the source of the voice. Outside on the courthouse steps stood Jimmie, pointing his gun at Savage. The eight remaining members of Turnbull's squad raised their guns at Jimmie in response. Savage just smiled and began to laugh.

"Now you're joining the fight again? I thought you left. Oh well, you can join your fellow 'outlaws' as well…" Savage said in a patronizing tone.

"I was holdin' an election in the courthouse Savage…" Jimmie snapped.

"Judge Savage…" Savage corrected.

"Not anymore! We, the citizens have decided to vote ya out of office, both mayor and judge!"

Savage laughed.

"Very cute, Saunders. But where are they now? So far I only see you. Besides what can you do? I am the law and order of these lands…"

"You may've taken our money, our properties, and even our lives. But there is one thin' ya can't take. One thin' that no matter what else ya take, we'll beat ya with it…"

"What is it? Freedom?" Savage asked sarcastically with condescension. "I'm tired of your patriotic talks Saunders. How is 'freedom' going to stop me?"

"I wasn't talkin' 'bout our freedom," Jimmie said calmloy and dramatically. "I was talkin' 'bout our guns…"

As he spoke, the courthouse doors swung open and all the citizens that had been holed up there started coming out. Some nervous, some determined like Jimmie, most were terrified. But all of them had out their pistols and rifles and walked out, standing next to Jimmie and making sure to point at Savage and the remaining bandits.

More noise was heard everywhere and more of the townspeople who had been watching the whole thing from the security of their own homes came pouring out, most of them also holding their guns and pointing at Savage and the bandits as well. The entire town of Desert Star had Savage and his remaining men outgunned and outnumbered. Wayne couldn't help but slightly smile at that.

The bandits, realizing they had lost, one by one dropped all their guns and put their hands up. Savage however didn't look like he was ready to surrender.

"What are you doing?" he demanded angrily. "What do you think I pay you for?"

But none of the bandits seemed to think the money was worth their lives and continued to keep their hands up.

Savage growled and looked at Jimmie and for a second looked like he was about to charge at him when Wayne came behind and grabbed him by the shoulder.

"I would stand down if I were you…" Wayne whispered menacingly. "You don't want to expose your secret, do you?"

Savage glared at Wayne and for a second looked like he was ready to kill. However it seemed Wayne's words had reached the rational part in his mind and reluctantly Savage put his hands up in the air.

"Ya see Mistah Savage…" Jimmie taunted while he walked towards the former mayor and judge with his rifle casually pointing over his shoulder.

"This is America. To some, it's their home. To other's it's a place to make money. And there are some who just wanna fresh start. But one thin' we all have in common is we love our freedom. We love takin' care of ourselves. So when someone comes by and starts to push us 'round and try to take away our freedom, well sir, we take mighty offense to that."

Many of the town began to cheer in response as Savage growled with angry defeat. Jimmie looked over at Wayne who smiled and gave an approving nod. Meanwhile in the distance Jonah Hex was laughing.

"Christ I love the Second Amendment," he said while chuckling. "Fuck it, I love this country!"

0000000

Wayne stood next to Hex as they watch the undertaker transport the coffin containing the preacher's body out of his office and to the graveyard. When it passed Wayne and Hex, they both took off their hats in a salute. The funeral was to be held tomorrow. Unfortunately, Wayne and Hex were leaving by sunset which would be happening soon and would miss it. So they had gone over to the undertaker's office to say goodbye to their fallen friend.

When Wayne had heard that Reverend Stiles had died, he almost broke down again. Another good friend dead while protecting him. However, Wayne couldn't help admiring how the reverend went. Wayne may've not liked killing but he respected the reverend went down fighting and protecting the town and the people he loved even at his last breath.

"Ya know somethin'…" Hex muttered while chewing on a cigar. "I think that's how he wanted to go…"

"Me too…" Wayne said somewhat bitterly and sadly as he and Hex put their hats back on when the undertaker passed them.

Hex looked at Wayne.

"His death wasn't yer fault. He made his own choice. Just like me. Hell just like we all did. We all chose to do what we felt was right…"

"Is that why you came back?" Wayne asked.

Hex laughed.

"I for sure didn't hell come back for ya!" Hex joked while patting on his back. "Besides, I remembered I was still pissed at Turnbull for leavin' me to die!"

Hex then began to walk away.

"Come on, let's watch the show…" he said gleefully as Wayne followed.

Wayne had managed to convince the citizens of Desert Star to let all eight remaining bandits walk free away from town on the promise they would never return. There had already been too much death in this town for one day. Now convincing them to not hang Savage, that was another challenge.

However Wayne did find a way after he discovered a more appropriate punishment for Savage. A man like Savage would easily live through it. Unfortunately, it would be painful.

Hex and Wayne approached the growing jeers and cheers as the crowd surrounded their ousted tyrant who was sitting down, bound by the hands, and naked. The rope tying his hands connected to a horse. Savage looked very insulted and disgusted that he had reached such low of a status. Some of the bruises had already healed but some were still visible. His teeth still hadn't grown back yet. No one seemed to notice that despite the beating Savage took, he looked relatively unharmed.

"Alright, who wants to send this carpetbaggah to hell?" one person asked.

Many began clamoring before Hex croaked.

"I think Wayne should be the one."

Wayne laughed and approached Savage.

"Well? Any last words?"

"Don't patronize me Wayne…" Savage warned with a whisper. "You think you are above me, that you're better than me? Think about it, as we keep fighting across time in this seemingly never ending battle, I'm the only person you can count on. It's sad but I'm your only friend…"

Wayne glared at Savage and got down on a knee to look him in the eye since Savage was sitting down naked.

"You're a barbarian. A liar. And a murderer. You aren't my friend," he hissed quietly.

"You say that now, but there will come a time when instead of being enemies, we'll become allies. I sense sooner or later when we meet again, you will have to actually ask for my help and I will laugh when you do, remembering how you so foolishly believed that you were better than me."

"I never said I was better than you…" Wayne whispered back before standing back up and shouting.

"Get out of here boy!" he cried and slapped the horse on the butt. The horse cried and took off galloping.

"ARRRGGGH!" Savage cried in pain as he was dragged forward across the dirt road, his belly down, rocks cutting up his exposed naked flesh on the front side. The horse kept taking off, dragging its baggage with it.

Everyone cheered at that and Hex went up to him.

"What did ya two talk about?"

"Nothing," Wayne responded and turned to leave the crowd who were watching Savage and the horse disappear in the distance.

"Ya know, I thought I was bad but look at yer. That's a pretty painful way to die…"

Wayne looked Hex in the eye.

"I don't kill, and I never will. Besides Savage will survive that."

"How do ya know?"

"Because I know him," Wayne said and kept walking. "I'll meet you in the stables in a few minutes."

Hex took off while Wayne headed in another direction. The direction of what used to be the saloon. It was now completely burnt down but luckily the fire didn't spread. Doc was cautiously and comically trying to put the remaining flames out. Madame Lorraine stood watching the dying flames, standing strong.

"I thought you wanted to get out of here…" Wayne muttered.

Madame Lorraine turned around and smiled at him. "I decided to stick around for a bit. Glad I did. Poor Doc wouldn't know what to do without me."

Wayne smiled before sighing sadly.

"Look, I'm sorry for what happened to your place…"

"Don't ya apologize. Perhaps that's God for punishin' me. Perhaps this's sign for me to get a fresh start. Maybe I didn't need to leave town to have one. Maybe I could still get one and stay in Desert Star. With Savage gone, a lot of investors want to come in now."

She then looked at Wayne and put a hand on his shoulder. Wayne flinched on instinct. Madame Lorraine smirked.

"Still don't trust me huh?" she said amused. "It's alright. I understand…"

She then leaned in and kissed Wayne on the cheek. He froze for a second before rubbing it a little confused.

"She sounds like a wonderful woman…" Lorraine said and began walking away.

"What?" Wayne asked confused.

"When I approached ya last night when you were sleepin' or somethin', you were mutterin' about someone named Diana…" Lorraine shouted back before going over to help Doc try to salvage any pieces from the saloon before he burnt himself.

Wayne rubbed his bearded chin and turned to leave.

_Diana…_

Who was she? Was she perhaps the key to stopping his jumps thru time? He hoped the next time he jumped he would have more answers…

He headed towards the other side of town to the stables. Sam was getting two ready for Hex and Wayne to leave. Jimmie and Peter were helping him as well.

"I wish I could convince yer to stay. Yer always have a home at my farm…" Jimmie said in a last attempt to convince Wayne to not leave.

"I got to get going…" Wayne said sadly.

"Why?" Peter asked. "Why do you need to leave?"

"Because you don't need me anymore."

"But you saved us!" Peter exclaimed.

Wayne shook his head smiling.

"No. You all saved yourselves. I just helped."

"Here ya go Mistah Wayne!" Sam said as he placed a saddle on Wayne's horse. Wayne got on it while looking at Jimmie.

"Good luck, Mayor Saunders…" Wayne teased.

"It's only temporary. I don't like politics that much damnit!" Jimmie responded back as Hex began to climb his own horse. Jimmie then looked at Hex.

"Ya don't need to leave to Mistah Hex. I'm sure we wouldn't mind ya bein' our new sheriff."

"With my reputation it would just bring bad publicity to ya'll. Besides…" Hex muttered while taking off the star he had wore during the fight and tossing it to Peter. "I think it's time ya have some young blood in that job…"

Peter looked at the badge excitedly while Jimmie laughed and walked up to Wayne.

"So have you changed your mind about guns?"

"I don't like them still, and think they bring a lot of danger and harm and I will certainly not be using one anytime soon…" Wayne started.

Jimmie kept smiling.

"But…I guess in the hands of good people, they aren't too bad. They just aren't my style."

"Well can't fault ya for that…" Jimmie laughed. "Ya know the whole damn towns already started tellin' stories about ya, John Wayne. The masked black ranger who wrestled over eighty bandits with his bare hands."

"Last time I heard it was sixty…" Wayne joked back as he put his black mask back on.

Hex meanwhile began complaining how he got rid of half of the bandits and took a bullet to the ass and wasn't getting any credit.

Jimmie laughed and shook Wayne's hand.

"Good luck to ya Mistah Wayne and Mistah Hex. If yar evah find yarself 'round this town again, feel free to stop on by.

Wayne smiled before turning away sadly. He knew he would never see anyone again. He would be jumping soon, once again to the future and they would be long dead.

"Let's get outta here, hyah!" Hex shouted spurring his horse on. Wayne followed and the two rode West in the setting sun, leaving the town of Desert Star while Sam and Peter, who had his father's arm wrapped around him, watched the two heroes disappear into the sunset.

0000000

The sun had already set and Wayne and Hex were riding in the moonlight. Luckily it was a clear sky and full moon. Desert Star was long behind them. They had been riding for at least a couple of hours when Hex spoke.

"Listen Wayne…" Hex said uncomfortably. "I never had the chance to say this but thank you…"

"For what?" Wayne asked.

"For givin' me a second chance and believin' in me. Hell for givin' everyone a second chance and believin' them! Desert Star! Reverend Stiles! Sheriff O'Hara! Ya gave us all a second chance when no one else would. Ya all inspired us…"

Wayne looked away guiltily. He never saw himself as an inspiration.

"Don't go blamin' yarself what had happened. We all made our choices."

Wayne didn't say anything and Hex spoke again.

"And I think that's why everyone keeps comin' to America. It's a land of opportunity and second chances. Why if even an outlaw like me can get a second chance, there's hope for anyone."

Wayne looked at Hex.

"What will you do now?"

"I don't know…" Hex said while shrugging his shoulders. "Maybe become a bounty hunter or somethin'. Sounds funner to do the chasin' for once."

Wayne turned the other way.

"And I will tell yer this Wayne. I respect the hell outta ya. We all do."

"Why is that?" Wayne asked.

"Because ya don't kill!" Hex exclaimed. "Even when yar absolutely should yar don't."

"Maybe that's a mistake…" Wayne muttered. "Perhaps O'Hara, Bill, or Stiles would've lived if I was willing to…to cross that line."

"Comin' for a guy who killed 'bout half those bandits, I tell yer not killin' doesn't make yer weaker, it makes yer stronger."

"How so?" Wayne asked.

"It shows that ya never will go bad."

Wayne smiled before feeling a burning sensation over his body. It was happening again, soon.

"What's wrong?" Hex asked and stopped his horse after Wayne had stopped his.

Groaning Wayne got off his horse.

"You should go…" he said through pained breaths.

"What's wrong?"

"Just go!" Wayne shouted as he grunted some more.

"Stay right here. I know some tricks from the Injuns. There's probably a plant 'round here that can help ya…"

"Goodbye Jonah…" Wayne whispered and a flash of light appeared, blinding Hex and knocking him off his feet. He felt like something had just exploded right next to him. And as quick as it happened it was done. He blinked to find himself just staring in the moonlight by himself with two horses just standing there, waiting for someone to guide them.

"What the hell?" Hex complained.

0000000

Metron sat in his chair.

"This isn't possible…" he said going through his findings. But it was true. No changes still hadn't been made to the timestream. None at all. When he started this mission he had expected there would be some slight altercations but there was none still. Once again Batman did what was fated to happen.

But every choice Batman made was his own, it just didn't make sense. How could Batman be predestined if he made things by his own choice? Metron still didn't feel comfortable though despite the evidence that Batman was supposed to be in the past. Especially to where Batman was jumping to next.

"That was soooo cooool!" Batmite shouted while pulling out his pistols.

"First they were all like, 'you're gonna die' and then Batman's like 'no, you're getting your ass whooped!' And then Jonah Hex is all like 'bang bang, you're all dead!'"

Batmite then realized Metron wasn't paying attention to him.

"Where are we going to next?"

"I told you as Batman slowly gets his memory back he starts jumping to locations he's familiar with. He will be jumping to Gotham next."

"Oh cool when?"

"The month his parents were murdered…" Metron said coldly.

Batmite's eyes widened.

"Ooohhh…" he said, the seriousness of the upcoming situation dawning on him.

"Yes. So it is important you don't make any more mistakes. The stakes are too high…"

"Wait, won't he cause a time paradox or something? I thought you can't use a time machine to go back in a time you existed in?"

"The rules for Omega radiation are much different and often defy human conception of the laws of nature…" Metron explained before hitting the button on his chair.

The jump that just happened was it. The second to last jump of Batman, the moment of truth. If all went according to plan, Gotham City at the time of his childhood would be the last place Batman jumped to before Metron neutralized him and used him as his own deterrent. Not only was Batman in a very important time and place that could cause a major change in the timsestream, he would become ready to be the weapon Metron needed him to be.

There was no room for error. He would need to capture Batman the minute he reached that level of omega energy powerful enough to destroy a planet. Otherwise if he waited too long, Batman would make one last jump again somewhere in the future, except the energy would be too unstable. Not only would Metron not be able to calculate where and when Batman would jump to due to the variance of the unstable energy, but Batman wouldn't be able to go forward or backward in time anymore without blowing up and bringing about the destruction of the entire universe. Metron couldn't even predict how long Batman would last if he made that last jump before he detonated. A month? A week? A day? It was unchartered waters.

All that matter now was that there was no room for error. Batman was so close to serving his purpose before he would die.

000000

The American smelt the stench of burnt garbage and opened his eyes. He was in the alleyway of a derelict city. It was dark. And he was sore all over as usual. A few homeless men were surrounding a fire that was burning garbage. He slowly and painfully got up and realized he was naked.

One of the homeless men saw him and began to laugh.

"Looks like somebody pissed off the wrong kinda people…" he cackled, referencing to Wayne's lack of clothes and recent signs of a fight.

The American ignored how cold it was and stepped up to approach the three men.

"Excuse me, this may sound odd…"

"As odd as a man coming out and swinging his junk at us?" the second one joked.

"Uh yes…" Wayne said uncomfortably. "Can you tell me where I am?"

"You must be on some good shit…" the third homeless man muttered. "If a putz like you can't even figure out he's in Gotham freakin' city!"

**Up next we go to the arc which I call the Oblivion Arc. Diana after getting in a fight with an obsessive Superman returns to Thermyscara to visit her mother and reminisces some old memories, Dick tries to determine what Ra's Al Ghul's next move will be, and Andrea has an important encounter with someone at Batman's grave that sets off important events for the future.**


	40. The Return of the Phantasm

**As usual, I updated a lot these past few days so make sure you hadn't skipped anything. Also I added sort of a table of contents for the arcs in the author's note in Chapter 1 as well as a tentative outline for the remaining arcs. The end is in sight everyone!**

"He's alive Diana! Can't you see it? It's all right here!" Superman shouted at Wonder Woman while holding the translated portion he got from Metron's book.

"He's not alive Clark! He's dead!" Diana shouted back at him. They had been arguing for a while and she had lost her patience.

"Look it all makes sense. 'Death that is Life!' 'A victim will be sent back in time with no memory…' It all fits!"

"Fits what? You said so yourself you didn't remember until recently that Darkseid said something before he killed Bruce!"

"Because I was distraught at the moment…"

"You still are!" Wonder Woman shouted. "I thought you got over his death but apparently you didn't…"

"I did! But then Orion dropped this off. It all makes sense. I went to New Genesis and asked them if it was possible…"

"It's not!" Diana said and turned around. She was this close to punching him. She was trying hard to fight back the tears. Bruce had died about five months ago and she had finally moved on. She had closure and was happy and now Clark was here to torture her.

"Come on Diana, you have to admit, it is possible. Something similar happened to me…"

"But you didn't leave anything behind! Bruce did! Remember the ashes?"

"Those were just his suit! The Omega Sanction burns the victim's clothes when it sends them to the past…"

"You're grasping at straws Clark!" Diana heaved out angrily while still keeping her back to him.

"Why are you so determined to deny the truth?" Superman said a little confused and hurt.

Diana froze before turning around angrily. How dare he insult her from hiding the truth? She was the patron of it for Hera's sake!

"Why is it so hard for you to accept it? He died! You saw it happened yourself! Everyone including me has moved on, except you!" she said with much venom. She didn't mean to but she needed to put some sense into him.

For a second, it looked liked her insult had rendered Superman speechless. However he found his voice again and spoke while giving her a pleading look.

"He never would give up on me, and I'm not going to give up on him!"

"Clark!" Diana shouted in almost desperation. The tears she was fighting back were about to explode. "Do you realize if you do this you will not only put yourself through more pain but others as well? You're opening old wounds!"

"What old wounds? You didn't watch him die. You have nothing to be guilty about!" Superman shot back before realizing his mistake.

Diana turned pale before her skin turned red. The tears were cascading down.

"Get out Clark…" she whispered in a threatening tone. "I've moved on in my life, you should as well."

"He's not gone…" Superman pleaded.

"Get out!" she shouted again and stormed out of the room.

"Diana!" Superman called but she slammed the door. He sighed and looked outside. He didn't blame her. Bruce's death had affected them all. It took some of them a long time to move on. He always saw Diana as the rock during the aftermath of Bruce's supposed death. Never did it occur to him she was taking it a lot harder than she was showing. And he came telling her Bruce was alive; he could understand why she was a little upset.

He took off in the air, he had work to do. He would need to give the Justice League more proof that Bruce was alive than just a book. And he had the tools. He would then try to see if they could work out a way to bring Bruce back to the past and disarm the Omega Sanction.

That in itself was a whole other challenge. According to the book, the Omega Sanction could only be disarmed by the death of the victim attached to it. Otherwise the Omega Energy would unleash when someone detonated it or it became too unstable and detonated on its own.

But there would be time to worry about that later. Right now Bruce was alive…

000000

"I can see nothing's changed much…" Andrea said calmly as she took off her coat and handed it to Alfred while walking around the foyer of the manor. A look of pained nostalgia on her face. She then turned to look at Alfred who was still looking at her unsure.

"Are you going to throw me out?"

"No, of course not Miss Beaumont. It's just well, last time I've checked, you're still wanted by the law. Your current profession, to put it bluntly, involves working as an assassin…"

"You can call the police if you like. They won't catch me…" Andrea asserted. "I can leave right now if you want. I came here for closure though Alfred so if there is any part of you that still cares for me, can you please give it to me?"

Alfred sighed and walked over and led her to one of the couches in the living room. He then sat down and waited for Andrea to do the same. Andrea noted Alfred wasn't offering her any refreshments. Either he was getting old, her sudden appearance startled him, or he didn't want to serve her. But she didn't care, she wanted answers.

She took a seat on the plush armchair in front of Alfred.

"So what do you want to know?" Alfred asked. His tone was a little stern as if to assert she didn't have the right to know anything and he was doing her a favor. Yet the pained look in his face showed at the same time Alfred was almost glad she was here. Like he needed to talk to someone.

Andrea paused before speaking.

"I guess the best way to start is how did he die? The media says Batman died by Darkseid but they say Bruce Wayne has gone missing? I know the former seems the most likely but I need to know. Is he really dead? Not doing one big long con for some sting operation?"

Alfred took a breath before exhaling out one small word.

"Yes…"

Andrea bowed her head, closing her eyes. For a second Alfred thought she was going to cry but she didn't. She instead looked up at Alfred again.

"Is it true, did he go down fighting?"

"Yes, Master Bruce always preferred to go that way than getting too old or shot in the back by some lucky criminal. Master Bruce while fighting Darkseid with Superman at one point stopped Darkseid from killing Superman. I guess that proved too much for the tyrant's patience and he disintegrated Bruce…"

Alfred heaved another sigh as tears began to form around his eyes.

"His…his remains, are right over there…" he said while shaking slightly and pointing to the fireplace. Andrea turned her head and saw a simple urn.

"What's buried in the public grave then?" she asked.

"Just a spare cowl…" Alfred explained before bowing his head again. "When I first buried the Waynes, I thought I would never have to bury another one. I promised them I wouldn't. I promised them that Bruce would bury me…"

"How have you been holding up?" Andrea asked sympathetically. Her eyes instead of being filled with anger were filled with compassion. It was almost like the young Andrea was in the room. Alfred didn't know why but that sight made him open up to her.

"Not well. My son has died, what do you expect?"

Andrea got up and took a seat on the couch next to Alfred and put her arm around him.

"It's alright…" she whispered. "It's okay…"

For a while Andrea just embraced Alfred while he continued to sob. Finally Andrea spoke up.

"How are the others?" she asked. She never personally met either Robin or Batgirl but she knew they probably meant the world to Bruce.

"Master…Master Richard, Nightwing, has taken up the cowl after realizing Gotham needed a Batman still. However I fear he's losing who he is. Recent events have left him more obsessive and he is starting to isolate himself, not much different to Master Bruce…"

Alfred then sighed before speaking again.

"Miss Gordon, Batgirl, meanwhile doesn't come here that often anymore. She and Master Richard are both running away from something, not realizing how it affects us all."

Andrea continued to hold her embrace tightly around him.

"Master Timothy seems to be the only one who is still his usual self but the other two's standoffishness is affecting him…"

"But what about you Alfred?" Andrea asked.

"I was doing fine…" Alfred admitted. "I mean I wasn't but I was able to get through the day mainly because Miss Zatanna, who was a childhood friend of Master Bruce's, was living with us for awhile. She brought a sense of hope and love to the manor. Something that hadn't been felt for some time…"

Andrea for a second felt a pang of jealousy and regret at that explanation. She couldn't help herself even though she had no right to ask.

"Was Zatanna-er, her and Bruce an item…?"

Alfred suddenly looked her in the eyes and understood what she was getting at. He had a sad regretful smile on his face.

"Master Bruce has had the potential to be with a lot of incredible women. Unfortunately none of them seemed to work out. Miss Zatanna and Master Bruce were very good friends, nothing more…"

"Where is Zatanna now?" Andrea asked curiously.

"She left. She felt that she was only here because she had wanted Bruce and her to be more than good friends and was doing it vicariously through us. I tried to explain to her that is not true and she is like family to us but she won't answer my calls. Love does as much destruction as it does much good."

Andrea felt a little uncomfortable, she needed an answer. She tried to find a back door way to ask it.

"So Bruce, never found someone special…I mean after me…" she asked awkwardly. It probably wasn't her place to ask but she needed to know.

Alfred sighed.

"Some women came close to winning Master Bruce's heart but they all failed. Either he pushed them away or they disappointed him and broke his heart…"

Andrea felt an even greater twinge of guilt at that. Was that comment directed at her? Alfred seemed to not notice and continued speaking.

"There was though one woman who I think had the potential. She was beautiful, wonderful. She had poise and grace of a lady while at the same time offered Bruce a challenge. They both shared a similar passion for justice. They could've been something…"

"What happened?" Andrea asked curiously.

"They both waited too long. Love cannot wait; it is something that needs to be unleashed. Now Master Bruce is dead and it's too late now…"

Alfred then looked at Andrea in the eyes.

"One of the reasons I think Master Bruce took too long to admit his feelings for that woman was simple…"

"What?"

"He was afraid to be happy again," Alfred said slowly and sternly. Andrea got the message. She stood up, a little angrily.

"I never asked him to break his promise when he proposed to me!" Andrea reminded. "That was his own choice! He told me himself he was changing the plan!"

"I'm not talking about that," Alfred said. "I do believe Master Bruce feared being happy still because he believes won't ever be able to have that drive that Batman needs if he is at peace with himself. I disagree though because I know him. His sense of justice is too strong, not even being happy would extinguish that. However I do believe there is another reason why Bruce feared being happy…"

"And what is that?"

"He was afraid he'd get hurt again. It's happened too many times where he fell in love with a woman only for her to break his heart…"

Andrea bowed her head in shame. She did deserve that.

"And it's not just that," Alfred continued. "Master Bruce believed he was cursed as well. Every woman he ever loved ended up going down a path he couldn't follow. Only a handful have managed to be saved…"

"Alfred," Andrea interrupted. Tears were forming down her eyes. "I need to know…"

Alfred looked at her curiously.

"Did a part of him, even a small part, still loved me? I know I don't deserve it but I need to know…" she pleaded.

For a while Alfred just stared into her watering blue eyes and she stared back. Finally Alfred gave a sigh and left the living room.

"Wait here…" he commanded softly.

Andrea stood uncomfortable as Alfred disappeared. She began to feel paranoid. Was he calling the police? Or the new Batman to arrest her? She stayed too long, she needed to get out. Yet a part of her would never forgive herself if she left without getting the answer to the final question.

She needed to know. Her heart was overriding her head.

Finally Alfred came back down carrying a box. It was then Andrea realized Alfred looked really old now. Almost as if he would be dying soon. Whether it was actual age or Bruce's death she couldn't tell. Alfred then dropped the box on the mantle and turned his back to Andrea when he began rustling through it.

"Master Bruce kept this hidden in the Master Bedroom. Sometimes, especially on Valentine's Day, he would pull this out and look at it. He didn't know that I was aware of this. He thought he kept it secret…"

Alfred then turned around and had two items in his hand. One was a dusty blue box that Andrea recognized immediately despite it being a lifetime ago. The other was a large gold heart shaped locket, another thing she had immediately recognized. She had left it there in the cave for Bruce so long ago…

Andrea first grabbed the box and then the locket. It was dusty now and she opened it up. The picture of her and Bruce were still there. Both smiling innocently, in happier times. Tears began to fall down Andrea's cheeks.

"Th-thank you Alfred…" she said. "I know I don't deserve this…"

"With Master Bruce dead there is no point of keeping it anymore…" Alfred explained. "I'm sure that there was a small part of Master Bruce that wanted you to have it. A small part in his heart that still couldn't let himself be angry at you…"

Andrea sighed and pulled Alfred into a large embrace. Alfred was a little taken by surprise but smiled as tears began to form in his eyes again.

"I missed you so much…" she said to Alfred. "Thank you…"

Alfred just patted her back. After what felt like another lifetime, she broke away and started sniffing in an effort to stop crying.

"I'll best be going…" Andrea said and turned to leave.

"Wait…" Alfred said a little worried. "Where?"

"I'm going to Gotham Central Park to say goodbye. I feel more comfortable doing that there than talking to the urn. I'll be leaving soon, probably never coming back to Gotham. I never stay in the same place once, with the nature of my profession and what not…"

"Please, stay…" Alfred begged.

Andrea turned around.

"I'm sorry Alfred I can't. Zatanna sounds like a lovely woman, don't give up on her. She would be more fit in bringing warmth to this place than I would…"

Andrea then turned to leave the manor before turning around.

"I'm staying at the Grand Hotel tonight under the name Miss Delaney. If there is something else you need to tell me, call me…" Andrea said.

She then turned and walked out of the manor, for the last time. Alfred knew right then and there he would never see her again. She opened and shut the door, leaving Alfred again alone in the manor. Sighing, the old man sat on the couch and grabbed the box of Bruce's love life that he had on the mantle and looked through the contents.

A picture of Talia…

A flier of Zatanna with a note scribbled on it from her…

A newspaper article written by Lois Lane…

A cat shaped necklace which was a memento to Selina…

And many more reminders and tokens to all the past failed relationships in his life. Alfred sighed though.

There was none for her though.

The one woman who could've changed him. The one woman he almost stubbornly tried to refuse to love…

Princess Diana…

A whirring sound was heard and Alfred jolted up. That must've been the Batclan returning from their mission in the Himalayas. He had been worried about them but almost forgot about it. Andrea's sudden visit had made him forgetful. Quickly he turned the clock and headed down the steps into the cave.

He found Batman, Batgirl, and Robin all stepping out of the Batwing. All of their costumes looked beat up but they were all alive and relatively unhurt.

"Master Richard…" Alfred said walking up to Batman. "Are you alrig…"

"I'm fine Alfred," Batman asserted in a tone that his predecessor used all the time. "They were waiting for us…"

"What?" Alfred asked confused.

"They were long gone, they blew up the base. They know where on to them…" Tim explained as he began taking off his costume.

"Well thank heavens you're alright. I'll start preparing supper…"

"That won't be necessary Alfred," Batman said coldly and sat at the batcomputer. "I'll be researching things before going on patrol tonight…"

"But…"

"That will be all Alfred…" Batman said sternly and pulled up the files on the screen on everything about the Society, Ra's, Bane, Scarecrow, Two-Face, and the Joker.

Alfred sighed and looked at Tim and Barbara who had taken off their masks.

"Come on let's get you cleaned up."

"Just a minute Alfred," Barbara assured and went up to Batman. She placed a hand on his shoulder and he tensed slightly but kept typing away.

"What I said earlier reigns true, you don't have to do this alone…"

"I'm not calling the Justice League…"

"Not that. You still have me, my father, Tim, and even Alfred."

Batman continued typing and almost looked like he ignored her before sighing.

"I'll let you know if I need your help…thanks Babs…" Batman said softly.

Barbra smiled, at least she somewhat got through him and turned around to go upstairs.

0000000

Mr. Barbare stared at the black monolith monument to Batman. A fitting tribute to his mortal enemy. He smiled somewhat in nostalgia. First there was the time he took out his tribe. Then there was the time he destroyed his castle. And who could forget their little tidbit in the Wild West? And the Kasnian missile crisis as well, that was memorable.

Batman had been a thorn of his side for quite some time. Now Batman was going to be a weapon. Grinning, Mr. Barbare pulled out a machine scanner and, looking around to make sure no one was watching, began to scan around. He was trying to pick up any traces of energy or entropy. Hopefully this would be the start of him determining where Batman would reappear again and he could use him for his advantage.

So far the scanner didn't pick up anything. He wasn't discouraged. Batman did allegedly "die" in Metropolis. It would make sense if there was any trace of energy it would be there. Deciding to do a thorough check behind the monument he walked towards it, sneaking behind it. Getting on one knee he began to pass the scanner all around him, the back of the monument, the air, and even over the ground. Still nothing…

"I honestly never thought I would outlive you to be honest…"a sad feminine voice was heard on the other side of the monument. Barbare raised an eyebrow in surprise. He would've heard someone approaching. He quickly turned off the scanner and held still. No good revealing himself yet. The feminine voice kept talking.

"It's kind of funny…" the woman on the other side said. "That we have developed a habit of talking to our loved ones' gravestones. Seems only fitting that one of us would do it to the other…"

Barbare slowly and quietly got to his feet. This woman was talking to Batman's monument? She must've known him. Curiously, he crept and peeked over the edge. He could see the side of a woman with red hair. He couldn't get a good look at her face but he could still hear her.

"I don't even know why I'm here Bruce…" she said softly.

Barbare's eyes lit up in surprise. Apparently he wasn't the only one in on Batman's secret.

The woman continued.

"I guess I'm here to maybe ask for your forgiveness or your blessing but I knew if you were alive you wouldn't give it. And I don't deserve it."

The woman then sighed and bowed her head.

"I guess I'm just lost. Always have been the day my dad died. You…you tried to save me but I rejected your hand. I threw myself into the abyss…"

The woman then produced a rose.

"I just want to say, I'm sorry…" she said quietly. "For everything. I feel like I robbed you of a happy life, not your parents' deaths. I was your way out and ended up destroying it, committing you to a lifetime of misery."

The woman then got on a knee and dropped the rose.

"For that, I'm sorry…" she said. Barbare thought he heard her sobbing. This was interesting; apparently this woman knew both Bruce Wayne and Batman intimately. Perhaps she could be useful.

The woman got to her feet.

"And even despite everything I did, you still tried to save me and I spat it back in your face. Karma's a bitch Bruce. The past decade my life has been meaningless. I don't know what to do frankly. I find myself feeling empty inside. Vengeance didn't bring the satisfaction I hope. It just brings more pain and misery…"

The woman then turned around and began to walk away.

"Rest in peace Bruce…" she whispered over her shoulder. "If anyone deserve to, it's you…"

Barbara grinned and began to stroke his bearded chin. So the trip to Gotham wasn't a total loss after all. She might provide useful information. Making sure to smooth his hair and put on a friendly smile he stepped out from behind the monument.

"Uh…excuse me…" he asked, pretending to be innocent and almost confused.

The woman gave a startled gasped and turned around.

Barbare saw her face and for a second paused. There was something unsettling about her eyes. They were blue; baby blue and beautiful. She was in her early forties yet she still had this beauty to her. Her red hair still glistening in the setting sun while framing her beautiful face. He had been with plenty of beautiful women before but something about her was different.

It felt like he had pity for her, which was something he rarely felt…

"Who the hell are you?" the woman demanded.

"I…uh…" Barbare tried to speak but found himself a little unprepared and short of words. Her appearance and her eyes seemed to have startled and made him forget what he was saying.

He was chiding himself in his head. He hadn't interacted with woman much since that brat Audrey. Perhaps he was a little rusty.

"Are you spying on me?" the woman demanded angrily as her eyes flashed threateningly. She was also at the same time looking guilty.

"Oh no…" Barbare lied while playing off he was just simply nervous. "I was-was just going through a walk around the park and heard voices. I didn't mean to intrude if you were talking to someone…"

The woman closed her eyes.

"I have a habit of doing that…" she admitted. "I like talking to myself sometimes, it helps me think."

"Really?" Barbare asked pretending to be interested. He knew she was lying but he didn't want to let her know that.

"Yes…" the woman asserted threateningly. "Now if you don't mind I must be going…"

"Wait," Barbare called out and ran up to her. "A fine woman like you shouldn't be walking around the streets of Gotham when it gets dark…"

"I can take care of myself thank you…" the woman snapped and continued to ignore him and walk away.

Barbare froze and felt a little insulted by that. Damn woman. So she was one of those feminist types? He missed the old days where a woman knew her place. But it was a new age.

"Oh I bet you can…" Barbare said in a forced chivalrous tone through gritted teeth. "Can't fault me for being a gentleman…"

The woman ignored him and kept walking. Barbare had to walk side by side with her to keep up. For living as long as he lived and being with thousands of different woman, this one sure was a tough nut.

"You got a name Miss…"

"Do you?" she shot back, not making eye contact with him.

"Vandal, Vandal Barbare…" he said proudly with a smile.

0000000

Shayera grinned as John rubbed her tummy. Upon realization he was going to be a father, he had spent the last twenty-four hours in full superdad mode. He had gone back down to earth really quick to buy a bunch of baby books before remembering Shayera wasn't human. He then was making sure Shayera had all the comforts.

"You alright babe…" John asked with concern.

"Hmmm…" Shayera muttered happily as she ate the food John had gotten her. She could get used to John pampering her.

"If that's too hot, I can heat it up…"

"No, it's good John…" she laughed. "I'm just glad, glad that you're here."

John smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm glad you took me back and that it seems I'm going to be a puppet of fate after all…" John said while pointing to her belly. That was a relief for Shayera that she didn't need to hide the bulge on her belly. She didn't care that was the source of gossip now. She was just happy for once. Content. Something she hadn't felt in a long time.

"So when do you think Rex is going to come?" John asked.

"First off, I'm pretty damn sure it's a girl…"

"How do you know?" John asked. "I went to the future!"

"That doesn't mean Rex doesn't have any brothers or sisters. Plus 'she' seems to be fighting around more often, she's feisty…"

She then put John's hand on her belly and he could feel faint rumbles against it.

"Oh my God!" John said excitedly. "He's-er, she's kicking!"

"Yep, started just last week..." Shayera said proudly.

"So when is she due?" John asked.

"Well Thangarian pregnancy is fickle but probably not due for another month. Usually shorter than human pregnancy by about a couple of months…"

"And you're going to be naming after me?" called a voice form the door.

Shayera and John looked up to see the Flash standing there smiling.

"Yes, Wally's a very feminine name…" Shayera teased.

"I still think it's going to be a boy!" Wally said. "You wanna bet?"

Shayera laughed and indicated Wally to sit next to her and Green Lantern on her bed.

"So you two finally are together…again?" Wally asked uncomfortably.

"Shut up Wally!" John said and punched him in the arm.

Wally laughed, while wincing slightly.

"How are you with Linda?" Shayera asked curiously.

"Good!" Wally exclaimed. "I just, uh told her my secret identity…"

"Ooohhh…" Shayera said excitedly like a school girl gossiping with a friend. "What'd she say?"

"That she didn't believe it because Wally West is way better looking than the Flash…" Wally grinned.

The three erupted in laughter. It had been a while since they all had time together to just relax and laugh again. Finally after the laughter had subsided, Wally changed the subject.

"Sooo do you guys know what's up with Supes?" Wally asked awkwardly.

"Why?" Shayera asked. "Isn't he on New Genesis doing something?"

"Well he's back apparently. He just stormed in the cafeteria and started drilling a bunch of questions at Booster Gold on time travel…"

"What?" John asked confused. "Why is he worrying about that?"

Wally shrugged. "Beats me. I'll tell, you it was kind of scary. He was almost, crazy looking. Like he hadn't slept in a long…does he even need to sleep?"

"Do you…think a new threat is coming…?" Shayera asked apprehensively while unconsciously clutching her belly. Usually she never would worry too much but having a baby in her stomach was making her more cautious on things.

"He's probably just stressed out. He and Lois are supposed to get married next month aren't they?" John asked.

"I don't know. I was going to ask Di what's up with him but can't get a hold of her and was wondering if she was hanging out here…"

"No, I was wondering where she was too," John explained. "Today she was supposed to call us in for a meeting about something but cancelled it. What's up with that?"

"She's gone to Thermyscara," a cold voice explained. Everyone turned around to see standing in the doorway was the Martian Manhunter himself. His face seemed solemn and sad.

"What? Why?" Shayera asked.

J'onn sighed and walked in to take a seat on Shayera's bed which was already crowded enough as is.

"She and Superman had an argument. She told me she needed time to herself. She hadn't been home in awhile."

"How long is she going to be there?" John asked.

The Martian shrugged.

"Who knows? A day? A week? A month? She didn't say. I decided not to pry. She deserves her privacy."

"What was the fight she and Superman had?" Wally asked.

J'onn sighed.

"Superman thinks Batman is still alive…"

00000

"I understand Di, how long are you going to be?" King asked over the phone. He was talking to Diana as she drove her invisible plane.

"_I don't know. I just need time for myself. I'm sorry; I know you promised you superiors I would approach the founders about Brother Eye…"_

"Don't worry about it…" King dismissed. "If they have an issue with it, they can talk with me. Hope you find what you need."

"_Thanks King…"_ Diana sighed. _"I really appreciate it."_

"It's what I'm here. Bye Diana…" he said before hanging up and sighing.

He then buried his face in his hands. Waller would have his ass for this. Brother Eye was all ready to go and all they needed was League approval.

Speak of the devil, his phone started ringing, a call from a private number. Groaning King picked it up.

"Agent Faraday…" he spoke.

"_What the hell is wrong with you?"_ Waller shouted in the other line.

"Let me explain…"

"_We have everything up and running ready to go. Billions of dollars spent in this economy and yet the project can't be launched yet?"_

"The plan was to have Wonder Woman pitch it. You know how the Justice League is weary of us…"

"_You could've had it pitched a month ago but you decided to stall with your girlfriend…"_

"She's not my girlfriend…" King snapped.

"_Then what about the dinners? The movies? The walks in the park? You can't tell me all you talk about is Brother Eye…"_

"We're just friends. Does the U.S. government not allow me to have friends when I'm off duty?"

"_If it interferes with your performance, yes. Remember King, you took an oath…"_

"I am loyal to my country!" King snapped. "Don't you forget that! I promise you, Di-Wonder Woman will pitch Brother Eye and succeed. You'll have your redemption legacy in the air keeping the world safe!"

He then slammed the phone angrily.

Damn woman, spying on him. She was one ruthless bitch sometimes.

However that word reigning in his head was bugging him.

_Girlfriend…_

Diana and he were just friends. Nothing more. He was hanging out with her because they both needed someone to talk to outside of work. Besides, he was too old for her, or at least in appearance.

000000

_Thermyscara-Entrance to Tartarus_

"My queen, are you sure?" Io asked unsure as Artemis, Andromeda, and Phillipus stood by.

"He can't harm me as long as you say the spell right," Hippolyta demanded. "I'm not afraid…"

Io shrugged her shoulders and began to say the chant. Since their last major conflict she had taken duties of being the priestess. Hippolyta had requested her to place a spell on her that would allow her "soul" to travel to the underworld. The queen needed some answers.

Hippolyta's body collapsed and shook a little. Artemis gave a worried look before the body stopped shaking. A white ghostly light poured out of the queen's mouth and headed towards the seal doors of the underworld. The ghostly light phased through it like a ghost.

From the other side, Hippolyta opened her eyes. She was in a strange land with dead trees and predominantly ash covered hills. The major colors were red, black, and grey. Dead plants and a river of fire stood by her. She looked to her left and could see Charon going along the black river, transporting the souls.

"Hippy, my love!" a voice called. A voice she hated so much.

Hippolyta looked up to see Hades walking to her. As usual he wore the same armor he wore last time without his helmet. His raggedy black hair and beard falling free on his evil grinning face.

"I've missed you dear…" Hades said with a bit of fake sadness. "If you've come to apologize for hurting me, I just want to let you know I do forgive you, my queen…"

"Just to be glad I can't hurt you…" Hippolyta threatened.

Hades laughed.

"Always the feisty one. What do you want?"

"I need answers…" Hippolyta.

"From me? I'm not sure I can give you considering I've been trapped here for thousands of years…" Hades said a little darkly. "And the few times I allow myself to come out and stretch my legs you force me back in."

"The omens and oracles have been bad lately. They are talking about destruction coming to Man's World soon…"

"I have nothing to do with it if that's what you're implying. I've just been sitting here on my throne of souls…" Hades remarked.

"But you know something don't you?" Hippolyta demanded.

"Why don't you go consult my siblings? They're the ones not locked up right now."

"They said they aren't allowed to interfere…"

Hades laughed even louder.

"That is so typical of them. Being cryptic and vague as possible. And you hoped coming here that I would be more willing to tell you what I know to spite my siblings?"

Hippolyta didn't say anything.

"So much for faith in the gods…" Hades taunted. "But to answer your question, no I don't know anything about something immediate happening to Man's World. However I will tell you sooner or later, another weapon is coming. One so powerful that Man's World is too small for it. One so powerful, it will bring ruin to the cosmos…"

"What is it?" Hippolyta demanded.

Hades gave her a cryptic smile.

"Death…" he said.

Hippolyta glared at him. This was a stupid idea of hers. Hades wouldn't tell her anything if he actually knew something anyways. He would just enjoy taunting her.

"Don't believe me, fine. It's the truth. All things end in death. Nothing matters until everyone dies broken and alone or they accept the darkness in their souls and come back to me…"

Hippolyta turned around, she began to fade away. She was done here.

"Just like your male champion!" Hades called out after her as she faded away. He wasn't sure if she heard him but he didn't care. Nothing mattered with him.

00000000

Hippolyta woke up to find her four loyal Amazons surrounding her.

"My queen are you alright?" Andromeda demanded.

"He didn't touch you did he?" Artemis demanded aggressively.

"He couldn't touch me Artemis," Hippolyta stood up and dusted herself off.

"I still don't understand my queen why the troubles of Man's World concern you this much to take the risk of talking to him."

Hippolyta sighed. It was easy. She had her daughter out there defending it.

"My queen!" an Amazon messenger shouted running down the steps. "I was told to not disturb you but I bring urgent news!"

"What is it?" Hippolyta asked with alarm.

"It's your daughter. Princess Diana has arrived…"

Hippolyta took off running as fast as she could. Up the endless steps that led out of the cave. She quickly ran across the grass to the landing area. Her four advisors tried to keep up with her but they couldn't outrun a happy mother running to see her daughter. Within moments she had reached the sight. Standing by the translucent image of a jet stood her beloved sun and stars…

"Mother…" Diana cried.

"Diana!" Hippolyta cried cheerfully and ran up to hug her daughter. Diana was caught a little off guard by the blatant emotion her usually calm and cool headed mother was showing but was glad nonetheless. She loved her mother and being held by her made her feel better, forgetting all the troubles in the world.

"Is everything aright Mother?" Diana asked as her mother still held her tightly.

Hippolyta, with a slightly mix of amused embarrassment let go.

"I'm so sorry, my beloved daughter…" Hippolyta said. "There just haven't been many good omens lately and I was just worried about you…"

"What omens?"

"Just the usual pessimistic ones!" Hippolyta dismissed. "I'm just overreacting. Come! It's time we talked!"

000000

_Ruins of Gotham City-Fifty Years Later_

Terry put on the backpack over his shoulders. It was loaded with two laser guns and a few plasma grenades. Enough to get him out of a tight spot if he needed to. He also had a map just in case.

"Where are you going?" a voice flirted behind him. Terry turned around and saw Dana grinning.

"Uh, I'm just going for a stroll…" Terry remarked.

"Really? I never realized a post-apocalyptic setting was considered a scenic route…" she teased and walked up to him and began to hold his hand.

"Seriously, what are you doing babe?"

"I need to get some answers. I need to go alone…"

Dana sighed. She didn't look like she was pleased with his choice but still gave an understanding and worried look.

"Just be careful…" she whispered and pulled him into a kiss.

"Ahem…" another female voice interrupted. Terry and Dana pulled apart to find Maxine standing there. For a second Terry thought he saw anger in her eyes but instead she had a smile on her face.

"Hate to break it up but Drew could use your help Dana. He wants to cook tonight again…"

"I'm on it…" Dana hurried and ran away leaving Terry and Maxine to themselves.

"Hey…" Terry said awkwardly.

"Don't worry," Maxine said with a smile on her face yet her eyes showed something else. "Your secret's safe with me. Whatever secret mission you're planning to do I suggest you get going. Lobo and Matt are getting bored and want to scavenge the ruins of the Watchtower again. They're looking for you so you better high tale it out of here. You know how those two are. They would want to come with you…"

"Thanks," Terry smiled and passed Maxine. He knew enough of the corners of their hideout to sneak around unnoticed. Within a few seconds, he was outside in the open.

He looked around at the ruins of Gotham. The clouds were grey as always. He wondered if Gotham was always this gloomy before it was destroyed. Looking up he found he couldn't see the stars through the gloom. Somewhere up there was Brother Eye, floating around, waiting to be commanded by the Sector 1 Leader. Terry put his hood on and ran.

His destination was way on the outskirts of Gotham. He would have to cross the river to get to the place. The bridges, while still standing, were patrolled too heavily. He had reached the secret spot on the bay where they hid the little row boat. It was too small to be detected by any radar or scans from their enemies and his jacket would block off any thermal readings.

The trip to the hiding spot of the boat wasn't eventful. Occasionally he had to doge to avoid a stray squadron or convoy but most of it was uneventful. He was tempted at one point to take out a few Exo-suited sentries but relented. Right now stealth was the priority. Reaching the boat, he began to paddle across the river. The water was cold and polluted and still ranked but Terry ignored it.

In no time he was on the other side. He then begin running up the hill to the Old Arkham Facility. The original one.

Sometime before the destruction of Gotham, the Arkham Asylum became abandoned and set for deconstruction. However due to budget cuts or something it became stalled and was a half demolished facility waiting to be fully repaired or destroyed.

The new facility was built on an island closer to Gotham with supposedly better security but that had become now one of the strongholds for Sector 1's forces. The old one however had still seemed deserted as ever. Terry had already been there once. No one dared to go there. There were legends of ghosts of the insane still haunting it. They also said the remains of some members of the original Batclan and Commissioner Gordon were hidden there. There was even a rumor that Sector 1 actually secretly lived in the ruins and not in the ruined Iceberg Lounge.

But the Bat had sent Terry an electronic message for Terry to meet him in Old Arkham. He or she was very specific on the "old" part and Terry was going to follow through. A part of him was nervous. No one had ever met the Bat face to face before. In fact this could've been all a trap by Sector 1 or one of his fellow Sector Leaders.

Yet Terry's curiosity got the better of him and he went. Besides he came prepared. He had been out of tight spots before. Walking through the edge of the woods he reached an open and saw his destination.

The ruins looked more like a scab on the ground than the remains of an actual building. Moss and wild plants covered it like a giant octopus with vines for tentacles. The moonlight casted an eerie image of it. Terry breathing more slowly stepped toward what he guessed used to be the Intensive Treatment area, or what was left to it. And to think majority of the Sector Leaders all spent time here, or at least the old ones.

From his understanding, Sector 3 had erupted in chaos as the fallen leader had died of a Venom overdose; there was a fight over who was taking charge in that area. Hopefully the Bat Knights in that area could take advantage of that power vacuum and lead a revolution there. Sector 4, which covered most of what was left of Europe, lost their leader decades ago due to him pissing off his pet monster too much.

The other leaders however, like Sector 1, had access to Lazarus Pitts. They would never die, at least of natural causes.

Terry found himself walking through the inside of the deserted asylum. His intended destination was the operating theater. Luckily a few maps, despite being withered with age for the past fifty years, still allowed him to provide a semblance of guidance for him. Terry reached a pair of heavy doors and kicked them open. They opened with a bang and crack, which echoed menacingly in the empty operating theater. A few bits of stray rustling sounds, probably rats were heard.

Looking around in the darkness which was illuminated from the moonlight, Terry saw a broken screen hanging. He walked down the steps of the theater closer to the screen, while turning his head all around in a paranoid manner. The hair was sticking up on his back and he didn't like being afraid. He had reached the railing and peered down to see nothing was in the center. Just a rusted old operating table.

Terry sighed before he felt a presence behind him and he turned around.

At the top of the door he just came in stood a shadowy figure, clouded by grey smoke. Terry on instinct pulled out his gun as the shadow seemed to glide towards him down the stairs.

"Stop or I'll shoot!" Terry warned, half terrified at the phantom gliding towards him.

"**You won't shoot me Terry. I've come in peace…"** the phantom said in a muffled voice that seemed to echo everywhere.

"**What, how do you know my name?"** Terry asked still pointing his gun while slightly shaking as the figure got closer to him.

"**Because I told you to come here…"** the muffled voice spoke, stepping into the moonlight. The figure was big, broad shouldered. It had on a grey hood and cloak that was torn, covering a black suit. It wore a skull like iron mask with white glowing eyes. For some reason grey thick smoke continued to emanate from it, making it still blurry. The moonlight flashed on something shiny and Terry saw on one hand it had something sharp, like a scythe.

It looked more like the grim reaper than a bat. But what was the most striking image was the golden heart shaped locket hanging around the neck of the phantom.

"You're the Bat?" Terry asked suspiciously, ready to shoot his gun even though he was unsure it would have any effect on the phantom creature.

"**I'm here aren't I?"** the Bat asked in its muffled voice.

"No offense, but I would've picked a better costume…"

"**I like fighting in this,"** the Bat spoke in its iron voice. Terry wasn't even sure it was human.

"**Did you bring what I asked for?"** the Bat asked.

"First off I have some questions…" Terry said firmly, trying to not show his fear.

The Bat didn't say anything but glared at him coldly.

"How do I know you're the same Bat that has been contacting the other Bat Knights across the other Sectors? How do I know you're the real deal?"

"**My information and missions I've given you helped, haven't they?" **the Bat asked.

"Yeah and you also say you knew the original Batman personally…"

"**I know the original Batman in more ways than you can imagine. I know who he was without the cowl and have personally witnessed him fight…"**

"If you've fought alongside him you got to be at least, I don't know, seventy, eighty, ninety?" Terry asked. "You're pretty spry for a grandparent…"

"**You'd be surprised how young people look compared to their actual age…"** the Bat cut in.

"Alright, I've had it…" Terry snapped. "No more riddles or secrets. Who are you?"

"**It doesn't matter who I am. All that matters is I am the Bat now…"**

"I'm sorry but that isn't going to cut it…" Terry demanded. "Tell me who you are or I'll walk out of here. Mind you I can put up a fight…"

Terry wasn't actually sure if he tried he would make it out alive but didn't show it. Always appear confident in front of your enemies.

"**Have you ever lost someone you loved?"** the Bat asked coldly.

"What?" Terry asked.

"**Have you ever lost someone you loved?"** the Bat asked again.

"Yes of course. My parents. Hell all of us have lost someone…"

"**Then you know what it's like then. The anger, the burning vengeance you feel. The sight of seeing the person you love most in the world dead in your own arms while their killer just smiles evilly and walks away from you. Sector 1 took what I loved most from me and I vowed to make him pay. I had a chance to kill him but failed. He was right in my grasp and I hesitated and he broke free. From then on I only vowed vengeance not just on him but all his kind. I vowed to dismantle every regime and bring back justice in this world for the one person I love most in this world…"**

The Bat then took off the necklace and tossed it to Terry. Terry unsure opened it and saw it was a beautiful woman with red hair and blue eyes embracing a man with dark hair. They both were smiling, indicating the photo was taking during happier times.

"Which one are you?" Terry asked unsure.

"**It doesn't matter. This is my true face…"** the Bat spoke, pointing to its own masked face.

Terry handed back the locket. That was a good enough explanation and took off his backpack opening it. In it were more blueprints and scans of the time machine they had uncovered last week. The stuff Terry couldn't send electronically and the Bat needed to see face to face.

The Bat picked them up and began scanning over them before rolling them up.

"**I'll be taking these…"**

It wasn't a suggestion.

"So what, we're going to use the time machine to go to the past and stop this?"

"**It's not that simple. Sending one of your fellow Bat Knights can be risky. Time travel always has its consequences, especially there is a possibility sending any of you back may accidently lead you to deleting yourself in history and creating a hole…"**

"In English..." Terry complained.

"**Basically we need to wait for someone…"**

"Don't you mean something?" Terry asked confused.

"**No,**_** someone**_**,"** the Bat reasserted. **"You'll understand…"**

Grey smoke suddenly began to fill everywhere causing Terry to close his eyes and cough. When it cleared he found he was alone again. The mystery Bat gone without a trace…

**Up next, the Justice League begins to fall apart due to lack of leadership. Diana is in Thermyscara. Batman is stubbornly pursuing Ra's and his allies alone. And Superman is determined to prove Batman is alive. Meanwhile in the future, Lobo and Matt discover a seemingly innocuous item in the ruins of the Watchtower.**


	41. Father's Hate, Mother's Love

"_He hasn't been the same Kal…" Diana said sadly as she and Superman stood in a private area in the Watchtower, overlooking the stars._

"_I know Diana. I tried talking to him. He keeps using the excuse he's busy. Alfred called me and told me he doesn't even leave the cave anymore…"_

"_What do you talk to him about?" Diana asked. Superman was always understanding and compassionate but maybe he was saying something wrong._

"_I tried to tell him what we've been telling him the past week. Devil Ray's death was not his fault. Deadman had possessed his body. It was Deadman who pulled the trigger at Devil Ray. It was Deadman who caused Devil Ray to get himself shocked to death. Not Batman."_

"_But of course he doesn't see it that way…" Diana mused. "He still thinks it's somehow his fault because it's his body that pulled it…"_

"_I know," Superman sighed. "I tried to tell him no one would fault him for Deadman possessing his body. Not even he with his own willpower could've prevented it. He doesn't need to blame himself. There is nothing he could've done to stop it…"_

_Diana sighed and looked out the window. Earth looked beautiful from here, but down there she discovered was where the real beauty lied. Not just in the nature but the people as well. Their choices, their souls, their passions. That was what made the earth worth fighting for._

_With newfound purpose Diana turned and began to walk away._

"_Where're you going?" Superman asked confused._

"_I'm going to give it a try. You had a week. Now it's my turn…"_

"_But Diana…" Superman tried to warn._

"_I can handle him Kal," Diana shot back. "Besides, he doesn't have any kryptonite he could use against me."_

_Before Diana knew it she had reached the teleporter and had been transported by Mister Terrific back to earth. She could smell that faint stench of the cave and wondered if she was the only one who ever noticed it because of her super senses or the rest of the Batclan had ignored it._

_She had only been down here a handful of times. She only saw Alfred a couple of times and never met the rest of the Batclan. She respected Batman's privacy and didn't think it would be proper for her to intrude on that. She was currently staring at the dinosaur when she heard a growl._

"_You're not welcome here…" a voice whispered hoarsely._

_Diana looked up and saw that a chair was facing the Batcomputer which was showing multiple screens. Peaking over the edge were the two horns of the cowl._

"_But Superman is?" Diana asked with mock offensiveness._

_Batman didn't respond and ignored her. Deciding humor wasn't the approach she walked up determined. If she had to yank him out of that chair she would. But that became unnecessary. To Diana's surprise, Batman spun around to face her in his chair as she reached up the landing. His face was the usual stone cold, stoic look with the slight frown accompanied by the narrowed eyes. The typical "Batglare."_

"_Alfred thinks the world of Clark and lets him down here. He's at least polite enough to go through the front door…"_

"_Ah so next time I'll be sure to go through Alfred…" Diana shot back sarcastically. "Now, what's up with you?"_

"_Nothing…" Batman said calmly. "I have work to do…"_

"_Bruce…" Diana said in a tone she only used whenever he was being really stubborn around her. For a second the Batglare flinched which caused Diana to smirk a little._

"_If you're here to talk about what Clark has been saying to me, you can just leave. There's nothing to discuss…"_

"_Like Hades there is!" Diana snapped a little frustrated. He could be such a child sometimes. "Deadman possessed you to kill Devil Ray! Of course there's something to discuss!"_

"_I'm fine…" Batman hissed. "I told Clark that and he didn't believe me. I accepted the fact what happened was not my fault…"_

"_Then why do you lock yourself out from the outside world then?" Diana shot back, trying to keep her head cool. Batman was probably trying to get her to snap. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction._

"_I got work to do…" Batman hissed and turned his chair around._

"_Knock it off, Bruce…" she shot back. "I know you too well. You're blaming yourself for what happened…"_

_Batman seemed to ignore her and kept typing at the Batcomputer. Diana sighed. Time for a different approach…_

"_You know what?" she said. "It's your fault after all. For being such a strong minded man, you pretty much didn't put up a fight when Deadman possessed you…"_

_Batman froze at that. Diana got no satisfaction out of getting a reaction like that. She knew that remark hurt. Batman turned around, glaring at her. Even though Diana knew he couldn't hurt her or would even dare to, she couldn't help but feel a little disturbed by the sight of an angry Batman breathing irregularly. But the Amazon in her won out and she stared at him, her eyes glaring back at him to let him know she wouldn't back down._

"_Is that what you think that's all about?" Batman snapped. "That I felt like I could've done something to stop Deadman?"_

_Diana didn't say anything but continued to glare at him. He was for once on the verge of opening himself up to someone else and she didn't want to discourage him._

"_I'm not mad at myself for letting Deadman taking control of my body. I'm mad, disgusted with myself because for a brief moment, when I found out what Deadman had used my body for, I was…glad."_

_Batman then tore his cowl off so Diana could see his blue eyes staring at her. Instead of being the usual cold glare they looked like they were in utter pain and turmoil. In some ways they looked like the eyes of a pleading child begging his parents for forgiveness._

"_I was happy that my body was used to kill him. A part of me felt good that I participated in that act. Like I was bringing true justice to him!"_

_Diana's face had softened to that of concern and worry. Now she understood why Batman was angry. He was not angry that his body was used to kill someone, but rather was angry that a part of him was glad that he participated into killing someone._

_Bruce wasn't done._

"_I felt…felt…satisfied…" Bruce said while giving a sneer in disgust. "He killed so many people without mercy. He deserved to die…"_

"_Stop that Bruce," Diana shot back. "That isn't you…"_

"_Are you sure?" Bruce asked with a pained look before looking at the cowl. "Or perhaps maybe that is who I am after all? What if the Joker does something that hurts Robin? Alfred? Batgirl? Nightwing? Clark, even you…Who's to say I won't be able to restrain myself?"_

"_Because I know you Bruce…"_

"_You don't know me…" he warned. "None of you do. You thought I was moping over something I had no control of…"_

"_I do know you Bruce…" Diana shot back._

_For awhile the two didn't say anything but just glared at each other. Both waiting for the one to blink. Diana however wasn't going to surrender._

"_You're a good person even if you fail to see it…"_

"_How can you be sure of that?" Bruce asked. There was less confidence in his voice now. Almost sounded like he was unsure, a rare sight to see. Diana would usually tease him about him showing emotion but not this time. She slowly walked up to him. He didn't flinch at all but continued to stare at her with the half-pained expression on his face. She placed a hand on his shoulder; he flinched slightly at her touch._

"_It's okay…" she whispered softly as she looked up into his eyes. There face was mere inches from each other. Diana couldn't help but feel a sudden urge to close the gap and she was betting Bruce felt the same way but she ignored it. He needed her. With her other hand, she placed it on his face which felt cold, just like the cave._

_He didn't flinch this time and continued to stare at her unsure. For some unexplained reason, Diana felt her eyes begin to water. She wasn't looking at the man who had a plan. The man who helped stop monsters and gods without powers. The man who put everyone else above himself. Instead she was looking at that eight year old boy who had just lost everything he held dear in one moment._

"_No matter what you think Bruce…" she whispered softly. "You are a good person. You aren't a killer. You're one of the kindest, bravest, most honorable man I've ever had the privilege of meeting."_

_She then took her hand off his face and placed it on his other shoulder. She gripped both of them not too tightly but just gentle enough to let him know she was there._

"_It doesn't matter what you think. It's what you choose that makes you who you are. Just like how you chose to be Batman, I know you won't choose to cross that line. You make your own choice. I chose to enter Man's World to save it just like you chose to protect the city you love. Would a killer make such selfless choices?"_

_Bruce didn't say anything but stared at her, his face unreadable. On impulse, Diana let go of his shoulders and pulled him into an embrace. He didn't resist to her surprise and she found himself just holding him, comforting him. It seemed like nothing could separate them…_

_*CRSHK!*_

_A buzz came from the computer and as soon as it happened, the magic in the moment was lost. Bruce quickly broke away as Diana let him go. Her face was flushed a little bit. She got a little too close. Bruce typed at the computer before sighing. He put his cowl back on._

"_Croc has been spotted in the Public Library…" Batman said coldly. It always amazed Diana how he could just turn his emotions off like that. She was having a hard time regaining her composure._

"_Are you sure…"_

"_I don't need any help," Batman snapped._

"_Not that. Are you sure you're going to be okay?"_

"_I'm fine…" Batman assured. Diana sighed. She was about to call to be transported back to the Watchtower when she heard her name._

"_Diana…" she heard a whisper._

_Diana turned around and saw that Batman despite having the cowl on was showing her a soft, compassionate look. She looked at him unsure, waiting for him to take the next move._

"_Thank you…" Batman whispered. "For everything."_

_Diana smiled._

"_It's what I'm here for…"_

_Batman opened the hood to the Batmobile before jumping in._

"_One more thing…" he said._

"_Yes?" Diana asked unsure._

"_This never leaves the cave…" Batman threatened._

_Diana laughed._

"_Don't worry, I won't tell anyone you actually have a heart…"_

Diana's eyes opened wide and she saw that the sun was pouring in her room. The gentle ocean breeze brushing against her face. She yawned and got up to stretch. For once she had a good dream. She had been in Thermyscara for two weeks since her fight with Superman. She had come to get away from all the stress and old wounds, but found herself unable to escape it. Every time she dreamed, it usually involved Bruce, her, or Superman battling Darkseid, Hades, or Brainiac, all ending with Bruce dying.

The worst part was the dreams had the same disturbing ending. Bruce would reappear naked and bloodied and screaming at Diana and Superman for leaving him to die. Then Bruce would accuse them of neglecting to make sure he was dead. Diana would then wake up breathing heavily and sweating. She was angry at Clark. After months of grieving she had finally moved on in her life only for him to make her regress. She wasn't sure she could forgive him. She hated feeling vulnerable and helpless like this…

"Diana, are you alright?" the voice of her mother called.

"I'm fine mother," Diana assured and got up and dressed herself in a toga. She then exited her room to find her mother waiting for her with Phillipus by her side.

"Another nightmare?" Hippolyta asked in a worried voice.

"No, no," Diana assured. "Hypnos seemed to bless me with a good dream for once…"

"Then it must be a good sign of the gods!" Hippolyta said with joy. "Would you like to ride with me again today?"

"Not today Mother," Diana declined. "I just want to walk around…"

Hippolyta embraced her daughter and left her on her own. Diana sighed and decided to walk around the palace looking for something to do. She had known every inch of this place and the island and yet it felt alien to her still. Perhaps it was because she had been spending a lot more time in Man's World that maybe this place didn't feel like it used to. She had gone in circles for a few hours before she heard something.

A rustling sound caught her attention. Someone was searching for something in the archive room. Curiosity getting the better of her, Diana snuck closer to the room. The door was ajar and she could hear the sound of someone muttering. It was Io.

"What does it mean…" the priestess Amazon muttered at the sound of rustling paper. "All I get is these are all bad. Very bad…"

Bad?

Diana remembered her mother referencing bad omens earlier but the queen had brushed it off as nothing out of the ordinary. Yet Io seemed to think something was bigger going on? Was there something her mother wasn't telling her? It wouldn't be the first time…

The door suddenly swung open and Io walked out shaking her head and muttering. It seemed the priestess was distracted by something and forgot to shut the door or notice Diana hiding in the corner watching. Diana seizing the opportunity snuck inside. The room was filled with scrolls, most of them opened or discarded.

It seemed Io would need to do some housekeeping. Diana was browsing through some when one on a shelf caught her eye. Diana quickly grabbed it and unrolled it. It was a spell. An ancient one. Diana easily was able to read it and discovered this was no ordinary spell. The picture had a woman lying down while her soul floated above it.

The spell was described as one that would allow someone to project their soul temporarily out of their body and transport it somewhere else…Somewhere else…

Diana noted that Io had scribbled notes about it that mentioned Tartarus and Hades…

Immediately Diana was putting it together. So her mother had ventured Tartarus before even though the doors were sealed? She lied to her. She told her it wasn't possible to visit Tartarus without opening the door. Diana shook her head. Why should she care if her mother had at least once ventured in the underworld to talk to Hades?

_Bruce…_

She remembered when she visited Thermyscara after Bruce's death. She had wandered outside the gate of the underworld and wondered if she could visit Hades and talk to Bruce. Hippolyta said Bruce wouldn't be there because he didn't believe in their gods but still was it possible? Even if Bruce's soul wasn't there, could Hades perhaps tell her where Bruce's soul was? Maybe she could finally have enough proof to convince Kal he was in a hopeless search.

She then thought of the omens that seemed to be more ominous than her mother let on. Perhaps Hades had an idea and would be more willing to tell? It was time to get some answers. She quickly rolled up the scroll and went to find Artemis. If there was one person she could trust to help her in this it would be her.

000000

Superman banged his hands on the keyboard in frustration, accidently causing a huge dent. Another test failed. Failure didn't mean proof, it just mean there wasn't enough residue or evidence. But that was expected, Bruce had been zapped by Darkseid in that location almost half a year ago. Most of the evidence would've decayed.

He would try again. This time he would dig a hole where Bruce originally died. Metropolis had already repaired that road and filled that crater. He would make it again if he had to. No more sampling the surface, he needed to go deeper. Superman absentmindedly ran his hand over his face. He had been so busy he forgot to shave. A beard had been growing. There would be time to trim that later. He had more important things to worry about…

RING!

A ringing sound came from his private phone in the Fortress. Only a handful of people had access or the ability to call it. He was tempted to pick it up but ignored it. It was probably Diana or the League trying to dissuade him. He didn't mean to ignore them but he knew they would try to stop him from proving Batman was alive. They weren't doing it on purpose, it's just Superman knew they wouldn't understand until they had proof.

"_Clark?"_ an exasperated voice called on the answering machine.

Superman paused. It was Lois…

He had forgotten about her.

Immediately Superman felt guilt. He had neglected his own fiancé. He told her he was doing something important when he had come back to New Genesis and she seemed to understand. Why was she calling now?

"_Clark…"_ Lois said again in a more frustrated tone. _"Look honey, I know you think what you're doing will help bring your friend back, but…but he's gone and you know it. You're trying to find a way to absolve yourself for something you had no control over…"_

Superman sighed. Even his future wife wouldn't understand. He left the room. He would make sure to make it up to her when it was all over.

"_I…I need you Clark. I need you to come back to me. Please…I never thought I would be so dependent on someone but without you, I don't know what to do…"_ Lois begged as her pleas went unanswered.

Superman had stopped listening to the message. He had more important things to worry about.

"_You have me worried sick and if you don't come back to me soon…I'll leave you…"_ Lois warned although it was obvious she was choking up on the other end.

Still no response from Superman. He was already gone.

0000000

Ra's Al Ghul sat in his base in the Amazonian jungle while watching the screen. The past two weeks they had been conducting operations and robberies to build PROJECT OBLIVION. So far no one heeded in their attempt although once or twice Batman would show up at the scene. But Ra's was too smart for that. Every operation they conducted was too well planned and now that there was no need to hide their activities from Batman, the Gotham criminals were allowed to creatively expand.

Right now they were doing the most crucial part of the plan. A simultaneous three prong robbery across the globe. Bane and Scarecrow were in China to steal a new technological component. Joker and Killer Croc were in a research lab in Switzerland to capture a radio device which would be crucial into allowing the satellite to be launched. Lastly Two-Face was with Ubu in Canada to steal a rare element housed in a Toronto company's basement. Riddler was still in Ra's lab working on his "project". Ra's watched the screen that showed the heart rate monitors of every one of his soldiers who were active on the robberies.

All the lights flickered orange signaling they were all up and ready to go. Ra's pulled out his radio.

"Begin…" he spoke calmly. He could hear the Joker's faint laughter in response.

"Father…" a voice called.

Ra's turned around to see Talia entering. She looked alarmed.

"What is it my dear?" Ra's asked.

"What are you doing? You risk exposing your plan!"

"I wouldn't say exposing…"

"The whole point of this plan was to be secret! You let them run amuck attracting attention!"

"Who am I to deny the work of artists?" Ra's mused. "Besides the plan has changed since the Detective died. His replacement has no chance of figuring it out…"

"But he has figured it out. He knows you've united them under you…"

"The Detective's son is already aware of our alliance but he won't be able to piece everything together! I've ensured all records, paper and digital, of PROJECT OBLIVION have been erased…"

"But he still might…"

"The Detective's son is not the Detective. He knows nothing of technology…"

"But what if he goes to the Justice League for help…"

Ra's laughed.

"If he hasn't gone before, why would he now? I know the boy. He is just like his father. Arrogant, proud, and vain. He wears his father's cape and will feel the need to prove himself by taking us on without the help of powered people."

"But what if everything goes to plan? You know these men. They're monsters. They won't settle for simple ransom…"

"They can't beat our men. When they've served the usefulness we will dispose of them."

Ra's then looked down at the Medallion of Morgan le Fay he wore. Soon this piece would pay its part in his plan as would the Riddler's project. All aimed to bring down the Justice League and establish a new world order. PROJECT OBLIVION was just a part of the plan. The introduction before the main act…

BEEP!

Ra's looked up to see one of the heart rate monitors turn blue to signal one of his men went unconscious in China. So it seems the Detective had caught up.

BEEP!

Another one went out in Switzerland. Confused Ra's looked over to Toronto just in time for a third noise.

BEEP!

Now another one went out in Toronto. For a second Ra's was puzzled but then the answer came to him and laugh.

"See daughter, it looks like the Prodigal son has called his brother and sister to help…"

00000

"I will break you in two, _Niño pequeno_…" Bane laughed as he charged at Robin who threw a bola at the juggernaut while simultaneously doing a reverse handspring, barely missing two thugs charging at him. The bola wrapped around Bane who laughed and flexed, breaking the bonds without a sweat.

"Okay… so much for that…" Robin muttered annoyed and grappled to a higher level away from Bane.

"Come back down here you little brat. I want to play…" Bane taunted as Robin sat perched on a balcony. Meanwhile Scarecrow and some of Ra's Al Ghul's men were running to the entrance of the laboratory. Most of the civilians who worked at the company were fleeing or screaming in terror. Robin couldn't tell if it was due to actual fear or Scarecrow's gas which he was spraying in their face.

This was a bad executed plan, Robin thought. Batman was slipping…

BANG BANG BANG BANG!

Robin dodged a barrage of bullets being shot at him. Some Shadows members decided to help Bane take him down. Bane meanwhile began to grab a heavy desk and lift it up with ease. Laughing, the muscle man chucked the desk where Robin was ducking for cover. Robin somersaulted just in time.

CRASH!

The desk shattered, destroying part of the balcony. Robin didn't pay attention and kept crawling as the bullets fired ahead from below. He needed help but Batgirl and Batman were busy in other places. If only Batman wasn't so stubborn to accept help…

BANG!

A bullet whizzed by just over his head. Robin ducked in the ground just out of view. That was too close. He needed to think of a plan. He could hear the Chinese police sirens outside amidst the confusion of shooting and screaming. They probably wouldn't come in for a while due to the hostage situation and news of a biological attack from Scarecrow.

Robin looked up and saw a fire alarm. Maybe he could…

PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH!

"I'm coming for yoouuu!" Bane taunted as he begun to use his own grip strength to claw and punch his way up to the second floor.

Robin jumped up and pulled down the fire alarm.

Immediately an alarm went off but that wasn't what Robin was going for. The fire sprinklers all turned on, soaking the entire room with water. Robin could hear Ra's men mutter in surprise. Bane laughed.

"What did that accomplish?" Bane laughed.

Robin threw a ball from the top and landed on a puddle on the floor between five shooters who looked at it puzzled. The ball suddenly sparked.

*KKSSSKK*

"ARGHHH!" the men grunted as an electrical shock traveling through the water hit him and made them fall to the ground. The shock was by no means deadly, just enough to stun them. Robin then jumped down from the balcony and went down the way he saw Scarecrow and the rest disappear too.

"Don't worry, I will find you!" the voice of Bane called as he dropped back to the ground. Robin could hear him running towards him. He needed to hurry and find Crane. It wasn't too hard though, all he needed to do was follow the screams. He kept running until he stopped when he heard a scream behind the corner.

"The fear will stop if you give me the key Mr. Le…" Scarecrow taunted as the sound of his gas was sprayed in an elderly Chinese man's face. The Chinese man screamed and began to breathe erratically.

"I don't think he understands English sir!" a Society member spoke.

"Then speak to him!" Crane snapped.

Robin could hear the sound of Chinese being spoken and the frightened man giving a nervous answer between the screams. Robin looked over to see the cowering old man handing Scarecrow and his men a key card. They were outside a vault or some locked door. Time to act.

Time pulled out a pair of nunchuks and got ready to fight when something full force came running out of the wall in front of him.

CRASH! CRUNCH!

The wall collapsed and emerging from it appeared Bane who looked around angrily and spotted the Boy Wonder.

"There you are!" Bane laughed and cracked his knuckles.

"Come and get me Steroids…" Robin taunted and pulled out his nunchuks. Bane charged at him. Ordinarily, Robin would try to fight but he just needed to get pass Bane and temporarily stun him while he dealt with Scarecrow. Sliding like he was running for home plate, Tim slid under the massive man's legs and lifted the nunchuks up as he slid under.

WHACK!

"AAAIIIYYEE!" Bane cried as the nunchuks had hit him right in his manhood while Robin slid under him. Robin looked up as the big man fell to his knees coughing and whining. He knew that was fighting dirty but hell, it was him against a whole small army right now.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall…" Robin joked and ran down the hallway towards the vault that Scarecrow and the Society members had entered.

"Hate to cancel the early Christmas shopping…" Robin taunted as he dodged the bullets and punches, subduing the guards with his agility and small size. "But I'm going to have to tell you those aren't for sale…"

PSSSST!

A force of gas was blown into his face causing Robin to cough and eyes to water.

"What scares you little boy…" Scarecrow asked in a singsong voice.

Robin instead laughed and despite his vision being blurred threw a battarang at the source of the voice. He heard a whine and smiled and jumped away as he was able to see clearer. Scarecrow was clutching his hand in pain.

"Why do people keep doing that?" Scarecrow whined, clutching his hand that had the now damaged gas cartridge to it. Thank God, Scarecrow seemed to be using an old strain of fear gas that the Batclan was inoculated against. Robin took advantage of Scarecrow's being handicapped and jumped in the air towards the criminal, doing a roundhouse kick.

"OOMPH!" Scarecrow cried as the kick made contact with his face and knocked him down.

"Just what the doctor ordered…" Robin teased before he heard a wheezing sound. Robin turned to see the elderly man who Scarecrow was torturing earlier was wheezing in pain, his breathing more irregular. His face was started to turn red. Not now…

Scarecrow laughed as he got to his feet.

"What are you going to do boy?" Scarecrow taunted. "There's a defibrillator a couple rooms back…"

Robin glared at Scarecrow and looked to see Bane was starting to recover while the rest of the Society of Shadows was starting to come to. There was no way Robin could subdue them all in time…

Taking one last glare at Scarecrow who was grinning now, Robin took off running in search of a defibrillator. Scarecrow meanwhile got up and dusted himself off while picking up the technological component they needed.

"We're leaving!" Scarecrow barked. "Bane, break down these walls!"

Bane swore in Spanish as he limped over awkwardly to the wall next to the vault. Cracking his knuckles he pounded the wall which collapsed with ease, creating a perfect hole. Bane took off followed by the remaining members of the Society. Scarecrow was the last to leave, turning around to see the Boy Wonder running back with a portable defibrillator box. Scarecrow gave a mock wave and took off.

Robin rushed up to the man who had stopped breathing. No, not now. Robin felt a pulse and found it was gone. He turned the defibrillator on. He wasn't even sure how it worked. Unbuttoning the man's coat and ripping his shirt off, he put it on the man's chest.

ZZZSAP!

The man's body jolted with the shock. Nothing.

ZZSAP!

Another shock, still nothing.

"Come on…" Robin complained.

ZZSAP!

That one did it. Robin could feel a weak but steady pulse now. The man was breathing. Robin sighed. At least it wasn't a total loss…

The sound of the police finally entering caught Robin's attention. He better get out of here. No point of sticking around. The rest of the Society members probably already swallowed their cyanide capsules, no point of questioning them. Robin stood up and called Mister Terrific.

"Robin to Watchtower… Robin muttered. "Please teleport me to Toronto or Switzerland. Whoever needs my help more…"

"_They've already finished…"_ Mister Terrific said, a little solemnly. _"I'll teleport you to the Batcave…"_

Robin sighed. It seemed like the other two didn't have much better luck than him.

00000

Batgirl stood in the Batcave, touching her shoulder. Two-Face managed to get a bullet at her. It was just a superficial wound but it still stung. She couldn't help but hiss when Alfred poured the rubbing alcohol on her.

"Please sit still…" Alfred whispered as he rubbed it on her shoulder and pulled out the needle and stitches. "This might sting a bit…"

Barbara scrunched her face a little as Alfred began to stitch her up but she was able to ignore most of the pain. She was worried about Batman and Robin. She heard from Mister Terrific they were doing fine. She would've liked to help but she knew they would be worrying about her with her wound and so she reluctantly teleported herself back to the Batcave. Neither Batman nor Robin had come back yet. She knew they shouldn't have split up. That was a bad idea. She couldn't even believe Batman thought of sending Robin to fight Scarecrow and Bane all by himself…

A sound was heard and Batman suddenly appeared in a flash of light. An immediate stench rank up Barbara's nostrils as Batman walked by. If that wasn't the only telling sign something went wrong. She could see from Batman's face he was furious. Really mad.

"Dick…" Barbara asked unsure. "What about Tim…"

"He's fine…" Batman said angrily. "Mister Terrific told me he was already done when I asked to be teleported to China after Joker got away…"

Speak of the devil, another flash of light and there was Robin, standing somewhat exhausted but relatively unharmed. It seemed he was able to walk away from this the least hurt.

"Are you alright?" Barbara asked.

"I'm fine…" Robin said taking off his mask. "Had both of them beat, but they got away because I had to save a hostage that had a heart attack. What about you…"

"They had a little extra firepower…" Barbara said ruefully. "I could handle Ubu, but when Two-Face has a custom made machine gun pointing at you, it's hard to get close. I couldn't follow them because they had enough explosives for the fourth of July…"

"What about you?" Tim asked while turning his head to Batman who still had his back to them, hunched over. The disdain in Tim's voice was evident.

"Killer Croc's apparently working for them as well. I was chasing Joker and what was left of the men he had with him in the sewers when he snuck up and got me…" Batman explained turning around. It was then that the rest realized Batman had a nasty gash on his arm.

"Dick!" Barbara cried.

"Shit!" Tim shouted.

"Master Richard!" Alfred cried and dropped the tools and immediately ran up to him.

"That needs to get treated…"

"I'm fine…" Batman muttered and brushed it off.

"Dick," Barbara cried. "Don't be stubborn. It looks infected…"

"Master Richard I insist you let me look…"

"I'm fine!" Batman said a little louder.

"Stop being a douche bag Dick!" Tim snapped. "You need to get that treated. Even Bruce wasn't that stupid…"

"I'M NOT BRUCE OKAY!?" Batman shouted angrily that it caught them all off guard. To their surprise Batman pushed Alfred aside and stomped over to the training mat.

"ARGH!" Batman shouted as he knocked over a weight rack.

CLANK CLANK CLANK!

The weights fell all over the cave floor, echoing in the cave. The bats awoke from their slumber and began to swarm around. Batman seemed not to notice. He grabbed the weight bench and with much anger threw it across the mat.

CRASH!

Barbara was feeling scared. She never saw Dick like this. He was always happy, never angry. This was scary though. Like a whole other man. Tim was just staring at Batman who was destroying everything in his path in anger with his mouth hung open. Alfred however stood still, almost like he had been frozen in time.

Batman kicked the chair by the Batcomputer and began to stomp over to the trophy area. Sitting in a glass case was the HARDAC duplicate of Batman's head or what was left it.

"What are you looking at?" Dick snapped and raised his fist high to signal he was ready to punch it when a hand grabbed his. Batman turned around angrily to find the perpetrator was none of other than Alfred who seemed to have almost magically moved himself right behind Dick without any of the Batclan noticing. Batman snarled but Alfred stared back.

"Let go…" Batman threatened. "Or I'll…"

"No, you listen to me!" Alfred snapped. "I've sat idle too long! If someone needs to say something to keep this family together, I will! So you can come over to the table and have Miss Gordon look over your wound while I talk, or I swear to bloody Hell I will throw you out of this house Master Richard!"

Batman's eyes were wide with surprise. Barbara was pretty sure she was hallucinating right now. Tim was just standing back in surprise.

"Duuudddeee…" Tim muttered. They never, never saw Alfred like this. If Dick's outburst was a shock, well then Alfred's was enough to give even a young person a heart attack. Without saying a world, Batman limped to the operating table, slightly hunched like a small child while Alfred watched with a stern look. Batman sat down and took off his cowl. He then looked at Barbara.

"Well?" he asked as he took off his damaged gauntlet to show his wound.

Barbara got to work and pulled out the rubbing alcohol to sterilize the tools treating. Meanwhile Alfred walked up the stairs a little so he could be slightly higher and see everyone.

"I've been in this family for over forty years and I will not see it fall apart," Alfred spoke calmly, his voice stern but at the same time compassionate. "Even if I am the last one to live and I have to bury every single one of you, just like I did for my son…"

Alfred sniffed a little at that but regained his composure.

"But I will not tolerate this family falling apart out of all of your own arrogant stubbornness! Do you remember when Miss Zatanna was here, how close we were able to come together?"

"But she left Alfred…" Tim reminded him a little bitterly.

"Miss Zatanna has her reasons for leaving which we should respect. But her leaving shouldn't be any excuse for this family to fall apart just like how Master Bruce's departure wasn't a good enough excuse either. These are difficult times which why we need to have each other!"

Alfred then looked at Tim.

"Master Timothy, you need to stop disrespecting your superiors, even if you think they're wrong. They're human and flawed, but that doesn't mean you should outright question their authority. If you think you are better fit to take the cowl than Master Richard, you are more than welcome to."

Tim said nothing and bowed his head while kicking the dirt on the floor. Alfred then looked at Barbara who was stitching Dick up.

"And you Miss Gordon, whatever personal feelings you have, it's your duty to stay here. If you still want to be part of this Batfamily you can't just work from afar and pop in and out irregularly. Being part of this family isn't just about fighting crime but being here for each other. Even Master Bruce wouldn't have wanted that!"

Barbara sighed. Alfred was right; she had been a coward, afraid to confront emotions she didn't want to confront. Finally Alfred looked at Dick with a look of disappointment almost.

"And you, you Master Richard. You are not Bruce Wayne. You are Richard Grayson. You are the Batman. Maybe it's about time you started acting like it instead of acting like Master Bruce!"

Dick didn't make eye contact with Alfred but rather frowned and was determined to look the other way.

"Master Bruce had faults, many of which you complained about when you decided to ditch the mantle of Robin and become Nightwing. Now wouldn't you think it best to try not to emulate those faults?"

Dick didn't say anything still and continued to stare at the wall.

"Master Bruce always believed he had to do everything alone and he almost got himself killed too many times because of that! I will admit a part of me was glad when I heard how Master Bruce had died; he at least didn't die being a fool and trying to do everything by himself because he couldn't trust anyone else! There is nothing more needless than a death caused by refusal to seek help! You need to accept the fact Master Richard that both you and Batman are not perfect! Even Batman makes mistakes! It's how you react to them what counts!"

Still Dick didn't say anything, his facial expression unreadable.

"Whether you like it or not, we are a family, and it's about damn time we start acting like one!" Alfred said before turning around and lowering his voice calmly. "I'll have supper ready in an hour…"

And just as sudden as his outburst, Alfred quietly headed back up the stairs to the cave, leaving the three members of the Batclan sitting in stunned, solemn silence. When the faint sound of the grandfather clock shutting was heard, Tim finally spoke.

"Well that was something…" Tim said, still in a little shock from the outburst. He slowly and cautiously walked to Dick who was doing a good imitation of a grumpy statue.

"Uh, Alfred's right…" Tim said embarrassed. "I'm sorry Dick. I know you've been working hard…"

For a second it looked like Tim's apology had been lost on Dick but then the young man finally broke his frozen glare and looked at Tim, the facial features relaxing showing instead of an angry young man, a much older and weary adult.

"I'm sorry too Tim…" Dick said before bowing his head in shame.

"Hey it's all good…" Tim said before looking at the two. "I'll go help Alfred. See you guys at dinner."

And with that Tim headed upstairs leaving Barbara and Dick alone. Dick could feel his heartbeat picking up. He was alone, with her…

Barbara showed no inclination that she even experienced Alfred's rant and just calmly began to get out the stitches while pouring the rubbing alcohol on a pad. She put it on Dick's arm without a warning. Dick grunted in pain.

"Argh…" he hissed.

"Sorry, it stings…" Barbara said nonchalantly.

"I can do this myself…" Dick threatened and tried to tug his arm out of hers. However her grip was too strong.

"With one hand? Yeah right…" Barbara said sarcastically. "Hold still…"

Dick was about to argue again but relented. Barbara began to slide the needle through his bitten skin. Dick thought he saw her pause for a second when she made contact with his skin but she continued to treat him.

"Where did you get good at stitching people up?" Dick asked in an attempt to start a conversation.

"Alfred taught me…" Barbara said calmly.

Dick didn't know how to follow up with that and just sat silently, finally Barbara broke the silence as she was close to finishing up.

"You know he's right…" she accused.

"What?" Dick asked, reacting a little angry.

"About you. You've been acting almost like Bruce. You're too pigheaded to ask for help…"

"I'm Batman. I need to prove to those that the mantle of the Bat isn't gone…"

"But at what cost?" Barbara asked.

"Batman is more important than anything. It's why we all do this…"

"That doesn't mean you have to push anyone who wants to help away. There are people who care about you…" Barbara said as she finished her work.

"You're one to talk!" Dick snapped back.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Barbara asked. Her blue eyes narrowing.

"Really? How about you ditching us because you didn't want to talk about what happened after the incident with the Hatter?"

"I didn't want to talk?" Barbara asked laughing. "You're the one who brushed me off when I tried to offer help!"

"Don't act innocent! Aren't you forgetting Alfred called you out too?"

"Because you are acting like a brat!" Barbara snapped. "You think being cold helps us? It hurts us! We all care about you Dick so why don't you for once in your life stop acting like a child and be considerate of others?!" Barbara shouted back, her face flushed red with her hands on her hips.

She saw Dick look back at her and for second he looked like he was going to yell at her. Then all of a sudden, he sobbed and began to break down. He was trying to not cry but he couldn't help it. So much stress and fear was getting to him now.

"I'm…I'm sorry Babs…" Dick cried sadly. Barbara melted at that and went up to hold him. She was taller than him at the moment because he was sitting on the operating bench. She grabbed his head and pulled it close to her chest.

"It's okay…" she whispered. "I'm not going to leave you this time…" she assured.

Dick sobbed into her breast before he broke his head from her chest and stood up. He was now taller than her. Tears were still forming out of his eyes just as they were out of Barbara's. Dick lifted up his non-injured arm to Barbara's face. With his thumb he wiped away a tear on Barbara's face. Meanwhile his injured hand found Barbara's and squeezed it tightly.

"You're hurt…" Barbara warned as she felt Dick's injured arm around her hand.

"I'll live…" Dick whispered before leaning in.

His lips made contact with hers and she responded back instantly. It was warm and wet at the same time. It wasn't wild or electrifying. It was romantic and erotic but sad as well. Barbara couldn't help but moan as she felt his hand began to rub her on the back and she dug herself into him. She fit perfectly into his arms.

She broke the kiss to look up into his eyes which were no longer crying but looking at her with love.

"I love you…" he whispered softly.

Before she could even return her love he already started kissing her again. He didn't need an answer, he knew. She loved him too.

000000

J'onn walked into the Monitor Womb not because he heard shouting coming from there but his mind became overloaded by angry thoughts. He instantly knew it seemed it was just fellow League members arguing but still he was a little worried. When the doors hissed open he could see what was going on visually.

Vigilante and Booster Gold were on the ground wrestling. Sir Justin and Mister Terrific were trying to break it up.

"Ya call her a bitch one more time yar varmint and I'll kick yer ass!" Vigilante snarled as he punched Booster Gold in the face, breaking his glasses. Skeets meanwhile was buzzing around excitedly.

"The great Booster Gold will demonstrate there are other ways to fight…"

"Shut up Skeets!" Booster Gold grunted as he managed to roll Vigilante over and he was on top.

"Sir Gregory Saunders!" Sir Justin cried as he tried to pull Vigilante out from under Booster Gold. "I implore you to stop this barbaric action…"

"Like hell!" Vigilante shot back. "I'm gonna teach this smug sonnabitch a lesson!"

"_THAT'S ENOUGH!"_ J'onn shouted telepathically in his head.

All four Leaguers reeled back in pain clutching their head form the psychic yelling.

"What is going on here?" J'onn demanded.

"Nothing…" Vigilante said, stomping away like nothing happened. "I was just leaving…"

Sir Justin went after him. Meanwhile Booster Gold was dusting himself off.

"Like that hick said, nothing…" he said angrily and stomped in the other direction.

The Martian then looked at Mister Terrific who was catching his breath.

"What happened?" J'onn asked.

Mister Terrific sighed.

"Those two idiots with Shining Knight and Vixen were on a mission. Atomic Skull and Giganta were causing trouble in Egypt. Vixen was in charge of catching Atomic Skull but he got away somehow. They were fighting when I teleported them back up here and she stomped away. Booster Gold called her a nasty name under his breath and Vigilante, who seems to have the hots for her now that she's single again, took offense to that and started fighting with him…"

J'onn sighed. This was the third fight to break out the past week. Ever since Diana left two weeks ago and Superman had announced he was going to prove the original Batman was alive, everything went down the drain. There was no authority or standards anymore. The League was falling apart. Members would snap at each other and quarrels were becoming more common by the second. All the more meanwhile, they were getting sloppier as well. There was no inspiration or leadership anymore.

"The League needs leadership…" Mister Terrific pleaded.

"I can't do what Superman or Wonder Woman could. People always looked to them or Batman for guidance. What about the current Batman? Have you told him yet that Superman has taken an indefinite leave of absence because he believes the first Batman is still alive?"

Mister Terrific sighed and shook his head.

"Dick already has enough problems to be worried about that. I try telling him he needs to get more involved in the League but he always brushes me off before I can say why. He's still distracted with chasing Ra's Al Ghul across the globe."

"Has he asked for help at all?" J'onn asked.

Mister Terrific sighed.

"You know how that whole Batclan is like. Everything has to be done by them and only them. I just hope Batman won't jeopardize the world because he's too stubborn to request help when he needs it."

J'onn walked over to observe earth from afar. His wife was down there along with six billion other innocent people that were counting on the League to protect them from evil. The thing was J'onn wasn't sure the League could protect itself at the rate things were going…

000000

Ra's smiled to himself. His operations were a success, especially today. Sure he lost a few soldiers but their suicides were for a noble purpose. Their sacrifice would be remembered for being part of a crucial moment in history. History was fast approaching them. PROJECT OBLIVION was almost ready. All he needed was one more object.

He pulled up his computer screen. All they needed was the decoder from the U.S. Air Force base. And if the Justice League or the Batclan would figure out what they were building it would be too late. PROJECT OBLIVION would be launched into orbit. Ra's began to hum to himself in delight.

So close. So close…

And the best part was that OBLIVION was only the tip of the iceberg. Now he would wait to see if the Justice League and the U.S. Government would make their moves. He picked up the spell book. Everyone had a role to play in his plan, even spirits from other dimensions…

00000

Diana stood outside of the gates of the underworld, ignoring the chill she was feeling down her spine.

"You sure you want to do this Princess?" Artemis asked Diana.

"I need answers Artemis and if mother-I mean the Queen won't give them to me, I'll go even to him…"

Artemis looked at the scroll.

"You can read right?" Diana asked, a little impatient.

"Yes!" Artemis snapped angrily. "I've used spells before! I was the one who said the spell to banish Hades in the first place!"

"Then say the chant that's on the scroll. You owe me a favor!"

Artemis growled and began to chant. At first Diana didn't feel anything and then she began to feel a little dizzy just as her body began to collapse to her knees. She felt like she was going to black out when all of a sudden she felt like she was flying. She kept gliding towards the door of the underworld which she passed through and was blinded by red and orange light.

When her vision adjusted she looked down and found herself looking like somewhat of a ghost. Not fully solid but still tangible that it still looked like her body which was in a projection of her Wonder Woman uniform. She then looked around.

The underworld seemed different last time she was there but then again Faust had been playing around. The sky was blood red and the grass black like ash. Dead tress sprang up everywhere. In the distance Diana could hear the faint moans of tortured souls. She heard a growl that startled her and she turned around.

Staring at her angrily was the three headed dog, Cerberus. All heads were looking at her while whining. The blood red eyes glaring at her suspiciously while all three snouts sniffed. One of the heads began to foam at the mouth like a rabid dog. Diana knew she couldn't be harmed, she wasn't afraid. Hades couldn't harm her and neither could his pet.

"What now Hippy?" an arrogant voice asked as someone came stomping towards her. Diana instantly could tell it was Hades who upon realization that it was her and not her mother, laughed.

"So, daddy's little girl has returned to visit him! How sweet…"

"You aren't my father…" Diana asserted angrily.

Hades laughed haughtily and walked around her projected avatar.

"My hands helped your mother's create you. You are made in my image…"

Diana glared. He was lying, like always. It made her sick to think she was a part of him. But right now she needed to swallow her pride. She needed answers.

"What do you know about bad omens?"

"Can you be a little more specific dear?" Hades asked. "Being Lord of the Underworld I get bad omens and signs all the time…"

"There are signs that doom is coming to Man's World soon. What do you know of it?"

"Ask your mother!" Hades waved his hand dismissively. "She was here awhile ago asking the same thing."

So her mother was willing to visit Hades over these omens? Hera, how serious was they? And why didn't she tell her they were that bad?

Hades caught the look on her face and laugh.

"Oh you didn't know. Mommy dear is keeping secrets from the baby princess so she decides to come to daddy for answers. I always knew you were a daddy's little girl…" he grinned wickedly.

"What do you know of these omens?" Diana demanded angrily.

Hades shrugged.

"I told your mother, I have no idea what present danger threatens Man's World. None of it makes any difference. Sometime in the future everything will die…"

"You talk like death is inevitable…" Diana interrupted.

"You forget, not everyone is immortal like you princess. And even immortal begins die, sooner or later. Everything leads to destruction and death. I don't understand why you bother to go out there to protect Man's World. You're only delaying the inevitable."

"Nothing is set in stone," Diana shot back. "Not even death…"

Hades let out a laugh and dissipated in a cloud of black smoke. Puzzled Diana saw the smoke fade away and then heard a whisper behind her.

"You think you are safe?" Hades taunted. Diana turned around disgusted.

"No one's safe. That's the beauty of death. It's patient, omnipotent, true bliss. More powerful than life. Like the shadows, it covers everything…"

"I had enough of your vague promises and predictions…" Diana warned. "I have one more question for you…"

"Only one?" Hades asked with patronizing disappointment and looked at Diana. "And why should I answer it?"

"You…you say you're my father, well then do this for me. I lost…lost a very good friend, a few months ago…"

"Was he just a friend?" Hades asked, looking at Diana suspiciously.

"How do you know he was a he?" Diana shot back suspiciously.

"I just took a guess…" Hades shrugged it off. "For supposedly hating men, Amazons do have this guilty look on their face whenever a male dies in battle, especially your mother…"

Diana glared at him but continued her request.

"I need to know if he is really dead and where he ended up…"

"You know if he didn't worship my siblings he wouldn't end up in Elysian Fields. Now I could claim rights to his soul if he was a bad person if the Tartarus equivalent to whatever faith he practiced didn't want him…"

"He wasn't a bad person," Diana warned. "He was brave, selfless, honorable man. A better man than you could even hope to be…"

Hades laughed.

"So, you want me to use my powers as the god of Tartarus to see if he's truly dead?"

"Yes…" Diana asked trying to avoid sounding desperate. She was afraid Hades would try to bargain with her and it was never good to bargain with him.

"Fine, I guess because you're my daughter I can give you some closure…"

Hades snapped his fingers and a black orb appeared in his hands.

"Does this friend have a name?" Hades asked. "I'll search the other underworlds for him…"

"Wayne," Diana said, sighing with relief Hades wasn't requesting her to return the favor. "Bruce Wayne. He may also be known as Batman…"

Hades closed his eyes and hummed as the black orb flashed and began to vibrate. Hades kept his eyes closed and ignored how the orb in his hands seemed to shake more violently by the second. Suddenly Hades opened his dark eyes and looked at his daughter.

"He's dead…" he said with finality.

"Are you sure?" Diana asked in spite of herself. For all she know Hades was lying to her, but why would he have a reason to?

"Yes. I don't know where his soul resides but I can tell you he's dead…" Hades grinned. "Just like everything else…"

Diana turned around and sighed. The truth was finally set in stone. Not even Kal could dispute it. Bruce was dead…

"Th-thank you…" Diana said as she began to fade away.

"I do what I can to help my daughter…" Hades said through his grinning mouth as Diana faded away from the underworld. As soon as her spirit was gone, he laughed.

"Oh silly me, I forgot to mention that when time traveling is involved, it's a question of _when_ as well…" Hades said to no one but himself. He then sat back down on his throne which magically appeared behind him.

"Also I guess it depends on what you mean by dead…" he joked as his throne moved along the ground through the underworld. Cerberus began to go back to sleep.

"I'm sorry daughter…" Hades said out loud even though Diana wouldn't be able to hear him. "Your father's hate is stronger than his love and I can't afford you and your friends going back in time to try to save Batman's soul and rob me of my revenge. Besides, you already ruined my first attempt at vengeance at him once, even if you're unaware of it…"

000000

Hippolyta stood looking out in the ocean with Andromeda and Phillipus. She hadn't seen Diana all day and she wasn't worried but still, she couldn't help but feel apprehensive. After everything that she had lived through, the one thing she couldn't bear was losing her little sun and stars…

"Mother!" a voice called angrily.

Hippolyta turned around to see her daughter with angry blue eyes stomping towards her carrying a scroll in her hand. Artemis was following behind her.

"Diana?" Hippolyta asked worried.

"You lied to me!" Diana shouted angrily. "You told me the bad omens were nothing!"

"My queen I can explain…" Artemis interjected.

"Who told you?" Hippolyta demanded.

"Hades did! How could do that to me? You know I swore to protect Man's World. How can you withhold those ominous signs from me?"

Hippolyta realized she was holding the scroll that had the spell to travel to the underworld.

"Where did you get that?" Hippolyta demanded.

"I took it from the archive room. What other secrets are you keeping from me in there…?"

Hippolyta was putting the pieces of the puzzle together and looked at Artemis.

"How could you let her go there?" Hippolyta shouted angrily. "You know what he's capable of!"

"You visited there yourself!" Diana shot back. "And leave Artemis alone! I made her do it because she owed me a favor! If you want to punish someone, punish me!"

Hippolyta sighed and looked at her fellow Amazons.

"Leave us…" she ordered.

All of them quickly walked away, none of them daring to question the Queen's judgment. Hippolyta turned her back to her daughter to look at the setting sun.

"Yes it's true, there have been dark omens. Darker than usual. And yes, it is true that I visited Hades to see if he knew anything about them considering the gods and oracles wouldn't tell me. A waste of time, he knows nothing…"

"But why? Why did you not tell me there were signs something bad was going to happen? I wouldn't be staying here hiding like a coward. I would've gone back to Man's World to help."

Hippolyta didn't turn around to face her daughter for awhile and kept her poise, still staring into the sunset, keeping her regal sense with her. With a sigh, she hunched over and turned around to give Diana a look she knew too well. It was the "motherly" look. The look Hippolyta saved for Diana when they were just alone and she didn't need to pretend to be Queen.

"I visited Hades not because I needed answers. I visited him because I was worried sick and needed someone to tell me something, give me some comfort that what exactly did the warnings mean. When I hear there are bad sings of impending doom coming to Man's World, my thoughts aren't focused on that, but the fact that my own daughter's out there right now."

Diana instantly felt guilt. Her mother wasn't trying to treat her like a child. Her mother was trying to protect her.

"I've lost too many friends and sisters in battle Diana. Can you forgive a mother for being a little selfish and wanting to keep her daughter here and alive? I knew if you knew the signs were ominous you would return to Man's World to try to save it. A part of me was just so happy when you came back that I couldn't let you go again, forgive me…"

Diana walked up and hugged her mother.

"There's nothing to forgive Mother. How can I hate you for loving me?"

Hippolyta and Diana for the longest time held each other tightly in their arms. Mother and daughter, sharing their love for the other as the sun sank behind the ocean and dusk settled on the island. Nothing in the world could separate them right now. Finally Hippolyta reluctantly backed away.

"Go to your friends, they'll need you if the signs are bad…" Hippolyta spoke softly. It wasn't a suggestion.

Diana nodded.

"I need to leave right away…" she said and turned to head towards her invisible jet.

"Wait…" Hippolyta ordered.

Diana turned around and found her mother walking to her clutching her something in her hand.

"I meant to give this to you before you first left Man's World in case you did ever decide to leave…"

"What is it?" Diana asked.

Hippolyta with her other hand, lifted Diana's right hand up and placed her other hand in Diana's palm. Diana felt her mother drop something in her hand.

"Just something to remember home by…" Hippolyta whispered. "Whenever you feel scared, alone, or in trouble, just hold it and think of me..."

"What happens?" Diana asked.

"I rather not say. Just remember when you're at lost, scared, or unsure, think of me and you will get comfort from me…"

Hippolyta then removed her hand and Diana looked at her palm to see resting quietly in it was a simple necklace. It was braided with thin leather and attached to it was a turquoise stone in the center, no bigger than an eye. There were black markings on it that spelled the word:

_φιλία_

"Love…" Diana whispered out loud. She understood. This was a token of her mother's love. She then looked into her mother's eyes.

"I love you Mother…" she said, hopefully not for the last time.

"I love you Diana, my little sun and stars…" Hippolyta responded back.

Diana then turned around and began to head where her invisible jet was parked. Her friends needed her now, especially Kal.

000000

_Outskirts of Gotham-Fifty Years Later_

"See I told ya! None of those fraggin' geeks would be 'round here!" Lobo said pointing into the crater that had the remains of the Watchtower. This wasn't the first time they've been there. The Bat Knights had been there hundreds of times. But Lobo and Matt were bored so they decided to see if they could scavenge anything from the ruins that they hadn't found before.

"I wish Terry could've come with us…" Matt muttered, wondering where his brother went. "Or Maxine…"

"Yeah, I see how ya look at her boy…" Lobo teased.

"She's just a friend…" Matt shot back before looking the other way as he slid down the ditch. "Besides, she likes Terry…"

"So does every babe who meets him. What do they see in him?"

"Well he's charming, handsome, brave, charismatic, a leader…" Matt replied somewhat bitterly.

Lobo laughed.

"Well, lucky ya got the Main Man as your buddy!"

"Yeah, lucky me…" Matt replied sarcastically as he stepped over a piece of rubble.

Most of the Justice League was killed in the Metro Tower during that fateful, but a few important people were killed up in the orbiting space station. Because there was no living body to pilot it, the satellite eventually fell out of orbit about a year or two later and crashed back to earth.

Terry, Matt, and Lobo came across it years ago and found it had already been ransacked by other people. They found most of the remains of the heroes who died in it as well. From what they could gather and with Lobo's memory, at least Superman, Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, the Flash, and the second Batman were killed up there before it crashed. There were other remains but they couldn't identify either because someone ransacked their costumes or too much evidence was destroyed in the crash.

The remains were all buried in another ditch nearby. It was the least they could do. They did manage to find a few useful things from the crash site, but never anything big. Still, Lobo and Matt often found themselves with occasionally Terry coming back here to look or salvage for anything. Matt knew the real reason why Terry and he would go. It was at the crash site when the reality hit them that it would be up to them to bring justice now in the world.

Matt was interrupted from his reverie when Lobo emerged from the pile carrying a metal box.

"Look what I found!" Lobo said excitedly.

"Junk?" Matt replied sarcastically.

"Probably some goodies in here! Maybe diamonds even!" Lobo replied hopefully, his greedy red eyes gleaming.

"Even if they were diamonds, who are you going to sell them to?" Matt asked.

Lobo wasn't paying attention and was trying to open the box. After a few minutes he cursed.

"Frag this…" he shouted and pulled out his ion pistol and aimed at the box.

"Lobo wait…" Matt called.

BOOM!

Lobo shot his pistol at the box which echoed loudly in the canyon. The box flew out of Lobo's hand across the other crater.

"You idiot!" Matt cried. "They probably heard that, they'll be coming!"

"We'll be long gone!" Lobo assured. "Besides, I got it opened!"

Matt turned and saw the smoking box was indeed open. Lobo ran up to it excitedly and lifted it up.

"Ooooh, shiny…" Lobo said excitedly and lifted something up.

Matt looked around paranoid.

"We should get going…"

"Yeah, yeah hold on. It's got some weird language on it…"

Matt in spite of himself looked over Lobo's shoulder. It was a miracle the box, let alone what was inside it survived the crash. It looked like a necklace with a turquoise stone. It had Greek writing on it which Matt was able to read.

"_Philia_…" Matt read out loud.

"How did ya know that?" Lobo asked.

"I learned how to read and speak Greek while in the Bunker with Waller. It means love, like brotherly, familial…"

"Borin'!" Lobo shouted. "I'm just gonna keep it 'cause it looks cool! Who knows, when I get my bike back I can sell it for somethin' else! Let's get outta here!"

**Up next, Ra's and his allies steal the final component for OBLIVION and Dick tries to stop them after getting inspiration. Meanwhile Diana decides to take charge of the now dysfunctional League and finally promote Brother Eye to the founders. Lastly, Superman realizes that he might have to accept the fact that Bruce is dead.**


	42. The Beginning of the End

**Note I imagined the original Justice League song playing at the last part of this chapter and do allude to it so being on the safe side, I don't own the Justice League theme song.**

Vigilante glared at Booster Gold who was across him in the cafeteria. He was still angry with him about the fight they had the other day. He wanted nothing more to punch him in the face right now.

"Leave him alone…" Sir Justin warned. "He's not worth it…"

Meanwhile across the cafeteria Black Canary was trying to calm an annoyed Green Arrow who had just got taken away from a screaming match with Elongated Man.

"Who the hell does he think he is?" Arrow asked angrily. "I can handle myself! I've done more than what he has and I don't even have powers!"

"Just ignore him!" Black Canary shot back.

From afar Question just sat at a table alone taking things down in notes.

"League is falling apart…Superman and Wonder Woman missing…Batman distracted by a chase around the world…sensing conspiracy from Illuminati…So far already counted two arguments and prevented another fist fight. Are we going to survive or are we going to fall apart?"

Flash was in the cafeteria getting food for Shayera. It was harder for her to walk around due to her belly growing but also she hated walking in the cafeteria. Whenever she and John came in, they had to deal with a bunch of whispers and stares.

"Where are you bringing that food?" a voice called to Wally. He turned around and saw Question was staring at him suspiciously while sitting at a table by himself. Or at least he looked suspicious. Wally couldn't tell because of the mask.

"What are you doing with all that food? You usually devour it right away…" the Question noted in a skeptical tone.

"It's for Shayera…" Wally explained.

"Ah…" the Question said making a note in a book. "Thought it was something else. Can't be too careful with the rate things are going on around here…"

"Yeah…" Wally said while a little surprised that he found the Question out of all people was someone he could actually talk to. Deciding he could spare a few minutes he sat down at the table.

He and Question observed Vigilante having to be dragged away from his table by Sir Justin.

"What's going on here?" Wally asked uncertain. "I mean, I never considered myself the professional type, but for once…"

"You feel like you're the only sane one. I get that all the time…" the Question interrupted.

Wally shook his head.

"What's happened to us? We're supposed to be heroes, leaders of the world. Now we're acting like a bunch of kids…"

"It's simple really," the Question noted. "When you got any organization filled with colorful personalities and with egos, if there seems a lack of order and organization, things tend to fall apart…"

"Hey, most of the founders are still here!"

"J'onn was gone for a long time before returning…" Question shot back. "Shayera's still seen as the outsider by a lot of people here. And Green Lantern, well his whole personal life seems to be what people focus on…"

"But there's me!" Wally cried a little insulted. "Hell I defeated Brainiac last time, remember?"

The Question sighed.

"But who was up at the podium at the press conference after you defeated him?"

"Supes, but that's because he was good at talking and all that inspirational stuff…"

"Exactly…" Question said, pointing his finger. "Superman is not just the most powerful of us all, but the de facto leader, even among you. People look up to him. Same with Wonder Woman as well. They set the example not just for people back on Earth but for the League itself…"

Wally sighed. The Question had a point. Wally never considered himself the poster boy type like Superman was. And Wonder Woman just seemed to have the ability to inspire everyone with her love and compassion mixed with her warrior spirit. Maybe that was why she and Bruce apparently had a thing…

"Wait a minute? What about Batman?" Wally asked.

"Which one?" the Question responded.

"I don't know, both? They weren't considered the inspirational type and yet they could lead."

"That's because the mantle of the Bat led through fear. Batman was the leader you didn't want to piss off. The quiet one you didn't see all the time and heard stories about him. The current Batman does seem to do a good job living up to the reputation in how he took down the Hatter. The problem though is he hasn't been as involved…"

"Bru-the original Batman was a part time member!" Wally complained.

Question laughed.

"Please, we all know Bruce Wayne was Batman…"

"I know. It's just force of habit…" Wally defended, a little embarrassed.

"But back to the original Batman. He was only a part time member really in name. I know he wasn't much involved in missions as the rest of you, but once the League expanded he took on a more active role. Think about it. Do you honestly think the original Batman would let this League fall apart if he was still involved in it?"

Wally wanted to answer yes at first but then paused. Batman was always something of a micromanager and perfectionist even though he liked to operate in the shadows.

"I guess you got a point. What's keeping Dick busy?"

"He's chasing after Ra's Al Ghul, at least from what Mister Terrific told me…"

"The eco-terrorist that's got immortal powers or something?" Wally asked. Most of the costumed community had heard of Ra's Al Ghul but for some reason only Batman and a few selected other heroes seemed to be allowed to fight him.

"Yes," the Question affirmed. "And he's now formed an alliance between most of the supercriminals in Gotham. They seem to be going on one big crime spree or something else…"

"What?" Wally asked, leaning in with anticipation.

Question looked around paranoid before leaning in as well…

"What if Darkseid didn't kill Batman…" he whispered.

"You're going with the Omega thingy theory Supes has been obsessing about?"

"No, I'm not saying he's alive, but what if someone murdered him during the invasion…"

"Wait, you think he was killed by something else?" Wally asked confused.

"Think about it. With Batman dead, first Gotham almost descends into chaos. Then an old enemy of Batman tries to attack the Justice League. And now, old enemies of him are doing random robberies across the globe with evidence of a bigger plan and yet the new Batman seems to be unable to stop them. And the League meanwhile is falling apart with all this going on. Maybe someone figured by killing Batman, they would weaken us..."

"Get out of my face!" a voice shouted, interrupting the conversation.

Question and Wally turned around to see Vixen and Fire had started a shouting match at each other over nothing. Ice was trying to calm Fire down who started to blaze green and curse in Portuguese. Wally was glad they broke up. She was a good looking girl but had a mean temper…

Meanwhile some of the male leaguers began to surround the impending fight, all waiting to see the two gorgeous models start fighting. Hawk and Booster Gold seemed to be the chief instigators.

"Shit…" Wally said and sped over to block Vixen who looked like she was about to charge.

"Out of my way Flash…" she hissed angrily.

"Everyone, just calm down…" Flash said in an attempt to try to calm everyone.

"What did you just say?" Arrow yelled at Elongated Man on the other side of the crow. "Why don't you come over and fight me like a man?"

Meanwhile the civilian workers around the Watchtower were looking confused, puzzled at the sight of the world's greatest heroes about to erupt into an all out brawl.

"Come on, let the ladies fight!" Creeper said lecherously as some male Leaguers gave encouragement like frat boys.

"Let me at that bitch…" Vixen muttered.

"Please…" Wally begged.

"I can't help that you were an outfit that makes it questionable what team you play for…" Elongated Man sneered at Arrow who was about to pull out an arrow.

"Guys!" Wally shouted.

"Stop ogglin' ya pig!" Vigilante shouted. He somehow had managed to make his way back to the cafeteria and saw Booster Gold trying to encourage Vixen to fight Fire.

Wally began screaming his mind for J'onn to come help when his prayers seemed answered.

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" shouted a female voice with authority.

The whole tension evaporated and everyone froze like children caught doing something wrong by their parents. Standing in the doorway was a woman in a business suit and glasses with her hair tied in a bun. It was Wonder Woman.

Giving a disgusted look, Wonder Woman stepped inside the cafeteria; she was wearing black high heels that echoed menacingly against the cafeteria floor. When she reached the middle she looked at Fire and Vixen.

"If you two need to express some aggressive feelings towards each other, we have private sparring rooms for that!" she snapped. "But if I catch you two fighting here I will throw you both out!"

She then looked around.

"This goes for everyone! If you don't like someone, keep it private! If you can't, challenge them to spar! Otherwise, you can just quit! The League will not tolerate any immature actions!"

Wonder Woman then looked around again, giving a disapproving look to all the heroes.

"We're supposed to be heroes and examples of the world and yet you squabble like children! What kind of message does that send to our enemies, let alone, the people we vowed to protect?"

She made eye contact with Flash for a second who was eyeing her with shock. He was still taken aback by her sudden return.

"Did you all just decided to stop being professional when Darkseid was defeated? Did you all think that was the end? No. Lest you forget, we still have many enemies out there who would love nothing more to hurt people. And if we can't even learn to get along with each other, how do you expect us to fight them?"

Diana then put her hands on her hips, giving the iconic pose that Wally used to joke as the "Wonder Glare". She would put her hands on her hips with slightly narrowed eyes to signal she was ready to fight.

"You all took an oath to put the needs of others before yourself, but if you can't find it in yourself to put petty troubles behind you while doing your jobs, then maybe this place isn't for you!"

At that moment, an alarm rang and Mister Terrific's voice rang over the intercom, requesting assistance due to an earthquake in South America. Many of the heroes began to run out of the room, although sheepishly, towards the Monitor Womb. Others began to slowly walk away. Wally looked like he was about to leave but Diana stopped him.

"No Wally, you stay…" she commanded. It wasn't a suggestion.

"I was trying to stop it!" Wally complained.

"No, not that. We need to have an emergency founder's meeting in an hour. Make sure to let Shayera, Green Lantern, and J'onn know."

"Okay…" Wally said, a little put off. "But what about Supes and Bats?"

"Leave that to me…" Diana assured.

000000

Dick sat at the computer.

"Alright, let's try again. What did they steal in Budapest?" Barbara asked. They were trying to figure out the pattern Ra's and his allies were doing.

"It's not about the theft, it's something else," Dick muttered with a frustrated sigh.

Barbara clutched his hand.

"It's okay. We'll figure it out…"

"How about this?" Tim asked. "In Munich a company just recently admitted they lost a satellite dish with a one of kind frequency last week…" Tim said searching on the Internet on his own laptop. He had just gotten home from school and immediately went down to try to help the Batclan out.

"They were in Munich weeks ago," Dick corrected. "They were robbing a bank. I still haven't been able to figure out what was in that vault…"

"The company could've delayed with reporting for stock reasons. Wouldn't look good to announce right away if they lost a multimillion dollar satellite that is found in only two parts of the world which technically isn't allowed to be built," Tim corrected. "And also there is a chance that bank robbery was another distraction heist. You know pretend to rob something, to…"

"Cover something else up, yes I'm aware of that…" Dick corrected.

"The question is determining what they intended to steal…" Barbara suggested. "We should go over what we do know they wanted. We can assume they wanted at least one or two of the items during the three pronged robbery they did a few days ago…"

"Yeah, whatever they're stealing it seems technological…" Tim agreed.

"I researched on the Batcomputer and found nothing. No records of whatever machine they seem to be building exists…" Barbara said while typing away. Dick was rubbing his hand on his chin.

"We don't even know if it's something technological. Remember that medallion they stole about a month ago…"

"You weren't exactly sure that was what they were after…" Tim countered. "It could've been a test run anyways…"

"Master Richard!" a voice called from up high.

Dick, Barbara, and Tim all looked up to see Alfred standing there, holding something.

"You left your Justice League communicator up here…" Alfred complained. "Princess Diana had to call the house to get a hold of you…"

"What did she want?" Dick asked a little annoyed. First off, he was in the middle of breaking his case and now the League was bothering him again? Secondly, how did Wonder Woman have the house number? Stupid question. Of course Bruce probably gave it to her…

"She wanted to tell me that the League is having an emergency founders' meeting…"

"I didn't found the Justice League, Bruce did…"

"But you wear the cowl of the Bat and a Batman must be seated among the seven…" Alfred pointed out calmly and coldly.

"I got more important work to do…" Dick complained.

Barbara grabbed his hand.

"You need a break from this anyway. Tim and I will continue the research. Going to this meeting doesn't mean you'll have to bring them in the loop on this case…"

Dick gave a defeated sighed and slightly frowned at Alfred.

"You win…" he muttered. Alfred gave a satisfied smirk. Dick pulled the cowl over his head.

"Don't you need a communicator to have them teleport you up sir?" Alfred asked, waving Dick's discarded commlink.

"I don't need to. I'll just use the emergency teleport that Bruce installed in the cave. It seemed to work for Robin and me when we fought the Hatter…"

And before anyone could comment on the purpose of the emergency teleporter was for emergencies, Batman had stepped on the dusty teleporter pad and pushed a button on a console nearby and disappeared in a flash of light.

0000000

Superman sat at the computer which he had on a loop in the Fortress. It was scanning different samples he had taken from the area Darkseid zapped Bruce. Superman had to dig up the ground again and went as deep as he could remember. He collected enough samples and had been running through various tests.

All of them failed so far. Superman refused to get discourage though. From what he learned at New Genesis, the energy used in Omega Sanctions decayed quickly leaving little evidence over long term due to a very short half life. If only he had figured it out sooner. But the truth wouldn't elude him.

The computer beeped and the monitor flashed red words that said FAILED so far. The scan was still going though so there was the chance it would pick up something still. If not he would go through his next sample of dirt. He had readjusted the programs on his computer to detect the energy so many times. He altered the parameters, changed the data, and fixed any errors he thought of. He wasn't even an expert with computers but he did his best. But even then, Kryptonian technology had its faults.

He looked at the monitor which still said the words FAILED when he felt a presence behind him, a familiar presence. He could smell the perfume she was wearing a mile away.

"I see you're back from Thermyscara," Superman said rather coldly.

"Kal, we're having an emergency founders' meeting. We need you up there…"

"I'm busy…" Superman shrugged her off.

He heard the clicking of heels and felt two strong arms spun him around. He was startled by the sudden force and looked to see glaring at him was Diana, who instead of wearing the usual Wonder Woman regalia was in a business suit in black heels, glasses, and a bun. Her blue eyes glowing angrily with a scowl on her face.

SLAP!

Superman winced. She made sure to put a lot of force into that slap…

"Stop being a jerk Kal! We need you right now!"

"Bruce needs us…"

"Bruce is dead…"

"No he's not!" Superman snapped. "Stop saying that…"

"I visited Hades. Even he confirmed it, Bruce is dead."

Superman was a little caught off guard by that.

"What?"

"My people have discovered a way to travel to the underworld safely. I went there to ask him some questions. Since I was there I asked if he could use his powers as god of death and he confirmed it. Bruce is dead Kal…"

"He's lying!" Superman shot back shaking his head. "Why would he tell you the truth?"

Superman then turned around.

"You can have your meeting. I got work to do. Bruce is dead…"

"Do you know who you sound like?" Diana retorted. "You're just like Bruce when we thought you died…"

"And he was right! Just like I am…"

"It doesn't matter if you're right or not, what matters is you still have a responsibility to the Justice League…" Diana replied in a calmer voice. "Do you know what it was like when we thought you died?"

Superman didn't say anything and kept his back turn.

"We almost fell apart. We were worried sick about Bruce when he wouldn't answer any calls or showed up. Even if he didn't believe that you were dead, that didn't mean he needed to clam up and cut himself off from us, especially when we needed him!"

Diana couldn't tell Superman's reaction because his back was still turned to her.

"Sometimes it's not about whether we are right or not. Sometimes it's about being there for those who care and need us, Clark…" she said softly and put a hand on his shoulder. Superman seemed to relax at her touch. She thought she heard a sob.

"He can't be gone…I know he's alive…" Superman whispered softly while looking down.

Diana looked and saw the screen which still said FAILED. She sighed.

"There will be time to prove your theory, but right now, the League needs you…"

Superman sighed and looked at Diana. Diana couldn't help but notice he looked sick. His hair was longer and he had a beard growing while at the same time looking pale and sick.

"Let's go…" he said quietly while looking at the monitor on the screen that still announced its failed test.

"You're going to need to clean yourself up in your room on the Watchtower…" Diana corrected.

Superman sighed as Diana gently led him to the outside of the Fortress.

"My jet's right here. We'll fly to the Watchtower…" she explained as they walked out, the echo of their footsteps slowly fading away.

The computer monitor kept showing the words FAILED brightly before it started to fizzle. Instead of red letters now it was yellow that stated:

OMEGA ENERGY DETECTED  
CONDUCTING ANALYSIS….

The machine hummed and beat as the yellow was replaced with green light.

TEST PASSED

The machine began to hiss again and the letters turn red.

WARNING: INFORMATION OVERLOAD

COMMENCE EMERGENCY SHUT DOWN…ALL RECORDED DATA WILL BE LOST

The screen fizzled and went black.

000000

Diana was still in her business clothes as the founders sat at the table. Batman just arrived and he didn't look happy.

"Can we make this quick? I got work to do…"

Diana scowled at him. J'onn was sitting patiently watching her with his orange eyes. A very pregnant Shayera meanwhile had forgone any semblance of professionalism and was wolfing down all the food Wally had gotten her form the cafeteria. John was next to her, making sure she was alright every five minutes. Wally just sat at his seat drumming his fingers impatiently.

Diana checked her watch; King would be teleported up in a few minutes. When she got back from Thermyscara, she decided to visit him first and let him know that she was ready to pitch Brother Eye to the founders. If there were bad omens, it was best they put up as much defenses as they could. Diana wasn't sure they could survive another invasion like the one they had with Darkseid.

She exited the room to get ready to escort King when she ran into someone slouching.

"Kal!" Diana snapped. At least he shaved and cut his hair so he looked presentable. Yet he still looked like he needed some vitamin D and that he had gotten run over by a train or more like Doomsday.

"Can you stand up straight at least and not look like you're about to fall apart?" she whispered.

"As soon as this meeting is over, I'm gone…" Superman stated and made to go inside. Diana grabbed his hand. He turned around slowly. She was giving him a warning look.

"Whatever you do, don't mention your theory in front of Dic-Batman. He isn't aware…"

"No one's told him?" Superman asked angrily. "He has a right to know out of anyone!"

"Clark! You don't have any solid proof right now and it took Dick a long time to grieve over Bruce's death…"

"He's not dead…"

"It doesn't matter!" Diana cut him off. "Like I said, we all have a responsibility as well! Dick's been really busy and distracted with some things and the last thing he needs is you bringing this up!"

"But…"

"Clark…" Diana pleaded in a softer tone. "Please. Alfred told me over the phone Dick has been going through a lot. The last thing he needs is to worry about Bruce not being dead again, it will distract him from his job…"

Superman sighed.

"Fine, but when I have conclusive proof, I'm making sure he is the first to know…"

"Deal…" Diana said and turned around and hurried along the floors of the Watchtower. Within a few minutes she had reached the Monitor Womb. Mister Terrific was already working on the teleporters.

"I'm beaming Agent Faraday up like you requested Wonder Woman," Mister Terrific explained. Diana nodded and watched the teleporter pad which began to glow. A flash of light appeared and standing in front was King Faraday. He was carrying a briefcase and had his sunglasses off for once. He looked at Mister Terrific.

"That was more comfortable than I expected," he complimented and then he saw Diana.

"Glad you dressed up fancy for our presentation…" he teased.

Diana smirked slightly as he walked off the pad. She then escorted him along the satellite hallways to their intended destination. Along the way they passed many heroes and workers who would pause to stare at the sight of Diana walking side by side with a strange man. Diana sighed; despite her lecture on professionalism she knew there would probably be rumors and gossip. But right now, they had important things to discuss.

"Well, here we are…" Diana said as she opened the doors to the founders' office and stepped in.

"Hello everyone, I take it you all know Agent Faraday, our official liaison with the U.S. Government.

The remaining founders were staring at him curiously except Shayera who was still wolfing down large quantities of food.

"You're right Diana, he's really cute…" she joked. She had been even more blunt now that her pregnancy hormones were running wild.

Diana blushed uncomfortably while Faraday cleared his throat.

"Thank you all for having me come. Do any of you know why I'm here?"

"Diana said it was an issue of utmost importance…" Wally interjected.

"I don't see why we're here. We could've done this over the phone," John growled. "Or teleconference like we've done in the past."

King looked around as if he was looking for something.

"Is this room secured?" he asked in a serious tone.

"I told you," Diana assured. "There are no cameras and the walls are sound proof. Plus even people with x-ray vision or superhearing wouldn't be able to penetrate through the defenses we've set up. No one should be able to hear anything or see anything while we're in here…"

"Why all this secrecy?" Batman asked. "From what I recall, that was what almost led to a WWIII a few years back…"

"It is secret because it deals with global security," King shot back and placed his briefcase on the table. Diana meanwhile went to the other side and turned off the lights as King pulled out a laptop and plugged in an outlet on the desk. The projector glowed as the screen was rolled down.

"PowerPoint, really?" Wally groaned.

J'onn glared at him, signaling the speedster to shut up.

King cleared his throat.

"I take it you're all familiar with the 'Star Wars' satellite program back in the '80's?" King asked.

"Yeah, most people think it was just a stunt to scare the Russians…" John retorted.

King smiled.

"To the outside world it seemed that way…." King agreed. "However, secretly the Department of Defense began working on a satellite defense program known as PROJECT OBLIVION…"

The next slide showed briefly blueprints for a satellite. Batman narrowed his eyes. He was never good in engineering like Bruce and couldn't understand it.

"This project was designed to create a satellite system by Professor Ivo that would have the ability to not only use radio transmissions to disable rogue nuclear missiles but also if necessary, turn a country's own nuclear weapons on itself…"

Superman really wasn't paying attention. He was thinking more ways he could alter the test to get the evidence he needed. Why should he pay attention to a history lesson?

"However the project was scrapped due to the Soviets and Americans signing a new treaty and the blueprints and models were all destroyed. This is the only copy of it in existence," King explained. The slide then showed another image of something familiar. Alien invaders and war ships attacking major cities like Metropolis.

"Seem familiar?" King asked.

"Hey, it's when we formed!" Wally cried excitedly, pointing out the obvious. "Just like old times huh?"

Wally immediately regretted what he said when he saw Batman flinch uncomfortably in his seat.

"Yes. The Imperium invasion spurred enough interest to look at starting satellite defense again. A new project, much more sophisticated than OBLIVION was drafted. However it got no traction because if the world had a Justice League, why would we need one?"

Diana saw Superman was looking at Batman. She made sure to get his attention and glare at him through her glasses to signal him to not even think about talking to Dick. King was then going on about the Thangarian Invasion and Shayera began to shift uncomfortably in her seat. John from under the table squeezed her hand and she felt better.

"…during CADMUS, as you all know, the U.S. Government was distracted by other things…"

"You mean trying to discredit the League…" Batman muttered darkly.

"Times have changed, Batman…" King shot back. "The past is the past which is why we're here now."

King then showed another slide which showed Metropolis being attacked by Parademons. Superman and Batman's eyes shot wide open and cringed as that painful memory reached all of them. Some like J'onn and Shayera began to thin their lips. Diana was chastising herself. She should've known better to show a picture like that in front of them, remind them all of Bruce's death. Especially with Superman on the verge of breaking…

"After Darkseid came and invaded, this program finally got the traction it needed. Not only had the U.S., but at least five other countries got behind to sponsor it…"

"Can you at least tell us the name of this program?" John asked, getting annoyed by all the top secrecy.

"I'm getting to it," King assured as the next slide went on. It was even a more complicated piece of machinery what looked like another satellite.

"I'm sorry, but this looks like alien technology…" J'onn noted before changing his tone darkly. "Imperium, alien technology…"

"Remember I said this project was first conceived after the Imperium invasion? The U.S. Government had studied the scrap parts and some began to theoretically design the satellite project which has been nicknamed by some as 'Brother Eye'…"

King went on to the next slide which showed more blueprints.

"Throughout its history, Brother Eye was strictly theoretical. Even the benefits the technology from the Imperium ships couldn't fit the requirements."

"What does Brother Eye exactly do?" Shayera asked curiously.

"It is the ultimate defense system…" King explained. "It finally gained support after Darkseid's invasion when global security was proven inadequate…"

"We defeated Darkseid!" Superman snapped. Bruce was almost killed there and King was making it sound like the Justice League was useless.

"Yes, but on a razor's edge. What if Apokolips regroups and invades again? If anything, what happened six months ago has shown we are exposed to alien threats. Not even the Justice League or the Green Lantern Corps can keep us safe…"

"He's right…" Diana interjected. "I will admit, when he first told me this, I had my doubts at first but think about it. How much less damage could've happened, how many more lives could've been saved?"

For a fraction of a second, she caught eyes with a glaring Superman.

"We had to ally with the Legion of Doom if you remember…" Diana pointed out.

"But how will Brother Eye make anything better?" Wally asked. "I doubt if another alien force will invade us, they're going to be using nuclear missiles…"

"Brother Eye unlike OBLIVION isn't designed to just stop nukes. It is equipped with a radio decoder that can hack into anything, even alien technology. Think of what it could do if it could damage communications of an entire alien fleet?" King promoted.

"How can you be sure it affects alien technology?"

King smiled and another slide went to show a picture of a white face with red eyes and grizzly black hair.

"Lobo?" Wally asked confused.

"The infamous alien bounty hunter was taken into U.S. custody a few months ago after causing extensive property damage while chasing down an alien who had stolen some type of machine."

The slide changed to show a very complex machine, no one was sure if was even real.

"This technology finally gave Brother Eye the ability to hack any communications. We aren't sure what planet or galaxy it came from but it is a very unique design. The only thing we know for sure is for some reason, the space bounty hunter's bike is attracted to it and it keeps turning on when near this alien technology. So for the time being, we've confiscated the bike in one of our research compounds in Bludhaven…"

"Where's Lobo right now?" Shayera asked.

"As far as I'm concern, still a federal prisoner for causing reckless endangerment…"

Shayera laughed.

"Serves him right…"

"How is Lobo's bike able to detect the component?" J'onn asked.

King shrugged his shoulders.

"We've asked Lobo but he won't talk. We have scientists studying his bike which in itself is an interesting technology as well. We'll probably figure out why later, but the important thing is, the component itself works. We've tested it out on confiscated Imperium, Thangarian, and even Apokoliptian technology…"

"So the satellite is like a universal hacker?" Wally asked, trying to explain it in a simple way.

King nodded.

Batman meanwhile was thinking to himself. Radios, technology, hacking, satellites…He then remembered Tim mentioning the possibility of a satellite dish being stolen…

Stolen radios, technology, equipment, dishes…

OBLIVION…

Batman almost stood up in his seat in shock.

Immediately the answers were coming to him. He knew what Ra's and his allies were up to! He thought the blueprints of OBLIVION looked familiar. Immediately on impulse he wanted to get up and leave but he didn't want to raise suspicion from King or the others and just kept a poker face, although with difficulty. He was hoping the Martian wasn't reading his mind. Although it probably would be hard to read because his mind was racing. The pieces were coming together…

"But that's not all…"

Another slide show a picture of scientist shooting a laser beam at something.

"Brother Eye is equipped with an ion laser defense system that can be narrowed to a nanometer or expanded to the size of a football field. It can be pointed in 360 degrees…"

"You're talking about putting a big laser in the sky?" Shayera asked. "Some people won't find that comfortable…"

"Last time I recall, you all didn't seem to have a problem with a ray gun on your Watchtower…" King retorted.

"We got rid of that!" Wally complained.

"Besides, someone could hack it…" John complained.

Superman was again not paying attention once the topic of lasers came up. It got him thinking about omega beams and him wondering again. Perhaps he could do an analysis on Bruce's "remains". The "remains" were obviously, according to his research, the actual remnants of Batman's suit which is what Dick tested for. They didn't bother to test for DNA. Maybe there would be more omega energy in the urn…

"Brother Eye is impossible to hack into. The only way one could I guess 'hack' into is operate the controls manually aboard the satellite which is near impossible…."

"Why is that?" the Martian asked.

"We have made developments in cloaking technology. Brother Eye is virtually undetectable to anything with super vision, radar, superhearing, or even power rings. The only time it's 'visible' is when it fires its laser which is very rapid."

"I'm sorry though, this technology seems too good…" Shayera pointed out. "Almost too much power for one person or hegemon…"

"The U.S. Government agrees," Diana assured. "That's why they and the other countries have designed two keys. One for a representative of the U.S. Government that isn't elected official so he's not swayed by the political masses and the other for us…"

"Us?" Wally asked confused. "Why?"

"The U.S. Government was only able to get other countries agree to support it if there was a two key system. One for the U.S., who are the ones paying the bulk of the program, and one to an impartial body…" King stated.

"The Justice League…" John finished the statement.

"Take it as an olive branch…" King assured. "An attempt to not only start over, but bring about world peace. A defense system with the cooperation of other nations and the Justice League…"

By now, no one noticed that Superman and Batman weren't paying attention. They were distracted by other things. Batman was chiding himself in his head for being an idiot. He should've put it together early. This meeting needed to hurry up…

"I don't feel comfortable; there should be a failsafe…" John muttered.

"There is," King assured. "Any of the countries that are on board with the program can shut it down and block everyone's keys. Besides the keys only work if you know the passcode. Any wrong one and the keys are locked out so one has no way of controlling Brother Eye…"

"Why don't you just blow it up as a failsafe?" Shayera asked.

"And send billions of dollars and once in a lifetime alien technology in a fiery end? Fat chance. With the keys blocked, the satellite can only be unlocked manually. Right now scientists are trying to discover if they could use from their studies on Lobo's bike a method to detect the satellite to allow onboard missions to repair it and be there to manually turn it on."

Most of the founders were mulling it over. King did a good job presenting it. The program seemed legit, but still there were some misgivings…

"I think we should discuss it with the League…" Wally suggested.

"No," King snapped. "Absolutely not. This was intended to only be known by the founders…"

"Why?" Batman asked suspiciously even though he knew asking any question would delay the meeting he wanted to get out of.

"Because in order for Brother Eye to be a defense weapon, it needs to be secret. If too many people know, eventually people will freak out. Politicians will play on paranoia and fear to shut the program down. The media would crucify it. The less people who know, the better…"

"I think the people have a right to know…" John said a little angrily.

"You're a soldier, aren't you Green Lantern?" King asked, looking at his glowing green eyes.

"I was a Marine…" John affirmed. "Still consider myself one."

"Then you understand in terms of national security, sometimes it's better to keep things secret so to not endanger people's lives or give our enemies an advantage," King argued. "Why should a global satellite designed for defense be any different?"

King then looked around at the founders.

"Understand we are serious about the concerns and don't want this to get abused. We could've launched it without you cooperation but we rather have it for the stability of the world," King implored. Diana decided it was time to speak.

"Thank you Ki-Agent Faraday…" she asserted. "If you wait outside, we'll discuss this…"

King looked reluctant but sighed. He unplugged his laptop and began to put it back in his briefcase which he closed.

"Excuse me, Agent Faraday…" Batman asked, standing up. "May I have a copy?"

"No Batman. Understand technically no copies of Brother Eye schematics officially exist due to fear people might steal them. I don't have the authority to give you some…"

Batman frowned slightly.

"What about OBLIVION?"

"Like I said; all copies were destroyed…" he affirmed and walked out. Batman glared at him. No great loss though. If Bruce's secret hidden cameras were still working, that should be enough…

As King left, the doors closed with a hiss and Diana turned around, her hands on her hips, taking a deep breath.

"So…" she began. "What is the consensus…?"

"I don't like it…" John muttered. "Seems a little shady…"

"I don't know," Shayera disagreed. "With this diluted power, it seems hard for anyone to abuse it…"

"I agree with Shayera," J'onn said calmly. "They seem to have shown every reason to want to cooperate with us. This could be an opportunity of a lifetime…"

"Or the biggest mistake…" John shot back. "I don't like the idea of an universal hacker above earth. What if it starts spying on people?"

"It will only be used for defensive purposes…" Diana reminded him. "I've been studying plans with King-err Agent Faraday. The failsafe would prevent something like that from working. Any one of the countries supporting it can turn the failsafe on as well, not just the U.S. Government and us. Obviously it will only be used for defense…"

"Why can't we let everyone else know?" Wally asked. "I thought we were going to be first among equals…"

"Wally, do you remember what just happened a few hours ago in the cafeteria? You want to trust everyone with classified information?" Diana pointed out.

"What's your stake in this, Princess?" John asked suspiciously. Shayera elbowed him in the gut for sounding rude.

Diana's face flushed a little.

"My mission is to bring about world peace. Lest you forget, Darkseid's invasion became very close and tragic. It could've gone really bad…"

In her mind, Diana was praying for Superman to not to say anything at that remark. To her surprise, he didn't seem to notice. It looked like he was focusing on other things.

"What say you Batman?" the Martian asked curiously at the Caped Crusader who had been silent for most of the time.

Batman sighed and folded his hands. He was still thinking about Ra's and OBLIVION more that he couldn't really say what his stance was on Brother Eye. He bowed his head to think and choose his words before looking up.

"I don't necessarily trust this program, or Agent Faraday…" he went on, making a mental note to check up more on him. He then looked at Diana. "I think however we deserve you to be truthful to us, Wonder Woman."

Everyone was looking between Dick and Wonder Woman.

"Why are you so determined to get this program launched?" Batman asked.

All eyes were on Wonder Woman and she sighed and took off her glasses.

"When I was home, my mother told me there were bad omens again about Man's World. Impending signs of doom of things to come…"

The atmosphere grew tense, even Superman seemed to be alert now.

"What omens?" John asked. "Did she say?"

"The point of omens is they are vague…" Diana said, rubbing her forehead. "I have no clue what it could mean. However, last time I was on Thermyscara and there were bad omens, an alien invasion happened. I think the odds are it could happen again…"

"_Or it could be something on earth…"_ Batman thought in his head. They were wasting time up here. He needed to get back down to earth and stop Ra's.

"_Or it's the Omega Sanction…"_ Superman thought to himself. Alien invasions would be irrelevant if what the book said was true. When Bruce reached a certain point in the future, he could potentially blow up the universe. They needed to rescue him…

"I think for the time being," Diana continued speaking. "We should support this. Right now the future is uncertain. We can talk later about keeping it long term or letting more people in the loop. The point is we're exposed right now and need to do something…"

The founders all looked around silently. No one wanted to speak anymore. They were all waiting for something else. Finally Wally coughed and all eyes were on him.

"I mean, it seems legit guys…why not?"

He then with a look of uncertainty raised his hand.

"I agree with Wonder Woman," J'onn spoke in a calm voice. "For once to be able to have an active defense plan against invaders and not just reacting would be nice…"

He then put up his hand.

Shayera put up hers as well.

"I'll tell you right now, my people would've had a harder time invading if you had something like Brother Eye around…" she justified.

John sighed.

"I'm with Batman and don't trust Faraday, but if Diana seems to be okay with it, I guess I'll support it, for now…"

Four hands were up. Diana then looked at Batman.

"What say you Batman?" she asked. "It needs to be unanimous…"

Batman sighed. His instincts wanted to tell him no but at the same time, PROJECT OBLIVION was getting him worried right now. Maybe having a defense satellite to combat another satellite might be useful later.

"Fine, but I will be keeping a watchful eye on this, and the minute I smell something wrong, I'm shutting it down, and I won't need to use the failsafe…" he warned. He refused to put his hand up but everyone assumed that was his expression of support. Lastly all eyes were turned on Superman.

"Kal?" Diana asked.

He put up his hand sarcastically.

"Go ahead. You all worry about this…" he said angrily. "Build your satellite. We got bigger problems to worry about…"

He then stood up and stomped away.

"I vote yes. I'm done here…" he muttered, eyeing Diana angrily before stomping out.

Diana looked at the rest who were a little taken aback by Superman's outburst.

"What's his problem?" Wally asked.

Batman was a little disturbed. Maybe he should start carrying kryptonite on him like Bruce. It was disturbing to see the most powerful hero in the League acting like a petulant child. But there would be time to worry about it later. He had work to do.

"I got to go to Gotham. Don't bother calling unless it's an emergency," he threatened.

"Just remember," Diana warned. "This is secret. No telling friends, lovers, or family. The last thing we need is our enemies finding out about this…"

0000000

Superman had flown himself back down to the Fortress. He had more important work and they were worried about satellite defense? His time was wasted there. Bruce was alone God knows where in the past and needed there help. Superman had entertained the notion Bruce might've gotten killed early on in his journey across time...

No, his friend would survive, he always did…

Superman froze at the sight before him. The computer screen was black. Not again. His frequent attempts of testing samples, then testing them again, and again, and again often led to the computers overloading and shutting down. This wasn't the first time it happened. Problem was they would shut off and erase all data and he would have to set the parameters all over again.

Maybe it was because he had been cooped up too long or maybe because he was frustrated by the lack of results, but for some reason, anger welled up inside Superman. A burning rage of hatred and frustration. Hatred at Darkseid, for doing this to Bruce. Hatred at Metron, for making the information so cryptic. Hatred at Orion and New Genesis for not giving him more details sooner. Hatred at the Justice League for not supporting him. But most of all, hatred at himself.

At himself for failing again…

"ARRGH!" Superman yelled and ripped the computer off the wall. He easily broke it in two and threw it across the Fortress. He then smashed the scanner and spilled the latest dirt sample from the sight of Bruce's disappearance on the ground.

"WHY? WHY?!" he shouted angrily and kicked the other samples he had lined up on a shelf. He began to break the glass and scatter the dirt everywhere madly.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!" he screamed to the heavens looking up.

His voice scarily echoing and bouncing off the walls. He took a few breaths before speaking again. This time at a much lower volume.

"Why have you forsaken me?" he demanded. "What did I do to deserve this?"

And for the first time in almost half a year, Superman wept. He fell to his knees and began crying.

"I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry…" he choked between tears.

0000000

Tim and Barbara turned around to the sound of Batman reappearing in the Batcave. He immediately took off his cowl and began running to the Batcomputer.

"You were right Tim!" Dick said in a rushed voice as he reached the console and began typing furiously.

"Thanks…" Tim responded confused. "About what?"

"About the satellite dish. That's what they were after!" Dick explained and began to pull up a video camera feed. It was what looked like the founders in a presentation with a strange man talking. The tape began to fast forward.

"Was that the meeting you were just at?" Barbara asked.

Dick wasn't paying attention and hit pause. He then zoomed in on the projected image the man was presenting to the Justice League. It was the image of blueprints of a satellite. It was titled PROJECT OBLIVION…

"Oh my God…" Barbara whispered, realization dawning on her.

"That's what they stole in China!" Tim pointed to a small part on the blown up screen of the blue prints.

"How did they figure out this is what they were building?" Barbara asked.

"They didn't. They were trying to build up a new satellite program and get the JL to get on board with it. This was a past project they were planning. I realized all the components needed for it were what a lot of the items we narrowed down what they've been stealing…"

"What does OBLIVION do?" Tim asked.

"It launches nukes from anywhere in the world. If they get a hold of it, they can launch anything…" Dick explained.

"Well let's narrow it down. If we can find what pieces they don't have yet, maybe we can stop them!" Barbara said.

For the next hour the Batclan looked over the case files, crossing out likely components that were stolen or could've been stolen. After much debate and second guessing, they had managed to cross every component off the list except one.

"Even if they still are missing some pieces which we think they already have…" Tim noted. "As long as we can name one piece they definitely don't have yet, we can probably catch them…"

"I already determined it…" Barbara said, pointing to what was described as a decoding machine component for the satellite. "Only one type of that model still exists and is functional. It's in an Air Force base in Colorado that hasn't been attacked or robbed yet. We did it!"

She then looked at Dick.

"We actually are going to catch those basturds! We beat them to it…"

Dick didn't share their optimism.

"It still worries me how Ra's got his hands on classified materials…"

"Right now, we need to stop them though!" Tim pointed out. "We can investigate that later…"

"Oh we will stop them. When they poke their heads out to steal that decoder, I'll be ready for them…"

Dick then stood up angrily to look into the abyss of the cave.

"We're going to finish this once and for all…"

000000

_Brazil_

Talia began pouring the tea into the cups. It had a strong and somewhat nauseous aroma but she got used to it. She learned long ago how to tolerate it. Besides it wasn't as bad in terms of taste…

"Whatcha doing?" an annoying high pitched voice asked.

Talia frowned and turned to see the annoying Harley Quinn grinning at her. Why did her father even allow the Joker to bring his psychotic sidekick?

"I'm making tea for my father's men…" Talia explained. "They always drink it before a mission like the one we have tomorrow. It allows them to clear their mind and focus…"

"Uh-huh…" Harley asked pretending to be interested even though Talia could tell she wasn't. "Can I help?"

"No…" Talia said coldly.

"Aww…come on girl! We gal pals got to stick together…"

"We aren't friends…" Talia said and shoved the tray into her hands. "Make yourself useful and pass it out for them to drink…"

"Alright, sheesh. You don't have to get so moody…" Harley complained and exited, carrying the tray.

Talia began making the next batch before sighing.

Tomorrow they would steal the final component, the decoder in the Air Force Base. Then her father would be ready to launch OBLIVION. This was a plan he had for years. Now it was coming to fruition. But she didn't feel comfortable about it at all. Her father put too much trust in the freaks but never listened to her. And then there was that monster Bane always looking at her with those greedy eyes.

She shuddered just thinking about him…

He was so unlike Batman. Her Beloved…

She thought of him. A real man, a noble man. The best man she ever known. Even better than her father. Unfortunately though, she didn't realize until now. But since there was no one else, he was all she had left. She would stay by his side to the end. Besides, they would be able to finally start bringing balance back to the environment; under the assumption the entire world wouldn't call her father's bluff when he revealed he had control of all the nukes in the world.

000000

_Thermyscara_

Io chanted to herself as she began to draw a circle around her and inhale the fumes. So far she had tried all methods she could to try to get a prophecy or a vision. No such luck. She was now resorting to using hallucinogenic plants. She inhaled the smell, it felt good.

"Praise to you, Hera, Queen of Gods and Athena, Patron of wisdom that you give me foresight to see what is to come…" Io prayed.

For awhile nothing. Io began to chant and pray again over and over as the affects of the drugs took effect. She didn't really remember falling backwards or slowly closing her eyes as darkness over took her.

_Blackness, no darkness was everywhere. Fire and flame rose from the ground. Cities in Man's World burned from light in the sky. Flying weapons coming down the sky came reigning down like Zeus's lightning bolts, obliterating cities in a blink of an eye. Men in strange mechanical armor walked around killing people._

_The landscape changed. Man's World was in ruins. Hope was lost. Faith was broken. Doom inevitable. The sun set on the landscape as the moon rose. Wicked men and monsters gleamed in the moonlight. Some laughing, some roaring._

_Pain. Suffering. Loss. Evil. Hopelessness…_

_But then a voice spoke from the shadows._

"_In the darkest hour, light will shine the brightest…"_

_In the distance, the light was forming over the flat barren wasteland. Shadows were moving away from the rising sun._

"_The sun will rise…"_

_Music began to play. Triumphant music. Music of hope and inspiration._

"_And with it Justice shall return…"_

_There were seven shadows silhouetted by the rising sun…_

"_A new League will rise…"_

_Another light was shining from another direction. She could see the seven shadows more distinctly._

"_The Seven shall return…"_

_The music began to play faster and one by one Io was able to see the seven figures moving away from the rising sun more clearly._

_To the far left was Artemis. Donned in her best armor carrying a large sword. To her left just a little in front of her was a strange looking creature. Chalk white skin, grizzly black hair with red greedy eyes and a fierce mean look. It looked like a troll and carried what looked like a chain. _

_In front of the white troll was no doubt the Queen herself. In full battle gear, her blond hair billowing in the breeze with her fierce eyes looking on._

_On the far right side was a small creature. It was about the size of a baby or small child. It was hovering in the air about two feet above the ground and wearing some kind of cape that was also being blown by the breeze. It had an impish, almost childlike innocent look to its face. To the small creature's right was a young handsome man with slightly long black hair and blue eyes. Something about his facial features looked familiar._

_In contrast to the handsome young man there was something frightening to his right. A hooded figure in a grey cloak that seemed to be surrounded by a thin layer of constant grey smoke. It looked like it was gliding. A silver scythe like device glowing from its hand. Its face looked like the dead. An iron skull mask…_

_And in the front, leading the six was a figure she couldn't make out. It was still blurry and casted in the shadows for some reason but it was big. It looked like it was wearing heavy, huge armor. Mechanical armor. A large mechanical suit…_

"_When the sun rises, Vengeance and Justice shall return to Gotham…" the voice spoke as a blinding light filled everywhere blinding Io._

"_But there can be no gain without loss, no victory without sacrifice…"_

Io moaned as she blacked out. She had inhaled too much incense. By the time she woke up in the morning, she wouldn't remember anything she saw in her drug induced trance…

**Up next, we reach the climax of the Oblivion arc. Can Dick and the Batclan stop Ra's before it's too late? Or will they need to have to call for help? The chapter after the next one will begin the Painful Memories arc where we jump back to Batman's story…**


	43. The Demon's Gamble

**Sorry for the delay, got a little sick this weekend and didn't help this was a long ass chapter. Nonetheless it is one of the more important ones being the penultimate climax in the present. Hope you all enjoy.**

"Well I guess congratulations are in due order, Wonder Woman…" King spoke as he entered Diana's office at the embassy. He was carrying something in a bag. They had successfully got the League to sponsor Brother Eye yesterday. In response last night, the U.S. Government immediately launched the satellite into space.

"You still have the key?" King asked.

Diana shook her head.

"We gave it to J'onn. He's usually up in the Watchtower more anyways…"

"What?" King asked confused. "The founders didn't trust you with it?"

"Well I do have a reputation of what some call, a temper…" Diana joked and then pointed to the bag.

"What did you bring?"

"This is a little celebration gift…" King announced and pulled out a bottle of champagne with two wine glasses.

"It's a little early don't you think?" Diana asked.

"Well I'm always on duty so time is kind of irrelevant to me…" King said while he opened the bottle. Some of the champagne began to pour out, falling on the carpet.

"Damn…" King cursed as he tried to prevent more foam from spilling. "Sorry about that…"

"It's alright…" Diana assured and grabbed a napkin to wipe the floor. King meanwhile began to pour the champagne into the glasses. Diana grabbed the one she was assumed was for her.

"Well I guess we should toast…" Diana said, swirling her glass.

"To what?" King asked as he brought his glass against hers with a clink.

"To us…" Diana replied before even thinking. She regretted it instantly. It implied there was something else.

"_Great job Princess…" _Shayera's voice mocked in her head. _"So much for being subtle…"_

King looked very uncomfortable by that and for a second just froze, clutching his glass tightly before speaking again.

"Uh, yes…to us I suppose. We made a great team after all…"

Diana laughed uncomfortably.

"So…" she said to try to get on the topic.

"_At this rate, might as well be blunt girl…"_ Shayera's voice encouraged.

"So what?" King asked, trying to smile to diffuse the growing awkward tension.

"So…where does that leave us now?" she asked.

"Well, I got a mission in Africa coming up in a few weeks. But we can still meet. We'll see plenty of each other anyways with me being still official liaison to the League…"

Diana could tell King understood what she was asking but like her, was avoiding the direct confrontation.

"_Oh hell, one you just spit it out!" _

"I'm not talking about us as colleagues…" Diana finally blurted out, unable to stop her words. "I was talking about us as…"

"As…?" King asked, a little unsure.

"As…well you know…" Diana said before turning around and giving a huff.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, her face red with embarrassment. "My mistake…"

"_Don't back out now!"_

Diana ignored the voice and pretended to file some papers together.

"You can go now King. I understand you got work to do…"

"Wait Diana…" King complained.

RING!

Diana's embassy phone began ringing. Sighing angrily, she turned around to stare uncomfortably into King's gray eyes. For awhile the two just stared at each other as the phone continued to increase the tension.

RING!

"We'll talk later…" King assured, looking at the phone. "It's probably important and I got to meet with Waller soon. She just texted me about some attack on a secret Air Force bunker."

"Yes, we'll talk alter. See you Agent Faraday…" Diana said quickly.

King paused at her calling him Agent Faraday but sighed and walked out. As soon as the door closed, Diana moaned and buried her face in her hands.

"Oh Hera I made myself a complete fool!" she muttered. "Now he thinks I'm obsessed with him!"

RING!

Diana cursed under her breath and angrily picked up the phone.

"Diana!" she snapped, unable to bury her aggression.

"_Di!"_ Lois shouted into the other end of the phone.

"Lois!" Diana replied, feeling immediately guilty for snapping at her. She hadn't heard from her in awhile. Especially with Superman's growing obsession with his theories and experiments, it was hard for her to keep in touch. Diana couldn't believe she forgot about her.

"I'm sorry I haven't called…" Diana apologized, trying to explain. "I've been busy…"

"_Same with Clark,"_ she replied with venom. _"In case you hadn't heard, I left him…"_

"I…what?" Diana asked in shock.

Lois gave an angry sigh.

"_I guess you didn't hear after all."_

Diana could hear Lois on the other end sounding angry and defiant, but she could detect the pain hidden in the anger. The grief blending in with the frustration.

"Why Lois?"

"_For over a month's he's had me worried sick about him, playing with my heart. Neglecting that we were supposed to be married next month…"_

Diana closed her eyes with regret. The wedding. It seemed everyone had forgotten about it, except Lois.

"_I-I told him I couldn't deal with this anymore and if he continued to pull stuff like this I would leave him and I did."_

"Lois…"

"_Don't try to convince me to take him back!" Lois snapped. "I made up my mind already and I don't regret it!"_

Diana wasn't sure even Lois really believed that.

"_I'm calling to tell you to tell Clark to leave me out of his problems!"_

"What?" Diana asked confused.

"_He called me drunk last night, or at least it sounded like it…"_

"Wait, what?" Diana asked. Superman never drank or got intoxicated. She wasn't even sure Kryptonians could get drunk.

"_He was a mess, kept babbling on how everything failed and that God was torturing him because he knew the truth but couldn't prove it. He kept going on his usual mantra that 'Bruce is not dead.' I hung up on him but he called again! It didn't sound like him at all…"_

Even though Lois started off with anger, Diana could detect the worry in her voice.

"You're not calling me because he was bothering you. You're calling me because you're still worried about him…" Diana pointed out sharply.

"_Stay out of this Wonder Woman!" _Lois snapped angrily. _"This is my personal life! I have a right to decide who I want in it! Because Superman seems to never listen to me, maybe he'll listen to you! In fact, why don't both of you just get together right now because apparently I'm too weak minded to understand Clark's ramblings!"_

Diana froze at the other end of the phone. She could tell Lois was in obvious pain, perhaps even more than Superman was. Gods Clark was being an ass right now. Diana didn't hang up and listened to Lois catch her breath.

"_I'm…I'm sorry Diana, I didn't mean that…"_ Lois apologized regretfully.

"It's alright," Diana said, accepting the apology. "I understand it's been difficult for you. I can assure you, I'm not the biggest fan of Kal right now…"

"_I got to go, Di…"_ Lois said awkwardly, trying to end the conversation. _"I got to write an article for the Planet by tonight."_

Before Diana could protest, Lois hung up. Diana closed her eyes and undid her hair which was in a bun still. She thought her personal life was bad. At least she wasn't in a world of hurt like Lois was. And Superman, that asshole!

Even a different species, men were emotionally dense.

Diana stood up. That's it. Superman needed to learn this little game he was playing needed to be stopped. He was her friend and she wasn't going to let him destroy himself or hurt anyone else. With defiance she spun around and reappeared in Wonder Woman regalia. She then pushed a button on her office phone.

"Etta, I'll be out for the day. League business…" she remarked as she headed to the embassy roof to her jet.

0000000

Ra's sat in his office, while overlooking his notes. The time was near, his moment of glory and triumph was at hand. Over six hundred years of hard work would finally be realized. Mother Earth would be saved and he would lead this new world order into a new utopia…

There was a knock at the door, interrupting Ra's from his thoughts. Slightly frowning annoyed he sat straight up in his chair.

"Come in…" he ordered.

The door creaked open and in stepped Talia, her face slightly frowning.

"Father…" Talia spoke. "They are in position. Ubu is waiting for your signal…"

"Excellent," Ra's said as he smiled and hit the button on his desk. A rumbling was heard and a screen rolled down from the ceiling behind Talia. The screen turned on and a bunch of orange lights were blinking.

"Seems everyone is a little nervous…" Ra's observed the high heart rates.

"This is the biggest plan father. You have five out of six of those Gotham scum with them…"

"Now daughter, don't be rude to our guests. How is Mr. Nigma doing?" Ra's asked.

"He's finished everything. It's awaiting transport…"

"Good. That man is such a genius," Ra's commented while standing up. "We might keep him on a little longer…"

"Father…" Talia interrupted. "Why did you need to move Nigma's project?"

"To keep it safe…" Ra's explained.

"But as soon as we get the decoder, PROJECT OBLIVION will be ready for launch. You said so yourself the Justice League won't stop us…"

"I also said PROJECT OBLIVION is just a small piece to the big puzzle…"

Ra's then pulled out a communicator.

"Ubu…" Ra's ordered with calm authority.

"_Yes master…"_

"You may begin…."

0000000

"Why so serious sergeant?" Joker cackled at a military policeman who received a full dose of Joker venom. "You need to smile more…"

Meanwhile Croc and Bane were beating most of the security guards and soldiers into submission. None of them were really fighting back though. Scarecrow's fear toxin had paralyzed them into fear. It was more sport for Bane and Croc.

The rest of Ra's men were in a firefight with those left in the base still standing. Ubu and Two-Face however were moving on their own. Two-Face carrying a huge custom rifle, occasionally firing over his shoulder to cover Ubu.

"This will be a glorious battle to lead for the triumph of the great Ra's Al Ghul…" Ubu remarked.

Two-Face wasn't paying attention and just flipped his coin. Bad heads.

"Say good night…" he snarled and aimed his rifle at a barrel of jet fuel oil.

BANG!

BOOM!

The explosion was so huge it exploded the multiple aircraft next to it. Soldiers and Shadow members all ducked for cover from the explosion and debris. Bane and Croc dove behind a wall and Scarecrow clumsily hit the ground. Only Joker still stood while laughing manically.

"Weeeee!" Joker cried excitedly at the sight.

"Mistah J!" Harley complained. "Please get down; you're going to get hurt!"

Meanwhile Ubu and Two-Face had entered their intended destination. A secret storage room, in a level below the bunker. One low ranking guard nervously pointed his pistol at the two advancing villains.

"Stop!" he cried nervously. "Or I'll sh-"

BANG BANG BANG!

Two-Face riddled the guard's body with bullets.

"No one's as fast as us with this baby…" Two-Face sneered. He then looked around and saw that the storage room was as large as two football stadiums. Stacks and shelves of classified items, cancelled projects, and possibly alien technology all precariously stacked and stored, hidden from the outside world.

"Ah hell…" Two-Face said while flipping the coin. He looked down at it.

"We'll go right, you'll go left…"

"I take no orders from infidels like you," Ubu insulted and deliberately went to the right.

Two-Face's bad side of his face twitched slightly. He went against the coin, how dare he...

Two-Face growled. He would deal with this later right now he had to find what they came for. They were on a U.S. Air Force base, they didn't have much time.

000000

Sirens rang faintly above the ground as the Gotham criminals destroyed the bunker. The good thing for them about this being a secret bunker was due to secrecy being more important, they didn't have as much security personal. Even back up would be minimal due to the fact the government wouldn't want to bring attention to the area. Still however, there was a fight.

Many of the soldiers and air crew men were still alive shooting back. A lot of Ra's men were already down. These weren't standard helpless civilians or fat security guards. These victims were trained to fire back. Yet, it would only be a matter of time before they were overrun. The military wasn't prepared to fight a force like this with an abundance of weapons.

Scarecrow pulled a canister from his belt and tossed it to Bane. Bane laughed and used his strength to throw it clear across the bunker. The canister exploded leading to a cloud of fear gas descending on a small group of soldiers.

"GAS, GAS, GAS!" one cried rapidly. Unfortunately most of them didn't have gas masks available and began coughing and screaming before they could find away to prevent themselves from breathing in the gas.

Some of the soldiers began reacting badly to it, more than usual victims. Scarecrow let out an evil laugh. He was using a different strain after his last encounter with Robin. Batman probably had inoculated them against his old gas.

"Having trouble with PTSD?" he called from afar. "Tell me your nightmares…"

WHOOSH!

Something black came solid and hit Scarecrow in the gut and he fell back, coughing.

"There!" Croc cried as three figures came swinging down on them.

"Oh look, it's a Bat party!" the Joker laughed.

Batman, Robin, and Batgirl descended on the chaos.

"Holy shit it's Batman!" a private called from far away.

The armed men tried to shoot at the Batclan who split up and dodged the barrage of bullets. Batman and Batgirl went on one side and Robin went on the other. Robin looked back over to make eye contact with Batman.

"We got this, do your job!" Batman ordered.

Tim nodded and took off, unnoticed as the soldiers had taken advantage of the temporary distraction that the sudden arrival of Batman had caused and began firing back. Once again a firefight resumed.

"You keep them busy…" Bane ordered to the armed men. "We'll take care of them…"

Croc licked his lips.

"I always wanted to taste young female flesh…"

The four Gotham criminal began to slowly walk towards the area Batman and Batgirl were hiding behind. Harley meanwhile followed Joker, unsure what to do. Scarecrow was loading another canister into his spray gun attached to his hand. Bane was cracking his knuckles and pumping more venom. Croc was snapping his jaws. Lastly the Joker pulled out a small switchblade and began cackling.

"Come out kiddies! Uncle Joker needs to teach you some manners…"

CREAK!

The Gotham criminals turned around to see a stack of boxes that they had been using for cover began to tip over. Bane and Croc looked up in surprise and horror as it fell down on them.

CRASH!

The two muscled maniacs were buried under the falling crates. Batman and Batgirl came running through the smoke, heading towards the other two. Batgirl threw out a battarang which hit the spray gas attached to Scarecrow's hand.

"YEOW!" Scarecrow cried and clutched his hand in pain before looking up. "Why…"

BAM!

Batman punched an uppercut at the masked psychiatrist, sending him airborne across the floor.

"Hehehehahaha!" Joker cried and lunged at Batman, swinging his switchblade at him. Batman dodged the first swipe and the second. The third, he let it come close before lifting his hand up, striking below the Joker's wrist.

"Ow!" Joker cried and dropped the knife.

"I gotcha puddin'!" Harley cried and swung an obnoxiously large mallet, knocking Batman down. Batgirl did a roundhouse kick, knocking it out of Harley's hand easily.

"Hehehe…" Harley laughed nervously as she backed away slowly with Joker who was rubbing his wrist. Batman meanwhile got to his feet, next to Batgirl's side, both glaring angrily at the clown couple.

"It's over Joker…" Batman growled. "We know everything. Tell us where Ra's is and I will make it less painful…"

"Aw, you learned of our surprise party?" Joker complained, still slowly walking backwards with Harley as Batman and Batgirl advanced on them menacingly. "Who squealed?"

"We figured it out…" Batgirl complained. "Everything. How much did they pay you?"

"You figured it out? It must've been you or your friends on the Justice League…" Joker taunted and looked at Batman.

"Because there's no way this poor excuse could replace Bats! He's just little bird boy trying to be like daddy!"

Batman glared just as a loud sound was heard.

CRUCNH!

A massive hand emerged from the rubble of the crates Batgirl and Batman had knocked over. Another hand emerged and Bane and Croc pulled themselves out from the mess. Bane's veins popping menacingly while Croc glaring with a wild animal look.

"ARGH!" Croc growled and charged at the two. Batman and Batgirl dove out of the way. Bane meanwhile picked up the remains of what looked like a turbine and tossed it at them. It flew over Batgirl's head and missed her by inches. Batman got up and glared to see Joker and Harley running with Scarecrow on the other side of the bunker.

"You go after them, I got these brutes!" Batgirl assured as she dodged another chuck of metal thrown at her by Bane, which hit Croc instead.

Batman turned and ran after the three criminals. He would show them what he could do…

000000

Two-Face growled as he rifled through a bunch random objects. He almost swore as a big box almost landed on his foot. Kicking it the box opened to reveal a glowing box that looked like it belonged in a museum.

"What is that, the Ark of the Covenant?" he muttered and turned around. He could hear the battle above still ongoing. They didn't have much time.

"INFIDEL BRAT!" he heard Ubu's voice roar before a big oomph sound.

"Good to see you too…" taunted the familiar young voice.

Two-Face whipped around, aiming his machine gun. So the bird brat had found them. Screw this; he was going to finish this once and for all.

"Say your prayers!" Two-Face laughed and unloaded his bullets.

On the other side of the stacks of miscellaneous items Ubu and Robin ducked as a barrage of bullets went over them.

CRACK! CRASH! CRUNCH! POP!

The sound of Two-Face's bullets virtually destroying millions of dollars in classified government property was deafening.

"You imbecile!" Ubu cried. "You'll destroy everything!"

"Then get rid of the brat!" Two-Face cried as he rounded the corner. Just in time to get a bola in the face.

Two-Face shot wildly as he fell back, bullets barely missing Robin who jumped over him and Ubu who had to duck again. Taking advantage of the distraction, Robin ran to the other side. Luckily for them, they knew what they were looking for. Using the Batcomputer, they were able to pull up some buried files that Bruce had secured years ago on the bunker. It told the actual location of the decoder. Originally the plan was to warn the military and trap all the Gotham criminals but they acted quicker than they expected. Still though, the Batclan had an advantage. They knew exactly what the Gotham criminals were looking for.

Robin quickly rounded a shelf almost knocking over what looked like an alien head.

"Sixty-seven B…sixty-seven B…" Robin muttered to himself.

"Where's that brat?" Two-Face cried. They would find him soon. Robin hurried a long, almost tripping when he suddenly stopped. There it was; the little decoder. For something that apparently had the ability to hack into missile defense systems, it seemed harmless. It looked like a little box.

Robin was tempted to destroy it right there but knew they would never find Ra's if they did. Silently he pulled a tracking device from his belt, a tiny one, and lifted the lid. The magnet stuck to the inner wall of the decoder. Robin made sure that it was hidden by the wires. The trap was set…

"There you are!" Two-Face howled and shot a series of bullets.

Robin did a back flip and ducked behind what look like an abandoned prototype tank. Whatever reason the military decided to stop building it, it wasn't due to weak armor. That tank was absorbing all of Two-Face's shots who was growling with frustration. Sparks flew, creating a fire show…

"I found it!" Ubu cried. "Let's get out of here!"

"Just a minute…" Two-Face said and suddenly raised his gun above the air, shooting the roof.

Robin looked up in horror to see the roof collapsing on him.

"Uh-oh…" Robin muttered and ducked out of the way.

CRASH!

Dust and smoke filled the room but Two-Face held his ground. He kept his machine gun pointed, ready to shoot at any signs of movement. But nothing happened, just dust and the occasional creak from the collapsed roof.

Two-Face grinned and turned around running after Ubu.

As his footsteps grew fainter in the room, some began to move from the shadows, out from behind a shelf, just missing the area the debris fell. Robin stood up and dusted himself off.

"Well that worked…"

0000000

Batgirl ducked a punch before using her momentum to jump over Croc. The beast growled and turned around just in time to see Batgirl jump over him again to get out of the way of Bane.

"OOMPH!" the two muscled fiends grunted as Bane collided into Croc.

"Watch where ya goin'!" Croc growled and dug his elbow into Bane's back. Bane roared and came up with an upper cut.

"Where is the _brouha_?" Bane demanded angrily.

"Up here!" Batgirl cried as she threw a bunch of smoke bombs at them. Bane and croc began to cough.

"Lousy bitch…"

"Watch your mouth!" Batgirl cried and managed to get a good punch in the eyes. She knew she was out of her league trying to fight those two head on. Right now she was trying to keep them busy. Stall them so they wouldn't focus hurting on any more innocent lives. Stalling them so Robin could have time to do his job…

Across the floor, Batman was chasing after Harley, Joker, and Scarecrow. In the endless maze of aircraft, construction, and boxes in the bunker, Batman was barely able to keep up with them. He didn't get the chance to study the floor plan as thoroughly because Ra's had acted quicker than he had expected. But still, he had a job to do. He needed to give Robin time and keep them distracted.

He finally rounded a corner only to see the Joker holding a weird rifle that looked like it was still being experimented on by the military.

"I have no idea what this does…" Joker laughed and began shooting. Heavy bullets, faster than Batman had ever seen came reigning out. Batman ducked behind the corner just in the nick of time. Two bullets grazed his arm. He bit his lip and ignored the pain.

The Joker meanwhile was still laughing manically while firing.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"What's a matter bird boy? Can't face with the big leagues?"

Batman tried to pretend that taunt didn't bother him and got a battarang ready.

"You know, I used to think ole' Brucie was the pathetic one…"

Batman groaned. His fears were realized. Ra's told them everything.

"Oh yes, I know everything, Richie Grayson. I know what happened to you. How your mommy and daddy died in an 'accident' and mean ole' Brucie took you in to train you?"

Batman began to shake his head. He needed to focus. Joker was armed with a heavy machine gun and he needed to hit him.

"But it didn't work out that way did it?" the Joker cried before shooting some more bullets to remind Batman he had him pinned. "You wanted to be your own man…"

Batman pushed a button his belt. The lenses of the cowl went black for a second but then went blue. It was emitting a sonar signal. He could make out the figure of the Joker walking along the thick cloud of blue and back of the hall.

"But now the prodigal son has returned! You know just when I thought it couldn't get any sadder that Brucie became Batman because he couldn't get over daddy and mommy's deaths, I learn your story. Beneath everything you're just a little boy in his daddy's work clothes trying to fill his shoes…"

Batman got the battarang ready. It was now or ever.

"It's really pathetic that you try to be like him kid when you aren't even close. In fact it's so pathetic I can't laugh because I feel bad for you…"

The Joker then paused.

"Oh who am I kidding? I find stuff like this hilarious…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

WHOOSH!

WHACK!

"OWWW!" the Joker cried as the battarang hit him square in the nose. He immediately dropped the gun to cover his nose which was gushing blood. Batman appeared, rounding the corner and kicked Joker in the chest. The Joker gagged and slid across the room.

He tired to laugh only for Batman to kick him again.

"*GACK!*" the Joker wheezed weakly. "I think you broke my ribs…"

Batman picked him up by the neck and slammed him against the wall.

Joker despite the clear evidence of pain it caused him began to laugh.

"The real Batman didn't scare me either with that. I'm on to you. You don't have the guts…"

Batman looked and found a discarded pistol on the floor. With one hand he picked up. He pulled it back and smiled.

"Still got some bullets in here…" he remarked as he pointed it at the Joker.

The Joker's eyes widened.

"No…"

Batman put the pistol between his eyes and grinned.

"And I know you Joker. You act like you're afraid of death, but I know you. You're really afraid of being forgotten or dying a mediocre death or killed by what you think is a lesser foe. I can easily put the blame that one of those armed guys shot you by accident and no one would be the wiser. To the world, you would just be a footnote in crime history, killed by an otherwise boring and random death…"

Joker squirmed. "But you would cross the line…"

"But only you will know, no one else and you wouldn't be alive to savor it…"

Batman put his hand on the trigger and pulled.

"AYAH!" the Joker cried and closed his eyes.

CLANK!

Nothing happened. No bullets or anything. The Joker cautiously opened his eyes and saw the gun was still pointing at him. The hammer was down.

"Wha…?"

"Gotcha…" Batman grinned before punching the Joker in the jaw. He then punched the Joker in the gut.

"That's two for flinching…"

The Joker began to shake with anger while breathing in pain.

"This isn't over bird boy…"

CRASH!

VROOM!

Out of nowhere speeding like a maniac appeared a forklift vehicle with Harley crazily driving it.

"I'm coming puddin'!" she shouted and increased the speed towards Batman. Batman turned to run. The thing was surprisingly fast. Saying his prayer to his parents, he took a breath and did a diagonal jump to the right, barely missing the forks.

CRASH!

The forklift knocked over a stack of crates which began to fall in the direction of Batman. Batman looked up just in time to duck for cover.

SMASH!

Harley excitedly jumped out of the vehicle and into the arms of the Joker.

"Did I do good boss?"

"You did *ack* my little angel…"

"Let's go! We're leaving!" a voice called. Two-Face and Ubu, who was carrying something, appeared. They were followed by whatever members they had left standing.

"Where's Crane?" Two-Face growled.

"Oh he's hiding over there since he's out of his fear gas…" Harley remarked.

"Coward…" Two-Face gloated and pulled out a radio.

"Bane! Croc! We're leaving!"

00000

Bane growled annoyed when he got the call. He was looking forward to crushing Batgirl. Oh well, time for a distraction. Closing his fists together he brought it down on the wooden board he and Batgirl were fighting on. The board collapsed instantly and she fell off balance. Croc gave a triumphant roar.

"Not now…" Bane ordered. "We're leaving…"

Croc gave reluctant grunt and ran after Bane. Batgirl, a little dizzy, got up to see the two juggernauts flee down the hall. Same way Batman had left. With sudden inspiration she sprang to her feet and charged after them. They already got a head start but she could hear them smashing through everything. She rounded a corner just in time to see Bane and Croc running towards what looked like an emergency ladder. She threw a battarang at them. Without even hesitating, Bane caught it in one hand and crushed it.

He looked back grinning as he reached the top.

"_Adios_…" he taunted and punched his fist at the top, making a bigger hole for him and Croc to climb out. Batgirl made to get her grappling hook but was stopped by a groaning sound. She turned to see something moving between discarded rubble. Hurrying over she ran and saw someone in a cowl.

Batman hissed in pain as he began to move himself out from the mess. His suit was a mess. Scratches and cuts everywhere. But still there were no major wounds and he wasn't hemorrhaging.

"Are you alright?" Barbara asked and ran up to help him up.

BOOM!

The sound of what felt like a giant cannon going off was heard and Batgirl and Batman looked up. The sound was accompanied by a loud screeching noise while the bunker shook slightly. The sound began to fade away…

"They took a plane…" Batman muttered angrily.

Robin came running around the corner.

"Good you guys are alright!" Robin said with a sigh of relief.

Batman glared at him.

"Did it work?"

"Yes!" Robin cried excitedly and pulled out an electronic pad. A beeping red light was shown. "They don't know we're tracking them!"

Batgirl let out a joyful sigh.

"You plan worked!"

Batman however wasn't happy.

"How many of them had died?" Batman demanded.

"What?" Robin asked.

"The soldiers and security guards here. How many?"

"Batman…" Batgirl said with sympathy. "It's not your fault…"

"How many?" Batman demanded.

Robin bowed his head.

"I heard at least ten…"

Batman almost collapsed with that. Ten people died…

"All my fault…" he muttered.

"No, don't you dare start blaming yourself!" Batgirl warned.

"We could've warned them…"

"We didn't have time. We just found out about PROJECT OBLIVION yesterday. If you told them without forming a plan, this could've been a lot worst…"

"I think there over here!" a voice commanded.

Batgirl turned.

"We need to get out of here…"

Robin already began calling for Mister Terrific. Batman meanwhile took something out of his belt.

Batgirl gave him a questioning look.

"It's an antidote to Joker Venom and Scarecrow's toxin…" he explained and sat it right up on the ground so it could be seen.

At that moment, they felt their molecules being torn apart and the Batclan were back in the Batcave.

"Thank heaven you're alright!" Alfred cried. The sun was rising in Gotham.

"Robin, plug that tracker in the computer…" Batman barked brushing off Alfred.

"Did your plan work Master Richard…"

"Yes…" Batman said coldly.

"Well I insist you at least freshen up…"

"I'm fine…" he muttered.

Alfred folded his arms and glared. Batman sighed.

"Fine. You win…"

Alfred smirked and led Batman to the operating table. Batman began taking off the suit and cowl.

"You seem to go through these like they're worth just a penny…" Alfred complained. "We're down to one last batsuit and cowl…"

"We'll order more…" Dick assured and winced.

"Well, it seems no major wounds for once. You know how to do it yourself. I will be preparing breakfast..."

Before Dick could complain, Alfred turned and walked away. Tim, who had his mask off, was stifling laughter. The computer meanwhile was beeping, showing that the Gotham villains and their henchmen were flying south…

Barbara looked at the screen and back at Dick.

"Tim, can you give us a minute…"

"But I got to watch this in case they stop all of a sudden…"

"We'll let you know," Barbara assured before whispering softer. "Please…"

Tim shrugged his shoulders and took off up the steps.

"Need a shower anyways. I think alien goo spilled on me…"

As soon as Tim's steps got smaller and smaller, Barbra turned around to look at Dick. His face was scrunched and he was rubbing alcohol all over his body.

"Here let me…"

"Alfred said I got it…" Dick interrupted.

Barbara sighed. At least he wasn't ignoring her. For awhile she just patiently stood there while Dick cleansed his body of the blood and smear. Barbara couldn't help admire how fit and toned he look, but she ignored it. No time for desire, he needed her…

Finally Dick spoke.

"They know who we are…" he said with finality.

"What?" Barbara asked with confusion.

"They, all of them. Joker, Scarecrow, Harley. They know all of us…"

Barbara sighed.

"We already had a feeling they did the minute we learned Ra's was behind all this. You said so yourself it was a likely possibility, remember? We already prepared the manor and cave. We're safe. We already have counter measures prepared to keep them from telling the world once they're apprehended…"

"It's not the same. I heard it come out of Joker's mouth that he knows who I am. That I'm not good enough. That I'm not like Bruce…"

"Stop it…"

"It's true, I'm not like Bruce!" Dick snapped and got up.

"Dick, you figured this out on your own! You've gone head to head with all of them! Now we're going to stop them…"

"It's not that!"

"What?" Barbara asked.

"It's not about skill or brains, or even leadership! It's who I am!"

"What?"

"Think about it. Ten soldiers and security guards, all thought they were safe this morning. How many said goodbye to their families earlier today or last night, unaware they would see them again? How many expected to be gunned down because of me…"

"It wasn't your fault…" Barbara asserted. "You didn't want to alert them right away without forming your plan. How could you predict Ra's would strike seconds when you we're going to tip off the U.S. government…"

"It doesn't matter. I still feel the guilt! The pain. I will carry it with myself…"

Barbara sighed and pulled him in an embrace.

"But don't you see, Bruce was like that. He burdened the grief on his own…"

"Yes he did…" Dick muttered before burying his face in Barbara's hair. Despite reeking of sweat and blood, there was something alluring about her scent. "Except he blamed it that he wasn't fast enough, strong enough…"

"You did all you could…"

Dick broke away from her.

"I don't blame their deaths on my skills not being adequate. I blame my deaths on the fact I was too stubborn to ask for help!" he shouted angrily. "Just like Bruce!"

Barbara was taken aback. She tried to speak again but Dick cut her off.

"Except Bruce could keep the guilt bottled up, suppressed. He could make cold calculating calls and keep his regrets private! I can't though! I tried but I just can't shut his emotions off like he could! That's why I'm not up to his level! It's not the brains or the fitness, it's the fact I can't be cold like him!"

"Dick…"

"You saw how I was this past months. I shut you all out. I almost destroyed everything! If I just asked a little help maybe form Mister Terrific or even the Question, things would've turned differently! But no, I tried to keep the mantle but I can't. I don't have it in me…"

Barbara gripped his hands tightly and that seemed to calm him down.

"Did you ever consider that whatever makes you different than Bruce is not necessarily a bad thing…?"

"Gotham needs a Batman…"

"And you've been doing a damn good job! It doesn't matter if your style is different! The purpose of Batman remains the same. To bring justice to Gotham!"

Dick sighed. Barbara then grabbed him and dragged him over behind the computer screen. They were looking at a trophy display. A trophy that contained a robotic head that still bore resemblance to Batman.

"Remember that thing?" Barbara asked. "Remember how it shut off its emotions? Remember how terrified it was to have a Batman without a heart? Even Bruce didn't completely suppress his emotions…"

"But he still was able to look at things without letting his emotions take control…"

"Has it ever crossed your mind maybe we're the best thing that happened to Bruce?"

"What?"

"Why did he took us in and train us? Why did the normally distant Bruce Wayne allow himself to love us?"

Dick didn't answer.

"We reminded him of his humanity. We always kept his coldness in check. You however don't need a Robin to keep this working…" Barbara said pointing to Dick's chest.

"You're heart's already strong enough we know you will do what's right. You're a man who, instead of congratulating himself for his successes, spends his time focusing on those who died. To me that is a great man, a great man to be Batman…"

Dick pulled Barbara in an embrace. Tears were falling down his face.

"You're wrong. I didn't have a Robin, I had you…"

Barbara's heart melted and the two young lovers began to kiss again. They just couldn't help it. They needed each other…

"Get a room!" Tim complained. Dick and Barbara turned around to find Tim in a bathrobe, his face with disgust.

"I thought you we're going to shower…"

"I forgot to clean my suit first…" Tim said, showing he was holding his suit. He then looked at the screen.

"Well it looks like they're going to South America or Mexico," Tim noted as the dot went south in the middle of Arizona. That snapped Dick back to his senses and he began walking around.

"You shower right now and get another suit ready just in case they suddenly land!"

Dick then looked at Barbara. "Watch the screen. Let me know if it suddenly stops!"

Dick then marched away to begin putting on a new batsuit at rapid speed. Before the two know it, Batman was back, all suited up and ready to go.

"Where you going?" Barbara asked.

"Joker says they have a party waiting for me, well I'm going to invite a few party crashers…"

000000

Superman sat, emptying the next bottle. He lost count which one it was. He never drank alcohol. Never. Bruce didn't either, but for some reason Bruce thought it would be funny to give him two boxes full of very fancy wine for his birthday last year. Guess Bruce wanted to give something other than cash for once…

Superman didn't even think it was possible for him to get drunk but apparently his Kryptonian DNA that enabled him to lift a tank couldn't prevent him from getting buzzed. Just like how it couldn't help him figure out how to save Bruce.

"Bruce…" Superman muttered and he dropped the bottle and went to search for another box. He discovered only one was left in the box. He would have to get some more…"

A gentle hand grabbed his, causing him to look up.

"What are you doing?" Diana asked with worry. This time she was in Wonder Woman regalia.

"I'm making myself feel better…" Superman muttered.

"Clark…" Diana said softly, in contrast to the stern look she had been giving him lately. "What's going on? You're never like this…"

"I've never screwed up like I did before…" he countered.

"Clark," Diana sighed and grabbed his other hand. "Please, Bruce is…"

"He's not dead! I can prove it! Or more like I can't because I'm too stupid! What did Bruce used to taunt me with? All brawn, no common sense?"

"You know he never meant that…"

"Maybe it's true…"

Diana sighed. A part of her wanted to yell at him but that didn't seem appropriate at a time like this. She needed to think of something else to do.

"I'm going to go over to Wayne Manor and test the ashes. They'll probably have more energy to the Omega Sanction…"

"I loved Bruce!" Diana blurted out, a little too loudly.

Superman's drunken face lit up in shock and awe. Or maybe it was just the alcohol…

"What…"

"I loved Bruce! Still have, even though he's gone!"

Superman seemed to be a little more alert now.

"What…why…"

"I was too proud…"

"You never said anything! All this time you were comforting me before the funeral and I never considered…I'm such an ass!"

Superman tried to stand up but stumble.

"You don't need to apologize for anything. I was trying to be the strong one, keep the founders together…"

Superman looked at her. Both blue eyes staring at each other.

"Diana…" he whispered softly. "I never knew…"

"It's okay Kal…"

"No it's not…" Superman said, clutching her hand. "You're my best friend Diana. You know me more than anyone else. I should be the same way… I was never there for you…"

"I was never there for myself…" Diana corrected. "Until the incident with the Hatter."

"What happened?" Superman asked.

Diana sighed.

"Dick-Batman was able to break me from the Hatter's control by pretending to be Bruce. I sort of kissed him…"

"What?"

"I thought he was Bruce!" Diana corrected. "Anyway I realized right there I had the same problem that you have right now…"

"What problem…"

"You aren't guilty for Bruce's death because you failed to save him. You're guilty you never told him."

"Told him what?" Superman asked.

"That you love him!" Diana said.

"What?"

"You know what I mean, as a brother!" Diana remarked quickly. She had seen the internet rumors that Clark and Bruce had a thing. Just like the rumors that she and Superman had one as well. All utter nonsense and rubbish.

"You loved him not just a friend. You loved him like a brother! Did you ever tell him that?"

Superman bowed his head. "I tried but Bruce was never good at emotional moments…"

"I felt the same way. I was always stalling and hoping the time would come when we could have an adult conversation. And after he died, it hit me hard. But I tried to suppress it and the nightmares came. It took a trip in J'onn's transconscious articulator…"

"What did you do in there?" Superman asked.

Diana sighed.

"For the first time I was honest with myself about my feelings for him. I know he didn't actually hear it because he's long gone, but a part of me likes to think somewhere he is still with us."

Diana then got an idea and stood back up up.

"You're right, Bruce is alive. He's right here…" she said pointing to her heart. "He's been there a long time, way before he left us. That's the thing, whenever I sometimes relapse and regret about what happened to him, I just reflect on the good. Remembered him how he was…"

"Arrogant, stubborn, rude, and above all, the bravest man I ever met…" Superman finished.

Diana laughed.

Superman sighed and looked in the distance of what remained of the computer he smashed earlier.

"I guess I was just desperate to talk to him one last time…"

"You can Clark, you will. I'm sure J'onn will let you use the transconscious articulator like he let me used it."

Superman got to his feet.

A sudden name popped in his head.

"Lois…"

"She's alright Clark," Diana calmly assured. "I mean she's mad and angry with you, but still unharmed…"

"We were supposed to get married…" Superman said ruefully.

"There will be time to win her back over; I have faith in you…"

"Why is that?" Superman asked.

"Because she called me to let me know how much of a mess you're in. To me that tells me she still loves you…"

RING!

An alarm went off in the Fortress, Superman and Diana immediately reacted. Diana got in a fighting stance while Superman calmed her down.

"No it's from the Justice League; they're only supposed to call it for emergencies…"

Superman walked to one computer he hadn't managed to break yet and turned it on.

"_Superman!"_ J'onn's voice was heard as his face appeared on the screen.

"I'm right here J'onn. Diana is here as well…"

"_You need to come up to the Watchtower…"_

"The teleporter doesn't work here J'onn…" Superman corrected.

"I'll fly him up with my jet J'onn. We'll be there soon!"

She then turned off the screen and led him away.

"Uh Diana…the landing bay is over there…"

"You smell of alcohol and can't even stand straight…" Diana corrected. "I'm going to give you a bath of sunlight before anything!"

000000

Brazil

Ra's smiled wickedly as the plane flew toward his hidden mountain base. There was a landing bay near the top, only accessible by flight due to the steep cliff. The plane entered the bay and quickly landed. The first to step out was Bane and Croc who looked like they had almost started fighting again. The next to follow was Scarecrow who had his hand once again in a bandage.

"I need more canisters…" Scarecrow complained and wandered off.

Then Joker and Harley descended from the plane while whistling happily. Then whatever was left of his soldiers exited. Lastly Two-Face got out of the cockpit followed by Ubu, who was clutching something.

"Master, we got it!" Ubu said excitedly.

"We must hurry then!" Ra's remarked. "Time is key right here! Mr. Nigma has the satellite ready to launch!"

Ubu took off followed by most of the members of the Society of Shadows. Ra's then looked at the Gotham criminal roster.

"If you all be so kind to witness the birth of our triumph…"

Bane grinned and took off first, following Ra's. He couldn't wait to see that beautiful daughter of Ra's. Talia. She would eventually warm up to him. Once they had disposed of her father…

Croc meanwhile was twitching. He knew cameras were watching him and he didn't like to be watched. Two-Face was giving annoyed grunts by Croc's occasional look over the shoulder. Bringing up the rear were Joker and Harley who were singing a random song.

Finally the path opened wide and they found themselves staring at an underground space station. Computer pads were everywhere while their monitors spewed out unintelligible language. Nigma was in his Riddler costume pacing around nervously.

"Put it right there you oaf!" he ordered Ubu who was walking to the satellite, carrying the decoder. It fit perfectly in and clicked. Blue light began to glow from the satellite as a humming sound emanated for it.

"Yes!" Nigma said excitedly. "It worked!"

Everyone then looked up at the man standing on top of the space station. Ra's smiled proudly as the base roof which was the peak of the mountain began to slide open, light pouring in from the afternoon sun. Ra's then took a step forward against the railing so everyone could see him and cleared his throat.

"Gentlemen!" he said, his voice echoing across the walls. "Today we will make history! PROJECT OBLIVION is ready to start a new world! The capitalists, bankers, and politicians will now bow to us! We will make sure to bring justice to them…"

"I'm getting sick of this hippie talk…" Two-Face muttered while absentmindedly flipping his coin.

Bane meanwhile was eying Talia who was on the ground level, near the Riddler. She was pretending she didn't notice him.

"…and so, let us begin!" Ra's commanded.

Riddler and many members of the Society began to work. A monitor on the floor turned on, revealing a timer that started at 3:00. Riddler looked at his notes and looked up; giving Ra's the thumbs up.

Ra's smiled.

"Start the countdown!" he commanded.

"This is just like New Year's Eve!" the Joker cracked and laughed.

"Good one Mistah J…" Harley complimented.

The timer was at 2:45 when Ra's turned around.

"I do owe a lot of gratitude to all of you. Without your efforts, this probably wouldn't have happened…"

"You said we were going to get rid of the Justice League…" Scarecrow pointed out. He had met back with the group after arming himself with plenty of canisters. "I don't understand why we need to show our hand first and launch this satellite."

"Patience, Dr. Crane, patience..."

"I hate to ruin this party…" a voice called out from the shadows on the other side of the mountain. It echoed menacingly along the walls.

Something from the shadows stepped out. A tall figure wearing a cowl with narrowed white eyes and horns like the devil.

"But I'm taking you all in!"

Immediately all the Society members who were armed sprung into action and pointed their rifles at the Caped Crusader.

Many of the Gothamites were expressing shocked looks on their faces, even Harley. The only two who seemed to not care were the Joker who had his usual grin and Ra's who was looking at the new Batman with bemused admiration.

"Hold your fire…" Ra's barked to his men before speaking to Batman. "Well I must say I'm impressed, _Detective_. You do your predecessor and father justice…"

"Enough of this talk, let's just kill him!" Croc snapped.

"Not yet. I'm curious, how did you manage to locate us?"

"I figured out what you all were doing long ago. We knew what you were looking for in that bunker. I had Robin put a tracker on the device. You didn't think about sweeping the inside of the decoder for a tracker did you?"

"Enough talk!" Joker whined. "I'm tired of this wanna be Batman. Let's just kill him and be done with it! He's not the same as the origina!"

"It's true!" Batman shot back. "Bruce Wayne was a different Batman than me! For example I'm more willing to accept help than he was!"

"Help? You're alone kid!" Croc taunted.

"Who says I'm alone?" Batman responded with a smirk.

At that moment a blinding flash of light was shown. Behind Batman were Robin, Batgirl, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Shining Knight, Vigilante, Crimson Avenger, Vixen, and the Question.

"Well what are you waiting for? Shoot them!" the Joker cried and pulled out a pistol and began shooting wildly.

Many of the armed men of Ra's Al Ghul followed suit and began to shoot ad well. The League dispersed, avoiding the bullets, using the shadows to their advantage.

"Stop it!" Ra's cried. "Don't shoot! You risk damaging the computers!"

BOING!

Green Arrow shot one of his arrows that landed in between a group of Shadows soldiers. Smoke erupted for it and they began coughing. Crimson Avenger took advantage of the distraction and began to attack them. Meanwhile Shining Knight and Vigilante were fighting Ubu, trying to get close to the launch pad to stop the satellite.

Two-Face adjusted his rifle.

"To hell with this…"

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

A stream of bullets reigned down at the Batclan who dodged it just in the nick of time. Black Canary and Arrow meanwhile had made their way up to the upper level. They were already fighting Croc and Bane.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Joker shouted and just shot randomly all over the place again.

Vixen was fighting a couple of goons when Two-Face's bullets went near her. Using her powers, she dodged them with supreme agility and began to make her way to the top. The Society thugs weren't so lucky.

Batman meanwhile was looking at the launch pad. They only had less than a minute. Nigma was running around wild, screaming and ducking. An occasional stray bullet would hit a computer and a spark would show but the countdown was still going. Shining Knight and Vigilante had been pushed back by Ubu who was joined by a few other members of the Society.

"We need to stop the countdown!" Robin complained.

"Get me close to the computer and I can do it!" Batgirl offered.

Batman however held her back.

"No, it's suicide. Most of these men would die and take them with you to prevent you from getting close…"

"Who cares? Are you saying are lives are worth more than millions?" Batgirl asked. "If that thing leaves the atmosphere there won't be any way of tracking and destroying it!"

"It won't leave the atmosphere, I promise…" Batman remarked.

"J'onn," Batman spoke into the commlink. "We're at the base right now. The satellite is about to launch. Is everything ready?"

"_Yes…"_ J'onn's voice spoke on the commlink. _"Agent Faraday and Congresswoman Waller are with us as well."_

"_Those coordinates you gave us better be right Batman…" _Waller reminded.

"They're right. I just hope your pet project is as accurate as you claim…" Batman remarked. The countdown was thirty seconds. Batman then spoke on the intercom.

"_Attention all League members. Priority is containing hostiles! Leave the satellite alone! I repeat, leave satellite alone!"_

"What in tarnation?" Vigilante asked when he heard the announcement from his commlink. The big bald oaf he and Sir Justin were fighting was a lot faster. He would've used his pistols except there was so much chaos he didn't want to hit anyone.

BANG!

"YEOW!" Vigilante cried in pain as a wild bullet when into his arm.

"Sir Gregory!" Sir Justin cried with worry.

Ubu took advantage of the distraction and knocked Sir Justin back with a good punch. Sir Justin flew and landed on the ground with a hard thud.

"You're too late infidels!" Ubu taunted. The countdown was at ten seconds.

Back above, Ra's was trying to regain control of the situation but everything was in chaos. Joker and Two-Face were blindly shooting everything, Nigma was pacing back and forth like a trapped rat; Bane and Croc were punching through anything in an attempt to get to Arrow and Canary who were doing a good job antagonizing them but keeping their distance. Scarecrow seemed to be the only one not fighting but was instead cowering and whimpering, while clutching his canisters possessively.

"Father! We need to get out of here!" Talia shouted.

Ra's looked. Two seconds left.

"Not yet…"

FRRRAAAASSSSSSHHHHHHHHH!

Combustion came from the bottom of the satellite. Everyone, both Society soldier and Justice League member near the radius of the expanding flames ducked. Nigma hooped over the railing by the pad to avoid it. Ra's eyes lit up while a smile formed on his face.

"Yes, yes…" he whispered.

The satellite began to blast into the air. Green Arrow tried to shoot one of his trick arrows at it to stop it but was tackled by Bane.

"'Ashes, ashes, we all fall down!'" Joker cheered.

Robin watched as the war satellite went up in the air. He hoped whatever Batman had planned would work…

Most of the fighting and shooting had stopped because everyone was too transfixed by the launch of the satellite. Ra's took advantage of the temporary cease fire and ran down the steps to the base level, passing over a barely conscious Shining Knight and an injured Vigilante.

"We did it Master!" Ubu chanted excitedly.

Ra's ignored him and went to one of the screens. PROJECT OBLIVION was still in Earth's atmosphere. Only a matter of time before it would reach the summit. But Ra's wasn't paying attention.

"Come on, show yourself…" Ra's muttered.

"J'onn!" Batman snapped in his commlink. "The bird has left the nest; the bird has left the nest!"

"_Understood…"_

Batman took a deep breath. He hoped this work.

The big monitor showing the progress of the satellite suddenly began to fizzle. One of the men controlling it looked nervous.

"Master, something's jamming the signal…"

CRRCRRKKRKKRKRKR!

HISSSSSSS!

SNNNNAAAP!

The monitor fizzled and went black. Men rapidly tried to turn it back on, some were running around, confused to what was going on. Suddenly a faint whistling was heard. It was getting louder and louder by the second. Everyone realized it was coming up from above, almost directly above the opening the satellite had just left.

One scientist looked up and screamed.

"It's the satellite, it's crashing down!"

Everyone began to clear the way, giving the launch pad a wide berth. There would be a time later to fight but right now everyone had their own lives to worry about. Sir Justin woke just in time to see everyone evacuating, giving the launch pad a wide radius.

He looked over to see his partner unconscious.

"I will not abandon you yet, old friend!" he proclaimed and bent down and picked up his friend and quickly began to move as fast as he could.

"I vowed to never lose another friend…" Sir Justin whispered through pained breaths.

The only person who wasn't clearing the area was Ra's who was still at the computer. He didn't even seem to be aware his own satellite was coming back at him.

"Almost there…" he muttered.

"Father!" Talia cried and ran down. "You'll get killed…"

The computer gave a slight beep that no one noticed or cared due to the panic over the impending crash. Ra's pulled out some electronic device and smiled before turning and running. He and his daughter had managed to make fifty yards from the launch pad when it crashed.

CCCCRRRAASSSSSHHHHH!

CRRRRAAAAAACKKKKK!

BOOOOM!

A fiery explosion accompanied the impact. Ra's and Talia ducked as the flames went overhead, roaring like the sea during a violent storm. But it was over soon. In a matter of no time the flames died down and standing on the ruins of the launch pad was PROJECT OBLIVION, or what remained of it. It looked more like a piece of junk now rather than sophisticated militarily technology. In fact it looked like it got split in two. There was notably large scorch marks around the halves.

For a second there was silence as everyone stared at the sight. Most of the villains were in shock. All except for three were dumbfounded. Joker was still chuckling while Nigma was busy looking around as if trying to find a way out. Meanwhile Ra's stared at his ruined satellite with a slight frown.

"It's over Ra's!" Batman said, being the first to reach to his feet from the League.

"Nothing is ever over when you're dealing with me, Detective…" Ra's stated.

RRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRR!

An alarm began blaring. All the monitors and technology began to collapse. A robotic voice spoke out and began to bellow out.

"SELF DESTRUCT IN FIVE MINUTES…"

"Why do they always have one of those…?" Green Arrow complained.

At the same time, the wall behind Ra's began to open, revealing a secret pathway.

"Get ready for Emergency Order 66!" Ra's commanded.

Immediately the entire army of Ra's Al Ghul began sprinting to their feet and resume firing except it was defensive this time, they were retreating.

"What was Order 66 again?" Scarecrow asked.

"I don't know I didn't pay attention to the meetings…" Joker muttered and began to shoot wildly.

BANG! BANG!

"UNGH!" Bane grunted and grabbed a chunk of wall and threw it at Vixen, Canary, and Crimson Avenger, creating an opening to allow the Gothamites to retreat to where Ra's was. Already half of his men had fled down the tunnel with Nigma leading them. Ra's was still outside, leading the evacuation of his personnel. A few loyal guards were still outside providing cover fire, keeping the Justice League at bay. The base began to shake more.

Batman dodged bullets, threw battarangs, and fought any straggler guards he could, but it was still no use, Ra's was still far away. Batman looked to see Bane, Croc, Two-Face, Joker, Harley, and Scarecrow disappear in the tunnel. For a split second, Ra's eyes found Batman's.

The two men stared at each other, challenging one another. Ra's let out a wry smile.

"No!" Batman shouted and ran at Ra's who had disappeared down the pathway with Talia, Ubu, and some of his soldiers behind him.

BOOM!

The base was already starting to collapse, the tremors even more violent. Large debris came crashing down towards Batman…

"Lookout!" Batgirl called and pulled him back…

CRASH!

The falling debris landed in front of them, Batgirl pulled him to safety just in time.

"You're going to get yourself killed!" she complained.

Batman wasn't paying attention and instead watched the hidden door was closing.

"I'm going after him!" he shouted.

"Not now…this place is going to blow! There's nothing you can do!"

Batman growled and was about to pull his arm away but Batgirl tightened it.

"Now…" she threatened.

Batman sighed and turned on his commlink.

"Mister Terrific, teleport us out of here now! It's an emergency…"

"_I…*kish*…can't*****….kishkh***…too much interference….Baaaaatmmm…"_

The line went dead. Batman groaned. They had about two minutes.

"EVERYBODY GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Batman shouted. "RUN!"

Never did Batman think he could yell that loud but it seemed almost everyone heard. Every Leaguer almost immediately had stopped their attempt to apprehend what was left of the Society and instead opted to back away and run. No one exactly knew where but better to be outside than inside. Arrow quickly met up with Canary and the Question and began running. Vixen helped up Crimson Avenger and sped along carrying him, using her powers. Tim grappled up the other level. Batman and Batgirl caught up with him.

000000

"ONE MINUTE AND THIRTY SECONDS…" the voice warned.

CRASH!

A small explosion happened right next to Ra's, Talia and Ubu as they were escaping through the tunnel.

"Unngh…" Ra's cried as he collapsed to the ground. He began to clutch his side as a warm liquid was felt on his hands. The explosion had sent shrapnel through his side.

"Father!" Talia cried.

"Don't worry about me…" Ra's groaned.

"We have a Pit here Master…"

"No time. Carry me the rest of the way!" Ra's ordered.

Ubu complied and lifted up Ra's and quickly hurried down the tunnel. It didn't take long before they caught up to the rest of the group. They were in a large open underground cavern that was illuminated by pale light. There were about sixty men left of the Society along with the Gotham villains. When they saw Talia and Ubu running in while carrying Ra's in his arms, many of the soldiers began to rush to Ubu.

"Don't worry about me! Activate Order 66!" Ra's shouted.

"You led us to a dead end?" Two-Face demanded angrily.

"No, an exit…" Ra's explained weakly.

The pale lights began to glow brighter and humming was heard. The sounds and movements of the self-destructing base were drowned by the humming and vibrations.

Suddenly a flash of light appeared. But as quickly as it came, it went out. Except when the light had disappeared, so did all the people filling the cavern. The cavern remained empty just as the timer reached zero…

0000000

Batman and Batgirl were at the rear and they kept running when they heard it…

BOOM!

"Keep ruining!" Batman called as everyone picked up the pace. They were close to what looked like an entrance. Small cave opening to the outside. Rocks were flying everywhere. The whole thing was collapsing on itself. Green Arrow, Canary, and the Question had made it to the opening. Vixen was the first with Crimson Avenger and was already descending down the cliffside.

"Go!" Batman shouted, helping Robin and Batgirl through first before they could protest. He quickly then slid through and began to rapidly climb down the cliff slide.

BOOOM!

The secondary explosion went off, knocking everyone who just made it outside off balance and they slid off the cliff, off the mountain top which began to collapse on itself. Batman could hear more rumbling and feel small rocks and dirt falling with him. He prayed the explosion wouldn't cause a rockslide in their direction…

"OOMPH!" he cried when he landed on the ground. His body immediately began to ache all over and his ears began ringing. At the same time though, the mountain seemed to have stopped shaking. Batman sighed as he could hear the likewise slight groans of pain. It meant everyone was still alive. Summoning up his strength, he got up and looked to see Arrow was up, holding Canary tightly. Question and the Crimson Avenger were attempting to put their ruffled hats back on. Vixen was stretching while Robin helped Batgirl up.

"Is everyone okay?" Batgirl asked.

Batman got up with a frown. Ra's got away again. Always slipped through.

"Well, it looks like we won!" Robin noted cheerfully.

"For now…" Batman noted cynically.

"Where's Vigilante?" Vixen cried, noticing the cowboy themed hero was missing.

"And Shining Knight…" Question noted.

Everyone began to look around. No one had bothered to keep a head count, and now, they were missing two.

"He…he got shot…" Batgirl remarked, remembering. "I thought Shining Knight carried him out…"

"Indeed I did Lady Batgirl…" a calm, English voice spoke.

Everyone turned to see Sir Justin emerged from the side, in his arms was the unconscious Vigilante. Vixen ran up to Sir Justin.

"Greg!" she shouted and ran.

"Hello pretty lady…" Vigilante slurred.

"He needs medical attention…" Arrow urged. Batman nodded and called for transport to the Watchtower.

000000

Batman and the six founders stood facing a big screen. On it were the faces of Amanda Waller and King Faraday.

"We haven't been able to pick up any leads yet on Ra's and his allies, but they're on the run now. The important thing is, we stopped them and Brother Eye worked…" Diana explained.

"_Indeed it did,"_ Waller responded.

"Were there any complications?" J'onn asked.

"_Nope, not from our end. We had the laser on a lower setting. Hopefully we'll never need to use it with a max setting laser. The other countries involved in the project were pleased it passed its first use,"_ King stated.

"_But the question is what about the rest of the Justice League?"_ Waller asked.

"Other than the seven of us here," Batman explained. "The rest just assumed we got lucky and OBLIVION failed…"

That wasn't entirely true. The Batclan was aware of Brother Eye.

"In the meantime, we need to be looking for Ra's Al Ghul…" Superman reiterated. "He's a dangerous man and may want to do a retaliatory strike."

"_The CIA and NSA are willing to give you top level clearance at your disposal. Consider it as a thank you gift for getting on board with Brother Eye…"_

Meanwhile Waller began looking at Batman who seemed to avoid making eye contact with the screen.

"_You did the right thing Batman bringing the League and the government in on PROJECT OBLIVION. And you did a damn good job. Your predecessor would be proud…"_

"_What of the dead?"_ Batman asked, cutting Waller off.

"_I'm sorry?" _the congresswoman asked confused with a little annoyance she was interrupted.

"Those who died in the Air Force bunker raid before I was able to warn them. What becomes of them?"

"_They will receive full honors in service to their country…"_ Agent Faraday responded. _"We don't blame you for not notifying us right away. We understand when given intelligence…"_

"I need you to do me a favor…" Batman interrupted again.

The six were staring at Batman with curiosity. Since when did Batman ask for a favor?

"I would…would like to attend their funerals. I want Batman to be there to apologize for their families…"

Waller looked perplexed by the request but then let out a surprisingly sincere smile.

"_Of course, we'll get back to you. Agent Faraday will contact you for more debriefing later."_

And before anyone could interrupt her again, the screen went black.

Diana looked around.

"Well, I guess it's back to work…"

"Speak for yourself; I'm on maternity leave…" Shayera joked as she struggled to get out of her chair with John's help.

"Hey, what about Gotham?" Wally asked. "It's dark there right now. Don't you need to patrol?" Wally asked.

"Batgirl and Robin got it covered. I'm staying up here to see if we got any leads on Ra's," Batman explained and got up to leave. He wasn't in the mood for talking. Unfortunately he could hear someone calling his name.

"Dick!"

Batman closed his eyes in frustration and turned around. Superman and Wonder Woman had exited the Founder's Room to follow him.

"Don't use my name Superman…" Batman warned.

Superman instead was just giving Batman a big smile.

"You did a great job today…"

"I messed up…"

"But you pulled through in the end," Diana corrected. "Waller was right for once. Bruce would be proud of you…"

"He would've done things different…"

"And would that mean he wouldn't be proud of you for saving the world almost entirely on your own? You're a good man Dick. A better man than me…" Superman said.

"I doubt that…"

Superman just smiled and patted him on the back. He and Diana then left Batman who by himself stood almost frozen for a second. His face was the usual cold apathetic stare, but for a split second, a small smile began to form on his lips. Superman just called him a better man…

But then Dick shook his head. There would be time to gloat later. Right now Ra's and a bunch of killers were out there. They needed to be caught.

000000

"Well I must say I'm pleased…" Waller remarked as King began to exit her office. "Your efforts paid off Agent Faraday…"

"Glad to see I'm on your good side again…" King remarked.

"I want you back here early tomorrow morning…" Waller called out. "Don't let your girlfriend keep you all up!"

The door shut and King snarled. Girlfriend. Diana wasn't his girlfriend…

Then what was she. Friend? Acquaintance? Lover? Colleague?

He wanted to say they were friends and nothing more. Yet it seemed everyone, even Diana was getting the feeling there was something more. King couldn't help but laugh.

Most guys would love to be in the situation he was in. They would love to have Wonder Woman as even just a potential girlfriend. And he wouldn't blame them. She was beautiful of course but she was also poised, smart, nice, and an overall incredible woman. King couldn't help but let his mind wander.

Nearly forty years in service to his country and never found time for love. There were a few moments but they never worked out. His love for his country was enough…

But he loved Diana…

King shook his head. No, he loved her, but as a friend. He could list a million reasons why he wasn't right for her. Besides, even if she did love him, he didn't feel it. He always felt like there would be someone else better than him.

Plus he was leaving for Africa soon…

Sighing he pulled out his cell phone, this wasn't going to be any easier for him than it would be for her.

"_Hello King,"_ Diana answered. _"What does Waller want now?"_

"We need to talk," King stated. "Just the two of us…"

000000

Alfred let out a sigh of relief as he washed the last dish. He made Barbara and Tim sit down and eat for fifteen minutes before they went on patrol. They had been working for a long time and needed sustenance. He couldn't help but smile. His family was healing again. Coming back together.

Against all trials and tribulations, they were getting closer, just like old times…

Well, not completely like old times. Some things were missing…

"Alfred?" a feminine voice asked. A familiar one…

Alfred stunned turned around in shock to see a person he didn't expect standing in his living room. It was Zatanna. Instead of her costume she was in a coat whit her hands in her pockets, she had a sheepish and guilty look on her face.

"Miss Zatanna!" Alfred gasped. "I mean... Zana… I mean, I'm sorry! I didn't hear you come in…"

"I didn't knock…" Zatanna muttered guiltily. "I still have the key you gave me a few months ago. I wasn't sure you would let me in if I announced myself…"

"I would never turn you away…" Alfred assured before expressing concern. "What are you doing here?"

He wasn't trying to get his hopes up.

Zatanna sighed. She then sat down on the couch and began to cry. Alfred alarmed ran with the speed of a younger man.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he sat down next to her on the couch.

"I'm fine; I'm just so sorry Alfred…"

"You've nothing to apologize…"

"I left you all! When you all still needed to be together I abandoned you!"

"You had difficulties…" Alfred explained. "I understand…"

"You called me and asked for me to come back because the family needed me and I ignored you! All because I let the Hatter get to me! I doubted that I loved you all as my own family!"

"It's alright…" Alfred whispered and began to comfort her. "What made you come here?"

"A woman…" Zatanna explained. "She had red hair, and said you would know her as Miss Delaney…"

Alfred smiled. Andrea. Maybe there was hope for redemption for her after all.

"She came to me and told me she not only knew Bruce and you well but she was aware what happened between me and the Batclan a few months ago. She cornered me outside last night after my show. She told me she loved you as family as well Alfred. She said one of her biggest regrets wasn't just losing Bruce, but having to say goodbye to you. She told me love isn't just romantic but familial as well and I was doing Bruce a disservice to his memory by abandoning all of you…"

"It's oaky…" Alfred whispered. "What matters now is that you're here…"

"I came to ask for your forgiveness and if you all find it in your hearts to forgive me…"

"It's alright. You're always part of this family and if anyone says otherwise, they'll have to answer to me…" Alfred assured.

Zatanna let out a chuckle.

"I suppose I need to do a lot of catching up…"

"Indeed…" Alfred nodded. "Let's do it over tea…"

Alfred got up to go put a kettle on. He was smiling. Just when things looked black, hope endured. Love survived. The family stuck it out. If only Master Bruce could see this. And it was all because of one woman. A woman who until recently he would never had dreamed as being the inspiration to save the family…

"Zana…" Alfred called out to her. "Did Miss Delany give any signs to her own well being?"

Alfred could only hope that even Andrea had found some closure and begin to heal her heart.

"She mentioned about she used to think hate was stronger than anything, but now she realized its love. She made a reference about meeting another lost soul like herself recently and how together, they've changed each other for the better. She said that is what inspired her to see me last night…"

Alfred smiled. There was good in this world. Even Andrea seemed to finally found the peace in her heart. Something to pull her out of the pit. If only Master Bruce had been around long enough for someone to do the same for him…

00000

Clark Kent nervously walked down the hallway. He knew it was late but he needed to talk to her. He had a bouquet of roses with him. When he reached his target, he sighed and knocked on the door. There was no answer so he knocked again. His superhearing could pick up someone sneaking up to the door. He knew she was looking through the peephole. He heard the locked turned.

"If you came for your things, can you come tomorrow? It's late…" Lois complained, her violet eyes spilling hate and anger.

"Lois…"

"No!" she cut him off. "No! I already warned you!"

"I know I made a mistake…"

"Mistake?" Lois asked. "You had me worried sick by making me unsure if you were alright or hurt. Then you start hurting everyone with your crazy theories. Do you forget Bruce was close to me too?"

"I was just trying to…"

"Save the day?" Lois replied with hurt sarcasm. "Well there are some things you can't save Clark…"

She then stuck her hand out, revealing the engagement ring.

"You can take this back! I don't want it here any longer!"

She then threw it on the ground.

"Lois pleas listen…"

"Goodbye Kent!" she muttered and shut the door.

SLAM!

Clark sighed. That went a little better than he expected. At least she answered the door. Sighing he bent down to pick up the ring he had given to Lois. It was the same ring Pa had given Ma. Clark shook his head. How could've he lost sight of what was important in his life?

Sadly he turned around and began to leave. This wasn't over though. He wouldn't give up. If he had to enlist the entire help of the Justice League, he would win her back. Show her that he loved her.

000000

_Gotham Sewers_

ZZZZAAAAPPPP!

A hum and a flash of light occurred, lighting up the entire area. As soon as it dissipated, a large conglomerate of people appeared.

"What the fuck just happened?" Two-Face cried.

"I can't even see!" Scarecrow complained.

"We're home…" Croc muttered, sniffing the air. "But how?"

"Teleportation," Riddler explained. "I've been helping the Society build one the past few months. Looked like it passed."

Lights began to turn on revealing to the Gotham's villains they were in their own city sewers.

"These shoes are brand new!" the Joker complained.

"Uh Mistah J, where are they going?"

It was then Joker and the rest of the Gotham crooks noticed that the surviving sixty members of the Society had begun to run deeper into the sewers. Ubu and Talia were in the lead. Ubu was clutching a body in his arms…

"Hey come back!" Joker complained and the six Gotham criminals followed the pack. The soldiers seemed not to notice the criminals, and kept hurrying.

"Do you have any idea where they're taking us?" Two-Face asked Croc.

"I've never been in this part. Don't like the stench…" Croc complained.

Suddenly the small army turned a corner and started heading what looked like a dead end. But the other wall began to lift up like a garage door as soon as the group approached it.

"Ooooh, I want that…" Joker commented.

"Quiet!" Ubu shouted angrily back at them as they began to enter in the other room. It was dark but illuminated by a sickly greenish glowing light. All of Ra's sixty men began to spread out and form a circle around the source of the light. It was then the Gotham scum realized the light was coming from what looked like a greenish acidic lake that stank. It was on a slightly lower level to where they were standing.

"What is it?" Scarecrow asked.

The men ignored the Gotham criminals and began chanting. Ubu knelt down and gently lowered Ra's into the waters of the weird lake before quickly climbing back up. The Gothamites confused watch as Ra's deathly pale and sick body slowly began to sink into the depths of the pit.

"Did we just…kill him?" Croc asked in confusion.

"Wait…" Nigma hushed.

HIIISSSSSSSS

The strange liquid began hissing and bubbling, the smell increasing.

SPLASH!

A body violent emerged suddenly from the waters of the green liquid.

"ARRRRRRGGGHHH!" roared a mad but familiar voice.

"_Madre Dios!"_ Bane cried in shock. "The legends are true!"

"What the fuck?" Two-Face asked.

The newly rejuvenated body of Ra's began to contort and laugh wickedly.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ra's laughed and began to climb out of the pit. All of his men and the Gothamites backed up except Ubu and Talia and the Joker.

"He finally is seeing things my way…" the Joker said proudly.

"That's enough father!" Talia shouted as Ubu quickly pulled the mad Ra's into a bear hug. Talia then slapped him twice across the face and his eyes began to show clarity.

"Th-thank you daughter…" Ra's said before looking at Ubu. "Fetch me a new robe…"

Ra's then looked to stare at his Gotham allies who were looking at him with amazement.

"Everyone, leave us and our guests, except for Ubu and Talia. I have a feeling I owe them some answers…"

The sixty men quickly exited the secret room; leaving Ra's to smile arrogantly and triumphantly at the Gotham criminals. Meanwhile Ubu began to place what looked like a fancy red bathing robe on his master.

"I hope this proves the legends of my immortality to you now…"

"Funny how you never let us in on this…" Two-Face growled.

"Well I believe one has to earn the right to know the existence of the Lazarus Pitts and I think all of you have earned it. You all keep up the good work, and I may allow you to reap the full benefits…"

"What is there to work on?" Scarecrow complained. "Everything's ruined!"

"You promised us that we would get to kill the Justice League! They got the better of us!" Croc complained.

Bane began to pump his body full of Venom.

"Immortality doesn't give you the power to defeat all of us…"

Ra's remained unafraid.

"I will confess, I wasn't being entirely truthful ro you, but don't worry. We will overpower the Justice League. The plan is far from over…"

"How? The satellite was destroyed!" Two-Face complained.

"A satellite, not the satellite…" Ra's explained.

"Huh?" Croc asked confused.

"I guess I should start at the beginning," Ra's sighed. "PROJECT OBLIVION was my original plan. I planned to use it to threaten to bring Apocalypse of '09 on the world. But when the first Dark Knight died, I temporarily halted things for about a month out of respect…"

Talia was looking at her father unsure. He even seemed to keep her out of the loop.

"Well it turns out, that invasion where the Dark Knight perished in seemed to bring a lot more good. I had a man inside the government. The same man who got me Ivo's files on PROJECT OBLIVION. He came to tell me that a new development had started. The governments of the world were getting interested in starting a new satellite defense program to repel another alien invasion. Sort of a spiritual successor to OBLIVION. Unfortunately my man had to take his life last month to avoid getting caught but he was able to leak enough information for me…"

Ra's then turned around and began to walk back and forth to stretch his newly healed body.

"The governments had begun to invest on a new satellite called Brother Eye. A satellite defense that not only had the same and improved capabilities of OBLIVION but could also hack into alien technology as well and be equipped with a laser. My first reaction after learning this was I thought this would be a threat to OBLIVION if this new project got built but then realized it could be more useful."

Nigma was smiling. He was glad he already knew the story when his fellow Gotham roster criminal were left in the dark.

"A satellite that is not only virtually impossible to detect and able to hack any communications or weapons system, but is also able to fire a laser. I wouldn't even have to risk damaging the planet with the nukes if I have a laser…"

"Where's the fun in that?" the Joker whined.

"Get to the point!" Two-Face growled.

Ra's sighed.

"I figured I would alternate my plan; see if I could use PROJECT OBLIVION to take over Brother Eye. I noticed based on the schematics that Brother Eye had one fault. It is only visible to radar and other tracking methods when it fires its laser. Just briefly. A satellite like OBLIVON could use that window to latch onto Brother Eye's signal. Imagine being the only ones in the world knowing having a lock on the satellite that could make the whole world bow to its knees?"

No one answered; they were all eyeing Ra's.

"I then came up with the idea to go with PROJECT OBLIVION but make it more as the bait for Brother Eye. I realized though I needed to bring attention to OBLIVION…"

"So you hired us, hoping the little brat or someone else would figure it out eventually…."

"Precisely…" Ra's grinned.

"You used us!" Scarecrow complained.

"Not exactly…" Ra's countered. "Your talents also helped me in putting OBLIVION forward. And all of your notoriety didn't initially bring attention to OBLIVION right away. Why alert what I was planning before I even finished building it? All of your reputations would distract everyone from what I initially was planning, but lead the trail for someone to eventually figure it out, albeit by the time the plan was completed."

"But what if Brother Eye was never built?" Harley asked.

"Then I would've still built OBLIVION and gone with the original plan. You all saw that we were able to launch it successfully. However, my inside man who had to give up his life to tie up loose ends managed to let me know a few months ago that the project received a breakthrough due to recent technology from an alien visitor. Not only does Brother Eye have the laser, it is so advanced that it has the potential to wipe out an entire city or shoot a gnat from space. The energy is rumored to be strong enough to even cut through Kryptonian skin…"

Ubu then revealed a electronic device.

"Before Brother Eye shot OBLIVION down, she was able to latch on. This device is sort of a beacon and allows us to make a connection to Brother Eye. I will let Mr. Nigma explain what he's been working on for so long…"

"Thank you…" Nigma said proudly. "I was able to create a program to install in OBLIVION so if Brother Eye shot it down, we would be able to latch on to its signal…"

"Hold on!" Scarecrow complained. "I have a hard time believing a high tech satellite is that easy to hack…"

"OBLIVION is made up of many of the same components as Brother Eye, so it is a lot simpler than you think…" Nigma complained.

"The satellite does have a security system and a failsafe…" Ra's admitted. "Any of the countries who sponsored it or the Justice League could shut it off, even if one was in possession of the keys. The satellite can only be turned on with two keys. One is in possession with an agent of the federal government, the other on the Justice League; at least that's what they planned…"

"I still don't understand why we need to latch onto Brother Eye…" Croc complained. "If we just nab the keys…"

"Remember the fail safe?" Nigma complained. "Any country can turn it off the minute they learn one of the keys is missing!"

"The 'latching on' as you describe it my reptilian friend…" Ra's continued to explain in his calm voice. "Actually will allow us to teleport on to the satellite because the failsafe could be deactivated manually. None of the governments wanted to create a failsafe that made billions of technology useless forever…"

Ra's then sighed.

"Now we will work into securing the two keys. We'll first dispatch the agent. Brother Eye will immediately be blocked or turned off. The other key will probably be taken if it is not already to the Watchtower out of safety. We will then invade it, simultaneously dispatching the League and obtaining the key. We will use their own teleporter because even though ours works now, it doesn't have the caoability to teleport into space…"

"Hang on!" Two-Face complained. "Last time I checked, you've lost a lot of guys the last month. How do you expect us to take out the League? Secondly, how can we even get to the satellite? You got a spaceship you didn't tell us about?"

Ra's laughed.

"There is a reason we're in Gotham. After we get the first key, the second step will be something I'm sure all of you will enjoy…"

"What is it?" the Joker asked excitedly.

Ra's laughed.

"Invade the Batcave…"

Bane let out a snort.

"The brat is impulsive but not stupid. The cave is probably rigged with defenses…"

"That's why we need a distraction. Lure the Batman into a trap. He has some device to deactivate them on his belt or suit I'm sure…"

"Ooooh! Can Harley and I be the ones to trap him? Please?" Joker begged.

Ra's laughed.

"I'm glad some of you are eager already. You may Joker, after I finish explaining."

Ra's then turned his back to the Gotham criminals.

"The Batcomputer will no doubt probably be impossible to crack. However that is not what I'm after. You all remember the robot duplicate of the Dark Knight?"

Two-Face growled and Scarecrow slightly shuddered.

Ra's turned around.

"I've studied everything on HARDAC and the duplicates. If the Detective had put all his memories into that machine, no doubt it has them all in its memory device or its head. Last time I recall, I remember the new Batman taking the head as a memento. The Dark Knight does have a habit for taking trophies. You steal that head, not only will it give us the knowledge to infiltrate the Watchtower but activate defenses as well. We can also take control of the Metro Tower. Batman designed both and knew every defense, counter measure, and component well. Combined that with your other skills and a few other things…"

At that moment Ubu flashed the medallion that Ra's had Two-Face and Bane steal lifetime ago.

"We should be able to take them out. We will then have the keys and activate Brother Eye. The world will have no choice but to bow to our will!"

Some of the Gotham criminals were looking at each other confused. It seemed Ra's was a lot more twisted and cleverer than they thought.

"Unfortunately…" Ra's explained. "This needs to happen tonight. The League will be looking for us and we don't have much time. I need an answer from all of you now, will you join me?"

"As long as you leave me with the bird boy, I'm fine…" the Joker grinned.

Ra's smiled and looked at Nigma.

"I already have your answer Riddler…"

Bane began to laugh.

"You are a very tricky man my friend. You can trust me…"

Croc smashed his teeth but nodded.

Scarecrow nodded as well.

Two-Face flipped the coin and looked at it.

"The coin says yes…" he whispered. "Fine…"

"Splendid!" Ra's greeted. He pointed at Bane and Scarecrow.

"You two will be responsible for dealing with the agent. Due to the success of Order 66, again thanks to Nigma, we will be able to teleport you in and out of Washington DC."

Ra's then looked at Nigma.

"I want you to finish on your other project that we were able to transport over here my friend in one of our preliminary tests for the teleporter…"

"The suit is already built!" Nigma assured. "She's ready!"

"Excellent. Then you will then help Two-Face raid the Batcave for the head once we get access."

Two-Face growled.

"I guess I'll load my gun…" Two-Face muttered.

"I want to help Joker…" Croc growled. "Might get a chance to finally feast on those kids…"

"Sorry Croc…" Joker complained. "But we already got too many freaks in the kitchen!"

"Joker is right," Ra's warned. "Besides I have something very special for you…"

Ra's then looked around.

"We will then invade the Watchtower together. Gentlemen, by dawn, the world will be ours!"

The doors opened and many men began to escort the Gotham villains out to set them on their new plans. Ubu followed them, leaving Talia and Ra's alone. Talia was staring at her father.

"This isn't like you…" she noted. "You don't plan so much with chance. A lot of this was made at the last minute."

"I've invested all my resources and what's left of my health Talia. Right now other than Ubu and you, we only have sixty men left. This was the end game. The last gamble. Some greater risks and last minute adjustments needed to be made. Don't worry. By tomorrow, our order will instill a new utopia on this world."

"But what about…"

"For the last time…" Ra's responded, a little annoyed. "When we no longer need them we will get rid of them…"

0000000

Joker and Harley appeared above the manhole hidden in an abandoned alleyway. They had been escorted by some Society soldiers but declined their help. Joker had assured Ra's that he had enough men still in Gotham to help them distract the new Batman.

Taking a deep breath, the Joker smiled.

"It's good to be home!"

"That Ra's Al Ghul wasn't being nice. He didn't let us in on the joke!"

"I know, Harley…" the Joker whined with disappointment. "But that's okay. We got a few inside jokes of our own. Ra's isn't the only one who's been keeping secrets…"

0000000

_Gotham Zoo_

The guard at the zoo just stood mindlessly at attention. He was wearing a funny hat. His flashlight lied on the ground forgotten. Some of the animals that were not yet asleep were disturbed by this and began to whine frantically. But nothing was louder than the monkey section. One small monkey was hooting and yelling excitedly.

"I know, I know my dear, they tried to keep us apart…" a voice cooed from the outside of the monkey's cage. "My poor Therese, I'm sorry I didn't come for you right away when I was freed."

The monkey began to shake the bars.

"But I couldn't risk the police catching me, not before I did my job. And tonight, it's happening. We will have our tea party and our revenge against the Batclan…"

A ticking was heard and the monkey quickly backed away.

BOOM!

The explosion easily bent the bars. Happily the monkey cried and ran free, right into the arms of her master.

"I missed you too dear…" Jervis said as he clutched his pet. "But we got work to do. 'Mr. Robinson' will not be disappointed tonight…"

00000

_Thermyscara_

"She's been like this all day majesty!" Andromeda explained in a worried and guilty voice.

Io was in her bed, tossing and turning, mumbling strange things.

"How much incense did she inhale?" Artemis asked.

"I have no clue. Sometimes she has long vision but now I think in determination to figure out her omens she took too much and is hallucinating."

Hippolyta stared at the convulsing Io.

"_Everyone has made the sacrifice. Now it is their turn…The Last Son will fly into the sky to save us all…"_

"What else has she been saying?" Hippolyta asked.

Andromeda shrugged.

"Mostly nonsense. She made a reference about a wicked man redeemed by love, a cold watcher learning compassion, and something about someone rising and returning to something called Got-Ham to bring vengeance one last time…"

At that moment Io began to scream louder.

"_The Evil Eye! The Last Son will fly into the stars! He will die to save us all…The beloved daughter will die for the man she loves…"_

Hippolyta grew alarmed by that.

"Whose daughter?" she damned with anger and concern.

"My queen, she's just rambling…"

"Who's daughter?" Hippolyta demanded and began to shake the seizing Io.

"My queen stop it!" Andromeda warned. "You'll make it worse!"

Hippolyta sighed and let go of Io. She looked at Andromeda.

"Let her sleep it off. There will be no more attempts to decipher these omens! Make sure she knows that…"

"But…"

"All we get in our search for answers is more questions and cause for worry!" Hippolyta retorted. "That's an order!"

Andromeda nodded. Hippolyta then turned and walked out, followed by Artemis and Phillipus. Andromeda sighed and looked at her friend.

"Please get some rest…" she whispered and shut the door.

Io kept tossing and turning in a daze.

"_But none of it will matter. Everything will lead to dust in half of century. The whole cosmos destroyed. Nothing matters and the god of death will laugh as he has his revenge…"_

**Up next, we go back to Gotham City in the past with Batman in an arc called Painful Memories. Metron's plan is almost ready. Batman is almost at the right amount of omega energy for him to be Metron's bomb. However, things aren't safe yet. As Batman works with a familiar face to battle mobsters Valestra and Moxon, his memories begin to haunt him while he remains unaware he is about to stumble upon the most important event in his life. At the same time Batman faces controversy with his near ruthless methods for justice which makes him begin to question his own morality. Meanwhile Hades attempts to make a wager with Metron while plotting his first attempt at revenge against Batman.**


	44. Upon My Liar's Chair

**I updated a large chapter a few days ago so please read it first if you hadn't yet. Wouldn't want you to get confused.**

Metron sat in his chair while looking at a portable screen. It was early morning in Gotham right now and it was raining. The stench even made Metron have to pause occasionally to wrinkle his nose. Batman was still in the gutter with some homeless men who managed to procure him some close. But Metron wasn't really paying attention; he was looking at his computer.

This was it. Everything he had been working for stood on this fine line. Batman was almost ready to be his human bomb. Once the computer said Batman had built up enough omega energy, Metron would put him in stasis. It would prevent Batman for building up anymore energy. Then Metron would travel to the future, about fifty years after the battle with Darkseid to coerce the new ruler of Apokolips to stand down. Once everything was done, he would kill Batman. He would make sure to make it quick and painless. Metron wished there was something else he could do for Batman but there wasn't. Batman was doomed; the least thing he could do was make his life and death worthwhile.

Unfortunately, Batman had to jump probably to the worst time for his last jump. Right at the time of his parents' murder. Luckily Batman hadn't regained his memory yet but Metron shuddered to think what would happen. If Batman were to regain his memory and realize he could stop his parents' murder, time would be at risk. He needed to keep a close eye on Batman.

Metron looked at Batmite.

"I have a job for you…"

"Yes?" Batmite asked, getting too close to Metron's face. Metron frowned.

"I need you to help Batman create a fake identity and job for himself…" Metron explained and revealed a small computer. "It should allow you to hack any records at this time to create an identity…"

"Won't carrying this make me be revealed to the outside world?" Batmite asked.

"That's why you need to do it in an empty alley with just him…"

"Fine…" Batmite muttered.

"You understand, if there was a time for you to not mess up, it's now? Batman is at a most precarious time. If he gets his memory back…"

"I gotcha, I gotcha. Don't worry, my lips are sealed…"

000000

The American walked around aimlessly in the streets. The clothes stank and didn't keep him warm but at least it was something. His body ached all over. Maybe he should go to the doctor…

HONK!

The American jumped out of the way as a taxi sped by. He needed to be careful. This was a new time.

The American knew he was from this city. He knew he was by Battery Park without even thinking. But at the same time, it looked different. Like he was in another world. Or a different time…

Time…

The American knew he had to be from Gotham, but somewhere in the future. The city seemed a little behind. He felt like there were some more buildings and different cars when he last was here. He frowned and scrunched his eyes. His head kept hurting; maybe his memories were coming back…

"Pssst!" an annoying voice whispered.

The American turned around to see someone behind a dumpster alley way beckoning to him. It was someone small…

The American let out a groan when he saw who it was; it was Batmite.

"Hey bud!" Batmite called. "I've come to help you out!"

Reluctantly, Wayne walked over to the imp who was bouncing around excitedly, carrying what looked like some fancy computer from the future.

"Eww, you stink…" Batmite complained.

"What do you want?" the American demanded.

"Relax; I'm going to help you out. Being further into the future, you can't just say who you are. They have computers and ID systems now…"

"Are you helping me or is it you mystery employer? The third party who doesn't seem to have the gall to face me himself…"

Batmite frowned.

"Fine, you don't want my help you can go starve…"

Wayne sighed.

"Fine…"

"Yay!" Batmite said excitedly and turned on the device.

"Alright first we need a name…"

"Wayne," Wayne asserted.

"You might want to try something different," Batmite encouraged. "You shouldn't be using the same name twice. You don't want to attract someone like Vandal Savage do you?"

Wayne reluctantly agreed. Batmite had a point. It would be better to use another alias. One no one would know. But for the life of them he couldn't pick…

"Saunders," the American muttered. "Justin Saunders…"

"Oooh, I see what you did there," Batmite noted then began to look at the screen. "Okay, I'm going to say you were originally born in Metropolis just a little over forty years ago. Both your parents died young and you have no brothers or sisters. Occupation? Hmmm, let's say…"

"Detective…" Saunders interrupted.

"What?" Batmite asked confused.

"Detective. I want to be a detective."

Batmite grinned.

"Cool. Let me just put a fake record with the Metropolis Police Department."

Batmite began to quickly type away.

"There we go…and what do you know?" Batmite exclaimed. "The Gotham PD has just accepted your request to transfer…"

"How did you do that?"

"This doohickey…it's awesome!" Batmite said. "Alright here comes the boring part. Now I have to put bank and financial records…"

Batmite for awhile tapped away at the computer.

"There you go. Now you need some money. We need to buy you a place to stay and give you some new clothes and a makeover…" Batmite remarked.

0000000

Saunders looked at himself in the mirror of his new place. It was a small studio apartment in Park Row of Gotham. The light faded in an out and the radio and television didn't always work. The plumbing sometimes turned brown and the paper thin walls let him hear his neighbor's arguing. But at least he had a roof to sleep. And clothes.

He stared at himself. He had black trousers, a white shirt with a black tie and a black jacket. He then had a black hat as well, not big like his cowboy hat. More fitting with the time period. He ran a hand over his almost freshly cut face. He shaved earlier except leaving himself a thin, moustache. His hair was shoulder length again and decided he would let it grow slightly longer even though it would contradict the norm. He then put on some glasses.

That was Batmite's idea. To blur out his blue piercing eyes. Saunders thought it was a stupid one but went with it nonetheless. He put them on and looked at himself in the mirror before smiling. Not even someone like Savage would probably recognize him first off. The glasses slid slightly on his nose and giving an annoyed frown, Saunders pushed them back up, trying to avoid the gasp of pain. His nose looked like it was slightly broken from his last fight with Savage.

"You know, you could get that fixed…" Batmite commented.

"I'm fine…" Saunders asserted. He then turned around to find Batmite holding something.

"What is that?" Saunders asked, backing away.

"It's a gun…"

"I don't…"

"You want to be a detective, you need to have one!" Batmite shot back. "You need to have on holstered on you! Otherwise you can find another job!"

Saunders gave a slight frown. He wanted to fight this some more but at the same time, knew Batmite had a point. While in Desert Star he was able to fight for his right to not have a gun, here he didn't have much of choice. Refusing to hold a gun would bring suspicious on him as a detective.

"Fine, but I'm never going to shoot it…" Saunders warned.

Batmite picked up a holster.

"Take off your jacket so we can put it on then…" Batmite ordered.

Saunders reluctantly took off his jacket and let Batmite put the holster band around his shoulder with the gun in it. Immediately he felt his muscles tense up. It felt like he had a snake on his side ready to strike.

"You okay?" Batmite asked.

"Yeah…" Saunders grunted through gritted teeth. "I'll be just fine…"

"Okay cool…" Batmite noted and tossed the Detective some keys.

"What is this?" he asked confused.

"You aren't going to drive to work. I got you a car. Black Cadillac!"

00000

Saunders pulled up to the parking lot across the station. He was easily able to locate it without Batmite's guidance. Batmite was currently sitting in the passenger seat. Sighing, the Detective put on his hat and exited the car.

"Have a good day at work!" Batmite cried and kissed him on the cheek before disappearing chuckling.

Saunders scowled and began to rub it. Stupid imp…

It was still raining and he walked across the street towards the station. A lonely guard was out there who didn't seem to notice Saunders walking up the steps. Some security. Saunders reached the door and opened it.

The station was dimly and buzzing with little activity. Occasionally a phone would be heard ringing in the background of scattered phones. It also reeked of an abundance of cigar and cigarette smoke. There didn't seem to be any separate rooms for smokers and nonsmokers.

"Can I help you?"

Saunders turned around to face a woman at the desk. She had her hair tied in a bun and was typing at a typewriter. She was very young and pretty, probably just out of college.

"Uh yes…I'm Justin Saunders…" the Detective spoke. "I'm the…"

"New guy from Metropolis," the secretary finished for him. "I had no idea you would be this tall…"

Saunders laughed uncomfortably when a hand clasped on his shoulder.

"I'll take it from here Sarah!" a middle aged man with fading black hair boomed. He had a very thick Irish accent.

"Right chief…" the secretary noted and got back to work.

"So you're the newest crusader for justice on our team!" the Irish man bellowed. "I'm Captain Connelly, and will be your supervisor!"

"Uh, nice to meet you…" Saunders said uncomfortably and shook the man's hand.

"Well we must get going. As they say, 'Idle hands are the Devil's plaything.' The more we stall, the more time we give the degenerates a chance to evade the fiery damnation they so justly deserve!"

Saunders was a little put off by the man's hyperbolic talk but said nothing as he led him down the station.

"So Saunders. English name I take it?" the captain asked, staring at Saunders suspiciously.

"Yes…"

"Don't worry! The Irish conflict is a thing of the past with me! Just I wouldn't proclaim your English heritage so proudly. Some of the boys here get a little feisty…"

"Okay…" the Detective said. Maybe he should've chosen a different name.

"Ah, here we are!" the captain said proudly and led Saunders into a room. A bunch of men were loitering around, some smoking or even drinking at tables.

"Gentlemen!" Connelly shouted boisterously. "Let me introduce you to the newest soldier for justice! Detective Justin Saunders, all the way from Metropolis!"

There was a quiet and sarcastic applause. Saunders looked around uncomfortably.

"Talk about going from heaven to hell…" a voice muttered.

"That will be enough Elfman!" Connelly warned. "Take a seat Saunders, we got a busy day…"

Saunders took a seat at a table no one was sitting at. He wasn't in the mood to socialize.

"Alright gentlemen. Quite the load today. We got four different homicides. A body was found at the docks. Zimmer and Elfman! I want you to handle that one…"

Two detectives got up and walked up to the captain who handed them a folder. They didn't look too happy.

Connelly continued.

"This one, a low life paying for his sins in Blackgate found dead in his cell. Foul play suspected. Bale and Keaton, I got that for you!"

Two large detectives got up and began complaining that they were chasing a dead end.

Connelly then looked at another file.

"A poor soul's body was found in the sewers today. I want Nolan and Burton to handle this one…"

Two shifty looking detectives got up and walked out of the room. One did mutter somewhat optimistically they could stop at a bar on the way back.

"That just leaves you two…" Connelly noted.

Saunders turned around to find standing in the corner was a young man hunched over. He couldn't see his face other than he had red hair and was wearing glasses.

"Saunders, I like to introduce you to your new partner, James Gordon! The youngest to make detective in our department's history!"

Saunders stood up. Gordon? He knew this man.

The young man sighed and started walking out of the dark corner into the light. Saunders gasped in recognition.

"Jim!" he shouted.

The young man looked up with a puzzled expression.

"Do I know you?" he asked suspiciously.

"Um…no…" Saunders lied. He knew he knew Gordon he just couldn't remember. But apparently Gordon didn't know him, yet. He needed to think up a lie.

"I read about you…" he noted. "Very impressive to make detective at such a young age…"

"What happened to your nose?" Gordon noted, indicating to Saunders's own crooked broken nose.

"Now that you two are acquainted with each other…" Connelly noted. "I want you two to head over to the bowery. A poor lost soul let her sins get to her. A Jane Doe addict with the very poison that killed her found with her in an alley."

"Cap…" Gordon complained. "It's an open and shut case then. She OD'd. Let Vice handle it…"

"Do what I say Gordon…" Connelly snapped, glaring at Gordon. "Besides it will give you and your new partner a chance to get to know each other. Maybe Saunders can teach you some things if you're willing to listen…"

Gordon frowned and looked at Saunders.

"We'll take your car…"

It wasn't a suggestion.

"Oh wait Saunders…" Connelly called after. Saunders turned around and felt Connelly place something in his hand.

"It's your badge. Welcome to the GCPD!"

0000000

Saunders drove the Cadillac through the rain which seemed to be amplified as it hit the windows. Especially because his partner wasn't saying anything. Gordon was a very young man, probably no older than twenty-five. He, like Saunders wore glasses. His hair was red and had a bushy moustache that seemed to set his face in a permanent frown.

Gordon was currently glaring out the window, not showing any signs he was willing to talk or look forward. Something was pressing Saunders. He knew this man. Knew him well…

"What did Loeb tell you?" Gordon suddenly spoke, startling Saunders he almost lost control of the wheel.

"What?" the Detective asked confused.

"Loeb, the Deputy Commissioner. What did he tell you? Keep me on a short leash? Make sure I don't stick my nose where it doesn't belong?"

"No…"

"Well you can tell him I'm no rat but I'm no pig either! I just do what I can!"

"Gordon, I'm not here to threaten you!" Saunders snapped.

"And why should I trust you?" Gordon asked suspiciously.

"For one, look at my record. I was in Metropolis and had a clean one!" Saunders lied, hoping Batmite created a good one.

"So you're from Metropolis eh?" Gordon asked curiously. "Ever met a fellow named Dan Turpin?"

"Cant' say that I have," Saunders said coolly while making a turn. "Metropolis is a big city."

"Hmph…" Gordon muttered and turned to look out the window.

"So I take it the Deputy Commissioner isn't up to snuff?" Saunders asked, curious to get more information on the time period.

Gordon sighed.

"Loeb's a freaking pig. He takes payment from the highest bidder. Right now Moxon's got him. Allows others to stay on the force despite clear evidence of corruption and bribery. Keeps Internal Affairs away…"

"What about Connelly?" Saunders asked.

"Him? He's an honest cop. A little theatrical but honest. Problem is he loves his job too much and Loeb knows it. He turns a blind eye to Loeb a lot."

"Why hasn't anyone done anything?"

Gordon laughed.

"You really are the new guy. A genuine honest cop. How about that? Well Mr. Saunders, you may be older than me but stick around and I can show you a few things about this city…"

Saunders sighed. At least he was able to strike up a conversation with Gordon. He at least wished it wasn't so cynical or bitter.

"Here's the spot…." Gordon remarked, indicating Saunders to pull over. The Detective pulled to the side and parked his car, getting out. The rain was still coming down hard. There were a few police cars blocking the alley. One patrol man already was pulling out the tape barricade.

"Another rainy day in Gotham, another nameless murder…" Gordon replied pessimistically and lit up a cigarette. Saunders made to follow Gordon but paused. Looking around, he reached inside his coat and pulled out his gun. Despite the hand grip it felt very cold. Saunders couldn't stand the thing. Making a quick decision, he leaned in his car and opened his glove compartment and put it in there. He quickly shut the lid. He wasn't going to need it.

He then rushed over to catch up with Gordon who was talking to one of the patrolmen.

"I'm Detective Gordon and this is my partner, Detective Saunders…" Gordon explained. "What do you got for us?"

"The usual…" the patrolman explained as Saunders and Gordon walked over the tape. "Man walking on his way to work found the victim. Dope addict from the looks of it and the bruises on her arm. Looked like she just recently had some of her juice and killed herself. Coroner hasn't ruled out suicide yet…"

"You got any ID?" Gordon asked.

"We found a purse. Hadn't opened it yet. Decided to wait for you guys to take a look."

Gordon and Saunders kept walking down the alleyway. It stank of rotten garbage and filth which wasn't helped by the rain. Up ahead they could see the corpse and tell it was a woman. She was in a dress that was stained from the rain and lying in the gutter who knows how long.

"Got a time of death?" Gordon asked the coroner who was kneeling on one knee while examining the body.

"Based on the body temp, I estimate last night around midnight. Going to come out right now and say cause of death was overdosed…"

The coroner pointed to the needle and band lying next to the victim.

"There's the smoking gun…" Gordon muttered sarcastically.

Saunders however was crouching, looking at the body. She was a young girl. Probably twenty-five or younger. Based on her features at a glance, it looked like she had experienced a hard life. Her right arm was covered with bruises and pin marks, evidenced of regressing back to previous habits.

"Got the purse…" Gordon muttered as he ruffled through it. "Her name is Rebecca Reynolds…"

Saunders began to turn her head over. He noticed something on her neck. Bruises were around it. He cautiously felt along it and noticed something.

"I don't think she overdosed…" he muttered.

"What?" Gordon asked confused. "It's an open and shut case Saunders. She gave herself too much and died…"

"Then how do you explain these marks on her neck?" Saunders shot back darkly while pointing to them. "I think she was strangled…"

The coroner got up and went to examine the neck.

"Hmm. You're right. I didn't even think to check. Good eye…"

Saunders turned around to look at Gordon with somewhat of a satisfied smirk.

"You were saying?" he asked.

"Fine," Gordon admitted grumpily. "Perhaps there is more to it then. But why does she have her needle and band there?"

"Maybe whoever killed her tried to make it looked like she overdosed. Check her purse to see if there's anything more to tell about her."

Gordon rifled through it. While Saunders continued to examine the body. He looked at her hand.

"Looks like she got in a scuffle. There's some blond on her fingernails and one's missing. What have you found in the purse?"

"Not much cash. Oooh, this is interesting…" Gordon noted and pulled out what looked like a plastic card with a big familiar 'W' logo on it.

"This is a Wayne Enterprises Key card…" Gordon explained.

"I know that place!" Saunders shouted excitedly.

"Yeah, so does everybody. It's the largest company in the world!"

"Oh…" Saunders said a little more calmly. That name seemed so familiar. Maybe there was a reason why he chose Wayne last time as his alias.

Gordon rifled through some more things.

"Well this is interesting…" he noted and passed to Saunders what looked like a card. It was for what sounded like a night club called _The Red Sicilian_. On it was a handwritten note:

_Becky,_

_Call the number on here and ask for me if you're ever in trouble._

_-Sally_

"Sally?" Saunders asked confused.

"That would probably be Salvatore Valestra," Gordon explained. "He runs the night club. Our girl here has kept some interesting company for being a dope addict…"

Again another familiar name. Valestra had a ring to it.

"Is there an address for the victim?" Saunders asked.

"Yeah. From the sound of it, she got a place on the fifth. We can check that later. Right now we should follow the leads…"

"Are you saying we have a case now?" Saunders asked in a little bit of a taunting voice.

"I'm not saying anything but that we should at least exhaust all leads…" Gordon muttered.

Saunders got up and followed him as they headed into the Cadillac.

"Now to get to Wayne Enterprises…"

"I know how to get there…" Saunders interrupted and started the car.

Gordon looked at him confused as Saunders began to drive.

000000

Saunders parked the car across the street and began to head towards the big building. It easily was the tallest building in Gotham. Gordon jogged up behind him to catch up.

"Can I help you gentlemen…" a guard asked.

Saunders just showed his badge and ignored the guard while walking inside the building like he owned it. He began to head over to the elevator to push a button.

"Saunders, what the hell are you doing?" Gordon called over. He was at the secretary on the ground floor's desk, about to ask her some questions.

"Just looking around…" Saunders explained confused. For some reason he couldn't explain why he just walked up to the elevator and almost got in as if he was coming to work for the corporation. Gordon rolled his eyes and turned to the secretary.

"Hello Miss, I'm Detective Gordon and this is Detective Saunders."

"Do I need a lawyer?" the secretary asked nervously. "What is this about…?"

"It's nothing sweetie," Gordon assured. "This is just some questions about a Rebecca Reynolds…"

"Oh…" the secretary said in a much calm voice before showing a look of dislike on her face. "Her…"

"Did you know Miss Reynolds?" Gordon asked. Saunders meanwhile kept looking around. He felt like he was missing something.

The secretary sighed.

"She was a dope addict. She tried working here as a secretary. Dr. Wayne convinced Mr. Fox to hire her. She was a complete idiot. Always late. Forget to write things down, never file things in the right place. Where is she now? She's supposed to come to work to relieve me today and we haven't been able to get a hold of her…"

"She's dead," Gordon pointed out coldly.

The secretary's face flushed.

"D-dead?" she asked in disbelief. "Oh, no…"

"I'm sorry you were saying about something of a Dr. Wayne…"

"He's technically the CEO of the company…" Gordon explained. "However he lets the board run things and instead works in the hospital. Looks like we'll have to pay him a visit as well."

Gordon then went back to look at the secretary.

"Miss Reynolds was found dead in an alley this morning. Evidence suggested she was murdered. Do you know if anyone wanted to do that?"

"No!" the secretary shouted. She was clearly shaken up. "Sure she messed up but no one would want to kill her. Oh my God!"

"Are you aware of any friends that Miss Reynolds had outside of work?" Gordon questioned. He was a little bit relentless in his questioning.

"I mean, she didn't have the best past life. But Dr. Wayne swore she was clean. I can't imagine anyone would want to kill her!"

Gordon looked at Saunders and then at the secretary.

"Ma'am, we're probably going to have to talk to Dr. Wayne. Can you tell us where he is?"

"He's at the hospital, like always. Should I call him?"

"That won't be necessary…" Gordon assured before looking back to whisper at Saunders. "Why spoil the surprise?"

"If you remember anything that can help, please call us…" Saunders encouraged as he and Gordon began to walk out.

"Please find the guy who did this," the secretary called out. "Becky may've been a terrible secretary, but she didn't deserve this…"

Gordon and Saunders walked over to the Cadillac.

"Glad that you had my back in there," Gordon muttered sarcastically. "Wouldn't want to do all the work."

"Sorry," Saunders apologized. "It's just that place felt familiar…"

"It's probably because Metropolis has big fancy buildings like that everywhere. In Gotham, Wayne Enterprises is all we have…"

000000

Saunders and Gordon entered the hospital. It was a bit of a hectic mess one could say. Doctors, nurses, patients, orderlies, and who knows what were running around. Injuries varied from gunshot wounds to common cold.

"I hate free clinic hours…" Gordon muttered.

"Excuse me…" Saunders asked a random young female doctor walking by.

"Yes?" the woman asked turning around. She had light blue eyes and light blonde hairs. Immediately something about her looked familiar.

"Uh…" Saunders asked, a little put off guard. "I'm Detective Saunders and this is Detective Gordon. We're here to ask a few questions to Dr. Wayne…"

"And I thought you were here for Dr. Thorne…" the woman replied sarcastically. "I'm Dr. Thompkins, give me a second…"

The woman took off and left Saunders and Gordon to themselves.

"I think she likes you…" Gordon teased.

"I know her…"

"You seem to know a lot of people and things," Gordon noted. "But no one seems to know you. Maybe you're just misplacing things around here…"

Dr. Thompkins came back.

"He just finished with a patient. Go down the hall first room to the left."

Saunders and Gordon thanked the female doctor and quickly headed down the hall and entered the room she instructed.

"Gentlemen…" a deep baritone voice spoke.

Dr. Wayne was a big man and broad shouldered with a square chin. He had a thin moustache. Despite his somewhat intimidating appearance he had kind brown eyes that seemed to be filled with compassion.

"Uh…" Saunders said uncomfortably. His mind was racing. He knew this man! He knew it!

"I'm Detective Gordon and this is Detective Saunders. Mind if we ask you some questions?"

"Not at all. May I ask what this is about?"

Gordon turned to look at Saunders and gave him a look that said "your turn." That seemed to get Saunders out of his awkward pose as he cleared his throat.

"We're here to inquire about Rebecca Reynolds…"

"Becky?" Dr. Wayne asked. "Isn't she at work?"

Saunders and Gordon looked at each other. Saunders sighed.

"She was found dead in an alley…"

"My God!" Dr. Wayne gasped and took a seat. For a second he seemed to be staring off into space before reality snapped back into him.

"What happened?"

"She was found murdered…"

"Oh my God!" Dr. Wayne gasped again before burying his brow in his hand and looking up. "Who would want to do this?"

"That's what we're here for…" Saunders explained. "My understanding is you were the one to hire her. How come?"

"Is it a crime to hire people trying to get back on the feet? Is it a crime to try to give people a second chance?" Dr. Wayne shot back, his eyes narrowing.

"Calm down Doctor…" Gordon warned. "This is just standard procedure."

"I guess, forgive me…"

For a second, Dr. Wayne took a deep breath to compose himself before speaking.

"Yes, I hired Becky as one of the company secretaries. She needed a job and my company needed a secretary…"

"Were you aware she was a dope addict?" Saunders asked.

"_Was_," Dr. Wayne emphasized. "As in past tense. That's how I met her. She came to the hospital and I treated her. I put her in rehab. It wasn't easy but I got her to break her addiction last month. She was trying to get a second chance. She was a good girl…"

"We found a needle and band next to her body. That indicates she had been using again…"

"She was trying to go clean…" Dr. Wayne assured. "She may've had a few relapses but we're all human. She would've been able to completely break it I tell you…"

Saunders rifled through his notebook. Something about Dr. Wayne made him believe him. He couldn't place it but he felt Dr. Wayne was being an honest, upstanding witness.

"Do you know if she had any friends or next of kin?"

"No. She grew up in a broken home," Dr. Wayne explained. "And she broke contact with most of her 'friends.'"

"What about a Salvatore Valestra," Saunders asked. "Evidence suggests he knew her. Name ring a bell?"

"No…" Dr. Wayne answered. He was looking the other way avoiding eye contact.

"You expect us to believe that?" Gordon sneered, interrupting the interrogation. "What about Lew Moxon? You haven't heard of him too? From what I heard your dad and he were buddies back in the day!"

"Detective Gordon…" Saunders warned.

Dr. Wayne looked up angrily.

"Look, I don't associate with people like Moxon or Valestra okay? I know many people who do but I try to run a clean ship! I'm a doctor for Christ's sake!"

Dr. Wayne took a breath to calm himself down.

"Becky did mention she used to work with Valestra. She worked at his club when it just started. That's all I know…"

Saunders looked through the notes. There was just one more question to ask.

"Where were you last night?" Saunders asked.

"I was driving home with my wife and son…" Dr. Wayne explained. "We went up to the mountains for Memorial Day weekend. Why?"

Dr. Wayne looked back and forth between the two men as realization began to dawn on him.

"You…you don't think I had anything to do with her death?" he asked, a little bit appalled and offended.

Before Saunders could explain it was standard procedure, Gordon spoke.

"Hey, we understand. Your wife and kid keep you up all night. You just want to have some little fun and burn off some steam. She was a good looking girl. No harm in that. Then she starts blackmailing you and threatening to tell the family and you get a little peeved…"

"You watch your tone young man!" Dr. Wayne shot back, standing up with a little anger. "I love my wife and spent nearly fifteen years trying to win her over! And my son! There's nothing in this world I wouldn't give up in exchange for his happiness! I'm a family man!"

"That's enough Gordon…" Saunders warned, trying to cool the younger hot headed detective. Gordon sneered and backed away.

"That's all we got…" Saunders explained before turning to Gordon. "We're done for now…"

Saunders opened the door and was about to leave when Dr. Wayne called back.

"Detectives, wait!"

Saunders and Gordon turned around.

"Look, is there any way I can be the one to claim the body? Becky didn't really have any reliable friends or family other than me. I would like to take care of the funeral arrangements for her…"

Saunders sighed. And to think they even suspected this man was involved in that young girl's murder. He seemed to be the only one to give a damn about her.

"Call the station. They should arrange things with you."

Saunders and Gordon exited the room and began to walk out of the hospital.

"Now do you feel bad for making him feel like the murderer?" Saunders asked.

"You we're being too soft on him. I had to step in," Gordon retorted.

"He's a good man!" Saunders shot back.

"And what makes you so sure? You're gut instinct?"

The two detectives had exited the hospital.

"I just know. Besides, he seems to be the only person in this world truly sorry Rebecca Reynolds is dead. That's got to attest to something…"

Gordon however wasn't paying attention and was looking at a large man who had just exited a car and was walking towards the clinic. This large man was just about forty years old and had wavy black hair. Gordon growled.

"Well look who it is!" he called out to the large man who turned around.

"If it isn't Moxie's lapdog, Rupert Thorne!" Gordon shot. Saunders looked unsure. He was afraid Gordon would start a fight.

"Well if it isn't Gordon. The annoying patrol cop who never knew when to stop…" Thorne retorted in a deep voice. Again, Saunders mind was ringing alarms in his head. He knew this man, except he felt so much hatred and unexplained anger.

"It's Detective now…" Gordon corrected stepping closer. "What are you doing?"

"Is it a crime for me to visit my baby brother who works here?" Thorne asked. Saunders noticed he had a scratch on his face. Gordon noticed it too.

"That's a mean cut you got there…" Gordon noted. "Delivering Moxon's 'messages' getting too dangerous?"

"It was from my rose garden I'll have you know…" Thorne shot back and eyed Saunders.

"Who's the new guy?"

"Saunders, this is Rupert Thorne. Moxon's own little henchmen…"

"Bodyguard," Thorne corrected with a slightly offended voice. "Is it also a crime as well for my wife's father to get me a job?"

Saunders however was eyeing Thorne with suspicion.

"It's a crime if the job involves breaking the law…" Saunders shot back.

Thorne's eyes widened for a second, a little off put by the insult. He however resumed the arrogant smile on his face.

"Look at you two. The two most honest cops in Gotham are partners. How cute. You're going to take down all crime and corruption together? That'd be the day. Good day gentlemen…"

Thorne turned around and entered the clinic. Saunders and Gordon resumed their journey back to the Cadillac.

"You want to know something Saunders…" Gordon muttered and lit another cigarette. "You aren't so bad after all…"

00000

Dr. Wayne began to wash his hands and sighed. Rebecca. That poor girl. She was trying to get a fresh start. But it seemed fate and the world wouldn't let her. No one in the city would care. She probably wouldn't even get mentioned in the papers. But he would care. He remembered them all. Every single death…

The door opened and Dr. Wayne turned around.

"I'm sorry, can I help…"

It was then Dr. Wayne realized who had entered the room.

"Mr…Mr. Thorne…" Dr. Wayne greeted nervously to the large man. "If you're here to visit Matthew, he's in surgery right now…"

"I'm not here to see Matthew; I'm here to see you, Thomas…"

"I prefer Dr. Wayne…" the man shot back.

Thorne chuckled.

"What do you want?" Dr. Wayne asked.

"Mr. Moxon wants to make sure you got the message…"

"What message?" Dr. Wayne asked.

Thorne sighed.

"You know what."

"If you're talking about that guy who was in here threatening the clinic last week then he should've told you my answer is the same. No! I will not let my company do business anymore with scum like him…"

"Mr. Moxon was hurt very much by your rejection, considering your old man and him were pals…"

"I'm not my father…" Dr. Wayne shot back.

"No you're not. And that wasn't the message I was talking about. I was referring to a much more personal one…"

"What are you talking about?" Dr. Wayne asked.

"She was a nice girl. She really did want to go straight. Such a shame…"

Dr. Wayne's eyes lit up. He understood Thorne's message.

"You basturd! You-you killed her! I swear to God that I'll…"

"You'll do what? You forgetting Loeb's friends with Moxon? Who are you going to tell?"

Dr. Wayne stood flabbergasted. Thorne had a point. Who was there to tell?

"You know it would be a shame if the same thing were to happen to one of your patients or that pretty wife of yours…"

"If you hurt my family I swear to God I'll kill you!" Dr. Wayne shot back. "Get the hell out of my hospital! Now!"

Thorne laughed.

"I got better things to do. Tell Matthew I said hello…"

Thorne turned around and began to leave before pausing at the doorway.

"This conversation never leaves the room. You know, patient doctor confidentiality…"

And with that, Thorne left, leaving a half frightened, half angry Dr. Wayne in the room with himself.

0000000

"This is a nice car…" Gordon complimented. Saunders let him drive on the way to their next destination. It seemed to have calmed Gordon down and make him a little less angry and cynical.

"So who is exactly Thorne?"

"He's probably the worst of the worst. He came from a low income family. Worked in the construction unions. Quickly became one of the big names. Started working for the Moxon mob as a low level enforcer. Managed to woo and marry the Mox's daughter and shot himself above the ranks. Now he's Moxon's right hand man."

"He mentioned a brother?"

"Matthew. The good seed of that family. He's clean as far as I can tell. Worked hard and managed to get himself into college and medical school."

"Tell me more about this Moxon and Valestra…" Saunders asked curiously. He was half expecting there was another mob boss named Savage involved.

"Well Moxon's the leader of the Jewish mob. He's a tough one. Was put in the concentration camps in Nazi Germany and survived in his twenties. Came to America and started a construction company. However he started doing a lot of shady activities using his construction business as a front. Got in bed with the right people like Patrick Wayne, Dr. Wayne's father. He made a deal with the unions and gave them high wages in exchange for them being his own personal army. Pretty much he owns half the town now since his old cronies like Pat Wayne have all passed away."

"And Valestra?"

"He's the one who owns the other half. I guess you would say he's the definition of an old school mobster. Hails from an Italian family. He's got ties to the Falcone and Maroni families of Bludhaven. Now he's a piece of work…"

Gordon made a sharp turn on the road.

"He's known for being something as a hedonist. He does well in the drug trafficking business, especially dope…"

"And Rebecca Reynolds was a dope fiend and apparently knew him…" Saunders noted.

"Exactly. This is why we're going to pay him a visit…"

Gordon suddenly hit the brakes and he and Saunders looked to see they were outside the club, _The Red Sicilian_.

Gordon opened the door and got out and Saunders followed.

"Pretty active club for the middle of the day…" Saunders noted.

"Place is known for making a mean lasagna…" Gordon commented as the two entered. A man was standing behind a podium.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" the man asked. Again Saunders could've sworn something familiar about this man.

"We're here to see Sal Valestra…" Gordon demanded.

"Ah, Detective Gordon, good to see you…" the man said, recognizing him.

"Good to see you too Chucky Sol…" Gordon replied sarcastically. "We need to talk to your boss…"

"He's eating his lunch right now," Chucky said crossing his arms threateningly. "May I ask what this is about?"

"How about the murder of Rebecca Reynolds?" Saunders retorted.

Chucky's eyes looked alarmed.

"Becky?" he asked.

"You knew her?" Gordon questioned with suspicion.

"Yeah. She used to come here all the time. Boss had a soft spot for her. Let me talk to him…"

Chucky left, leaving the two by themselves.

"What do you think?" Gordon asked while pacing around.

"That Valestra had something to do with her death?"

"Well she seemed to know him personally. Perhaps maybe she pissed him off and had her killed in a crime of passion?"

"Or maybe she came to him for drugs and he got tired of dealing to her. You said he had a hold on the dope market? I think it's too coincidental that Valestra had dealings with the dope market and she was an addict."

"Alleged dealings…" Gordon corrected. "Remember our system, 'innocent until proven guilty.'"

Chucky reappeared.

"The boss will see you now…"

Chucky led the two detectives across the restaurant to what looked like a private booth. Sitting there was a small wiry man who looked just about forty except he had aged considerably. He was smoking from a large pipe while downing what looked like a shot of bourbon. On one arm he had a voluptuous tall brunette that looked like a supermodel. On his other he had a petite blonde with ridiculously puffy hair and an annoying giggle.

"Boss, these are the detectives…"

"Girls…" Valestra said while looking at them. "Go hang out at the bar for awhile…"

"But Sal…" the brunette complained.

"We'll have more fun later…" Valestra said while winking and taking another puff of smoke. Saunders couldn't help but felt a familiar sensation of his skin crawling. There was no doubt he had been in this city before, maybe just a few years later from now. He seemed to know everybody.

The girls left, leaving Valestra with the two detectives who were still standing.

"You fellas want a drink? Or how about some food? My treat. My place makes some decent manicotti…"

"That won't be necessary…" Saunders spoke, eying Valestra suspiciously through his glasses. Gordon meanwhile took a seat and looked around. Saunders followed suit.

"I'm Detective Saunders and this is my partner…"

"Detective Gordon…" Valestra finished. "I know. Your partner has a reputation. He's a smart kid…"

Gordon turned around and glared at Valestra.

"Now," the man said while taking a drink from his glass. "You said this had something to do with Becky's murder?"

"First, how do you know the victim?"

"Oh she and I go way back…" Valestra commented with nostalgia in his eyes. "When this place could only be open four to eight hours a day eight years ago, she was one of my waitresses. Only seventeen. Smart girl she was. She was pretty as well. Shame what happened to her later…"

"So you're relationship with her was just professional?" Saunders asked, raising an eyebrow with suspicion.

"Yeah," Valestra commented while taking another whiff of smoke.

"That's kind of odd," Gordon commented. "Considering she was found with this place's card and a note to call you if she ever got in trouble. Or the fact you seem to call her Becky…"

Valestra chuckled.

"Alright, so I had a fling with her when she used to work here. That was a long time ago. But then she got hooked on the drugs and she kind of drifted in and out. Only saw her once or twice a year…"

"So you're aware she was addicted drugs…" Saunders noted with a hint of anger in his voice.

"I don't like your tone, Detective. You're saying I had something to do with her getting addicted? I'm addicted to many things. Smokes, booze, girls…"

The man gave a sleazy smile.

"But illegal stuff like dope? I stay away from that crap."

"Funny because word on the street is you're the largest dope dealer in town…"

"All charges have been dropped!" Valestra corrected, he then looked at Gordon. "I see you seem to be affecting your partners as well Gordon. No respect around here…"

"When did you last see the victim?" Saunders demanded.

"It was yesterday night in fact," Valestra admitted. "She came by. Almost didn't recognize her form when I last saw her. She was a lot healthier now. Told me she was going straight and I applaud her. Gave her a card to call me if she ever got in trouble."

"Did she say where she was going?"

"She told me she needed to go back home and get some rest because she had to get up early for work. From what I understood she got a new job at Wayne Enterprises. Good for her. She's a good kid…"

Somehow Saunders didn't feel Valestra was sincere.

"Can you think of anyone who would want to hurt her?"

"I don't know. Maybe ex-boyfriend of hers, or some of her shady friends from her past activities? She said she wanted to go straight but you know how it is. It's tough to escape that world once you've become an addict."

"She seemed to have had a relapse," Gordon commented. "She was found with a needle and evidence that she had recently doped herself up. Do have any idea about that?"

"Nope, I run a clean business here…" Valestra said while smiling showing his yellow tobacco stained teeth.

Saunders sighed. They weren't going to get much from here.

"However," Valestra commented as if suddenly remembering something. "You might want to try Lew Moxon."

"Why?" Gordon asked suspiciously.

"You know why…" Valestra commented. "He and his goons keep harassing my business. I'm just trying to make an honest living and that Kike keeps harassing me. She did mention she sometimes had interaction with some of Moxon's boys when they come to Wayne Enterprises."

"Dr. Wayne assures us he wants nothing to do with Moxon," Saunders corrected.

"And you believe him. You must be new in town sir. Even the kid Gordon knows how this place works."

Saunders glared at being implied he was being naïve.

"We're done here…" he said and got up.

"Wait!" Valestra complained. "What about Becky's funeral arrangements? I liked to claim the body."

"I'm afraid you can't do that sir," Saunders shot back with a little venom. "Someone else already has."

And before Valestra could pry, Saunders and Gordon marched out of the restaurant, with Gordon chuckling slightly.

Valestra glared and beckoned one of the waiters to bring a phone to his booth. The waiter hurried the phone over, dragging the wire across the floor before placing it on the table. Valestra quickly dialed the number.

"_Buzz Bronski…"_ a deep voice called.

"It's the Weasel. I'm cashing in that favor you owe me…" Valestra croaked. "Two cops just exited my restaurant. I want you to have some of your guys follow them."

Valestra paused for a second.

"And while you're at it, see what you can find on a Detective Saunders…"

00000

The two got out of the car and began walking towards the building. It was a rather large one like Wayne Enterprises except it seemed to expand in width rather than height. It took up the whole street. Gordon was lighting up another cigarette. For once the rain decided to stop. It was still dark and gray in the sky but at least they weren't getting hounded with rain.

"So you think Valestra was lying about Wayne?" he asked.

"I know it," Saunders assured. "He never really cared for Becky. Wayne did…"

"What makes you so sure?"

"The fact Wayne tried to actually help her," Saunders pointed out. "Valestra left her to die of her own addiction which he probably caused…"

"That's not enough motive for murder though. He did seem to still have some attachment to her…"

"He could've been acting…" Saunders pointed out as they entered the front of the building. Gordon stopped.

"Say you're right and it's Valestra. What possible reason could he have to murder her?"

"Maybe she went to him last night to taunt him. Show him that she didn't need him anymore. In fact maybe now that she was trying to go sober she threatened she would try to testify him in court. If she knew Valestra intimately, she probably knew his illegal activities."

"So Valestra gets scared and panics and orders her to get killed and tries to make it look like she relapsed and overdosed. That seems likely. But why send us to Moxon?"

"Try to throw off the trail. From what it sounds like, they hate each other. What better way than pin the blame of a crime you committed on your enemy?"

"Hate is an understatement. They'll tear this city in two to kill each other…" Gordon commented and they entered.

The inside of the building like Wayne Enterprises had a modern feel to it except it went a little more pushing the feeling. Funny looking chairs and glass walls were visible everywhere. It was predominantly white and clear, no speck of dirt anywhere which made the two drenched detectives feel out of place.

"Can I help you?" the secretary asked while frowning and wrinkling her nose.

Gordon growled and Saunders showed his badge with an angry look.

"We would like to have a talk with Mr. Moxon…"

"You need to schedule an appointment…" the woman replied and began to continue resuming her work.

"What?" Gordon asked. "Are you serious lady?"

"Mr. Moxon is a busy man and can't take unannounced visits…"

"Then how about I get a warrant to search the place?" Saunders threatened. "If that happens I think an unannounced visit is going to be the least of his problems…"

The secretary seemed a little intimidated by Saudners's sudden change of voice and nervously dialed a phone.

"I didn't know you could be so scary…" Gordon whispered.

"Mr…Mr. Moxon? There are two policemen here to talk to you…No they don't have an appointment but they are persistent…Yes I understand sir."

She then looked at him.

"He's in his office on the second floor. Go up right ahead."

"Thanks for your help…" Gordon replied with a sarcastic smile and walked up the stairs with Wayne. They went up the second floor and easily could tell which one was Moxon's office. It was the only one to have walls that had faded glass. Made sense Moxon would allow himself to be the only one to have privacy. Saunders walked up to open the door.

It was a large office but at the same time quite Spartan. Other than a fancy rug on the floor and a leather couch with a few chairs there was not much. A coat rack stood in the corner. At the back was a large desk stacked with a lot of papers that were organized in a neat manner. A man stood behind the desk, ignoring the chair behind him, overlooking what looked like a blueprint.

The man looked up.

"Officers, welcome…" the man replied in a deep voice with a hint of a faint German accent that was now Americanized. "I'm Lewis Moxon. You can call me Lew for short if you like. How can I help you?"

At first glance, Saunders would conclude that Moxon was Valestra's opposite. Whereas Valestra was small and tweedy, Moxon was huge. A big man and broad shouldered. Unlike Valestra who was around forty yet looked a lot older for his age, Moxon was obviously pushing his sixties yet looked younger. His hair was still black and he had few wrinkles. Based on the Spartan appearance of the office, Saunders deduced he opted for a more healthy rigorous lifestyle than Valestra's one of pleasure.

"I'm Detective Saunders and this is Detective Gordon…" Saunders spoke. For once his mind wasn't ringing any bells. Apparently he never met Moxon before.

Moxon shook their hands. He had a strong grip.

"Can you please hang your coats up? And also try not to step on the rug."

Gordon scowled as he and Saunders took off their coats to hang up.

"Also I prefer if you don't smoke in here. I'm trying to live past a hundred…"

Moxon led the two detectives to take a seat at his couch while he went behind his desk and sat in his chair.

"How can I help you?" Moxon asked.

"Where inquiring about the murder of Rebecca Reynolds…" Gordon said bluntly.

"Murder?" Moxon chuckled. "I run a construction and housing business. Other than the occasional accidental, but nonetheless tragic death on a site job, we don't get much action around here."

"We're just exhausting leads. We we're talking to Sal Valestra and he told us to talk to you…" Gordon explained.

"Oh," Moxon muttered; his friendly demeanor dropping. "Him…"

"I take it you don't like Mr. Valestra?" Saunders noted.

"What's there not to like? He's a lazy piece of work. A parasite and leech, living off his family's money. It's a shame. After the war, I immigrated to this great country for opportunity. Built my wealth myself and you got people like him that just luck out being born into the right family. If that wasn't enough, he wastes his money on all his parties and immoral activities…"

"Yeah well, he thinks you have something to do with the victim's death…" Gordon retorted.

"How? I don't even know this person…" Moxon dismissed.

"Uh-huh…" Saunders said with disbelief. "Can I ask you something? How well do you know Dr. Wayne?"

"Not much I'm afraid. A shame though. His father was a good friend and business associate of mine. Too bad Dr. Wayne doesn't seem to want to do business with me…"

"And why is that?" Saunders asked suspiciously while glaring.

"I guess Dr. Wayne and Patrick Wayne got into a fight so Dr. Wayne resents his father…"

"It wouldn't have anything to do with your alleged activities?"

"What are you implying, Mr. Saunders?" Moxon asked, showing signs of an angry temper. "I didn't survive Hitler to take baseless accusations from a man like you."

Saunders glared back before coldly speaking.

"We're just following leads. Everyone gets the same treatment. Everyone…"

"I have a question for you," Gordon interjected. "When we went to tell Dr. Wayne, who was close to Rebecca Reynolds, we saw your son-in-law, old Rupert there. Don't you find it coincidental?"

"Rupert is my daughter's husband. That's all there is to our relationship. Who am I to keep tabs on his activities?"

"Well you did hire him…" Saunders pointed out. "He's, from my understanding, one of your highest paid employees?"

Moxon chuckled.

"He's just my bodyguard. Have you seen the size of him?"

"Why would a businessman need a bodyguard?"

"Well let's just say when you have Nazis knocking down your door you become a little paranoid…" Moxon pointed out while narrow his gray eyes. "I think we're done here gentlemen…"

Saunders was about to protest but Gordon finished.

"Yes, we are…" Gordon remarked and a reluctant Saunders followed his partner out.

"Have a nice day officers…" Moxon called back as the door shut on him.

00000

"Why did you pull me out?" Saunders asked angrily as he began to drive to Reynolds's house. "We had him on his toes…"

"To prevent you from being stupid. Need I remind you Moxon is friends with Loeb, the Deputy Commissioner?"

"So he gets a pass?" Saunders responded.

"No. There's a time and place to question him but not now. Especially when there's no evidence…"

"But he's not above justice!"

Gordon laughed.

"I don't know how they do things in Metropolis but things work differently around here. To build a case like someone as big as Moxon you need to pretty much taint the water. Make the press, the police, and all their allies run free of Moxon. Unfortunately Moxon's got enough money to hide the dirty water. So unless there's a big enough scandal or crime that not even Moxon can hide, bury, or blame on someone else. Besides we still don't know if it's him…"

"It is…" Saunders assured.

"What makes you so sure? What makes you think it's him?"

"I know it's him. I just do. The arrogance gave it away. Talking to him confirmed it…"

"But what about Valestra? Five minutes ago you and I were thinking of him. He seems to have more motive to murder Reynolds anyways. And I'm still not convinced that Thomas Wayne knew nothing about it…"

"Because Wayne or Valestra didn't have henchmen with cuts on their face this morning…"

"What are you talking about?" Gordon asked.

"Remember her fingernails showed she fought back? There was blood and skin under them and she was missing a nail…"

"And Thorne had a cut on his face this morning, right when we were visiting Wayne to tell him about her death. Too coincidental…" Gordon finished, catching on. "Perhaps maybe Wayne was having an affair and he made a deal with Moxon to take care of her in exchange for Moxon getting into business with Wayne Enterprises again…"

"I think Wayne is innocent. I think this was more of a message."

"What do you mean by message?" Gordon asked.

"Think about it. Wayne spends a lot of effort in taking care of her only for her to be murdered. They make it look like she just overdosed on drugs so to the general populace, no one suspects foul play. But to Wayne it's a message from Moxon. That was what Thorne probably was there for. To tell Wayne Moxon's out to get him…"

Gordon rubbed his chin.

"Interesting theory but we still need proof. And I'm not totally for abandoning the Valestra connection yet…"

"After we check the apartment, we'll check her body. See if there are any clues we missed…"

At that moment the police radio in Saunders's car began to buzz.

"I got it…" Gordon offered and picked it up.

Saunders wasn't really paying attention but focusing on other things. All of this looked familiar. Like he had been here in a dream. Most of the people he came across seemed to jog his memories. He must be close to his own time. However, no one seemed to recognize or know him. He would start investigating this, maybe he wasn't even born yet…

"What?" Gordon shouted in the radio. "Are you serious?"

Gordon then swore and slammed the mic back in its place.

"What is it?" Saunders asked.

"They told us to head back to the station immediately. They're shutting the case down…"

"What? But we've got leads! How can they've figured it out?"

"Welcome to the GCPD," Gordon replied bitterly. "Come on let's go or Loeb will have our hides…"

000000

Saunders and Gordon stomped into the station.

"Captain Connelly is waiting to see you…" Sarah motioned to the Captain's office. Saunders and Gordon entered to find Connelly was standing up, looking somewhat ashamed. The coroner was sitting down at a desk.

"Welcome boys…" Connelly greeted. "Not bad for your first day here Saunders. Unfortunately the case is closed…"

"How?" Saunders asked angrily.

The coroner adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat.

"The autopsy confirmed cause of death was overdosed on drugs. She died by her own hand. It wasn't murder…"

"What about the strangulation marks?" Saunders complained angrily.

"They were there before she died. Being a dope fiend she probably had a run in with the wrong crowd…"

"I want to see the report…" Saunders demanded.

"I'm sorry the case is already closed," the coroner sneered arrogantly. "You don't have the authority to unseal it…"

Saunders glared at the little man.

"Who bought you off? Who told you to fudge it? Glad the city has civil servants with ethics…"

"Saunders that's enough!" Connelly shouted.

"No!" Gordon shot back. "He has a point! This bullshit happens all the time Cap, and all you do is let it slide!"

Connelly looked like he was about to have a vein popped. He looked at the corner.

"You can go. I need to remind these two to respect authority…" he warned the coroner.

The coroner scattered out like a rat.

Connelly looked at Saunders.

"I don't like what's happened any more than you do Saunders, but there's nothing we can do!"

"What did Loeb tell you?"

"The Deputy Commissioner got a call from Mr. Moxon who is a personal friend of his. Maybe if you two would've included me on the loop we could've kept the lid!"

"We were just following leads Cap!" Gordon complained.

"Be that as it may, I will not tolerate any insubordination or you undercutting my authority. That rat of a coroner's probably going off to tell Loeb you two are rebelling against me and Loeb will use it as an excuse to place his own men! Did you ever think of that?"

Saunders didn't say anything but continued to glare at the captain.

"I know you're a son from Metropolis Saunders, but this is Gotham. I don't like it anymore than you do but that's how things work out here. Until the heavenly Father comes down to deliver us, we must work with what we can…"

"So Rebecca Reynolds just gets buried and forgotten, no justice brought to her killers?"

"Reynolds was a dope addict. She probably would've died later due to her sins…"

Saunders walked up to the captain.

"She was a good person. She was trying to improve her life, get out of the mess she was in. And Moxon took that away from her…"

"Get out of my office boys…" Connelly warned. "Don't make me catch you talking back to me like that again!"

Saunders stormed out angrily and Gordon followed. Saunders didn't even know where he was going. He was just mad and wanted to get out. So much for promoting law and order. The police was a joke. A bureaucratic organization too timid to do the right thing.

Saunders was about to enter his car when a voice spoke.

"Now you understand why I'm cynical…"

Saunders looked up to see Gordon walking to him.

Saunders sighed.

"Hey…" Gordon said in a softer tone. "You had a right to be angry. I was too. The problem is that's just how things are around here…"

"Accepting it won't change it. When people just accept someone to walk over them, nothing happens. I've seen it before…"

"Well maybe change is going to happen…"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, I really did think you were just a spy sent by Loeb to keep me on a leash but after today I know you're a good cop. Hell, even a better one than me. You've been a detective for what, fifteen, twenty years?"

Saunders didn't say anything.

"Well with your experience and my reputation as a straight cop in the underworld and a media, maybe we can start something, inspire people…"

"How?"

"By keep doing what we did today. Show people some of us can't be bought and justice still stands…"

Saunders sighed.

"You do realize others wouldn't want us to that…"

"Who cares? I haven't felt this alive again since I was first put on the badge five years ago."

Saunders sighed. Last time he tried to be the inspiration to a town so corrupt it needed saving, many people got killed.

"They might gun for us, even kill us or those close to…"

"I got no family and from what it sounds like, you don't either. If they kill us oh well. Cop to cop, we both knew the risk when we put on the badge…"

Saunders sighed. At least he had one ally.

"Thanks," he said and walked over to extend his hand. "This could be the start of a beautiful friendship, Gordon…"

"Call me Jim!"

000000

Saunders entered his apartment. He had dinner at a local diner and was already tired. He walked up the steps to his floor. The old building creaked as he stepped. Sighing he began to take off his coat and realized he left his gun locked in the glove compartment. Oh well, he didn't need it. He noticed light was pouring out under his door. He forgot to turn off the light as well. He was pulling out his keys when he stopped in his tracks.

He saw a shadow move across the floor. Quickly he jumped against the wall. Someone was in his apartment. Holding his breath he gritted his teeth. He didn't have a gun but didn't need one. Whoever they were, he would have to surprise them. He got ready to kick down the door when he heard a familiar laugh.

"You don't need to break down your door my friend, it's just me…" Hades called.

Saunders growled and unlocked the door. Sure enough Hades was lying back on his bed grinning at his arrival.

"I thought you said you weren't really here…"

"I'm not. It does feel so real though, doesn't it? Maybe you're going crazy?"

Saunders ignored him and hung up his coat.

"What do you want?"

"To help…"

"With what?"

"I'm connected to your mind my friend, don't play dumb. Your mind's being funny today."

Saunders glared at him and crossed his arms.

"So?"

"So?" Hades asked with surprise. "Don't 'so' me. Isn't it obvious? You're near your time. In fact very close…"

"How do you know?"

"Your subconscious mind seems to remember things better than your conscious mind. Some interesting secrets. I can tell them for you…"

"I'm not interested in what you have to say. You'll probably just twist it in an attempt to manipulate me."

"I wouldn't do that!" Hades said although his grinning face said otherwise. "Very well if you don't want my help I won't give it to you. However there will come a time soon when you find yourself in a difficult spot and that is when you realize…"

"Realize what?"

"That I'm your only friend…" Hades said and faded away.

000000

Metron looked at Batmite. Hades had just disappeared.

"I have another job for you."

"What?"

"Batman's memories are starting to come back. I can't risk him remembering…"

"Why not?" Batmite complained.

"If he remembers, there's a chance he'll try to stop his parents' murder and then…"

"No Batman; got it..."

"Convince him to be patient. To not try to actively seek the truth about his past. Tell him he will remember soon but due to time traveling the fate of the universe will be at stake so he needs to stop trying to determine his past."

"So after this place is he going to jump to his own time and we'll find a way to stop him from jumping forward?" Batmite asked. "Then it'll be okay to tell him the truth about himself?"

"Of course" Metron lied. He didn't plan on breaking the news to Batmite the point of their original mission. "Just remember it is important that Batman not try to regain his memories. Not when we're so close…"

"You're going to talk to Hades again?" Batmite noted.

Metron didn't say anything and hit a button on his chair. A flash of light and he disappeared into a familiar red and black world. Once again he found himself in the pits of Tartarus. Cerberus this time was fast asleep. All heads were passed out.

"Hello old friend," Hades called. He was sitting on a throne which like Merton's chair was floating.

"I'll admit I kind of stole this idea from you…" Hades said before yawning. "Let me guess, you're here to warn me?"

"No, to gloat. It's over. I won…"

"Not yet…." Hades reminded.

"It doesn't matter, even if Batman gets his memories back he will understand the importance of his role and will not try to change history…"

"Then why don't you just tell him…"

"I still have my reasons. Plus I don't…"

"Directly interfere. Yes I've heard your speech."

Hades then spun around.

"How about a wager my friend…"

"What?"

"A wager. A bet…"

"I don't gamble. Especially when the fate of time and space itself is involved…"

"Hear me out…" Hades shot back. "We both have gotten to know our mutual friend very well. You have knowledge of his whole history whereas I've had insight into his mind. In fact I know things more about his past than he remembers…"

"What's your point?"

"My dear friend, isn't it obvious? We are at the time of his nightmares. The bad dreams that have constantly haunted him. The time of his parents' murder…"

Metron's face paled.

"How did you know?"

"Like I said earlier, I have been privy to some thoughts in his subconscious mind that he can't bring up. Memories just waiting to be remembered. I don't know much but I do know the one most important memory of his life is his parents' murder. I know that their murder sets him on a path that eventually leads to his time traveling journeys. That's all I know…"

"What does your wager have to do with his parents' deaths?"

"Say he gets his memories back and does remember. What then? He has the opportunity to save them. Do you think he would take it?"

"Of course not. He would understand the risk to space and time and the fate of the universe…"

"You really think so? What makes you so sure?"

"I know him. He would choose the greater good…"

Hades laughed.

"Do I detect sentiment? Are you starting to grow attached to your pet? Do you think you'll have the heart to use him?"

"I'll do what is necessary to save the universe…" Metron assured, ignoring the very small feeling of soubt inside him.

"And what about his so-called no kill morality? Do you think that will last if he has the opportunity to avenge his parents' death? Would it break your heart for the man you've championed all this time to fall from grace?"

"I don't care where his soul ends up on the morality scale as long as he serves his purpose. For all I care his soul can belong to you when he's served his purpose…"

"Do you really think that or are you saying it to intimidate me? You're not as cold and impartial as you think you are…"

Metron didn't say anything and began to type at his chair.

"It doesn't matter what I think, we're done here…"

"Don't get so high and mighty with me! I keep my word and won't tell him his past life, but when he gets his memories and it is likely he will soon, you're going to have to make a choice. Put your faith in your human weapon or finally get off that fence and get your hands dirty!"

Metron glared and disappeared, leaving the lord of the dead to himself.

0000000

Saunders began to think. He needed answers. Obviously these people in the past were somehow integral in his life. They could give him the key to discovering who he was. Explain all the nightmares he had, the dreams, who the mysterious woman called Diana was…

He needed to get some questions answered. Getting back up, he reached for his coat.

"Whatcha doing?" an annoying voice asked.

Saunders sighed and turned around to face Batmite who was floating in the air with an innocent smile.

"Going to get some answers…"

"Are you trying to get your memory back?"

"If I am, it's none of your business. Tell your boss or whoever has yet to show his face if he has a problem with that, he's going to have to stop me…"

"I don't think it's a good idea to try to get your memory back right now…" Batmite complained.

"Why?" Saunders demanded. "I've been patient, got stabbed, shot at, thrown across buildings, and stomped on. I've earned the right to know the truth…"

"You do but not yet. You will know…"

Saunders laughed.

"Will? When? After I jump so far into the future the universe is ending?"

"No, I promise you when you make your next jump, you will get the answers you need."

"Well why can't I get them now? Now that I'm so close to discovering who I am."

Saunders made to walk outside; Batmite flew out and blocked him.

"Please…"

"You must be part of my imagination…" Saunders noted. "You seem to unable to stop me from doing anything when I'm bent on doing it…"

Saunders then brushed by the imp who made no physical effort to stop him.

"I'm going to find out the truth…"

"WAIT! Please!" Batmite begged and flew down.

"Listen," Batmite said while getting in front of Saunders.

"I've helped you all I could…"

"Help would be an overstatement," Saunders noted darkly.

"Okay I tried. But I always meant to help. Everything I did it was in your interest…"

"My interest or your master's?" Saunders noted darkly. "I control my own fate. I make my own choices…"

Batmite pouted. Saunders was down the steps, ready to exit.

"You risk changing time!" Batmite cried.

Saunders paused and turned around.

"What do you mean?"

"If you try to interfere now, you can risk changing time completely. You might not even exist and erase yourself from history!"

"But if I know the answers I won't…"

"You want to take that risk?" Batmite asked. "Don't you think you might be too tempted to change time and make a mistake?"

Saunders didn't say anything and Batmite placed a tiny hand on his shoulder.

"I know you've been confused this whole time. All I ask is you have a little patience. I swear you will get the answers you desire after your next jump…"

Saunders sighed. As much as he hated to admit it, Batmite had a point. If he interfered wrongly, he might risk changing time and deleting himself from existence. He knew the imp or his master wouldn't help him and Hades would probably try to encourage him to make the wrong choice. It was dangerous to try to uncover a past he had no memory of…

"Fine…" Saunders said reluctantly. "What does your master want me to do?"

"He's not my master," Batmite complained. "Just do what you've always been doing. Try doing the right thing because for some reason, you haven't changed time yet by doing that…"

Saunders sighed.

"Do I have your word, I will be told everything when I make my next jump?"

"Yep," Batmite said while nodding.

"Does he also understand, I still make my own choices and if he wants to stop me, he's going to have to physically do it himself?"

"Yep," Batmite said while nodding rapidly.

Saunders sighed and reluctantly began to go back to his room. Batmite meanwhile started fist pumping the air.

"You better keep your word or else…" Saunders threatened.

"Yeah, I talked Batman to stand down, no big deal…" he said while patting himself on the back.

000000

Chucky Sol stood outside the car waiting.

"When are they coming boss?" one of his goons asked.

"They'll get here…" Chucky muttered. "Ah here they come…"

Headlights in the distance revealed a small fleet of town cars. They pulled up to where Chucky and his men stood. Chucky smiled and spit out the toothpick he was chewing on as the new arrivals began to get out of their town cars. In the lead was a large man who's huge frame was silhouetted against the fog and mist illuminated by the one lamp post.

"I thought Valestra was supposed to be here…" Thorne noted dryly.

"And I thought Moxon was supposed to show his ugly mug," Chucky shot back. "You know how it is Thorne. Neither of them is stupid enough to show their face to the other in an event like this. Too easy for a double cross."

"No honor among thieves I see…" Thorne noted. "Prisoner's dilemma."

"Quit the fancy gibberish. We're here to talk!"

"So it appears so…" Thorne drawled in a bored voice.

Chucky glared at him.

"Valestra wasn't too please that Moxon had you kill his girl."

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Oh please, Rupert, humor a man. We all know it was you. That has your style all over it. The death wasn't just a message to Wayne but to Valestra as well. You know she was working with us…"

"To spy on Wayne yes. Must admit that was pretty creative for Valestra to get his drug addicted former mistress to play on Wayne's heartstrings so he would take her in and she could spy on him. Must've broke old Sally's heart when he learned Wayne had actually start to win her over. She told me she wanted to go straight and leave her old life, including Valestra behind. When I strangled her, she still thought I was sent by Valestra to intimidate her into falling back off the wagon…"

Thorne then got closer to look down at Chucky.

"I did your boss a favor. I shut up a potential loose end he could never get rid of out of sentimental reasons."

"Valestra doesn't like it though when Moxon starts stepping on his own business to try to fix his own problems. Did Wayne fold yet?"

"That is none of your concern…"

"He didn't, did he?" Chucky noted sharply before laughing. "Funny for supposedly owning this town, Moxie doesn't have much pull like he used to, does he? Maybe the Hebe's getting old…"

Thorne cracked his knuckles.

"This is Moxon's town…" he warned. Perhaps I need to teach you a lesson…"

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Multiple gun shots fired from the Valestra side, causing Thorne and many of his men to duck for cover and hide from the barrage of bullets. After a few minutes the firing ceased and Thorne and his men cautiously, if not angrily, began to get to their feet.

"Do you have a death wish?" Thorne asked angrily.

"Tell your boss that Valestra's tired of rolling over for him and he's going to take back what's his. Let that be his warning to your boss…" Chucky threatened.

Thorne growled but didn't order his men to fire back. Firing back would be the equivalent of suicide, especially with the shooters unseen.

"See ya all around…" Chucky warned and turned his back while getting into his car. Soon his car drove away. The faint sound of other cars driving away was heard a little later, indicating Valestra and his shooters were leaving. Thorne swore and turned around to face his men.

"So it's a war Valestra wants…" Thorne muttered. "Then it's a war Valestra's going to get!"

**Up next, as Valestra and Moxon war out the streets, Gordon and Batman together have built up a reputation of being the new hope of the city. Yet after almost a month of fighting, Batman starts to get impatient, resorting to drastic means, unaware of the tidal wave he is about to unleash in his own mind…**


	45. But I Remember Everything

Saunders slowly walked up the steps which creaked in the old abandoned house. He could hear a few rats scurrying around as well as his heart beating. Closing his eyes to concentrate he could hear the faint muffling of someone struggling against her captor. Here it goes. He walked up to the second floor, the muffled scream getting louder and louder. He could tell it was from the room on his right. He turned around and saw the door was ajar. He could see the faint movement of someone struggling. He quickly opened the door slowly.

"MMM!" a woman who had duct tape on her mouth cried. She was bound to a chair and she was crying and sweating with fear. There was blood pouring down the side of her head and her body showed evidence of abuse and cuts. She was looking Saunders scared with pleading eyes.

"It's alright…It's alright…" Saunders whispered and walked in and got on a knee as he began to untie her. "I'm a detective. I'm here to help you…"

CREAK!

Before Saunders could react to the sound of someone walking behind him, he felt a knife being pushed on his throat. Just enough pressure was applied to provide discomfort but not enough to draw blood, yet. The blade was cold, like death but at the same time felt warm in some areas. Some blood from the other hostage he just killed.

"I said no cops!" whispered a crazed voice.

"I came in unarmed," Saunders spoke calmly, his hands up in the air. "You have nothing to worry about…"

The man growled.

"On your feet…." he ordered. Saunders stood up. The killer was smart enough to keep the blade constantly on the throat. One slight twitch and Saunders would be gone…

"You have me as a hostage now…" Saunders remarked. "Let her go, Victor…"

"So you know my name?" Victor joked behind the detective. "Then you know what I'm capable of. Why trade one piggy for another when I can have two?"

Saunders felt Victor with his other hand searching his coat for his handcuffs.

"Lock yourself to the radiator!" Victor ordered. Saunders complied without a fuss and snapped his wrist on one of the cuffs while snapping the other on the radiator.

"Now turn around…"

Saunders did and saw the killer. Victor Zsasz. Former heir to a rich family who lost it all gambling against Sal Valestra. The man owed a debt to Valestra and had begun to work as one of Valestra's goons. It was there Victor discovered he liked to kill and Valestra let him become one of his own hitmen. However Zsasz's insatiable appetite for murder couldn't be satisfied with even Valestra's hit list. A few years ago he went off the grid although a lot of unsolved murders were attributed on him.

"Do you know how many people I've killed, Detective…?" Zsasz taunted and began to take off his coat. His body was literally covered with scars from tally marks he had made. There was a fresh one, still oozing blood. Indicating the other hostage he just killed. Saunders glared at the monster.

"Up until recently, it was seventy-five…" Zsasz remarked. "But then Valestra and Moxon started sending their goons after me this month for some reason. I killed twelve so far. Will I make it to 100?"

"Valestra wants to kill you because he fears you know too much!" Saunders explained. He was trying to stall. "You were once deep into his camp. Now that he and Moxon have been at open war with each other the past month, he's decided he wants to tie up all loose ends…"

"Does he really?" Zsasz commented and began to twirl the knife in his hands. "Then why does Moxon want me dead?"

"He doesn't. He wanted to capture you to try to see if you could give any insight on Valestra…"

Zsasz laughed.

"I will save a special mark for him then…"

"There is a way you can walk out of this Victor. Let her go and come with me to the police. Turn yourself in. I can promise you'll avoid the death penalty and get treatment in Arkham. I know you're sick Victor…"

"Sick? I'm not sick! The world is! I came from a life of privilege and wealth and was like everyone else, a zombie living in the dull existence we call life! And none of it matters! We can be nuked by the Reds or shot by a mugger. The only thing we all share in common is our destiny, death! I seek to liberate the zombies!"

Saunders sighed. This guy could give Hades a run for his money.

"Last chance Zsasz," Saunders warned. "Stand down…"

"Or what? Your cop friends will never come in to rescue you! It's too risky! They don't want your or her blood on their hands! You shouldn't have come in alone!"

"Who says I came alone?" Saunders smiled.

CREAK!

A gun appeared from the doorway, pointing at Zsasz's head.

"Don't move…" Gordon warned and stepped in the room. Zsasz flinched.

BANG!

Gordon shot and missed. Zsasz cut him along the hand causing him to drop his gun.

"ARGH!" Gordon complained clutching his wrist.

Zsasz like a rabid cat angrily lunged at Gordon only to be tripped by Saunders.

"Oommph!" the serial killer groaned as he fell. Gordon went to scramble for his gun as Zsasz tried to struggle with Saunders who despite being handcuffed was keeping the killer pinned with his legs and arm. Saunders suddenly clenched his thighs around the madman's neck.

"NNRRGGH!" Zsasz struggled against the choke hold but it was too strong. Within seconds he passed out cold.

Saunders sighed as Gordon located his gun and got to his feet. Gordon looked at the unconscious killer and back up at Saunders.

"You left your gun in the glove compartment again?" Gordon taunted.

"Didn't need it…" Saunders shot back. "Now help me find those keys…"

00000000

Gordon and Saunders stepped out of the house. Police were everywhere canvassing the scene while the June night sky was illuminated with flashing red and blue light. Saunders looked and saw the girl had a blanket around her to keep her calm as she was escorted to a doctor to check her up. He wanted to go over there to make sure she was alright but found his way block by Connelly.

"Ahoy, look at my boys!" Connelly said excitedly and embraced the two uncomfortable detectives. "Looks like you've put another degenerate away! A shame he probably won't be facing the gas chamber but at least he will be locked tight in Arkham, away from everyone else!"

"I want to question him…" Gordon muttered. "See what he knows about Valestra or Moxon. Hell he may be related to that Manson guy they just put in prison in California…" Gordon remarked.

"He's insane," Saunders countered. "He doesn't know anything and even if he did, it would be impossible to determine what is true or not…"

"Ay," Captain Connelly nodded in agreement.

Valestra and Moxon had declared open war on each other that Connelly, thanks to the prodding of Gordon and Saunders, created a secret task force assigned with bringing down the two mobsters. Technically it didn't exist on the books. Right now it consisted of Saunders, Gordon, Connelly, Bale, and Keaton. Saunders was at first wary of the latter two but Connelly vouched for him. Gordon was reluctant to work with anyone besides Saunders but Saunders convinced him otherwise. They couldn't take on the mob on their own and at least Connelly seemed willing to take a stand.

The past few weeks they had many breakthroughs but still not big enough to dent Valestra or Moxon. So far they were only acting as cleanup crew. Occasionally Gordon and Saunders would manage to prevent a hit or kidnapping but the perpetrator would never confess to being paid by Moxon or Valestra. It seemed life in prison was a better fate than to betray their employers. While Gordon and Saunders efforts did bring a lot of attention from the media and plenty of commendations, it never satisfied the two. Both Gordon and Saunders wanted to bring down the mob, not nitpick at it.

"So we're back to nothing…" Gordon grumbled cynically.

"Tomorrow will be another day lads. We'll get them…"

000000

_Wayne Manor_

Dr. Wayne exited his study. He would be on call for twenty four hours at the clinic tomorrow. He should get rest but Gotham was the city that never slept after all. Martha was still in the city volunteering at a soup kitchen. God he loved her. She was always helping other people no matter what.

"Daddy…" a voice called.

Dr. Wayne turned around to see his son Bruce running up to him.

"Bruce…" Dr. Wayne laughed and bent down so his son could jump in his arms.

"You're rarely home…" Bruce complained.

Dr. Wayne laughed.

"I've been busy at the hospital Bruce. I can't stop people from getting injured…"

"But we still got movie night the day after tomorrow?" Bruce asked hopefully.

"Of course!" Dr. Wayne assured. "Wouldn't miss it!"

"Good! Because Zorro's playing!"

Dr. Wayne chuckled at his son as he picked him up and began carrying him around the house.

"You saw it on the TV a few weeks ago…"

"But I want to see it in a movie theater!" Bruce shot back and began to imitate fencing. "One day I'm going to learn how to use a sword and fight bad guys!"

"I'm sure you will!" Dr. Wayne assured when someone entered the hallway.

"Master Wayne, telephone…" Alfred spoke politely.

Dr. Wayne sighed.

"Here, go with Alfred Bruce. Daddy's got to make some calls…"

Bruce excitedly climbed down of Doctor Wayne and began to run towards Alfred.

"Back away evil doer! I am Zorro! Fear my vengeance!" Bruce shouted and pretended to swipe a sword at Alfred before running.

"What a happy child…" Alfred noted and ran after him. Dr. Wayne walked down the stairs towards the nearest phone. He could see Alfred had left it lying on the table for him to pick up. Praying it wasn't Lucius to talk about another meeting, he picked up the phone.

"Dr. Wayne…" he spoke in the phone.

"_How much is your wife worth to you…"_ a voice spoke. It sounded raspy and gargled.

"What?" Dr. Wayne demanded.

"_Or your son? What about that butler?"_

"Who is this?" Dr. Wayne threatened, narrowing his eyes.

"_The Mox wants you to stop rejecting his help…"_

"Well tell him to be a man and come see me face to face!" Dr. Wayne snapped back. "Tell your boss to leave me alone, or I'll go to the police!"

And with that Dr. Wayne slammed the phone angrily. He then took a few deep breaths and began to look over his shoulder. He could hear the sound of Bruce laughing. He sighed sadly. All he wanted was just take care of his family. How did he get caught up in this?

000000

Saunders drove up to the police station. It was his turn for carpool so he picked up Gordon. As he parked the car, Gordon was listening to the radio.

"You think Nixon's going to win re-election?" Gordon asked as he and Wayne got out.

"Don't care. I don't pay attention to politics…" Saunders muttered as he turned off the radio and got out.

"I don't know…" Gordon muttered. "I don't trust him but McGovern's such a wishy washy. Why do we even have the two party system?"

Saunders and he entered the building where they Sarah writing at the desk.

"Hello Detective Saunders…" Sarah greeted him. "The Captain's in the room waiting for you."

She then looked at Gordon.

"Hello Jim…" she said with a mischievous smile. Gordon grinned back. Saunders began to laugh.

"Did I actually catch you smiling?" Saunders teased as they continued walking.

"You should talk old man. You're always glaring…"

"So you took her to dinner last night?" Saunders, ever the detective, noticed.

"So what if I did? What's it to you?"

"Nothing…" Saunders muttered with a smirk as they entered the office. Keaton and Bale were already sitting there. Connelly was at the podium.

"Boys, shut the door," Connelly warned.

Quickly Gordon closed the door as he and Saunders took their seats. Connelly looked around.

"We might have just uncovered the Holy Grail boys…" Connelly spoke with an air of dramatic overtone. "Divine Providence has seen fit to grant us a gift…"

"Cut the verse, Cap," Gordon complained.

Connelly glared at Gordon but resumed speaking.

"We have received a tip. Valestra's place will be hit today at noon by Thorne and some of Moxon's boys. This is a chance to catch them red handed…"

"How good is this Intel?" Saunders asked suspiciously.

"We got a mole in the Moxon mob…" Bale spoke arrogantly. "You see Saunders, while Gordon and you were chasing medals and stealing headlines, some of us were doing actual police work…"

"Boys…" Connelly warned. "Right now the priority is we can catch Thorne in the act. If we catch Thorne, we can bring down Moxon…"

"That's implying Thorne talks…" Gordon replied.

"Still," Keaton countered. "Gotham would be better off without Thorne. He's Moxon's right hand man…"

"Who else knows about this?" Saunders asked suspiciously.

Connelly looked around.

"Just us…"

"But what about Valestra? Are you going to call him?" Saunders asked. "Give him a warning at least?"

"What the hell is your problem Saunders? Valestra's scum! Why should we give him a heads up he's about to get shot? Hell maybe we'll get lucky and he'll get killed!" Keaton shouted angrily.

"So you're just going to leave him to die?" Saunders asked.

"We'll be there to stop them immediately…" Connelly assured. "We just can't risk giving Valestra a heads up. We don't know if Moxon has inside men in Valestra's own mob. If words gets out we know, Moxon will realize we have an informant…"

Saunders looked up in disgust and walked out.

Keaton looked at Gordon.

"If he warns Valestra, he'll jeopardize everything!"

Gordon sighed.

"I'll talk to him…"

Gordon stepped out of the room and went down the hallway. He quickly found his partner pacing back and forth angrily.

"Justin…" Gordon said in a calm voice.

"Did they send you out here to try to convince me to keep my mouth shut?" Saunders complained.

"Look, sometimes we have to tweak things around a little to get the job done. I feel no need to jeopardize a stakeout, especially when cops' lives will be at risk…"

"There are rules!" Saunders complained. "We're officers of the law…"

"Don't talk to me about rules!" Gordon hissed. "Remember the Chinese informant we had last week? You broke his fingers during the arrest after you had cuffs on him! There are rules against police brutality!"

"We knew he was guilty and wanted him to talk! Besides, his hand will heal in the end! This is different…"

"How?" Gordon demanded.

"Someone can actually die!" Saunders snapped. "I've never killed anyone!"

Gordon was a little taken aback.

"Never?" he asked in disbelief.

"Never! I don't kill! If there is one thing I won't do, its kill!"

Gordon sighed and placed a calming hand on his partner.

"Look Justin. I know I don't like it anymore than you do but this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Plus if we let Valestra know, we risk letting our guy inside of Moxon's mob getting exposed. Do you really want to risk his life as well?"

Saunders didn't answer.

"Sometimes we got to do what's for the greater good…"

"NRGH!" Saunders cried in pain and began clutching his chest. It was happening again. His body felt like it was on fire. His eyes were closed as the burning sensation traveled thru his veins. He could faintly hear Gordon call after him. Soon though, the pain stopped and he found himself on his knees with Gordon next to him.

"Was it another seizure?" Gordon asked. This wasn't the first time Gordon had witnessed Saunders experiencing those strange spasms he had. Ever since he came to Gotham, they seemed to happen more frequently? Perhaps a sign he was near his own time?

"You okay?"

"I'm fine…" Saunders muttered.

"You really need to see a doctor about this…"

"I'm fine!" Saunders asserted and got up. He then looked at Gordon. "You were saying something about the greater good?"

"Uh, yes," Gordon responded, a little put off guard by Saunders calm disposition despite what happened moments ago. "Look it's for the greater good we let this happen. Not only can we catch Thorne, and stop him from hurting others, but we will more likely protect our informant. If Moxon finds out we warned Valestra, he probably will definitely know we have a man inside…"

Saunders bowed his head, his face in a frown before looking up again.

"Fine…" he muttered. "But I want us to be there, ready to react! I'm not taking the chance some innocent people will die in Valestra's restaurant."

"You have my word Saunders," Gordon promised. "No one's going to die…"

000000

Saunders and Gordon sat in the Cadillac. They were outside watching the restaurant. Bale and Keaton were parked further down the road. Meanwhile Connelly had twenty cops all hidden around the area. Gordon was able to convince Connelly to put a request for extra cops. He didn't need to tell them what they were doing other than a stakeout.

Gordon took a sip of his coffee.

"It's almost noon. You think they won't show?" Gordon wondered while checking his watch.

Saunders wasn't paying attention. He kept looking over to his glove compartment. Maybe now would be the time to pull out the gun…

No, never! Not now, not ever! He refused.

But this mission could put Gordon and many other people at risk…

For awhile Gordon and Saunders just sat in tense silence. Gordon's watch had ticked well into five minutes past noon and yet tension was still rising. Mobsters were sometimes late too. Finally Gordon gave a frustrated sigh.

"Something's wrong…" Gordon muttered. "I'm going to take a closer look…"

"Be careful Jim," Saunders warned as Gordon got out of the Cadillac. Saunders watched as his partner walked across the street. The Intel said the restaurant was going to be hit but so far no one seemed to enter the restaurant other than nonthreatening patrons. No sign of Thorne or his men anywhere. Gordon had walked inside the restaurant. Saunders didn't like it. Something was wrong.

SCREECH!

Saunders looked and saw three black cars come speeding out of control.

"_Car 15…"_ the radio buzzed. _"What the hell is that?"_

"Three black town cars…" Saunders explained. "This is it…"

But then the cars did something Saunders didn't expect. They turned suddenly and sharply, right towards the restaurant…

CRASH!

The three cars sped into the restaurant, knocking down the doors.

"_Holy shit!"_ someone shouted on the radio. _"Did you see that? They just drove in!"_

"_I want uniforms in there now!"_ Connelly barked. _"You hear me? Now! We can't have a hostage situation!"_

"Gordon's inside!" Saunders screamed on the radio.

"_What the hell is he doing there?"_ Bale's voice shouted back.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Rapid gunfire from tommy guns and who knows what was heard. Saunders saw all the undercover police cars come converging at the restaurant. Some were already shooting.

"They're walking into a slaughter…" Saunders shouted back on the radio. It was true.

Some of Thorne's men had already found good spots to shoot from the restaurant windows. Two cops already went down.

"_Shit, pull back! Pull back!"_ someone shouted on the radio. _"We need more firepower!"_

Saunders started his car.

"Follow me!" he spoke and put it in drive.

000000

Gordon entered the restaurant to find it was pretty quiet today. Chucky Sol was flipping through a book when he looked up and saw Gordon.

"How can I help you Detective?" Sol asked with a little bit of sarcasm.

"Not now Chucky…" Gordon warned. "I need to see your boss…"

"Mr. Valestra is not seeing any visitors today…" Sol warned.

"Well I'm not here to visit I'm here to…"

SCREECH!

VROOOM!

"What the hell?" Sol asked as the noises got louder. Gordon immediately realized what was happening.

"Get down!" Gordon shouted and tackled Sol.

CRASH!

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Three town cars had crashed through. A bunch of mobsters starting getting out and shooting in the air. Gordon and Sol were hidden behind the front desk. Gordon realized he had accidently knocked Sol unconscious when he tackled him. Gordon could hear many patrons and workers screaming.

"Get on the ground!" roared the voice of Thorne. "And you might live!"

BANG! BANG!

"Boss we got cops coming! They're everywhere!"

"What?" Thorne asked angrily and Gordon could hear him move toward one of the windows.

"They must've been staking this out!" Thorne snarled. "Mow them down! I got a weasel to skin!"

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Gordon peered over and saw that most of Thorne's men were shooting out the windows, keeping the cops at bay. Saunders was still out there. This wasn't a hit like Intel suggested. This was a full on siege. And he was trapped in the middle of it. He pulled out his gun. He counted six guys visible. There were probably six more right now with Thorne, searching for Valestra. If only he had a distraction…

VROOM!

Gordon looked confused. Another car?

Some of Thorne's men stopped shooting.

"What the hell?"

CRASH!

A black Cadillac drove through one of the walls, sending two of Thorne's men flying. Gordon recognized the Cadillac right away and began shooting at Thorne's men who were distracted.

BANG BANG BANG!

The first three went all down.

BANG BANG BANG!

The next three went down.

"Get out!" he yelled at all the hostages who were still frozen with fear lying on the floor. They all began to get up and run out of the building, screaming for their lives.

Someone stumbled out of the car, it was Saunders.

"Are you crazy old man?" Gordon asked as he got to the side of the car for cover. Gordon could hear the cops regrouping. They would have reinforcements soon.

BANG BANG BANG!

Gordon cursed and peered over. It seems Thorne had sent what was left of his remaining men to hold them off. And his pistol was out of bullets.

"Where are Valestra and Thorne?" Saunders asked.

"Thorne went in the back with a couple of goons. I'll cover you!"

Gordon then picked up one of the tommy guns and started shooting rapidly back at Thorne's men.

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!

Thorne's men immediately ducked and hid behind booths and the bar. Gordon saw Saunders get up and run the opposite direction.

"Now where the hell is he going?" Gordon wondered out loud.

000000

Thorne searched through the kitchen. It was abandoned. Most of the chefs and waiters who were in there were smart enough to flee when they heard gunshots. But he knew Valestra was there. Valestra would never leave his beloved club.

BOINK

Something fell down. Thorne smiled and turned around.

"YARGH!" Valestra cried and lunged at Thorne with a knife in his hand. Thorne easily dodged it and twisted Valestra's wrist.

"ARGH!" Valestra cried in pain.

Thorne put a gun to his head.

"We're leaving!" Thorne threatened and forced him out the back door.

"Whatever Lew's paying you, I can double!" Valestra snarled as Thorne hurried him outside the club to an alley.

"I'm sure you can. But we know how my father in-law is. He doesn't like it when people double cross him…"

CRASH!

Something had appeared out of nowhere and tackled Thorne into some trashcans in the alley. The gun went flying. Valestra took the opportunity to run.

"Don't shoot! Don't shoot!" Valestra cried waving his hands in the air as ran in the direction of police sirens. Thorne meanwhile had thrown Saunders off of him. Saunders got to his feet and got in a fighter stance.

Thorne responded with a fake punch to the face to mask a rapid punch in the stomach. For a large man he was surprisingly agile.

"UNGH!" Saunders grunted as he felt the punch impact his gut. Thorne then started a few rapid body blows. Saunders however wasn't discouraged and got a mean uppercut in.

POW!

Throne flew back on the ground. He tried to get up but Saunders did a running kick at him, knocking him to the ground. This time Thorne staid on the ground, breathing hard. Saunders, clutching his side in pain leaned against the wall of the alley.

"Rupert Thorne, you're under arrest…" he announced as he pulled out his handcuffs.

000000

"That was insane…" Gordon remarked nonchalantly as he and his partner watched the cleanup crew. Saunders learned his car would need a lot of repairs but he didn't care. He managed to prevent a lot of deaths. So far the count was three cops killed, two injured. Other than Thorne's men and two of Valestra's guards, no one was killed or seriously hurt.

Gordon looked at Saunders whose face was slightly bloodied from his fight with Thorne.

"How did you know he was going around the back?" Gordon asked.

"Experience," Saunders muttered. "Create a diversion out front, sneak out the back…"

Saunders then noticed Valestra was making a scene nearby.

"Let me go! I answered your questions!" the man complained.

Chuckling Gordon walked up to Valestra.

"So Sal, you thinking getting out of the 'restaurant' business?" Gordon asked.

Valestra glared at him.

"I would stay out of the way if I were you Gordon. It looks like the Mox and I have some unfinished business."

"Let the police handle it," Gordon warned.

Valestra pulled out a cigarette and started smoking.

"This isn't Metropolis or Central City, Gordon. This is Gotham City. You know the rules. We fight and fight and when one of us makes a big mess like this, you're supposed to step in and stop it. Trust me, when I deal with Mox, it won't be as messy and sloppy as this…"

"If you want to directly take on Moxon, be my guest," Gordon warned. "Just don't expect us to be there to save your ass like this time…"

Gordon then turned around to leave the flustered Valestra alone. Saunders however was looking angrily at the other direction. Gordon followed his gaze and watched as Thorne was escorted into a police car.

"Well, at least we bagged him…"

"Haven't you heard?" Saunders replied angrily. "It's useless. He already said he rather spend a lifetime in prison than try testifying against Moxon. We don't have a case against Moxon other than a testimony from Thorne and he won't give it to us…"

"He'll talk, they always do…" Gordon assured.

"Not if we keep doing things like we always do…"

"Boys!" a voice called. Saunders and Gordon turned around to see Captain Connelly walking over with a spring in his step to greet them.

"Defenders of the defenseless you are! And you also caught a big fish today! Rupert Thorne will be locked away for a long, long time…"

"We still don't have Moxon," Saunders replied cynically.

"Gentlemen!" Connelly shouted. "You did well today, enjoy it!"

Connelly then walked away to address another issue at the crime scene. Gordon looked at his partner.

"Connelly's right old man, we should at least enjoy it. We did take out Moxon's right hand man."

Saunders however had a bitter look on his face.

"Let's go…" he suddenly remarked and started heading to one of the patrol cars.

"What?" Gordon asked confused.

"We need to have a talk with Moxon…"

"What?" Gordon asked.

"If Thorne is married to Moxon's daughter, we may be able to convince him to turn himself in…" Saunders mused.

"Justin, that his a half baked idea…"

Saunders turned around.

"You coming or not?"

Gordon sighed.

"Fine…"

Saunders got inside the car and Gordon followed. Saunders picked up the radio to let dispatch know Gordon and he were chasing a lead while borrowing a patrol car. The two took off, leaving the crime scene. However none of them seem to notice another car started following them.

000000

Saunders pulled up to the building and got out, forcing Gordon to have run to catch up.

"Justin wait!" Gordon shouted.

Justin kicked open the door and started walking inside.

"I'm sorry, you need to make an appointment!" the secretary called.

Saunders ignored her and stormed up to Moxon's office. Gordon followed, leaving the secretary dumbfounded. Within seconds they had reached his office and Saunders stormed in.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Moxon demanded getting up. "Do I have to call security?"

"Relax Lew; we're just here to break some news…" Gordon shot back.

"What news?" Moxon asked, crossing his arms.

"That your personal body guard and son in law was arrested for charges including murder and attempted murder?"

"What?" Moxon asked, showing a confused face. Saunders saw right through it. He was lying.

"Don't play dumb with me!" the Detective warned. "We know you were behind it!"

"Then prove it…" Moxon threatened.

"You know we can't…" Saunders shot back while narrowing his eyes.

"Then why are you here?"

"To give you a chance to show if you love your family…" Gordon warned.

"What?" Moxon asked.

"You're daughter must love Thorne to marry him…" Gordon pointed out. "How is she going to react when she hears he's in jail?"

Moxon leaned forward on his desk and narrowed his eyes.

"I haven't always agreed with my daughter's choices. She has made many mistakes, especially with men. For all you know, I'm glad Rupert finally got arrested, and taken out of her life…"

Realization hit the two cops.

"Are you saying you purposely ordered the hit to get Thorne caught?" Gordon demanded.

"What hit?" Moxon asked, feigning confusion before smiling slightly. "What goes around comes around…"

"It will only be a matter of time then when it comes around to you…" Saunders warned.

Moxon looked at Saunders.

"Don't ever come barging in my office again! I'll let you off with a warning, but next time, stay out of my way. I let you two had your fun the past three weeks, but your fifteen minutes of fame are over. This is my town…"

"Funny," Saunders said while taking a step forward and narrowing his eyes. "Another thug once warned me to stay out of his way because he thought he owned the town. You know what happened to him the last time I saw him? He was tied to a horse naked and dragged out of town…"

Moxon and Saunders stared each other down. Moxon was only a little taller than Saunders.

"You think you can scare me? I've seen the worst of man. I was tortured by the Nazis, Hitler and his right hand man the history books always neglect to mention. "

Moxon then rolled up his sleeves to show scars and burn marks.

"I'm not afraid of you, Saunders…" he warned.

"You will be…" Saunders responded, narrowing his eyes.

The Detective then turned around and stomped out.

"Come on Jim, were done here…"

Gordon followed Saunders as he quickly walked out of Moxon's building. When they went outside, Saunders suddenly grunted angrily and punched a wall.

"What's wrong with you?" Gordon asked.

"He knew it. He knew we would be staking Valestra out. He played us for fools. This was all to get Rupert arrested. He knew Thorne won't talk!"

"Calm down Saunders," Gordon assured. "So what if he had us for fools? We'll get him…"

"It's been for nothing!" Saunders snapped. "Three weeks and what have we gotten? Nothing!"

"Give it time…" Gordon assured. The irony that he seemed to be the calming presence instead of his partner was not lost on him.

"Our hands are tied and Moxon know it!" Saunders muttered as he and Gordon began to walk to the car. They were passing an alley.

"Well what do you suppose we do?"

"I think I can be of some assistance…" a deep voice croaked from the alley.

Saunders and Gordon turned around to see a big African man, who was hunching slightly. His hair was already fading.

"Who are you?" Saunders asked, very suspicious by this man's sudden appearance.

"This is Buzz Bronski…" Gordon explained with a hint of disdain. "Mid level thug, usually with ties to Valestra…"

"I prefer rising entrepreneur gentlemen. And besides I prefer to stay neutral…"

"Have you been following us?" Saunders asked suspiciously.

"Yes I have. Unfortunately, despite my preference for being neutral, I owed Valestra a favor and he has had my men and me tailing you the past month…"

"Tell Valestra we aren't interested in helping his revenge plan," Gordon said with disgust. "Come on; let's get out of here…"

"Actually I'm here on my own accord. Hear me out, and I can actually help you bring Moxon down without making things bloody…"

"How?" Saunders asked curiously.

"Saunders, you can't be serious. Don't trust him."

Saunders ignored Gordon.

"How would you help us?"

Buzz looked around cautiously and beckoned Gordon and Saunders to step in the alley deeper with him. Saunders complied with a reluctant Gordon following.

"Tonight's Thursday night…" Buzz began.

"So?" Saunders asked.

Buzz smiled.

"Moxon loves to play cards Thursday nights at the _Armstrong Club_. It's a place run by some of my fellow niggers. The manager Freddie owes me a favor…"

Buzz looked around again and leaned in for a whisper.

"I can have Freddie tonight put some well placed bugs on Moxon's table. You can listen to what he says…"

"You know warrantless surveillance won't hold up in court!" Gordon snapped.

"It doesn't have to…" Buzz noted. "But wouldn't' be nice to have a heads up what Moxon's planning to do next? You might be able to catch him in the act and say you were alerted by an anonymous tip…"

"We're leaving!" Gordon asserted and pulled Saunders away.

"Suit yourself…" Buzz called out as Gordon led Saunders to their car.

"Get in…" Gordon hissed and he forced Saunders in the passenger seat while he hurried into the driver seat. Saunders looked back to see Buzz slowly walk away.

"What the hell were you even thinking?" Gordon demanded.

"He has a point…" Saunders noted.

"He's talking about breaking the law!" Gordon interrupted. "There is a reason why we have a Bill of Rights and Civil Liberties…"

"They shouldn't be used to tie the hands of law enforcement…" Saunders pointed out.

"But they are rules, lines we can't cross. Otherwise how are we different from them?"

"What about this morning? We chose to not give Valestra a heads up he was getting attacked…"

"That's different…" Gordon pointed out. "No laws were broken because we didn't have full confirmation. Besides, we were in the middle of a stakeout…"

Gordon then suddenly took a sharp turn. Saunders realized they weren't heading back to the station.

"Where are we going?" Saunders demanded.

"I'm going to show you there are other ways to bring down Moxon. Legal ways…"

For a few minutes, Saunders didn't say anything as Gordon drove throughout the streets of Gotham. It was then Saunders realized where Gordon was taking him.

"Where are we going?" Saunders demanded again even though he had an idea.

Gordon suddenly parked.

"To see Dr. Wayne…" he explained as Saunders looked at the hospital.

"What does Dr. Wayne have to do with this?"

"You'll see…" Gordon said and got out of his car. Saunders followed. This time it was Gordon who stomped in the building.

When they walked inside, the clinic was busy as usual. Dr. Thompkins was frantically running around. She immediately recognized Gordon and Saunders.

"Officers!" she called and went up to them. "Dr. Thorne's already aware about his brother's arrest. Some other policemen came to escort him to the station for questioning…"

"Were not here to see Dr. Thorne, we're here to see Dr. Wayne…" Gordon assured.

"Can't it wait? We're swamped…"

"No, it can't…" Gordon remarked and pushed himself pass the female doctor. Saunders followed but not before looking back and giving an apologetic look at Dr. Thompkins. Gordon made his way down the halls before suddenly opening the door.

Dr. Wayne was in the middle of shaking a patient's hand when Gordon and Saunders walked right tin.

"Dr. Wayne," Gordon spoke. "We need to talk."

"I'm in the middle of something!" he warned.

"It can wait…" Gordon countered.

Dr. Wayne sighed and looked at his patient.

"Take the prescription to the pharmacist," he finished explaining. "Make sure only to take one a night…"

The patient said her thanks before walking out, leaving the two detectives with the doctor as the door closed.

"If this is about what happened to Dr. Thorne's brother, talk to him…" Dr. Wayne began.

"You don't seem too surprised or shaken up about Thorne getting arrested, do you?" Gordon noted.

Dr. Wayne frowned.

"Rupert was scum. The whole city knows that. I'm glad he'll finally be put away for good. A lot of us can feel safer at night…"

"But Moxon's still out," Saunders noted.

"So…?" Dr. Wayne asked although a twitch in the eyes did indicate a sense of nervousness.

"Let's drop the formalities Dr. Wayne. We all know you don't like Moxon and he's been putting the squeeze on you…"

"I have done nothing wrong or illegal!" Dr. Wayne assured.

"We aren't accusing you of any wrongdoing…" Saunders noted.

"Then why are you here?" Dr. Wayne demanded.

Saunders did step back, indicating he was going to let Gordon explain everything. He wasn't sure why they were here either.

"We want answers Dr. Wayne. What do you know about Moxon?"

"Other than what you know? Nothing."

"Come on," Gordon encouraged. "Don't lie to us Doc…"

"Dr. Wayne…" Saunders said in a calm tone. Dr. Wayne looked up and made eye contact with Saunders.

"Please, answer truthfully. We're just trying to help…"

Saunders wasn't exactly sure but for a brief moment he thought he saw Dr. Wayne's eyes flash with recognition. Dr. Wayne then gave a sigh and slouched a little, his body language indicating he was letting his guard down and trusting them.

"He has his men call me at night. Some come to the clinic to visit. They tell me to do business with him usually followed by threats. I tell them no as always…"

"How frequently do they happen?" Saunders asked.

"Usually once a month but now they've increased. Thorne was here a few weeks ago after Becky's death. Are you going to charge him with that?"

"The case was unfortunately closed. Moxon managed to pay off the coroner to say it was an overdose…" Saunders explained.

Dr. Wayne looked angrily away.

"Basturd…" he whispered.

"Do you have any proof other than their word these are directly coming from Moxon?" Gordon asked.

"Moxon's not a stupid man. Of course not. But I know it's him. That's usually the subject…"

Gordon sighed.

"You do understand that isn't enough evidence against Moxon…"

"You're the police!" Dr. Wayne shot back. "It's your job! Do something! Leave my family and me out of this!"

"We can do something but we need your help…"

"What are you talking about Jim?" Saunders asked confused. Gordon ignored him.

"We have an inside man in the Moxon mob but Moxon's too good to risk letting an inside man have access to concrete evidence that will bring him down. He doesn't let people see his books or records…"

"What are you talking about?" Dr. Wayne asked.

"Think about Dr. Wayne. Say Wayne Enterprises decides to do business with Moxon's construction company. We would finally have an inside man in Moxon's finances…"

"You're asking me to deal with that scum?"

"Think of it as a sting operation. You agree to do business with Moxon, with our guidance, and sooner or later, you'll be able to provide us access to his accounts. Follow the money trail; I'm sure we can find something on Moxon. Hell if we can't find anything criminal, we can always go for tax evasion. Rumors say he does have a lot of offshore accounts…"

"It's too risky…" Saunders interrupted. "You're asking him to get in bed with Moxon…"

"Saunders, shut up!" Gordon snapped back angrily. "Dr. Wayne is an adult here. He has every right to decide what is right…"

"Your partner's right…" Dr. Wayne shot back. "I know how Moxon is. If he finds out I'm spying on him, he'll come after me…"

"He's already coming after you for doing nothing! Think of your family Wayne! It's not your fault that you're involved in this but you have a responsibility to protect them. Your best chance is bringing Moxon down…"

"Gordon…"

"Get out, both of you right now!" Dr. Wayne shouted. "Don't ever try to guilt trip me with my family again!"

0000000

"What were you thinking Gordon? Personally attacking Dr. Wayne, one of the richest men in the world, could be enough to end your career!" Connelly asked. Bale and Keaton meanwhile were standing in the corner, somewhat enjoying the scene of Connelly chewing out his handpicked favorites.

"I was trying to get him to see things our way…"

"You're lucky he's not pressing charges for police intimidation…"

"Captain," Saunders spoke. "As much as I disagreed with Gordon's approach, he wasn't intimidating Dr. Wayne at all…"

"And you Saunders!" Connelly shouted while pointing a finger at the older Detective. "What were you thinking of storming into Moxon's office? Do I have to put you both on a tight leash?"

Before Saunders or Gordon could say anything, Sarah entered.

"Sir," she whispered. "There's a call for Detective Gordon…"

"It can wait!" Connelly snapped.

"It's from Dr. Wayne!" she whispered.

Everyone in the room showed interest.

"What line?" Connelly asked.

"Line 6…" Sarah spoke and ran out.

Connelly looked at Gordon.

"You answer it Gordon. Hopefully luck has flown your way…"

Gordon quickly went up to the phone and picked it up and dialed.

"Detective Gordon…" Gordon spoke.

Saunders could hear a muffled voice.

"Oh hello Dr. Wayne…How are you?"

The muffled voice spoke and Gordon's eyebrows went up in surprise. "Really? That's great Doc!"

The muffled voice spoke again.

"No, I understand. We'll keep it tightlipped. How about this; we'll start forming a plan and by next week we will tell you what to do?"

Everyone was looking at Gordon with amazement. Gordon's request had worked.

"No thank you Dr. Wayne. I understand it takes a lot of courage to do what you're doing. You have my word, no one other than a handful of trusted cops will find out about this…"

Gordon hung up the phone, beaming.

"That was Dr. Wayne, he's in…"

000000

Saunders sat in his seedy apartment. It had been a long day. The rest of the afternoon was spent with Connelly, Gordon, Bale, Keaton, and himself working out a plan to bring down Moxon through Dr. Wayne. They would probably have to consult someone in the FBI good with following money trails but they had an Ace in the hole finally.

However Saunders wasn't satisfied. He had been in Gotham for over three weeks. That meant he had about a week before he made his next jump in time. Everything was taking too long. Despite Gordon and his valiant efforts, Moxon and Valerstra were stubborn, impossible to dig out with the current system. The Detective knew their sting operation would take too long. He would disappear by then. Saunders couldn't in good conscience bear the idea of him leaving before he brought down Moxon. Plus if he disappeared without a warning, it might jeopardize the operation. But there was nothing he could really do…

He then recounted that conversation he had with Buzz Bronski in the alley earlier today. Gordon tried to tell him otherwise, but Buzz had a point. Moxon knew how to manipulate the system to his advantage. The rules were limiting what he could do. Saunders stood back up. A little curiosity never hurt anyone. If he listened in on Moxon, he might some valuable information they could use for aiding their Sting operation. It wouldn't matter if his methods wouldn't hold up in court, as long as it kick started the police into finding something against Moxon…

And besides, he would take the heat, not the department. What did he care? He would disappear into the future in a week. And he would be getting the answers to his life like Batmite promised. He had been true to his word and ignored the nagging feelings of familiarity and recognition.

If he was caught spying on Moxon illegally, they wouldn't be able to charge him because he would be gone by the time they got around to a trial. With new inspiration he went to the phone and dialed it.

"Operator, can you get me in touch with the _Armstrong Club_?"

0000000

It was already dark at the side street out back behind the _Armstrong Club_. The alley was faintly illuminated by a lamppost. Even though it was June, it was slightly chilly. A thick cloud of fog, moisture or steam covered the alleyway. Saunders made sure to stay out of the light. He liked being in the dark.

A large figure stepped in the alleyway, looking around cautiously.

"Evening, Buzz…" Saunders spoke, stepping out into the light.

"Jesus!" Buzz jumped in the air. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Do you have it?" Saunders asked. He had called the manager of the poker lounge who put him in touch with Bronski. They went over the plan over the phone.

Buzz smiled and opened up the big suitcase he was holding. It looked like a complex device but Saunders could guess it was some radio.

"What is this?"

"Some new thing the military invented…you'll need these…" Buzz revealed and produced a pair of headphones.

Saunders put them on. All he could hear was static.

"They're not working…" he remarked.

"That's because Freddie hasn't placed the bug yet. Moxon hasn't even showed up, chill."

Saunders looked at the device and back at Buzz.

"What do you want in return?"

"Would you believe nothing?"

"What do you get out of this?" Saunders asked suspiciously.

Buzz grinned.

"I've been a middle level crook too long; I want to make it to the big leagues. Moxon unfortunately has a monopoly on everything except Valestra. Most of us who want to make it big see Valestra as the ticket. Problem is, I unlike that scumbag Chucky Sol, don't feel the need to have to suck up to Valestra…"

Buzz then adjusted his hat.

"I've kept it neutral, played both sides too long. If I help you, you guys will bring down Moxon, and Valestra will need allies to try to fill in the power vacuum which I will happily join…"

Saunders glared at Buzz. This man was scum, a criminal.

"When Moxon's down, we'll be coming after you as well," Saunders warned. "Don't think it's going to be an easy ride for you. My partner and I will be coming after Valestra and you next…"

Buzz smiled.

"I wouldn't expect it any less. It will be business as usual when Moxon is brought down. Just think of it as a temporary truce…"

Buzz then looked at the device.

"Bear in mind this is the first attempt anyone's made to bug the Mox here. He's a frequent customer so he might notice a bug, no matter how good Freddie hides it…"

"I'll be fine…" Saunders assured.

"Good," Buzz encouraged. "When you're done, leave that device in the trash can. Freddie will come and pick it up later…"

Buzz then turned around.

"I can't risk being seen hanging around here too long, want to keep my image of being neutral. Good luck…"

Saunders watched as the man slowly stepped out into the mist and fade away, leaving him alone in the alley. He put on the head phones and waited. It was a pretty cold night for it being June. Thankfully he had gloves on, although they were originally different reasons. He didn't want to risk leaving fingerprints around.

For awhile he heard buzzing and for a second thought Buzz had set him up when all of a sudden the buzzing stopped and he heard distorted chatter. It sounded like a crowd of voices were speaking muffled and moving around in a circle.

"_Here you go gentlemen, fresh bread…"_ a voice spoke.

"_Thanks Fred…"_ a nasally voice spoke.

"_Quit taking so long to deal,"_ a deep baritone voice threatened.

"_I got to wait for the Mox to get here. You know how he doesn't like us to start without him…"_

"_How do we know he'll even show up…"_ spoke a calm and sinister voice. _"His own son in-law was caught red-handed trying to pop the Weasel."_

"_And unfortunately he failed…" _spoke a fourth voice. Saunders recognized it. Moxon had arrived.

"_What's up Lew?"_ greeted the nasally voice. _"Knew you would come. Mel and Arnie here were getting impatient…"_

"_Glad I could count on you Vinnie,"_ Moxon complimented.

"_So what are you going to do about your son-in law?"_ the sinister voice asked curiously.

"_Well Mel, that is none of your business, but we'll talk about it later. Right now I'm starved…"_

For awhile Saunders just listened to the four criminals play cards as they ate dinner. All he was able to gather was the nasally voiced man, Vinnie, was something of a middleman. The sinister voice, Mel, seemed to be a representative from a mob in Metropolis. The last man was Arnold Stromwell, some mid level mobster allied with Moxon.

Saunders felt something was familiar about Stromwell, especially when Moxon made mention of Stromwell having a priest for a brother.

Finally though, Vinnie seemed to have broken the ice on got back on topic about Thorne.

"_So what are you going to do about Thorne? Word on the street is the DA has a tight case against him and he'll be doing time for life."_

"_Good,"_ Stromwell remarked. _"Never liked that idiot son in-law of yours Lew…"_

"_Neither did I…"_ Lew remarked. _"Unfortunately my daughter did…"_

"_Answer truthfully,"_ Mel interrupted. _"Did you intend to send him on that mission to get him caught?"_

Lew laughed.

"_Let's just say I was hoping to kill two birds with one stone. Send Rupert to take care of Valestra while at the same time, tipping off the police. Of course, Rupert being incompetent failed his job, but at least I got rid of him, and my daughter is none the wiser…"_

"_You are cold man…"_ Vinnie joked. _"No one messes with the Mox!"_

The sound of cards flipping was heard when Moxon spoke.

"_Thorne was scum, a leech living like a parasite off my wealth. I came to this country with my entire family gone, no money and nothing. But I worked hard and pretty soon rebuilt my life and found a new family. I lived the American dream. Now Thorne strolls right on in without doing any hard work by the unions and places himself in my enterprise while seducing my daughter…"_

"_Unions are just another way for the Reds to infiltrate America…"_ Vinnie remarked.

"_Ain't that the truth…"_ Stromwell agreed.

Moxon however wasn't done speaking.

"_Unfortunately, I've got another 'Thorne' in my side Mel. Those two cops, Gordon and Saunders visited me in my office today. My office!"_

"_Those two must have a death wish…" _Vinnie noted.

"_What have you found out about Saunders Mel?"_ Moxon asked. _"What does the Metropolis mob know?"_

"_Not much, to be honest, no one has ever heard of him. There are records of him on the Metropolis PD but so far, no one I've contacted in Metropolis has met or recalled seeing him. He's just a ghost. No family or contacts…"_

"_Shame. Family is weakness I tell you…"_ Stromwell chimed in.

"_Which one is Saunders again? I read about them all the time in the paper…"_

"_The one always in black who looks like a hippie with that long hair and glasses…"_

Saunders smirked. He never considered his hair to be too long.

"_I freaking hate hippies…"_ Stromwell remarked. _"No taste in fashion…"_

"_Gotham should talk,"_ Mel noted. _"Everyone here dresses like we're in some crappy Robert Mitchum movie. Metropolis, at least outgrew the fifties…"_

"_Boys,"_ Moxon interrupted. _"Let's not bicker over fashion tastes. Right now, we got even a bigger problem…"_

Saunders shifted. This was interesting. Moxon might leave a clue.

"_My guy inside the police department has let me in on a new interesting development…"_

Saunders turned up the volume.

"_He tells me that the secret police or whatever they're called tasked with bringing me down is planning to use Thomas Wayne against me…"_

Saunders raised an eyebrow in interest. Only four other people knew about that. They had a mole this whole time? Who was it? Bale? Keaton? Connelly? Even Gordon? Did he not know his partner as well as he thought?

"_You see…"_ Dr. Moxon explained. _"They want Dr. Wayne to finally get in bed with me except he'll be trying to spy on me. Now you see we're in a bind. I need Dr. Wayne to bring back his company to do business with mine, but I can't risk letting him exposing my plans…"_

"_What do you need?"_ Stromwell asked.

"_I've been sending messages and threats to the good doctor but he won't budge. I need to make it more personal. I want him to be humiliated in front of his family. Make them feel less safe…"_

"_You want to kill him?"_ Mel asked.

"_No you idiot! If Dr. Wayne dies, Fox takes over the company and he'll definitely be ten times harder to convince to get in bed with me. He has no family to threaten…"_

"_Well what do you want?"_ Stromwell asked.

"_I want to send Dr. Wayne a not so subtle message tomorrow night. My men have been keeping tabs on him and note every Friday night he goes to the movies with that pretty wife and kid of his at the old Monarch Theater…"_

_Monarch Theater…_

Saunders felt a headache coming on.

"_I need to send someone to rob him at gun point, in front of his wife and kid. I want him to be intimidated, scared because he couldn't protect his family and only survived due to the mercy of a mugger. Then he'll have no choice but to do business with me. When a man becomes a father, he is vulnerable. He'll do anything to protect his son, Bruce…_

_Bruce…_

Saunders felt a burning sensation in his head.

"_So you want to send someone to mug him at gun point in front of his family?"_ Vinnie asked.

"_Yes. I'll then have my men call him later and let him know that it was a message. Now that he finally knows what it actually feels like to have those you loved threatened in front of you, he'll fold. He'll back out of his mission with the police and join me."_

"_There's always a risk it'll be tied back to you…"_ Stromwell pointed out.

"_That's why I need a low level thug. One who has never worked with me. I need someone else to hire him for me. Just pay him to mug the Waynes. He can take the spoils as well. Just make sure he knows to leave them alive…"_

"_I got a guy for you!"_ Vinnie spoke. _"There's some guy I've had my men hired before to do small jobs. Like roughing up people or robbing them clean. Got a history of small time violence. He'll probably scare the shit out of the Waynes."_

"_Does this violent perp have a name?"_

"_Dunno, we just all call him by his street name, Joe Chill…"_

_Joe Chill…_

"NARGH!" Saunders screamed and ripped the headphones off his head. His whole body felt like it was on fire, but this was different from his usual spasms. This was more intense. His entire head was burning. The last time he felt like this was when he had a lasso wrapped around his wrist…

000000

Metron watched as Batman had ripped off the head phones and began to writhe on the ground in pain.

Metron looked at Batmite.

"Make sure he's alright!" he commanded, a little scared.

Batmite nodded and began flying towards Batman. Metron folded his hands. He was so close, it couldn't happen, not now.

Batman was almost at the right level amount of energy. Why did it have to happen now? No it wasn't happening. Batman was just having another attack.

Metron shook his head. He couldn't afford Batman to remember, not when they were at the point of the most important moment of his past…

000000

_He saw flashes of images. The theater, the pearls, the gunfire, the blood!_

_He heard the screams. He remembered the tears…_

_He remembered Leslie, Alfred, both trying to comfort him._

_The burning anger, the blinding rage._

_The cowl, the battarangs, the Batmobile._

_The training…_

_He remembered it all…_

_Dick, Barbara, Tim._

_The Batclan, his family…_

_Gordon who was much older now. Bullock. Montoya…_

_Clark, Shayera, Wally, John, J'onn, Oliver, Vic…_

_His friends and comrades. He remembered their names and their identities._

_A man falling into a chemical vat, a man getting his face burned, a man pumping a liquid into his body…_

_Joker, Two-Face, Bane._

_More images flashed._

_Scarecrow, Ra's, Penguin, Deadshot, Harley, the Hatter, Croc…_

_Sir Justin! He met him before on the Justice League!_

_The Saunders family! Vigilante's ancestors!_

_He then saw a laughing image of Vandal Savage. They had met before, in the future!_

_He then saw a slew of images of women. All the women who he had loved…_

_Andrea, Talia, Selina, Barbara, Zatanna, Lois…_

_All of them had failed. Every single relationship._

"Hey bud, you all right?" a voice called.

_He then saw a big bat flying towards him._

"Yo Saunders, snap out of it!" Batmite shouted.

The Detective suddenly lunged forward and sat up. His eyes wide open. His breathing was erratic. He looked around unsure and began to examine his hands which were shaking. He looked at his surroundings. How did he not see it before?

Batmite was floating around him unsure.

"Uh, Saunders, you alright…"

Suddenly the Detective's eyes narrowed.

"That's not my name…" he replied angrily.

"What?" Batmite asked.

"My name is Bruce Wayne, and I remember everything…"

**Up next, the fate of time and space is on Batman's choice. He has the opportunity to change something that has haunted him his entire life. Will he save his parents and risk destroying Batman and all the good he has done, or will he let it happened and accept his fate? The future is not written in stone. Will he choose to finally bring about his deepest desire or will he give it up for the greater good? Meanwhile, Metron accepts Hades wager with an interesting twist…**


	46. I Cannot Repair

**I chose to get up early to write this chapter rather than leave you guys hanging and have to wait for awhile until I found time to write again. Please read previous chapter which I updated yesterday if you haven't. Enjoy…**

Hades hummed to himself as he sharpened his sword while Cerberus fought over a bone. He currently was very pleased with himself. His revenge was coming, it was so close. Just a little longer and his enemy, the dark warrior would belong to him…

There was a flash of light and Hades gave an annoyed sigh.

"You know, there is a door here…" Hades remarked sarcastically before turning around to face Metron who was glaring at him.

"Nice to see you again Metron, my old friend…" Hades greeted.

Metron continued to glare at him.

"Don't glare at me!" Hades warned. "I had nothing to do with your pet getting his memories back! That was his own actions! And may I add he does have quite an interesting dilemma. Bruce Wayne, the man, warrior, knight, American, and detective who has fought gods and monsters across time, has the chance to do something for himself…"

"I don't blame you for his memories returning to him…"

"Then why are you here?" Hades asked curiously as he plopped himself on his throne.

"I want to make that wager you talked about earlier…"

Hades eyes lit up.

"Really?"

"Yes. Now that Batman has got his memories, there's nothing I can do except directly interfere to make him forget. I decide to leave things up to chance…"

"Don't patronize me," Hades warned. "What do you really want?"

Metron sighed.

"I lose either way because the timestream will be damaged. If Batman chooses to save his parents, the timestream will certainly be damaged. However if he lets things as they are supposed to happen the timestream will still get damaged in the future…"

"How so?"

Metron looked at Hades.

"You meet Batman again in the future. A few years before he was sent back in time…"

Hades' eyes gleamed with excitement.

"What? How?"

"That's what I've come to wager about…"

"I have access to his mind, how come I'm not aware of this?"

"Not all his memories are back yet…" Metron explained. "His mind is still fragile and broken…"

"Well thanks for telling me…." Hades smiled. "I guess I will have my payback…"

"If you kill him in the future, you risk destroying everything and tearing the fabric of the universe apart…"

"Or he never would go back in time and stop me from conquering the world," Hades mused wickedly.

"You were responsible for your own downfall, not him!" Metron shot back.

"I think you've overstayed your welcome my friend…" Hades warned. "You are a fool for telling me this though."

"I told you because it was the only way I could wager with you…" Metron explained.

"What are you talking about?" Hades asked.

"You think Batman will sacrifice the timestream to save his own family while I think otherwise. I've watched him through his journeys and know he will always make the right choice…"

"That's because he was alone…" Hades pointed out. "He had no one he loved at stake…"

"Regardless, Batman always chose the greater good…" Metron explained. "I wager he will choose to let his parents die because fate needs them to…"

"Fate is a lie…" Hades countered. "But I will accept your wager. What do you want if you win?"

"I want you to swear that if Batman makes the right choice, the next time you encounter him in the future, you will not kill him. In fact you will act like you don't even know who he is. I don't want you killing Batman or reveal to him he will be traveling through the past later in his life…"

Hades smiled.

"Interesting. You put a lot of faith in our mutual friend. What do I get if I win?"

"I will release you right now. That is more definitive than gambling with the timestream…" Metron explained.

"How? The doors are magically sealed…"

"By science…" Metron countered.

Hades folded his hands and scrunched his brow, showing he was in deep thought. He then began to rub his chin.

"You are leaving a lot up to the choice of one man…"

"If he chooses to save his parents, I already lose…" Metron explained. "At least with this wager, it offers me a chance that I can win…"

Hades laughed.

"Well then you have my interest. However, it still feels like you are in no positions to make demands. I want you to do two things for me…"

Metron paused. He wasn't used to being the one having to be powerless to someone else's demands. But what choice did he have?

"What are they?" Metron asked.

"First, answer this question. Why do you need him to be your human bomb? Why do you need all that power?"

Metron sighed; it was time to show his hand.

"Over half a century from now, my race starts another war. A bloody one that stretches across the cosmos and leads to the eventual destruction of the universe. I originally thought it wouldn't happen because I made mistakes in predicting the future. Because of Batman's 'death', his own fellow fighters for justice perish, leaving the aggressor power that starts the war unchecked. I plan to use Batman when he builds up enough energy to destroy a planet to coerce the aggressors to stand down or risk annihilation…"

"And what of his fate if they do actually surrender and you didn't need to blow him up?"

"I'll have no choice but to kill him. I can't keep the energy stable too long. Once it reaches unstable, he will eventually blow up and destroy the entire universe…"

Hades laughed.

"And you think you are better than me? You've manipulated this man his whole life. You are no better than Zeus or Hera. Playing with mortals like they're your own toys…"

"I answered your question!" Metron snapped. "What is the other thing you want?"

"If you do win the bet, I still want the satisfaction of revenge…"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you honestly think that our friend, even if he possesses the will to let his parents die, will give up the chance to have revenge on the man who murdered them? If you do win the wager, I want you to promise me you won't stop him from going after his parents' killer…"

"Why does that matter?" Metron asked.

"If he does accept the dark temptations with him, his soul is mine to claim when he dies and I will have my vengeance."

Metron paused to think. Killing Joe Chill actually would probably have the least damage to the timestream. Metron sort of cheated earlier and did glimpse Joe Chill's fate. Chill would die two days after his murder of the Waynes from a vengeful hit by Moxon who then had his body thrown out into sea to never be found or seen again. After killing the Waynes, Joe Chill had no significance left in fate…

"Why are you hesitating? This is the only way I will accept your deal. What does it matter to you if his soul will belong to me in the afterlife? I'm not talking about radically changing the timestream or robbing you of your weapon. He will still serve your purpose…"

Metron mulled it over. Why should he care what happened to Batman in the afterlife? Once he served his purpose, Metron would have no use for him.

Hades chuckled at Metron's indecisiveness.

"Oh my, have you actually grown fond of him? Have your observations led you to feel, dare I say it, compassion?"

"No…" Metron snapped. "We have a deal!"

Hades smiled and offered his hand to shake. Metron however didn't take it.

"Swear it…" he warned.

Hades sighed and looked over his shoulder at the River of Styx.

"I swear by the river of Styx that if Bruce Wayne chooses to not prevent the murder of his parents that the next time I meet him in the future, I will not try to actively kill him and I will pretend to never have met him before or give any indication he will be travelling through time."

A little light emanated from Hades and faded. He looked at Metron.

"You're turn…"

Metron sighed.

"I, Metron, swear by the river of Styx that if Bruce Wayne chooses to prevent the murder of his parents, I will release Hades from his prison. Furthermore, I swear if Bruce Wayne chooses to not prevent the murder of his parents, I will in no way directly try to impede, convince, or manipulate Bruce Wayne from not going after his parents' killer, Joe Chill…"

Metron could feel the light glow around him for a second.

"Now that is what I call a deal with the devil…" Hades smirked.

0000000

He didn't remember leaving the alley. He didn't remember walking the eighteen blocks to his apartment. He didn't remember going inside to just lie in bed and stare at the ceiling wide awake for hours until it was almost evening the next day. He didn't remember Gordon coming by earlier in the morning to pick him up for work. He didn't remember Gordon, taking one look at him, concluded he was sick and told him to take the day off. He didn't remember Gordon, on his way out, dropping off his gun which he had left in his now ruined Cadillac yesterday. All he remembered was he knew. He remembered the truth. His whole life.

He was at the moment where everything started. His deepest desire was in his grasp. And it was his choice. He knew his parents were going to get attacked by Joe Chill tonight. Even though Moxon claimed he sent Chill to just scare his father, he knew the story. Chill shot and killed his parents in cold blood. Chill must've gone rogue.

For awhile, Bruce just laid in his bed staring at the ceiling. Time and space meant nothing to him now. All that matters was his parents. He never thought he would see them again. He literally had talked to his dad twice already, and he didn't remember. When he finally realized he couldn't stay in bed all day, he got up to look at himself in the mirror.

His skin was deathly pale now and his eyes looked faded. His hair seemed to be sticky from sweating. Gordon was right, he looked ill. He was staring at the face of an imposter, not Bruce Wayne. Was Bruce Wayne even alive anymore in him? Would even make it back to his time? So many questions.

What did Darkseid do to him? He was the one that started it all.

_"I should kill you right now. But death would be too merciful. Instead I will give you the most painful punishment of all. Nonexistence and forgetfulness!"_

The New God was right. No worse fate than him forgetting who he was and being forced to fend for himself. Now he understood what had happened to him. It was Darkseid; Darkseid was the third party manipulating his life! And now he was torturing him by making him relive his parents' murder.

"Show yourself!" Bruce yelled in the air. "Come face me like a man Darkseid!"

"It's not Darkseid…" a childish voice spoke.

Bruce turned around to see a little imp floating in the air.

"You!" he growled and lunged at the imp.

"Hey take it easy Batman…" Batmite said and hovered up in the air out reach.

"You've played me for a puppet! I knew Darkseid was evil, but this is sick!"

"I don't work for Darkseid!" Batmite complained. "I'm just trying to help!"

"Then tell me who it is? Who is this third party who doesn't have the courage to face me?"

"Well I'm not allowed to say…"

"How convenient…" Bruce muttered angrily.

"Alright, look, I won't tell you his name but he's basically a time traveler. He created me from your imagination to sort of guide you, ensure you don't change the past. So far you and I have a perfect record. Nothing's changed."

"What?" Bruce asked confused.

"Everything that had happened since your time in the caveman times was supposed to happen. Don't you see? You were supposed to go in the past..."

"I was manipulated, fooled!" Bruce shot back.

"Really? Who made the choice to aid that caveman Anthro? Who chose to help Hippolyta in her last stand? Who chose to charge up a horse in the armed castle of Vandal Savage? Who chose to save a town from bandits?"

"If I recalled, you tried to convince me to flee…"

"Well that's because he and I didn't realize you were supposed to stay in the town and defend it…"

"Then what am I supposed to do here?" Bruce asked.

Batmite chuckled nervously.

"As far as I understand, let your parents die…"

Bruce glared.

"I've done everything your master wanted! I preserved time and space! Now he asks me to just let my parents die? He should know me! I can't stand by! Justice needs to be done tonight!"

"But what about the timestream? What about Batman? Do you think you would become Batman with your parents alive?"

Bruce got up.

"Even when I didn't have my memory, I still chose to do the right thing and help others. It's a risk I'm willing to take…"

"Can you really say that?" Batmite argued. "Even if you don't change, you know the consequences of time traveling. Someone else can end up dead because of your actions!"

Bruce looked at the imp.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take…"

"Now hold on."

"I've given everything to society and the world. Now it is time for me to do something for myself for the first time in my life! Fate has given me an opportunity to have my reward, and I'm taking it…"

"This isn't Batman!" Batmite whined. "Batman would never give in to his own desires for the greater good!"

"I'm not Batman!" Bruce snapped. "Not anymore! Batman died when Darkseid cornered and killed him!"

Bruce looked at the clock. It was six o' clock. His parents would be arriving at the theater soon with his younger self. He looked at his desk. Sitting on there was his gun that Gordon dropped off earlier today. Without even thinking he reached for it and looked at it.

For once his hands didn't shake. It felt good. He had the power. He knew how to use a gun. He had learned to shoot one a couple of times but always vowed to never use one. But Batman was dead now. He was just Bruce Wayne…

He put his holster on and slid his gun in it while putting his fake glasses and coat back on. He then put on his coat.

Batmite flew in the way.

"Please don't…" he begged.

"You're part of my imagination, so you can't stop me. Now get out of my way…" Bruce warned and stomped around Batmite.

"But…" Batmite complained.

"If your master wants to stop me, tell him he's going to have to kill me…"

0000000

He was outside the theater hunched over. He nearly forgot how much even in its glory days the Monarch Theater still stank. It always had a mildew smell to it. The Monarch Theater was founded in the thirties when it was closed down after the war. Thanks to a generous grant from Thomas Wayne however, the theater reopened and would be known for replaying classic films.

Tonight it was Zorro.

He stood hunched over, watching the street. They would be appearing soon. The taxi pulled up and three people got out. There he was, his father. Smiling as he escorted his mother out. Bruce gasped. He forgot how beautiful she was. He reddish brown short hair framed her beautiful face while she wore a nice coat and dress that showed her beautiful body. She was wearing the pearls. They were glowing around her neck... His whole life he thought it was the pearls. The pearls that led to the accident. But no, it was his father trying to do the right thing and stand up to the mob.

Bruce didn't know what he wanted. A part of him wished his father did get intimidated by the mob. Then he would've lived and none of this would've happened. But at the same time he always admired and respected his father as a good man. He couldn't bear to think his father as a coward.

Martha escorted someone small out of the taxi. Brue gasped. He was staring at his eight year old self who was surprisingly small. Hard to believe he looked like that. Bruce couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was actually happy…smiling.

"_I haven't been a kid since I was eight years old…"_ he heard his own voice spoke in his head. A broken memory. He couldn't even remember when he said it. He remembered he said it to someone, he just couldn't remember who. Maybe not all his memories were back yet...

And it was true, his whole childhood died this night. This was the final moments in his life when he was happy. When he wasn't alone…

A tear began to roll down Bruce's face as he watched his younger self run into the theater with his mom chasing after him. His father meanwhile paid the taxi and gave a generous tip.

His father, always the generous man. Good people who didn't deserve the fate brought on them. What kind of man would he be if he let them die?

"How sentimental and sweet…" whispered a hoarse voice.

Bruce turned around to find Hades behind him leaning against the wall.

"Leave me alone…" Bruce threatened.

"Relax, I'm here as an ally…"

"I doubt it…" Bruce snapped.

"Believe what you want, but I will tell you right now, you were right. You were manipulated. The unseen puppet master who's been pulling the strings wants you to let your parents die. I on the other hand…"

"What's in it for you?" Bruce demanded. "Why do you want my parents to live?"

"Actually I could care less what you do. Nothing matters. Timestream, fate, past, present, none of it matters. Everything dies. I just want you to realize it is your choice. Not someone else's. Fate is a lie. The world is made up of cruel accidents, like the one that befell on your parents…"

Bruce glared at Hades with disbelief. Hades smiled.

"Like I said, believe what you want, I don't really care what you do, I want you to just choose…"

"Why?"

"To prove a point…" Hades remarked. "Now shouldn't you be going inside?"

Bruce gave Hades a distrusting glare before turning around and walking away. He could tell Hades was already gone.

000000

Metron sat in his chair and watched as Batman entered the theater to follow his parents and his past self into the theater. He sighed. Hades was such a manipulative fiend. Both knew Batman was a believer of free will. Hades was playing to that individualistic streak of him. However Metron still had hope. Hope Batman would make the greater good.

Because even though Batman was an individualistic being, he still was selfless. Batman would give up everything for the greater good, Metron knew it. He refused to consult his machine to see if it was possible he had been wrong. Metron just wished he could explain to Batman why it was needed for him to do what was right, but he vowed to not interfere until time came to send Batman into the future as his own personal bomb.

Metron looked at Batmite who was pacing nervously.

"You need to convince him not to do it…" Metron warned.

"How he won't listen to me…"

"If you fail…"

"You'll disintegrate me; yeah I heard your threats…"

"I'm talking about something far more significant than your life…" Metron snapped. "Time, space, and the fate of the universe are in your grasp…"

"Way to put more pressure," replied Batmite. Who paced back and forth in the air. He then noticed a broken parking meter with a sign on it that indicated it was broken.

"Eureka! I got an idea!"

00000

He was in the theater. The movie started but he didn't pay attention at all. He was a couple of rows back behind his father, mother, and past self just watching them. His younger self kept whispering to his father during the movie. His mother was on his younger self's left who had to occasionally hush him.

Bruce just stood there, in the shadows watching. He was tempted to go out and touch them right now, make sure to feel they were real. But he didn't want to risk it. Bruce still couldn't understand how he could be in the same timeline twice other than Omega radiation violated the laws of physics. Who knows what would happen if he touched his past self?

He suddenly saw movement and realized his mother was getting out of her seat and leaving his younger self with his father. Bruce watched as Thomas pulled an arm around his younger self. For about five minutes he just watched as his younger self and father enjoyed the movie by themselves.

Suddenly he heard a munching sound and turned to look at the seat next to him only to see Batmite was sitting there with some popcorn and soda.

"Want some?" he asked innocently.

"Go away…" Bruce whispered and ignored the imp.

"Hey I didn't steal this for nothing. You know when I make myself tangible, I become visible. You know hard it is to carry popcorn and soda here unseen?" Batmite asked waving the soda.

Suddenly the soda flew out of Batmite's hand and landed in Bruce's lap. The soda spilled on his pants.

"Nrgh…" Bruce groaned as he felt the cold drink on his crouch.

"Ooops, sorry…" Batmite remarked.

"You idiot!" Bruce whispered.

"Shhhhh!" someone up front shouted back at Bruce.

"You shush!" Batmite whispered back. Luckily the theater was dark so they didn't see that Batmite was actually a tiny floating imp.

"You think spilling soda on me's going to change my mind?" Bruce muttered angrily. "Tell your master he's got to do a lot more than that…"

Bruce then got up and stomped away to the restroom to dry off his pants. He didn't want to sit for an hour with his crouch stained with soda. As Bruce walked away, Batmite grinned.

"Now here comes Phase III…" he remarked and disappeared.

00000

Bruce angrily headed towards the bathroom. He needed to be quick. He didn't like not keeping an eye on them. He entered the male bathroom angrily and heard a female gasp. His eyes widened in surprise at the sight of a young woman with reddish brown hair at the sink fixing her makeup.

It was his mother…

"I'm sorry…" his mother began to speak with embarrassment. "There was an out of order sign on the ladies room and I just needed to freshen up…"

The initial shock of running into his mother got over him and Bruce spoke.

"Ohh, uh it's nothing wrong ma'am…" he choked out awkwardly. "I understand. I just came in to uh, freshen up as well…"

Bruce then indicated to the stain on his pants. Martha laughed.

"At the movies with your kid?" she noted sharply through piercing blue eyes. For a second Bruce thought he was staring at a mirror. He now understood where he got his glare from. He had his mother's eyes…

"Uh yes…" Bruce quickly lied. He somehow found it uncomfortable to be lying in front of his mother.

"I'm here with my son and husband," Martha explained and then pulled out some paper towels which she handed to Bruce. "Use cold water then hot water, that should hold you over until you get them cleaned…"

"You sound like you speak from experience…" Bruce spoke awkwardly. He couldn't resist it. The temptation to talk to his mother again. Even if she didn't know who he was.

"I do. That's why I make sure my son eats before we go to the movies so he's too full to have popcorn," she joked.

Bruce began to turn on the water and drench the paper towels to wipe his pants. Martha continued to finish putting on her makeup.

"You're Martha Wayne, aren't you…?" Bruce spoke, trying to keep a conversation going.

Martha sighed with a chuckle.

"Guilty…" she raised her hand. "I guess even in a lowly theater I can't just hide…"

"Well you and your husband are benefactors to the theater…" Bruce pointed out. "I think there is a picture of you in the lobby…"

"There is?" Martha asked. "Do I look fat in it?"

Bruce laughed at his mother's joke. He forgot she could be funny. She always had a sense of humor. He forgot a lot of things about her. She was taken away from him…

"Are you alright?" Martha asked, noticing Bruce had started tensing up again and his skin was pale. "You look a little ill…"

"I'm fine," Bruce quickly assured. Now maybe talking to her was not so much a good idea…

"Are you sure?" Martha asked. "I am a psychologist after all and I am usually good at telling when some people have a lot of stuff on their mind."

Bruce looked at Martha with surprise. He had forgotten that too about her. What else had he forgotten in his whole life living in rage?

Martha, mistaking the look on his face as one of surprise, smiled.

"I know, everyone assumes just being an heiress and a wife to the world's richest man that I never even went to school," she said before giving him a sympathetic look. "Come on, you can talk to me, I won't tell. I don't even know your name…"

Bruce couldn't stop himself for opening himself up to her; she was his mother after all.

"I uh, am experiencing sort of a personal crisis…"

"_Just tell her! Warn her to not go in the alley!"_ a voice screamed in his head.

"Please continue…" Martha encouraged.

Bruce sighed; he needed to be vague as possible. A part of him wanted to cry right now too. His emotions were spiraling out of control.

"I uh, am in a position or job you would say that requires me to make a lot of sacrifices for others on a daily basis…"

Martha looked at him curiously, waiting for him to continue.

"_Tell her now before it's too late!"_

Bruce ignored the voice and continued to explain.

"Never have I asked for anything for myself and I've experienced a lot of pain and heartache for the good of others…"

"And now you're in a position when you can finally do something good for yourself…" Martha finished catching on. "However you feel guilty if you do this for yourself you might hurt others…"

"Yes," Bruce nodded. God she was smart. "For the first time in my life, I can do something that others would consider selfish. I have given my life for others. Is it too much for me to ask of them to let me have this one thing, this one thing that can make me happy?"

Bruce almost felt like he was asking his mother for forgiveness for saving her life in exchange for damaging the timestream.

Martha nodded.

"I know what you mean. I don't judge you for wanting to do something for yourself. There is no harm in that. There is nothing wrong with trying to be happy in your own life. However let me ask you something? Did you always help others with the expectation you would get a reward?"

"No…" Bruce answered.

"So essentially then, you did all those things because you felt it was the right thing to do…."

Bruce continued to stare at her. A part of him was on the verge breaking down crying. It was costing him all his willpower to hold it together.

"Now you got to decide, what the right thing to do is. That is how you make your choice. If you think helping yourself is the right thing to do, go with it. But if you think otherwise, then do what you think is right."

Bruce sighed and turned away.

"Doing the right thing is never easy…" Martha continued. "But I will tell you, I find it more worthwhile to help others before myself. To know that someone else was better off after meeting me gets me to sleep at night. That is my true happiness. It's why Thomas always volunteers at the clinic and I help out with all my charities. To me, doing the right thing is helping others…"

Bruce continued to have his back turned.

"_You need to warn her…"_

"Are you okay?" Martha asked with compassion and walked over unsure to Bruce. She cautiously placed a hand on his shoulder.

Bruce sort of jumped at her touch and it startled Martha for a second. He slowly turned around. A few tears were falling down his face.

"Thank you..." he sobbed and pulled Martha into an embrace. That surprised her but she let the stranger embrace her. She began to pat his back. That was his mother that he had almost forgotten. The woman who would even show compassion to a complete stranger…

He needed to hold her one last time, say goodbye.

"I'm sorry…" he apologized into her ear. He meant it. But what she said was true. He needed to do the right thing for others. Too much was at stake to allow his happiness to take precedence.

He then reluctantly pulled away. If he held on any longer, she would get suspicious.

"There's no need to apologize. I just like helping others…" Martha explained with a smile.

She then went back to close up her purse.

"I better get going back to my husband. Don't want to leave him with the burden of keeping my son calm the rest of the movie."

Bruce let out a sad smile as she walked out before stopping at the door.

"It was good talking to you, Mister?"

"Saunders. Justin Saunders…" Bruce said quickly.

"That's a nice name," she remarked with a little sense of disbelief and left, leaving Bruce in the bathroom by himself. For awhile Bruce stood frozen. Again time seemed to not matter to him anymore. Without even thinking he then walked up and locked the door on the bathroom.

He began to sob right there. He needed to be alone.

His sobbing increased and he had to place his fists on the bathroom sink to stop him from collapsing forward.

Suddenly he felt someone patting his back.

"It's okay, it's okay…" Batmite soothed.

Realization hit Bruce and he glared at the imp.

"You did this!" he accused.

"What?" Batmite asked.

"You put a sign that said out of order on the ladies bathroom knowing she would come in here and I would run into her…"

"Did I?"

"I've had enough of your games!" Bruce growled and swiped at the imp who dodged it.

"Okay, okay. I was just trying to help though, Batman…"

"Stop calling me that!" he snapped. "I'm not Batman anymore!"

"Alright, I was just trying to help.

"That was a low blow, using my own mother to let me walk to her death?"

"Hey I didn't make her say anything, those were your choices! Did I make you decide that she's right; sometimes you have to sacrifice your own happiness for others if it's the right thing to do?"

Bruce didn't say anything.

"I just wanted you to run into your mother so you would remember the kind of people she and your father were. How do you think they would react if they learned you kept them alive at the expense of the timestream?"

"Leave them out of this…"

"No!" Batmite said while pointing a finger. "They are part of this whether you like it or not! You got to decide, what is the better way to honor their memory? Save them for your own happiness, or let them die for the greater good?"

Bruce glared but he couldn't keep it long. He turned away to stare at himself in the mirror. His skin was still pale and now his face was stained with tears. His fake glasses were fogging up. Why? Why was it always him to have to be put in situations like this? Why did he always have to make the sacrifice?

He then remembered Helena. Bart. Azrael. O'Hara. Bill. And Stiles. All of them gave their sacrifices for the greater good and he felt guilty that it wasn't him. Now it was his turn to make a sacrifice. He would be sacrificing his life just like they did, except he would have to live with it.

Sighing Bruce pounded his fists on the counter angrily.

"You're right…" he whispered reluctantly.

Batmite feeling it was safe again, floated down to comfort Bruce.

"You did the right thing…"

"What's the time?" Bruce asked.

"What?" Batmite asked confused.

"What's the time?" he demanded angrily.

"Uh, about ten…"

Bruce looked up. He had about three quarters of an hour.

He then got up and unlocked the bathroom to exit.

"Wait, I thought we agreed…"

"I won't interfere," Bruce called back. "I need to see this…"

000000

Bruce stood in the shadows. There was another smaller alleyway that attached itself to Crime Alley. He would be able to hide and watch the whole thing unfold unseen. If he was going to sacrifice his parents, then he would punish himself by making him endure the whole tragedy again. If he was going to sacrifice someone, he damn well better be willing to watch it happen.

He had been sitting there for over a half an hour. The movie would be ending soon. He was all alone. For now…

His sharp senses could pick up the sound of someone scampering around just ahead. He was near. Chill. Lying in wait like a snake in the grass ready to strike at its prey. He wondered did Chill even feel anything. Was he scared? Nervous? Excited? Did he even decide yet he was ever going to kill the Waynes?

Bruce remembered that Chill was never found by the police even though he was suspected. Now Bruce wonder, did Moxon retaliate against Chill for killing the Waynes and murdered him? Or did Chill disappear and change his identity? That would be some questions that he would get answers to later, hopefully. But right now, he needed to be here to watch this.

He could hear the crowd exiting the theater. He and his parents would be exiting soon. His dad always liked to talk with the manager afterwards. Soon the exiting crowd began to dwindle and the alley and the theater seemed deserted.

Bruce's heartbeat picked up. He saw three figures exiting the theater in the distance.

"Evil doers beware! Fear my sword!" Bruce heard his child self call happily and making sword sounds.

"Let's cut through here…" Thomas spoke.

"Shouldn't we wait for a cab?" Martha asked. Bruce could hear her nervousness. Did she somehow had a feeling walking in that alley would be her doom?

"It's alright Martha! There's more traffic on the other side at this hour! Besides, I cut through here all the time when visiting Leslie…"

"Can we see Leslie Dad?" Bruce's younger self asked excitedly. "Do you think she'll be up?"

"Not tonight kiddo," Thomas explained. "Leslie's on call at the clinic. Now why don't you go ahead and keep the bad guys at bay?"

"Hiyahh!" younger Bruce shouted and pretend to sword fight his way through while Thomas laughed. Martha smiled as her little boy went around the alley pretending to fight. They were about to pass his hiding spot. Bruce was trying to stay stiff but he was fidgeting. His face on the verge of collapsing into tears. He could stop him, right here. There was still a chance…

His parents and himself walked right by him passing him. Bruce felt his heart sink. He had sealed their fate. He sighed.

"Forgive me…" he whispered.

He then peered over the edge to watch his parents. They were walking with Bruce in front when suddenly the sound of someone moving just ahead caused them to stop. Someone had stepped into the light. His face hidden, casting a creepy presence.

"Can we help you?" Bruce watch as his father asked nervously making sure to slightly step forward in front of his wife and son. Bruce noticed Martha had managed to place her hands on his younger self's shoulders in a protective manner.

A flash of silver appeared and Bruce realized what it was. It was the gun.

He heard Martha scream and his younger self gasp.

"Let's start with the pretty pearls…" Chill spoke. Bruce always imagined his voice to be deeper, but now hearing it from a detached point of view, it was a little wilder, high strung.

"Take it easy…" Thomas said cautiously and began to indicate he was giving him his wallet and taking off his watch.

"I said give me the pearls first!" Chill shouted and pointed his gun towards Bruce and Martha while he placed his finger on the trigger.

"No!" Thomas shouted and pushed the gun out of the way. He then responded with a punch in Chill's gut.

"Thomas!" Martha shrieked.

"Get Bruce out of here Martha!" Thomas shouted as he struggled with Chill. "Run!"

"Dad!" younger Bruce shouted.

BANG!

The first shot ran out and Thomas suddenly collapsed. Bruce from the distance began to cry again. He could barely see ahead because his eyes were drenched with tears.

"Nooo!" Martha shrieked in terror.

"Shut up bitch!" Chill shouted and pointed his gun at her.

"Mommy!" younger Bruce cried as Bruce noticed Martha pushed him to the side just when Chill pulled the trigger for a second time.

BANG!

Martha coughed and gasped clutching her chest. She stumbled but tried to get up. It looked like she was going to be alright but then she collapsed on her knees again, falling on her beloved husband's body.

Bruce by now, like how his mother originally did, had fallen to his knees. He was hanging on to the alley wall for support. He wanted to die right here. End the pain, for good.

He watched as his younger self stood frozen in fear, looking at his parents' lifeless bodies. Chill meanwhile knelt down to grab the wallet and watch. He then ripped the pearls off Martha's neck. His gun was still pointed at the young Bruce.

The young Bruce finally let out a sob and that seemed to cause Chill to hesitate. Bruce looked to see that his younger was now looking at Chill directly in the eyes with a look of horror on his face.

"Stop looking at me kid!" Chill replied nervously, pointing his gun with his shaking hand and he slowly began to back away. Chill nervously backed away a couple of more steps until he was out of the light and the sound of running footsteps was heard.

Bruce watched as his younger self collapsed on his knees in front of his parents' lifeless bodies, his hands lying in their pool of blood.

Bruce just stood in the shadows, watching his younger self be baptized in the blood of his parents. This was the night Batman was born. And now Batman, like his parents was gone too.

He heard his younger self sob. It was that moment he had realized, he was now alone, forever…

000000

Metron watched form the distance in his chair. He won the wager. The timestream was saved. Yet Metron didn't feel like he won. He didn't feel satisfied. In all honesty, he felt something was missing.

He felt pain…

No he wasn't supposed to feel. Being an observer he was supposed to be impartial. Cold, calculating. Never letting his emotions get to him.

Something cold and wet began to roll down the New God's cheek. Startled the New God put his hand on his face and let the drop of water land on a finger. In horror he looked at the drop sitting on his finger. Realization had dawned on him.

He had cried. He had felt…sorrow.

He had gotten attached.

Hades was right. His following Batman across time had made him done something he thought would never would happen to him.

He had grown to care for his own lamb for slaughter…

000000

Bruce's heart began to pick up in him. It wasn't nervousness or horror. It was something else. Something that had been eating him since that night.

Anger…

His father was giving Chill what he wanted. He wasn't even supposed to kill his parents. But Chill did anyways. Chill had threatened to shoot him and his mother and his father defended them. His father was a hero to the end. And then Chill shot his mother in cold blood. Her last act a desperate attempt trying to protect her child from harm. And Chill showed no remorse.

He was scum. Evil. They had to pay.

He remembered Andrea saying that to him so long ago. Now he understood. He didn't have the opportunity for vengeance until now.

Bruce got back up, the tears of sorrow gone, replaced with tears of rage. He reached into his coat and realized his gun was still there. No longer did it feel like a snake. It felt like a part of him now. A tool for his vengeance and anger. A way for him to impart justice on Chill.

With a snarl he drew the gun…

Batmite, who had been hovering by Bruce the whole time and blowing into a tissue, noticed Bruce angrily getting up. He then noticed that Bruce had turned and started to run through the side alley.

"Where are you going?" Batmite called after the Detective as he ran across the other side of the alley.

"Joe Chill was never caught or seen again and I know why now!" Bruce began. "I'm going to hunt him down and kill him!"

**Next chapter, in the climax for this arc, Bruce and Hades get ready to enact their revenge and there is no one in this time that can convince Bruce to change his mind…**


	47. What Have I Become?

Bruce ran through the streets. Like an angry predator wounded, after its prey. He ran through the gutters and the evening smog, determined. He was close. Chill was sloppy. He could easily pick up a trail. Even in a different time this was still his city. He had traveled only about ten blocks from Crime Alley. Criminals usually liked to operate close to their crimes.

Finally after running, Bruce froze.

Across the street was an abandoned warehouse. He could see a figure running to it.

Chill, he was going there for shelter…

Bruce watched as the criminal hurried inside after looking around before entering to make sure no one had followed him. Bruce hid in the shadows, his eyes glaring; his heart full of hate. He could hear the door to the building creak shut. Bruce looked at the gun he held tightly.

Why did he never see it before? Why did he always vow to never use firearms? Why did he never kill? His morality had been out of date. He said it was in the name of justice, but what good was justice if it robbed him of revenge? Chill and scum like him had to pay. No more would he just sit idly by…

"What are you doing?" a voice squeaked.

Bruce turned to see Batmite behind him looking worried.

"What does it look like?" he spoke sarcastically and angry.

"You can't kill him…" Batmite protested.

"Yes I can…"

"Batman doesn't kill…"

"I'm not Batman anymore!" Bruce snapped back. "Get that through your head!"

"You're just going through a tough time, I understand…"

"No you don't understand!" Bruce shouted back. "To you this is all a game! You've never lost someone you loved! This is the real world! You can't understand that because you're just from my imagination!"

"But if you go down that road, you'll never come back…" Batmite protested.

"I don't want to come back!" Bruce snapped back. "The world is cruel! Morality is a joke! My parents didn't do anything wrong and Chill killed them! He looked them in the eye, and killed them in cold blood! Now it's his turn to get what he deserves…"

"He deserves justice…"

"Justice? Where is the justice in an eight year old boy growing up constantly living in fear, anger, and anguish? What kind of justice allows a boy to have his whole world shattered in front of him and spend the rest of his life alone?"

"You aren't alone…"

"I am. No one ever understood me. No one," Bruce snapped back. "Tell your master that he'll have to come down and kill me myself. Chill is mined…"

"I'm here on my own accord!" Batmite pleaded. "I'm trying to stop you from destroying yourself! You're my hero…"

"I'm not a hero," Bruce snapped back. "I never was…"

"Please I'm just trying to help…"

"Help?" Bruce snorted sarcastically. "You want to help? Well how about get out of my life! You don't belong in it!"

Batmite's eyes widened in shock. Tears began to form. Bruce wickedly took a step forward and began to menacingly walk to the imp.

"My whole life would've been better off without you. I never want to see you, hear you, or deal with you again. You want to help? Get out of my life! All you've been is a thorn in my side!"

Batmite's eyes even watered even more. His ears began to fall down on the top of his head.

"I was…was just trying to help…"

"You want to help?" Bruce snapped back. "Find a way to stop yourself from ever entering my life! I would be better off without you!"

Batmite's shoulders slumped.

"I was just trying to be a hero like you…"

"Neither of us are heroes!" Bruce snapped back. That seemed to hurt Batmite even more.

"I can see you don't want me…" he said sadly and began to turn around. "I just want to let you know I always just wanted to help you. I'll stay out of your life; just remember I still will be willing to help when you ask for it…"

"Then leave…" Bruce threatened. "Never come back. Get away from me and stay out of my life!"

Batmite turned around with a depressed look and made a sniffle before snapping his fingers and disappearing, leaving Bruce alone.

Bruce glared at the spot where Batmite had disappeared before slightly frowning. A part of him felt bad he let his temper snap at Batmite. As annoying and as much of a pest the little imp was, Bruce still felt bad for rejecting him like that. But his mind was on other things to worry about other than regret.

Looking back at the warehouse angrily he ran to it, intent on satisfying a hunger he had buried in him for almost forty years.

000000

Metron watch Batman run into the warehouse to hunt down his parents' murderer. He realized Batmite didn't reappear to him. It seemed Batman had driven the imp away completely. But Metron was too busy worrying about other things to put any thought about Batmite. In fact for once he wasn't worrying about the fabric of time and space. He was worrying about one thing, Batman's soul. Batman was about to murder Joe Chill for revenge. It wasn't so much the murder itself that was significant but what it would do.

Once Batman crossed that line, his soul would be lost forever. There was not telling what he would do. Would he become a Justice Lord? A violent, unstable serial killer? A new crime lord even? Good thing Batman was almost ready to serve his purpose as a living Omega Bomb and would be dealt with before he could do much damage, but somehow that didn't comfort the New God.

He didn't like seeing Batman getting ready to destroy everything he stood for. Time traveling, fates of the universe and omega energy meant nothing to him now. All he cared about was Batman.

But he took an oath. He was powerless. And now Batman was about to sell his soul to the darkness while Hades would laugh at his fall.

There would be no turning back now for Batman as Metron understood. He knew Batman too well. Once the line was crossed the bridge would be burned and there would be no way he would be coming back. Batman was becoming the very thing he had feared and fought against. And Metron couldn't do anything. All he could is sit and observe. Like he always did.

For the first time in his life, Metron wanted to interfere badly. He wanted to reach out and stop Batman. Stop him from hurting his soul.

"MASTER, WHY DO YOU WORRY?" the computer asked.

Metron didn't say anything and continued to watch as Batman snuck in the building.

"HE IS ALMOST CLOSE TO BUILDING UP THE RIGHT AMOUNT OF ENERGY. HE WILL BE OUT OF THE PAST SOON."

Metron still remained silent and watched the scene before him. The computer sensing his silence began to try to get his attention.

"MASTER WHAT IS IT? YOUR PLAN IS WORKING. YOU WILL BE ABLE TO SAVE THE UNIVERSE…"

Click.

Metron shut his computer off. He needed silence while watching this.

0000000

Bruce quietly ran up the stairs. He heard a floorboard creak as if someone was startled. Chill had heard his entrance. Good. He wanted Chill to see him. Quickly, Bruce ran up the stairs. He was on the second landing when someone popped out behind the corner…

BANG!

The bullet whizzed by Bruce who dodged it easily. He then aimed a well good punch in Chill's face.

"NRGH!" Chill cried as Bruce then kneed him in the gut. He then clenched his fists and brought them down on Chill's back. Chill fell with a moan. Bruce looked at him with disgust. He was a rat. Nothing more than a parasite leeching off of society. However Chill wasn't ready to be subdued yet.

With the speed of a cornered animal, Chill jumped up and with a switchblade swiped at Bruce who backed away. Chill tried another swipe and Bruce just caught his wrist, twisting it. Chill screamed in pain and dropped the weapon. Bruce kept twisting though. He was enjoying this…

"Please stop!" Chill cried when Bruce was on the verge of breaking it. Bruce glared and brought his foot up to kick Chill across the chest, sending the man flying across the room. Chill hit the wall with a thud and fell to the ground dazed. Bruce slowly walked to him, taking out his handcuffs. There would be time to kill him, but not just yet…

Chill muttered something in his dazed state as Bruce slapped his right wrist with one end of the handcuff. With the other, he chained Chill to a pipe welded on the wall. Bruce finally got a look at his parents' killer. The nightmare had haunted him all these years but he could never remember Chill's face. It would always be replaced by another, like the Joker, Dent, Scarecrow, himself even sometimes.

Chill honestly looked like nothing more than a sewer rat. He had beady grey eyes and stank of God knows what. He had an uneven face and it looked like he missed a few spots shaving. It was almost impossible to determine his age due to his yellow skin. His hair was thin and sick looking, like bile yellow.

This was the man; no he didn't deserve to be called a man. This was the rodent that killed his parents. Literally the lowest scum Bruce could ever meet.

"Hey…" Chill muttered nervously noticing Bruce's badge hanging on his belt. "I got rights you know…"

Bruce glared at him. Chill squirmed nervously.

"You're a cop!" Chill protested. "You can't hurt me! You need to take me in!"

Bruce grabbed the badge and threw it on the ground.

"Not anymore. It's just you and me…" he threatened as he walked up to Chill.

SMACK!

"ARHHH!" Chill cried as Bruce had pulled put his pistol and smacked him across the face with it.

"You gave up your rights a long time ago, Joe Chill…" Bruce threatened angrily.

Chill looked up at Bruce with surprise.

"How do you know my name?"Chill asked.

Bruce got on a knee so he could be looking at Chill at eye level. His blue eyes penetrated Chill's ugly gray ones.

"I know everything about you Chill. Joseph Chilton. Born to a prostitute mother and a teamster for a father. Raised by your father until you were fifteen when you were sent to juvenile hall for violence in your high school. Been suspected of multiple robberies and muggings and enforcing for low level mobs. Twice convicted of aggravated assault by the time you were twenty-five. Let out both times by cutting deals. Arrested for manslaughter but charges dropped due to the case being let go on a technicality. Currently operating as a low life criminal who freelances occasionally for gangsters who don't want to get their hands dirty…" Bruce recited. He had read Chill's file for almost forty years. He knew every detail.

"How, how do you know that?" Chill asked nervously.

"I've read your file," Bruce explained. He began to twirl his gun in his hands, making sure Chill could see it. Chill's eyes watch it apprehensively. "I've known everything about you. You do not know how many gutters I looked, trashcans I searched, to find you. I've been waiting a long time for this, to confront you. To meet you again…"

"Again?" Chill asked. "Look pal, I don't even know you…"

Bruce smacked Chill across the face again.

"Yes," Bruce whispered as he got up, his temper rising. "You do. You do know me. You put a gun in my face…"

"A man's got to eat!" Chill complained. "Look if I ever mugged or stole you I'm sorry…"

"You think this is what it's all about? Money? Jewelry? You honestly think this is why I hunted you down like the rat you are?" Bruce asked tears were almost forming down the angry man's face.

Bruce then turned around and saw the jewelry sitting on the table. Thomas's wallet, watch, and Martha's pearls. All sitting there.

Bruce walked over and grabbed the pearls. He then walked back and shoved them in Chill's face.

"Do you think it was about this?"

"Look I'm sorry! Maybe we can cut a deal! Take them! Hell take the watch and the wallet as well! Those are worth a fortune! I'm sure that can make up what I stole form you…"

"You stole more than that from me Chill!" Bruce shouted back. "You took my life! Everything! You destroyed me!"

"What are you talking about?"

Bruce angrily lunged and placed the pistol in front of Chill's forehead. Chill flinched and tried to hunch away.

"You killed my parents…" Bruce muttered. "Right in front of me. You took them from me. And now I'm going to kill you…"

"Please! I'm sorry!" Chill begged.

Bruce didn't care if Chill had any idea what he was talking about anymore. Chill was at his mercy. It was time to deliver sweet justice.

"Do it…" whispered a voice behind Bruce. Bruce didn't turn around. He knew that voice.

"He deserves it…" Hades whispered. "You know it, and so do I."

Bruce continued to hold the gun steady. He didn't even seem human anymore. More like a statue sculptured as dealing out cruel punishment.

"You deserve to finally do something for yourself. Your choice, no one else's…"

Bruce began to put pressure on the trigger. A little more and Chill would be dead. But then Bruce relaxed.

"No," Bruce whispered menacingly. "Not yet…"

He then backed away.

"Not until I make sure you know what it feels like to be in pain…" Bruce muttered to Chill as he returned his gun to the holster.

Hades laughed.

"Very good. I shall enjoy this…"

Bruce then turned around and walked to the other side of the warehouse. He ripped off an old rusted pipe on the wall with ease. It came off the wall, making a little pile of debris. It was light but still hard and about the length of a small bat. Perfect.

Bruce walked over to the whimpering Chill, tapping the pipe in his hand.

Chill looked up nervously and began to shake.

"We're going to play a little game…" Bruce explained. "I ask you a question and you tell me truthfully. Fail to answer or lie to me, and I will beat you. I know the human body well and its limitations. I can hit you mercilessly with this for hours without breaking any bones or damaging any internal organs. I know how to hurt you without putting you into shock, so I can keep this up all night…"

"Please…" Chill begged.

Hades laugh grew even louder in the background.

"Why did you kill the Waynes?" Bruce asked. Tears were starting to form back.

"What?" Chill asked nervously. "I don't know what you are talking about…"

WHAM!

Bruce swung the pipe on Chill's side.

"OWWW!" Chill cried and wheezed in pain, clutching his side.

"That's a lie…"

"How do you know…?"

"That isn't an answer either!" Bruce shouted and swung at the same spot. Chill coughed and choked.

"Owww…"

"Now, answer my question. Why did you kill the Waynes?"

"How…how do you know…" Chill asked.

"Not the answer I'm looking for…" Bruce snarled as he swung the pipe back.

"Wait stop! I'll talk!" Chill shouted, putting his hand up in protest. Bruce relaxed his posture slightly.

Chill began to relax his hurried breath while still occasionally letting out a hiss of pain.

"It was an accident. The gun went off…"

"Liar!" Bruce shouted and swung at Chill, this time on the arm.

"YEOW!" Chill cried.

"You killed them in cold blood…" Bruce accused, hunching over in front of Chill. "Thomas Wayne was giving you what you wanted. And you tried to shoot his wife…"

"He was an idiot!" Chill screamed in defiance.

SMACK!

"JESUS!" Chill cried as Bruce swung at his leg.

"He was a better man than you! He was trying to protect his family! And then you killed his wife! She was no threat to you! You killed her!"

WHAM! WHAM!

Bruce struck the criminal this time twice in a row, forehand and backhand across the sides.

"You weren't even supposed to kill them! You were just hired to scare them! You didn't need to kill them!"

Chill, despite being almost delirious from the beatings he was taking, looked at Bruce with surprise.

"You, you work for Vinny? Tell him it was an accident…"

"I'm not a crooked cop!" Bruce shouted and he took, another swing, this time the other leg. "And it was no accident! It's your fault!"

"Who are you?!" Chill cried in desperation.

"I'm the monster you created! I was the boy you threatened to kill!" Bruce shouted. He didn't care if his explanation sounded crazy or not, he needed to confront Chill. "I'm the boy who has been forced to relive your actions every night when I went to bed…"

"What the hell are you talking about? You're crazy! It just happened five minutes ago!"

"No!" Bruce shouted and whacked Chill back and forth repeatedly on the legs. Chill cried. "It was a lifetime ago, my lifetime!"

Bruce then backed away to take a deep breath.

"You, you killed my parents! You robbed me of my life! Now I'm going to take yours!" Bruce shouted and continued to beat Chill mercilessly.

"It's your fault…" Bruce shouted.

"OW!" Chill cried as one went along his shoulders.

"They're gone…forever!" Bruce madly shouted and smacked Chill across the face.

"NRRGH!" Chill cried and covered his nose.

"They're never coming back! And it's all because of you!"

He then resumed to hitting Chill along the arms.

"They did nothing to you! They were good people!"

He then started rapidly hitting the legs again.

"You killed them! For some jewelry? To you is that how much their life was worth?"

"Please…" Chill begged, he looked like he could barely move anymore. His body was bruised and bloodied. Nothing was broken but it was obvious he was sore.

Bruce glared and threw the pipe to the side. He then pulled out his gun then and walked up to him.

"Don't waste your pleas on me. They have no effect on me anymore. Mercy is weakness. It allows trash like you to prey on those who would give it to them…" Bruce whispered threateningly. "But I'm not weak…"

"I beg you…" Chill cried. "Please. I'm sorry…"

The gun clicked and Chill stopped although he was sobbing. He was scared. Terrified.

"I thought I was above revenge. Thought I would never stoop this low, but now I understand. I'm a killer, just like you…"

He put his hand on the trigger.

"Yes…yes…" Hades whispered excitedly. "Accept the darkness in your own heart. Accept who you truly are…"

Bruce remained frozen. He was pointed the gun at Chill who obviously wasn't aware the god of death was also there, egging Bruce on. Bruce's eyes were full of anguished anger and his body was stiff. Nonetheless, his hand was slightly shaking and his gritted teeth over his angry mouth did twitch slightly, indicating he was hesitating.

"Do it..." Hades commanded.

Bruce began to put pressure on the trigger.

Chill in desperation huddled and cowered away, trying to protect himself from the bullet.

"DO IT!" Hades shouted with impatient.

He got ready; he began to apply the pressure…"

"You aren't a killer, Bruce," a female voice spoke. Bruce jumped up startled. He turned to the side.

Someone was standing in the shadows watching him.

"Who are you?" he shouted. He quickly turned around, pointed the gun into the dark, this time with two hands.

"What?" Chill asked confused while raising his head up nervously and in curiosity.

"SHUT UP!" Bruce shouted and looked back to the figure in the shadows.

"You don't remember me," she said sadly before walking into the light. She was a tall, beautiful woman. She was in strange clothing. She had raven black hair and the body of perfect proportions. Her face was beautiful with rose red lips and soft blue eyes. But overall her face showed sympathy, compassion. A face of love…

It was the woman. The woman called Diana…

"Who are you?!" he shouted. The woman who had been haunting him on his journey through time. He had forgotten about her since he regained his memories. Why did he not remember her? Was she not even in his past? Was she the person manipulating his life?

She began to walk to him slowly.

"Stay back!" he threatened, his hands shaking slightly.

"You're not going to shoot me Bruce," she said with whole hearted sincerity. "I know you…"

"You don't know me…" Bruce hissed. "Get back or I will kill you!"

She was inches in front of him.

"You aren't a killer Bruce," she whispered. "And I'll show you…"

The woman placed a gentle angelic hand on Bruce's gun. He didn't react other than a slight flinch but he still didn't shoot. She then gently directed his hands down and pried one away from the gun. She then stepped in close. She was almost as tall as him. She leaned in to his face.

He hesitated and backed away slightly.

"It's oaky…" she said calmly. He didn't know why, but he found himself intimidated around her even though she was unarmed.

"What are you doing?" he whispered nervously.

"Helping you remember…" she explained and leaned in.

Her lips made contact with his. Her lips were warm. After getting over the initial shock, he began to respond back. He placed a hand on the back of her head. He began to moan and then he saw it. His pupils dilated.

"_Diana…"_ a voice whispered in his head.

A flash of images went by him. He saw her, he remembered her. Their first fight against the Imperium. Their dance in Paris. Together on missions, always watching the other's back. Their rooftop conversations. Holding her hand when they desperately tried to pull Flash out of the Speed Force. Their last conversation before he battled Darkseid...

How did he forget her? Better question? Why was her face haunting him across time? What was she doing here?

But before he could continue to think, another image flashed. An old memory. One he had almost forgotten about.

"_You're not welcome here…" he whispered hoarsely._

_He was typing away at the Batcomputer and didn't bother to turn around. He could always tell when it was her._

"_But Superman is?" Diana asked, pretending to be offended._

_He ignored the remark, hoping by being cold she would take the hint and leave him alone. No luck though. He could hear her high heeled boots walking up to him. A slow sound warning him of her inevitable approach. Deciding he wouldn't give her the satisfaction of catching him by surprise, he suddenly spun around. He avoided the temptation to smirk how she showed a little surprise by his actions and resorted to a glare._

"_Alfred thinks the world of Clark and lets him down here. He's at least polite enough to go through the front door…" he croaked. When being cold failed, sometimes insults would work._

"_Ah so next time I'll be sure to go through Alfred…" Diana shot back. "Now, what's up with you?"_

"_Nothing…" he replied, annoyed she was being more stubborn than usual. "I have work to do…"_

"_Bruce…" Diana said in a soft sympathetic tone. A tone she would speak it when they were at an impasse. She was a crafty woman. Sometimes the best way to disarm him wasn't outright anger but calmed patience. He couldn't help but flinch slightly. He started yelling to himself in his head. She saw that and was smirking. He needed to put out a quick reply._

"_If you're here to talk about what Clark has been saying to me, you can just leave. There's nothing to discuss…"_

"_Like Hades there is!" Diana snapped. So much for being calm and compassionate. Her temper was something he would use to his advantage although some would think it unwise to anger an Amazon. "Deadman possessed you to kill Devil Ray! Of course there's something to discuss!"_

_He had a brief flashback of the memory. Devil Ray being electrocuted to death while for a split second the feeling he had before the revulsion and horror overtook him…_

"_I'm fine…" he hissed in an attempt to block the rising memory out. "I told Clark that and he didn't believe me. I accepted the fact what happened was not my fault…"_

"_Then why do you lock yourself out from the outside world then?" Diana demanded, in a little less angry tone but she was getting frustrated. He could tell she was trying to avoid letting him egg her on or piss her off. She knew his games too well._

"_I got work to do…" he hissed. He was done talking. He quickly turned around and typed at the Batcomputer, hoping against hope she would finally get the message. He really didn't want to talk. He was running out of options. He was close to resorting to begging her to leave him alone._

"_Knock it off, Bruce…" she stated with determination. She wouldn't back down. "I know you too well. You're blaming yourself for what happened…"_

_He ignored her and pretended he didn't hear her. He pulled up a case file he cracked years ago and pretended to look over it when he heard her voice again._

"_You know what?" she said in a venomous tone. "It's your fault after all. For being such a strong minded man, you pretty much didn't put up a fight when Deadman possessed you…"_

_He stopped dead in his tracks at that, his eyes widening. Did she just say that? This was obvious a ploy to get a reaction out of him but his anger was overriding his logic. He slowly turned around to gaze a death glare at her. He was shaking a little as his breathing became more ragged. She however showed no sign of intimidation and narrowed her eyes. She put her hands on the hips. She was giving the "Wonder Glare."_

_If she wanted to play that way, fine…_

"_Is that what you think that's all about?" he shot back quickly. "That I felt like I could've done something to stop Deadman?"_

_She was still glaring back. She wanted to see him open up to her? Well now she was going to get it; the Dark Knight exposed. The real monster underneath the cowl revealed. Hopefully that would scare her away and out of his life for good._

"_I'm not mad at myself for letting Deadman taking control of my body. I'm mad, disgusted with myself because for a brief moment, when I found out what Deadman had used my body for, I was…glad."_

_He then with disgust and anger ripped off the cowl off so she could look him in the eyes and see what he truly was. However, for some reason taking the cowl off seemed to make him feel vulnerable. Instead of glaring at her he found himself against his will showing pain and suffering in his eyes and face. His body was betraying him._

"_I was happy that my body was used to kill him. A part of me felt good that I participated in that act. Like I was bringing true justice to him!" he revealed with disgust. That was who he really was, a monster._

_Diana's face had rapidly changed to shock and pity. He felt resentment towards that. He didn't want her to feel pity towards him. Perhaps if he could get her to hate him as much as he did right now she would stop pitying him and leave him alone. He needed to drive her away._

"_I felt…felt…satisfied…" he revealed while at the same subtly showing his hatred for his thoughts. "He killed so many people without mercy. He deserved to die…"_

"_Stop that Bruce," Diana protested. "That isn't you…"_

"_Are you sure?" he responded back with disbelief while looking at the cowl. The face that demonized so many. "Or perhaps maybe that is who I am after all? What if the Joker does something that hurts Robin? Alfred? Batgirl? Nightwing? Clark, even you…Who's to say I won't be able to restrain myself?"_

_He needed to be alone. Everyone needed to leave him. His job would take his toll on him and it would be only a matter of time before he snapped…_

"_Because I know you Bruce…" she whispered calmly._

"_You don't know me…" he asserted. No one ever would understand him. "None of you do. You thought I was grieving over something I had no control of…"_

"_I do know you Bruce…" Diana continued. Her voice was a lot calmer and she was no longer showing pity or anger towards him and instead compassion._

_He was startled that she still refused to back down which made him feel nervous. She was getting too close; he needed to shut her out. But for the life of him, he couldn't say anything so he resorted to glaring. She returned it as well although this one was not an angry one. _

_Finally she broke the tension by speaking in the calm loving voice of hers._

"_You're a good person even if you fail to see it…"_

_Good person? He doubted that._

"_How can you be sure of that?" he responded with disbelief. He hated that tone of voice he responded in. It made him sound vulnerable, weak. He couldn't be doing that in front of her. He then noticed she began to slowly approach him, closing the gap. His mind screamed at him to say something or back away to prevent her from getting nearer to him but his body remain rigid. All he could do was watch her approach while trying to suppress the sorrow and pain he felt. Apparently it was very visible on his face because she gave a sympathetic smile when she reached him and placed her hand on his shoulder. His body tightened and flinched slightly in an attempt to brush it off but either she was using her Amazon strength or his body didn't possess the will to break contact with her._

"_It's okay…" she whispered as they looked into each others' eyes. He had forgotten how beautiful those sapphire ocean blue eyes were. They always seemed to glow with life. He barely noticed that their faces were really close to one another now. His heart was picking up. He wanted to get closer, touch her. He could tell she wanted to do the same. The buried desire was apparent. He needed her, wanted her right now. To have someone to hold in his arms to remind him there was still good in the world. He watched unsure as her other hand made contact with his face. Her palm was warm, unlike the cave._

_Frozen with uncertainty, he looked back at Diana, waiting for her to make the next move. To his surprise, he noticed her eyes were watering. Why was she crying? He knew the answer. She was crying for him._

"_No matter what you think Bruce…" she assured. "You're a good person. You aren't a killer. You're one of the kindest, bravest, most honorable man I've ever had the privilege of meeting."_

_She then proceeded to take her hand away from his face and place it on his other shoulder. He could feel her warm and comforting grip. She wouldn't let go. She wouldn't let him descend into the darkness._

"_It doesn't matter what you think. It's what you choose that makes you who you are. Just like how you choose to be Batman, I know you won't choose to cross that line. You make your own choice. I chose to enter Man's World to save it just like you chose to protect the city you love. Would a killer make such selfless choices?"_

_Bruce couldn't say anything. He couldn't find any excuses or reasons. She had done the impossible. She had stopped him from hating himself. Not many people could do that. Suddenly Diana let go of his shoulders and pulled him into an embrace. He didn't resist it. Being in her arms made him feel something he hadn't felt since he was eight years old. _

_Safe. _

_He didn't want to leave her arms…_

_*CRSHK!*_

_A buzz came from the computer and he found the Bat waking up inside him. He quickly freed himself from Diana's arms and went to the computer. He didn't dare to look back. He needed to pretend that moment of vulnerability never happened. He had exposed himself. He typed at the computer while reading the message he got from Robin who was on scout patrol. He sighed sadly and put the cowl back on; shutting down the tirade emotions he was feeling moments ago. He needed to be the Bat._

"_Croc has been spotted in the Public Library…" he explained coldly with difficulty. He thought he mastered suppressing his emotions but this was more of a challenge this time. He looked and realized Diana was struggling to keep a professional look on her face and act like nothing had happened._

"_Are you sure…" she asked with concern._

"_I don't need any help," he shot back quickly. He regretted that instantly. He didn't mean to sound like that._

"_Not that. Are you sure you're going to be okay?" she asked with worry_

"_I'm fine…" he responded, pretending everything was okay. She seemed to buy it because she showed a look of disappointment on her face as she turned around and began to walk away. Suddenly something in him began to shove its way out of his mouth._

"_Diana…" he whispered back. What was he doing? He had succeeded in driving her off. Yet his heart was ignoring what he wanted._

_She turned around to face him, showing some surprise. He couldn't help but soften his face at hers. She saved him in his moment of crisis. She deserved to have a little human interaction with him._

"_Thank you…" he whispered, he meant it. "For everything."_

_Diana smiled._

"_It's what I'm here for…"_

_He pushed a button on his belt and it opened the hood of the Batmobile. However, his pride couldn't allow him to walk away just yet._

"_One more thing…" he stated as he turned around._

"_Yes?" Diana asked._

"_This never leaves the cave…" he threatened, although it sounded more like a request._

_Diana laughed._

"_Don't worry, I won't tell anyone you actually have a heart…"_

"YARGH!" he groaned and another flash of light occurred. He almost fell over but caught himself. He was hunched over, still carrying his gun in one hand. He began to look wildly around. He was back at the warehouse. He must've had a hallucination or vision. She hadn't been there. It was just his subconscious reminding him what was left of the forgotten memories he had. He remembered everything now. He remembered Diana…

A sniffling was heard and he turned around to find Chill still hunched over and looking back at Bruce with fear and confusion. How long did he have that vision? He slowly pulled the gun up to Chill's head.

His hands were shaking more this time. Chill closed his eyes, accepting his fate.

He wanted to kill him right here still. He needed to, he wanted to. But he couldn't. Diana was right. He wasn't a killer. Underneath it all, he couldn't choose that path. The path of darkness…

"Do you feel that?" he whispered angrily as tears began to flood back out of his eyes. Chill opened his eyes cautiously to look at Bruce. "That is fear. The same fear I've felt every time I went asleep at night and it was all because of you!"

He then reached in his pocket for the keys to the handcuffs. Chill looked at him unsure.

"I want you to understand what it's like when someone makes you fear for your life…" he explained.

Still pointing the gun at Chill he uncuffed the crook's hand. Chill immediately brought it to his body to rub his wrist.

"Thank you…" he responded and began to cry with relief.

"I'm not finished yet…" Bruce warned. "I'm giving you one chance. Leave Gotham, and never come back. Get out of my city and don't let me catch you in here again. Change your name, start a new life. And you better be looking over your shoulder, because I'll be watching you…"

An empty threat but Chill didn't know that. Unsure, Chill began to get to his feet.

"Get out!" he shouted.

Chill didn't need to be ordered twice. He took off running, grabbing Thomas's watch and wallet on the way. Bruce didn't bother to stop him. It didn't matter. Besides he had the pearls still. He sighed and looked at his hand. The gun was still there, a cold silent weapon ready to kill…

He found himself feeling more disgust and brought the weapon to his face. He almost killed someone, with a gun.

"What have I become?" he asked himself horrified.

"Who is she?"a voice demanded angrily.

Bruce turned to see Hades who was livid.

"Who is this Diana?" he shouted.

Bruce immediately began to cease thinking about her. He closed his mind. His head felt like it was burning.

"Don't you dare try to shut me out!" Hades warned. "Pathetic mortal!"

Bruce grunted but ignored the pain. It felt like someone was trying to pick his brain wide open. But he couldn't let Hades see his memories of Diana. It might reveal to him how he tried to escape in the future with Faust.

"ARGH!" the avatar of Hades fluttered in pain.

Hades then glared at Bruce.

"You're a lot stronger mind than I thought. Fine, block me out from reading the future. But know this; you can't get rid of me yet, Bruce. I will still be in your head, ready to greet you when you accept death's embrace!"

Bruce glared at him.

"You may've foiled my revenge but I don't give up easily! This isn't over! I will find another way to have my revenge! You'll see…"

Bruce wondered what other revenge Hades could plan.

"If you try to hurt anyone, I will stop you…" Bruce warned.

Hades stopped showing signs of angered frustration and laughed evilly.

"I doubt that…" he assured between chuckles. "I'm a god, and you're just a man."

Hades's eyes then gleamed.

"A man who let his parents walk in the slaughter. The truth of the once great, mighty Batman is revealed. He was born because he let his parents die!"

Bruce's eyes widened at the insult. That seemed to satisfy Hades.

"It seems I just shattered your world. Think about it, you've been just a puppet. You've been going through time just to make sure things happened like they were supposed to! You've been manipulated! The origin of batman was just another one of those manipulations you fell for!"

Bruce glared at Hades.

"And now here is the joke, after all the work you did, you'll never see your allies in the future again!"

Somehow Bruce found himself believing Hades. There looked like there was no hope he would end up in the future.

"What do you mean?" Bruce asked.

Hades grinned.

"Death is following you. It has been for a long time. I can smell it on you. You will be seeing me really soon…"

And with that a black cloud of smoke appeared and Hades disappeared, leaving Bruce alone.

He felt his knees giving away and sat in a chair next to the table. He was reflecting on what Hades said.

"_You will be seeing me really soon…"_

He was doomed to die. He had been manipulated this whole time. The unseen observer had been watching him, making sure he followed fate. He had been used, manipulated. His whole life had been not his the past few months. But that wasn't the worst part; it was all a lie…

Batman came to existence out of a manipulation from someone else's. His life was a product of someone's experiment.

Bruce began to shake with anger. Batman was nothing. Batman didn't matter. He didn't become Batman, it was a fate thrown upon him. A fate that killed him. He then thought about his impending death. Those spasms he felt, it made sense. It was killing him. Travelling constantly forward through time was taking its toll on his body. He had served his purpose for fate. Now he would die.

He began to break down in tears. Dick, Alfred, Tim, Barbara, Clark, Shayera, Wally, and Diana. He would never see them again. They were gone. His whole life was destroyed…

"NRRGH!" he shouted in anger while still sobbing and flipped the table over.

"IT'S GONE! ALL GONE!" he shouted. He could've had a happy life, but fate robbed it of him. There was no destiny, all just manipulations which he was forced to act.

He then proceeded to grab the chair and throw it across the wall.

CRASH!

"ARE YOU HERE?" he shouted angrily. "WHERE ARE YOU? I KNOW YOU'VE BEEN WATCHING ME!"

No answer, that frustrated him even more. Grabbing the pipe he had beaten Chill with he began to smash old crates and anything in his path wildly.

"ARE YOU DONE WITH ME?" he shouted as he demolished four boxes in one swing before taking another one at another pile. "OR IS THERE SOMETHING ELSE YOU NEED ME TO DO?"

He then in frustration threw the pipe against the wall and fell on his knees. He couldn't take it anymore, he wanted it to end.

"KILL ME!" he asked. "I'VE DONE ENOUGH! PUT ME OUT OF MY MISERY! END THIS LIE!"

All he got was silence, which angered him even more.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" he shouted back, trying to provoke the unseen puppet master.

The silence was angering him.

"DO IT!" he shouted and begged. "OR STOP BEING A COWARD AND FACE ME!"

Still no answer. Angrily Bruce got to his feet and looked to the ground. On the ground was his gun, just sitting there, harmlessly yet at the same time dangerously. On impulse Bruce grabbed the gun and pulled it to his head. He could end it all right here, fall into death's embrace. His life didn't matter anymore…

His hand shook as he tried to put pressure on the trigger. He wanted the pain to stop, to end it.

It would be so much easier…

He bit his lip and tried. But he couldn't.

In frustration he brought the gun down and looked at it apprehensively. What had he become? First he nearly killed Chill and then he almost killed himself. He had lost it. He lost the will to live. The will to fight. The will to be Batman.

He got up to his knees and sighed. His whole life would end soon. He was going out in a whimper, not a bang. A pathetic death. A man who was nothing more than a fool whose whole life outside of his control. He was never free. Death would offer a release, and it would be soon...

He walked up and picked up his gun and the badge. He still was technically a member of the GCPD. There were still a few things he needed to take care of.

He sighed and began to walk out of the warehouse, unable to see Metron watching him from afar.

Metron sighed and placed a hand on his brow as he began to think what happened. Batman had it wrong. His whole life was by his choice, not Metron's. If only he could realize that. But Batman wouldn't be able to choose his fate, he needed to die, otherwise the universe was at risk…

00000

"What have we got here?" Gordon asked as he pulled up to the crime scene outside an alley. A young officer was outside the tape.

"Bale and Keaton are already here…" the officer complained.

"I know, they called me…" Gordon interrupted and before the cop could say anything Gordon stepped over the tape. There was a crime scene photographer taking photos in the alleyway. In the distance he could see what looked like two bodies lying on one another.

Bale and Keaton were muttering to each other.

"What's going on?" Gordon demanded.

"Our ace for our sting operation's just been killed…" Bale muttered cynically.

"What?" Gordon asked.

"Dr. Wayne's dead. So much for bringing the Mox down…" Keaton muttered.

Gordon pushed aside and moved closer to the bodies. There was so much blood, but he recognized both their faces. He saw Martha Wayne's face always on the news so he could identify it easily. Her eyes were open, her mouth agape. A look of horror on her face. Her body was lying on top of Dr. Wayne.

The good doctor lying on the ground, carelessly left to die. His fancy suit stained with blood. Gordon knelt down and looked at the bodies for awhile.

He sighed and looked at Dr. Wayne.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered. He just realized the full extent of what happened. Dr. Wayne was a good person, trying to do the right thing. Gordon could feel the guilt growing. He was the one who convinced Dr. Wayne to stand up to Moxon. And now he was gunned down mercilessly with his wife.

The detective angrily got up.

"Which one of you did this?" he hissed with anger, looking at Bale and Keaton.

"What?" Bale asked confused.

"Only five of us knew what Dr. Wayne was going to do! Someone told Moxon! This was a hit!"

"Are you accusing me?" Bale growled angrily and lunged at Gordon. He was about his height but older.

Gordon glared back.

"Should I?"

"Stop it you two!" Keaton warned. "Gordon, you're being insane!"

"Am I?" Gordon shouted that many of the cops were looking at the three. A lot were nervous, expecting a fight to break out soon.

"Why would the Mox kill Wayne anyways?" Bale argued back. "I mean, even if he found out Wayne was going to try to rat him out, killing Wayne seems risky. Remember, he wanted to muscle Wayne to do business, not kill him!"

"You seemed to give this a lot of thought…" Gordon accused suspiciously.

"Get the hell out of here Gordon!" Keaton warned. "This wasn't a mob hit…"

"He's right," a deep voice spoke, causing the three detectives to jump.

Gordon, Bale, and Keaton looked at the newcomer in surprise. It was Detective Saunders.

"Jesus, Saunders!" Bale complained.

"Where the hell have you been?" Gordon asked. "I went by to pick you up and you weren't at your place!"

"I went out for fresh air. Was listening on the police radio," Saunders explained. "Headed over as soon as I could…"

Saunders then looked at the dead Waynes. Gordon noticed he seemed to stare at them for a long time and thought he saw his eyes twitch.

"This was a mugging Jim, plain and simple…"

"What makes you so sure?" Gordon asked.

"Moxon already has the heat on him. Killing the richest man in the world would just attract more attention…" Saunders said coldly.

"Amen…" Keaton agreed. "It's an open and shut case Gordon. The Waynes went to the movie with their kid and happened to be at the wrong place, wrong time and got popped by some low life…"

"Kid?" Gordon asked; his heart rate pounding.

"The heir to the Wayne fortune…" Bale replied. "He saw the whole thing. Based on the coroner's report and the broken pocket watch that was in the doc's pocket, the kid was lying in their blood for over an hour until some bum heard him crying…"

"Where is he?" Gordon asked.

"He's over there," Keaton beckoned. "Kind of scary looking. He's pale as a sheet. His butler's on his way…"

Bale snorted.

"Lucky basturd. Parents get killed and he gets to have billions of dollars, a mansion, and a butler…"

POW!

Saunders punched Bale in the face, knocking him down to the ground.

"Saunders!" Gordon shouted. Saunders was glaring at Bale who was being helped up by Keaton.

"What the hell?" Keaton cried.

"Show some respect!" Saunders snapped. "That boy would give up all of that just to have his parents alive again!"

"Why you…" Bale growled and tried to lunge at Saunders but was held back by Keaton. Bale fought but Keaton had a good grip. Gordon meanwhile had held Saunders back in case he decided to attack Bale again.

"You're both crazy…" Bale accused. "I'm reporting you to the captain!"

"Good luck with that!" Gordon called and forced Saunders to walk away with him, towards the front of the alley.

Gordon then looked at Saunders.

"I wanted to do that for a long time…" he said while patting his partner on the back. In the distance they could see flashing lights.

"Fucking reporters…how do they know already?"

Saunders looked and he could see ahead a few reporters and photographers were trying to get through the barricade. The police were doing a good job holding them back. Saunders sighed. He didn't even remember reporters were there. He had been in a haze when it happened. So much was going on but he didn't care.

He noticed Gordon was looking somewhere else and his gaze followed his. Saunders's eyes widened.

There he was; his younger, eight year old self. Just sitting in the back of an ambulance van. He was just staring at the ground, his eyes still flushing tears and his skin pale. Saunders couldn't help but feel disturbed by the sight of his own self.

Gordon then suddenly walked up to the younger Bruce. Saunders followed but still kept his distance.

"Hey son…" Gordon spoke softly and got on a knee. The young Bruce didn't seem to notice. Saunders just glared to the side. None of these people, reporters, or cops knew what it was like. No one would understand.

Saunders didn't really pay attention to Gordon who was taking his coat off and putting it around the young Bruce.

SNAP!

Once of the crime scene photographers took a photo of the scene.

"Get out!" Saunders shouted.

"But it's for evidence…"

Saunders glared and the beady man fled.

Gordon and young Bruce seemed to not notice.

"You okay?" Gordon asked softly. "You hungry?"

Young Bruce didn't say anything and continued to stare at the ground. Gordon sighed.

"We called your butler," Gordon said, trying to comfort the boy. "He's on the way…"

"Lady! You need to stay back!" a voice shouted.

"Damn you to hell! I live her and am a friend to his parents! Let me through!" a female voice called.

A young woman stormed through the barricade with the police chasing after her. Saunders immediately recognized her. It was Leslie…

"Detectives I'm sorry…"

"Let her through…" Saunders ordered.

"But…"

"Let her through…" Saunders reiterated and the cop a little nervous backed off and walked away from Dr. Thompkins.

"Thank you detectives…" she spoke. "I was on call and heard about this on the radio. Are they really dead?"

Saunders looked down and muttered weakly.

"Yes…"

Dr. Thompkins covered her mouth as she gasped.

"No…" she whispered. She then noticed Gordon who was kneeling down next to the young Bruce who didn't seem to be aware what was going on around him.

Without invitation Dr. Thompkins shoved Gordon aside and got down on a knee.

"Bruce?" she asked.

Young Bruce didn't seem to notice.

"It's me, Leslie…" she spoke.

That seemed to register and Bruce finally looked up. Leslie flinched a little at the look of pain young Bruce had on his face.

"It's okay…" she assured and placed a hand on his arm. "You're safe now…"

Young Bruce began to cry and fell into Dr. Thompkins's arms. Gordon's coat had fallen off of him. Dr. Thompkins was a little taken aback but returned the embrace. The boy kept sobbing.

"It's okay. Everything's going to be okay…" she assured while comforting the boy.

SNAP!

"Talk about a headline photo!" a seedy photographer who managed to break through the barricade shouted.

"Get the hell out of here!" Gordon called and pushed the photographer away.

He then looked at Saunders.

"I don't think the kid's going to be able to identify the killer…" Gordon said regretfully. "He's been through enough…"

"We have something…" Saunders muttered and out of his pocket produced a gun, Chill's gun. His own gun was still in his holster

"Where the hell did you get that?" Gordon asked surprised.

"Found it in a trash can nearby. I think the killer panicked and tried to get rid of it. We can trace it back to him…"

Saunders noticed Gordon however was eying him with suspicion.

"Where were you before you got here?" Gordon asked.

"I was walking around," Saunders growled.

000000

The GCPD was able to trace the gun back to Joe Chill. Chill had his fingerprints on it. Right now there was a manhunt for Chill but the case remained cold. Officially, the murder was ruled as a mugging gone wrong as there was no evidence that Chill was acting on someone's behalf. Saunders didn't expect the GCPD to find any evidence otherwise nor did he want to.

Young Bruce needed to grow up thinking Joe Chill acted alone. If he grew up thinking the mob was involved, who knows how it would happen? It was better if the crime didn't make sense. A senseless crime in a senseless world.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the least of Saunders's problems. Connelly was furious when he learned the Detective had punched Bale in the face. Saunders had been taking off the task force and given a desk assignment indefinitely as punishment. He didn't really care though. Without Dr. Wayne, the task force was handicapped. Especially because they had a mole in the task force.

Gordon was right, they had a mole, but Saunders couldn't figure out whom. Not that he really tried. He just didn't have the will to fight anymore. He was alone now. Even Gordon stopped talking to him. Occasionally Saunders would turn around and catch Gordon looking at him with suspicion before turning the other way. His only friend in this time was gone. The GCPD thought he was crazy and his own partner thought he was corrupt.

All he cared about though, was bringing Moxon down.

He racked his memory about Moxon in the future. As Batman he had heard of Moxon, only briefly though. From his understanding, Moxon died in prison which he was sent there after his operation had been brought down. He didn't remember the details other than it somehow led to Thorne's release and cleaning his record, paving away for the thug to become the new mob boss in Gotham.

For the life of him Saunders couldn't figure out how he could help bring Moxon down. He was pretty much isolated and the task force seemed nowhere close to making a case stick against the mobster. Of course they could always try to get Thorne to testify, but Thorne never would or tell them any vital Intel, unless it was a guarantee that Moxon was going to get convicted.

Saunders sighed as he reflected about this in his apartment. Nothing really mattered to him, other than he wanted to bring Moxon down. Chill would never be caught, but at least the one who had sent Chill after his parents would face justice. Moxon may've ordered Chill not to kill his parents, but it was Moxon nonetheless who put Chill in that alleyway.

Without even thinking, Saunders eyes drifted on the coffee table, staring at the pearls…

Pearls…

To the rest of the world, Chill made it off with them. But Saunders knew the truth, he took them.

Suddenly, Saunders remembered something and sat up. Alfred had the pearls in his own time. Of course the man locked them up in the attic. But how did Alfred get them?

Racking his brain, Saunders suddenly remembered a conversation that had offered him comfort when the world was crashing around him. Saunders knew what to do now. Quickly he got up, put his hat on, and grabbed the pearls.

00000

Alfred had left the gate open. Leslie or someone probably was by earlier to visit. The funeral already happened yesterday so there wouldn't be any guests. Saunders drove his newly repaired Cadillac up the driveway, looking around at the gardens. He never noticed how pretty they had looked. Even when his mom wasn't around to garden anymore, Alfred did make sure to carry her legacy. He just never paid attention to the beauty.

He drove up to the manor and for the first time, noticed something about it. When he had lived in it, he always found the outside gothic, foreboding, and a perfect mirror to his heart. Now maybe it was because he was in the past or he was feeling nostalgia, but he saw the manor as something different. A symbol of hope…

Getting out of the car nervously, he walked up the steps to the manor. Taking a deep breath, he rapped on the door.

For awhile there was only silence, but Saunders could hear the sound of someone slowly shuffling to answer the door. It opened with a loud creak and standing in front of him was a man with thinning black hair and a pencil thin black moustache.

Saunders couldn't help himself.

"Alfred!" he cried. How he longed to hug his own surrogate father again. The one man who never left him or went away. Alfred looked puzzled by Saunders's greeting.

"Do I know you, sir?" he asked with a little suspicion.

The happiness Saunders felt was sapped away. Alfred didn't know who he was. Of course. That made him to start thinking how he probably would never see Alfred again. He fought back the urge to break down and embrace the old man…

"Uh, no Mr. Pennyworth. I'm a police Detective. I was one of the first on the scene in the alley…"

"I've already answered all your questions and young Master Bruce is still in no shape to answer, so if you excuse me…"

Alfred made to shut the door. Saunders placed a hand up hard to stop it.

"I'm not here on behalf of the GCPD. I'm here on behalf of me…I mean him!"

Alfred frowned in curiosity and suspicion.

Saunders took a deep breath. He hoped Alfred would buy his excuse.

"The case is probably going to remain cold…"

"Last I heard, they identified the killer… Alfred pointed out.

"Yes," Saunders nodded. "But Chill was also a ghost. There is no trail of him. The GCPD may act outwardly optimistic, but deep down, they know catching him is nil. He's probably out of the country…"

"So much for justice…" Alfred replied bitterly. "I felt like this could've been handled over the phone, sir…"

"I'm not here to tell you that," Saunders assured and reached in his pocket and pulled out the pearls. "I'm here to give you this…"

Alfred's eyes widened.

"How did you get that? I thought the rogue ran away with them!"

"We kept that out of the police report…" Saunders lied. "For the time being, it does appear Chill was motivated to mug them because of the pearls but he left them behind in his hurry to escape…"

"Shouldn't this be in an evidence room?"

"Like I said," Saunders explained. "The case is going cold. Chill will probably never be caught. They'll keep this locked up forever in a dusty basement. I figured these were too nice to be kept locked away and that I…er Bruce would appreciate them being here. Sort of as a token in honor of his mother…"

He then placed the pearls in the surprised butler's hands. Alfred looked down and back up at Saunders.

"Wouldn't the police get suspicious?" Alfred asked with worry.

"Evidence goes missing all the time in the GCPD…" Saunders replied cynically. "But still, I'd appreciate you don't publicize this…"

"Understood…" Alfred spoke and nodded. Tears were forming out of his eyes. "I' don't know how to thank you…"

"Just promise me you'll be there for the boy. He's going to need someone to provide a foundation in his life…" Saunders choked out. Like Alfred, he wanted to cry too but was shutting it down.

Alfred sighed sadly and looked over his shoulder. Saunders followed his gaze and saw that it was his younger self, just sitting on the couch staring coldly at the wall.

"I've tried to reach him, but don't know how…" Alfred spoke with sorrow. "He hasn't spoken a word for a week."

Saunders avoided the temptation to sob even more, the painful memories all coming back to him. He knew what would happen next.

"Remind him…that…" Saunders began but had to stop to avoid crying.

"Remind him what?"

"Remind him that he's…not alone…" Saunders said sadly. That was a lie. He was always alone. But his younger self needed comfort.

Alfred looked at Saunders.

"Thank you sir…" he said tearfully. "I'm afraid I didn't catch your name…"

"Just call me Detective…" Saunders explained.

Alfred gave an understanding nod.

"Of course sir. I'll never forget this…"

And with that, the butler closed the door, leaving Saunders outside.

"And neither will I…" he spoke.

Still, Saunders wasn't ready to leave yet. He wanted to witness what would happen from the sidelines. Slowly he opened the door. Quietly and quickly he snuck into the manor and leaned over. He could see Alfred, who hadn't noticed the door opened again, heading towards his younger self.

"Master…Master Bruce," Alfred spoke nervously.

Saunders saw his younger self still giving the deathly cold, blank stare. It was a disturbing sight for Saunders to see his own child self give such a cold glare. However Alfred remained steadfast.

"I got you something," Alfred said while he pulled out the pearl necklace. The young child's eyes widened.

"What?" young Bruce asked with shock. Saunders noticed Alfred let out a smile through the sympathetic look. Young Bruce had finally started speaking again.

"The police found them," Alfred explained. "It was nice enough for them to let you keep it…"

"I don't want it!" young Bruce snapped angrily and turned away from Alfred.

"Alright Master Bruce, I will put these away then," Alfred said as the child began to let out sounds of sniffling. He was crying now. Saunders felt he was about to do the same thing while watching this scene.

"Why? Why did he do it?" the child demanded, his voice an octave higher, signaling he was about to break down.

Alfred paused, unsure. "I don't know…"

"Did the police catch him?" Saunders saw his younger self ask. The little's child's face was flushed with anger and sorrow. The story of his life...

"I'm sorry Master Bruce," Alfred said who looked like he was about to cry now. "They couldn't find him. They don't think they ever will."

"I just want them back!" Bruce yelled, about to throw a tantrum. "It's not fair!"

The child then finally allowed himself to sob uncontrollably. Saunders found tears roaming down his face a she watch his younger self go through the pain. Alfred was crying too.

"It's alright Bruce," Alfred said and wiped his own tears away as he sat down and pulled the sobbing child into an embrace.

"Why? Why did this happen? I'm all alone now!" young Bruce cried.

"Hush Bruce," Alfred whispered. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I want it to stop! Make the pain go away!" the child begged.

Saunders sighed. It would never go away. The pain would always be there.

"I'm sorry, I can't," Alfred whispered. "But I can tell you this."

Alfred then got on a knee so he could look Bruce directly into his eyes. The child stopped sobbing so he could look into Alfred's as well.

"Bruce Wayne," Alfred spoke slowly while smiling. "You are a gifted child and your parents even in death will always love you like I have. You will always have a home here with me."

"I don't want a home anymore! I'm all alone!"

Alfred continued to smile sadly.

"If there is one thing I know in this world Master Bruce is this one truth. The first truth of Bruce Wayne. The ultimate truth. Something that makes you special and will give you the strength to live through this tragedy."

"What is it?" the young child asked, his curiosity temporarily halting the tears.

Alfred leaned in to whisper into the young child's ear. Saunders didn't know why, but he could hear Alfred speak.

"You…are never alone."

Saunders watched as the butler pulled the child, who started sobbing again into his arms while comforting him. Saunders for awhile just stood in the doorway, watching the scene while tears fell down his own eyes. After what felt like another lifetime, Saunders reluctantly turned around and stepped out.

He was wiping the tears in his eyes as he got in the car.

He wished there was someone right now to tell him he was not alone, but there wasn't anyone. The real truth of Bruce Wayne was he was always alone. People in his life either died, left him, or were taken from him. His life was gone. All of his friends and family were in a different time now. A time where he was dead.

Saunders began to drive the Cadillac out of the manor grounds.

His life was nothing more than one tragedy after another. And it was all because he had been forced and manipulated to let his parents die…

"ARRRGH!" he suddenly screamed and the car veered violently to the side of the road. Luckily it stopped and didn't hit anything, but Saunders didn't care.

His body was burning, on fire. He could feel like his eyes were popping out. Blood poured out of his nose. His hands and toes curled against his will as pain was shot through the nerves. His body began shaking uncontrollably.

He was having another spasm, but this one was a lot worse than the others…

000000

"MASTER!" the computer spoke. "HE HAS BUILT UP ENOUGH ENERGY! QUICK! PUT HIM IN STASIS BEFORE HE JUMPS AGAIN! MY CALCULATIONS SAY IT WILL BE IN A FEW HOURS!"

Metron didn't respond and watched as Batman spasm out of control in the car. He had reached the level of omega energy he needed him to be. However he really wasn't thinking about that.

He was reflecting everything that had happened. The tragedy of Batman. The man who gave up everything to save the timestream. And despite everything that happened, he still refused to go down the dark path. A good person who's selflessness and honor made him a worthy being. A being that didn't deserve to die as a pawn. Metron's eyes were still wet when he watched the young Batman be comforted by his butler. He had broken his most important rule besides the non-intervention rule; he had grown attached. He had shown compassion.

Compassion. Compassion was weakness he thought. It let people choose with their hearts over their brains. But now Metron couldn't help himself. Batman deserved a better fate than just a bomb. He deserved to die with dignity…

"MASTER?" the computer asked with impatience. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? GRAB HIM!"

Metron shaking, reached to put a hand on a button on his chair. His whole gamble had worked, now it was time to cash in the reward. But Metron couldn't help it. His hands were still shaking. Finally the New God bent his head down and sighed.

"No…" he whispered coldly.

"WHAT?" the computer asked. "WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?"

"I said no…" Metron repeated.

"BUT THE UNIVERSE WILL GET DESTROYED BY THE WAR!" the computer complained. "THIS IS THE ONLY WAY TO STOP THEM!"

"Hades was right!" Metron snapped. "I act like I am above everything and don't interfere but I do! Even if I don't get my hands dirty, I set things up to manipulate others! I take advantage of their feelings, wants, and desires to further my goals. I've always been interfering…"

"BUT THE UNIVERSE'S AT STAKE! THIS IS FOR THE GREATER GOOD…"

"Is it?" Metron asked. "That's what I always told myself to make me feel better. To justify my actions. But maybe my actions haven't been for the greater good. Every time I've interfered or observed something, my actions have made things worse and worse. Perhaps instead of spending my whole life trying to observe the past, present, and future, maybe it's time I leave things up for chance. Maybe it's because I try to interfere, the things I try to avoid happen…"

"MASTER I HAVE CALCULATED A 100% PROBABILITY THE UNIVERSE WILL BE DESTROYED BY THE WAR…"

"You've been wrong before!" Metron snapped back.

"EVEN IF I AM WRONG! THAT DOESN"T CHANGE THE FACT IF BATMAN IS NOT KILLED, THE ENEERGY BUILD UP WILL DESTROY THE UNIVERSE EVENTUALLY AFTER HIS LAST JUMP! ONE WAY OR ANOITHER, THE UNIVERSE IS DOOMED! BATMAN IS GOING TO DIE ANYWAYS AND TAKER THE UNIVERSE WITH HIM! YOU MIGHT AS WELL USE HIM TO SAVE IT! HIS LIFE WILL MATTER MORE…"

"If there's anything I've learned traveling with Batman, it's every life matters…"

Metron then looked at Batman whose seizures seemed to have finally stopped. Batman was regaining control of his actions.

"I'm done trying to control the future. I'm letting things unfold as they are. I'm letting Batman have the dignity to control the rest of his life…"

"BUT MASTER, IF YOU LET HIM JUMP AGAIN THROGUH TIME, THERE WILL BE NO TURNING BACK. EVEN IF YOU CHANGE YOUR MIND, YOU WILL NOT BE ABLE TO USE HIM AS YOUR BOMB! HE WILL HAVE BUILT UP TO MUCH OMEGA ENERGY THAT IF YOU TRIED TO SEND HIM ACROSS TIME, PAST OR FUTURE, HE WILL DETONATE! AND WHEN HE DETONATES, HE WILL DESTROY THE UNIVERSE!"

"We don't know that for sure…"

"AND IF YOU CHANGE YOUR MIND AND AFTER HIS LAST JUMP TRY TO USE HIM TO COERCE APOKOLIPS TO STAND DOWN, MY PREDICTIONS SHOW THEY WON'T. THEY REALIZE IF YOU DETONATE HIM THEY KNOW HE HAS BUILT UP TOO MUCH OMEGA ENERGY THAT A DETONATION WILL DESTROY THE UNIVERSE, NOT JUST A PLANET. THEY WILL CALL YOUR BLUFF. YOU NEED TO PUT BATMAN IN STASIS TO KEEP THE ENERGY AT BAY AND TAKE HIM TO APOKOLIPS IN THE FUTURE NOW! AT LEAST IF APOKILIPS WON'T STAND DOWN, YOU CAN DETONATE HIM AND DESTROY THE PLANET! BUT IF YOU LET BATMAN JUMP FORWARD IN TIME, THERE WILL BE NO TURNING BACK. YOU WILL HAVE FORFEITED THE UNIVERSE…"

"Then consider it forfeit…" Metron said coldly and pushed a button on his chair.

"BUT MASTER….GSSHSKAAK!"

The computer shut down. Metron had destroyed it for good. No more trying to guess the future or the timestream. He was done. He hit another button on his chair and a bubble engulfed him. He was going to leave the universe. Go somewhere quiet where he could think and be alone for the rest of his immortal life.

"Good luck Batman…" he called fondly as the bubble engulfed him and he disappeared.

000000

Finally, Saunders felt he was able to get control of his body again. The shakes and seizures had stopped. However this was different. He still felt the pain. His body was on fire still and he quickly looked in the car mirror to see his eyes were bloodshot. Blood was still trickling down his nose and he felt like he was going to puke.

Realization was hitting Saunders. The energy he had been building up while traveling thru time was killing him. He probably would be dying soon.

Saunders sighed. He had served his purpose. Now it was time for him to die. He just sat in the car, ignoring the constant pain and cried. To end like this. After everything, to die like this. Broken, pathetic, alone. Nothing more than a puppet of fate…

No!

Saunders sat back up. If he was going to die so be it, but last time he checked, he was still a detective. He wasn't going to quit his job yet. He had to take care of a few things. A plan started forming in Saunders's mind. He knew what to do. He knew how to bring down Moxon…

00000

It was midnight. Gordon was walking around the docks with suspicion. He had his gun ready to go. Earlier in the day he had received an anonymous call from someone in a raspy voice. The anonymous caller offered information about the mole in the GCPD working for Moxon. Gordon didn't trust the caller one minute. It was probably a trap.

But at the same time, who would he tell in the GCPD? He had no one to trust. What choice did he have?

The caller said meet at the docks at midnight. Gordon checked his watch. It was already 12:05. They were late. Nervously he placed a hand on his gun.

He heard footsteps. Someone was coming close to him. Gordon turned around to see a shadowy figure walking towards him. Gordon pulled out his gun.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"Jim…" a familiar voice spoke and stepped into the light. "It's me…"

"You?" Gordon asked in surprise at the face. The man took advantage of Gordon's temporary distraction and confusion and lunged at him.

POW!

Gordon fell down and before he could react the man had already got on top of him and was putting him in a choke hold.

"Don't fight it Jim…" Saunders whispered.

00000

Gordon groggily began to come to. He thought he could smell the sea. He felt his body rocking back and forth and he heard a motor running. He quickly opened his eyes and realized he was tied up on a medium sized boat. Gordon angrily looked up and saw Saunders sitting on the other side, angrily pointing a gun at him. His own gun!

"You!" Gordon replied angrily. "It was you all along!"

"Surprised aren't you?" Saunders sneered. "You've been a pain in the ass for Moxon too long! He told me to take care of you!"

Gordon was staring at Saunders in disbelief.

"Why…?" he asked.

Saunders laughed.

"Money. Everyone needs money. There is no police force! We all know it's a joke! I was smart enough like you to jump off the sinking ship!"

"You're the mole!" Gordon accused putting the pieces together.

Saunders laughed.

"It was me all along. It was perfect too. One of the most honest cops the mole for Moxon? No one would believe it! Unfortunately after that incident with the Waynes you began to pursue your mole theory relentlessly. Moxon feared it would only be a matter of time before you discovered me and told me to take care of you!"

"It was you then!" Gordon asked angrily while tried to fight through the bounds. "You killed the Waynes!"

Saunders laughed again.

"No. I had nothing to do with that. Neither did Moxon. We were planning to do something about the good doctor but luckily for us, some punk decided to save us the trouble."

Saunders then laughed again.

"It's true what they say Jim. Moxon runs the city! He has it all in his pocket! Except you! James Gordon, the incorruptible. Well, I'm about to show Gotham what happens when people don't play the game…"

Saunders then stood up and stepped closer to Gordon.

"Good-bye Jim…"

Gordon glared and looked Saunders right in the eyes. That scum! He thought he knew him! He should've never trusted him.

What happened next though, Gordon didn't expect. All of a sudden, Saunders backed away near the boat radio. He suddenly made a loud grunt and punched the radio.

CRASH!

"What the hell?" Gordon asked confused.

Saunders quickly turned Gordon's own gun and pointed it in his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Gordon asked confused. Was Saunders crazy?

BANG!

"NNRRRGH!" Saunders cried in pain and dropped Gordon's gun while clutching his arm.

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm making your escape seem more plausible!" Saunders grunted while clutching his arms in pain. He nonetheless was making sure to let blood drop on the boat floor.

"Escape?" Gordon asked confused. "What's going on?"

"Jim," Saunders spoke while scrunching his face in pain. "Remember…what Buzz Bronski offered us?"

"Yeah…" Gordon asked.

"I caved. I took the offer and spied on Moxon…I learned that he had a mole in the task force. Your suspicions were right…"

"But wait," Gordon shouted, still confused. "Are you saying you're not the mole…?"

"The only people who are going to know that are you and I…"

"What are you doing Justin?" Gordon demanded. He still had no clue.

"There would be no way we could prove who was the mole and if we did, they wouldn't testify against Moxon."

Saunders then pointed to the radio.

"I got sloppy and neglected to turn the radio off. My 'confession' will be recorded in the harbor master's radio…"

"Confession?" Gordon asked. "But you said you aren't the mole…"

"But to the rest of the world, I am!" Saunders spoke. Another pain was forming but it wasn't the bullet. Saunders could feel his body was burning badly. He would be dying or jumping soon.

Finally Gordon understood what Saunders was doing.

"No…"

"Yes Jim. It's the only way. I trust you know what to do. Use my confession as evidence to finally put a warrant out for Moxon's arrest. Use it to get the ball rolling…"

"But what about you? You'll throw away your whole career! No one will know what really happened."

"I'll know. And so will you. And that's all that matters to me…"

"You can't go to prison though," Gordon shouted. "It's not worth it…"

"I'm not going to prison…" Saunders spoke and dropped Gordon's gun. He still had his own gun in his holster. He then tossed a knife to Gordon. Gordon looked at it with a puzzled expression.

Saunders then began to walk over the edge.

"This is what happened," Saunders explained. "While I was making my 'confession' you were able to break free from the bounds using the knife. When I was about to kill you, you broke free and tackled me. During our fight, the radio got destroyed. As we were struggling near the edge, I pulled out my gun and you pulled out yours. You shot me and I fell overboard. It took you awhile to regain control of the boat but by the time you did, you didn't find my body. I shot myself in case my body does turn up your story is plausible…"

"No!" Gordon screamed. "You're being insane!"

"I'm dying Gordon!" Saunders snapped back.

Gordon looked at him with surprise.

"What?"

Saunders was using all his will power to stay awake. It was coming soon. His body was burning and his nose started bleeding again. It didn't help blood was gushing out of his arm as well.

"I'm dying Gordon, sooner than you think. At least this way I won't be facing prison time. I'll go out while taking Moxon down…"

"Saunders, please…" Gordon begged. "There has to be another way…"

"There isn't Jim," Saunders said with finality. He then began to lean over the boat edge. "I trust you know what to do…"

Saunders began to groan in pain again suddenly, closing his eyes. It was coming…

"Goodbye Jim…" Saunders said. Gordon noticed though the tears that were falling down his face were coming from a different source of pain.

"NO!" Gordon shouted as Saunders leaned back over the edge and disappear.

SPLASH!

Gordon heard Saunders fall in the water. Frantically Gordon rolled over and grabbed the knife. With one of his bound hands he grabbed it and began to cut the ropes as fast as he could, not caring if he occasionally cut himself. But his partner was smart. He purposely tied the knot tight enough that it would take Gordon a while to break free. The boat was still running wildly.

"NNRRRGH!" Gordon cried when he finally cut the bounds. He got up and looked over his shoulder. There was no way he could tell where Saunders had fallen. He didn't care though and quickly ran to the boat controls.

He spun the boat frantically around. He wasn't going to let his partner die. He needed to find his body.

But Gordon never did. He spent all night searching for the body but nothing came up. He was almost out of fuel when he finally had to give up the search and head the boat back to the harbor.

000000

"So I hope you took care of our friend Chill?" Moxon asked over the phone.

"_Of course Mox,"_ Vinny assured. _"He's sleeping with the fishes. Caught him a couple of days ago trying to leave town. Showed him I don't like it when people don't listen to me…"_

Moxon laughed.

"_Too bad we couldn't turn him in for the bounty,"_ Moxon replied regretfully. _"Can't risk him talking…"_

At that moment, he heard a disturbance outside and someone stormed right through the door angrily. It was Detective Gordon. The man had eyes full of anger and he was followed by a bunch of cops.

"I'll call you back Vinny…" Moxon replied angrily and hung up.

"What is the meaning of this?" Moxon demanded. "I want my lawyer…"

"Good…" Gordon said as he pulled out some handcuffs. "You're going to need one…"

"What?"

"Mr. Moxon, you're under arrest…" Gordon said and walked over to the mobster.

"You can't arrest me! You have no evidence!"

Gordon glared at him.

"One of your men gave you up," he explained and violently slammed the mobster on the desk while slapping the handcuffs on him.

00000

"I guess a toast is in order boys…" Valestra said gleefully as he poured wine into three glasses. He turned around and handed them to his two right hand men; Chucky Sol and Buzz Bronski.

"What are you going to do now that the Mox's going down?" Chucky asked.

Valestra laughed.

"I'm going to buy his office and make it into a smoker's lounge!"

Buzz chuckled and sipped his wine.

"I got to say Sally, you deserve this. That was a crafty plan, having me convince Saunders to spy on Moxon for us…"

"I didn't expect Saunders to go all Shakespeare and fall on his sword by pretending to be Moxon's mole," Valestra admitted. "I was just hoping he would find something that would lead to him catching Moxon in the act…"

"Well, regardless. Moxon's put in jail and for good this time. The trial's airtight. His own son in-law Thorne, sensing the wind was blowing in another direction, gave the police a lot of evidence to use in exchange for being let go with a clean record…"

"No love loss there…" Valestra noted. "We'll have to get him too…"

"Yeah," Buzz grinned while sipping his wine. "Loeb's probably going to be calling you soon now that his piggy bank's in jail."

"I got plenty of money to give…" Valestra noted seedily.

"Speaking of money boss," Chucky interrupted. "There's a guy named Beaumont I think you should meet…"

0000000

Vinny, Stromwell, and Mel all sat at the poker table.

"Why are we here?" Mel asked suspiciously. "I thought we agreed to never meet again until the heat was off over Lew…"

"I thought you called it…" Vinny asked, pointing to Stromwell.

"It wasn't me…"

"I called you…" a voice spoke.

The three men turned around and saw a big man stepping inside the lounge. He helped himself to a seat.

"You!" Vinny called. "You rat!"

"Mind your manners Vinny…" Throne warned.

"You got a lot of nerve coming here…" Stromwell growled.

Mel however was eying Thorne curiously.

"What do you want?"

"I'm here to tell you I'll be running Lew's operations from now on…"

"Like hell!" Stromwell snapped. "You traitor…"

"He did the same thing to me; I think that makes us even…"

"Moxon's men would never work for you…"

Thorne laughed.

"That's what you think. All of them were already abandoning him before I even talked to the police. They saw the writing on the wall and deserted him. And I didn't do much. The police already had the puzzle pieces from what they uncovered in their investigation. I rather just helped them put it all together…"

Thorne then began to shuffle the cards on his own.

"Right now all the mob bosses are making the move. Not just Valestra, but Barlowe as well. A lot of them smell the blood in the water. I'll be taking what's left of Moxon's empire and restore it to its glory. Most of his former men are already working for me again…"

"And why are you telling us this?" Vinny asked.

"To offer you to join me. Mark my words, Thorne will be the new name in town. Not Valestra, not Barlowe, Thorne. It would be nice if some of the old guard were on board as well…"

Vinny rubbed his chin and was thinking.

Mel laughed.

"You got my support," he assured. "I know when to pick a winner."

"And the Mox thought you were an idiot," Vinny chuckled. "I'm in…"

Stromwell however got up angrily.

"Count me out Thorne! You're nothing more than a thug!"

Stromwell stormed out of the lounge.

"Very well Artie, if we can't be friends, I guess we can be enemies…" Thorne replied looking over his shoulder.

000000

Captain Connelly walked along the streets at night. The mayor was offering to promote him now that due to the Moxon case, there were rumors of corruption with Loeb. Commissioner Connelly; that had a ring to it. The Captain cut through the alley to take a short cut home when heard a sound…

CLICK

Connelly turned around nervously. A shadowy figure was pointing a gun at him.

"Please…" Connelly begged putting his hands up in the air. "Take everything…"

"It was you all along…" whispered a voice that was familiar.

"What?" Connelly asked.

"Don't play dumb!" a voice shouted as the stranger stepped into the light. "I know you're the mole…"

"Gordon?" Connelly shouted in surprise. "What in heaven's name are you talking about…?"

"Don't patronize me! We both know that Saunders wasn't the mole!"

"Why does it matter?" Connelly replied nervously. "The trial's not even going to make a mention of the mole…"

"It matters to me!" Gordon snapped and punched Connelly in the face. The man fell to the ground.

"A friend had to sacrifice himself because of you…" Gordon replied angrily and put the gun at Connelly's head.

"Gordon…" he replied nervously. "Please…"

"Moxon figured it out. He realized quickly that Saunders pretended to be the mole to provide evidence to start an investigation against him. He didn't even want to deal; he just didn't want you to walk away while he was going down. He told me you were the actual mole in hopes of me killing you…"

Gordon then cocked the pistol back.

"Gordon, please…" Connelly begged. "In the name of God have mercy…"

"And I'm very tempted to kill you right now…" Gordon explained ignoring Connelly's pleas. "But I won't…"

Connelly let out a sigh of relief.

"That is if you do me two favors…"

"What is it?" Connelly asked.

"I want you to resign by the end of the week. You'll still get your pension and everything. You'll get to live a comfortable life. I don't want you on the police anymore…"

"But the mayor is trying to promote me to Commissioner…"

Gordon put the gun closer to Connelly's head.

"Alright, alright!" Connelly shouted. "You win!"

"And the second thing. I want you to reopen a case before you leave…"

"What?" Connelly asked confused.

"I want you to reopen the case of the Rebecca Reynolds murder…"

"Gordon, that case had slim evidence against Thorne as is…"

"I know, I'm just saving it for a rainy day…"

0000000

_Gotham-Present Day_

Commissioner Gordon walked around the streets of Gotham. It was already dark, past seven. He had just talked to Barbara over the phone. She and the Batclan with the Justice League had stopped the Joker, Scarecrow, and the rest of the Gotham freaks from destroying the world. He didn't have the details but he knew the villains had escaped. He would make sure to start looking into it, seeing if anyone of them would return to Gotham and try one of their old hideouts.

"Hello Commissioner…" a voice called.

Gordon turned around and saw Detective Montoya walking up to him.

"I thought you and Bullock were working on a case…" Gordon noted.

"I took a break. I wanted to stretch my legs…" she explained. "What are you doing out here…"

"I like to walk around when I'm tired," Gordon explained. "Helps me think. Helps me remember my younger days…"

The two kept walking and Renee let out a smirk.

"No offense Commissioner but I can't ever imagine you being young…"

Gordon laughed.

"I can't either. Back when I was detective, I was a little bit of a hot head some would say. Had a little habit of getting in trouble with the wrong people. Shot my mouth a little too much…"

"Like Harvey?" Renee teased.

"Maybe, just not as boorish…" Gordon joked back.

For awhile the two continued walking. Renee finally cleared her throat.

"I never told you this sir, but I read your file a while back and well, there was something I always was meaning to ask you…"

"What?" Gordon asked.

"It's about the Moxon case…" she spoke.

Gordon slightly tensed at that.

"What about it?"

"I was just wondering, how on earth did it feel like to have your own partner turn on you?"

Gordon sighed.

"I know what happened with you and Detective Saunders, how he was a crooked…"

"Saunders was a good detective!" Gordon snapped angrily. "No matter what happened, he was the best detective the GCPD ever had!"

"I'm sorry Commissioner," Renee apologized, realizing she hit a sore topic. "I didn't mean…"

"It's alright," Gordon said. "I didn't mean to snap. Sometimes I like to forget the past…"

CRASH!

Gordon and Renee turned to the side. They were passing by an alleyway when a trash can suddenly fell over. Curiously they stared at the alleyway and something popped up behind the trash can. Something small and furry.

"Is that, a monkey?" Renee asked with confusion.

**Up next, we start the "Twilight of the Justice League" arc. King and Diana have their talk, Batgirl and Robin get involved in a hostage crisis, Superman tries calling Lois, Batman with the Justice League tries searching for the Gotham villains as they enact their new plan, and Ra's takes a leaf out of Lord Vandal's book. Meanwhile forty years in the future the Bat Knights, before Terry became their leader, try to search for a Lazarus Pit to save the life of one of their own…**


	48. Things Fall Apart

**Sorry for the delay guys, I was on vacation. I also began editing some previous chapters. I haven't changed anything major in the story so you don't need to re-read it. I just did a quick fix of typos and grammar errors and maybe tweak some dialogue. I also finally figured out how to let my computer use horizontal lines instead of 000000. So far I've edited the first fifteen chapters. Special thanks goes to Lord Frieza my new beta.**

* * *

"This better be freaking important!" Harvey Bullock grumbled. "I'm working on case with Detective Montoya…"

He had received a call to come to Gotham Central Park. Police were all around it and forming a barricade by the time he had arrived. Currently he was being escorted by a patrolman.

"Harv," the patrolman complained. "This is probably the most important thing ever!"

"Is it a homicide?" Bullock inquired.

"No but…"

"Then it's not important!" Bullock snapped.

"Sir, we tried calling Gordon because he said if anything like this happened it was top priority…"

"Well then call the comish!"

"We can't get a hold of him!"

Bullock growled as they reached the barricade.

"What is it then?"

"It's…" the patrolman gulped.

"What?" Bullock shouted in his face.

"It's the monument. The monument for Batman or the old one at least…"

Harvey finally started to show a sense of urgency.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"Well, someone's vandalized it…"

"What?" Bullock shouted angrily. "There's supposed to be someone always patrolling the park 24/7!"

"There was but…"

Bullock rushed through the barricade, knocking down many cops securing the crime scene. The monument was supposed to be a city landmark. Leave it to the incompetence of the GCPD to let some psycho desecrate it. Harvey stopped running in his tracks at the sight before him. Smoke was rising from the ground. The black monolith still stood but there was scorch marks on it. The brunt of the damage was on the ground, right where the City of Gotham had buried the coffin with a Batman suit and cowl as an honorary tribute to their fallen warrior. The coffin was smashed and still steaming with smoke, indicating that was the target of the explosion. But what disturbed Harvey the most was the coffin was empty. Completely empty. The Batsuit was missing.

Harvey turned around to look around the crime scene. His eyes spotted the patrolman who called him over.

"Who did this?" he demanded with anger.

"We don't know…"

"Next time something like this happens! You let me know right away!" Bullock snarled.

"But…"

"Where's the guy that's supposed to keep watch on the park?" Bullock demanded.

"He's in the hospital sir," another cop answered. "He says he was walking around the monument and all of a sudden he heard a popping sound and next thing he knew he saw a big blue explosion that knocked him off his feet. Must've addled his brains. He kept saying he saw Stephen Hawking…"

"I want everyone searching every gutter, every trash can, every crack hole! Hell, check the sewers as well! I don't want one of those freaks making an effigy!"

"Detective, that will have to wait!" another cop who was listening to the radio shouted.

Bullock turned around angrily.

"And why is that?"

"There's a hostage situation…"

"Let the negotiators handle it…"

"Detective. Commissioner Gordon and detective Montoya are the hostages…"

* * *

Superman paced back and forth. He was on the Watchtower, on the phone.

"Please," he whispered into it. "Please pick up."

_"This is Lois Lane and I can't come to the phone right now. Please leave a message and your name and I will get back to you...unless your name is Clark Kent!"_

Superman froze right there. She really was personally hurt by this.

BEEP!

"Lois," Superman spoke softly. "Please, I know you didn't want to see me earlier tonight but, I need you right now! I'm the biggest idiot in the world for forgetting you! Please give me another chance! I can't stop thinking how much I miss you. I miss us. I just took it for granted…"

CLICK!

Superman sighed sadly. Lois had picked up and slammed the phone. Shaking his head Superman let out a frustrated sigh.

"You alright Big Blue?" a voice asked with concern.

Superman turned around to see Flash watching him with concern. Superman sighed.

"Lois won't give me a second chance…" Superman explained.

"Sure she will," Flash assured. "Give her time…"

Superman chuckled.

"I don't even think Diana will be around by the time she forgives me. I broke her heart…"

"And she'll need you to put it back together," Flash replied with a smile. "Don't worry bud; girls can't resist the Boy Scout charm…"

Superman looked at Flash. Flash really had grown up. He didn't really notice lately.

"How are you Wally?" Superman asked. Who knows how Wally's life had been lately?

"The usual; having too much fun. Linda and I are taking things seriously…"

Flash stopped when he realized that it might not be an appropriate time to talk about that.

"I'm…I'm sorry…" he hastily apologized.

"There's no need to apologize Wally," Superman said. "My problems shouldn't be making you feel guilty for being happy…"

"Thanks…" Flash said uncomfortably. He didn't know what to say next. For a while Superman and the Flash just stood around uncomfortably. Flash was screaming his head to find new topics.

"Uh, you want to come to the Med Bay with me…?" Flash offered unsure.

"Why?" Superman responded with a confused expression on his face.

"Shayera and John are about to find the sex of the baby. They invited me to see it."

Superman showed interest. He hadn't really had the chance to talk to Shayera and John, let alone congratulate the two for rekindling their romance and the child they would soon be bringing into this world. Perhaps this could be the opportunity to reconnect with them.

"I…would like that…" Superman said with a smile mixed with apprehension. "But I don't know…"

"You'll be fine!" Flash promised and already walked out. Superman followed. Despite being the two fastest men in the world, neither bothered to use their speed. They were taking their time roaming around the Watchtower. They passed the Monitor Womb and saw Diana, Batman, and Mister Terrific overlooking various things.

Eventually they made it to the med bay. In one of the rooms they spotted Shining Knight and Vixen looking over the body of Vigilante who was sleeping peacefully in a hospital bed. A doctor was overlooking the cowboy themed hero's charts.

"They're next door…" Flash explained and led Superman to another room in the med bay. Superman saw that Shayera was on a hospital bed, her belly, which was larger, exposed. John was beside her, holding her hand while J'onn was fiddling with the ultrasound. Shayera looked up and saw Flash coming in.

"You made it Wally!" she said excitedly.

"Yep. I want to see Wally junior…" he teased.

"I'm telling you it's a girl!" Shayera shot back.

John then noticed Superman was standing in the doorway awkwardly.

"What are you doing here?" John asked suspiciously.

"I uh…" Superman began uncomfortably.

"I invited him…" Flash explained quickly.

For a minute, no one said anything but watched Shayera, waiting for her approval. She would get the last say in this. Shayera after staring at Superman with confusion for a minute just smiled widely.

"Of course you can be here Superman," Shayera assured.

That quickly diffused the tension and smiling Superman stepped in.

"When are you due?" he asked.

"Well Thanagarian pregnancy is different than humans but usually shorter. Probably about a few weeks give or take…"

"I offered to induce an early birth…" J'onn explained as he was shaking a tube.

"But we want it to be natural!" John shot back.

"Yes of course…" the Martian replied and walked over to Shayera.

"This will be a little cold…" J'onn warned.

"Bring it!" Shayera challenged.

J'onn smiled and poured the lube on her belly. Shayera didn't show any reaction at all and just kept a challenging glare. John meanwhile tightened the grip on his lover's hand. He was worried.

"Alright…" J'onn spoke as he placed the device on Shayera's belly. "Here we go…"

The five founders watched as the screen turned on. At first all they could see was blackness but then a picture became clearer, if not still slightly blurry. There was something moving.

"There she is!" Shayera cried excitedly.

"We don't know the sex yet honey…" John assured.

"I'm checking right now…" J'onn explained before pausing. "Huh…"

"What is it?" Shayera asked. The strong persona she had on earlier vanished into a worried mother. "Is she alright? What's wrong with her?"

"No it's just…"

"We'll do an early birth right now!" John offered. "If our child needs it, we'll do it!"

"No it's just…"

"What's the blood type?" Flash asked frantically. "I'll give my blood if she needs it! I got plenty!"

"You don't even know your own blood type Wally!" Superman pointed out.

"No!" J'onn shouted with slight annoyance. "Everything's fine! It's just, there's something else!"

"Well what?" Shayera demanded.

"Well, It looks I'm seeing three pairs of arms and three pairs of legs…"

"Wait, three?" Wally asked confused.

John's eyes widened.

"You mean…?"

"Yes, triplets," J'onn explained as he turned around. "From the looks of things, two boys and a girl…"

The four other founders in the room froze. Their eyes widened in shock. Finally Shayera slowly looked at John.

"HAHAHAHA!" Shayera started laughing in joy. Tears were falling down from her eyes.

"Triplets!" John shouted excitedly.

"Alright you definitely have to name one of them after me now!" Flash complained.

Superman smiled and got up to shake John's hand.

"Congratulations," Superman said with sincerity.

"Triplets!" John shouted excitedly again.

"Goddamnit! You're so cute when you're tongue tied! Come here!"

Shayera pulled John into a kiss.

"Gross! Get a room!" Flash teased.

* * *

Sir Justin sat beside Vigilante's bed as the sound of laughter and yelling was heard.

"What in tarnation is that?" Vigilante asked groggily. He was finally waking up.

"You're awake!" Sir Justin yelled excitedly and quickly went up to grasp his partner's hand.

"Easier there…" Vigilante warned. "What's going on?"

"I believe Hawkgirl and Green Lantern just received wonderful news about their child…"

"Good for them…" Vigilante whispered and groggily went back to sleep.

Sir Justin smiled.

"The Lady Mari also sends her regards as well…" Sir Justin said and sat back down. Vixen was called away on another mission so she had to leave. But for the moment, Sir Justin would sit by his friend's side and watch over him.

* * *

Batman looked over the computer and frowned slightly. He and Mister Terrific had created an algorithm in an attempt to locate Ra's and the rest of his allies. So far they had ruled out Africa. Unfortunately there were still a thousand other locations to choose from. Wonder Woman was working with them as well, ready to call Agent Faraday to activate Brother Eye to help them locate Ra's if needed.

Mister Terrific gave a sigh and got up.

"I'm going to stretch my legs. Call me if something pops up or the monitors show a new disaster."

And with that, he quickly exited the Monitor Womb, leaving Diana with Batman. For a while the two didn't say anything and kept working. This was the first time since the incident with the Hatter that the two found themselves alone together. The awkward atmosphere in the air was dominant. Finally Diana tried to start a conversation.

"Bruce would be proud of you…"

"What?" Batman asked as he turned to look at her in surprise.

"Bruce," Diana repeated. "He would be proud at all the good work you did…"

Batman shook his head.

"I'm no Bruce…"

"But you've proven to be a capable Batman in your own right," Diana assured. "Believe me; what you did earlier today honored his memory…"

"And I guess you knew him pretty well didn't you?" Batman noted.

Diana's face flushed and Batman realized his mistake.

"I'm…sorry," he quickly apologized. "I didn't…"

"No it's fine…" Diana assured although she looked a little uncomfortable.

"No Diana. That came out wrong. I didn't mean to insult you. It's just, well…"

Batman tried to explain himself and Diana looked at him questioningly.

"It's just, I've assumed you and the founders especially got to know him pretty well…"

"Not as well as you…"

"Actually that was my point," Batman pointed out. "I always saw him as Batman, my trainer; my teacher; my mentor. I never really had the chance to interact with him as, well as an adult or equal. When I became Nightwing we sort of drifted apart and had some issues. I never really got to saw him as an adult…"

"What do you mean?" Diana asked, still puzzled by what Batman was trying to explain.

Batman sighed.

"I guess what I'm trying to ask was, what was he like when around you and the Justice League? Usually when I saw him he was in command. What was he like when he had to interact with people who were his equals, and even sometimes his superiors?"

"Batman, I'm sure Bruce saw you as an equal…"

"Yeah but I was too stubborn so there was friction between us when I stopped being Robin. Please, tell me what was he like? I know you were closer to him than most of the members of this League."

Diana decided there was no way to avoid Batman's interrogation and took a deep breath.

"When he first started he was, well, he was very standoffish. He gave us the whole 'part-timer' speech and how he never would need us but we would need him. Most of us couldn't tell whether to hate him or be impressed by him. Being my first time in Man's World, he seemed to fit the bill of what my mother used to talk about male arrogance but at the same time, I couldn't help but be intrigued by his skills."

"Yeah Bruce had that effect on people. You couldn't tell if you wanted to punch him or be impressed by him sometimes," Batman noted. "Sometimes with him, you felt inadequate; that whatever you did wasn't good enough…"

"And that would lead you to pushing yourself to your limits to prove him wrong," Diana remarked.

"Yeah…" Batman said with nostalgia in his eyes. "He used to say 'give me everything you got and more.'"

Diana smiled at that.

"Well after a while though, he started warming up to us. I remember it was a shock to us when we had our first encounter at Gorilla City."

"What happened?" Batman asked with curiosity.

Diana's lips formed into a smile.

"He let his guard down for just a second when he thought I was hurt. I thought that was sweet and gave him a peck on the cheek…"

Batman's eyes widened in interest, and felt a hint of a smile attempting to cross his lips.

"You, you kissed him first?" he asked amused.

Diana laughed.

"It was just meant to be a chaste and friendly gesture. Shayera did tease him about his reaction though."

Batman laughed.

"He probably had the same look on his face when Harley caught him off guard and kissed him. I'll tell, for being the master of the poker face, he does make the funniest expressions when he's caught off guard by something he didn't see coming."

Diana laughed.

"So, how did you guys, you know, progress after that?"

"Uhh…" Diana looked uncomfortable. She wasn't sure if Bruce would feel comfortable with her telling his own protégé his own personal life.

"Diana, you kissed me because you thought I was Bruce. The man was practically a father to me. I think I've earned the right to know what happened between you two."

Diana sighed. Batman was just as relentless as his predecessor in interrogation.

"Well Bruce did start to get closer but I just saw him as a close comrade in arms. Romantic love was still alien to me until I did meet a man who inspired it in me. He was brave, selfless, a little cocky, but still respectable. He was a true hero, who I guess you can say, inspired romantic love in me for the first time in my life."

"What happened?"

"It wasn't meant to be…" Diana sighed sadly. "However he was my first kiss and my perspective sort of changed on things. I started realizing, despite my initial misgivings of men that I was beginning to look at them differently. It started causing me to feel things which had been alien to me."

"It took puberty awhile to find you…" Batman muttered.

"What?" Diana asked.

"Nothing…" Batman responded. "You were saying?"

"Well after that, things seemed to just progress. Often we found ourselves flirting back and forth with each other and occasionally sharing a tender moment in between missions. But it wasn't until I had a run in with Circe, a witch, that things changed…"

"What do you mean?"

"I still think Bruce deserves his privacy so I will not say what happened," Diana warned. "However I will say he did have to expose himself. He had to let his guard down to save me. I thought it was really sweet and was a little satisfied that it was finally in the open now. He had feelings for me as I did for him…"

"So what happened?" Batman asked while ignoring it might come off as rude. "Did you guys go further?"

Diana sighed sadly, her eyes with regret.

"No. The CADMUS crisis came up and we were soon distracted by other things. Then the Legion of Doom came so that put our priorities elsewhere. We didn't drift apart, it's just we stopped making progress. With our jobs and duties, there wasn't always time to worry about our personal lives. I guess we both just assumed there would be plenty of time a later day to confront our relationship…"

"But now he's gone…" Batman said sadly.

Diana bowed her head.

"Yes…"

"You're not the only one…" Batman assured.

"What?" Diana asked in confusion.

"You're not the only one who regrets that you thought you would have plenty of time with Bruce…"

Diana looked at Batman who began to take off his cowl. It was a sign that he was being vulnerable. Dick looked back at her with his soft eyes.

"I always thought there was time for us to get closer again. There would be time for us to be more than just Batman and Nightwing. That'd I get the chance to…to…"

"To what?" Diana asked.

Dick looked at her sadly. A single tear began to roll down his face.

"To tell him I love him, and work toward being able to call him 'Dad.'"

Diana smiled sympathetically and placed a hand on the young man's shoulder.

"Yes. I know. We regret not telling things to some people in their life. We take the time we have with them for granted. We don't realize how foolish we are until it's too late…"

Dick nodded and looked out into the vastness of space.

"The only thing we can do is find a way to move on…"

Diana smiled and Dick looked back at her.

"That's why your dating Faraday isn't it? To help you move on?"

Diana's face froze shock at the implication Dick had directed at her.

"I don't know what you're implying…"

"Diana," Dick warned with a sharp glare. "If there is one thing I'm good at picking up on from personal experience, it's sexual tension in the work place and even though I was distracted by other things, I saw the signs. The slight pauses, the unusual closeness, how your eyes always darted to each other first…"

Diana felt guilty and embarrassed. She was just talking about her relationship she had with Dick's foster father, and now it was revealed she was seeing another man.

"I'm not mad at all," Dick assured. "I'm glad actually."

"What?"

"You think I would feel like you were betraying Bruce or dishonor his memory by pursuing a relationship with another man? You would think I would feel like you're replacing him? First off, until recently, I didn't know you well so I don't feel any childish betrayal. Secondly, I'm pretty sure Bruce would want you to try to find happiness. He would never want anyone to be miserable because of him."

Diana didn't know what to think. She was impressed with Dick on one hand at how mature and grown up he was. He was going to have a great future in the League. But she was also dwelling on other things. Dick had got her thinking about something she wasn't sure. What was her and King's relationship? There was chemistry and attraction there, she wouldn't deny it. Yet both seemed reluctant to press on further. And what was holding her back? The whole reason she started "going out" with King was to help her move on…

"I honestly don't know Dick. Like you, I've had to deal with a lot of regrets and have struggled to move on…"

"At least you're trying. Trying to move on in and of itself is moving on. I still struggle with even attempting to do that…"

RING!

The somber mood was killed by the sound of a phone ringing. Dick looked confused. Diana looked over on the counter and saw it was her private cell phone ringing.

"We get cell service up here?" Dick asked with surprised.

Diana looked at the phone.

"Speak of Hades. It's Kin-er Agent Faraday. This might be important, do you mind?"

"Go ahead," Dick offered. He found it kind of a funny sight to see Wonder Woman in uniform using a cell phone.

"Hello King," Diana spoke into the phone. Her face flushed. That didn't sound professional. Quickly she thought up a response to make it sound like a business call.

"What does Waller want now?" she asked, trying to sound normal.

_"We need to talk,"_ King spoke at the other end. _"Just the two of us…"_

"Is everything alright?" Diana asked with worry.

_"Yes, everything's fine. This is more of a personal talk. Can you meet me outside my apartment? I'll be over there in fifteen minutes…"_

Diana may've not had much experience with the opposite sex on a personal level but something told her this talk King wanted to have wasn't going to be a good one.

"Of course…" she said with uncertainty. "I'll be there…"

She ended the call and looked at Dick. He was now Batman again and had the cowl back on. He was looking at the screen, acting like he didn't hear anything or the two had just shared a tender moment a few seconds ago.

"Uh, I need to go down to Earth for a few minutes. Agent Faraday wants to talk to me about something…"

"Go ahead," Batman said calmly. "Mister Terrific and I got this. I'll have him teleport you down. Never could get the hang of this technology. Let me call him…"

"That won't be necessary Batman," Mister Terrific spoke causing Diana to jump a little in surprise. She tried her best to not show embarrassment. How long had he been listening to their conversation? Batman apparently was thinking the same thing.

"How long had you been spying on us?" he demanded.

"What?" Mister Terrific asked confused. "I just got here…"

"Never mind," Batman snapped. "Diana needs to be teleported back down to D.C. so she can talk to Agent Faraday about something…"

"Okay…" Mister Terrific responded, still puzzled by Batman and Wonder Woman's behavior. Wonder Woman walked over to the teleporter pad as Mister Terrific fiddled with the controls.

"I'll be back soon…" she assured as she disappeared in a flash of light, leaving the two men to themselves.

"So did I miss anything when I was gone?" Mister Terrific asked.

"Nothing happened," Batman warned. "We've been unable to detect anything on Ra's and the rest…"

_"Batman, this is Batgirl!"_ a female voice spoke on his commlink. Batman immediately turned around and pressed the button to speak. She sounded a little nervous.

"What is it?" Batman asked with a sense of urgency.

_"We have a hostage situation right now at City Hall…"_

"Who is it?" Batman asked with interest.

_"So far they are just nobodies. Some lucky crooks…"_

"Then why are you calling me? I'm looking for Ra's, not some two bit gang banger…"

_"That's not why I called you. The hostages are two people,"_ Batgirl explained with hesitation. _"Detective Montoya and…my da-Commissioner Gordon…"_

Batman paused before speaking.

"I'm coming down there…"

_"Robin and I got this Batman!"_ Batgirl interrupted him. _"The world needs you up there, looking for Ra's like you just said moments ago."_

"It's the commissioner…"

_"He's my father!"_ Batgirl shot back angrily. _"Do you not think I know what's at stake?"_

"But that's exactly why I should be there! I don't want your feelings clouding your judgment…"

_"The Justice League needs Batman right now!"_ Batgirl shot back. _"Robin and I got this!"_

Batman glared angrily. Batgirl was being stubborn. He wanted to have the last word but he knew it probably wouldn't be worth it. The priority right now was finding Ra's and his gang. Who knows what Ra's had left up his sleeve?

"Fine…" Batman relented. "But be careful. Remember what Bruce said. Don't go in there with your emotions all rattled up."

_"Robin and I got this, Batman,"_ Batgirl assured and the connection went dead.

Batman looked to see Mister Terrific looking at him.

"I can bring up the broadcast of the hostage situation on one of the monitors…" Mister Terrific offered.

"No," Batman dismissed. "I need to be looking for Ra's. The last thing I need to be doing is trying to micromanage Batgirl and Robin."

Batman then coldly began to look over the computer screens, attempting to locate his enemies.

* * *

Batgirl and Robin sat on the adjacent building overlooking Gotham City Hall. The police had already formed a barricade around it and Harvey Bullock was in the front, yelling on a megaphone.

"I SWEAR TO GOD! IF YOU DON'T LET THEM GO YOU'RE GONNA HAVE A BAD DAY!"

No response from City Hall. Robin watched as Bullock threw the megaphone to the ground and stomped on it.

"Why the hell are they letting him take charge?" Robin muttered. "And shouldn't a hostage negotiator be nicer?"

"Detective Montoya and Commissioner Gordon are his only friends in the GCPD," Batgirl remarked. "It's pretty obvious why he's upset…"

She then pulled up a device to her eyes and began zooming in. City Hall only had a few windows visible. She could make out at least two guns in view of the windows. Unfortunately the ones holding them were just out of view.

"So far I can see two rifles…" Batgirl noted. "There's probably at least one watching the windows on the other sides. We'll have to go through the roof."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Robin asked.

"I told Batman I'm fine," Batgirl reasserted. "This isn't the first time I've done a mission and my dad was in danger…"

"But don't you feel like something's wrong?"

"This is Gotham," Batgirl replied cynically. "Compared to what this city usually deals with, this is a jaywalking…"

And before Robin could further pry, Batgirl took off in the air, grappling through the skyline, way above City Hall and out of sight of any potential prying eyes. Robin followed her and the two quickly landed on the roof of City Hall. Luckily the police had created a spectacle outside so their trip to the roof went unnoticed. Batgirl, looking at the schematics on a handheld device, led Robin to the middle of the roof.

"There's a secret hatch right here, according to the blueprints…"

Batgirl felt around the roof before she felt a sudden decrease in elevation.

"Bingo," she whispered and put her fingers on the side.

CRREEEAAAK!

The hidden hatch opened, allowing Batgirl and Robin to descend quietly. They were on the top floor which was dimly lit. Batgirl and Robin couldn't hear anything. Robin was looking at a scanner.

"No one on this floor…" Robin muttered. Batgirl and Robin quietly snuck to the stairs and began to descend to the next level. They paused at the next floor while Tim looked at the scanner. He shook his head.

"The top two floors are cleared," he whispered and put it away. "So that means they're all on the next floor and ground floor."

"Can't that thing tell us how many there are?" Batgirl asked.

Robin shook his head.

"Bruce never got around to making that more advanced," Robin said regretfully. "Time to do it the old fashion way…"

Batgirl and Robin slowly descended to the second level, making sure to stay hidden in the shadows. They had reached the second floor which actually held no rooms and only functioned for decorative reasons. How City Hall was designed was the second floor had a big hole in the middle of the floor, allowing one to look down and see the ground floor, which right now was lit brightly. The rest of the second floor other than the door leading to the staircase Batgirl and Robin had descended from, was composed of a narrow square walkway surrounding the opening. Batgirl however was focusing more on the hole that showed the ground floor. She could make out three figures, all armed, patrolling around two others that were bound and gagged.

"Dad…" Batgirl whispered nervously as she was able to identify her father and Detective Montoya as the two victims. They were sitting on chairs facing the opposite way and blindfolded. Robin tapped her on the shoulder and pointed towards the windows on the second floor. They were flanked by thin curtains. Batgirl looked and noticed like she saw outside, there were rifles just in view of the windows. But then she realized they were on stands or propped up. No one was holding them.

"Smart," Batgirl commented. "Make it look like they got more people and have eyes on everywhere…"

"Still it seems foolish to try to take the Commissioner hostage…" Robin whispered.

"We've seen dumber plans than that…" Batgirl said as she tiptoed closer to the opening and peeked over the balcony at the ground floor. She quickly scanned around and saw nothing else hiding in the corners. The armed goons didn't bother to look up. She then pulled out three Battarangs.

"I want to get this done quick," she told Robin. "My dad's down there…"

"Something doesn't smell right. The scanner did make it seem like there was someone else on the second floor…"

"That thing's unreliable…" Batgirl hushed back. "It can't even tell how many people are around here. We cleared the stairs, the upper three floors. This is all that's it."

Robin looked around. They could see the entire second floor but no one was there. There was no way someone would be able to hide from them. The curtains were too thin. The only hiding spot was behind the door that led to the stairs which they were occupying.

"Fine," Robin said reluctantly. "Let's do this…"

Batgirl and he quickly jumped down onto the ground floor. Batgirl threw the three battarangs midair.

WHIZ!

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

They all hit the three goons who fell or buckled from the projectiles.

WHAM!

Robin easily landed on one large one and knocked him to the ground, knocking him unconscious. The other two were on the ground groaning.

POW!

CRUNCH!

Batgirl easily took care of them.

"What's going on?" Gordon asked nervously. "Who's there?"

"It's me da-Commissioner!" Batgirl said in a calm voice. "Robin's here too!"

Robin however was looking around. Three crooks take the commissioner and a detective hostage in a big open area? This smelled bad. Something was up. Robin quickly grappled back up to the second floor and looked around, his hands ready to throw smoke bombs to provide him cover. He could faintly hear Batgirl untying her father and Montoya.

THUMP!

Robin looked down and saw to his shock Batgirl lying on the ground unconscious and standing over her, was her own father and Montoya who were revealed to be holding guns. Batgirl was out cold and her faint moaning reached Robin's ears.

He was surprised at the sight. The commissioner? It didn't make any sense…

"AYIAH-AYIAH!" something screeched and Robin looked up just in time to see a monkey jump down from the ceiling of the second floor at his face.

"ARGH!" Robin cried as the pest began to claw and beat him. He tried to brush the thing off but it was too wild. Robin couldn't help but lose his footing and fell through the hole on the floor of the second floor.

"AHHH!" Robin cried as he fell and hit the stone floor.

SLAM!

"Ooooohhh…"Robin moaned.

Luckily the fall wasn't high enough to kill him and he didn't land on his head. However Robin still felt pain all over his body which was bruised and sore all over. He could barely move. He was pretty sure he broke his arm. He began to fell dizzy. The pain, the shock of the fall, the impact, and the injuries were making him slowly lose conscious. He could feel the monkey jump off his body and someone stepping towards him.

* * *

The Mad Hatter grinned wickedly as Robin lost consciousness. His two "hostages" stood mindlessly at attention, awaiting his orders. He looked over at Therese who was running up to him.

"Are you okay, my sweet? Did he hurt you?" Mad Hatter asked with concern. He then looked towards the barricaded front door to City Hall.

"I guess Mr. Robinson was right after all. Batman would send these two brats first…"

Mad Hatter then walked over to an unconscious Batgirl.

"She's no Alice, but she'll do…" he said creepily and stroked Therese on the head. "Batman ruined my last tea party. He shall pay…"

"YOU GOT FIVE MINUTES TO GIVE YOURSELVES UP OR IT'S GOING TO GET UGLY!"

"They probably will be trying to come in soon, and we are already running late for a very important date…" the Hatter hummed before looking at his two slaves.

"Grab them!" he commanded as he pulled out a detonator and walked away from the center of the floor with Therese on his shoulder. Gordon and Montoya wordlessly followed his commands and lifted up the two prisoners, walking away from the center as well.

"I would move them…" the Hatter noted dryly to the three unconscious men who he had used to pose as kidnappers.

"…but we would miss our tea time," he said amused as he pushed down the button on the detonator.

BOOM!

A small explosion occurred at the center, blowing a hole in the floor. The three unfortunate bodies went flying across City Hall from the force of the explosion. They would all be dead by the time the paramedics arrive.

"All things lead to the sewer…" Mad Hatter remarked and jumped through the hole. His two slaves followed him, while carrying the two unconscious vigilantes.

"THAT'S IT! LET'S GO! MOVE IT!" the faint voice of Harvey Bullock screamed outside as the police and SWAT teams began to breach City Hall in response to the explosion. It was too late though. The Hatter and his prisoners had already disappeared in the maze of the Gotham sewer network by the time the police were able to clear the building.

* * *

Diana stood outside the building. She was no longer in uniform because it would appear conspicuous if Wonder Woman was outside King Faraday's apartment. She instead chose a pant suit. She had her hair tied in a bun and fake glasses on. No one would notice Wonder Woman was in plain sight. She was tapping her foot nervously. It was about eleven at night. There was no one walking around the street. She wasn't afraid that it was dark and deserted. She could handle herself. She was nervous about King. He sounded weird over the phone. He also rarely called her on the phone and asked her to meet at his place late at night. If it was something related to Brother Eye or hunting Ra's Al Ghul, he would've talked to her over the commnlink. Whatever it was, it was important.

It had something to do with them. Diana felt her heartbeat picking up. Was King trying to take their relationship further? She didn't know what she wanted. A part of her felt like they were mature enough as adults. She also wanted to move on and try to expand her personal life. Yet at the same time, she felt nervous. Relationships were something alien to her still. A part of her even felt like she didn't need to have a man in her life. The Justice League and world demanded a lot from her. She couldn't put her personal life as a priority. Yet King at the same time was like her. He was in a profession that required a lot time in his life. He would probably understand more than anyone. They would be a good match. They both were driven and committed individuals. They were both skilled and respectable in their line of work. He seemed perfect for her.

He was like Bruce…

Diana shook her head. She needed to get a hold of herself. Talking to Batman earlier was also causing her pause. Was she dating King to move on or to replace Bruce? No she was being ridiculous. She liked King for who he was…

"Diana?" King's voice was heard.

Diana turned around to find King staring at her unsure.

"King…" she said, trying to act casual even though her voice betrayed her. King didn't seem to notice.

"Well, let's go up to my place. We need to talk…"

"About what?" Diana demanded.

"I would like to say this in private…" King explained.

He didn't even give her a chance to question it and was already opening his apartment door. Diana followed him. Wordlessly they made their way to his apartment. King lived in the penthouse so unfortunately Diana and King had to experience a long awkward elevator ride together. Diana wasn't paying attention. She was still deciding what she was going to say. Hera, if her mother could see her now. She really wished she had Shayera with her. She would know what to do.

"We're here…" King said, snapping Diana back to the real world. She saw they were outside his apartment door which he was unlocking. He opened it and let Diana enter first. This was the first time she had been at "his place". Diana quickly found the place seemed like the opposite of King. Whereas King usually gave off a Spartan and simple appearance, the apartment was extravagant. A fancy chandelier dangled in the middle of the ceiling. The floors were made out of some fancy hardwood that shined brightly. The counter tops were made of glossy granite. The dining room table was large and decorated with fancy silverware and dishes. At the kitchen there was what looked like a bar.

"Yeah I know, doesn't suit me…" King muttered, signaling he could tell what Diana was thinking. "Unfortunately when your job requires you sometimes inviting people like Waller over, you need to provide them with a sense of luxury…"

King then took off his coat and hung it on a hanger. He then walked over to his kitchen bar.

"Would you like something to drink?" he asked.

"No thanks," Diana declined politely as she looked around. "I'm on duty with Batman afterwards…"

She was looking around at one end of the wall. It was pictures of King when he was younger and in the military. One display case had a whole array of war medals.

"You won the Medal of Honor?" she asked in a genuinely surprised voice.

"Only because I was the only sonnabitch to survive…" King noted darkly as he began to pour himself some scotch. He then walked behind the bar and to Diana.

"I was in the Special Forces. We were behind enemy lines, trying to train rebels to lead a revolution. Turns out, these so called freedom fighters were actually hired thugs the corrupt government would use. They betrayed and tried to kill us. My partner Ray and I escaped and managed to make it to the border. Unfortunately they caught up with us and Ray got killed. I was the only one to survive…"

King took a sip from his drink and Diana could tell he had survivor's guilt. She saw it in Superman's face all the time lately.

"But enough about old memories, Diana. We need to talk…" King began and turned his back towards Diana.

"Yes, I believe we do…" Diana said unsure. "Although I'm not sure if both of us want to talk about the same thing…"

King turned around and gave Diana a steely eye look with his grey blue eyes.

"This needs to stop…" King said rather coldly.

"I'm sorry?"

"This. US. What we've had the past few months. It needs to end before it grows…"

"To what?" Diana asked, with a little anger and hurt. "A healthy relationship?"

"No. This needs to stop before it grows into something destructive…"

"Don't give me a whole slew of reasons why we can't be together…" Diana warned.

"I'm not trying to make excuses," King scolded.

"Then why are you afraid to go further? You can't deny there's been something with us…"

"All the more reason we end it before it damages what we have…"

"What?"

"Let me ask you something Diana, do you like me?"

"I did until recently…" Diana responded darkly.

"But do you love me?" King countered.

"Of course I do…"

"Do you love me in a romantic way though?" King inquired sharply.

Diana was about to open her mouth and give an answer but froze right there. She had to think. She did have feelings for King. She did feel an attraction. But was it love? She searched deep in her heart and she found she couldn't answer that. She had been in love before, and she wasn't feeling the same thing with King.

"That's what I thought," King noted shrewdly. Diana's eyes narrowed.

"Well maybe I would've grown to love you if I've gotten to know you more. If you gave me a chance and not shut me out…"

"I'm not shutting you out Diana. I'm just establishing the ground rules…"

"Rules?! You don't make rules for me…"

"Okay," King said, rubbing his forehead with his free hand. "That came out wrong. What I meant to say was…"

King trailed off, trying to find an answer.

"Well?" Diana asked.

"Look Diana. There are plenty of reasons why we could be in a romantic relationship. We're both committed to justice; we're loyal, hard workers; we're passionate about our beliefs. And dare I say both good looking for our respective genders. But there are plenty of more reasons why we're not right for each other. We're both busy and have commitments…"

"It's all the more reason to give it a chance; after all, who better to understand our lives than us?"

"I'm too old for you…"

"Technically I'm older than you by a few thousand years…"

King growled. She was being stubborn. Diana was glaring at him with determination.

"And we don't love each other…"

"What are you talking about? Don't patronize me and start saying you don't love me because you're too big of a coward!"

"I do love you, damnit!" King shot back. "But as a friend. Just like what you feel for me."

"But why are you afraid to see if there's something more?"

"Because it isn't there Diana, it just isn't there. I can feel it."

"What do you even know about love?" she asked angrily.

"Believe it or not, I've been in love before. Despite my lack of personal life and duty to my country, there have been times I've allowed myself the opportunity for love. And what we have, this special relationship, it's not that…"

Diana looked at King, her glare softening.

"And I can tell you that I felt the same way. It's like we both want us to get together but deep down know it won't last. Two people can't be together if they don't love each other romantically. You can't force love. In fact you can't even create it. It's just there or it's not…"

Diana sighed and sat on King's couch.

"You're right, "she said sadly and reluctantly.

"This is one of the few times I don't take pleasure in being right," King responded.

Diana buried her face in her hands.

"I'm such an idiot…"

"What?" King asked.

"I was in love with someone," Diana began. "It was someone who died before I could share it with him. The guilt was eating at my heart so I decided I needed to move on. I'm sorry I forced you into this…"

"I'm not," King assured and took a seat next to her. "And for the record, I don't think it's a mistake that you tried to have a relationship with me…"

"But we just broke up…"

"Technically we never officially dated," King pointed out. "However, didn't you just say you were trying to move on? You're actions have shown you have. Would you even have tried to start a new relationship with me if you weren't ready to move on?"

"No…"

"And there you go, Diana…"

King then got back up to his feet.

"Diana you are an incredible woman. Calling you 'Wonder Woman' doesn't do you justice. A part of me does wish we tried to take things further. But I know that in my heart, what we have is a special bond not of romantic love. I rather keep that than try to force love on you. You deserve to be with someone who you really love and will feel the same way about you…"

Diana shook her head smiling.

"I always thought break ups were supposed to be messy."

"Who says we're breaking up?" King asked. "I see it as more that we're starting the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

King then extended his hand to her.

"Friends?" he asked.

Diana stood up and shook it.

"Always…" she whispered.

She then looked at King.

"When I first met you, I thought you were kind of a jerk to be honest. But in all honesty, you are a good man King. You're a noble man. And if I'm not the woman for you, I hope you find her someday and she makes you happy. You deserve it…"

Diana then leaned and kissed King on the cheek. King stiffened at that.

Diana smirked at his reaction.

"She'll be a lucky woman to have you…"

King for a second stood frozen before rubbing his cheek while giving a smile at Diana.

"You know to be honest; you're taking this better than I thought…" King joked. "I still remembered how you reacted to the Vice President at the summit…"

"What can I say? I'm all grown up now…" she joked back. "But you're right. What we have is something great. We don't need to ruin it trying to fill the empty holes in our hearts."

"Your heart will never be empty Diana. You love everything too much…"

BBBBUUUZZZ!

Diana cursed under her breath and looked at King regretfully.

"Go ahead," King encouraged. "I understand."

Diana pressed her commlink.

"Wonder Woman…"

_"Where the hell are you?"_ Shayera shouted on the commlink. _"I walked to the Monitor Womb to tell you the good news and you're not there!"_

"What?"

_"We're having triplets!"_ Shayera shrieked.

"What?"

_"Triplets!"_ she screamed again.

"Shayera," Diana said with joy. "That's great!"

_"Get your ass up here! Oh and Batman wants you up here as well! He's still searching for Ra's Al Ghul by himself!"_

Diana smirked. The original Batman would never demand some extra help. She turned around and looked at King guiltily.

"I hate to leave but…"

King smiled and waved his hand.

"Go ahead. I understand. You want to do lunch next Thursday?"

"I thought we weren't dating…" Diana teased.

"Friends can't have lunch? Wow, times are changing…"

Diana smiled and embraced her friend.

"I get to pick this time," she warned and turned to leave. "Have a good night King…"

"Same to you…" King called out as Diana opened and shut the door. She sighed before smiling. Even though it didn't make sense, she felt a lot happier at the moment. In fact she felt a lot happier than she had in a while. Of course she was sad that she and King had elected to stay friends, but what he said did comfort her greatly. She had finally moved on. She was ready to start a new life, a happy life again. She would share it with her friends and hopefully she would find someone who she could share just a little more with.

* * *

In the deep underground network of Gotham sewers sat Ra's Al Ghul who was flipping through the spell book until he found what he was looking for. It was a summoning spell. It was an ancient Celtic summoning spell that would summon something powerful for him. Ra's was so engrossed reading the spell he didn't seem to notice that his daughter had entered his office in their hideout in the sewers of Gotham. Talia waited patiently for a few minutes before clearing her throat.

"Father…" she spoke.

Ra's looked up.

"Scarecrow and the one called Bane," Talia began while frowning at Bane's name. "Have just been teleported to Washington D.C. They'll be invading the agent's apartment for the key he has at midnight."

"Good. Have you heard from the Joker? Have they trapped the Detective yet?"

"He's gone dark, father. I'm not even sure if Batman's in Gotham. There are rumors it's just Batgirl and Robin patrolling."

"Oh he will come. The Joker will find a way to lure him out…"

"You seem to put a lot of faith in him. We can't even get a hold of him…"

"Talia," Ra's scolded and stood up. "Your constant complaints and worries about the Gotham scum have been almost insolent at best. Have not I assured you I will handle them when I am through with them?"

"Yes but you've just let the Joker run wild at the surface to catch Batman. How do you know he can?"

"The Joker is probably the most talented out of all our allies. He will catch him."

"But if he can catch Batman," Talia pointed out. "Do you think he might try to betray us?"

"Your lack of faith in me is disturbing daughter…" Ra's warned. "But yes, I do know they would try to take over, or betray us once we get Brother Eye. We'll dispose of them except for the Riddler, because of his skills, and the one called Killer Croc…"

Talia looked at her father alarmed.

"Why do you want to keep that monster alive?"

"I need him to be a vessel…"

"A what?"

Ra's sighed.

"Have you ever heard of the _Bodach_?"

"What?"

"It's an ancient demon that the Ancient Britons and Celtic tribes would use to repel invaders. One famous incident according to legend stopped Caesar's invasion of the island. The _Bodach_ was a powerful monster from another dimension that would be summoned either in its true form or have it possessed the body of a strong vessel."

"Where did you learn this?" Talia demanded.

"A combination of dreams and research…" Ra's dismissed. "Most of the time the ancient tribes would choose the vessel option. The _Bodach_ would not be nearly as powerful because it is limited to a mortal form, but it would still be a formidable enemy. The reason why no one dared to summon it without a vessel was out of fear in its true form it would be unstoppable. However there is one account of it being summoned without a vessel to possess."

Talia looked at her father disbelieving. She had plenty of encounters with the supernatural but still, it never seized to puzzle and amaze her how much her father knew.

"What happened when it was summoned without a vessel?"

"According to the long forgotten Arthurian tale, the Legend of the Black Knight, a mad knight summoned it in hopes of bringing destruction. The Black Knight sacrificed himself to banish the monster back to where it came from. What is interesting though is according to the tale, the mad knight summoned the _Bodach_ by a medallion. A medallion said to be once owned by Morgan le Fay…"

Ra's twirled the medallion in his fingers.

"You plan to use that to summon the _Bodach_?" Talia asked, catching on.

"It gives its wielder power, I can feel it. I will use it so summon the _Bodach_ as well as do other things. The League does have mages on its side. I will use the Killer Croc's body as the vessel for the _Bodach_. His already mutant characteristics should amplify it. He's already a monster and will be easy to control. When we take down the Justice League and the Watchtower, he will be our key fighter, especially because the Kryptonian is vulnerable to magic."

Talia was still staring at her father. He kept so much from her she felt insulted. What else was he not telling her? She had a feeling there was something else was hiding. She decided to ask him a question that had been bugging her ever since he reavealed his plan for Brother Eye.

"Marlowe died two months before Batman perished…" Talia noted while giving her father a suspicious look.

"What?" Ra's asked confused.

"Marlowe, our man inside the U.S. government who gave us the plans for PROJECT OBLIVION died two months before Batman did. You said he also gave us the plans to Brother Eye later but I remembered, he didn't die after Batman perished. He died before…"

Ra's began grinning like a snake.

"Clever girl…"

"You've been lying to me!" she shouted. "What are you hiding? How did you learn about Brother Eye?"

"If I told our Gotham friends the truth, they wouldn't understand. They don't know what it means to have divine inspiration. They only see what is in the physical realm…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Remember how I said I was inspired by dreams? Well that was the truth. Not long after the Detective died, while we were in our month of mourning, I had a dream…"

"A dream?" Talia asked puzzled.

"It was a dream given to me directly from Mother Earth herself! She had grown fond of our efforts to preserve her so she decided to give us our destiny…"

"Father…" Talia expressed concern. "How do you know it was…?"

"It was a vivid dream!" Ra's spoke, ignoring his daughter. "No, it was a vision! I saw a glimpse of the future, of paradise! Balance was restored to the world! It was true equality for nature and humanity! And we were leading it! And then he came…"

"He?"

"He was a large man, a man with black hair and a handsome face. He wore the armor of a soldier. He told me he was a soldier for Mother Earth like me once but failed. He said he was to guide me in keeping the legacy of saving our mother!"

"Father, how can you be sure this was real?" Talia asked with concern.

"Everything that has happened has been evidence of that. The soldier told me three things. One was to research the _Bodach_. The second was to look into something called Brother Eye. The last was to return to Gotham to pay my respects to the Detective and find help…"

Ra's then stopped to look around.

"When I left for Gotham, I first stopped in a local antique shop in Europe and obtained this book. It gave me all the information about the _Bodach_ and the Medallion of Morgan le Fay. Finding out about Brother Eye wasn't too hard as I made it seemed. After Darkseid's invasion, the world governments were frequently chatting about it through their secret agencies. A few payoffs and knowing the right people gave me complete access to the plan. By the time I arrived in Gotham, I knew what I had to do…"

Ra's then stopped moving around with his back facing Talia.

"I have walked this Earth for over 600 years. I have devoted my entire life to restoring balance and protecting Mother Earth. Now my efforts have paid off. Mother Earth has deemed me destined to save her. She has given me direction and now look! We're at the pinnacle of a new era!"

Ra's then turned to look at his daughter. Something in his eyes disturbed Talia. It almost looked like he was sick.

"By sunrise in this foul city, we will be leading the charge! We shall lead the Last Crusade for this Earth!"

* * *

Flash was walking with a spring in his step. He was so happy that Shayera and John were having triplets. He couldn't wait to hold each and every one of them. He was also glad Superman seemed to be sociable again. He missed Supes and his friendly grin. Everything seemed to be alright for once. Everyone seemed to be happy which was something rare, at least for Flash, to see these days. He was in such a good mood he didn't feel like speeding around the Watchtower and decided to just take a stroll. He wanted to appreciate the beauty of the space outside and the designs of the satellite. He was currently passing by a corridor rarely one ever walked through due to it being near the power core of the Watchtower when something caught his eye.

One of the steel walls of the corridor seemed to be bulging out. Puzzled and curious, Flash walked over to it and touched it. He quickly realized it wasn't just a wall, but a hidden door. A secret door! Flash couldn't help but feel childish excitement and curiosity when he discovered this. A secret door to a secret room that someone had forgot to shut! For a second Flash did hesitate. He and the other founders never knew of this but then again, Bruce kept a lot of secrets. Flash decided it was worth the risk and opened the hidden door further.

CRRRREEEEAAAK!

Flash tiptoed in and found he was in a rather large very dimly lit room. How did Bruce keep this hidden? Flash tried to squint to see better but had no luck. There was hardly any light in the room. He then began to pick up a smell. It was rather damp and the more Flash thought about it, the more it smelled.

"Ugh…" he muttered and pinched his nose. He felt like he was in a cave. A Batcave…

Flash began to put the pieces together. Bruce had installed a mini Batcave on the Watchtower! How cute…

"Hiyeek!" squealed something that caused Flash to jump.

"Who's there?" he demanded, nervously.

It was then Flash realized there was something moving above him. He nervously looked up, ignoring the fact he was copying a crappy horror movie plot to see what was above him. He quickly discovered it wasn't one thing but multiple things. At least fifty. No a hundred. Hell even a thousand.

Bats…

The whole roof of the fake cave was covered with bats. Most of them were hanging upside down asleep. Some were stirring slightly. A few were flying around. There were a decent number of them awake that were staring at Flash. Their yellow and beady eyes seemed to be sizing him up. Flash nervously began to back up. He thought the Batglare was scary; a bunch of bats staring at him was worse…

"What the hell you doing here?" croaked an old voice.

"Ahh!" Flash yelled, startled and turned around to find an old man hunched over standing in the doorway of the secret entrance. For some reason this man's appearance didn't calm him down.

"Who are you?"

"You shouldn't be here…" the mystery man warned. "How did you find this?"

"You left the door opened…" Flash noted.

"Oh…" the man replied with a little bit of embarrassment before glaring at Flash again.

"Who are you?" Flash asked, trying to be the dominant one in the conversation. "I'm a Founder so you have to tell me…"

The man sneered before sighing.

"I'm Dr. March…" he croaked.

"March…" Flash muttered while racking his brain. "Hey, I know you! You're one of the civilian doctors here. You specialize with animal related incidents!"

Dr. March growled.

"That's not all I do," Dr. March muttered. "Had a few run ins with Batman that almost got me in big trouble. Batman helped me avoided prison on the condition I would owe him a favor…"

"What?"

"He didn't say what at first. I thought he forgot about it until suddenly a few years ago he shows up at my door reminding me I owe him one. Told me to come work up at the Watchtower as one of the doctors. Said he wanted me to do something else during my off hours off the record…"

"Babysitting bats?" Flash asked looking around.

"They don't need babysitting!" Dr. March growled, seemingly offended that Flash implied bats needed humans to take care of them. "He told me he had designed a secret room on the Watchtower for some bats. The room is designed to be a fake habitat for them. My job was on my off hours to come in and check up on them, feed them, clean this artificial habitat."

"Okay…" Flash asked with confusion. Why would Batman go through all the trouble to have a small bat colony in the Watchtower?

"Why have all the secrecy about this?" Flash asked.

"He didn't say. He just said they were going to be a backup defense mechanism…"

"What, like his countermeasures?" Flash asked before snorting. "Look, somehow I feel like a couple of bats aren't going to harm a mind controlled Superman…"

"Don't underestimate them! That's the thing about bats. They're survivors. They'll survive everything. Just when you think they're gone, they come back. They're also very protective when provoked. They are really the creatures of the night…"

"Okay, I'm leaving…" Flash asked nervously. This little man's fetish like desire for bats was disturbing him.

"Make sure to keep this secret…" Dr. March called out.

"Yea, whatever…" Flash called before walking out. He quickly sped away. That man was crazy. He couldn't wait to tell Dick that Bruce had made a little Batcave in the Watchtower. Maybe he would tell Dick after he was done searching for Ra's Al Ghul. Flash knew Dick would get a kick out of that. How many more things did Bruce have on the Watchtower that he never noticed before? First those funky platforms that were near the ceilings of big open areas and now a whole zoo of bats? Flash wouldn't be surprised if Bruce had placed a hidden shark tank as well.

* * *

King sighed as he poured himself another drink. A part of him felt regret. He had let Diana walked out the door. Sure, they ended things amiably, but he had the chance to make it something more. He could've had her. King shook his head. He was fooling himself. Even though every male would kill to be in his position, he knew the truth. He and Diana weren't right for each other as lovers. He decided to pass the time by looking over the report on Brother Eye. He was assigned by Waller to come up with a contingency plan if someone somehow found their way aboard the satellite to prevent them from destroying it.

He felt that was redundant. As long as they were locked out of the control panel, there was no way to destroy it, unless maybe they somehow found a way to disrupt the energy power source that they got when they captured Lobo. But that had to require massive amounts of energy to just break through the barrier around it. As for the outside, the cloaking technology and shielding would protect it. The only vulnerable spot was the "pupil" or where the satellite shot the laser. The only time it was exposed was when it was firing a laser but the cloaking technology would keep the pupil invisible even to Superman. The only thing one would ever be able to see was the laser being shot. Brother Eye was almost virtually indestructible on the outside and the inside. Nothing could destroy it...

CRASH!

King jumped up startled. Something big had just kicked his door down.

Ding!

King looked down and saw something rolling on the ground. Immediately his military instincts took over and he dived away.

HHHHIIIIIIISSSSSSS!

King held his breath. It was a gas bomb. Luckily he prepared his apartment for situations like these. He began to crawl out of sight and away when he heard the sound of people coming in, one of them had to be huge.

"Where is he?" Bane asked as he stepped in with Scarecrow next to him. The fear gas had no affect on them. They were inoculated from the brand Scarecrow was using.

"He's here…" Scarecrow mused in a singsong voice. "Maybe's he's playing hide and go seek, or hiding under his bed. Where are you Agent Faraday…?"

"No solicitors!" a muffled voice came from behind the counter. Bane and Scarecrow turned around to a see a man wearing a gas mask pointing a gun at them.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

"AIY!" Scarecrow cried and ducked.

"Gargh!" Bane shouted and fell, clutching his arm in pain before glaring. He began to pump venom to his head.

"NNNNNUUUNNNGGGGHHH!" he muttered as his body began to expand. He grabbed the coffee table next to him and got up with it.

BANG! BANG!

The coffee table absorbed the shots from the bullets being fired from King.

"Should've gone with plain wood…" a muffled voice muttered sarcastically.

"NRRARRRGH!" Bane grunted as he threw the heavy table in the direction King was firing.

SMASH!

The table hit the wall harmlessly. Bane growled; he knew King was nearby…

BANG!

WHACK!

"Argh!" King cried as he clutched his hand. He tried to pop out from behind the corner and shoot but Bane reacted too quickly. The juggernaut had dodged the bullet and knocked the gun out of his hands. However King wasn't going to give up without a fight…

POW! POW!

He began to punch Bane, throwing an uppercut in the middle.

WHAM!

Bane easily waved his arm at King, tossing him to the side of the room.

"Find the key!" Bane shouted to Scarecrow who was nervously getting back to his feet. "I'll handle this…"

King's eyes lit up in terror. They had learned about Brother Eye? No, it was impossible, but regardless he needed to stop them from getting the key. He quickly got up to his feet and charged at Bane.

Bane laughed and threw a punch; King dodged it and swept his leg out.

WHOOSH!

SLAM!

"Mmmgh!" Bane groaned as King tripped his leg, sending him to the ground. King made to turn where he left the key when something clamped down on his legs.

"Ahh!" he yelped in surprise.

SLAM!

He landed face first on the hardwood floor of his apartment. Bane had tripped him. Before King could react, he felt a big hand lifting him up by the neck.

"Hehhehhehheh…" Bane laughed menacingly, looking at King's steely eyes with his own blood red ones.

CRUNCH!

"ARRRGH!" King cried in pain as Bane punched him in the chest with other hand with such speed and ferocity, a few ribs cracked. Bane did it again.

POW!

"NNNAAAAAAHHH!" King cried and pitifully tried to pry Bane's vise like fingers from his neck.

POW!

CRACK!

"*COUGH!*" King gagged. He felt like a freight train had crushed his lungs. Bane was strong and torturing him to death.

"I've broken your body…" Bane said gleefully as his hand reached towards the mask on King's face. "Now let's break your mind…"

King tried to resist. He knew what Bane was trying to do. But it was no use. Bane tore the mask off. King tried to hold his breath but the combination of Bane's slight chokehold and having the wind beat out of him made him unable to. He began to feel his vision distort…

No, he needed to fight this, he could do it….

_"Ray!" King felt himself shouting. "Ray!"_

_"I'm right here!" a voice begged. "Help me!" _

_King turned and saw that Ray was on the ground, blood was pouring out of his body._

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

_Rapid gunfire was heard in the background._

_"They're coming!"_

_King ran to him and tried to help him up._

_"I'm not leaving you…"_

_King ran, carrying Ray over his body._

_"Hold on Ray…"_

_There was no hope of escape. They were trapped…_

_He saw a face in the sky. A dark, twisted, and completely evil face. A face in a mask with red eyes…_

"NNNNNOOOO!" King shouted as Bane's face became clearer.

King suddenly bucked his hips up and wrapped them around Bane's waist. Before Bane could react, King laid back, tossing Bane over him.

"ARRRGHHH!" Bane cried in surprise as he was flown over King.

King got up and saw Bane getting up as well.

_"Don't die Ray!"_

King ignored the voices in his head. They weren't real. He went charging at Bane.

Bane laughed and got ready to face King. King ran and suddenly jumped in the air.

POW! POW! WHACK!

With sudden speed that even surprised Bane, King landed a good kick and two punches at Bane.

"That's for Ray!" King shouted.

BAM!

King was punched in the chin and sent flying across the room. King could feel blood in his lips. It tasted like iron. He felt like some of his fillings had been knocked out.

_"Don't let me die King! Please!"_

"*COUGH!* *COUGH!*" King gagged as he struggled to get to his feet. Bane was stomping to him. He saw his cell phone miraculously undamaged lying on the floor.

Diana! He called her last. If he could get to it…

He tried crawling to it but Bane caught up to him.

STOMP! CRASH!

The phone was destroyed by Bane's foot.

"Your will to fight, although impressive is pitiful…" Bane noted.

Bane then picked up the half conscious King.

"Before you die, I want you to beg. Kiss my feet and I will finish you off. The nightmares and pain will go away!"

"Go fuck yourself…" King muttered as images of Ray's dead body played across his mind.

Bane laughed and threw another punch at King's side.

"ARRGGH!" King cried. He felt like his appendix just exploded along with a few other organs.

"Say good night, Agent Faraday!" Bane shouted.

"Good night…" King grunted and sunk his teeth in Bane's massive hand and bit hard.

"MMMRRRGHHH!" King murmured as he tried to pierce Bane's flesh.

"YEEEOIWW!" Bane cried in pain and involuntarily let go. King took advantage of that and charged at Bane.

SMASH!

Bane and King went flying towards the kitchen counter, crushing it under Bane's mass. King sat up and took advantage of the impact and quickly found the tube and yanked hard.

POP!

"AAARRRGGGH!" Bane cried and threw a fist up in King's face, knocking him to the ground. Bane sat up as his body began to slowly shrink. The tube spilling venom everywhere.

"It doesn't matter," Bane cried. "Even without the Venom I can crush you still!"

Bane lunged at King. King tried to block it up but his vision was blurring. From the fighting and fear gas, he was having a hard time seeing.

POW!

_"No, Ray please no!"_

WHAM!

_"Ray, we need to do this together!"_

_"Ray!"_

SLAM!

King collapsed to the ground. His body broken, blood pouring everywhere. Bane laughed while slightly wincing in pain. He started to feel the pain from the bullet King shot at him earlier in his arm now that the Venom was running out.

"Bane! Stop fooling around! I got it! Let's go!" Scarecrow cried, emerging from a room while waving a key card.

"Not yet…" Bane said menacingly.

"You're losing Venom!" Scarecrow whined.

"I'll be fine!" Bane taunted and with a little difficulty due to losing his strength, picked up King.

_"No!" King cried as he sobbed over the body. "I'm so sorry! I'm sorry Ray!"_

_"Don't be sorry King…" a female voice called._

_"Who's there?" King asked with alarm. There she was, standing over him._

_"Diana!" King cried in shock. "What are you doing here?"_

_"Remember King, you're a good man…" she whispered._

_"She's right," a voice spoke. King looked alarmed and saw that the lifeless body of Ray was standing up._

_"You did all you could to save me King. I don't blame you for my death…"_

"Still alive?" Bane taunted as King's vision became clear again. He realized Bane was holding him by the neck again. King spat in his face.

Bane grunted with annoyance.

"You'll pay for that."

"Go ahead and kill me…" King dared. "I'm not afraid to die."

"Good…" Bane laughed.

"But I'll tell you right now. The Justice League will be coming for you and they'll make you pay. You try to take Brother Eye? They'll stop you! They'll succeed where I've failed!"

"We'll see!" Bane laughed and tossed King forward.

SMASH!

King felt his back break through the glass, his body soaring horizontally briefly before gravity took control. He was falling, falling, falling, and his world going black.

"I'll be seeing you soon Ray…" he muttered as he saw no more.

* * *

CRASH!

Bane laughed and looked down from the hole in the window he made. On the sidewalk laid the man's dead body, blood splattered on top of a parked car. His body broken and destroyed. Many people who happened to be about this late in the hour were screaming and running away. Some were calling for the police.

"Was that necessary?" Scarecrow whined. "Ra's said he wanted us to be discreet."

"Discreet was useless when he started shooting at us. The police were probably on their way by the time I tossed him out the window…"

"But what was the point of that?" Scarecrow complained.

"To send a message…" Bane explained and began to exit what was left of the apartment.

"What message?"

"We're coming for them…"

* * *

_Gotham-Forty years later_

"Where the hell are we going Donald?" Terry complained as he walked behind Donald. They were currently at the ruins of the Gotham Zoo.

"I told you, we're getting food…"

"I doubt any of the animals that used to be here are still alive…" Terry complained.

"We're almost there…" Donald warned.

"I still don't see why we could've taken more…" Terry asked suspiciously.

"You know the rules; travel in small numbers so they don't catch us."

"And you know I think it's better to have safety in numbers…" Terry countered as they went through the ruins of the gate.

"I'm in charge Terry! Don't you forget that!" Donald said, suddenly snapping and glaring at Terry. Terry took a step back uneasily.

"It's okay. It's okay…" Terry replied with apprehension. Donald turned around and kept walking. Terry soon followed, albeit keeping his distance. They walked by many cages and displays. Most had their previous occupants' skeletal remains in there. Some were broken, meaning their occupants managed to escape in the chaos. Finally they had reached what remained of the tiger pit.

"Why are we here?" Terry asked.

"Look over and you'll see…" Donald explained.

Unsure, Terry leaned a little bit over to find nothing but the skeletal remains of what looked like what used to be tigers. Terry couldn't help but wonder if there were even any tigers left alive in this world.

Click!

Terry quickly turned around to find himself staring at the barrel of a gun with Donald gripping it tightly and a mad look on his eyes.

"Donald…"

"Shut up Terry!" Donald snarled.

"I thought you said when we first met you guys had no guns…" Terry spoke trying to stall.

"I lied…" Donald smirked. "I decided being leader, I should allow myself to have the one gun, in case of emergencies."

"How does is this qualify as an emergency?"

"Simple. You're a threat and you need to be stopped…"

"Donald," Terry said in an attempt to sound calm. "Let's talk, you're not thinking straight…"

"That's typical you!" Donald shouted. "You're always questioning my judgments, and second guessing my decisions. Undermining my authority…"

"I never tried to do that!" Terry argued. "Even if I disagreed with you I still gave you my full support!"

"Liar!" Donald screamed. "But that's not why I've brought you here tonight!"

"Then what?" Terry asked. He knew there was something odd with Donald lately. He was cracking, but didn't do anything. It was all because Dana trusted Donald. She loved Donald…

As if reading his mind Donald gave a sneer.

"It's because of her…" he explained.

"Who?" Terry asked, pretending he didn't know who he was talking about.

"Don't patronize me! I see how you look at Dana! How she looks at you!"

"I never did anything…"

"For Christ's sake Terry I took you, your brother, and that alien freak in!"

"His name's Lobo!" Terry shouted.

"He's a violent sociopath!"

"Says the guy pointing a gun and threatening to me!"

"Shut up!" Donald shouted and held the gun steady again. "You've got no right to talk to me. I took you all in and how do you repay me? By trying to steal Dana away from me!"

"Have you ever considered it's you that's driving Dana away?"

"This isn't my fault! It's your fault! Not mine!" Donald shouted. "I'll come back to the others and tell them you got killed by some stray Klunkers who caught us. Dana will believe me and everything will be right again…"

Donald began to put pressure on the trigger.

"Goodbye Terry…"

ZAAAAP!

"Yiaaarrrgggghhh!" Donald shouted and collapsed to the ground clutching his side. Some blue light had hit them.

"Serves ya right ya Geek!" a voice shouted and stepping out from the shadows emerged a big muscular chalk white man. Next to him was a young thirteen year old boy.

"Lobo? Matt?" Terry asked with surprise, getting over the shock of narrowly escaping death. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"No thank ya? I see how it is kid!" Lobo complained.

"We're rescuing you of course!" Matt explained. "We thought something was off with Donald and decided to tail you to keep an eye on him. Glad we did."

"Eeaarrrrggghhhh…" Donald moaned clutching his side. Lobo's blast hadn't fully cauterized the wound it created. He was starting to bleed out.

"Now what do we do with this punk?" Lobo asked.

"You can't just leave me out here!" Donald complained. "I'm the leader!"

"Not anymore!" Matt complained.

"I'm bleeding! I need treatment!"

"It serves you right!" Matt shouted and walked up to Donald. "You tried to kill my brother!"

"Matt, Lobo, that's enough!" Terry warned. Terry then walked over to look at Donald's wound.

"Ya can't be serious…" Lobo muttered.

"We're not monsters Lobo!" Terry shot back. "Besides, you saw him, he's not well in the head…"

"We can't treat him," Matt retorted. "We don't have the resources to save him. He'll just live for a couple of days and waste our medical resources. Let him die…"

"You can't!" Donald cried.

Terry paused. Matt had a point. They couldn't treat Donald. He was doomed to die. But as much as Terry felt hatred for Donald, he couldn't let him die. He just couldn't. He needed to try to save him.

"Well what are we gonna do?" Lobo asked. "I'll put him out of his misery…"

Donald's eyes widened.

"No, there's another way…" Terry said and got up.

"What are you talking about?" Matt asked.

"You know the stories about the Sector Leaders and the Lazarus Pits?"

"Yeah so?"

"Well they say there's one hidden in the sewers and tunnels underneath what's left of this city. If it's still running we can save him!"

"That's insane!" Matt complained. "We don't go that deep in the sewers! Who knows what's in there! For all we know there's an army of Klunkers!"

"Well we have to try! We're the good guys! Now either help me lift him or get out of the way!"

Matt sighed and helped his older brother lift up Donald who was slowly passing out.

"Th-thank you…" Donald whispered.

"I'm not doing this for you," Terry warned. "I'm doing this for Dana."

Terry then began to fireman carry Donald while Matt picked up his gun.

"This is stupid…" Lobo muttered. "Frag this…"

"Are you coming?" Matt asked.

"Of course I'm comin'! Ya Geeks will get yarselves killed without me!"

And with that, the three with their casualty began to run out of the zoo. Unbeknownst to them a figure had stood in the shadows watching the whole thing unfold. The mysterious figured had silently watched the standoff followed by the decision to save the casualty. The figure then stepped in the moonlight. It was cloaked in a long grey coat with an iron skull like mask and white eyes. From one sleeve emerged a sharp scythe. In another sleeve it had a glowing short sword poking out. The figure had a golden heart locket dangling on its neck. Gray smoke seemed to emerge from around it.

"So noble. So honorable," the figure noted, watching the direction Terry and the others had fled. "Just like his father…"

* * *

**Up next, first, a flashback will show how a deal with the devil doomed the world. In the present, Batman and Bullock try to rescue the hostages from the Hatter's revenge, unaware something darker is at play while the Justice League reacts to Faraday's death as Waller starts putting in safety protocols in place. Lastly Ra's gets ready to summon a monster, Mr. Robinson finally reveals himself, and in the future, Terry and his allies make a shocking discovery at the Lazarus Pit.**


	49. Mr Robinson

_Three Years Earlier-Right after "The Balance"_

Hades looked at the glowing shriveled soul of Faust. He could hear the faint pitiful cries of the usurper. Hades examined it for a while, thinking how he could torture this soul further when he heard a growl. Turning around, Hades saw Cerberus approaching him; all three giant heads growling with expectation. That caused the Lord of the Underworld to smile. Quickly turning to Faust's soul, Hades began rolling it in his hands. Purple light began to emanate from his hands and the shriveled soul began to grow even more.

Finally it was the size of a very large ball that even Hades had to hold it in two hands. Although for Cerberus it was still a rather small ball.

"MMMMMMM!" Faust's groans escaped from the ball.

"Fetch!" Hades shouted and threw the ball over his head.

"RAWWWWR-RAWWWWR!" the heads barked and went chasing after the ball. Hades closed his eyes and grinned as he could hear the faint sounds of Faust's screams while the three dog heads fought over for the soul, slowly tearing it apart.

"You seem to be settling back in nicely…" a voice spoke.

Hades opened his eyes to find a young mercurial man in a toga staring at him.

"Ahhh, Hermes, my nephew. Do you have more souls for me?" Hades asked with anticipation.

"I've come here on behalf of Zeus…"

Hades sneered and spun his chair around.

"Tell your father if he wants to talk, he needs to get off his high horse and face me himself!"

"That seems risky to insult Zeus, considering he did you a favor just now…" another voice spoke. Hades turned around to see a taller man in a toga with a harp. He glowed brightly like the sun.

"Ah Apollo, my other nephew. So good to see two brothers working together."

"We have urgent business to discuss Hades."

"Not interested," Hades said and got out of his chair. "Feel free to see yourselves out."

"Hades! Zeus decreed Diana of Themyscira to restore you to your throne!" Apollo complained.

"The very throne he tricked me into taking while he took the heavens!"

"That's a load of centaur dung and you know that," Hermes retorted. "We know the real story. You volunteered for the Underworld because you liked to torture souls. You even told Zeus you thought power was meaningless. You just got bitter over the fact that he ended up getting more attention and reverence than you."

"What can I expect but you two to believe your Father's lies?" Hades snapped angrily. "You two really are testing my patience."

"You cannot harm us and you know it!" Apollo warned. "You owe Zeus a debt!"

"I owe him nothing! In fact, I owe none of you anything!" Hades warned and began to step towards his nephews. "The way I see it, Zeus should be thanking me! He only restored me to the throne to restore balance to magic, not for me. I could've easily let Faust take command! The way I see it, taking charge and restoring balance to the world makes any claims of favors I owe, null and void.

"You actually think Zeus just commanded that you be restored to maintain balance?" Apollo asked with an arrogant chuckle. "You're so misguided Uncle. He commanded you to be restored because he needs you to do something important that only a Lord of Death can accomplish."

"If your father wants me to do something, tell him he's going to have to come down here and try to convince me himself. Or is he afraid that his big brother can beat him without his family to aid him?"

"Hades please!" Hermes begged. "This is a matter of great importance to the world!"

"I don't care," Hades assured. "The more death and destruction, the more souls I have. Nothing matters. We all die, even gods."

"You evil swine!" Apollo insulted. "You would jeopardize everything because of your stupid pride?"

"Have my siblings neglected to teach you manners?" Hades taunted.

Hermes put a calming hand on his older brother.

"Hades, you need to understand. It's not just mankind but the fabric of existence. The Fates have told us the strings are all tangled…"

"Don't patronize me," Hades warned. "We all know the notion of the Fates is false. They don't make the strings. They just monitor it. They have no control. It's a myth we told mankind to give them the notion that there is a greater purpose, that there is Destiny. That Fate is preordained. Nothing matters and we all know it. There is no greater purpose. Not while free will exists."

Hermes sighed.

"You're right uncle. The Fates do nothing but monitor the timelines. But now the timelines have been tangled. Mankind has interfered with time travel too much. Now past, present, and future, are all in jeopardy."

"You remind me of an old acquaintance of mine," Hades taunted. "A god from another world. Like all of you, he was arrogant enough to believe he was above the inevitable."

"Hades," Apollo warned. "What we have to warn you about has something more important than petty rivalry. In fact, it might interest you."

"And why's that?"

"It deals with your 'Bat' problem."

Hades showed surprise at that before smiling and giving a dismissive laugh.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're referring to…"

"Stuff it Hades," Hermes warned. "You think we wouldn't know about your petty rivalry with the mortal called Batman? It was pretty amusing to see the look of frustration on your face when you couldn't harm him when Faust released you a few years ago."

"It is quiet pathetic," Apollo sneered. "Even Poseidon managed to forgive Odysseus eventually."

Hades glared.

"What does an ordinary mortal like 'Bruce Wayne' have anything to do with Zeus?"

"We both know he isn't an ordinary mortal," Apollo corrected as he turned around and waved his hand in the opposite direction. "Watch and see, Uncle…"

Flashes of images appeared behind Apollo and Hermes. Hades watched them all with half interest as they zoomed by. The first images focused on seven people fighting together. Hades recognized them instantly.

"The Justice League…" Hades mused with amusement, especially when he saw Diana smash a robot. "That's my little girl."

It didn't take long for Hades to realize what was happening.

"I know how this battle ends," he revealed. "I saw it in Batman's mind when he got his memories back before he tried to block me out. The one called the Flash runs around the world and saves the day."

The images then flashed to show the one League member in crimson red running around the globe really fast to defeat their enemy.

"I already know what happens," Hades dismissed. "He unfortunately survives. Why are you showing this to me?"

"Because this was the future that was supposed to happen but doesn't exist anymore," Apollo explained.

"What?" Hades asked in a confused tone.

The images then flashed forward to show Batman, Superman, and another mortal man battling the alien god Darkseid while destruction was around them all.

"I like that guy's style," Hades complimented before frowning. "And again I know what happens. I've seen Batman's memories. He so nobly gets in the way of Darkseid and gets sent back in time."

The images then showed Darkseid about to kill Superman when the other mortal man appeared and seemed to distract Darkseid. Darkseid approached the other man and energy began to swirl around them. Meanwhile Batman had appeared out of nowhere and began to help up Superman.

"Wait a minute," Hades noted, suddenly getting interested. "That's not supposed to happen!"

"It was," Apollo explained. "This was supposed to be the future."

The images then focused on Batman. Hades saw Batman almost lose it when a clownish man taunted him and tortured his sidekick. He then saw Batman become older and alone. No Justice League or the Batclan to help him. Finally Hades saw as Batman gave up the cowl after having a heart attack and using a gun.

"Hehhehhehheh," Hades chuckled. "All that work for nothing."

Hades then frowned as the elderly Batman seemed to receive a glimmer of hope as a young man replaced him and took up the cowl.

"Why are you showing me this?" Hades finally demanded, disgusted that even after becoming a broken, bitter, old man, Batman still found a little flicker of hope.

"Because this was the destined future," Hermes explained.

"You keep saying that but that doesn't make any sense! If Batman wasn't sent back in time, how did he not stop me?"

"That's why we're here," Apollo said. "In this original timeline, you were defeated by the Amazons. They were able to rally without Batman. They didn't need Batman to defeat you."

"However, human interference in time traveling has led to ripples across time and fate. The strings have been tangled or accidently cut. Things have changed," Hermes continued.

"Which is why we need your help, Uncle," Apollo said disdainfully.

"Well I don't know if you're aware, but I'm trapped in here…"

"We need you to put your talents as a god of death."

Apollo then beckoned to the images before him.

Again it showed the Justice League battling Brainiac. The exact same thing happened. Except Hades noticed a major difference at the end of the battle. Instead of celebrating at a press conference, the Justice League was in black. They were all mourning. There were only six founders.

"The Flash died!" Hades growled.

"Exactly," Hermes noted. "In this new timeline, Flash is destined to die."

"So why should I care?"

"You don't understand," Apollo explained. "Flash needs to live."

"Why?"

"The fate of the world depends on it. Shouldn't that be a good enough reason?"

"No! If you want me to do something for you, you have to explain it to me! Otherwise you can get the hell out of here. Or heaven out of here! I don't know, just get out!"

Apollo glared.

"You lost the right to know when you betrayed us, Uncle."

"We need Flash to live because otherwise Darkseid's invasion doesn't happen," Hermes explained, ignoring Apollo's lead. Apollo glared at him.

"What?" Hades asked.

"In timelines where the Flash survives, he is pulled out of the Speed Force. With the temporary hole to the Speed Force, the android Brainiac sends out a brief signal which latches on to the mind of the mortal called Luthor. The signal drives Luthor mad, eventually leading him to accidently resurrect Darkseid, leading to an invasion of Earth."

"Why do you care if Darkseid invades? He gets defeated," Hades remarked.

Hermes sighed reluctantly.

"If Darkseid invades in this new timeline, he's defeated, but at a cost."

"Hermes…" Apollo warned.

Hermes ignored his brother.

"The prophecies have shown if Darkseid is resurrected and invades Earth in this timeline, Luthor is late in stopping him this time."

Hades finally understood.

"And Batman is sent back in time," Hades finished, with a small evil smile.

Apollo looked angry that Hades had figured it out. Hades then let out a loud laugh.

"HAHAHAHA-HAHAHAHA-HAHAHAHA-HAHAHAHA!"

Hades almost fell off his throne.

"This is amusing! After all this mistreatment you gave me, you expect me to let the Flash live so Batman will be sent back in time to stop me?"

"Uncle…"

"So let me get this straight…" Hades interrupted. "In this new timeline, the Amazons are unable to defeat me on their own and you need Batman to go back and stop me this time…"

"It's not just you…" Hermes snapped. "In this new timeline Batman is needed throughout the places he stops at in the past. This timeline requires him to be in those points of time and space."

"Then why does the Flash die then?"

"We already told you!" Apollo snapped. "Time and fate has been tangled. In order to preserve this new timeline, the future needs to ensure the past happens!"

"Why should I care? If Batman doesn't go in the past, I win my war with the Amazons and take over the world."

"You will be ruling an empire of dirt!" Apollo snapped. "If Batman doesn't go in the past, it will lead to a paradox, destroying time and fate! This whole universe will collapse on itself!"

"I don't care!" Hades said gleefully. "Nothing matters! And I'll at least have the satisfaction that I ended this pointless existence."

"You would risk destroying everything because of your pride?" Apollo asked in frustrated confusion. "Even if it meant wiping out your existence as well?"

"I-DON'T-CARE!" Hades snapped. "That is something you and the rest never understood! Everything dies and fades away. Even as gods, our actions are irrelevant in the long run! The future is irrelevant! I do whatever passes the time and entertains me!"

Hades then sat back down and spun his throne around. He began to float away.

"You can see yourselves out."

"Please Uncle!" Hermes begged. "There has to be something you want! We'll give you anything!"

Hades paused at that. Anything? That wasn't truthful. He knew Zeus would be too stubborn to release him, even if it meant his rule would end. There was nothing the Olympians could offer him. He was getting everything that he wanted. Everything was collapsing on itself. But then Hades realized, he would be missing something.

He remembered Batman. That defiant mortal who had defied him twice already. He was still bitter and wanted revenge. Hades wasn't exactly truthful. One thing did matter to him. The satisfaction of revenge would be robbed from him if time changed. Even though he knew his own desire for vengeance didn't really matter, he couldn't resist the temptation. The satisfaction was too tempting. He finally turned around slowly.

"Anything?" he asked in a sinister tone.

"We won't let you out!" Apollo snapped.

"Well that's not nice to talk to the god who you need."

"What do you want?" Hermes asked.

"Well first off, I have no direct control if Flash lives or dies. However I can contact my fellow gods of death and death itself. I can't make any promises but a few deals here and there, I'm sure I can allow Flash to live which will open a hole in the Speed Force long enough for the Brainiac to latch onto Luthor's mind..."

"Get to the point," Apollo said impatiently. "What do you want?"

"Because of this favor will require me to make a lot of deals with others, I demand not one, but three favors in return from all of you."

"Name them," Hermes demanded.

"First, I want Morpheus…"

"The dreamer?" Apollo asked in confusion.

"Yes," Hades demanded. "I want the god of dreams to serve me and do whatever I command him without question or resistance."

"What can you hope to do with dreams?" Apollo asked.

"You'd be surprised how susceptible mortals are to dreams."

"Fine," Hermes said while looking at Apollo.

"What is the second one?" Apollo asked reluctantly.

"Secondly, I want your gift of foresight," Hades demanded.

"What?" Apollo asked incredulously.

"You already have the power to create oracles Uncle," Hermes reminded.

"But we know Apollo has a unique gift. He has the ability to see every possible future! He doesn't get vague riddles or visions."

"It's not a toy Uncle!" Apollo warned. "And just because you can see all the possible futures and timelines doesn't mean you have a clear picture. The future is still vague. Even with my gift I still don't fully understand things until they happened."

"But you always have a better understanding what is to come than the most of us."

"What can you hope with this gift?" Apollo demanded.

"That is not your concern," Hades warned. "I will promise though I'm not using it to plan my escape."

Apollo bit his lip and glared.

"Give it to me; or no deal!" Hades warned.

"Fine Uncle, you shall have my gift."

"Splendid!" Hades said while running his hands together.

"What is your third term?" Hermes asked nervously. The first two terms they could live with, but Hades still had one more request.

"That you and the rest of the Olympians stay out of my way!" Hades demanded. "No giving direct warnings to your precious Amazons, no interfering! I want you to stay out of the fate of the world!"

"Why, so you can destroy Man's World?" Apollo accused.

"What concern is it to you?" Hades asked. "Either you let me do what I want, or risk nonexistence! Whatever happens to Man's World, you'll at least be protected!"

Hermes sighed. He knew this wasn't going to be an easy task.

"The choice is yours," Hades noted. "Destroy time and space itself or let me implement my plans."

Apollo grimaced.

"I'll warn you, Uncle, even the gift of foresight doesn't guarantee success. You'll probably abuse my gift and cause your own downfall again. How many times have you damaged yourself in your attempts to influence the future? Sometimes when you try to anticipate the future, you end up doing the very thing you tried to avoid."

"I'll take that chance," Hades assured.

"Everything comes with a price. Your thirst for vengeance will be your downfall and leave you with an empty hole in your heart. An unsatisfied hunger you can never end," Hermes warned ominously.

"I don't care," Hades dismissed. "Do we have a deal?"

Apollo and Hermes looked at each other. Apollo turned back to his devious uncle.

"I swear by the River of Styx, we will grant you your terms, provided that you keep your end of the bargain and let the Flash live."

"Good," Hades grinned running his hands. Vengeance was in his grasps again.

* * *

_Back to the present-Washington DC_

"Back off people!" the detective barked. "Nothing to see here!"

They had formed a police barricade around the crime scene. Even though it was late at night or early in the morning, a curious crowd of bystanders had come and surrounded already.

"Back off!" the detective shouted again.

"Excuse me!" a tall man with another man of equal height barked as he passed through the barricade. They were both wearing black suits and sunglasses despite it being dark.

"Just what I need," the detective muttered. "Some spooks."

"I'm Agent Jones, and this is Agent Smith," the first suit explained while showing a badge.

"How convenient," the detective muttered. "Look pal, this is my case…"

"Not anymore," countered a female voice. Coming behind the two suited men was a short, rotund woman of African descent. The detective recognized her instantly from the news.

"Congresswoman Waller," the detective remarked. "Since when are the Feds interested in one murder?"

"When it involves two notorious Gotham criminals and the fact the victim was the U.S. Government's highest ranking agent!" Waller snapped. "We'll be taking over."

It wasn't a suggestion. Waller and the two agents stepped on ahead, leaving the frustrated detective standing helplessly.

"You think you're boys can do better than mine?" the detective called angrily.

"No," Waller responded. "Which is why I brought the best."

At that moment a bright light appeared and everyone nearby gasped. Appearing out of nowhere were Batman and Wonder Woman. Both had looks of anger on their faces, especially Wonder Woman. The detective gulped.

"You-you heard the lady boys!" the detective replied nervously. "Let them handle it!"

Batman and Wonder Woman began to walk towards Waller who didn't look exactly pleased. Batman stopped at Waller while Wonder Woman kept marching angrily to the center of the crime scene.

"You brought her?" Waller whispered angrily to Batman. "I told you to come alone!"

"She has every right to be here!" Batman hissed back. "And I wasn't going to try to stop her."

Wonder Woman wasn't paying any attention to her surroundings. On the surface she was angry with a murderous rage. But inside she was crying inside like a little girl. She was up on the Watchtower when she heard the news. She couldn't believe it at first. She had just seen him moments ago; he couldn't be dead. A part of her still didn't believe it.

She saw on top of a crushed car, there was a body. A body draped in a blanket. She saw that a hand was peeking out. There was blood everywhere. She grimaced slightly and walked up to the crushed car. The anger on her face slowly fading as the looks of sorrow began to take hold. Taking a deep breath, she lifted up the blanket.

"Hera!" she gasped in horror and covered her mouth. It was King's body which was barely recognizable. His body was riddled with blood, bruises, cuts, and glass. His eyes were half opened, now cold and absent of life. His gray hair was a mess filled with random shards of glass. On closer inspection Diana could tell most of his wounds weren't from being forced out of the window. He had taken a beating beforehand. A very heavy beating. He went down fighting.

Diana bowed her head and closed her eyes. She didn't care if anyone was watching her. She felt tears escaping from her eyelids and running down her cheeks. She learned her lesson last time. No good trying to keep the grief suppressed. Better to let it out now. He was a good man. A great man who didn't deserve to die like this; broken and all alone. This was her fault. She should've been there. Another man had died because she wasn't there. How many more friends would die?

She began to whisper a prayer to herself. The last time she had said that prayer was six months ago after Superman had given them the bad news. Never did she think she would have to say it again. She then leaned in and kissed King's body on the forehead.

"May you find peace in Elysian Fields…" she whispered into his ear as she bowed her head.

She was taking slow breaths at the moment. However the more she thought about King, the angrier she felt. He was murdered brutally; killed like a dog. He was thrown out of the window to be humiliated. They would pay. They would all pay. She felt her anger rising even more. She turned around and found that Batman was examining the crime scene.

"Just talked to Waller," Batman explained coldly without looking at her. Diana could see his lips were formed in a tense frown.

"She said so far the eyewitness reports say it was Bane and Scarecrow. That means Ra's and Co are active still. They must have a teleporter or something."

"They're going to pay for this," Diana threatened, clenching her fist.

"Do I need to have to take you off this case?" Batman asked.

"What?" Diana demanded angrily.

"I asked you to come here because I think you have a right out of anyone to be here," Batman explained. "Don't make me regret it."

Diana wanted to shout back at Batman when he finally turned around and looked at her in the eyes.

"We will get them Diana, I promise. King will get justice," Batman whispered to her. Diana thought it was weird. She wasn't used to seeing the white lenses of the cowl soften like that. Truly Dick was a lot different than his father in so many ways.

Diana sighed and felt the anger in her heart fade away for now. There would be time for it, but not right now.

"We decided to be friends," she explained to Batman as he was combing for evidence.

"What?" Batman asked with confusion.

"King and I. We broke up I guess. We decided we weren't right for each other and he ended it before one of us got hurt. He was such a good man. Always looking out for others."

Batman sighed.

"He seemed to give Bane a hell of a beating from what I heard. There are some witnesses that reported that Bane walked away a little beaten up as well. Not many people can go head to head with Bane and Scarecrow and give them a run for their money…"

"Agent Faraday wasn't most people, Batman," Waller interrupted and approached the two heroes. She had an angry look on her face.

"My agents have just combed his apartment. The key is gone," she said in a serious tone.

Both Batman and Wonder Woman didn't need to be explained what key she was referring to.

"How could you leave it unguarded?" Batman asked.

"The countries at the time decided it was better to not let one of the keys be in the hands of a politician but an agent. And a damn good one. The best agent not just in America but the world. He was able to hold off Bane and Scarecrow by himself, excuse me for having confidence in him."

"We need to put Brother Eye on lockdown," Wonder Woman interrupted.

"Already ahead of you. The other countries have been informed. For the moment Brother Eye is offline until we send a team up there to manually unlock it."

"We should shut it down right now," Batman growled. "Permanently. Destroy the other key as well…"

Waller glared at Batman.

"First off, it's damn near impossible to locate Brother Eye with its technology right now. Without the two keys we have no idea where it is and neither do our enemies. Secondly, the world invested a lot of money in that project. Many people wouldn't be happy to see it go down in flames after being operational for less than twenty-four hours."

"I don't care," Batman growled. "The world's at risk…"

"That's not your call to make Batman…"

"Actually, it is…" Batman retorted wickedly.

He then looked at Wonder Woman.

"The Justice League is in possession of the other key. We get to decide what to do with it…"

"You can't be serious!" Waller snapped and looked at Wonder Woman. "Are you going to let Agent Faraday die for nothing?"

"Don't bring him into this!" Batman snapped. "You act like you've changed Waller, but your still the dirty hag since CADMUS. The Justice League will be deciding what to do with its key, not you."

Waller looked like she was going to scream some more when a loud noise prevented her.

RING!

Snarling, the short woman picked up her cell phone and answered.

"Hello?" she demanded.

"Yes Mr. President," Waller responded, changing her tone. She then gave Batman a look that said they will talk later.

"No we have no leads yet," Waller continued before walking away. "We've already put appropriate measures at the Smithsonian as well if the worst was to happen."

Batman looked at Wonder Woman.

"I'll go back to the Batcave, see if I can pick anything up from the clues I've gathered."

"Don't you want to check the apartment?" Diana asked.

"The Feds already contaminated most of it. Besides, I'll just hack into their systems if I need it. In the meantime you know what to do."

Diana nodded.

"I'll have Mister Terrific put the entire League patrolling around the world to hunt them down…"

"And you need to have a meeting with the rest of the founders," Batman finished.

"Why?" Diana asked.

"Like I told Waller, we need to decide what to do with the other key; whether it's worth the risk to destroy it or keep it. My vote's to destroy it. The six of you can decide what to do next."

"I actually agree with Waller," Diana shot back. "A lot of effort went into this. To throw everything away seems paranoid and callous…"

"That's why I said the founders should discuss this," Batman reiterated. "You know where I stand; now it's up for the rest of you to decide."

* * *

Warren was nodding off at the lecture. They were in some fancy exhibit at the Smithsonian that had been launched earlier tonight at midnight. His class field trip had the opportunity to witness the new planetary exhibit which had no interest in him. Space in this lecture was not like how it was in the movies. There were no aliens or Jedi going about. All they talked about was rocks and ice. Seeing that Mary was in front of him, he reached in his pocket and pulled out a fake spider. Leaning forward slowly, he placed it on her shoulder.

"Wha?" Mary asked confused before turning around and seeing the fake spider on her should. "YEEEEEEEK!"

So far no one at the lecture seemed to notice. Either they were engrossed by the new planetary exhibit or like Warren, were tired because it was past midnight.

"Hahaha," Warren chuckled to himself.

"That's not funny Warren!" Mary complained. "I'm telling!"

"Tattle tale," Warren muttered.

"McGinnis!" snapped a frail voice.

Warren turned around sheepishly to look up at a tall, domineering woman.

"If I catch you acting up again, I'll send you back to Gotham early!"

"Good," Warren snapped back at his second grade teacher, Miss Harper.

The old witch glared at him before pointing a bony finger.

"I'm warning you…"

"Uggggh!" someone blurted out.

Tommy had puked out his dinner. The old woman was then distracted by the mess Tommy made, allowing Warren to back away further into the crowd, away from the domineering eye of his teacher. He was so bored right now.

_"Pluto refers to the Roman god of death. A suiting name for the planet because it is cold and dead on the surface…"_

Warren sighed. He wished they were in the Old West exhibit like they were earlier in the day. That was fun. They had Jonah Hex's hat and everything.

* * *

Batman opened his eyes after the feeling had stopped and saw that he was back in the Batcave. Sighing, he took off the cowl and let the cool air touch his face. He then walked up to the Batcomputer to look over the clues he had gathered at the crime scene. Right now the Justice League was sending all its members to hunt down Ra's and his cronies.

The founders in the meantime were holding an emergency meeting discussing what to do with their key. Dick felt like his time would be wasted up there so he had already made clear he voted to destroy it. Right now, he had detective work to do.

"Master Richard!" cried the worried voice of Allred, slightly startling Dick.

"Is everything alright Alfred?"

"Miss Zatanna was just here…"

"Zatanna's back? Good," Dick said with a satisfied smile. At least there was one silver lining today.

"She had to go. She said something about a League emergency?" Alfred asked with worry.

"Nothing that we can't handle," Dick assured. "I got work to do…"

Dick then continued his journey to the Batcomputer only to find Alfred stopping him.

"There are bigger things to worry about," Alfred explained. "The Batsignal is on."

"Batgirl and Robin can handle it," Dick explained.

"The signal's been on for over an hour!" Alfred shot back.

Dick began to feel the hairs on his back stick up.

"Did you try contacting them?"

"I did, just before you arrived," Alfred said as he began to look more worried. "I didn't even get static…"

Dick paused at that. Batgirl and Robin were missing? No they couldn't be. They were too good to go missing. But something about the timing of this and the fear in Alfred's voice wasn't comforting Dick. Quickly he put back on his cowl.

"When did you last hear from them?"

"Right when they reached City Hall, they were going to rescue the commissioner..."

"Did they?" Batman demanded.

"I-I don't know. Zatanna was here and I didn't bother checking the news…I'm so sorry!"

Alfred began to break down.

"This is all my fault…" he choked.

"No Alfred," Batman shot back and pulled the sobbing old man into an embrace. "This isn't your fault. You didn't do anything wrong."

"If I checked in just a half hour ago…"

"Don't say that!" Batman warned. "Don't you dare blame yourself!"

Batman then broke the embrace placing his hands on Alfred's shoulder. He was only a few inches taller than the butler, especially now that Alfred had gotten much older.

"I will find them, I promise."

Batman then pushed a button on his commlink.

"Watchtower, this is Batman," the Dark Knight barked.

_"I hear you Batman,"_ Mister Terrific replied.

"Pull the Question out of the field. I need him to look over the clues I gathered at Faraday's crime scene."

_"I thought you were working on the case…"_

"Things have changed," Batman said gruffly. "Something's come up in Gotham."

Before Mister Terrific could ask Batman to elaborate, he had hung up. Batman then made to the Batcomputer and began to send all the data he had on the case to the Watchtower so Mister Terrific could give it to the Question.

"What are you going to do?" Alfred asked.

"Well for starters, I'm going to the GCPD; see why the Batsignal is on."

"Shouldn't you request help from the League?"

"We're spread across the globe trying to hunt Ra's right now. It's not worth to take people out and have them searching in Gotham."

"But Master Richard, the circumstances are suspicious. With this going on, don't you think this might be a distraction?"

"On the contrary Alfred, I think this is a distraction done by Ra's. He probably wants to distract the League from finding him. I can't afford them to turn their attention to Gotham. This is my fight."

Alfred looked unsure.

"I'll save them, I promise," Batman vowed. "Family looks after each other."

Alfred sniffed and pulled Batman in another embrace, startling him.

"I love you Dick," he whispered.

"It's alright Alfred, I'll be okay."

"I know, but I regretted that I can't even remember the last time I told Bruce I loved him before he died."

"I won't die Alfred, I promise."

Unfortunately Batman didn't feel as confident as he sounded. He reluctantly headed to the Batmobile and started it, zooming out of the cave. He didn't bother to look back at Alfred for fear he might lose the strong front he was putting on.

VRRROOOOOM!

The Batmobile soared through the streets while Batman sighed and covered his brow. How could it all come to this? Things were looking so hopeful hours ago. Now everything was going to shit. Everything was unraveling. Agent Faraday was dead, Brother Eye was compromised, no one had any clue where Ra's and his allies were, and now Batgirl and Robin were MIA.

Batman then ignored the fear. When he was in the circus he usually just thought about something happy to distract him when he was afraid. He found a hard time finding a happy enough memory to squash this recent feeling of trepidation in his gut. Was this how Bruce felt whenever anyone of the Justice League or the Batclan was at risk?

"I don't know how you do it old man," Batman remarked.

* * *

Bane was getting his wound treated at the table in the sewers of Gotham.

"That doesn't look very sterile," he noted dryly to the man who was taking the bullet out.

"That's what you get," Scarecrow accused. "You could've easily finished off that man but you were too busy screwing around and now look. You lost your Venom and got shot…"

"But I won in the end," Bane retorted. "Besides, Agent Faraday wasn't just an ordinary man. He was able to retain a sense of clarity while exposed to your gas. Perhaps the blame lies with you for not using a more potent one because you underestimated him…"

POP!

The bullet was dug out. Bane didn't even flinch.

"I need a new pipe to be attached," he explained. "Probably a metal one this time. Can't risk someone pulling it out for our final mission."

"And a metal pipe you shall have," Ra's spoke as he stepped into the light, making a dramatic entrance as usual.

"I take it everything went smoothly," Ra's noted. "The teleporter worked fine?"

"Bane made too much of a mess! They're going to know we're hunting for Brother Eye!" Scarecrow complained.

"You little rat…"

"It's alright," Ra's said while putting up a calming hand. "I'm glad they know were coming for them. In the meantime, Two-Face and Riddler are getting ready to invade the Batcave. All we need is the Joker to bring us Batman to deactivate the Batcave defenses."

"Where is the clown?" Bane demanded. "What's taking him so long?"

"I don't know but there are rumors there is a hostage situation going on. Perhaps he's behind it. The clown will come…"

"Let go of me!" growled an aggressive voice.

ZZZZZAAAAAAP!

"GGRRRRAAAAWWWWR!"

Bane and Scarecrow looked up in surprise to see Killer Croc being led into the room by three of Ra's soldiers. The mutant had a chain collar that was shocking and pacifying him. Two were tugging on the chain, leading him to Ra's.

"This wasn't part of the deal!" Croc accused, gnashing his teeth.

"I said you would have a hand in defeating the Justice League Croc, and you will. Your body will be a crucial host for what we need…"

"What are you doing?" Scarecrow asked with shock.

Ra's looked at the two Gotham criminals, while showing something between his hands. It was a necklace.

"There is a reason why I had you steal this. It is said that a mad knight summoned a powerful spirit with this. A spirit powerful enough to defeat the Justice League. I intend to summon it and force it in this creature's body. His already superhuman and mutant abilities make him an ideal host…"

"Bane! Scarecrow! Stop this guy; he's a nut!" Croc shouted although it sounded like he was begging. Scarecrow looked unsure whereas Bane showed slight amusement.

"How-how do we know you aren't going to do this to us eventually?" Scarecrow complained.

"Dr. Crane, I'm insulted. I would never want to waste such valuable and talented minds. Killer Croc however, well let's just say that I don't need his mind…"

"When I get this collar off I'm gona rip out your throat!" Croc threatened.

"Hush!" Ra's said and lifted up his hand. The medallion glowed brightly on his chest. Croc's mouth slammed shut much to the mutant's surprise and Bane's amusement. His red-yellow eyes widened in shock.

"MMMMMM!" he groaned.

Ra's twirled his hand and Croc fell on all fours like a dog. He was stuck in that position. The three men who were escorting him backed away. Ra's smiled.

"Don't worry Killer Croc; we will appreciate you for your sacrifice…"

Ra's then closed his eyes and began to chant. Meanwhile some of his soldiers began to draw a circle and a pentagram with chalk. Bane and Scarecrow just stood by, looking perplexed. Ra's was muttering in an ancient language neither could understand. For a while nothing seemed to happen. The diagrams were completed and Ra's was still chanting while the medallion shined brightly. Croc kept shifting his gaze over to his fellow Gothamites in fear who just gave an apathetic stare to him. No honor among thieves.

Bane was finally about to lose his patience when Ra's groaned.

"Unnnnggghhh…" the man muttered and stumbled slightly. The medallion seemed to fade out. For a second, it looked like it had failed and Croc through his clenched jaw gave a sigh of relief. But then Ra's managed to stand up straight again and smiled.

"It's coming…."

*Rumble Rumble Rumble*

The sewers began to vibrate unsteadily, catching Bane and the rest off guard. A bright light began to surround Croc.

"HMMMMMMM!" Croc screamed as his eyes turned to black.

SWOOSH!

A ring of fire appeared around the brute. The ground was still shaking violently that many men were starting to panic, especially Scarecrow. Only Bane and Ra's stood their ground.

VRRRRROOOM

A humming noise was heard and a vortex blood red appeared above Croc's body.

"MMMMMM!" Croc cried as his body began to fidget violently like he was having a seizure. Lighting seemed to be erupting from everywhere as the trembles increased.

RRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAR!

The flames erupted so high, shielding Croc's body from view and forcing even Ra's to put up his hand to protect his eyes. And then it suddenly died down. The shaking had stopped and the fire had disappeared.

HHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSS!

Smoke still emanated from the ground and Croc's body was now lifeless and huddled. For a second it looked like Croc was dead.

"GRRR!" a growl was heard. A much louder growl than Croc ever did.

Croc's body suddenly sprang to life. His head jerked up. His eyes blackish blue with no pupils. His skin seemed to be deforming. His razor sharp teeth were growing to be almost a feet long.

SNAP!

His jaw dislocated and lowered, allowing more room for his larger teeth. His body kept bulging and deforming, as his mass seemed to expand.

CRUNCH!

Horns grew out of Croc's head as well as spikes along the back.

"UUUUNNNNNGHHH!" the animal growled. His fingernails and toenails began to grow. His skin had changed from green to black by now.

POP!

A spiked tail was emerging from his end as the black scales hardened. Out of his back popped out two wings, making him look more like a demon than a reptile. Lastly Croc's eyes closed again and opened, this time revealing glowing green eyes. Amazingly, the collar was still on him.

"ARRRRGH!" the beast growled and lunged at Ra's who stood his ground. Bane ran up to beat it back only to meet a mean swipe with its tail.

WHACK!

"ARGH!" Bane jolted in pain and surprise as he was thrown back against the sewer wall.

Ra's still didn't move and just smiled as he pushed a button.

ZZZZZAAAAAAPPPPP!

"YYYEEEOOOOAAAAAUUUUURRRRRRGGGGGH!" the beast cried as the collar zapped it.

"Welcome _Bodach_," Ra's greeted. "You, as you know, are confined to a human form. I'm your master now, you will obey me."

* * *

"AHHHHH!" Zatanna cried and collapsed on her knees, rubbing her temples in pain. She was currently in South America right now, with B'wana Beast, trying to help the League find Ra's Al Ghul. Mister Terrific hadn't given any details but that Ra's Al Ghul, and a select few Gotham criminals, needed to be found. She was about to call Mister Terrific to ask if there was something else she needed to know when she felt a disturbance.

A disturbance in magic. Someone had created a portal. A powerful one that had brought a demon over.

"Yo, you alright babe?" B'wana Beast asked and helped her up.

"I'm fine, and don't call me _babe_," Zatanna said; her pride a little hurt that she almost passed out in front of him. She pushed her commlink.

"Watchtower, this is Zatanna. Patch me in with Etrigan and Fate," she commanded.

_"Is everything alright?"_ Mister Terrific asked with concern.

"I felt something wrong in the magical field. I need to consult with them."

_"Give me a sec…"_

It took actually twenty seconds before Zatanna heard from him again.

_"Alright Z, they're online with us."_

"I take it you guys felt that?"

_"You tell me…"_ Etrigan muttered.

_"That was a lot of magic. Definitely a summoning spell. Whatever it was, it was powerful," _Fate noted.

_"Wait, are you telling me someone's just summoned a powerful demon, spirit or whatever to the Earth right now?"_ Mister Terrific asked with worry.

"Seems that way," Zatanna replied darkly.

_"I'm checking the monitors and I'm not picking up anything yet. You'd think if they were summoning something that powerful it would be making its mark right now,"_ Mister Terrific said.

_"Not necessarily,"_ Fate remarked.

_"The Doc's right,"_ Etrigan chimed in. _"It's quite possible someone confined it to a human body as a vessel, weakening it and making it easier to control."_

"Do you think this has anything to do with Ra's Al Ghul?" Zatanna asked Mister Terrific.

_"I'm not ruling out any coincidence. I want you three to work together in the Metro and try to figure out what's going on."_

"Mister Terrific," Zatanna corrected. "If I may suggest, while Fate and Etrigan try to locate the demon that I go back up to the Watchtower. We've kept an extensive library up there and I think it wouldn't hurt if one of us tries to see if we can determine what this is before we try to confront it."

_"Understood. I'll be teleporting you up then. I hope I don't need to remind all of you that we're very vulnerable right now. We can't afford any mistakes or get sloppy."_

Zatanna ended the connection and looked at B'wana Beast.

"Looks like you're going to have to do this one alone Tarzan…"

* * *

Batman soared through the night towards the GCPD. The Batsignal shined like a beacon of hope to some citizens in Gotham. To others, it was a symbol of fear; a warning that the Caped Crusader was out there hunting them. Tonight for Batman, the signal was neither a symbol of hope or fear. It was an omen. A bad one. Batgirl and Robin were missing and Ra's was on the run. As he got closer he could make out a corpulent figure pacing back and forth impatiently.

"Harvey," Batman muttered and landed on the roof.

"Geeze!" Harvey cried in shock. "Are you trying to kill me here?"

"What's going on?" Batman demanded getting right down to business. "Where's Gordon?"

"Montoya's missing too!"

"And Batgirl and Robin haven't checked in. They were supposed to rescue them."

"Well they didn't! We stormed City Hall to find all the captors but no hostages! Some punk tricked us!"

"Why did you call me here?" Batman asked impatiently.

Bullock scowled and produced out of his pocket a red envelope.

"This was found on the porch an hour ago. There was a sticky on it that said only you open it or people will die."

Bullock nervously shoved the envelope into Batman's hand. Batman felt it carefully. It felt like a normal envelope with a card inside. There seemed to be no booby traps or any explosives or powder. But still, one couldn't be too careful.

"Stay back!" he barked as he began to open the letter, getting ready to toss it aside and duck for cover. Bullock held his breath as Batman broke the seal…

Nothing happened.

"Phew…" Bullock said with a sigh of relief. Batman's posture slightly relaxed and he pulled out a card. It was a gaudy card in bright colors with the words "You're Invited" on it in cursive.

"What the hell?" Bullock demanded. Batman pulled out the card.

_Mark the date, don't be late!_

_Time for tea, can't you see?_

_Congratulations Batman! You've done an excellent job! You're predecessor would be proud. I'm hosting a tea party at the old stomping grounds to celebrate! And I've invited a few guests which I'm sure you've figured out who they are. Please hurry and don't be late. We don't want the tea to get cold._

_Jervis_

_P.S. Come alone. We only have one more seat to RSVP. Otherwise as the Queen says, "Off with their heads!"_

Batman growled and crumbled the letter in his hands.

"What is it?" Bullock asked.

"Jervis…" he whispered threateningly.

"The Hatter? Seriously?"

"He's got all of them hostage right now."

"Why did he capture the comish and Montoya?"

"Don't you see?" Batman snapped angrily. He should've seen this coming.

"The hostage situation was a trap! A trap to capture Batgirl and Robin to lure me out!" Batman shouted, angry that he didn't see this coming.

"Why would Hatter do this?"

"Revenge," Batman muttered. "I destroyed him last time. He wants payback."

"How did he come up with all this?"

"He has help," Batman muttered. "Someone's been helping him out this whole time."

Why didn't he see this coming? Ra's was behind it all along. Always ten steps ahead of him.

"Where is he?" Bullock demanded.

"Arkham…" Batman whispered venomously. "The 'old stomping grounds.'"

_Click!_

Bullock pulled out his gun to make sure he had all of his bullets.

"I'm coming with you," he stated.

"No Harvey," Batman warned. "The note said come alone."

"I don't care! I'm not letting you go by yourself kid!"

"This is my fight!"

"He's got Renee!" Bullock shouted back, almost on the verge of tears. Batman almost froze at that. Never did he see Bullock look so wild or angry over something. Bullock seemed to realize he was losing control and managed to calm himself down in a few breaths.

"I mean she's my partner. I got to have her back…"

"Harvey, are you in love with her?" Batman asked in surprise.

"What? No! She's my partner!" Bullock snapped.

Batman still gave him a disbelieving look which caused Harvey to growl in frustration.

"You know what? Screw you! I'm going to form a squad and get the SWAT team over to Arkham…"

"Harvey wait!" Batman snapped.

He was mad at himself. He shouldn't have told Harvey where the Hatter was.

"Fine," Batman relented. "You can come with me…"

* * *

The six remaining founders sat at the table, not saying a word. Superman was looking around, trying to look like he knew what to do. J'onn was giving his usual cold stare but the others could tell his mind was throwing out a billion thoughts at once. Flash was fidgeting in his seat uncomfortably. Shayera was stiff, pale as a sheet, while clutching John's hand tightly. John meanwhile had his other hand on Shayera's belly, rubbing it as if to assure his unborn children they were safe.

Diana was sitting in her seat trying to keep the tirade of emotions building up in her. This was déjà vu all over again. A man she was close to was killed and now the founders were once again in a meeting together trying to decide what to do next. Except this time, there was more at stake now. The world was in jeopardy.

Finally Superman spoke.

"We need to decide right now," he demanded.

"Yet no one's been speaking," John muttered darkly. Shayera elbowed him.

"I think it's simple, really," Flash cried impatiently. "We destroy our key! That way no one will get it!"

"But that can leave us exposed!" Shayera shot back. "Maybe this is what they want!"

"That's a risk we'll have to take!" John shot back. "I rather be vulnerable than have Brother Eye in the wrong hands."

"Speak for yourself," Shayera snapped. "Last time we were vulnerable my whole planet almost destroyed this one!"

"Everyone please!" J'onn said to soothe the growing tension. "We need to decide right now whether it's worth the risk to still have the key to Brother Eye or destroy it to guarantee no one will have it."

"Again, I don't see how hard it is. So what if Brother Eye gets shut down? We can always get another one!" Flash complained.

"Weren't you paying attention at the briefing Wally?" Diana snapped, causing Flash to jump up in surprise. "Brother Eye is made out of alien technology not form Earth. Technology hard to come by. Plus Brother Eye has already had its failsafe activated. No one can activate it without turning it on manually…"

"Which they can do if they're determined," John corrected. "If they get both keys and locate Brother Eye, they can send a rocket up there or something…"

"How many rockets do you have?" Shayera retorted.

"Not to mention Ra's appears to have a teleporter as well," Superman joined in.

"So you will just let this all go up in smoke?" Diana asked. "First chance at world peace? What about cooperation with the rest of humanity?"

"They gave us the key to trust us with that power. We have the right to decide what to do with our key," John said.

"We have the right to decide over the wills of other nations. That's something like a Justice Lord would say!" Diana snapped.

"Says the woman who thinks the risk of loss of life is worth having an orbiting death ray that can go rogue any minute!" John fired back angrily.

"Lantern," J'onn tried to chime in before Diana could come up with another angry response. "Even with the risks, Brother Eye presents such wonderful opportunities. We need to think of the long term. What if another alien invasion happens?"

"We'll fight back, we always do!" Flash said hopefully.

"But can you guarantee we're always going to win Wally?" Shayera demanded.

"Can you guarantee that Brother Eye won't be compromised?" Superman shot back.

"I think we should put this to a vote now…" John muttered.

"No, this has to be unanimous!" Diana shot back angrily.

John gave her a flustered look.

"Sorry Princess, I know your boyfriend died, but you got to think with your head!" he snapped.

"John!" Shayera warned.

"Don't you dare bring him into this!" Diana exploded. "And he wasn't my boyfriend! He was just my friend!"

She stood up out of her chair, as if ready to engage Lantern in a fight.

"ENOUGH!" a voice bellowed, echoing across the room. The founders all jumped up startled to see Superman, for the first time in a long time taking charge.

"Look at us!" Superman said with disgust. "We're fighting amongst ourselves while our enemies plot behind our back! They don't even need to destroy us! We're doing a good job of that ourselves!"

Superman then looked at Diana.

"I understand Diana that you're upset by King's death. We all are. Batman is trying to hunt them down. But we all have to ask ourselves a question right now! No short term versus long term or what if's. It's a simple question. Right now we know Ra's and his allies have one key to Brother Eye. We need to ask ourselves, is the risk of loss of life worth it to make our job easier?"

Superman then looked at J'onn.

"I rather take the chance that the next invasion we'll be vulnerable and one of us will have to make the sacrifice again to save us all than put the safety of all those people on Earth at risk today."

Lastly Superman looked at Shayera.

"Sometimes to do what's best for our children is not just looking forward but looking right in front of us as well…"

*Sniff!"

Shayera's eyes began watering.

"You okay honey?" John asked with worry. The angry face he had on earlier had evaporated.

"No I'm not!" Shayera snapped. "The whole world's going to hell and I'm hormonal!"

That destroyed the tension in the room and everyone began to laugh or chuckle. Even Diana seemed to relax her posture. Thank goodness for Shayera and her pregnancy. They were almost at each other's throats and she reminded them why it was important they stick together. Shayera tried to stop crying.

Diana sighed.

"I'm sorry Lantern…"

"I'm sorry too Di…" he offered and walked up to shake her hand. "I know you're just trying to do the right thing."

Superman smiled at that.

"Brother Eye may make us vulnerable again and may ruin the new alliance we were going to have with the U.S. Government, but I still don't see that it's worth to risk innocent lives. All in favor of destroying our key?"

Flash, John, and Superman's hands shot up. J'onn and Shayera quickly followed as well. Lastly Diana lifted up hers. She was angry at herself. She had almost put the whole world at risk. What was she thinking? John was right. She was sounding like a Justice Lord. King's death was impacting her more than she let on. It was making her react more with her emotions than her head. Now she understood why Bruce was sometimes trying to keep a cold composure. Bad decisions usually came out of knee-jerk emotional reactions.

"J'onn," Superman asked. "Will you present the key?"

J'onn took a deep breath before producing a simple blue key card. It looked relatively harmless despite the potential damage it could do. He placed it on the table as Superman began to glare at it.

HISSSS!

SNAP!

The keycard erupted in flames from Superman's heat vision. It only took a minute for the whole thing to be completely melted.

"So that's it?" Flash asked hopefully.

"We still need to be on full alert," J'onn suggested. "Ra's Al Ghul still has the other key and somehow I don't feel comfortable until we have confirmation they don't have it anymore."

Superman nodded.

"The other question is how are we going to find Brother Eye now? Without both keys we won't be able to locate it," Shayera pointed out.

"I'll fly around the globe until I hit it," Superman offered half jokingly. "We'll eventually find it. Maybe if we're lucky we can transport it down to earth so the U.S. government can repair it and make new keys for it."

"The point is," John interrupted. "Brother Eye is under lockdown. It's virtually undetectable as well. And the only way to put it online and reveal its location is the two keys. One of which we just destroyed. We have the advantage now. We're safe."

* * *

Batman silently sped the Batmobile up the road to Arkham Island. The Asylum had been abandoned for a new facility but was still under demolition. Batman had almost forgotten about it. It was a distant memory in his mind. Like a ghost or nightmare he tried to forget. Now he was heading back to it. The Mad Hatter, of all people, holding the Batclan and allies hostage at that cursed place.

Batman was trying to think who was helping Jervis. Jervis did reference a Mr. Robinson but the name never came up. It had to be Ra's Al Ghul. It made sense. Ra's Al Ghul sends Batman on a wild goose chase while he was trying to activate Brother Eye. Well he wasn't going to fall for it. He was hoping the Justice League would make the right decision and destroy their key. That would put a damper in whatever plans Ra's made. He also hoped the Question could try to track down Ra's.

"So how do you think the Hatter pulled this off?" Harvey muttered as he sat in the passenger seat.

"He's had help," Batman explained. "There is a likely chance this is related to what Bane, Two-Face, and the others have been up to the past few months."

"No shit!" Bullock swore as he gnawed at his toothpick in his mouth. "Why would Hatter capture the comish and the rest?"

"Well for Jervis, it's probably revenge. But for whoever's helping him, it's probably to distract me or lure me in a trap."

"Wait we're walking into a trap?" Bullock cried.

"Exactly," Batman said calmly before slamming the brakes.

SCRRRREEEECCCCCH!

"ARGH!" Bullock cried as he slammed forward. "A little warning next time kid?"

Batman ignored him and popped the canopy open. There it was, just beyond the nearly busted iron gate of Arkham. In the distance was the rotting building, half demolished. A gaping wound to remind Batman of the danger that lied ahead. He hopped out as Bullock fumbled to get out of his seatbelt. He pulled out a device and was looking at it. It looked like a batarang but larger.

"What's that?" Bullock asked.

"A new prototype…" Batman muttered as he tossed the big batarang that went flying in the air away from them.

"It's designed to fly around buildings while emitting a super high frequency. Using a combination of sonar with the Doppler Effect…"

"English!" Bullock snapped.

Batman sighed with annoyance.

"It's basically designed to give us an almost sonar like map of the inside of the building. It can show us roughly how many people there are in there, where they are, and what they are doing."

Zsssisp!

Batman looked up and caught the flying batarang with ease while Bullock just sat confused and dumbfounded. The batarang expanded, revealing a small screen. Batman began to push some buttons next to the screen.

"It seems there's no action going on anywhere except the Operation Theater" Batman explained before examining it closely. "I'm counting thirteen total. Four are sitting down, that must be them!"

"Can you tell if there alive?" Bullock asked with worry.

Batman paused.

"No, but I don't need to," he assured. "They're alive, and I will save them."

"We!" Bullock corrected.

Batman continued to examine the screen.

"From the looks of it, there are seven with guns. That must be Jervis's goons. They're all patrolling around the operating room. There seems to be two smaller figures. One must be Jervis and the other…"

Batman looked up slightly bewildered.

"That stupid monkey…" he muttered.

"What?" Bullock asked. He must've misheard him.

"Jervis's pet. He has his monkey with him."

"Okay so we got seven perps, one freak, and a monkey! How hard can it be?"

"That's what worries me," Batman muttered.

"Well what choice do we have? If we do nothing who knows what that freak will do to them!"

"I got a plan."

* * *

Jervis hummed to himself as he looked at his prisoners. Batgirl and Robin were already conscious again. Jervis had made sure his men did a thorough search of his prisoners so no hidden gadgets or batarangs remained. They weren't going to escape this time. Meanwhile, the commissioner and detective he had captured were out cold. They were all bounded by chains.

"Let them go!" Batgirl snarled, trying to sound tough, but Jervis could detect the apprehension in her voice. "It's us you want, not them!"

"Why?" Jervis asked in a creepy voice. "I enjoy having your daddy as my puppet…"

Batgirl's eyes widened in fear.

"Oh yes, I know everything now. My employer told me everything. There's no use of keeping it secret from me."

Jervis then looked at the commissioner and Montoya before grinning.

"Far be it from me though to prevent a family reunion…"

Jervis then closed his eyes and hummed. Gordon and Montoya began to stir.

"Wh-what's going on…?" Gordon croaked weakly.

"Daddy!" Batgirl said with relief and worry at the same time. Robin, despite being still injured from his fall, made to elbow her, but Batgirl didn't care. Her father was in danger and the Hatter already knew.

"Barbara!" Gordon shouted in recognition and looked to see his own daughter tied up across for him. "What are you doing here?"

It was then Gordon began to remember.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault…"

"Wait, Commissioner?" Montoya spoke as she witnessed the scene unfold before her. "She's your daughter?"

Gordon turned around and looked at Montoya unsure.

"Renee…"

"How long did you know?" Montoya asked with a little shock and disappointment in her voice. "Your own daughter's Batgirl…"

"He didn't make me do it," Batgirl corrected. "I chose to be Batgirl on my own accord."

"And it's not like I could stop her," Gordon admitted. "Look Renee, I'm sorry I kept this secret…"

"You could've at least told me!" Renee pointed out. "I would've kept it secret! I thought you trusted me…"

"As much as I would love to witness the family drama unfold, I'm going to have to ask you all remain quiet!" Jervis snapped. "We have a pest to trap!"

"Batman won't fall for your trap!" Robin complained, still defiant despite his injuries. "You're going to lose!"

Jervis chuckled.

"Besides," Robin countered. "We've had mental blocks against your mind control techniques! You can't control us!"

"Who said anything about controlling you?" Hatter corrected before looking at his men who had the Operating Theatre surrounded.

"Keep your eyes open! I don't want him sneaking in!"

VVVVVVVVVVRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!

"Yia-iah!" Therese, the monkey, began to move around agitated. Hatter's eyes gleamed with excitement.

"He's here! Oh this is so splendid!"

Except the roaring noise began to get louder. It was getting closer.

"VVVVVVRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!"

Hatter's gleeful face began to turn into a slight grimace.

"Uh-oh…."

CRASH! CRACK! CRASH!

SCREECH!

VRRRRROOOOOOOOM!

One of the walls collapsed into rubble as the Batmobile went flying through, sending two of Jervis's men flying.

"Argh!" Jervis cried as he fell back in surprise.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

The remaining five guards still standing began shooting at the Batmobile which seemed to be stuck in the rubble.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

SZINK! SZINK! SZINK!

The goons kept shooting their rapid fire as they surrounded the stuck vehicle while steeping closer and closer. The bullets were armor piercing but still failed to fully penetrate the Batmobile's armor other than dent it. Jervis meanwhile scrambled to his feet pulling out a pistol.

"STOP SHOOTING YOU FOOLS!" Jervis shouted. His men obediently obeyed while still keeping their rifles pointing at the vehicle. Jervis meanwhile quickly walked to Batgirl while placing the gun at her head.

"Batman!" he shouted. "You have five seconds to exit your carriage before I shoot the lovely lady in the head!"

_Click!_

"LEAVE MY DAUGHTER ALONE!" Gordon shouted angrily and tried to struggle through the chains. Robin meanwhile was trying to do the same along with Montoya.

"Don't worry, you're next…" Jervis assured before he began counting.

"One…"

No answer from the Batmobile which continued to sit idle.

"Two…"

"You son of a bitch! I'm going to kill you!" Gordon threatened.

"Three…"

Some of Jervis's men began to twitch with anticipation.

"Four…"

Batgirl defiantly looked up at Jervis. She wasn't going to show fear. It was then she noticed in the rafters something was moving in the shadows. It couldn't be…

"Time's up!" Jervis shouted and began to pull the trigger…

Hisssss!

The sound of the canopy sliding open was heard. Jervis's remaining goons raised their rifles in anticipation. Robin, Gordon, and Montoya watched as a figure began to step into the light out of the Batmobile. A large figure. Almost too large to be Batman.

"What can I say? You got me…" spoke a rough voice as a corpulent figure stepped into the light.

"Harvey?" Montoya asked in shock.

Harvey Bullock suddenly ducked as a sound emanated from the Batmobile.

WHOOSH!

ZZZZZAAAAAAP!

"ARRRGHH!"

"AIAH!"

"UNGGGH!"

The Batmobile had shot out electrical Battarangs all around itself. All of them hitting the armed guards, temporarily stunning them. Meanwhile something else came out of the sky, hitting Jervis in the hand.

WHOOSH!

"ARGH!" Jervis cried, and clutched his hand in pain as he dropped the gun. Something black came soaring down from the sky.

SMACK!

"ARGH!" Jervis cried as he felled forward to the ground with someone standing over him.

"Stay down!" Batman threatened as he took Jervis's hat off and stomped on it. He then turned to look at the hostages.

"I'll be back!"

He then took off to where the remaining goons who were getting over the shock around the Batmobile. Harvey was already wrestling one.

WHOOSH! WHOOSH!

SMACK! WHACK!

"OOMPH!"

Batman threw two batarangs at the nearest goons who were still shaken up from the electrical shock. It knocked them off balance and they fell to the ground.

"YIAH!" a screech called and from out of nowhere, something fury jumped onto Bullock's heavy shoulders and began pawing at him.

"ARRGGGH!" Bullock cried as the monkey began to beat and claw at him. Batman meanwhile began to take out the rest of the goons who had dropped their weapons form the electrical shock and were now trying to beat him.

Batman dodged the first punch before lifting up his leg for a kick.

POW!

The goon buckled down as Batman shifted his hips and twisted the wrist of the other goon who tried to get him from the back.

SNAP!

"ARRRGH!" the goon cried as he covered his wrist. Batman took advantage of that and pushed him into the other goon who was charging at him.

"OOMPH!"

"UNGH!"

The two groaned and collapsed on each other. Batman walked over and smashed their heads together.

BAM!

They would have a headache in the morning.

"ARRRRGHH!" the goon Batman had kicked down moments ago shouted wildly as he charged at Batman's back. Batman didn't even flinch but lifted up his fist at the right moment.

POW!

"UNGH!" the thug cried as he fell back out cold. Batman turned around to find all of them were down, well except the monkey that was currently on Harvey's head.

"YIAH-YIAH!" the monkey screeched as Harvey kept struggling with it. Just when Batman was about to pull out a batarang, Harvey managed to throw the thing off of him.

"YIAH!" the monkey screamed as she was thrown into the wall before whimpering in pain.

"I hate monkeys…" Bullock complained. His hair messed up and his face showing many cuts and bruises. Batman tried to stifle a laugh. Bullock then pulled out his gun.

"I'm going to look around making sure no one else is hiding…" he muttered gruffly and took off through one of the doors.

Batman didn't dispute that. That batarang was a prototype after all. It was highly probable it made a mistake and Jervis had a couple other goons hidden. Batman then walked to the hostages. Batgirl and Robin seemed to be battered and Robin did look like he would need some stitches on his head but they were both alive. The commissioner and Montoya looked a little shaken up but like the Batclan, were still alive.

"Are you alright?" Batman asked, running to Robin and Batgirl first.

"I'm fine too son, thanks for asking…" Gordon replied half jokingly.

Batgirl smiled at Batman's concern for her.

"I'll be alright if you get us out of these chains…" she joked.

Batman smirked as a groan was heard.

"Unnnnngggggghhhh…" Jervis groaned as he began to regain his senses. His face was bloodied and beaten badly.

"Excuse me for a moment…" Batman told the hostages before walking over to Jervis who was trying to crawl away.

"Don't touch me!" Jervis complained as Batman lifted him with one hand up to his eye level. He was surprisingly light for a little guy.

"Who sent you?!" Batman shouted angrily.

"You got five seconds before I hang you by your thumbs!" he threatened. "You couldn't do this alone!"

"No fair! He promised I would win!" Jervis complained.

"Who?" Batman demanded while slightly tightening his grip against the small man.

"Mister…Mister Robinson of course!"

"Where is he?" Batman growled angrily that Jervis seemed to be going around in circles.

"I…I don't know…"

"Liar…" Batman whispered in contrast to his raised voice earlier which seemed to terrify Jervis.

"Where is he?" Batman asked again.

BANG!

"ARGH!" Batman cried and dropped Jervis. Someone had shot him in the side.

"Ah!" Batgirl screamed in shock.

BANG!

"ARGH!" Batman cried as the next bullet went through his arm, the impact and pain causing him to fall to the ground as blood splattered everywhere.

"No!" Batgirl shouted.

Jervis began dusting himself off and getting to his feet while smiling. Meanwhile someone from out of the shadows began to step into the light. Batman, feeling dizzy from the two gunshot wounds while trying to ignore the pain and stop the bleeding looked up to make out a grinning face in a purple suit stepping towards him.

"You were asking for me?" the Joker taunted while pointing his gun at Batman.

"You!" Batman cried weakly in shock. He felt like he was blacking out.

"Don't leave us yet Birdbrain!" the Joker taunted. "The fun's just beginning!"

* * *

_Gotham Sewers-Forty Years Later_

ZAP! ZAP! ZAP!

"FRAG!" Lobo swore and fired back at two Klunkers firing at them.

ZAP! ZAP!

"Goddamnit!" Terry shouted as he was carrying the near dead Donald over his shoulders.

"I swear to God Terry if we die because of him, I'm gonna kill you!" Matt complained, not caring his threat was illogical.

ZAP! ZAP!

"Goddamnit!" Terry swore again and peeked over. He couldn't make out the Klunkers but they were on the other end of the sewers firing at them. Only Lobo's cover fire was keeping them at bay temporarily.

"Terry…" Donald whispered weakly.

"Shut up Donald!" Terry ordered while he tried to think of a way out. After surviving everything, to die in the sewers while trying to save a man like Donald.

"I'm…sorry…" Donald apologized before his breath rattled and he let go of Terry's shoulders.

"No!" Terry shouted as he turned around. He bent down to pick up Donald's lifeless body.

"Kiss my ass!" Lobo shouted at the Klunkers while still firing at them.

"Come on, Donald!" Terry muttered and began to beat the man on the chest. He wasn't going to let Donald die on him.

"Terry it's hopeless. We need to get out of here…"

"We never leave a man behind! The legends say the Pit is right here! It has to be!"

"There is no Pit Terry!" Matt complained and punched the wall in frustration.

THUMP!

_Click!_

Some strange sound was heard, causing Terry to look at the wall in surprise. It was sliding away. Matt meanwhile was looking at his fist.

Creak!

The wall squeaked as it opened to reveal a secret passage.

"A secret door!" Terry cried excitedly. "This has to be it!"

He then picked up Donald's dead body.

"He's already dead!" Matt complained.

"They say the Pit can bring life back to dead if done in time!" Terry shot back before shouting over his shoulder.

"Come on Lobo!"

"About fraggin' time!" Lobo complained and shot a few more rapid shots before running towards the secret passage.

"Shut the door!" Terry ordered which Matt complied with.

Creak!

The door squeaked again as it shut, casting them in darkness.

No one dared to speak or move. They quietly stood in the shadows, listening to the other side of the wall. They could hear the Klunkers advancing to where they were moments ago.

SPLASH!

"Where are they?" came the mindless voice of what once was a human.

"They must've gone down there," another voice spoke.

SPALSH! SPLASH!

The trio could hear the sound of the Klunkers running through the sewage water down another path. They sat silently and listened for a good five minutes before it was clear the Klunkers they advanced on were gone.

"Well that was close…" Lobo muttered.

SNAP!

Terry pulled out a light so they could see. Lobo and Matt did the same, illuminating the hidden room they had stumbled across. It looked like it once was lit by lamps that were now broken. Other than that, it was truly unremarkable save for the dark large crater in the middle…

"There it is!" Terry shouted excitedly and picked up Donald's body while running to it.

"Terry wait!" Matt complained.

Terry didn't listen and kept running to the Pit. They had done it. They had found it. It was only when Terry was halfway there, he realized something was wrong. The Lazarus Pit from his understanding was supposed to be filled with a liquid. This one was empty…

Terry screeched suddenly to a halt at the edge of the Pit. He was closer now and he could see for himself. The Pit was dry completely. No liquid at all. It was inert.

"No!" Terry shouted and fell to his knees, dropping Donald. To come this far and fail.

"No!" Terry shouted angrily again. Tears began to fall down his face. Why could they never catch a break? Why did people always have to die around them?

He then looked at Donald's lifeless body that was lying in front of him.

"I'm so sorry Dana…" he began to cry. "I'm sorry…"

He felt a comforting hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Matt was standing next to him.

"It's alright…"

"No it's not!" Terry shot back. "I promised Dana I would watch over him before we left! I failed!"

"You nearly got killed trying to save him even though he tried to kill you! To me that seems like you didn't break your promise…"

Terry sighed. Despite being thirteen years old Matt was surprisingly mature for his age.

"I can't believe we finally found a Lazarus Pit only to find it's dried up…"

"I don't think it's been dried up naturally," Matt noted.

"What makes you say that?"

"That…" Matt remarked and shined his light at the center of the dried up crater. There seemed to be small black circle with some strange device sticking out. From the faint illumination of their lights, the device looked old, rusted. Like it had been there for a while.

"I think someone destroyed it…" Matt noted.

"Who would want to destroy a Lazarus Pit?"

"Hey geeks!" Lobo shouted across the hidden chamber. "Come look at this!"

Terry and Matt hurriedly got to their feet and ran towards Lobo. He was shining his light on the hidden wall. On it was a knife tacking what looked like a dusty old note to the wall.

Matt went to reach for it but Terry grabbed his hand.

"Be careful…" Terry warned as he reached for it himself. "That thing is at least twenty years old…"

Terry after delicately pulling out the old, rusted knife, which made a sick screeching sound, grabbed the parchment and began to unravel it gently. Small clouds of dust began to form.

"Gack!" Matt choked after accidently inhaling the dust. "You weren't kidding when you said twenty years old…"

Lobo shined his light closer to the parchment so the three could read it. It was a hand written note in a black ink that contrasted the pale, dusty parchment. Miraculously it was still completely legible.

_To Sector I,_

_The Joke's on you now!_

_By the time you get this, your beloved pit will be destroyed and you will know what it feels like to be mortal again. After all, it would be rude for me to not return the favor. But that's not why I've destroyed the Pit. Believe it or not, I'm actually grateful for what you did to my body. You gave me life again! You reminded me what it truly means to live! But you destroyed my heart! You ripped out my heart, and killed it right in front of my eyes!_

_I wanted nothing to do with you or your fellow Sector Leaders and you still destroyed the love of my life! You will all pay!_

_Therefore I have vowed you and your fellow Sectors will face justice for your crimes once and for all. I intend to go around the world and destroy every Pit so you and your kind will be mortal again. And even if I die, I don't care. When I finally feel death's embrace, I will die knowing that the remaining years of my life of sin were spent fighting for justice._

_So you and your allies better prepare, for I am coming for my revenge._

_-Death's Stroke_

"Who the frag is Deathstroke?" Lobo asked in confusion after he finished reading the letter.

* * *

**Up next, The Day That Evil Won...**


	50. I Hurt Myself Today

**The original intended chapter I decided to split into two due to reaching over 25000 words. I am still editing the next chapter which I'll hopefully be able to update quicker than this one was.**

* * *

_Tartarus-Present Time_

"UNNNGGGGH!" the man grunted as he tried to push the rock up the hill. He was near the summit. Usually on a good day, this was his limit. Occasionally he would even make it higher but he never had reached the top. Right now he was at the critical moment. If he passed this slope and didn't get too cocky or careless, he could beat his record today. He didn't care if he never reached the top; he just knew it bugged Hades that he refused to quit and had found a way to make this punishment interesting.

"How's our infamous rockstar?" a voice asked. Sisyphus didn't bother to turn around.

"Hello Hades, my Lordship," he responded in a patronizing tone.

Hades snarled.

"You should watch how you address a god, Sisyphus. If I recall, defiance to the gods is what landed you in this predicament in the first place…"

"Yeah, and it backfired on all of you! None of you are gonna break me!" Sisyphus shot back as he quickly switched his feet to avoid slipping. "I'll keep rolling this rock…UNGH…until it kills me! Well, you know what I mean!"

Hades sighed while shaking his head.

"Always so proud. So noble. So pointless…"

"Oh please Hades, not the 'nothing matters' talk again. I already told you, nothing matters to you. What matters to me is entirely different."

"Yes, your pride and honor have always been a thorn in my side," Hades muttered darkly.

"Well, I think…UNGH…this is going to be a good day today!" Sisyphus said optimistically and kept struggling to push the rock. Unnoticed, Hades smiled at the struggling man while snapping his fingers.

"Whoa!" Sisyphus shouted in surprise as the rock suddenly gained momentum and rolled up the slope. Quickly Sisyphus pushed harder on it and to his surprise, he found it easier to move than usual. Taking advantage of this rare opportunity, Sisyphus began to push the giant rock upward with all his might.

"Yes! Yes!" Sisyphus muttered happily. This was the highest he ever got the rock. He could do it. He was so excited he was beating his record he didn't notice Hades was grinning even more wickedly.

"Come one baby, don't stop now!" Sisyphus cried. Tears were in his eyes. Never did he think this day would actually come. Finally the rock was near the lip of the top.

"NNNNNRRRRRRGGGGGHHHH!" Sisyphus grunted and with all his might, he managed to push it over the lip. The giant boulder reached the top where it remained stationary. It didn't move at all. It stayed at the top of the hill where it belonged.

"YEEESSSS!" Sisyphus cried and began to jump up and down. "I DID IT! I DID IT!"

Sisyphus then began to do an improvised dance on the mountain top.

"I DID IT-I DID IT-I DID IT!" he chanted.

"Very, very impressive my friend," Hades said sinisterly while giving sarcastic applause.

"In your face!" Sisyphus said while pointing to the god of death. "I told you that you would never break me!"

"Yes, I underestimated you," Hades said in a mocking tone that Sisyphus didn't catch. He was too euphoric over his impossible victory.

"WHOOO! I'm king of this dump! No one can beat Sisyphus!"

The man then turned around to gloat at the god of death some more.

"My punishment is over! You have to set me free to Elysian Fields!"

"Hahahahahahaha…" Hades laughed menacingly. "What makes you think it's over?"

The overjoyed expressions on Sisyphus's face disappeared immediately and a cautious frown appeared.

"What do you mean?" he demanded.

"The terms of your punishment aren't over yet."

"Zeus decreed I must push this rock up the hill and I would be done when it finally go to the top!" Sisyphus shouted angrily with tears in his eyes. "You can't change it!"

"Actually, I can. Zeus never decreed your punishment specifically. He just charged that with me. He demanded you'd be punished and trusted me to decide it."

"But the deal was that I would be done if I rolled the rock to the top!"

"I said your punishment at the _moment_ was to roll the rock up the hill; I never said you would be _done_ once you completed it."

Sisyphus was staring at the god of death with daggers. He looked like he was about to scream when he managed to calm himself down. The soul of the man then took a deep breath and glared at Hades with revulsion in his eyes.

"Go ahead then! Give me your best shot! Whatever you want me to do, I can handle it!"

"Glad you're up to the task," Hades said while gesturing behind him. "I need you to do the same thing to a few million more rocks…"

Sisyphus looked behind Hades and saw at the bottom of the hill there were millions of boulders; exactly identical to the one he had been rolling up for millennia. Each boulder was literally the same rock, making Sisyphus forget the sense of accomplishment he had felt seconds ago.

"But…but that'll take me forever…"

"You're dead," Hades reminded. "You got all the time in the world."

Sisyphus began to sniff and looked at the rock he had placed at the top of the hill. Moments ago he was looking at it with a sense of pride and accomplishment. Now he saw it as nothing. It didn't matter. It was one little pebble in a storm of sand. A drop of water in an endless sea. At that moment, for the first time since his punishment, Sisyphus began to break down.

"It's not fair!" he cried half-crazed and began to fall to his knees in delirium.

"Life isn't fair…" Hades reminded before frowning. "Although in this case, I guess death isn't fair either."

"Why?" Sisyphus demanded. "Why?"

"You know, Sisyphus, there is a man just like you still alive in the mortal realm. A stubborn man. One who refuses to see the hopelessness of his struggle. The sheer amount of pointlessness of his actions frustrates me."

Sisyphus was not listening and began to throw a temper tantrum. He was beating the ground like a child, amusing Hades even further.

"I first tried to make him feel guilty and taunt him for all the losses he suffered in hopes he would just embrace death, but he remained too headstrong. I then hoped that maybe if I could appeal to the darkness of his heart, he would realize the futility of morality and honor. But of course he was stopped by 'true love', courtesy of memories of my own daughter!"

Sisyphus continued to sob. He was now a broken shell of what he was moments ago.

"Oh for Gaia's sake, shut up!" Hades snapped, now annoyed he didn't have an audience.

Sisyphus didn't heed his command. Hades rolled his eyes.

"But now, you my friend, you finally served some purpose to your otherwise meaningless existence. You just showed me my last attempt of revenge will work. The best way to break a man down and make him see the true insignificance of his actions is to give him a taste of victory…"

Hades then stuck out an open hand before clenching it tightly.

"Then crush it right in front of him! Make him realize his actions are meaningless just right after he thought his efforts and struggles would be rewarded! That is how you break a man! Give him hope and sense of accomplishment before taking it away from him!"

Hades looked at the miserable wretch that was once the defiant soul of Sisyphus.

"Just be lucky that I broke you when you were already dead. You see, what happens when a living mortal is broken to the point they don't just wish death but nonexistence, sometimes when they die, their souls fade away instead of moving on. They don't go to any heavens or hells. They lose the will to exist and disappear forever when they die."

Hades grinned with orgasmic bliss at the thought of his enemy losing all hope.

"That is the real secret of Anti-Life. Many have sought the existence of it, including gods, but the secret to the so-called equation is not power or knowledge, but hopelessness. Pure hopelessness. Our souls are just manifestations of will. Take away any reason to hope for existence, and they fade into nothing when they die!"

Hades then stood up.

"For almost three years, I've been plotting a plan for revenge and I'm proud to say the first stage will be happening in Man's World really soon. Goodbye old friend, you got some work to do."

And with that, the god of death evilly walked down the mountain leaving poor Sisyphus to wallow in self-pity and misery.

* * *

"Wakey-wakey…" an annoying voice called and slapped Batman awake. Batman's eyes shot open and he found himself back in Arkham. He was feeling pain in both his side and arm and it was all coming back to him. Joker had shot him! Reacting quickly, he made to throw a shock batarang only to find his waist bare.

"Looking for this?" Joker asked, holding up the utility belt. "I've been around the block too many times to let you keep this on kid."

Batman growled.

"Oh and you can forget about pulling something hidden from your gloves or boots. We took them off."

Batman looked and realized what the Joker said was true. His boots and gloves were gone with the emergency stash of batarangs and lock picks. It was then he realized he wasn't bound at all.

"I didn't bother to tie you up because I need you to treat yourself," Joker explained. "Don't want you dying on me before the party."

"Go to hell!" Batman snapped, ignoring the pain.

"After them..."

Batman looked behind and saw that Jervis was grinning triumphantly as his goons had all their guns pointed at the four hostages.

"If you die," Joker explained. "They all go with you!"

"Lookie what I got Mistah J!" an annoying voice called.

Stepping into the light was Harley, dragging an unconscious body of Harvey Bullock. She was struggling due to Bullock's weight.

"Can you believe it? One whack with the hammer and he's out!"

"Good catch my little minx. Tie him up with the rest!"

"There's more coming," Batman threatened, trying to stall. This was bad, very bad. He was injured badly and armed with no tools. Meanwhile guns were pointing at hostages. He needed to think of a plan quickly.

"No one's coming," Joker shot back. It was disturbing to hear him speak. Batman realized the Joker wasn't as goofy as he usually was. He seemed genuinely angry between his random glares of sadistic delight.

"You Bats are all the same. Too stubborn to ask the help."

"The Justice League's looking for me," Batman shot back. "They have telepaths who can find me."

"Which Jervis has been able to block with his technology. Trust me, Bird Boy. If there was one time I actually made the effort to plan carefully instead of improvise, it was this."

Batman glared at the Joker.

"How did you stay hidden? I threw a technological batarang that didn't detect you or Harley hiding here."

"Please kid. Harley and I know this place front to back. We know where to hide that not even sonar, radar, or x-ray vision can find us."

The Joker then looked at the belt.

"I know you have some sort of burner thingy majig in here to temporarily stop yourself from bleeding out. Tell me where the toy is."

Batman glared.

"Ooooh," the Joker grinned, showing his usual mercurial smile again. "We got a naughty patient. Do I have to recant the Hippocratic oath?"

_Click!_

Batman didn't need to turn around to know it was the sound of a gun ready to fire.

"One of Jervis's guys is a little bit twitchy Bird Brat!" Harley taunted as she finished tying up an unconscious Bullock next to Renee who was trying to whisper to him and wake him up.

"Yes he is Harley," Joker nodded. "Now tell me which compartment has the tool, or watch your friends _die_."

Batman sighed reluctantly.

"Third one down from the left," he whispered weakly. The slow loss of blood was getting to his head. "Tap it twice."

"Hmmmm," the Joker hummed as he located the compartment and opened it. He pulled out a small, tubular shape device which he then clicked. Heat began to emanate from it.

HHHHIIIIISSSSS!

"Oooh this is nice," the Joker noted and tossed it to Batman who caught it. "Cauterize those wounds boy. We got much to discuss and I don't want you passing out on me."

Batman growled. This was humiliating. He could easily bleed out eventually and die and he was at the Joker's mercy. The Joker was trying to dominate him. In defiance, Batman pressed the tool on the bullet wound on his leg.

SSSSSSNNNNNNNNKKKKKKK!

"Mmmmmmm," Batman murmured through clench lips quietly as the thing burned his skin. He refused to gasp in pain in front of the Joker.

"It's okay to scream," Joker assured. "After all, you're still just the Boy Wonder."

Batman gave a defiant "Fuck you" look at the Joker as he placed it on his wound on his arm.

SSSSSSSNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKK!

"MA-mmmmmmmmm," Batman groaned, almost giving into the pain. This one hurt a lot more.

"Very good boy," the Joker said in a patronizing tone. "Now toss me that tool back. In fact, I'll make a trade."

Joker pulled out a pair of handcuffs from his pocket while his other hand still held the utility belt and his gun simultaneously.

Batman didn't need explaining. Reluctantly, he tossed the tool back to the Joker while catching the handcuffs with his non-injured arm.

"Cuff yourself to that bar," the Joker ordered. "No cheating."

Defeated, Batman shifted a little and cuffed his injured arm to the bar. He wanted his still good arm to have more free range of mobility once he thought up an escape plan.

"Ra's sent you here didn't he?" Batman demanded, trying to form a distraction while he tried to break free from the handcuffs.

"The World's Greatest Detective lives on!" Joker replied sarcastically. "Actually, Harley and I volunteered for this mission."

"And Jervis?" Batman asked. "He's been with Ra's as well?"

"Wrong again Bozo! Brucie would be ashamed!"

Batman glared at Joker. He had no right to bring up Bruce's name like that.

"Jervis and I have been working together for awhile. In fact, about six months ago, before Bruce left us, I had a plan."

The Joker then turned around and smiled at nothing.

"I had a vision of my victory that would take place here. Right at the old Mad House!"

The Joker then looked at Batman.

"I finally came up with the Ultimate Joke; the Holy Grail of Plots; The greatest plan to defeat _the_ Batman!"

It wasn't lost on Batman that the Joker put an emphasis on the word "the."

"I finally was going to break him once and for all! Let him realize there was no point to his struggling! That he would have no choice but to laugh at the absurdity of life….HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The Joker then began to laugh for no reason. He was cackling so hard he could barely stand.

"I'm sorry," he said, while wiping some tears from his eyes. "I got a little carried away. Where was I? Oh yes. I came up with the greatest plan ever to beat the Dark Knight once and for all. But after I came up with it, a sudden realization hit me."

The Joker then grinned wickedly and walked closer to the cuffed, injured Batman.

"Without Batman, what do I do? He would be a hard case to follow. I then realized I would have no choice but to go big or go home. Bring the entire world to chaos and ruin! An Empire of Dirt in my image! To do that, I realized I had to take out the Justice League."

Joker then winked at Jervis.

"I heard Jervis had hit some new breakthroughs in his mind control techniques. Therefore, using what remaining resources I had, I contacted him as 'Mr. Robinson' and help funded his projects. Together we began working on a plan to use it to take out the Justice League…"

"But Jervis said the payments stopped," Batman remembered. Again he was trying to stall. Thank God despite the Joker for being unique, he was a victim of clichés like all the Arkham rogues. The mad man's own ego couldn't prevent him from gloating and explaining his own plans to his enemy.

The Joker frowned.

"Yes," he muttered angrily. "After the _real_ Dark Knight passed away, I'll admit I was a little upset. Not that he died, but rather I didn't get to tell him my Ultimate Joke before he died. I sank into depression for awhile here; just wallowing in self-pity and slowly slipping into madness…"

"Poor puddin'," Harley cried. "He wouldn't even eat!"

"Yes," the Joker nodded making a fake frown. "But I got over it, just in time for our mutual friend, Ra's al Ghul, to give me an offer. He was smart to come to Gotham. Without Batman, all of us freaks had nothing to do. He offered us to help take out the Justice League and take over the world."

"He's lying," Batman retorted. Good plan. Spread dissention. Bruce often used that. Many criminals would make the mistake of trying to use the Joker and turn him loose. Little did they ever know, the Joker didn't like being treated as a mad dog they could manipulate. The Joker looked shock for a second by Batman's accusation.

"Noooo!" the Joker said while gasping. "He wouldn't dare turn on us!"

The Joker then covered his face.

"I'm so ashamed I didn't see this coming…HAHAHAHA!" the Joker muttered before laughing. "I'm sorry but I can't keep a straight face anymore!"

WHACK!

"Nrgh!" Batman grunted in surprise as the Joker slapped him in the face with his gun.

"Of course I saw that coming!" he snapped angrily. "I saw that from the beginning! We all did! Ra's al Ghul thinks he's got the upper hand on us? Who does he think we are?"

The Joker began to pace back and forth.

"We knew Ra's would turn on us but went along with it anyways to see what he was planning. Of course however, we needed an advantage over Ra's and his ninjas. But luckily not long after we started working with him, we heard through the grapevine about Jervis's temporary coup de grace."

The Hatter grinned at the Joker's mentioning of his short victory. The Joker leaned into Batman to whisper.

"Between you and me, I was really surprised he was able to go through our original plan by himself."

"Anyways…" the Joker said in his normal voice and backed away. "Ra's allowed us to stay in contact with our men in Gotham and gave us plenty of resources under the assumption we were bringing more of our trademark equipment over. It wasn't hard to break Jervis out of prison and brief him on what we needed him to do without alerting Ra's."

The Joker then turned around.

"With Jervis's help, tonight it will be the roster of Arkham Asylum, not Ra's al Ghul, who will destroy the world. Everything that will happen next won't be out some boring hippie tree hugging motivation. It will be born out of good ole' fashion hate. Fate took Batman away from us so we'll take the Justice League from the world."

"The League will stop you!" Batgirl shot back. "They always win!"

"Quiet!" Harley ordered.

"Everyone loses eventually, Bat Babe," the Joker called back, not even turning around. "Now all we need is the final piece of the puzzle."

The Joker got on a knee and leaned towards Batman.

"We need to get into the Batcave. I want you to shut down the defenses."

"And why would I do that?" Batman shot back.

"Because if you don't, they die. I thought I made that clear."

Batman glared at the mad clown. The Joker had cornered him. He didn't see this coming. Bruce would've. Bruce always saw things coming. No he didn't. There was a reason why Joker was Bruce's greatest enemy. Not even Bruce could predict the mad clown. The clown who had been responsible for so much death and destruction. Reluctantly Batman looked at the Joker.

"The one on the left end. There's a remote. Push the big button when you're outside the Batcave and it will shut down all defenses."

Batman didn't bother trying to come up with a lie or trick the Joker. He knew Batgirl and the rest would be killed if he did. It was best to play along now. Stall as long as he could. He just hoped he didn't die before he could save them.

"Got it!" the Joker said excitedly.

"What do you need access to the Batcave for?" Batman demanded.

The Joker laughed.

"It's obvious isn't it? How are we going to get access to the Justice League Headquarters and teleporters without it?"

"It will be suicide to attack the Justice League," Batman argued. He had a glimmer of hope. There was no way the villains would be able to hack the Batcomputer. Too many countermeasures were put in place to prevent that, even if the cave was compromised. By giving them access to the Batcave, Batman hoped he could stall them at least until he formed up an escape plan. Meanwhile the Batcomputer and all the secrets on the Justice League would be safe.

The Joker meanwhile put a finger to his lips.

"Shhhh!" he whispered before pulling out a radio. He turned it on.

*KKKSSSSSSKKKK!*

"Hello boys! This is Joker speaking!"

_"About time!"_ spoke a familiar, annoyed voice. Batman recognized it as the Riddler.

"Calm down Eddie," the Joker shot back. "I got your fancy garage opener!"

_"Meet us at Wayne Manor!"_ Nigma ordered as the line went dead.

Batman just realized something. Alfred! Alfred was there. Hopefully Alfred would be able to warn the Justice League if the villains stormed the Batcave. There was hope now. He just needed to think of how to stall the Hatter and the thugs until the League arrived. The Joker seemed to notice Batman was forming a plan.

"We already know about your butler! We'll take care of him!"

"If you hurt him I swear to God…"

"That you'll do nothing! Give up Birdie! I won!"

"I gave you access to the Batcave! You just need to hack in the Batcomputer; leave him out of this!" Batman begged while praying the Batcomputer's defenses would kick in when they would try to hack it.

"The Batcomputer? Who said we're after the Batcomputer?"

Batman looked at the Joker puzzled. What could they hope to steal from the Batcave then?

"We're after a head…" the Joker explained.

"No!" gasped Batgirl, who figured out what the Joker meant.

"What's going on?" Montoya asked.

"The Duplicate's head!" Batgirl explained. "It has Bruce's memories, blueprints for the Watchtower, the Metro, his counter measures…"

"Which will give us pretty much complete access to the Justice League, thank you dearie," Hatter finished before looking at the clown. "You better get going. You don't want to be late."

"Oh we will, Hattie, we will. But first…"

The Joker then turned to face Batman.

"I want this little brat to admit defeat! We got them!"

Batman was angry at himself. The Joker was right, they had them cornered. There was no way he could warn the League or stop them for getting access to the files in the Duplicate's head. This was his fault. He thought he could stop this. He thought he could be like Bruce. He wasn't Bruce…

"Come on little boy! Admit it! I got you! You could never be the real Batman! Maybe Brucie would've had a chance to stop us! You're not good enough…"

Batman wasn't paying attention. He was focusing on other things. All the people he let down. Mom, Dad, Bruce, Alfred, Barbara, Tim, Harvey, Gordon, Renee. So many people had depended on him and he failed. Joker was right. He wasn't made to be Batman. The Justice League was doomed and so was the world…

He looked at all the hostages. Batgirl was looking at him with fear. How he wanted to tell her he loved her one last time. He then saw Robin who despite the beating he had taken was still trying to break free from his chains. Finally he looked at the old man who had been Bruce's partner from the beginning. Gordon however was not showing fear at Batman but was instead giving him a glare. A glare Bruce used to give all the time. It was then Batman began to remember what Gordon said at the press conference after the battle with the Duplicate.

_"Batman was something bigger than just one man, it was a legacy."_

Batman wasn't just one man.

"You never understood," Batman said while staring defiantly at the gloating Joker.

"What?" the Joker asked.

"Batman isn't the cowl. It's something bigger than just a man in a costume."

Gordon began to smile at that.

"What are you talking about?" the Joker complained.

"Bruce became Batman by his own choice, but he didn't realize the effect he had. He's made himself more than man. He's a legacy. A legacy you can't destroy. A legacy that will live forever. No matter what you do, you'll never be able to destroy that legacy. You will always lose."

"Shut up!" the Joker shouted.

"You kill me now, someone will take my place. As long as there still is one person willing to stand up for justice, there will always be a Batman. Even if you do succeed today, you will fail eventually. Someone will take up the mantle. Whether it's tomorrow or years from now, a Batman will bring you down…"

Despite the hopelessness of the situation, the entire hostages felt hope at Batman's speech. Even if the Joker succeeded, there was always hope. Batman would live on. It survived after Bruce's death and it would continue surviving. Not even the Joker could stop it.

"Last time I checked, I was in the position to take control of the world's deadliest satellite, not you! What a joke hope is! You don't scare me!"

Batman continued to glare defiantly at the Joker.

"Then why are you nervous, Joker?"

"I'm not nervous!" Joker denied.

"Puddin'!" Harley complained. "We need to get going!"

"Not yet!" the Joker snapped and put his gun away. "If this brat can't see when he's beaten, perhaps I can beat it into him!"

Joker pulled out a crowbar from his jacket pocket. It shined menacingly in the dimly lit theater.

"You have no idea, how long I've waited for this moment," the Joker taunted.

Batman continued to glare at the Joker, not showing any fear. That seemed to frustrate the Joker.

"You're frowning too much…" the Joker noted before taking a swing.

WHAM!

"Ung!" Batman grunted.

"You need to SMILE!" the Joker grunted back with a backhand swing.

"Oooomph!" Batman groaned and fell back.

"'That's two for flinching!'" the Joker mocked and took more swings.

"Stop it!" Batgirl shouted.

Robin meanwhile was looking the other way. He couldn't look. Joker was slowly beating Batman to death and he was helpless.

"Joker! When I get out of here I'm gonna put a bullet through your head!" Gordon threatened trying to break through the chains. Montoya meanwhile was trying to wake up an unconscious Bullock.

"ARGGH!" Batman screamed in pain as the crowbar cracked his chest.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Joker laughed. "This is fun! Why didn't I do this sooner?"

"Leave him alone!" Batgirl complained pitifully as the Joker continued to beat the man she loved.

Joker then aimed the crowbar at Batman's injured, cuffed arm.

"I wonder if this will hurt more because there's a bullet still in it…"

WHAM!

"AAARRRGGGGGGHHHHH!" Batman let out a scream that caused even the Hatter and Harley to flinch.

"Well I guess it does…" the Joker said in an amused tone before looking at Batman's face. The cowl was tearing off from the beatings.

"Good night Birdie…"

WHACK!

Joker took a wild swing right at Batman's head. Batman collapsed forward. He wasn't moving anymore.

"No!" Batgirl shouted.

"You son of a bitch!" Gordon cursed. "You bastard!"

"Nurse Harley!" the Joker called. "I think our patient has passed away!"

The Joker then kneeled and felt a pulse.

"Oh thank God. He's still alive."

Batgirl despite the circumstances let out a sigh of relief. At least he wasn't dead yet.

"Let's kill him Mistah J!" Harley suggested. "We don't want him spilling the beans to Ra's about Jervis and your plan..."

"You know I'm right here. You don't need to act like I'm not in the room," Jervis complained.

"No Harley," the Joker ordered while uncuffing Batman's unconscious body. "We're taking him with us."

The Joker then looked at one of Hatter's goons.

"Hey Bozo! Help Harley carry him to the car!"

The goon complied and bent down with Harley to pick up the thug. They both began to walk out of the building, dragging the lifeless body. Joker meanwhile looked at Jervis and the remaining hostages.

"Have fun kiddies. Play nice," the Joker encouraged while grinning as he walked out. The Hatter just looked at his prey while rubbing his hands together.

"So much to do, so much time…"

"Unnnnggggh," a groaning sound was heard.

"Harvey!" Montoya asked with worry as her partner began to come to.

"Wha-what's going on…" Harvey asked confused that he was chained up next to her.

"Oh I'm glad you're awake as well, Oaf. It makes my job a lot easier," the Hatter said as he began to walk to the back.

"What happened?" Harvey asked again, a little more clearer this time.

"Joker," Gordon muttered bitterly. "He's been behind all of this. He ambushed you and Batman…"

"Where's the Bat?" Harvey asked.

Montoya sighed.

"Joker took him," Montoya explained. "Are you alright?"

"I'll live as soon as I break out," Harvey muttered before looking at Montoya. "Are you okay?"

Montoya, despite the lack of hope in the situation she was in, couldn't help but smile.

"I'm fine Harvey," she reassured.

"Enough chit-chat," the Hatter chimed as he stepped towards them carrying a box while grinning wickedly.

"While I got broken out of Arkham, Joker was kind enough to use some funds he got from Ra's al Ghul to allow me to conduct an experiment on a new prototype…"

The Hatter opened the box and pulled something out. It was a gaudy looking hat with wires sticking out of it. It was decorated with ugly ribbons which tried to cover up the mechanical portions of the hat.

"This isn't mind control, but rather manipulates your own guilt and insecurities to make you hate yourself. Sort of like what I did to the Justice League last time."

The Hatter then put the electric hat on his head which began to make a buzzing sound.

"I hope by the time I'm done, I've driven you to the point of insanity that there's no will for you to live and you will all kill yourselves or each other out of mercy."

Gordon glared at the sick man.

"Let them go," he muttered. "They've done nothing to you."

"Lies!" Hatter snapped with an unhinged voice. "All of you have wronged me in some way or another. Now prepare to face your own judgment!"

ZZZZZZZAAAAAAAPPPPPPPP!

"ARRRRGHHH!" Gordon cried and closed his eyes as he began to writhe in pain.

"Dad!" Batgirl cried.

"Dad?" Bullock asked in confusion.

"Yes, yes Commissioner. What guilt do you have?" the Hatter asked.

"Come on Commissioner. Fight it!" Robin tried to encourage.

"It's no use," the Hatter warned. "This guilt is from his own mind. Can you fight against yourself?"

"Saunders!" Gordon cried deliriously. "No! I'm sorry! You don't deserve this!"

"Stop it!" Batgirl begged.

"Don't worry dearie, you're next."

"I'm so sorry Dr. Wayne! It's all my fault!" Gordon cried, not realizing whatever nightmares he was seeing weren't real.

* * *

Two-Face growled while flipping his coin. They were next to the location where Ra's said the Batcave entrance was. Ubu had led them to it and was dutifully waiting outside like a soldier. That wasn't what was annoying Two-Face; it was the other Gothamite on his other side.

"This is your secret project you kept referencing?" Two-Face growled staring at the thing Nigma was in. Nigma was in a large metal suit armed with many weapons. It was about ten feet tall with wide arms and legs. A heavy ray gun was mounted on its shoulders. To Two-Face, it looked like something out of a crappy sci-fi movie. On top of the robotic body was a little glass dome where Nigma's thin ugly face peered out.

_"This,"_ Nigma's voice spoke, muffled from the dome and machine radio. _"Is the Enigma-Exo 2000! This is made out of a hard alloy, which I invented, and equipped with the best weapon systems. It will be the future of war!"_

"Looks more like a klunker," Two-Face snarled before looking at Ubu.

"Why can't we go in?" the former D.A. demanded.

"You know the rules," Ubu sneered. "The new Detective has updated more counter measures to the Batcave. Trying to sneak in would be suicide."

"I like to see these defenses try," Two-Face said while bringing up his large gun. "Where the hell is the clown?"

HONK! HONK! HONK!

An annoying car horn was blown and the three turned around to see on the road rushing towards them was none other than a gaudy purple car with a large grinning face plastered on it.

_"I thought he got rid of that…"_ Nigma moaned.

SCCREEECH!

The Jokermobile braked to a sudden halt. The doors opened and out stepped the grinning fiend.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. You know how traffic is terrible at this late of an hour," the Joker mocked. It wasn't even close to dawn.

"Do you have it?" Ubu demanded.

"I'll do one better," the Joker explained. "Not only do I have the shut down thingy, but I brought a guest to our social gathering tonight."

Meanwhile Harley had gotten out and opened the trunk. Two-Face and the Riddler peered in and realized it was a body draped in a cowl and tied up. It was also unconscious and beaten badly.

"You brought him here?" Two-Face asked. "That's not what we discussed."

_"We don't have time Dent!"_ Riddler snapped. _"Give me the remote!"_

"No one appreciates my work," the Joker sighed ruefully before pulling out a strange device. "Catch!"

Two-Face caught it with his free hand and snarled before handing it to Nigma.

"Do your thing."

* * *

Alfred sighed as he waited in the Batcave. He was watching the Batcomputer, waiting for any updates about the missing members of the Batclan and the commissioner. It had been a long time he felt this uncertain. Even when the Duplicate incident happened, he wasn't as worried as he was now. It wasn't Gotham just at risk but the whole world. He just prayed Master Richard would succeed.

Sighing Alfred folded his hands and whispered.

"Heavenly Father," he prayed before pausing. "I know it's been a long time. I've lost faith when my son was killed by a monster calling himself a god."

Alfred didn't even know what he was saying. He needed to reach out to someone. Zatanna was on red alert with the League, Dick was out, and the Batclan were missing. And Leslie would usually be too busy working in the clinic to talk. Never did Alfred feel so alone.

"I just, I just need to ask you of something…"

Alfred looked above to the heavens.

"Please; I already lost my son and my friends. Don't make me lose my grandchildren now."

Tears began to form down Alfred's face.

"Please for once, let someone live to bury me…"

_Klunk!_

Alfred froze and turned around. Something had echoed across the cave. It didn't sounded like it was something natural in the Batcave. Something was coming. Whatever it was, it was getting louder and bigger. Where were the defenses? Quickly, Alfred typed at the computer and brought up one of the hidden cameras. Walking along the pathway that led to the hub of the Batcave were four figures. Alfred recognized two of them instantly; Joker and Two-Face.

Behind them was a tall bald man Alfred was sure he met before and someone in a giant metal suit. Alfred's heart rate began to pick up. They bypassed through the defenses? How? The only people who could turn off the defenses were himself and Batman…

Alfred's heart sank. His worst fears were being realized. Not again! Quickly he used the Batcomputer to call Batman.

"Master Richard!" he shouted in a hushed voice. "Please pick up!"

"SSSSSKKKKKKK!"

No response other than static. They got to him! Alfred didn't even bother to try to call Batgirl and Robin. They were gone too. Alfred froze for a second, unsure what to do. After everything, for it to come crashing down like this. All the loss, the effort, the training, the sacrifice. It all became meaningless. Evil had won…

Not yet! Alfred quickly typed at the Batcomputer. If he could contact the Justice League there may be some hope…

_KLUNK! KLUNK!_

They were getting closer. Alfred felt sweat pour down his body as he tried to contact the Watchtower.

"Watchtower…" Alfred spoke. "This is the Batcave…"

"SSSSSKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Alfred had stared at the computer in horror. The signal was jammed! They had come prepared. He had no way to contact help. He was cornered. Quickly Alfred looked for a place to hide.

* * *

"So this is the Batcave…" Two-Face growled as they went into the main room. He frowned at the sight of the giant penny.

Riddler noticed the Batcomputer was on.

_"Are you sure you jammed all communications here?" _he asked.

Ubu gave a scoff while holding a strange device.

"The Master has taken all appropriate steps to ensure the Infidels of the Batclan wouldn't be able to contact help when we ambushed it."

"What about that butler?"Two-Face reminded. "He's probably sulking around. We can't afford him alerting anyone."

_"We'll find him. Right now the priority is the head!"_

Unnoticed to the four villains, someone was hiding in the shadows behind the giant penny, watching them. Alfred was putting it all together. They came for the android's head! It had all the secrets in its databanks! Why didn't any of them consider erasing the data tapes? Let alone, why did they have to keep it as a trophy when they should've destroyed it into scrap? Alfred knew there was no way to sneak out to try to call for help. They probably had sentries around the place. But he wasn't going to give up. The fate of the world was on his shoulders. Hiding behind the giant penny, Alfred clutched his rifle tightly.

Master Bruce didn't like firearms but he allowed Alfred to have his rifle. Alfred, especially at his age, knew it would be the only thing that would allow him to defend himself if necessary. He felt sweat as he gripped the rifle tightly. It had been a while since he shot someone. In fact it was another lifetime ago. Alfred may've been an intelligence officer, but there were other things he did. Things he did in service to his country. Things he decided not to tell the Batfamily about. Alfred sighed as he could hear the villains searching the cave.

"Hey Harv!" Joker cackled. "Isn't that your giant penny?"

"Shut up!"Two-Face snarled.

Alfred closed his eyes. It was all up to him. If he could take out at least two and make his way to the android head, he could destroy it before they could use it. Taking a deep breath Alfred turned around behind the penny and aimed…

_Click!_

The rifle clicked which echoed loudly in the cave. Alfred froze in horror and realized his mistake. He had forgotten to reload the rifle after the incident with the Duplicate months ago! He had wasted all the ammo breaking down the secret entrance of the Batcave!

"What was that?"Two-Face jumped.

_"I see someone!"_ the Riddler in the robotic suit remarked.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Two-Face and the Riddler unleashed a barrage of bullets. Alfred dove behind the penny.

DING! DING! DING!

The giant penny's metal covering protected him.

"The butler did it!" the Joker taunted.

Alfred began to feel his weak heart beat faster. Never had he felt an adrenaline rush like this. Even when the Manor was attacked by Mister Freeze and Thanagarians, he never felt so vulnerable, so hopeless.

"_Step aside fools…"_ the voice of the Riddler spoke through his robotic suit. _"Let me show you how it's done…"_

Alfred with all his might leaned forward just as the Riddler was loading all his heavy firepower at the penny.

"Always good to have some spare change," Alfred grunted as he pushed it forward.

"Uh-oh," the Joker whined as the giant penny began to tip towards them.

Two-Face, Ubu, and the Joker turned and ran. Riddler unfortunately wasn't as quick.

"ARGH!" Riddler cried as the giant coin toppled him. Two-Face, Ubu, and Joker managed to get out of the way.

"So much for advanced combat suit," Two-Face growled as Alfred took off running.

"The manservant's escaping!" Ubu cried after noticing the fleeing Alfred.

Meanwhile the Riddler, annoyed and humiliated, struggled with his suit to push the giant penny off of him.

"_Here we go…_" the supercriminal cried as his exo-suit arms punched the penny off of him and he struggled to get the machine to its feet. He then looked around into the darker end of the cave.

"_Infrared…"_ he ordered.

A screen appeared in front of his eyes and the dome cover. He could make out a figure running towards the shadows in the distance.

"Looky here!" the Joker called. "I found the head!"

In the distance he saw the display case where shining ominously inside was the head. Joker went up and pressed his face to the glass, smearing it while grinning. Ubu and Two-Face came running up to it as well as the Riddler got a small missile ready.

"It looks like you, Harv!" the Joker teased, pointing out how the robot head had an almost half robotic and half Batman face.

Two-Face growled with annoyance and smashed the glass.

"We got the head! Waste the butler!" Two-Face ordered.

"_With pleasure,"_ Riddler responded. _"Riddle me this. What gives you a fright, attacks at the night, but can't see, hear, or feel it?"_

"You were doing good until the end!" the Joker shot back.

Riddler frowned before pointing one robotic hand at the far end of the cave, ready to fire the small missile.

"_Death…"_ he responded and launched the missile.

* * *

Alfred kept running to the back of the cave. If he could make it to the boat at the lagoon, perhaps he could sail it away and warn someone. He was running so fast he forgot about the sudden cliff drop to the lagoon which he almost fell off.

"My heavens!" he cried as he desperately regained his balance and stopped himself falling forward. He began to breathe heavily. That was too close.

PSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAA!

Alfred didn't need to turn around to realize what was heading towards him. Rapidly the old soldier in him began to think of all possible options. He couldn't survive the fall. But if he tried to walk down the long way, he would be crushed by the falling rocks the explosion the missile would cause. There was only one thing to do…

Saying a prayer and closing his eyes, Alfred walked off the edge of the abyss.

* * *

Riddler watched through his infrared as his target jumped off the ledge just as the missile flew over him.

BOOM!

CRASH! CRUNCH!

RUMBLE!

CRUNCH!

Rocks began to fall in the far end of the cave. Riddler smiled.

"_Gotcha,"_ he taunted and turned his suit around. Ubu and Two-Face were already exiting the cave, carrying the head. Joker meanwhile was pointing a pistol at the Batcomputer.

"_No!"_ Riddler ordered. _"Don't destroy it! I want to look at it later!"_

Joker frowned and put his pistol away.

"You're no fun," he muttered before fixing his suit. "Come on Eddie, we got a party to get to."

* * *

Alfred could hear their faint voices echoing across the cave. He waited for a bit to be sure they were gone before sighing. He was in a little crevice. Just below the top of the abyss was a little ledge that led to a small crevice in the cliff wall. Alfred had discovered it with Bruce when they were exploring the cave a long time ago. When Alfred heard the missile, he jumped onto the ledge and squeezed himself into the crevice for protection. Luckily no rocks managed to trap him inside the small crack. Sighing and out of breath, Alfred squeezed himself back onto the tiny ledge, scraping his already damaged tuxedo.

"I guess this is beyond a simple sewing needle," Alfred replied ruefully, looking at his torn cuffs and sleeves before looking over the ledge and sighing with disappointment.

The boat was destroyed. The falling rocks from Riddler's missile had crushed it. Alfred closed his eyes for a second. The only thing left to do was try to find a way back in the cave. Taking a deep breath, he began to climb back up to the top of the cliff.

"Unnnghh," he moaned as he strained from the exercise. He ignored the pain and stiffness in his body. The world needed him at the moment. After much struggle, Alfred managed to climb the ten feet to the top. He looked up and sighed. The entrance back to the Batcomputer was caved in. He would have to shift a lot of rocks to clear a path for himself.

"I'm getting too old for this," Alfred complained as he began to start the task of moving rocks.

* * *

Ra's sat in his lair with his men. Not counting Ubu, Talia, and the Gotham criminals, he had sixty men strong. Riddler had called him and told him the good news. At the moment Ra's was just reflecting on his life. Six hundred years of determination and hard work had paid off. He was going to rule the world into a new era. Earth would be a paradise again. The war was being completed. So much life had to be sacrificed, but it was for the greater good. Ra's knew it was his destiny. The man in his dreams told him so. He was supposed to lead the world to greatness. He was chosen by Mother Earth to save her.

"Father," Talia spoke, interrupting his meditation. Ra's looked at her.

"Why that thing?" she asked, pointing to what used to be Killer Croc. The _Bodach_ was being restrained by the electric collar which Scarecrow was holding on to. Already the beast tried to revolt and Ra's zapped it with the collar and magic from the medallion. Bane meanwhile was keeping his distance from it. Scarecrow however was taking great delight in occasionally zapping the collar to torture the monster.

"It's an adavantage," Ra's explained. "When we go to the Watchtower, it helps to have a magical beast on our side."

"But it seems too dangerous to control…"

"I'm not like most men," Ra's said with disdain. "I have control of it. I've always been in control..."

"Lucy! I'm hooooommmmeee!" the Joker called.

Ra's smiled as out of the shadows stepped Ubu, Two-Face, and the Riddler. The Joker was bringing up the rear with Harley dragging someone.

"I hope you don't mind I brought a guest…" the Joker explained.

Bane laughed when he saw who the Joker's unconscious prisoner was. Talia gasped in horror. It was Batman. Or what was left of him. The Caped Crusader looked like he had been beaten to death. Talia had captured him before when he was still a boy, but never did she ever torture him like this. She made to run up to the body but Ra's restrained her by grabbing her wrist firmly.

"What did you do?" Ra's asked. It didn't sound like he was angry at the Joker though. More like he was disappointed.

"Hey, you wanted access to the Batcave, I gave it to you!" the Joker complained.

"You took him prisoner?" Ra's said curiously. "That wasn't part of the plan."

"Would you rather we let him go and warn everyone?" Two-Face snapped.

"I would've thought you would kill him," Ra's said with disappointment.

"Not yet," Joker warned. "A barely alive Bird Boy is sometimes more useful than a dead one!"

Ra's smiled.

"I guess you deserve your fun," Ra's said before looking at the Riddler. "Do you have it?"

Riddler stepped forth and presented the head to Ra's. He was no longer in his mechanical suit.

"It had everything like you said!" Riddler said excitedly. "I ran a preliminary scan on the data tapes with my suit. Passwords, blueprints, radio frequencies and everything. The entire Justice League's communications, the Watchtower, and the Metro will all be under our control…"

"RRAAAARRR!" the beast growled.

"Ah!" Riddler backed away in fright much to the others' amusement. Ra's meanwhile was grasping the head while looking at it with an evil smile.

"We've done it gentlemen," Ra's said with a blissful look on his face.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Scarecrow asked. "Let's go!"

"First we need a diversion," Ra's pointed out. "The League probably has many members looking for us. We will need to lure most of them back into the Metro like a trap."

"It'll be like shooting fish in a barrel," Bane said wickedly while cracking his knuckles.

"Then we'll take the Watchtower, and stop anyone who stands in our way."

* * *

_Forty Years Later_

"I'm sorry," Terry whispered as Dana cried in his shoulder. Donald's body was lying on the bed peacefully.

"Why?" Dana cried. "Why did he die?"

"He died to save me," Terry lied. "He died a hero…"

Terry then broke her embrace.

"This is all my fault," he whispered. "I'm sorry…"

He made to leave but found her gripping his hand.

"Please, don't leave me too," she whispered.

Terry sighed.

"Of course," he said guiltily and sat next to her. Neither noticed someone was watching them between the door crack.

Maxine sighed when she saw Terry comforting Dana. She knew this would happen. He and Dana would always end up together. Even though Dana didn't see it at first. Maxine was trying to quash the feelings of jealousy in her. Dana was her friend and so was Terry. He was a good man. He had every right to choose who he wanted. Still, it should've been her. She was always there for Terry when he showed up to their survivor bunker three years ago. Dana was too dependent on Donald at first to be there for Terry. She still thought the world of him. Donald may've saved them and provided them shelter, but Maxine never liked him. She always felt like there was an agenda behind his actions. She wouldn't be surprised if his death was more than just being ambushed by a squad of Klunkers as Terry described it.

Sighing she turned to leave. She needed a distraction. She wasn't paying attention where she was going that she almost knocked someone shorter than her over.

"Hey Maxine!" Matt called happily despite nearly being knocked to his feet.

"Oh, hey Matt," Maxine said, a little guilty she almost knocked the kid over. "I heard what happened. You guys did the right thing bringing Donald's body back."

"That was all Terry," Matt admitted and he seemed to notice Maxine was worried. "Are you alright?"

"No, I'm perfectly fine kid," she said and tried to playfully ruffle his hair before she walked away. He was growing up so fast. She was only about six years older than him but to her he would always be that scared little boy she comforted when she first met the unlikely trio.

As Maxine left, she didn't notice Matt's face seemed to flush with embarrassment at being called "kid." Matt looked flustered before stomping away, unaware in the distance Lobo was watching the whole thing while laughing.

"Women," he muttered. "That's why the Main Man stays alone."

The last Czarnian then spat on the ground while twirling his blaster pistol.

"There's gotta be some babes who still like it rough on this rock," he murmured. "None of this touchy feely crap."

* * *

**Up next, the Day That Evil Won for reals this time.**

**Sometimes good fails. Sometimes evil wins. Sometimes vengeance turns to love. Sometimes greed turns to hope. Sometimes redemption comes with a savage price.**


	51. The Day That Evil Won

**As promised a quicker update than the last one. For those just catching up, I had to break this chapter up into two so I would advise reading the previous chapter if you haven't yet.**

* * *

_Outskirts of Gotham-Many Years Ago_

"Andrea!" she could hear his voice as she quickly carried the Joker out of the park. Bruce would try to follow her.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA-HAHAHAHAHA!"

BOOM!

CRASH!

Andrea looked back. The park was literally going out in a blaze of glory. Just how much dynamite did that mad man use?

BOOM!

Bruce was just standing there! Not him too! She looked at the mad clown. One more death of the long list of people he killed.

BOOM!

She needed to hurry; she needed to get out or she would die.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" the Joker was still laughing and not putting up any resistance as she dragged him out of the park, relying on pure adrenaline to aid her. Andrea didn't care that flames were surrounding them and any explosion could go off in the next minute killing her. She came for one mission and she was going to see it through.

It was a miracle to Andrea she somehow was able to drag her and the laughing clown out of the park as it went down in flames. They were near the cliffside of the bay, finally a safe distance from the flames. Still, she needed to hurry. The police would show up and start canvassing the area any minute.

"Hahaha. Hehehehehe…" Joker chuckled weakly, finally out of breath. He kept flashing a grin with his evil smile that was now absent a tooth. Andrea looked at the mad clown with a disgusted face and threw him at the cliff wall.

"Ugh," Joker groaned as he hit the wall before collapsing to the ground and coughing.

"So this is the good part…" he taunted still on his hands and knees gasping for breath.

"Why didn't you try to escape?" she demanded suspiciously. She was pointing a gun at him. She may've preferred not to use guns but this was a special one. She had been saving it for this moment.

"Isn't it obvious Toots? I had nowhere else to go…"

"Liar!" she shouted and cocked the hammer back.

"Okay, maybe I was interested in seeing if you would actually do it."

"Of course I will!" she snapped. "I killed Chucky Sol and Buzz Bronski! What makes you think I won't kill you?"

"Because the man you love now knows what you really are!"

Andrea expressed shock at the Joker's revelation. He knew?

"Relax Babe," the Joker assured. "I don't know Batman's other face, but I do know there's something going on between the two of you. You called him your _'love'_ after all."

Andrea stared at him.

"So how do you two meet? Vigilante's anonymous?" the Joker cackled and began to get to his feet.

"Get back down!" she ordered. Joker complied but smiled.

"Hey, that gun looks familiar…"

"It should," Andrea said coldly. "The clip holds six bullets. There's only one. Care to guess why?"

"Oooooh this is entertaining," the Joker said while giving an understanding smile. "This is the same gun I offed Daddy with. I do recall shooting five bullets at him and leaving a gun at the scene."

"And I've been holding onto it ever since!" she snapped. "You don't know how long I waited for this! I kept this cleaned, made sure it wouldn't jam. I wanted the last bullet you didn't fire to go right through your skull. I wanted you to remember what you did before your miserable wretched life was brought to an end."

The Joker sighed sarcastically while still smiling.

"It was just a job Babe…"

"Just a job? He paid all of you back! You didn't need to kill him!"

"Look it wasn't my call. It was Sally's…"

WHACK!

"Ow!" Joker whined rubbing his cheek that Andrea had just smacked with the gun. "I'm going to really need to see a dentist…"

"Shut up!" Andrea shouted, her eyes glowing with hate and pain. "Shut up! You don't get to talk anymore! You killed my father, now I'm returning the favor!"

"If you were actually returning the favor you would let me live," the Joker corrected.

"What?" Andrea demanded, she wanted to pull the trigger so badly. It was so easy. She killed before. Why would he be any different?

"Valestra actually put a hit on you as well. I was supposed to kill both of you. Sally felt you knew too much and could implicate him. I let you live girl because, well frankly, I had a soft spot for you. Now if I was the Joker back then I don't know if I would have shown that much mercy again…"

"Liar!" Andrea snapped. He was evil. There was no mercy in his body. Only sick, twisted evil.

"You're going to pay for what you did!" Andrea snapped.

"Go ahead then Babe, kill me," the Joker taunted. "Not even Batman has been able to do it…"

"I'm not Batman," she warned. "That should scare you…"

"No, it amuses me," the Joker taunted and began laughing.

"Stop it!" Andrea ordered. "Quit it Joker! I know you. You're more scared of death than you let on."

"Of course I don't want to die Babe, at least not yet," the Joker admitted. "But at least I'm going out entertained. The comedy in this is too funny. Usually when a 'dark, brooding hero' has a love interest they are supposed to give them hope and save their soul and everyone gets a happy ending. But there's no happy ending for Batman. You killing me will just remind him of that…"

"Don't talk to me like you know him!" Andrea ordered. Enough was enough. She was going to kill him once and for all.

"Oh I do Miss, I do…"

Andrea aimed the gun; she was going to end the madness and pain.

"Go ahead, do it," the Joker dared. "Kill me and turn into what Batman feared to become. Kill me and become the new archenemy for Batman…"

Andrea tried to ignore the Joker. He was trying to distract her. He was playing dirty. He was bringing Bruce into this. He had no right to bring up Bruce. They destroyed his life as well. Joker, Valestra, Sol, and Bronski all destroyed her life with Bruce. It was their fault, not hers.

No it was her fault. The Joker was making her confront something she knew deep down. She broke Bruce's heart. Not Sol, not Bronski, not Valestra. And not even the Joker could be totally blamed for what she did to Bruce. It was her who hardened the Caped Crusader's heart.

"Well, I'm waiting…" the Joker taunted with a wicked grin. Andrea could feel the gun shaking in her hands. She needed to do this. It was the only way she could make herself feel better. Her family was gone and now Bruce as well. All she had left was vengeance.

Just like Bruce.

_Bruce…_

The memories of them together began to flood in her head. She remembered who he was before he became Batman. She was his happiness. She was his hope. And she robbed that from him, committing him to a life of lonely misery. She did what the Joker had done to her; she took his happiness. Now Bruce would never find a woman again who he could love. The Joker didn't do that, she did. Killing the Joker would just hurt Bruce even more…

No, she needed to kill the Joker. She needed to do this for herself.

But Bruce never did anything for himself. He did everything for others. That was why they were different. That was why Bruce could be saved, but she couldn't. Reluctantly Andrea lowered the gun.

"Aw, so disappointing," the Joker remarked.

"You spared me, now I spare you," Andrea warned. "Get out of here. Pray I don't meet you again."

The Joker got to his feet and began to dust himself off.

"See you around Babe," he grinned and took off running.

As soon as the Joker disappeared into the darkness Andrea felt regret inside her gut. She should've killed him when she had the chance. Not out of vengeance but for the greater good. How many more people would he kill? But Bruce wouldn't do that and she owed that to him. She robbed him of his happiness, the least she could do was respect his code for once in her miserable life. Andrea sighed. A part of her was tempted to go back to the Batcave and meet Bruce. She spared the Joker; there was hope for her yet. Maybe Bruce would forgive her and help her…

She shook her head. Bruce wouldn't forgive her. He never forgave, never forget. Besides, she couldn't be saved. Bruce had managed to pull himself out of the darkness but she couldn't. She was too far in. No one, not even Bruce could pull her out. Joker was right; she was what he feared becoming. She was all alone now. No one understood her. She felt in her pocket and pulled out the golden locket. She looked at it with pain. She needed to send Bruce a message. A message that told him to forget about her and move on. A message that would encourage him to try to find someone else to love who gave him hope like she did when they first met. With a new purpose she began to walk away. She would leave this in the Batcave for him and leave Gotham for good, never to return.

She would always be alone. No one could ever love her.

* * *

_Present Time-Watchtower_

Superman was listening to the sound of a phone ringing again. This was his tenth attempt at calling her the past few hours. Normally he would've given up but now, with things so uncertain and the League still on red alert, he needed to talk to her.

"Come on Lois…" he muttered impatiently.

He was about to hang up and try again when someone picked up the other line finally.

"_I already told you Kent!"_ Lois snapped angrily_. "I don't want to see or hear from you anymore!"_

"Lois wait, this is an emergency!" Superman interrupted before she could hang up.

"_What?"_ Superman heard Lois say on the other end. He knew despite her anger, her curiosity would always win over.

Superman wanted to try to take the opportunity to apologize and admit his love for her but he knew she would probably hang up if he attempted that.

"Look," he explained. "I can't say much, but some bad things have happened. The Justice League's on red alert…"

"_Why?"_ Lois demanded and Superman could hear her on instinct search for her pen and paper in her apartment.

"Lois, I need you to get out of Metropolis."

"_What?"_ Lois asked. _"Are you crazy?"_

"Lois I wouldn't call you if I didn't absolutely think something bad was going to happen…"

"_What's going to happen?"_

"Lois!" Superman shouted. "I know I don't deserve your trust and you want nothing to do with me! In fact I promise you that if you do this for me, I will never talk to or call you again! Please, at least trust me one more time. Get out of Metropolis; it's not safe."

Lois paused on the other end. Superman could tell she was struggling to trust him after what he did to her.

"_Where do I go then?"_ Lois asked. _"Everyone I know is in Metropolis."_

"Go to Smallville," Superman said. "You know where my folks live. You'll be safe there."

_"What are you thinking Kent?"_ Lois snapped. _"If I recall, we broke up."_

"I'm not doing this to get you back!" Superman shot back. "Please Lois, if there is any part of you that still loves me, do this for me. Please for once don't be in the middle of trouble. Go to my folks' home and if nothing happens, I'll stay out of your life forever. All I want is for you to be safe."

For awhile Lois didn't respond and Superman was afraid she had hung up on him. Finally the ace reporter found her words again.

"_What's going on?"_ she asked in fear.

"I can't tell you," Superman said, tears were in his eyes. "All I know is everyone's at risk."

"_What about Perry? Jimmy? The rest?"_

"We can't start a panic. I'm not supposed to tell anyone technically," Superman pointed out. "Please Lois, leave before it's too late."

Superman heard Lois sigh.

"_Fine,"_ she relented. _"I'll go to your parents' place."_

"Take the express," Superman suggested. "It's the fastest way out of the city."

"_Clark?"_ Lois spoke on the other line.

"Yes?" Superman asked. A feeling was lifting in his gut. She was using a different tone.

"_I-uh, be careful…"_ she said unsure.

Superman felt a tear running down his face. How did he screw this up? He drove the love of his life away from him.

"Same to you," he said even though he wanted to scream "I love you," to her one last time. But he knew it wouldn't be wise. That might anger and convince her to not leave Metropolis. Sighing sadly, Superman hung up the phone.

"She'll be alright," reassured a comforting voice.

Superman turned around to see Diana was standing in the entrance way, smiling sympathetically.

"Can you guarantee that?" he asked.

"We destroyed the key, Kal," she pointed out.

"But we're still on red alert," he shot back. "These criminals are different. They aren't as predictable. Why do you think Bruce struggled with them?"

Diana stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder.

"She'll be fine," she promised. "And then you two will get back together."

"I don't think so," Superman disagreed. "I think I pushed her away for good."

"She still loves you Clark. Why do you think she even listened to you?"

"How long had you been spying on me?"

"Long enough to know that she still loves you," Diana retorted.

Superman sighed.

"You still haven't given up on me?"

"Why should I? You're Superman. You never gave up on us."

Superman smiled at that and looked out the window to watch Earth orbit harmlessly around the sun.

"How are you holding up?" Superman asked without even looking at her.

It was now Diana's turn to feel vulnerable and uncomfortable. The smile had faded from her face.

"Not well," she replied honestly. "I'm still afraid."

"Of what?" Superman asked with concern.

"Of myself. King's death made me react with my emotions. You saw me at the Founders meeting. I almost voted to leave the world at risk because I didn't want his death to mean nothing."

"But you didn't," Superman pointed out. "In the end, you voted to destroy the key…"

"But what if you're not there next time?" Diana asked. "Who's to stop me?"

Superman shook his head.

"You are the best of us Diana. No matter what you think, you always make the right decision. You kept us together and prevented us from falling apart. You're the one I can count on to be there for me when I'm not there for myself. No matter what happens, everyone can always count on you to remind them of the good inside them."

Diana placed a hand on Superman's shoulder. She almost wanted to cry.

"I don't think I can consider myself perfect."

"None of us are. We're all faulted. But if there was one person we could count on to always fight for the goodness in us, it's you."

"_Attention All League Members!"_ a voice screamed in both their commlinks, causing Superman and Diana to wince.

"_Standby for emergency teleportation to the Metro!"_

"What's going on?" Superman asked in a puzzled voice.

"That doesn't sound like Mister Terrific's voice…" Diana noted suspiciously. Without further encouragement, Superman and Wonder Woman used their speed to head to the Monitor Womb. Wonder Woman stopped by her room to grab her sword as well on the way. She felt like she would be needing it soon. When Diana arrived at the Monitor Womb, she saw Mister Terrific frantically working at the controls while Superman stood by and watched.

"Come on…come on…" Mister Terrific was muttering. "No-no-no-no…"

A beeping sound followed by a flashing red light appeared on one of the control panels.

"Damnit no! It's a trap!"

"Holt? What's going on?" Superman asked with worry.

Mister Terrific turned around.

"The Watchtower's communications are out of my control. Right now someone is using the Watchtower teleporter to teleport everyone to the Metro."

"What?" Diana asked in shock. "How?"

"I don't know but someone's put in an override. I have no control of the Watchtower anymore. Someone has just teleported all the League members on Earth to the Metro…"

"WARNING! METRO TOWER DEFENSES ACTIVATED!" a disembodied machine voice spoke.

"God no!" Mister Terrific moaned.

"What does that mean?" Flash asked as he zoomed in.

"The entire League's just been locked in the Metro Tower!" Mister Terrific explained in frustration.

"What?" Superman asked perplexed.

"It was one of the many counter defenses Bruce and I designed," J'onn explained as he appeared from nowhere. "In case one was ever compromised we could lock it down, trapping any rogue League members or supervillains. It's filled with electrical defenses, magic dampers, psychic dampers and all sorts of other counter measures. There is no escape from the Metro now unless someone unlocks it from the Watchtower."

"Which we don't have control of now…" Mister Terrific muttered darkly.

Superman put his hands up to his hair. They all knew Batman and J'onn had designed counter measures. Hell they even got a taste of them a few months ago. But they never thought it would be like this. They never thought it would be their own undoing.

"How is this happening?" Diana demanded angrily.

"I don't know!" Mister Terrific shouted back.

"Alright what's going on?" shrieked the angry voice of a very pregnant Shayera who entered the room tapping her mace.

"Shay! You're pregnant!" John shouted chasing after her.

"Thanagarian pregnant women are tough! I was born two days after my mother fought back a siege on our planet!"

Shayera then looked at her fellow founders.

"What's going on?"

"It's Bruce's countermeasures. It appears someone has gotten control of the entire algorithmic defensive override," the Martian explained.

"Speak English," John demanded.

"Basically the Watchtower and Metro and the teleproters are out of our control!" J'onn shouted. "And the rest of the League is locked in the Metro!"

"Well what are we waiting for?" Shayera asked. "To the Javelins! They obviously don't want us to head to Earth!"

"WATCHTOWER LOCKDOWN!" a disembodied voice spoke again.

"NO!" Mister Terrific shouted.

Immediately alarms blared all over the place. Metal plates slammed shut around the windows. The sound of machines whirring was heard. Superman immediately sped to one of the metal plates to try to break through and fly to Earth.

ZZZZAAAAAPPPP!

"ARGH!" Superman cried as he collapsed to the ground as electric current surged around his body before he could make contact with the metal.

"It's no use," Mister Terrific noted. "Not even you Superman can break us out. Bruce designed it that way."

"What about last time?" Shayera complained. "When Batgirl took over the Watchtower, you were still able to fight through her blocks when you were under the Hatter's control!"

"Yes but Batgirl didn't design the Watchtower herself. There are so many other defenses and counter measures and overrides that even I'm unaware of. The only one who knew all of them was Bruce. He stored it all in the Batcomputer…"

"So whoever's doing this has compromised the Batcave," Flash muttered darkly. "Who could have done this?"

"Why did we let Bruce only know everything?" John demanded.

"He designed everything," J'onn corrected. "This is his satellite. Even if we demanded he tell us everything, do you think Bruce would honestly show us? I considered it a miracle he even bothered to tell us that he had counter measures."

"Why are we under lockdown?" a nervous female voice asked. Everyone turned and saw Zatanna entering the Monitor Womb looking confused.

"What are you doing up here?" Flash asked puzzled.

"I felt a disturbance in the magical field. I was in the library up here trying to research it…"

WHHHHHIIIIRRRRRR!

The six founders, Zatanna and Mister Terrific turned around to look at the teleporter pad which was sparking.

"Holt…" Flash asked nervously. "What's going on?"

"Something's being teleported here…" Mister Terrific responded getting into a fighting stance.

"We'll take them!" Shayera said aggressively while patting her mace.

"Ungh!" Zatanna moaned and began rubbing her head.

"What is it?" Diana asked with worry.

"It's coming…" she explained just as a flash of light appeared on the pad.

"RRRRRRAAAAAAARRRGGGGGGHH!" a monstrous voice roared. The League stood in surprise to see standing on the teleporter pad was a monster. No monster would be an understatement. It was the embodiment of evil. A giant black beast with a long tail and horns and wings. It was three times the size of Superman. It's jaw was disgusting and its eyes were red. Around its neck was a strange collar attached to a leash, which was being held by a big bald man wearing a glowing medallion.

"Submit to Ra's al Ghul infidels!" the bald man shouted.

Superman and Wonder Woman immediately took off in the air towards the monster.

"RAAAWRRRsssshshhhh!" the monster roared before black energy emerged from its mouth, hitting the two heroes.

"Ungh!" Diana cried as she and Superman went flying. Before the rest could react, more flashes of light appeared behind the monster and the bald man. There were four figures. A giant man with a pipe in his head. Another man in a robotic suit. A regular size man in a burlaps sack mask with a strange device on his wrist. Lastly there was a man with a disfigured face armed with a large gun.

"Time to die…" Two-Face shouted and began shooting.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Hi-arrrhhh!" Shayera called and flew towards them.

ZAAAPPPP! Ubu lifted up his hand and shot a magicial blast at her, sending her flying out of the Montior Womb.

ZZZIIIINNNG!

"No one hits the mother of my children!" John shouted and enveloped Ubu and the monster in a green light. Meanwhile Flash was trying to use his superspeed on the villains.

"_Slow down…"_ the Riddler cried in his robotic suit and shot an energy blast from it which hit the Flash.

"AIGH!" Flash cried in pain and fell to his knees shaking. He tried to vibrate through the electrical field but it was useless. J'onn meanwhile found Bane approaching him.

"Having trouble reading my mind my friend?" Bane asked as he stomped menacingly close to the Martian.

"You activated the telepath dampers on here," J'onn replied coldly as he and Bane began to circle each other.

BANG BANG BANG BANG!

Two-Face was shooting rapidly at Zatanna who was blocking the shots with her wand.

"Nug ma-aiiiih!" she screamed before she could finish her spell as Bane got behind her and punched her in the back, sending her flying.

"Enough!" J'onn said and transformed into a monstrous beast the size of Bane. Bane laughed and from his belt produced a gun.

"You need to lighten up_ Monstruo_…" he taunted as flame erupted from the gun.

"ARRRRGHHHH!" the Martian cried as the flames touched him and he morphed back into his Martian self. Bane quickly took advantage of J'onn's setback and began to pummel the Martian mercilessly while simultaneously dousing him with flame.

Meanwhile the _Bodach_ and Ubu were trying to break free from Green Lantern's ring dome which John was holding together through pure will.

"Nnnnnnrrrrgggghhhh…." John grunted as he began to sweat and shake. He wasn't going to let them out.

"You're trying too hard," Scarecrow taunted before tossing small ball at Green Lantern.

BOOM!

HHHHHIIIIIISSSS!

"No!" John shouted as the gas engulfed him.

"It's okay to be scared. I'm a doctor," Scarecrow taunted as Green Lantern collapsed to the ground.

SMASH!

"RAAAWWWWRRR!" the _Bodach_ roared as Ubu purposely let it go. It ran towards Superman who was getting up to his feet.

ZAP!

Superman shot his heat vision at the monster which didn't deter it as it kept charging at him.

"Uh oh…" Superman muttered.

SMACK!

Superman went flying through the wall into another room. Meanwhile Scarecrow had walked to Green Lantern who was writhing on the floor.

"Shayera! No!" he cried.

Scarecrow smiled underneath his mask as he took off the ring from John who was still shaking on the ground.

"Nice souvenier," the Scarecrow muttered as he picked up the ring. As if sensing him, the ring buzzed and tried to fly out of his hand.

"Oh no you don't," the Scarecrow muttered and put it in a metal container. Two-Face began shooting at Mister Terrific who was dodging his bullets in a chase that led outside the Monitor Womb. Flash meanwhile was being tortured continuously by the Riddler.

"_Riddle me this. What is Red and Yellow with lightning?"_ the Riddler taunted. _"Flash with an extra shock."_

"That's it!" Shayera cried as she got to her feet and charged at Riddler.

"Where you going?" Bane asked and grabbed her by the feet before slamming her down on the ground.

SMASH!

* * *

"Ungh!" Superman cried as the beast punched him in the gut.

"RAWR!" the monster roared and breathed more magical blasts out of its mouth right at Superman.

"Unnnggggghhhh!" Superman moaned in pain as he was knocked off his feet. This was worse than fighting Doomsday. His vulnerability to magic was costing him.

"Submit Infidel!" Ubu called as he casually followed the _Bodach_. The magic of the medallion protecting him from the now unleashed monster.

"What in the devil is all this noise!" a voice with an English accent was heard and Superman and Ubu turned around to see Sir Justin running towards Superman before freezing in his tracks. Sir Justin was staring at the beast with faint recognition before he caught sight of Ubu wearing the medallion.

"Oh heavens no…" Sir Justin said in fear. "Not again…"

The _Bodach_ stared at Sir Justin. Its eyes were full of hate and rage. Sir Justin recognized it right away. Although it was in its true form when they last met, Sir Justin knew it was the same monster.

"RRRAAAAWWWWRRRR!" it roared in recognition and took off charging towards the knight.

"Oh no…"

POW!

Sir Justin went flying through the Watchtower hallway courtesy of a magical blast shot by the _Bodach_.

"I don't need a mindless brute to beat you!" Ubu threatened and began to shoot magic blasts at Superman.

Superman put his hands up in defense.

ZZZZAAAAAAPPPPP!

"UNGH!" Superman grunted and struggled as Ubu's magic slowly began to push him back.

"It's no use. I have lived as long as the Demon! My lifespan increases the power of the medallion…"

Superman looked up and his eyes glowed red.

ZAP!

CRASH!

"Argh!" Ubu groaned as the roof collapsed on him courtesy of Superman's heat vision.

"Still, you should wear a helmet," Superman shot back.

WHIIRRRR!

Red light appeared all around the area Superman was standing. Red sunlight…

"Nuuunnggghhh!" Superman cried weakly as he collapsed to his knees.

"_Red solar light,"_ Riddler's voice spoke over the loudspeakers. _"Batman thought of everything…"_

* * *

Bane and Scarecrow dragged the nearly unconscious bodies of Flash, J'onn, Zatanna, Shayera, and John to an area in the Monitor Womb. In the center was their confiscated tools which consisted of Green Lantern's ring in a box, Shayera's mace, and Zatanna's wand.

"Give me a second," Nigma barked as he typed at the control panel.

ZSSSSKKKK!

In the corner in the Monitor Womb, a red spotlight shined around the five unconscious prisoners. The energy was floor to roof high. They were all trapped in there.

"Got one more…" Two-Face barked as he at gun point forced Mister Terrific back into the Monitor Womb. The super genius was limping slightly, indicating he had been shot in the leg. Two-Face pushed Mister Terrific against the energy wall and he phased through it. Immediately, he turned around angrily.

"No use to trying to break out from your side," Two-Face barked "Batman designed it that way in case he needed to trap you all. Besides, I got all your toys."

Two-Face lifted with his other hand a bag of all of Mister Terrific's gadgets and weapons he took off of him moments ago. The former Gotham DA then dropped them off with the other contraband. A few more minutes later, Ubu returned with one hand holding the chain of the _Bodach_ while dragging the near lifeless bodies of Superman and Sir Justin with the magic of the medallion. Sir Justin looked like the beast had done a number on him. Luckily he had magic armor. With a twitch of his hands, Ubu forced the two nearly unconscious heroes through the energy field, trapping them in the prison. Sir Justin's sword was placed with the rest of the confiscated weapons.

"Where's Wonder Woman?" Scarecrow noted.

All the Gotham criminals looked around. They didn't notice that Wonder Woman was gone. She seemed to be suspiciously missing most of the battle.

"That bitch is probably hiding! Find her!" Two-Face barked. Riddler was scrolling through the control panels to look at the cameras.

"I can't see her…" Riddler remarked annoyed.

WHHHHIIRRRRR!

Shayera and Flash were coming to when they saw the light.

"The master is coming!" Ubu commanded and got to his knee to bow.

For the third time a flash of light happened. About sixty armed men had appeared crammed on the teleporter pad while in the center stood one man draped in an emerald green cloak. To his right, stood a woman. Ra's smiled and looked in the distance to see the captured League members all coming to their senses in the energy prison. Hawkgirl at the moment was comforting a powerless Green Lantern who was writhing on the floor and muttering in his sleep. Superman meanwhile was weakly getting to his feet.

* * *

When the monster had appeared and knocked her back, Diana knew immediately that they were at a disadvantage. If these criminals had taken control of the Watchtower, they probably would be prepared to fight the League as well. They had the advantage at the moment. Even though it went against every Amazon bone in her body, she realized she needed to hide. Hide in a good spot until she knew she could strike. When they were busy incapacitating the rest of the League, she had flown up to the roof of the Monitor Womb and landed on one of the rafter platforms Bruce had installed near the ceiling.

For awhile she never understood why those were around the Watchtower in the big open areas but now she was getting the idea. Bruce was used to spying from the gargoyles of Gotham. He probably installed this to allow him a good vantage point in case he needed to be stealthy. That would explain how he would always seem to disappear and appear out of nowhere. Currently she was on one right now as she watched the Gotham villains take over the Watchtower.

She couldn't help but wince when she saw Superman and Sir Justin thrown into the prison. They looked worse for wear. If only Bruce could see her now. Hiding in the shadows like him. It really did annoy her. Hiding wasn't the Amazon way. But right now, the Gotham villains had the upper hand. Ra's al Ghul had planned well for this. Thank gods they destroyed the key. Unfortunately it would be only a matter of time before they figured it out and who knew how these sick villains would react. Not even Bruce could always predict their movements. She needed to wait for the right opportunity. She then saw the teleporter pads light up. Ra's al Ghul was coming.

* * *

"There's got to be something we can do!" Green Arrow complained.

"I'm trying but we're locked out!" Question snapped back.

"This is just great! World's greatest heroes can't even escape a building because none of us have the keys!" Booster Gold complained.

Meanwhile Doctor Fate was rubbing his temples.

"The magic dampers do seem to be working," he muttered. He was starting to regret helping Batman place them in there. He couldn't summon any magic.

The heavy hitters were trying to smash their way through only to get electrocuted by the defenses.

"It's no use," Vixen replied cynically. "This thing was designed to trap us in case anyone went rogue. And that includes Superman."

"Well what do you suppose we do then?" Booster Gold snapped.

"Hey man, chill out," B'wana Beast said to calm tensions down. "They're still some on the satellite. I'm sure they'll get us out."

Vixen didn't share his optimism. Greg was still on the Watchtower injured. She hoped the Watchtower was still standing and he was alright.

* * *

Ra's looked at his men.

"I've shown you the blueprints to the Watchtower and have assigned you your posts. Go to them. See if you find any stragglers!" Ra's ordered.

Immediately his sixty men bowed and exited, leaving Ra's with Talia and Ubu and the Gotham villains. The ecoterrorist then went up to one of the big monitors and began typing at it. The screen lit up, showing a map of the entire satellite. Orange dots slowly began to spread around it, indicating all of his soldiers' heart rate monitors were working. Within minutes, the dots from the heart rate monitors were spread out through the entire map. Meanwhile in the prison, Superman was helping Sir Justin regain consciousness.

"Are you alright?" Superman asked.

"I should be asking the same for you, my friend," Sir Justin responded. "I know you're vulnerable to magic."

"Do you know what that thing they have is?" Superman asked. "It seemed to recognize you."

"I didn't at first," Sir Justin said weakly. "But then I saw the medallion. It belonged to Morgan le Fey. It granted the wearer magic powers in relation to their age. King Arthur sent me to hide it."

"What's the monster?" Shayera asked impatiently.

"It's a beast from another dimension. The last time I encountered it, it wasn't bonded to a physical form and released at its full power. It's called the _Bodach_…"

"The _Bodach_?" Zatanna asked with worry. "No."

"Excuse me, can someone explain things to us to non-magical folks?" Flash complained.

"It's a powerful spirit from another dimension the Celts used all the time," Zatanna explained. "It can be summoned either by forcibly bonding it to a body which does weaken its powers but makes it controllable, or bringing it to our realm in its natural form…"

"Which a very arrogant disgraced knight tried to do once," Sir Justin finished.

"Basically it's virtually impossible to kill, even when bonded to a host. The only way to destroy it is to dismiss it. There's no weapon that we have available that can destroy it."

"What about my mace?" Shayera asked.

"Not even Nth metal would be good enough to stop it. Its hide is too strong. You need a weapon powerful enough to make a god bleed to hurt the monster."

"Do you know the spell?" Superman asked.

Zatanna shook her head.

"No, maybe Fate does but he's…"

"Currently locked in the Metro," Shayera finished darkly.

"Wha-what's going on…" John replied weakly.

"John!" Shayera cried with worry and embraced her lover.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Shayera assured.

"The children?" John asked with worry, indicating to Shayera's belly.

"They're all still fine," Shayera encouraged although she wasn't sure. Even with Thanagarian physiology, she was still worried for her children.

"You're lucky I used only a minor dose to incapacitate you," a singsong voice interrupted. The League prisoners looked to see Scarecrow standing on the other side of the energy wall gloating at them.

"Why don't you come and fight me man to man?" John shot back. "I don't need my ring to beat your ass."

"Careful," Scarecrow warned. "We're still looking for Wonder Woman…"

SMASH!

"Yia!" Scarecrow screamed as something jumped on him.

"Looking for me?" Wonder Woman replied sarcastically.

"RAAAWRRR!" the _Bodach_ roared and fired blasts at her from its mouth.

Diana quickly deflected them with her bracelets. She got close to the beast and slammed her fists on its head.

"RANARRRG!" the beast roared and collapsed to the ground, on top of a confused Ubu.

ZAP!

Riddler shot an electrical blast at Wonder Woman and she dodged it, causing it to hit Bane.

"Idiot!" Bane cried as his knees buckled.

POW!

Diana took advantage of the Riddler's distraction and knocked him down.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Two-Face shot at her which she deflected. She knew Ubu and the beast would get to their feet soon. She didn't have much time. She saw her target and flew at him. Ra's didn't even flinch and just stood calmly. Talia tried to get in the way to protect her father but Diana was too quick. Within seconds she picked him up and took him the air.

"Enough of this…" Two-Face muttered and pointed his rifle in the air to shoot Wonder Woman.

"No!" Talia warned and got in the way of the rifle. "You'll shoot him!"

Ubu meanwhile, thanks to the medallion's protection got to his feet as well as the _Bodach_ who was still bound by the electric leash. Wonder Woman had Ra's in front of her, to cover her body. She looked below at the Gotham villains below her challengingly. She was holding her short sword to his throat with her other hand.

"Surrender!" she warned. "Or I'll kill him!"

Ra's laughed.

"My sweet, you wouldn't dare…"

Diana dug the blade in just enough to cause a small cut on his throat, causing the ecoterrorist's eyes to widen in surprise.

"You don't know me," she threatened. "I'm an Amazon. And I don't like to lose…"

"Diana!" Superman complained from his prison. "This isn't…"

"This is the only way Kal!" Diana shot back, hoping he took the hint. If they called her bluff they would all be in trouble. Ra's meanwhile remained calm as ever.

"You're lying," Ra's accused.

"Maybe I am and maybe I'm not. I'm the only with a lasso of truth right now. Are you willing to take that risk?"

Ra's let out a sinister chuckle.

"Even if you are willing to kill me," Ra's threatened. "Would you be willing to kill a friend?"

"If you make one move on my friends, you're dead," Diana threatened.

"I already have," Ra's warned.

"She means me Toots!" an annoying voice sang. Stepping out of nowhere emerged the Joker and Harley Quinn. Diana and the League looked at them in shock. They didn't see them appear. How did they get up here? But what was more disturbing was on the ground at their feet which Harley just dragged to the center of the Monitor Womb was the near dead body of Batman. It looked like he was barely breathing. His body was so broken and battered. He looked more like a rag doll.

"Batman!" Superman cried with worry. They couldn't lose another one.

"I had the clowns teleport up here between the initial attack and my arrival with the detective in case something like this arose. It's always good to keep a wild card like the Joker hidden in the deck" Ra's explained wickedly.

Diana bit her lip in frustration. If she surrendered right now, they would lose their only leverage to saving the world. But she would do so at Batman's life. No, it was an easy decision as the Amazon in her head told her. They would kill Batman anyway. She had to think of the greater good. If she was in the same situation she would've wanted the same thing. But she wasn't. It was her who would have to make the call.

"Time's up!" the Joker complained and pulled out a gun. "Looks like I finally get to kill a bat after all."

"Alright!" Diana said with angry frustration. "I'll surrender!"

Ra's smile grew wider as the Joker laughed.

"So predictable," the Joker sighed.

Diana reluctantly descended from the air and let Ra's go. Immediately he took two steps away before turning around.

"Compassion is always a weakness to those who try to bring world peace. That's why I can't afford to have any."

Diana glared but felt a shock at her back.

"UNGH!" she cried and fell to her knees. Talia stood behind her, wearing a strange metal glove that had shocked the warrior princess. Quickly Talia took away Diana's lasso and sword while she was still stunned. Bane stomped over and picked up the Amazon Princess. Before Diana could register her thoughts again, she found herself thrown through the energy wall, knocking Superman over as she passed through to the other side.

"Di, are you alright," Superman asked with concern as he gently got up and helped her to her feet.

"I'm fine," she muttered angrily. She showed her hand too early. She was too impulsive. She should've waited just a little longer and maybe she could've prevented all of this.

"Diana," J'onn spoke softly. "No one blames you for what you did."

Diana didn't answer and continued to glare at the Gotham villains. The Joker approached the gate.

"Here Bird boy!" Joker taunted. "Join your friends…"

The Joker then pushed Batman through the force field.

"Unnngggghhhh…" Batman moaned.

"Batman!" Flash cried with worry and hurried over to him. Diana and J'onn did as well. J'onn began to feel his pulse.

"He's alive, but barely…" J'onn explained. "He's been shot; twice…"

Meanwhile Superman was staring at the force field.

"There has to be a way out of there," he said through clenched teeth. "There has to."

Even after being weakened by red solar light, he wasn't going to give up. Superman leaned back and threw a punch at the energy field.

ZZZZAAAAAPPPPPAAAAAKKK!

ARRRRRRGGGH!" Superman screamed and was blown backwards off his feet.

"My armor has worked through magical fields before. Maybe it can allow me to walk through energy fields," Sir Justin offered.

"It's no use," Zatanna replied darkly. "Bruce specifically designed this to imprison ANY League member. No magic, vibrating, phasing, or special power can break us out. There's no way out from our end."

"Put me down ya varmits!" cried a voice. Sir Justin realized he had forgotten the whole reason he was on the Watchtower. He had been sleeping by his friend's side in the med bay to help him recover.

Five men entered the Monitor Womb dragging a struggling man in a hospital gown.

"We found him in the Med Bay my lord," one of the men explained.

"Throw him with the rest," Ra's said in disinterest. He was currently typing at the computer screen with the Riddler.

Soon Greg Saunders, also known as Vigilante, found himself thrown into the energy prison as well.

"Sir Gregory, are you alright?" Sir Justin asked with worry.

"I'm fine! It's those damn sons of bitches who ya'll should be worried about when I get out…"

Superman was thanking God that they at least were smart enough to evacuate the civilian personnel from the Watchtower after they decided to destroy the key. Who knows what would've happened to them?

Diana however was looking through the energy field, staring at Ra's angrily. He was behind everything. King's death, Batman beaten to a bloody pulp, the entire world at stake. All because of him.

"Don't bother trying to activate Brother Eye!" Diana taunted in defiance. "We destroyed the key!"

"Diana…" J'onn warned.

"Liar!" Bane shouted.

"I'm the patron of truth. I don't lie," Diana shot back.

"Princess Diana of Themyscira," Ra's said slowly before turning around. "I already anticipated you would probably destroy the key when you realized we were after the satellite"

"What?" Two-Face asked angrily.

Ra's smiled at the imprisoned League.

"You see, the whole point of OBLIVION was to create a signal to lock on to Brother Eye. OBLIVION and Brother Eye used much of the same technology…"

"You wanted Batman to figure out OBLIVION! That was your plan all along!" Shayera accused angrily.

Ra's smiled.

"Although you caught wind of it sooner than I anticipated, that was my plan. The warmongering U.S. government couldn't resist showing off their new toy. Due to the efforts of myself and the talented Mr. Nigma, we were able to lock on to Brother Eye's signal with OBLIVION during her short, but important launch."

Ra's then looked around. Riddler was currently typing at the monitors, doing his work. He was out of his mechanical suit at the moment.

"The only way to find Brother Eye is to have both keys," Ra's acknowledged. "However, there was one vulnerability to the satellite. When it fired its laser it made itself vulnerable just enough for OBLIVION to serve her purpose. It was a split second only, but it still was enough time for OBLIVION to latch onto it."

"I know the designs of the satellite," Diana pointed out. "Even if you have a locked signal on it, you still can't turn it on without both keys…"

"Not if we do it manually aboard it…" Ra's said slowly.

Ra's then turned around, his back facing the imprisoned League.

"I know this is very cliché of me to explain my whole plan but since I know there's no way out, I feel you have a right to know."

Ra's then took a deep breath before speaking.

"The U.S. Government did create a two key system. But in their arrogance, they gambled most of their defenses on the difficulty of being able to locate Brother Eye, not actually turning it on. They figured the only way one would be able to find the satellite was if they had both keys. We already have one which we took from the recently deceased Agent Faraday…"

Diana glared at that remark.

"With just one, as long as we have someone on the satellite, they should be able to hack into the system easily and turn it on. It's very complicated technical explanations that I frankly don't have time to give. In short, destroying your key will only cause a minor inconvenience for my plan. If we didn't have either or a signal latched on, we would be hampered greatly. But luckily the signal and our portion of the key should be enough to make that satellite ours…"

"Then why attack the Watchtower?" Flash demanded. "You could've done this discreetly without giving us a heads up."

"Unfortunately, our experimental teleporter doesn't allow transport from Earth to space. Your teleporter however, should suffice in teleporting someone to the satellite. Also, attacking the League and neutralizing all of you from interfering with my plans was a bonus."

"How did you bypass our security?" Mister Terrific demanded.

"Alas poor Duplicate! I knew him!" mocked a voice. Everyone turned to see Joker was holding something that looked like a head in one hand while the other hand was placed up against his forehead dramatically.

"Remember our friend kiddies?" the Joker asked, turning the head so they could see it. Zatanna gasped. She recognized it right away. It was the Duplicate android of Batman. Or at least what was left of it.

"Old Brucie put everything he knew about the Watchtower and Metro here!" the Joker taunted. "All the secrets, contingency plans, shoe sizes, collar sizes, everything! Everything the real Batman knew was in here!"

J'onn was angry at himself. How did it never cross his mind that he should've made sure the Batclan destroyed the head? He remembered being worried about the Duplicate hijacking the Watchtower when it went rogue. Why did it never occur to him that he should've check to make sure the memories of that thing were destroyed completely?

As if reading his mind, the Joker grinned.

"I'll bet that'll teach you to delete your inbox next time!"

Zatanna however was feeling sick. She knew the head was in the Batcave. What happened to Alfred, Barbara and Tim? She couldn't believe she deserted them out of fear. They were abandoned and exposed all because of her. She was praying they were alright. Maybe they were hiding, waiting to save them all like they did last time.

"Yes Joker," Ra's said with slight amusement. "However Mr. Nigma has found Brother Eye…."

Riddler was grinning triumphantly and pointing to one of the monitors that read:

TELEPORTATION LOCKED!

"Ubu!" Ra's commanded.

Ubu shoved the collar chain into one of Ra's bodyguards' hands and ran up to his master bowing.

"You have served me well, my servant."

"Yes master, I'm honored," Ubu said humbly. The magic medallion still hanging from his neck.

"You will have the honor of manually hacking the satellite for us," Ra's explained. "We'll explain everything to you over the radio…"

* * *

"UNNNGHHH!" Alfred grunted as he moved the large rock aside. It had been over an hour and he was still clearing rocks. His old body was sore all over and his tuxedo was in tatters. But he still kept going. The world needed him and there wasn't much time. Forcing all his might on a large rock he pushed.

"ARRRGGGHHH!" he grunted as the rock gave way. Immediately other rocks began to roll back, almost knocking Alfred over. But he could feel a faint breeze against his face. He was finally breaking through.

"Ungh!" Alfred grunted some more and pushed his way through. The rocks gave away easily and Alfred stumbled into the main atrium of the Batcave. The Joker and the other villains were long gone. Hurriedly Alfred stumbled over to the Batcomputer. To his surprise, it was still intact. It seemed the Joker and his fellow rogues in their haste hadn't bothered destroying it. Quickly Alfred turned on the computer. He began to tap in the communications.

"Justice League!" he cried. "This is the Batcave! This is an emergency!"

All he got was static on his end. Communications were blocked from the Watchtower. He was too late. No he couldn't be. Alfred quickly began to type in the override codes to hack into the Watchtower that Bruce would use in a situation like this but found himself blocked. It was already done. The villains had full control of the satellite. Alfred bowed his head. After everything, it would come to this. Now those madmen had the world and League at their mercy. His own son's inventions were being thrown at the world.

Alfred shook his head. He refused to give up. There had to be another way.

"Computer," Alfred barked. "Show me the cameras on the Watchtower…"

"ACCESS DENIED," the computer spoke in a frazzled, electronic voice.

"The other ones. The hidden ones that connect only to the Batcave…"

"PASSWORD?" the computer asked.

"Andrea," Alfred spoke.

The computer beeped and Alfred had full access to the hidden cameras Bruce had installed on the Watchtower. It didn't take long for him to figure it out. Virtually every room that Bruce had placed a hidden camera in showed armed guards walking around. Alfred couldn't even count the amount. The Watchtower was compromised. Meanwhile, based on information from the Batcomputer, the Metro Tower had majority of the League inside it and was under lockdown.

Alfred then found the camera he was looking for. The one hidden in the Monitor Womb.

Quickly he found it and turned it on before gasping.

The Joker, Bane, Ra's al Ghul, the Riddler, and virtually every enemy of Batman was in there. Meanwhile in the corner were some members of the League that looked trap in some sort of energy prison. And in the center, lying unconscious was a figure dressed in black…

"Richard!" Alfred gasped in horror and covered his mouth. He zoomed in and couldn't tell if Dick was breathing or not. He looked like he had been beaten to a bloody pulp. They had lost; they had failed. Tears began to roll down Alfred's face. He not only lost a son, now he lost a grandson…

That made him think about the others. What happened to Barbara and Tim? Alfred's heart began pounding so fast he almost passed out. Never in his life had he been so frightful. There was always a sliver of hope. But now there wasn't. It was all lost. He watched as the big bald servant of Ra's was placed on a teleporter pad and disappeared.

"I'm sorry Thomas, I failed you…"

* * *

Ra's waited patiently in the Monitor Womb with his hands folded behind his back. He was having a hard time containing his excitement. To think, after facing many threats from gods, aliens, and monsters, the entire Earth and Justice League was brought to its knees by one man. It was him; his entire plan. Ra's felt honored that Mother Earth sent her messenger to guide him to carry out his duty to her. He had dedicated his life to her. Now he would save her. Ra's then turned around to look at the League. Superman was glaring, trying to find a way out. Green Lantern was comforting a very pregnant Hawkgirl. Shining Knight and Vigilante were both up pacing back and forth. The Martian and Flash and Zatanna were trying to comfort an unconscious, barely alive Dick Grayson who had the cowl removed from his beaten face. Lastly Wonder Woman, her hands on her hips, gave a frustrated glare at Ra's.

"I really hate it has to come to this," Ra's said regretfully.

"You say you care about the Earth," Diana shot back. "I do too! I was made from it! I pray to Gaia for strength. We both want to protect it. You don't have to do this."

"No," Ra's said coldly. "You want to protect the status quo and only slow down the inevitable destruction of Mother Earth. I plan to save her."

"By killing millions? How many innocent lives have to die?" she demanded.

"The risk of life lost is regrettable but not enough to stop me from doing my duty. Gaia has tasked me with this job. She has sent her servant to guide me…"

Flash noticed that Joker was making the, "This guy's crazy" motion with his hand. If the situation wasn't as grave as it was right now, Flash would find the irony amusing.

"Maybe we can work something out," Diana asked, trying the diplomatic approach. "There doesn't need to be bloodshed. Our interests can align. There must be something you want."

"Everything I want is about to happen. If the world surrenders to me, there will be no bloodshed. However if they resist, I will be forced to take necessary measures. Our interests can never be aligned because you will not do what's necessary to preserve the world. You let your emotions limit you. Sentiment and love are weaknesses. Weaknesses soldiers of Mother Earth can't afford to have…"

"What gives you the right?" Superman demanded. "The right to determine who lives or dies?"

"I'm doing what you should've done a long time ago Superman," Ra's shot back.

"_Master,"_ Ubu's voice spoke on the Watchtower speakers. _"It's done. I've taken control of the satellite."_

"Good," Ra's said with an evil grin as he spoke into the radio. "Set up a joint connection with the Watchtower so we can send a message."

"Message?" Two-Face asked. "What message?"

Ra's ignored him as Riddler typed frantically on the key pads.

"All nuclear missiles are armed and under our control," Riddler explained. "Any attempt to disarm them will lead to a launch."

"Good job Mr. Nigma," Ra's complimented.

"Father," Talia spoke, looking at another keypad. "Brother Eye is ready to hack any communications."

"Hack into the major media outlets," Ra's explained. "I need to make an announcement."

Diana meanwhile was looking at the metal floor they were on.

"Superman," she whispered. "Do you think you can dig your way under? Or maybe have J'onn phase through?"

"No use," the Kryptonian muttered in frustration. "Bruce thought of that. Another energy pulse will zap us if we try to go over or under. Even with me at full power I wouldn't be able to fight through it."

"Why did we even let him come up with this?" John asked angrily.

"Remember the Justice Lords?" Flash shot back.

At that moment the League stopped talking as they heard a disturbance. Ra's stood in the center of the Monitor Womb as a few of the monitors playing media broadcasts began to fizzle. With a popping sound, virtually all of the monitors except the Watchtower security cameras and the one showing the heart rate monitors had the Demon's face staring haughtily back at them. Ra's had his face broadcasted on virtually every major news station.

"_People of the world,"_ Ra's spoke with a sense of self-importance. _"To some of you, you see the sun set on the last day of the old regime. To others, it's a dawn of a brand new day. Regardless, this moment marks a new beginning for the history of Earth."_

No one seemed to notice the Joker, Bane, Scarecrow, Two-Face, Harley, and even the Riddler had all huddled in a corner together. No one was paying attention to them except the _Bodach _which seemed to be eying them with curiosity while still being restrained by its collar.

"_For years the imperialistic capitalists have waged war on each other, fighting over resources that Mother Earth so graciously gives us. And who pays the price for these wars? She does! Who pays the price for the Industrial Revolution that leads to more injustice and poison in the hearts of man and the environment? She does!"_

Diana now understood why Ra's al Ghul seemed to have a cult of devoted followers. He was a good speaker, barring the fact he was an insane psychopath.

"_For those who don't know me, I am Ra's al Ghul. Head of the Demon. Master of the Society of Shadows. And I am your reckoning."_

"That's a stupid line," Two-Face muttered under his breath. Bane elbowed him to be quiet.

"_I've walked this Earth over 600 years and have seen what the sins of man have done to her. Injustice and inequality run out of control all in the name of 'progress' and 'human innovation.' So called 'green movements' fill society's own self-denial on the train of destruction it is on. The UN is an ineffective bureaucratic joke in terms of bringing world peace and saving the environment."_

"Unnnnggggggh" Dick moaned unconsciously.

"It's alright buddy, I got you," Flash comforted.

"_Therefore it has been my duty to take over. Society needs to be united under one rule to save not only Mother Earth, but protect it from itself."_

Ra's then stepped aside so the monitors showed the captured Justice League behind him.

"_I've already taken out the Justice League. No one can stop me. Right now I am in command of one of the U.S. military industrial complex's most powerful weapons. The American juggernaut has finally had its own imperialistic desires turned against itself."_

Superman was praying that Lois made it to his parents' farm safely. Metropolis would probably be in an uproar soon.

"_This satellite, as I just demonstrated, has technological capabilities far greater than this planet has ever seen until now. Not only can I hack any communications, but the entire world's nuclear arsenal is at my command. Any attempt to disarm nuclear weapons will lead to premature detonation. Lastly the satellite is equipped with cloaking technology making it virtually impossible to find and a laser that can destroy anything as small as a fly to an entire city from space. The entire world is at my mercy."_

Ra's then cleared his throat and put on a friendly smile.

"_But I am not a cruel tyrant. I am a merciful ruler. I will give the world one hour to agree to my terms and grant me full sovereignty over the planet. Failure to do so will force my hand and I will have to demonstrate the true power of the satellite, Brother Eye. I do not want to kill any more lives, but I will not hesitate to save this world."_

Vigilante was muttering under his death.

"Goddamn hippie commie," he muttered.

"_Any attempt to stop me will be seen as aggression and I will strike back tenfold. There is no Justice League to stop me from saving Earth. This satellite is unstoppable and only I am in command. I hope the world leaders make the right decision."_

The monitors then went back to static, signaling Ra's was done broadcasting his terms. In a few minutes, the regular broadcasts were turning on. Already newscasters were babbling, some even panicking in confusion over what just happened.

"Father," Talia asked. "What if they say no?"

"We will use the laser to destroy the UN headquarters as a demonstration. If they still refuse, we will move on to a city."

"What about the nukes?" Two-Face growled. "Why not launch those?"

"And risk harming Mother Earth?" Ra's asked rhetorically. "Why do that when I have a laser? Having control of the nukes will serve only as a last resort. It was more about preventing other countries from using them against us."

"Where's the fun in that?" Harley complained.

"And what about the prisoners?" Bane spoke. "What do we do with them?"

Ra's looked at the League.

"We can't afford them stopping us but they are harmless for now. I'll be willing to offer them amnesty to those who I can trust to stay loyal to my world order."

"I thought you said we we're going to kill them!" Scarecrow complained.

"I said bring them down, not kill them," Ra's corrected. "I don't like unnecessary bloodshed."

"Uh, that's not what we do Confucius!" Joker complained. "Killing is what we do!"

"I know," Ra's said before turning around. "That's why I can't afford to have you in my new regime."

ZZAAAP!

"ARRRGHH!" Bane grunted and collapsed to his knees. Before the rest of the Gotham villains could react, four out of the five Society members that were in the Monitor Womb pointed their rifles at the Gotham criminals. Talia was standing over Bane with her electric glove. The last bodyguard was still holding the _Bodach _by the chain.

"Don't even think about resisting," Ra's warned. "My men will kill all of you at the slightest movement…"

"This wasn't part of the deal!" Riddler complained, looking more helpless due to the fact he wasn't in his suit which was across the Monitor Womb.

"I'm sorry Mr. Nigma, but I can't afford any of you degenerates to contaminate my legacy."

"You double-crossed us!" Two-Face growled. "No one double-crosses Two-Face!"

"All for the greater good," Ra's said unapologetically. "I'll keep the _Bodach_, but the rest of you I have no further use for."

Scarecrow tried to lift up his wrist to launch his fear gas.

"Please don't," Ra's said coldly. "I have total of sixty men on this satellite that have no qualms killing you. Stand down and I'll let you live."

The Joker began to insanely laugh.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Shut up clown!" Two-Face growled as Bane weakly began to come to. The League was watching the clown in confusion as he continued to laugh for no reason.

"Now that's ironic!" Joker finally said after he found the will to stop laughing.

"What?" Riddler asked.

"He double crossed two-timers like us! He beat us at our own game! Bravo!"

Ra's smile arrogantly.

"Appraisal won't get you anywhere Joker," Ra's warned. "If there's one I would trust the least to stay loyal to me, it's you."

"I agree," the Joker said wickedly, producing up his sleeve a small detonator looking switch which he immediately pressed.

_Beep!_

"ARRRGHHH!"

"YIIIAAAAH!"

"NNNNNNNRRRRRRGGGH!"

All five of the Society members began to collapse to their knees dropping their weapons and clutching their heads in pain while screaming. Ra's stood by in shock. Talia as well was standing still, looking dumbfounded at the scene before her.

"RRRRRRAAAAAAWWWWWRRRRRR!" the _Bodach_ roared as the Society member that had him on a leash collapsed to the ground. Scarecrow immediately seeing the opportunity, ran to the monster, grabbed a hold of the leash and zapped it before the monster began to go wild.

"NNNNRRRRGGGH!" the _Bodach_ cried in disappointment and calmed down with Scarecrow grinning sadistically.

The League sat in horror as they not only saw the men writhe in pain but hear the screams throughout the Watchtower. Whatever was happening, it was affecting all sixty men. The screen that had the heart rate monitors displayed was showing the bright orange glowing dots glowing sun red, signaling all of their heart rates were elevated to max levels.

"What have you done?" Ra's demanded.

"You should know better Ghoulie," Joker taunted as he pointed an obnoxious purple pistol at him. "When you raise the stakes of the game, you should always be wary of a Joker in the deck…"

BANG!

Before Ra's could react, an electrical net flew out of the Joker's gun, hitting the ecoterrorist.

"NOOOOAAAARRRGGGH!" Ra's protested and began to convulse as he collapsed to his knees. The net pinned him to the ground while still occasionally shocking Ra's to paralyze him.

"FATHER!" Talia cried and ran up to him only to find herself being manhandled.

"You are you going, _cosa bastante_?" Bane taunted as he tightened his grip on her.

"Let go of me you wretch!" she shouted and tried to break free, but Bane's hold was too strong. Her shock glove ineffectively pinned to her side.

Bane laughed and punched her in the back of the head with his other hand.

"Unnnnggghhhh…" Talia moaned, barely conscious from the blow as she collapsed to her knees. Bane slid the glove from her hand.

"That's no way to treat a lady!" Sir Justin shouted in anger. How dare that brute stoop so low!

Diana was looking at J'onn.

"J'onn, what's going on?" she asked.

"I think things have just gotten worse…"

Bane dropped Talia right by her father's side who also was nearly unconscious from the electrical net. Meanwhile the five men had stopped their writhing and were now standing straight up at attention with their weapons.

"What would you have us do Master?" one asked with concern.

"Kill them!" Ra's ordered weakly between the shocks.

But none of the men carried out his orders. Instead they all stood patiently.

"I wasn't talking to you," sneered the Society member who then looked at the Joker. "I was talking to my true Master…"

"What?" Ra's asked confused, still being occasionally electrocuted by the net. "I will not tolerate any insubordination…"

"Oh they aren't revolting," Joker corrected, waving the strange device in his hand. "They're still loyal to their Master. It's just they now think I'm their Master…"

"We serve the great Joker. The Clown Prince of Crime and his allies," another Society soldier said proudly.

"Oh this isn't going to turn out well," Flash noted.

"What?" Ra's asked angrily. "What did you do?"

"Well I guess I can't take all the credit," the Joker said with false modesty. "We owe this to an old friend of ours who's an expert in mind control; Jervis Teetch, otherwise known as the Mad Hatter!"

The Justice League all slightly grimaced. They remembered those painful memories Hatter had brought up during his attack.

"Jervis and I go way back," the Joker explained. "When I heard he was making some new breakthroughs in his technology, I funded his experiments. We planned to one day take down the Justice League…"

Zatanna was grimacing. The painful memories Jervis had reminded in her were still haunting her. The sicko had drove her away from her own family. Not to mention she felt violated when he made her his own little Alice.

"Well anyways I got sidetracked and forgot about our plan but luckily for us, Jervis was still able to carry out the plan. He took out the entire Justice League much to everyone's surprise. I mean talk about a long shot…"

Superman was puzzled. Last time that Jervis attacked them he had some external influence. How did he and the Joker pulled this off?

"Unfortunately Jervis couldn't be here tonight because he right now is enjoying his payment. He's got a few left of the Batclan to torture at old Arkham right now…"

Superman's eyes narrowed in anger. Did this ever stop with these mad men? No wonder Bruce was so distant. No one was safe from these sick twisted fiends.

Zatanna felt guilt surge in her. Not only was that man responsible for causing her to alienate herself from the Batclan, but now he was torturing them? She would make him pay if she ever got out.

"How?" Ra's asked with anger. A part of him seemed he was still in shock and denial that he had been beaten.

"How did you compromise my soldiers?"

"It wasn't that hard," Joker said patronizingly. "You were so eager to enlist our help. You thought you could control us. That us being crazies…"

"Hey!" Bane growled.

"That we wouldn't anticipate you would try to double cross you. At the beginning we were all forming plans how to beat you at your game when we heard about Jervis's little stunt…"

"Babs…" Dick in his unconscious state whispered. Flash squeezed his hand tightly.

"It's alright buddy, it's going to be alright," Flash encouraged even though he knew he was lying.

"You allowed us to keep contact with our people in Gotham, thinking it would help us ship over our tools of the trade. We had some of our contacts break Jervis out because we realized he could be useful. Remember all the Joker venom and fear gas canisters you so graciously allowed us to ship from Gotham? Half of them weren't filled with gas, but filled with little mind control nanites Jervis had developed. Not powerful enough to turn someone into a mindless zombie, but if given enough, can tweak a person's loyalties…"

Joker then looked at Harley who was grinning bashfully.

"And we couldn't have done it without Harley. You see, no one really ever pays attention to her or takes her seriously. I for sure don't sometimes…"

"Oh stop it, Mistah J," Harley said coyly.

"She's been slipping the nanites in your men's food and tea the past few weeks. While we were out planning missions or stealing stuff and you were too busy talking about your greatness, she would sneak in there and spike the food."

Talia, although she was weak and barely awake from Bane's blow, was angry at herself. She remembered letting Harley help her serve tea one day. She gave that horrible women the opportunity to compromise her father's men.

"Now the tables have been turned, I think I'm due to make an announcement to the press…"

"No!" Ra's shouted. "You won't ruin my finest hour! This is my destiny! I was selected by…ARRRRGHHHH!"

The net started zapping him again.

"Oh just shut up already!" growled Two-Face as Ra's groaned from the shocks. When they subsided, Talia began to try to comfort her father.

Meanwhile Riddler was typing at the computer.

"Et tu Nigma?" Ra's groaned weakly.

Riddler didn't say anything and continued to type. He then turned around to face the Joker.

"You're on in ten seconds…"

"Oh heavens!" the Joker gasped. "I don't have any make up on. We'll do it live!"

The League despite the seriousness of the situation couldn't help but be puzzled by the mad clown's idiosyncrasies. He pulled, from out his jacket, what looked like a thin black microphone that a game show host would use.

The monitors cackled and Joker's face appeared on most of them.

"_And we're back to Joker TV folks! Man I'm not going to lie, I was bored to death by that speech a few minutes ago! New world order? Capitalist overlords? Blah-blah-blah!"_

The Joker then straightened out his tie.

"_Tonight we are here to offer a better suited entertainment for you. For those who don't know me, I'm the Joker and here are my associates: Bane, Scarecrow, Riddler, and Two-Face. Most of you outside of Gotham have probably only heard stories of us. Well, here we are in the flesh and on your TV! Six months ago, you all made a terrible mistake. You thought you were safe when Darkseid died. You went back to your homes thinking everything was alright…"_

The Joker's eyes gleamed sinisterly and he leaned in so his face was blown up on the monitors.

"_But you all forgot that Batman died. To most of you, that didn't matter. Batman was just some freak from Gotham like us. But you all should've worried because without Batman, there was no one to stop the freaks…"_

The Joker's smile widened.

"_You ignored us, pretended we didn't exist. Paid attention to only supervillains with less style and class. Well now we have come out from the shadows, and now it's our turn to play with the world!"_

The Joker then looked at Harley.

"_Step right up Harley!"_ the Joker shouted as Harley stupidly grinned while walking up to the Joker. She was carrying a black hat.

"_This is my lovely assistant Harley. Sure she's totally bonkers and has crazed dependency, but who am I to judge?"_

The Joker then began to stick his hand in the hat.

"_We thought about doing what Ra's planned to do. Just hold the world hostage and hope it would yield and we realized, it would be so boring. Plus it would give you a chance to create a plan to stop us. So we decided to make it a little more entertaining. In this hat we have on pieces of paper major cities across the world. The first three we draw will get some lovely nukes sent to them free of charge!"_

The Joker pulled out the first one.

"_Drumroll please…"_ Joker asked.

"You'll destroy the environment!" Ra's shouted when he heard their plan to use the nukes.

"Quiet!" Two-Face growled.

"You can't be serious…" Zatanna whispered to Bane who was standing on the other side of the prison energy wall, watching the Joker.

Bane turned around.

"You can't let him destroy that many people…"

"Why not?" Bane asked. "The less people in the world, the less we have to control. Plus from my experience, people only respect power when you demonstrate it…"

"_And the first winner is, why I don't believe it, Metropolis!"_

"No!" Superman cried.

"Hera!" Diana moaned. Most of the League was still locked in the Metro.

"_Why, we have a special guest from Metropolis right here!"_ Joker shouted and began to run to the prison energy wall.

"_Superman! Superman!"_ Joker asked in a taunting voice while pointing the long microphone towards the energy wall as if he was interviewing Superman. _"How does it feel to have your city be the first victim of Brother Eye?"_

"Go to hell!" Superman shouted and charged at the prison wall.

ZZZZZAAAAAAAPPPPP!

"GGGGGGRRRRRRRRRAAAAAARRRRRR!" Superman groaned and tired to ignore the pain but it was no use and he was blown back.

"_I guess you could say he was, 'shocked' to hear…HAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

"Hahahaha, good one puddin'!" Harley chimed in.

Joker looked at Scarecrow and Bane who didn't seem amused at all.

"_Oh come on!"_ the Joker complained. _"That's a good one!"_

Still Bane and Scarecrow didn't laugh and the Joker frowned.

"_Grave yards have more of a sense of humor than you…"_ the Joker muttered before turning around and putting on another grin.

"_Now let's go to Contestant Number 2!"_ the Joker cried and stuck his hand in the hat before looking at it.

"_Oh my," _he said sadly as he read the next slip of paper. _"I always wanted to see the leaning tower of Pisa. Up next is Paris!"_

"I think you mean the Eifel Tower boss…" Harley whispered.

"_Don't interrupt me!"_ the Joker snapped.

John felt frustrated. Last time a mad man threatened Paris they were able to stop it. They stopped Vandal Savage without losing much life. Now they were helpless. After all that work to stop villains like Savage, cities like Paris we're going to get destroyed by these mad men. If he hadn't been so distracted by his personal problems, maybe he could've stopped this. Why did he go against his principles and go with Brother Eye?

Diana was trying to ignore the fact the last time she was in Paris was when she was introduced to a whole variety of things in Man's World she never experienced before. One of her happier times. She had a nostalgic attachment to the city and it was going to get destroyed. All because of her.

"_And last but not least…oh I cannot pronounce this, screw it! We're going to keep the third one a surprise!"_ the Joker complained as he crumpled the note. He then raised an eyebrow at the camera.

"_People of Metropolis and Paris, I would advise you all start getting your affairs in order. As for everyone else, hold your breath, your city could be next. I would start running if I were you…"_

The Joker then took a step back.

"_And don't think I forgot about you Gotham, my home town. I got something special for you. We're going to test to see if the laser actually works. So what'll be? The GCPD? The Bank? Wayne Enterprises? Why not all of the above? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

The Joker cackled as the monitors went dead. He was still laughing for a long time. The League all stared at the mad clown. There was no way they could describe him as human. He really was pure evil. No pity or reason in his eyes other than a desire for death and destruction. Some of the League were finally understanding why Batman gave special attention to him out of all his foes.

"Why?" Diana demanded. She couldn't believe the mad clown was just doing this for comedy. There had to be a reason. Maybe if she knew enough, she might be able to trick him to her advantage. The Joker stopped laughing and turned around to look at Wonder Woman.

"What?" the Joker asked, angry that someone would dare interrupt his laughing.

"Why?" Diana repeated with narrow eyes in defiance. "Why are you doing this?"

"I thought we made it clear, _Senorita_," Bane remarked. "We want power and realize trimming the population down will allow us it."

"The world will worship me as the Master of Fear!" Scarecrow chimed in.

Two-Face growled.

"It really isn't that complicated…"

"You never tried something on this scale," Diana remarked. "What changed?"

"You want to know why?" the Joker asked angrily. "I'll tell you why. It's all because of him!"

The Joker then angrily pointed towards the direction of the Flash. For a second Flash was confused and then realized he was pointing at Dick.

"Because of Bird boy here, I had to prove that Joker, not Batman will leave an eternal legacy! When Batman died, all of Gotham was talking about how 'Batman will live forever' and 'Batman was the people of Gotham!'" Joker snarled with hatred staining his voice.

He looked at his fellow Gotham villains.

"Gotham is the place where all hope is lost and the wicked rise! A true reflection of human nature!" the Joker projected. "The perfect joke that tells how pointless civilization and life are! But now the people have hope! When Batman died, he did something none of us could stop! He became the ultimate symbol of hope people could rally behind!"

"Boooo!" Harley booed.

"We all hate Batman," Joker shouted as his eyes seemed to move around crazily. "He always foiled our plans. Gotham would've been our place to thrive. A place to leave our own legacy. But he always got in the way. We all wanted nothing more than to kill him! Beat him down once and for all and show Gotham the hopelessness of her situation! It is us, not Batman, destined to be immortal in the minds of Gotham!"

The Joker then turned around.

"When Batman died, not only did he rob us of our revenge and chance for glory, but he made himself immortal. The people of Gotham were building monuments for him! Bird boy even tried to replace him! For a second it seemed Bats got the last laugh…"

The Joker then turned around and began to lower his voice into a whisper.

"Until we realized, we just needed to raise the stakes of the game. And we have, Wonder Babe, we have. The world and Gotham will learn it us, not Batman who will be remembered forever. We will crush any hopes of heroes, Batmen and Justice League. We will make people realize their lives are meaningless, cruel and short, with us ruling over them. We will be forever in their minds, not Batman."

"Everything dies," Wonder Woman threatened.

"Oh there are other ways to cheat death as our buddy Ghul has shown. With us ruling over the ashes of the world, we'll have unlimited access to the Lazarus Pits…"

"I won't let your filth defile Mother Earth's gift to me!" Ra's shouted.

ZAAAPPPP!

"ARRRRGGGHHH!" Ra's groaned but tried to resist.

"This was supposed to be my legacy! Mother Earth told me in a dream! I was supposed to lead humanity to save her…ARRGH!"

"Funny you should mention dreams," Joker muttered as the net kept shocking the fallen Demon. "I had one a few months ago of some big guy telling me you were gonna stab me in the back. Or was it a dream? I'm not sure, I have such a hard time keeping up with reality these days…"

The Joker then turned to look at Wonder Woman.

"It really is simple if you need to know. We all hate Batman and want power. With Batman dead and inspiring people in Gotham, the only way to finally beat him is to destroy the world. Also I find it kind of funny too…"

The Joker then put on an innocent grin.

"You're insane!" Shayera growled.

"Am I? Have you ever considered that all of you are the crazy ones? You fight to save the world from aliens, monsters, and whatever else flies and screams. You're just like Batman but on a bigger level. The world's going to end sooner or later. Might as well live in the moment…"

"Joker, Ubu has just located the first three target cities for our nukes," Riddler spoke, interrupting the Joker. The Joker's grin widened if that was possible.

"Oh goodie!" he cackled and turned around and began skipping to the Riddler.

One of the monitors showed a new screen that read:

READY TO LAUNCH MISSILES

COUNTDOWN: 3 MINUTES

The countdown stayed frozen, signaling Riddler hadn't started it yet. The masked genius was about to push a button when Joker slapped his hand.

"Not yet! I want to push the button!" the Joker whined as Riddler rubbed his hand in pain.

"When does the satellite go over Gotham?" Scarecrow demanded.

"It'll take awhile," Riddler explained. "It's on the other side of the globe…"

"I can wait…" the Joker said gleefully and turned back to look at his prisoners.

"When we're done and have gotten bored of the missiles, we'll move our operations elsewhere. Unfortunately we can't take you guys with us so we'll probably, I don't know, send the Watchtower crashing to Earth? I don't even think a weakened Superman could survive an explosion like that…"

"Joker when I get out of here I'm going to make you pay for this!" Superman threatened.

"Pffffffft!" The Joker began to blow a raspberry at the Man of Steel. "You can't stop me, Superbland! No one can! Not you, not Bird Boy, not Wonder Babe, and certainly not the Justice League. Face it, I won!"

The Joker then extended his arms out as he stood under the big monitor that showed the Society soldiers' heart rate monitors. All of them were normal and scattered around the Watchtower, glowing a pale orange.

"There's no one to stop me! Today evil won! Not Batman, but the Joker and his friends! You know it's kind of sad. Batman six months ago died to help save the world only for the world to get destroyed by his own enemies that he abandoned! It would be funny if it weren't so tragic…"

The Joker paused as if to ponder over what he just said.

"Screw it," he said with his evil grin. "I'll laugh anyway….HAHEAHEHAHEHAHEAHEHAHEAHA…"

The Joker kept laughing with his evil piercing voice, the heart rate monitors glowing behind him.

* * *

Shayera felt her temper rising. She wanted to bust through that energy field with her bare hands. She didn't even want her mace. She wanted to strangle that evil clown. She had grown to love this planet and betrayed her own kind to save it. And now an evil clown was just going to destroy everything out of spite? Scum like that made her sick…

"Arrrrggghghhh!" Shayera groaned as she felt a pain in her abdomen. She felt her pants being moistened. No this couldn't be happening; not now.

"Shayera!" John shouted with worry.

"My water just broke!" she moaned in pain.

When he heard her say those words John froze for a second. He had forgotten almost about his unborn children. His children who would never get to live to see the world. He failed as a father, as a Green Lantern. His whole life he was a failure. He failed Shayera when he broke her heart. He failed Vixen when he cheated on her. And now he failed his friends and family. He grasped the woman he loved who was moaning in pain. Their children, who probably wouldn't even make it to birth, were desperately trying to get out, as if so John and Shayera could hold them once before they all died.

"It's okay…" he said while crying as he desperately tried to comfort his wife and their children, hoping they could hear him. "I love all of you…"

Vigilante looked at John as he comforted his wife. Ever since the whole affair with John and Vixen, Vigilante thought of him as a bad man. But now he couldn't hold any judgment against him. Green Lantern was faulted, but he was just trying to protect his family.

He then thought of Vixen and hoped she was alright. He knew it was unlikely but he hoped she managed to not get trapped in the Metro. From what he learned from the others, all the rest were trapped in the Metro which was about to be nuked. He just prayed she made it out okay. She was a good woman.

As if sensing his discomfort, Vigilante felt someone grab his hand. He looked and found that his best friend Sir Jusitn was gripping it tight, letting him know he was there still.

Sir Justin held his best friend's hand. After everything, to die like this. All the adventures and quests he had endured made him feel like he should've died fighting instead of trapped like a failed hero. The code of conduct and chivalry would die with him. He failed his friends. But at least there was one small comfort. Maybe if he went to heaven he would be reunited with Guinevere, Arthur, and Bart. And also his friend, Sir Thomas; the knight he never was able to repay for saving his life and the kingdom.

Mister Terrific tried to think of a plan. He studied the whole design but he couldn't find a way around it. Bruce had outdone himself. Ordinarily, Mister Terrific would've admired it but now he wished Bruce was a little less paranoid. If circumstances were different, he would've appreciated the irony.

Bruce's own weapons were allowing his enemies their victory.

Zatanna was next to Mister Terrific, burying her face in her hands. She had lost everything. Her father, Bruce, and now her family. Her family that was in Gotham. She kept shuddering at the thought of the Hatter torturing the Batclan. She thought of Alfred. He must've been dead or with them too. She had grown to love them and failed them. She failed Bruce. She should've been there for them and instead she abandoned them. Now they were at the mercy of a sick, twisted mad man.

"I'm so sorry Bruce," she whispered as a few tears fell down her cheeks.

Flash didn't hear Zatanna mutter. He was too busy trying to comfort Dick. The young man was still unconscious and moaning while muttering gibberish.

"He's going to be okay, right?" Flash asked J'onn with worry. He knew the world was about to ending but he was going to do all he could to keep Dick alive.

J'onn sighed.

"He's been shot twice. If he doesn't get those bullets out of him soon and recieve proper treatment, he'll go into shock…

"They are coming…" Dick moaned deliriously.

"Come on buddy, hang in there!" Flash pleaded. He was focusing on Dick. He didn't want to think about anything else, especially the fact that they lost and were now doomed. They failed the world and their loved ones. Thank God Central City hadn't been selected yet. He hoped Linda was smart enough to get out of town.

J'onn, even though his telepathic powers were dampened, could sense Flash's worries. He wished he could find a way to comfort him but he could offer no words to say this time. Maybe if his own wife was here she could. She always knew how to bring comfort to a restless soul. But she was in China, probably worrying about him. He rejoined the League because he felt like they would need them after Darkseid's invasion. But he failed and lost another home planet. Except he wouldn't be the last survivor this time. The last Martian would go with the last Kryptonian. Two last sons, doomed to die.

Superman glared and tried to summon up enough heat vision to burn through the energy field even though it would be useless. Not only were his powers weakened, but the energy field had already been proven impenetrable. He stared at the laughing clown who still was laughing wickedly with his taunting voice.

It was his responsibility to protect the world. Some Superman he was. The Joker's taunt had hurt him the most. Batman had died to save Superman so the world could be saved. But Superman was unable to prevent this. He couldn't stop these mad men from destroying his adopted homeworld. Bruce had died for nothing. He had disgraced Bruce's memory by his failures. He had been a fool. He wanted Bruce to be back, he became obsessed with the idea Bruce was still alive. Now the villains were able to take them completely by surprise because he was sidetracked and obsessed with a crazy idea.

Bruce was right about emotions clouding focus.

"It should've been me," Superman whispered. He should've died instead of Bruce. Luthor ended up destroying Darkseid, not him. If Batman was still alive, this wouldn't have happened. Bruce would've stopped this. The world was doomed because he had lived. And now he lost everything. His friends, Ma, Pa, and Lois, the woman he loved. He had doomed them all.

Diana could hear Superman muttering to himself but she wasn't paying attention. She wanted to express her anger at the clown. She wanted to beat his face to the floor. She wanted to kill him. So many innocent people would be killed and he was laughing at that. Laughing at them. Laughing at Bruce while defiling his memory. But she was more angry at herself. She was the one who advocated Brother Eye. And now it was being used to destroy the world she loved. She wished Bruce was alive. He would've been against it or have somehow developed a counter measure to shut it down. But he wasn't and she enabled the villains to have the power to destroy everything.

She saw the faces of all the people in her life. Her mother. The woman who gave her love and life. She had disgraced her. Her sisters. Warriors in arms who would hopefully be protected from the Joker's mad destruction. She used to hope they would one day get to experience Man's World like she did, but they wouldn't now. Shayera and John. They were so filled with hope moments ago. Now they would both be denied the happy life with their children and together. J'onn. Just when he finally found love again, something like this happened, torturing the last Martian. There was the Flash, who still had a sense of innocence to him. He had been so full of hope and now she couldn't give him any.

Then there was Dick who was clinging on to dear life. She felt bad how she yelled at him earlier. She was angry about King's death she didn't realize he was trying to help. Poor King; he died broken and alone. A good man who helped her in a vulnerable time of her life, mercilessly beaten to death. And now, there was Superman. He was beating himself up over all of this. She wished she never left for Themyscira when he was going through his personal crisis last month. She should've been there to comfort him earlier but she was afraid of damaging her chance of moving on.

And then she thought of Bruce. The man she loved. She never told him. And now she didn't know if she would see him the next life. She had no idea where his soul was and whether they would be united in Elysian Fields. She didn't deserve to go there. She failed her mission. She failed her family. Her friends. And Bruce.

"Hera, help us…" she prayed as she saw the orange dots of the heart rate monitors glowing over the Joker's head. The mad clown still laughing as the orange dots continued to shine brightly.

* * *

_Batcave_

Alfred turned off the cameras and sat down. He couldn't stand hearing the Joker's laugh anymore. He was horrified when he learned what the Hatter was doing to the rest of his family; holding them prisoner and torturing them to death in the ruins of Arkham. He wanted to drive there to save them. But he didn't. Gotham was probably in an uproar, it would be impossible to get there in time. He didn't even have the strength to get out of the chair. He was too old. He let this family down and he would let them down again one final time as the world ended.

"I'm sorry Thomas…" he cried. "Your family is dead."

Alfred continued to sob and collapsed in the chair.

"I'm all alone now…"

* * *

_Metro Tower_

Many of the heroes were panicking, frantically trying to break free. Others of the more cynical nature had resigned to their fate and were sitting in the corner muttering to themselves. Some Leaguers were even trying to call loved ones, let them know they were okay for now. But they all knew the truth. They were trapped and going to die.

Question was writing a final entry in his journal.

_"The Day That Evil Won. Most would've thought when Darkseid invaded that would be the day. But no, our enemy was unseen. None of us, not even me saw it coming. The whole world is doomed and we will go with it. We have failed and now we will pay the price. If this somehow survives, please give it to my wife. She is in Gotham right now, probably trying to mitigate the chaos. Tell her I love her..."_

Meanwhile Green Arrow and Black Canary just sat together holding each other's hands as they watched the chaos unfold around them.

"This isn't supposed to happen!" Booster Gold complained. "I'm from the future!"

Black Canary looked at Green Arrow.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I guess if there's a time to do this, it's now," Green Arrow remarked and to Black Canary's surprise, he got on a knee.

"I was going to save this for the weekend but well, you know," the archer explained sheepishly as he pulled out a box and opened it, revealing a diamond ring.

"Dinah, will you marry me?" he asked.

"Yes!" Black Canary cried with tears in her eyes.

* * *

_Central City-Few hours later_

"_This is Linda Park reporting live right now! It's been confirmed a nuclear missile has destroyed Metropolis! The Metro Tower is completely gone! Meanwhile all contact with Gotham has been lost! Before it was broken there were reports of fire literally coming down from the sky on the city…"_

Andrea sighed. Gotham was her home. She may've left it behind, but it still was her home. A home she was just at not too long ago.

"Aren't you glad we decided to leave Gotham two days ago?" she could hear his voice in the bathroom. They were in a motel on the outskirts of Central City, which had already disrupted into chaos. The motel owners had already abandoned the building, allowing the two to walk in unimpeded.

_"Right now riots are reported everywhere across the country! Reports indicate the White House has been evacuated…"_

Andrea didn't answer and continued to stare at the TV.

The newsfeed then cut to show static.

_"Oh my God! Washington DC is gone! We're getting reports another nuclear missile has hit it!"_

"Are you alright?" he asked as he stepped out of the bathroom, clean shaven. He then looked and saw she was watching the news.

_"This just in as well! Moscow and London have been nuked too…"_ Linda Park spoke although she was on the verge of tears.

Linda then looked up to the side as if getting even more bad news.

_"Sources say…a satellite has just crashed into Gotham. From the description, it sounds like the…Watchtower…"_

Linda Park finally looked at the camera. She couldn't keep it together.

_"It appears the Justice League…is no more,"_ she choked out as tears fell down her eyes. _"This is the end of the world…"_

_Snnnaap!_

He turned off the TV.

"We need to get going…" he told Andrea. Without the TV on they could hear in the background rioting erupting all over Central City. Luckily they were in the outskirts.

"Where to?" Andrea asked bitterly. "The world's ending."

"It doesn't matter…" he said and sat next to her while putting his arm around her. "As long as we're together, we'll be safe."

Andrea still wouldn't look at him.

"We could've done something…"

"There was nothing we could do…"

"Was there?" she asked a little angrily and stood up.

He sighed and buried his face in his hands before looking up.

"That could've easily been me threatening the world," he pointed out. "You know the kind of man I really am and what I've done in my past. And do I need to remind you how you made your living?"

"What are you getting at?" she demanded.

"We aren't heroes Andrea. We never were…"

"Then what are we?"

"It doesn't matter what we are anymore," he said and got to his feet. "All that matters is I love you."

He leaned in for a kiss. This time she let him get close. She needed comfort now. The whole world was ending and all she could do was rely on him. Years ago she would've thought it would be crazy that she would be this close to someone she just met barely a month ago. Let alone the fact that she was able after everything to find someone to love her again was still unreal to her.

"I left Gotham, thinking nothing was there for me," she admitted. "But now, I feel even more pain. Just like when I first heard Bruce had died."

She thought she saw him flinch for a second at the mention of the name "Bruce."

"What is it?"

"I don't like staying here," he explained. "That riot downtown will eventually reach us. We need to get out while we still can."

She agreed and began to get up. Her mind was racing. Where would they go now? The world was coming to an end. There was no one left in her life. All she had was him.

"What are we going to do?" she asked in a scared voice. She hated to sound weak but for the first time in a long time, she felt scared. She was afraid what would happen to her now.

"We'll be together," he comforted her. "That's all that matters..."

"What about your…_condition_?" she asked.

"We'll find a way around it. We'll cross that bridge when it comes."

He then held Andrea tightly in his arms. Andrea could hear his heartbeat and knew he was scared too. Not for himself, but for her. He cared about her. The only person who still loved her in this world. Everyone else who cared about her died or she pushed them away. She then looked into his dark eyes.

"Promise me…"

"What?" he asked softly.

"Promise me that you won't abandon me too," she said through tears. "No matter what happens."

He smiled and stroked her hair.

"I promise you I will never leave you. I promise you that no matter what happens, we'll be together forever; we'll find a way."

She smiled and buried her head in his chest as he began to kiss her forehead.

"I love you," she whispered softly.

* * *

_Tartarus _

Hades was on the throne when she arrived. He knew she would come. He was expecting her. He didn't expect it to be so soon. She figured it out faster than he had anticipated. Putting on a sad stoic face, he waited as he saw her projection form appear.

"Where is she?" Hippolyta's avatar demanded. She had done the traveling to the Underworld spell again.

"Hippy…" Hades said quietly.

"WHERE IS SHE?" she screamed. "I felt it in my heart! She's dead isn't she?!"

"Please, Hippy…" Hades pleaded.

"Where's my daughter? Is she dead? Don't make me hurt you!" she screamed and soared closer to him.

Hades sighed and stood up.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I watched Charon escort her to Elysian Fields. She looked sad and confused. She's dead…"

"Bring her back! Bring her back now!" Hippolyta demanded.

"I can't do that, not anymore."

"I don't' care! Bring her back now!" she threatened.

"Hippy!" Hades shouted, trying to calm her down. "I'm sorry but she's dead."

Hippolyta 's eyes widened and tears began to fall down her projected soul.

"No! No! She can't be!" she cried.

"I'm very sorry…"

"Take my soul then! My life isn't worth living without her! Take my soul instead of hers!"

"I'm not allowed!"

"Then I'll kill myself!" she shot back. "Then I'll be with her again!"

"You know you won't do that," Hades said sternly. "You'll never be allowed in Elysian Fields if you kill yourself…"

"This is all your fault!" Hippolyta shrieked back.

"What?" Hades asked.

"She's dead! It's all your fault! You knew this would happen! You talked her into going back to Man's World after she visited you!"

"I didn't know this would happen!" Hades denied. "And I didn't do anything to convince her to go back. That was her choice!"

"My daughter's dead!"

"She's my daughter too," Hades replied back softly in a more soothing tone which contrasted Hippolyta's hysterical voice.

Hippolyta was about to argue back but she broke down even more. Something about his tone just sapped the will to continue arguing out of her. She lost everything important to her. She didn't care about anything anymore. She just wanted to die.

"Come here…" Hades whispered softly and embraced her. Even though he couldn't really touch her, she still began to sob into his shoulder. She needed comfort from someone. Even him.

"It's okay…" Hades cooed sadly. Hippolyta's projection kept sobbing over the Lord of the Underworld's shoulder.

As Hippolyta continued to cry, she didn't notice that Hades had dropped the sympathetic face in place of a victorious smile.

"It's alright," Hades said in a voice that didn't match his evil facial expression.

He was having a hard time containing his excitement right now. His revenge plan was working. Now all he would have to do was wait. As a bonus though, Hippolyta had become vulnerable in front of him. He knew he could use this to his advantage.

* * *

_Ruins of Gotham-Forty Years Later_

Terry sneaked into the room. Everyone had heard the news that Donald was dead except her. She had a right to know. Terry felt it was his responsibility to break it to her. He gently entered the jail cell that had been converted to a room for the oldest survivor in their group.

"Who's there?" an old female voice asked.

"It's me Lois," Terry answered.

"Bruce?" Lois asked with confusion. "What are you doing in Metropolis?"

Terry sighed. Her dementia was worsening.

"We're in Gotham now Lois, or what's left of it, remember?"

"Oh…" she said sadly. "I'm sorry Terry…"

Terry smiled. She at least seemed to remember his name this time. She always kept calling him Bruce for some reason.

"Where's Donald?" she asked.

"Uhhh…" Terry stuttered, trying to think of the words to say. A part of him didn't want to say anything because she would probably forget it, but he couldn't lie to the elderly woman. Even if she would forget the conversation in two days.

"I'm sorry Lois," Terry muttered. "He's dead…"

Lois didn't say anything for awhile and Terry thought for a second she didn't understand him but then there seemed to be some recognition in her violet eyes.

"Never liked him…" the old woman muttered.

"What?" Terry asked with confusion. When he, Lobo and Matt met the group of survivors in Gotham, they had learned Maxine, Dana, Lois, and Donald had been together for a long time before they formed their group of survivors. Donald had been taking care of Lois when she was unable to take care of herself.

"He was a worm. Only tolerated him because Dana doted on him. He's not like you, Terry."

"What?" Terry asked.

"He was selfish. He only took care of me because of Dana. If it wasn't for her, he probably would've left me to die. You're not like that, you're selfless. A good man…"

Terry frowned in frustration.

"I'm not a good man. I failed. Donald's dead because of me…"

"Don't beat yourself up," Lois warned. "You do this all the time Bruce…"

Terry sighed. She was out of it still. Terry got up to leave.

"Goodnight Lois," he whispered.

"Don't doubt yourself Terry," Lois warned, showing moments of clarity again. "You are the leader they need…"

"Leader?" Terry snorted. "Leader for what? All we do is hide like rats and steal food. There's nothing to lead…"

"They all look up to you Terry. They look up to you like everyone did to Clark!"

Terry sighed. She would also go off tangents about someone named Clark. Terry deduced he must've been her husband the way she talked about him. Sad part was Lois seemed to forget he was dead and half the time would start talking about her expecting Clark to visit her.

"Everyone looks up to you Terry, you're a leader whether you like it or not…"

"I'm not a leader or a hero," Terry responded coldly. "I'm just a kid trying to keep his promise to his father and keep his brother alive…"

And with that Terry stomped off angrily, leaving the old woman 's room. He was angry. Why did everyone always look for him to answers? He failed. He didn't deserve to be a leader. He didn't even want it. Deciding he needed some privacy, he went into the old GCPD office. Not too long after the day evil won and Brother Eye demolished half of Gotham, the GCPD foundations gave away and was buried mostly underground. It was always a miracle to Terry that most of it stayed intact, especially the offices. What was even more amazing was that the old computer somehow still seemed to be working in there. If you would call blinking working.

Donald periodically would try to send out messages to other survivors but never got contact. Still he would make keeping the computer running a number one priority and would often send people on dangerous missions to steal power sources to keep it on. Terry thought that was stupid and risky. Who were they going to contact? There was no one out there, no hope…

Sighing Terry turned around when he heard a faint sound.

_Beep!_

Startled, Terry jumped and looked around. There was no one in the old office but him. He thought he heard something beeped. It was then he noticed the computer was flashing. Could it be, after all this time? Terry cautiously tiptoed around to face the computer and saw in green letters there was a message typed:'

**?: Hello Terry**

Terry backed away startled in fear. How did it know his name? Did Sector 1, that mad clown, discover their hiding spot?

**?: There's no need to be alarmed. I come in peace.**

Terry looked around puzzled. Could this mysterious hacker see him?

**?: Yes I can see you Terry. There are hidden cameras installed in here a long time ago by a paranoid man. I have access to them right now and am watching you. Please respond.**

Terry looked around. What game was this stranger playing? If they could see him, how long had this mysterious person been watching all of them? And why now did they suddenly decide to contact him? The whole thing stank. Nonetheless curiosity won over and Terry walked over to the computer.

_Who are you?_ Terry typed unsure. _How do you know my name?_

**It doesn't matter who I am. I know everything about you.**

_Did you work for Waller?_ Terry asked. He lived with that woman most of his life in the bunker under the Smithsonian. That wouldn't surprise him she had agents to watch over him.

**I work for no one but myself. Besides, I heard she passed away not too long ago.**

_What do you want?_ Terry demanded angrily and with frustration as that comment reminded him of that fateful day when he lost everything. _How do you know my name?_

**I have been watching you for a while since you came to Gotham, Terry. Waller's experiment has proven to be a success. You are what I've been looking for. At the same time you possess great leadership qualities: brave, honorable, and selfless. Just like your father.**

_How do you know Warren McGinnis?_ Terry demanded. _He spent most of his life living in that bunker._

**I wasn't referring to him. I was referring to your biological father. You know who I speak of. They didn't call it Batman Beyond for nothing.**

_How do you know Batman Beyond?_ Terry asked while looking around as he typed. He was half expecting someone to pop out and attack him while he was distracted. _And besides, Warren McGinnis was my father, not Batman. It takes more than blood to call someone family._

**I have my resources. But you do the original Batman justice. Not only do you look like him but you have his courage, his physical talent, and his heart.**

_How do you know so much about Batman?_ Terry demanded.

**I knew the original Batman a long time ago. I saw who he really was without the cowl. You could say we were "friends."**

Terry paused. If this mysterious stranger was telling the truth, they would at least have to be in their seventies. Heck probably even older than Lois. Something didn't smell right. Still, Terry couldn't help but let his curiosity continue to pry.

_Right. What's this got to do with me?_

**What do you know of the Bat Knights?**

_What?_ Terry asked.

**I didn't expect you to know. Unlike the other Sectors, I have been unable to start any Bat Knight cells in Sector 1 probably because who the leader is. Or maybe it is because Sector 1 leaves his sector intentionally as a mess while the other Sectors have a little more structure and order to their rule. The Bat Knights are Freedom Fighters that I founded twenty years ago dedicated to overthrowing the Sector Leaders and restoring freedom to the world. We take the name based off the fact that Batman was the Sector Leaders' enemy.**

_So what are you guys?_ Terry typed unsure. _Terrorists?_

**We prefer the term Freedom Fighters. We've been successful in some areas. The cells in Europe that were once led by the late Selina Kyle have been very successful although the struggle is far from over.**

_And why should I care about this?_ Terry asked even though he knew where this was going.

**You have proven yourself to be what the Bat Knights need. I want you to not only lead the Bat Knight cell of Gotham but the cells for Sector 1 as well.**

Terry almost snorted with laughter.

_No offense dude, I don't know who you even are. Plus you're looking at the wrong man. I'm not a leader but a failure. A botched experiment you can say. All I care about is surviving the next day._

**Don't belittle yourself; I saw you today. You risked your own life to try to save a man that attempted to kill you. To me that honors the memory of Batman the most. You may think you failed because the Lazarus Pit was gone but you succeeded in my eyes. You proved your worthiness.**

Terry paused before typing suspiciously.

_How did you know the Lazarus Pit was destroyed?_

**Because I'm the one who destroyed it.**

Terry didn't believe it. What were the odds this would happen? But then again what were the odds this computer would still be working after forty years?

_You're Deathstroke?_ Terry asked unsure.

**It was actually Death's Stroke. The Sector Leaders cling onto their immortality and fear death so I figured a death motif would be perfect. Thirty years ago, about a decade after the Justice League had fallen, Sector 1 did something to me that I'm sure he regrets now.**

_What did he do?_ Terry asked. He remembered the tone of the mysterious note seemed angry and vengeful.

**He made me vulnerable, both physically and mentally. He damaged my body and took someone from me. He thought making me vulnerable would eliminate me as a potential threat. He should've known a savage beast is at its most dangerous when vulnerable.**

Terry watched as the letters continued to appear on the computer.

**In response I took on the name Death's Stroke and vowed to make them all pay. I wanted to make them mortal again. For ten years I went around the world, destroying the Lazarus Pits. I was so determined for revenge I failed to realize something.**

_What?_ Terry asked after he waited for awhile. For a second he was afraid the mysterious person had left.

**That old age was finally catching up to me. Meanwhile the Sector Leaders became more careful in guarding their fountains of youth, making it impossible for me to destroy them all. I decided a new strategy was needed.**

Terry looked at the screen unsure. A part of him was skeptical but at the same time felt like the mysterious stranger was telling the truth. How could he or she know all this?

**So twenty years ago, after almost getting killed during a botched mission, I decided I needed to start a movement that would carry on my mission. Thus the Bat Knights were formed. And now I think it's time for the symbol of the Bat to return to its birthplace. I want you to lead this.**

Terry was puzzled. He still didn't feel like this mysterious hacker should be trusted but he couldn't help himself.

_I don't understand. Why do you keep fighting? After thirty years of this what's the point?_

**The real Batman never gave up no matter what.**

_But what do you get out of this? I still don't understand._

**Revenge, redemption, a broken promise; all of these are the reasons why I keep fighting. I don't care what you think of me. However I do care whether you accept my offer or not.**

Terry shook his head.

_We aren't soldiers. _

**But they will be under your guidance. You can train them like how Waller had you trained.**

Terry shook his head again. This was insane.

_We don't have weapons._

**Don't worry about that. Let's just say I got a "Miracle" worker who's been supplying us with advanced technology to combat the Sector Leaders' own.**

_What?_ Terry asked confused.

**There's a war that just broke out between two planets deep in space. One side for years has been in secret giving the Sector Leaders new toys and weapons to test them. Now that war has been declared, the other side has decided to return the favor. There is someone by the name of Mister Miracle. He and a few of his kind used to be on the Justice League before it was destroyed. He has been providing weapons to us for our cause.**

Terry watched as a gap appeared between the messages briefly.

**In fact he's dropping off a shipment on the western outskirts of Gotham via Boom Tube. You and your friends can go pick them up. I told him to expect you.**

_And why would I go do that?_ Terry asked. _This sounds like a trap. How can I trust you?_

**I know you're in the GCPD but yet no Klunkers have been storming the place. How is that for trust? But if that is not good enough, fine. I will find someone else to lead the movement in Sector 1.**

Terry paused. He wanted nothing to do with this but at the same time felt like he needed to. He and Matt lost everything a few years ago because of the Sector Leaders. They needed to pay. And now it seemed fate was giving him a chance. But still, he promised his parents he would keep Matt safe. Yet he knew Matt was growing up soon. Sooner or later he wouldn't be around to protect his brother anymore.

_Fine._ Terry typed. _We'll show up tomorrow._

**Good I'll contact you later for more instructions.**

_How do I contact you? Shout Death's Stroke three times?_

**Only I will contact you. Besides do not call me that name over the computer. The Sector Leaders thought I died years ago. I want to make them believe they are safe from me before I reveal myself during the final blow. If they knew I was behind the Bat Knights they would be taking it more seriously than they have been.**

_Then what do I call you?_

**You can call me the Bat...**

* * *

**Up next we reach the essential arc, the Dark Knight's Revenge which begins with the story of two brothers, their origin and their journey that led them to become the last hope for mankind. Also, the Bat's identity will finally be revealed as justice returns to Gotham.**


End file.
